Zweimal Hölle und zurück
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Ein schrecklicher Traum lässt Hermine Granger Jahre nach ihrer Schulzeit Professor Snape aufsuchen. Damit beginnt eine Zeitreise voller albtraumhafter Erinnerungen und erotischer Begegnungen mit ihrem ExLehrer. ACHTUNG: Horror,Erotik,Gewalt. Complete!
1. Der Traum

_**Willkommen zu meiner neuen Geschichte!**_

_**Außer dass sie ziemlich lang wird, möchte ich noch nicht allzu viel verraten. **_

**_HP6 wird von mir hier nicht berücksichtigt!_**

_**Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr trotz dieser spärlichen Infos die Reise mit mir - und den Protagonisten - antreten würdet!**_

_**Eure Kira**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

An den von mir verwendeten Personen und Handlungsorten des Harry Potter Universums besitze ich keinerlei Rechte.

Die Geschichte selbst ist jedoch mein Eigentum und darf ohne meine Zustimmung weder verwendet, kopiert, noch übersetzt werden!

Aus gegebenem Anlass weise ich ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass Zuwiderhandlung eine Straftat darstellt!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zweimal Hölle und zurück**

**1. Kapitel**

**Der Traum**

Schweißgebadet schreckte sie aus dem Schlaf.

Ein Traum hatte sie überfallen und er war so entsetzlich gewesen, dass ihr Unterbewusstsein beschlossen hatte, sie solle lieber daraus erwachen.

Schwer atmend saß Hermine Granger im Bett und zog die Decke unbehaglich höher, bis sie ihr fast bis zu den Schultern reichte.

Der Traum war bereits dabei zu verblassen, das Angstgefühl blieb jedoch.

Sie hatte nicht Angst um sich selbst gehabt, sondern um die Person in ihrem Traum.

Jahrelang hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen.

Warum hätte sie auch?

Seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte, hatte sie keinerlei Kontakt mehr zu ihm.

Es war ihr auch nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie sich für sein weiteres Leben interessieren sollte.

Snape war _der_ Lehrer gewesen, der zwar immer fachlich durchaus interessant gewesen war, jedoch menschlich eine solche Niete, dass sie nicht bereit war nach ihrem Schulabschluss noch einen einzigen Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden.

Und jetzt das!

Dieser verdammte Traum.

Hermine sah auf den Mann an ihrer Seite.

Er hatte nichts von ihrem Aufruhr mitbekommen.

Harry hatte wirklich einen beneidenswert tiefen Schlaf.

In diesem Moment wünschte sie sich jedoch, dass er erwacht wäre und sie tröstend in den Arm nehmen würde. Einen Augenblick erwog sie ihn zu wecken.

Doch sie wusste wie er auf ihre Nervosität reagieren würde.

Er würde es ihrem schrecklichen Unfall zuordnen.

Und natürlich hatte er Recht.

Wie oft war sie in letzter Zeit weinend erwacht und hatte ihn völlig aufgelöst ebenfalls geweckt.

Immer hatte Harry sie liebevoll umarmt und ihrem Gestammel über das Auto zugehört, das sie im Traum verfolgt hatte.

Es war grotesk.

Im Traum erwischte das Auto sie nie.

Das war im wirklichen Leben anders gewesen.

Zwei lange Monate hatten die Mediziner um ihr Überleben gekämpft. Hermine war für kurze Zeit klinisch tot gewesen. Nach ihrer Reanimation hatte man sie in ein Muggelkrankenhaus gebracht und hilflos zusehen müssen wie sie ins Koma fiel. Die Muggel, die den Unfall gesehen hatten, hatten es nur gut gemeint. Sie konnten schließlich nicht ahnen, dass Hermine in eine Zaubererklinik gehört hätte. Doch wie sie später erfahren hatte, hätte auch dies nicht viel genutzt. Sie wusste nur aus Erzählungen, dass Harry jeden Tag an ihrem Bett gewacht hatte. Er hatte Zauberer und Medihexen zu ihr ins Krankenhaus geschleust, doch niemand hatte ihr helfen können. Die Verletzungen heilten zwar so schnell, dass die Muggelärzte ungläubig den Kopf schüttelten und sich gegenseitig zu ihren fantastischen Erfolgen gratulierten, doch aus der jungen Patientin schien sämtlicher Lebenswille gewichen zu sein. Und so saß Harry schließlich bei ihr und versuchte ihr Kraft zu senden, in einen Körper der wie tot da lag. Sie hatte seine Präsenz nicht spüren können, wie man es Verwandten und Freunden von Komapatienten gerne einredete.

Da war nichts gewesen. Gar nichts.

Und nun, da sie all das hinter sich gelassen hatte, wurde es langsam Zeit wieder ans Leben zu denken.

Hermine wusste, dass Harry es langsam leid war ihre Ängste immer wieder aufs neue durchzukauen.

Sie hatte es schließlich doch noch geschafft - war dem Tode entronnen und sollte sich endlich von den schrecklichen Ängsten lösen.

In letzter Zeit hatte sie langsam geglaubt es schaffen zu können.

Das Auto verschwand aus ihren Träumen und wurde durch andere, manchmal nicht weniger beängstigende Dinge ersetzt.

Aber jetzt - in dieser Nacht war es anders.

Snape war so völlig anders gewesen, als sie ihn in ihrer Schulzeit gekannt hatte.

In ihrem Traum war er ein Mensch in Not gewesen.

Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Und dann kam mit Gewalt die Erinnerung an den Traum zurück.

Hermine sah vor sich, wie Snape so lange geschlagen wurde bis er blutüberströmt zusammenbrach. Immer und immer wieder hatten sie auf ihn eingeschlagen. Die gesichtslosen Männer machten nicht einmal halt, als er bereits am Boden lag. Erst als er sich nicht mehr rührte, traten sie einen Schritt zurück und ließen von dem blutüberströmten Mann ab. Dann hatte Snape plötzlich mit letzter Kraft noch einmal den Kopf gehoben und ihr im Traum direkt in die Augen gesehen.

"Ich sorge dafür, dass sie dich nicht ebenfalls töten." Kaum hatte er diese Worte gesagt, versucht er vergeblich sich noch einmal zu erheben, bevor er endgültig zusammengebrochen war und reglos liegen blieb. Einer der Männer hatte den leblosen Körper mit einem Fuß herumgedreht, so dass Snapes dunkle Augen starr in den Himmel geblickt hatten. Hermine war nur hilflose Zuschauerin gewesen. Dieser Traum war jedoch so realistisch gewesen, dass sie immer noch glaubte den Klang seiner Stimme zu hören.

Aber es war nur ein Traum gewesen - so wie die anderen, die sie immer wieder aus dem Schlaf schreckten.

Das Gehirn suchte sich eigenartige Wege um Erlebtes zu verarbeiten. Auch wenn sie nicht in der Lage war zu verstehen, was es mit diesem Traum auf sich hatte, so dachte sie doch, dass es letztendlich einen ganz anderen Sinn hatte, als dass ihr ehemaliger Lehrer in Gefahr sei - und noch viel unwahrscheinlicher, dass er sie vor irgendetwas warnen wollte.

Hermine fand nur mühsam wieder in den Schlaf. Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hatte Harry das Bett bereits verlassen. Er hatte sie nicht geweckt bevor er zur Arbeit gegangen war. Seit ihrem Unfall arbeitete sie selbst nicht mehr, und auch wenn es sie unzufrieden machte den ganzen Tag nur zu hause zu hocken, so wusste sie doch, dass sie dem Arbeitsalltag an der Uni nicht gewachsen gewesen wäre. Es war richtig, sich auf unbestimmte Zeit beurlauben zu lassen.

Harry hingegen hatte in den letzten Monaten einen Erfolg nach dem anderen verbuchen können. Hermine wusste, dass er im Ministerium noch eine große Zukunft vor sich hatte. Nach dem erfolgreichen Kampf gegen Voldemort hatten ihm alle Türen offen gestanden, doch er wollte kein Auror werden, wie Hermine anfangs geglaubt hatte. Harry hatte die Nase voll vom Kämpfen. Er hatte die Prophezeiung erfüllt und fast sein Leben im Tausch gegen Voldemorts gegeben. Mehr konnte man von ihm unmöglich verlangen - insbesondere, da er letztendlich allein dem dunklen Lord gegenübergestanden hatte. Kein Orden, keine Todesser - das ultimative Duell, von dem Harry so gut wie nie erzählte und von dem fast nichts bekannt war, außer der Tatsache, dass er den Lord getötet hatte und die Todesser ihre Macht verloren. Hermine hatte schnell akzeptiert, dass sie ihn nicht drängen durfte darüber zu sprechen, doch der Wunsch ihm zu helfen und beizustehen hatte sie einander näher gebracht und er hatte schließlich zuvor das Gleiche für sie getan, nachdem sie dem Tod so knapp entronnen war, hatte er ihr beigestanden in dieser schweren Zeit. Hermine war nach seinem Kampf ebenso selbstverständlich für ihn da gewesen - er hatte damals kaum gesprochen, doch ihre Nähe hatte er tröstlich gefunden.

Und eines Nachts war aus der Freundschaft seit Kindertagen eine leidenschaftliche Beziehung geworden. Es war fast so, als suchten sie durch die körperliche Nähe Trost beieinander. Nur wenige Wochen später hatten sie geheiratet - es schien vorherbestimmt gewesen zu sein. Niemand war verwundert darüber, noch nicht einmal Ron, der allerdings den Kontakt zu beiden sehr eingeschränkt hatte. Hermine wusste nicht ob es daran lag, dass er noch eifersüchtig war, oder daran, dass er sich oft im Ausland aufhielt um sich für den Drachenschutz einzusetzen. Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass seine seltenen Besuche damit zusammenhingen, dass er eben nicht gerne apparierte. Nach dem Sieg über Voldemort sah die Welt um so vieles besser aus. Jedermann war erleichtert, doch es gab wohl immer noch einige Ausnahmen. Hermine hatte sich nie sonderlich Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass ihr ehemaliger Zaubertranklehrer ebenfalls zu diesen Leuten zählen könnte. Er war nicht länger Spion - nun war er nur noch Lehrer und dass er nicht in Askaban verrottete, hatte er wohl nur Dumbledore zu verdanken.

Wünschte Snape sich das aufregende Leben manchmal zurück? Vermisste er es, ungeniert in die Rolle des Sadisten schlüpfen zu können? Oder hatte er sich seitdem vielleicht sogar verändert?

Hermine saß im Bett und grübelte über all dies nach, als ihr Magen sich plötzlich meldete. Sie stand auf und machte sich Frühstück - und noch bevor sie das erste mal in ihr Brötchen biss, wusste sie bereits, dass sie auf all diese Fragen eine Antwort bekommen musste. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie einfach zu viel Zeit mit Nichtstun verbrachte, oder vielleicht doch daran, dass sie immer noch unglaublich neugierig und wissbegierig war.

Doch insgeheim musste sie sich eingestehen, dass der Hauptgrund ihre Angst vor einem weiteren Traum mit Snape als Protagonist war - denn ihm die Pest an den Hals zu wünschen war die eine Sache - und sie hatte es mehr als einmal während ihrer Schulzeit getan - doch ihn sterben zu sehen hatte sie tief erschüttert; und sie sah immer noch seine Augen vor sich, als er ihr sagte, er würde sie schützen, damit ihr nicht das Gleiche passierte. Etwas hatte in diesen Augen gelegen, das sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Sie musste es über sich bringen und ihn aufsuchen, damit sie erneut diese kalten geringschätzigen Augen sah und wachgerüttelt wurde, dass Snape noch immer der alte war - ein Mann, den man danach wieder getrost vergessen konnte.

Am besten würde sie ihn so bald wie möglich aufsuchen - noch heute - ehe Harry es ihr ausreden konnte. Und das hätte er getan, dessen war sie sicher. Doch er hatte sie letzte Nacht nicht erlebt - voller Angst. Sie wollte die Angst loswerden - und vor allem wollte sie Snape aus ihren Gedanken verscheuchen - doch dazu musste sie den Dingen erst auf den Grund gehen. Wenn sich herausstellte, dass ihre Träume schlichtweg Blödsinn waren, dann würden sie schon von selbst wieder aufhören.

tbc

_**Bereit für das zweite Kapitel?**_


	2. Hogwarts

**2. Kapitel**

**Hogwarts**

Die Sonne brannte förmlich vom Himmel herab. Hermine hatte ihren Umhang längst ausgezogen und ihr ärmelloses Kleid wehte im warmen Wind um ihre Beine. Wenigstens war es lang, dies schien ihr unabdingbar, wenn sie ihre alte ehrwürdige Schule aufsuchte.

Auf den Ländereien war niemand zu sehen. Es war später Vormittag und der Unterricht längst noch nicht zu ende. Hermine hielt einen Moment inne und sah auf die Mauern, die sich vor ihr auftürmten und hinter dessen Fenstern zahllose Schüler saßen, die sich in dieser Hitze verzweifelt

bemühten, das Wissen, das ihnen zuteil wurde, in ihren Köpfen zu speichern.

Hermine selbst hätte früher einem sonnigen Tag keine Träne nachgeweint, wenn sie für dessen Verzicht im Gegenzug all die Fragen, die ihr wichtig erschienen waren, erklärt bekommen hätte.

Und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, so galt dies bis heute.

Sie besann sich auf ihre Pläne für den Tag. Warum war sie hergekommen? Bestimmt nicht um in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Und was Snape betraf, so war sie gewiss nicht hier, um ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer einen Freundschaftsbesuch abzustatten.

Es war ihr Wissensdurst und ihre unendliche Neugier, gepaart mit der Angst, die ihr seit der letzten Nacht immer noch in den Knochen steckte, die sie hierher getrieben hatte. Sie musste wissen was es mit dem Traum auf sich hatte.

Mit Schwung öffnete sie schließlich das große Portal und trat in die kühle Halle ein. Das Schloss schien ihr sonderbar dunkel nach dem hellen Sonnenschein, und ein Frösteln überlief sie. Erstaunt sah sie sich um. Doch sie war nicht etwa erstaunt weil sich etwas verändert hätte, sondern ganz im Gegenteil - alles war noch genau so, wie es zu ihrer Schulzeit gewesen war.

Langsam ging sie die Eingangshalle entlang und betrachtete die ihr vertraute Umgebung mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Das Lächeln wuchs in die Breite, als sie einen Mann sah der ihr den Rücken zugewandt hatte und mit einem Hauself sprach. Die kleinen Wesen, für die Hermine sich in ihrer Jugend so eingesetzt hatte, sah man normalerweise nicht im Schloss; doch dieser schien ein besonderes Anliegen zu haben.

"Bitte Herr Direktor - untertänigst möchte ich um einen anderen Gebieter bitten. Ich weiß, dass wir Hauselfen uns unseren Herrn nicht aussuchen können - doch ist es so, dass mein Herr den Wunsch äußerte, dass ich zum Teufel gehen solle. Nun frage ich mich natürlich, wo ich diesen finden könnte, denn ich möchte doch dem Wunsch meines jetzigen Herrn Genüge tun."

Hermine brauchte Dumbledores Gesicht gar nicht zu sehen um zu wissen, dass er jetzt einen belustigt-mitleidigen Blick für den Hauself hatte.

"Er meint es nicht so, Blinky. Er möchte nicht ernsthaft, dass du gehst - glaub mir. Wenn er so etwas noch einmal sagt, dann tue einfach so, als hättest du ihn nicht gehört. Ich mache es ebenso - denn genau diese Worte hat er auch schon mehr als einmal bei mir benutzt."

Blinky fügte sich mit einer kleinen Verbeugung und huschte dann davon.

Hermine hörte Dumbledore seufzen; sie nutzte die Chance ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen und grüßte ihn mit sanfter Stimme.

Der Direktor wandte sich zu ihr um und sofort erstrahlte sein Gesicht in ehrlicher Freude.

"Miss Granger - wie schön Sie zu sehen! Machen Sie eine Reise in Ihre Vergangenheit, oder sind Sie hier, um sich für die Rechte unterjochter Elfen einzusetzen?" Er blickte kurz in die Richtung, in die Blinky verschwunden war und sah dann wieder zu der jungen Frau.

Hermine wurde ernst: "Sir, mit allem Respekt, aber ich finde es immer noch nicht gerecht, dass Hauselfen zu diesem Dasein verdammt sind. Ich weiß inzwischen, dass sie gar nicht anders können, aber das macht die Sache nur um so trauriger."

Der Direktor sah sie an, nickte schließlich und sagte: "Ich verstehe durchaus was sie meinen, Miss Granger. Blinky hat wirklich keine leichte Aufgabe, das muss ich zugeben."

Hermine kniff ein wenig die Augen zusammen und sagte dann abschätzend: "Lassen Sie mich raten - der arme Kerl ist an Snape geraten."

Dumbledore räusperte sich vernehmlich: "Auch wenn Sie nun nicht mehr seine Schülerin sind, so ist er trotzdem immer noch _Professor _Snape. Aber ja - Sie haben Recht...es ist eben jener, dem Blinky zu dienen hat."

"Warum braucht dieser..._Professor_ einen Hauself? Er hatte doch früher keinen eigenen, oder?"

"Ich fürchte meine Antwort wird Ihnen nicht gefallen, Miss Granger. Jede Lehrkraft hat nun einen eigenen Hauself zugeteilt bekommen. Es ist eine Anordnung vom Ministerium. Die letzte Studie hat ergeben, dass der Notendurchschnitt an den Zauberschulen immer mehr sinkt. Es war also an der Zeit etwas zu unternehmen. Die anderen Schulen haben eine Menge investiert, um sich weiterhin zu etablieren. Damit wir mit den anderen Schritt halten können, befand das Ministerium, dass den Lehrern der Rücken mehr frei gehalten werden müsste, damit sie sich mehr auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrieren können, den Schülern das nötige Wissen nahe zu bringen. Die Hauselfen sollen also entlastend wirken. Es geht um die Dinge des täglichen Lebens, und viele der Lehrer haben durchaus positiv auf ihre neuen Gehilfen reagiert - nur..."

"Nur Snape nicht", schloss Hermine für ihn den Satz.

"Nein - _Professor _Snape ist wenig erbaut darüber."

Hermine atmete tief ein, dann entschied sie, dass es an der Zeit war dem Direktor den Grund ihres Besuches zu erläutern.

"Nun, dann bin ich um so gespannter wie er auf _mich_ reagieren wird, wenn er ohnehin schon wieder einmal schlecht gelaunt ist - der Herr Professor Snape."

Dumbledore sah sie erstaunt an: "Sie sind hier, um Snape zu besuchen?"  
"_Professor_ Snape, Herr Direktor", korrigierte Hermine lachend.

"Wollen Sie mir das erklären, Miss Granger?"

"Nein - eigentlich nicht. Verzeihen Sie Professor Dumbledore, aber ich weiß eigentlich selbst nicht so genau warum ich hier bin. Sagen wir, ich möchte einige Teufel jagen, und da bin ich wohl bei Professor Snape genau an der richtigen Adresse."

Der Direktor lächelte sie verstehend an.

Hermine sah kurz auf die Uhr, dann murmelte sie: "Ich komme zu einer ungünstigen Zeit - vielleicht sollte ich so lange noch nach Hogsmeade gehen, bis er seinen Unterricht beendet hat."

"Oh - er hat zur Zeit keinen Unterricht. Erst heute nachmittag wieder. Dies ist der Grund warum Blinky so aufgeregt war. Professor Snape wollte in den Wald, um Zutaten zu sammeln; doch Blinky meinte, dies wäre seine Aufgabe und ließ sich wohl nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen, bis der Professor ihn schließlich zum Teufel schickte. Professor Snape hat dann das Schloss verlassen und ich denke, er dürfte inzwischen tief im Verbotenen Wald sein. Aber wie Sie wissen, ist dieser nur für Schüler verboten - also wenn Sie sich ein wenig dort umsehen möchten...Sie wissen worauf Sie zu achten haben. Allerdings können Sie auch gerne in der Bibliothek warten und alte Bekannte begrüßen."

"Madam Pince wird sicher viel zu tun haben - ich weiß nicht, ob sie sich über meinen Besuch so sehr freuen würde", erwiderte Hermine verlegen.

Der Direktor lachte nun: "Ich meinte nicht Madam Pince - ich meinte ihre Freunde - die Bücher, Miss Granger."

Hermine lachte höflich, doch tief in ihrem Inneren wollte sie dem Direktor und sich selbst beweisen, dass sie heute das echte Leben viel mehr begeistern konnte, als staubige Bücher.

"Ich werde mich draußen mal umsehen gehen, wenn Sie erlauben."

"Natürlich mein Kind. Tun Sie das."

Der Direktor lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Hermine nickte zum Gruß und ging dann wieder zum Ausgang, während Dumbledore ihr wohlwollend hinterher sah. Hermine wusste, dass ihm durchaus einige Fragen auf der Seele brannten als er sie jetzt gesehen hatte; doch er hatte sie nicht gestellt und sie war ihm dafür zutiefst dankbar.

Draußen wurde sie erneut von der Hitze empfangen; bis zum Mittag würde sie unerträglich sein.

Hermine ging quer über die große Wiese und sah zu Hagrids Hütte. Der Wildhüter unterrichtete wohl auch gerade, denn Hermine sah, dass die Tür zur Hütte verschlossen war und Fang, der Saurüde, hinter dem Fenster bellte, als er sie sah.

Hermine winkte ihm zu und erwartete fast, dass der riesige Hund ebenfalls die Pfote heben würde.

Dann ging sie weiter über die Wiese und ließ ihren Blick, in einem Gefühl der Nostalgie, über die Ländereien schweifen. Hermine blieb abrupt stehen und kniff die Augen gegen das Sonnenlicht zusammen. Dort hinten am See konnte sie eine Person ausmachen. Dunkel gekleidet und ziemlich groß.

'Merkwürdig, dass Dumbledore so schlecht informiert ist', dachte Hermine insgeheim, als sie sich nun Snape näherte.

Er bemerkte sie erst, als sie dicht hinter ihm stand.

Erschrocken und mit mörderischen Blick wandte er sich zu ihr um und hatte instinktiv seinen Zauberstab gezogen, mit dem er nun zwischen ihre Augen zielte.

Hermine versuchte gelassen zu bleiben, doch sie konnte es nicht. Nachdem sie begriffen hatte, dass er ihr keinen Fluch verpassen würde, musste sie über die Situation schmunzeln. Er sah zu komisch aus; der Grund dafür war banal, jedoch völlig ungewohnt. Bekleidet war er wie immer mit seinem dunklen Anzug und Umhang, doch etwas anderes stimmte absolut nicht - es waren seine nackten Füße, die er schuh- und sockenlos in den See getaucht hatte.

Obwohl er nun mit säuerlicher Miene erkannte, dass sie es bemerkt hatte und zudem äußerst komisch fand, blaffte er sie nicht deswegen an, wie sie es eigentlich vermutet hatte, sondern steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein und sah dann betont auf den Grund ihrer Belustigung und wackelte mit den Zehen.

"Na so etwas, Miss Granger - da kommen Sie völlig unbedarft hier her und müssen etwas so Unglaubliches erfahren - Ihr Lehrer hat Füße!"

Hermine lächelte ihn so spöttisch an wie er sie.

"Sie sind nicht mehr mein Lehrer - also dürfen Sie auch Füße haben."

"Danke - ich bin Ihnen sehr verbunden", erwiderte er voller Hohn und sah sie dann unwillig an.

"Können Sie nicht woanders spazieren gehen?"  
"Warum? Damit ich Sie nicht verpetzen kann?"

"Was gäbe es hier wohl zu petzen? Es ist nicht strafbar seine Füße in den See zu tauchen - allenfalls gefährlich, doch dies ist wohl allein meine Sache, nicht wahr Miss Granger?"

"Natürlich - Sir! Doch ist der Direktor der Meinung, Sie würden Zutaten im Verbotenen Wald sammeln - und nicht Ihre Füße kühlen."

Snape schüttelte erbost den Kopf.

"Das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an, Miss Neunmalklug. Und nur damit Sie nicht glauben, auch nur ein wenig das Gefühl zu Triumph haben zu dürfen, sollten Sie einen Blick in diese Tasche werfen. Sie beinhaltet so viele Kräuter, dass ich für die nächsten paar Tage im See schwimmen gehen kann, wenn mir danach ist."

"Sie schwimmen? Im See?" Hermine war nun völlig perplex.

Snape schickte ihr ein zynisches Lächeln.

"Ja, Miss Granger - nackt, wenn Sie schon dabei sind sich all diese Dinge vorzustellen." Er betrachtete sie eingehend und als sie erwartungsgemäß errötete, ließ er ein schadenfrohes Lachen hören.

Plötzlich wurde er ernst und mit barscher Stimme fragte er: "Warum sind Sie hier? Wollten Sie etwa wirklich zu mir - und wenn ja, womit habe ich diese zweifelhafte Ehre verdient?"

Hermine räusperte sich vernehmlich, dann sagte sie kühn: "Weil ich von Ihnen geträumt habe und gerne wüsste, was dieser Traum zu bedeuten hatte."

Einen Moment schien er diese Worte sortieren zu müssen, dann stieß er ein amüsiertes Schnauben aus.

"Sie haben von mir geträumt? Ach ja, ich hörte Sie sind mit Potter zusammen - kein Wunder, dass Sie da lieber von mir träumen."

Hermine ballte instinktiv ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

"Nicht die Art Traum, an die Sie denken!" zischte sie wütend.

"So, Miss Granger? An welche Art Traum denke ich denn Ihrer Meinung nach?"

Hermine sah ihn kalt an, dann fuhr sie unbeirrt fort: "Er hat mich einfach beunruhigt und ich wollte..."

"WELCHE Art Traum, Miss Granger - ich hatte Ihnen eine Frage gestellt!"

Nun zog sie ärgerlich die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Es war ein Fehler herzukommen. Irgendwie dachte ich, dass man inzwischen vernünftig mit Ihnen reden könnte - mein Fehler! Auf Wiedersehen, Professor."

"So feige geworden, Miss Granger?"

"Ich werde Ihre Spielchen nicht mitspielen! Schon als ich noch Ihre Schülerin war, hatten Sie einen ganz besonderen Hang dazu, mich zu demütigen - das machen Sie jetzt nicht mehr mit mir - ich werde besser gehen."

"Sie waren einst eine mutige Schülerin - nervig - vorlaut - aufdringlich, aber mutig. Schade, dass Ihnen diese einzig positive Eigenschaft abhanden gekommen ist." Er hob seine Füße aus dem Wasser, zog die Knie dicht an seinen Körper und schloss die Augen, während er sein Gesicht der Sonne zuwandte.

"Sexträume! Okay? Ich meinte Sexträume...die habe ich _nicht_ von Ihnen!" stellte sie dann noch schnell klar.

Er öffnete ein Auge, blinzelte sie an und sagte dann leise: "So ist es brav."

Hermine stieß einen Schrei des Zorns aus: "Sie sind ein widerlicher Dreckskerl!"

Snape erwiderte nichts darauf, außer einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln. Schließlich sagte er bestimmt:

"So, Miss Granger, und nachdem Sie jetzt wieder wissen wie die Regeln lauten, setzen Sie sich und erzählen Sie mir von Ihrem - _ach, so sonderbaren_ Traum."

tbc


	3. Seelenstriptease

**3. Kapitel**

**Seelenstriptease**

Hermine konnte es kaum fassen, dass sie sich nach Snapes verbaler Attacke gegen sie, tatsächlich zu ihm gesetzt hatte - natürlich auf einen möglichst großen Abstand bedacht. Doch sie hätte ohnehin wissen müssen, dass er sich nicht geändert hatte, und in einem Punkt hatte auch sie sich keineswegs verändert - sie musste den Dingen auf den Grund gehen, koste es was es wolle. Hermine atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie zu sprechen begann.

"Ich träumte, dass jemand sie schlägt. Sie waren schwer verletzt und schließlich starben Sie sogar - doch vorher wandten Sie sich zu mir und ließen mir eine merkwürdige Botschaft zukommen."

Hermine hatte sich so kurz wie möglich gehalten; fast hoffte sie, dass er sie schlichtweg auslachen würde, damit sie selbst endlich begriff wie albern dies alles war und wieder nach hause gehen konnte, um ihn zu vergessen. Sie sah Snape ernst an und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Hermine konnte erkennen, dass er ihr aufmerksam zugehört hatte. Und dann kam ihr für einen Moment in den Sinn, dass sein Gesicht viel zu schockiert wirkte, als sie es jemals bei ihm für möglich gehalten hätte. Doch dann verzog er den Mund auch schon spöttisch und wiederholte den letzten Teil ihrer Ausführungen: "Ich ließ Ihnen eine Botschaft zukommen? War es die, mit Potter keine Kinder in die Welt zu setzen?"

Hermine funkelte ihn zornig an und konnte nicht an sich halten. "Ob ich mit Harry Kinder haben werde, geht Sie einen Scheißdreck an - Sir!"

Er sah an ihr herab und sein Blick blieb auf ihrem Leib haften, als wolle er herausfinden, ob es für seine Warnung, sich nicht von Potter schwängern zu lassen bereits zu spät war.

Hermine verschränkte wütend die Arme über dem Bauch.

Dieses Schwein wäre sicher der letzte, der erfahren würde wenn sie mit Harry ein Kind bekam. Zu ihrem Bedauern war Harry noch nicht einverstanden schon Vater zu werden und hatte ihren Wunsch nach Mutterschaft auf den Unfall geschoben. Vielleicht hatte er damit Recht, denn es war eigenartig, dass sie plötzlich ihren Wunsch, wieder an der Muggeluni zu unterrichten, zurückstellte, und sich statt dessen nach einem Baby sehnte, das sie umsorgen könnte, und das sie brauchen würde.

Gedankenverloren rieb sie über die Narbe an ihrem Arm. Snape sah darauf, sagte jedoch kein Wort darüber, sondern fragte erneut: "Was für eine Botschaft denn nun?" Hermine schluckte bei der Erinnerung, dann sagte sie mit fester Stimme: "Sie sagten, Sie würden dafür sorgen, dass man mich nicht ebenfalls tötet."

Snape sah sie einen Moment überrascht an, dann fragte er mit undurchdringlicher Miene: "Haben Sie schon mal mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Suizid zu begehen?"

Hermine war über diese Frage sehr verwirrt, doch sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken, als sie nun trocken erwiderte: "Ja, vorhin - oder was glauben Sie, warum ich Sie freiwillig aufgesucht habe."

Er verzog spöttisch die Mundwinkel.

"Wenn ich Sie töte, dann ist es kein Suizid mehr."

"Doch schon - wenn ich mich mit vollem Wissen, dass dies geschehen wird Ihnen dennoch aussetze. Dann könnte man es schon als selbstmörderisch bezeichnen."

"Granger - ich will eine Antwort!"

"Nein - ich habe nie an Selbstmord gedacht! Warum fragen Sie?"

Er ließ seinen Blick vielsagend auf die Narben an ihrem Arm fallen.

"Weil Sie so aussehen."

Hermine erkannte, dass er sie nun so aufmerksam ansah, als wolle er jeden Moment in ihren Geist eindringen. Es war eine merkwürdige Situation. Sie war nicht so sehr entsetzt darüber, dass er dies plante, sondern sie hatte das eigenartige Gefühl, dass er sie damit fast schon entlasten würde - dennoch war ihr klar, dass sie es ihm auf keinen Fall gestatten durfte; denn dieses Gefühl stand in völligem Kontrast zu ihrer bisherigen Unterhaltung. Sie hob abwehrend eine Hand und flüsterte fast: "Nein - nicht, ich werde es Ihnen auch so erklären." Sie ließ sich noch einen Moment Zeit, dann begann sie zu erzählen: "Es war ein Auto. Ich war in Muggellondon unterwegs. Es war regnerisch. Ich überquerte die Straße. Die Fußgängerampel war grün - da kam ein schwarzer Mercedes. Der Fahrer ignorierte seine rote Ampel und fuhr mich an. Dann verschwand er so schnell wie er aufgetaucht war. Niemand hat sich das Kennzeichen gemerkt. Es waren ohnehin nur zwei Leute da, die mir zu Hilfe eilten. Doch an all das kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern, denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich bereits klinisch tot."

"Sie waren tot, Miss Granger?" fragte er sachlich nach.

Hermine hatte das geheuchelte Mitleid immer gehasst, das ihr entgegen schlug, wenn jemand diese Geschichte hörte - doch Snape legte keinerlei Mitleid in seine Stimme - er klang interessiert.

"Ja, die Rettungssanitäter konnten mich wiederbeleben, ich erlangte jedoch kein Bewusstsein. Ich fiel ins Koma. Ich habe keine Erinnerung an diese Zeit. Nur an die Zeit nach dem Aufwachen - und auch dies ist nur sehr verschwommen."

"Was haben Sie damals empfunden, Miss Granger?"

Sie sah ihn abschätzend an. Nie im Leben hielt sie es für möglich, dass ihn ihre Empfindungen tatsächlich interessierten.

"Nichts - jetzt bin ich jedenfalls wieder in Ordnung - nur die Narben sind geblieben."

Er ließ seinen Blick auf ihr Ruhen.

"Miss Granger - ich dachte Sie hätten die Regeln verstanden. Ich frage und Sie antworten mir darauf - das ist doch nicht so schwer zu begreifen. Seien Sie ein braves Mädchen und befolgen Sie diese überaus einfach Regel, sonst muss ich Konsequenzen ziehen."

Hermine öffnete empört ihren Mund: "Sie haben sie doch nicht mehr alle, Snape! Was glauben Sie eigentlich wer Sie sind? Ich muss mich hier von Ihnen nicht so behandeln lassen. Und damit Sie es wissen - ich bin kein Mädchen mehr - ich bin eine Frau!"

Snape streckte plötzlich einen Arm nach ihr aus, als sie sich erheben wollte und hielt sie fest.

Sein Blick streifte ihr Dekolleté und wanderte abwärts zu ihren Brüsten.

"Gut - wenn es Ihnen so wichtig ist, dass ich bemerke, dass Sie eine Frau sind - Sie haben durchaus die Reize einer Frau zu bieten, also..."

"Meine Reize gehen Sie überhaupt nichts an, Snape! Ich bin verheiratet!"

"Knallen Sie das jedem um die Ohren, der ihre Brüste auch nur ansatzweise mit den Augen streift - oder ist das nur mir vorbehalten?"

Hermine schüttelte wütend seine Hand ab und sagte dann kalt: "Das ist nur denen vorbehalten, von denen ich mich auf widerliche Art angemacht fühle."

"Dann mache ich Sie an?"  
"Ich sagte _widerlich_ angemacht."

"Mrs. Potter", er ließ einen Moment verstreichen um die neue Anrede wirken zu lassen, dann fuhr er in ruhigem Ton fort: "Wenn Sie verhindern wollten, dass ich Ihre Brüste bemerke, dann wären Ihnen verschiedene Möglichkeiten geblieben: Erstens, Sie hätten erst gar keine bekommen sollen. Zweitens: Sie hätten mich nicht extra darauf hinweisen müssen, dass Sie inzwischen eine Frau sind, und Drittens: Sie hätten mich nicht aufsuchen sollen."

"Umwerfende Logik, Snape - ich gehe dann wohl mal schnell wieder, und keine Sorge...ich ärgere mich ohnehin schon halbtot, weil ich Punkt drei nicht eher berücksichtigt habe."

Er hielt sie abermals fest, was sie mit einem wütenden Schnauben quittierte: "Lassen Sie mich los!"

"Sobald Sie mir erklärt haben, was Sie wirklich zu mir führt!"

Hermine spie ihm ihre Worte regelrecht entgegen: "Ich habe mich um Sie gesorgt - okay? Lustig, oder? Eine ehemalig Tyrannisierte, die sich Sorgen um den Tyrann macht - das muss Ihrem Ego ja arg schmeicheln!"

Er ließ sie los, doch seine Augen hielten sie weiterhin fest. Auch seine Stimme schien sie regelrecht zu fesseln.

"Sie nehmen für sich in Anspruch, sich um mich sorgen zu dürfen - doch wenn ich Sie frage, was Sie damals - nach ihrem Erwachen aus dem Koma empfanden - dann denken Sie, ich würde keine ehrliche Antwort verdienen - ist das fair, Mrs. Potter?" Sie wollte verblüfft zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als er stoisch fortfuhr: "Und ist es fair, dass ich mich, trotz unserem Disput, an Ihre wohl korrekte Anrede halte - die mir nicht bewusst war, weil scheinbar niemand hier Kenntnis über ihre Hochzeit hat - während Sie mir seit geraumer Zeit ein gehässiges _Snape _entgegen schleudern?"

"Ich...das habe ich gar nicht bemerkt - Professor", erwiderte Hermine peinlich berührt.

Er nickte leicht, als Zeichen, dass ihm dies als Entschuldigung genügte.

Hermine war verwirrt über seine schnelle Vergebung. Sie hätte eher damit gerechnet, dass er sie bezahlen lassen würde für ihren Mangel an Respekt; aber er schien an anderen Dinge mehr interessiert zu sein.

"Was empfanden Sie damals?"

Hermine wand sich unter seiner hartnäckigen Frage sichtlich.

"Schmerzen - ich hatte Schmerzen", sagte sie schließlich ausweichend.

"Schlimme Schmerzen?" fragte er.

Hermine nickte: "Ja - sehr schlimme."

"Wo?"  
"Wie bitte?" fragte sie irritiert nach.

"Ich wüsste gerne wo Sie die meisten Schmerzen hatten."

"Ich...überall...mir tat alles weh", sagte sie langsam ungehalten, und sie fuhr wütend fort: "Mein ganzer Körper war eine einzige Wunde - was wollen Sie eigentlich von mir?"

"Die Wahrheit!"

Hermine sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen: "Was...woher?" Sie merkte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen traten, dann konnte sie es nicht mehr zurückhalten: "Mein Herz - mein Herz tat am meisten weh - so weh, dass ich hoffte es würde aufhören zu schlagen - nur damit ich diese unendliche Trauer nicht mehr empfand. Niemand verstand es! Man sprach es dem Schock zu - meine unendliche Traurigkeit sollte eine depressive Verstimmung sein. Und ich verbarg dieses Gefühl in mir, weil ich keine Hilfe von einem Psychologen wollte - ich verbarg es...woher wissen Sie davon? Sie sind in meinen Geist eingedrungen - geben Sie es zu, Snape!"

Er schnaubte leise: "Nein, _Potter_, das bin ich nicht!"

Sie sah ihn abschätzend an: "Woher wissen Sie es dann?"

"Ich wusste es nicht, sonst hätte ich Sie nicht fragen müssen."

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf: "Wissen Sie was - ich kam hierher um Beruhigung zu finden. Ich wollte nur sehen, dass mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung ist - und das ist es ja wohl offensichtlich. Deshalb werde ich jetzt wieder gehen. Ich wünsche Ihnen ein schönes Leben, Professor!"

Hermine drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und diesmal hielt er sie nicht auf. Als sie sich mit schnellen Schritten von ihm entfernte sah er ihr hinterher und murmelte leise: "Das Herz vergisst nicht."

tbc


	4. Eheleben

**4.Kapitel**

**Eheleben**

Hermine hatte Harry nichts von ihrem Besuch bei Snape erzählt. Sie würde es tun...irgendwann. Doch jetzt musste sie erst einmal selbst mit den seltsamen Ereignissen klarkommen. Und wenn sie zu dem Schluss kam, dass dies alles eine absolut bescheuerte Idee gewesen war, dann brauchte sie nicht auch noch Harry, der ihr dies bestätigte.

Ihre Ehe war noch sehr jung; doch die Tatsache, dass sie sich schon seit so langer Zeit kannten, ließ sie erahnen, welch wütende Emotionen ihn überkommen würden, wenn er wüsste, dass sie bei Snape gewesen war, und wie der Mann sie behandelt hatte. Abgesehen davon, dass er es ohnehin nicht sonderlich schätzte, wenn ein anderer Mann Hermines Brüste allzu offensichtlich betrachtete. Doch dies hätte sie Harry ohnehin nicht erzählt und sie ärgerte sich insgeheim darüber, dass sie überhaupt noch daran dachte. Aber vielleicht war es auch nur so, dass sie es doch ein wenig genossen hatte, weil sie genau wusste, dass ihr Körper seit dem Unfall nicht sonderlich ansehenswert war. Wenn sie bekleidet war, dann konnte man es nicht auf Anhieb bemerken, abgesehen von ihren Händen, die einige Narben aufwiesen. Hermine hatte von Anfang an versucht, ihre Entstellungen zu ignorieren - doch ihre Beine wiesen noch weit mehr Narben auf als ihre Arme, und so hatte sie kurze Röcke aus ihrem Kleiderschrank verbannt. Das einzige Zugeständnis an ihren jugendlichen Körper, waren ärmellose Shirts und Kleider. Konnte man es da wirklich übel nehmen, wenn sie sich über einen Blick auf ihren Busen freute - auch wenn der Blickende Snape gewesen war.

"Wir haben das neue Gesetz bald durch", rief Harry aus der Dusche. Das Wasser rauschte und Hermine musste ebenfalls ihre Stimme heben, als sie rief: "Das ist toll, Schatz! Was ist mit deinem Urlaub?"

Als nicht sofort eine Antwort kam, wusste Hermine schon, was er für eine Mitteilung für sie hatte: "Ich kann jetzt keinen Urlaub nehmen. Bald sind Schulferien, die Kollegen mit Kindern gehen vor."

Hermine seufzte still: 'Kinder - wenn wir auch welche hätten, dann wäre dies jetzt kein Problem.' Laut sagte sie: "Dann eben wenn die Schulferien rum sind."

Harry stellte das Wasser ab und trat aus der Dusche.

"Ich verspreche dir, nicht mehr so viele Überstunden zu machen, in Ordnung?"

Hermine nickte stumm. Harry griff nach dem Handtuch und trocknete sich nachlässig damit ab. Dann rubbelte er sein dunkles Haar trocken, so dass es wild nach allen Seiten abstand, auch sein Versuch, es mit den Händen in Form zu bringen, war nur von leidlichem Erfolg gekrönt. Schließlich warf er das Handtuch über den Wannenrand und sah Hermine mit glänzenden Augen an. Ihr entging nicht, dass seine Bewegungen äußerst geschmeidig waren, als er jetzt auf sie zukam. Von seinem Körper strahlte Hitze aus, als er sie sanft an sich zog und sie küsste.

Hermine erwiderte den Kuss.

Sie spürte fast augenblicklich seine Erektion gegen ihr Bein drücken.

"Lass uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen", raunte er leise.

Hermine kam seinem Wunsch nach und begab sich ins Schlafzimmer.

Als sie sich auf das Bett legte, sah sie, wie Harry nach seinem Zauberstab griff, und einen schnellen Verhütungszauber sprach. Dann legte er sich neben sie und küsste sie nochmals, während er seine Hand über ihren Körper wandern ließ. Zwischen ihren Beinen ließ er sie kurz verweilen, kam dann wohl zu dem Schluss, dass sie bereit sei und beugte sich über sie, um dann vorsichtig in sie einzudringen. Hermine sah zur Decke, als er sich rhytmisch in ihr bewegte. Sie hörte ihren eigenen flachen Atem und Harrys, der stoßweise seinen Mund verließ.

Die Lampe an der Zimmerdecke schien sich im Takt zu bewegen, als Harry Hermines Körper nun stöhnend vor und zurück schob. Als er noch schneller wurde, schloss Hermine die Augen. Ein Teil von ihr war dankbar, dass er sie erregend fand, obwohl all diese Spuren des Unfalls sie zeichneten; doch ein anderer Teil von ihr war unglücklich, weil sie nicht das empfinden konnte, was man unter lodernder Leidenschaft verstand. Es lag an ihr. Sie fühlte sich buchstäblich nicht mehr wohl in ihrer Haut. Und außerdem war es die Gewissheit, dass ihr Wunsch, ein Kind zu empfangen, so rücksichtslos von Harry schon im Vorfeld zunichte gemacht wurde. Er vergaß den Spruch nie! Hermine spürte, wie er sich jetzt in ihr ergoss. Samen, der fortgewischt würde - der nichts weiter war, als Körperflüssigkeit die ausgeschieden wurde, und die keine weitere Bedeutung hatte.

Harry ließ sich neben sie sinken. "Was ist los?" fragte er, wie jedesmal in letzter Zeit. Zu Anfang hatte er noch inne gehalten - hatte sich zwischendurch aus ihr zurückgezogen und versucht sie mit der Hand zu stimulieren; doch nach scheinbar endloser Zeit und endlosen Versuchen hatte er es aufgegeben. Sie beschwerte sich nicht - es lag an ihr. Sie waren verheiratet und sie wollte ihn glücklich machen. Sex gehörte dazu, und eines Tages würde auch sie wieder Spaß daran haben - hatte sie jemals schon Spaß daran gehabt? Sie war sich nicht sicher - es gab Momente, da war sie sich über gar nichts sicher. Seit ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht, hatte Hermine die körperliche Zuwendung als tröstlich empfunden - doch wirkliches Verlangen hatte sich nicht eingestellt.

Hermine zog die Decke über ihren Körper und drehte sich auf die Seite. "Nichts - alles in Ordnung - ich bin nur müde."

Harry reichte diese Erklärung offensichtlich. Er war ebenfalls müde und erschöpft. Nur wenige Minuten später hörte sie seinen regelmäßigen Atem. Hermine stahl sich aus dem Bett.

Sie wollte nicht, dass er mitbekam, dass sie sich wieder die halbe Nacht um die Ohren schlug. Als sie im Wohnzimmer saß, griff sie zu einem Buch und schlug es auf. Die Seite war leer. Sie würde sie füllen, wie sie es jeden Abend in letzter Zeit getan hatte. Sie nahm eine Feder und begann zu schreiben. Ein Tintenfass stand vor ihr auf dem Tisch und sie tauchte in regelmäßigen Abständen die Feder hinein. Obwohl sie viele praktische Dinge der Muggel übernommen hatte, zog sie es privat immer noch vor, Tinte und Feder zu benutzen. Stetig begann sie die Seiten zu füllen. Buchstaben wurden zu Wörtern. Wörter zu Sätzen und Sätze zu einer Aneinanderreihung ihrer Gedanken. Da war so viel in ihrem Kopf. So vieles, das während des Schreibens aus ihr heraus floss. Doch noch während sie ihre Buchstaben zu Papier brachte, wusste sie, dass es immer noch Stellen in ihrem Geist gab, die ihr selbst verborgen waren. Das Gefühl war schrecklich, und dennoch auf eine sonderbare Art auch wunderbar beruhigend.

Es war schon tief in der Nacht, als sie das Buch endlich zur Seite legte und sich wieder zu Harry ins Bett schlich. Im Mondschein sah sie sein schwarzes Haar glänzen. Er atmete gleichmäßig und sie schloss ebenfalls, von Müdigkeit übermannt, die Augen. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Bewegung neben sich. Sie öffnete ihre Augen überrascht. Harrys Haare wuchsen in die Länge und reichten schon bald bis fast auf die Schultern. Seine Augen wurden dunkler und blickten ihr direkt bis in die Seele. Er hatte sich aufgestützt und seine Gesichtszüge veränderten sich, während er auf sie hinab blickte.

"Du musst auf dich aufpassen - versprich mir das!" forderte er unnachgiebig. Doch das war nicht Harry, der da zu ihr sprach - das war Snape. "Snape! Was soll das? Was meinen Sie!" Hermine schrie ihn geradezu an.

"Hermine! Hermine - wach auf!"

Sie riss die Augen auf, von denen sie bis eben noch geglaubt hatte, sie seien geöffnet gewesen.

Harry sah sie besorgt an: "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Harry - du bist es", erwiderte sie völlig verwirrt.

Er runzelte die Stirn: "Hast du jemand anderen erwartet?"

Hermine schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

"Was hast du geträumt? War es wieder das Auto?"

"Ja - das Auto", sagte Hermine leise.

"Es ist alles gut. Du musst dich davon lösen. Komm in meinen Arm."

Sie rückte an ihn heran.

Langsam ließ er seine Hand über ihren Rücken gleiten. Hermine legte ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge und sog seinen beruhigenden Geruch ein. Schließlich ließ Harry sich wieder tiefer ins Bett sinken und Hermine kuschelte sich an ihn.

Nach ein paar Minuten lag seine Hand schwer auf ihrem Bauch und er schnarchte leise.

Doch Hermine konnte lange Zeit nicht einschlafen. Sie hatte wieder von Snape geträumt - und das, nachdem sie doch gehofft hatte, dass ihr Besuch bei ihm genau dies verhindern würde. Doch es stimmte schon - je mehr man sich in etwas hineinsteigerte, desto weniger konnte man dem natürlich entfliehen. Statt ihre Ängste loszuwerden, hatte sie sie lediglich übertragen. Nun verfolgte sie kein Auto mehr in ihren Träumen, sondern einer der unangenehmsten Menschen die sie kannte, ließ ihr seltsame und irgendwie angsteinflößende Warnungen zukommen.

Ihn erneut aufzusuchen würde ihre Fantasie höchstens noch mehr veranlassen, ihr Träume über ihn einzupflanzen. Also nahm sie sich vor - sollte er sich erneut als Protagonist ihrer Traumwelt herausstellen - es einfach zu ignorieren . Sie hatte das Auto überstanden - dann würde sie Snape gewiss auch überstehen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Schatz, willst du mit mir frühstücken?"

Hermine öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge.

"Hm...komme gleich", murmelte sie benommen.

Harry sah ungeduldig auf die Uhr.

"Dann musst du dich aber beeilen. Ich muss in einer Viertelstunde los."

Hermine kämpfte sich mühsam aus dem Bett.

Harry sollte nicht wissen, dass sie erst vor zirka einer Stunde wieder eingeschlafen war.

Er goss ihr einen Kaffee ein und schob ihr die Tasse recht schwungvoll zu. Hermine sah, wie sich der übergeschwappte Kaffee über den Tisch ergoss und Harry fast im gleichen Moment schon zum Zauberstab griff, um die Lache zu beseitigen.

'Wenn sich doch alles so leicht beheben ließe', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

"Ich werde heute Abend erst später nach hause kommen", sagte Harry, ohne sie anzusehen.

"Aber du sagtest doch gestern, dass du weniger Überstunden machen willst", erwiderte Hermine zaghaft.

Nun sah er sie doch an - ärgerlich, wie sie feststellte.

"Das werde ich ja auch - sobald es sich einrichten lässt. Ehrlich Hermine, ich denke es wäre gut, wenn du deine Arbeit auch wieder aufnehmen würdest. So langsam wird es Zeit."

Hermine starrte in ihren Kaffee.

Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Doch sie fühlte sich, als würde er von ihr verlangen sich in eine Schlangengrube zu stürzen.

"Ich bin noch nicht so weit - ich werde darüber nachdenken, in Ordnung?"

"Nein - ich glaube nicht länger, dass das in Ordnung ist. Vielleicht solltest du doch lieber mit einem Psychologen sprechen."

"Ich will zu keinem Psychologen! Ich bin okay. Es geht mit gut - ich bin nur...ich brauche einfach noch etwas Zeit, um alles zu verwinden."

Harrys Mundwinkel sanken missbilligend nach unten.

"Weißt du Hermine - ich habe auch die Hölle durchgemacht...aber man muss nach Vorne sehen. Du hattest einen schlimmen Unfall - doch mehr war es nicht - ein Unfall, bei dem du fast dein Leben verloren hättest. Aber du hast überlebt! Und du musst dein Leben wieder so führen lernen, wie vor dem Unfall. Ich weiß nicht wie ich dir helfen soll. Ich kann es nicht!"

"Es gibt nichts, wobei du mir helfen müsstest - oder irgendjemand anderes. Ich komme klar!"

"Du kommst überhaupt nicht klar! Hör auf, dir irgendetwas vorzumachen - oder mir!"

Hermine schnaubte wütend.

Harry sah sie nicht minder wütend an: "Hermine - ich weiß wirklich nicht was mit dir los ist. Ich möchte dir eine Frage stellen und ich erwarte ein ehrliche Antwort von dir! Hattest du nur ein einziges mal einen Orgasmus, seit wir miteinander schlafen?"  
Hermine blickte angestrengt in ihren Kaffee. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das ein gutes Thema für den Frühstückstisch ist, Harry", sagte sie ausweichend.

Er riss seine Arbeitstasche an sich, stand auf und sagte: "Ich denke mal, das heißt 'nein'." Damit verließ er die Wohnung, nicht ohne die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss knallen zu lassen.

tbc


	5. Ungebeten

**5. Kapitel**

**Ungebeten**

Die Straße war viel befahren um diese Zeit. Stoßstange an Stoßstange quälten sich die Autos über die Kreuzung. Hermine stand gegenüber des Besuchereingangs des Zaubereiministeriums, der nur magischen Menschen bekannt war und für Muggelaugen lediglich als eine defekte Telefonzelle erschien. Hermine hatte nicht vor, dem Ministerium einen Besuch abzustatten. Der Grund für ihr Hiersein war ein ganz anderer.

Sie blickte in den Himmel, an dem Schleierwolken unter der heißen Sonne um ihre Existenz kämpften. Dann senkte Hermines Blick sich erneut auf den zähflüssigen Verkehr. Wäre damals ein solch reger Verkehr gewesen, dann hätte sie das Auto nicht mit dieser erschreckenden Wucht erfasst. Genau hier war es geschehen. Nicht dass sie große Erinnerungen daran gehabt hätte - genau dies war auch der Grund, warum sie jetzt hier stand. Einmal nur wollte sie es vor sich sehen - sich erinnern an das, was sie tat, bevor das Auto sie erfasst hatte. Einmal nur wollte sie sich an Worte erinnern, die kurz vor dem Unglück gesprochen worden waren. Sie atmete tief ein - vielleicht würde ein Geruch die Erinnerungen zurückbringen. Der Geruchssinn galt als der zuverlässigste Sinn, um Vergessenes hervorzulocken. Die Augen fest geschlossen, versuchte sie einen vertrauten Hauch einzusaugen, doch die Abgase überlagerten jeglichen anderen Geruch und ihr wurde fast übel von der Intensität des Gestanks. Plötzlich wurde sie angerempelt. Sie öffnete sofort die Augen und fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie hier mitten am Tag scheinbar vor sich hinträumte.

Ein Mann sah sie aus dunklen Augen an. Sein Gesicht war nicht freundlich - eher überrascht. "Mrs. Potter - wollen Sie zu Harry?" Der Mann sah auf die Uhr, "er müsste jetzt gerade Mittagspause haben", fügte er dann an.

Hermines Blick folgte dem seinen, und ihr wurde klar, dass er glaubte, sie würde das Ministerium betreten wollen. Mrs. Potter hatte er sie genannt - also hielt es Harry nicht sonderlich für erwähnenswert, dass sie ihren Namen beibehalten hatte.

"Danke Mr. Miller - ich werde ihn schon finden", sagte sie bestimmt, damit er nicht auf die Idee käme sie zu Harry führen zu wollen.

Miller verabschiedete sich mit gerunzelter Stirn und sah sich kurz noch einmal nach ihr um, weil sie sich nicht vom Fleck bewegte. Dann ging er weiter und kurz darauf verschwand er einfach aus ihrem Blickfeld.

Er war schon geraume Zeit appariert, als Hermine seufzend zur U-Bahnstation zurückging, um zu ihrer Wohnung zu fahren. Sie und Harry hatten einen Kompromiss erzielt, als sie gerade diese Wohnung ausgesucht hatten. Sie lag zwar in Muggellondon, war jedoch so nahe an der Winkelgasse, dass der Wechsel zwischen beiden Welten keinerlei Problem darstellte. Doch Hermine wusste, dass sie inzwischen längst zwischen Welten lebte, die sie nicht benennen konnte und die scheinbar bei aller Anstrengung auch wenig kompatibel zu sein schienen. Wenn sie Harry glaubte, dann war diese andere Welt eine ungesunde - eine Welt, die krankhaft bedingt war - eine, die man abschütteln musste um sich wieder zurecht zu finden in der eigentlichen Welt.

Hermine wusste, dass sie die nötigen Entscheidungen treffen musste, um dieses Vergessen der anderen Welt einzuleiten. Wenn sie es nicht tat, dann würde alles andere zerbrechen. Ihr Berufsleben, ihre Ehe und vielleicht sogar ihr Leben selbst. Die hilflose Wut, einen Psychologen zu benötigen, der ihr sicher klar machen würde, wie unsinnig es war, sich an Dingen festzuhalten die man nicht einmal benennen konnte, sorgte dafür, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Der widerspenstige Haustürschlüssel tat den Rest und Hermine fluchte voller Verzweiflung, weil sie nicht einmal dies ohne Probleme hinbekam.

"Ein Haustürschlüssel? Etwas Rückständig, Mrs. Potter - oder sind Sie da anderer Meinung?"

Hermine wirbelte herum. Ihr Verstand schien ihr schon wieder einen Streich zu spielen.

Sie wischte sich kurz über die Augen, um den Schleier von Tränen zu beseitigen.

Dort stand Snape. Sie hätte ihn wohl nicht sofort erkannt, wenn er nicht mit seiner prägnanten Stimme sofort für eine eindeutige Identifizierung gesorgt hätte. Trotz des heißen Sommertages trug er einen dunklen Anzug. Auf eine Krawatte hatte er jedoch verzichtet und unter dem Sakko blitzte ein weißes Hemd, dessen Knöpfe erstaunlich weit geöffnet waren. Hermine bemerkte, dass ihr Blick gebannt auf ein paar dunklen Haaren lag, die auf diesem Stückchen nackte Haut zu sehen waren.

"Snape", sagte sie überrascht.

Er sah sie ernst an, dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf: "Hat Ihre Intelligenz in den letzten Jahre so sehr gelitten, dass Sie meine korrekte Anrede wirklich nicht mehr zu Stande bringen?"

"Professor - was tun Sie hier?"

Er ließ ein Schnauben hören, dann nahm er ihr zielstrebig den Schlüssel aus der Hand und öffnete mit Leichtigkeit die Tür.

"Danke", stammelte sie, machte jedoch keine Anstalten die geöffnete Tür nun auch zu nutzen.

"Es freut mich, dass ich eines Ihrer zahlreichen Probleme zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit lösen konnte", sagte er in einem Tonfall, den sie nicht einzuordnen wusste.

Es kam ihr vor, als habe er einen Scherz machen wollen - einen todernsten Scherz.

"Sie sehen...ungewohnt aus", sagte sie, um ihre Verwirrung zu überspielen und machte es damit um so schlimmer, wie sie an ihrem mulmigen Gefühl sofort feststellte.

Er zog einen Mundwinkel spöttisch hoch und erwiderte: "Wie hatte ich jetzt auch ernsthaft erwarten können, dass Sie sagen, ich sähe gut aus."

Hermine sah ihn völlig überrascht an, doch er schien es durchaus ernst zu meinen, auch wenn seine Stimme diesen spöttischen Unterton hatte.

Völlig unfähig mit einer solchen Äußerung von ihm umzugehen, schwieg sie vorsichtshalber. Er nahm dies mit einem weiteren Schnauben zur Kenntnis.

Dann sah er sie fragend an. Hermine spürte, dass ihre Scham sich jetzt in Aggression verwandelte.

"Was wollen Sie, Professor Snape?"

Er ließ seinen Blick über die geöffnete Tür schweifen, dann sagte er kalt: "Ist es nicht im Allgemeinen üblich, einen Besucher hinein zu bitten?"

Sie konnte kaum glauben was sie da hörte. "Ist es für Besucher nicht allgemein üblich, sich vorher anzumelden?"

Er wischte ihre Bemerkung mit einem erneuten Schnauben beiseite. "Was ist denn, Mrs. Potter - haben Sie etwa Angst, Ihr Mann könne glauben wir hätten ein Verhältnis, wenn er mich hier vorfindet? Traut er inzwischen nicht einmal mehr seiner eigenen Frau?"

"Harry würde niemals einen solch schwachsinnigen Gedanken hegen, glauben Sie mir!" Snape schickte ihr ein falsches Lächeln, was sie mit einem strafenden Blick erwiderte. Hermine fragte sich zwar, warum er sie aufgesucht hatte, doch sie wollte sich und Harry keinesfalls länger von ihm beleidigen lassen. Ohne nachzugeben sah sie ihn ernst an.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und wandte tatsächlich den Blick ab, doch als er sprach, erkannte Hermine, dass er nur das Klingelschild inspiziert hatte.

"Dort steht Potter und Granger", sagte er gedehnt. Hermine begriff, dass sie ihm wohl eine Antwort schuldig war, weil er scheinbar äußerst viel Wert darauf legte, sie korrekt anzusprechen - wenn es wohl auch nur dazu diente, dass er sie maßregeln konnte, wenn sie sich wieder in seiner Anrede vergriff. "Ich habe meinen Geburtsnamen behalten, als wir heirateten", erklärte sie knapp. Auf Snapes Gesicht bildete sich ein verschlagenes Lächeln: "Ich kann durchaus nachvollziehen, dass Sie sich gesträubt haben, den Namen _Potter_ anzunehmen - was ich dagegen nicht verstehe ist, wie Sie überhaupt diesen aufgeblasenen Kerl heiraten konnten."

Hermine holte tief Luft, doch statt zu brüllen, wie sie es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte, musste sie über die Situation plötzlich lachen - wie sich herausstellte war dies die viel bessere Reaktion, um ihrem Gegenüber eins auszuwischen, denn er fühlte sich offensichtlich ausgelacht, was Hermine noch dadurch schürte, dass sie hervorstieß: "Ausgerechnet _Sie_ halten Harry für aufgeblasen? Sie haben wohl lange nicht mehr in den Spiegel gesehen. Wenn Sie das getan hätten, dann wären Sie auch nie und nimmer auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich Sie als gutaussehend bezeichnen könnte."

Das schien gesessen zu haben, denn er wich ihrem Blick das erste mal aus, ohne dass dafür ein triftiger Grund vorlag.

Daher erstaunte es sie um so mehr, als er ihr plötzlich wieder direkt in die Augen sah, während er seine überaus arrogante Frage stellte: "Haben Sie in letzter Zeit noch einmal von mir geträumt, Mrs. Granger?"

"Nein", stieß sie etwas zu hastig hervor, so dass ihre Antwort sofort als Lüge enttarnt war.

"Waren die Träume so beängstigend wie der erste?" fragte er sachlich und ihre vorherige Antwort ignorierend.

"Es war nur _ein _Traum, seit dem letzten - er war ähnlich wie der erste", erwiderte sie mit schnellen Worten.

Er schien nicht sonderlich überrascht - eher schon kam es ihr vor, als habe er genau dies erwartet.

"Hören Sie zu, Professor Snape - Sie brauchen sich wirklich nichts darauf einzubilden, dass ich von Ihnen träume..."

"Mrs. Granger, dass ich mir auf _nichts _etwas einbilden darf, haben Sie mir eben bereits mit Ihrem unvergleichlichen Charme klar gemacht. Ich bin hier, weil ich wissen muss, was Sie ganz genau im Traum gesehen haben. Also möchten Sie mir diese intimen Dinge vor Ihrer Haustür anvertrauen, oder sollten wir nicht doch lieber hineingehen?"

"Ich glaub das alles nicht", stieß Hermine hervor, machte aber dann doch eine einladende Geste, die er sofort als Anlass nahm, ihre Wohnung zu betreten.

"Setzen Sie sich von mir aus irgendwohin", sagte sie, betont in die Rolle der schlechten Gastgeberin schlüpfend. Ihm schien ihre Unfreundlichkeit nicht das Geringste auszumachen. Er wählte einen Sessel, der in einer dunkleren Ecke stand.

"Auf dem schlafen immer nur die Katzen - Sie werden jetzt Ihren chicen Anzug voller Haare haben", sagte Hermine ohne eine Spur von Mitleid.

"Chic? Danke, das war dann wohl ein Kompliment", gab er unwirsch zurück, während er sich in den Sessel zurücklehnte.

Hermine stand einen Moment unschlüssig im Raum. Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Je mehr sie versuchte ihn spüren zu lassen, dass er kein gern gesehener Gast in ihrer Wohnung war, desto unsicherer wurde sie, denn jede Möglichkeit ihm zu entkommen, indem sie ihm etwas anbot und damit einen Grund hatte in der Küche zu verschwinden, hatte sie selbst durch ihr Verhalten ausgeschlossen. Also ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen und verschränkte die Arme demonstrativ vor der Brust.

"Also, würden Sie mir jetzt bitte von dem Traum erzählen?"

Hermine wich seinem Blick aus und sagte mit hörbarer Abneigung: "Ich sagte Ihnen ja schon, dass er so war wie der erste. Diesmal sagten Sie mir, ich müsse auf mich aufpassen. Das war auch schon alles." Ihre Arme zogen sich noch etwas dichter um ihren Körper.

Snape sah sie mit stoischer Gelassenheit an. Seine Stimme war ruhig und samtig, als er fragte: "Warum fühlen Sie sich so unwohl? Mache ich Ihnen Angst?"

"Das hätten Sie wohl gerne!" fauchte sie ihn an, "ich habe keine Angst vor Ihnen - Sie sind mir schlichtweg völlig egal!"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich nicht verändert: "Warum dann diese tiefen Emotionen? Warum haben Sie den Eindruck, Sie müssten sich vor mir schützen? Warum giften Sie mich an?"

Hermine holte tief Luft, schnaubte und sprang von ihrer Couch hoch.

"Weil Sie scheinbar immer noch glauben, Ihre Meinung ist die einzige, die wirklich zählt. Sie sprechen schlecht über meinen Mann. Sie drängen sich mir regelrecht auf. Sie sind überheblich und selbstgefällig wie früher und glauben mich wie ein Kind behandeln zu können."

"Ich dachte, wir hatten uns bereits darauf geeinigt, dass Sie _kein _Kind mehr sind", gab er ruhig zurück.

Hermines Entrüstung wuchs durch diese Worte nur um so mehr.

"Ach ja, genau, Sie kamen ja zu diesem Ergebnis, weil ich Brüste aufzuweisen habe. Wirklich sehr intelligent von Ihnen - aber dennoch können Sie scheinbar nicht darauf verzichten, mich spüren zu lassen, wer hier das Sagen hat, nicht wahr, Snape? So schnell können Sie nicht aus seiner Haut - das würde ja auch den Ruf zerstören."

"Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon Sie sprechen", gab er jetzt ungehalten zurück.

"Wovon ich spreche? Das will ich Ihnen sagen - ich spreche davon, welch perverses Vergnügen es Ihnen bereitet, mich dazu zu zwingen ein Wort wie _Sexträume_ auszusprechen. Das ist krank - _Sie_ sind krank!" Er hatte die Unverfrorenheit, auf ihren Ausbruch mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln zu reagieren. Hermine spürte, wie der Knoten aus Wut in ihrem Magen sich noch ein Stückchen enger zusammenzog. Snapes Stimme klang amüsiert, als er jetzt sprach.

"Da Sie mich eben wieder mit meinen Nachnamen, ohne den dazugehörigen Titel angesprochen haben, halte ich es für besser, wenn Sie mich ab sofort Severus nennen - Hermine."

Über diesen unerwarteten Themenwechsel irritiert, und über seinen Vorschlag gänzlich schockiert, fand sie erst einmal keinen Atem um ihre Antwort hervorzubringen.

Daher schüttelte sie stumm den Kopf und legte eine gehörige Portion Hass in ihre Augen, was er dennoch nicht zu bemerken schien.

Er wollte gerade weitersprechen, als sie sich endlich in der Lage sah zu antworten und ihm rigoros das Wort abschnitt: "_Sie_ werden mich nicht Hermine nennen! Und ich Sie schon ganz bestimmt nicht...bei Ihrem Vornamen!" Er schien genau diese Reaktion erwartet zu haben und seine Stimme wurde eiskalt und schneidend.

"Gut, dann nennen Sie mich gefälligst _Professor_! Ansonsten werden Sie mich kennenlernen!" Der Knoten in Hermines Magen schien kurz vor dem Zerreißen.

"War das eine Drohung? Sie sollten jetzt sofort meine Wohnung verlassen - Professor!"

Snape erhob sich so blitzschnell von seinem Sessel, dass Hermine unweigerlich zurückwich, weil sie glaubte, er würde sie angreifen wollen. Statt dessen ging er wortlos zur Tür, öffnete sie und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort, wobei er die Tür leise ins Schloss zog. Hermine ließ sich erschöpft auf die Couch sinken und vergrub den Kopf in ihren Händen. Ein Gefühl des Schwindels hatte sie erfasst und ihr wurde klar, dass sie vor lauter Wut nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, herauszufinden, warum er diese Informationen über ihre Träume so vehement eingefordert hatte.

tbc


	6. Winkelgasse

**6. Kapitel**

**Winkelgasse**

"Warum bist du nicht zu mir ins Büro gekommen?" Harry sah Hermine mit durchdringenden Augen an.

Zwischen ihnen dampfte die Suppe auf dem Tisch, die Hermine schnell gewärmt hatte als Harry endlich heimgekommen war. Er hatte sie noch nicht angerührt, obwohl er Hunger haben musste.

Auch Hermine empfand einen gewissen Widerwillen bei diesen Temperaturen eine heiße Suppe zu essen, doch nach Snapes Besuch war sie nicht in der Lage gewesen sich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren, und sei es auch nur auf die Zubereitung eines Essens. Falls er damit bezweckt hatte sie durcheinander zu bringen, dann war ihm diese außerordentlich gut gelungen. Doch eine leise Stimme in Hermines Kopf fragte stetig, warum er so etwas wohl tun sollte. Er hatte sich immerhin auf den Weg zu ihr gemacht. Er hatte Hogwarts verlassen um zu ihr zu kommen. Und er hatte einen Anzug getragen. Allein der Gedanke daran erzeugte inzwischen fast ein schlechtes Gewissen bei ihr, weil sie ihn so schlecht behandelt hatte, denn sie ahnte, dass Tragen von Muggelkleidung eher ungewohnt für ihn war. Doch dieser Mann hatte nicht einmal versucht sich zu rechtfertigen, als sie ihm vorwarf, ein perverses Vergnügen daran zu haben, sie zu erniedrigen. Wozu sollte sie sich also noch weiter Gedanken über ihn machen - er war es nicht wert.

Dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass hinter seinem Besuch mehr gesteckt hatte. Warum hatte sie nicht beizeiten versucht herauszufinden, was der eigentliche Grund war? Warum hatte sie keinen klaren Kopf fassen können? Doch hatte sie das je gekonnt, wenn er sie auf seine abfällige Art behandelt hatte? Hermine wusste, dass sie Harry besser nichts von diesem ungewöhnlichen Besuch erzählte - es war ihre Schuld gewesen, dass es überhaupt soweit gekommen war. Hätte sie keinen Kontakt zu Snape aufgenommen, hätte er mit Sicherheit nicht plötzlich einfach vor ihrer Tür gestanden. Vielleicht war es ein riesiger Fehler gewesen nach Hogwarts zu gehen und ihm von ihren Träumen zu erzählen. Sie hatte sich in die denkbar schlechteste Position begeben, in die man sich einem Menschen wie ihm gegenüber begeben konnte. Was, wenn er jetzt glaubte erneut ein demütiges Opfer für seine Spielchen in ihr gefunden zu haben? Hermine fühlte sich momentan nicht in der Lage einem solchen Gegner die Stirn zu bieten.

Er sollte sie in Ruhe lassen - in ihren Träumen, sowie im echten Leben - einfach nur in Ruhe lassen. "Isst du nichts?" Hermine hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Harry inzwischen zu essen begonnen hatte. Seine Brille war etwas beschlagen von dem immer noch warmen Dampf.

"Ich warte nur bis sie etwas abgekühlt ist", gab sie zurück, um ihre Starre zu erklären.

"Miller sagte mir, dass du mich besuchen wolltest. Er war sehr überrascht als ich ihm Abends sagte, dass du dich nicht hast blicken lassen."

Hermine wusste, dass er nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwartete. Sie blickte Harry in die Augen und erkannte Besorgnis darin. Er sah gut aus, ihr Harry. Jung, voller Tatendrang, attraktiv, nicht immer so einfühlsam wie sie es sich wünschte, doch sie machte es ihm auch alles andere als leicht, wie sie voller Selbstvorwurf feststellte. Innerlich schrie sie sich selbst an - warum konnte sie nicht _mehr_ Leidenschaft für ihn empfinden? War es doch ein schrecklicher Fehler den Mann zu heiraten, der all die Jahre ihrer Kindheit wie ein Bruder für sie gewesen war? Sie wusste, dass er sie ehrlich begehrte.

Zu Anfang hatte er frivole Scherze darüber gemacht, dass er ihr nun auch ein paar Dinge beibringen könnte, die sie wohl noch nicht kannte - er meinte dies sei ein gerechter Ausgleich für all den Nachhilfeunterricht, den sie ihm in der Schule gegeben hatte. Doch aus den erotischen Lehrstunden wurde schnell eine Quelle der Unzufriedenheit. Harry war ein sanfter Liebhaber. Er versuchte ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen. Doch all seine Zärtlichkeit konnte ihr dennoch kein tiefes sexuelles Gefühl entlocken. Es lag an ihr - dachte sie wieder einmal - Harry hatte alles richtig gemacht. Und nun? Nun spielte sie ihm manchmal vor, was er so gerne hören wollte. Dass er dies als Lüge erkannt hatte, hatte er ihr einen Tag zuvor mit seiner Frage nach ihrem Orgasmus zu verstehen gegeben. Kein Orgasmus - kein wildes Verlangen. Dabei wusste sie, dass sie sich selbst sehr wohl Lust verschaffen konnte - dies war ein Trost, wenn er auch nicht sonderlich zu einer erfüllten Partnerschaft beitrug, denn sie hätte ihm dies auf keinen Fall gestehen können - er hätte geglaubt, es läge an ihm - und das tat es nicht - es lag an ihr - nur an ihr.

Harry sprach nun aus, worauf sie schon seit seiner Bemerkung wegen ihres ausgebliebenen Besuchs in seinem Büro wartete.

"Du hast dir wieder die Unfallstelle angesehen. Hermine, das ändert doch nichts. Es ist nun einmal passiert. Inzwischen sind Monate vergangen. Ich kann verstehen, dass du oft daran denkst, aber es sollte weniger werden - deine Erinnerungen sollten langsam verblassen."

Hermine spürte wie ihr Herz sich zusammenzog: "Verblassen? Erst einmal müsste ich eine Erinnerung _haben_, ehe sie verblassen kann. Verstehst du nicht - ich muss wissen, was genau geschehen ist!"

Harry blieb völlig ruhig und seine Stimme klang, als würde er mit einem trotzigen Kind sprechen: "Wir waren bei verschiedenen Magiern, die versucht haben deine Gedanken zurückzubringen - es hat nicht geklappt. Weißt du was ich glaube, Hermine - es gab gar keine besonderen Gedanken und Ereignisse. Du warst einfach auf dem Weg zum Ministerium, als ein betrunkener Muggel dich angefahren hat - Punkt."

"Du sagst also, dass ich mir alles nur einbilde? Wie hättest du dich gefühlt, wenn Ron und ich damals, als deine Narbe schmerzte, immer gesagt hätten, dass du dir dies alles nur einbildest. So real wie dein Schmerz war, so wirklich ist meiner jetzt."

"Ich wusste damals _wer _meine Schmerzen hervorrief. Wer ruft sie bei dir hervor? _Was_ ruft sie bei dir hervor? Kannst du das alles nicht ablegen und einfach...ach, ich weiß auch nicht!" Harry klang nun verzweifelt und wütend gleichermaßen.

Hermine sah ihn resigniert an, dann hatte sie die nächsten Worte ausgesprochen, obwohl sie seine Antwort schon genau kannte: "Harry - ich will ein Kind."

"Nein, es ist zu früh. Ich will noch kein Kind. Und du...du musst erstmal mit dir selbst klarkommen - ein Kind wäre eine zu große Belastung."

Hermine schwieg. Ihre Gedanken waren alles andere als freundlich. Der große Harry Potter entschied also wieder einmal für sie beide.

"Ich gehe ins Bett", sagte Hermine leise.

Harry gab keine Antwort - er wusste, dass dies keine Einladung an ihn gewesen war, sie zu begleiten.

Hermine fühlte sich schuldig. Sie sah im Geiste Harry immer noch am Tisch sitzen - die Suppe war schon längst kalt und er fragte sich, warum seine Frau immer verrückter wurde.

Leise begann sie zu weinen. Während ihrer Schulzeit und des Studiums hatte sie immer wieder gesagt bekommen wie intelligent sie sei - die klügste Hexe weit und breit. Was war sie jetzt? Ein hysterisches Wrack, das nur mühsam durch den Tag kam, ohne in haltlose Heulanfälle auszubrechen. Was ihr passiert war, passierte so vielen Menschen - die brachen nicht zusammen. Die hatten nicht das Gefühl etwas unglaublich Wichtiges verloren zu haben.

Sie hatte Lebenszeit verloren, doch sie war nicht gestorben. Was gab es hier also zu trauern? Hermine schloss schnell die Augen als sie bemerkte, dass Harry das Schlafzimmer betrat. Er legte sich neben sie und sie spürte seine Wärme. Es tat gut ihn zu fühlen. Eine Zeit lang hoffte sie, er würde sie berühren, aber nach wenigen Minuten hörte sie seinen Atem regelmäßiger und langsamer werden. Er schlief. Dies war ihr noch lange nicht vergönnt. Erst als der Morgen bereits dämmerte glitt sie in den Traum hinüber.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sie badete in einem See. Das Wasser war kühl und umspielte angenehm ihre Haut. Sie spürte, dass sie völlig nackt war. Hermine genoss diese Freiheit. Die Wasseroberfläche spiegelte den blauen Himmel wieder. Plötzlich wurde sie durchbrochen und jemand tauchte vor ihr auf. Es war Snape. Seine Haare strich er mit einer Handbewegung zurück und dann schwamm er ganz dicht an sie heran, so dass sie seinen Körper spüren konnte. Es war ihr nicht unangenehm als sie erkannte, dass er ebenfalls völlig unbekleidet war. Er zog sie noch näher an sich und sie konnte sein Verlangen spüren. Und auch sie war bereit für ihn. Sie wollte ihn in sich spüren. Als sie die Beine um seinen Unterleib schlang, hörte sie ihn plötzlich laut fluchen.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie realisierte, dass es nicht Snape gewesen war, der 'Verdammte Scheiße' gesagt hatte. Im selben Moment als sie erkannte, dass es Harry gewesen war, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nur geträumt hatte.

Sie blinzelte in die helle Morgensonne und erkannte, wie ihr Mann auf einem Bein hin und her hüpfte, während er den anderen Fuß mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht festhielt.

Als er merkte, dass sie ihn ansah, sagte er mühsam: "Entschuldige - ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Ich hab mir den Zeh unter der Tür eingeklemmt - das tut verflucht weh!"

Hermine griff zu ihrem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harrys Fuß. Normalerweise versuchten sie, das Zaubern auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren. Sie hatten sich für ein Leben in Muggellondon entschieden und wollten um keinen Preis auffallen. Doch in der eigenen Wohnung konnte man schon mal Ausnahmen machen, und ein Zauber, der den Schmerz stillte war keine große Sache. Harry dankte ihr kurz und zog sich dann an. Hermine legte seufzend den Zauberstab wieder weg. Wenn sie doch nur einen Spruch für ihren tiefen Schmerz gekannt hätte. Doch für sie schien es kein Heilmittel zu geben. Scheinbar gab es für sie ebenso keine Hilfe gegen diese ewigen Träume von ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessor. Und dies wurde langsam wirklich bedenklich. Verwirrt fragte sie sich, wie sie dazu kam so etwas von ihm zu träumen. Natürlich ließen sich Träume nicht steuern, doch selbst ihr verwirrter Geist sollte soviel Anstand besitzen, ihr nicht solch widerwärtige Träume zuzumuten.

Harry war inzwischen fertig und beugte sich über sie, um ihr einen Abschiedskuss zu geben. Sie sah ihm nach, wie er durch die Tür verschwand. Und dann ließ sie sich wieder tiefer unter die Decke gleiten, während sie ihre Beine wie ein Kind an sich zog. Das Gefühl in ihr ließ keinen Zweifel zu. Sie war erregt. Dieser verdammte Traum hatte sie erregt. Hermine zog die Decke über ihren Kopf und wollte sich am liebsten in Luft auflösen. Sie wollte nicht wahr haben was sie da so deutlich spürte, doch es dauerte lange, bis die Welle der Lust sich wieder gelegt hatte.

Als sie am Frühstückstisch saß und die Kaffeetasse in ihren Händen hielt, dachte sie darüber nach, dass sie vielleicht doch endlich Harrys Wunsch nachgeben sollte, und einen Psychologen um Hilfe bitten sollte. Wenn sie jetzt schon Lust empfand wenn sie an Snape dachte, dann wurde es höchste Zeit einen Fachmann zu konsultieren. Doch sie zog es nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung. Vielmehr gedachte sie, ihren verwirrten Geist mit literarischer Nahrung zu versorgen und ihm so die Ausflüge in unangebrachte Träume auszutreiben.

Gegen Mittag schlüpfte sie in Shorts und T-Shirt und steckte ihren Zauberumhang in eine große Badetasche. Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihr, dass sie aussah wie eine ganz normale Muggelfrau, die auf dem Weg zum Baden war. Doch danach stand ihr wirklich nicht der Sinn. Sie verließ die Wohnung und machte sich auf den Weg zur Winkelgasse. Als sie durch das Loch in der Mauer geschlüpft war, fühlte sie sich gleich besser.

Jeder Besuch hier versetzte sie zurück in ihre Kindheit, die ihr heute so viel besser erschien als ihr derzeitiges Leben. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu Flourish & Blotts um ihre bestellten Bücher abzuholen. Zudem nutzte sie die Gelegenheit um dort zu stöbern. Sie traf Neville Longbottom, der sich ebenfalls mit Büchern eindeckte. Hermine war froh ihn zu treffen. Obwohl er ein sehr selbstsicherer Mann geworden war, bemerkte sie seine nervöse Freude, sie ebenfalls wiederzusehen. Er berichtete ihr von einem Projekt an dem er arbeitete. Hermine hörte ihm interessiert zu, bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt als Snape den Buchladen betrat. Nie hatte sie ihn hier getroffen - warum also ausgerechnet heute?Hermine verfluchte still ihr Schicksal.

Er hatte die Tür noch nicht einmal hinter sich geschlossen, als ihre Blicke sich kreuzten. Hermine hätte sich selbst verfluchen können, als sie spürte, dass sie rot wurde. Schnell widmete sie sich wieder Neville, der ein wenig irritiert schien, als sie ihn jetzt geradezu verzückt anklimperte.

Sollte Snape doch glauben sie würde mit Longbottom flirten. Alles wäre besser, als wenn er erkannte, dass er sie derart in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte.

Hermine sah geradezu gebannt Neville in die Augen, um ihren Blick unter keinen Umständen wieder zu Snape wandern zu lassen. Doch was immer er in diesem Laden eigentlich gesucht hatte, nun kam er zielstrebig auf sie zu, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit hörte sie seine Stimme: "Guten Tag Mrs. Granger - Mr. Longbottom."

Neville fuhr herum und sah Snape überrascht an: "Professor Snape", murmelte er.

Dieser setzte nun eine bedauernde Miene auf, die so falsch war wie seine entschuldigenden Worte: "Ich störe wohl gerade...jedoch wollte ich vermeiden, dass es mir als Unhöflichkeit ausgelegt wird, wenn ich sie einfach ignoriere, wo ich doch das Vergnügen habe, direkt zwei ehemalige Schüler auf einmal hier anzutreffen...setzen Sie Ihre Unterhaltung einfach fort und beachten Sie mich nicht weiter." Snape machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich zu verabschieden.

Neville sah nun Hermine wieder an und sagte: "Ich muss mich ohnehin langsam auf den Weg machen. Hermine - ich habe mich sehr gefreut dich wieder zu treffen. Richte bitte Grüße an Harry aus. Professor, guten Tag." Damit verschwand er und Hermine kam nicht umhin, ihn für seinen schnellen Abgang zu verfluchen, denn nun stand sie Snape allein gegenüber. Er trug jetzt wieder seinen Umhang, genau wie Hermine, die den ihren vor Durchschlüpfen der Mauer übergeworfen hatte. Snape sah auf die Tasche, in der er zuvor untergebracht gewesen war.

"Wollen Sie schwimmen gehen, Mrs. Granger?" Sie wusste, dass er es spöttisch gemeint hatte, weil eine solche Tasche nicht so recht in die Winkelgasse passte. Doch die Erinnerung an ihren Traum drängte sich wieder auf und sie wurde rot, ohne sich dagegen wehren zu können. Sie spürte seinen Blick, der ihr fast wissend vorkam.

"Ich habe es eilig", sagte sie und ärgerte sich über ihre zitternde Stimme.

"Sie schienen es noch nicht sonderlich eilig zu haben, als sie Zeit für eine Unterhaltung mit Mr. Longbottom fanden - Ihre plötzliche Eile hat doch nicht etwa etwas mit meinem Erscheinen zu tun?"

"Sie halten sich eindeutig für zu wichtig - Sir. Ich habe es nicht nötig mich vor Ihnen zu verstecken!"

Er sah sie gelassen an: "Warum tun Sie es denn dann?"

Hermine war irritiert. Sie versteckte sich doch nicht vor ihm.

Gerade als sie ihm antworten wollte, fragte er in leisem Tonfall: "Haben Sie vielleicht etwas geträumt, was Ihnen Angst vor mir eingejagt hat?"

Nun war sie nahe dran, sich einfach herumzudrehen und zu verschwinden. "Wollen Sie mir davon erzählen?" hakte er nach.

"Nein! Nein, das will ich nicht! Ich meine...es gibt nichts zu erzählen! Seit wann interessieren Sie sich eigentlich so immens für Träume?"  
Er schickte ihr ein kaltes Lächeln. "Seit _Sie_ von mir träumen, Mrs. Granger - und Sie das offensichtlich sehr verwirrt."

Hermine wollte gerade antworten, da sie jedoch nicht direkt Worte fand, war sie fast schon dankbar, als ein Schüler sie um Verzeihung bat, damit er zwischen ihnen durchtreten konnte, um ein Buch über Zaubertränke aus dem Regal zu nehmen.

"Das stellen Sie mal schnell wieder zurück!" fauchte ihn Snape plötzlich an. Der Schüler riss überrascht die Augen auf und erkannte wohl jetzt erst seinen Zaubertranklehrer.

Die roten Sommersprossen des Jungen waren inzwischen schon kaum noch zu erkennen, weil der Rest seines Gesichtes eben diese Farbe angenommen hatte.

Er hielt das Buch leicht in die Höhe und stammelte: "Aber ich wollte es nur um einige Dinge nachzulesen...nicht für den Unterricht, Sir."

Snapes Augen blitzten kalt, dann nahm er ein Buch aus dem Regal, das sehr viel älter und unscheinbarer wirkte als das, was der Junge in den Händen hielt. Er streckte es seinem Schüler entgegen.

"Wenn Sie etwas über Tränke lesen möchten, was nicht in den schulischen Lehrbüchern steht, dann sollten Sie eines nehmen, das jemand verfasst hat, der jahrelang praktiziert hat - nicht das von einem Autor, der dank seines einflussreichen Vaters ein miserables Manuskript zu einem Buch ohne faktischen Hintergrund machen konnte."

Der Junge sah sich jetzt das Cover seines Buches an und stammelte erneut: "Aber...das ist im Moment _der _Bestseller, Sir!"

Snape hielt ihm immer noch das Buch entgegen, das er aus dem Regal gezogen hatte und sagte ungeduldig: "Da können Sie mal sehen, welche Auswirkungen Reichtum und Einfluss auf die Verkäuflichkeit eines Buches haben können; und wie fatal dies unsere Bildung beeinflusst. Also, es ist allein Ihre Entscheidung - wollen Sie einem Blender noch mehr Geld in den Rachen stopfen und seine falschen Erkenntnisse verinnerlichen, oder wollen Sie echte Kunst kennen lernen, die sich durch präzise und schweißtreibende Arbeit entwickelt hat?"

Der Junge sah noch einmal kurz auf sein Buch, auf dessen Cover sich vielversprechend zwei Reagenzgläser gemeinsam in einen Tiegel ergossen, aus dem sogleich vielfarbiger Rauch aufstieg, dann stellte er es, offensichtlich schweren Herzens zurück und griff nach dem Buch, das Snape ihm entgegenhielt.

"Danke", murmelte er leise und ging lustlos Richtung Kasse.

Nun wandte Snape sich wieder Hermine zu. Diese schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Da haben Sie dem jungen Mann aber ganz toll die Entscheidung gelassen", sagte sie spöttisch.

"Er hatte die Wahl", sagte Snape schulterzuckend.

"Nein, die hatte er nicht! Sie haben ihn ja regelrecht genötigt. Muss eigentlich immer alles nach Ihrem Willen gehen? Können Sie anderen Menschen nicht einfach mal zugestehen, ihre eigene Meinung zu haben?"

Snapes Augenbrauen zogen sich ärgerlich zusammen. "Er hätte einen Fehler gemacht, wenn er das Buch genommen hätte..."

"Jeder hat das Recht seine eigenen Fehler zu machen!" fuhr sie ihn plötzlich an.

Sein Lächeln wurde nun zynisch: "Sie wissen wohl wovon Sie reden, Mrs. Granger. Sie haben immerhin den größten Fehler gemacht, den man sich überhaupt vorstellen kann."

Hermine ahnte schon, dass nichts Gutes dabei herauskäme wenn sie darauf reagieren würde, doch auch wenn sie nicht nachfragte was er damit meinte, so konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass er anfügte: "Sie haben den Fehler gemacht Harry Potter zu heiraten."

tbc


	7. Stolz

**7.**

**Stolz**

Nach seiner letzten Beleidigung hatte Hermine sich darauf verlegt, diesen Mann einfach zu ignorieren. Wortlos hatte sie sich herumgedreht und war zur Kasse gegangen. Er war wohl überrascht gewesen, dass sie nun einfach ging, denn sie hatte gehört wie er hinter ihr zischte: "Das war verdammt unhöflich, Mrs. Granger.

Dieser Mann war die Unhöflichkeit in Person, also sollte ihr Abgang ihm nicht sonderlich zu schaffen machen - und falls doch - um so besser!

Hermine legte ihre Bücher auf die Ladentheke und suchte ihr Geld heraus. Als sie in ihren Geldbeutel sah, durchfuhr sie ein Schreck. Dort fand sie jede Menge englische Pfund, doch offenbar hatte sie vergessen, ihr Zauberergeld einzustecken. Wie sehr sie auch in den Münzen wühlte, sie fand nicht einmal ein paar Knuts. Der Mann an der Kasse sah sie schon ungeduldig an und Hermine spürte, wie ihr langsam entsetzlich heiß wurde.

"Nehmen Sie vielleicht ausnahmsweise Muggelgeld?" fragte sie beklommen.

Der Mann schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf.

Hinter Hermine legte jemand nun einen Haufen Münzen auf die Theke und schob sie dem Kassierer entgegen.

"Ich bezahle für die junge Dame", hörte sie die Stimme von Snape.

Der Mann an der Kasse griff nach dem Geld und gab Hermine mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass sie die Bücher nun mitnehmen könne.

Hermine griff auch nach dem Stapel Bücher, schob sie dann jedoch entschieden dem Kassierer entgegen und sagte: "Geben Sie dem Mann sein Geld wieder - ich nehme diese Bücher nicht!"

In ihren Ohren rauschte es ganz entsetzlich. Ihr war unangenehm bewusst, dass die Leute im Laden sie entgeistert beobachteten.

Tränen der Wut brannten in ihren Augen. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in das oberste Buch, ohne dass sie es überhaupt bemerkte. Der Verkäufer sagte säuerlich: "Hey, wenn Sie es kaputt machen, dann müssen Sie es trotzdem bezahlen."

Hermine drehte sich jetzt weg, flüchtete in einen der kleineren Gänge und gab vor, sich einen Bildband über schottische ZaubererCottages anzusehen. Sie wollte niemandem zeigen, dass ihr Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Doch es ging ihr weniger um den Verkäufer. Viel mehr war es Snape, dem sie diese Genugtuung nicht geben wollte - aus eben diesem Grunde war sie auch nicht aus dem Laden gestürmt und hatte ihm damit das Gefühl eines Sieges geben wollen.

Sie hoffte, er würde nun den Laden verlassen - beleidigt - zufrieden über ihre Demütigung - kopfschüttelnd über ihre Undankbarkeit - wie auch immer, er sollte einfach nur gehen!

Und genau das schien er auch geplant zu haben, als er plötzlich nach ihrem Arm griff und sie mit sich zog. Hermine war sich unangenehm bewusst, dass sie wirken musste wie ein bockiges Kind. Der einzige Grund, warum sie mit ihm ging, war der, dass sie endlich der Enge des Ladens und den neugierigen Blicken der Leute entfliehen wollte. Als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss schlug, entriss Hermine ihm ihren Arm und zischte: "Fassen Sie mich nicht an! Niemals wieder sollen Sie mich berühren - ist das klar?"

Er hob beide Hände zum Zeichen, dass er sie nicht mehr anfassen würde und sagte dann ruhig: "Ich wollte Ihnen nur helfen. Aber ich komme langsam zu dem Schluss, dass Sie eine hysterische Ziege sind, Mrs. Granger. Vielleicht hat Potter Sie doch verdient!"

Plötzlich spürte Hermine Schuldgefühle, weil sie Snapes Hilfe so rigoros und völlig übertrieben abgelehnt hatte - sie hätte ihm das Geld problemlos später wiedergeben können. Es war durchaus nicht unüblich sich Geld von jemandem zu leihen. Doch sie hatte es als Akt der Demütigung empfunden, als er ihr aus der Misere helfen wollte - und zudem stellte sie sich jetzt bereits wieder so unendlich blöd an. Hysterisch - eine Ziege? Ja, vielleicht hatte er Recht - doch sie würde einen Teufel tun, ihm dies zu sagen. Sollte er doch von ihr halten was er wollte. Er würde sie nicht mehr berühren und von jetzt an würde er sie auch sicher in Ruhe lassen. Als er sich nun ohne ein Wort des Abschieds abwandte und die Winkelgasse hinunterging dachte Hermine: 'Ja - verschwinde aus meinem Leben - und aus meinen Träumen!'

Doch so einfach schien der letzte Punkt gar nicht zu sein.

Als sie mit Harry abends zusammensaß, erzählte sie, dass sie in der Winkelgasse gewesen war. Sie wusste, dass er sich darüber freuen würde, dass sie wieder Dinge tat, die für sie typisch und somit letztendlich normal waren. Er hörte ihr interessiert zu und als sie die Grüße von Neville ausrichtete, fragte er nach, ob sie sonst noch jemanden gesehen habe, den sie kannten.

Hermine zögerte kurz, dann sagte sie: "Ja, ich habe Professor Snape getroffen."

Harrys Miene hatte sich fast augenblicklich verzogen, als habe er einen üblen Geruch in der Nase.

"Von allen anderen, die wir aus unserer Schulzeit kennen, musst du ausgerechnet _den _treffen? Ich hoffe das hält dich nicht davon ab, wieder öfter die Winkelgasse zu besuchen. Hat er denn wenigstens gegrüßt, oder hat er so getan als würde er dich nicht mehr kennen?"

"Doch, doch - er hat gegrüßt..."

Harry lachte spöttisch auf: "Er weiß mit Sicherheit nicht, dass wir verheiratet sind, sonst hätte er dich nicht einmal gegrüßt, wetten?" Hermine schwieg dazu lieber, denn sie wusste es inzwischen besser. Nicht nur, dass er sie trotz dieser Tatsache grüßte, er hatte ihr sogar seine Hilfe angeboten und sie hatte sich mehr als dämlich verhalten. Harry schien in seine eigenen Überlegungen verstrickt: "Vielleicht hätten wir doch groß feiern sollen...bereust du unsere Entscheidung, die Hochzeit nur in kleinem Rahmen zu halten?"  
"Ach Harry - ich finde unsere Entscheidung richtig. Wir waren doch beide nicht wild auf eine große Feier."

Harry nickte zustimmend und schien einen Moment in der Vergangenheit zu stöbern. Dann sagte er schließlich: "Aber wir hatten uns vorgenommen Professor Dumbledore noch mal zu besuchen und zumindest ihn offiziell über unsere Hochzeit zu informieren. Professor McGonagall sollten wir auch aufsuchen - und jetzt, wo es dir besser geht...", er sah sie fragend an.

Hermine begriff, dass er es als Zeichen von Schwäche auslegen würde, wenn sie jetzt dem Treffen in Hogwarts aus dem Weg gehen wollte, also nickte sie zustimmend - wenn auch mit äußerster Zurückhaltung.

"Lass uns am nächsten Wochenende hinfahren", sagte Harry plötzlich mit einem sanften Lächeln.

Hermine blieb für einen Moment die Luft weg. Harry hatte schon seit Wochen keinen Ausflug mehr mit ihr machen wollen - immer stand seine Arbeit im Vordergrund - und Hermine hatte es auf seltsame Art genossen ganz für sich selbst zu sein.

Als sie mit ihrer Antwort zögerte, wurde Harry sofort aufmerksam. "Gibt es ein Problem?", fragte er nach.

"Nein - es ist nur...ich freue mich, dass du wieder Zeit für so etwas hast."

Er lächelte jetzt und zog sie an sich heran. Sie spürte die Wärme seiner Lippen, als sie sanft ihre Stirn berührten. Er gab ihr einen Kuss darauf und sagte: "Natürlich habe ich Zeit...ich habe dich viel zu oft allein gelassen, aber das wird sich ändern." Und als wolle er ihr beweisen wie ernst es ihm mit dieser Aussage war, widmete er sich ihr für den Rest des Abends mit all seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Seine Küsse fanden nun andere Ziele, als ihre Stirn. Doch hinter eben dieser drehten sich Hermines Gedanken im Kreis. Es war, als flattere ein aufgeregter Vogel in ihrem Kopf umher und würde alle anderen Empfindungen mit der Vehemenz seines Flügelschlags vertreiben.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry war früh erwacht am nächsten Morgen. Hermine wollte keinesfalls seine Bemühungen, sich ihr emotional zu nähern, gefährden. Mit strahlender Miene saß sie am Frühstückstisch und hörte seinen Plänen für das Wochenende zu. "Würdest du unseren Besuch auf Hogwarts ankündigen? Ich muss jetzt los", sagte er schließlich.

Hermine nickte zur Bestätigung und sah Harry nach, der schnell nach seiner Tasche griff und mit einem gehauchten Kuss durch die Tür verschwand.

Die Butter begann bereits in den warmen Sonnenstrahlen zu schmelzen, die auf den Frühstückstisch fielen. Hermine wusste, dass sie längst den Tisch hätte abräumen müssen. Aber sie konnte nicht. Sie saß nur da und ihr Kopf war merkwürdig leer.

Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo ihr letzter Besuch in Hogwarts noch so frisch war, wollte Harry plötzlich den Kontakt dorthin wieder aktivieren. Monatelang hatte er nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie unhöflich es von ihnen gewesen war, ihre Hochzeit derart geheimniskrämerisch durchzuziehen. Nur ihre engsten Freunde und Hermines Eltern waren geladen gewesen. Ron und Ginny hatten als Trauzeugen fungiert und eine handvoll Gäste hatte dem Akt immerhin ein wenig Feierlichkeit verliehen. Hermine hatte für diesen besonderen Tag ein Kleid mit langen, spitzenbesetzten Ärmeln gewählt, weil sie die Narben nicht sehen wollte, während sie Harry das Ja-Wort geben würde. Auf eine seltsame Art machte es ihr zu schaffen, dass er ihren nackten Körper nur mit diesen Entstellungen kannte. Vielleicht rief er sich ab und an ins Gedächtnis, wie bezaubernd sie früher ausgesehen hatte - damals, auf dem Ball beim Trimagischen Turnier, als sie noch jung _und_ schön gewesen war. Jung war sie vielleicht immer noch...aber schön?

Inzwischen hatte Hermine immerhin wieder soviel Selbstsicherheit - oder auch Trotz - an den Tag gelegt, dass sie ihrer Umwelt die Narben an ihren Armen zumutete. In den 'Genuss' ihrer restlichen Entstellungen kam nur Harry. Vielleicht war es kein Wunder, dass Hermine keine Leidenschaft empfinden konnte; denn diese hing zu einem Großteil davon ab, wie man sich selbst wahrnahm.

Und jetzt hatte sie diesen wundervollen Mann, der sie trotz allem liebte, auch noch tagelang etwas vorgelogen. Wenn sie am Wochenende nach Hogwarts fahren würden, dann hätte sie ein echtes Problem. Bis dahin waren noch ein paar Tage Zeit, und Hermine musste eine Lösung finden. Natürlich wäre es am einfachsten gewesen, Dumbledore zu bitten, ihren Besuch nicht zu erwähnen - doch dieser würde sich sicher sehr wundern, warum er nichts davon verlauten lassen sollte - und irgendwie bereitete es Hermine ein mehr als ungutes Gefühl, dass er glauben könne, Hermine wollte ihren Kontakt zu Snape vor Harry geheim halten.

'Du willst den Kontakt zu Snape vor Harry ja auch geheim halten - blöde Kuh', giftete Hermines innere Stimme erbarmungslos.

Sie stand wütend auf und räumte den Tisch in einer rekordverdächtigen Geschwindigkeit ab - reinen Tisch machen...das wäre das Beste! Im Falle von Snape und Harry allerdings wäre es wohl eher eine Katastrophe. Also blieb ihr tatsächlich nur, Professor Dumbledore zu bitten, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass dies bereits ihr zweiter Besuch im Schloss seit ihrer Hochzeit war. Sie würde Hedwig mit der Botschaft allerdings erst in der kommenden Nacht losschicken können. Seit sie mit Harry in Muggellondon lebte, ging die Eule dem Leben nach, das eine normale Eule kennzeichnete. Sie schlief tagsüber in einem der angrenzenden Wälder und kam erst nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu ihrem Herren, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er keinen Auftrag für sie hatte. Dennoch war es immer schön, wenn der große Vogel sich durch das geöffnete Fenster gleiten ließ und verlangend den Kopf vorstreckte, um gestreichelt zu werden. Da Harry im Ministerium die Eulen der Behörde zur Verfügung standen, hatten sie Hedwigs Dienste kaum benötigt. Da waren nur ein paar unregelmäßige Briefe an ihre Freunde und an Hermines Eltern.

Als Harry am Abend heimkehrte, erkundigte er sich nach Hermines Tag. Sie hatte ihm nichts zu berichten, was von Interesse gewesen wäre - es sei denn, sie hätte eine Zusammenfassung darüber gegeben, welche Bücher sie am Nachmittag gewälzt hatte. Er schien ohnehin sehr müde zu sein und fragte sie gähnend, ob sie schon den Brief an Dumbledore geschickt hätte. Hermine verneinte und wies darauf hin, dass Hedwig sich noch nicht hatte blicken lassen.

"Sie wird schon noch kommen - kann es sein, dass sie immer später auftaucht? Naja, wenn sie sich herbequemt, dann streichle sie von mir - ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Es sei denn...hattest du noch Pläne mit mir?" Hermine musste über seine Anspielung lachen - normalerweise lief dieses Spiel anders herum - wenn er ihr beim Abendessen mitteilte, dass er für später noch Pläne mit ihr habe, dann wusste sie, dass er ihren Körper besitzen wollte - diesen Körper, von dem sie das Gefühl hatte, dass er längst nicht mehr ihr Eigentum war. Dieser Gedanke rührte nicht so sehr daher, dass sie sich benutzt vorkäme, sondern weil sie das eigenartige Gefühl hatte, dass ihre einstige Schönheit in einer anderen Welt gefangen war. Einer Welt, die ihr unerreichbar schien und die doch einst so nah und wirklich gewesen war.

Eine halbe Stunde nachdem Harry das Zimmer verlassen hatte, tauchte Hedwig endlich auf. Hermine versorgte die Eule nicht nur mit Streicheleinheiten, sondern auch mit den unvermeidlichen Keksen. Dann setzte sie sich hin und schrieb den Brief an Dumbledore, während die Eule mit halb geschlossenen Augen dasaß und wartete.

Als Hermine endlich fertig war, befestigte sie das Schreiben an Hedwigs Bein und sagte: "Freust du dich, die alten Mauern des Schlosses auch mal wiederzusehen? Vielleicht solltest du der Eulerei einen Besuch abstatten - du wirst sicher auf viele Bekannte stoßen."

Hedwig schuhute und Hermine wertete es als Zustimmung, dann strich sie ihr noch einmal über das Gefieder, bevor der weiße Vogel in der dunklen Nacht verschwand.

Hermine saß noch einige Zeit vor ihrer Lektüre, bevor sie spürte, dass ihre Glieder schwer wurden und sie ihrer Müdigkeit Tribut zollte, indem sie sich ein paar Stunden Schlaf gönnte.

Leise ließ sie sich neben Harry sinken und kaum lag ihr Kopf auf dem Kissen, fand sie sich auch schon im Reich der Träume wieder.

Das Schloss lag im Sonnenlicht. Hermine ging neben Harry auf das Schlossportal zu. Ein Mann erwartete sie. Seine schwarze Kleidung verschmolz fast mit der Dunkelheit, die sich in der Halle hinter ihm ausbreitete. Sein Gesicht hob sich hell von der unwirklichen Kulisse ab und seine dunklen Augen strahlten keineswegs eine solche Kälte aus, wie die schattige Halle sie zu verströmen schien, sondern sie funkelten geradezu in einem feurigen Glanz.

"Da bist du ja endlich!" raunte er ihr zu.

Hermine war verwundert, dass er nur sie ansprach, wo sie doch zu zweit gekommen waren. Aber noch etwas kam ihr merkwürdig vor...sollte es nicht ein anderer Mann sein, der sie hier erwartete? Doch ihr Unterbewusstsein schien höhnisch zu fragen, wer außer Snape sie hier wohl erwarten sollte. Ein Blick zu ihrer Seite zeigte ihr, dass auch der Mann neben ihr verschwunden war. Wer war er noch gleich gewesen? Sie wusste es nicht mehr - sie sah nur Snape, der sie jetzt mit ausgestreckter Hand in Empfang nahm. Sie folgte ihm durch die leere Halle. Die Stufen, die sie hinuntergingen kamen ihr fast wie ein Heimweg vor. Als er die Tür zum Kerker aufstieß, trat er einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihr den Vortritt zu lassen. Kaum war sie eingetreten, schloss er die Tür hinter sich und packte Hermine mit beiden Händen. Sie spürte ein wildes Verlangen in sich aufsteigen. Hermine entwand sich ihm nicht, sondern ließ den Kopf willig in den Nacken sinken, als er nach ihrem Haar griff und ihren Kopf zurückzog. Sie spürte, wie seine Zähne sich in das sanfte Fleisch gruben, während seine Hand zielstrebig zwischen ihre Beine wanderte. Hermine stöhnte auf, dann bemerkte sie den Druck, mit dem er sie zu Boden drängte.

"Ich will dich hier...sofort!" hörte sie ihn befehlen.

Wohlige Schauer durchliefen sie, während er ihre Kleidung zur Seite schob und mit seinem Finger dorthin vordrang, wo sie schon mehr als bereit war ihn aufzunehmen. Als er sie auf diese Art erkundete, stöhnte sie nochmals laut auf und wurde dann mit einem energischen: "Hermine - alles in Ordnung...es war nur ein Traum", geweckt.

tbc


	8. Der Besuch

_Wie einige von Euch wissen, hatte ich letzte Woche Geburtstag und war deshalb zeitlich noch etwas mehr eingebunden als sonst (positiv natürlich ;). Deshalb gibt es die Updates von "Zwei Jahre Garantie", "Zweimal Hölle und zurück" und "Erfüllung" diesmal ohne Reviewantworten. Ich hoffe Ihr habt Verständnis dafür und möchte mich auf diesem Wege ganz herzlich bei jedem Reviewer bedanken!_

_Eure Kira_

**8.**

**Besuch**

"Was war das für ein Traum?" erkundigte sich Harry beim Frühstück besorgt.

Hermine wich seinem Blick aus, indem sie mehr als sorgfältig die Butter auf ihr Brot strich.

"Ich weiß nicht mehr - hab's vergessen", sagte sie möglichst unbeteiligt.

Erst als Harry nichts darauf erwiderte, sah sie ihn an.

Er grinste jetzt eindeutig und seine Stimme klang höchst amüsiert: "Aus deiner Reaktion schließe ich, dass meine zweiten Überlegungen wohl richtig waren."

Hermine legte umständlich das Messer weg.

"Welche Überlegungen?" nuschelte sie.

Harry räusperte sich und sagte dann in vertraulichem Ton: "Erst dachte ich, dass du wieder einen deiner Albträume hast - aber dann...dein Stöhnen klang eindeutig zu...vergnügt. Ich hoffe doch sehr, du hast von _mir_ geträumt."

Hermine blieb eine Antwort erspart, weil es in diesem Moment an der Tür klingelte.

"Das ist bestimmt Wilbur - er wollte heute morgen noch dringend mit mir sprechen, damit wir bei der Zusammenkunft mit dem Minister die wichtigsten Punkte zur Hand haben, um unser Budget aufgestockt zu bekommen. Dauert bestimmt nur fünf Minuten."

Hermine verstand den Wink ohne weiteres. Es kam nicht zum ersten mal vor, dass Harry sie ohne viele Worte bat den Raum zu verlassen, damit er mit seinem Kollegen unter vier Augen sprechen konnte. Die Tatsache zu erwähnen, dass dies auch ihre Wohnung war, kam ihr müßig vor. In diesem Moment war sie den beiden für ihre unverschämte Art sogar dankbar, hatte es sie doch davor gerettet, sich um Kopf und Kragen lügen zu müssen. So verschwand sie im Schlafzimmer und wartete darauf, dass die beiden ihr Gespräch führten und danach gemeinsam verschwinden würden. Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und dachte wieder über ihren Traum nach. Diesmal war er eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Sie hatte im Traum tatsächlich nicht mehr gewusst wer ihr Ehemann war. Was, wenn sie das nächste Mal Severus Namen laut aussprechen würde. Hermine hielt erschrocken inne - seit wann war er für sie zu Severus geworden?

Verfluchter Snape! Was hatte er ihr da nur ins Hirn gepflanzt? Doch sie musste sich still korrigieren - er hatte nichts dazu getan. Sie hatte diesen ersten Traum von ihm gehabt, bevor sie überhaupt bewusst über ihn nachgedacht hatte. Doch seit sie ihn getroffen hatte - seit er ihr unterstellt hatte, sie habe Sexträume von ihm - schien sich dies stets jede Nacht zu bewahrheiten. Es war zum verzweifeln, denn das größte Problem war, dass ihr diese Träume im Schlaf unglaublich gut gefielen, und wie das hungrige Gefühl zwischen ihren Beinen verkündete, galt dies inzwischen auch für den wachen Zustand. Als das Kribbeln nicht verschwand, verschaffte sie sich selbst Befriedigung. Sie verbot sich jedoch jeden Gedanken an den Zaubertrankmeister und ersetzte ihn durch einen geheimnisvollen, gesichtslosen Mann, der zwar ebenfalls nicht Harry war, aber eben auch kein Grund, sich lange ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Das Wochenende war schneller gekommen als es Hermine lieb sein konnte.

Sie hoffte fast, dass Harry den Hogwartsbesuch einfach vergessen würde. Sie würde ihn mit Sicherheit nicht daran erinnern, auch wenn Dumbledore sicher nicht sehr erfreut sein würde, wenn sie sich erst bei ihm anmeldeten und dann einfach nicht erschienen. Doch diese Gedanken waren ohnehin müßig, wie Hermine feststellte.

Harry wartete nicht einmal bis sie das Bett verlassen hatten, als er sich zärtlich über sie beugte und sagte: "Heute werden wir Hogwarts mal über den Stand der Dinge aufklären", während seine Hand über ihre Brust strich und seine Fingerkuppe sanft ihre Brustwarzen massierten. Hermine wurde klar, dass nicht nur Dumbledore über ihre Ehe auf den neuesten Stand gebracht werden sollte, sondern Harry Hermine in diesem Moment ebenfalls nachdrücklich an ihre ehelichen Pflichten erinnern wollte. Er tat dies erschreckend oft in letzter Zeit. Hermine ahnte, dass er ihr damit zeigen wollte, wie begehrenswert sie für ihn war.

Sie ließ es zu, dass er ihr Nachthemd hochschob und die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel liebkoste. Nach ein paar Minuten spreizte sie die Beine und gewährte seinem erigierten Penis Einlass - auch diesmal war der Verhütungszauber vor diesem Akt laut und deutlich von ihm ausgesprochen worden.

Etwa eine Stunde später machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Die Zugfahrt verbrachten beide mit Lesen. Harry studierte Unterlagen, die zwar beruflich waren, jedoch nicht der Geheimhaltung unterlagen. Hermine hingegen hatte sich scheinbar in ein Buch vertieft, konnte sich in Wahrheit jedoch nur schlecht darauf konzentrieren.

Als sie später gemeinsam am Bahnhof eintrafen, fühlte sich Hermine abermals in alte Zeiten zurückversetzt. Fast erwartete sie, dass Hagrid sie abholen würde. Doch Hagrid war schon seit einigen Jahren tot. Seine allzu große Zuneigung zu gefährlichen Drachen hatte ihn auf einer seiner Reisen letztendlich doch das Leben gekostet. Hermine dachte an die Zeit zurück, als der Halbriese eine wichtige Bezugsperson für sie gewesen war. Sie hatte sich von ihm stets beschützt gefühlt. Diesen Schutz vermisste sie nun schmerzlich. Doch natürlich war sie kein Kind mehr, rief sie sich zur Ordnung. Der Bahnhof war, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass es inzwischen später Mittag war, fast leer. Die meisten Schüler waren sicher entweder nach Hause gefahren, oder sie verbrachten ihre Freizeit in Hogsmeade oder am See.

Hermine hatte für ihren Besuch bei Dumbledore und McGonagall ein langes weißes Kleid mit kurzen Ärmeln gewählt. Als sie nun auf dem Weg zum Schloss waren, blieb Harry kurz stehen und sah sie an.

"Was?" fragte Hermine beklommen.

Harry schüttelte kurz den Kopf und wollte weitergehen, doch Hermine hielt seinen Arm fest.

"Was, Harry? Sag es mir!"

Er schnaubte belustigt, dann sagte er: "Es ist nur...dein Kleid...wenn man dich gegen die Sonne sieht, dann ist es fast durchsichtig."

Hermine sah schockiert an sich herab. Harry versuchte sie zu beruhigen: "Ist doch nicht schlimm - wir stehen ja nicht in der Sonne, sondern halten uns im Schloss auf - aber der Anblick bringt mich schon auf Ideen."

"Nichts da - du warst heute morgen schon dran", gab Hermine mit scheinbar gespielt vorwurfsvollem Ton zurück.

Harry seufzte theatralisch auf, machte sich dann aber wieder mit neuem Ernst auf den Weg zum Schloss.

Hermine hatte etwas Mühe, überrascht über die Tatsache zu wirken, dass sich so rein gar nichts in Hogwarts verändert hatte. Sie war äußerst froh, dass sie bei ihrem letzten Besuch außer Snape nur Dumbledore über den Weg gelaufen war. Snape selbst würde sich mit Sicherheit am Wochenende nicht blicken lassen, sie betete zumindest, dass dies so sein würde. Der Direktor hingegen war instruiert, nicht ihren vorherigen Besuch zu erwähnen und sie hoffte, er würde ihrer Bitte nachkommen.

Als er nun auf sie zukam, klopfte ihr dennoch das Herz bis zum Halse.

"Oh, Miss Granger - Mr. Potter, welch eine Freude!"

Harry reichte dem alten Mann förmlich die Hand. Sein Lächeln war jedoch eindeutig wieder das eines Kindes, als er den Direktor vor sich sah.

"Herr Direktor - ich freue mich sehr, dass Sie Zeit für uns haben", sagte Harry dankbar.

"Aber natürlich - darf ich Sie in mein Büro bitten? Wir können uns dort in Ruhe unterhalten."

Die beiden folgten dem Professor in sein Büro.

Nachdem sie Platz genommen hatten, bot der Direktor ihnen Tee an.

Fawkes tippelte aufgeregt auf seiner Stange hin und her, während Harry den Phönix eingehend inspizierte.

"Er ist kurz vor dem Feuertag, nicht wahr Herr Professor?"  
"Ja, Harry - ich hoffe, ich darf Sie noch Harry nennen?"  
"Gerne, Sir."

Der Direktor fuhr fort: "Fawkes kann jeden Moment in Flammen aufgehen, deshalb bitte ich Sie, vorsichtig zu sein. So leid es mir tut, aber Sie sollten ihn in diesem Zustand besser nicht berühren."

Der Vogel schien seinen Herren verstanden zu haben, denn er legte den Kopf etwas schief und schloss die Augen für einen Moment, was fast wie eine Entschuldigung aussah.

Harry hatte offensichtlich etwas Mühe, sich von dem farbenprächtigen Tier schließlich loszureißen.

"Professor Dumbledore - wir, Hermine und ich...würden gerne etwas nachholen, das wir bisher versäumt haben."

Der Professor sah ihn abwartend an.

"Wir...haben geheiratet - vor einem halben Jahr. Wir wollten kein großes Aufsehen, deshalb haben wir nur in kleinem Kreis geheiratet. Zeit meines Lebens stand ich im Mittelpunkt des Öffentlichen Interesses - seit der Vernichtung des Lords möchte ich nur eines - meinen Frieden!"

Harry war unwillkürlich laut geworden, so als erwarte er von Dumbledore Kritik über ihre Vorgehensweise bei der Hochzeit.

Der alte Mann lächelte ihn nachsichtig an, erhob sich und streckte Hermine seine Hand entgegen. Etwas verunsichert griff sie danach, als er sich auch schon hinab beugte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte: "Herzlichen Glückwunsch - ein halbes Jahr? Da ist es noch nicht zu spät für ein Hochzeitsgeschenk," damit wandte er sich auch Harry zu und reichte ihm die eine Hand, während er mit der anderen väterlich auf dessen Schulter klopfte. Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl, als Dumbledore von einem Geschenk sprach. "Sir - das ist wirklich nicht nötig - wir wollten nur gerne, dass Sie es von uns erfahren. Es war auch nicht nur so, dass Harry kein großes Aufsehen wollte, sondern ich fühlte mich damals einfach nicht in der Lage, einer großen Menge Menschen gegenüber zu treten...seit meinem Unfall bin ich etwas...zurückhaltender geworden."

Hermine konnte erkennen, wie in Dumbledores Augen das Verstehen bezüglich ihrer Narben trat. Schon als sie vor ein paar Tagen mit ihm zusammengetroffen war, hatte ihm die Frage danach auf der Seele gebrannt. Doch er hätte sie niemals gefragt, ohne ein Zeichen ihres Einverständnisses, darüber reden zu wollen - solch eine Unverschämtheit besaß nur Snape. Nicht, dass er sie etwa geradeheraus gefragt hätte - nein, er hatte ihr stattdessen einen Suizidversuch unterstellt. Als Hermine jetzt daran zurückdachte überkam sie Wut. Warum hatte sie in der Situation, als sie spürte, dass er zudem noch in ihren Geist eindringen wollte, nicht ebenfalls Wut verspürt? Warum hatte es sich sogar wie eine Erleichterung angefühlt? Doch egal was sie empfunden hatte - jetzt spürte sie definitiv Wut darüber...und das machte sie tatsächlich glücklich.

Harry erklärte nun dem Direktor: "Hermine wurde angefahren. Von einem Muggel der eine rote Ampel übersehen hat. Sie war schwer verletzt - es stand auf Messers Schneide. Aber sie hat es geschafft. Hermine ist eben eine Kämpferin...nur könnte sie derzeit dringend etwas Kraft von Außerhalb brauchen - auch wenn sie anderer Meinung ist."

Die Wut, die sie eben noch auf Snape empfunden hatte, richtete sich nun auf Harry. Wie konnte er es wagen, dem Direktor so etwas zu sagen? Es war so, als wolle er sich den Direktor zum Verbündeten machen, obwohl der doch keine Ahnung hatte was damals eigentlich alles in ihr vorgegangen war. Nicht einmal Harry wusste das wirklich. Nur...Snape...verdammt!

Snape wusste von dem unendlichen Schmerz, der sie gepackt hatte, und sie bis heute nicht losließ.

Dumbledore schien ihre Verärgerung zu spüren, denn sein Blick lag kurz besorgt auf ihr, bevor er sich schließlich abwandte, um Tee für seine Gäste einzuschenken.

"Das war sicher nicht leicht für Sie," sagte er versöhnlich, ohne auf Harrys Anspielung einzugehen.

"Nein, Sir - das war es nicht," sagte Hermine und war sich völlig bewusst darüber, dass Dumbledore gerade seine eigenen Rückschlüsse darüber zog, dass sie erst vor ein paar Tagen Snape aufgesucht hatte, und nun wollte, dass dieser Besuch geheim blieb.

Was mochte der alte Mann sich nun zusammenreimen? Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie bei ihrem ehemaligen Tränkelehrer Teufel jagen gehen wollte. Hermine hoffte, dass der Direktor glaubte, sie hätte Snape um einen starken Trank gegen ihre Depressionen gebeten, die Harry hier so locker ausplauderte.

Hermine beschloss Hogwarts noch ein drittes mal aufzusuchen, damit sie Dumbledore für seine Zurückhaltung danken konnte und ihm von ihren Albträumen und Snapes Rolle darin erzählen konnte, damit dieser nicht vielleicht doch andere Theorien über ihren ersten Besuch aufstellte. Natürlich würde sie nicht die letzten Träume erwähnen, die ohnehin nur entstanden waren, weil Snape sie ihr förmlich eingeredet hatte.

Während Hermine still an ihrem Tee nippte, verfielen die beiden Männer in eine Unterhaltung über eine neue Verordnung, die einen zweiwöchigen Schüleraustausch schon bei Erstklässlern vorsah. Hermine hörte nicht wirklich zu. Sie hing ihren Gedanken nach, als plötzlich ein glühend heißer Luftstrom sie traf. Sie war für einen Moment geblendet und sofort drang ihr der Gestank von verbrannten Federn in die Nase.

"Bei Merlin - ich hätte dafür sorgen müssen, dass Sie nicht so nah bei ihm sitzen," sagte Dumbledore erschrocken. Hermine spürte immer noch, wie die angesengten Härchen auf ihrem Unterarm kribbelten. "Ist nichts passiert. Ich hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet - aber Sie haben uns ja gewarnt - war meine Schuld." Kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen, da dachte Hermine auch schon, dass sie diesen Satz viel zu oft in ihrem Kopf hatte...meine Schuld...meine Schuld...als würde ihr jemand ständig einflüstern, sich selbst zum Sündenbock zu machen.

Harry war aufgestanden und trat nun an Fawkes Käfig heran, in dem der Aschehaufen langsam wieder zu Leben erwachte.

Der Direktor lachte auf: "Harry, ich sehe Sie immer noch vor mir, wie Sie das erste mal zutiefst erschraken, als dies passierte. Wenn Sie mir die Bemerkung gestatten...Sie sehen heute sehr viel gefasster aus."

Harry lachte auf. "Ja, ich erinnere mich auch noch gut daran, Sir. Ich hätte mir fast in die Hose gemacht. Jetzt finde ich es immer noch faszinierend wie diese Vögel wieder auferstehen...und meine Hosen sind noch trocken."

Der Direktor lachte auf und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. "Würden Sie mich bitte kurz entschuldigen?" fragte er mit einem Zwinkern und verschwand durch die angrenzende Tür.

Hermine warf Harry einen bösen Blick zu. Der zuckte nur mit dem Schultern und sah sie fragend an, sich offenbar keiner Schuld bewusst.

"Musste das sein?" zischte sie ihn wütend an.

"Was?" fauchte er seinerseits.

"Du musst mich nicht hinstellen, als käme ich nicht alleine klar...ich brauche keine Hilfe von _Außerhalb."_

"Hermine, sei doch nicht so empfindlich...ich wollte doch nur..."

In diesem Moment betrat Dumbledore wieder den Raum. In der Hand hielt er einen Umschlag.

"Dies ist mein Hochzeitsgeschenk", sagte er und reichte den Umschlag nachdrücklich an Harry, als dieser schon mit dem Kopf schütteln wollte. Schließlich nahm er ihn jedoch entgegen und blickte dann zu Hermine. Sie nickte ihm kurz zu, und gab so ihr Einverständnis, dass er ihn öffnen solle.

Harry zog die eingesteckte Lasche heraus und holte zwei Ketten hervor, an denen jeweils ein kleiner gläserner Anhänger, in einer silbernen Fassung hing. Harry reicht eine davon Hermine. "Die sind wunderschön", sagte sie gerührt. Der Direktor lächelte und Hermine fiel auf, dass seine Augen verräterisch glänzten.

"Seit ich von eurer Verbindung wusste war mir immer klar, dass ihr eines Tages hier stehen würdet um mir mitzuteilen, dass ihr heiraten wollt. Nun - inzwischen seid ihr verheiratet und ich habe offensichtlich gut daran getan, diese Schmuckstücke bereits vor einigen Monaten in Auftrag gegeben zu haben. Sie haben eine besondere Eigenschaft. Diese Anhänger vermögen es, die innigsten Gefühle der Liebe, die ihr gegenseitig empfindet, aufzunehmen und sie euch in Erinnerung zu rufen, solltet ihr jemals Zweifel daran haben. Füllt sie mit eurer Zuneigung und ihr werdet niemals das Gefühl missen müssen, das der andere euch entgegenbringt."

Sprachlos sahen beide auf ihren jeweiligen Anhänger.

"Man kann es nicht sehen", erläuterte Dumbledore fast belustigt, "aber ihr werdet es spüren können."

Hermine trat zu Dumbledore, doch statt ihm die Hand zu reichen, umarmte sie ihn so plötzlich, dass auch er überrascht schien, die Umarmung jedoch erfreut erwiderte. Auch Harry trat zu dem alten Mann, streckte seine Hand aus und sagte: "Sir - wir danken Ihnen für diese kostbaren Geschenke. Wir werden sie immer in Ehren halten."

Der Direktor lächelte sanft: "Haltet eure Gefühle füreinander in Ehren. Dies wäre mir der schönste Dank. So, und nun raus mit euch. Wie ich hörte, möchtet ihr noch meiner lieben Kollegin Minerva einen Besuch abstatten. Ich wage mir gar nicht vorzustellen, wie sehr sie aus dem Häuschen sein wird, wenn Ihr ihr eure Neuigkeit mitteilt. Ich wette sie sagt als erstes, sie habe es immer gewusst."

Hermine lachte über seiner Prognose. Harry verzog kritisch sein Gesicht, wie zu seinen besten Schulzeiten.

Dumbledore begleitete sie zur Tür: "Geht meine Lieben, geht...und bereitet der guten Minerva die große Freude ihres Lebens."

Hermine kam nicht umhin, den Direktor für etwas zu enthusiastisch zu halten. Natürlich freute sie sich auf McGonagalls Gesicht, wenn sie ihr diese Nachricht mitteilen würden, doch dass ihre Lehrerin sich dermaßen freuen würde und dies womöglich auch noch zeigte, hielten sowohl Hermine als auch Harry für völlig ausgeschlossen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie den Gang entlang. Es wäre das erste mal, dass ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin sie in ihren Privaträumen empfangen würde. Beide waren dementsprechend etwas nervös.

Hermine war völlig in Gedanken versunken. Im Geiste malte sie sich aus, was sie gleich sagen würde - wie McGonagall wohl reagieren würde - ob sie es bedauern würde, weil sie nicht früher informiert worden war.

Dann hörte Hermine Harry scharf die Luft einziehen. "Snape", knirschte er durch die Zähne. Sofort sah Hermine auf und erkannte ebenfalls die dunkle Gestalt, die auf sie zukam. Für einen Moment glaubte sie, ihr Herz würde stehenbleiben. Warum? Warum musste er ihnen begegnen? Warum hatte sie nur dieses verdammte Pech?

tbc

_Habt Ihr Lust auf ein schnelles Update?_


	9. Der Deal

_Wie versprochen kommt hier das schnelle Update!_

_LG_

_Kira :)_

**9.**

**Der Deal**

Hermine erkannte, dass Snape die Augenbrauen zusammenzog; fast so, als könne er nicht glauben was er da sah. Hätten seine Augen nicht vor Abscheu geblitzt, so hätte man über seine Verblüffung fast lachen können. So aber blieb Hermine förmlich die Luft zum Atmen weg. Tausende von Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Er würde sie verraten. Harry würde erfahren, dass sie ihn aufgesucht hatte - und schlimmer noch, dass Snape sogar in ihrer und Harrys Wohnung gewesen war, ohne dass sie diesem davon erzählt hatte. Was würde Harry dann denken? Als ihr Blick auf Snapes schlanken Hände fiel, die in all dem Schwarz fast zu leuchten schienen, kam Hermine noch ein anderer Gedanke - auch dieser war nicht angenehmer. Sie hatte solch intensive Träume von dem Mann gehabt, dass sie bereits jetzt spürte, wie sie errötete. Jeden Gedanken an ihre Träume beiseite schiebend, verfluchte sich selbst für das unendliche Pech, dass diese Kerkerratte gerade jetzt ihre Behausung verlassen hatte.

Kurz vor ihnen blieb der Zaubertrankmeister stehen und blickte kurz zu Hermine, dann sah er Harry in die Augen, der inzwischen fast so groß war wie er selber. Das schien dem dunklen Mann nicht zu gefallen, und sein Blick wurde noch kälter. "Oh, was verschafft uns denn die Ehre eines Besuchs des großen Harry Potter?", fragte er spöttisch.

Harry schenkte ihm ein überaus ironisches Lächeln und erwiderte: "Wir sind nicht wegen Ihnen hier, Professor Snape."

"Na, das ist ja mal was ganz neues", ließ dieser sich trocken vernehmen und Hermine wurde ganz flau. Auch wenn er nicht mit einer Begegnung mit seinem ehemaligen Zaubertrankmeister gerechnet hatte, so schien Harry jedoch geradezu einen verbissenen Spaß an dieser Begegnung zu haben, denn seine Stimme klang nun völlig übertrieben freundlich.

"Aber wo Sie uns schon über den Weg laufen, sollen Sie doch nicht der letzte sein, der erfährt, dass Hermine Granger und ich geheiratet haben - Sir!"

Harry wollte gerne Snapes Verblüffung auskosten. Diese blieb jedoch weitestgehend aus, was Hermine natürlich nicht wunderte. Allerdings schien es tatsächlich etwas zu geben, dass Snape irritierte, denn er sah für einen Moment zu Hermine und seine Augen tauchten geradezu in die ihren.

"Na, da wünsche ich doch viel Glück", ließ er sich dann noch kurz vernehmen, dabei sah er Hermine so inständig an, dass es kaum zu missverstehen war, von wem er hier glaubte, dass er Glück benötigte.

Kaum hatte er dies ausgesprochen, da rauschte er auch schon an ihnen vorbei.

"War mir wie immer eine Freude - Sir", zischte Harry ihm leise hinterher.

Hermine atmete innerlich auf. Die Begegnung war nicht zu einem Desaster geworden. Im stillen dankte sie dafür, dass Harry und Snape alles andere als an Smalltalk miteinander interessiert waren.

"Kommst du?" Harry war schon ein paar Schritte weitergegangen, als Hermine ihm nun folgte.

Ihre Gedanken weilten immer noch bei Snape. Hermine wurde fast übel bei der Erkenntnis, dass der Zaubertrankmeister genau durchschaut hatte, dass ihre Treffen Harry nicht bekannt war. Die stille Frage schlich sich in ihren Kopf, wann sie für seine Verschwiegenheit würde bezahlen müssen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Minerva McGonagall war tatsächlich so gerührt, wie Dumbledore es prophezeit hatte. Genaugenommen war sie sogar so gerührt, dass Hermine glaubte, eine Träne in ihrem Auge blitzen zu sehen.

Hermine tat ihr den Gefallen und beschrieb ihr die Hochzeit in allen Einzelheiten. Diese Ablenkung tat ihr gut, denn die Gedanken um Snape schienen immer dichter zu werden.

"Sie werden doch mit uns gemeinsam speisen?" sagte McGonagall, und ihre Frage klang eher nach einem Befehl. Hermine überließ Harry die Entscheidung, der mit einem Lächeln zustimmte. Der Knoten in Hermines Magen schien noch ein wenig enger zu werden. Sie sah dem Essen in der Großen Halle mehr als nervös entgegen. Nur wenige Schüler würden zugegen sein, da die meisten übers Wochenende nach hause gefahren waren, oder auswärts aßen. Im stillen betete sie, dass Snape der Halle ebenfalls fernbleiben würde. Am Wochenende hatte man ihn nur selten dort zu Gesicht bekommen und so versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen.

Als sie sich dann gemeinsam auf den Weg dorthin machten, hätte sie am liebsten laut geflucht, als sie ihm schon vor Betreten der Halle begegneten. Als Hermine und Harry ebenfalls Plätze am Lehrertisch einnahmen, lächelte Dumbledore ihnen amüsiert zu. "Ich dachte mir doch fast, dass Minerva es schafft, euch zum Bleiben zu überreden. Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen, wenn wir nach dem Mahl noch ein wenig gemeinsam über die Ländereien spazieren würden." Hermine nickte ihm zu und wünschte, es wäre schon so weit, damit sie den Tisch verlassen könnte und so dem Blick des Zaubertrankmeisters entging. Obwohl er sie keineswegs auffällig musterte, war sie sich jedem seiner Blicke nur allzu bewusst. Hermine erwiderte keinen einzigen davon und wandte den Kopf nach Möglichkeit nicht in seine Richtung. Daher schrak sie um so mehr zusammen, als er sie plötzlich ansprach.

"Darf man erfahren, was aus der überaus eifrigen Schülerin Hermine Granger geworden ist?"

Hermine blieb nun keine andere Wahl, als ihn anzusehen. Die Köpfe der anderen hatten sich ihr ebenfalls zugewandt. Ihr war klar, dass er eine harmlose Frage gestellt hatte. Doch in ihrem Kopf hallte eine zischende Stimme, die ihn imitierte und aus dem 'überaus eifrig' ein 'übereifrig' machte.

Obwohl er einige Plätze von ihr entfernt saß, schienen sich seine Augen direkt in die ihren zu bohren. Und dann wurde es ihr klar. Es war für die Ohren der anderen eine harmlose Frage - jedoch hatte er sehr viel mehr gefragt. Sein Blick stellte diese Fragen - die Frage, was mit ihr los war. Die Frage, warum sie sich so verändert hatte. Was in ihr vorging - in ihrem Kopf...in ihrem Herzen.

Hermine spürte wie eine Gänsehaut sie überlief. Immer noch saß sie da, alle Augen auf sich gerichtet und unfähig zu antworten.

"Sie unterrichtet", gab Harry statt ihrer Auskunft.

Snapes Augen wichen nicht von ihr, doch eine Augenbraue hob sich in bekannter Manier. "An der Universität in London. Literaturwissenschaften. Sie dürfen sie also als Kollegin betrachten", fügte Harry mit einem eindeutig hämischen Unterton an.

Hermine schien es fast, als würden die schwarzen Augen, die sie fixierten, von einer Gewitterwolke zusätzlich verdunkelt. Doch der Eindruck währte nur für einen Moment, als er endlich seinen Blick abwandte um Harry kalt anzulächeln.

"Danke für ihre Erklärung, Mr. Potter - bisher war es mir eher als Eigenschaft Ihrer Frau bekannt, sich unaufgefordert zu Wort zu melden."

Ehe ein Streit zwischen beiden entbrennen konnte, schaltete sich Dumbledore ein. "Das ist wirklich eine interessante Tätigkeit. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie uns mehr über Ihre Arbeit erzählen würden." Und auch Minerva McGonagall zeigte reges Interesse. "Vielleicht können Sie uns einiges darüber erzählen, wie an der Muggeluniversität gelehrt wird."

Hermine sah auch Harrys aufmunternden Blick. Sie wusste, dass er es für gut hielt, wenn sie von ihrem Beruf erzählte. Es wäre ein Schritt in die Normalität. Vielleicht hoffte er, sie würde ihre Beurlaubung aufheben lassen, um sich wieder in genau diese Welt zu stürzen.

"Ich...vielleicht ein anderes mal..." erwiderte sie schließlich matt.

Irritiert sahen sie der Direktor und ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin an, nur um dann wieder ein Lächeln aufzusetzen und verständnisvoll zu nicken. Harry hingegen gab Hermine mit einem Kopfschütteln zu verstehen, wie enttäuscht er war. Doch fast noch schlimmer war der Blick von Snape. Er suchte förmlich ihre Augen. Sie versuchte ihm auszuweichen, doch es schien ihr einfach nicht gelingen zu wollen. Fast erwartete sie, dass er sie erneut ansprechen würde, weil er so vehement auf diesen Kontakt bestand. Doch das tat er nicht. Zumindest nicht mit Worten. 'Mein Geist - er versucht einzudringen', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Schnell erhob sie sich und sagte lauter als beabsichtigt: "Wie wäre es, wenn wir jetzt spazieren gehen?"

Der Direktor sah sie erstaunt an, dann erhob er sich ebenfalls und sagte: "Das ist eine gute Idee. Würden Sie mir Ihren Arm reichen?", und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln hakte er sich bei ihr ein. Harry und McGonagall erhoben sie ebenfalls und folgten den beiden.

Hermine konnte den bohrenden Blick Snapes immer noch in ihrem Rücken spüren; doch nachdem sie die Halle verlassen hatten, ließ auch dieses Gefühl nach. Nachdem sie aus dem Schloss ins Freie getreten waren, tat die Sonne den Rest, um die düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben. Hermine konnte wieder frei durchatmen. Der Direktor erzählte ihr von einigen Neuerungen, die er im letzten Jahr eingeführt hatte. So gab es jetzt neben Quidditch noch einige andere Sportangebote und die einzelnen Häuser wurden mehr in gemeinschaftliche Aktivitäten eingebunden. Hermine dachte unwillkürlich darüber nach, ob der Slytherinlehrer inzwischen ein besseres Verhältnis zu den Gryffindors entwickelt hatte, oder ob es jedesmal zu einem Massenpunkteabzug kam, wenn zusätzliche gemeinsame Aktivitäten anstanden. Dumbledore zeigte ihr auch exotische Pflanzen, die von Professor Sprout zu Testzwecken angepflanzt worden waren, und die sich, trotz des fremden Klimas in Schottland, zu üppiger Schönheit entfaltet hatten.

"Sie will mir bis heute nicht verraten, wie sie es schafft, dass hier Zitrusfrüchte wachsen, noch dazu in dieser Pracht. Dabei sollte sie meine Vorliebe für Zitronen eigentlich kennen", gab Dumbledore etwas zerknirscht von sich.

Hermine lachte still in sich hinein. In ihrem Geiste erstreckte sich eine ganze Zitronenplantage auf Hogwarts.

Auch Harry hatte Dumbledores Worte offensichtlich gehört, denn er lachte Hermine ebenfalls an. Er und Minerva gaben ein nettes Bild ab, wie sie ineinandergehakt über die Ländereien schlenderten.

"Ich würde wirklich gerne das Quidditchfeld sehen", sagte Harry jetzt zu Dumbledore.

Der nickte, doch es war die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, die völlig begeistert sagte: "Wir haben letztes Jahr den Pokal geholt - und dieses Jahr sieht es ebenfalls gut aus. Nicht wahr, Albus?"

"Ich bin unparteiisch", erwiderte der Direktor lachend, dann fügte er an, "aber nach Punkten liegt ihr klar vorne und ich freue mich schon darauf, dir den Pokal auch dieses Jahr wieder zu überreichen."

Minerva lachte in sich hinein, "Severus wird kochen."

"Er ist ein guter Verlierer", erwiderte Dumbledore mit leichtem Tadel.

"Ja - wenn man von seinen tödlichen Blicken absieht", erwiderte Minerva prompt.

Harry und Hermine sahen sich erstaunt an. Zu ihren Schulzeiten hatten sie ebenfalls den Wettkampf zwischen den Häusern äußerst ernst genommen, doch jetzt erst merkten sie, dass es für die Hauslehrer dabei um mehr ging, als nur um die Ehre. Es schien tatsächlich zwischen Snape und McGonagall einen kleinen privaten Kampf zu geben.

"Die Ravenclaws und die Gryffindors haben heute ein Freundschaftsspiel organisiert. Die Mannschaften sind nicht ganz vollzählig, weil viele über das Wochenende nach hause gefahren sind. Aber es wird sicher dennoch spannend. Wenn Sie möchten, dann können wir es uns ansehen. Es sollte gleich beginnen", sagte Dumbledore nun an Harry gewandt.

Hermine entging nicht, wie die Augen ihres Mannes zu leuchten begannen.

"Das würde mich wirklich freuen", erwiderte er sofort.

Minerva wandte sich an Hermine: "Möchten Sie sich das Spiel auch ansehen?"

Hermine musste schmunzeln, weil ihrer ehemaligen Hauslehrerin die Vorfreude ebenfalls ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Daher erwiderte sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln: "Ich möchte lieber noch ein wenig allein über die Ländereien spazieren." So gab sie der Lehrerin die Möglichkeit, sich den Männern anzuschließen, und sich selbst bewahrte sie davor, die nächste Zeit am Rande des Quidditch-Feldes verbringen zu müssen, und das Gekreische der Schüler zu ertragen. Für sie selbst waren diese Zeiten endgültig vorbei. Sie hatte sich nie sonderlich für Quidditch interessiert, doch als sie selbst zur Schule gegangen war, hatte sie für Gryffindor gehalten, und natürlich für Harry.

"Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie alleine gehen möchten?" erkundigte sich McGongall mit einem kritischen Blick.

"Ganz sicher", bestätigte Hermine, die sich bewusst war, dass Harry sie ebenfalls genau beobachtete.

"Gut, dann treffen wir uns nachher im Schloss?" fragte er nun vorsichtig.

"Ja - mach dir keine Sorgen...ich freue mich wirklich darauf, ein wenig umherzustreifen, wie in alten Zeiten."

Die drei sahen sich noch ein paarmal nach ihr um, doch schließlich verschwanden sie Richtung Quidditchfeld und Hermine schlenderte zum See. Sie nahm einen Weg, von dem ihr bekannt war, dass er von Schülern nur selten benutzt wurde, weil das Ufer zu steil war und man nur schlecht an das Wasser gelangen konnte. Zwar konnte sie das Lachen und die Stimmen der Schüler hören, doch die Stelle war weitestgehend blickgeschützt.

Sie setzte sich in das hohe Gras und blickte über die Wasseroberfläche. Der Himmel spiegelte sich in stählernem Blau wieder. Hermine war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie Gefahr lief Snape hier zu begegnen. Doch dies galt auch für jeden anderen Ort auf Hogwarts und der See hatte sie fast magisch angezogen. Sie erinnerte sich an Snapes Worte. Er hatte ihr weismachen wollen, dass er von Zeit zu Zeit nackt im See schwamm - kein Wunder also, dass ihre verdrehte Traumwelt ihn in genau dieser Situation zum Protagonisten hatte werden lassen. Inzwischen musste sich Hermine eingestehen, dass ihr das unerfüllte Sexualleben immer mehr zu schaffen machte. Sie _konnte _anders empfinden - dies wusste sie inzwischen zu genüge. Sie wünschte nur, dass sie diese Leidenschaft ihrem Mann gegenüber ausleben könnte.

Hermine war nicht wirklich überrascht, als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte, dennoch wandte sie sich nicht um. Sie lauschte. Im Spiegelbild des Wassers sah sie Snapes dunkle Gestalt auf der Anhöhe stehen, dann drehte er sich um und wollte davongehen.

"Bleiben Sie", sagte sie laut.

Er drehte sich wieder um und kam schließlich auf sie zu. Seine Stimme klang distanziert, als er sagte: "Ich habe Sie nicht gesucht, falls Sie den Eindruck haben."

"Den habe ich nicht. Doch ist mir klar, dass _ich_ wohl der Eindringling hier bin." Hermine stand auf und sah ihn nur kurz an, "deshalb werde _ich _gehen", fügte sie dann an.

"Es scheint mir unvermeidlich, dass einer von uns das Feld räumt", sagte er bestimmt.

Hermine nickte und machte sich daran, die Anhöhe emporzusteigen.

"Professor Granger", sagte er plötzlich und sie hielt erstaunt inne. Er beobachtete sie genau, "...darf ich davon ausgehen, dass dies nun endlich Ihre korrekte Anrede ist?"

"Ja, Professor Snape - das ist sie...dennoch lege ich nicht solch einen Wert darauf, wie Sie es tun."

Statt eine Verärgerung bei ihm hervorzurufen, begann er leise zu lachen. "Was ist so komisch?" fuhr sie ihn an. Seine Stimme klang nun ebenfalls wieder ernst: "_Sie_ sind komisch! Allerdings meine ich dies nicht im humoristischen Sinne."

Hermine fühlte sich hin und hergerissen. Ein Teil von ihr verlangte, dass sie einfach ging - sich nicht weiter auf ein Gespräch mit ihm einließ. Der andere Teil gab ihm durchaus Recht und befahl ihr regelrecht, sich ihr schlechtes Gewissen von der Seele zu reden.

"Warum sind Sie hier alleine?", fragte er plötzlich.

"Ich...weil ich keine Lust auf Qudditch habe", erwiderte sie kurz.

Er nickte leicht, dann sagte er sachlich: "Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass Ihr...Ehemann nichts von unseren Treffen weiß?" Hermine schloss kurz die Augen, dann sah sie ihn um so entschlossener an. "Nein, er weiß nicht, dass ich hier auf Hogwarts war - er weiß auch nichts über den Besuch von Ihnen in unserer Wohnung. Ich erzählte ihm lediglich, dass wir uns in der Winkelgasse trafen. Hören Sie, Professor Snape...es tut mir leid. Die Sache in der Buchhandlung. Sie wollten nett sein - das bin ich von Ihnen nicht gewohnt, okay?"

Als sein Lachen erneut erklang, packte Hermine Wut: "Ich habe mich schlecht benommen und ich bin ein Mensch, der sich dafür entschuldigt. Dass Sie das nicht nachvollziehen können, hätte ich mir denken können, aber für mich ist die Sache damit erledigt - Leben Sie wohl, Professor."

Hermine stapfte den Hügel hinauf und war schon an der Kuppe angekommen, als sie plötzlich seine Hand spürte. Er hatte nach ihrem Arm gegriffen und zog sie zu sich herum.

Seine dunklen Augen drangen in die ihren und hielten sie fast genau so gewaltsam fest, wie seine Hand es tat. "Gar nichts ist erledigt! Ich habe Fragen an Sie - und Sie werden Sie mir beantworten!"

"_Sie_ haben Fragen? Was soll das heißen, _Sie_ haben Fragen? Wenn hier jemand Fragen hat, dann bin _ich_ das!", keifte Hermine ihn an.

Er ließ sie los und sagte völlig ruhig: "Dann fragen Sie."

Hermine hatte mit einem Disput gerechnet. Diese plötzlich sanfte Art von Snape überrumpelte sie völlig. Doch sie hatte ihre Frage schneller ausgesprochen, als sie es bei klarem Verstand getan hätte.

"Haben Sie mir Träume von Ihnen aufgedrängt?"

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. "Aufgedrängt? Nein! Also träumen Sie immer noch von mir?"

Hermine sah ein, dass leugnen äußerst wenig Sinn machte, daher nickte sie trotzig.

"Was träumen Sie?"

Erst jetzt erkannte sie, in welche Falle sie durch ihre Unbesonnenheit getappt war.

"Ist nicht wichtig - vergessen Sie es!"

"Träumten Sie wieder von meinem Tod?"

"Ja, genau! Deshalb sagte ich ja auch, dass es nicht wichtig ist!" Hermine hatte ironisch klingen wollen, doch ihre Stimme klang seltsam verzweifelt.

Er ging über diese neuerliche Anfeindung hinweg.

"War es der gleiche Traum? Kam ich auf die gleiche Art zu Tode?"

Ein schreckliches Gefühl breitete sich in Hermine aus. Sie konnte ihn unmöglich länger in diesem Glauben lassen. "Ich habe in letzter Zeit nicht von Ihrem Tod geträumt. Was interessiert Sie so sehr daran? Es sind nur Träume...nur Träume!"

Als wolle sie sich dies selbst am meisten klar machen, hatte sie die letzten Worte überdeutlich ausgesprochen.

Snape nickte, doch schon seine nächsten Worte zeigten ihr, dass er sie damit nur hatte beruhigen wollen.

"Sie haben doch nicht tatsächlich erotische Träume von mir."

Wie aufs Stichwort errötete Hermine und hätte sich dafür am liebsten selbst im See ersäuft.

Snapes Augen blitzten für einen Moment auf, dann neigte er den Kopf etwas zur Seite und sah sie forschend an. Hermine bemühte sich um eine feste Stimme: "Sie brauchen sich nichts darauf einzubilden. Ich bin...verwirrt in letzter Zeit. Vielleicht ist es ja auch eine Art Selbstbestrafung." Sie wartete auf seine Reaktion wegen ihrer drastischen Vermutung. Doch er reagierte völlig anders, als sie es erwartet hätte.

Hermine konnte kaum glauben, dass er nach ihrer Offenbarung nicht weiter darauf einging, als er jetzt sagte: "Das bringt mich auf meine Frage während des Mittagessens zurück...was ist aus Ihnen geworden?"

Sie hatte geahnt, dass er damit nicht vordergründig ihre berufliche Laufbahn gemeint hatte. Sein taxierender Blick tat sein Übriges.

"Ich will das nicht", erwiderte Hermine in Ermangelung einer vernünftigen Antwort, abermals wandte sie sich zum Gehen.

Diesmal hielt er sie mit beiden Händen fest und drehte sie zu sich um, um ihr direkt in die Augen zu blicken.

"Hören Sie zu", zischte er, "ich weiß nicht, was hier gespielt wird, aber es gibt eine Verbindung zwischen uns. Als Sie mir das erste mal von Ihrem Traum erzählten, fühlte ich mich, als hätte ich es genau vor Augen. Ich muss wissen, ob dies wieder passiert. Erzählen sie mir irgendeinen Ihrer Träume!"

"Nein! NEIN!" schrie Hermine ihn an, "Sie wollen nur Ihre perverse Gier stillen - dazu werde ich nicht herhalten - Nie!"

"Ich sagte _irgendeinen. _Dann wählen Sie verdammt nochmal einen aus, der nicht erotisch ist!"

"Das kann ich nicht!" hatte sie geschrien, bevor sie klar nachdenken konnte.

Er stutzte sichtlich. Dann schien er zu verstehen. Hermine sah, wie er sein Haar zurückstrich und seine Augen auf ihr ruhten. Plötzlich wanderten sie an ihr entlang. 'Das Kleid', schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf 'es ist fast durchsichtig in der Sonne'.

Sich dieses Umstandes wohl bewusst, legte sie so viel Bitterkeit in ihre Stimme wie es ihr möglich war: "Es würde Ihnen nicht wirklich gefallen, was darunter ist...glauben Sie mir."

Er bemühte sich nicht, sein Interesse zu verbergen: "Was macht Sie da so sicher?"

"Etwas, das Sie nie zu sehen bekommen werden."

Ein Schnauben entfuhr ihm, doch er schien sich jetzt wieder auf sein eigentliches Anliegen zu konzentrieren.

"Ich möchte Ihnen einen Vorschlag machen...sagen wir, damit wir beide wieder ruhiger schlafen können..."

"Was?", fuhr ihn Hermine an.

"Der Schmerz in Ihrem Herzen...lassen Sie ihn mich ergründen. Lassen Sie mich in Ihre Gedanken."

Hermine schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. "Nein! Warum? Warum wollen Sie das tun?"  
"Das sagte ich Ihnen bereits - weil es etwas gibt, dass uns beide verbindet...und wenn ich dies auflösen kann, so sollte dies auch in Ihrem Interesse sein."

Ein fast schmerzlicher Laut entfuhr Hermine. Ihr war klar, dass sie dieser Verbindung, von der er sprach, nicht entkommen konnte. Die sinnlichen Träume ließen keinen Zweifel daran. Doch die Möglichkeit die er ihr bot, war vielleicht noch sehr viel bedeutsamer für sie. Nicht nur ihre Träume würden vielleicht auf diese Art verschwinden, sondern möglicherweise würde sie endlich erfahren, was vor ihrem Unfall geschehen war.

"Wenn ich dem zustimme, müssen Sie mir einige Dinge schwören."

"Und was wäre das, Professor Granger?"

Hermine schluckte sichtbar: "Halten Sie sich aus den Erinnerungen an meine Träume raus! Konzentrieren Sie sich nur auf den Bereich, den ich selbst nicht zu durchdringen in der Lage bin. Nichts anderes!"

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht: "Diese Träume beginnen mich langsam wirklich zu interessieren", sagte er amüsiert.

"Nein, nein, vergessen Sie's - ich wäre ja verrückt, mich Ihnen anzuvertrauen", zischte sie ihn an.

"Ich halte mich aus Ihren anderweitigen Gedanken heraus und werde nur dorthin vordringen, wo ein 'Eintritt verboten Schild' prangt. Beruhigt Sie das jetzt?"

Genau mit diesen Worten hatte er ihr überdeutlich klar gemacht, dass es keinen Grund zur Beruhigung gab.

tbc


	10. Einblicke

**10.**

**Einblicke**

Auf dem Weg zum Schloss erging Hermine sich in Selbstvorwürfen. Wie hatte sie diesem Plan nur zustimmen können? Ein heimliche Verabredung mit Snape war nicht gerade das, was sie sich unter einem Schritt in die Normalität vorstellte. Er hatte ihr vorgeschlagen, dass er sie erneut in ihrer Wohnung aufsuchen würde, doch Hermine hatte dies kategorisch abgelehnt. In Gedanken hatte sie ein Szenario vor Augen, das ihr eine Gänsehaut überlaufen ließ. Snape, der in mentaler Verbindung mit ihr stand - eine auffliegende Wohnungstür - ein tobender Harry - ein ebenfalls tobender Snape...und sie mittendrin...schuld an dem ganzen Desaster.

Sie hatte Snape gegenüber darauf bestanden, erneut nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Es sollte nicht schwer sein, einen passenden Zeitpunkt zu finden, denn Harry war oftmals von früh morgens, bis spät abends im Büro. Zudem wollte Hermine noch einmal mit Dumbledore sprechen und ihn zumindest teilweise einweihen und sich für seine Diskretion bedanken. Sie hoffte, dass er verstand, dass sie diesen Weg gehen musste; auch wenn sie selbst es am allerwenigsten verstand. Wie hatte es so weit kommen können, dass Snape und sein indiskreter Akt, in ihre Gedanken einzudringen, plötzlich den einzigen Weg zu ihrer geistigen Gesundung darstellten? Ihr einziger Trost war der Vorsatz, es ihn nur ein einziges mal tun zu lassen. Sie wusste, dass dies ein kindischer Gedanke und eine schlechte Rechtfertigung für die Verdrängung ihrer Schuldgefühle gegenüber Harry war. Dennoch musste sie an solchen kleinen Dingen festhalten, denn das was hier geschah, erschreckte sie bis ins Innerste.

Snape hingegen hatte äußerst zufrieden ausgesehen. Kein Wunder, hatte er doch letztendlich seinen Willen bekommen. Hermine fühlte sich miserabel wenn sie daran dachte, dass er Zugriff auf alles in ihrem Kopf haben würde. Aber er hatte ihr sein Wort gegeben, dies nicht gegen ihren Willen auszunutzen. Doch reichte dies? Vertraute sie den Worten dieses Mannes? Mit wütender Verzweiflung gestand sie sich ein, dass sie darauf angewiesen war ihm zu vertrauen. Wenn er sein Wort brach, würde er teuer dafür bezahlen - dies zumindest schwor sie sich.

Als sie sich mit kurzen Worten von Snape verabschiedet hatte, nickte er nur still. Sein Blick hatte auf dem See gelegen. Es war fast so, als suche er dort etwas, das einfach nicht zu finden war. Hermine hatte sich irritiert abgewandt und abermals war ihr bewusst geworden, dass der Mann mit dem sie jetzt diesen Deal hatte, inzwischen alles andere als ihr Lehrer war. Sie erkannte Nuancen an ihm, die sie früher nie entdeckt hatte. Denn welche Eigenschaften sie ihm auch immer hatte zuordnen können, eine melancholische Ader hatte mit Sicherheit nie dazu gehört.

Im Schloss angekommen entdeckte sie schon Harry, der mit McGonagall und einem Gryffindorspieler in der Eingangshalle stand. Der Schüler hatte gerötete Wangen und offensichtlich waren die drei gerade in ein Gespräch über das Spiel vertieft. Hermine gesellte sich dazu. "Wie ist es gelaufen?" erkundigte sie sich.

"Gryffindor hat gewonnen", erklärte Harry begeistert, worauf der Spieler noch etwas mehr errötete. Auch Professor McGonagall sah überaus zufrieden aus, dennoch war ihre Stimme ein wenig tadelnd: "Es war ein Freundschaftspiel - aber etwas Übung kann nie schaden."

"Wo ist denn Professor Dumbledore?" erkundigte sich Hermine.

Harry antwortete ihr: "Oh, er hat mich gebeten dich noch einmal zu grüßen und dich daran zu erinnern, dass wir hier stets willkommene Gäste sind. Leider musste er schon nach der Hälfte des Spiels ins Schloss zurückkehren, weil die Pflichten rufen, wie er so schön sagte. Ich denke wir machen uns nun auch auf den Heimweg, oder?"

Hermine stimmte ihm zu und beobachtete amüsiert das Gesicht des Gryffindorspielers, der wohl auf eine kleine Feier im Beisein des prominenten Gastes gehofft hatte. Minerva McGonagall lächelte Hermine und Harry an, dann sagte sie: "Es war schön, dass ihr uns besucht habt. Ich kann mich Albus' Worten nur anschließen - ihr seid jederzeit willkommen."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als Harry und Hermine wenig später im Hogwarts-Express saßen, um die Heimreise anzutreten,

erzählte Harry ihr noch einmal begeistert von sämtlichen Spielzügen und ließ es sich auch nicht nehmen, einige Quidditchgeschichten aus seiner eigenen Schulzeit aufzuwärmen.

Hermine genoss die unbeschwerte Unterhaltung und gewann dem inzwischen ungeliebten Sport auf diese Art ganz neue Seiten ab. Harrys Augen funkelten bei den Erzählungen und Hermine empfand ein tiefes Gefühl der Zuneigung. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich, was ihn wohl etwas überraschte. Über sein Gesicht huschte ein verblüfftes Lächeln: "Wofür war denn das?" Hermine lächelte zurück. "Es hatte keinen besonderen Grund", gab sie schulterzuckend zu. Dann sah sie, wie sich in seinen Augen ein begehrliches Funkeln bildete. Sie wartete darauf, dass auch sie dieses Begehren ihm gegenüber empfinden würde, doch das ersehnte Gefühl blieb aus. Als sie schließlich wieder in ihrer Wohnung angelangt waren, war Harry inzwischen zu müde um sein Verlangen erneut aufleben zu lassen. Es war spät geworden, da sie ursprünglich viel früher von Hogwarts hatten aufbrechen wollen. Gemeinsam nahmen sie ein schnelles Nachtmahl ein, bevor Harry zu Bett ging.

Hermine kuschelte sich in einen Sessel und dachte über den Tag nach. Vorsichtig zog sie die Kette hervor, die Dumbledore ihnen geschenkt hatte. Sie betrachtete den gläsernen Anhänger genau. Der Direktor hatte Recht - man konnte rein gar nichts sehen. Ob bereits jetzt etwas in ihm gesammelt war? Vorsichtig öffnete sie den Verschluss und konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl, das sie durchdringen würde. Eine kurze, aber intensive Welle von Wärme und Begehren durchströmte sie. Dann war das Gefühl vorbei. Harrys Emotionen für sie waren tatsächlich greifbar gewesen. Es war schön, seine Empfindungen so nah zu spüren. Hermine schloss den Anhänger wieder und schwor sich, ihn erst viel mehr Gefühle sammeln zu lassen, bevor sie ihn erneut öffnen würde.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab. So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, nicht an ihren Deal mit Snape zu denken - ihre Erinnerung an jedes einzelne Wort zwischen ihnen zeigte ihr, dass dies ein wichtiges Ereignis für sie gewesen war. Sie sah genau seine Gesichtszüge vor sich, als er ihr den Vorschlag gemacht hatte. Seit wann war er so zugänglich? Was versprach er sich selbst davon? Sollte sie sich ihm wirklich so völlig ausliefern? Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut bei diesem Gedanken. Doch was viel schlimmer war, als die Vorstellung, dass er diese Macht über sie haben würde, war die Erkenntnis, dass es sie erregte wenn sie an ihn dachte. Es lag vielleicht an den Emotionen, die der Anhänger ihr eben übermittelt hatte - eine späte Resonanz auf Harrys Begehren. Sie umfasste das gläserne Schmuckstück - ja, so musste es sein!

Harry fand sie früh morgens zusammengekauert in dem Sessel vor. Die Decke war zu Boden gerutscht und Hermine schien sich selbst zu wärmen, indem sie die Arme fest um sich geschlungen hatte. Die Morgensonne schien auf ihre nackten Beine und schickte dem durchgefrorenen Körper die erste Wärme des Tages. Bevor Harry sie vorsichtig wecken konnte, erwachte sie blinzelnd und sah ihn überrascht an. Verwirrt sagte sie: "Ich muss wohl hier eingeschlafen sein. Wie spät ist es?"

Harry sah kurz auf die Uhr: "Es ist halb acht - ich muss mich beeilen. Kommst du klar?"

"Ja, ja - natürlich", murmelte Hermine und streckte vorsichtig ihre steifen Glieder.

"Das sollte nicht zur Gewohnheit werden", mahnte Harry mit kritischem Blick.

"Ganz sicher nicht - dafür ist der Sessel eindeutig zu unbequem", erwiderte Hermine mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Hermine verabschiedete sich schon einmal von Harry und verschwand im Bad. Lange Zeit stand sie vor dem Spiegel und sah sich selbst an. Sie sah der Frau in die Augen, die letzte Nacht zum ersten mal bewusst an Snape gedacht hatte, als sie sich selbst befriedigte. Sie suchte nach Scham über dieses Benehmen. Sie suchte nach dem schlechten Gewissen, das einem doch angeblich ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen konnte. Sie suchte nach Schuld, weil sie vorsätzlich ihren Ehemann betrogen hatte. Betrogen? War es Betrug, wenn die Gedanken bei einem anderen weilten, während man sich Lust verschaffte? Oder war es schon alleine Betrug, _weil_ man sich selbst Lust verschaffte? Aber Snape? Hermine dachte einen Moment verzweifelt nach. Es war ja nicht die Person selbst, der sie Zugang zu sich gestattet hatte. Es war nur der Snape aus ihren Träumen - ein erfundener Snape also, den es in Wahrheit nicht gab. Also war er so gut oder schlecht, wie jede andere erfundene Figur.

Doch was sie ansonsten vorhatte...sie würde ihm Zugang zu sich gewähren...zu ihrem Geist. Dies schien ihr ein gleichwertig intimer Akt zu sein, wie eine geschlechtliche Vereinigung. Aber halt! Er hatte es auch bei Harry getan - er war in Harrys Geist eingedrungen - also war eine geistige Verbindung etwas völlig anderes, rief sie sich zur Ordnung. Hermine legte die Hände vor die Augen und rieb sie so kräftig, bis Sterne hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern tanzten. 'Heute?', schien ihre innere Stimme zu fragen. Laut und bestimmt antwortete sie: "Nein, nicht heute! Renn doch nicht zu ihm, als wärst du auf ihn angewiesen."

'Aber du bist auf ihn angewiesen', erklärte ihre innere Stimme vorsichtig.

"Das bin ich nicht! Ich werde gehen...aber nicht heute!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gegen Mittag des gleichen Tages traf sie auf Hogwarts ein.

Hermine hatte einen langen und auch äußerst langweiligen braunen Rock gewählt. Die beige Bluse war hochgeschlossen und für die Hitze viel zu warm. Doch das Statement war eindeutig und sie bereute es keine Sekunde Snape zu demonstrieren, wie ernst es ihr gewesen war, dass er nie erfuhr was sich unter dieser Kleidung verbarg. Gleich nachdem sie angezogen war, hatte sie einen Zettel für Harry geschrieben. Sie teilte ihm mit, dass sie einige Kontakte aktivieren wollte, die ihr helfen würden in Zukunft wieder ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen. Dies war keine Lüge, wie sie befriedigt feststellte. Auf nähere Nachfragen von Harry würde sie allerdings Studienkontakte vorschieben. Doch er würde ohnehin nicht weiter nachbohren. Alles was darauf abzielte, dass sie wieder ihr normales Leben aufnahm, wurde von ihm mit Zufriedenheit zur Kenntnis genommen - hinterfragt hatte er die Dinge noch nie intensiv.

Hermine atmete tief durch, als sie jetzt in das Schloss eintrat. Die Schule empfing sie mit pulsierendem Leben. Das Mittagessen war wohl in vollem Gange und Hermine hörte Stimmengewirr aus der Großen Halle. Sie wusste, dass ihr erster Weg sie zu Dumbledore hätte führen müssen. Es wurde langsam Zeit, ihm die Sache zu erklären. Doch was genau sollte sie ihm eigentlich erklären? Dass sie Harry nach Strich und Faden belog? Dass sie nicht das für ihn empfinden konnte, was eine Frau für ihren Mann empfinden sollte? Dass sie statt dessen unzüchtige Träume und Gedanken von ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer hatte? Sie würde dem Direktor diese Dinge mit Sicherheit nicht erklären, doch die Notwendigkeit, dass Snape ihr half, Zugang zur ihren Erinnerungen zu erlangen, dies würde sie ihm erklären.

Einen Moment lauschte sie auf die Stimmen, die aus der Halle zu ihr drangen. Dann seufzte sie leise und schalt sich selbst eine Närrin. Wie eine Diebin schlich sie sich die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinab. Die Düsternis umfing sie samtig. Nie hatte sie das Zwielicht, das hier herrschte, als so erleichternd empfunden. Ob sie Snape antreffen würde? Vielleicht war auch er in der Großen Halle - zumindest wäre dies sehr wahrscheinlich. Dennoch klopfte sie beherzt an die Tür, von der sie wusste, dass dahinter seine Privaträume lagen. Mit pochendem Herzen lauschte sie auf Geräusche von drinnen. Nichts geschah. Die Stille machte sie nervös. Erneut klopfte sie an. Doch das Ergebnis war das selbe. Unschlüssig, was sie nun tun sollte, stand sie noch einen Moment im dunklen Gang, als sie plötzlich Stimmen hörte, die sich näherten. Erschreckt kam ihr in den Sinn, dass sie sich in eine Falle begeben hatte. Natürlich würde hier Unterricht stattfinden. Kaum hatte sie das gedacht, erschienen schon die ersten Schüler auf dem Gang und sahen sie mit großen Augen an.

Hermine verfluchte sich immer noch still, doch ihre Stimme bekam den Professorenklang, den sie sich im Laufe der Zeit angewöhnt hatte.

"Ich bin auf der Suche nach Professor Snape. Habt Ihr die nächste Stunde bei ihm?"

Die Schüler stimmten dem mit wenig Begeisterung zu. Doch Hermine erkannte auch Hoffnung in deren Augen, offensichtlich glaubten einige, ihre Anwesenheit könnte bedeuten, dass der Unterricht ausfiel, oder sich wenigstens verzögerte. Doch schon teilte sich die Schülerschar, um ihrem gefürchteten Lehrer den Weg zu bahnen, damit er den Klassenraum öffnen konnte. Im ersten Moment bemerkte er die Besucherin gar nicht, die dort im dunklen Flur stand und deren Herz doch so laut pochte, dass es ihr vorkam, als würde das Geräusch den ganzen Kerker erfüllen. Erst als Snape den Blick seiner Schüler bemerkte, wandte er den Kopf in ihre Richtung und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich erstaunt.

Ohne das Wort an sie zu richten scheuchte er seine Schüler in den Klassenraum und befahl ihnen, sich ruhig zu verhalten. Dann schloss er die Tür hinter ihnen und ging einige Schritte auf Hermine zu. "Professor Granger - ich hätte nicht erwartet, Sie so schnell wiederzusehen", sagte er bedeutsam.

"Ich...bringe die Dinge nur gerne schnell hinter mich", erwiderte sie bemüht ruhig.

"Das bin ich von Ihnen eigentlich auch nicht anders gewohnt - doch ich muss Sie enttäuschen - ich habe Pflichten. Wie Sie sehen, erwarten mich Schüler, damit sie all das wertvolle Wissen aufnehmen können, welches Sie bereits partizipieren durften."

"Wofür ich Ihnen zutiefst dankbar bin", erwiderte Hermine spöttisch.

"Davon gehe ich aus", gab er ebenso spöttisch zurück.

"Wie lange müssen Sie heute noch unterrichten?", fragte Hermine schließlich versöhnlich.

"Diese Drittklässler dürfen sich eine Doppelstunde lang an einem Lähmungstrank versuchen. Wollen Sie zusehen? Um der alten Zeiten willen?"

"Sie lassen mich als Besucher an Ihrem Unterricht teilnehmen?"

"Sie können sich auch solange an den See setzen - mir ist es gleich."

Hermine nickte bedächtig. Dann sagte sie bestimmt: "Ich werde meine Zeit anders nutzen. Dennoch danke ich Ihnen für das Angebot. Wir sehen uns dann nach dieser Doppelstunde?"

Snape schien es nur recht zu sein, dass sie sein Angebot ablehnte: "Ja, nach der Doppelstunde habe ich frei - kommen Sie wieder her, dann sehen wir weiter."

Hermine sah zu, wie er im Klassenraum verschwand. Dass die Schüler mucksmäuschenstill waren, obwohl sie doch unbeaufsichtigt gewesen waren, wunderte Hermine nicht im geringsten. Schließlich war es Snape, der da vor der Türe stand und jedes Vergehen ohne Gnade ahnden würde, wie ihnen allen klar gewesen war.

Hermines Weg führte nun doch zu Dumbledores Büro.

Der Direktor empfing sie mit einem überraschten Blick.

"Hermine, welch eine Freude Sie so schnell wieder begrüßen zu dürfen."

Ihr Lächeln wich schnell einem ernsten Ausdruck. Nachdem er ihr einen Platz angeboten hatte, begann sie zögerlich zu sprechen.

"Professor Dumbledore - Sie haben sich sicherlich darüber gewundert, dass ich Sie bat, meinen ersten Besuch in Hogwarts vor Harry geheim zu halten. Nun, das liegt vor allem daran, dass er sich so große Sorgen um mich macht - zu große Sorgen. Es geht mir gut. Aber es gibt etwas, das mich in letzter Zeit sehr beschäftigt hat. Meine Erinnerungen an die Zeit vor meinem Unfall sind vollständig verloren gegangen. Zudem hatte ich einige seltsame Träume von Professor Snape." Bevor er Gelegenheit finden konnte, diese Träume näher zu hinterfragen, erklärte Hermine schon: "Es waren Träume, in denen ich ihn sterben sah. Dies war der Grund warum ich ihn aufsuchte. Ich sagte Harry nichts davon, weil es ihn nur beunruhigt hätte und er mit Sicherheit keinen Grund sehen würde, warum ich mit dem Professor Kontakt aufnehmen sollte, denn es sind nicht die ersten Albträume, die ich hatte. Aber mir war diese Sache dennoch wichtig und nun bin ich hier, weil Professor Snape mir helfen möchte, mich an die Dinge vor dem Unfall zu erinnern. Ich denke, ich bin Ihnen diese Erklärung schuldig - und ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Verschwiegenheit." Hermine atmete tief durch, nachdem sie dies alles so schnell wie möglich erzählt hatte.

Der Direktor faltete die Hände und sah sie durchdringend an.

"Also muss ich davon ausgehen, dass Harry auch diesmal keine Kenntnis darüber hat, dass Sie sich hier aufhalten?"

Hermine nickte zögerlich und das schlechte Gewissen lag wie ein schwerer Stein in ihrem Magen.

"Ja, doch auch wenn wir verheiratet sind, so bin ich schließlich immer noch ein eigenständiger Mensch, nicht wahr?"

Dumbledore lächelte jetzt ein schiefes Lächeln. "Natürlich sind Sie das. Dennoch wäre es mir lieber, wenn Sie Harry davon erzählen würden. Ich verspreche Ihnen jedoch, dass ich ihn nicht von mir aus über Ihre Besuche unterrichten werde - ich werde jedoch auch nicht lügen - können wir uns darauf einigen?"

"Natürlich! Ich würde nie von Ihnen verlangen, für mich zu lügen!", sagte Hermine nachdrücklich.

Dumbledore nickte zufrieden und sein Lächeln wurde herzlicher.

"Es ist nett von Professor Snape, Ihnen seine Hilfe anzubieten", sagte er deutlich erstaunt.

"Ja", erwiderte Hermine leise, "das ist wirklich nett von ihm."

Der Rest des Gesprächs verlief in neutralen Bahnen, wofür Hermine unendlich dankbar war. Um so mehr wurde ihr jedoch bewusst, wie sehr Dumbledore es begrüßen würde, wenn sie Harry endlich reinen Wein einschenken würde.

Als es schließlich Zeit wurde, verabschiedete sie sich vom Direktor und ging erneut zu den Kerkern. Ihre Nervosität wuchs mit jedem Schritt. Snape schien sie schon zu erwarten und bedeutete ihr, seine Wohnräume zu betreten. Kaum hatte sie einen Fuß hinein gesetzt, ließ er die Kerzen an den Wänden entflammen und deutete unwirsch auf eine Sitzgruppe vor dem Kamin.

"Ich hoffe, Sie erwarten keine Führung. Die fällt nämlich heute leider aus. Setzen Sie sich und zügeln Sie Ihre Neugier, sonst wird das hier ein schnelles Ende finden."

Hermine musste innerlich lachen. War es dem Tränkemeister etwa unangenehm, dass sie so unverhofft in sein Privatreich vordrang? Mit Sicherheit, entschied sie dann.

Dennoch setzte sie sich artig auf einen Sessel und sah ihn schließlich unsicher an. Er ignorierte sie und verblüfft bemerkte sie, wie er seinen Umhang auszog. Hermine schluckte unwillkürlich und sah in eine andere Richtung. Gegen ihren Willen bemerkte sie die Hitze in ihrem Gesicht. Als er sich schließlich ihr gegenübersetzte, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich ihm wieder zuzuwenden.

"Könnten wir bitte direkt anfangen?", fragte sie nervös.

Ein belustigtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und seine Stimme klang anzüglich: "So eilig, Professor Granger?"

Hermine spürte Wut aufflammen. "Hören Sie - Sie waren es, der dies angeboten hat. Wenn Sie nicht mehr möchten, dann lassen wir es. Doch wenn wir es tun...gemeinsam...ich meine, wenn Sie in mich eindringen...in meine Gedanken, meine ich...dann... - wir haben eine Vereinbarung, vergessen Sie das nicht!" Hermines Kopf schien inzwischen in Flammen zu stehen, doch sie wich seinem Blick nicht aus, der amüsiert ihren Ausführungen Respekt gezollt hatte. Mit jeder Zweideutigkeit, die sie unbeabsichtigt von sich gegeben hatte, waren seine Augen etwas belustigter geworden und auch um seine Mundwinkel lag ein amüsiertes Lächeln.

"Sie sind äußerst reizvoll, wenn Sie sich über sich selbst ärgern", sagte er herausfordernd.

"Schön! Dafür ist an Ihnen rein gar nichts reizvoll - wollen wir jetzt anfangen, oder was?"

"Natürlich, wo Sie mich doch so nett gebeten haben", sagte er ironisch, dann wurde er plötzlich sehr ernst und wie zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte beugte er sich ein Stück zu ihr vor.

"Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort, nur in den Bereich Ihrer Erinnerung vorzudringen, der Ihnen selbst verwehrt ist. Und nun lassen Sie uns beginnen."

Hermine wusste nicht recht, was sie erwartete. Harry hatte es immer als höchst unangenehm beschrieben, wenn Snape in seine Erinnerungen eingedrungen war. Hermine hingegen sah ihm in einem Moment noch in die Augen, als sie auch schon spürte, wie er sich behutsam einen Weg in ihren Kopf bahnte. Es war nicht so gewaltsam wie sie es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Doch vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie sich nicht dagegen wehrte. Wie ein Schwimmer, der das Wasser um sich herum verdrängt, bahnte er sich den Weg zielstrebig immer weiter hinein in ihren Kopf hinein. Hermine bemerkte, dass er die angeschnittenen Erinnerungen ignorierte und sich statt dessen immer schneller fortbewegte. Kein Widerstand ging von ihr aus und sie war beruhigt, denn sie sah, was er sah. Dies gab ihr Sicherheit, dass er Wort hielt und sie entspannte sich immer mehr.

Nach scheinbar endloser Zeit hielt er inne. Hermine spürte, dass er nun mehr Kraft aufwandte. Der Schutzwall in ihrem Kopf war für sie fast ebenso greifbar wie für ihn. Eine träge Masse aus stahlblauem Eis, scharfen Splittern und treibenden Schollen, die unter der sichtbaren Oberfläche scheinbar endlos in die Tiefe reichen konnten , erstreckten sich vor ihrem geistigen Auge und symbolisierte auf diese Art ihre Gegenwehr, in diesen Bereich einzudringen. Hermine wusste, dass dies ein visuelles Bild war, das in Wahrheit Gedanken und Emotionen in ihrem Geist versiegelt hatte. Snape machte sich daran, die erste wackelige Eisscholle zu betreten und prüfte scheinbar, ob sie ihn tragen würde. Das visuelle Bild verschwand und statt dessen zeichnete sich mit erschreckender Genauigkeit eine Erinnerung vor ihren Augen ab.

Hermine war in eben jenem Raum, in dem sie sich jetzt befanden. Snape war bei ihr. Seine Augen waren auf ihren Körper gerichtet. Sie war nackt. Er hingegen war vollständig bekleidet. Hermine erkannte entsetzt die Fesseln, die ihre Hände gefangen hielten. Er drängte sie zu dem Tisch, von dem sie wusste, dass sie gerade jetzt und in diesem Moment davor saßen. Hermines Arme waren, an den Händen gefesselt, über ihren Kopf ausgestreckt. Sie konnte auf seltsame Weise sich selber sehen, wie sie wehrlos vor Snape lag. Er hielt ihren Blick eisern mit seinen Augen gefangen, während seine Hände ihre Schenkel auseinander schoben. Ihr Körper wand sich unter diesem Druck und bäumte sich auf, doch ohne etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können spürte sie, wie er einen Finger in sie schob und gleich darauf noch einen.

Hermine war sich bewusst, wie intensiv er sie erkundete und dabei gleichzeitig seine Hose öffnete. Immer noch hielt er sie fest. Nachdem er die Finger aus ihr zurückgezogen hatte, zog er sie mit einem Ruck noch ein Stück näher an die Tischkante und sah ihr direkt in die Augen, während er langsam in sie eindrang. Hermine sah sich selbst, wie ihre Arme weit über den Kopf gestreckt waren; wie sie mit makelloser Haut, die nicht eine einzige Narbe aufwies, wie auf dem Präsentierteller vor ihm lag. Sie sah ihre Brüste, die sich im Takt seiner Stöße bewegten. Und sie sah ihre weit gespreizten Schenkel, die Snape nun mit Nachdruck noch weiter auseinanderschob, um so tief in sie dringen zu können, wie es ihm gefiel. Hermine hörte ihr Wimmern und Flehen. Doch er schenkte ihr nur ein kaltes Lächeln. Sie sah, wie die Hände ihres Ebenbildes sich verkrampften; wie sie versuchte sich aufzubäumen, doch er drückte sie nieder, stieß kräftig in ihren Schoß und zwang sie so zurück auf den Tisch. Hermine sah, wie die andere Hermine ihm die Nägel in die Arme bohrte, mit denen er sie festhielt um sie auf diese Art nehmen zu können.

"NEIN!" schrie sie, "HÖREN SIE AUF! WEG! GEHEN SIE WEG!" Hermine sprang auf und stieß den realen Snape vor die Brust, was ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, weil er sich so schnell nicht aus ihren Gedanken hatte zurückziehen können.

Er sah sie in einer Mischung aus Verblüffung und Zorn an. Doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, schrie sie: "Was haben Sie mir angetan? Dies war keiner meiner Träume...dies war eine Erinnerung - eine Erinnerung an...oh, mein Gott! Was haben Sie nur getan!"

Hermine schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und riss sie schon im gleichen Moment wieder weg. In unbändiger Wut begann sie auf ihn einzuschlagen.

Snape wehrte die Schläge nicht ab. Erst als sie schluchzend zusammenbrach, hielt er ihre Hände fest und drängte sie auf die Couch zurück.

"Was jetzt?" schluchzte sie, "wollen Sie mir wieder Gewalt antun?"

Er schnaubte auf, dann zwang er sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

"Nein, das will ich nicht! Und das tat ich nie! Beruhigen Sie sich! Hören Sie in sich hinein, Hermine - was empfanden Sie bei diesen Erinnerungen? WAS?"

Sie schüttelte wild den Kopf.

"Was empfanden Sie?" wiederholte er leise.

Hermine schloss die Augen und brach erneut in haltlose Tränen aus.

"Ich will das nicht - ich will das nicht...", wiederholte sie immer wieder.

Ihr war bewusst, dass er immer noch auf ihre Antwort wartete. Es hatte keinen Zweck zu leugnen. Er hatte nicht nur diese Erinnerung mit ihr geteilt, sondern gleichsam ihre Empfindungen. Und nun verlangte er, dass sie es aussprach.

Das Wort klang wie ein verzweifeltes Aufheulen, als Hermine es förmlich heraus schrie: "Lust! Ich habe Lust dabei empfunden!"

Snape zog sie an sich heran und hielt sie in seinen Armen. Hermines Gegenwehr erlosch, als er ihr beruhigend über den Kopf strich.

"Wir werden diesen Weg nun zu ende gehen", sagte er mit rauer Stimme und Hermine erkannte, dass ihm dies genauso schwer fiel wie ihr.

tbc


	11. Schweigen

**11. Kapitel**

**Schweigen**

Hermine konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Zu schockierend war die Tatsache, dass sie Lust an einer solchen Behandlung durch ihn empfunden hatte.

Diese Erinnerungen konnten nicht richtig sein. Und doch spürte sie tief in ihrem Inneren, wie sich die Erkenntnis bildete, dass es genau so gewesen war. Doch wie war das nur möglich? Und warum konnte er sich ebenfalls nicht daran erinnern, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war? Vögelte er so viele Frauen auf diese Weise, dass man schon mal die ein oder andere vergessen konnte?

Hermine löste sich mit Nachdruck von dem Mann, der in der Vergangenheit auf so entwürdigende Weise ihren Körper in Besitz genommen hatte.

Snape zog seinen Arm zurück und erst jetzt sah sie, dass seine Augen geschlossen gewesen waren.

Einen Moment schien er noch einem Gefühl hinterher zu spüren.

"Ich erinnere mich daran", sagte er vage.

Hermine heulte vor Zorn auf: "Wir reden hier nicht von einem Schachspiel oder einer netten Unterhaltung am Kamin - das war...oh, Gott!" Erneut schlug sie die Hände vor das Gesicht. Seine Stimme klang hart und belehrend: "Es war Sex. Nichts weiter - nur Sex!"

"Es war brutal", warf sie entsetzt ein.

Snape sah sie auf eine Weise an, die ihr zu sagen schien, dass sie es eigentlich besser wissen müsste. Das wirklich Schreckliche war, dass sie es tatsächlich anders empfunden hatte. Im Geiste sah sie sich noch auf diesem Tisch liegen. Die Hände gefesselt und dadurch scheinbar wehrlos. Doch jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass es nur ein Spiel gewesen war. Sie hätte ihre Arme jederzeit nach vorne bewegen können, doch sie hatte sie kopfübergestreckt gelassen. Und ihre Beine - sie hätte nach ihm treten können, doch auch das hatte sie nicht getan. Was er mit ihr gemacht hatte, hatte ihre Zustimmung gefunden. Und es hatte sie erregt. Beschämt stellte sie fest, dass es das auch jetzt tat. Um ihm dies nicht zu offenbaren, schob sie Wut vor. Wut war so viel besser, als sich das Offensichtliche einzugestehen.

"Sie haben sich absolut rücksichtslos verhalten. Wie auch immer es dazu kam - es war niemals mit meinem Einverständnis!"

Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände: "Gut - in Ordnung. Gehen wir davon aus, dass es einen anderen Grund dafür gab - das es etwas anderes war, als ein Sexspiel, das Ihre Zustimmung fand. Wir werden keine Antwort finden, wenn wir an dieser Stelle aufhören. Im übrigen werden Sie wohl unter den gegebenen Umständen zustimmen, dass wir uns mit Vornamen ansprechen sollten."

"Verlangen Sie das nicht von mir", gab Hermine wie betäubt zurück, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und sagte: "Ich meine nicht die Sache mit den Vornamen - ich meine Ihren Wunsch, die Legilimentik weiterzuführen. Ich kann das nicht!"

"Vertrauen Sie mir. Ich werde Sie zu nichts zwingen."

Hermine lachte freudlos auf, denn seine Worte klangen nach den Erinnerungen, die sie gerade erfahren hatte, wie der blanke Hohn.

"Ich kann nicht, verstehen Sie denn nicht? Ich muss hier weg!"

Hermine war schon aufgestanden und wollte zur Tür eilen, doch er war schneller und hielt sie fest.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, holte sie mit der Hand aus und traf seine linke Wange mit voller Wucht. Er zwinkerte nicht einmal mit den Augen als ihr Schlag ihn traf. Hermine wollte zurückweichen, doch er hielt sie an den Händen fest und zog sie zurück an den Kamin. Schließlich drückte er sie in den Sessel. Hermine erinnerte sich an den Traum, den sie von ihm gehabt hatte, in dem er sie zu Boden gedrückt, und sie an Ort und Stelle besessen hatte. Schmerzlich wurde ihr klar, dass ihre sexuellen Kontakte sich keineswegs nur auf ein oder zwei Begebenheiten reduzierten.

"Was ist zwischen uns gewesen?", fragte sie mit schwankender Stimme, "hatten wir eine...Affäre?"

"Halten Sie das für möglich?", fragte er mit taxierendem Blick.

Hermine senkte den Kopf: "Ich weiß es nicht - vielleicht", gab sie dann leise zu. Plötzlich hob sie wiederum trotzig den Kopf. "Warum wissen Sie dann nichts mehr davon? Bei mir war es der Unfall, der die Erinnerungen auslöschte - aber Sie? Sie müssten sich doch erinnern, wenn es so gewesen ist!"

Sein Blick verdüsterte sich. Scheinbar hatte er genau über diese Dinge auch bereits nachgedacht und es schien ihm ganz und gar nicht zu gefallen, dass jemand offensichtlich seine Erinnerungen manipuliert hatte.

"Wir haben eine Möglichkeit all dies herauszufinden. Lassen Sie mich noch einmal Zugriff auf Ihre Gedanken nehmen."

Sofort schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

Snape seufzte und setzte sich neben sie. Mit einer Hand rieb er seine Stirn und er ließ einen Moment verstreichen, bevor er eindringlich fragte: "Was, Hermine...was könnte jetzt noch schlimmer für Sie sein?"

Immer noch schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf.

"Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Ich habe diesem Plan überhaupt nur zugestimmt, weil ich etwas über die Umstände meines Unfalles erfahren wollte. Und jetzt...ich will nicht noch einmal so...vorgeführt werden."

Snape schnaubte laut auf. "Ich führe Sie nicht vor. Es ist geschehen...es sind _Ihre_ Erinnerungen!"

Zum ersten mal nickte Hermine und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

"Ich weiß...ich weiß...", murmelte sie leise.

Die Miene des Tränkemeisters blieb undurchdringlich und Hermine begriff, dass es seine Art war, mit ihren Tränen umzugehen. In diesem Moment hätte sie es begrüßt, wenn er sie noch einmal tröstend in den Arm genommen hätte, doch das tat er nicht. Statt dessen schien er ungeduldig zu werden. Snape stand auf und ging ein Stück durch den Raum. Hermine wischte sich wütend die Tränen vom Gesicht und fuhr ihn an: "Was wollen Sie, Snape?"

Er hielt inne und sah sie funkelnd an: "Granger! Ich will die Chance nutzen, die sich uns bietet! Ich muss wissen was in Ihrem Kopf ist!"

"Sie wollen _mehr_ sehen? Warum? Erregt es Sie?", spie sie ihm entgegen.

Seine Stimme war wie Samt, der langsam reißt: "Ja, es erregt mich. Wie sollte es das wohl auch nicht tun? Aber ich will es nicht deshalb...was immer Sie glauben...es geht hier vielleicht um mehr als Sie und mich!"

Hermine empfand eine seltsame Erleichterung darüber, dass er zugegeben hatte, dass die Bilder in ihrem Kopf ihn erregten. Es nahm ihr einen Teil der Scham, die sie über ihr Verhalten in der Vergangenheit empfand. Vor allem aber nahm es ihr einen Teil der Scham, die sie empfand, weil die Erinnerungen sie ebenfalls aufs neue erregt hatten.

Sie spürte wie ihre Gegenwehr sank. Hermine versuchte sich vorzustellen, was er wohl noch finden mochte, dann kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass die sexuellen Dinge - so verlockend sie für ihn auch sein mochten - wohl kaum sein primäres Ziel waren. Er glaubte, dass mehr hinter ihrem Gedächtnisverlust stand, als der Unfall. Je mehr sie darüber grübelte, desto mehr musste sie ihm Recht geben. Und vielleicht würde er auch einen Hinweis darauf finden, warum es überhaupt zwischen ihnen so weit gekommen war. Hermine wollte gerne glauben, dass die Person, oder der Umstand, der ihre Erinnerungen manipuliert hatte, auch dafür zuständig war. Es würde ihr die Verantwortung für ihr Tun nehmen. Snape hatte sie ihren Gedanken überlassen und ruhig gewartet. Sie war sich jedoch seines Blickes bewusst, der einen Teil ihrer Überlegungen scheinbar auch ohne Legilimentik lesen konnte.

"Sind Sie bereit das Rätsel zu lösen?", fragte er sanft.

Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen, dann öffnete sie sie wieder und sah ihn mit neuem Selbstbewusstsein an.

"Ja - fangen Sie an", erwiderte sie tapfer.

Snape ließ sich neben ihr nieder und schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch er überlegte es sich scheinbar anders und stellte den intensiven Augenkontakt her, ohne weiter zu zögern.

Hermine fühlte abermals wie er in ihren Geist drang. Er fand den Weg zu ihren verkapselten Erinnerungen nun viel schneller.

Sie spürte, wie er die schützende Mauer mühelos durchdrang. Scheinbar hatte er den Zugang soweit freigelegt, dass er problemlos hindurch schlüpfen konnte. Der Blick auf die frostige weite Landschaft in ihrem Kopf ließ sie eine Ahnung davon bekommen, wie viele Erinnerungen hier förmlich auf Eis lagen. Doch Snape schritt schnell voran und widmete sich der ersten neuen Erinnerung, die in seiner Reichweite lag. Hermine sah sich selbst. Es war eine helle Vollmondnacht. Sie war auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts. Der See erstreckte sich vor ihr und sie sah den runden Mond auf seiner Oberfläche glitzern. Der Mann an ihrer Seite hatte eine Hand in der ihren verschlungen. Plötzlich löste er sich und sah sie mit seinen dunklen Augen an.

"Ich erwarte dich im See...sagen wir, du hast genau zwei Minuten." Hermine sah zu, wie Snape seine Kleidung ablegte und sie betrachtet ihn dabei aufmerksam. Sein Muskelspiel im Mondschein ließ sie leise Lächeln. Es war Vorfreude, die sich in ihr breit machte. Sie wusste was geschehen würde. Sehnte sich mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers danach.

Als er kopfüber in das Wasser sprang dachte sie über seine Worte nach. Zwei Minuten hatte er ihr gegeben. Die würde sie nicht benötigen. Schnell streifte sie ihre Kleidung ebenfalls vom Körper. Das Dreieck zwischen ihren Beinen pulsierte. Dann ging sie vorsichtig zum Wasser. Kaum hatte sie einen Fuß hineingetaucht, zog sie ihn wieder heraus. Es war eiskalt. Nun bekamen die zwei Minuten Gnadenfrist eine ganz andere Bedeutung. Hermine sah flehend zu Snape. "Es ist eisig", brachte sie hervor.

Sein Lachen drang zu ihr herüber. "Du hast schätzungsweise noch eine Minute."

"Und wenn ich nicht ins Wasser will, was dann?", hörte sie die Hermine in ihrer Erinnerung fragen.

Snapes Stimme wurde drohend: "Du weißt, was dann passiert. Darauf würde ich es nicht ankommen lassen."

"Sadist", hörte sie sich selbst murmeln und tauchte abermals einen Fuß in das Wasser. Dann atmete sie tief durch und setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis sie bis zum Bauchnabel versank. Ihr Herz klopfte vor Kälte bis zum Hals. Von Erregung keine Spur mehr. Dennoch ging sie weiter. Erst als ihre Füße den Boden unter sich verloren, legte sie sich vollends auf das Wasser und schwamm, unter einem leisen Aufkeuchen los. Sie war so damit beschäftigt, ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu halten, dass sie erst jetzt bemerkte, dass von Snape nichts mehr zu sehen war. Irritiert hielt sie inne und sah sich um. Die vom Mond erhellte Oberfläche war leer. Hermine befiel Angst. Hatte der Krake sich ein Opfer zum Spielen gesucht? Dann wurde die Oberfläche direkt vor ihr durchbrochen und Hermine glaubte fast, sie würde das nächste Opfer des Seebewohners. Schnell erkannte sie jedoch, dass sie ein Opfer der ganz anderen Art werden sollte. Snape war ihr so nahe, dass sie Wassertropfen ins Gesicht bekam, als er seine Haare zurückstrich.

"Endlich! Das wollte ich dir auch geraten haben", sagte er leise grollend, dann zog er sie bestimmt an sich und Hermine umklammerte ihn wie selbstverständlich mit beiden Beinen.

Sein Eindringen war eine einzige fließende Bewegung, die Hermine so natürlich schien wie das Atem schöpfen. Sie gehörte ihm. Er füllte sie aus und zog sie noch näher an sich, als wolle er sichergehen, dass sie sich ihm nicht entwand. Einen Moment verharrte er so und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Dann zog er sich aus ihr zurück, ohne sie jedoch loszulassen. Langsam schwamm er mit ihr in das seichte Wasser, so dass er stehen konnte. Erneut umklammerte sie ihn und er nahm sie wieder in Besitz. Dann begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen und die Intensität war so stark, dass Hermine lustvoll aufstöhnte. Als sie auch ihn stöhnen hörte, wurde ihr plötzlich klar, dass es nicht der Snape aus ihrer Erinnerung war, der seiner Erregung verbal Ausdruck verlieh. Es war der Mann ihr gegenüber, der ebenso in diesen Bildern gefangen war wie sie selbst.

Als ihre Erinnerung abrupt verblasste, wurde ihr klar, dass er seinen Weg durch ihren Geist nun fortsetzen würde, und dass er sich in dieser Erinnerung scheinbar wesentlich mehr verfangen hatte, als ihm lieb war. Während er Erinnerungen anriss, musste Hermine sich eingestehen, dass ihre Träume tatsächlich Bruchstücke aus ihrer Erinnerung gewesen waren, die an die Oberfläche drangen. Diese Begebenheit im See hatte sie bereits vor einigen Nächten durchlebt. Snape hielt bei einer Erinnerung inne, die sie beide wiederum in seinem Kerker zeigte. Sie saßen sich gegenüber und zwischen ihnen war der Tisch - der jetzt sofort ein Schamgefühl in ihr hochsteigen ließ - reichlich mit Essen gedeckt. Ihr Ebenbild leerte gerade ein Weinglas. Sie stellte es vor sich auf dem Tisch ab und wandte sich dann zu Snape um. "Was möchtest du tun?", erklang die Stimme des Tränkemeisters seltsam vertraut in ihrer Erinnerung. Statt ihm zu antworten, begann sie damit, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Ein kehliges Lachen entrang sich ihm und er zog sie auf seinen Schoß, wobei seine Hand grob ihre Brust umfasste. In dem Moment, als Snape ihre Brustwarze mit zwei Fingern zu reiben begann, wurde die Erinnerung abrupt beendet.

Obwohl sie sich im Niemandsland zwischen Erinnerung und Realität befand, konnte sie ahnen, was nun in dem realen Snape vorging. All diese sexuellen Handlungen übten auf sie selbst einen derartigen Reiz aus, dass sie sich lieber nicht vorstellen mochte, wie sehr er inzwischen Sklave seiner eigenen Lust war. Sie begann sich zu fragen, warum er immer wieder auf Sexszenen zwischen ihnen beiden stieß. Hatten sie denn wirklich nur dies miteinander geteilt? Gab es nichts Alltägliches? Nichts, das darüber Aufschluss gegeben hätte, wie sie sonst zueinander standen?

Er hatte wohl einen ähnlichen Gedanken gehabt und drang wesentlich tiefer in ihren Geist vor, als wolle er all diese lustvollen Erinnerungen weit hinter sich lassen und sehen, was hinter all dem steckte. Und tatsächlich, die Tatsache ignorierend, dass sie es wohl selbst war, die den Sexeskapaden einen immens großen Stellenwert in ihrem Kopf eingeräumt hatte, sah Hermine eine Situation, auf die sie gehofft, und die sie gleichzeitig zutiefst gefürchtet hatte.

Regen prasselte auf sie nieder. Ihr Atem ging schnell. Sie musste ihr Ziel erreichen. Die verdammte Ampel, wann schaltete sie endlich auf grün? Hermine hatte Angst. Sie sah sich um. Endlich - grün! Mit eiligen Schritten betrat sie die Fahrbahn, als auch schon im nächsten Moment ein Auto auf sie zugeschossen kam. Der Fahrer war hinter der regennassen Windschutzscheibe nur schwer zu erkennen. Dennoch war sie überrascht ihn in ihrer Erinnerung überhaupt zu sehen. Bislang hatte dies völlig im Dunklen gelegen. Alles ging rasend schnell und das einzige was ihren entsetzten Geist ausfüllte, war das Auto. Schwarz war es - und schwarz wurde alles vor ihren Augen. Doch diesmal war es nicht die Schwärze des Todes. Diesmal war es Snape, der sie aus ihren eigenen Gedanken ausgesperrt hatte. Hermine konnte ihn spüren. Er drang weiter in die Vergangenheit, doch er nahm sie nicht mit. Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihn zu rufen. Doch er hielt nicht inne und ging seinen Weg alleine - ohne sie.

Warum tat er das? Jetzt, da sie endlich an den Punkt gekommen war, der all ihre Fragen beantworten sollte, ließ er sie außen vor. Wollte er sie schützen? Hatte er bemerkt, wie schrecklich die Erfahrung des Unfalles und des klinischen Todes noch in ihr wirkte? Hermine versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. Er sollte dies nicht ohne sie tun. Sie musste sehen, was geschieht - was bereits geschehen war. Doch er ignorierte ihren Protest. Unbeirrt durchdrang er das Dunkel und sperrte sie aus. "Gehen Sie raus!", wimmerte Hermine leise. "Gleich - gleich", kam seine Antwort von weit her. Es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bis er ihrer verzweifelten Bitte endlich nachkam.

Als er sich aus ihren Gedanken zurückzog, fühlte sie sich wie eine Marionette, der man plötzlich die Fäden durchgeschnitten hatte. Seltsam wehr- und willenlos musste sie erst einmal Atem schöpfen, bevor sie ihn anschreien konnte.

"Warum haben Sie das getan? Sie hatten mir Ihr Wort gegeben!"

Ohne eine Spur von Mitgefühl stellte sie fest, dass er erschöpft aussah. Auch seine Stimme klang kraftlos, als er erwiderte: "Ich habe mich an mein Versprechen gehalten. Ich habe nur den Bereich durchdrungen, der Ihnen selbst verborgen war."

"Ja - aber Sie haben mich einfach stehen lassen. Meine Erinnerungen an den Unfall - ich muss wissen was geschehen ist!"

Snape atmete tief durch und sein Blick wurde finster.

"Nichts ist passiert. Sie gingen über die Straße und ein Autofahrer hat Sie nicht gesehen. Er fuhr Sie an. Das war alles."

Hermine sah ihm in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist eine Lüge!"

"Sie sollten jetzt gehen, Professor Granger."

"Nein! Ich muss wissen was geschehen ist - die Wahrheit!"

Snape setzte ein spöttisches Lächeln auf und erwiderte: "Sie hätten wohl gerne, dass sich ein Geheimnis um Ihren Unfall rankt - aber dem ist nicht so!"

Hermines Augen begannen vor Verzweiflung zu brennen. Sie kämpfte die Tränen nieder und sagte bemüht ruhig: "Aber es war etwas zwischen uns. Dies können Sie mir nicht ausreden. Oder wollen Sie mir ernsthaft sagen, dass es bloße Einbildung von mir ist, dass wir es bei jeder Gelegenheit miteinander getrieben haben?"

Sie hatte versuchen wollen ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, doch sein Blick blieb undurchdringlich und seine Stimme klang desinteressiert. "Es mag sein, dass wir das ein oder andere mal Sex hatten. Doch wie Sie selber wohl am besten wissen, ist dies Vergangenheit. Sie sollten jetzt gehen."

Nun war es mit Hermines Selbstbeherrschung vorbei.

"Ich werde erst gehen, wenn ich weiß, was Sie gesehen haben. Warum haben Sie mich zurück gelassen? Was war da noch? WAS?"

Snape rieb sich die Stirn, dann sagte er versöhnlich: "Die Erinnerungen wären zu grausam für Sie. Dies ist auch der Grund, warum Ihr Geist sie eingekapselt hat. Es ist besser, wenn Sie diesen Schmerz und diese Angst nicht wieder aufleben lassen. Belassen Sie es dabei und gehen Sie jetzt!"

"Nein! Nicht nach all dem!"

Snape erhob sich so schnell, dass Hermine erschrocken zurückwich. Er ging quer durch den Raum und setzte sich demonstrativ an seinen Schreibtisch. "Raus hier!", knurrte er dann leise und doch äußerst bedrohlich. Hermine versuchte den Mann am Tisch mit dem leidenschaftlichen Liebhaber in Einklang zu bringen, der sie in ihrer Erinnerung so willenlos gemacht hatte. Als er sie keines Blickes mehr würdigte, kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass sie den größten Fehler ihres Lebens begangen hatte, indem sie ihn in ihre Gedanken gelassen hatte. Als sie zur Tür ging, hielt sie nochmals inne und sagte leise flehend: "Bitte, sagen Sie mir was Sie gesehen haben."

Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an wie ein lästiges Kind, dem man zum zehnten mal etwas erklären muss.

"Ich habe es Ihnen gesagt. Da ist nichts. Es gibt absolut nichts, über das Sie sich Gedanken machen müssten. Vergessen Sie auch alles, was sich zwischen uns abgespielt hat. Da war nichts, außer Sex, der Ihnen heute so widerlich erscheint, dass Sie es einfach schnell vergessen sollten. Was auch immer uns einst zusammenführte, es hatte nichts mit...Gefühlen anderer Natur zu tun - zudem waren Sie damals noch nicht verheiratet. Aber jetzt sind Sie es. Und nun gehen Sie zu Ihrem Mann und leben Sie Ihr Leben." Dann senkte er den Kopf über einige Blätter Pergament. Hermine spürte unbändigen Hass auf diesen Mann. Sie spürte den Wunsch ihn zu rütteln und die Wahrheit aus ihm herauszuquetschen. Sie wusste, dass sie dazu wohl kaum in der Lage wäre und so tat sie das einzige, was ihr übrig blieb.

Sie verließ den Raum grußlos und machte sich auf den Weg nach hause - zu ihrem Mann - zu ihrem wahren Leben.

tbc


	12. Wut

_Nachdem ff. net nun endlich willig ist (ich war es längst) kommt hier das neue Kapitel._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Kira_

12. Kapitel

Wut

An diesem Abend ging Hermine mit Harry gemeinsam zu Bett. Sie wollte bei ihm sein. Wollte ihn still um Vergebung bitten. Doch vor allem wollte sie nicht allein sein und in Grübeleien verfallen. Die Erkenntnisse aus ihren Erinnerungen hatten sie wie ein Keulenschlag getroffen. Man erfuhr nicht jeden Tag, dass ein Mensch, dem man allenfalls Respekt entgegenbrachte, einen zu einer anderen Zeit zum willenlosen Sexsklaven hatte werden lassen. Sie ahnte, dass da noch viel mehr gewesen war - Szenen, die ebenso gewalttätig anmuteten, wie die, wo er sie auf dem Tisch genommen hatte. Der Gedanke war so unglaublich. Wie hatte sie Vergnügen an seinen Spielchen finden können? Rücksichtslos hatte er sie immer wieder in Besitz genommen. War er auch nur einmal zärtlich gewesen?

Hermines Blick wanderte zu Harry. Sein schwarzes Haar glänzte im Mondschein. Harry war zärtlich beim Liebesspiel. Sanft, dennoch ungeduldig - eigentlich sogar sehr auf sich fixiert, seit er bemerkt hatte, dass er ihr keinen Orgasmus verschaffen konnte. Verdammt, sie hatte doch nicht grübeln wollen, dennoch wanderten ihre Gedanken automatisch wieder zu Snape. Wie abscheulich sie sein Verhalten auch fand - es hatte sie eindeutig erregt. Auch jetzt ließ sie der Gedanke, ihm willenlos ausgeliefert zu sein, am ganzen Körper erschaudern. Das Pochen zwischen ihren Beinen nahm zu, als sie daran dachte, wie er sein Glied bis zum Schaft in sie geschoben hatte. Hermine drehte sich auf die andere Seite und befahl sich, diese Gedanken endlich ruhen zu lassen. Sie versuchte sich auf die Dinge zu konzentrieren, die Snape ihr hatte weismachen wollen, nachdem er so schändlich auf eigene Faust ihren Geist durchstöbert hatte. Er hatte nach etwas gesucht. Dass er so plötzlich darauf bestand, sie solle gehen, kam ihr mehr als merkwürdig vor. Ebenso die Tatsache, dass er ihr sagte, da wäre nichts gewesen. War ihre Beziehung von damals wirklich so nichtsbedeutend gewesen, dass sie keiner weiteren Erklärung bedurfte?

Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war sie, dass er eine ganze Menge vor ihr verbarg. Doch was? Außerdem kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass er nur sehr schlecht die Rolle des Ignoranten gespielt hatte. Das, was er gesehen hatte, musste ihn selbst so schwer getroffen haben, dass er verwirrt gewesen war - diese Erkenntnis machte sie nervöser als alles andere. Warum sollte sie nicht wissen was geschehen war? Hatte sie selbst etwas so Schreckliches getan, dass sie es erfolgreich verdrängt hatte? Nach dem, was sie inzwischen über sich selbst wusste - über ihre abartigen Vorlieben beim Sex; über ihre mehr als zweifelhafte Wahl des Partners für diese Spielchen - war ihr klar, dass es vieles geben konnte, was sich noch in ihrem Geist verbarg.  
Unruhig drehte sie sich abermals zur anderen Seite. Das Mondlicht warf die Schatten der Bäume vor ihrem Fenster an die Wand. Wie lange dunkle Finger griffen sie in den Raum, tasteten umher und wären dennoch am nächsten Morgen verschwunden, als hätten sie niemals die übernächtigte Phantasie zu angsteinflößenden Gedanken angeregt.  
Hermine kuschelte sich an Harry, der kurz erwachte und ein brummendes Geräusch von sich gab. Als er wieder eingeschlafen war, begann Hermine lautlos zu weinen. Was hatte sie für Dinge hinter sich? Was immer Snape gesagt hatte - was immer er auch je getan hatte - sein letzter Rat an sie war der Beste gewesen, den er wohl je in seinem Leben erteilt hatte.  
Hermine würde alles vergessen was gewesen war. Sie würde nicht weiter in einer Vergangenheit stochern, die selbst einem Snape Angst zu machen schien. Sie würde die erotischen Bilder in ihrem Kopf bekämpfen, bis nichts mehr von ihnen übrig war. Sie war jetzt Harrys Frau und sie würde ihm eine gute Frau sein. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie ein.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Blut drang aus Snapes Mundwinkel. Sein Körper war gekrümmt. Mit der rechten Hand versuchte er seinen Kopf zu schützen, doch die Tritte hatten ihm bereits mehrere Finger gebrochen. Die Platzwunde an seiner Stirn blutete heftig und verklebte seine Haare zu einem grausigen Geflecht. Er sprach mit letzter Kraft. Die Worte wurden von einem Schwall Blut begleitet. Hermine hörte einen schrillen Schrei, der einfach nicht enden wollte. Erst als Snape von seinen Angreifern auf den Rücken gedreht wurde, hörte der schrille Schrei auf und statt dessen hörte sie wie er in Weinen überging - ihr Weinen. Snapes leblose Augen blickten in den Himmel.

Hermine schreckte hoch und sah sich panisch um. Die tastenden Schattenfinger schienen jetzt fast eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie zu haben. Der Schrecken den man kannte, war immer noch besser als der unbekannte Schrecken. Ihr Atem beruhigte sich nur langsam. Trotz ihrer Furcht war sie froh, dass Harry diesmal nicht erwacht war. Denn obwohl sie immer noch unter dem schrecklichen Einfluss des Traumes stand, wies sie sich selbst zurecht. Sie musste Nachdenken. Hermine spürte eine stille Verzweiflung darüber, dass ihre Gedanken sich nicht richtig in eine Reihe bringen ließen.

Snape.  
Ihre Träume.  
Ihre Erinnerungen.  
All dies war eine Einheit.  
Sie hatte ihre Traumsequenzen als Bruchstücke ihrer Erinnerungen identifiziert.  
Doch was war mit Snapes Tod?  
Snape war nicht tot!  
Er lebte.  
In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles.

"Keine Geheimnisse - nur ein Unfall - nichts als ein dummer, schrecklicher und dennoch stinknormaler Unfall", sagte sie leise zu sich selbst.  
Snape hatte keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass sie sich aufführte wie eine hysterische Ziege. Inzwischen schien diese Bezeichnung immer mehr zu ihr zu passen.  
Erschöpft ließ sie sich wieder in die Kissen sinken.  
Mit offenen Augen starrte sie zur Decke. Die Schatten machten ihr längst schon keine Angst mehr. Was ihr wirklich Angst machte war der Gedanke, dass sie es vermutlich selbst war, die Snape diesen grausamen Tod wünschte. Warum sonst sollte sich dieses Bild so lebhaft vor ihren Augen ausbreiten? Dann fiel ihr ein, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte. Er hatte ihr erklärt, dass eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen bestand - inzwischen wusste sie, dass sie eine sexuelle Verbindung gehabt hatten - den Begriff 'Hörigkeit' unterdrückte sie willentlich. Und er hatte ihr ebenfalls gesagt, dass es ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam, als sie ihm von ihren Träumen erzählt hatte. Und nun wollte er plötzlich, dass sie aus seinem Leben verschwand. Er wollte ihr einreden, dass sie sich alles nur einbildete.

Hermine wusste, dass diese Sache für sie noch lange nicht erledigt war. Jeder Versuch sich nur auf das hier und jetzt zu konzentrieren war zum Scheitern verurteilt. Es gab keine Möglichkeit die Vergangenheit zu ignorieren. Sie musste die Dinge mit Snape zu ihrer Zufriedenheit klären. Sie musst Frieden finden. Doch dann fragte sie sich insgeheim, ob es der sexuelle Reiz war, der sie auf den Gedanken brachte, ihn unbedingt wieder aufsuchen zu müssen. Gleichzeitig empfand sie jedoch auch ein brennendes Gefühl der Scham. Er hatte gesehen, was sonst nur ihr Ehemann sah. Er hatte Dinge mit ihr gemacht, die ihr Ehemann niemals mit ihr getan hatte - und auch niemals tun würde.  
Hermine spürte die Hitze auf ihrem Gesicht - und die Hitze, die sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln bildete. Erneut rief sie sich zur Ordnung. Nein! Snape hatte nicht gesehen was Harry gesehen hatte. Ihre Narben hatte er niemals erblickt. Hätte er es getan, wäre ihm jegliche Lust an ihrem Körper vergangen. Erneut betrachtete sie ihren Mann. Harry liebte sie - er hatte etwas Besseres verdient, als eine Frau, die sich in erotischen Fantasien mit einem anderen erging.

Erst als die Morgendämmerung hereingebrochen war, war Hermine endlich wieder eingeschlafen. Inzwischen kam es ihr manchmal so vor, als würde sie mit jeder durchwachten Nacht auf einen Schlag um Jahre altern. Doch wenn sie sich bisher immer noch hatte aufraffen können, um Harry am Frühstückstisch Gesellschaft zu leisten, so fiel es ihr an diesem Morgen denkbar schwer. Zudem fühlte sie sich gereizt und unausgeglichen. Sie wies jeden Gedanken über den Auslöser ihrer Unzufriedenheit weit von sich. Dennoch war ihr klar, dass es alles andere als befriedigend war, Sklave der eigenen unerfüllbaren Fantasien zu sein.  
Ihr Morgengruß war nur genuschelt und sie griff sofort zur Kaffeekanne. Harry warf ihr einen kritischen Blick zu. "Was wirst du heute machen?", fragte er und ließ seinen Blick auf ihr haften. Hermine ärgerte sich. Seit wann interessierte er sich so intensiv dafür? Bislang hatte es gereicht, wenn sie ihm am Abend von ihrem Tag erzählt hatte. Sie zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern. Harry atmete tief durch und stellte seine Kaffeetasse im gleichen Moment ab, wo Hermine ihre zum Mund führte.  
"Hör zu - der Besuch in Hogwarts sollte dir klar gemacht haben, dass es noch ein anderes Leben gibt, als diese ständige Melancholie in der du offensichtlich versinkst. Hat die Schule dich nicht daran erinnert, dass du ebenfalls Teil einer solchen Einrichtung bist? Du solltest zu Uni fahren und deine Rückkehr bekanntgeben"  
Hermine stellte ihre Tasse kräftig auf dem Tisch ab und funkelte Harry wütend an. "Was hältst du davon, wenn du diese Entscheidung mir überlässt"  
"Vergiss es einfach", murmelte Harry resigniert, dann sah er sie mit einem Ausdruck an, den sie lange nicht bei ihm gesehen hatte. Sie erkannte ihn als seine Mimik wann immer er Snape in seiner Schulzeit über den Weg gelaufen war. Eine Mischung aus Zorn, Angst und Sturheit. Sie war irritiert, dass sie nun diese Emotionen bei ihm auszulösen schien. Seine Stimme klang nur mühsam beherrscht.  
"Ich habe mich bemüht - das habe ich wirklich, Hermine. Aber es ist jetzt an dir, auch mal einen Schritt zu machen. Liegt dir überhaupt etwas daran, was ich denke? Liegt dir etwas an uns"  
Hermine schluckte und nickte schließlich. Er fuhr sanfter fort: "Du weißt, dass ich die Schulferien über viel werde arbeiten müssen. Noch ein paar Wochen, dann werde ich dir einen lang gehegten Wunsch erfüllen"  
Auf Hermines Gesicht bildete sich ein warmes Lächeln: "Ein Kind? Wir werden ein Kind haben"  
Sie konnte zusehen, wie Harrys freundliche Miene zu Eis erstarrte.  
"Ich meinte einen ausgedehnten Urlaub"  
Hermine machte sich nicht die Mühe ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen.  
"Ein Urlaub? Ich sollte wohl mit dem zufrieden sein, was ich bekomme, oder?" Ihr Lächeln war an Bitterkeit kaum zu überbieten.  
"Ja, in diesem Falle solltest du das", gab er bestimmt zurück.  
Der Rest des Frühstücks verlief schweigend. Hermine fragte sich immer wieder, ob Harry diese entsetzliche Enttäuschung in ihrem Inneren nicht nachfühlen konnte. Konnte er nicht verstehen, dass der Wunsch, ein Baby zu bekommen, übermächtig war? Sie wusste, dass es ihn bereits viel Überwindung kostete, diesen Urlaub mit ihr zu planen. Eigentlich hatte er für so etwas keine Zeit. Harry hatte vielleicht keinen Ruhm gewollt, doch sein Ehrgeiz ließ sie manchmal an der Aufrichtigkeit dieser Bescheidenheit zweifeln.  
Die Klingel riss sie aus diesen Gedanken.

Harry öffnete und nur wenige Augenblicke später stand Wilbur im Raum.  
Hermine zog ihren Morgenrock enger, obwohl es für dieses Kleidungsstück ohnehin viel zu warm war. "Ich hole nur schnell die Unterlagen, Wilbur", sagte Harry und eilte in sein Arbeitszimmer.  
Wilbur Haines lächelte Hermine an. In seinem blonden Haar leuchteten einige rote Strähnen in der Morgensonne. Hermine mochte ihn nicht sonderlich. Sie empfand seine hellen Augen als stechend und auch jetzt lag sein Blick unangenehm auf ihr. Hermine fiel auf, dass ihr Morgenrock sich an den Beinen geteilt hatte und die Sicht auf ihr rechtes Bein frei gab. Schnell deckte sie den Stoff wieder darüber und sah Wilbur mit einem gewissen Trotz an.  
Seine Stimme klang gedämpft, was wohl Diskretion vermitteln sollte, Hermine kam es jedoch so vor, als wolle er ihr suggerieren, dass sie nun ein gemeinsames Geheimnis hätten: "Ich habe einen Onkel, der ist Medi-Magier. Du kannst dich natürlich nicht an ihn erinnern, aber Harry hat ihn damals zu dir ins Muggelkrankenhaus reingeschmuggelt. Sein Name ist Dr. Darius Vornholt"  
Hermine nickte kurz und Wilbur fuhr fort: "Er konnte dir damals, als du im Koma lagst, nicht helfen - aber jetzt...vielleicht könnte er versuchen, die Narben zu beseitigen - teilweise zumindest, damit es nicht mehr so schlimm aussieht"  
Hermine spürte Zorn in sich aufsteigen: "Wenn es jemanden stört, dann soll er mich eben nicht ansehen", stieß sie wütend hervor.  
Im gleichen Moment bemerkte sie Harry, der im Türrahmen stand und die Unterhaltung still verfolgt hatte. Er sah sie einen Moment tadelnd an, bevor er sich an seinen Arbeitskollegen wandte.  
"Das ist nett von dir, Wilbur, aber ich habe alle Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft - die besten Medi-Magier haben sich bereits daran versucht, leider vergeblich - und ich fürchte, dass dein Onkel auch nicht mehr ausrichten kann"

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, was er da sagte. Er hatte alle Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft? Hatten sie dies nicht gemeinsam getan? Doch schlimmer noch war die Erkenntnis, dass er ihr gar nicht zugehört hatte. Dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sehr sie die Einmischung eines Außenstehenden verletzte. War ihre Meinung denn egal? Natürlich war sie ihm egal, stellte sie verbittert fest. Sie war eine entstellte Frau, die nicht nur ihre Schönheit, sondern scheinbar auch ihren klaren Verstand eingebüßt hatte. Wie paralysiert sah sie, wie Wilbur Harry ansah und bedauernd mit den Schultern zuckte. Sein Mitgefühlt galt offensichtlich dem Ehemann, der mit dieser Entstellung seiner Frau leben musste. Harry beugte sich zu Hermine und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund, den sie nicht erwiderte. Als er dies bemerkte sagte er leise: "Er hat es doch nur gut gemeint", dann lauter: "Bis heute Abend, Schatz - es wird spät werden." Beide verließen die Wohnung, wobei Wilbur nur kurz winkte, ohne sich zu ihr umzuwenden.

Es dauerte scheinbar eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis ein Marmeladenglas von innen gegen die Tür krachte. Hermine stand laut atmend da und betrachtet mit Genugtuung die Zerstörung und die rote Sauerei, die ihr Ausbruch an der Tür und auf dem Boden hinterlassen hatte. "Schlimm?", schrie sie den Männern nach, die längst das Haus verlassen hatten, "ich sehe schlimm aus?" Dann imitierte sie Harrys Tonfall: "Er hat es doch nur gut gemeint - verdammte Bastarde"  
Mit einem Schluchzen sank sie auf den Teppich und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.  
Es dauerte lange, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. Im Badezimmer versuchte sie ihr verweintes Gesicht in Ordnung zu bringen. Aus roten, verquollenen Augen blickte ihr ihr Spiegelbild entgegen. "Macht ja nichts - du siehst ja ohnehin schlimm aus", fauchte sie sich selbst an. Sofort unterdrückte sie die neu aufflammende Wut. Sie konnte hier stehen und sich selbst beschimpfen - sie konnte allerdings auch den Weg nach Hogwarts antreten und Snape in die Mangel nehmen, damit er ihr endlich die Wahrheit sagte. Er hatte sie belogen, soviel stand fest, und sie war überzeugt, dass er sich emotional sehr getroffen gefühlt hatte. Dies war zumindest die einzige Erklärung dafür, dass sie seine Worte so leicht als Lüge durchschaut hatte; denn sie war sich sicher, dass er unter anderen Umständen ein hervorragender Lügner war.

Hermine entschied, dass es Zeit wurde sich wie eine Hexe zu verhalten - sie würde nicht Stunden im Hogwarts-Express verbringen. Sie würde apparieren. Zögerlich griff sie nach dem Zauberstab. Harry wäre nicht begeistert davon, da Hermine ihre eigenen Grundsätze über den Haufen schmiss. Sie war es gewesen, die sich soweit in die Muggelwelt begeben hatte, dass sie gleichzeitig ihre zauberischen Fähigkeiten auf ein Minimum beschränken wollte. Aber Harrys Meinung war ihr egal. Die Meinung der Hermine von gestern war ihr egal. Sie würde von jetzt an ihre Identität als magische Person nicht mehr ignorieren. Sie war eine sehr fähige Hexe - und fragte sich nun, warum sie all die Monate darauf verzichtet hatte, das zu sein was sie nun einmal war? Sie hatte scheinbar so vieles vergessen in letzter Zeit und irgendetwas in ihr, schien ihr diese Tatsache mit Gewalt ins Gedächtnis rufen zu wollen.  
'Warum hast du vergessen, dass Snape dich auf einem Tisch gevögelt hat?', fragte ihre innere Stimme erbarmungslos. Und obwohl sie spürte, dass ihr Gesicht von einer Röte überzogen wurde, antwortete sie ihrer inneren Stimme laut: "Ich weiß nicht warum ich es vergessen habe - denn es war eindeutig zu gut, um es freiwillig zu vergessen!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Was ist mit ihr los"  
"Sie ist nur etwas empfindlich, weiter nichts"  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass es nur das ist"  
"Natürlich, was sollte es wohl sonst sein"  
Wilbur sah Harry skeptisch an, doch er schwieg.  
Diesmal wusste Wilbur, wann er zu schweigen hatte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hogsmeade wirkte geradezu leer. Die nahende Mittagshitze sorgte dafür, dass kaum jemand auf den Straßen war. Hermine war direkt in das Zaubererdorf appariert. Diesmal wollte sie nicht mit leeren Händen bei Snape erscheinen. Sie bezweifelte zwar, dass die Flasche Feuerwhiskey, die sie im Eberkopf gekauft hatte, ihn ernsthaft davon abhalten würde sie hochkant rauszuschmeißen, aber wenn er das tat, würde sie die Flasche kurzerhand wieder mitnehmen und sie selbst leeren. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Er hatte noch Unterricht. Dabei hatte sie sich ohnehin schon viel Zeit mit dem Apparieren gelassen. Es war wohl an eine volle Stunde gewesen, die sie vor dem Kleiderschrank verbracht hatte. Was trug man, wenn man dem Mann begegnete, der einem scheinbar einst das Hirn rausgevögelt hatte, der einem aber jetzt so fremd war, dass man ihm nicht einmal Sicht auf ein Knie gewähren wollte. Die Antwort war eigentlich simpel gewesen. Ein schwarzes, knöchellanges Kleid mit halblangen Ärmeln. Hermine hatte fast schon vergessen, dass es in ihrem Schrank hing. Es war nicht unbedingt ein Kleidungsstück, das ihr gute Laune verlieh. Doch gute Laune wäre bei Snape ohnehin fehl am Platze. Im Gegenteil, sie musste hartnäckig sein, soviel war ihr klar.

Hermine vertrödelte die Zeit in den Geschäften des kleinen Ortes und war bald um eine bibliophile Ausgabe einer Merlinbiographie reicher. Schließlich beschloss sie ihr Grübeln einzustellen, das sie die ganze Zeit über begleitet hatte. Snape hatte es selbst gesagt, was sollte jetzt noch schlimmer sein als das, was sie bereits hinter sich hatten?  
Wie einige Tage zuvor, schlich Hermine nach Betreten des Schlosses die Stufen zu den Kerkern hinunter. Sie wartete im Schatten einer Säule und sah wie Blinky, Snapes Hauself, eilig dessen Wohnräume verließ. Offensichtlich wollte er nicht Gefahr laufen, dass sein Herr ihn noch vorfand, wenn er heimkehrte. Hermine unterdrückte jede Wut über die Behandlung der Hauselfen. Schließlich war es nicht wirklich Snape, dem sie hier den Vorwurf machen konnte - er hatte ihn aufgedrängt bekommen und war damit alles andere als glücklich. Als der Elf verschwunden war dauerte es noch geraume Zeit, die Hermine damit verbrachte, sich ihre Worte immer wieder genau zurecht zu legen. Nach scheinbar endloser Zeit näherten sich Schritte. Als Snape mit einem gemurmelten Spruch seine Tür öffnete, trat sie aus dem Schatten heraus. Sofort wirbelte er zu ihr herum und seine Hand zückte bereits den Zauberstab. Sie erwartete einen Ausdruck der Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er erkannte, dass ihm keine Gefahr drohte, sondern dass sie lediglich ein unwillkommener Besucher war. Sein Blick änderte sich jedoch nicht und wie unwillkommen sie wirklich war, erkannte sie an seinem drohenden Zischen: "Verschwinden Sie von hier - sofort!"

tbc


	13. Wahrheit

**13. Kapitel**

**Wahrheit**

"Ich werde nicht eher gehen, bis Sie mir die Wahrheit gesagt haben. Ich weiß, dass da noch mehr war - ich weiß es einfach. Und das was zwischen uns war...ich muss es wissen - verstehen Sie das nicht?"

"Nein!", gab er unwirsch zurück. Dann stieß er die Tür auf, machte einen Schritt in seine Wohnung und drehte sich mit finsterer Miene zu ihr herum.

"Machen Sie, dass Sie wegkommen - und kommen Sie niemals wieder auf den Gedanken mich aufzusuchen."

Gerade als er die Tür schließen wollte, fragte sie: "Warum haben Sie solche Angst vor mir? Gibt es etwas das ich getan habe, und das so schrecklich war, dass ich es verdrängt habe?"

Ein ironisches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "Reicht nicht das was Sie gesehen haben aus, um zu erkennen, dass Sie etwas Schreckliches getan haben? Sie hatten Sex mit mir - etwas Schrecklicheres kann es doch wohl kaum geben, nicht wahr, Professor Granger?"

Die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme irritierte sie.

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt", erwiderte Hermine hilflos und versuchte Zeit zu gewinnen, weil er dabei war seine Tür zu schließen. Er riss sie erst wieder auf, als er ihre Hand einklemmte, die sie eilig dazwischen geschoben hatte.

"Sind Sie verrückt?", blaffte er sie an.

Hermine verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht und hielt ihre pochende Hand mit der anderen fest.

"Noch nicht - aber ich werde es, wenn Sie mir nicht endlich reinen Wein einschenken. Lassen Sie mich rein - wir müssen einige Dinge klären. Der Flur scheint mir dafür unpassend, also...darf ich eintreten?"

Snape stieß die Tür so weit auf, dass sie an die Wand knallte.

"Der Flur ist also unpassend? Wie wäre es dann mit dem Tisch, Professor Granger?", spie er ihr entgegen.

Hermine betrat, seine Anzüglichkeit ignorierend, den Raum. Hinter ihr knallte die Tür ins Schloss, als Snape sie auch schon anknurrte: "Warum können Sie nicht auf mich hören? Was muss ich denn noch tun, damit Sie es begreifen? Es gibt kein Geheimnis. Sie sind nur ein dummes Gör, das seine Nase in Dinge steckt, von denen es lieber die Finger lassen sollte." Er hatte so weit Abstand von ihr genommen, wie seine Räume es zuließen.

Hermine versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Doch sie bemühte sich nicht, die Verzweiflung aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. "Können Sie sich überhaupt vorstellen wie es für mich ist? Wie furchtbar ich mich fühle? Ich habe immer noch diese Träume, und jetzt weiß ich nicht, was davon wirklich nur ein Traum, und was davon Erinnerung ist. Ich kann mich nur an Sie wenden - denn es gibt etwas, das uns verbindet - das waren Ihre eigenen Worte!"

Ehe sie recht wusste wie ihr geschah, kam Snape mit großen Schritten auf sie zu. Als er ihre Handgelenke packte, ließ sie vor Schreck die Tasche fallen, in die sie den Feuerwhiskey und das Buch gesteckt hatte. Die Flasche zerbarst und der Geruch von Alkohol erfüllte den Raum. Die Merlinbiographie saugte sich mit der Flüssigkeit voll. Snape schien wie von Sinnen. Er drängte Hermine gegen die Wand und presste seinen Körper dicht gegen ihren.

Seine Stimme war ein verzerrtes Flüstern: "Ja, es gab etwas das uns verband. Sex! Ist es das, was Sie wollen? Soll ich Sie erst ficken, damit Sie gehen? Wo wollen Sie's? Tisch? Boden? Bett? Los, reden Sie - Sie waren doch sonst nicht so schüchtern!"

"Bitte...", wimmerte Hermine.

"Was, _bitte_? Bitte nehmen Sie mich hier und sofort, oder bitte lassen Sie mich los?"

"Bitte...lassen Sie mich los."

Augenblicklich gab er sie frei.

"Gehen Sie", wiederholte er dann erschöpft.

"Warum bringe ich Sie plötzlich so in Rage?", fragte sie atemlos.

Er ignorierte ihre Frage und wies auf die Tür.

Stumm und ohne sich vom Fleck zu rühren, begann Hermine ihr Kleid aufzuknöpfen.

Snapes Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und er schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf.

"Was soll das werden? Wollen Sie mich tatsächlich verführen, um Ihren Willen zu bekommen."

Hermines Lächeln war voller Schmerz.

Ohne auch nur einen Moment inne zu halten, knöpfte sie ihr Kleid bis zum Bauchnabel auf und ließ es dann herabgleiten. Nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet stand sie vor ihm.

Sie beobachtete ihn genau.

Snapes Augen wanderten über ihren Körper. Hielten einen Moment länger inne beim vernarbten Ansatz ihrer Brüste. Nahmen die Narbe in Augenschein, die quer durch ihren Bauchnabel verlief und wanderten schließlich zu ihren Beinen, die am schlimmsten entstellt waren.

Langsam und so würdevoll wie möglich, bückte sich Hermine und zog ihr Kleid wieder hoch. Sie hatte schon begonnen es zuzuknöpfen, als sie zu ihm sagte: "Jetzt wissen Sie, warum ich Ihnen sagte, dass es Ihnen nicht gefallen würde was sich unter meiner Kleidung verbirgt. Und jetzt wissen sie auch, warum es mir so wichtig ist, mehr über den Unfall zu erfahren."

Snape wich ihrem Blick aus. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und reparierte die Flasche Feuerwhiskey, trocknete das Buch und ließ beides auf den Tisch schweben. Als ihre Blicke schließlich wieder aufeinander trafen, durchfuhr es Hermine wie ein Blitz. Sie sah Trauer in seinen Augen. Es war keine Abscheu - es war Traurigkeit. Doch gleichsam sah sie noch etwas anderes. Eine Entschlossenheit ging von ihm aus, die ihr Angst einflößte. In dem Moment wo er seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete, war ihr klar was er vorhatte. Er wollte ihr die Erinnerungen nehmen, die sie so schmerzvoll gemeinsam erarbeitet hatten. Die Spitze des Stabes war auf sie gerichtet und seine Augen wurden unnachgiebig und dunkel wie die Nacht. Hermine erkannte, dass er glaubte, dies sei die einzige Chance die ihm noch blieb. Er hatte sie so oft gebeten zu gehen. Hatte ihr befohlen ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Hatte Sie durch seine körperliche Bedrohung vertreiben wollen. Doch dies alles hatte nichts genutzt. Und nun griff er zu dem einzigen Mittel, das ihm dauerhaft Ruhe vor ihr verschaffen sollte. Einen Moment kam ihr in den Sinn, dass sie ihn gewähren lassen sollte, um endlich wieder Frieden zu finden. Doch dann dachte sie darüber nach, dass sie wieder allein wäre mit ihren Träumen, von denen Sie dann nicht mehr wüsste, dass sie teilweise Realität waren. Eine furchtbare Angst befiel sie, dann wieder ohne seine Hilfe zurechtkommen zu müssen.

Und als sie schon sah, wie er den Mund öffnete um den Vergessenszauber über sie zu sprechen, hörte sie ihre eigene Stimme, die nur ein Flüstern war: "Severus."

Von dieser vertraulichen Anrede völlig überrascht, ließ er den Zauberstab kraftlos sinken.

Hermine erkannte seinen Zwiespalt.

"Lass mich nicht wieder allein", sagte sie flehend. Mit diesen Worten schien sie etwas in ihm auszulösen, das ihn so schwer traf, dass seine Augen verräterisch glänzten. Und auch sie selbst fühlte plötzlich die starke Verbindung zu ihm. Er war nicht länger Snape für sie - er war zu Severus geworden. Zu einem Mann, den sie einmal so gut gekannt hatte, und von dem sie jetzt nur noch vage Erinnerungen hatte - dennoch war er ihr plötzlich so vertraut. Selbst seine Stimme klang, in ihrer sanften Art, urplötzlich sehr bekannt in Hermines Ohren.

"Ich will dir nicht weh tun - und doch habe ich nichts anderes in der Vergangenheit getan", sagte er leise.

Hermine war völlig verwirrt über seine Worte, aber sie erkannte ihre Chance zu ihm durchzudringen.

"Wenn du mir jetzt meine Erinnerungen nimmst, _dann_ tust du mir weh. Bitte, lass mich teilhaben. Egal was du getan hast - ich werde es überleben."

Sein Schauben klang gequält. "Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", erwiderte er und seine Augen glänzten erneut.

Hermine spürte wie ihre Kehle sich zuschnürte. Jedes Wort das sie nun hervorbrachte, schien Schwerstarbeit zu sein.

"Wir hatten eine sexuelle Beziehung, die recht...intensiv war. Ich bin mir dessen inzwischen bewusst. Wenn ich mehr davon sehe, dann wird es mich nicht mehr so schockieren wie zu Anfang. Mir ist bewusst, dass es ziemlich...heftig zuging. Aber diese Erinnerungen sind es nicht, die ich sehen muss um wieder zu mir selbst zu finden. Ich muss wissen was vor meinem Unfall geschehen ist und wer unsere Erinnerungen beeinflusst hat. Du weißt es, Severus - das ist mir klar - du darfst mir dieses Wissen nicht vorenthalten! Wenn uns jemand manipuliert hat, so müssen wir ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen...er soll dafür bezahlen!"

Snape sah sie einen Moment bewegungslos an, dann hob er die Arme ergeben zu beiden Seiten seines Körpers an und seine Stimme klang kraftlos als er sagte: "Du willst ihn bezahlen lassen? Dann fang an - nimm deinen Zauberstab zu Hilfe - ich werde mich nicht wehren."

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis Hermine die Bedeutung dieser Worte verstand.

"Nein...nein...du? Du selbst warst es? WARUM?"

"Glaube mir, dass ich gute Gründe dafür hatte. Ich weiß, dass du Zorn in dir trägst...und ich habe ihn mehr verdient als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Doch wenn du fertig mit mir bist, dann geh - und komm niemals wieder."

"Was soll ich mit diesen Informationen anfangen? Was glaubst du, was ich jetzt tue? Dir Flüche auf den Hals hetzen? Ich weiß ja nicht einmal was du mir getan haben sollst!"

Snape lachte freudlos. "Du willst eindeutige Gründe? Gut - von mir aus! Ich habe dein Leben völlig auf den Kopf gestellt. Ich habe aus dir einen anderen Menschen gemacht!"

Hermine sah ihn abwartend an. Als er nicht fortfuhr sagte sie: "Du hast mich sexuell an dich gebunden. Das ist in der Tat nicht die Hermine, wie ich mich selbst kenne. Soll das heißen, du hast mich mit einem Fluch belegt, damit ich dir auf diese Art gefügig bin?"

Snape sah sie einen Moment irritiert an, dann lachte er entgeistert auf: "Bei Merlin - das glaubst du? Du glaubst dies wirklich, nicht wahr, Hermine?"

Sie senkte den Blick und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie ihn trotzig wieder hob.

"Ich weiß nicht was ich denken soll. Du hast mir gesagt, du hättest dich schuldig gemacht. Du sagtest, du hättest einen anderen Menschen aus mir gemacht. Ich habe all diese Erinnerungen gesehen und ich weiß, dass es noch mehr davon gibt - viel mehr, wie mir scheint...was also soll ich sonst denken, wenn nicht das?"

"Ja, so war es! Ich habe dich mit einem Fluch belegt und deine Hilflosigkeit ausgenutzt. Und jetzt bezahle ich dafür." Erneut hob er zum Zeichen seiner Wehrlosigkeit die Arme.

"Hör auf damit! Hör endlich auf!", schrie Hermine wie von Sinnen. "Wann bist du zu einem so elendig schlechten Lügner geworden, Severus Snape?"

Er ließ seine Arme wieder sinken und rieb sich die Augen.

Dann sah er sie eingehend an, als wolle er sie genau studieren.

Hermine wartete auf seine Antwort. Sie wusste, dass er nachgeben würde. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass er nicht länger gegen sie ankam. Und tatsächlich begann er zu sprechen.

"Ich hätte es ahnen müssen. Vom ersten Augenblick an, als du zu mir kamst und mir von deinen Träumen erzähltest. Aber ich habe die Zeichen nicht erkannt. Ich habe versagt - mehr, als ich es schon damals befürchtet hatte."

Hermine schnaubte ungeduldig. "Bitte - sag es mir!"

Snape sah sie noch einen Moment an, dann wies er auf den Sessel und Hermine kam seiner Aufforderung nach, indem sie sich ihm gegenüber setzte.

Seine Stimme klang schleppend, als er jetzt zu ihr sprach.

"Nicht die Hermine in deiner Erinnerung ist die beeinflusste - die Hermine die du jetzt bist ist es."

Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an.

Er lachte freudlos und wurde gleich darauf etwas ungehaltener.

"Es ist eine komplizierte Geschichte...sie wird dir nicht gefallen."

"Ich muss sie dennoch hören - es ist _mein_ Leben, oder nicht?"  
Snape sah sie einen Moment an, als wolle er über den tieferen Sinn dieser Worte nachdenken. Schließlich nickte er leicht.

"Ich nahm dir die Erinnerungen, damit du ein Leben in Frieden führen kannst - doch wie ich schon sagte - ich habe versagt."

"Ja, das sagtest du bereits. Aber warum? Inwiefern hast du versagt?"

"Alles was von jetzt an geschieht ist gefährlich. Es lässt Vergangenheit und Zukunft aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten und bedroht so unser beider Existenz. Hätte ich mich besser konzentrieren können...hätte ich mehr Kraft aufbringen können, dann säßen wir jetzt nicht hier gemeinsam."

"Aber wir sitzen gemeinsam hier! Und dies ist das reale Leben! Ich verstehe nicht, inwiefern du es beeinflusst haben willst." Hermine hatte soviel Zweifel in ihre Stimme gelegt, wie ihr möglich war.

"Doch, das weißt du...du ahnst es...du spürst es."

Sie sah ihn leicht kopfschüttelnd an, und schien seine Worte erst nach geraumer Zeit zu verinnerlichen.

"Harry...meine Gefühle für ihn...meine...Ehe!"

Ohne zu Antworten senkte Snape den Kopf.

"Nein! Willst du mir sagen, dass du mir diese Gefühle für ihn eingeimpft hast? Willst du mir sagen, dass du mich gezwungen hast dich zu vergessen und ihn statt deiner zu lieben? Das ist dir verdammt schlecht gelungen, Severus Snape! Ganz schlecht!", wiederholte sie dann noch einmal wutentbrannt.

Er lächelte bitter. "Ich weiß - besser habe ich es in der Situation nicht hinbekommen. Es war ein mächtiger Zauber...leider war ich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr mächtig genug, ihn so wirksam auszusprechen wie es nötig gewesen wäre. Es tut mir leid."

Hermine spürte wie Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich ein Karussell, eine monoton klimpernde Melodie unterstrich dieses Bild und ließ ihren Geist von den bunten Farben und Klängen gefangen nehmen.

Mühsam riss sie sich los. Denken - sie musste nachdenken.

"Mein Traum von deinem Tod...", sagte sie schleppend.

"Das war kein Traum. Es ist wirklich geschehen. Dies ist auch der Grund, warum ich selbst keine Erinnerungen habe. Erst als ich deine Erinnerungen sah, wurde mir bewusst, dass diese Vergangenheit stattgefunden hat - und dass ich dir die Kenntnis davon nahm. Ich sprach diesen Zauber kurz bevor ich starb. Aber ich hätte ahnen müssen, dass du äußerst verbissen an einem ähnlichen Zauber gearbeitet hattest. Und nun...Hermine...wir unterliegen beide jeweils dem Zauber des anderen. Wir haben nicht nur _unsere_ Realität beeinflusst, sondern auch die der Welt um uns herum. Es ist gefährlich sich jetzt auf die Spuren der Vergangenheit zu begeben. Niemand kann voraussagen was geschehen wird. Darum fordere ich dich nun erneut auf...nimm die Erklärungen die ich dir gab und geh!"

"Nein! Ich will nicht diese Ehe führen, die nur auf Lügen basiert. Ich will sehen was du gesehen hast - will verstehen wie es soweit kam."

Snape nickte, als hätte er ohnehin nichts anderes erwartet.

"Du sollst sehen was ich sah. Nur so wirst du verstehen, warum du danach dein jetziges Leben wieder aufnehmen musst - versprich mir, dass du das tun wirst!"

Hermine erkannte, dass es ihm unendlich ernst war. Dennoch zögerte sie mit ihrer Antwort.

"Wenn es sich als nötig erweist, so werde ich gehen und mein Leben wieder aufnehmen. Aber um dir dieses Versprechen zu geben, muss ich erst sehen, was uns in diese Lage gebracht hat."

Snape schien diesem Kompromiss nur äußerst ungern zuzustimmen, denn er sagte mit ernster Stimme: "Du wirst sehen was ich sah. Unsere Vergangenheit, den Unfall - alles. Es wird dir vorkommen als würdest du alles erneut erleben, jede Kleinigkeit - obwohl in Wirklichkeit nur wenige Minuten vergehen. Bist du bereit?"

Hermine nickte und sah ihn entschlossen an.

Snapes Augen begegneten ihr, und die Verbindung machte sie einen Moment schwindelig, ehe er sie mitnahm in die eisige Landschaft, die sich vor ihr ausbreitete.

tbc

_Liebe Leser, wie Ihr seht, treten wir hier in eine neue Phase der Geschichte ein. Dies ist für mich ein guter Anlass, Euch um Eure Meinung zu bitten. _

_Ich danke allen, die bislang treu reviewt haben und möchte Euch versichern, dass ich mich sehr über Eure Meinungen und Spekulationen freue!_

_Zudem würde ich mich gerne auch an diejenigen wenden, die sich bislang noch nicht zu Wort gemeldet haben...habt Ihr noch Lust? _

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Kira_


	14. Alles auf Anfang

_**Ich danke Euch für Eure zahlreichen Reviews! Auch ein herzliches Dankeschön an meine anonymen Reviewer. Ich freue mich immer sehr über Eure Kommentare...da weiß ich, wozu ich dies hier mache ;)**_

_Eure Kira_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Snape schien diesem Kompromiss nur äußerst ungern zuzustimmen, denn er sagte mit ernster Stimme: "Du wirst sehen was ich sah. Unsere Vergangenheit, den Unfall - alles. Es wird dir vorkommen als würdest du alles erneut erleben, jede Kleinigkeit - obwohl in Wirklichkeit nur wenige Minuten vergehen. Bist du bereit?"

Hermine nickte und sah ihn entschlossen an.

Snapes Augen begegneten ihr, und die Verbindung machte sie einen Moment schwindelig, ehe er sie mitnahm in die eisige Landschaft, die sich vor ihr ausbreitete.

**14. Kapitel**

**Alles auf Anfang**

Hermine Granger lief mit nackten Füßen über die Wiese vor dem Schloss.

"Wozu soll das gut sein, Mine?", fragte Harry und sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er Ron einen belustigten Blick zuwarf.

"Das fördert die geistige Kreativität. Solltet ihr auch mal probieren."

Rons Stimme klang mürrisch: "Mir reicht es durchaus wenn ich die Prüfungsfragen richtig beantworte - kreativ müssen sie nicht unbedingt sein."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und sah dann auffordernd Harry an. Dieser wirkte nicht minder zweifelnd als Ron.

"Glaubst du es nutzt was, wenn ich während der Zaubertrankprüfung mit nackten Füßen durch den Kerker spaziere?", fragte er kritisch.

Ehe Hermine antworten konnte, erwiderte Ron: "Klar hilft das - du wäschst sie einfach drei Wochen vorher nicht - das haut sogar Snape um, wetten?"

"Ach, den doch nicht - der alte Stinkstiefel merkt sicher nicht mal, dass der Gestank nicht von ihm selbst ausgeht," erwiderte Harry sofort.

Hermine sah die beiden tadelnd an.

"Man hat nicht den Eindruck, dass ihr kurz vor dem Abschluss steht. Im übrigen würde der Drei-Wochen-Plan ohnehin nicht hinhauen. Die Zaubertrankprüfung ist schon in 14 Tagen. Wie wäre es, wenn du dich stattdessen darauf konzentrierst nochmal den Stoff durchzugehen?"

"Den Stoff durchgehen? Das sagst du so einfach! Hey, wir reden hier vom Wissen der letzten sieben Jahre!"

Hermine sah ihn herausfordernd an: "Und wie viel von dem Wissen weißt du?"

"Haha, lustig", sagte Harry beleidigt und wandte sich ab.

"Die Frage war ernst gemeint. Sollen wir irgendetwas wiederholen? Ich helfe dir," bot sich Hermine an.

Ron sah Harry an, während dieser zu grübeln schien und sagte erleichtert: "Mann, bin ich froh, dass ich in Zaubertränke schon letztes Jahr so schlecht war, dass ich nicht in den Fortgeschrittenenkurs gekommen bin. Aber es gibt auch so genug, mit dem ich mich rumschlagen muss."

"Aber nicht mit Snape", wandte Harry ein.

Ron grinste: "Stimmt - mit dem nicht. Ich werde das Fach auch nicht brauchen. Wisst ihr, mein Vater hat mal die Fühler ausgestreckt, ob ich bei Charlie ein Praktikum machen kann. Wenn das klappt, dann ist Hagrid bald nicht der einzige, der mit Drachen auf Tuchfühlung geht."

Harry ließ sich nicht anmerken wie sehr es ihn wohl treffen musste, dass ihre Wege sich bald trennen würden. Doch an seinem bitteren Tonfall konnte man durchaus seinen Schmerz heraushören.

"Vielleicht hätte man _dich_ gegen einen Drachen kämpfen lassen sollen - dann wäre dein Berufswunsch sicher anders ausgefallen."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zweieinhalb Wochen später.

Hermine kam gerade aus der Runenprüfung und hatte den mündlichen Teil mit Bravour bestanden. Die schriftliche Auswertung fehlte noch, genau wie die in Zaubertränke. Der Tränkemeister hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, für jeden Prüfling neben den allgemein geforderten Fragen eine eigene Aufgabe zu erstellen. Hermine hatte mit Harry sein Thema nach Abgabe der Arbeit noch einmal wiederholt und war der Meinung, dass er bestanden haben musste, wenn er all die Dinge geschrieben hatte, die er ihr gegenüber erwähnte. Sie selbst hatte das ein oder andere Buch nochmals gewälzt um sich zu überzeugen, dass sie in ihrer Arbeit an alles gedacht hatte; aber sie wusste, dass ihre Nervosität eigentlich nicht nötig war. Harry schien ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen zu sein, nachdem die schlimmste aller Prüfungen vorbei war und er tat dies kund, indem er sich verbal von dem Druck der letzten Jahre befreite.

So hatte sich Hermine in letzter Zeit von Harry so schlimme Hasstiraden gegen den Tränkemeister anhören müssen, wie nie zuvor.

Sie selbst war sich in den letzten Wochen darüber bewusst geworden, dass bald ein Teil ihres Lebens für immer vorüber sein würde. Die Zeit in Hogwarts ging unweigerlich dem Ende entgegen und sie sah nun vieles mit ganz anderen Augen. Die Lehrer waren, genau wie die Mitschüler und das Schloss selbst, zu einem Teil ihres Lebens geworden, den sie bald schmerzlich vermissen würde.

Als sie Snape jetzt auf sich zukommen sah, dachte sie plötzlich zum ersten mal darüber nach, wie er wohl als Mensch so war. Wie er wäre, wenn man ihn nicht nur zum Lehrer gehabt hatte, sondern vielleicht als Bekannten, oder sogar als Freund. Hatte Snape überhaupt Freunde? Dann, als er direkt vor ihr stehenblieb, nahm sie zum ersten mal seinen männlichen Geruch wahr. Für einen Augenblick war sie gebannt von seiner Ausstrahlung, seiner Ernsthaftigkeit, seiner Reife, die ihr suggerierte, dass er sie sehr viel mehr lehren könne, als den Unterrichtsstoff. Innerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Verdammte Hormone. Der Tränkemeister ließ ihr nicht viel Zeit, sich in ihren Selbstbeschimpfungen über ihre pubertären Anwandlungen zu ergehen.

"Miss Granger - kommen Sie in mein Büro. Sofort!"

Hermine erwiderte nichts, folgte ihm jedoch auf dem Fuße. Auf dem Weg in den Kerker begann ihr Herz einen Takt schneller zu schlagen. Was wollte er jetzt noch von ihr? Die Prüfungen waren gelaufen. In wenigen Tagen würde sie mit ihren Auszeichnungen Hogwarts verlassen. Wäre dies der Moment, wo er ihr endlich einmal seine menschliche Seite zeigen würde? Hermines Herz klopfte immer noch einen seltsam unrythmischen Takt, der zugleich so natürlich schien wie das Atmen.

Snape zeigte unwirsch auf den Stuhl, der dem seinem gegenüberstand. Ein Schreibtisch mit einem Berg von Unterlagen trennte sie voneinander. Als sie saß, ließ er ihr kaum Zeit zum Durchatmen.

"Miss Granger - Sie haben bei der Prüfung in Zaubertränke ungewöhnlich schlecht abgeschnitten."

Es dauerte etwas, bis sie seine Worte verinnerlicht hatte. In Hermines Ohren bildete sich ein Rauschen, das ihr fast die Sinne raubte. Mühsam versuchte sie, ihre Stimme dennoch nicht anzuheben.

"Wie bitte? Sir - das kann nicht sein. Die praktische Prüfung habe ich doch bestanden und bei der schriftlichen bin ich mir sicher, dass ich die Aufgaben richtig beantwortet habe. Auch die Abhandlung über das Leben und die Entwicklung der Tränke von Edward Miller müssten richtig beschrieben sein."

Snape nickte bedächtig.

"Da haben Sie in der Tat Recht...nur dass ich danach gar nicht gefragt hatte, Miss Granger. Die Aufgabe bezog sich auf den Tränkemeister Eduard Millen"

Hermine fühlte wie ihr Herz aufhörte zu schlagen. Fast hoffte sie, es würde diesen Zustand einfach beibehalten, bevor es in quälend langsamen Takt seine Arbeit wieder aufnahm.

"Ist das wahr?", fragte sie schließlich wie betäubt.

Snape räusperte sich: "Glauben Sie, ich würde so etwas erfinden? Sie können es selbst nachprüfen. Die Arbeiten sind magisch vor jeglichen illegalen Aktivitäten geschützt, sowohl von Seiten des Prüflings, wie auch von Seiten des Prüfers. Ich möchte Sie nur daran erinnern, bevor Sie mir noch unterstellen, ich hätte Ihre Prüfung manipuliert. Die Frage bezog sich auf Eduard Millen. Eigentlich war ich davon überzeugt, dass Sie lesen können. Scheinbar habe ich mich getäuscht, wie die Prüfung beweist."

Hermine schlug die Hände vor die Augen. "Ich war so aufgeregt. Ich habe mich verlesen. Der Tränkemeister Edward Miller ist viel bedeutender für die Geschichte der Zaubertrankkunst, deshalb ging ich wohl davon aus, dass Sie nach ihm fragten."

"Wollen Sie jetzt etwa mir die Schuld für Ihren Fehler geben?", fragte Snape drohend.

"Nein, Sir, nein...es ist nur - wie sehr wirkt sich das auf meine Endnote aus? Was ist denn mit der praktischen Prüfung?"

"Die war tadellos. Doch wie Sie wissen, zählen beide Noten für den Abschluss, und da ein Teil der schriftliche Arbeit völlig am Thema vorbei war, wird die Endnote nicht besser als ein A sein."

Hermine schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

"Wie konnte mir so ein Fehler nur unterlaufen, und das ausgerechnet in der Abschlussprüfung?"

Snapes Lachen wurde zynisch. "Weil Sie trotz Ihrer besserwisserischen, neunmalklugen Art eben doch nicht so perfekt sind, nicht wahr, Miss Granger? Vielleicht hätte ein bisschen weniger Arroganz Sie dazu veranlasst, die Prüfungsfrage nicht mir in den Mund zu legen, sondern richtig zu lesen und sie somit vielleicht sogar richtig zu beantworten. Doch Bescheidenheit scheint eine Eigenschaft zu sein, über die Sie nicht verfügen und wenn ich mir Ihren Umgang ansehe, dann wundert mich dies kaum. Arroganz scheint abzufärben."

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment ungläubig an. Dieser widerliche Kerl machte sich auch noch über sie lustig. Hatte sie je etwas anderes von ihm erwartet? Wie hatte sie auch nur für einen Moment seine Männlichkeit genießen können? Dies war kein Mann - dies war ein Monster!

"Das muss Ihnen ja einen Heidenspaß machen! Das ist bestimmt Ihr persönliches Highlight für die nächsten Wochen - bis sie ein neues Opfer finden, das Sie mit Ihrem Spott ungestraft überhäufen dürfen. Sie sind wirklich ein absolut verabscheuungswürdiger Mensch, Professor Snape!"

So in Rage versetzt, sprang sie auf und verließ seinen Raum - sein Rufen, dass sie sich sofort wieder setzen sollte, ignorierte sie. Ihr direkter Weg führte sie in den Mädchenschlafsaal der Gryffindors, wo sie sich auf das Bett warf und wegen der missglückten Prüfung wie von Sinnen weinte.

Am gleichen Abend eulte sie ihren Eltern, und berichtete von der Zaubertrankprüfung. Hermine legte all ihre Wut und ihre Enttäuschung in die Zeilen dieses Briefes, ohne selbst eigentlich genau zu wissen, warum sie diese Situation so unsäglich mitnahm. Es war schließlich nur eine Note. Am Morgen darauf erhielt sie die Nachricht, dass ihre Eltern sich freuen würden, wenn sie an der Uni in ihrer Nähe studieren würde. Es wäre nicht schwer, mit ihren Noten an einer Muggeluniversität aufgenommen zu werden. Sie wusste von vielen Fällen, in denen Zauberer und Hexen diesen Weg gewählt hatten. Hermine stimmte noch am gleichen Tag zu und schickte die Bestätigung an ihre Eltern. Harry würde ohnehin eine Karriere als Quidditchspieler anstreben und Ron wäre weit weg in Rumänien. Warum also sollte sie nicht in der Nähe ihrer Eltern studieren? Es würde ihr sicher helfen, sich nicht ganz so verlassen vorzukommen.

Am Nachmittag des gleichen Tages befahl Snape sie erneut in sein Büro.

"Lassen Sie sich nie wieder einfallen, einfach den Raum zu verlassen wenn ich mit Ihnen rede!", herrschte er sie zuallererst an.

Hermine blieb gleichgültig. "Diese Gelegenheit wird sich mir wohl ohnehin nicht mehr oft bieten, Sir. Falls Sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben - meine Schulzeit hier ist vorbei!"

"Noch nicht, Miss Granger. Und was Ihre Prüfung betrifft, so darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie mit dieser Note nur eingeschränkte Qualifikationen an der Universität für Zauberer und Hexen haben werden, und deshalb..."

"Das muss Sie nicht kümmern, Sir. Ohnehin brauchen Sie nicht so zu tun, als würden Sie sich Sorgen um mich oder meine Zukunft machen. Sie haben mich von Anfang so behandelt, dass mir klar war, dass ich in Ihrem Fach keinen Fuß auf die Erde bekommen würde. Ich habe es dennoch all die Jahre geschafft...und jetzt haben Sie eben doch noch gewonnen...ich hoffe, Sie können Ihren Sieg genießen - SIR!"

"Nach all den Jahren sind Sie immer noch die vorlaute kleine Göre wie am ersten Tag!"

Hermine stand auf und sah ihn herausfordernd an: "Nach all den Jahren sind Sie immer noch das Ekel, für das ich Sie vom ersten Augenblick an gehalten habe", konterte sie und verließ abermals unerlaubt sein Büro.

Sie wusste, dass sein Zorn unbändig sein musste, doch was kümmerte es sie? Snape war doch nur wütend darüber, dass sie sich nicht soweit vor ihm erniedrigte, dass sie ihn anflehte, ihr eine Chance zu geben ihre Note zu verbessern. Dass er genau dies hatte vorschlagen wollen, erfuhr sie erst später von Dumbledore. Snape hatte ihr anbieten wollen, eine Nachprüfung abzulegen. Hermines Stolz war jedoch so groß, dass sie ihn von sich aus nicht darauf ansprechen wollte. Er hatte sie verletzt - tiefer, als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte, und tiefer als sie es in diesem Augenblick selbst verstand. Dass er für sein Angebot keinen dritten Anlauf nehmen würde war ihr klar, doch sie würde ihren Weg auch ohne eine hervorragende Note in diesem Fach gehen können.

Ihre Freunde erfuhren aus ihrem Munde nichts von dem Zwischenfall mit Snape. 'Hilfreiche' Münder hatten jedoch die Nachricht von ihrer schlechten Note in Zaubertränke in Windeseile durch das ganze Schloss getragen, und so war es nicht nur Snape, der sich an ihrem 'Versagen' ergötzen konnte. Peeves hatte wohl nicht einen unwesentlichen Beitrag zur Verbreitung der Neuigkeit geleistet, und Hermine wurde klar, dass die Geister eindeutig viel zu wenig Respekt vor der Privatsphäre eines Menschen hatten. Hermine fühlte wie ihre Wut sich steigerte, als sie die letzten Tage in Hogwarts stets das Gefühl hatte, man würde hinter ihrem Rücken tuscheln. Natürlich hatte Hermine die Prüfungen zum UTZ bestanden, doch das "Annehmbar" prangte wie ein hässlicher Fleck zwischen ihren sonstigen "Ohnegleichen". Offenbar freute dies einige Mitschüler. Hermine fragte sich immer wieder, warum es für die anderen scheinbar so befriedigend war, dass sie eine schlechte Note auf ihrem Abschlusszeugnis hatte. Oder bildete sie sich dies alles nur ein? Ron und Harry hingegen behandelten sie tatsächlich wie ein rohes Ei. Obwohl jeweils beide ein Date hatten, wichen sie ihr beim Abschlussball nicht von der Seite.

Hermine ignorierte manch hämischen Blick und tanzte, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Genau einmal hatte sie mit Snape an diesem Abend Blickkontakt. Er sah sie vom Lehrertisch aus an, während sie hochmütig den Kopf in den Nacken warf und über einen Scherz ihres Tanzpartners lachte, den dieser gar nicht gemacht hatte.

Als sie Hogwarts endgültig verließ, kamen die Tränen unaufhaltsam. Obwohl sie mit Ron und Harry noch im Hogwarts-Express fahren würde, lagen die drei sich schon auf dem Bahnsteig weinend in den Armen. Hagrid machte das Bild noch perfekt, indem er sich alle paar Minuten geräuschvoll in sein Taschentuch schneuzte. Auch die anderen Lehrer hatten die Chance genutzt, den Schülern ein letztes Lebewohl zu sagen.

Als der Zug anfuhr, kam Professor Dumbledore gerade noch rechtzeitig auf den Bahnsteig und winkte den Schülern zum Abschied. Snape war an seiner Seite. Offenbar hatte der Direktor ihn zu dieser Geste genötigt, da die Lehrerschaft komplett sein sollte. Dass der Zaubertrankmeister kein Lächeln auf seine Lippen brachte, verwunderte Hermine keineswegs. Ihr letzter Blick galt dem Direktor, der sie tags zuvor persönlich verabschiedet hatte. Er hatte ihr versichert, dass sie immer noch problemlos an die Zaubereruniversität gehen könne; aber Hermines Entscheidung war gefallen. Sie freute sich auf die neue Herausforderung und würde ihr Zaubererdasein deshalb mit Sicherheit nicht vergessen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine sollte ihre Entscheidung nicht bereuen. Sie studierte nicht nur, sondern sie lehrte schon bald als Professorin für Literaturwissenschaften und führte ein erfülltes Singledasein. Nach ihrem Abschluss war sie nach London gezogen und hatte ihre Stelle an der Muggeluniversität angenommen. Sie liebte das pulsierende Leben der Stadt und ihre Nähe zur Winkelgasse und damit die enge Verbindung zu ihren magischen Wurzeln. Sie blieb in Verbindung mit Harry und Ron. Als sie die Nachricht von Hagrids Tod erreichte, trafen die drei sich und sprachen unter Lachen und Weinen über alte Zeiten. Sie konnten nicht begreifen, dass ihr Freund tot sein sollte. Hermine sah immer sein gutmütiges Gesicht vor sich, und sobald es vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschien, liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wange. Er war immer ein Freund gewesen. Und es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da hatte sie ihn mehr gebraucht als sie damals realisiert hatte. Er hatte sie getröstet als Malfoy sie so schändlich beleidigt hatte. Auch für die Ungerechtigkeiten durch Snape hatte Hagrid ein offenes Ohr gehabt, auch wenn er immer darauf bestanden hatte, dass Snape loyal gegenüber Dumbledore war. Hermine hatte diese Loyalität reichlich wenig genutzt, wenn Snape sie zum Gespött der ganzen Klasse gemacht hatte. Im Laufe der Zeit kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass sie ihn immer genauso gehasst hatte, wie Harry es tat.

Es war schließlich in der Winkelgasse gewesen, dass sie ihren ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer wieder traf. Hermine war inzwischen erwachsen und sie ärgerte sich, dass sie emotional im ersten Moment wieder zum Kind wurde, als sie ihn sah. Da war dieses Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit und Trotz.

Den Arm voller Bücher, rannte sie fast in ihn hinein. Snape schien sie gar nicht zu erkennen; knurrte sie kurz an und wollte Florish&Blotts gerade betreten, als er die Tür fast gegen die Nase bekam, weil sie vom Verkäufer hastig aufgestoßen wurde.

"Miss! Sie haben ein Buch liegen lassen!"

In diesem Moment wünschte sich Hermine, der Verkäufer hätte es einfach wieder ins Regal geräumt und sich darüber gefreut, dass er mit diesem Buch ein zweitesmal Kasse machen könnte.

So schenkte sie ihm denn auch ein etwas verkniffenes Dankeslächeln, als sie an Snape vorbeiging um das Buch in Empfang zu nehmen. Der Verkäufer hielt seinem neuen Kunden zuvorkommend die Tür auf, doch der Mann in Schwarz ignorierte diese freundliche Geste völlig, so dass der Verkäufer schließlich wieder im Laden verschwand und die Tür vorsichtig ins Schloss gleiten ließ.

Snapes dunkle Augen fixierten sie und Hermine war sich unangenehm bewusst, dass er sie gerade nötigte, zuerst das Wort an ihn zu richten. Wie leicht wäre es gewesen, ihn einfach stehen zu lassen. Doch ihre bleischweren Füße bewiesen ihr, dass es eben alles andere als leicht war, diesem stechenden Blick zu entkommen.

Außerdem bewirkte er, dass sie sich völlig lächerlich vorkommen würde, wenn sie jetzt einfach ginge.

So tat Hermine das Einzige was ihr einfiel, und grüßte mit eisiger Stimme: "Professor Snape."

Er ließ noch einen Moment verstreichen und Hermine begann sich ernsthaft zu fragen, ob er sie überhaupt noch kannte. Natürlich musste er sie noch kennen - immerhin war sie im gleichen Jahrgang wie Harry Potter gewesen und zudem unerträglich besserwisserisch, das konnte er doch einfach nicht vergessen haben. Dennoch kniff er die Augen zusammen, während er sie immer noch taxierte.

Als er endlich sprach, klang seine Stimme in ihren Ohren nach all den Jahren erschreckend vertraut.

"Miss Granger - eigentlich wollte ich gerade bei Florish&Blotts nach "Tanz der Sinne" fragen. Da Sie scheinbar den halben Bestand aufgekauft haben, sollte ich mich vielleicht lieber an Sie wenden."

Hermine wären vor Verblüffung beinahe ihre Bücher aus den Armen gerutscht. Snape verhielt sich ja geradezu so, als würde er sich an ihre letzte Auseinandersetzung nicht mehr erinnern. Und noch dazu hatte er so etwas wie einen Scherz gemacht. Was Hermine allerdings die Röte ins Gesicht steigen ließ, war die Tatsache, dass sie dieses Buch in der Tat besaß. Sie hatte es aus rein privaten Gründen gekauft, die ihm durch ihr Erröten wohl mehr als offensichtlich sein mussten, handelte es sich doch bei "Tanz der Sinne" um ein Buch, das das Brauen von Aphrodisiakum beschrieb.

Als habe er nur auf diese Reaktion gewartet, hob er eine Augenbraue und fragte: "Es läuft wohl nicht alles perfekt in Ihrem perfekten Leben. Brauchen Sie vielleicht Hilfe? Jemand, der Ihnen zeigt wo es lang geht? Ich meine natürlich beim Brauen."

Hermines Stimme klang freundlich, was im Gegensatz zu ihren Worten stand: "Wann hat Ihnen zum letzten Mal jemand gesagt, dass Sie ein Widerling sind?"

Er legte grübelnd die Hand an das Kinn und erwiderte nach einer Weile: "Dass es mir so offen gesagt wurde ist schon eine Weile her...genaugenommen...wie lange ist unser letztes Gespräch jetzt her? Wenn Sie mir dies verraten, dann kann ich Ihnen auch Ihre Frage genau beantworten."

"Niemand hat es seitdem fertig gebracht, Ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen?", fragte sie spöttisch.

"Niemand hat es gewagt", erwiderte er knapp.

"Wundert Sie das?" Hermine umfasste ihre Bücher fester, da sie ihr drohten aus den Armen zu rutschen.

Snape griff nach den obersten drei Büchern und Hermine zuckte erschrocken zurück, weil er dabei ihren Brüsten bedrohlich nahe kam.

"Was soll das?", fuhr sie ihn an.

Unbeeindruckt über ihr Empören sah er sich die Titel an.

"Berühmte Hexen der letzten Jahrhunderte", "Die weibliche Macht", "Frauen und ihre natürlichen Fähigkeiten".

Snapes rechter Mundwinkel zog sich amüsiert in die Höhe.

"Haben Sie sich immer noch nicht gefunden, Miss Granger?"

"Geben...Sie...mir...meine...Bücher!", betonte sie jedes Wort.

Er kam dieser Aufforderung sofort nach, indem er ihr die Bücher hinhielt. Hermine versuchte sie mit einer Hand entgegenzunehmen, als er im Gegenzug schon nach den anderen drei Exemplaren griff, die sie nur mit einer Hand an ihren Oberkörper drückte. Diesmal streifte er tatsächlich ihre Brust und Hermine ließ vor Schreck die drei Bücher fallen, die er ihr zurückgeben wollte.

Er schnalzte über ihr Missgeschick kurz mit der Zunge, als er auch schon laut die Titel seines neuen Diebesgutes vorlas.

"Für jede Hexe gibt es den richtigen Zauberer", "Mentale Stärken zum persönlichen Glück nutzen", "Die unbändige Macht, die uns antreibt - Sex."

Jetzt zog sich eine seiner Augenbrauen überrascht in die Höhe. Er klemmte sich die Bücher unter den Arm, um Hermine die fallen gelassenen Bücher aufzuheben und reichte ihr dann alle vorsichtig an.

Plötzlich musste Hermine über die Situation lachen, als sie erkannte, dass es ihm scheinbar nun doch peinlich war, dass er so dreist in ihre Privatsphäre eingedrungen war.

"Ist es eigentlich sehr verwirrend, wenn Sie erkennen müssen, dass aus dummen kleinen Schülerinnen erwachsene Frauen werden?", fragte sie kokett.

"Aus dummen kleinen Schülerinnen werden meist auch dumme erwachsene Frauen", erwiderte er mit ausdrucksloser Miene, dann fuhr er fort: "Aber aus intelligenten kleinen Schülerinnen, werden manchmal auch intelligente Frauen - und wenn sie dann noch attraktiv sind, ist es durchaus recht reizvoll."

Hermine spürte wie sie erneut errötete. Sie verfluchte sich selbst dafür. Er hatte ja schließlich nicht von ihr gesprochen. Sie sah, wie er amüsiert zu Lächeln begann.

Dann führte er seine Theorie noch weiter aus: "Allerdings ist es so, dass auch bei der attraktivsten, intelligentesten Frau meist das Mundwerk stört. Es sei denn, es wird richtig eingesetzt."

Jetzt hatte Hermine Gelegenheit, die Wut, die sie sich selbst gegenüber für ihr Erröten empfand, gegen ihn zu richten. "Sie waren schon immer ein selbstsüchtiger, ungerechter Mensch - jetzt muss ich erkennen, dass Sie zudem ein chauvinistisches Schwein sind. Wie kommt es, dass mich das kaum überrascht?" Während Hermine ihm dies noch entgegenschleuderte, öffnete sich die Tür der Buchhandlung und ein junger Mann rempelte sie achtlos an. Hermine merkte, wie ihre inzwischen sehr verkrampften Arme die Bücher nicht mehr halten konnten und sie erneut hinunterzufallen drohten. Snape zog seinen Zauberstab blitzschnell und sagte fast nebenbei: "Wingardium Leviosa".

Die Bücher schwebten nun vor Hermine und sie sah Snape wuterfüllt an.

"Ich dachte, so könnten Sie besser mit Worten um sich schmeißen", sagte er knapp, dann drehte er sich zu dem jungen Mann um, der gerade an ihm vorbeigehastet war. Er packte ihn noch am Kragen und zog ihn unsanft herum. "Hey, was soll das?", keuchte der junge Mann empört.

"Sie haben vergessen sich zu entschuldigen", sagte Snape mit drohender Miene.

"'tschuldigung", stieß der Festgehaltene kurzatmig hervor.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf ohne seinen Griff zu lockern: "Wie war das?", fragte er knurrend.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Madam!", kam es daraufhin artig von dem jungen Mann.

Snape ließ ihn los und stieß ihn bei der Gelegenheit ein Stück die Straße hinunter.

Hermine sah Snape mit offenem Mund an.

"Was..?", sie schluckte und suchte nach Worten. Schließlich verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und sagte: "Das sollte mal jemand mit Ihnen machen - dann würden Sie sich bestimmt drei Tage am Stück bei mir entschuldigen müssen!"

Snapes Augen funkelten und Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob vor Zorn oder vor Belustigung.

"Dieser Meinung sind Sie also wirklich? Gut, ich gebe Ihnen die einzigartige Gelegenheit, mir zu schildern, was Sie zu dieser Ansicht kommen lässt." Ehe Hermine recht wusste wie ihr geschah, hatte Snape den schwebenden Büchern mit seinem Zauberstab schon eine neue Richtung vorgegeben und Hermine folgte dem Tränkemeister mit dem Gedanken, dass genau diese Unverschämtheit die erste sein würde, für die er sich bei ihr würde entschuldigen müssen.

tbc


	15. Alles andere als gemütlich

**15. Kapitel**

**Alles andere als gemütlich**

Ein Teil von Hermine konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass sie diesem Mann tatsächlich folgte, aber es gab da noch diesen anderen Teil, der sich bewusst war, dass hier etwas Außergewöhnliches geschah, und der verdammt neugierig war, was Snape damit bezweckte.

Er führte sie schließlich zu einem kleinen Café, das sie schon ein paar mal bei ihren Besuchen in der Winkelgasse aufgesucht hatte. Sie wunderte sich darüber, dass Snape scheinbar die gleichen Orte aufsuchte wie sie - und dann wunderte sie sich darüber, dass sie sich über so etwas Selbstverständliches wunderte. Schließlich war Snape auch nur ein Mensch; und die Vorstellung, dass er sich nie außerhalb der Schule aufhielt, war einfach absurd. Doch als sie ihm nun gegenüber saß, kam es ihr dennoch völlig irreal vor. Was hatte sie hier mit diesem Widerling zu suchen? Für einen Moment kam ihr sogar in den Sinn, dass man sie hier sehen könnte und sich dumme Gerüchte ausbreiten würden. Doch plötzlich wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, dass ihre eigene Bekanntheit in der Zaubererwelt sich inzwischen in Grenzen hielt, so dass eventuelle Gerüchte ihr eigentlich egal sein konnten. Bei Snape war dies schon etwas anderes. Er riskierte, dass man ihm eine Affäre andichtete. Hermine sah sich um. Sie wollte sehen, ob Gäste im Schüleralter ebenfalls anwesend waren.

"Sind Sie nervös, Miss Granger?", kam auch sofort der Kommentar von ihm.

"Ja, aber es ist nicht wegen Ihnen - es geht mir nur um...meinen Ruf", erwiderte sie patzig. Dass sie eher an seinen Ruf gedacht hatte, wollte sie lieber für sich behalten.

"Ah...Ihr Ruf", erwiderte er. Snape lehnte sich ein wenig vor, bevor er weitersprach. "Darf ich fragen, was Sie jetzt beruflich machen?" Hermine zögerte einen Moment, dann sagte sie: "Ich unterrichte Literaturwissenschaften." "An einer Muggeluniversität?", hakte er nach. Hermine nickte und wartete scheinbar auf einen abfälligen Kommentar des Magiers. Snape begegnete ihren Augen und sagte ernst: "Da werde ich Sie wohl mit Professor ansprechen müssen." Hermine hob abwehrend die Hand und ihr Ton war bestimmt, als sie sagte: "Nein, belassen Sie es bitte bei Miss Granger. Ich denke, einen Menschen macht mehr aus wie er sich verhält - nicht sein Titel." Er zuckte andeutungsweise mit den Schultern und knurrte: "Wie Sie meinen." Hermine blickte erneut durch den Raum. Snape sah sich ebenfalls kurz um. "Ach ja, die Sorge um Ihren Ruf." Er taxierte einige Leute die ebenfalls im Café saßen. "Kein Reporter hier, der das Leben der Hermine Granger dokumentieren will - tut mir leid für Sie", sagte er dann sarkastisch.

"Sie wissen genau was ich meine", brauste sie auf.

Einen Moment schien er zu grübeln, dann sagte er: "Natürlich - Sie sitzen hier mit dem widerwärtigsten, selbstsüchtigsten, ungerechtesten Ekel der ganzen Zaubererwelt - habe ich eine wichtige Eigenschaft vergessen, Miss Granger?"

Sie setzte ein süßes Lächeln auf und erwiderte dann: "Ja, Sie vergaßen chauvinistisch."

"Mein Fehler", erwiderte er mit gespielter Zerknirschung und Hermine spürte wie sie lachen musste. Zuerst verbarg sie es hinter einem Hustenanfall, dann versuchte sie eine ironische Miene aufzusetzen, als sie sagte: "Was soll das hier, Professor?"

"Ich wollte nur, dass Sie sich amüsieren", sagte er todernst.

"Ja - sicher! Und da glaubten Sie, Sie seien der richtige Kandidat für dieses Unternehmen."

"Sie scheinen an diesem Urteil zu zweifeln", sagte er lauernd.

Hermine kam ein völlig abwegiger Gedanke in den Sinn. Konnte es sein, dass dieser Mann mir ihr flirtete? Allein diese Überlegung ließ sie schon innerlich den Kopf schütteln. Snape hatte sie damals so sehr in Rage gebracht, dass sie kopflos ihren schlechten Abschluss in seinem Fach hingenommen hatte. Ein schlechte Note war damals so ziemlich die schrecklichste Katastrophe, die ihr passieren konnte - und er war schuld daran! Zudem hatte er all die Jahre nichts anderes getan, als ihr das Leben auf Hogwarts immer wieder so schwer wie möglich zu machen. Und jetzt saß er hier...mit ihr...warum, verdammt?

Als habe Snape ihre Gedanken gelesen, lag sein Blick ruhig auf ihr und er hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Hermine schluckte, sich wohl darüber im klaren, dass er immer noch auf eine Erwiderung wartete.

"Ich habe mich niemals wohl in Ihrer Gegenwart gefühlt - und ich wüsste nicht, warum sich das plötzlich ändern sollte", gab sie kalt zurück.

Er fixierte sie, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

Hermine wurde etwas nervös ob seiner Ruhe, die er immer noch ausstrahlte. Vielleicht wäre es besser einfach zu gehen, damit er ihre Worte auch als Wahrheit erkannte.

"Bleiben Sie und trinken Sie Ihren Kaffee aus", sagte er, wohl das durchschauend, was sie gerade gedacht hatte.

Hermine kam sich vor wie ein ertapptes Kind. Ihre Stimme klang eisig, als sie sagte: "Das werde ich tun - wenn Sie mir was zu sagen haben, dann sollten Sie es also bald tun, denn für gewöhnlich trinke ich schnell, vor allem wenn ich in unangenehmer Gesellschaft bin."

"Sie machen es mir nicht gerade leicht", sagte er tadelnd.

Hermine stieß ein ironisches Lachen aus: "_Ich _mache es Ihnen nicht leicht? Warum sollte gerade _ich_ Ihnen irgendetwas leicht machen? Haben Sie mir jemals etwas leicht gemacht? Wegen Ihnen habe ich meinen Abschluss versiebt."

Er hob eine Hand um sie zu unterbrechen.

"Sie allein haben die Frage falsch beantwortet."

"Ja, aber Sie gaben mir nicht die Chance, diesen Fehler wieder gut zu machen!"

"Und gaben Sie mir etwa die Chance, Ihnen die Chance zu geben!"

Hermine hielt verblüfft inne.

Er erinnerte sich offenbar noch sehr gut an die Geschichte damals.

"Sie haben mich verhöhnt", sagte sie voller Wut.

Er deutete ein Kopfschütteln an. "Nicht mehr und nicht weniger, als ich es sonst tat. Warum hat es Sie gerade damals so getroffen, dass Sie keinen Weg fanden Ihren Stolz zu überwinden?"  
Hermine verschränkte nun ihrerseits die Arme vor der Brust. Aufgebracht fragte sie: "Hören Sie sich eigentlich manchmal auch selbst zu? Ist Ihnen klar, was Sie da sagen? Sie geben zu, dass Sie mich all die Zeit über verhöhnt haben und fragen mich ernsthaft, warum ich dem irgendwann nicht mehr Stand halten konnte?"

Unbeeindruckt fragte er: "Ja - warum konnten Sie das gerade in dieser Situation nicht mehr?"

Hermine schnappte nach Luft: "Weil...weil...", sie verstummte. Ihre Erinnerungen begannen zu rasen. Nach all den Jahren wurde ihr bewusst, warum es sie damals so getroffen hatte, dass er sie so abfällig behandelt hatte. Stets hatte sie geglaubt, dass es damit zusammenhing, dass er ihre Leistung nicht hatte zu würdigen gewusst. Doch dies war all die Jahre zuvor schon so gewesen und hatte sie nicht abgehalten, weiter mit Fragen und unaufgeforderten Antworten um sich zu schmeißen.

Aber damals, zur Zeit der Prüfung, hatte sich etwas verändert. Sie hatte damals zum ersten mal bemerkt, dass ihr Lehrer ein Mensch war - ein Mann. Noch dazu einer, der ihr gesteigertes Interesse erregte. Sie hatte seinen Geruch realisiert - seine Hände - seine geschmeidigen Bewegungen. Es war nicht seine Schuld gewesen, dass damals das männliche Geschlecht begann, ihre Aufmerksamkeit derartig zu erregen. Eine Aufmerksamkeit, die weit den Wunsch nach einem harmlosen Geplänkel überstieg.

Sie wusste, dass Snape nichts von ihrem Interesse an ihm geahnt hatte - es nicht einmal hätte wissen dürfen; aber sie hatte ihm dennoch nicht verzeihen können, dass er sich im Gegensatz zu seiner körperlichen Ausstrahlung wie ein Widerling verhielt. Es hatte sie damals zutiefst verletzt und verunsichert. Diese Art von Hohn war schlimmer, als jede die sie sonst durch ihn erfahren hatte. Und jetzt? Sollte Sie ihm ernsthaft sagen, dass sie so verletzt gewesen war, weil sie ihn attraktiv gefunden hatte und er dies nicht nur nicht bemerkt hatte, sondern sie auch noch verhöhnt hatte? Gab es irgendeinen Weg, sich vor diesem Menschen noch lächerlicher zu machen, als ihm dies jetzt zu offenbaren? Mit Sicherheit nicht - und so schwieg Hermine.

"Weil...?", hakte er nach.

Hermine bemerkte wie ihr Puls zu rasen begann. Sie konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an das taube Gefühl, das er damals in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Ihre Worte bahnten sich einen Weg durch ihre Kehle, die wie zugeschnürt schien.

"Weil ich damals noch dachte, dass Sie mich vielleicht doch mögen...ein kleines bisschen nur...aber Sie haben mich immer gehasst, nicht wahr?"

Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah sie eingehend an. Hermine war bewusst, dass sie mit viel zu offenem Interesse auf seine Antwort wartete.

"Warum glauben Sie das?", stellte er statt dessen eine Gegenfrage.

"Weil Sie keine Gelegenheit ausließen, mich zum Gespött der Klasse zu machen. Weil Sie mich ignorierten, so gut es Ihnen möglich war. Weil Sie sich freuten, als ich bei Ihrer Prüfung so schlecht abschnitt."

"Ich habe mich nicht gefreut, als Sie bei meiner Prüfung so schlecht abschnitten. Ich war überaus überrascht über diese Tatsache - und ja, es mag sein, dass ich dieser Überraschung Ausdruck verlieh, indem ich Sie darauf hinwies, dass Sie nicht perfekt sind, Miss Granger. Wenn ich mir die Auswahl Ihrer Lektüre ansehe, dann komme ich zu dem Schluss, dass Sie dies inzwischen auch selbst eingesehen haben."

Hermine warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Bücher, die sie neben sich auf die Bank gestapelt hatte.

Dann sah sie ihr Gegenüber mit gespielter Nettigkeit an.

"Ich bin beeindruckt von Ihrer scharfen Auffassungsgabe. Und nun meinen Sie wohl, dass ich mich dafür schämen soll, dass ich solche Lektüre konsumiere. Dabei ist es wohl eher so, dass _Sie_ sich ebenfalls mal darum bemühen sollten, Ihre Schwächen bewusst anzugehen und sich Rat in Büchern zu suchen."

Snape sah sie belustigt an.

"Sie haben sich kein bisschen geändert, Miss Granger - immer noch suchen Sie Ihr Seelenheil in Büchern. Sie glauben, Sie müssten immer alles unter Kontrolle haben. Das ist Ihr großer Schwachpunkt - wenn sie die Kontrolle verlieren, geraten Sie in Panik. Bei Ihrem Freund Potter war immer sein Zorn und sein Wunsch nach Rache der große Schwachpunkt - Sie hingegen haben die meiste Angst vor dem eigenen Versagen."

Hermine hob ihr Tasse demonstrativ an den Mund und leerte sie mit zwei großen Schlucken. Als sie sie abgestellt hatte, griff sie sofort nach den Büchern und sagte: "Ich habe jetzt genug von Ihrer Psychoanalyse. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich gar nicht, wie Sie darauf kommen, mir einen solchen Vortrag zu halten. Ausgerechnet Sie! Ist das etwas, das sie bei Voldemort gelernt haben? Den Gegner durch psychologische Kriegsführung verwirren und demotivieren?", fragte sie mit ironischem Ton.

Seine Stimme war eisig: "Nein, Miss Granger - der Lord legt wenig Wert auf die Auseinandersetzung mit tieferen Emotionen. Ich werde Ihnen auch lieber nicht erzählen, was der Lord mit störrischen Frauen zu tun pflegt."

Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an: "Was soll das sein? Eine Drohung?"

"Nein, das sollte es nicht sein. Es sollte Sie nur daran erinnern, dass ich...", plötzlich verstummte er und Hermine konnte erkennen, dass er sich über sich selbst zu ärgern schien.

Neugierig geworden, was er hatte sagen wollen, legte sie die Bücher wieder ab und forderte ihn mit einer Geste auf weiterzusprechen.

Snape schien die Worte nur mit Mühe über die Lippen zu bringen: "...dass ich selten Gelegenheit finde, mit jemandem ein solches Gespräch zu führen."

Hermine lachte ungläubig: "Sie führen doch laufend Gespräche mit dummen Schülern...und das bin ich doch für Sie nach wie vor."

"Sie waren nie eine _dumme_ Schülerin. Und wie ich anmerken darf, sind Sie längst keine Schülerin mehr. Sie sind eine junge Frau, die ihren Weg noch besser hätte gehen können, wenn Sie ihren Stolz mehr unter Kontrolle halten könnte."

"Mein Stolz ist das einzige was ich all die Jahre immer hatte. Mein Stolz hat mich dahin gebracht wo ich jetzt bin - und ich bin gerne da, wo ich jetzt bin - können Sie das auch von sich behaupten?"

Sofort erkannte sie, dass sie ihn diesmal wirklich erwischt hatte. Leider konnte sie es nicht so genießen, wie sie gedacht hatte.

Ein innerer Drang verlangte von ihr, dass sie diese provokative Frage ein wenig abmilderte.

"Das was Sie tun...haben Sie jemals darüber nachgedacht etwas anderes zu machen...etwas, das Sie glücklicher gemacht hätte?"

Sein Lachen klang dumpf.

"Wirke ich auf Sie wie ein Mensch, der Träumen hinterherrennt?"

Hermine überlegte einen Moment, dann erwiderte sie nachdenklich: "Sie legen viel Wert darauf nicht so zu wirken, das muss ich zugeben - aber ich bin mir nicht sicher...nicht sicher, wie es _in_ Ihnen aussieht."

Kaum hatte sie dies ausgesprochen war ihr klar, dass er sie auslachen würde. Sie wartete auf eine niederschmetternde Erwiderung von ihm, doch sie blieb aus.

Statt dessen wich er ihrem Blick aus. Konnte es wahr sein? Hatte sie schon wieder einen Punkt getroffen, der ihn aus dem Konzept brachte?

Als er seinen Kaffee mit einem großen Schluck austrank, war ihr klar, dass er dieses Gespräch nun abbrechen würde. Sie begann damit, nach ihren Büchern zu greifen und erschrak heftig, als Snape ihr plötzlich seinen Arm hinstreckte. Den Blick stumm auf den Tisch vor ihm gerichtet, begann er damit seinen Ärmel hochzuschieben. Erst als die schwachen Konturen seines Todessermals vollständig zum Vorschein kamen, sah er ihr direkt in die Augen.

"Ja, Miss Granger - ich habe oft darüber nachgedacht was mich glücklich gemacht hätte. Aber es gibt Wege, die kann man nie wieder beschreiten, wenn man einmal die falsche Gabelung genommen hat." Schnell ließ er den Stoff seines Hemdes wieder über seinen Arm rutschen und erhob sich plötzlich.

Hermine wollte ihn so nicht gehen lassen. Sie war verwirrt über die Tatsache, dass er überhaupt hatte mit ihr sprechen wollen, doch dass er jetzt einfach gehen wollte, konnte sie unmöglich zulassen.

"Was wären Ihre Wünsche gewesen?", fragte sie schnell.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er ihr klarmachen, dass diese Frage sinnlos sei.

Sie erkannte, dass sie ihn nicht würde aufhalten können, dennoch rief sie ihm hinterher: "Sie fragten mich, ob ich mich immer noch nicht selbst gefunden hätte - was ist mit Ihnen? Haben Sie sich gefunden?"

Zu ihrem Erstaunen hielt er nicht nur inne, sondern setzte sich, nach kurzem Zögern wieder auf seinen Platz.

"Es gab nicht viel zu finden. Das Schlechte in einem dringt immer ohne Scheu zu Tage - es bedarf keiner großen Suche."

Hermine versuchte ein Lächeln: "Aber es gibt nicht nur Schlechtes in Ihnen..."

"Wer sagt Ihnen, dass es noch etwas anderes gäbe?", fuhr er sie plötzlich an.

Hermine war schlagartig verunsichert. Warum hatte sie ihn nur aufgehalten? Diese Unterhaltung dauerte ohnehin schon viel zu lange.

"Ich weiß nicht...vielleicht habe ich es nur so daher gesagt", erwiderte sie mit einer vagen Geste.

"Schade", murmelte er zu ihrem grenzenlosen Erstaunen, "eigentlich hatte ich Sie immer für einen Menschen gehalten, der nicht einfach nur daherredet."

Plötzlich sah Hermine sich in Erklärungsnot. Sie drehte die Speisekarte unablässig in ihren Fingern und wandte den Blick keine Sekunde von ihrem Spielzeug, als sie sagte: "In jedem Menschen gibt es auch etwas Gutes, bestimmt auch in Ihnen."

Sein Lachen klang bitter und seine Stimme zynisch: "Äußerlich mögen Sie zur Frau gereift sein - doch Ihr Glaube an das Gute ist reichlich kindlich, Miss Granger. Wenn Sie nicht Acht geben, wird ein Mann Ihnen das Herz rausreißen, bevor sie auch nur begriffen haben, um was es ihm wirklich geht."

Hermine ließ die Karte fallen, als stünde sie in Flammen.

"Was soll das heißen? Meinen Sie etwa, ich sei naiv?"

Er legte den Kopf etwas schief und sein Mundwinkel zuckte spöttisch.

"Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld - nur sollten Sie meine Warnung ernst nehmen."

"Was glauben Sie eigentlich wer Sie sind?", brauste Hermine auf, "Sie zwingen mich mit Ihnen Kaffee trinken zu gehen, durchstöbern die Titel der Bücher die ich lese, warnen mich vor den bösen, bösen Männern und sind doch selbst der Schlimmste von allen! Sie haben mir schon mal das Herz gebrochen Professor Snape, von Ihnen brauche ich wirklich keine solchen Ratschläge!"

"Ich? Ich habe Ihnen das Herz gebrochen? Wie sollte ich das wohl bewerkstelligt haben, Miss Granger?" Er sah sie wirklich entgeistert an.

Hermine biss sich augenblicklich auf die Lippe und spürte die Röte, die ihr Gesicht zum glühen brachte.

"Die Abschlussprüfung", brachte sie schließlich heraus, "Sie haben mir den Abschluss versaut."

Er betrachtete sie interessiert und ihr wurde schlagartig klar, dass er begriff, dass dies nicht der wirkliche Grund sein konnte, der sie veranlasst hatte derartig eindeutig zu reagieren; dennoch schien er auf diesen Vorwurf eingehen zu wollen.

"Ich dachte, dies hätten wir schon geklärt. Sie haben die Frage falsch beantwortet. Miss Granger, Sie haben sich fünf Seiten lang über ein Thema ausgelassen, nach dem ich gar nicht gefragt hatte. Zudem haben Sie so uneinsichtig reagiert, dass mir keine Gelegenheit blieb, Ihnen eine Nachprüfung abzunehmen. Und jetzt frage ich Sie wirklich...ist dies meine Schuld?"

Hermine schwieg verbissen.

"Ist dies meine Schuld, Miss Granger?", fragte er nochmals mit Nachdruck.

"Sie hätten es mir einfacher machen können, um eine Nachprüfung zu bitten", erwiderte sie trotzig.

"Im Leben wird einem aber nichts leicht gemacht. Ich hoffe, Sie haben diese Lektion gelernt, ansonsten werden Sie noch so manch herbe Enttäuschung erleben. Im Übrigen meinte ich mit 'Herz rausreißen' durchaus nicht einen Misserfolg, Miss Granger."

"Ich _weiß_ was Sie meinten!", schrie sie ihn so laut an, dass einige Leute zu ihnen sahen.

Snape zog missbilligend eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme: "Immer noch so impulsiv...eine Eigenschaft, die bei den richtigen Gelegenheiten äußerst anregend ist...hier jedoch sollten Sie sich etwas zügeln."

Hermine funkelte ihn einen Moment wütend an. Ihre Stimme klang ebenso tadelnd, wie seine zuvor geklungen hatte.

"Ihre Zweideutigkeiten können Sie sich sparen. Jede Wirkung, die Sie vielleicht auf Frauen haben, wird durch Ihre Unverschämtheiten sofort zerstört. Sollte es doch mal eine geben, die auf Sie hereinfällt, so hat sie es wohl nicht besser verdient. Auf Wiedersehen, Professor - oder besser noch...Leben Sie wohl!"

Hermine griff abermals nach ihren Büchern, als sie seine belustigte Stimme hörte: "Vergessen Sie Ihr Buch über Sex nicht, Miss Granger...und das über den richtigen Zauberer für jede Hexe. Bei der Gelegenheit will ich Ihnen doch gerne auch ein paar gute Wünsche mit auf den Weg geben. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen Zauberer, bei dem Sie keinen Gedanken mehr an Aphrodisiakum verschwenden müssen."

"Danke gleichfalls - _Sie_ suchen dieses Buch doch händeringend", spie sie ihm entgegen.

Hermine war schon an der Tür, als er ihr hinterher rief: "Wann bringen Sie mir "Tanz der Sinne" vorbei?"

Hermines Stimme klang süßlich: "Wenn die Hölle zufriert, Professor Snape."

tbc


	16. Heimkehr in eine neue Welt

**16. Kapitel**

**Heimkehr in eine neue Welt**

Hermine war gerade dabei den Campus zu verlassen, als ein Kollege sie einholte. Seine Haare klebten ihm in der Stirn und er keuchte laut, da er mächtig hatte laufen müssen um sie einzuholen.

Hermine musste schmunzeln. Der junge Professor Charles Grant hatte schon mehrfach versucht mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen. Auch heute schien er darum bemüht.

"Soll ich Sie irgendwohin fahren, Hermine?" Seine Augen leuchteten hoffnungsvoll und Hermine kam nicht umhin ihn niedlich zu finden, wie er da wie ein Schuljunge ihre Antwort abwartete. Nie im Leben hätte man ihn für einen Physiker gehalten. Er schien zu jung...zu wenig distinguiert, um dieses Fach zu unterrichten. Hermine mochte ihn - im Grunde musste sie sich eingestehen, dass er sogar recht attraktiv war.

"Nein danke, Charles...", erwiderte sie gerade als er sie unterbrach.

"Nennen Sie mich doch bitte Charly. Charles klingt so...".

"Monarchenhaft?", fragte Hermine belustigt nach.

"Ja - man denkt sofort an abstehende Ohren."

Hermine lachte lauthals: "Damit können Sie wahrhaft nicht dienen, Charly."

"Ich bin nicht unbedingt traurig deswegen", sagte er schmunzelnd, dann fügte er schnell hinzu: "Kann ich Sie nicht doch irgendwo hinfahren? Ich bringe Sie nach hause, wenn Sie möchten."

Hermine lächelte ihn an und erwiderte: "Ich wohne nicht weit von hier. Der Weg mit dem Auto ist weiter, als wenn ich zu Fuß gehe."

"Dann werde ich Sie zu Fuß begleiten", bot sich Charly an.

Hermine lachte ob seiner Hartnäckigkeit. Als er sie begleitete, schickte sie ihm ein warnendes Lächeln. "Sie erwarten hoffentlich nicht, dass ich Sie noch auf eine Tasse Kaffee zu mir einlade." Sofort hob er unschuldig die Hände, als Hermine auch schon anfügte: "Ich habe nämlich nicht aufgeräumt - bei mir herrscht ein ziemliches Chaos."

Charly lachte: "Dann wäre dies eine gute Gelegenheit, die Chaostheorie zu erforschen", sagte er scherzhaft. "Vergessen Sie's", erwiderte Hermine knapp und musste dann doch lauthals lachen. Als sie vor dem Haus angekommen waren in dem ihre Wohnung lag, sah Charly ihr einen Moment tief in die Augen. "Spüren Sie das auch?", fragte er leise.

"Was?", erkundigte sich Hermine, die längst begriffen hatte was er meinte.

"Die Schwingungen - die Elektrizität, die zwischen uns beiden entsteht, wann immer wir uns nahe sind."

Hermine schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, sie beantwortete seine Frage jedoch ganz bewusst nicht.

"Ich werde dann wohl mal gehen...", sagte der junge Mann und machte sich zögerlich an den Rückzug.

"Wir sehen uns morgen, Charly", sagte Hermine schmunzelnd, als der Professor für Physik Bekanntschaft mit der Wirkung der Schwerkraft machte, weil er im Rückwärtsgehen über eine Mülltonne stolperte.

"Ja - morgen, auf Wiedersehen", erwiderte er und wäre beinahe gegen die rothaarige junge Frau gerannt, die ihm entgegenkam. "Verzeihung", murmelte Charles Grant ihr zu und verschwand schließlich ums Eck.

Hermine versuchte eine neutrale Miene aufzusetzen, als die Rothaarige sie ansprach: "Was war das denn? Hermine, seit wann stehst du denn auf Chaoten?"

Hermine schüttelte kurz den Kopf: "Ich stehe nicht auf Chaoten, Ginny. Er ist halt einfach...", sie machte eine vage Geste, um ihrer Wortlosigkeit Ausdruck zu verleihen.

"...ein Muggel", half Ginny ihr aus.

"Nicht das Thema wieder", seufzte Hermine, dann hielt sie ihrer Freundin die Tür auf und ließ sie in ihre Wohnung, die keineswegs so unaufgeräumt war, wie sie Charly hatte weismachen wollen.

Hermine verschwand in ihr Schlafzimmer um ihren Kleiderschrank nach etwas Bequemen zu durchforsten. Vom Wohnzimmer her hörte sie Ginnys Stimme.

"Ron lässt dir Grüße ausrichten - er hat jetzt endlich eine eigene Wohnung in Rumänien - Charlie wird sicher heilfroh darüber sein Er hat mir geschrieben, dass Ron ihm immer sein letztes Butterbier weggetrunken hat und kein neues beschaffte - Apropos, ich könnte auch ein Bier vertragen...gehen wir in die Winkelgasse?"

Hermine seufzte leise. Sie hatte sich gerade eine Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt übergezogen und das Wohnzimmer betreten, wo Ginny schon mit strahlenden Augen auf sie wartete. Ginny führte - sehr zum Leidwesen ihrer Mutter - ein richtig wildes Single-Dasein. Sie erklärte Hermine oft, dass sie verzweifelt auf der Suche nach dem Richtigen sei, doch Hermine hatte insgeheim den Verdacht, dass sie es alles andere als schlimm fand, wenn die Suche noch einige Zeit dauern würde.

"Hör zu, Ginny, ich habe heute keine Lust auszugehen - ich habe noch Butterbier im Kühlschrank - lass uns doch einfach hier was trinken."

Wirklich glücklich schien Ginny über diesen Vorschlag nicht zu sein, doch sie machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche und holte zwei Flaschen aus dem Kühlschrank. Sie öffnete sie, indem sie ihren Zauberstab hervorzog, einen Spruch murmelte und ihn kurz darauf richtete. Dann reichte sie Hermine eine der Flaschen an, während sie den Zauberstab wieder verschwinden ließ.

"Der Flaschenöffner hängt übrigens am Bord, direkt vor deiner Nase", sagte Hermine.

"Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie du so leben kannst", begann Ginny, nachdem sie einen kräftigen Schluck getrunken hatte.

"Was stört dich daran?", fragte Hermine lauernd.

Ginny deutete kurz durch den Raum und lachte dann unsicher: "Na, keine Magie - keine selbstrührenden Töpfe - kein Kamin - noch nicht einmal eine Eule."

Hermines Ton war abweisend, da sie dieses Gespräch schon so oft geführt hatten, dass sie einfach nicht verstand, warum sie ihre Gründe immer und immer wieder darlegen musste - warum sie erklären musste, dass sie sich im Muggelteil von London wohl fühlte.

"Ich habe Strom. Ich habe Telefon und ich bekomme Post. So schrecklich rückständig ist das gar nicht. Außerdem habe ich sehr wohl selbstrührende Töpfe. Ich kann auch immer noch zaubern, Ginny!"

"Offenbar kannst du auch gut _ver_zaubern", bemerkte Ginny und lachte hicksend.

Hermine trank einen extragroßen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier und schenkte Ginny dann einen ironischen Blick.

"Nein, im ernst - dieser...Tollpatsch scheint voll auf dich abzufahren...heißt er eigentlich mit Nachnamen Longbottom?"

Hermine schnaubte laut: "Nein, heißt er nicht. Im übrigen ist Neville längst schon kein Tollpatsch mehr - er ist nur unsicher."

Ginny schnalzte mit der Zunge: "Genau die Sorte von Mann, die dir gefährlich werden kann, nicht wahr Miene?"

Demonstrativ stellte Hermine ihre Flasche auf den Tisch vor sich und sah Ginny warnend an: "Hast du es jetzt bald? Neville wird immer nur ein guter Freund für mich sein - genau wie Harry und dein Bruder! Und was Charly angeht, - damit meine ich den jungen Mann von eben, nicht etwa deinen zweitältesten Bruder - so hat er sich da wohl in was verrannt - ich bin nicht die, für die er mich hält!"

Ginny lächelte ein wissendes Lächeln: "Nein, das bist du offensichtlich nicht - denn du könntest ihn schneller verhexen, als er bis eins zählen kann - bist du dir eigentlich darüber im Klaren, dass du dich immer verstellen müsstest, wenn du dir einen Muggelfreund zulegst - es sei denn, du möchtest ihn darüber aufklären, dass du eine Hexe bist - aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du damit gerne hinter dem Berg hältst."

"Ich _muss _damit hinter dem Berg halten, Ginny. Schließlich arbeite ich an einer Muggeluniversität und da wäre es äußerst hinderlich, wenn man herausfinden würde, dass ich über Magie verfüge - ich fürchte, man würde mich in die Psychiatrie einweisen."

"Ja, weil dir niemand glauben würde...weil Muggel sehr beschränkt in ihrer Vorstellungskraft sind - deshalb frage ich dich noch einmal, warum lebst du unter ihnen?"

Hermine griff wieder zu ihrem Bier und leerte die Flasche ohne noch einmal abzusetzen.

Schließlich antwortete sie mit ruhiger Stimme: "Du vergisst, dass ich selbst muggelabstämmig bin. Ich hatte immer ein Problem damit, dass reinblütige Zauberer auf meine Abstammung herabsehen - es wäre also besser, wenn wir um unserer Freundschaft willen dieses Gespräch nicht noch einmal führen würden."

Auch Ginny sah sie nun ernst an. Sie drehte die Flasche nachdenklich in ihren Händen als sie zu sprechen begann. "Ich habe nichts gegen Muggel. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich verärgert habe. Im übrigen scheint es jemanden zu geben, der es sehr schätzt, dass du unter Muggeln lebst."

Hermine spürte sofort eine Unruhe, die sich in ihr auszubreiten schien.

"Von wem redest du?", fragte sie unwirsch.

"Von Snape", erwiderte Ginny und fügte dann an: "Beim letzten Ordentreffen verwies er auf dich, um einige Fragen abzuklären, die wohl im Zusammenhang mit einer Mission auftreten könnten. Er meinte, du würdest an die nötigen Informationen herankommen können und seist zuverlässig und vertrauenswürdig."

Hermine blieb der Mund offenstehen.

"Ich bin zuverlässig und vertrauenswürdig?", fragte sie perplex nach.

Ginny nickte: "Das hat er gesagt...aber hey, das wusste ich auch schon vorher", scherzte Ginny, dann fügte sie an: "Ich frage mich allerdings, wie er plötzlich auf dich kommt."

"Ich habe ihn neulich getroffen", erklärte Hermine knapp.

"Na, da hast du wohl einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen. Er scheint sich nämlich Sorgen um dich zu machen."

"Sorgen? Snape? Um mich?"

Ginny runzelte die Stirn: "Bist du zu einem Papagei mutiert? Ja, er sagte so etwas wie...er hätte den Eindruck, es ginge dir nicht gut."

"Mir geht es hervorragend", stellte Hermine klar. Dann sagte sie lauter: "Was bildet der Kerl sich eigentlich ein? Wie kommt er darauf zu erzählen, es ginge mir nicht gut?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern: "Das musst du ihn schon selbst fragen. Ich habe übrigens den Auftrag, dich zu einem Treffen des Ordens einzuladen. Nächsten Freitag um acht Uhr. Es findet bei meinen Eltern im Fuchsbau statt."

"Ich gehöre doch eigentlich gar nicht mehr dazu...ich glaube nicht, dass es klug von mir wäre, diese Einladung anzunehmen", sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

Ginnys Stimme wurde flehend: "Ich habe dafür zu sorgen, dass du auftauchst. Mach es mir nicht so schwer, Hermine. Harry wird ja auch da sein und Professor Dumbledore - freust du dich nicht, den Direktor wiederzusehen?"

Hermine musste unweigerlich daran denken, dass sie auch Snape dort begegnen würde. Die Vorstellung Snape im Fuchsbau anzutreffen, ging ihr gegen den Strich. Dies war immer ein Ort gewesen, an dem sie sich seit ihrer Kindheit wohl und geborgen gefühlt hatte. Allein dass Snape dieses Heiligtum betrat, schien es schon zu entweihen.

'Dumbledore', rief Hermine sich ins Gedächtnis, er wäre sicher maßlos enttäuscht, wenn sie ihn hängen lassen würde, wenn er ihre Hilfe benötigte. Also sagte sie zu Ginny: "Gut, ich werde kommen." Dann stand sie entschieden auf und verließ den Raum.

"Wo gehst du hin?", rief Ginny ihr nach.

"Mich umziehen - lass uns in die Winkelgasse gehen", erwiderte Hermine und nahm sich vor, heute nicht mehr darüber nachzugrübeln, warum Snape ausgerechnet sie bei einer Mission des Ordens dabei haben wollte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der Freitagabend kam für Hermines Geschmack viel zu schnell. Als der Zeiger der Uhr sich auf die Acht schob, fügte sie sich in das Unvermeidliche und apparierte vor das Haus der Weasleys. Der Fuchsbau hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Hermine musste lächeln, als sie Mollys energische Stimme von drinnen hörte.

Hermine klopfte an die Tür und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Arthur Weasley öffnete ihr und sah sie einfach nur lächelnd an. Sofort wurde Hermine von Erinnerungen überflutet. Sie dachte daran, wie sie damals mit Harry und Ron die Ferien dort verbracht hatte. "Hermine - es ist schön dich wiederzusehen", sagte Arthur Weasley gerade, als Molly an seiner Seite erschien und ihn zurechtwies: "Vielleicht bittest du das Kind auch mal herein, oder soll sie den ganzen Abend draußen stehen?"

Arthur Weasleys Wangen röteten sich und er lächelte ein verlegenes Lächeln.

Molly umarmte Hermine und raunte ihr zu: "Die Männer glauben, sie hätten heute große Pläne auszuhecken - doch wohin soll das führen, wenn sie es nicht einmal fertig bringen einen Besucher angemessen zu empfangen."

Hermine musste lachen als sie Arthur mit den Augen rollen sah.

Dann ließ sie sich von Rons Mutter zum Wohnzimmer leiten. Im Türrahmen sagte Molly plötzlich: "Geh schon zu den anderen - ich muss noch kurz in der Küche nach dem Rechten sehen, dann komme ich auch."

Hermine sah sich um und konnte sehen, wie Arthur ihr ein aufforderndes Kopfnicken zuwarf. Noch einmal schluckte Hermine, dann betrat sie das Zimmer, das in ein angenehmes Licht getaucht war. Die Ordensmitglieder saßen beisammen, als sei dies ein fröhliches Familientreffen. Vermutlich war es inzwischen so etwas ähnliches. Seit Hermines Schulzeit hatte sich auch der Orden verändert und Hermine hatte Harry nie in die Verlegenheit gebracht, ihr Näheres über die Entwicklung des Orden des Phönix erzählen zu müssen. Sie wusste, dass dies strenger Geheimhaltung unterlag.

Hermine selbst hatte damals einen anderen Weg für ihr Leben gewählt. Doch als sie nun die versammelten, ihr sehr vertrauten Personen sah, da wurde ihr klar, wie sehr sie all diese Menschen vermisst hatte. Dumbledore gehörte auf jeden Fall zu diesen Menschen, von denen sie sich freute sie wiederzusehen. Der Direktor hatte sie noch gar nicht erblickt, da er sich eingehend mit Madeye Moody unterhielt. Remus, der sein lichtgewordenes Haar zurückstrich, erhob sich, als er Hermine sah. Tonks tat es ihm gleich und ihre Stimme setzte auch den Rest der Mitglieder in Kenntnis, dass Hermine eingetroffen war. Während Remus sie umarmte, und Tonks ihr Küsschen auf die Wange hauchte, stellte Hermine etwas Erstaunliches fest. Harry saß neben Snape und es schien, als wären beide ein wenig verärgert, weil sie in ihrem Gespräch unterbrochen worden waren.

Harry jedoch hatte sich schnell gefangen, setzte ein Lächeln auf und kam ebenfalls auf Hermine zu. "Es ist schön dich wieder hier zu sehen...da werden Erinnerungen wach, oder?"

Hermine nickte und erwiderte: "Ja, es ist ein bisschen wie nach hause kommen."

Molly Weasley, die gerade mit einer großen Platte Sandwiches das Zimmer betreten hatte, schimmerten von einer Sekunde zur anderen plötzlich die Tränen in den Augen. "Du bist immer Willkommen, Hermine - du bist für mich wie eine Tochter."

"Interessant zu hören, Mum", erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Ginny betrat den Raum und sagte in gespielt beleidigtem Ton: "Und ich dachte immer, dass ich deine einzige Tochter sei - so kann man sich täuschen."

Molly drehte sich zu ihrer Tochter um und sagte in trockenem Tonfall: "Was reden Sie da - und wer zum Teufel sind Sie? Meine Ginny können Sie wohl kaum sein...die sah anders aus...nicht soviel Make-up und so vorlaut war sie auch nicht."

"Oh doch, Mum - vorlaut war ich schon immer."

"Das stimmt - jedenfalls seit dem Zeitpunkt als du sprechen gelernt hast", bestätigte Arthur Weasley gutgelaunt und gab seiner Tochter einen Kuss auf ihr Haar.

Alle schienen guter Laune zu sein. Alle, bis auf Snape. Hermine versuchte ihn so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren. Als ihr Blick ihn schließlich dennoch streifte wurde ihr klar, dass er um eine neutrale Miene bemüht war. Er wirkte wie ein Gast auf einer Party, der keinen einzigen der anderen Gäste kennt. Was immer er vorhin mit Harry besprochen hatte, jetzt schenkte dieser ihm keine Beachtung mehr. Professor Dumbledore begrüßte gerade Minerva McGonagall, die durch den erlöschenden Kamin angereist war und jetzt ihre Robe sauberklopfte. Hermine spürte, wie ihr fast die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, als ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin sie in die Arme schloss.

Es dauerte noch geraume Zeit, bis alle ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten und Ruhe einkehrte. Hermine saß schräg neben Snape. Sie war dankbar über diesen Platz, denn jeglicher Blickkontakt war nur durch eine Drehung des Kopfes möglich und der Umstand, dass sie neben Harry saß, gab ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit.

Dumbledore ergriff das Wort.

"Wir haben dieses Treffen einberufen, weil es wichtige Neuigkeiten gibt. Doch ich möchte es gerne Severus überlassen, die Situation zu erläutern." Der Direktor sah auffordernd zum Tränkemeister und setzte sich gleichzeitig.

Snape verzichtete darauf sich zu erheben. Seine Stimme klang ruhig und überlegt, als er zu sprechen begann.

tbc


	17. Die Machenschaften des Lords

**17. Kapitel**

**Die Machenschaften des Lords**

Hermine wurde sich darüber bewusst, dass sie sich nun unweigerlich zu Snape drehen musste, da er das Gespräch leiten würde. Er sah sie nicht direkt an und das machte es etwas leichter für sie. Seine Worte kamen ohne jede Hast, aber mit dem drängendem Klang, den Hermine schon so manches mal gehört hatte, wenn Snape eine Antwort einforderte, die man ihm eigentlich nicht zu geben bereit war.

"Seit einiger Zeit gibt es eine Entwicklung bei den Todessern, die besorgniserregend ist - besorgniserregender als sie es ohnehin schon immer waren", stellte er dann knapp klar. "Der Lord hat eine neue Quelle für die Rekrutierung seiner Anhängerschaft gefunden - und so unwahrscheinlich dies auch klingen mag...er wählt Muggel aus."

Er ließ den anderen einen Moment Zeit, sich verblüfft über diese Neuigkeit zu äußern, reagierte jedoch nicht auf einzelne Fragen, sondern fuhr schließlich mit nur leicht erhobener Stimme fort. "Es geht dem Lord in erster Linie um die Stärkung seiner Kampfkraft. Muggel sind weit leichter zu kontrollieren und sie bringen das nötige Gewaltpotential mit. Es ist nicht schwer, Menschen mit den nötigen Eigenschaften ausfindig zu machen. Menschen, die bereit sind zu kämpfen und einem Ideal zu folgen, welches man ihnen vorgaukelt. Keiner dieser Muggel ist sich scheinbar darüber im Klaren, dass sie es mit Zauberern zu tun haben. Für sie sind die Todesser eine Organisation, die sich für die Rechte der Benachteiligten einsetzt - was auch immer jeder einzelne darunter versteht..." Snape verzog kurz angewidert den Mund, bevor er weitersprach.

"Voldemort bedient sich ihres Gehorsams und geht recht...sorglos mit diesen Verblendeten um." Dumbledore unterbrach ihn sanft: "Du solltest es ihnen erzählen, Severus, damit der Ernst der Lage deutlich wird."

Einen Moment lang schien Snape sich weigern zu wollen, doch schließlich wurde sein Blick hart und er erklärte: "Er lässt sie zu Übungszwecken gegeneinander kämpfen. Inzwischen ist es zu einem Schauspiel geworden, wenn zwei Muggel sich gegenseitig zu Tode prügeln. Manchmal manipuliert er ihre Gedanken - oftmals ist aber nicht einmal das nötig. Zudem benutzt er sie, um seine Anhänger zu schulen. Das heißt, abgesehen von direkten körperlichen Kämpfen, bildet er seine Todesser darin aus, in den Geist der wehrlosen Muggel einzudringen. Viele halten diesem Druck nicht Stand und werden kurzerhand getötet, wenn sie dem Wahnsinn anheim fallen. Noch sind es Randgruppen, die sich dem Lord anschließen, ohne zu wissen wem sie da eigentlich dienen und bislang ist noch keiner länger als drei Wochen in unseren Reihen gewesen. Doch Voldemort plant die Führung ganzer Muggelheere. Was dies zahlenmäßig für den Orden bedeuten würde, brauche ich wohl nicht extra zu betonen."

Minvera meldete sich zu Wort, ihre Stimme klang dumpf vor Sorge: "Meine Güte - diese Muggel können einem Leid tun."

Madeye Moody ließ ein Auge zu ihr wandern, während das andere weiterhin auf Snape gerichtet war. "Leid? Ja, vielleicht - aber wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass sie gleichzeitig eine große Gefahr darstellen. Und das Schlimmste ist, dass der Lord leichtes Spiel mit ihnen hat. Er kann ihren Geist durchforsten und manipulieren, ohne dass auch nur einer von ihnen eine Chance zur Gegenwehr hat." Snape schien ihm nickend Recht zu geben. Der Tränkemeister ließ noch einen Moment verstreichen, dann sah er flüchtig durch die Runde und Hermine spürte selbst diesen flüchtigen Blick wie einen kleinen Stromschlag durch ihren Körper jagen.

"Der Lord hasst Muggel. Er benutzt sie - mit allen Grausamkeiten, die man sich diesbezüglich vorstellen kann. Doch er nutzt seine Abscheu vor diesen Menschen gleichzeitig für seine eigenen Zwecke aus. Er lässt sie für sich kämpfen und sterben - Tausende von ihnen...wenn wir nicht einschreiten."

Jetzt wanderte sein Blick zu Hermine und sie spürte, wie sich jedes einzelne Härchen an ihrem Körper aufstellte. Sie redete sich ein, dass es ihre Form von Gegenwehr war - Gegenwehr vor dem Menschen, der sie immer wieder verhöhnte und geringschätzig behandelte. Ihr Atem setzte für einen Moment aus, als er sie nun direkt ansprach.

"Miss Granger, ich habe Sie hergebeten, weil Sie über Kontakte in die Muggelwelt verfügen und es Ihnen daher am unproblematischsten möglich sein wird, diverse Verbindungen zu knüpfen. Wir brauchen Informationen und vielleicht auch direktes Eingreifen von Ihnen. Deshalb möchte ich Sie - mit dem Einverständnis der anderen Mitglieder jetzt fragen, ob Sie bereit sind, sich uns anzuschließen und ob Sie wieder ein aktives Mitglied des Ordens sein wollen? Wenn nicht, dann steht es Ihnen jetzt frei zu gehen." Er sah sie ruhig an. Keine Miene verzog er und Hermine fiel auf, dass auch keiner der anderen einen einzigen Laut von sich gab. Sie räusperte sich leicht und war sich bewusst, dass Snapes Blick ihr einen Kloß in den Hals gepflanzt hatte, den sie auch durch noch so viel Räuspern nicht los werden würde.

"Angenommen, ich lehne dieses Angebot ab...wie viele Erinnerungen von diesem Treffen werde ich dann mit nach hause nehmen?"

Snape stieß ein leises Lachen aus und warf Dumbledore einen 'Siehst du, was hab ich dir gesagt-Blick' zu.

Der Direktor begann zögerlich zu sprechen: "Wir wissen, dass wir Ihnen vertrauen können, Miss Granger - die Sache ist jedoch recht heikel..."

"Sie werden keine Erinnerungen an dieses Gespräch mehr haben, wenn Sie unsere Bitte ablehnen", hörte sie Snape Dumbledore gnadenlos unterbrechen. Dann warf er dem Direktor einen kurzen Blick zu und sagte: "Ich dachte, ich kürze die Sache ein wenig ab, denn sie wird ohnehin keine Erinnerung mehr haben, wenn sie nun nach hause zurückkehren will."

Ehe der Direktor etwas erwidern konnte, fiel ihm diesmal Hermine ins Wort: "Und wenn ich bleibe, Professor Snape? Dann bin ich klar darüber im Bilde, wie schnell Sie sich an meinem Gehirn zu schaffen gemacht hätten." Sie funkelte ihn wütend an.

Snape schnaubte gereizt.

"Das hätte _ich _getan. _Ich _hätte Ihre Erinnerungen manipuliert", erklärte Dumbledore zu Hermines grenzenloser Überraschung, dann fügte er vorsichtig hinzu: "Muss ich dies tun, oder werden Sie uns helfen?"

Hermine versuchte Zeit zu schinden. Sie war verwirrt über die Dinge und vor allem über die schnelle Entwicklung. Sie wusste, dass Dumbledore es nicht als Drohung formulieren wollte, dennoch kam es ihr fast so vor. Jedoch war sie sich im klaren darüber, was hier auf dem Spiel stand - dies war letztendlich kein Treffen unter alten Freunden - es war ein Geheimbund, der sie um ihre Mitarbeit bat; und zumindest Snapes Leben konnte direkt von der Verschwiegenheit jedes einzelnen Mitgliedes abhängen.

"Bislang weiß ich noch nicht allzu viel darüber, was mich erwarten würde, wenn ich dem zustimme", sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

Jetzt war es wieder Snape, der ihr antwortete: "Das liegt daran, dass wir es selbst noch nicht genau sagen können. Sie wissen nun um die Gefährlichkeit dieser Mission, ebenso wie von der Tatsache, dass wir eingreifen müssen. Wir werden es tun - mit Ihnen, oder ohne Sie. Wenn Sie Ihr perfektes Leben wieder aufnehmen möchten, in dem Ihr einziges Problem die Tatsache ist, dass ihr Freund die Zahnpastatube offen lässt - oder was immer Muggel sonst so für Probleme haben - dann sagen Sie es jetzt, damit wir hier weitermachen können."

Hermine konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie Harry für sie Partei ergreifen wollte, doch sie unterbrach ihn energisch mit einer Handbewegung.

Ihre Stimme klang gefasst, mit einem Hauch von Geringschätzung: "Professor Snape - Ihre liebenswürdige Art lässt mir ja fast keine andere Wahl, als Ihrer herzlichen Bitte Folge zu leisten. Ich werde dem Orden beitreten. Und nur um das klarzustellen - ich habe keinen Freund, und schon gar keinen, der die Zahnpastatube offen lässt."

Die anderen äußerten sich erfreut darüber, dass Hermine dem Orden wieder angehören würde. Als sie Snape schließlich direkt in die Augen sah, erkannte sie zweierlei Dinge. Erstens, er war sich ihrer Zusage sicher gewesen, und zweitens, er hatte sie dazu gebracht zu bekennen, dass sie zur Zeit keine Beziehung hatte. Beides ärgerte sie, und sie war sich nur allzu deutlich bewusst, dass er sie auch bei ihrer letzten Begegnung schon dazu gebracht hatte Dinge zu sagen oder zu tun, die sie eigentlich nicht preisgeben wollte. Es schien ihm geradezu ein diebisches Vergnügen zu bereiten, private Einzelheiten über sie zu erfahren.

Sie widerstand dem Impuls ihn erbost anzuzischen, dass er sich aus ihren Angelegenheiten heraushalten sollte. Snape derweil ließ seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen und Hermine bemerkte, wie dieser sie nervös machte, daher wandte sie sich ab und sagte zu Dumbledore: "Wie geht es denn jetzt weiter? Bekomme ich einen Auftrag?"

Der Direktor nickte sanft, dann sagte er mit einer Geste auf den Tränkemeister deutend: "Professor Snape wird alles mit Ihnen besprechen. Es ist keine Angelegenheit, von der der ganze Orden unterrichtet sein muss - noch nicht." Er blickte zu Molly, die diesen Wink sofort verstand und freundlich sagte: "Wenn ihr mit einer unaufgeräumten Küche vorlieb nehmen wollt...ansonsten könnt ihr gerne auch das Gespräch in Rons Zimmer führen - Hermine, du weißt ja wo es ist."

Hermine glaubte ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Hatte Mrs. Weasley sie gerade tatsächlich aufgefordert, mit Snape in Rons Zimmer zu gehen, damit sie unter vier Augen sprechen konnten? Ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, sagte Snape: "Ich denke die Küche ist vollkommen in Ordnung."

Erst jetzt wurde Hermine klar, dass die anderen dem Gespräch gefolgt waren, und Dumbledore nun den Faden wieder aufnahm.

"Moody, mein Freund, was gibt es neues von Seiten der Auroren zu berichten? Haben Sie den Kontakt zu Ihrem alten Freund DeMille hergestellt?"

Hermine konnte gerade noch hören, wie Madeye Moody dies bejahte, dann erstarben die Stimmen urplötzlich, als sie Snape folgend den Raum verlassen hatte. 'Ein Schallzauber' , schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Auch wenn sie sich im Hause der Weasleys befanden, wollte Dumbledore wohl auf Nummer sicher gehen und hatte den Raum vor Lauschern geschützt.

Ihr wurde mulmig, als ihr klar wurde, dass Snape das gleiche mit der Küche machen würde. Ein Schallzauber hatte immer die unangenehme Eigenschaft, dass man im Ernstfall nicht einmal um Hilfe rufen konnte. Hermine schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Was brachte sie bloß auf den Gedanken, dass dies nötig sein könnte. Als Snape sich schließlich zu ihr herumdrehte und sie mit seinen dunklen Augen taxierte, kam es ihr wieder in den Sinn. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Snape war der einzige Mensch, den sie nicht einmal ein kleines bisschen einschätzen konnte. Dies hing vermutlich damit zusammen, dass er in seiner Rolle als Doppelspion auf genau diese Eigenschaft angewiesen war, um zu überleben. Hermine jedoch fühlte sich äußerst unbehaglich, als er auf einen der Küchenstühle wies. Sie setzte sich und versuchte wenigstens nicht einen Blick aufzusetzen, wie eine Schülerin, die von ihrem Lehrer einen Tadel erwartet.

Es schien ihr nicht ganz zu gelingen, denn er sagte leise: "Entspannen Sie sich, Miss Granger. Ich habe nicht vor Sie zu foltern...es sei denn, Sie sehen ein Gespräch unter vier Augen mit mir als Folter an."

Hermine schüttelte vage den Kopf: "Fangen Sie bitte an - ich bin ganz Ohr", sagte sie knapp.

Er lächelte über ihr Drängen und sah sich kurz in der Küche um.

"Ah, ich wusste doch, dass auf Molly Verlass ist", murmelte er und griff zu einer Kanne, die frischen Kaffee enthielt. "Wollen Sie auch einen?", fragte er mit einem kurzen Blick auf Hermine.

"Ja, gerne", erwiderte sie mit einem Seufzen.

Nachdem er ihr eine Tasse gefüllt hatte, hielt er sie einen Moment fest und sah Hermine in die Augen.

"Sie müssen das nicht tun, wenn Sie nicht wollen. Es gibt genug andere Kontakte die wir aktivieren können."

Hermine sah ihn verblüfft an. "Warum haben Sie dann mich gefragt? Warum haben Sie sich nicht an einen dieser anderen Kontakte gewendet?"

Snape reichte ihr zögerlich die Tasse und setzte sich dann ihr gegenüber.

Hermine wurde sich bewusst, wie still es um sie herum war. Kein Geräusch war zu hören, außer Snapes Atem, der in ihrem lauten Herzschlag fast unterzugehen schien.

Er nippte an dem heißen Gebräu als müsse er erst die Kehle befeuchten, um ihr diese Frage zu beantworten.

Seine Stimme klang leise und vorsichtig, als er sagte: "Weil ich es für richtig hielt, Ihnen die Chance zu geben zurückzukehren. Zurück in die Welt, die die Ihre ist - und die Sie verlassen haben, weil ich Ihnen wohl das Gefühl gab, in der Muggelwelt seien Sie besser aufgehoben."

Hermine bemerkte, dass ihre Hand zu zittern begann. Sie stellte schnell die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und legte die Hände fest darum, damit er das Zittern nicht bemerkte. Sie spürte die Hitze, die in ihre Hände überging, die ihren Körper durchdrang und dennoch nicht in der Lage war, das Brennen in ihrem Herzen zu übertreffen, das Snape mit seinen Worten bei ihr ausgelöst hatte.

"Es war meine Entscheidung - Sie hatten nichts damit zu tun", sagte sie und wich seinem Blick aus.

Schon als sie es aussprach war ihr klar, dass er dies als Lüge erkennen würde. Sie hoffte, dass er wenigsten vorgab, ihr zu glauben. Doch das tat er nicht und sie hätte ihn dafür am liebsten verflucht.

"Sie warfen mir vor, ich hätte Ihnen den Abschluss versaut. Wenn Ihnen dies so wichtig war, warum haben Sie dann nicht um eine Nachprüfung gebeten? Warum gingen Sie regelrecht in die Luft, wenn Sie mich nur sahen? Ich sehe Sie noch vor mir, Hermine...bei dem Abschlussball. Mich würde wirklich interessieren, warum Sie so überaus arrogant agierten. Oder hatte ich doch Recht und es war nur der Potter-Einfluss?"

Hermine konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie ihn darauf hinweisen sollte, dass er eben ihren Vornamen benutzt hatte. Doch es gab eine andere Sache, die sie noch mehr verwirrte. Warum ritt er auf so alten Geschichten herum? Geschichten, die sie selbst nie vergessen hatte - aber er? Wieso hatte er diese Bilder noch so lebhaft vor Augen?

Sie musste unwillkürlich daran denken, dass sie vor "Florish & Blotts" sogar geglaubt hatte, er habe sie gänzlich vergessen. Wie weit er davon entfernt gewesen war, wurde ihr jetzt erst schlagartig bewusst. Er erwartete Ehrlichkeit. Er hatte diesen Raum versiegelt und es gab im Moment nur sie beide. Sie beide und die Wahrheit. Hermine spürte, wie diese Wahrheit ihr über die Lippen schlüpfen wollte und schloss schnell entschieden den Mund.

Snape hatte ihr Zögern bemerkt und schickte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln.

"Haben Sie mich so sehr gehasst, Miss Granger? Hassen Sie mich immer noch so sehr, dass Sie mir die Schuld an Ihrer misslungenen Prüfung geben wollen? Sie können mir glauben, eine ganze Menge Schüler wäre über ein A mehr als glücklich..."

"Es war nicht nur wegen der Prüfung. Es war wegen Ihnen! Ich war enttäuscht...einfach nur enttäuscht, von Ihnen als...Mensch."

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich ein wenig zusammen und seine Stimme klang überrascht: "Sie sagten, ich hätte Ihnen das Herz gebrochen...", plötzlich hielt er inne und sein Ausdruck änderte sich für Hermine auf erschreckende Weise. Ihr Herz begann heftig zu schlagen, als sie das Erkennen in seinen Augen lesen konnte.

Snape legte den Kopf grüblerisch schief, als wolle er nicht recht glauben, was ihm plötzlich logisch erschien.

Hermine spürte wie sie heftig errötete, dennoch sah sie ihm tapfer in die Augen und sagte: "Ja - ich war damals von Ihnen fasziniert. Dies hielt nicht lange an, denn Sie waren in der Lage, diese Gefühle in unbändige Wut zu verwandeln. Könnten wir jetzt bitte zur Sache kommen, Professor Snape - ich würde gerne heute noch nach hause apparieren."

Sie war sich sicher gewesen, eine spöttische Belustigung bei ihm zu sehen, nachdem sie ihm dieses Geständnis gemacht hatte. Doch er sah immer noch so fassungslos aus wie zuvor.

"Mein Auftrag, Professor", sagte Hermine fordernd.

Snape strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn und er kam Hermine bei dieser Geste plötzlich sehr verletzlich vor. Dennoch blieb ihr Blick hart. Sie wollte ihm keine Gelegenheit mehr geben, weiter nach ihren Gefühlen zu forschen und sie war entsetzt, wie deutlich ihr ihre Emotionen von damals wieder vor Augen standen.

Snapes Stimme klang neutral, als er schließlich ihrer Aufforderung nachkam.

"Es gibt eine Organisation, die von einigen rekrutierten Muggeln geleitet wird. Sie sind dem Lord treu ergeben und versuchen ihm neue Bewerber in die Arme zu treiben. Dabei gehen sie wohl erst mit falschen Versprechungen auf Mitgliederfang und setzen später massive Drohungen und Gewalt ein, um die Leute dazu zu bekommen, nach den Wünschen des Lords zu handeln.

Doch Genaueres ist uns leider nicht bekannt. Da Voldemort sich in Zukunft vermehrt um die Bildung solcher Organisationen bemühen will, wäre es wichtig zu erfahren, wie diese aufgebaut sind. Wie sehr sind die Leiter über die wirkliche Macht Voldemorts informiert? Haben sie Kenntnis davon, dass es sich um einen Magier handelt...wissen sie überhaupt, dass es eine Welt der Zauberer gibt? Und wie hält der Lord sie unter Kontrolle, wenn die Muggel keine Ahnung von seiner eigentlichen Macht haben? Es gibt viele Fragen zu klären, Miss Granger. Ich selbst habe einigen Bestrafungen von Muggeln beigewohnt, die die immer brutalere Wünsche des Lords nicht erfüllt hatten, und mir schien es so, als seien sie allesamt sowohl von der Magie, als auch von der Grausamkeit des Lords überrascht worden."

Hermine schluckte unwillkürlich.

"Sie sind doch einer von Voldemorts treuesten Anhängern...scheinbar zumindest...gibt er Ihnen nicht regelmäßig Informationen?"

Snape schickte ihr ein Lachen, das gequält aussah.

"Der Lord vertraut niemandem so sehr, dass er ihn in alles einweiht. Nicht einmal mir. Ich wurde in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass es diese Organisationen gibt und dass er sie weiter ausbauen will. Ich habe auch einige Namen - das ist schon viel an Informationen, Miss Granger. Der Lord pflegt keine netten Plaudereien am Kamin zu führen. Er verlangt absoluten Gehorsam. Ihm eine Frage zu stellen, die er als zu neugierig empfinden könnte, wäre lebensgefährlich. Ich weiß, dass es viele in Reihen der Todesser gibt, die die neue Rolle der Muggel als bedrohend ansehen. Solange Voldemort die Muggel jedoch für seine grausamen Spiele benutzt und sie abschlachtet wie Vieh, hält sich der Unmut der Reinblüter in Grenzen. Sollte jedoch bekannt werden, dass Muggel als Drahtzieher einigen Todessern vorgezogen werden, könnte dies zu einem Aufstand führen. Allerdings würde dies heißen, dass sich Todesser finden müssten, die genug Zorn aufbringen, um sich gegen den Lord zu stellen.

Sie sehen also, dass diese Dinge im Dunklen liegen und wir nicht wirklich einen Anhaltspunkt haben. Daher wäre ihr Auftrag, einige Muggel zu überprüfen und uns so viele Informationen zu geben, wie es Ihnen möglich ist. Dabei kann jede Information von Wichtigkeit sein, oder auch völlig bedeutungslos. Dies ist etwas, das wir jetzt noch nicht absehen können. Die Aufgabe der anderen Ordensmitglieder ist nach wie vor auf die Zaubererwelt beschränkt, da von hier natürlich die meiste Macht ausgeht. Dennoch möchte ich das Interesse von Voldemort an den Muggeln, zur Bildung eines Heeres, nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Trauen Sie sich zu, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen?"

Hermines Stimme klang ruhig, obwohl sie sich bei weitem nicht so fühlte.

"Sie meinen also, ich soll Detektivarbeit für Sie erledigen?"

"Nicht für mich - für den Orden des Phönix", stellte Snape klar.

Hermine nickte nachdenklich, schließlich sagte sie: "Geben Sie mir die Namen die Sie haben. Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann."

tbc

_Noch Zeit für ein Review?_


	18. Schuld und Schicksal

**18. Kapitel**

**Schuld und Schicksal **

Als habe Snape mit nichts anderem, als Hermines Bereitschaft für den Orden zu arbeiten gerechnet, überreichte er ihr ein Pergament, mit einer Auflistung von Namen.

Sie überflog es kurz und stellte fest, dass es circa ein Dutzend Leute waren, die sie überprüfen sollte. Unweigerlich kam ihr in den Sinn, dass dies viel Arbeit für nur eine Person sei. Als habe Snape ihre Gedanken erraten, sagte er: "Diese Liste habe ich aus dem Kopf erstellt. Ich kann Ihnen keine Garantie geben, dass diese Namen alle richtig sind. Wie ich Ihnen bereits sagte, kann ich den Lord schlecht nach den Einzelheiten fragen, daher muss ich mich in erster Linie auf das verlassen, was ich höre. Wenn Sie Probleme haben, den ein oder anderen Muggel ausfindig zu machen, dann versuchen Sie es einfach mit dem nächsten."

Hermine faltete die Liste und steckte sie in ihre Tasche. Nachdem sie das getan hatte, griff sie zu ihrer Tasse. Snape hob die Hand und sagte: "Warten Sie - der ist inzwischen kalt - ich gebe Ihnen neuen."

Perplex reichte sie ihm ihre Tasse und sah zu, wie er sie erneut füllte. Nachdem er auch seine gefüllt hatte, setzte er sich ihr wieder gegenüber.

"Professor Snape", sagte Hermine, dann zögerte sie, offensichtlich nach Worten suchend.

Er trank an seinem Kaffee und wartete geduldig.

"Ich verstehe Sie nicht. Ich kann nicht begreifen, wie Sie all diese Dinge mitansehen können. All das Leid und die Grausamkeiten."

Er hatte wohl mit einer Frage zu ihrem Auftrag gerechnet und so schienen ihre Worte ihn ohne Vorwarnung zu treffen. Das Endergebnis war eine versteinerte Miene und eine Antwort, die so kalt klang, dass Hermine tatsächlich zu frösteln begann.

"Glauben Sie ernsthaft, dass es mit Zusehen von meiner Seite aus getan ist? Glauben Sie, dass meine Rolle bei Voldemort passiv ist?"

In dieser Küche, in der die Zeit ohnehin stillzustehen schien, fühlte Hermine sich plötzlich wie in der Hölle. Die Hölle ist grausam und immerwährend. Die Zeit hing fest in der schrecklichsten aller Dimensionen.

Als Snape schließlich wieder sprach, durchbrach er damit dieses Gefühl der Gefangenschaft und der Klang seiner Stimme schien von unendlich weit her zu kommen.

"Nur wenn ich meine Rolle gut spiele, kann ich das Spiel zu ende führen. Ich habe diesen Part zu erfüllen - egal was ich dabei empfinde, und auch wenn dies alles etwas ganz anderes als ein _Spiel_ ist."

"Was empfinden Sie dabei?", hakte Hermine nach.

Er schüttelte den Kopf: "Das ist völlig unwichtig."

"Nicht für mich."

Snape schickte ihr ein ironisches Lächeln.

"Es schockiert Sie doch schon, wenn ich Sie nach einer misslungenen Prüfung hart rannehme. Wir sollten das Thema wechseln, Miss Granger!"

Hermines Stimme blieb völlig ruhig, als sie erwiderte: "Was Sie mir vorwerfen ist lange her. Ich habe mich geändert."

Nun lachte er unverholen.

"Das sehe ich anders. Aber gut, Sie wollen wissen, was ich empfinde? Ohnmacht, Wut, Hass, Selbsthass und Trauer. Irgendetwas dabei, was Sie überrascht? Wie wäre es dann mit Gleichgültigkeit, Freude oder Lust? Suchen Sie sich einfach aus, was Sie in mir sehen wollen."

"Das ist nicht fair", erwiderte Hermine und bemühte sich, emotional nicht auf seine Provokation einzugehen.

"Nicht fair?", fragte Snape erstaunt.

"Sie geben vor zu antworten, aber Sie geben kein Stück von sich preis. Nicht einen Hauch."

"Dann können Sie sich in Zukunft das Fragen sparen", erwiderte er scheinbar leichthin.

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: "Das werde ich", sagte sie bestimmt.

"Gut, ich schlage vor, wir treffen uns am Ende der nächsten Woche erneut und Sie berichten mir, ob Sie Fortschritte erzielen konnten."

Hermine nickte knapp und erhob sich. Als Snape sich nicht ebenfalls erhob, fragte sie so neutral wie möglich: "Kommen Sie nicht mit zu den anderen?"

Er sah sie nicht an, als er erwiderte: "Gehen Sie schon. Ich komme gleich nach."

Hermine wandte sich zur Tür und verließ den Raum. Auf dem Weg durch den Flur blieb sie plötzlich stehen und musste ein paar mal tief durchatmen.

Sie wusste, dass das was ihr durch den Sinn schoss vermutlich völlig unsinnig war. Dennoch konnte sie nicht anders. Leise schlich sie zur Küche zurück und öffnete die Tür geräuschlos.

Snape hatte sich nicht von seinem Platz gerührt, doch seine Haltung hatte sich verändert.

Mit beiden Händen stützte er seinen Kopf, die Fäuste auf die Augen gepresst. Er gab keinen Laut von sich. Hermines Herz jedoch schlug so heftig, dass sie fürchtete, er könne es hören. Schnell ließ sie die Tür wieder geräuschlos zugleiten, und hastete leise den Flur entlang, bis sie vor der Tür zum Wohnzimmer angekommen war. Sie konnte es jedoch nicht betreten, denn ihre Gedanken wirbelten so schnell herum, dass ihr ganz schwindlig wurde.

Warum war Snape nicht in der Lage, über das zu sprechen was ihn bewegte? Hermine musste bei diesem Gedanken plötzlich über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Wie kam sie nur darauf, dass er dies ausgerechnet bei ihr tun würde? Wie abwegig dies war, kam ihr erst richtig in den Sinn, als sie über seine Worte nachdachte. Sie sollte ihn sehen wie sie wollte - ihm war es völlig gleichgültig. Doch das was er beim Lord tat, schien ihm keineswegs gleichgültig zu sein. Er litt darunter. Aber was hatte er im Café zu ihr gesagt? Es gab Wege, die konnte man nicht mehr beschreiten, wenn man einmal die falsche Gabelung genommen hatte.

Ebenso hatte er ihr eben mitgeteilt, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sie habe wegen ihm genau eine solche falsche Gabelung genommen und er wollte sie zurückholen auf den Weg, den er für sie richtig fand.

Eine tiefe Trauer ergriff sie bei dem Gedanken, dass sie und Snape wohl niemals auf dem gleichen Weg gehen würden.

Dann betrat sie das Wohnzimmer, in dem die anderen mitten in eine Diskussion verstrickt waren.

"Ich verstehe das ja, aber begreift denn niemand, dass ich mein Leben zumindest teilweise so führen möchte, dass es mich glücklich macht?" Diesen Satz hatte Harry gerade gesprochen, als Hermine das Zimmer betreten hatte. Hermine sah zu ihrem Freund aus Kindertagen und erkannte seine Verzweiflung und seine Wut. Lange hatte sie ihn so nicht mehr erlebt. Dies war nicht der Harry, den sie in den letzten Jahren erlebt hatte. Dies war der Harry aus ihrer Schulzeit, in der er sich gegen sein unabänderliches Schicksal gestellt hatte.

Hermine setzte sich so unauffällig wie möglich wieder in die Runde und konnte Dumbledore seufzen hören. "Natürlich, Harry. Wenn es nach mir ginge, dann sollte absolut jeder sein Leben so führen, wie es ihm gefällt. Doch leider liegt es nicht in meiner Hand. Bis die Gerüchte sich als wahr erweisen, sehe ich auch keinen Grund, warum du dein Leben nicht fortführen solltest wie bisher. Wenn es allerdings den Tatsachen entspricht, dann musst du dich aus dem Rampenlicht zurückziehen."

"Aber Quidditch ist mein Leben", sagte Harry ernst.

Der Direktor nickte verstehend und Minerva schaltete sich nun ein: "Sie haben hart dafür gearbeitet, dorthin zu kommen wo Sie jetzt stehen - wir alle bewundern dies. Aber..."

"Ich will keine Bewunderung", begehrte Harry auf, "ich will nur nicht aufgeben müssen, was mein ganzes Dasein ausmacht!"

Für einen Moment herrschte ein unangenehmes Schweigen, dann sprach Dumbledore mit fast schon tadelnder Stimme: "Ich fürchte, dass dir eine andere Aufgabe in die Wiege gelegt wurde, als Quidditch zu spielen. Wir können uns alle nicht aussuchen, welche Aufgaben wir zu erfüllen haben, und oft genug ist es genau das Gegenteil von dem, was wir tun wollen. Einige von uns haben ebenfalls ihr ganzes Leben geopfert, um für die gute Seite zu kämpfen. Professor Snape riskiert ständig sein Leben, um uns mit Informationen versorgen zu können. Was glaubst du, wie oft er nach seinen Wünschen gefragt worden ist?" Dumbledore sah Harry nun mit einem milden Lächeln an. Der junge Mann schwieg und schien über eine Antwort nachzudenken.

Hermine fühlte sich alles andere als wohl. Harrys Verzweiflung war für sie absolut nachvollziehbar. Andererseits hatte er immer gewusst, welche Rolle er im Kampf spielen würde; sie war ihm sozusagen schon im Babyalter auf die Stirn gebrannt worden.

Doch was Hermine wirklich eine Gänsehaut bescherte, war die Tatsache, dass sie tatsächlich bei ihrem gemeinsamen Cafébesuch Snape nach seinen Wünschen gefragt hatte. Natürlich hatte er unwirsch reagiert, denn Dumbledore hatte Recht - in Wahrheit hatten Snapes Wünsche noch nie jemanden interessiert.

Harry schien jedoch so in Rage, dass er den Vergleich zwischen ihm und Snape nicht so stehenlassen wollte.

"Professor Snape ist freiwillig zu den Todessern gegangen. Ich jedoch bin unschuldig. Ich habe mich nie auf die falsche Seite gestellt und willentlich anderen Menschen Leid zugefügt. Er soll seine Schuld sühnen...aber ich habe nichts zu sühnen!"

Harry hatte die letzten Worte beinahe geschrien. Aller Augen waren auf Harry gerichtet gewesen, so dass ihre Blicke nun überrascht zu Snape glitten, der leise den Raum betreten hatte und mit versteinerte Miene seinen Platz neben Harry wieder einnahm. Hermine war klar - genau wie jedem anderem im Raum - dass er Harrys Worte gehört hatte. Er schien sie gleichmütig hinzunehmen und Hermine dachte still, dass er ihr jetzt wieder eine Reihe von Emotionen anbieten würde, die sie ihm nach freier Willkür zuordnen dürfte. In keinster Weise ließ er sich anmerken, ob Harrys Worte ihn beschämt hatten; ob er wütend darüber war, oder ob er vielleicht sogar belustigt war. Nichts - gar nichts!

Harry hingegen hatte einen Blick, der besagte, dass man ihn besser nicht ansprechen sollte. Im Stillen fragte sich Hermine, ob es Harry sehr schwer gefallen war, all die Jahre bei ihren Treffen und in den Briefen, die sie sich geschrieben hatten, nicht einmal über seine Arbeit beim Orden zu berichten.

Ein Teil von ihr wünschte sich fast, sie hätte ihn weiter mit den Augen einer Uneingeweihten gesehen. Egal was Harry sagte - egal ob man ihm Snape bezüglich Recht gab oder nicht - Dumbledore hatte mit seiner Aussage Recht, dass Harrys Weg bereits vorbestimmt war. Vielleicht hatte er tatsächlich geglaubt dem entgehen zu können, wenn er sich hart genug um seine Sportlerkarriere kümmerte; doch es war wohl ein Fall eingetreten, der auch Harrys Leben völlig auf den Kopf stellen würde. Was genau geschehen war, begriff Hermine nicht und sie fühlte, dass es unklug wäre, in der jetzigen Situation danach zu fragen. Sie würde auf einen günstigeren Zeitpunkt warten, um sich in die Vorgänge innerhalb des Ordens einweihen zu lassen.

Hermine blickte sich kurz im Raum um und fing Ginnys Blick auf, die heftig an ihrer Unterlippe kaute. Moody schien an die Decke zu schauen, doch bei ihm konnte man immer nur Vermutungen anstellen und Hermine sah schnell wieder weg, bevor sie seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Minerva hatte sich zu Molly Weasley gebeugt und besprach leise etwas mit ihr, während Arthur zum Kamin ging und einige Stücke Holz in der kalten Asche stapelte. Hermine schloss daraus, dass das Treffen bald beendet wäre, denn er bereitete wohl alles für die Abreise seiner Gäste vor.

Dumbledore meldete sich erneut zu Wort: "Nun, nachdem dieses Treffen mit Sicherheit nicht zu unseren angenehmsten gehörte, darf ich dennoch daran erinnern, dass wir ein wichtiges Mitglied unserer Gemeinschaft wieder in unseren Reihen begrüßen durften. Miss Granger - ich freue mich sehr, dass Sie sich uns wieder angeschlossen haben."

Alle lächelten ihr freundlich zu, nur Harry und Snape waren weit davon entfernt - und während Harry den Eindruck machte, als wolle er sagen: "Du bist es selbst Schuld - du hättest es dir aussuchen können - ich hatte diese Chance nie", schien Snape in tiefes Grübeln verfallen zu sein.

"Sind Sie über Ihre Aufgaben informiert?", hakte der Direktor nach.

Hermine nickte und ihre Stimme kam ihr viel zu leise vor, als sie sagte: "Ja, Professor Snape hat sie mir erläutert."

"Dann sollten wir das Treffen nun auflösen. Molly, Arthur, ich danke euch für eure Gastfreundschaft. Wir sollten spätestens in zwei Wochen unsere Ergebnisse austauschen. Alastor, sorgen Sie bitte dafür, dass DeMille möglichst auch an dem Treffen teilnimmt. Ich würde gerne persönlich mit ihm sprechen." Der ehemalige Auror nickte und sagte: "Er ist ein harter Hund...ein Einzelgänger...aber ich werde sehen was sich machen lässt."

Als Dumbledore sich schließlich erhob, wurde die Runde nach und nach aufgelöst. Alle Gespräche die jetzt noch folgten, beschäftigten sich mit belanglosen Themen und auch die anderen dankten den Weasleys. Ginny stand auf und setzte sich auf den Platz neben Hermine.

"Oh Mann, Harry ist echt sauer. Ich würde auch ausrasten, wenn man mir vorschreiben würde, was ich zu tun und was ich zu lassen hätte. Wusstest du, dass er nicht einmal eine Freundin haben kann, ohne dass Dumbledore darüber informiert sein möchte?"

Hermine sah beklommen zu Harry, der sehnsüchtige Blicke in das eben entfachte Kaminfeuer warf. Die Flammen waren jedoch noch zu klein, um als Flohnetzwerk zu dienen. Offensichtlich wollte Harry am liebsten sofort abreisen. Er drehte sich schließlich zu den beiden jungen Frauen um und kam mit großen Schritten auf sie zu.

"Hermine, Ginny, ich werde jetzt apparieren...wir sehen uns." Damit rief er noch einen kurzen Abschiedsgruß durch den Raum und verschwand durch die Eingangstür. Hermine sah ihm traurig nach. Er tat ihr unendlich leid. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich beobachtet und sie erkannte, dass Snape sie unverwandt ansah.

"Miss Granger - ich muss noch einmal mit Ihnen reden...unter vier Augen."

Molly hatte sich sofort umgewandt und sagte: "Wollt Ihr wieder mit der Küche vorlieb nehmen?"

Snape schenkte ihr ein sekundenschnelles Lächeln und sagte dann bestimmt: "Nein danke! Wir werden nach Hogwarts gehen."

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. Schon wieder überrumpelte dieser Mann sie einfach. Natürlich hätte sie nein sagen können - und damit offenbaren, dass sie Angst vor einem Gespräch unter vier Augen mit ihm hatte. Sie hatte das letzte überlebt - sie würde auch das nächste durchstehen!

tbc


	19. Im Reich des Gefürchteten

**19. Kapitel**

**Im Reich des Gefürchteten**

Snapes nächste Worte ließen Hermine erschaudern. "Kommen Sie mit in den Kerker", war seine knappe Anweisung, als sie gemeinsam appariert waren und den restlichen Weg schweigend bis zum Schloss zurückgelegt hatten. In der Eingangshalle waren sie niemandem begegnet und Hermine sah sich fast hilfesuchend um.

Sie wollte etwas einwenden, als Snape auch schon die Stufen hinab stieg.

"Danke für die nette Einladung", zischte sie wütend und folgte ihm mit einer gehörigen Portion Wut im Bauch..

Unten angekommen öffnete er seine Tür, ohne dass Hermine auch nur ansatzweise sein Passwort gehört hätte. 'Er macht das nur mit der Kraft seiner Gedanken', durchfuhr es sie, laut sagte sie jedoch: "Ich wollte gerne heute noch nach hause, wie ich Ihnen schon mitgeteilt habe - könnten Sie sich also bitte kurz fassen?"

Er nickte wortlos und wies auf die geöffnete Tür. Hermine ging zögerlich hindurch und stand einen Moment in dem dunklen Raum. Nur eine Sekunde später entzündeten sich die Kerzen an den Wänden wie von selbst und ein mehrarmiger Kerzenleuchter auf einem Wohnzimmertisch ließ diesen Teil des Raumes am hellsten erstrahlen. Hermine nahm es zum Anlass, sich in diese Richtung zu begeben, während Snape seinen Reiseumhang ablegte und sich erst dann wieder ihr zuwandte.

In dem Bestreben keinesfalls neugierig zu wirken, richtete sie ihren Blick nur auf ihn. Ein Fehler, wie sie sofort erkannte, denn ein mildes Lächeln seinerseits zeigte ihr, wie schnell er ihre Neugierde durchschaut hatte.

"Bücher werden Sie in diesem Raum vergeblich suchen, Miss Granger. Diese befinden sich in der Bibliothek nebenan - und bevor Sie fragen...Nein, Sie dürfen sie nicht begutachten!"

Hermine schluckte unwillkürlich und blitzte ihn wütend an: "Warum sollte ich das wohl wollen, Sir!"

Erneutes Lachen von ihm: "Weil Sie Sie sind", antwortete er lapidar und machte eine Geste, dass sie sich setzen solle.

Hermine schwankte zwischen der Möglichkeit seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen und dem Wunsch, diesem Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlassen.

"Es wird nicht lange dauern", sagte er leise und seine Worte hatten tatsächlich fast einen bittenden Unterton, als er erneut auf den Sessel zeigte.

Hermine setzte sich schließlich.

Snape hingegen blieb stehen und sah für einen Moment an einen Punkt knapp über ihrem Kopf, bevor er sich wohl gesammelt hatte und ihr in die Augen blickte.

Seine Stimme klang so distanziert, wie sie es von ihm zu Genüge kannte.

"Ich möchte, dass Sie Ihren Auftrag vergessen! Sie werden nicht für den Orden arbeiten!"

Hermine öffnete fassungslos den Mund, doch kein Wort brachte sie über die Lippen.

"Sie können jetzt gehen", fügte er dann noch unwirsch an.

Nichts hielt Hermine jetzt noch auf ihrem Platz. Wütend sprang sie auf und ihre Körperhaltung drückte ihren ganzen Zorn aus, als sie die Hände in die Hüften stemmte und sie ihn anzischte: "Glauben Sie etwa, dies wäre Ihre Entscheidung? Glauben Sie ernsthaft, Sie könnten nach Lust und Laune über mich verfügen? Was soll das für ein merkwürdiges Spiel sein? Geht es Ihnen darum, Macht zu demonstrieren? Nicht mit mir, Snape! Nicht mit MIR!"

"Es wäre gut, wenn Sie sich an meine korrekte Anrede halten", erwiderte er unbeeindruckt.

"ES WÄRE AUCH GUT, WENN SIE NICHT SO VERDAMMT SELBSTHERRLICH WÄREN!"

Snape machte eine Drehung und wies auf die Tür.

"Ich mag es nicht, wenn meine Gäste schreien - gehen Sie jetzt bitte!"

Hermine rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, ihre Stimme triefte vor Spott.

"Gäste? Sie wissen doch gar nicht wie man dieses Wort schreibt. Für Sie sind alle Eindringlinge, die sich auch nur ansatzweise in Ihre Nähe begeben! Sie sollten wissen, dass ich dies nicht freiwillig tat - _Sie_ wollten, dass ich Sie begleite und nun behandeln Sie mich wie einen Störenfried! Können Sie mir erklären, warum ich hier bin Professor? Warum konnten Sie mir Ihren Sinneswandel nicht im Fuchsbau mitteilen?"

Snape zog die ausgestreckte Hand zurück und rieb sich über die Augen.

Seine Stimme klang nun nicht mehr ganz so kalt, als er erwiderte: "Weil mir bewusst ist, dass der Orden meine Entscheidung nicht verstehen wird."

"Da ist er nicht der Einzige", knirschte Hermine wütend.

"Ich möchte, dass Sie Professor Dumbledore sagen, es sei _Ihre_ Entscheidung den Auftrag abzulehnen."

Hermine ließ ein verblüfftes Lachen hören.

"Ihnen geht es wohl nicht mehr ganz gut! Ich soll für Sie lügen?"

"Nein!", er hob unterbrechend die Hand, "Sie sollen für sich selbst lügen. Es ist mir erst nach Potters Worten klar geworden, dass ich viel zu leichtsinnig gehandelt habe, als ich Sie vorschlug. Ich möchte nicht die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen, dass Sie Ihr Leben völlig umkrempeln. Sie haben es sich so eingerichtet, dass Sie zufrieden sind. Wer bin ich, dass ich komme und Sie in Gefahr bringe?"

"Wer sind Sie, dass Sie glauben die Entscheidung für mich treffen zu können, ob ich meinen Freunden helfen will, oder nicht?", konterte sie.

Tatsächlich schien er einen Moment über ihre Worte nachzudenken.

Hermine wurde plötzlich klar, wie ungewohnt es für ihn sein musste, einen Fehler einzugestehen - und wie ungewohnt es für sie war, ihn derart selbstkritisch zu erleben. Ihre Stimme war versöhnlich, als sie jetzt sprach.

"Hören Sie zu - ich mache doch gar nichts Gefährliches. Würde es Sie beruhigen, wenn ich Ihnen versichere, dass ich mich keinem Risiko aussetzen werde?"

Jetzt ließ Snape sich in den Sessel sinken, der dem gegenüberstand, in dem eben noch Hermine gesessen hatte. Sie beobachtete den grübelnden Snape einen Moment, dann ließ sie sich ihm gegenüber nieder.

Er hatte eine Hand an die Schläfe gelegt, als wäre ihm plötzlich jedes Denken zuviel.

"Nehmen Sie zu keinem auf der Liste Kontakt auf. Beobachten Sie nur!", sagte er schließlich knapp.

Hermine nickte und täuschte Zustimmung vor. Im Grunde war ihr jedoch vollkommen klar, dass sie so wohl kaum an brauchbare Informationen gelangen würde.

Er schien nicht wirklich beruhigt.

Hermine wurde nervös, als er weiterhin in dieser nachdenklichen Pose verharrte.

Als er dann sprach, verstörten seine Worte sie zutiefst.

"Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Professor Dumbledore, oder Minerva McGonagall Ihre Kontaktperson in dieser Sache wird."

"Warum?", fragte sie und beobachtete ihn genau.

Snape beschränkte sich auf ein Kopfschütteln und eine vage Geste mit der Hand. Sie begriff, dass er nicht weiter darauf eingehen würde - im Gegenteil, er schien mit den Gedanken meilenweit weg zu sein.

Hermine kam die folgende Stille erdrückend vor. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, wie still dieser Raum war. Dunkel und still - genau so, wie sie sich die privaten Räume von Severus Snape immer vorgestellt hatte. Nur besagte Bücher fehlten. Sie hätte geglaubt, jedes Regal sei damit vollgestopft. Doch Tatsache war, dass es überhaupt keine Regale gab - zumindest nicht in diesem Raum. Wenn er nebenan eine eigene Bibliothek hatte, so war der Umstand, dass dieser Raum nur einige Gemälde enthielt wohl nicht weiter erstaunlich. Hermine gab es auf, die Darstellung eines Ölgemäldes an der hinteren Wand erkennen zu wollen. Das Bild wurde von keinerlei direktem Kerzenschein erhellt und der Halbschatten schien es regelrecht zu verschlingen.

"Es trägt den Titel 'Übergang in die Hölle' und würde Ihnen sicher nicht gefallen, Miss Granger", sagte er, als er ihr Interesse allzu leicht durchschaut hatte.

Hermine versuchte nicht ertappt zu klingen: "Das hört sich wirklich nicht gerade schön an, Sir."

Plötzlich lag ein schmerzvolles Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. "Wenn eine Seele dem Teufel anheim fällt, so hat dies nie etwas mit Schönheit zu tun. Es hat ausschließlich mit Macht zu tun. Mit Macht, die der Teufel einem bietet - und letztendlich doch nur mit der Macht, die er selbst aus der neuen, noch lebensfähigen Seele zieht. Den Schmerz und die Zerstörung, die der verlorene Mensch daraufhin erfährt, ist das Thema dieses Bildes. Manche würden die Darstellung wohl als zu grausam bezeichnen."

Hermine sah kurz wieder zu dem Bild, das ihr nach wie vor nur schattenhafte Umrisse offenbarte, und schließlich sah sie zurück zu Snape, der wieder in Gedanken versunken war. Sie schreckte ihn offensichtlich daraus hoch, als sie sagte: "Sie selbst mögen es scheinbar auch nicht so sehr. Warum haben Sie es aufgehangen, wenn Sie es nicht ansehen möchten?"

Auf seinen verwirrten Blick hin erläuterte sie: "Sie haben es in den dunkelsten Bereich ihres Wohnzimmers gehangen."

Diesmal war es Hermine, die erschrak, als er plötzlich ein kehliges Lachen von sich gab.

"Kann man Ihnen eigentlich irgendetwas vorenthalten?", fragte er kopfschüttelnd.

"Wenn es ein Geheimnis ist, dann behalten Sie es ruhig für sich", erwiderte Hermine schnell.

"Ich habe es nie als Geheimnis betrachtet...das Bild dient mir als Erinnerung. Es ist so etwas wie eine Warnung an mich selber. Dies wird Sie wohl nicht sonderlich schockieren, da Sie um die Rolle meines Lebens wissen."

Hermine war selbst überrascht, wie sehr seine Worte sie trafen. Nach all seinen Bemühungen sie im Unklaren über seine Empfindungen zu lassen, hatte er hiermit eine so deutliche Stellungnahme bezogen, dass es sie geradezu erschütterte. Sie hatte geahnt, dass er unter seiner Rolle beim Lord litt und eigentlich sollte es sie nicht verwundern, dass er zu solch einer Form der Selbstgeißelung griff. Ein Bild täglich zu sehen, dass einen an seine Sünden erinnert, hatte schon fast etwas Tiefgläubiges. Tragisch jedoch war das Ausmaß, in dem Severus Snape an seine eigene Schuld glaubte und wie besessen er daran festhielt.

Dennoch, er hatte das Bild im Dunkeln gelassen. War dies ein Zeichen dafür, dass er selbst das Gefühl hatte in Dunkelheit gestürzt zu sein, oder bedeutete es, dass seine Schuld zwar immer da war, jedoch seinen Blick für die anderen Dinge nicht zu sehr trüben sollte. Hermine war klar, dass sie ihm eine solche Frage unmöglich stellen konnte. Im Gegenteil - hatte er ihr nicht noch früher am Abend deutlich klar gemacht, dass jegliche Fragen zu seinem Gefühlsleben absolut Tabu seien?

"Ich würde es gerne richtig sehen", hörte sie sich selbst sagen und augenblicklich erschrak sie über diese Worte, die sie doch eigentlich nur hatte denken wollen.

Sofort schnellte eine seiner Augenbrauen in die Höhe und sein Gesicht hatte einen verwirrten Ausdruck angenommen.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, wies er auf den Kerzenleuchter und machte ein vage Geste, die Hermine als Einverständnis interpretierte.

Mit klopfendem Herzen griff sie nach den Kerzen, erhob sich und machte sich langsam auf den Weg zu der hinteren Wand. Als sie Snape in der Dunkelheit zurückließ und statt dessen immer mehr von dem schrecklichen Bild erkennen konnte, wurde ihr klar, dass der Snape den sie kannte, ebenso verschwand, wenn er in den Schrecknissen dieses Bildes gefangen war.

Es zeigte nackte Männer und Frauen, die sich gegenseitig so tief ins Fleisch bissen, dass blanker Knochen sichtbar wurde. Sehnen hingen aus den klaffenden Wunden und blutige Bäche ergossen sich aus ausgekratzten Augen. Über diesen Menschen zeigte sich ein Augenpaar, das so kalt und zufrieden glänzte, dass Hermine klar war, dass nur der Teufel leibhaftig sich an einem solchen Grauen erfreuen konnte. Aber das Schrecklichste war der Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der Gefolterten. Sie schienen allesamt in einem Glückstaumel zu schweben. So, als wäre Schmerz und Zerstörung die höchste Erfüllung die sie erreichen konnten.

Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund und bekämpfte die aufsteigende Übelkeit.

"Zufrieden jetzt?", erklang Snapes Stimme aus der Dunkelheit und Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut.

"Das ist schrecklich", stieß sie hervor.

Seine Stimme war völlig ruhig, als er erwiderte: "Das sagte ich Ihnen ja - aber Sie wollten nicht hören. Vielleicht sollten Sie endlich anfangen Warnungen ernst zu nehmen, statt immer Ihren Kopf durchzusetzen."

Ohne eine Erwiderung darauf zu geben, kehrte sie mit dem Kerzenleuchter zu Snape zurück. Als sie näher kam, wandte er den Kopf ab und Hermine erkannte, dass er die plötzliche Helligkeit in seinen Augen als schmerzlich empfand.

"Sie sollten jetzt gehen, Miss Granger", hörte sie ihn murmeln.

Und dann sah sie es. Feuchtigkeit schimmerte unter seinen Augen - eine verräterische Spur aus Tränen.

Der Kerzenleuchter schwankte heftig in ihrer Hand, bevor sie ihn auf dem Tisch abstellen konnte. Sie fühlte sich schwach und eine Frage kreiste in ihrem Kopf, die ihr selbst völlig unsinnig erschien.

Reagierten seine Augen tatsächlich so empfindlich auf das Licht, das der Dunkelheit gefolgt war?

Sie fühlte sich schuldig, obwohl es keinen nennbaren Grund dafür gab.

"Sir...", sagte sie sanft.

"Raus", kam seine Erwiderung sofort.

"Was habe ich getan? Was habe ich falsch gemacht?"

Hermines Stimme hatte verzweifelt geklungen. Sie versuchte zu ergründen was gerade vorging. Warum stellte sie diese Fragen? Warum, um alles in der Welt, ging sie nicht einfach?

'Weil er geweint hat', erklärte ihre innere Stimme. 'Er hat nicht geweint - zu so etwas ist er gar nicht fähig - er mag kein Licht...er mag einfach kein Licht', erklärte eine andere Stimme in Hermines Kopf mit trotzigem Klang.

Immer noch stand sie da, unfähig eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Schließlich erhob Snape sich und sie schreckte zusammen, als er auf sie zukam. Für einen Moment glaubte sie fast, er wolle sie umarmen, doch stattdessen packte er sie bei den Schultern und schob sie zur Tür.

Hermine wehrte sich nicht. Viel zu überrascht war sie über seinen plötzlichen Körpereinsatz um sie loszuwerden. Erst als er zischte: "Gehen Sie - sofort!", stemmte sie sich gegen ihn, um zu beweisen, dass er nicht alles mit ihr machen konnte. Snape blickte überrascht auf ihre Hände, die gegen seinen Oberkörper drückten und für einen Moment glaubte sie, er würde ihre Hände einfach wegschlagen. "Ich bleibe!", sagte sie so atemlos, dass es nur ein Flüstern war.

Als er nach ihren Oberarmen griff, stellte sie sich darauf ein, dass er sie wegstoßen würde, doch als er sie völlig unerwartet stattdessen an sich heranzog, krallte sie sich vor Überraschung an seinem Hemd fest.

Seine Augen waren ihr jetzt so nah, dass das Dunkel sie fast zu verschlingen schien. Dann verschwanden diese Augen aus ihrem Blickfeld und sie spürte seinen Mund auf ihren Lippen. Hermine spürte seine Hitze, die sie zu verbrennen schien. Und plötzlich setzte dieses Feuer auch sie in Brand. Wie selbstverständlich öffnete sie die Lippen und hieß seine Zunge Willkommen. Während er von ihrem Mund Besitz ergriff, spürte sie, wie er ihr noch näher kam. Automatisch schmiegte sie sich an ihn und nahm wie in Trance seine Erregung zur Kenntnis. Snape löste seine Hände von ihren Armen und als er den Kuss beendete, packte er gleichzeitig nach ihren Handgelenken und löste ihre krallenden Finger von seiner Brust. Hermine sah ihm wiederum direkt in die Augen und wusste, dass er das Gleiche in ihren las, wie sie in seinen. Für einen Moment glaubte sie, dass er sie erneut küssen würde, doch als er sie schließlich von sich schob, keimte Verzweiflung in ihr auf.

Snape trat einen Schritt zurück und seine Stimme klang völlig fremd, als er sagte: "Es tut mir leid! Gehen Sie jetzt!"

Hermine spürte immer noch den Druck, den er an ihren Armen hinterlassen hatte. Sie spürte, wie ihr Mund sich nach seiner Zunge sehnte, sie spürte die Wärme seines Körpers und seine Erektion an ihrem Schambein. Doch all dies war nur noch in ihren Gedanken, denn der Mann, der sie so überraschend in Erregung versetzt hatte, wandte sich ab und seine Stimme klang voller Ekel, als er sagte: "Ich gebe Ihnen genau eine Minute um zu verschwinden!"

tbc


	20. Auf Motivsuche

**20. Kapitel**

**Auf Motivsuche**

Hermine war verwirrt und irgendwo in ihrem Kopf ermahnte sie eine Stimme, dass sie auch entsetzt sein sollte. Entsetzt über die Art, wie Snape sie in Besitz genommen hatte ohne zu fragen - entsetzt darüber, dass er sie jetzt abstoßend fand, nachdem sie seinem Drängen nachgegeben hatte.

Und die Stimme biss sich fest, dröhnte in ihren Ohren, bis alle anderen Gefühle sie verließen - sich in Zorn und Enttäuschung verwandelten.

Die Tür knallte laut hinter ihr ins Schloss, als sie auch schon durch den Flur hetzte um aus diesem dunklen Kerker zu entfliehen.

Hermines Atem kam laut und stoßweise - ein Atem der darauf hinwies, dass die Tränen nur äußerst mühsam zurückgehalten wurden.

Als sie das Schloss verlassen hatte, fand sie sich auch schon im nächsten Moment am Apparierpunkt wieder. Hermine hatte keine Ahnung wie sie dorthingekommen war. 'Einen Moment noch - einen Moment konzentrieren', beschwor sie sich in Gedanken, bevor sie von dem Fleck verschwand und nur einige Sekunden später in ihrer Wohnung ankam.

Es war dunkel in ihren Räumen, doch Hermine machte kein Licht. Sie wankte ins Schlafzimmer und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Dann begann sie zu weinen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kannst du mir mal sagen, wo du mit deinen Gedanken bist?"

Die vorwurfsvolle Frage kam von Ginny, die ihrer Freundin zudem noch theatralisch mit der Hand vor den Augen herumfuchtelte.

Hermine kehrte nur langsam in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie lächelte unsicher, als versuche sie zu ergründen, ob Ginny etwas in ihrem Gesicht gelesen hatte, was ihr selbst einfach nicht aus dem Sinn ging.

Snape hatte sie geküsst! Aber das Schlimmste war, dass sie ihn nicht sofort von sich gestoßen hatte. Die Tatsache, dass sie es zugelassen hatte, war einfach schrecklich.

"An was denkst du?", ließ Ginny nicht locker.

"Nicht besonders", gab Hermine knapp zurück.

"Du denkst über den Orden nach", mutmaßte Ginny.

Hermine nickte leicht, "Ja - auch", murmelte sie dann bestätigend, während sie einen Grashalm ausriss und über die Wiese blickte, auf der sie beide saßen.

Ginny war weniger am Anblick des Parks interessiert, als vielmehr an der grüblerischen Art ihrer Freundin.

"Du denkst über Snape nach", sagte sie dann bestimmt.

Hermines Kopf fuhr zu Ginny herum und ihr entwich ein Keuchen. "Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte sie lauernd.

"Weil er dich vorgeschlagen hat, für den Orden. Und weil er dir deinen Auftrag gegeben hat, von dem du mir vermutlich nicht erzählen darfst."

Hermine warf unauffällig einen Blick über die Schulter, ob jemand sich in so nahem Umkreis aufhielt, dass er das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Ginny verfolgen konnte. Doch auch wenn sie hier auf dem Campusgelände einer Muggeluniversität saßen, war ihr jederzeit bewusst, dass Zauberer über Mittel verfügten, die es ermöglichen würden auch über große Entfernungen ihr Gespräch zu belauschen. Sie beschränkte sich auf ein Kopfschütteln, was Ginny mit einem Seufzen zur Kenntnis nahm.

"Ist es gefährlich?", fragte sie und ihr Tonfall ließ darauf schließen, dass sie nicht eher Ruhe geben würde, bis Hermine ihr darauf ehrlich geantwortet hätte.

Erneut riss sie einen Grashalm aus und zerrieb ihn zwischen ihren Fingern, die sich augenblicklich grün färbten.

"Nein, nicht soweit ich es bisher beurteilen kann. Snape sieht mich nur für Dinge vor, die jeder andere genauso gut erledigen könnte - soviel zu seiner Laudatio über mich, was Vertrauen und Zuverlässigkeit angeht. Ich mache nichts Aufregendes, Ginny...lass uns jetzt von etwas anderem sprechen."

Ginnys rotes Haar leuchtete mit der Sonne um die Wette und es schwang luftig um ihren Kopf, als sie diesen in gespielter Verzweiflung schüttelte.

"Na gut", gab sie schließlich nach.

Dann war plötzlich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht gezaubert und ihre Augen hatten einen Glanz, den Hermine nur zu gut kannte.

"Ich habe heute Abend ein Date", war die Erklärung, die Hermine von ihrer Freundin kaum noch benötigt hätte.

"Jemand den ich kenne?", fragte Hermine.

"Hm...nein, ich glaube nicht, obwohl er ein Muggel ist."

Hermine betrachtete ihre grünen Fingerspitzen und sagte dann leise mit einem spöttischen Unterton: "Nur weil er Muggel ist, heißt es nicht, dass ich ihn kennen müsste - Ginny, es gibt wesentlich mehr Muggel als ich kenne - auch wenn dies eine Überraschung für dich sein sollte - und überhaupt, seit wann gehst du mit einem Muggel aus?"

Ginny ignorierte die ironische Art von Hermine und zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern.

"Ich will ihn ja nicht heiraten. Eigentlich will ich gar nicht viel von ihm."

Ein ungläubiges Lachen entwich Hermine, ehe sie es verhindern konnte. Ginny sah sie fragend an. "Raus damit", forderte sie vehement.

"Du willst ihn nur für eine Nacht", sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll.

"Na und? Ja, genau das will ich! Wenn ein Mann das sagt, ist er ein toller Hecht - wenn ich das sage, dann soll ich mich schlecht fühlen? Nein, Hermine - ich weiß, dass du eine andere Ansicht hast, aber ich lasse dich doch auch so leben, wie du es möchtest...meistens jedenfalls...und du bist, verdammt noch mal, nicht meine Mutter!"

Hermine versuchte ihre grünverfärbten Finger an ihrem schwarzen Rock sauber zu wischen.

"Das wird nichts nutzen", orakelte Ginny.

Mit einem Gefühl der Resignation gab Hermine es schließlich auf - Ginny hatte Recht, es würde nichts nutzen so zu tun, als könne sie sich wieder reinigen...sie hatte Snape geküsst und dieser Makel würde von nun an ewig an ihr haften.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Peter Deeping.

Der erste Name auf der Liste.

Die Angaben waren spärlich - so wie alle auf dieser Liste.

Der Mann wohnte in der Nähe des Flughafens Heathrow. Hermine stand nun vor seinem Haus und begann sich zu fragen, was sie hier eigentlich tun sollte.

Sollte sie beobachten ob er seine Blumen goss? Oder ob er seinen Müll regelmäßig aus dem Haus trug...oder noch besser, sollte sie diesen Müll vielleicht durchwühlen, um Informationen über den Mann zu erlangen, ohne Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen?

'Ja, das würde dir gefallen, Snape...eine Hermine, die zwischen Abfall kniet und sich darüber klar wird, dass sie die Aufgabe niemals zu deiner Zufriedenheit wird erledigen können, aber nebenbei erkennt, welche Wurzeln sie hat...Muggelwurzeln, die so edel sind wie stinkender Müll.'

Im gleichen Moment wusste sie, dass sie ihm Unrecht tat, doch sie verspürte eine brennende Scham, dass er sie so gedemütigt hatte - dass er sie hinausgeschmissen hatte und seinen Ekel vor ihr nicht einmal ansatzweise verborgen hatte.

'Verfluchter Mistkerl, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und jeder Gedanke, dass sie ihm zu Unrecht Dinge unterstellte, verschwand augenblicklich.

Beinahe eine Stunde brachte sie damit zu, immer wieder zu diesem Haus zu starren, zwischendurch blickte sie die Straße hinunter und sah auf die Uhr - ganz so, als warte sie darauf abgeholt zu werden und wäre aufs Schändlichste versetzt worden.

Schließlich kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass dies so keinen Sinn hatte. Mit einem übertriebenen Kopfschütteln überquerte sie die Straße und hoffte fast, dass Peter Deeping sie schon bemerkt hatte, damit ihre gespielte Ungeduld echt auf ihn wirkte.

'Keinen Kontakt aufnehmen...keinen Kontakt aufnehmen...', hallte Snapes Stimme durch ihren Kopf.

Beherzt drückte sie auf den Klingelknopf.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde die Tür von einem dunkelhaarigen Mann mit Dreitagebart geöffnet. Er trug ein graues Unterhemd und eine Shorts, die wie Unterwäsche wirkte. Die kurze Hose war mit einigen Flecken übersäht, über deren Herkunft Hermine lieber nicht nachdenken wollte. Seine Augen fixierten sie mit einer Mischung aus Argwohn und lüsternem Interesse.

"Sorry, Sir. Ich warte auf meinen Freund. Er wollte mich hier abholen, aber es ist jetzt schon fast eine Stunde her, dass er hier sein wollte. Dürfte ich vielleicht bei Ihnen kurz telefonieren?"

Gerade als der Mann antwortete, wurde das Dröhnen eines Flugzeuges, das den Flughafen ansteuerte, immer lauter und Hermine verstand nur das Wort 'Handy', zudem blickte er sie vorwurfsvoll an.

"Nein...hab ich vergessen...der Akku war leer", versuchte Hermine zu erklären und hoffte, dass der Mann in dem Lärm nicht besser hörte als sie.

Als er seine Tür aufstieß und eine einladende Geste machte, die zugleich von einem Haifischgrinsen begleitet wurde, drang wieder Snapes Mahnung in ihren Geist: 'Keinen Kontakt aufnehmen...keinen Kontakt aufnehmen...' - dafür war es jetzt eindeutig zu spät!

Hermine betrat zögerlich das Haus und sofort lief ihr ein Schauer den Rücken hinab.

"Da!", herrschte der Mann sie an.

Hermine folgte mit ihrem Blick dem ausgestreckten Finger und erkannte ein mobiles Telefon auf einer Basisstation. "Darf ich?", fragte sie fast in der Hoffnung, er würde nun doch noch 'nein' sagen und sie könne ganz schnell wieder verschwinden.

"Bedienen Sie sich", kam statt dessen die Antwort, und der Mann hob sein Unterhemd ein Stück an, um seinen durchtrainierten Bauch zu kratzen.

Hermine drehte sich schnell um, damit er ihr nervöses Schlucken nicht sehen konnte.

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten ging sie zum Telefon, dabei umschiffte sie die Gegenstände, die am Boden lagen.

Eine Hantel, die so viele Gewichte montiert hatte, dass es Hermine erneut kalt überlief. Eine Fernsehzeitung, die völlig zerknittert war und an der die Schalen eines Apfels klebten. Eine leere Wasserflasche, deren Deckel wohl in einem anderen Teil des Hauses verschollen gegangen war. Doch was Hermine am meisten aus dem Konzept brachte, war die Hose, die samt Gürtel einfach mitten auf dem Boden lag.

"Beim Trainieren wird mir immer mächtig heiss", sagte der Mann, der ihrem Blick augenscheinlich gefolgt war.

Hermine gab keine Antwort, sie griff zum Telefon als sei dies ihre Rettung. Und vielleicht war es tatsächlich so...sie war nur einen einzigen Anruf von jemandem entfernt, der ihr helfen könnte aus diesem ganzen Schlamassel wieder heraus zu kommen. Doch als ihre Finger begannen eine beliebige Nummer zu wählen, war ihr klar, dass sie ihren Plan stur weiter durchziehen würde.

Die Stimme, die sich am anderen Ende der Leitung meldete, klang verschlafen. Hermine erzählte ihre Version der Geschichte - schimpfe darüber, dass er sie vergessen habe, was den offensichtlich älteren Mann am anderen Ende zu verwirren schien. Als sie inständig darum bat, dass er sie am vereinbarten Treffpunkt so schnell wie möglich abholen solle, legte ihr Gesprächspartner nach mehrmaligem Hinweis, dass sie sich verwählt haben müsse, einfach auf.

Auch Hermine knallte den Hörer unsanft auf das Ladegerät, um ihre Ungeduld zu unterstreichen und Peter Deeping zumindest ein wenig zu vermitteln, dass auch sie durchaus nicht ganz kraftlos wäre.

Diesen schien ihre aufgebrachte Art allerdings nur zu amüsieren und er war eindeutig viel zu nahe an sie herangetreten.

Hermine machte einen Schritt an ihm vorbei und versuchte sich ihre Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"Wird wohl lange dauern, bis Ihr Typ kommt", mutmaßte er trocken.

Hermine warf einen Blick an die Wand hinter ihm, während sie unbestimmt mit den Schultern zuckte: "Er fährt sofort los."

"Dann hat er Sie also völlig vergessen?" Kam es Hermine nur so vor, oder hatte der Kerl einen spöttischen Unterton.

"Nein, er..."

"Ich würde so eine Frau wie Sie ganz bestimmt nicht vergessen...muss ein Idiot sein."

"Ich werde jetzt besser..."

"Wie wäre es mit einem Tee solange Sie warten?"

'Verdammt', dachte Hermine - das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

Sie musste raus - weg von diesem Ekel.

"Ja, das wär schön", sagte sie mit schleppenden Worten.

Erneut das Haifischgrinsen.

"Bin gleich wieder da. Setzen Sie sich irgendwo hin."

Dann verließ er den Raum und verschwand durch einen klimpernden Bambusvorhang in einen angrenzenden Raum, der wohl die Küche sein musste.

Hermines Blick ging sehnsüchtig zur Tür. Ein paar wenige Schritte und sie wäre hindurch...sie würde bis um die nächste Ecke laufen und so schnell apparieren, dass er sie niemals erwischen könnte.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf eine Bleistiftzeichnung, die auf einem Stapel von alten Zeitungen und aufgerissenen Briefumschlägen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag. Zwei andere Zeichnungen verbargen einen großen Teil, doch Hermine stockte dennoch der Atem, als sie erkannte um was es sich handelte.

Vorsichtig zog sie das Blatt ganz hervor und betrachtete es entsetzt.

Es zeigte einen Totenkopf aus dessen grinsenden Mund sich einen Schlange wand.

Am unteren Rand der Zeichnung waren die Initialien P.D. mit so festem Druck auf das Papier geschrieben worden, dass sie dunkel hervorstachen.

"Ist eines meiner Hobbies - ich zeichne alles was ich sehe."

Hermine fuhr herum, und sah Peter Deeping mit zwei dampfenden Tassen vor sich stehen.

Er hielt ihr eine grinsend hin und sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass es lange her sein musste, dass er sich die teevergilbten Zähne das letzte mal geputzt hatte. Offensichtlich legte er wesentlich mehr Wert auf die Trainiertheit seiner Muskeln als auf Körperhygiene.

"Danke", nuschelte sie und hob dann die Zeichnung etwas mehr in seine Augenhöhe.

"Das ist wirklich gut geworden...wonach haben Sie es gemalt?"  
"Aus meiner Phantasie", gab er knapp zurück.

Hermine konnte jetzt nicht locker lassen.

"Aber Sie sagten doch eben, dass Sie alles malen was Sie sehen - doch wo könnte man wohl so etwas auch sehen?", sie ließ die Frage in der Luft schweben, in der Hoffnung, dass er der Versuchung nicht widerstehen könnte sie belehren zu wollen. Sie hoffte, dass er mit der Sprache rausrückte, wo, und bei welcher Gelegenheit er das dunkle Mal mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte.

Deeping ließ erneut seine gelben Zähne zum Vorschein kommen und hob die Tasse an die Lippen, worauf ein lautes Schlürfen folgte.

"Manches zeichne ich aus der Phantasie heraus...und manches indem ich es mir vorher ansehe - ich male nur selten nach einem direkten Modell."

Er hielt inne und stellte seine Tasse ab. Dann ging er wortlos zu einer Schublade, die so voll war, dass man sie ohnehin nicht mehr richtig schließen konnte.

Er musste erst mit zwei Fingern durch den engen Spalt die vielen Blätter darin herunterdrücken, um sie schließlich zu öffnen.

Dann griff er sich einen Stapel des Papieres und ging damit zu Hermine. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Lächeln, das irgendwie kindlich wirkte.

"Wollen Sie mehr sehen?", fragte er und legte die Blätter vor ihr auf den Tisch, ohne wirklich eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Hermine blickte auf eine Zeichnung die einen Wolf zeigte, der den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte, um den Mond anzuheulen. Ein Wald umgab den Wolf, zwischen dessen Bäumen unzählige andere Wolfsaugenpaare glänzten.

"Hab ich nur in meinem Kopf gesehen", erläuterte Deeping.

Hermine zog das Blatt weg und das nächste Bild zeigte eine alte Frau, die an ein Beatmungsgerät angeschlossen war.

"Meine Mutter", gab er knapp Antwort und Hermine war klar, dass dieses Bild einem echten Motiv zugrunde lag.

Vorsichtig legte sie das Papier zur Seite.

Das nächste Bild zeigte einen toten Hirsch in dessen Flanke ein Jagdhund seine Zähne vergraben hatte.

"Ich habe einen Freund der jagen geht", erläuterte Deeping mit glänzenden Augen.

Hermine nickte mühsam und ließ das Bild unter den Stapel wandern. Beim nächsten Motiv versuchte sie einen Schreckenslaut zu unterdrücken.

Ein nackter Frauenkörper wand sich ihr entgegen, die Brüste vorgereckt und die Schenkel leicht gespreizt.

"Hab ich nach Modell gemalt", sagte er mit einem Unterton, der Hermine absolut nicht gefiel.

Auch das nächste Bild stellte eine unbekleidete Frau dar. Sie lag auf einem Sofa und blickte - den Kopf weit nach hinten gestreckt - dem Betrachter entgegen. Dabei lag eine ihrer Hände auf ihrem Schamhaar.

Hermine nahm die bereits betrachteten Bilder und legte sie wieder über den restlichen Stapel.

Peter Deeping streckte ihr grinsend die Hand entgegen und Hermine reichte ihm wortlos die Bilder.

"Ich könnte Sie malen", sagte er mit einem wölfischen Blick.

Hermine erhob sich so gelassen wie möglich und sagte mit fester Stimme: "Nein danke! Ich muss jetzt gehen."

"Aber Ihr Freund kann unmöglich schon hier sein", wandte der Mann spöttisch ein.

"Ich werde ihm entgegengehen", erwiderte Hermine und ihre rechte Hand griff automatisch nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie zwischen den Hosenbund gesteckt hatte.

Deeping machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht und für einen Moment war Hermine der Versuchung nahe, den Stab zu ziehen, bevor er einen direkten Angriff auf sie unternahm.

Sie riss sich jedoch zusammen und dann erkannte sie überrascht, dass der Mann ihr den Weg freigab und auf die Türe wies.

"Dann viel Spaß beim Laufen", sagte er ironisch.

Hermine ging an ihm vorbei und trat hinaus. Sie hatte gerade genug Abstand von ihm, dass sie sich sicher war, sie könne ihm auch ohne einen Zauber entfliehen, falls er sie nun doch noch verfolgen würde - dann hörte sie ihn lachend rufen: "Ich werde Sie malen - und meine Phantasie wird keine Grenzen kennen!"

tbc


	21. Unfreiwillige Termine

**21. Kapitel**

**Unfreiwillige Termine**

Das Zittern wollte einfach nicht nachlassen.

Die Luft war warm und die Sonne schien zum Fenster hinein, dennoch schüttelte es Hermine wie unter einem heftigen Fieberschub.

'Nur die Ruhe - ganz ruhig bleiben', ermahnte sie sich selbst, und versuchte langsam aufzustehen.

Sie schaffte es mühsam bis ins Bad, nur um sich dort heftig zu übergeben und danach langsam auf die kalten Bodenfliesen hinabzugleiten.

Den Kopf kraftlos in die Hände gestützt, dachte sie über den gestrigen Tag nach.

Es war so dumm von ihr gewesen, sich selbst in eine solche Gefahr zu begeben.

Doch hatte je jemand behauptet, dieser Auftrag sei ungefährlich - sie selbst hatte Snape gegenüber versichert, dass sie sich nicht in Gefahr begeben würde und nun war sie geradezu darüber erschüttert, was für eine riesige Lüge dies gewesen war.

Sie hatte sich beweisen wollen, dass sie diesen Auftrag erfüllen konnte - sie hatte es _ihm_ beweisen wollen.

Mit der flachen Hand schlug sie plötzlich neben sich auf den Boden. "Verdammt! Du bist eine Hexe - der Kerl hätte dir nichts tun können, das weißt du doch genau! Du warst bewaffnet - er nicht!"

Doch die Zurechtweisung wollte nicht richtig Form in ihrem Kopf annehmen. Dieser Mann _war_ bewaffnet gewesen. Allein seine Muskeln waren Waffen gewesen, die - zur richtigen Zeit eingesetzt - ihren Zauberstab völlig unbrauchbar gemacht hätte.

Hermine zog sich mühsam am Badewannenrand hoch und schleppte sich zur Tür.

Ein Blick zur Uhr im Wohnzimmer zeigte ihr, dass sie sich längst hätte auf den Weg zur Uni machen müssen.

Das Rumoren in ihrem Bauch war jedoch so überzeugend, dass sie sich zum ersten mal seit sie dort unterrichtete, krank meldete. Man wünschte ihr gute Besserung und sie versprach, sich am nächsten Tag wieder zu melden.

Dann legte sie sich auf ihr Bett und versuchte, nicht in Gewissensbisse darüber zu verfallen, dass ihr neuer Eintritt in die Zaubererwelt ihr bisheriges Leben bereits jetzt auf den Kopf stellte.

Sie würde es schaffen diesen Auftrag auszuführen und ihr Leben in der Muggelwelt dennoch so fortzuführen, wie sie es bislang getan hatte. Bald - aber nicht heute! Ihr Besuch bei Peter Deeping lieferte ihr jeden Grund dafür, sich heute hundeelend zu fühlen.

Kaum hatte sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende verfolgt, drängte sich eine andere Erinnerung in den Vordergrund.

Snape!

Er hatte sie geküsst! Warum hatte er das getan? Hermine war selbst überrascht, dass sie es geschafft hatte, diese Frage so lange zurückzudrängen.

Doch es war eigentlich egal aus welchem Impuls heraus er es getan hatte - es war eindeutig gewesen, dass er diese Entscheidung sofort bereut hatte.

Hermine versuchte es zu verdrängen...dieses Gefühl des Stiches tief in ihr drin, den er ihr mit seinem plötzlichen Ekel zugefügt hatte.

Die Vermutung lag nahe, dass er sie überhaupt nur aus diesem Grunde heraus geküsst hatte - er wollte ihr zeigen wie ekelhaft sie ihm war - dieser Gedanke ergab keinen Sinn, stellte Hermine verwirrt fest.

Dann war es aus dem Grunde heraus, dass er ihr zeigen wollte, wer über wen verfügte...auch das schien nicht wirklich logisch!

Aber es hatte einen Grund dafür gegeben...und dies war mit Sicherheit kein guter gewesen!

Über diese wirren Gedanken schlief sie erneut ein.

Am frühen Mittag ging es ihr eindeutig besser. Hermine machte sie sich einen Salat und aß ihn schließlich auf ihrem kleinen Balkon.

Dabei sah sie über die angrenzenden Häuser. Ihre Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Peter Deeping. Wer wusste schon, wie viele Menschen allein in ihrer unmittelbaren Nachbarschaft lebten, die ebenso widerlich und unberechenbar wie dieser Mann waren.

Deeping hatte ihr wirklich Angst gemacht. Ein Mann, der wie eine Zeitbombe vor sich hintickte - dabei war er nicht untalentiert - doch sein Wunsch nach Anerkennung, seine genaue Beobachtungsgabe, seine körperliche Stärke und der leicht erkennbare Wunsch über andere Menschen bestimmen zu wollen, war das, was ihn so gefährlich machte...und so wertvoll für Voldemort.

Hermine hegte keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass es Menschen wie Deeping waren, die der Lord für seine Pläne ins Auge gefasst hatte. Er brauchte Leute, die in der Lage waren, andere anzuleiten und dabei eine harte Hand zu zeigen. Er brauchte Muggel, die ihresgleichen so gut täuschen konnten wie er es benötigte, um sie letztendlich in eine Schlacht zu führen, die nicht die ihre war. Bis sie dies erkennen würden wäre es zu spät. Sie würden kämpfen oder sterben müssen - vermutlich jedoch beides.

Schweren Herzens nahm sie Snapes Liste erneut zur Hand und sah darauf. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass die Reihenfolge unwichtig sei - dass sie einfach mit einem anderen Namen weitermachen sollte, wenn sie Probleme hatte. Und ja, sie hatte definitiv Probleme! Sie hatte das Problem, dass Snape ihr diesen Auftrag erteilt hatte, es ihr aber gleichzeitig unmöglich gemacht hatte ihn auszuführen.

Wollte er ihr damit zeigen wie unfähig sie war, oder war er letztendlich tatsächlich besorgt um sie?

Sie ließ die Gabel scheppernd in die Salatschüssel fallen und stellte das Gefäß dann unsanft ab.

Erneut huschten ihre Augen über die Namen auf der Liste.

Fein säuberlich in bester Snapemanier standen sie dort, als wäre ein jeder von ihnen ein aufrechter Bürger. Wenn all die anderen sie in eben solche Situationen bringen würden, wie dieser verdammte Deeping es getan hatte, dann würde sie ohne Zweifel ihren Zauberstab einsetzen müssen, was für die Aktion sicher alles andere als hilfreich war.

Und so traf Hermine drei Entscheidungen.

Erstens, sie würde versuchen, jeden Kontakt zu den Personen die sie beobachten sollte zu vermeiden.

Zweitens, sie würde sich zuerst die weiblichen Muggel auf dieser Liste vornehmen - was leider nur zwei waren, aber besser als nichts!

Und drittens, sie würde Snape eine ebenso wichtige wie simple Frage stellen, sobald sie ihn wieder treffen würde.

Es war jetzt Mittag und Hermine machte sich auf den Weg, um einen weiteren Namen auf der Liste abhaken zu können.

Martha Bloomsbury.

Die Adresse war offensichtlich ihre Arbeitsstelle.

Ein Friseursalon, der mitten in London lag und scheinbar gut besucht wurde.

Hermine spähte durch das Schaufenster und sah einige Damen, die damit beschäftigt waren Haare einzudrehen, zu färben oder die Schere in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit über Haarspitzen gleiten zu lassen.

Ohne überhaupt zu wissen, welche von den Frauen Martha Bloomsbury war, konnte Hermine genau so gut wieder nach hause fahren. Was sollte ihr schon groß passieren können in einem Geschäft voller Leute? Also betrat sie den Laden und wurde auch sofort von einer geschäftigen älteren Dame in Empfang genommen.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

"Ich wollte zu Madam Bloomsbury", erwiderte Hermine.

Die ältere Dame blickte in einen Kalender und meinte dann: "Oh, dann sind Sie sicher schon der ein Uhr Termin, Miss Holten?"

Hermine nickte und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Ihr blieben zwanzig Minuten, bevor die echte Miss Holten auftauchte. Sie hoffte, dass Madam Bloomsbury nicht noch Kundschaft hatte.

"Moment, ich sage ihr Bescheid, dann kann sie ihre Pause unterbrechen und dafür etwas früher nach hause gehen."

Hermine sah mit bangem Blick, wie die Ältere den Kopf hinter einen Vorhang steckte und daraufhin eine jüngere Frau hastig ihre Zigarette ausdrückte um ihr zu folgen.

"Guten Tag, Miss Holten. Ihre Mutter hatte den Termin mit mir ausgemacht - es ist gut, dass Sie etwas früher da sind - die Zeit wird knapp. Wollen wir anfangen?"

Hermine wurde ganz mulmig, als sie daran dachte, dass die echte Kundin schon bald eintreffen würde, doch sie musste die Gelegenheit einfach nutzen, dass ihr Martha Bloomsbury zwanzig Minuten lang für unauffällige Fragen zur Verfügung stehen würde.

Also stimmte sie zu und setzte sich auf den ihr angebotenen Stuhl.

Ehe sie sich versah, machte die Frau sich schon an ihrem Haar zu schaffen.

Immer wieder wanderte Hermines Blick zwischen dem Spiegelbild der Uhr, die an der Wand hinter ihr hing, und dem grüblerischen Ausdruck der Friseurin hin und her.

"Arbeiten Sie schon lange hier?", wagte Hermine schließlich einen Vorstoß, und unterbrach damit die Ausführungen von Martha Bloomsbury, die etwas von Färben und Entkrausen erzählte.

Die Blicke der beiden Frauen trafen sich im Spiegel.

"Lange genug, um aus Ihnen die hübscheste Braut der ganzen Stadt zu machen", sagte diese mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln.

'Braut!', schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf.

Nur noch zehn Minuten und die echte Braut würde mit Gezeter darauf bestehen, dass dies ihr Termin sei.

Hermine atmete tief durch, als jetzt in Windeseile ein Waschbecken zu ihr gerollt wurde und man ihren Kopf sacht zurück drückte, damit man ihr Haar einshampoonieren konnte. Es war Punkt ein Uhr, als die Friseurin zur Schere griff und damit begann, Hermines Haarspitzen recht großzügig zu schneiden.

"Sie wollen sie doch nicht kurz machen", sagte diese in einer Mischung aus Panik und Beherrschung, die ihre Stimme merkwürdig unbeholfen klingen ließ.

"Nein, nein - ich schneide nur die angegriffenen Stellen, dann liegen die Haare nachher besser", gab die Friseurin sofort zurück.

Dann wurde ihre Stimme vertraulicher, als sie sagte: "Das wird wirklich schön - Sie werden schon sehen. Keine Sorge, das wird eine wundervolle Hochzeit werden, mit einer wahnsinnig hübschen Braut. Sie haben tolle Haare. Ich arbeite gerne mit so dickem Haar. Manchmal habe ich auch Inderinnen als Kundinnen. Die haben wirklich einzigartiges Haar. Auch wenn ich denke, dass sie lieber da bleiben sollten wo sie herkommen, so muss ich zugeben, dass ihre Haare wirklich toll sind."

Hermine hatte schweigend zugehört und immer wieder zur Ladentür geschaut.

Jetzt schrillte auf einmal eine Alarmglocke in ihrem Kopf und diese hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass die echte Miss Holten aufgetaucht wäre.

"Ja, wir haben viele Inder hier in London und auch andere Ausländer", sagte Hermine und ließ es wie eine Frage klingen.

Eine weiteres Büschel Haare segelte an ihrer Seite zu Boden und sie musste sich zusammenreißen keinen Verzweiflungslaut von sich zu geben.

"Viel zu viele", bestätigte Martha Bloomsbury Hermines Verdacht.

Die Friseurin griff zu einem Tiegel und rührte geschäftig in einer zähflüssigen Masse, als sie leiser fortfuhr: "Die kommen hierher, nehmen uns die Arbeitsplätze weg und machen es sich auf unsere Kosten bequem. Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie viele Britinnen inzwischen einen Ausländer heiraten? Es ist unfassbar! Dagegen müsste es ein Gesetz geben! Wir machen einen Teil blond und einen eher rötlich."

Hermine brauchte einen Moment bis sie begriff, dass die Friseurin jetzt nicht mehr über Ausländer hetzte, sondern von ihrer neuen Haarfarbe sprach.

"Moment - ich will kein blondes Haar!", warf Hermine schnell ein.

"Ich mache Ihnen doch nur Strähnen. Verlassen Sie sich ganz auf mich. Das wird klasse aussehen."

Und schon begann sie damit, einzelne Strähnen abzutrennen, während Hermine flehentlich zur Tür sah. Dann wanderte ihr Blick zur Uhr. Es war bereits Viertel nach eins.

Das Telefon klingelte und die ältere Dame ging an den Apparat. Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, konnte Hermine im Spiegel beobachten, wie sie auf sie zukam. Schließlich sprach sie Hermine an:

"Das war gerade Ihre Mutter. Sie sagte, dass Sie selbst schon einen Termin bei einem anderen Friseur gemacht hätten und Sie deshalb nicht erscheinen würden."

Hermine brachte ein verlegenes Lachen zu Stande.

"Ja, wir waren ziemlich im Terminstress - da ist wohl etwas schief gelaufen - aber wie Sie sehen, bin ich ja jetzt doch hier."

Die ältere Frau drehte sich um, und Hermine konnte sie leise murmeln hören, dass es ohnehin eine Frechheit sei, so spät erst abzusagen.

Während Martha Bloomsbury die Paste großzügig auftrug, dachte Hermine darüber nach, dass sie wohl erleichtert sein sollte, weil ihr das Zusammentreffen mit der echten Miss Holten jetzt erspart bleiben würde - doch als sie sich vorstellte, wie verändert sie diesen Friseursalon verlassen würde, konnte sie nicht umhin, sich selbst für ihre kurzschlussartigen Einfälle zu verfluchen. Dann rief sie sich gedanklich selbst zur Ordnung.

"Tja, aber wir sind nun mal ein Einwanderungsland...da lässt sich schlecht etwas gegen unternehmen", sagte Hermine in der Hoffnung, es sei nicht zu plump an das vorherige Thema angeknüpft.

Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht der Frau hinter ihr.

"Es gibt aber Leute, die sich dagegen wehren wollen. Und wenn die Regierung es nicht begreifen will, dann muss man eben Mittel und Wege finden, um es ihr begreiflich zu machen."

"Aber wie sollte das wohl funktionieren?", fragte Hermine interessiert.

Madam Bloomsbury wollte gerade antworten, als die ältere Dame plötzlich hinter ihr stand und ihr ins Wort fiel.

"Martha, kann ich dich kurz mal unterbrechen?"

Zögerlich stellte die Angesprochene den Tiegel ab und sah Hermine im Spiegel an. "Ich war ohnehin gerade fertig - es muss jetzt einwirken - bin gleich wieder da."

Hermine nickte und griff nach einer Illustrierten, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag.

Scheinbar lesend hatte sie den Kopf gesenkt, versuchte aber über das Schnattern der anderen im Raum hinweg zu belauschen, was hinter dem Vorhang gesprochen wurde.

Es waren nur Bruchstücke, die sie verstehen konnte, doch ein Bild formte sich in ihrem Kopf.

"...du musst vorsichtig sein..."

"...aber wir sollen doch nach Gleichgesinnten Ausschau halten..."

"...nicht unsere Entscheidung..."

Dann wurden die Stimmen noch leiser und zudem begann ein Föhn neben Hermine zu lärmen. Sie musste schließlich einsehen, dass sie unmöglich auch nur eines der noch folgenden Worte verstehen würde.

Als die beiden Frauen schließlich wieder zum Vorschein kamen, meldete sich auch schon der Wecker, der anzeigte, dass Hermine ab sofort zwei Haarfarben mehr aufzuweisen hatte.

Während der folgenden Prozedur beschränkte sich Martha Bloomsbury darauf, eine belanglose Konversation zu führen und Hermine sah ein, dass jegliche Befragung ihrerseits nur Misstrauen wecken würde. Madam Bloomsbury begann Hermines Haar mit einer Intensität zu bearbeiten, die diese nur stumm in den Spiegel blicken ließ.

Sie hatte es längst aufgegeben irgendwelche Einwände zu erheben. Als zukünftige Braut wurde ihr Haar entkraust, gebürstet und schließlich wieder sanft gewellt und in Form geföhnt. Zuletzt steckte die Friseurin einen Teil der Haare kunstvoll hoch und präsentierte das Ergebnis mittels eines zweiten Spiegels ihrer Kundin.

Als Hermine endlich ihren Stuhl verlassen durfte, atmete sie erleichtert durch. Schließlich folgte sie Madam Bloomsbury zur Kasse und warf einen unauffälligen Blick auf das Namensschild der ältereren Kollegin. Dann kramte sie ihr Portemonnaie aus der Tasche und bezahlte ein halbes Vermögen für eine Frisur, die sie nie gewollt hatte.

Dennoch hatte sich der Besuch mehr als gelohnt, konnte sie doch nun auch den zweiten Frauennamen auf ihrer Liste abhaken. Die ältere Frau war untrüglich die andere weibliche Person auf Snapes Liste gewesen.

Martha Bloomsbury lächelte sie zum Abschied einnehmend an: "Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute für Ihre Ehe! Ihr Mann sollte sich überglücklich schätzen eine solch hübsche Braut zum Altar führen zu dürfen!"

Hermine strahlte ihre Friseurin ebenfalls an und mit lauter Stimme sagte sie: "Vielen Dank! Ich werde es Siddharth ausrichten!"

Dann genoss sie den Moment, als die beiden Frauen hinter der Kasse sich einen schockierten Blick zuwarfen und verließ den Laden mit einer Genugtuung, die sie lange nicht empfunden hatte.

tbc


	22. Den Gefürchteten im eigenen Reich

**22. Kapitel**

**Den Gefürchteten im eigenen Reich**

Als Hermine in ihre Wohnung zurück gekehrt war, ließ sie sich kraftlos in den Sessel sinken. Kaum dass sie saß, klingelte das Telefon.

Es kostete sie unendliche Mühe abzuheben und ihren Namen zu nennen.

"Hallo Hermine, ich hörte es geht Ihnen nicht gut. Sie haben heute nicht unterrichtet und ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie."

Innerlich seufzte Hermine, doch sie ließ ihre Stimme freundlich klingen: "Hallo Charles - mir geht es schon besser. Ich denke, ich werde morgen meinen Unterricht wieder aufnehmen können."

"Oh, das freut mich zu hören. Ich würde trotzdem gerne nach Ihnen sehen."

Hermine biss einen Moment die Zähne aufeinander.

"Hören Sie, Charles..."

"Charly", unterbrach er sie.

"Charly - mir geht es wirklich schon wieder gut...ich möchte mich nur noch ein wenig ausruhen."

Stille am anderen Ende - Hermine glaubte schon, er habe es tatsächlich begriffen.

"Ich bleibe nur ganz kurz. Ich möchte Ihnen etwas bringen...von der Uni."

Jetzt ließ Hermine tatsächlich ein genervtes Stöhnen hören. "Na gut - aber bitte wirklich nur kurz", sagte sie schließlich verärgert.

Charles Grant schien der ärgerliche Ton nicht das Geringste auszumachen.

"Gut, ich komme in etwa einer halben Stunde."

Hermine grummelte eine Bestätigung und legte dann auf.

Sie ließ sich wieder in den Sessel sinken und schloss die Augen.

Es kam ihr vor, als sei gerade eine Minute vergangen, als es an ihrer Tür klingelte.

Sie schickte einen schnellen Blick zur Uhr und erkannte, dass ihr Gefühl sie nicht trog.

Hatte dieser Mann etwa vor ihrer Haustür gelauert?

Nun gut, dann wäre er auch schneller wieder fort.

Sie sprang aus dem Sessel und bemühte sich um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, als sie die Tür öffnete.

Dann entgleisten ihre Gesichtszüge allerdings völlig, denn es war keineswegs Charles Grant der dort stand.

"Was machen Sie denn hier?", fragte sie völlig entgeistert.

"Ich bin nicht freiwillig hier", stellte Snape sofort klar.

"Nein, natürlich nicht", erwiderte Hermine verwirrt, "wollen Sie etwa rein?", fragte sie dann entsetzt.

Snape ließ seinen Blick einen Moment auf ihr ruhen, dann sah er an ihr vorbei in ihre Wohnung.

"Nein - das will ich nicht...ich fürchte allerdings, dass es sich kaum umgehen lassen wird, wenn unser Gespräch nicht im Hausflur stattfinden soll."

Hermine stieß ihre Tür ein Stück weiter auf, hob beide Hände wie um eine Kapitulation anzudeuten und sagte laut: "Klar, kommen Sie rein...mich fragt ja eh keiner...fühlen Sie sich ganz wie zu hause."

Snape folgte ihr tatsächlich und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Dann blieb er jedoch im Flur stehen, während Hermine schon ins Wohnzimmer durchgegangen war.

Sie drehte sich um und ließ ein entnervtes Stöhnen hören.

"Jetzt kommen Sie schon, oder wollen Sie da Wurzeln schlagen?"

Zögerlich folgte er ihr und sah sich kurz um, bevor er eine steinerne Miene aufsetzte. Sie beobachtete ihn.

"Eine Muggelwohnung - das muss ganz schön schrecklich für Sie sein, mich hier aufsuchen zu müssen", sagte Hermine spöttisch, dann fügte sie schnell an, "hatten Sie mir nicht gesagt, dass Sie jeden weiteren Kontakt mit mir vermeiden wollten?"

"Sagte ich das?", fragte er ohne jegliche Regung nach.

"Ja, Sie sagten, dass Professor Dumbledore oder Minerva McGonagall meine Kontaktpersonen sein würden. Sie wollten das regeln."

Snapes Stimme schnarrte geradezu: "Sie lehnten beide ab."

Hermine konnte ihre Überraschung nicht verbergen: "Was? Warum?"

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er sein Jackett aus und legte es über seinen Arm.

Sie betrachtete ihn eingehend. Mit seinem weißen Hemd und der schwarzen Stoffhose sah er fast aus wie ein Muggel - ein wenig zu festlich vielleicht - doch eindeutig sehr wenig nach dem Snape, wie sie ihn bislang gewohnt war.

"Beide waren nicht gewillt, mir einen trifftigen Grund zu nennen", gab er ärgerlich zurück.

Hermine nickte zögerlich, dann bemerkte sie seinen intensiven Blick.

Sie sah an sich hinunter und stellte fest, dass ihre Kleidung zwar salopp war, jedoch keine Beanstandung gerechtfertigt hätte, also sah sie ihn fragend an.

"Sie sehen...nett aus", sagte er vorsichtig.

Ihr Blick wurde noch fragender.

"Ihre Frisur", erläuterte er dann.

Automatisch griff sich Hermine ans Haar und spürte wie sie errötete. Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass diese Frisur wohl kaum zu einer Frau passen würde, die den ganzen Tag krank im Bett verbracht hatte und war unendlich froh, dass es nicht Charles gewesen war, der da vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatte.

"Hatten Sie noch etwas vor?", fragte Snape seltsam rücksichtsvoll.

Die Situation erschien Hermine mit einem mal so unwirklich, dass sie es auf eine weitere eigentümliche Wendung ankommen ließ.

"Heiraten", erwiderte sie knapp.

Seine Stimme klang überaus trocken: "Dann sollte ich mich wohl wieder kurz fassen."

"Wäre nicht schlecht", gab sie unnachgiebig zurück, ehe sie anfügte, "das wird Ihnen sicher leicht fallen, wo Sie doch offensichtlich von mir und meiner Muggellebensart so überaus abgestoßen sind."

Ein Moment verstrich, ohne dass er eine Regung zeigte.

"Das bin ich nicht", sagte er dann knapp. Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen ihm eine Frage zu stellen - dies wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt...ein besserer würde wohl kaum kommen, also atmete sie tief durch und sagte: "Ich möchte wissen, warum...warum..."

"Warum ich Sie geküsst habe?", unterbrach er sie.

Hermine nickte erleichtert - sie hatte es sich nicht nur eingebildet und er leugnete es auch nicht.

"Ich hatte Lust dazu", gab er zurück.

"Sie hatten Lust dazu?", voller Empörung riss sie die Augen auf.

"Warum wohl sonst küsst man jemanden?", fragte er mit einer Belustigung die schon an Frechheit grenzte.

Hermine kam es plötzlich furchtbar dumm vor, dass sie ihm andere Motive unterstellt hatte - natürlich, er hatte sie geküsst, weil er gerade Lust dazu hatte - und sie hatte ihm auch noch diesen 'Spaß' äußerst willig gegönnt.

Sie schluckte, als er sie nun so undurchdringlich ansah.

"Wie gut, dass Ihnen noch eingefallen ist, dass Sie ein Schlammblut küssten, sonst...", sie hielt inne und ärgerte sich selbst, dass sie den Satz nicht früher beendet hatte.

"Sonst was?", hakte er sofort nach.

"Nichts!", fauchte sie ihn an.

Er schien tatsächlich irritiert.

Hermine streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und Snape sah verwundert darauf.

"Ihr Jackett", forderte sie dann.

Er hielt ihr das Kleidungsstück entgegen und Hermine ging zurück in den Flur, um es an der Garderobe aufzuhängen und erneut tief durchzuatmen - dummerweise sorgte dies dafür, dass sie seinen Geruch, den das Jackett verströmte, ebenfalls inhalierte. Sie versuchte sich zur Ordnung zu rufen.

Für einen Moment war sie fast versucht die Wohnungstür zu benutzen und diesen Mann, der sie scheinbar seit neuestem nur allzu gerne überfiel, einfach allein zurück zu lassen.

Doch schließlich kehrte sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück und sagte nicht sonderlich freundlich: "Setzen Sie sich."

Er kam ihrer Aufforderung nach und fuhr sich dann kurz durchs Haar, welches ihm ins Gesicht gefallen war.

Eine graue Strähne hatte sich nach vorne gemogelt und ließ Hermine klar darüber werden, dass ihr ehemaliger Lehrer der Zeit genauso wenig entgegenzusetzen hatte, wie jeder andere auch.

"Wollen Sie was trinken?", fragte Hermine nicht weniger unfreundlich als zuvor. Er nickte knapp.

"Gut, Tee?"

Abermals ein Nicken.

Hermine war froh in die Küche entfliehen zu können. Sie setzte Wasser auf und hatte ernsthaft vor, dort so lange zu verharren, bis es kochen würde.

Während sie dort stand, griff sie sich ins Haar, um eine der Klammern zu lösen, die die hochgesteckte Frisur hielten. Kaum hatte sie das Metall berührt, spürte sie, wie ihre Finger in festen Griff genommen wurden.

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah sich Snape gegenüber, der ihr so nahe stand, dass sie unwillkürlich zurückweichen wollte. Wiederum waren es seine Hände, die sie diesmal an der Taille umfassten und von dem heißen Herd fortzogen.

"Lass Dein Haar so - es ist wunderschön", sagte er mit rauer Stimme und gab sie zögerlich wieder frei.

Hermine starrte ihn an und war zu keinem einzigen Wort fähig.

Gab dieser eine Kuss ihm das Recht, sie so vertraulich anzusprechen - Wünsche zu äußern?

Doch ehe sie zu einem Ergebnis gekommen war, hatte er ihr schon eine Hand an den Hals gelegt und strich sanft mit den Fingern über ihren Nacken.

Hermine war gefangen von seinem Blick.

Sie merkte, wie sie ihm einen Schritt entgegen ging und verachtete sich im gleichen Moment dafür.

"Was hätte noch passieren können, wenn ich dich nach unserem Kuss nicht fortgeschickt hätte?", fragte er und sah sie aufmerksam an.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wusste, dass allein ihr heißer Atem sie schon verriet.

"Du hast mich fortgeschickt, weil du dich vor mir geekelt hast", erinnerte sie ihn.

"Nein! Nein, das war es nicht", sagte er ohne seine Hand von ihrem Nacken zu nehmen.

"Dann erklär es mir!"

"Ich habe mich vor mir selbst geekelt - davor, dass ich bereit war dich zu benutzen."

Sie lachte empört auf.

"Und das ist also die Erklärung dafür - und doch tust du jetzt gerade nichts anderes...oder willst du das leugnen?"

"Nein - ich leugne es nicht. Aber es ist deine Entscheidung, ob du meinem Drängen nachgibst - nur deine, Hermine." Dann ließ er sie plötzlich los und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Ihre Hände zitterten heftig, als sie den Tee aufbrühte. Ihr Herz schlug so hart gegen ihre Rippen, dass sie glaubte, es würde jeden Moment aus ihrem Körper ausbrechen.

Als sie ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, konzentrierte sie sich ausschließlich auf den Tee. Sie schenkte zwei Tassen ein und sah nicht auf, als sie mit der Tülle mehrmals heftig gegen die Tassenränder stieß. Sie wollte nicht Snape das Gefühl geben, dass er sie so nervös gemacht hatte - zugleich war ihr klar, dass er es wusste - verdammt, er wusste es!

Als sie mit Einschenken fertig war, gab es keinen logischen Grund mehr, warum sie sich nicht ebenfalls setzen sollte. Also nahm sie ihm gegenüber Platz und sah ihn flüchtig an.

Es lag nicht der selbstgefällige Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, den sie erwartet hatte. Vielmehr zeigte es eine Ernsthaftigkeit die sie von ihm kannte, wenn er sich auf einen komplizierten Trank konzentrierte.

Hermine versuchte sich von seinem Anblick loszureißen.

"Sie hatten gesagt, dass ich erst am Freitag Bericht erstatten müsste - wieso sind Sie heute schon hier?", versuchte sie einen geschäftlichen Ton anzuschlagen.

Er räusperte sich, dann sagte er leise: "Ich dachte, wir wären beim 'du' angelangt - aber ich richte mich ganz nach...Ihnen."

Hermine musste über sein letztes Stocken lächeln und sagte schließlich einlenkend: "Gut - lassen wir es beim 'du'."

"Es geht um einen Namen auf der Liste - er kann gestrichen werden. Ich bin hier, um dir dies mitzuteilen - und bei der Gelegenheit kannst du mir erzählen, ob du bereits jemanden ausfindig machen konntest."

Hermine sah ihn kritisch an.

"Welcher Name kann gestrichen werden? Was hat das zu bedeuten? _Warum_ kann er gestrichen werden?"

Snape griff zu seiner Teetasse und Hermine beobachtete, wie er sie ruhig zum Mund führte. Er sprach erst, nachdem er sie wieder abgestellt hatte.

"Es geht um Ernest Webber - um ihn brauchst du dich nicht mehr zu kümmern."

Hermine wartete, ob er ihr noch mehr Informationen geben würde, doch er schwieg.

"Was ist passiert, dass er nicht mehr auf der Liste steht?", fragte sie fordernd.

Snapes Miene blieb neutral, als er sagte: "Er wurde gestern Nacht getötet. Der Lord fand es unterhaltsam, ihn erst eigenhändig zu blenden, bevor er ihn Nagini überließ, die ihn vor den Augen der versammelten Todesser bei lebendigem Leibe verspeiste."

Übelkeit stieg in Hermine auf und sie zog die Hand schnell von der Teetasse zurück, die sie gerade hatte hochheben wollen.

"Das ist schrecklich! Warum hat Voldemort ihn töten lassen?"

"Ich vermute er war verärgert. Das Blenden lässt darauf schließen, dass Webber etwas gesehen hat, das er nicht hätte sehen dürfen. Du verstehst sicher, dass ich Voldemort nicht danach fragen werde - ich lebe lieber _mit _meinem Augenlicht - oder für den Fall, dass ich zu neugierige Fragen stellen würde, müsste ich wohl eher davon ausgehen, dass er mir meine Zunge herausschneiden würde."

Hermine legte die Hände vor das Gesicht und murmelte einige unverständliche Worte. Ihr Kopf war leer und dennoch zum bersten voll.

"Hast du inzwischen schon etwas herausgefunden?", fragte Snape, und sie spürte, dass er sie mit seinem Drängen nach einer Antwort von ihren Gedanken ablenken wollte.

"Ja...ich..."

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür.

Hermines Blick wurde hektisch. Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und zischte: "Wer kann das sein?"

"Das ist Charles...ein Kollege", erwiderte Hermine flüsternd. Dann ging sie mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung Wohnungstür - doch statt sie zu öffnen bog sie nach rechts ins Badezimmer ab. Nur ein paar Sekunden später kam sie mit einem Handtuch, das sie um den Kopf geschlungen hatte, wieder heraus und öffnete die Wohnungstür einen Spaltbreit.

"Hermine, geht es Ihnen besser?"

Charles Grants Stimme klang besorgt und er hielt ihr einen großen Blumenstrauß entgegen. Hermine öffnete ihre Tür so weit, dass er eintreten konnte, nahm, einen Dank mumelnd den Strauß entgegen und kickte die Tür schließlich mit dem Fuß wieder zu.

"Um was geht es denn, Charles?", fragte Hermine, während sie mit einer Hand den Strauß hielt und mit der anderen das Handtuch an ihren Kopf presste.

"Charly", sagte er freundlich.

"Charly, Sie sagten, Sie hätten etwas von der Uni, was Sie mir vorbeibringen wollten."

Er folgte ihr durch den Flur und blieb kurz vor dem Wohnzimmer grinsend stehen. "Der Blumenstrauß ist von der Uni - ich habe die Blumen vom Campusgelände geklaut."

Hermine sah auf den Strauß und nahm aus den Augenwinkeln heraus wahr, dass Snape sich von der Couch erhoben hatte und ihrem neuen Besucher keineswegs freundliche Blicke zuwarf.

Charles Grant blieb denn auch wie angewurzelt stehen und maß sein Gegenüber ebenfalls mit Blicken.

Hermine drehte sich halb zu Charles um und sagte: "Charly, darf ich vorstellen, das ist mein Freund Severus Snape...Severus, das ist Charles Grant - ein Kollege. Schatz, würdest du die Blumen bitte ins Wasser stellen?", damit reichte sie Snape den Blumenstrauß und deutete auf die Küche, nicht ohne ihm einen flehentlichen Blick zuzuwerfen, dass er dieses Spiel mitspielen solle.

"Natürlich - Liebling", ließ dieser sich vernehmen und warf den Strauß in der Küche achtlos ins Waschbecken, dann kehrte er zurück und fixierte Grant eingehend.

"Ich...wollte nur mal sehen wie es dir geht", rechtfertigte sich der neue Besucher nervös, so dass er Hermine fast schon leid tat.

"Es geht mir wirklich gut", entgegnete Hermine sanft.

"Gut, dann will ich mal nicht länger stören", sagte Charles Grant zerstreut.

"Wir werden Sie nicht aufhalten", stimmte Snape mit funkelndem Blick zu.

"Dann sehen wir uns morgen?", fragte Grant auf dem Weg zur Tür.

"Ja - morgen", sagte Hermine und verabschiedete ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, drehte sie sich um, um ins Wohnzimmer zurückzukehren. Snapes Silhouette hob sich gegen das Licht ab, als sie ihn dort im Türrahmen stehen sah. Sie wickelte sich das Handtuch vom Kopf und ließ es zu Boden fallen.

"Hast du mit ihm geschlafen?", fragte die schattenhafte Gestalt mit ruhiger Stimme.

"Was? Das geht dich nichts an!", sagte sie entschieden, dann versuchte sie sich an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer zu drängen.

Mit einer einzigen Bewegung presste er sie gegen den Türrahmen und sie spürte seinen Körper dicht an den ihren gedrängt.

"Hast du mit ihm geschlafen?", fragte er abermals und sie konnte seinen Atem spüren.

"Ich...nein...nein, das habe ich nicht - glaubst du, ich hätte ihn sonst loswerden wollen?", erwiderte sie und versuchte sich Snape zu entwinden.

Er hielt sie fest, bis sie einsah, dass sie ihm nicht entkommen konnte - schließlich legte er ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen um sie zum Schweigen zu ermahnen und sah sie eingehend an.

"Ich glaube dir", sagte er schließlich und gab sie urplötzlich frei.

Hermine stand da und sah ihn ungläubig an.

"Was soll das? Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig!"

Snape drehte sich zu ihr um und seine Augen schienen zu lodern, seine Stimme klang dennoch sehr beherrscht: "Vielleicht nicht - vielleicht aber auch doch...wie ich dir schon sagte - diese Entscheidung liegt bei dir. Und nun würde ich gerne auf meine Frage zurückkommen - hast du inzwischen schon etwas über die Muggel auf der Liste herausgefunden?"

tbc

_Ach ja - ich freue mich übrigens immer über Reviews...von alten Hasen...von neuen Hasen...und auch von denen, die ich eigentlich als Stammleser begrüßen könnte, da sie mich regelmäßig auf ihre Favoriten- oder Alert-Listen setzen, sich aber bislang noch nie gemeldet haben...ich schreibe für euch:) LG Kira_


	23. Die wichtigsten drei Dinge

**23. Kapitel**

**Die wichtigsten drei Dinge**

Hermines Kehle war wie ausgedörrt - Snapes Nähe hatte ihr eindeutig den Atem geraubt. Alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen, dass er sie so besitzergreifend behandelte - und dennoch schien eine Region ihres Körpers regelrecht darum zu betteln, dass er sie ganz und gar besitzen sollte.

Sie griff zu ihrer Tasse und stürzte den inzwischen lauwarmen Tee mit zwei Schlucken hinunter.

Snape hatte sich wieder ihr gegenüber gesetzt und wartete auf ihren Bericht.

Als sie die Tasse abgestellt hatte, verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust, was Snape mit dem Hochziehen einer Augenbraue zur Kenntnis nahm. Sie war sich bewusst, dass sie eine Abwehrhaltung eingenommen hatte, aber sie fühlte sich unfähig diese in diesem Moment aufzugeben.

"Ich habe bislang drei Muggel ausfindig machen können", sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme - sie räusperte sich.

"Drei? In zwei Tagen? Ich muss schon sagen, das ist die Miss Granger, die ich in Erinnerung habe", sagte er mit einem undefinierbaren Lächeln.

"Bevor du mir so etwas wie Lob zukommen lässt, solltest du mich lieber erst zu ende erzählen lassen", sagte sie und ihre Arme zogen sich etwas fester vor ihrem Körper zusammen.

Er schien dies durchaus nicht als gutes Zeichen zu werten und sein Blick wurde finster.

"Ich...ich habe Peter Deeping ausfindig gemacht. Er macht intensives Krafttraining und hat ein unglaubliches Talent Dinge oder Personen zu zeichnen, die er nur einmal gesehen hat. Er hat das dunkle Mal gezeichnet." Sie hielt inne und schöpfte Atem.

Bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, unterbrach Snape sie mit leiser Stimme: "Wie bist du an diese Informationen gekommen?"

Hermine sah auf den Tisch vor sich: "Ich war in seinem Haus."

"Wie das?", fragte Snape mit einem Unterton, der Hermine zusammenschrecken ließ.

"Ich...ich hab geklingelt und er hat mich reingelassen."

Der Mann ihr gegenüber stand auf und blieb einen Moment vor ihr stehen, ehe er damit begann, die paar Meter die das Wohnzimmer Platz bot, auf und ab zu schreiten.

"Du hast geklingelt? Du warst in seinem Haus? Was ist passiert? Ich will jede Kleinigkeit hören! JEDE!"

Hermine schluckte und gab ihre Abwehrhaltung auf, indem sie ihre Hände vor die Augen schlug.

Ihr Atem ging viel zu schnell und die Erregung, die er zuvor bei ihr ausgelöst hatte, verwandelte sich in ein ungutes Gefühl, das zweifellos tiefe Scham war.

"Himmel! Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Ich sollte die Leute ausfindig machen - was wolltest du denn? Dass ich ihre Adressen aufschreibe und nachsehe welche Autos sie fahren? Ob sie ihren Hund Gassi führen und ihren Briefkasten täglich leeren? Wir müssen doch wissen was für Menschen dies sind - warum sie für den Lord bedeutsam sind - wer von ihnen eine führende Position einnehmen wird und wer gewillt ist, neue Mitglieder für den Lord zu werben...wie soll ich all dies herausfinden, wenn ich nicht mit ihnen rede...wenn ich keinen Kontakt mit ihnen habe?"

Hermine versuchte all das völlig überzeugt zu sagen, doch der Schreck über ihren Besuch bei Deeping steckte ihr immer noch so tief in den Knochen, dass sie fast in Tränen ausbrach.

Snape schien ihre Reaktion mit mühsamer Geduld aufzunehmen.

"Erzähl mir was passiert ist!", forderte er erneut.

Hermine begann damit, dass sie sein Haus beobachtet hatte. In der Einsicht, dass dies nichts bringen würde, hatte sie den Plan gefasst, nur einen kurzen Blick in das Haus zu werfen, in dem der Mann lebte - in der Hoffnung, dass ihr etwas auffallen würde. Sie erzählte von dem vorgetäuschten Telefonat und davon, dass sie plötzlich die Zeichnung auf seinem Tisch gesehen hätte und dass er ihr noch mehr Zeichnungen gezeigt habe.

"Dann habe ich mich verabschiedet und das Haus verlassen", endete sie mit ihrem Bericht.

"Ist dir kalt?", fragte er sanft.

"Nein - warum?", erwiderte sie verunsichert.

"Weil du eine Gänsehaut hast. Erzähl mir jetzt den Teil, den du ausgelassen hast!" Nun war seine Stimme keineswegs mehr sanft - sie war fordernd und Hermine wurde klar, dass er sich die Informationen notfalls mit Gewalt holen würde, da er glaubte, sie seien für den Orden wichtig.

"Er hat mir angedroht, mich zu zeichnen", sagte sie leise.

"Angedroht?", wiederholte er und eine Augenbraue schnellte in die Höhe.

"Ja, er hat mir einige Zeichnungen von nackten Frauen gezeigt und wollte auch eine von mir machen."

Snape sog scharf die Luft ein, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Verdammt, ich hätte dir den Auftrag wieder entziehen sollen. Du solltest keinen Kontakt aufnehmen! Das entsprach nicht unseren Abmachungen! Ab sofort bist du aus der Geschichte raus!"

Hermine sprang auf und stellte sich ihm wütend gegenüber.

"Warum regst du dich so auf? Es war mein Risiko! Meine Entscheidung! Wie oft begeben sich die anderen Ordensmitglieder in Gefahr? Wie oft begibst DU dich in Gefahr, Severus?"

"Das ist nicht dasselbe!"

"Warum? Warum ist es nicht dasselbe?"

Snape funkelte sie wütend an - er öffnete den Mund, um ihr eine Antwort entgegen zu schleudern, doch plötzlich hielt er inne und seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich.

"Weil du nicht nur dich in Gefahr gebracht hast, sondern die Mission gefährdet hast. Was ist, wenn ein Todesser das Bild zu sehen bekommt, und er dich erkennt? Was glaubst du wie lange es dauert, bis der Lord die Spuren zu uns verfolgt hat?"

Hermine wurde kreidebleich und ließ sich kraftlos auf das Sofa sinken.

"Welche Kontakte hattest du noch?", Snapes Stimme hatte einen sachlichen Ton angenommen.

Die Gedanken in Hermines Kopf wirbelten durcheinander.

"Ich hatte Kontakt zu den beiden Frauen auf der Liste. Sie arbeiten in einem Friseursalon - die eine ist scheinbar die Inhaberin. Sie stehen in Kontakt mit jemandem, der ihnen vorgaukelt, etwas gegen Ausländer unternehmen zu wollen. Sie sollen Gleichgesinnte finden, doch sie waren sich über die Vorgehensweise absolut nicht einig."

"Daher also dein Friseurbesuch", sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

"Ja - ich habe keinen Verdacht erregt...allerdings habe ich ihnen deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, was ich von Fremdenfeindlichkeit halte."

"Nein! Das hast du nicht!", sagte Snape fast flehend.

"Ich verabschiedete mich mit den Worten, dass ich einen Inder heiraten würde."

Snape atmete tief durch, schließlich sagte er matt: "Ich hoffe, dass sie dich einfach nur für eine dumme, unpatriotische Ziege halten."

"Danke", erwiderte sie ironisch, dann fügte sie ernst an: "Du zumindest hältst mich jetzt wohl für eine dumme Ziege."

Er ließ sich auf die Couch sinken und massierte seine Schläfen.

"Nein, dafür halte ich dich nicht - aber ich hatte unterschätzt, wie schnell du bereit bist Risiken einzugehen und unverhältnismäßig zu handeln, wenn du Unrecht siehst."

"Hör zu - ich habe um diesen Job nie gebeten. Du hast an mich gedacht, weil ich relativ problemlos mit den Leuten Kontakt aufnehmen kann. Du gabst mir eine Liste und ich tat mein Bestes. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Probleme bereitet habe...ich werde aussteigen."

Snape war dazu übergegangen seine Nasenwurzel zu reiben und hielt nun damit inne, um Hermine zu fixieren.

"Das wirst du nicht", sagte er entschieden, ihren Einwand unterbrach er sofort; "du wirst jedoch mehr Rücksprachen mit mir halten - und lernen, Hermine...das dürfte dir geläufig sein...ich werde dich unterrichten!"

Sie sah ihn ungläubig an. Er fuhr sanfter fort: "Ich habe dich vollkommen allein mit dieser Aufgabe gelassen - das war ein Fehler! Ab sofort möchte ich wissen wohin du gehst und ich werde dich überwachen."

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", sagte sie schwach.

Seine Miene blieb unnachgiebig.

"Wenn du mich überwachst, dann kannst du es ebensogut alleine machen", warf sie ein.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein - denn mich werden diese Muggel höchstwahrscheinlich in Verbindung mit dem Lord zu sehen bekommen. Selbst wenn es nur in dem Moment sein sollte, in dem sie hingerichtet werden, so reicht ein Fingerzeig auf mich, um Voldemort zu verraten, dass ich ein doppeltes Spiel spiele. Wir brauchen dich - aber ich werde dich nicht nochmal in einer Gefahrensituation alleine lassen."

Hermine sah ihn lange an - sie wollte etwas einwenden - wollte ihm sagen, dass sie auch alleine klar kam - doch wenn sie ehrlich war, so war sie froh, dass er ihr in Zukunft zur Seite stehen wollte.

Langsam griff sie nach einer der Klammern und zog sie aus ihrem Haar. "Es muss wie vorher aussehen - immerhin war ich heute krankgeschrieben, da sollte man keinen Friseurbesuch wahrnehmen", sagte sie leise.

Snape saß da und sah ihr schweigend zu. Eine Strähne löste sich und fiel ihr über die Schulter. In einer sanften Welle kam sie auf ihrer Brust zu liegen.

Snape war dieser Bewegung mit seinen Augen gefolgt und räusperte sich nun.

"Darf ich?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme und deutete auf ihr Haar.

Hermine wusste nicht was er vorhatte, dennoch nickte sie.

Er griff nach einer der Strähnen und ließ sie zwischen seinen Fingern hindurchgleiten. Dann holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor und sah sie noch einmal fragend an. Hermine nickte stumm und hörte dann, wie er einen knappen Spruch murmelte. Kurz darauf steckte er seinen Zauberstab wieder ein und sagte: "Ich werde nun besser gehen. Ich möchte, dass du morgen zu deiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde bei mir erscheinst. Sagen wir gegen 19.00 Uhr?"

"Du meinst das wirklich ernst...dass du mich unterrichten willst?"

Snape stand bereits und warf ihr einen Blick aus funkelnden Augen zu.

"Natürlich ist es mein Ernst. Diese Mission hat Vorrang, Hermine!"

"Vorrang vor was?", fragte sie irritiert nach.

Er schien einen Moment ärgerlich auf sich selbst zu sein: "Vorrang vor allem anderen!", sagte er dann knapp und ging Richtung Wohnungstür.

Hermine folgte ihm schnell, sie sah jedoch nur noch wie er nach seinem Jackett griff und dann ohne ein weiteres Wort ihre Wohnung verließ.

Mit bebendem Herzen ging sie zum Spiegel.

Er hatte ihr Haar genau in den Zustand zurückversetzt, in dem es vor ihrem Friseurbesuch gewesen war. Sie konnte kaum glauben, wie genau er scheinbar sogar ihren natürlichen Farbton kannte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh, er war wirklich nicht schlecht. Eigentlich ein ganz netter Kerl. Sehr...einfallsreich. Wir haben uns gestern Abend gleich noch einmal getroffen." Ginny sah ihre Freundin an, die offensichtlich mit ihren Gedanken wieder einmal ganz woanders war.

"Dann sind wir zum Piccadilly Circus gefahren, haben uns ausgezogen und es mitten auf der Straße getrieben, was den gesamten Stadtverkehr lahmgelegt hat."

Immer noch keine Reaktion von Hermine.

"Aber plötzlich kam ein Mann, tippte mir auf die Schulter und sagte: 'Miss Weasley, 100 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor weil Sie Sex ohne ein Kondom haben. Und rate mal wer das war - der miese alte Spielverderber Snape."

Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch und fragte: "Was ist mit Snape?"

Ginny sah Hermine kopfschüttelnd an.

"Sag mal ist dir eigentlich klar, dass ich dir seit zehn Minuten etwas erzähle?"

"Ich...nein...tut mir leid", stammelte Hermine.

Ginny kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen und musterte ihre Freundin ganz genau.

"Weißt du was mich wirklich nachdenklich macht?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich kann dir erzählen was ich will, aber sobald ich diesen Namen erwähne, kehrst du sofort in die Wirklichkeit zurück. So, als wäre er wichtiger als alles andere was ich dir erzähle. Kannst du mir sagen, was das zu bedeuten hat?"

Hermine wich Ginnys Blick aus und sah auf ihre Uhr.

"Oh Gott, ich komme noch zu spät! Ich muss in den großen Hörsaal - zum Glück liegen meine Unterlagen schon bereit...Literatur der Spätromantik - ich muss sofort los!"

In Windeseile griff Hermine nach ihrer Tasche und begann zum Universitätsgebäude zu laufen.

"So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon - ich werde darauf zurückkommen", rief ihr Ginny hinterher.

Hermine war froh, sich die nächsten Stunden auf bekanntem Terrain zu befinden. Sie genoss es sehr, ihr Wissen zu vermitteln und Fragen zu beantworten.

Ein junger Student brachte sie zum Lachen, als er eine Zusammenfassung von 'Die Elixiere des Teufels' als Rap vortrug.

Während die Studenten schließlich den Hörsaal verließen, packte Hermine ihre Unterlagen sorgsam in ihre Tasche. Nach ehe sie damit fertig war, spürte sie jemanden hinter sich stehen.

Sie fuhr herum und sah Charles Grant.

"Sie haben mich erschreckt, Charly", sagte sie ehrlich.

"Wussten Sie, dass hier Lobeshymnen auf Sie gesungen werden?", fragte er nach.

Hermine schüttelte irritiert den Kopf.

Er deutete vage mit der Hand Richtung Tür.

"Als ich eben auf dem Weg hierher war, kamen mir ein paar Ihrer Studenten entgegen - ich hatte die Ehre den Granger-Rap zu Ohren zu bekommen."

Hermine riss die Augen auf und sagte: "Sagen Sie, dass das nicht wahr ist...ich will lieber nicht hören, was man über mich zusammenreimt."

"Nun, ich sagte es ist eine Lobeshymne - und ich finde, Sie sollten sie unbedingt hören. Lassen Sie das nächste mal diesen begabten Studenten hier im Hörsaal auftreten - die Akkustik ist gut und Sie könnten vermutlich ein neues Talent fördern."

"Ich glaube das werde ich lieber nicht tun - auch wenn ich zugegebenermaßen neugierig geworden bin."

Er lachte und ließ sich auf einem der Hörsaalstühle nieder.

Hermine hatte eigentlich gerade gehen wollen, spürte jedoch, dass er sie zum Bleiben überreden wollte.

Zögerlich begann sie zu sprechen: "Charly, ich habe noch einen Termin und muss heute..."

"Wie alt ist er?", fiel er ihr ins Wort.

"Wie bitte?", fragte sie zurück.

"Ihr Freund - wie alt ist er?"

Hermine legte ihre Tasche auf den Tisch und sagte: "Das tut nichts zur Sache. Sein Alter ist unwichtig. Wir sind glücklich...das ist alles was zählt."

"Überaus romantisch", sagte Charles und lächelte gönnerhaft.

"Hören Sie Charles, ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihnen irgendetwas erklären muss und ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen!"

Er erhob sich schnell und hob beide Hände zum Zeichen der Kapitulation.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich habe nur irgendwie den Eindruck, dass er...nun ja, dass er nicht der Richtige für Sie ist. Bringt er Sie zum Lachen, Hermine? Tröstet er Sie? Sagt er Ihnen, dass er Sie liebt? Wenn Sie dies alles bejahen können, dann werde ich nie wieder davon anfangen. Aber ich sehe es in Ihren Augen, Hermine - diese Dinge bekommen Sie nicht von ihm zu hören...und solange ich dies sehe, gibt es noch Hoffnung für mich!"

Einen Moment konnte Hermine gar nicht glauben, wie genau Charles Grant alles durchschaut zu haben schien und sie war nicht im Stande ihm zu antworten.

Dies schien ihn in seiner Meinung noch zu bestätigen und er schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln, dann verabschiedete er sich freundlich, als sei dies lediglich ein Gespräch unter Kollegen gewesen.

Hermine griff zu ihrer Tasche, doch statt den Hörsaal zu verlassen, ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl sinken und starrte auf die leeren Sitze vor ihr.

Natürlich hatte Snape all dies nicht zu ihr gesagt - warum sollte er auch?

Sie waren kein Paar.

Noch nicht.

Es lag an ihr ob sie es würden, hatte er gesagt.

Hatte er das gesagt?

Warum hatte ihr Herz einen Hüpfer gemacht, als sie ihn 'Schatz' genannt hatte?

Warum war es fast zersprungen, als er ihr mit 'Liebling' geantwortet hatte?

Seine Eifersucht auf Charles hätte nur gespielt sein sollen - doch das war sie nicht - sie war echt gewesen.

Ein einziger Kuss verband sie mit ihm. Nichts, als ein lächerlicher Kuss. Er war weiß Gott nicht der erste Mann, den sie geküsst hatte - aber er war der erste gewesen, bei dem sie gespürt hatte, dass sich dieser Kuss direkt in ihrem Unterleib fortsetzte. Er hätte sie in diesem Moment an Ort und Stelle haben können - doch er hatte sie fortgeschickt und sie in dem Glauben gelassen, dass er von ihr angewidert gewesen war.

Inzwischen wusste sie, dass er von sich selbst angewidert gewesen war - nicht von ihr. Dass er gewillt gewesen war, sie nur zu benutzen. Und sie saß hier, und konnte an nichts anderes denken, als daran, warum er es nicht einfach getan hatte.

Charly hatte Recht - Snape würde ihr nie sagen, dass er sie lieben würde - er würde sie nie zum Lachen bringen und er würde sie nicht einmal trösten.

Endlich erhob sich Hermine und erklomm schnellen Schrittes die Stufen der Treppe auf dem Weg zur Tür. Ehe sie den Saal verließ, schaute sie noch einmal über die leeren Stuhlreihen, doch sie sah sie eigentlich gar nicht. Was sie sah war ein Plan für die Zukunft.

Snape würde sie unterrichten, dies hatte er sich zur Aufgabe gemacht.

Sie würde lernen und den nötigen Abstand wahren, damit diese verfluchte Energie zwischen ihnen nicht noch einmal so verstandvernichtend fließen konnte.

tbc


	24. Extrakapitel Der GrangerRap

Auf mehrfachen Wunsch kommt hier der Granger-Rap.

Ich habe ihn in dieses Extra-Kapitel gepackt, da er in der Story selbst keine weitere Rolle spielen wird. Dennoch wünsche ich viel Spaß:)

Ach und natürlich müsstet Ihr Euch das selbst etwas vorrappen...viel Glück dabei -g-

Das nächste Kapitel wird nicht so spaßig, also relaxt jetzt einfach ein wenig!

Liebe Grüße, Kira

_Der Granger-Rap:_

_"Yo man, wenn Literatur dein Herz erfreut, _

_dann hast du sicher nie bereut,_

_den Kurs von Granger zu belegen,_

_weil sich der Geist dort geil kann regen._

_Shakespeare, Keats und Shelley hat sie drauf,_

_und auch den komplexeren Verlauf,_

_von Texten die die Welt bewegen,_

_sie kann sie so geschickt zerlegen,_

_dass man ganz leicht erkennen kann,_

_was Dichter damit meinten, Mann!_

_Dabei sieht sie noch erste Sahne aus,_

_ist keineswegs 'ne graue Maus,_

_wie man es gerne sagt von Frauen,_

_die immer nur in Bücher schauen._

_Hey, wenn du also Wissen tanken willst,_

_deine Neugier auf Literatur gern stillst,_

_dann frag ein Loch ihr in den Bauch,_

_du wirst nicht länger stehen auf dem Schlauch,_

_denn Granger hat die Antwort ganz bestimmt,_

_wobei sie sich niemals benimmt, _

_wie eine von den andren Schnallen,_

_die Antworten dir um die Ohren knallen._

_Wenn sie erzählt leuchten ihre Augen,_

_während wir das geradezu aufsaugen,_

_was sie uns gerne wissen lässt, _

_und eines gibt mir echt den Rest - _

_denn wenn ich rappend antworte auf ihre Fragen,_

_geht sie mir gar nicht an den Kragen,_

_sondern hört mir zu und ich weiß genau_,

_Die Granger ist 'ne klasse Frau!"_

Ich möchte hier auch gerne die Gelegenheit nutzen und den anonymen Reviewern herzlich danken, bei denen ich mich nicht per reply oder mail melden kann - LG, Kira


	25. Harte Lektionen

**25. Kapitel**

**Harte Lektionen**

Es war Viertel vor sieben, als Hermine das Schloss betrat.

Aus der Großen Halle hörte sie Lärm, die Flure jedoch waren menschenleer. Sie betrat die Stufen der Treppe, die in Snapes Kerker führten.

Ihre Atmung ging ein wenig zu schnell, doch immer noch im Rahmen der Normalität. Sie bemühte sich um mehr Kontrolle. Ebenso versuchte sie, nicht instinktiv den Atem anzuhalten, als sie schließlich an seine Tür klopfte. Sie hörte Geräusche von innen - also lag kein Schallzauber über dem Raum.

Snapes Blick war abwesend als er die Tür öffnete. In dem Moment als er sie erkannte, zog er einen Mundwinkel in die Höhe, was Hermine mit viel gutem Willen als Lächeln interpretierte.

"Hermine - komm rein."

Sie zögerte. Die vertrauliche Anrede schien hier in dieser Kulisse so unwirklich, dass sie fast glaubte dies sei nur ein Traum, aus dem sie jeden Moment erwachen würde. Er bemerkte ihr Zögern und fragte im selben Tonfall wie sie einen Tag zuvor: "Willst du da Wurzeln schlagen?"

Sie lachte unsicher und betrat schließlich seine Räume. Es war dort viel heller als bei ihrem letzten Besuch. Überall brannten Kerzen und auch im Kamin war ein Feuer entzündet.

Hermine sah sich kurz um. Ihr Blick huschte zu der rückwärtigen Wand und sie sah das schreckliche Bild nur ganz kurz an, um dann sofort die Augen wieder abzuwenden.

Durch die Helligkeit im Raum hatte sie die Personen auf dem Gemälde sehen können. Zwar war die Distanz so groß, dass die widerlichen Einzelheiten nicht zu erkennen waren, doch sie hatten sich in Hermines Gedächtnis eingeprägt und selbst mit geschlossenen Augen sah sie die grausame Szene manchmal vor sich.

Snape seufzte als er ihren Blick und die folgende Reaktion beobachtete. "Soll ich es in Zukunft abdecken wenn du hierher kommst?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und wandte dann dem Gemälde entschieden den Rücken zu.

"Könnten wir bitte anfangen?", fragte sie gefasst.

Snape zog seinen Zauberstab und Hermine wich instinktiv zurück. Sie hatte geahnt, dass er sie ohne Vorwarnung angreifen würde, um ihr auf diese unsanfte Art beizubringen was sie wissen musste.

Er zielte jedoch an ihr vorbei und brachte die Kerzen im hinteren Teil des Raumes zum Erlöschen. Dann legte er den Zauberstab auf den Tisch und sagte: "Würdest du bitte deinen Zauberstab ebenfalls weglegen - wir werden keine Magie benötigen."

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an, griff jedoch wie gewünscht nach ihrem eigenen Zauberstab, um ihn auf den Tisch zu legen.

"Keine Magie? Aber was willst du mir beibringen?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und funkelte sie belustigt an: "Glaubst du, Zaubern ist das Einzige was ich kann? Traust du mir nicht zu, Dinge auch ohne Magie zu Stande zu bringen?"

Hermine spürte wie sie errötete. Er hatte es völlig ohne Magie fertig gebracht ein Flammenmeer durch ihren Unterleib zu schicken - aber dies war vermutlich keines der Dinge gewesen, von denen er gerade sprach.

Sie schalt sich selbst für diese Gedanken und bemühte sich um eine neutrale Miene, die ihr wohl gründlich misslang.

"Kann ich irgendetwas tun, damit du dich entspannst?", fragte er erstaunt.

Hermine schoss durch den Sinn, dass er diese Frage besser nicht gestellt hätte, sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

"Können wir beginnen?", fragte er dann.

Hermine bemühte sich, aus dem Kopfschütteln ein Nicken zu machen.

"Gut, es geht um Folgendes - wenn ein Muggel in deiner Nähe ist, musst du vergessen dass du zaubern kannst. Sobald du dazu gezwungen bist, ist dein Auftrag fehlgeschlagen und es kann schlimme Konsequenzen haben. Der Muggel selbst kann natürlich beeinflusst werden, ohne dass es ihm später bewusst ist, aber du darfst nie vergessen, dass diese Muggel in Kontakt mit Zauberern stehen, die in der Lage sind solche Veränderungen im Gehirn aufzuspüren und deine Spur zu verfolgen. Also lautet die erste Regel - keine Magie!"

Hermine nickte und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er sie auch schon unterbrach.

"Ich weiß, dass du nicht vorhattest bei deiner Mission Magie einzusetzen - aber du hast dich in Situationen begeben, in denen dir fast nicht anderes übrig geblieben wäre. Soweit darf es nicht mehr kommen!"

"Aber wie soll das funktionieren? Ich musste doch Wege finden, wie ich mit diesen Leuten Kontakt aufnehmen kann", warf sie ein.

Er sah sie lange an, dann nickte er schließlich, was sie mit Genugtuung zur Kenntnis nahm.

Danach sprach er jedoch in einem Tonfall zu ihr, der sie tatsächlich an frühere Unterrichtsstunden erinnerte.

"Es gibt einen Trick, wie man die meisten gefährlichen Situationen vermeiden kann."

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

"Vollkommene Übereinstimmung mit dem Gegenüber", erkläre er.

Hermines Blick wurde noch fragender.

Er räusperte sich kurz, dann sagte er: "Wenn du dich mit einem Muggel triffst der Ausländer hasst, dann bist du ebenfalls ein Mensch, der jeden Ausländer zum Teufel jagen würde. Wenn du jemanden triffst, der ekelhafte Bilder malt, dann sind diese Bilder für dich wahre Kunst. Du hättest bei Deeping Begeisterung heucheln müssen - ihm ankündigen dich malen zu dürfen, natürlich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt, damit er dich gehen lässt...du hättest ihm nicht das Gefühl geben dürfen, dass du angewidert bist...er hat deine Angst gewittert und es ist ein Wunder, dass du aus dieser Geschichte heil herausgekommen bist. Verstehst du? Du musst lernen zu lügen und zu verbergen wenn du schockiert bist, Hermine!"

"Aber - das kann ich nicht! Solche Dinge kann ich niemandem vorspielen! Ich will es auch gar nicht!"

Snape ließ ihr einen Moment Zeit sich wieder zu beruhigen.

"Dann wird deine Mission schnell scheitern und uns alle in Gefahr bringen. Du musst über deinen Schatten springen. Du wirst sehen, dass du nicht nur sicherer bist, sondern dass du auch mehr aus den Leuten herausbekommen wirst."

Hermine dachte einen Moment nach.

Als sie Martha Bloomsbury das Gefühl gegeben hatte sie wolle ebenfalls, dass alle Ausländer England sofort verließen, war diese redebereit gewesen. Wenn die ältere Frau nicht eingegriffen hätte, wäre Hermine vermutlich an wichtige Informationen gelangt. Sie hätte das Vertrauen der Beiden noch gewinnen können. Durch ihren gerechten Zorn hatte sie sich diese Chance jedoch verbaut.

Es war ihre Schuld, dass diese beiden Muggelfrauen nun eine Sackgasse für sie darstellten.

Widerwillig gestand sie: "Ja, du hast Recht. Ich werde mich bemühen."

Snape taxierte sie: "Bemühen wird nicht reichen. Wir werden das üben! Und dies ausschließlich mit Dingen, die dich am meisten Überwindung kosten."

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Was für Dinge sollen das sein? Wie willst du mit mir üben?"  
Snape trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und streckte seinen Arm nach ihr aus.

Er griff nach ihrer Schulter und zog Hermine so herum, dass er ihr Gesicht genau im Kerzenschein beobachten konnte.

Sie schluckte unwillkürlich und bemerkte, dass ihr Pulsschlag nun keineswegs mehr im normalen Bereich lag.

Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig fremd und lauernd.

"Jedes Schlammblut sollte man auf der Stelle töten! Wiederhole das!", wies er sie an.

Hermines erster Impuls bestand darin, ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zuzuwerfen - doch sie widerstand dieser Versuchung. Mühsam brachte sie ein Nicken zustande und sagte seltsam hölzern: "Ja, man sollte sie töten."

"WEN sollte man töten?", bohrte er gnadenlos nach.

"Jedes Schlammblut", erwiderte sie leise.

Er strich sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn, die ihm vor die Augen gefallen war.

Hermine wich seinem Blick aus.

"Das war eine schwache Vorführung", sagte er mürrisch.

"Ich kann das nicht", erwiderte sie unglücklich.

"Deshalb üben wir - hör zu, ich weiß, dass du die Dinge nicht meinst, die du sagen wirst - aber es ist wichtig, dass du sie überzeugend sagst, sonst brauchst du sie überhaupt nicht zu sagen. Dein Gegenüber muss glauben, dass du das Gesagte so meinst!"

Hermine atmete tief durch, dann sagte sie laut und deutlich: "Jedes Schlammblut sollte man auf der Stelle töten!"

Er nickte zufrieden und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.

"Die Männer sollte man zuvor foltern. Wiederhole!"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, doch sie wiederholte mit schwankender Stimme auch dies.

"Was glaubst du, sollte man mit Schlammblutfrauen machen, bevor man sie tötet?", fragte er erbarmungslos.

Hermine zögerte: "Ich...ich weiß nicht", versuchte sie eine Ausflucht zu finden.

"Doch, du weißt es! Sag es!"

Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

"Du sollst es sagen!"

Hermine sah sich hektisch nach der Tür um. Snape hielt sie fest, und zwang ihr ihr Gesicht zu ihm.

"SAG ES!", schrie er sie an.

"Ich kann nicht", wimmerte Hermine und spürte, wie Tränen in ihre Augen traten.

Sein Griff lockerte sich nicht, seine Stimme wurde jedoch wieder sanfter: "Du musst es sagen - wenn du dies sagen kannst, dann wird dir alles andere sehr viel leichter fallen."

Hermine wandte ihren Blick ab, dann flüsterte sie: "Vergewaltigen."

Er ließ sie los und atmete tief durch, dann sagte er: "Nochmal bitte."

Hermine kam die ganze Situation völlig surrealistisch vor. Er bat sie, dies nochmal zu sagen? Er _bat_ darum? Was für ein schreckliches Spiel war das, das er hier mit ihr spielte?

Voller Zorn schleuderte sie ihm entgegen: "Man sollte Schlammblutfrauen vergewaltigen, bevor man sie tötet", dann spürte sie, wie Tränen unaufhaltsam über ihr Gesicht liefen.

Sanft zog Snape sie an sich heran und nahm sie in die Arme.

Durch ihr Schluchzen hindurch hörte sie seine Stimme, die leise auf sie einredete: "Es wird leichter werden. Du wirst an den Punkt kommen, an dem du alles sagen kannst und man es dir glauben wird, ohne dass es dich berührt. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir dies antun muss, aber du hast immer noch die Wahl auszusteigen."

Durch ihren Geist hallten plötzlich Charlys Worte: 'Tröstet er dich?' - Ja, genau dies tat er gerade! Doch zuvor war er es gewesen, der sie gezwungen hatte diese schrecklichen Dinge zu sagen. Aber er hatte es ihr erklärt - er hatte ihr angekündigt, dass es nicht leicht werden würde.

Hermine spürte, dass ihre Tränen sein Hemd durchnässten und schob sich ein Stück von ihm weg. Sie bemühte sich ihre Stimme fest klingen zu lassen: "Nein. Nein. Ich werde das schaffen", sagte sie und wischte sich fahrig die Tränen vom Gesicht.

Snape sah sie lange an und nahm dann noch mehr Abstand von ihr.

"Ich werde noch weitaus schlimmere Dinge von dir verlangen", sagte er bestimmt.

"Ich weiß - das weiß ich...", stieß Hermine mühsam hervor.

"Warum tust du das? Warum steigst du nicht aus?", fragte er und ließ seine Stimme neutral klingen.

Hermine zögerte nur einen Moment, dann sagte sie: "Weil ich es versprochen habe...weil ich dem Orden helfen will...weil mir Professor Dumbledore sonst meine Erinnerungen nehmen würde...und weil ich...", sie verstummte.

Für einen Moment sah er ihr in die Augen, als könne er dort das Ungesagte entziffern.

"Weil ich in deiner Nähe sein möchte", erklärte Hermine schließlich.

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf: "Du weißt, dass dies falsch ist! Und du weißt hoffentlich, dass ich gewillt bin, diese Aussage als eine Antwort zu nehmen - eine Antwort darauf, dass ich dich ganz bewusst entscheiden lassen wollte, wie...intensiv unser Kontakt sein soll."

Hermine konnte nicht anders, als über dieses Wort zu lächeln. Intensiv - ja, das traf bereits jetzt ihre Emotionen für ihn äußerst korrekt.

"Wollen wir das Training fortsetzen?", fragte sie tapfer.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: "Du wusstest nicht was auf dich zukommt - nun weißt du es und solltest dich für das nächste mal bemühen, überzeugender zu klingen. Egal was du sagst...egal was du tun wirst...Hermine, ich weiß, dass du nur eine Rolle spielst - aber du spielst sie erst dann perfekt, wenn ich mich ebenfalls frage, ob du nicht vielleicht doch genau das meinst was du sagst!"

Sie atmete tief durch und nickte. "Werde ich immer solche selbstverachtenden Dinge sagen müssen?" Sie bemühte sich, ihm offen in die Augen zu sehen.

Er erwiderte ihren Blick ernst. "Du wirst nur lernen gegen deine eigenen Prinzipien zu verstoßen, wenn es genau diese Dinge sind, die ich von dir verlange. Ja, Hermine...ich fürchte, dies ist ein Großteil des Trainings."

Sie nickte stumm und schwieg nachdenklich. Nach einiger Zeit rang sie sich zu einer Frage durch: "Severus - als du dich dem Orden angeschlossen hast...wurdest du ebenfalls...trainiert?"

Er schenkte ihr ein knappes Lächeln, dann sagte er: "So etwas in der Art...jedoch war es bei mir wohl ein etwas anderes...Training."

"Erklärst du es mir? Wer hat dich trainiert?", fragte sie.

"Hermine, ich hatte keinerlei Probleme damit, Dinge zu sagen und mein Gegenüber von der Wahrhaftigkeit meiner Worte zu überzeugen. Hast du je in deiner Schulzeit daran gezweifelt, dass ich dich hasse?"

Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

"Das tat ich nicht", versicherte er, "ich gab es vor, weil ich damals schon ahnte, dass du mir auf die ein oder andere Art gefährlich werden konntest...du blickst zu tief in mich hinein...viel zu tief, als gut für dich ist!"

Hermine wollte etwas erwidern, doch er unterbrach sie.

"Wie gesagt, unterschied sich mein Training von deinem in grundlegenden Dingen. Es war allerdings auch äußerst...schmerzvoll."

Hermine sah ihn aufmerksam an. "Schmerzvoll? Wer hat dich unterrichtet - und wie?", bohrte sie nach. Zuerst glaubte sie, er würde eine weitere Antwort verweigern, doch schließlich seufzte er und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde grimmig - doch er antwortete: "Albus hat mich unterrichtet."

"Albus? Dumbledore? Aber du sagtest es wäre schmerzhaft für dich gewesen."

Nun entrang sich seiner Kehle ein raues Lachen, das ihr eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

"Du scheinst immer noch zu glauben, dass Albus ein netter alter Mann ist - nicht wahr? Hermine, Albus ist einer der mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten - er führt ein Heer an...er ist für eine ganze Menge Menschenleben verantwortlich. Glaubst du, er hätte einen Todesser in die eigenen Reihen gelassen, wenn er nicht absolut sicher gewesen wäre, dass er ihm vertrauen kann?"

Zögerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf und bat darum, dass er fortfuhr.

"Als ich damals hierher nach Hogwarts kam, da unterzog er mich einem Test...meinem ganz persönlichen Training, wenn du so willst. Ebenso wie du, musste ich meinen Zauberstab ablegen...er jedoch behielt seinen...er setzte ihn dazu ein, mir Gedanken aus meinem Kopf zu entnehmen."

Hermine versuchte zu begreifen: "Er nahm Informationen über den Lord, um zu sehen ob du ihm die Wahrheit sagst?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das war es nicht, was er mir nahm...was er mir nahm war verheerend für mich."

"Was war es?", fragte sie atemlos.

Snapes Gedanken schienen jetzt in der Zeit zurückzuwandern.

"Er nahm mir meine Wut. Jegliches Gefühl von Hass ließ er Silberfaden um Silberfaden in seinem Denkarium verschwinden. Zuerst merkte ich es kaum, da ich soviel Wut in mir trug, dass es kaum etwas ausmachte wenn ein Teil davon einfach verschwand. Doch je mehr Silberfäden die Schüssel füllten, desto leerer fühlte ich mich. Ich bat ihn aufzuhören, da ich Angst bekam...ich spreche hier nicht von einem unangenehmen Gefühl...ich spreche hier von Panik - alles durchdringender Panik, die einen lähmt und das Gefühl vermittelt, ganz allein auf der Welt zu sein. Sie überkam mich völlig und ich glaubte sie keine Sekunde länger ertragen zu können. Ich war am Ende meiner Kraft. Schließlich flehte ich ihn an, er solle aufhören - aber er machte weiter. Es war so, als sauge er das Leben selbst aus mir heraus. Er musste sehen, was unter all diesem Hass steckte, um mein wahres Ich zu sehen, wie er sagte. Egal was ich tat - er hörte nicht auf...ich konnte mich nicht wehren...sein Zauberstab war auf mich gerichtet und ich war ihm ausgeliefert. Es war ein langer Prozess...ein schmerzhafter Prozess, doch schließlich bekam er zu sehen, was er sehen wollte."

Hermines Fragen kamen fast lautlos: "Was war das? Was sah er?"

Snapes Lächeln war so gequält, dass Hermine fast wünschte, sie hätte diese Fragen nicht gestellt.

"Was er sah? Er sah mich als heulendes Bündel...einen jungen Mann, der Angst vor dem Leben hatte...Angst vor Verletzungen, Angst vor Einsamkeit...Angst vor einfach allem...aber er sah auch, dass ich mich ändern wollte...dass all der Hass nur die Maske gewesen war...der Wunsch nach Macht nur ein Weg, um meine Ängste unter Kontrolle zu halten - und ich denke er sah etwas, das ich selbst noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte...als die Wut fort war, war nicht viel von mir übrig. Und Albus begriff, dass er mir jeden einzelnen Teil davon wiedergeben musste, um mich am Leben zu halten.

Er weiß, dass er dem hasserfüllten Snape trauen kann - und oft fragte ich mich, ob ich ihn für sein Vorgehen ebenfalls hasse. Aber irgendwann begriff ich, dass es notwendig war - und ich hoffe, dass du ebenfalls akzeptierst, dass die Dinge, die ich dir abverlange, notwendig sind...und du mich dafür nicht hassen wirst. Wenn du es dennoch tust, so werde ich damit leben müssen. Wenn du zu deiner Entscheidung stehst, den Auftrag weiter ausführen zu wollen, so werde ich dich unterrichten...wir brauchen dich...aber über eines solltest du dir im Klaren sein...ich werde dem Orden nicht schaden, indem ich dich schone!"

tbc

_Für das nächste Kapitel möchte ich gerne nochmal ausdrücklich auf das Rating hinweisen - Ihr dürft mir aber auch gerne sagen, ob ihr überhaupt ein erotisches Kapitel lesen möchtet:) LG, Kira_


	26. Wer bestimmt was falsch ist?

**26. Kapitel**

**Wer bestimmt was falsch ist?**

Hermine hatte damit gerechnet, dass Snape das Training noch am gleichen Abend fortsetzen würde, doch er hatte statt dessen dafür gesorgt, dass sie etwas zu Essen bekamen. Nun saß sie ihm gegenüber und spürte mit jedem Bissen, dass ihr Körper eigentlich nach etwas anderem gierte.

Immer wieder warf sie ihm Blicke zu und bemühte sich dennoch ihr Interesse zu verbergen.

Snape selbst schien sie kaum zu beachten. Sie wusste, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte, wenn er sich beobachtet vorkam...er zeigte es nicht, aber sie konnte es spüren - ob dies einer der Punkte war, von denen er glaubte, dass sie zu tief in ihn blicken konnte?

Schließlich hob er die Tafel mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes auf, und für einen Moment sah er ihr direkt in die Augen.

"Möchtest du jetzt gehen? Wir werden den Unterricht morgen fortsetzen."

Hermine sah auf die Uhr, ohne die Zeit wirklich wahrzunehmen.

"Nein - ich kann noch bleiben", sagte sie und im selben Moment wurde ihr klar, dass dies die falsche Antwort gewesen war.

Vermutlich hatte er sie, für seine Verhältnisse äußerst höflich darauf hinweisen wollen, dass sie nun seine Räume verlassen sollte.

Doch er sah keineswegs unzufrieden über ihre Antwort aus, stellte sie fest.

"Was möchtest du tun?", fragte er interessiert.

Hermine spürte, wie sie augenblicklich errötete.

'Na super, dumme Kuh - was wird er daraus wohl schließen?', fuhr sie sich in Gedanken wütend an.

Eine seiner Augenbrauen zog sich amüsiert in die Höhe und er fragte: "Ist es etwas, von dem du glaubst, es könne mir nicht gefallen?"

Sie schüttelte vage den Kopf.

Snapes Stimme war samtig, als er sagte: "Du sagtest, dass ich dir damals das Herz gebrochen hätte - ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass dies nicht noch einmal geschieht. Ich weiß was _ich_ benötige - was _ich_ will...aber ich begreife oftmals nicht, was jemand anderes von mir braucht um...glücklich zu sein. Ich weiß es einfach nicht."

Hermine sah ihm nun direkt in die Augen. "Dann werde ich mir diese Dinge wohl nehmen müssen", erwiderte sie bestimmt.

Ein anerkennendes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht: "Das wird wohl das Beste sein", erwiderte er knapp.

Hermine erhob sich langsam und ging um den Tisch herum zu ihm. Er beobachtete sie, blieb jedoch sitzen.

Einen Moment zögerte sie, dann beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter und ließ ihre Lippen sanft die seinen berühren. Er brauchte keine weitere Einladung, sondern erwiderte ihren Kuss so gierig, dass ihr für einen Moment schwindlig wurde. Er schien ihr Wanken zu spüren und zog sie kurzerhand seitlich auf seinen Schoß.

"Schließe deine Augen", sagte er mit rauer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

"Öffne sie erst wieder, wenn ich es dir erlaube!"

Sie sah ihn noch einmal kurz an, dann schloss sie die Augen.

Sie spürte, wie er die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse öffnete. Dann hakte er ihren BH auf und streifte ihr beides ab. Hermine wusste, dass ihre Brustwarzen vor Erregung steil aufragten und sie fühlte wie er diese berührte. Sie spürte, wie er sie hart umfasste und ein Keuchen entwich ihr. Er hatte um die eine seine Lippen gepresst, während er die andere zwischen seinen Fingern rieb.

Automatisch lehnte sie sich ein Stück zurück und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

Seine Zunge spielte mit ihren empfindlichen Nippeln und manchmal saugte er so fest daran, dass sie gleichzeitig ein sehnsuchtsvolles Ziehen durch ihren Unterleib jagen spürte. Plötzlich griff er nach ihrem Haar und zog ihren Kopf noch ein Stück weiter nach hinten, so dass ihre Kehle frei lag. Mit beiden Händen fuhr er an ihrem Hals entlang und ihr wurde zum ersten mal bewusst, dass sie sich hier einem Mann hingab, von dem viele glaubten, er würde nicht zögern eine zarte Kehle zu zerquetschen, wenn man ihm nur die Gelegenheit dazu bot.

Erneut spürte sie seine Zunge von ihrem Mund Besitz ergreifen, als er sie wieder zu sich heraufgezogen hatte und ihr ganzer Körper hob sich ihm entgegen.

Als er gleichzeitig begann ihren Roch hochzuziehen, spürte Hermine wie der Schlag ihres Herzens aus dem Takt geriet.

Sie erhob sich ein wenig, damit er problemlos das störende Kleidungsstück bis zu ihrer Taille hochziehen konnte.

Dann begann er sie zu drehen - instinktiv wollte sie die Augen öffnen.

"Lass deine Augen geschlossen!", forderte er erneut.

Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich befangen. Egal was er vorhatte - es war keine erste Liebesnacht, die man sich im Allgemeinen vorstellte.

Keine Laken, auf denen sie sich gegenseitig erkundeten - keine Blicke, die sie mit ihm tauschen konnte, um zu sehen, dass er sich ihr ebenso hingab, wie sie sich ihm.

Er forderte Gehorsam, den sie ihm eigentlich verwehren müsste - das war der gleiche Mann, der sie eben noch genötigt hatte zu sagen, dass man Frauen wie sie vergewaltigen müsste.

Er spürte ihre Gegenwehr und hielt inne.

"Es steht dir frei zu gehen...doch wenn du bleibst, dann wirst du dich meinen Regeln beugen", sagte er bestimmt.

Hermine verfluchte sich selbst für ihre übermäßige Erregung. Sie konnte spüren wie durchnässt ihr Höschen inzwischen war und war sich bewusst, dass er längst ihren Geruch wahrnahm.

Sie öffnete die Augen und funkelte ihn wütend an.

"Deine Regeln? Und wie lauten die?"

"Schließe deine Augen - fürs erste!"

Hermine zögerte, doch dann schloss sie die Augen erneut, in vollem Bewusstsein, dass sie innerlich kapituliert hatte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich am nächsten Tag noch im Spiegel würde in die Augen sehen können - aber sie konnte jetzt nicht gehen, nicht bevor er ihren gierigen Körper dazu gebracht hatte heftig zu erbeben und sich lustvoll Befreiung zu verschaffen.

Er fuhr damit fort sie zu drehen, so dass sie mit gespreizten Beinen auf ihm zu sitzen kam. Ihr Gesicht war dem seinen zugewandt. Sie wusste, dass er die angespannte Erregung in ihren Zügen lesen konnte, doch sie selbst hatte keinen Einblick wie es um seine Erregung stand.

Als er eine Hand in ihren Slip gleiten ließ, biss sie sich auf die Lippe, um keinen Ton von sich zu geben. Sie wusste, dass er sie beobachtete.

Hermine versuchte sich zu entspannen. Zwei seiner Finger teilten ihre Schamlippen, während er nun auch die andere Hand in ihr Höschen gleiten ließ und ein Finger langsam durch die Nässe bewegte. Hermine spürte wie sie abermals errötete. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm keine Gleichgültigkeit vorspielen konnte - nicht nachdem sie offenkundig so bereit für ihn war.

"Beuge dich zurück", kam seine knappe Anweisung, während er die Beine streckte, damit sie darauf zu liegen kommen konnte.

Sie kam seiner Aufforderung nur sehr langsam nach, weil sie nicht spüren konnte, wann sie wieder Halt finden würde. Schließlich fühlte sie endlich seine Beine unter ihrem Rücken, ihr Kopf ruhte auf seinen Schienbeinen, die Knie presste sie fest an seine Oberschenkel. Hermine spürte seine Hände jetzt seitlich unter ihren Slip fassen. Sie ahnte was er vorhatte und wollte Einwand erheben, doch schon im nächsten Moment hörte sie das Reißen des Stoffes.

Sie schluckte schwer und war sich bewusst, dass er dieses Schlucken deutlich sehen konnte. Immer noch waren ihre Augen geschlossen, aber sie sah im Geiste das Bild vor sich, das sich ihm nun bot.

Sie verfluchte sich abermals, weil es sie erregte, dass er sie so vor sich sah. Das war nicht richtig - sie wusste, dass es nicht richtig war. Sie wusste, dass der Anstand gebot, dass er sich ihr zumindest beim ersten mal nicht so egoistisch nähern durfte.

Aber war es egoistisch von ihm sie so zu betrachten, wenn sie ebenfalls Genuss daraus zog?

"Du denkst zuviel nach!", hörte sie seine raue Stimme und ihr wurde bewusst, dass er sich sehr wohl auch immer noch auf ihr Gesicht konzentrierte.

"Lass dich gehen", fügte er dann sanft an.

Hermine spürte, wie die Kraft in ihren Beinen langsam nachließ. Snape schien es ebenfalls zu fühlen und ließ sie sanft zu Boden gleiten. Für einen Moment lag sie da und wusste nicht was er vorhatte. Sie schloss die Beine, weil sie sich ordinär vorkam.

Kaum hatte sie das getan, spürte sie, wie seine Hände sie wieder auseinander drückten.

"Lass sie so - egal was geschieht!", verlangte er und Hermine spürte erneut Gegenwehr in sich hochsteigen, die jedoch von ihrer eigenen Lust in Schach gehalten wurde.

"Bitte Severus - lass mich meine Augen öffnen", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme.

Er ließ einen Moment verstreichen, dann fragte er: "Gefällt es dir, was mit dir geschieht?"

Hermine spürte allein bei diesen Worten, wie ihr Unterleib sich zusammenzog.

Ja, verdammt - es gefiel ihr, dass sie keine Kontrolle hatte - dass sie ihm scheinbar ausgeliefert war - dass er sie so schamlos betrachten konnte.

Sie brachte ein Nicken zu Stande.

Kaum hatte sie ihm diese Bestätigung gegeben, schob er einen Finger zwischen ihr pulsierendes Dreieck. Hermine bäumte sich auf und sein Finger drang tiefer und begann sie rhythmisch zu erkunden.

Sie spürte, dass er es nicht bei diesem einen Finger bewenden ließ und er erhöhte die Intensität seiner Stöße immer mehr. Hermine warf hilflos den Kopf hin und her und sehnte sich danach Erlösung zu finden.

Erst als ihre Muskeln sich pulsierend um seine Finger schlossen, ließ er von ihr ab und sie öffnete nach Abebben des Orgasmus zögerlich die Augen.

Er stand jetzt vor ihr - nach wie vor völlig bekleidet und nur die Nässe an seinen Fingern ließ darauf schließen, dass er es gewesen war, der sie gerade zum Gipfel der Lust geführt hatte. Hermine zog die Beine an und wollte sich aufrappeln, als er ihr einen ermahnenden Blick zuwarf.

"Ich sagte dir, du sollst deine Beine gespreizt lassen, egal was geschieht! Und nun schließe deine Augen wieder!"

Sie konnte kaum glauben, was er da von ihr verlangte. Er hatte doch gesehen, dass sie gerade einen Orgasmus hatte - er hatte es doch gespürt - warum verlangte er jetzt noch von ihr, dass sie sich genauso erregt präsentierte wie zuvor.

Doch sie war ihm wohl in jedem Falle noch etwas schuldig, also tat sie was er verlangte. Widerwillig schloss sie die Augen und öffnete ein Stückchen ihre Beine.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später zogen seine Hände ihre Scham auseinander und sie spürte seine Zunge in ihrem Schoß.

Überrascht sog sie die Luft ein und ein Beben durchlief ihren Körper.

Immer schneller ließ er seine Zunge über den hochempfindlichen Kitzler schnellen und Hermine fühlte, dass sie jetzt jeden seiner Wünsche gewillt war zu erfüllen. Die Lust war so schlagartig zurückgekommen, dass es sie fast zu zerreißen schien.

Er schenkte ihr auch diesmal einen Orgasmus, der länger anhielt als der erste und dessen Abebben keineswegs so endgültig war, wie sie es kannte, wenn sie sich selbst befriedigte. Es war fast so, als verlange ihr Körper noch mehr von den Fertigkeiten Severus Snapes zu erfahren, bevor er endlich befriedigt Ruhe geben würde.

Sie wurde sich selbst fast unheimlich in ihrer Unersättlichkeit, wie sie immer noch mit gespreizten Beinen dalag.

"Steh auf", wies er sie an.

Hermine öffnete die Augen und er half ihr, sich zu erheben.

Ihre Beine waren ungewöhnlich wackelig und sie wusste nicht, ob sie hoffen sollte er ließe nun von ihr ab, oder ob sie es fürchtete.

Er gab ihr einen Wink ihm zu folgen.

Hermine war sich mehr als zuvor bewusst, dass sie keinen Schimmer hatte, was er mit ihr tun würde. Während sie ihm folgte, begann sie ihren Rock wieder richtig anzuziehen. "Zieh ihn aus!", wies er sie an, ohne dass er sich zu ihr herumgedreht hätte. Hermine wusste, dass jede Form von Weigerung lächerlich gewesen wäre, denn was hatte sie nun schon noch vor ihm zu verbergen? Sie zog den Rock herunter und ließ ihn achtlos auf dem Boden liegen, als sie ihm weiter folgte. Sie war nun vollkommen nackt, während er nicht ein einiges Kleidungsstück abgelegt hatte.

Er führte sie in sein Schlafzimmer, in dessen Kamin ein Feuer brannte und den Raum erhellte.

"Noch habe ich nur dir Lust verschafft", sagte er gepresst, "doch wenn ich dich besessen habe, dann bist du mein - überlege dir gut, ob du dies willst. Es steht dir frei nun zu gehen - ich werde dir keinen Vorwurf machen."

Hermine sah ihn irritiert an.

Was könnte noch besitzergreifender sein, als das was er bisher mit ihr getan hatte?

Er hatte scheinbar gewusst, dass der Gedanke, dass er sie so schamlos vor sich liegen sah, sie erregte - warum sonst wies er darauf hin, dass dies bislang nur für sie gewesen war.

Doch dass ihn dies alles ebenfalls erregt hatte, war trotz seiner kompletten Kleidung nur allzu deutlich zu erkennen.

Hermine ließ sich zur Antwort auf sein Bett sinken und spreizte artig die Beine, dann schloss sie die Augen.

"Nein! Diesmal möchte ich, dass du mich ansiehst."

Hermine öffnete die Augen und begriff, dass er ihre Gefühle für ihren eigenen Körper dadurch hatte intensivieren wollen, als er ihr befohlen hatte die Augen zu schließen.

Nun konnte sie zusehen, wie er sich langsam entkleidete.

Er bemühte sich keineswegs, seine Erektion zu verbergen und Hermine genoss den Anblick des steifen Gliedes, das sie kaum erwarten konnte in sich zu spüren.

Doch vorerst wandte er sich erneut ihren Brüsten zu und seine Lippen sogen so heftig an den steifen Brustwarzen, so dass Lust mit Schmerz vermischt wurde. Hermine keuchte auf, aber sie hob ihren Unterleib lustvoll an, was ihm nicht entging.

Erneut sorgte er für den wohligen Schmerz und seine Hand erforschte grob die Nässe zwischen ihren Beinen.

"Oh, bitte Severus", stöhnte Hermine und schob sich ihm unwillkürlich entgegen.

Er ließ jedoch von ihr ab und kniete sich zwischen ihre Beine.

"Ich hätte ahnen müssen, dass eine Frau mit einem unersättlichen Wissensdrang ebenso unersättlich ist, wenn es darum geht die Lust zu schüren", sagte er in neckischem Tonfall.

Hermine versuchte ihn böse anzufunkeln, was er dadurch unterbrach, dass er ihren Unterleib mit beiden Händen anhob und sich über sie beugte, um sein Glied langsam darin zu versenken.

Hermine blieb die Luft weg und nur ein gutturales Geräusch entrang sich ihrer Kehle, als er bis zum Schaft in sie eingedrungen war.

Mit langsamen, tiefen Stößen nahm er sie in Besitz und sah ihr dabei direkt in die Augen.

Hermine glaubte zu Asche zu verglühen unter ihrem eigenen heißen Atem und seinem sie völlig beherrschenden Körper.

Sein Rhythmus wurde schneller und die Stöße immer härter.

Hermine wimmerte und ihr Kopf schlug mal nach rechts, mal nach links.

Er griff mit beiden Händen nach ihren Brustwarzen und rieb sie heftig zwischen seinen Fingern. Der Schmerz ließ Hermine fast wahnsinnig vor Lust werden und sie bäumte sich unter ihm auf, was ihn noch fester in sie presste.

Hermine spürte, dass er nun nur noch ein Ziel kannte. War er eben noch bereit gewesen sie gehen zu lassen wenn sie es wünschte, so würde er sie jetzt unter sich festnageln, bis er seine Gier gestillt hatte. Diese Gewissheit erregte sie ebenfalls so sehr, dass die Spannung innerhalb kürzester Zeit so sehr zunahm, dass auch sie nur noch diese lustvolle Erfüllung wünschte.

Schließlich spürte sie, wie er seinen Samen in ihr ergoss und sie erlebte gleichzeitig die intensiven Wellen eines neuerlichen Orgasmus. Sie lächelte in diesem Moment wohlig, weil sie wusste, dass er gerade seinen Samen in ihr verspritzte. Es bewies ihr, wie viel Macht sie über ihn hatte - trotz all seiner Macht, die er ihr hatte demonstrieren wollen, hatte sie die Macht ihn dazu zu bringen, sich ebenso fallen zu lassen und einen kleinen Moment völlig hilflos zu sein - denn im Taumel des Orgasmus gab es keinen Schutz, keine Fassade - und sie hatte in seinen Augen gesehen, wie sehr er sich danach gesehnt hatte, sich in ihren Armen auf diese Weise ebenfalls fallen zu lassen.

Schweiß hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet und sie sah seine Haut feucht glänzen, als er sich neben sie legte und schwer atmend die Augen schloss.

Hermine drückte sich an ihn und legte ihren Kopf sanft auf seine Brust.

Sein Herz schlug dumpf in schnellem Takt und sie genoss dieses Geräusch in dem Bewusstsein, dass sie es war, die es ausgelöst hatte.

Snape legte einen Arm um sie und sie konnte spüren, wie er sanft ihren Rücken entlang strich.

"Severus", sagte sie leise.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah sie fragend an.

"Wie lange wolltest du das schon mit mir tun?"

Er antwortete ohne zu zögern: "Von dem Moment an als wusste, dass deine Lektüre aus Büchern über Aphrodisiaka besteht. Ein Mann der dich haben kann, sollte keine anderen Hilfsmittel benötigen...und du ebenfalls nicht, wenn man dich richtig behandelt."

"Wenn man mich richtig behandelt? Willst du damit sagen, dass du unser...Liebesspiel auf mich ausgerichtet hast?"

"Hast du etwas dagegen?", fragte er und sah sie ernst an.

Hermine schüttelte vage den Kopf: "Nein, es ist nur...ich hätte es auch anders genossen."

"Wie hättest du es _anders_ genossen?", hakte er nach.

Sie zögerte: "Romantischer - nicht so...exibitionistisch...ohne Zwang."

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

"Vielleicht hättest du das...aber hätte es dich auch dreimal zum Höhepunkt gebracht?"

Hermine spürte wie ihre Kehle trocken wurde. Sie schluckte krampfhaft und brachte dann ein: "Ich weiß es nicht", zu Stande.

Er schwieg und schloss die Augen wieder, während seine Fingerspitzen sanft über Hermines Pobacken glitten.

"Warum wolltest du "Tanz der Sinne" kaufen?", fragte sie und hoffte ihn damit auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Sie spürte, wie sein Körper unter einem Lachen erbebte: "Ich wollte wissen, ob du es kennst. Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, dass du mich wild beschimpfst, aber dein Erröten war einfach zauberhaft - es ließ Bilder in meinem Kopf entstehen, die ich lange nicht gesehen hatte. Äußerst lebhafte Bilder wie reizvoll es ist, Unschuld in Gier zu verwandeln."

Hermine schlug wütend seine Hand von ihrem Po.

"Bilder, die du lange nicht gesehen hattest? Bilder davon, wie du eine Schülerin verführst?", erwiderte sie scharfzüngig.

Seine Hand griff in ihr Haar und spielte damit, was sie dadurch zu unterbinden versuchte, dass sie es hastig nach hinten strich.

"Du warst keine Schülerin mehr - du hast dich in der Tat fast wie eine benommen, aber dein Körper sprach mit der Stimme einer erwachsenen Frau..."

Eine Strähne hatte sich wieder über ihre Schulter gemogelt und er ließ sie zwischen seinen Fingern hindurchgleiten, während er fortfuhr: "...diese Frau in dir schrie geradezu danach, auf die richtige Art stimuliert zu werden."

Hermine wich seinem Blick aus und wollte sich aufrichten. Er sah zu wie sie nach der Decke griff, um ihren nackten Körper zu verhüllen.

"Ich hatte dich gewarnt", sagte er ernst, "wenn du Nähe dieser Art zwischen uns zulässt, so werde ich deine Begierden erforschen...egal wie verwerflich sie dir selbst erscheinen mögen. Solange ich merke, dass es dich erregt, werde ich deine Grenzen ausloten - vor einigen Wochen schien es dir noch unerträglich, dass ich erfuhr, dass dich ein Buch über luststeigernde Mittel interessierte - heute hast du mir Gelegenheit gegeben dich einen Schritt näher an die Erfüllung deiner verborgenen Wünsche zu führen. Mein Ehrgeiz ist geweckt, Hermine. Ich werde dich bald so gut kennen, dass du unter meinem Händen jeden Wunsch erfüllt bekommst - aber du wirst auch meine Wünsche erfüllen...und dabei werde ich deine Grenzen vielleicht neu festlegen!"

Hermine schluckte hart und hoffte, dass er es nicht bemerkte, doch er fuhr fort und seine Stimme klang bestimmt.

"Ich weiß, dass ich im Unterricht deine Grenzen überschreite und dir damit echten Schmerz zufüge - doch er ist notwendig und es tut mir leid. Aber erwarte nie, dass es mir leid tut, wenn ich dich soweit bringe dich mir sexuell völlig auszuliefern. Für jede Hingabe deinerseits wirst du umgehend Belohnung erfahren - oder eine lustvolle Bestrafung - denn ich bin sicher, dass du auch danach gierst."

Hermine zog die Decke enger um ihren Körper und als er eine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, wich sie zurück. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie nun berührte...es wäre schrecklich gewesen wenn er bemerkte, dass seine Worte dafür gesorgt hatten, dass das Kribbeln zwischen ihren Beinen einen neuen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte und sie alle Kraft zusammennehmen musste, um nicht seine unverschämten Worte durch ihre Willigkeit zur Wahrheit zu küren.

tbc


	27. Lektionen und Erkenntnisse

**27. Kapitel**

**Lektionen und Erkenntnisse**

Während ihres Unterrichtes an der Universität, konzentrierte sich Hermine ausschließlich auf den Lehrstoff. Doch kaum hatten die Studenten den Hörsaal verlassen, ertappte sie sich bei Erinnerungen, die hier und jetzt nichts zu suchen hatten.

Auch ihr bevorstehendes Treffen mit Ginny machte sie keineswegs ruhiger. Sie hatten sich für den nächsten Tag verabredet und Hermine fragte sich ernsthaft, ob sie diese Wendung in ihrem Leben vor ihrer besten Freundin verbergen konnte.

Sie betrat die Mensa und sofort sah sie den freien Platz neben dem jungen Mann, der ihr knapp zuwinkte und sie anlächelte.

Der Anblick von Charles Grant ließ einen stillen Zweifel in Hermine aufkommen. Er hatte sie nach drei Dingen gefragt und bislang hatte Severus nur eines davon erfüllt. Weder hatte er sie wirklich zum Lachen gebracht, noch hatte er ihr gestanden, dass er sie lieben würde. Es kam Hermine ohnehin undenkbar vor.

Severus hatte seine Wünsche klar umrissen - er wollte Sex...er wollte sie dazu bringen, dass sie sich ihm völlig hingab. Dies löste zwar eine unwiderstehliche Lüsternheit in ihr aus, doch mit Liebe hatte es reichlich wenig zu tun. Severus hatte auch durchaus Humor, doch war dieser nicht leicht zu erkennen und meist auch nur sehr schwer verdaulich. Sie seufzte leise.

Hermine grüßte Charles freundlich, als sie sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzte. Plötzlich sah er sich übertrieben nervös um.

"Ist das in Ordnung, oder wird mir ein Schlägertrupp auf den Hals gehetzt, wenn Sie sich zu mir setzen?"

Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und fragte: "Wie kommen Sie denn auf so etwas?"

Er machte eine vage Geste mit der Hand: "Ist nur so ein Gefühl - Ihr Freund, Servatius scheint nicht sehr umgänglich."

"Severus", korrigierte Hermine automatisch und plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr log, wenn sie ihn als ihren Freund betitelte.

"Sie sind eine so starke Frau, Hermine - ich würde Sie gerne fragen, was Sie an so einen Menschen bindet."

"Wir sollten so ein Gespräch nicht führen, Charly", erwiderte sie und sah ihn entschieden an.

Der junge Mann ihr gegenüber schickte ihr ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.

"Darf ich dann wenigstens fragen, wie lange sie schon zusammen sind?"

Hermine schüttelte unnachgiebig den Kopf.

"Nicht einmal das?", fragte er leise und fixierte sie eingehend.

"Hören Sie mir zu Charles - ich werde das nur noch einmal sagen - es geht Sie nichts an!"

Ihr Gegenüber nickte zögerlich, dann sagte er ebenso leise wie zuvor: "Ich bin Ihr Freund, Hermine - wenn Sie mich brauchen, dann bin ich für sie da - denn egal wie gut er offensichtlich in manchen Bereichen auch sein mag...er wird sie enttäuschen!"

Hermine ließ ein Schnauben hören, das ihm klar machen sollte, dass er sich hier zu weit vorgewagt hatte...viel zu weit. Doch in ihrem Kopf drehten sich seine Worte im Kreis und eine hartnäckige Stimme raunte ihr unbarmherzig zu, dass er Recht hatte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermines Schritte knirschten auf dem Kiesweg, als sie vom Apparierpunkt zum Schloss ging. Sie fühlte sich furchtbar. Eine kalte Angst stieg in ihr auf, was Severus heute im Unterricht von ihr verlangen würde.

Er hatte ihr angekündigt, dass sie überzeugender werden müsse in dem was sie sagte. Sie wusste, dass er sie wieder mit Dingen quälen würde, die sie überhaupt nicht würde sagen wollen - geschweige denn, ohne wenigstens ihren Widerwillen zeigen zu dürfen.

Die Sonne neigte sich inzwischen dem Horizont entgegen und lange Schatten lagen auf dem Weg. Hermine sah über den See und vertiefte sich für einen Moment in sein Glitzern. Sie hatte den See immer geliebt. Einen Moment lang spürte sie einen Stich, weil sie nie wieder darin schwimmen würde.

Als sie ihren Blick wieder dem Weg zuwandte, erkannte sie eine Gestalt die auf sie zukam. Ein großer Mann mit dunklem Haar schritt ihr entgegen und er schien es eilig zu haben. Seine ganze Körperhaltung drückte Zorn aus.

Schließlich blieben sie voreinander stehen und er lächelte sie an.

"Harry? Was machst du hier?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Ihr Freund aus Kindertagen schien nicht minder überrascht sie zu sehen.

"Ich hatte ein paar Dinge zu regeln. Aber wie kommt es, dass du hier bist?"

Hermine lächelte ihn vage an, dann sagte sie: "Ich habe wohl auch ein paar Dinge zu regeln."

Einen Moment schwiegen sie beide, dann begannen sie gleichzeitig zu lachen.

Harry fing sich als erster wieder: "Na toll - soviel zum Thema grenzenloses Vertrauen."

Auch Hermine kam sich plötzlich dumm vor. Das war Harry - der beste Freund, den sie je hatte - abgesehen von Ron, der jedoch inzwischen fast unerreichbar schien.

"Ich komme gerade von Professor Snape", sagte Harry schließlich einlenkend.

"Und ich bin auf dem Weg zu ihm", bekannte Hermine.

"Ordensangelegenheiten?", fragte Harry knapp.

"Ja", erwiderte Hermine und hoffte, dass sie nicht errötete, "und bei dir?", schickte sie schnell hinterher.

"Ja, könnte man wohl sagen", erwiderte er sofort.

Wiederum herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden. Hermine lächelte über die Tatsache, dass sie zumindest versucht hatten ehrlich zueinander zu sein.

"Du solltest vielleicht jetzt gehen, sonst bekommt er noch einen seiner berühmten Anfälle, wenn du zu spät kommst", sagte Harry.

"Ja - das sollte ich wohl. Wann treffen wir uns mal wieder?"

Harry zuckte vage mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht - im Moment habe ich so viel zu tun...", er sah sie entschuldigend an.

"Okay, dann spätestens beim nächsten Ordenstreffen", sagte Hermine und lächelte.

Er nickte und hob die Hand zum Gruß. Erst als sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder verbissen wurde, bevor er sich abwandte, fiel Hermine wieder ein, dass er eindeutig wütend gewesen war, bevor er sie erkannt hatte. Nun gut, er war zuvor bei Snape gewesen...aus welchen Grund auch immer - es war also kein Wunder, dass er wütend war. Dennoch nahm Hermine sich vor, den Grund dafür herauszufinden.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Leg deinen Zauberstab weg", wies Severus sie an.

Hermine hatte kaum seine Räume betreten, als er ihr diesen Befehl gab. Er ließ ihr keine Zeit ihm Fragen zu stellen und sie wusste, dass er erbost sein würde, wenn sie sich auf andere Dinge als ihr Training konzentrieren würde. Also verschob sie ihre Pläne und fügte sich in das was kommen würde.

Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und legte ihn behutsam auf die Tischplatte.

"Gut, geh bitte dort hinüber", er wies auf die hintere Wand, die im Dunkeln lag und an der sie die Umrisse des Bildes 'Übergang in die Hölle' erkennen konnte.

Hermine kam seiner Aufforderung nach und war froh, dass er ihr durch das Dämmerlicht nicht direkt in die Augen sehen konnte.

Doch mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes entzündete er plötzlich die Kerzen, die an dieser Wand in den Leuchtern steckten und Hermine fand sich in geradezu gleißendem Licht wieder, weil er zudem einen Lichtschein aus seinem Zauberstab direkt auf ihr Gesicht richtete. "Hast du Angst?", fragte er laut.

"Nein", entgegnete sie schwach.

"Du lügst - los, noch einmal!"

"Ja, ich habe Angst", gab sie leise zu.

Er schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. "Nein! Ich möchte dass du nochmal lügst - aber lüge so, dass ich es glaube!"

Hermine war irritiert: "Aber wie soll ich das tun - du hast mein 'nein' doch schon als Lüge durchschaut."

"Darum geht es nicht - wenn ich ein 'nein' von dir höre, dann muss ich ein 'nein' glauben - wenn du 'ja' sagst, dann muss ich eben genau davon überzeugt sein, dass du 'ja' meinst. Dreh dich um - ich möchte, dass du dir das Bild ansiehst!"

Hermine wandte sich dem Bild zu. Sie wusste was sie erwarten würde, dennoch spürte sie erneut eine Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, als sie das Grauen dieses Gemäldes erneut vor sich sah.

"Ich möchte, dass du mich davon überzeugst, wie wundervoll dieses Bild ist. Ich möchte in allen Einzelheiten hören, was dir daran besonders gefällt."

Sie wandte sich zum ihm um und sah ihn einen Moment ungläubig an. Sie wusste was er von ihr verlangte - sie sollte lügen...lügen bis er es als akzeptabel ansehen konnte wie sie Dinge lobte, die sie in Wahrheit widerwärtig fand. Gut, sie kannte dieses Bild - es würde sie nicht mehr so sehr schockieren wie beim ersten mal.

Mit fester Stimme begann sie zu sprechen: "Es ist eindrucksvoll, wie schmerzerfüllt die dargestellten Personen sind. Wie genau ihre Qualen eingefangen sind, die sie scheinbar als wahre Lust wahrnehmen. Sie gieren nach dem Fleisch und dem Blut des anderen und finden Erfüllung darin, das eigene Fleisch herausgerissen zu bekommen. Sie suhlen sich in...", ihr Atem stockte plötzlich und sie wandte sich hastig ab.

"Nein", wimmerte sie und sah Severus flehentlich an.

Er stand dort und sein Zauberstab war auf das Bild gerichtet.

"Weiter", sagte er bestimmt.

"Aber das ist nicht fair!", erwiderte sie zornig.

"Dreh dich um - sieh es an und berichte mir was du siehst - und vergiss dabei nicht, dass ich hören will, dass es dir gefällt!"

Hermine schloss einen Moment die Augen. Sie fühlte die Übelkeit wie eine übermächtige Welle über sich hereinbrechen.

Sie ballte die Hand zur Faust und biss sich in die Knöchel, bis der Schmerz sie wieder klar werden ließ. Dann drehte sie sich zu dem Bild um, unter dem sich am Boden schon ein Lache aus Blut gebildet hatte.

Die abgebildeten Personen drehten die Augen in ihren Höhlen soweit, bis nur noch das Weiße zu sehen war. Die Sehen ihrer Muskeln zerrissen vor Hermines Augen, als sich sich gegenseitig bis auf den Knochen ins Fleisch bissen - und Blut floss - überall floss Blut.

Eine der Frauen auf dem Bild schien ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen und ihr Bein zuckte, während ein Mann seine Zähne darin vergrub. Doch die Frau lachte, sie lachte und ein ekstatisches Funkeln lag in ihren Augen.

"Es ist erstaunlich, wie viel Genuss der Maler in die Vorgänge auf diesem Gemälde gelegt hat", begann Hermine zögerlich, "er hat eingefangen, wie befriedigend die Selbstzerstörung sein kann. Geradezu lustvoll geben diese Menschen auf, was sie waren. Sie sind keine Menschen mehr - sie sind wilde Tiere, die sich gegenseitig zerfleischen und es ist überaus beeindruckend, wie viel Kraft in diesem Bild liegt."

Hermine drehte sich zu Severus um und fragte: "Willst du noch mehr hören?"

Er senkte den Zauberstab und mit einem mal erstarrte das Bild und die Blutlache darunter verschwand.

"Du hast hier eine deiner größten Fähigkeiten bewiesen", sagte er sanft.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

"Diplomatie", sagte er knapp, dann fuhr er fort: "Ich wollte, dass du positiv über das Bild sprichst - das tatest du, aber du hast einfach die Betrachterebene gewechselt. Du hast nicht gesagt, dass es _dir_ gefällt, sondern einen anderen Standpunkt gewählt, um es zu loben - ich weiß nicht genau, ob ich dies durchgehen lassen sollte - aber es war geschickt, soviel muss ich dir lassen. Es geht jedoch darum, dass du lernen sollst in deinem eigenen Namen zu sprechen, wenn du Dinge gutheißen musst, die du abscheulich findest. Es ist also deine eigene Schuld, wenn die nächste Lektion dich noch persönlicher treffen wird. Und jetzt wende dich dem Bild zu und diesmal will ich hören, was Hermine Granger an dem Bild gefällt - und dir wird alles gefallen - jedes einzelne Detail - hast du verstanden?"

Hermine wollte ihren Blick nicht umwenden. Sie sah Severus an und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Willst du gehen?", fragte er ernst.

"Ich will wissen, warum ich solche Lektionen brauche", sagte sie und bemühte sich ihre Stimme nicht schwanken zu lassen.

"Du brauchst sie nicht, wenn du jetzt aussteigst."

"Ich werde nicht aussteigen - erkläre mir, warum ich diese Lektionen brauchen werde!", forderte sie erneut.

Severus atmete tief durch, denn sagte er: "Wenn du in die entsprechenden Kreise kommst, die wir durchdringen müssen, dann wirst du Dinge zu Gesicht bekommen, die dich schockieren werden - du wirst aber überhaupt nur in diese Kreise vordringen, weil du vorgibst die Dinge gut zu finden, die dort geschehen...was, wenn man dann sofort erkennt, dass du gelogen hast? Glaubst du man wird sagen, dass du gehen darfst, weil es dir doch nicht gefällt was dort geschieht? Hermine, man wird genau diese Dinge mit dir tun, wenn man herausfindet, dass du gelogen hast!"

Panik flammte in ihr auf. "Was für Dinge, Severus?", fragte sie voller Angst. Sein Blick wurde hart und einen Moment zögerte er, doch schließlich gab er Antwort.

"Rituale bei denen Blut fließt und Menschen sich dem Satan überantworten. Morde bei denen Verrätern die Kehlen durchgeschnitten werden. Vergewaltigungen bei denen Frauen wahllos geschändet werden. Folterungen, nach deren Ende Menschen Gifte injiziert werden, die sie qualvoll sterben lassen."

"NEIN! HÖR AUF DAMIT - HÖR AUF!", schrie sie aus Leibeskräften.

Er hielt inne und sah sie abwartend an.

"Diese Dinge sind nicht wahr! Diese Dinge sind nicht wahr...", sie wiederholte es solange, bis er auf sie zuschritt und sie an den Schultern packte.

"Hermine - diese Dinge _sind _wahr! Ich bete, dass du sie nicht sehen wirst - aber ich weiß nicht was du sehen wirst, wenn du dich weiterhin an die Fersen der Muggel hängst, die für den Lord von Wichtigkeit sind. Versteh doch - die Mitläufer sind recht harmlos - aber du hast es mit den Drahtziehern zu tun - diese Menschen üben regelmäßig Gewalt aus, sonst hätte der Lord sie kaum für würdig angesehen, ihm in gehobener Position zu dienen. Ist dir eigentlich klar welches Glück du hattest, dass ein Mann wie Peter Deeping dich gehen ließ?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sie stieß Severus von sich. "Er hat solche Dinge nicht getan - du übertreibst...es sind ganz normale Leute, ...ja, vielleicht haben sie einen Hang zur Gewalt..., aber keines deiner Horroszenarien kann ich mir vorstellen - ich will es mir auch nicht vorstellen!", schrie sie.

Er sah sie stumm an und steckte seinen Zauberstab ein. Dann wandte er sich ab und Hermine dachte schon, er würde sie nun fortschicken. Doch statt dessen verließ er den Raum und Hermine vermutete, dass es die Bibliothek war, in die er nun verschwand. Nur ein paar Sekunden später kam er zurück und schmiss ihr einen Stapel Blätter vor ihre Füße.

"Sieh es dir an!", sagte er und wandte sich dann ab.

Hermine blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Sie schien sich nicht rühren zu können, doch schließlich ging sie in die Knie, um die Blätter aufzuheben.

Mit zitternden Händen hielt sie die Zeichnungen und schlug dann entsetzt eine Hand vor ihren Mund.

Die oberste Zeichnung zeigte sie.

Der Maler hatte ihre Brüste weitaus üppiger gemalt, als sie es eigentlich waren. Sie lag auf einem Bett und ihre Arme und Beine waren mit Seilen gefesselt. In ihren Mund hatte der Zeichner einen Knebel gemalt und nur ihre Augen ließen erahnen, dass sie wohl schrie. Ihr ganzer Körper war mit Striemen übersät, die von einer Peitsche herrührten, die ebenfalls zu erkennen war. Diese Peitsche wurde von einer Hand gehalten, die am unteren Bildrand hereinragte. Dort stand auch das Kürzel P.D. zu lesen.

Hermine ließ das Blatt angewidert zu Boden segeln.

Auch die nächste Zeichnung zeigte sie. Diesmal riss Deeping ihren Kopf an den Haaren nach hinten, während er hinter ihr stand und ihre Brüste packte.

Auch dieses Blatt segelte zu Boden, wo es verkehrtherum zu liegen kam.

Das nächste Bild ließ Hermine vor Abscheu laut aufschluchzen.

Zwei Männer vergingen sich auf dieser Zeichnung an ihr.

Einer von ihnen war nur von hinten zu sehen, doch der lange blonde Zopf entlarvte ihn so eindeutig, dass Hermine genausogut sein echtes Gesicht hätte vor sich sehen können.

"Nein", wimmerte sie, "nein.."

Die restlichen Bilder fielen zu Boden und gaben teilweise Einblick auf die unendlich vielen Varianten sexueller Gewalt, die er ihr angetan hatte. Deeping hatte nur seinen Zeichenstift gebraucht, um sie so tief zu demütigen, wie es kein Mensch je zuvor geschafft hatte.

Hermine spürte wie ihr ganzer Körper zu beben begann. Es war ein Gefühl, das sie nicht unter Kontrolle bekam.

Hilflos schlang sie die Arme um ihren eigenen Körper und ihr Atem ging schnell und hektisch.

Plötzlich legte Severus ihr ebenfalls seine Arme um die Schultern und zog sie an seine Brust.

"Es ist gut...schhhh...ist schon gut...du bist sicher."

"Nein...", murmelte Hermine, "das bin ich nicht...er kann jederzeit wieder diese Bilder zeichnen...er hat sie im Kopf...er hat mich in seinem kranken Kopf!"

Severus zog sie noch näher und strich ihr über das Haar.

"Er wird keine Bilder mehr zeichnen...nie wieder."

Hermine brauchte einen Moment, dann löste sie sich von ihm und sah ihn völlig verstört an.

"Was meinst du damit, dass er nie wieder zeichnen wird?"

Severus antwortete ihr nicht. Er begann damit die Blätter vom Boden einzusammeln - eins nach dem anderen, scheinbar völlig auf diese Aufgabe konzentriert.

"Severus, rede mit mir!", forderte sie.

Er hatte nun alle Blätter eingesammelt und ging damit zum Kamin. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um, und sein Gesicht zeigte einen Ausdruck, wie sie ihn noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte.

Diese harten Züge kannte sie nicht einmal aus den Zeiten, als er ihre Mitschüler noch mit Strafarbeiten eingedeckt hatte.

Es war jenseits allem, was sie sich vorstellen konnte.

Seine Stimme klang kalt und unnachgiebig.

"Ich habe die Bilder der anderen Frauen ebenfalls gesehen...und Zeitungsberichte...diese Frauen wurden verschleppt und ermordet, Hermine. Deeping war ein Jäger...er hat seine Beute sondiert - gezeichnet und dadurch erst richtig Witterung aufgenommen - und dann hat er sie gejagt. Er war eine Gefahr - für dich und für den Orden. Wenn diese Bilder von dir jemand aus Todesserkreisen zu Gesicht bekommen hätte, dann wäre es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis dies unsere Niederlage eingeläutet hätte. Der Lord wird toben, weil er einen wichtigen Mann verloren hat, und es wird noch mehr Todesser geben, die sich fragen werden, wo er abgeblieben ist - aber sie werden ihn niemals finden. Menschen verschwinden, Hermine...manche verschwinden ganz einfach - sie werden zu Asche, als hätten sie niemals existiert." Damit warf er die Blätter in den Kamin, wo sie innerhalb von Sekunden lichterloh brannten und schon bald darauf nur noch glimmende Reste waren.

Hermine hallten Deepings Worte im Kopf umher: 'Ich habe einen Freund, der jagen geht'.

Der tote Hirsch hatte Mitleid in ihr erregt - und Hermine wurde klar, dass Deeping tatsächlich mit Freunden auf Jagd gegangen war - Freunden wie Lucius Malfoy...doch Wild war nicht ihre einzige Beute gewesen.

Sie spürte Übelkeit und ihr schwanden die Sinne.

Die Welt begann sich zu drehen - dann Schwärze - unendlich tiefe, friedliche Schwärze.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sie erwachte aus einem chaotischen Traum.

Snape hielt einen Bleistift in der Hand und wiederholte immer wieder: "Sag, dass du möchtest, dass ich dich zeichne...sag es so, dass ich es glauben kann...sag es!"

Sie wiederum wehrte sich mit allen Mitteln und schrie ihn an: "Wenn du mich zeichnest, wirst du sterben - du wirst sterben!"

Schweißgebadet schreckte sie hoch.

Der Raum war dunkel und sie brauchte mehrere Atemzüge, bis sie realisierte, dass Severus sie wohl in sein Bett verfrachtet hatte.

Sie lauschte, doch sie hörte kein Geräusch. Vorsichtig tastete sie neben sich. Er lag nicht dort. Sie fühlte sich müde und wäre am liebsten wieder in den Schlaf gesunken, doch der Traum hatte sie erneut daran erinnert, in welch schrecklicher Welt sie gefangen war.

Vorsichtig stand sie auf und tastete sich im Dunkeln voran.

Endlich spürte sie die Tür. Sie öffnete sie und der Lichtschein aus dem Wohnzimmer ließ sie blinzeln.

Dann betrat sie den erhellten Raum.

Hermine blickte sich um, doch von Severus war nirgends etwas zu sehen. Für einen Moment erwog sie, einen Blick in die Bibliothek zu werfen, doch dann sah sie das umgestoßene Weinglas und die rote Lache, die sich über den Tisch bis auf den Teppich ergossen hatte. Voller dunkler Vorahnungen suchte sie an der Garderobe nach seinem Reiseumhang. Er war fort.

Alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen, die wenigen Indizien zu dem zusammenzufügen, was absolut logisch erschien.

Severus war überraschend vom dunklen Lord gerufen worden. Der Schmerz des dunklen Males an seinem Arm musste so stark gewesen sein, dass er unfähig gewesen war, das Weinglas länger zu halten. Der Lord hatte ihn zu sich befohlen und Severus war diesem Ruf sofort gefolgt.

Er hatte sich auf den Weg gemacht, um dem zu dienen, der Menschen wie Deeping zu seinen Verbündeten machte.

Sie wusste nicht welcher Gedanke schlimmer war - der, dass Severus heute vielleicht ebenfalls genötigt war, jagen zu gehen...oder der, dass er seinen Widerwillen zu offen zeigen könnte und dafür sterben müsste.

In blinder Hast verließ sie den Kerker und eilte die Stufen empor. Sie durchquerte die Halle und stieß die Tür ins Freie auf. Der sternenübersäte Himmel empfing sie. Hermine hastete durch die Nacht, bis sie den Apparierpunkt erreicht hatte. Wenige Minuten später befand sie sich in ihrer eigenen Wohnung. Ihr Kopf erschien ihr jetzt wie leer, und sie ließ dieses Gefühl zu, weil sie wusste, dass sie sonst wahnsinnig würde. Nichts wollte sie mehr denken - nichts hören - nichts sehen, dennoch richtete sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ein kleines Licht im ansonsten dunklen Wohnzimmer. Der Anrufbeantworter blinkte.

Automatisch drückte sie auf den Wiedergabeknopf.

"Hermine? Hier ist Charly - ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie...eigentlich wollte ich nur gerne kurz hören, dass es Ihnen gut geht...Sie sind wohl nicht da...oder zu beschäftigt...entschuldigen Sie bitte...wir sehen uns morgen in der Uni."

Hermine sah zur Uhr...der Morgen war nicht mehr fern. Sie ignorierte, dass es draußen bereits dämmerte, als sie sich in ihr Bett fallen ließ.

tbc


	28. Antworten und neue Fragen

**28.Kapitel**

**Antworten und neue Fragen**

"Wenn Shakespeare heute noch leben würde, dann würde er Drehbücher für Soap-Operas schreiben."

Die junge Studentin nickte, um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen.

Zwischenrufe wurden laut.

"Nein, wirklich - ich meine das nicht negativ...er hätte es drauf...brächte uns mit Niveau zum Lachen oder hielte uns mit Spannung in Atem."

Hermine versuchte wieder Ruhe herzustellen, nachdem alle wild durcheinander redeten.

Sie schenkte der Studentin ein Lächeln und sagte: "Nun, es scheint, dass es wert wäre das Für und Wider dieser Theorie zu untersuchen. Ich erwarte es als Hausarbeit, dabei ist es egal, ob man sich dafür oder dagegen ausspricht - aber ich möchte es anhand von Beispielen belegt haben, warum Sie zu dem einen oder anderen Schluss kommen.

Wiederum entstand Gemurmel, das Hermine hinnahm, weil die Stunde ohnehin beendet war.

Die Studenten verließen den Hörsaal und die junge Frau, die ihre Theorie immer noch vertrat, wurde von zwei Kommilitonen begleitete, während sie Richtung Ausgang gingen.

Die drei hingen immer zusammen, wie Hermine bereits aufgefallen war.

Einen Moment lang schwelgte sie in Erinnerungen.

Sie, Harry und Ron...eine Freundschaft fürs Leben...eine Freundschaft, die sich mit Verlassen der Schule schneller auseinandergelebt hatte, als sie es je für möglich gehalten hätte.

Es war wohl ihre Schuld gewesen. Ihr Wechsel in die Muggelwelt war für die anderen ein schwerer Schlag gewesen.

Sie hatten es nicht begreifen können - Himmel, sie hatte es ja selbst nicht einmal begriffen.

Und doch...sie war weggelaufen...weggelaufen vor dem Mann, den sie begehrt hatte und der ihr nichts als Hohn entgegen gebracht hatte.

Sie war weggelaufen, aber sie war ihm nie entkommen.

Und jetzt gehörte sie ihm.

Hermine wusste, dass dieser Gedanke nicht richtig war...sie würde sich dagegen wehren...es anders formulieren - aber dennoch war es so...sie war ihm bereits jetzt verfallen.

Severus hatte ihr nicht mitgeteilt wann ihre nächste Unterrichtsstunde stattfinden sollte. Wie hätte er auch? Es hatte keine Möglichkeit dazu bestanden. Hermine hatte das Bewusstsein verloren und als sie aufgewacht war, war er fort gewesen.

'Vielleicht ist er nicht zurückgekehrt', überlegte sie und spürte ihrem Gefühl bei diesem Gedanken nach.

Doch ehe die Emotionen richtig Gestalt annahmen, verbot sie sie sich selbst und stopfte ihre Bücher mit Nachdruck in die Tasche.

"Vielleicht solltest du sie schrumpfen, dann kannst du gleich noch _den_ mit in die Tasche stopfen, der dir scheinbar mächtig auf den Keks geht", erklang eine bekannte Stimme neben ihr.

"Ginny! Was machst du denn hier? Waren wir nicht für später verabredet?"

Ihre rothaarige Freundin verzog beleidigt das Gesicht.

"Soll ich wieder gehen und später wiederkommen? Ich konnte heute früher Schluss machen und ich muss dir unbedingt etwas erzählen."

Hermine seufzte: "Ginny, ich bin gerade nicht in der Stimmung für Bettgeschichten."

Ihr Gegenüber schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge.

"Glaubst du, ich kann über nichts anderes mehr reden? Aber wo wir gerade schon dabei sind...was gibt es eigentlich bei dir Neues? Dieser Kollege von dir, der, den ich neulich schon mit dir sah - ich bin ihm eben auf dem Flur begegnet...er scheint sich ja wirklich brennend für dich zu interessieren."

"Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Hermine argwöhnisch.

Ginny grinste. "Er fragt deine Studenten aus, wie du heute drauf bist."

"Dieser verfluchte...", murmelte Hermine.

"Ach, für einen Muggel ist der gar nicht schlecht", räumte Ginny ein.

Hermine sah sie mit einem ironischen Lächeln an. "Neulich hast du mich noch für verrückt erklärt, etwas mit einem Muggel anzufangen."

Ginnys Augen wurden größer: "Dann haben du und er..."

Hermine schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

"Oh tut mir leid - du bist ja gerade auf dem 'kein-Mann-darf-mich-anrühren-sonst-kratz-ich-ihm-die-Augen-aus-Trip'."

Hermine spürte, wie sie bei dem Gedanken daran wie falsch Ginny lag, errötete. Sie wandte sich schnell zur Tafel und begann das Epochenschaubild auszuwischen.

"Hast du Snape eigentlich nochmal getroffen?", fragte Ginny auch sofort.

Hermine spürte wie ihr Herzschlag für einen Moment aussetzte.

"Er ist der Ansprechpartner für meine Mission - was denkst du also...ja, ich habe ihn getroffen."

Ginny lachte leise: "Schön, dass du mich wenigstens nicht anlügst."

"Wie bitte?", fragte Hermine empört und wandte sich abrupt zu ihrer Freundin um, die wenigstens den Anstand hatte etwas verlegen auszusehen.

"Naja, ich weiß halt schon, dass du bei Snape warst...in seinen Räumen", fügte sie dann schaudernd an.

"Woher?", fragte Hermine knapp.

"Harry."

Natürlich - Harry!

Hatte Hermine ernsthaft geglaubt, ihre Begegnung wäre ihm so vertraulich vorgekommen wie ihr?

Er hatte Ginny davon erzählt, weil er es als einen Vorgang innerhalb des Ordens ansah.

"Ja, ich war bei ihm. Wir hatten viel zu besprechen", sagte Hermine und bemühte sich ganz ruhig zu klingen.

Ginny sah sie ihr tief in die Augen.

"Hermine...verkauf mich nicht für dumm. Ich weiß, dass du mich manchmal für oberflächlich hältst. Vielleicht bin ich das auch was meine Männerbekanntschaften angeht...aber nicht was meine beste Freundin angeht. Wenn ich nur diesen Namen erwähne dann röten sich deine Wangen und dein Blick wird hektisch. Was läuft zwischen euch?"

Hermine schloss die Augen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

"Willst du mir ernsthaft weismachen, da liefe nichts?", fragte Ginny ungläubig.

"Nein - ich will nur nicht darüber reden", sagte Hermine, öffnete die Augen und sah Ginny ernst an.

Diese riss die Augen auf, öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn schließlich wieder. Dann spiegelte sich ein frivoles Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. "Oh mein Gott! Hermine, du treibst es mit unserem Lehrer!"

"Er ist nicht unser Lehrer! Schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr!", ging Hermine in die Offensive. Dann sah sie sich hektisch um, als sei ein Unterrichtsraum nicht unbedingt der Ort, an dem man so etwas erörtern sollte.

Ginny schien Hermines Unbehagen nicht das Geringste auszumachen.

"Wie ist er? Ich fasse es nicht! Es muss animalisch mit ihm sein!"

Hermine schrie jetzt förmlich: "Ich will nicht darüber reden - ist das jetzt klar?"

Ginny verstummte und ihr Blick wurde argwöhnisch.

"Hat er dich zu etwas gezwungen, Hermine? Hat er etwas gegen deinen Willen getan? Dann werden wir ihn drankriegen! Wir machen ihn fertig!"

Hermine stützte die Stirn in ihre Hand und stieß einen langen Seufzer aus.

"Nein, Ginny, nein - er hat nichts gegen meinen Willen getan - aber er ist...kein einfacher Mensch."

"Und was bedeutet das?", fragte Ginny irritiert.

"Ich weiß noch nicht was aus uns wird...ob es gut ist, was da geschieht."

"War _er_ gut?", fragte Ginny.

"Bitte - lass das."

"Hermine, ein einfaches Ja oder Nein reicht mir doch schon - ehrlich, ich frage dann auch nicht weiter... also, war er gut?"

"Ja", sagte Hermine leise und sah vor ihrem geistigen Auge wie er ihre verruchten Wünsche erfüllt hatte, ohne dass sie sie je ausgesprochen hatte.

Ginny atmete tief ein und aus, ehe sie ein seufzendes: "Wooooow! Na sieh mal einer an - wer hätte das gedacht? Warum habe ich nur zugestimmt, dir jetzt keine Fragen mehr zu stellen?", von sich gab.

"Weil ich sie dir ohnehin nicht beantworten würde", sagte Hermine entschieden und klemmte sich ihre Tasche unter den Arm, "lass uns von hier verschwinden", fügte sie dann an.

Den ganzen Weg über, bis sie in einem Café in der Winkelgasse angelangt waren, verlieh Ginny ihrer Überraschung über diese ungewöhnliche Liaison Ausdruck.

"Bitte Ginny, könnten wir das vertraulich behandeln?", bat Hermine schließlich, als sie immer noch den forschenden Blick ihrer Freundin auf sich spürte.

Die Rothaarige nicke schließlich und nachdem sie einen Latte Macchiato bestellt hatte, fragte sie sehr viel ernster: "Dann trefft ihr euch nur um...weil ihr euch...mögt?"

Hermine musste über das Gestammel lachen, wusste sie doch sehr genau, dass es nicht etwa entstand weil Ginny zu prüde wäre um auszusprechen was sie wirklich meinte, sondern nur daher, weil sie versuchte Hermine nicht mit zu offenherzigen Frage zu verärgern.

"Nein, wir treffen uns nicht nur um miteinander ins Bett zu steigen - er unterrichtet mich."

"Er unterrichtet dich? Und nebenher steigt ihr miteinander ins Bett - was lehrt er dich denn?"

Das eindeutig verruchte Lächeln Ginnys traf Hermine direkt in den Magen. Ihre Freundin wollte sie nur aufziehen, oder ahnte sie wirklich wie richtig sie mit ihren Andeutungen lag?

"Er unterrichtet mich in...nennen wir es mal Disziplin" - Mist, schlechtes Wort in dem Zusammenhang - ganz schlecht! "Selbstdisziplin!", erklärte Hermine noch schnell.

Ginny nickte in Zeitlupe und durch ihren Kopf schienen Bilder zu rasen, die ihr erneut ein verschlagenes Lächeln entlockten.

"Hör zu, ich möchte es nicht genauer erklären - aber es ist durchaus nicht lustig, oder anregend...und schon gar nicht erregend - also bitte, Ginny, hör auf zu lächeln, als hätte ich dir gerade einen Berg Schokolade serviert!"

Das Lächeln verschwand.

"Gut, ich werde nicht mehr fragen...wirst du mir irgendwann mal was Genaueres erzählen, ohne dass ich darum betteln muss?"

Hermine lächelte nun ihrerseits: "Ich weiß es nicht, Ginny - lass mir bitte noch etwas Zeit. Für mich ist das alles auch neu und ich habe gerade alles andere als eine gute Zeit, das kannst du mir glauben."

Ginny nippte an dem Kaffeegetränk und sah plötzlich besorgt aus.

"Ich weiß nicht genau, was los ist - eigentlich weiß ich gar nichts, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass irgendetwas beim Orden in Planung ist, und man es uns erst später mitteilen wird." Sie sah sich schnell um, ob jemand Interesse an ihrem Gespräch zu haben schien.

Hermine warf ebenfalls einen Blick durch das Café, schließlich sagte sie: "Wieso glaubst du das?"

"Wegen Harry", gab Ginny zurück.

"Was ist mit ihm?", Hermine sah Harrys zorniges Gesicht vor sich, als sie ihn getroffen hatte nachdem er bei Severus gewesen war.

Ginny sah Hermine ernst an.

"Er sagte mir, dass er zum Ministerium gehen würde."

Hermine zuckte kurz mit den Schultern: "Und? Was will er dort?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, scheinbar ärgerlich über sich selbst. "Nein, du verstehst nicht - er soll dort in Zukunft arbeiten."

Es gab ein lautes Klirren als Hermine den Kaffeelöffel unsanft auf der Kaffeetasse ablegte. "Er soll im Ministerium arbeiten? Aber wieso? Und was ist mit seiner Quidditch-Karriere? Sie bedeutet ihm so viel!"

"Die muss er zum Wohle des Ordens aufgeben", sagte Ginny.

Hermine wurde klar, dass er diese Nachricht an dem Abend von Snape mitgeteilt bekommen hatte, als sie sich begegnet waren. Sie verstand plötzlich warum er so wütend gewesen war. "Weißt du warum Professor Dumbledore Harry nicht wenigstens selbst diese Weisung gegeben hat?", fragte Hermine ihre Freundin.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, dennoch setzte sie zu einer Erklärung an. "Der Direktor hat alle Hände voll damit zu tun, in den Reihen der Zaubermeister um Unterstützung zu bitten. Die Sache von der Snape erzählt hat...ich meine Professor Snape...ähm..."

Hermine winkte ungeduldig, damit Ginny weitersprach.

"...also...er erzählte doch, dass der Lord Muggel einsetzen würde um sich einen quantitativen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Professor Dumbledore geht davon aus, dass diese Muggel sehr viel schneller rekrutiert werden als bisher angenommen. Es soll sogar schon welche geben, die mit Todessern regelmäßige Kontakte pflegen - oder Freundschaften, wenn man das bei diesen Bastarden so nennen kann."

Hermine überlief es kalt.

Freundschaften - was für ein harmloses Wort für die Symbiose zweier Menschen, deren Zeitvertreib es war, gemeinsam zu schänden und zu morden.

Doch Hermine nickte als wäre dies eine neue Information für sie. Dass sie um ein Haar ebenfalls tiefe - viel zu tiefe Einblicke in eine solche Freundschaft bekommen hätte, verschwieg sie Ginny.

"Welche Aufgabe hat Harry im Ministerium?", fragte Hermine.

Ginny schenkte ihrer Freundin ein ironisches Lächeln.

"Dazu sagt er mir genau so viel, wie du über deinen Auftrag. Alle scheinen einen geheimen Auftrag zu haben - nur ich nicht."

Hermine hätte in diesem Moment liebend gerne mit Ginny getauscht. Vielleicht hätte sie es eher weggesteckt, blutende Bilder als wundervolle Kunst zu beschreiben, oder Severus voller Inbrunst ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass man rothaarige Frauen vergewaltigen müsse - aber nein, das war nicht fair! Ginny konnte schließlich nichts dafür, dass sie dies alles tun musste um Muggel auszuspionieren, die Freundschaften mit perversen Todessern schlossen, um sich als Herrscher über Leben und Tod aufzuspielen. Nein, Ginny konnte nichts dafür - doch wem sollte sie die Schuld geben? Vielleicht Voldemort höchstpersönlich? Ja, er wäre sicherlich die richtige Adresse! Er und seine Bestien von Todessern! Snape! Severus! Er war vergangene Nacht ebenfalls als Todesser unterwegs gewesen. Und sie hasste ihn dafür. Sie hasste den Gedanken sich diesem Mann so völlig ausgeliefert zu haben. Sie hasste ihn, weil er sie zwang das Training zu machen - sie gezwungen hatte sich lustvoll unter seinen Händen zu winden und seine unverschämten Ankündigungen sie in Erregung versetzt hatten.

Sie hasste ihn! Und gleichzeitig gefror ihr Blut, als sie daran dachte, dass er die Nacht vielleicht nicht überlebt hatte - dass er ständig in der Gefahr lebte, dass der Lord ihn durchschaute und ihm die verräterische Kehle aufschlitzte. Severus hatte ihr gesagt, dass dies an der Tagesordnung war - was, wenn er gestern Nacht auf der Tagesordnungspunktliste gestanden hatte?

Plötzlich fühlte Hermine eine schreckliche Unruhe in sich aufsteigen.

"Was ist los?", fragte Ginny und sah sie besorgt an.

"Ich muss jetzt gehen", erwiderte Hermine schwach.

"Du willst zu ihm", mutmaßte Ginny.

"Ja, ich will zu ihm", gab Hermine ohne Umschweife zu.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Miss Granger, was verschafft uns die Ehre?"

Das war nicht gut gelaufen.

Kaum hatte sie die Schule betreten, war sie erst McGonagall und schließlich Professor Dumbledore über den Weg gelaufen.

Hermine lächelte den Professor freundlich an, während sie ihn eigentlich am liebsten stehen gelassen hätte um sich sofort auf den Weg in die Kerker zu machen.

"Ich wollte mit Professor Snape etwas besprechen...ist er da?"

Dumbledore verzog keine Miene, doch sie konnte an seinen Augen sehen, dass er genau verstand wonach sie fragte.

"Ja - er hat heute unterrichtet. Es geht ihm gut. Sie kennen ihn doch...es waren lediglich seine Schüler die heute zu leiden hatten."

Hermine schenkte dem alten Mann ein trauriges Lächeln: "Das glaube ich nicht wirklich - nicht mehr, Professor Dumbledore. Ich denke inzwischen, dass sich Leiden auf verschiedene Arten ausdrückt."

Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke ohne die Freundlichkeit von denen ihre Unterhaltungen sonst geprägt waren. Hermine erkannte für einen Moment den anderen Dumbledore - den unbarmherzigen der Severus gequält hatte, um sich seiner Loyalität sicher sein zu können. Doch Qual war Qual, egal welchen edlen Zielen sie diente.

Dann lächelte er wieder und senkte seine Stimme: "Sie haben schon immer tiefer als die anderen geblickt. Vielleicht sollten Sie Ihre Besprechung mit Professor Snape auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt verschieben. Ich denke der Unterrichtstag hat ihm die letzte Kraft geraubt - gehen Sie lieber, denn er erträgt keine weitere Gesellschaft in diesem Zustand. Ich meine es nur gut, Miss Granger."

Hermine nickte: "Ja, das weiß ich, Professor Dumbledore. Aber Sie haben schon mehr als einmal mitansehen müssen, wie Ihre guten Ratschläge in den Wind geschlagen wurden - Sie können es nun wieder sehen...tut mir leid", mit diesen Worten trat sie an ihm vorbei und begann die Stufen zum Kerker hinunter zu gehen.

Sie glaubte ihn leise seufzen zu hören, doch sie wandte sich nicht noch einmal um. Ihr Entschluss stand fest - Severus musste sie schon selbst vor die Tür setzen, wenn er ihre Gesellschaft nun nicht ertrug.

Nachdem sie geklopft hatte dauerte es lange bis er seine Tür öffnete.

Sie stand davor und sah ihn ernst an.

Er fragte nichts.

Ohne irgendetwas zu sagen öffnete er die Tür, damit sie eintreten könne.

Hermine zögerte tatsächlich einen Moment lang, doch dann betrat sie seine Räume.

Das hier lief zu glatt.

"Gestern, als ich...", begann sie, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und sie verstummte.

Sie forschte in seinem Gesicht - in seinen Augen.

Seine Züge waren hart wie immer, doch etwas in seinem Blick irritierte sie.

Er sah sie an und Hermine fühlte wie sie innerlich verglühte - so offen hatte er sie noch nie angesehen und sie vergaß für einen Moment zu atmen.

Hermine öffnete den Mund, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte sprach er mit ruhiger Stimme: "Wenn ich ein netter Mann wäre, dann würde ich dich jetzt auffordern zu gehen - aber ich bin kein netter Mann...dies solltest du bedenken, wenn du bleibst."

Wie erstarrt stand Hermine da und sie sah ihn immer noch forschend an.

Ihr Herz hämmerte so laut in der Brust, dass es ihren ganzen Körper in Schwingung zu versetzen schien.

Er war ganz ruhig - seine Stimme hat gefasst geklungen, doch sie wusste, dass dies täuschte. In ihm tobte ein Feuer, das sie ebenfalls in Brand setzen würde, wenn sie nicht sofort die Flucht ergriff.

Ein Teil von ihr wollte dieses Feuer spüren, doch ihr Verstand warnte sie, dass es sie vernichten könnte.

tbc

_So, nachdem ich mir jetzt viele nette Sprüche überlegt habe, werde ich keinen davon anwenden - außer...ich würde mich über eure Meinung freuen:) LG, Kira_


	29. Halt mich fest

_Böser Mann - ja, okay...wäre trotzdem ratsam, das Chap zu ende zu lesen :) Kira_

**29. Kapitel**

**Halt mich fest, aber fass mich dabei nicht an!**

Severus hatte ihr die Wahl gelassen, und doch wusste Hermine, dass sie nie wirklich eine Wahl gehabt hatte. Sie würde nicht gehen und ihn einfach zurücklassen.

Ganz leicht nur schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Er sah sie an und begriff.

In diesem Moment begriff auch Hermine erst vollständig und sie atmete tief durch, als er auf sie zutrat.

Er schob ihre Haare zur Seite und umfasste ihren Nacken. Dann begann er sie zu küssen. Immer wieder trafen seine Lippen die zarte Haut an ihrem Hals und kennzeichneten sie als sein Eigentum, während seine Hände ihr den Umhang von den Schultern streiften.

Mit geschickten Fingern öffnete er die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse und die Haken ihres BH's.

Beides landete neben ihnen, als seine Hand sich auch schon zielstrebig unter ihren Rock schob.

Hermine zuckte zurück, als er seine Finger ohne zu zögern in ihr Höschen gleiten ließ.

Er hielt kurz inne, als er die Abwehr bemerkte und sah ihr ernst in die Augen, während er dann ohne weiteres Zögern zwei Finger tief in ihrer Vagina versenkte. Sein überaus eiliges Vorgehen hatte sie irritiert, doch als er sie so erkundete, war ihre Gegenwehr augenblicklich vergessen.

Hermine stieß ein Keuchen aus und hob ein Bein an, um es ihm um die Hüfte zu legen.

Seine Finger bewegten sich in ihr, während er mit der anderen Hand ihr Bein stützte.

Erneut küsste er ihren Hals. Sie erschauerte, als er seine Finger aus ihr gleiten ließ und über ihren Kitzler rieb - eine Zeit lang durfte sie dieses Spiel genießen, doch dann nahmen seine Finger wiederum eine andere Richtung und sie spürte ihren anfänglichen Unglauben in Panik umschlagen.

Als seine Hand von ihrem Damm zwischen ihre Pobacken wanderte, wollte sie das Bein schnell senken, doch er packte ihren Schenkel fester und sein Finger fand zielstrebig das anvisierte Ziel. Hermine schnaubte empört, als er in ihren Anus drang.

Sie versuchte erneut ihr Bein zu senken, indem sie seine Hand lösen wollte. Ihre Fingernägel vergruben sich dabei in seiner Haut. "Severus...bitte..."

Jede ihrer Bewegungen hatte nur dazu geführt, dass er sie noch intensiver erkunden konnte.

"Was willst du?", fragte er, als sie den Blick abwandte. Er hielt ihr Bein immer noch fest und sie spürte, wie sie unter der Bewegung seines Fingers langsam entspannte - doch es war nicht nur dies - als hätte er ein Geheimnis offenbart, das nur er kannte, begann sie zu spüren, welche Lust dieses Eindringen hervorrief. Er schien ebenfalls zu spüren, dass das anfängliche Unbehagen einer stetig ansteigenden Erregung wich und seine Stimme klang rau, als er abermals fragte: "Was willst du, Hermine?"

Sie wich seinem Blick immer noch aus.

"Das...das ist nicht richtig", brachte sie mühsam hervor.

"Fühlt es sich denn so falsch an?", erwiderte er und schien jedes Zeichen ihrer Erregung in sich aufzusaugen.

Hermine antwortete nicht. Sie fühlte wie die Nässe zwischen ihren Beinen zunahm, während er sie auf diese ungehörige Art erkundete.

Schließlich zog er seinen Finger aus ihrer hintern Öffnung und ließ ihr Bein zu Boden sinken. Hermine spürte das Kribbeln in ihrem eingeschlafenen Fuß. Vorsichtig trat sie auf, knickte jedoch sofort ein. Er stützte sie und erst jetzt bemerkte sie die roten Striemen, die sie mit ihren Fingernägeln auf seiner Hand hinterlassen hatte, als sie ihr Bein aus seinem Griff hatte befreien wollen.

Einen Moment stand sie so da und fühlte eine seltsame Mischung aus Erleichterung und Verlust, dass er von ihr abgelassen hatte.

Während sie allmählich wieder den Boden unter dem erwachenden Fuß spüren konnte, fragte sie mit immer noch abgewandtem Blick: "Warum hast du das getan?"

Er ließ ein leises Lachen hören, bevor er ernst erklärte: "Weil ich dich vorbereiten wollte. Ich denke, dies dürfte dir neu sein - das Gefühl von Lust und Schmerz liegt hier nah beieinander - und es wird wesentlich intensiver werden, wenn ich dich jetzt auf diese Weise nehme."

Hermine wich vor ihm zurück: "Nein. Ich möchte das nicht - nicht so!"

Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Dann drehte er sie in seinen Händen und dirigierte sie zum Tisch.

"Severus - nein!"

Sie spürte wie er ihren Rock hochzog und das Höschen soweit hinunterschob, dass ihr nichts übrig blieb, als hinauszusteigen, wenn es nicht wie eine Fußfessel um ihre Knöchel geschlungen sein sollte.

Als er sie auf die Tischplatte drückte, jagte nur ein einziger Gedanke durch ihren Kopf: "Ich hätte gehen sollen - verdammt, ich hätte gehen sollen, bevor es zu spät ist!

"Spreiz deine Beine", befahl er knapp.

Hermine tat es nur zögerlich. Ihr Verstand schrie ihr zu, dass sie ihn auf der Stelle auffordern musste sie gehen zu lassen, doch da war noch etwas anderes in ihr - etwas, von dem sie lange gespürt hatte, dass es da war. Diese devote Seite brach sich hier und jetzt Bahn - Severus hatte es gewusst, er kannte diese Seite und spielte mit ihr.

Sie konnte hören, wie er sich entkleidete und gleichzeitig schaffte er es, immer eine Hand an ihrem Rücken zu haben, um sie in dieser Position zu halten. Dann fühlte Hermine wie er hinter sie trat.

In Erwartung des Schmerzes hielt sie die Luft an, doch überrascht spürte sie, wie er sich in ihrer feuchten Vagina versenkte. Immer noch wagte sie kaum zu atmen, als er das Tempo steigerte. Er schien ihre Furcht zu spüren und als er sich aus ihr zurückzog, glaubte sie, dass er nur auf diesen Höhepunkt ihrer Angst gewartet hatte, um sie nun auf die Art zu nehmen, die er ihr angekündigt hatte.

"Dreh dich zu mir um", sagte er jedoch plötzlich.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. So schrecklich dieses Warten auch war - er sollte nicht zuvor noch die Angst in ihren Augen sehen.

Hermine wollte sich wehren, als sie spürte wie er sie herumdrehte.

Erst als er sie ansehen konnte, begann er zu sprechen: "Du hast 'nein' gesagt, also werde ich es nicht tun. Das erste 'nein' reichte übrigens schon. Entspann dich nun wieder!"

Endlich kam das Gefühl der Wut zurück. Es kämpfte sich durch die Furcht und die eindeutig unangenehme Erregung, die er ihn ihr heraufbeschworen hatte.

"Du hast mich in dem Glauben gelassen, du würdest dies gegen meinen Willen tun! Warum, warum wolltest du mir Angst machen?"

Er seufzte und sie stellte erstaunt fest, dass es gequält klang. "Ich sagte es dir eben - ich bin kein netter Mann, Hermine."

"Nein, das bist du nicht!", spie sie ihm entgegen, "es war ein Fehler zu bleiben. Es war ein Fehler, dass ich mich dir jemals hingab."

Er nickte bedächtig.

"Bevor du gehst", begann er ruhig, "darf ich dir noch eine Frage stellen und um eine ehrliche Antwort bitten?"

Für einen kurzen Moment gedachte sie diese Bitte abzulehnen, doch schließlich nickte sie.

"Wie sehr bereust du diese Fehler?"

Sie wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, dass sie wie ein nackter Racheengel vor ihm stand. Ein Racheengel mit feuchtem Schoß und aufragenden Brustwarzen.

"Sehr!", versuchte sie ihr Unbehagen herauszuschreien.

"In Ordnung - dann geh", sagte er ernst.

Sie blieb wo sie war und ihre Stimme klang leise, als sie erwiderte: "Aber nicht so sehr, dass ich diese Fehler nicht erneut begehen würde...du hast mir Angst gemacht, du elender Bastard! Das muss aufhören!"

Er nickte knapp. Hermine war sich darüber klar, dass es nun nur noch zwei Wege gab. Sie konnte gehen und ihn dafür bestrafen, dass er zu weit gegangen war - oder sie konnte ihm eine neue Chance geben und sich selbst eingestehen, dass sie diese Angst vor ihm ein Stück weit genossen hatte. Ihre Miene blieb dennoch unnachgiebig, als sie jetzt zu ihm ging. Er sah überrascht aus, doch seine Hand schob sich erneut zwischen ihre Schenkel, als hätte er keine andere Reaktion erwartet. Sie ließ zu, dass er spürte, wie erregt sie trotz dieses Zwischenfalls war. Schließlich ließ sie den Kopf nach hinten sinken, als er sie auf die Tischplatte hob und mit den Händen ihre Knie auseinander drückte.

Während er sich in ihrer heißen Scham versenkte, flüsterte er ihr zu: "Deine Wut macht dich unwiderstehlich, weißt du das eigentlich?" Während er sich immer wieder tief in sie brachte, fügte er keuchend hinzu: "Deine Wut, die doch letztendlich immer nur aus Angst heraus entsteht...und wenn sich beides auflöst in völliger Hingabe und dem Taumel der Lust...dann erst habe ich mein Ziel erreicht."

Hermine wehrte sich nicht gegen das was er sagte. Jeden Widerspruch hätte er sofort als Lüge durchschaut, denn jeder Stoß und jedes Wort von ihm hatte sie ein Stück näher an den Höhepunkt gebracht. Hermine war sich in diesem Moment über eine grundlegende Erkenntnis vollkommen klar - er führte sie mit voller Absicht von Angst zu Lust und von Tal zu Gipfel. Sie wusste, dass dieser Weg zu extrem für die meisten Menschen wäre...aber sie war nie wie die meisten Menschen gewesen und Severus ohnehin nicht.

Kurz bevor sie den Höhepunkt erreichte, kam ihr ein Gedanke. Das nächste mal würde Severus sie nicht mehr auf eine solche Art in Panik versetzen können, denn egal wie dominant er ihr gegenüber auch auftrat - er hatte soeben klar Stellung bezogen, dass er nicht gegen ein 'nein' von ihr agieren würde. Doch jede andere Aussage ihrerseits, die sich nicht auf ein klares 'nein' beschränkte, würde er ignorieren. Sie spürte wie ihre Erregung stieg, als sie darüber nachdachte, was sie bislang nur in ihrer Phantasie für möglich gehalten hatte.

Seine Gedanken schienen eindeutig in die gleiche Richtung zu gehen und in dem Moment, als er sich in ihr ergoss, vibrierte ihr Schoß ebenfalls in den wohligen Wellen, die jeden letzten Gedanken von Schamgefühl aus ihrem Geist verbannten.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Du wurdest gestern von Voldemort gerufen, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermine während sie ihre Bluse zuknöpfte.

Severus nickte und schien nicht gewillt noch mehr zu sagen, statt dessen murmelte er: "Ich gehe duschen. Wenn ich zurück bin, beginnen wir mit dem Unterricht."

"Nein", brachte sie erschrocken hervor.

Er blieb stehen und funkelte sie belustigt an: "In dieser Sache zählt dein 'nein' nicht, Hermine. Es sei denn, du willst aussteigen. Glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass wir schnell dafür sorgen müssen, dass du möglichst unangreifbar für unsere Feinde wirst", damit verschwand er im Badezimmer.

Hermine sah sich seufzend um. Ihr Blick wanderte zum dunklen Teil des Raumes, von dem sie wusste, dass dort das Bild hing.

Hermine wusste, dass sie ihre Aufgaben noch nicht zu Severus Zufriedenheit erfüllt hatte, aber sie hasste dieses Bild und wollte es am liebsten kein einziges Mal in ihrem Leben mehr sehen.

Doch wenn Severus sie nun unterrichten wollte, so kam sie wohl kaum darum herum.

Außer sie würde es vernichten. Augenblicklich verwarf sie diesen Gedanken wieder. Sie wusste, dass Severus eine Verbindung zu diesem Bild fühlte. Sie wollte lieber nicht austesten, was geschah, wenn sie es zerstörte.

Hermine überlegte zum ersten mal ernsthaft, ob sie ihre Mission aufgeben sollte.

Was hatte sie bisher geleistet? Sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Peter Deeping ein schnelles Ende fand - doch dies war nicht ihr Verdienst - es war Severus'. Und mit dieser Tat hatte er sich selbst in Gefahr gebracht vom Lord überführt zu werden.

Er hatte es getan, um den Orden zu schützen, den sie leichtsinnig in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Er hatte jedoch nicht nur den Orden geschützt - er hatte auch sie geschützt, vor einem Menschen wie Peter Deeping.

Und dennoch erregte es auch ihn, wenn er ihr Angst einjagte und sie daraufhin mit Wut reagierte.

Ihre Grenze, von der Severus gesprochen hatte, hatte er wirklich heute ein Stückchen weiter gesteckt - und sie ahnte, dass er sie im Laufe der Zeit noch um ein ganzes Stück verschieben würde - doch er würde sie tatsächlich nicht überschreiten, dies hatte er heute bewiesen.

Auf eine skurrile Art vertraute sie diesem Mann, der sie stets warnte, bevor er sie aufs neue schockierte und...erregte.

War sie ihm hörig?

Er hatte sie fest in der Hand und sie ließ es zu - also war sie ihm wohl hörig.

In diese Gedanken war sie verstrickt, als er zurückkehrte.

Seine Haare waren noch feucht und er schloss gerade die Knöpfe eines weißen Hemdes.

Hermine spürte erneut wie ihr Unterleib bei seinem Anblick in Aufruhr geriet.

Ein schneller Blick auf den Schritt seiner schwarzen Hose zeigte ihr, dass sie wohl diesmal allein mit ihrer Erregung dastand.

Überhaupt war es nicht richtig, dass sie schon wieder bereit war, sich ihm hinzugeben.

'Hörig! Du bist ihm hörig! Du bist eine willenlose, hörige...'

"Alles in Ordnung?", fiel er ihrer inneren Stimme ins Wort.

"Ja - alles in Ordnung", wiederholte sie schwach.

Er schien nicht zufrieden.

Hermines Stimme klang aufgesetzt: "Du wolltest das Training fortsetzen - fangen wir an?"

Seine Augen erforschten die ihren und schließlich griff er nach ihrer Hand.

"Nein, wir fangen nicht an. Ich möchte mit dir reden."

Sie schluckte sichtbar und wich seinem Blick aus.

"Worüber?"

"Über das was zwischen uns geschehen ist."

Hermine schüttelte stumm den Kopf und entzog ihm ihre Hand.

"Es gibt nichts zu reden. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll."

Er schenkte ihr eines seiner seltenen Lächeln und seine Stimme klang sanft, als er sagte: "Du glaubst, es sei nicht richtig."

"Wie könnte es richtig sein? Du findest Gefallen daran mich zu demütigen - wie könnte dies richtig sein?", wiederholte sie aufgebracht.

Seine Stimme blieb ruhig: "Nein, ich möchte dich nicht demütigen und dies weißt du auch. Was ich möchte ist, dich auf die Art zu beherrschen, die du genießen kannst - doch wenn du mir sagst, dass du dies ablehnst, so kann es hier und jetzt enden. Vielleicht wäre es jedoch besser, wenn du mit deiner Antwort wartest und dir Zeit lässt. Denn ich _weiß_, dass du es genießt - aber du verurteilst dich selbst dafür. Glaube mir, dass ich dich niemals verletzen werde."

Hermine wich einen Schritt zurück. "Du hast mir Angst machen wollen", griff sie ihre Worte von vorher wieder auf.

Er nickte bedächtig: "Es war ein Fehler, dich ernsthaft in dem Glauben zu lassen, ich würde deinen Widerspruch ignorieren - du kennst mich noch nicht gut genug - nicht auf diesem Gebiet. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du nur von einigen Dingen noch nicht weißt, dass du sie möchtest."

Hermine ignorierte seinen letzten Satz, der sich jedoch in ihrem Kopf manifestiert hatte, und den sie später auf den Wahrheitsgehalt hin prüfen würde.

"Erzähl mir von dem Treffen gestern!", forderte sie plötzlich.

Snapes Gesicht wirkte einen Moment überrascht über den Themenwechsel, dann wandelte es sich vom Ausdruck der Ungläubigkeit zu Undurchdringlichkeit.

"Du musst diese Dinge nicht hören", erwiderte er knapp.

"Doch - das muss ich", sagte Hermine bestimmt.

"Warum willst du dir das antun?"

"Weil ich dich dann besser verstehen kann", sagte sie und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

Er seufzte leise, doch dann wies er mit der Hand auf die Couch und begann zu erzählen.

tbc


	30. Gefühle in schwerelosem Raum

**30. Kapitel**

**Gefühle in schwerelosem Raum**

Severus Stimme klang sachlich, als er zu erzählen begann; seine Augen schienen Hermine jedoch immer noch warnen zu wollen, weil sie sich so weit vorgewagt hatte.

"Der Lord war gestern Nacht wirklich schlechter Laune. Zum Willkommensgruß tötete er zwei Muggel, indem er sie mit dem Imperius belegte und sie sich gegenseitig ein Messer ins Herz stoßen ließ. Er wollte uns damit demonstrieren, wie leicht beherrschbar Nichtmagier sind, und uns daran erinnern, dass wir Zauberer die Auserwählten seien.

Lucius Malfoy wurde für seine Verdienste geehrt, indem Voldemort ihm die Befehlsgewalt über den mittleren Kreis gab. Dem mittleren Kreis gehören die Todesser an, die seit langen Jahren dabei sind, und die ihre Treue durch einige rituelle Handlungen bezeugten, jedoch keine große Eigeninitiative zeigen. Man könnte sagen, dass dies der Großteil der Anhänger Voldemorts darstellt. Insofern ist Lucius Macht enorm gestiegen. Für mich bedeutet das, dass ich viele Dinge mit ihm absprechen muss, bevor ich Entscheidungen treffen kann. Ich bin für den nächst höheren Kreis zuständig, doch dieser hat wesentlich weniger Anhänger als der Kreis, der nun Lucius untersteht."

Severus hielt einen Moment inne um Hermine die Möglichkeit zu geben, Fragen zu stellen - sein warnender Blick verstärkte sich.

"Was zeichnet die Anhänger aus, die dir unterstehen?"

Er schien die Frage erwartet zu haben und seine Stimme klang unbeteiligt: "Auch diese sind seit langen Jahren im Kreise der Todesser, und sie vollziehen alle Riten regelmäßig. Zudem haben sie sich durch Einzeltaten hervorgetan, die in den meisten Fällen aus Tötung von Feinden besteht."

"Tötung von Feinden? Diese Leute werden also geehrt, wenn sie jemanden vom Orden umbringen?"

Severus nickte und fügte an: "Vom Orden, vom Ministerium oder wer immer uns sonst im Weg steht."

Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein und ihr Blick war entsetzt. Severus schien nicht zu verstehen, was sie derart aufgebracht hatte.

"Du hast _uns _gesagt!", fuhr sie ihn an.

Er seufzte schwer. "Hermine du fragtest mich gerade nach meinen Aufgaben als Todesser - ich _bin_ ein Todesser - vergiss das nie!"

"Aber du bist auch ein Ordensmitglied. Was, verdammt nochmal bist du wirklich, Severus Snape?"

Sein Gesicht wirkte plötzlich wie versteinert.

"Dies ist genau der Punkt, den du noch lernen musst. Ich bin beides - je nachdem was ich gerade sein muss. Es ist nicht leicht es zu lernen - aber überlebenswichtig!"

Hermine schluckte schwer.

"Was sind das für Rituale, von denen du sprachst? Und was für Dinge musst _du _tun, um dem Lord Treue zu beweisen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und seine Stimme klang kalt: "Warum willst du dich unnötig quälen? Du erfährst genug Qual durch das Training - lass es bei den Informationen bewenden, die du bereits erhalten hast."

Ihre Stimme klang aufgebracht: "Du siehst es doch so gern wenn ich Angst habe - also los, erzähl es mir!"

Sie konnte es kaum fassen, als sie Trauer auf seinem Gesicht sah.

"Das ist nicht dasselbe Hermine. Es sei denn, du sagst mir, dass du Lust dabei empfindest, wenn ich dir erzähle, dass die Rituale aus verschiedenen Formen der Selbstgeißelung, als auch aus der Folterung anderer bestehen."

Hermine schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf.

Severus schickte ihr ein gequältes Lächeln.

"Ich selbst muss jeden einzelnen Ritus durchlaufen, um meine Position im Orden zu halten. Und mehr als das - ich muss mich häufiger als jeder andere durch Eigeninitiative auszeichnen. Und jetzt sage mir eines, Hermine - war es nötig, dass du diese Dinge weißt?"

Sie versuchte gegen ihre Ohnmacht anzukämpfen und der einzige Weg, dies alles zu bewältigen, schien ihr ein Angriff auf ihn zu sein.

"Wie oft - wie oft, Severus - hast du diese miesen Schweine aufgefordert zu töten? Wie oft warst du an Folterungen beteiligt? Wie oft..."

"UNZÄHLIGE MALE!", brüllte er sie an.

Hermine führte ihren Satz dennoch zu ende: "Wie oft hast du sie aufgefordert ein Schlammblut zu vergewaltigen?"

Die Wut funkelte noch in seinen Augen, doch er schwieg.

Hermine starrte ihn an und suchte nach Wahrheit - er hatte ihr so schmerzhaft schreckliche Wahrheiten gesagt - doch nun schwieg er.

"Wie oft?", wiederholte sie leise, dann lauter: "Wie oft? WIE OFT?"

"Zu oft", sagte er und erhob sich. In Hermines Ohren rauschte es plötzlich.

Sie erhob sich ebenfalls - betäubt - kraftlos - gebrochen.

"Ich kann das nicht. Ich will nicht so werden wie du. Niemals. Ich steige aus. Leb wohl, Severus."

Er hielt sie nicht auf, als sie zur Tür ging. Sie zögerte einen Moment - hoffte, er würde ihr sagen, dass dies alles nur ein neuer Trick war, um ihr Angst zu machen. Aber sie wusste es besser. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie diese Dinge besser nicht erfuhr. Sie hatte seine Warnung in den Wind geschlagen und er war ehrlich genug gewesen, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Ehrlichkeit konnte grausamer sein als die schlimmste Folter. Sie ließ seine Tür offen, als sie ihn verließ. Hermine wollte, dass er sie schloss - sie wollte, dass er begriff, dass es seine Taten waren, die diese Tür zwischen ihnen zuschlug.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Drei Tage lebte Hermine nun schon in einer Welt, die keinen Platz mehr für sie zu bieten schien.

Sie ging in die Universität, sie unterrichtete, sie kaufte ein, räumte ihre Wohnung auf, kochte Essen und ließ es dann angewidert stehen. Jede Annäherung von Charles Grant hatte sie kalt abgelehnt. Sie _fühlte_ sich kalt - kälter als jemals zuvor in ihrem Leben.

Drei Tage lang hatte sie sich verboten über Severus Snape nachzudenken. Sie würde ihn vergessen - drei Tage lang hatte sie es nicht geschafft, weil sie sich in jeder Sekunde einreden musste, dass sie es in der nächsten schaffen würde. Drei Tage lang hatte sie ununterbrochen ihre Gedanken um den Mann kreisen lassen, der ihr Innerstes nach Außen gekehrt hatte.

Diese Gefühle waren einfach zu stark gewesen. Sie hatte ihn ganz an sich herangelassen - dies hätte nie geschehen dürfen. Er hatte ihr Herz herausgerissen - und nun musste sie ohne es weiterleben.

Der Sonntag trug heute seinen Namen zu Recht, denn die Sonne schien vom blauen Himmel herab. Es interessierte sie nicht. Hermine würde nicht aufstehen. Dieser Tag war nicht für sie gemacht. Kein Tag war für sie gemacht.

Ihr Kissen war auch an diesem Morgen nass und sie fühlte die getrockneten Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht. Tagsüber weinte sie nicht - aber Nachts konnte sie sich nicht dagegen wehren. Sie starrte zur Decke und beobachtete die Sonnenstrahlen, die sich zu ihr ins Zimmer schlichen. Sie schloss die Augen um sie nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.

Tatsächlich war sie fast wieder eingeschlafen, als es an ihrer Tür klingelte. Der schrille Ton erschreckte sie, doch sie vergrub sich tiefer in das Kissen.

Erneut das Klingeln.

Nein! Sie wollte keinen Charly sehen, der sich Sorgen um sie machte. Er würde aufgeben - irgendwann.

Das Klingeln wiederholte sich nicht. Gut, er hatte es schneller begriffen, als sie gedacht hätte.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch, direkt hinter ihrer Schlafzimmertür.

Hermine erstarrte. Ihr Blick huschte hektisch zur Kommode, auf der ihr Zauberstab lag.

Vorsichtig griff sie danach und schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Erneut hörte sie ein Geräusch. Die Türklinke wurde von außen heruntergedrückt. In dem Moment, als die Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet wurde, schrie Hermine: "Stupor!"

Ein Blitzstrahl traf den Einbrecher, der mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Haustür flog. Hermine riss die Tür vollends auf und sah Snape seltsam verdreht auf dem Boden liegen.

Er rappelte sich mühsam auf, doch Hermine richtete warnend ihren Zauberstab auf ihn, so dass er sitzen blieb wo er war.

"Wie bist du hier reingekommen?", fauchte sie ihn an.

Er wischte sich Blut aus dem Mundwinkel, als er sagte: "Mit einem Alohomora. Du scheinst in deiner Muggelwelt manchmal zu vergessen, wie leicht es für einen Zauberer ist, hier herein zu gelangen. Warum hast du nicht einen Schutzzauber über deine Wohnung gelegt?"

Hermine hielt den Zauberstab weiter auf ihn gerichtet.

"Weil ich außer dir niemanden zu fürchten brauche - und mit deinem Erscheinen hatte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet, sonst hätte ich den Schutzzauber so ausgerichtet, dass er dich direkt in die Hölle schickt, wenn du versuchst hier reinzukommen."

Severus sah sie schweigend an.

In diesem Moment wurde Hermine sich erst bewusst, dass sie in ihrem Seidenpyjama eine merkwürdige Kämpferin abgab. Dieses Kleidungsstück sollte ursprünglich eher zur Verführung als zur Verteidigung dienen. Doch manchmal konnte man es sich eben nicht aussuchen und der Zauberstab, den sie nun zwischen seine Augen richtete, sollte ihm wohl Zeichen genug sein, dass ihr nicht der Sinn nach einem seiner Spielchen stand.

"Was willst du hier?", fuhr sie ihn an.

"Ich will mir holen, was ich verdient habe", sagte er und stand plötzlich so schnell auf, dass sie einen Schritt zurückwich.

"Bleib wo du bist!", schrie sie ihn an.

Er ignorierte ihre Worte und machte einen Schritt nach vorne.

"Stupor!"

Diesmal krachte er gegen die Wand.

Fast augenblicklich richtete er sich wieder auf und Hermine schrie in Panik: "Stupor, Stupor!"

Die Blitze trafen ihn so heftig, dass er keuchend nach Luft rang, trotzdem versuchte er aufzustehen.

"Nein! Komm nicht näher!", sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er immer noch versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen, obwohl sie ihn jederzeit wieder gegen die Wand schmettern konnte.

Sie zögerte, als er sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete. Ihre Hand, die den Stab hielt, zitterte.

"Wenn du näher kommst werde ich den Cruciatus anwenden - ich werde es tun, Severus", drohte sie.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ein Rinnsal aus Blut lief aus seiner Nase.

"Nein, das wirst du nicht tun. Um mich zu bestrafen reicht der Stupor - du musst dich nicht schuldig machen einen Unverzeihlichen zu benutzen. Du kannst den Stupor so oft verwenden, bis du das gleiche Resultat erzielst."

Hermine hielt inne. Was redete er da bloß?

Als er sah, dass sie zögerte, machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu und seine Augen verengten sich in Erwartung des Stupor.

Doch Hermine sprach ihn nicht aus. Er hatte es von Anfang an darauf angelegt, dass sie ihn verletzte. Sie stand da und sah ihn nur an.

Severus zögerte und machte dann einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu.

"Worauf wartest du?", fragte er leise.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

"Bleib einfach nur stehen", bat sie.

Er schüttelte seinerseits den Kopf und machte einen weiteren Schritt in ihre Richtung.

"Du...sollst..stehenbleiben", brachte sie hervor.

"Dann halt mich auf", forderte er, während er erneut einen Schritt auf sie zu machte.

Hermine hielt den Zauberstab auf seinen Kopf gerichtet. "Bitte, bleib stehen", sagte sie schwach.

Abermals schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Halte mich auf - sonst wirst du es bereuen."

Tränen liefen Hermine nun über die Wange, und sie begann: "Stu..", doch das Wort ging in einem Schluchzen unter und sie ließ den Zauberstab fallen, so dass er wie ein nutzloses Stück Holz auf dem Boden liegen blieb.

Severus bewegte sich genauso langsam wie zuvor, doch schließlich erreichte er sie und lehne sich an den Türrahmen, dann ließ er sich vorsichtig zu Boden sinken, und hob ihren Zauberstab auf. Es dauerte lange, bis er sich wieder erhoben hatte. Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an, als er ihr den Stab reichte.

Mit tränenerstickter Stimme sagte sie: "Geh - ich werde dir nicht weiterhin geben, wofür du hergekommen bist. Such dir jemand anderen, der dich bestraft."

Ein schmerzerfülltes Lächeln huschte über seine blutigen Lippen.

"Du bist die Einzige, die es kann - du bist die Einzige."

Hermine schnaubte wütend: "Warum bin ich die Einzige, die dich bestrafen kann?"

Severus atmete flach, offensichtlich waren einige seiner Rippen gebrochen.

"Weil diese Verletzungen nicht die schlimmsten Wunden sind, die man mir schlagen kann. Du hast mich viel tiefer getroffen, Hermine. Dein Hass trifft mich tiefer als ein paar Knochenbrüche."

"Mein Hass? Du bist hergekommen um meinen Hass zu spüren? Wie kann es sein, dass mein Hass dich so sehr trifft? Ein minderwertiges Schlammblut, das den Befehlshaber des oberen Todessserkreises hasst - warum sollte dich das wohl treffen?"

Er legte für einen Moment den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Lider. Als er sie wieder öffnete sah er ihr direkt in die Augen: "Weil ich dich liebe."

tbc


	31. Sage mir wie sehr du liebst

**31. Kapitel **

**Sage mir wie sehr du liebst, und ich sage dir, wie angreifbar du bist!**

Severus Worte waren kaum verklungen, als Hermine die Hände vor die Augen schlug.

Ihr Körper erbebte unter den Tränen, die sie nun nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Sie hatte sich eingeredet ihn hassen zu können - es wäre ihr gelungen - irgendwann - wenn nicht in diesem Leben, dann vielleicht im nächsten...und nun kam er und gestand ihr seine Liebe.

Es war ein Trick - nichts weiter als ein Trick!

Doch alles in Hermines Verstand sträubte sich gegen diese Ausflucht.

Severus war hergekommen. Er hatte es zugelassen, dass sie ihn verletzte - er hatte sich ihrer Willkür ausgeliefert - ihrem Zorn. Und nun, da er völlig besiegt war, war er bereit dies auszusprechen?

Was für eine zerstörerische Verbindung bestand hier zwischen ihnen?

Sie spürte, wie er langsam ihre Hände von ihrem Gesicht fortzog. Er fing ihren Blick ein und sie fühlte sich unendlich schuldig, als sie sah, wie schwer ihm das Atmen fiel. Seine Stimme klang geschwächt: "Ich kann verstehen, dass du das nicht hören willst. Doch ich wollte, dass du es erfährst. Es ändert nichts - außer dass du dir jetzt gewiss sein kannst, dass ich bestraft werde für die Dinge die ich tat. Ich werde bestraft, weil ich es damit unmöglich machte, dass du mich jemals lieben könntest. Ich hoffe, dieses Geständnis kann dich ein wenig trösten. Lebe wohl, Hermine."

Er zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab hervor, den er nicht zum Einsatz gebracht hatte, um sich gegen ihre Stupor-Flüche zur Wehr zu setzen.

Hermine begriff, dass er apparieren wollte.

"Nein!", sie riss ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand, "du wirst jetzt nicht gehen - hörst du!" Er streckte fordernd die Hand aus.

"Gib mir den Zauberstab - lass mich gehen."

"Du hast gebrochene Rippen. Du wirst nirgendwohin apparieren! Nicht in diesem Zustand!"

Er schickte ihr ein Schnauben, dann verzog sich sein Gesicht, als sie ihre Hand ohne zu zögern - oder gar um Erlaubnis zu fragen - über seine Seite wandern ließ, um die Frakturen zu lokalisieren.

Sie hörte nur auf seine Atmung, die sich veränderte, als sie über eine bestimmte Stelle strich.

"Das wird nicht ganz einfach werden. Wir werden einige Stunden benötigen", sagte sie bestimmt.

Er schüttelte den Kopf: "Lass mich apparieren - du bist mich dann los. Wäre das nicht alles was du dir wünschst - ein Leben, in dem du keinen Qualen mehr unterliegst. Ein Leben, in dem du nicht Dinge lernen musst, die du abscheulich findest. Ein Leben, in dem du vor mir sicher bist? Lass mich gehen und du hast all dies."

Erneut streckte er ihr auffordernd seine Hand entgegen.

Hermine drehte sich kurz um, und warf seinen Zauberstab durch die geöffnete Schlafzimmertür auf das Bett.

Dann wandte sie sich wieder zu ihm und griff nach seiner ausgestreckten Hand. Sie führte sie an ihren Mund, so dass sie mit ihren Lippen seine Fingerspitzen berühren konnte.

"Lass mich dir helfen", sagte sie, und begann seine Hand zu liebkosen.

Er schwieg verblüfft.

Hermine verstand seinen Unglauben. Er hatte Recht gehabt mit jedem Wort, das er ausgesprochen hatte. Wenn sie ihn nun gehen ließ, würde sie ein Leben führen können, wie es sich jeder wünschte. Ein normales Leben ohne Gefahr - ohne eine Horde Todesser, die vor scheinbar gar nichts zurückschreckten. Ohne widerliche Bilder, die ihren Verstand in gewaltsamen Griff nahmen - ohne einen Mann, den es erregte, wenn sie sich ihm ganz und gar auslieferte.

Er schien ihre Gedanken in diesem Moment lesen zu können, entzog ihr seine Hand und sah sie ernst an: "Gib mir meinen Zauberstab!"

Hermine blickte ebenso ernst zurück: "Wenn du deinen Zauberstab willst, dann hol ihn dir!"

Ein resigniertes Schnauben entwich ihm.

"Du findest also Gefallen daran, mich noch ein wenig zu quälen, bevor ich gehe - ich habe es wohl nicht besser verdient...also gut!", damit setzte er sich mühsam in Bewegung.

Hermine beobachtete ihn. Als er beim Bett angekommen war, griff er nach dem Stab.

"Accio Zauberstab", sagte Hermine bestimmt, und fing seinen Stab auf, der augenblicklich zu ihr geflogen war.

Severus sah sie zornerfüllt an.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und ihre Augen blitzten: "Leg dich hin!"

Eine seiner Augenbrauen hob sich bedenklich weit an.

"Leg dich hin!", wiederholte sie und ignorierte seine Wut. "Wenn du es nicht freiwillig tust, dann werde ich dich dazu zwingen. Was glaubst du, wie viele Stupor du noch brauchst, ehe du dich endlich auf mein Bett legst?"

Er wollte etwas sagen, doch verstummte, als Hermine nun beide Stäbe gleichzeitig auf ihn richtete.

"Das wollte ich schon immer mal ausprobieren - was denkst du, welcher Stab wird wohl mehr Kraft haben? Ich wette es ist dein eigener, der dir noch ein paar Rippen brechen wird."

Severus schüttelte jetzt ungläubig den Kopf. "Das wirst du nicht tun - und selbst wenn...ich habe schon ganz andere Sachen überlebt."

Hermines Stimme klang kalt: "Das mag sein. Ich werde dich dennoch leiden lassen, wenn du dich nicht hinlegst und dir helfen lässt."

"Du hast die Rollen getauscht, Hermine. Eine Reaktion, mit der ich in diesem Ausmaß nicht gerechnet habe."

"Bei mir solltest du immer mit allem rechnen, Severus. Und nun - LEG DICH ENDLICH HIN!"

Zögerlich kam er dem Befehl nach.

Er ließ sich vorsichtig auf den Rücken sinken und keuchend entwich sein Atem, als er in dieser Position zum liegen kam.

Hermine ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, als sie auf ihn zuging. Ohne ein weiteres Wort öffnete sie sein Hemd und ließ ihre Hände über seine Rippen gleiten. Er stöhnte auf, als ihre Finger über seine nackte Haut strichen. Hermine war klar, dass er diesen Laut nicht aus Lust, sondern vor Schmerz von sich gegeben hatte, dennoch brauchte sie einen Moment, um sich von dem Gedanken an ihr letztes gemeinsames Liebesspiel loszureißen.

Das getrocknete Blut auf seinem Gesicht ließ ihr klar werden, wie sehr sie ihre Wut an ihm ausgelassen hatte. Severus hatte es genossen ihr Angst zu machen - doch sie hatte ihn wirklich verletzt. Hermine schluckte schwer bei dieser schrecklichen Erkenntnis, die sich jetzt erst richtig Bahn brach.

"Es tut mir leid", murmelte sie, während sie nach ihrem Zauberstab griff.

"Das wird nicht helfen", erwiderte er.

Hermine nickte beschämt und fragte: "Was muss ich tun, damit du mir vergibst?"

Er lachte verhalten: "Ich meinte nicht deine Entschuldigung - ich meinte, dass der Zauberstab nicht helfen wird. Lass mich apparieren, damit Poppy sich die Sache ansehen kann."

Hermine wurde flau, als sie daran dachte, wie dieses Gespräch wohl ablaufen würde.

"Poppy, kannst du mich mal eben wieder zusammenflicken?"

"Bei Merlin, Severus, was ist dir denn passiert? Warst du beim Lord?"

"Nein, bei Hermine Granger."

"Oh - na, die gehört wirklich zur schlimmsten Sorte. Sind nur deine Rippen gebrochen, oder hat sie dich kastriert?"

Hektisch vertrieb Hermine diesen erfundenen Dialog aus ihren Gedanken und richtete ihren Blick auf die Tür. "Ich bin gleich wieder da - du rührst dich nicht vom Fleck!"

Als sie das Zimmer verließ, hörte sie sein gezischtes: "Wie sollte ich, wenn du meinen Zauberstab immer noch hast. Ich würde wohl nicht allzu weit kommen."

Sie ignorierte seinen wütenden Unterton und ging ins Bad. Im Spiegel begegnete ihr eine Hermine, der das schlechte Gewissen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Mit einem Seufzen klappte sie den Spiegelschrank auf und griff nach zwei der Fläschchen, die sie dort gelagert hatte.

Kurzentschlossen kippte sie den Inhalt des einen in das andere und schwenkte es dann leicht, damit die beiden Tränke sich vermischten.

Als sie ins Schlafzimmer zurückgekehrt war, blieb sie vor dem Bett stehen und sah Severus lange an.

Er begegnete ihrem Blick mit dem gleichen Ernst.

Sie sah den Schweißfilm, der sich auf seiner Brust gebildet hatte und wurde sich bewusst, dass seine Schmerzen auf diese Weise zum Ausdruck kamen, auch wenn er nun keine offensichtlichen Zeichen der Qual mehr offenbarte.

"Wenn du dies getrunken hast, dann wirst du für ein paar Stunden schlafen. Wenn du erwachst, werden die Brüche verheilt sein und deine Wunden geschlossen."

Er hatte ihr schweigend zugehört, dann erwiderte er leise: "Die Brüche mögen dann verheilt sein, und die blutenden Wunden geschlossen - aber die größte Wunde vermag dein Trank nicht zu heilen."

Hermine sah ihn irritiert an. Ein Ausdruck der Resignation trat in seine Augen. "Ich habe ein zu starkes Gefühl für dich entwickelt. Ich wollte mit dir schlafen - ich wollte dich unter mir spüren...deinen Körper und deinen Geist wollte ich unterjochen - es ist mir nicht gelungen und ich weiß, es wird mir nie wirklich gelingen. Auch wenn du dich mir auslieferst, so bleibt doch immer ein Teil von dir Herrin über mich - es hat etwas gedauert, bis ich es begriff...ich liebe dich."

Diesmal ergriffen seine Worte behutsamer ihren Geist.

Wie sehr hatte sie sich genau diese Worte gewünscht? Nie hätte sie geglaubt, sie tatsächlich von ihm zu hören - aber sie hatte es gehofft, ja gehofft...und nun gestand er es ihr, doch im gleichen Atemzug gab er zu, dass er sie ursprünglich nur hatte besiegen wollen.

Hermine fühlte sich hin- und hergerissen.

"Nimm den Trank und schlaf, Severus. Ich werde hier sein, wenn du wieder erwachst."

Sie reichte ihm das Fläschchen und erwartete schon, dass er es von sich schlagen würde, doch er nahm es an, führte es an seinen Mund und kippte den Inhalt ohne zu zögern hinunter.

Dann reichte er ihr das Fläschchen zurück. Hermine griff danach, als sie plötzlich fühlte, wie er ihre Hand festhielt.

"Hermine - wenn ich wieder erwache, dann lass mich apparieren. Vergiss den Auftrag - ich werde einen Weg finden, es den anderen zu erklären. Ich werde nie wieder in deinem Leben auftauchen. Betrachte mich - und alles was zwischen uns geschehen ist - als einen bösen Albtraum, den du nie wieder wirst durchleben müssen...ich möchte...nicht...dass...du..."

Seine Hand glitt von der ihren und fiel schwer aufs Bett. Severus Lider hatten sich geschlossen, als er dem Schlaf nichts mehr hatte entgegensetzen können.

Hermine blieb noch eine Weile neben ihm auf dem Bett sitzen. Er wirkte so entspannt - so angreifbar. Sie wusste, dass er im Schlaf eine Seite offenbarte, die sie sonst nie zu sehen bekommen hätte. Severus Snape war kein Mann der es gestattete, dass man ihn in einem so geschwächten Zustand beobachtete. Sie hatte ihm keine Wahl gelassen, doch wenn er erwachte, würde er nicht mehr von Liebe sprechen...er würde sie dafür verabscheuen, dass sie ihn so gesehen hatte.

Sie seufzte tief, dann beugte sie sich ein Stück zu ihm hinunter und flüsterte ihm direkt ins Ohr: "Ich liebe dich auch, Severus. Ja, ich möchte Herrin über dich sein. Ich möchte einen Platz in deinem Leben, der über den der Sexsklavin und der Schülerin hinaus geht. Ich wünschte, wir hätten eine Chance."

Dann erhob sie sich und ging ins Badezimmer. Als sie einen Lappen anfeuchtete, begegnete ihr abermals ihr eigener Blick im Spiegel. Er hatte sich seit dem letzten mal verändert. Hermine ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, setzte sich neben Severus aufs Bett und wischte das Blut vorsichtig von seinem Gesicht. Während sie dies tat, begann sie zu lächeln. Sie wusste nun genau was sie wollte - sie hatte es ihm gesagt - sie würde es noch einmal tun, wenn er in der Läge wäre es zu hören - sie wollte eine Chance!

tbc


	32. Eiskalt den Verstand ausschalten

_Liebe Leser,_

_eine aufregende Woche liegt hinter Satia und mir, denn unser 'Outing' bezüglich Arikaitas und eure wundervollen Reviews haben uns - auf positive Art - mächtig in Atem gehalten._

_Leider muss ich gestehen, dass ich vor lauter Reviewlesen nicht dazu gekommen bin, die Replies für 'Hölle' zu schreiben und gelobe für dieses Kapitel wieder Besserung!_

_Ich freue mich über jede eurer Reaktionen und wäre glücklich, wenn noch einige stille Leser den Schritt in die Reviewzone wagen würden. _

_Und da ich gerade schon mal da bin und euch einen vom Pferd erzähle, könnte ich direkt noch vorwarnen, dass dieses Kapitel, entgegen des Titels, ziemlich heiß wird:)_

_Liebe Grüße, Kira_

**32. Kapitel**

**Eiskalt den Verstand ausschalten**

Es verging mehr Zeit, als sie berechnet hatte. Severus schien aus diesem Schlaf gar nicht mehr erwachen zu wollen. Inzwischen war es bereits später Nachmittag, und Hermine war mehr als ein Dutzend mal ins Schlafzimmer gegangen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er noch atmete.

"Wach auf - deine Brüche sind verheilt. Wach auf und sage mir noch einmal, dass du mich liebst", ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern - sie wollte ihn nicht ernsthaft wecken, denn irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass er mit diesem Schlaf nicht nur Wunden heilte die man sehen konnte, sondern auch Wunden, die tief in seiner Seele geschlagen worden waren. Dennoch hoffte sie inständig, dass diese eine große Wunde von der er gesprochen hatte - die, die sie geschlagen hatte weil er nun dazu verdammt war sie zu lieben - sich tatsächlich nicht wieder schließen würde.

Hermine betrachtete wie die Lichtstrahlen - die sie am Morgen noch so unwillig in ihr Zimmer gelassen hatte - sich langsam zurückzogen. Sie wollte dass sie blieben. Sie wollte, dass dieser Tag sich nicht in Dunkelheit verwandelte - nicht, bevor Severus erwachte.

Ihr Blick ging zum Fenster und folgte den Schwalben, die schönes Wetter für den nächsten Tag ankündigten, indem sie ihr Futter in oberen Luftschichten suchten.

Es schien ihr fast endlos lange Zeit zu vergehen, während sie unfähig war, sich auf eines ihrer Bücher zu konzentrieren.

Severus schlief - ein Kranker, den sie mit eigenen Händen erst krank gemacht hatte.

Er atmete gleichmäßig und seine Brust hob und senkte sich so friedlich, dass Hermine kaum den Blick davon wenden konnte.

Die Schatten krochen in den Raum und ließen den sonnigen Tag wie einen vergangenen Traum erscheinen.

Hermine schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch, als sie plötzlich sein Murmeln hörte: "Hermine?"

"Ja! Ich bin hier, Severus", antwortete sie augenblicklich und wurde sich dann erst bewusst, dass er im Traum gesprochen hatte.

"Ich bin hier", wiederholte sie dennoch leise, auf ihre eigene Stimme lauschend.

Ihre Stimme sollte tröstlich klingen - für ihn, und für sie.

Es schien zu gelingen, denn sein Gesicht entspannte sich, als sie diese Worte sprach.

Hermine atmete tief durch und wurde sich darüber klar, dass er vermutlich so lange schlafen würde, bis sie keine Zeit mehr hätten. 'Keine Zeit? Für was?', fragte ihre innere Stimme.

'Keine Zeit uns darüber klar zu werden, was hier heute geschehen ist,' erklärte die innere Stimme sich scheinbar selbst geduldig.

Hermine verbannte diese innere Stimme, die ihr nur vor Augen führte, wie sehr die ganze Situation sie verwirrte, und wandte sich erneut einem Buch zu.

Erst als die Dunkelheit das Zimmer überflutet hatte, hörte sie ihn erwachen.

Es war ein seltsamer Moment. Sie erlebte mit, wie Severus Snape vom wehrlosen Schläfer zu dem Mann wurde, der bei allem was ihn irritierte erst einmal sein Gesicht auf völlige Abwehr einzustellen schien.

Trotz des langen Schlafes schien er keineswegs entspannt zu sein, als er sie mit knurrender Stimme ansprach: "Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

Hermine antwortete sofort: "Eine halbe Ewigkeit."

"Dann hast du den Trank falsch dosiert", erwiderte er und erhob sich in die sitzende Position, um dann den Kopf benommen in seine Hände zu stützen.

"Ja, mag sein - ich hätte dich vielleicht erst nach deinem Gewicht fragen sollen - nach dem, was du heute schon zu dir genommen hattest - nach was auch immer...du hättest mir doch ohnehin nicht auf meine Fragen geantwortet." Sie sah ihn ernst an, dann fügte sie versönlicher hinzu: "Wie fühlst du dich?"

Er hob den Kopf aus den Händen und sah sie unverändert grimmig an: "Gut genug um zu apparieren."

Hermine nickte zögerlich und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, den sie ihm dann wortlos auf das Bett warf.

Severus griff danach und drehte ihn nachdenklich in seinen Händen.

"Wolltest du nicht apparieren?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

Seine Augen blickten sie kalt an, dann drehte er abermals den Stab und nickte ihr knapp zu.

"Severus - bevor du gehst...ich möchte, dass du mein Training fortsetzt!"

Er hielt verblüfft inne, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Warum willst du mich nicht mehr unterrichten?"

"Weil es zu grausam wäre."

Hermine lachte über seine Antwort, die er ohne zu zögern gegeben hatte.

"Zu grausam? Für mich oder für dich?"

"Für uns beide", entgegnete er.

Abermals ließ Hermine ein Lachen hören, doch diesmal klang es fast schmerzlich.

"Das, was du als Todesser tust, das ist grausam! Du führst diese Dinge dennoch aus! Ich will dafür kämpfen, dass all dies eines Tages ein Ende findet."

"Der Preis für diesen Kampf wäre zu hoch", entgegnete er bestimmt.

"Es ist MEIN Leben", zischte sie, "du magst entdeckt haben, dass ich es genieße, wenn du über meinen Körper bestimmst, aber dies ist nur ein Teil von mir - glaube nicht, dass du mich von etwas abhalten kannst, das ich möchte. Du bestimmst nicht über mich! Ich werde einen anderen Lehrer finden, wenn du mich nicht weiter unterrichten willst."

Wiederum schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf.

Hermine sah seine Reaktion. Er verstand nicht was in ihr vorging - er verstand nicht, dass dies ihr verzweifelter Versuch war, die Zukunft beeinflussen zu können, ohne tatenlos zuzusehen, wie die Anhänger um Voldemort weiterhin Leben zerstörten und ihre Macht stetig zunahm.

Doch wenn Hermine ehrlich war, dann war dies nicht ihr einziger Beweggrund. Es war ebenfalls ihr verzweifelter Versuch, dass Severus sie nicht allein ließ - nicht jetzt, nachdem er ihr gestanden hatte, wovon er nun mit Sicherheit nie wieder sprechen würde. Hatte er es überhaupt jemals gesagt? Hatte er jemals gesagt, dass er sie lieben würde?

Und doch war seine ganze Gegenwehr und der Wunsch, sie so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen, Zeichen genug, dass er sich sehr wohl bewusst war, wie viel Angriffsfläche er ihr nun durch sein Geständnis bot.

Hermine hatte ihm sagen wollen, dass er ihnen eine Chance einräumen sollte - doch sein Gesichtsausdruck nach dem Erwachen hatte diesen mutigen Vorstoß in Nichts aufgelöst. Statt dessen begann sie die Konfrontation mit ihm zu suchen. Hermine wusste, dass sie eine bestimmte Reaktion von ihm erwartete. Sie wusste es, doch noch hatte ihr Kopf nicht begriffen, dass sie sich dafür schämen müsste. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte sie, dass dieses Gefühl diesmal ausbleiben würde, doch das tat es nicht. Hermine wich seinem Blick aus, weil sie spürte, dass er viel zu tief in sie blicken konnte. Tatsächlich runzelte er die Stirn, als wolle er nicht recht glauben, welche Schwingungen von ihr ausgingen.

"Ich werde dich weiter unterrichten. Da du nun deinen Willen hast, kann ich wohl gehen."

Hermine schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

"Nein? Was willst du dann?"

Ein Schauer durchlief sie.

Es konnte unmöglich sein, was hier gerade mit ihr passierte. "Nichts", brachte sie mühsam hervor.

Severus erhob sich vom Bett; seinen Zauberstab hielt er immer noch in der Hand, als er auf sie zukam. Hermine wich seinem Blick aus. Verdammt - wie konnte er nur so unausstehlich arrogant sein, ihre offensichtliche Schwäche so genau zu beobachten?

"Sie mich an!", drängte er.

Hermine wich ihm abermals aus, indem sie ihren Kopf abwandte.

"Magst du mir wenigstens diesmal zugestehen, dass es nicht _meine_ Schuld ist, dass du dich in diesem Zustand befindest?", fragte er und kam ihr nun so nahe, dass sie seine Körperwärme spüren konnte.

"Natürlich ist es _deine_ Schuld", fauchte sie ihn an, ehe ihr klar wurde, dass sie damit zugegeben hatte, überhaupt in einem besonderen Zustand zu sein.

Ein Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle: "Du hättest mich nur gehen lassen müssen - ich kann immer noch gehen - es fällt mir allerdings jetzt schon enorm schwer. Ich kann deine Erregung spüren, ich fühle deinen Wunsch, dass ich dich berühre - sag es mir jetzt, wenn ich gehen soll!"

"Ich will nicht, dass du gehst", brachte sie atemlos hervor.

Als habe er nur auf diese Bestätigung gewartet, begann er sie zu küssen.

Hermine fühlte im gleichen Moment, wie er ihre Brustwarzen durch den seidigen Stoff ihres Pyjamas ertastete. Sie war nicht ein einziges mal im Laufe des Tages auf die Idee gekommen sich umzuziehen. Nun kam es ihr vor wie eine Fügung, dass dieser seidige Stoff auf ihrer Haut doch noch dazu diente, ihre Reize so eindeutig zur Schau zu stellen.

Severus Hände glitten über ihren Körper, nahmen ihre empfindlichen Nippel schließlich erneut in festen Griff und wanderten dann wieder weiter. Doch immer wenn der Druck abebbte, kehrten seine Hände wieder dorthin zurück und erneuerten die süße Qual.

Hermine spürte, wie sich jedesmal ihr Unterleib zusammenzog, und sich scheinbar eine neue Welle Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen ausbreitete. Ihr kam in den Sinn, dass er diese Nässe schon bald durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Slips und den des Pyjamas würde fühlen können.

Als habe er genau dies vor, ließ er seine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten und schob sie mit sanftem Druck auseinander. Hermine kam seiner Aufforderung nach. Sie hielt die Luft an, als er mit seinen Fingern unter den Bund der Pyjamahose glitt und dies beim Slip wiederholte. Einen Moment war es Hermine peinlich, dass er sie so überaus bereit vorfand. Doch diese Scham verflog so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Sie hoffte inzwischen, dass er jede Selbstkontrolle verlieren würde und sie dort nahm - gleich und auf der Stelle.

"Was war es, das dich erregt hat? Meine Hilflosigkeit? Der Kampf mit mir? Willst du den Sieg über mich? Sag es mir! Ich muss es wissen!", fragte er, während er sie stimulierte.

Hermine wand sich unter seinen Händen, die ihre Nässe erkundeten und mehrten.

"Nein", hauchte sie.

"Was nein? Kein Sieg über mich? Oder willst du mir mit dem Nein sagen, dass ich aufhören soll? Du weißt, dass dieses Nein ausreicht um mich zu stoppen - soll ich aufhören?", mit diesen Worten schob er zwei Finger in sie und beobachtete genau ihre Reaktion.

Hermine spreizte die Beine noch weiter und blieb eine Antwort schuldig.

Er stieß so lange immer wieder in sie, bis sie sich auf den herannahenden Orgasmus konzentrierte. Doch ehe es soweit war, zog er seine Finger aus ihr zurück und stimulierte sie statt dessen mit der anderen Hand wieder durch den Stoff des Pyjamas. Ihr leises Stöhnen nutzte er, um ihr seine Finger - die noch von ihrem Saft benetzt waren - an die leicht geöffneten Lippen zu legen.

Wie von Sinnen begann sie daran zu lecken und ließ sich von dem Gedanken berauschen, wie sehr er es genoss, dass sie sich selbst schmeckte.

Doch schließlich entzog er ihr seine Hand wieder, und auch das Stimulieren ihrer Klitoris durch den seidigen Stoff, stellte er ein.

"Zieh dich aus", wies er sie an.

Hermine war enttäuscht, dass er ihr bislang nicht gegönnt hatte zu kommen. Immer wieder hatte er den Punkt zu verhindern gewusst, den sie inzwischen so sehnsüchtig erwartete.

Der Pyjama glitt zu Boden und das ohnehin durchnässte Höschen folgte ihm.

Severus Blick änderte sich nicht als sie nackt vor ihm stand - so als gäbe es Wichtigeres, auf das er sich zu konzentrieren habe.

"Denke daran, dass ein nochmaliges Nein alles beenden wird. Verwende es nicht leichtsinnig!"

Hermine nickte knapp.

"Ich möchte nun, dass du dich mit dem Rücken auf das Bett legst. Gesicht zu mir, ich will dich ansehen, wenn du deine Beine für mich spreizt."

Hermine schluckte, kam seiner Aufforderung jedoch nach. Während sie die Beine auseinanderschob, sah er ihr direkt in die Augen. Als sein Blick sich schließlich auf ihren Schoß richtete, war es fast, als würde er auf diese Weise bereits in sie eindringen. Hermine zuckte zusammen, was ihm ein leises Lachen entlockte.

"Diese Reaktion ist selbst für mich neu", sagte er amüsiert.

Hermine schloss beschämt die Beine und wollte aufstehen.

Severus schnalzte mit der Zunge und seine Stimme klang gefährlich, als er fragte: "Muss ich wirklich dafür sorgen, dass du dich brav verhältst?"

Nachdrücklich schob er sie wieder zurück auf das Bett und zog den Zauberstab hervor. "Du hast es nicht anders gewollt", sagte er bedauernd und ließ Fesseln aus Seil um ihre Hände entstehen, die diese eng umschlangen.

Nach während sie spürte wie ein zweites Seil ihre Hände über ihren Kopf gestreckt ans Bett band, ließ Severus ebenfalls Seile um ihre Knöchel entstehen, die schließlich jeweils den rechten, beziehungsweise linken Pfosten ihres Bettes umschlangen.

Nun waren ihre Beine auf eine Art gespreizt, die kein Schließen ihrerseits mehr gestattete.

"Das ist fürs erste nicht schlecht", ließ sich Severus zufrieden vernehmen.

"Mach mich wieder los", stieß Hermine hervor.

"Du hast nicht bitte gesagt", erwiderte er knapp.

"Mach mich bitte wieder los", wiederholte sie und zerrte an den Seilen, die sich rau in ihre Haut gruben.

"Das werde ich, nachdem ich dich um den Verstand gebracht habe."

"Bitte, lass mich _jetzt _frei!"

"Ich bin gleich wieder da", erwiderte er und verschwand durch die Tür.

Hermine stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus.

Während sie so da lag wurde ihr bewusst, dass er sie mit magischen Seilen gefesselt hatte - es gab wohl kaum eine Möglichkeit die Dinger zu lösen, ohne dafür einen Zauberstab zu benutzen. Wütend rief sie nach ihm - verfluchte ihn und zerrte wider besseren Wissens an den Fesseln.

Als er zurückkehrte funkelte sie ihn zornig an. Er schenkte ihr ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln und sie vernahm ein leises Klirren.

Hermine verfolgte dieses Geräusch mit ihrem Blick und begriff nicht so recht, was seine Demonstration zu bedeuten hatte. In der Hand hielt er eines ihrer großen Wassergläser, es war mit Eis gefüllt, doch er hatte offensichtlich das Getränk vergessen.

"Muggelhaushalte bieten Möglichkeiten, die nicht uninteressant sind" , sagte er jovial und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett.

"Tut mir leid, ich habe keinen Whiskey da, falls du welchen gesucht hast", sagte sie mit falschem Bedauern.

Er griff in das Glas und holte einen der Eiswürfel heraus: "Den Whiskey verschiebe ich auf später - mir ist gerade eher nach etwas anderem", sagte er und ein interessierter Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht. Dann wandelte der Ausdruck sich zu diebischer Freude. "Mal sehen, wie lange du es aushältst ohne mich anzuflehen ihn wegzunehmen."

Kaum hatte er dies gesagt, spreizte er mit der einen Hand ihre Schamlippen, um mit der anderen den Eiswürfel genau an ihre Klitoris zu halten.

Hermine wusste kaum wie ihr geschah. Die angenehme Kühle verwandelte sich äußerst schnell in ein unangenehmes Brennen. Die Kälte machte ihren Lustpunkt seltsamerweise hyperempfindlich statt taub.

Es war ein Schmerz, der sie lustvoll aufschreien ließ. Doch Severus nahm das Eis immer noch nicht weg. Er begann jetzt damit, ihn durch ihre Spalte gleiten zu lassen, und Hermine merkte, wie sie unter diesem Gefühl erzitterte.

Immer wieder traf er ihre Klitoris und setzte sie erneut dieser quälend reizenden Kälte aus. Schließlich ließ er das Stück Eis so lange nachdrücklich auf jenem empfindlichen Punkt, dass Hermine vor Schmerz aufschrie.

Er lauschte auf ihre Worte, doch schließlich schenkte er ihr nur ein gespielt mitleidiges Lächeln.

Sie hatte ihn beschimpft und angefleht es zu beenden, doch das entscheidende Wort blieb trotz der Qual aus.

Als Severus schließlich den winzigen Rest des Eiswürfels ins Glas zurückwarf, sah er sie zufrieden an.

"Ich fühle jetzt gar nichts mehr", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und spürte bittere Enttäuschung.

"Abwarten, Miss Granger", gab er knapp zurück.

Und tatsächlich kehrte das Blut in ihr Lustzentrum so geballt zurück, dass sie sich unter dieser Empfindung abermals wand.

Als wollte er diesen Vorgang noch beschleunigen, beugte er sich zwischen ihre Beine und leckte sanft über ihre kalten Schamlippen.

Hermine versuchte sich unter ihm winden und seiner Zungenspitze ausweichen, die mit ihrer Wärme Lust zum Vorschein brachte, die sie nicht so offensichtlich zu zeigen bereit war.

Doch je mehr sie sich wand - je mehr die Fesseln in ihre Haut schnitten, desto energischer ging er vor. Seine Zunge fand schließlich den Weg in ihre Öffnung und die Kälte war vollends gewichen. Hermine spürte, wie er tiefer in sie drang und ihren Geschmack in sich aufsaugte.

Schließlich stoppte er diese Art der Erkundung und beugte sich über sie, um ihr einen Kuss zu geben. Wiederum schmeckte sie sich selbst und er schien diesen Gedanken auch jetzt zu genießen, denn er beendete den Kuss erst nach schier endloser Zeit.

Atemlos verfolgte sie sein Tun.

Als sie begriff, dass er abermals einen Eiswürfel aus dem Glas fischte, schüttelte sie wild den Kopf.

"Nein!"

Mit einem Lachen warf er ihn zurück ins Glas und beugte sich abermals über seine Gefangene.

"Was willst du, Hermine?"

"Ich will dich", sagte sie und sah ihn ernst an.

"Mich? Was willst du? Sprich es aus!"

"Löse meine Fesseln", sagte sie, statt seinen Befehl zu befolgen.

Er drehte sich um und inspizierte eine ihrer Fußfesseln.

Sanft fuhr er mit seiner Fingerspitze über ihre geschundene Haut.

"Du solltest besser lernen still zu halten", sagte er ruhig.

Hermine erwiderte nichts, als sie begriff, dass er sie nicht losbinden würde.

Seine Hände wanderten von ihren Füßen langsam ihre Beine hinauf. An den Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkels ließ er sie verharren, ehe er sie plötzlich weiter wandern ließ und Hermines Scham spreizte.

"Du scheinst mir erregt", sagte er spöttisch.

"Gemeiner Dreckskerl!", spie sie ihm entgegen.

"Oh, das ist nicht nett", erwiderte er scheinbar bekümmert.

Ein gequälter Laut entrang sich ihr, als er die Hände fortnahm und sie bedauernd ansah. "Wenn du mir nicht sagst was du möchtest, woher soll ich es dann wissen?"

"Du weißt verdammt gut, was ich möchte!", fuhr sie ihn an.

"Kann ich etwa Gedanken lesen?", gab er mit einem Grinsen zurück.

Hermine schnaubte über soviel Dreistigkeit. Ebenfalls war sie verärgert über seine Gelassenheit, angesichts ihrer kopflosen Erregung.

"Ich will...", begann sie zögerlich.

Er hob interessiert eine Augenbraue. "Ja?"

"Ich will, dass du mich jetzt liebst", brachte sie hervor.

"Das tue ich - ich liebe dich Hermine", gab er zurück und sah sie lächelnd an, als habe er den Sinn ihrer Worte nicht verstanden.

Hermine entfuhr ein gequälter Laut. "Bitte!"

"Bitte was?", fragte er unbarmherzig.

Sie schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Als sie spürte wie er aufstand, riss sie die Augen schnell auf und stieß hervor: "Bitte schlafe mit mir!"

"Ich habe bereits geschlafen - dank deiner gütigen Hilfe habe ich mehr geschlafen, als ich es üblicherweise tue. Nun fühle ich mich äußerst entspannt und ich denke, ich kann dieses Spiel noch einige Zeit spielen, ehe ich erneut Schlaf benötige."

Er sah sie abwartend an. Hermine wurde sich darüber klar, dass er log - er wollte sie ebenso drängend wie sie ihn, doch was hielt ihn davon ab, sich selbst Befriedigung zu verschaffen, wenn er nun ging, während sie hier lag und ihr im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Hände gebunden waren.

Er war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, als sie rief: "Du sollst mich ficken, verdammt noch mal!"

Severus blieb stehen und wandte sich langsam wieder zu ihr um.

"Warum hast du das denn nicht gleich gesagt?", ließ er sich spöttisch vernehmen und kehrte zu ihr zurück.

Ohne zu zögern entkleidete er sich, löste er ihre Fußfesseln und hob ihre Beine über seine Schultern. Als er nun in sie eindrang geschah dies so schnell und intensiv, dass sie aufkeuchte und an den Fesseln riss, die noch ihre Hände banden.

Severus forderte sie auf, die eben gesagten Worte so lange zu wiederholen, bis sie schließlich gemeinsam im Strudel des Orgasmus für eine Zeit lang jenseits dieser Welt zu sein schienen.

Sie konnte spüren, dass auch für ihn dieser Höhepunkt eine Befreiung war. Jede Sekunde, die er sie gequält hatte, war letztendlich auch Qual für ihn gewesen, die er gut verborgen hatten.

Doch als er sich in sie ergoss, spürte sie sein Zittern, das all seine Anspannung freigab. Keuchend ließ er sich neben sie sinken, nachdem er ihre Beine vorsichtig freigegeben hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort griff er zum Zauberstab und ließ nun auch die restlichen Fesseln verschwinden.

Hermine rieb sich die schmerzenden Handgelenke und seufzte. Sie hatte sich auf etwas eingelassen, das Spuren hinterlassen würde - Spuren, die weitaus länger andauern würden, als diese Abschürfungen.

Severus stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen und sah sie aufmerksam an.

"Du solltest damit aufhören, dich jedesmal schuldig zu fühlen. Es ist ein unnötiges Gefühl. Lass es dabei bewenden, dass du es genießt - wenn du dir Schuldgefühle machen willst, so erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich sie dir jedesmal ausreden werde. Sei meine Sklavin oder sei meine Herrin - aber sei es mit voller Hingabe und ohne Reue."

Hermine legte die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und verharrte einen Moment in dieser geschützten Position.

"Ich fürchte mich vor mir selber", gab sie schließlich zu, nachdem sie die Hände heruntergenommen hatte.

"Ich weiß - aber es besteht kein Grund dazu. Es gibt Dinge, die du mehr fürchten solltest, als deine Begierden. Wenn du darauf bestehst, dass ich dein Training fortsetze, so müssen wir es so bald wie möglich wieder aufnehmen - wir haben kostbare Zeit verloren, Hermine."

Sie nickte beklommen und fragte leise: "Wann?"

"Morgen", kam die knappe Antwort.

"In Ordnung", erwiderte sie gefasst.

Er zog sie an sich und küsste ihr aufs Haar. Hermine fühlte sich geborgen und ließ sich von diesem Gefühl überschwemmen. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und wollte seine Wärme genießen, seinen Geruch einatmen, bis er tatsächlich wieder nach Hogwarts apparieren müsste.

tbc


	33. Der Blick in den Abgrund

**33. Kapitel**

**Der Blick in den Abgrund**

Hermine stand vor dem Kleiderschrank und seufzte leise. Trotz dieses warmen Tages würde ihre Wahl auf eine Bluse mit langen Ärmeln fallen müssen. Die magischen Seile hatten Wunden verursacht, die sie mit keiner ihrer Tinkturen hatte heilen können.

Wären die Male nur an einer ihrer Hände, so hätte sie noch eine harmlose Ausrede finden können, doch so war zu offensichtlich worauf sie zurückzuführen waren.

Sie verdrängte die Welle aus Schamgefühl und nahm sich vor, ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertrankmeister die Frage zu stellen, ob er wusste, wie sie die Spuren seiner sadistischen Neigung beseitigen könne, und sie würde nicht zögern, die Frage mit genau diesem Wortlaut zu stellen.

Schon auf dem Weg zur Uni merkte sie, dass auch die langen Ärmel nicht wirklich halfen. Ständig rutschten sie nach oben und offenbarten die Striemen an ihren Handgelenken.

Den ganzen Tag achtete sie darauf, dass niemand einen zu genauen Blick darauf werfen konnte.

Besonders problematisch wurde es, als Charly sie im Hörsaal überraschte, während sie ihre Unterlagen einsammelte.

Sofort unterbrach sie diese Tätigkeit und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust, was gleich zwei Zwecken diente. Zum ersten sah er so die Wunden nicht, und zum zweiten demonstrierte es genau die Art von Ablehnung, die sie zur Schau stellen wollte.

"Es scheint Ihnen heute besser zu gehen", sagte er mit fragendem Unterton.

"Wie bitte? Wieso besser?", fragte Hermine nicht sonderlich freundlich.

"Sie wirkten letzte Woche unglücklich", wiederum beendete er den Satz fragend.

"Das soll schon mal vorkommen", erwiderte Hermine knapp.

"Wollen Sie darüber reden?"

"Es gibt nichts zu reden - wie Sie selbst sagten, bin ich jetzt wieder glücklich. Charles, ist ist ja nett, dass Sie sich Gedanken um mich machen, aber es ist nicht nötig. Um genau zu sein - ich möchte es nicht!"

Hermine atmete tief durch, sah ihren Kollegen jedoch entschieden an.

Charles Grant reagierte nicht so verletzt wie sie fast befürchtet hatte. Vielmehr ließ er wieder die Seite durchblicken, die Hermine schon ein paar mal an ihm wahrgenommen hatte - den scheinbar besorgten Gentlemen, der sich in Wahrheit selbst gegen ihren Willen als ihr Beschützer aufspielen wollte.

"Ich habe ein Auge auf Sie, weil manche Männer gar nicht begreifen welches Glück sie haben, und wenn er Ihnen weh tut, dann werde ich da sein und ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen."

Hermine gab ein verblüfftes Lachen von sich.

Was bildete dieser Charles sich eigentlich ein?

Mit welchem Recht glaubte er, für ihren Schutz sorgen zu müssen?

Hermine zog die Arme noch fester um ihren Körper.

"Sie werden niemanden zur Rechenschaft ziehen - ich würde es Ihnen auch nicht raten! Sie würden es bereuen wenn Sie etwas tun, um das ich Sie nie gebeten habe!"

Charles Grant straffte seine Gestalt: "Sie glauben er hätte eine Chance gegen mich?"

Hermines Stimme klang süßlich: "Dessen bin ich mir mehr als sicher, aber ich sprach nicht von IHM - ich sprach von MIR. Wenn Sie nicht aufhören sich in mein Leben einzumischen, dann werden Sie eine Seite von mir kennenlernen, die Ihnen außerordentlich wenig gefallen dürfte!"

Nun hatte Charly einen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck, doch Hermine empfand kein Mitleid mit ihm. Er war zu weit gegangen - immer und immer wieder!

Charles Grant war ein Mann, der _kein _'Nein' akzeptierte, und das machte ihn für sie zu einem absoluten Widerling. Als er nun sprach, verspürte sie fast Übelkeit.

"Ich habe zu lange gewartet - was auch immer letzte Woche zwischen Ihnen geschehen ist...er hatte scheinbar Gelegenheit es wieder gut zu machen. Hat er Ihnen Rosenblüten aufs Bett gestreut?"

Die Vorstellung, wie falsch er mit seiner Vermutung lag, ließ Hermine haltlos lachen.

Charles Grants Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich plötzlich zu einem verbissenen Lächeln. Seine Stimme klang angespannt: "Sie unterschätzen mich, Miss Granger - es gibt auch eine Seite an _mir_, die Sie noch nicht kennen."

Der junge Mann wandte sich ab, und tatsächlich verschwand er die Stufen nach oben und schließlich durch die Tür.

Hermine stand da und sah ihm hinterher. Sie begann sich zu fragen, was sie noch tun musste, damit er sie endlich in Frieden ließ.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Severus, ich möchte dir eine Frage stellen."

Hermine hatte gerade Snapes Räume betreten und ignorierte seinen missbilligenden Blick, weil sie ihn so direkt überfiel.

"Wie sehr ist dir daran gelegen, dass niemand etwas über unsere Beziehung erfährt?"

Severus hob ob dieser Frage verwirrt eine Augenbraue.

"Es wäre wohl besser, wenn wir es geheim halten", erwiderte er. Dann fügte er an: "Allerdings ist es dafür wohl schon zu spät."

Hermine schob ihre Frage nach dem Wundheilmittel beiseite und sah ihn interessiert an.

"Du hast es jemandem gesagt? Wem? Professor Dumbledore?"

"Nein, ich habe es niemandem gesagt - _du_ hast das getan!"

Hermine spürte Beklommenheit.

Ginny!

Wie hatte er es nur herausgefunden?

"Ich habe keine Details erzählt", verteidigte sich Hermine.

"Davon ging ich aus!", sagte er mit Nachdruck. Etwas in seinem Blick irritierte sie.

"Severus, die Seile...", Hermine zog ihre Ärmel ein wenig hoch und offenbarte ihm die abgeschürften Stellen.

Sein Blick veränderte sich nicht, als er ihr nun in die Augen sah. Dann wandte er sich ab, und ließ sie allein, als er in sein angrenzendes Labor verschwand.

Hermine stand da und wartete auf seine Rückkehr.

War es falsch gewesen, ihn jetzt mit den Auswirkungen des gemeinsamen Liebesspiels zu konfrontieren?

Als er zurückkehrte hielt er einen Tiegel in der Hand. Eine gelbliche Masse war darauf zu erkennen und Hermine nahm den Duft von Ringelblume wahr. Was die Salbe ansonsten noch beinhaltete, würde sie ihn später fragen.

Sie streckte die Hand aus, um den Tiegel entgegenzunehmen, doch er legte ihn nicht hinein.

Wortlos griff er nach ihrer Hand und begann damit, die schmerzenden Stellen behutsam zu bestreichen.

Hermine versuchte zu ergründen was in ihm vorging. Fühlte er sich schuldig?

Doch sein Gesichtsausdruck wollte so gar nicht zu seiner Handlung passen.

Mit seiner mitleidlosen Miene hätte man seinen Wunsch, sie selbst zu behandeln, fast für eine Demonstration seiner immer noch bestehenden Macht über sie halten können.

Er bestimmte wann sie verletzt wurde - und er bestimmte auch wann sie geheilt würde. Dies hatte nichts mit einem gegenseitig akzeptierten Liebesspiel zu tun.

Hermine entzog ihm ihre Hand entsetzt.

Severus sah sie ausdruckslos an, dann reichte er ihr den Tiegel und wandte sich ab.

Als er ihr nun den Rücken zuwandte, wurde ihr klar, dass er verletzt über ihre Reaktion war. Er hatte begriffen was in ihr vorgegangen war. Sie spürte es ganz deutlich, obwohl er es nicht aussprach und nicht einmal ein Anzeichen dafür von sich gegeben hatte. Hermine spürte plötzlich tiefe Scham wegen ihres Misstrauens ihm gegenüber. Sie war sich sicher, dass er seinen Teil zur Wiedergutmachung hatte leisen wollen.

"Severus, ich...", begann sie zögerlich, doch er wandte sich abrupt zu ihr um und sagte barsch: "Ich werde dir das Rezept geben - das ist das Mindeste, nicht wahr?"

"Ich habe dir keinen Vorwurf gemacht", erklärte sie plötzlich in dem Wunsch, die ganze Aktion am liebsten ungeschehen zu machen.

"Nein, natürlich nicht", erwiderte er knapp, dann fügte er an: "Wir werden mit den Training beginnen, wenn du fertig bist."

Hermine schwieg - sie spürte, dass jetzt jedes Wort falsch wäre. Schnell und sorgfältig versorgte sie ihr zweites Handgelenk und schließlich ihre Fußgelenke.

Zuletzt reichte sie ihm den Tiegel zurück, ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Abermals verschwand er in dem angrenzenden Labor und kam erst nach einiger Zeit zurück, um ihr wortlos das Rezept zu reichen.

Hermine spürte bereits jetzt, wie die Haut verheilte und sah die Rötungen verschwinden. Der neugierige Teil in ihr wollte am liebsten auf der Stelle die Zutaten ergründen, doch sie wusste, dass nun die Zeit für das Training gekommen war; daher faltete sie das Blatt sorgsam zusammen und steckte es in ihre Tasche.

"Bereit?", kam seine knappe Frage.

Hermine nickte bestimmt.

Er deutete auf den dunklen Teil des Raumes.

Hermine gab sich alle Mühe keinen Schrecken zu zeigen. Sie hatte natürlich damit gerechnet, doch nach der Atmosphäre, die nun zwischen ihnen herrschte, war der Weg zu dem Bild ein noch bitterer.

Sie wusste, dass das Training nichts mit der momentanen Stimmung zwischen ihm und ihr zu tun hatte, dennoch krampfte ihr Magen sich bei dem Gedanken zusammen, dass er Genugtuung dabei empfinden könnte, wenn er sie nun auf diese Art quälte.

Als er die Kerzen im dunklen Teil des Zimmer plötzlich entzündete, zuckte sie zusammen und starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Bild. Es hatte sich abermals verändert.

Hermine spürte wie ihre Beine nachgeben wollten, doch sie schwor sich selbst, so lange hier zu stehen und zu ertragen was auch immer er geplant hatte, dass sie die nahende Ohnmacht förmlich mit der Macht ihres Willens verdrängte.

Zu den leidenden Gestalten hatten sich zwei nur allzu vertraute Figuren gesellt.

Harry griff sich selbst in den Brustkorb, den Ron mit einer Axt scheinbar gerade frisch geöffnet hatte.

"Ich sagte dir, dass es dich noch persönlicher treffen würde", erklang eine Stimme hinter Hermine. Sie schaltete den Gedanken aus, dass dies Severus war - er war im Moment nur ihr Lehrer - ein Lehrer, der Leistung von ihr sehen wollte. Von diesem Moment an würde sie nur das tun, was von ihr verlangt wurde.

"Überzeuge mich von deiner Begeisterung für dieses Gemälde", wies er sie knapp an.

Ohne zu zögern begann Hermine zu sprechen: "Ich möchte, dass es sich bewegt!"

Einen Moment schien Severus zu stutzen, dann fragte er nach: "Du möchtest, dass es sich bewegt?"

"Ja, so wie neulich. Ich möchte das Blut fließen sehen. Ich möchte sehen, wie die dargestellten Personen sich vor Schmerz winden, erst dann kann ich sie in meinem Kopf schreien hören. Dieses Schreien ist es, das es erst perfekt macht. Ein vollkommenes Bild - vollkommener Schmerz, gepaart mit vollkommener Hingabe. Die Leidenden sind sich ihrer Überantwortung an den Satan völlig bewusst, so wie ich mir bewusst bin, dass ich ebenfalls gerne eine dargestellte Person auf dem Bild wäre. Zaubere mich hinein, Severus. Ich will es am eigenen Leib erleben - zaubere mich hinein, damit ich es fühlen kann - ich will es fühlen - den Schmerz, die Lust daran...zaubere mich hinein und sei mein Zeuge..."

"DAS REICHT!", fuhr er sie an.

Tatsächlich hielt er seinen Zauberstab auf das Bild gerichtet, doch statt ihrem Wunsch nachzukommen, ließ er das Bild mit einem gewaltigen Knall verkehrtherum an die Wand krachen.

Hermine bemerkte wie aufgebracht er war. Sie blieb dennoch ruhig. Teile des Bilderrahmens waren abgesplittert und lagen nun auf dem Boden. Hermine zog ihren eigenen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf das Bild, dessen Motiv nun abgewandt war.

"Reparo", sagte sie und sah zu, wie sich die Stücke des Rahmens wieder einfügten.

Hätte es doch nur einen Reparo für das Herz dieses Mannes gegeben, der jetzt schwer atmend um Kontrolle rang.

"Du hast deine Aufgabe erfüllt", sagte er knapp.

Hermine nickte ihm zu und fragte so arglos wie möglich: "Was wirst du mich als nächstes lehren?"

Er sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an: "Die Frage ist wohl eher, was wirst _du _mich als nächstes lehren?"

"Ich verstehe nicht...", begann sie.

"Du verstehst sehr gut!", fiel er ihr ins Wort, dann schloss er die Augen.

Als er sie wieder geöffnet hatte, schien er sehr viel ruhiger als zuvor.

"Deine Aufgabe war es, mich zu überzeugen. Dies ist dir gelungen. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass du bereit bist, dich selbst aufzugeben um deinen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Ich werde das nicht zulassen, Hermine. Du sagtest, du willst nicht so werden wie ich - und das werde ich verhindern."

"Aber ich habe nur das getan, was von mir verlangt wurde. Ich habe das Bild gelobt!"

"Du hast viel mehr getan als das, du hast es geliebt, du hast es so sehr geliebt, dass du ein Teil davon sein wolltest."

"Aber dies hat dich erst überzeugt!", warf sie ein.

"Ja, das hat es. Es war das gleiche, was ich einst tat. Hermine. Ich war in diesem Bild. Ich war darin, verstehst du? Das Bild ist nicht ein Teil von mir...ich bin ein Teil dieses Bildes!"

Hermine bekam Angst, als sie sah, dass seine Augen schimmerten.

Seine Stimme klang jedoch fest: "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du in die gleichen Abgründe steigst, in die ich stieg."

Hermine sah ihn eine Zeit lang schweigend an. Er schien mit sich zu kämpfen, ob er sie vollends hinter die Fassade blicken lassen sollte.

"Aber genau diese Abgründe sind es, in die ich mich begeben muss, wenn ich meine Rolle gut spielen will. Du sagtest, dass es zu grausam wäre, das Training fortzusetzen. Ich verstehe nun was du damit meintest. Es ist auch grausam für _dich_, und nie habe ich besser begriffen, dass du mich tatsächlich liebst. Meine Entscheidung ist jedoch gefallen - ich habe heute einen Schritt gemacht, den du von mir erwartet hast - auch wenn du ihn nachträglich am liebsten rückgängig machen würdest. Severus, egal welche Schritte ich noch mache, du wirst bei mir sein. Ich selbst überantworte mich also der Hölle, mit dir als Wächter an meiner Seite."

Es dauerte lange, bis er schließlich nickte. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes brachte er die Kerzen im hinteren Teil des Raumes zum erlöschen, ehe er sagte: "Folge mir."

tbc


	34. Lust am Ertrinken

**34. Kapitel**

**Lust am Ertrinken**

Hermine stellte keine Fragen. Was auch immer er vorhatte, sie würde jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Doch dieser Gedanke fiel ihr jetzt um so vieles leichter - er hatte deutlich gezeigt, wie ungern er sie in der Rolle der Grausamkeiten liebenden Frau sah.

Jede Grausamkeit, die er sie jetzt sehen lassen würde, würde lediglich seiner Sorge um dem Orden entspringen. Er würde sie weiter ausbilden. Severus hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie nicht schonen würde. Dass er es dennoch versucht hatte, ließ sie keinen Zweifel mehr daran hegen, dass er sie tatsächlich liebte.

Und doch war Hermine klar, dass er die Sicherheit des Ordens sogar über die Liebe zu ihr stellen würde. Zum ersten mal fragte sie sich bewusst, wie es um ihre Gefühlen für ihn bestellt war.

Konnte sie ihm vorbehaltlos sagen, dass sie ihn liebte? Sie wurde unter seinen Händen zu Wachs, dies ließ sich nicht leugnen - aber dies war keine Liebe. Dies war der Drang, einen Trieb auszuleben, den er erst vollständig freigelegt hatte. War es klug ihn zu lieben? Fragte die Liebe nach Klugheit? In all diese Gedanken war sie versunken, seit er sie aufgefordert hatte ihm zu folgen.

Als sie den Kerker verlassen hatten, fragte sie sich, wohin er sie führen würde. Doch sie fragte es sich im Stillen - sie wusste, dass sie ihm diesmal einfach trauen wollte.

Sie folgte ihm durch die Eingangshalle und schließlich durchschritten sie das Portal.

Die Luft war kühler jetzt. Die Sonne verschwand gerade und tauchte den Himmel in atemberaubendes Orange-Rot.

Hermine schloss schließlich zu Severus auf und sah ihn von der Seite an.

Sein Profil hob sich markant von dem bunten Himmel ab.

Sie wusste, dass ihm vieles durch den Kopf ging, sie konnte es förmlich sehen.

Ihre Ausbildung hatte erst begonnen und sie hatte sich als würdig erwiesen, sie überhaupt fortzuführen.

Ihr Weg führte sie schließlich zum See.

Hermine sah über das glitzernde Wasser, das scheinbar nur existierte, um den prächtigen Himmel spiegeln zu können.

Sie musste plötzlich daran denken, wie sie erst vor ein paar Tagen traurig gewesen war, weil sie nie wieder in dem See baden würde.

Severus hatte ebenfalls über die schillernde Oberfläche gesehen, als er sich plötzlich ihr zuwandte.

"Zieh dich aus", sagte er ruhig.

Hermine glaubte nicht richtig gehört zu haben.

"Wozu?", fragte sie entgeistert nach.

"Weil deine Kleidung sich sonst voller Wasser saugt und das Gewicht dich zu schnell hinunterziehen würde", erklärte er sachlich.

"Du willst, dass ich schwimme?"

Er sah sie lange an, dann sagte er: "Ich will, dass du ertrinkst."

Jetzt wusste Hermine, dass sie ihn unmöglich richtig verstanden haben konnte. Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als seine Stimme sie auch schon an einer Erwiderung hinderte: "Du hast gesagt, dass du dich der Hölle überantworten willst. Ich habe einen anderen Weg für dich gewählt, als das Bild. Der See erfüllt diesen Zweck ebenso gut - unblutiger - was dir vielleicht eher entgegenkommt. Ich werde über dich wachen, während du hinübergehst. Du wolltest es spüren - war dies nur leeres Gerede? War es ein Trick um mich zu täuschen, oder war es die Wahrheit?"

Hermine begann damit ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.

"Es war die Wahrheit", erwiderte sie und zog die Bluse aus.

Severus verfolgte ihr Tun ohne Regung.

Als sie den BH abstreifte, glaubte sie ein Funkeln in seinen Augen zu sehen, doch vielleicht war es auch nur das Glitzern des Wassers, welches sich darin spiegelte.

Schließlich streifte sie auch ihren Rock ab und stand nur noch mit ihrem Slip bekleidet vor ihm.

"Geh hinein", wies er sie knapp an.

Hermine zögerte nicht. Sie watete in den See und setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis das Wasser sie schließlich trug. Sie legte sich darauf und machte ein paar Schwimmzüge. Severus Stimme schien direkt in ihrem Kopf zu sprechen und ihr war klar, dass er einen Zauber verwendete, denn er bewegte nicht die Lippen.

"Du wirst das Ufer nicht mehr betreten können - du musst schwimmen, Hermine - so lange, bis deine Kraft erschöpft ist und darüber hinaus. Es gibt keinen Weg zurück. Du wolltest die Hölle spüren? Das wirst du. Sie wird dich holen, wenn du bereit bist."

Hermine konnte ihm nicht antworten. Sie wusste, dass er sie nur dann hören würde, wenn sie laut nach ihm schrie. Doch das würde nicht geschehen.

Er wollte, dass sie ertrank? Das würde sie zweifellos, denn das Ufer entschwand immer mehr ihrer Sicht.

Es entschwand, als wäre sie auf hoher See und das Land jenseits jeglicher Reichweite.

Sie wusste, dass Severus dort irgendwo stand und sie beobachtete. Sie wusste, dass er darauf wartete, dass sie ihn rief. Sie sollte scheitern. Wieso hatte er sie in diese Lage gebracht? Ihr _blieb nur _die Möglichkeit an dieser Prüfung zu scheitern. Entweder rief sie nach ihm und hatte damit aufgegeben, oder sie ertrank, was zweifellos nicht unbedingt zu einem Erfolg auf lange Sicht beitragen würde.

Hermine schwamm und spürte wie das kalte Wasser ihren Körper umspülte. Nach einiger Zeit bemühte sie sich, sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen, um ihre Kräfte zu schonen. Doch dies bewirkte, dass ihr Körper noch schneller auskühlte.

Die Kälte des Sees kroch in ihre Glieder und machte diese noch schwerer, als die aufkommende Erschöpfung.

Hermine versuchte sich auf die Oberfläche zu legen und die Panik in den Griff zu bekommen. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht allein in diesem Gewässer war. Der Krake könnte jederzeit ihrem lebensmüden Training ein Ende bereiten. Nach weiteren qualvollen Minuten des Überwasserhaltens begann sie die Vorstellung eines Kraken, der sie möglichst schnell aus dieser Situation erlöste, gar nicht mehr so furchtbar zu finden.

Hermines Beine fühlten sich inzwischen an wie Blei und sie war mehr als einmal unter die Wasseroberfläche geraten, doch bislang hatte sie sich immer wieder emporkämpfen können. Aber wozu? War es nicht gleichgültig, ob sie es noch zweimal schaffte, oder dreimal, sich dem Tod zu entreißen? War es nicht egal, ob sie nun ihre mühsamen Bewegungen einstellte und sich in die Kälte hinabgleiten ließ?

Es war egal, denn der Mann, der sie angeblich liebte, stand am Ufer und sah tatenlos zu, wie sie ihr Leben verlor.

Sie hatte geglaubt ihm vertrauen zu können. Sie hatte ihm die Macht über ihr Leben gegeben und er wollte es aus ihr entschwinden sehen. Würde er sie herausholen, wenn sie ertrunken war, oder würde er sich einfach abwenden und sie ihrem nassen Grab überlassen?

Hermine hörte auf zu kämpfen. Es war egal. Alles war jetzt egal.

'Hermine! Schwimm!', hörte sie Severus in ihrem Kopf schreien.

Nein!

'Du sollst schwimmen!'

Nein.

'Schwimm - sofort!'

In diesem Moment spürte sie, wie sie versank.

Es war ein schönes Gefühl.

Friedvoll.

Doch der Frieden währte nicht lange.

Hände griffen nach ihr, rissen sie aus der wohltuenden Stille empor und zwangen ihre Lungen sich mit Sauerstoff zu füllen.

Sie nahm kaum wahr, wie sie an Land gezogen wurde. Eigenartigerweise war es nun viel kälter, nachdem sie dem Wasser entrissen worden war. Der Boden war unangenehm hart. Warum lag sie nun hier? Warum sah Severus sie an, als hätte er Sorge um sie?

Hermine schloss die Augen. "Warum?", stieß sie leise verzweifelt aus.

Sie spürte wie er einen Wärmezauber über sie beide legte. Sofort kribbelte ihr Körper, als das Blut sich in den kalten Gliedmaßen verteilte. Dann fühlte sie, wie er ihr einen Trank einflößte. Sie versuchte den Kopf abzuwenden, doch sie hatte nicht genug Kraft, sich gegen ihn zu wehren.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie bemerkte, dass die Stärke in ihren Körper zurückkehrte. Severus hielt sie umschlungen und einer seiner Finger lag ständig an ihrem Puls.

Er sah sie an und sie spürte wie dieser Blick sie zornig werden ließ. Hermine wand sich aus seinen Armen und richtete sich auf.

"Ich habe dir vertraut! Warum hast du das getan? WARUM?"

Seine Stimme blieb ruhig: "Weil du lernen sollst, dass du niemanden vertrauen kannst. Nicht einmal mir. Du musst lernen, dass ich dich beim Training mit absolut allem konfrontieren muss. Das hat nichts mit uns beiden zu tun. Du musst unterscheiden!"

Hermine öffnete den Mund, es dauerte jedoch eine Weile, bis sie schließlich ihre Worte formte: "Gut, ich habe begriffen. Ich darf dir nicht trauen und um mir das zu beweisen, hast du mich beinahe ertrinken lassen. Kompliment an den Lehrer Snape - sehr eindrucksvoll...ich habe die Lektion begriffen. Und nun lerne _du _zu unterscheiden, denn dies hier ist für den Mann, der behauptet, mich zu lieben!" Ihr Schlag traf ihn hart ins Gesicht. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet und sie sah seine Überraschung, doch sein Zurückzucken schenkte ihr die größte Befriedigung. Das Hochgefühl währte jedoch nicht lange, als seine flache Hand ihre rechte Wange traf. Ihr Kopf wurde von der Wucht so hart zur Seite geschleudert, dass sie Sterne sah.

Sie spürte Tränen in ihren Augen brennen, doch sie schluckte sie mühsam hinunter, als sie sich wieder ihm zuwandte. Ihre Stimme klang kalt: "Du hast mich fast getötet. Du hast mich geschlagen - was für eine schreckliche List verbirgt sich dahinter, dass du mir vorheuchelst, du würdest mich lieben?"

"Ich wollte dich nicht töten. Und auch wenn ich dir gesagt habe, dass es nur dazu diente dich erkennen zu lassen, dass du niemandem trauen darfst, so war das nur ein Teil der Wahrheit. Diesen Test, Hermine, hat Voldemort schon Dutzenden seiner Anhänger abverlangt. Und glaube mir, dass sie es nicht gewagt hätten ihn zu schlagen, nachdem er sie schließlich rettete."

"Er hat ihnen auch nicht zuvor gesagt, dass er sie lieben würde."

Severus schnaubte lachend: "Oh doch Hermine - genau das tat er. Er gibt ihnen das Gefühl von ihm geliebt und anerkannt zu werden - was glaubst du, warum sie bereit wären für ihn zu sterben? Du musst dich von dem Gedanken lösen, dass sie ihm alle nur aus Furcht folgen. Seine Anhänger lieben ihn!"

"Warum hast du diesen Test mit mir gemacht? Soll ich zu einer Todesserin werden? Ist es das, worauf du mich vorbereiten möchtest?"

Er schüttelte vage den Kopf.

"Ich weiß es nicht - wenn es nötig ist, vielleicht."

Nun war es an Hermine den Kopf zu schütteln: "Nur über meine Leiche!"

Severus schenkte ihr ein trauriges Lächeln: "Dies könnte tatsächlich deine einzige Option sein - je nachdem, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln."

Eine Zeit lang schwiegen beide. Severus richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie, doch Hermine streckte abwehrend die Hand aus. Er seufzte und sprach über sich selbst einen Trockenzauber. Als er sie fragend ansah, schüttelte sie abermals den Kopf. Sie verfluchte sich dafür, dass ihr eigener Zauberstab in seinen Räumen lag.

Hermine wurde sich bewusst, dass sie immer noch lediglich ihren Slip trug. Sie fror und sah sich nach ihrer Kleidung um. Severus griff danach und hielt sie ihr entgegen. Seine Stimme klang aufrichtig: "Ich wollte dich nicht schlagen - aber ich rate dir dringend, mich nie wieder in die Situation zu bringen, dass ich im Affekt handle. Es tut mir leid, Hermine."

Sie griff nach ihrer Kleidung und riss sie ihm förmlich aus der Hand.

"Du entschuldigst dich nicht dafür, dass du mich fast getötet hast, aber es tut dir leid, dass du mich geschlagen hast? Warte! Sag nichts! Der Lehrer bleibt unbarmherzig, aber der Mann, der mich liebt zeigt den Hauch eines Gefühls. Ich beginne zu begreifen. Es wäre leichter, nur den einen oder anderen akzeptieren zu müssen. Doch vielleicht gehört auch dies in Wahrheit zu meinem Training. Wenn ich es schaffe, dem einen wie dem anderen auf die richtige Weise gegenüberzutreten, dann sollte ich wohl meine Ausbildung beendet haben."

Severus sah sie lange an. Anerkennung bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht, die er auch nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannte, als er nun sprach: "Ich kenne niemandem, dem das gelingen könnte - außer dir! Du hast dies alles bereits durchschaut - jetzt fehlt es nur noch an der Umsetzung deines Wissens."

Hermine streifte sich die Bluse über, während sie sagte: "Im Moment begreife ich nur eines - du hast mich dazu gebracht diesen See zu hassen. Wenn dir wirklich etwas an mir liegt, dann bringe mich dazu, ihn wieder zu lieben."

Er sah zu, wie sie ihren nassen Slip abstreifte, bevor sie in ihren Rock schlüpfte.

"Das werde ich", hörte sie ihn eine Versprechung murmeln.

Der Weg zurück zum Schloss verlief schweigend.

Als sie in seinen Räumen angekommen waren, entfachte er ein Feuer im Kamin und bat sie in dem Sessel Platz zu nehmen, der dort ganz in der Nähe stand.

Hermine setzte sich hinein und ließ die Wärme ihren Körper sanft umhüllen. Sie wusste, dass ihr Zauberstab irgendwo im dunklen Teil des Raumes in der Nähe des Bildes lag. Sie wollte jetzt nicht dorthingehen. Sie ließ die Wärme des Feuers seine Arbeit tun.

Das Frösteln wurde weniger und schließlich war es gänzlich aus ihr vertrieben.

Ihre Unterwäsche hielt sie noch immer fest umklammert, als könne der Slip und der BH in ihrer Hand etwas an der Nacktheit unter Bluse und Rock ändern.

Severus sah belustigt auf ihre verkrampften Finger.

"Vielleicht solltest du einen Trockenzauber verwenden. Inzwischen dürfte auch der BH nass sein", gab er zu bedenken.

Hermines Knöchel traten weiß hervor.

"Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken", sagte sie schließlich, dann schleuderte sie beides ins Feuer.

"Jetzt musst du dir keine Sorgen mehr darüber machen - und ich auch nicht", fügte sie an.

Severus entfuhr ein Lachen. "Du bist unglaublich", sagte er bebend, "deine Unvorhersehbarkeit macht dich zu einer gefährlichen Frau."

Hermine ließ diese Worte auf sich wirken. Seltsamerweise wärmten sie sie noch mehr, als das Feuer es vermochte.

tbc


	35. Wer ist eigentlich Charly?

**35. Kapitel**

**Wer ist eigentlich Charly?**

"Ich denke es wird Zeit, dass du aufwachst."

Hermine nahm diese Worte nur am Rande wahr - sie störten!

Also beschloss sie sie zu ignorieren und sich lieber wieder auf das Haus mit den vielen Zimmern zu konzentrieren, von denen sie eines nach dem anderen erkunden wollte. Das erste war bereits recht vielversprechend gewesen. Ein Raum voller Bücher, von denen sie zwar keinen einzigen Titel hatte entziffern können, aber genau dies machte es zu einem besonderen Reiz. Sie würde später dorthin zurückkehren und es erneut versuchen, nachdem sie die anderen Räume erforscht hatte. Von irgendwoher wurde sie gerufen - keine Zeit!

Sie öffnete die nächste Tür und betrat den Raum. Severus stand darin: "Du musst jetzt aufwachen", sagte er sanft.

Hermines Stimme erschreckte sie selbst: "Aber ich _bin_ wach."

Erst jetzt erwachte sie aus dem Traum und erkannte, dass sie ihren letzten Satz tatsächlich noch im Schlaf gesprochen hatte.

Severus sah sie belustigt an: "Gut, _jetzt_ bist du wach."

Hermine sah sich irritiert um. Dies war sein Schlafzimmer. Sie trug eindeutig einen Herrenpyjama und hatte die Nacht in Severus Bett verbracht.

"Du bist am Kamin eingeschlafen. Es ist nach allem was geschehen ist kein Wunder, dass du nicht einmal erwacht bist, als ich dich hinübertrug. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du in die Uni musst. Vielleicht wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn du das hier deiner heutigen Garderobe hinzufügen würdest."

Er legte ihr ein Unterwäsche-Set, bestehend aus schwarzem BH und Slip auf die Bettdecke. Hermine sah ihn irritiert an. "Woher hast du das?"

Er hob kritisch eine Augenbraue: "Glaubst du, nur Minerva kennt Verwandlungszauber? Du solltest dich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, heute nicht nur in Männersachen aufzuwachen, sondern sie auch den Rest des Tages dicht auf deiner Haut zu tragen. Ist das ein Problem für dich?"

Hermine sah abermals auf die beiden Teile vor ihr?

"Das ist Unterwäsche von _dir_?"

Seine Stimme klang ernst, doch in seinen Augen funkelte es amüsiert: "Es boten sich seltsamerweise heute morgen keine Damen an, die mir ihre Unterwäsche zur Verfügung stellen wollten, also griff ich auf meine eigene zurück, um sie in etwas Passendes für dich zu verwandeln. Sie war gewaschen", fügte er vielsagend an.

Hermine lachte, und fügte dann ehrlich an: "Ich danke dir."

"Immer gerne, wenn dir gerade mal wieder danach ist, mein Feuer auf besondere Weise zu nähren."

Sie sah ihn forschend an. Das Feuer, das sie genährt hatte, waren wohl nicht allein die Flammen in seinem Kamin gewesen.

Severus blickte zur Uhr und fragte: "Wann musst du in der Uni sein?"

"Für ein Frühstück reicht die Zeit noch so gerade", erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln, dann ließ sie das Lächeln verschwinden und sagte: "Schwimmen macht hungrig."

Severus Augen ließen keinen Schluss darauf zu, ob sie ihn mit dieser Bemerkung getroffen hatte.

Er erhob sich und deutete mit dem Kopf auf ihre Kleidung. "Während du dich anziehst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass wir ein Frühstück bekommen."

Hermine sah ihm nach, wie er durch die Tür verschwand, dann strich sie mit den Fingerspitzen über den seidigen Stoff ihrer neuen Unterwäsche.

Ihr kamen Charlys Fragen wieder in den Sinn. Scheinbar hatte Severus auch die dritte Bedingung erfüllt, die ihr Kollege für so unendlich wichtig hielt. Severus hatte sie tatsächlich zum Lachen gebracht. Es kam ihr nach dem gestrigen Training nun fast unwirklich vor, dass sie in seinem Bett saß und sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als diesen Tag genau dort weiterhin mit ihm zu verbringen.

Doch natürlich war das nicht möglich. Sie musste in die Uni, und er musste ebenfalls unterrichten. Hermine seufzte leise. Nach den Schrecknissen des vergangenen Abends wäre es eigentlich eine Art Therapie, wenn er ihr auf seine unnachahmliche Art beweisen würde, dass sie tatsächlich noch lebte. Erneut seufzte sie, diesmal bei dem Gedanken daran, wie gerne sie seine Hände auf ihrer Haut spüren würde. Statt dessen zog sie Severus Pyjama aus, griff zur Unterwäsche und schlüpfte hinein, bevor sie Rock und Bluse überstreifte.

Als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat, schenkte er gerade Kaffee ein.

"Was werden die anderen denken, wenn du nicht in der Großen Halle erscheinst?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Severus sah sie kurz an, bevor er sich setzte.

"Sie werden denken, dass ich auf das Frühstück verzichte."

Hermine nickte knapp und setzte sich ebenfalls. "Und wenn mich jemand sehen sollte, während ich das Schloss verlasse?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schnaubte: "Hast du Angst, dass jemand bemerken könnte, dass du die Nacht bei mir verbracht hast? Wie ich dir schon sagte, ist es ohnehin zu spät diese Beziehung geheim zu halten."

"Es tut mir leid, Severus - ich ahnte nicht, dass Ginny mein Geheimnis so schnell ausplaudern würde."

Severus stellte die Tasse zurück, die er soeben zu seinen Lippen hatte führen wollen.

"Ginny...Weasley?", fragte er düster.

Hermine nickte betäubt: "Ja - natürlich...von wem warst du denn der Meinung, dass ich ihn über unsere Beziehung in Kenntnis gesetzt hätte?"

Severus Blick wurde düster.

"Ich sprach von Charles Grant."

"Charly? Ach ja...aber wen interessiert schon was er denkt? Er ist ein Muggel, und er..."

"Er ist kein Muggel, Hermine. Charles Grant arbeitet für das Ministerium. Er ist einer der wichtigsten Mittelsmänner zwischen den Muggeln und dem Ministerium - und zweifellos hat man ihn auf dich angesetzt."

Schlagartig verspürte Hermine kein Verlangen mehr danach, den Toast zu essen, den sie gerade noch mit Marmelade bestrichen hatte.

"Charles Grant ist ein Zauberer?", fragte sie schockiert nach.

"Ja, er arbeitet für das Ministerium", wiederholte Severus wesentlich gereizter.

"Aber als ihr euch in meiner Wohnung gesehen habt...keiner von euch beiden hat auch nur den Anschein erweckt, dass ihr euch kennen würdet!"

Severus schnaubte, dann sah er sie lange an, bevor er zu sprechen begann. "Das Ministerium hat dich nie aus den Augen verloren. Dein Kontakt zu Harry hat schon zu deiner Schulzeit dazu geführt, dass das Ministerium nähere Erkundungen über dich einzog. Sie wissen um deine Fähigkeiten und deine herausragenden Leistungen. Dein Weg war vorbestimmt - sie hatten alles für dich geplant, sie wollten dich in ihre Dienste nehmen und zur Aurorin ausbilden - unbedingt!"

Hermine legte den Kopf etwas schief und sah ihn ungläubig an. Es dauerte etwas, bis sie seine Worte mit der Vergangenheit in Einklang gebracht hatte.

"Meine Prüfung - die schlechte Note...du wolltest verhindern, dass sie mich einstellen...bei Merlin, das glaub ich alles nicht! WAS HAST DU GETAN?"

"Ja, ich wollte verhindern, dass sie sich weiterhin für dich interessieren. Ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass sie dich ablehnen würden, nachdem diese Prüfung dir misslungen war; aber ich wollte nicht, dass du dich völlig aus der Zaubererwelt zurückziehst. Als du diese Entscheidung getroffen hast, wähnte ich dich jedoch in Sicherheit. Aber die Note, Hermine - es war _dein_ Fehler, _deiner_! Und du hättest die Chance gehabt ihn zu bereinigen, aber du hast den Kopf verloren! "

Hermines Stimme wurde jetzt ganz ruhig und gefährlich leise: "Den Kopf verloren? Da hast du Recht. Ich habe ihn verloren, weil ich plötzlich Interesse an dir hatte, weil ich nicht klar denken konnte, wenn du in meiner Nähe warst. Hast du mich damals beeinflusst, Severus? Hast du das?"

Wütend funkelte er sie an: "Das glaubst du? Glaubst du ich würde dich auch jetzt beeinflussen? Denkst du dein Kaffee enthält eine Essenz, die dich mir gefügig macht? Was spielte sich in deinem Kopf ab, bevor ich auch nur in deine Nähe kam? Wenn ich dich unter Drogen setzen würde, dann würde keine Minute vergehen, in der du nicht wie eine läufige Hündin darum betteln würdest, dass ich es dir besorge. Glaubst du ich bin so unfähig, dass ich dir etwas verabreichen würde, das mich jedesmal wieder darum kämpfen lassen muss, deine Liebe zu erringen? Das könnte ich einfacher haben - ich könnte DICH einfacher haben!"

Die Luft vibrierte vom Zorn in seiner Stimme.

Hermine schob demonstrativ die Kaffeetasse von sich und funkelte ihn ebenfalls wütend an.

"Ich hätte Aurorin werden können, verdammt - du hast mir das kaputt gemacht!"

"Wenn du Aurorin geworden wärst, dann lägst du schon seit geraumer Zeit unter der Erde. Kennst du nicht die Statistiken, Hermine? Was glaubst du, warum das Ministerium es nötig hat, ihre zukünftigen Auroren von der Schule weg anzuwerben?"

"Die Statistiken sagen nichts darüber aus, was aus _mir_ geworden wäre. Auch wenn viele junge Auroren sterben, so ist nicht gesagt, dass ich dazu gehört hätte!"

Seine Stimme wurde ebenfalls gefährlich leise als er nun wieder sprach: "Die Folterung von Jungauroren sind jeden Monat ein gefeiertes Highlight bei unseren Treffen. Es entspricht der bildlichen Darstellung des endgültigen Sieges über das Ministerium, wenn man ihren neuen, noch recht unerfahrenen Abgesandten die Zungen herausschneidet, damit sie keine Lügen mehr verbreiten können - die Augen aussticht, damit sie keine Falschheiten mehr sehen - und ihnen mit glühenden Nadeln in die Ohren bohrt, damit sie keine Unwahrheiten mehr hören. Sie sollen während dieser Tortur lernen, dass es nur eine Wahrheit gibt...sich dem Lord zu opfern - und das tun sie...und glaube mir, sie sind vermutlich froh, wenn man ihnen schließlich das Herz mit nur einem einzigen Stoß durchbohrt. Ja, ich habe dich lieber versagen sehen, als dich bei einem dieser Treffen mit dieser speziellen Behandlung zu konfrontieren. Ich war froh, dass du in die Muggelwelt gegangen bist. Du schienst in Sicherheit zu sein. Doch das warst du nicht. Das Ministerium blieb dir auf den Fersen. Charles Grant verband seine Aufgabe Kontakte in der Muggelwelt herzustellen damit, dich für das Ministerium anzuwerben. Aber ich kam ihm in die Quere - der Orden des Phönix kam ihm in die Quere. Als ich ihn bei dir in der Wohnung sah und du ihm so eindringlich klar machtest, dass wir eine Beziehung hätten, da hoffte ich, dass das Ministerium sich als fairer Verlierer zeigen würde. Ich hoffte, dass sie Grant von dir abziehen würden."

Hermine bedeckte ihre Augen mit den Händen. Ihre Stimme klang erstickt: "Oh Gott, die ganze Zeit über war ich ein Spielball, ohne es auch nur zu ahnen. Du hast mich nur zurück in den Orden geholt, damit das Ministerium mich nicht bekommt? Was ist das für ein SCHEIß SPIEL!?"

"Ich wollte dich schützen", sagte er leise.

Hermine lachte lauthals, wenn auch nicht ehrlich.

"Schützen? Wie wäre es, wenn du damit anfängst, mich vor dir selbst zu beschützen? Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du alles zur Lüge erklärt hast, was ich bislang für die Wahrheit hielt? Und all die Grausamkeiten, die du im Namen des Lords begehst...Charles Grant...das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein! Du hast alles auf den Kopf gestellt - alles!"

"Wenn ich die Option gehabt hätte, dich in der Muggelwelt zu lassen, dann hätte ich es getan. Aber ich konnte es nicht, weil das Ministerium die Entscheidung längst getroffen hatte, dich zurück zu holen. Ich hatte Grant gegenüber einen klaren Vorteil. Ich kannte dich und du mich. So konnte ich schneller handeln, als es ihm möglich war. Er musste erst dein Vertrauen erringen. Es war für mich unerträglich als ich damals glaubte, dass er mit dir geschlafen haben könnte um dieses Ziel zu erreichen."

"Und du? Hast du aus diesem Grunde mit mir geschlafen?", ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig, doch sie sah ihn fordernd an.

"Nein, ich habe mit dir geschlafen, weil ich es wollte...und nur falls du es vergessen haben solltest - du wolltest es auch!"

Hermine dachte nach. Ja, dieser erste Impuls war von ihr ausgegangen. sie hatte eindeutige Körpersignale ausgesendet, und es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass diese zum größten Teil dazu beigetragen hatten, dass sie sich kurze Zeit später willig auf dem Fußboden wiedergefunden hatte.

"Ich muss gehen", sagte sie und schlang plötzlich fröstelnd ihre Arme um den Körper.

"Hermine..."

"NEIN! Ich muss jetzt gehen!"

Er schloss einen Moment die Augen, bevor er sie wieder ansah. Er machte keinen Versuch sie zu berühren und dadurch zum Bleiben zu überreden. Lediglich seine Stimme schien wie eine ausgestreckte Hand: "Bitte komm heute Abend zu mir."

"Wozu? Willst du mit mir trainieren? Was soll ich heute tun, Severus? Soll ich voller Inbrunst sagen, dass ich es liebe, wie du mein Leben manipulierst?"

"Ich möchte dir den See zeigen."

"Den See? Ich kenne den verfluchten See. Ich habe ihn gestern um ein Haar halb ausgetrunken!"

"Ich möchte ihn dir zeigen, wie du ihn noch nicht gesehen hast. Wirst du kommen?"

Hermine war irritiert, dass seine Worte so bittend klingen konnten, obwohl sein Blick jetzt kühl blieb.

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie. Als sie seine Räume verließ hielt er sie nicht auf. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Er wollte sie nach wie vor, auch jetzt noch, nachdem sie die Wahrheit wusste und er ihr endgültig nichts mehr vorspielen musste.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine würde heute improvisieren müssen. Die Unterlagen befanden sich in ihrer Wohnung auf dem Schreibtisch und sollten die Stütze für die heutige Vorlesung sein. Es lief dennoch reibungslos. Die Studenten waren motiviert und dies machte alles um so vieles leichter. Es war früher Mittag, als plötzlich die Sirene erklang. Sofort wurde es unruhig. Stimmen wurden laut, dass es sich sicher nur um eine Übung handeln würde, dennoch versuchten alle so schnell wie möglich zum Ausgang zu gelangen. Hermine mahnte zur Ruhe und spürte gleichzeitig wie sie selbst nervös wurde.

Erst als der letzte Student den Hörsaal verlassen hatte, trat auch sie auf den Flur. Aus dem rechten Gang am Ende des Flures drang Rauch. Die Sprinkleranlage war dennoch nicht ausgelöst worden. Ein Mädchen kam hustend und keuchend durch den Qualm auf sie zugelaufen. Hermine hielt sie fest und sorgte dafür, dass sie kontrollierte Atemzüge machte. "Alles okay?", fragte sie dann eindringlich.

"Ja", erwiderte das Mädchen und wischte sich ein paar verschwitzte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

"Gut", sagte Hermine, "dann nichts wie raus hier."

Das Mädchen nickte, doch dann schien sie mit sich selbst zu hadern.

Hermine begriff sofort: "Ist noch jemand da hinten?", fragte sie alarmiert.

"Ja, Professor Grant. Ich hatte gerade bei ihm Physik, als im Chemielabor nebenan etwas in die Luft flog. Es gab einen gewaltigen Knall und als wir nachsahen, flüchteten bereits Studenten aus dem Raum. Sie hatten alle noch Zeit rauszukommen, genau wie unsere Gruppe, aber Professor Springfield ist bei der Explosion verletzt worden. Sie kann sich nicht bewegen und ich glaube, Professor Grant ist bei ihr geblieben...aber das Feuer..."

Hermine legte ihr kurz die Hand auf die Schulter. "Wie ist dein Name?"

"Lydia", antwortete das Mädchen knapp.

"Hör zu, Lydia. Du läufst jetzt zum Ausgang und erzählst den Feuerwehrleuten, dass hier noch drei Menschen im Gebäude sind."

"Drei?", fragte Lydia.

"Ja, ich werde Professor Grant mit Professor Springfield helfen. Lauf jetzt!"

Das Mädchen zögerte noch einen Moment und schien Hermine überreden zu wollen mit ihr zu kommen, doch schließlich lief sie los und rief: "Ich werde es den Feuerwehrleuten sagen."

Hermine zögerte ebenfalls nicht länger und machte sich auf den Weg in den verqualmten Gang.

Sie erkannte sofort, dass der Rauch sich langsam verzog, weil er nicht länger genährt wurde. Hermine erreichte die Tür des Labors und erkannte, dass das Feuer erloschen war. Charles Grant stand mit gezogenem Zauberstab da und brachte auch die letzte Flamme zum ersterben. Neben dem Labortisch lag Professor Springfield und hatte offensichtlich das Bewusstsein verloren. Charles' und Hermines Blick trafen sich. Ohne jegliche Hast steckte er den Zauberstab in seine Aktentasche, die er scheinbar zuvor hastig auf den Boden geschmissen hatte. Einige Bücher stopfte er ebenfalls in die Ledertasche zurück, und ein Notizbuch, das nun ein Eselsohr aufwies. Hermine kniete sich neben Professor Springfield, um nach ihr zu sehen.

"Sie ist inzwischen geheilt, allerdings konnte ich nicht zulassen, dass sie es mitbekam, wie ich sie versorgte. Ich musste ihr einen Schockzauber verpassen, damit ich sie retten konnte, ohne meine wahre Identität zu verraten. Es ist schlimm genug, dass...", er brach mitten im Satz ab und schien zu lauschen.

Auch Hermine hörte jetzt Schritte, die sich so schnell näherten, dass sie nur zu den Feuerwehrleuten gehören konnten, die zu ihrer Rettung eilten.

Charles Grant schloss eilig seine Tasche und kniete sich dann neben Hermine und sah bekümmert auf Professor Springfield.

Die eintreffenden Feuerwehrleute handelten schnell und nach Vorschrift. Ehe Hermine sich versah, saß sie neben Charles angegurtet in einem Krankenwagen, der sie zur Untersuchung in die Klinik bringen sollte. Professor Springfield hatte man auf die Trage gelegt, und sie wurde noch im Krankenwagen eingehend untersucht.

Hermine spürte Charly neben sich. Sie kannte nun die Seite an ihm, die er ihr bislang vorenthalten hatte. Alle seine Bemühungen um sie hatten nur dazu gedient, sie für das Ministerium abzuwerben. Charles Grant war ein Zauberer. Hermine schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Und dann fühlte sie, wie er ihre Hand ergriff und seine Finger in den ihren verschränkte. "Nein", fauchte sie ihn leise an, als sie ihre Hand zurückzog.

Charles lächelte sie schwach an: "Es hat sich nichts geändert, ich bin immer noch Charly - und ich stehe auf der guten Seite."

Hermine sah kurz zu dem Sanitäter, der dabei war, Professor Springfield vorsorglich eine Sauerstoffmaske auf Mund und Nase zu drücken. Als Hermine sich wieder zu ihrem Sitznachbarn wandte, sagte sie: "Es hat sich nichts geändert. Ich gehöre immer noch zu Severus Snape."

Charles ließ seine Stimme wie ein Seufzen klingen: "Aber sind Sie sich ganz sicher, dass er wirklich auf der guten Seite steht, oder ist es Ihnen inzwischen einfach egal?"

Er wollte keine Antwort auf seine Frage, doch Hermine wäre sie ihm ohnehin schuldig geblieben.

tbc


	36. Den Wolf zähmen

**36. Kapitel**

Den Wolf zähmen

Es ließ sich nicht verhindern, im Krankenhaus Charles Grant immer wieder zu begegnen. Hermine kam mehr als einmal der Gedanke, wie dumm es auch ihm vorkommen musste, auf Muggelheilmethoden zurückgreifen zu müssen, obwohl sie beide genau wussten, dass ihnen nichts fehlte. Als sie allein im Warteraum saß und auf ihren Abschlussbericht wartete, hatte auch Charly die letzte Untersuchung hinter sich gebracht und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf einen Stuhl.  
"Professor Springfield wird zur Beobachtung über Nacht hierbehalten", sagte er und deutete dann vage auf die Tür, "hab ich eben mitbekommen."  
Hermine nickte nur.  
"Ich möchte mit Ihnen reden - ungestört", fügte er an, und sah abermals zur Tür. Sie wusste, dass sie dem auf lange Sicht nicht entgehen konnte. Dem Kollegen Charles Grant hätte sie vielleicht ausweichen können, aber einem Ministeriumsangestellten auszuweichen, der den Auftrag hatte mit ihr zu sprechen, erschien Hermine völlig unmöglich.  
Sie atmete tief durch und ließ die Luft seufzend entweichen. "Gut, wo?"  
"Bei Ihnen?", sagte er, als habe er nur auf ihre Frage gewartet. Hermine lief eine Gänsehaut über, doch ihr war klar, dass sie es nicht riskieren konnte Zuhörer zu haben, und so schied jeglicher öffentlicher Ort aus. Wenn sie nur die Wahl hatte zu ihm zu gehen, oder zu ihr, dann zog sie ihr Zuhause in jedem Fall vor. "In Ordnung, bei mir. Wann?"  
Wiederum schien er sehr souverän: "Ich würde sagen, sobald wir hier entlassen sind - wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht. Hat die Polizei Sie schon zu dem Feuer befragt?"  
Hermine nickte und sagte dann: "Ich konnte ihnen keine Angaben machen. Sie waren irritiert, weil die Sprinkleranlage nicht funktionierte."  
Charles Grant lächelte still: "Die brauchten wir nicht. Ich hatte das Feuer sofort im Griff, deshalb habe ich sie außer Gefecht gesetzt."  
Hermine sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an: "Die wundern sich darüber, dass das Ding es nicht tat - wäre es nicht sinnvoller gewesen, die Anlage einfach ihre Arbeit tun zu lassen?"  
"Ich wollte nicht, dass Sie völlig durchnässt werden, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig ist", sagte er und sah sie leise lächelnd an.  
"Ich?", fragte Hermine ungläubig, "was hat das mit mir zu tun?"  
Seine Antwort klang nicht so, als wäre sie für ihre Ohren bestimmt, als er leise flüsterte: "Alles, absolut alles"  
Hermine wollte ihn gerade zur Rede stellen, als die Tür schwungvoll geöffnet wurde. Die Papiere waren fertig und beide konnten das Krankenhaus verlassen. Hermine wusste, dass die meisten Muggel sich in Krankenhäusern unwohl fühlten, doch sie wäre am liebsten noch eine Ewigkeit dort geblieben, um nicht mit Charles Grant in ihrer Wohnung allein sein zu müssen. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, Severus darum zu bitten zu ihr zu kommen, doch ihr war klar, dass sie damit nur Öl ins Feuer gießen würde. Auch den Gedanken Harry oder Ginny dazu zu bitten, schien ihr nicht sinnvoll, denn es war ihre Vergangenheit und ihre Zukunft, die sie mit dem Mann besprechen würde, den sie bislang nur für einen Kollegen, gehalten hatte.

Charly deutete vor dem Krankenhaus auf ein Taxi. Als sie eingestiegen waren, nannte er dem Fahrer wie selbstverständlich Hermines Adresse. Schweigend brachten sie die kurze Fahrt hinter sich. Charly bezahlte den Fahrer, nicht ohne ihm ein üppiges Trinkgeld zukommen zu lassen, was angesichts des Fahrpreises geradezu lächerlich wirkte. Als Hermine ihre Wohnungstür öffnete, wurde ihr zum ersten mal vollends bewusst, dass sie Charly gegenüber keinen Vorteil mehr hatte. Er war ebenso ein Zauberer wie sie - vermutlich mit einer Aurorenausbildung und daher als Duellpartner ihr vermutlich weit überlegen.  
Dennoch griff sie, in ihrer Wohnung angekommen, als erstes nach ihrem Zauberstab. Charles nahm es mit einem leisen Lachen zur Kenntnis.  
"Sie glauben doch wohl nicht, dass ich Ihnen etwas antun möchte?", fragte er und hob demonstrativ beide Arme, um seine leeren Handflächen zu präsentieren.  
Hermine schickte ihm ein knappes Lächeln, das eher spöttisch, als höflich wirkte.  
"Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher", sagte sie und sah ihn herausfordernd an. "Nun, dann sollte ich wohl schnell zur Sache kommen", erwiderte er mit einem Seufzen.  
"Das läge auch in meinem Interesse."

Da sie ihm keinen Platz angeboten hatte, blieb Charly mitten im Wohnzimmer stehen und begann zu sprechen. "Wie Sie vermutlich inzwischen wissen, bin ich ein Vertreter des Zaubereiministeriums. Man übertrug mir die Aufgabe, Kontakt mit Ihnen aufzunehmen." Er hielt inne und sah sie fragend an. Als sie schlicht nickte, schien er bestätigt zu sehen, was er vermutet hatte und fuhr in verbindlicherem Tonfall fort: "Ich habe - ebenso wie Sie - Muggeleltern. Meine Verbindungen in die Muggelwelt sind weitreichend und für das Ministerium von großem Wert. Inzwischen wissen Sie wahrscheinlich ebenso von den Plänen Lord Voldemorts, Muggel in seine Gefolgschaft zu holen, genauso wie Sie vom Plan des Ministeriums Kenntnis haben, Sie in unseren Reihen Willkommen zu heißen. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Snape Sie darüber informiert hat und...nun, sagen wir so...die Vorteile, die sich aus Ihrer Arbeit beim Ministerium ergeben würden, in das Gegenteil verkehrt hat." Er hielt inne und sah sie abermals fragend an.

Hermine ignorierte seine Neugier und wies nun doch auf einen Sessel, während sie sich gegenüber auf der Couch nieder ließ.  
Charly deutete die Geste scheinbar als einen Teilerfolg, denn er lächelte zufrieden, als er sich setzte. "Warum bin ich so wichtig für das Ministerium?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.  
"Weil Sie über außergewöhnliche Intelligenz verfügen - über die Eigenschaft Dinge zu Ende bringen zu wollen, und über die nötigen Kontakte verfügen, um Ihr Handlungsfeld ohne Probleme auszuweiten"  
"Aber das Ministerium hat Sie - Sie sagten eben, dass Sie über weitreichende Kontakte verfügen...wozu braucht man mich also noch?"  
"Weil wir zusammenarbeiten sollen. Hermine, ich wäre stets an Ihrer Seite."  
Er schien dies tatsächlich für einen Vorteil zu halten, den er ihr schmackhaft machen wollte. Hermine schauderte innerlich.

Plötzlich wechselte der Ton seiner Stimme; er richtete sich auf und beugte sich ihr entgegen.  
"Hermine, seit ich Sie das erste mal sah, war mir klar, dass wir füreinander geschaffen sind. Ich habe so etwas noch nie zuvor gespürt. Obwohl Sie sich mir gegenüber als Muggel ausgaben, konnte ich Ihre magische Kraft praktisch jederzeit spüren. Haben Sie schon einmal versucht, ohne Ihren Fokus - ohne Ihren Zauberstab - zu zaubern? Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Ihnen gelingen würde. Ich weiß, dass Sie ein ungeschliffener Diamant sind - und ich würde die Aufgabe liebend gerne übernehmen, Ihnen den nötigen Schliff zu geben."  
Hermines Gesicht drückte Widerwillen bei diesen Worte aus, und er reagierte sofort darauf: "Glauben Sie, Severus Snape denkt etwas anderes über Sie? Er formt Sie bereits jetzt nach seinen Wünschen, oder wollen Sie das leugnen?"

In Hermines Kopf drehte sich alles. Darum ging es? Als sie Severus vorgeworfen hatte, dass er ihr Leben manipulierte, hatte sie also die volle Wahrheit ausgesprochen? Charly schien zu spüren, dass er einen guten Treffer gelandet hatte. "Er benutzt Sie nur. Ich kenne seine Akte - wissen Sie, was er in Ausübung seiner Spionagetätigkeit für Dinge tut? Ich kann sie nicht aussprechen, weil die Akten mit einem Schweigezauber versehen sind und ich bereits jetzt gegen eine Menge Vorschriften verstoße, weil ich Sie überhaupt warne. Er ist damals nur freigesprochen worden, weil Dumbledore ihn in seine Dienste nahm. Der Orden des Phönix ist eine schlechte Wahl für Sie, Hermine. Dumbledore setzt auf die falschen Leute, wenn er Männer wie Snape für sich arbeiten lässt. Eines Tages wird ihm der Wolf, den er in die eigenen Reihen holte, die Kehle zerfetzen, aber dann ist es zu spät. Für Sie muss es das nicht sein - verlassen Sie den Orden und nehmen Sie die Ausbildung zur Aurorin an. Ich werde Ihnen zeigen, wie Sie die dunkle Seite am effektivsten bekämpfen. Beginnen Sie damit, indem Sie jeglichen Kontakt zu Snape abbrechen."

Hermine hallten diese Worte in ihrem Kopf - den Kontakt zu Severus abbrechen...wie oft hatte sie diese Forderung schon an sich selbst gestellt - vergeblich.  
Es war Charlys triumphierender Blick, der sie in die Realität zurück holte.  
"Warum bin ich so wichtig für das Ministerium?", wiederholte sie erneut, als habe sie die Frage nicht bereits vor ein paar Minuten schon einmal gestellt.  
Er schickte ihr ein einnehmendes Lächeln, und beugte sich noch ein Stück in ihre Richtung.  
"Hermine, ich verrate Ihnen wohl kein Geheimnis, wenn ich Ihnen nun gestehe, dass Sie nicht nur für das Ministerium wichtig sind. Ich habe noch nie eine Frau getroffen, der ich mich so verbunden fühlte...ich möchte, dass Sie wissen, wie sehr ich mir wünschte, dass sie mir eine Chance geben. Ich kann Ihnen mehr bieten als Snape. Sie haben etwas Besseres verdient, und Sie wissen das auch! Er ist ein Verbrecher, den man nicht bei Zeiten zur Rechenschaft zog. Aber eines Tages wird man es tun, und ich werde zu denen gehören, die ihn dingfest machen werden. Sollte er Ihnen je etwas zu Leide tun, dann gnade ihm Gott, wenn ich ihn in die Finger bekomme."  
Bei dieser leidenschaftlichen Rede hatten sich Charlys Wangen gerötet und Hermine sah den unnatürlichen Glanz in seinen Augen. Hier sprach ein Mann, der vor Eifersucht loderte und der seinem Widersacher am liebsten eigenhändig einen langsamen Tod bescheren wollte.

"Charles, ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass ich zu Severus gehöre. Ich weiß von den Dingen, die er im Dienste des Lords ausführt...er hat mich nie belogen", sie stockte einen Moment und prüfte diese Aussage auf Glaubwürdigkeit. Natürlich klang es wie Hohn, nach allen Erkenntnissen, die sie inzwischen gesammelt hatte, doch Severus hatte ihr tatsächlich von seinen Gräueltaten berichtet; und er hatte ihr berichtet, warum er sie zurückgeholt hatte. Es wurde ihr klar, dass er es nicht nur getan hatte, damit der Orden ihre Dienste in Anspruch nehmen konnte, sondern er hatte sie schützen wollen. Wenn es ihm egal wäre, was aus ihr wurde, dann hätte er schon vor langer Zeit zusehen können, wie sie zur Aurorin ausgebildet wurde, um ihrer eventuellen Folterung mit stoischer Gelassenheit beizuwohnen oder sie gar auszuführen. Er hatte ihr erklärt, dass er sie lieber scheitern gesehen hatte, als ihr auf diese Art wiederzubegegnen. Vielleicht galt dies sogar jetzt noch - vielleicht wollte er sie mit seinem Training derart schockieren, dass sie sich auf Dauer in die Muggelwelt zurückzog. Und doch war er zu ihr gekommen, als sie genau das getan hatte. Er hatte sich von ihr verletzen lassen - hatte seine Strafe gesucht - und ihr letztendlich gestanden, sie zu lieben. Hatte er all das wirklich nur getan, um sie nicht dem Ministerium zu überlassen? Die Stimme in Hermines Innerem war so eindeutig, wie ein gewaltiger Donnerschlag. Nein! Nein - so war es nicht! Es steckte mehr dahinter, als sie nur für den Orden zu werben - seine Worte waren die Wahrheit gewesen - er liebte sie.

"Denken Sie über alles in Ruhe nach, Hermine", sagte Charles Grant ruhig, "denken Sie darüber nach und wägen Sie ab. Sie werden erkennen, dass ich Recht habe. Sie gehören zu uns. Sie gehören zu mir!"  
"Es gibt keinerlei Basis dafür - ich begreife nicht, wie Sie immer wieder darauf kommen, dass wir beide zusammen gehören würden", sagte Hermine gereizt.  
Als habe er nur darauf gewartet, seine Argumente aufführen zu können, begann er zu sprechen: "Wir kennen beide Welten, das ist ein Punkt, der uns absolut verbindet. Wir leben als Muggel und als Zauberer und verstehen die Probleme, die in beiden Welten lauern. Ich verstehe, wie wichtig Ihnen die Arbeit an der Uni ist - und meine ist mir ebenfalls wichtig. Wir können in beiden Welten gemeinsam arbeiten und für mich ist es kein Problem, dass Sie...dass du nicht von Zauberern abstammst. Wie ich dir sagte, waren auch meine Eltern Muggel. Und ich weiß, dass ich dir ein guter Partner sein könnte, beruflich und privat. Ich möchte dir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen...möchte dich verwöhnen und auf Händen tragen."

Hermines Blick war bei seinem unaufgeforderten Wechsel zu 'du' reserviert geworden. Sie hörte seine Worte und unwillkürlich überkam sie ein ungutes Gefühl. Alles was er sagte klang einfühlsam und ehrlich, aber gleichzeitig so unglaublich selbstsüchtig. Sie wollte nichts von alledem hören...gar nichts!  
"Ich möchte keine Aurorin werden - und noch viel weniger möchte ich in irgendeiner Weise eine engere Beziehung zu Ihnen. Richten Sie Ihren Vorgesetzten aus, dass mein Entschluss feststeht. Es gibt keinen Grund, mich länger zu verfolgen! Charles - ich möchte, dass Sie Abstand halten, wenn wir uns an der Uni sehen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"  
Der junge Mann sah sie einen Moment nachdenklich an, dann wurde seine Miene fast schon entspannt: "Ich werde Abstand halten, wenn Sie es wünschen. Aber dennoch werde ich soweit in Ihrer Nähe sein, Hermine, dass ich sofort da bin, wenn Sie mich brauchen. Ich denke, dass Sie Ihre Meinung ändern werden. Und ich weiß, wann es sich zu warten lohnt."

Er erhob sich so plötzlich, dass Hermine ihn einen Moment verwundert ansah, ehe sie ebenfalls aufstand und ihn zur Tür begleitete. Bevor er die Wohnung verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um und sagte: "Denken Sie über uns nach - und über das Angebot des Ministeriums. Ich werde noch warten, bis ich Ihre Nachricht an meine Vorgesetzten weiterleite."  
Hermine hielt seinem forschenden Blick Stand: "Sie können es ebensogut noch heute weitergeben - ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern...und meine Meinung darüber, dass es kein 'uns' gibt, mit Sicherheit noch viel weniger. Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe, Charles, sonst wird mir keine andere Wahl bleiben, als mich über sie zu beschweren."  
Als er gegangen war, schloss Hermine nachdrücklich die Tür. Charles Hartnäckigkeit machte ihr langsam tatsächlich Angst. Er verband offensichtlich seinen Auftrag, sie für das Ministerium zu werben, mit seinem persönlichen Interesse. Er umwarb sie so offensichtlich auf privater Ebene, dass sie sich zu fragen begann, ob ein Gang zum Ministerium nicht unumgänglich sei, doch er hatte nichts getan, was ihr einen echten Grund dazu gegeben hätte. Im Gegenteil, seine Ausführungen waren erstaunlich vernünftig und wohlüberlegt gewesen. Der Verstand redete ihr ein, dass er in vielen Dingen richtig lag. Doch was, wenn der analytische Verstand gewillt war, der Chemie des Körpers sehr viel mehr Daseinsberechtigung einzuräumen, als eigentlich gut war? Was, wenn die Begierde so viel mehr Platz einnahm, als das logische Denken eigentlich zulassen sollte?

Diese Frage stellte sich Hermine erneut, als die Sonne immer tiefer am Himmel stand und sie ruhelos wurde. Severus hatte sie gefragt, ob sie heute Abend zu ihm käme...er hatte sie gebeten. Es widersprach jeder Logik, sich erneut in seine Hände zu begeben. Sie war nun an einem Punkt, an dem sie ihr ganzes Leben ändern konnte. Sie brauchte nur 'ja' zu sagen, zu dem Angebot des Ministeriums - sie bräuchte nur 'ja' zu Charles Grant zu sagen. Es war ihre Entscheidung das Ruder herumzureißen und Severus in seine Schranken zu weisen. Auch wenn sie Charles nicht wirklich wollte - er war da, und wartete nur auf ein einziges Wort von ihr - es würde Severus hart treffen, wenn sie ausgerechnet ihn wählte.

Der Nachmittag verstrich, und auch der Abend kam, ohne dass Hermine Severus Bitte nachgeben wollte. Es wäre ein Stich für ihn, wenn sie nicht zu ihm ging. Ein Stich, der vielleicht die richtige Stelle traf - seinen Stolz. Doch je mehr die Sonne am Himmel sank, desto mehr spürte Hermine, dass sie selbst es war, die den Schmerz spürte. Ruhelos griff sie zu einem Buch, schlug es auf und spürte bei jedem Wort, das sie ohne Sinn und Verstand las, wie ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Ärgerlich klappte sie es zu und begab sich ins Badezimmer. Sie blickte in den Spiegel und sah der Frau in die Augen, deren Wangen vor Erregung leicht gerötet waren. "Du gehst nicht zu ihm! Er hat dich belogen - all die Zeit über. Geh nicht, du wirst dir selbst nicht mehr in die Augen sehen können, wenn du es tust."  
Voller Konzentration atmete sie tief ein, um dann den Atem langsam entweichen zu lassen. Die Anspannung verstärkte sich dennoch auf eine Weise, die Hermine resigniert seufzen ließ. Zu eindeutig war der Puls zu spüren, der den Weg zwischen ihre Beine gefunden hatte, als wäre dieser Bereich es wert, das Gehirn eine Zeit lang unterzuversorgen.

Ihre Hände griffen zum Hahn und drehten das kalte Wasser bis zum Anschlag auf. Wieder und wieder tauchte sie ihre schöpfenden Hände hinein, um ihr Gesicht mit der kühlen Flüssigkeit zu benetzen.  
Schließlich sah sie erneut in den Spiegel und warf sich selbst einen ironischen Blick zu: "Du warst schon mal überzeugender", fauchte sie ihr Ebenbild an.  
Den letzten Schwall Wasser schleuderte sie gegen den Spiegel, und ihre eigenen, missbilligenden Augen verschwammen dadurch lange genug, so dass sie sich abwenden konnte.

Die Entscheidung war gefallen - und mit ihrer Entscheidung auch die letzte Gegenwehr. Nein, er hatte ihr keinen Fluch auferlegt; er hatte ihr keine sinnesraubenden Gifte untergemischt - sie allein war es, die so auf ihn reagierte. Als sie sich umzog, zitterten ihre Hände. Die Anspannung war kaum noch auszuhalten. Sie vermied es, erneut in den Spiegel zu sehen. Niemand hatte sie je so zu Gesicht bekommen...völlig außer sich vor Erregung...jeder sinnvolle Gedanke war ausgelöscht...eine einzige Berührung würde ausreichen, um sie vollkommen willenlos zu machen. Niemand hatte sie je so gesehen...außer ihm! Er hatte sie so hilflos ihrer eigenen Lust ausgesetzt gesehen und er hatte ihr nie einen Vorwurf daraus gemacht. Er hatte sie jeweils noch einen Schritt weitergeführt, als sie selbst zu gehen bereit gewesen war. Dieser eine Schritt war es, der sie zu seiner Sklavin machte. Hermine wusste, dass sie sich nur etwas vormachte, wenn sie sich selbst versprechen würde, dass er es heute nicht schaffen würde, sie weiter gehen zu lassen, als sie es selbst wollte. Sie wusste, dass sie es herbeisehnte und genau dieses Herbeisehnen dazu führte, dass sie ihn als ihren Meister anerkannte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der warme Wind spielte mit ihren Haaren, als sie vom Apparierpunkt aus zum Schloss ging. Der Vollmond schien auf die Ländereien und ließ alles in eigenartig gedämpften Farben leuchten, die die ganze Szenerie unwirklich erscheinen ließen.  
Irgendwo im Verbotenen Wald drang ein Wolfsgeheul durch die dichten Bäume und Büsche, das Hermine unwillkürlich bewog, einen Schritt schneller zu gehen.

Charles hatte Severus mit einen Wolf verglichen, der dem Mann ohne Vorwarnung an die Kehle gehen konnte, der ihn vor einer Bestrafung durch das Ministerium gerettet hatte. Erneut das Heulen - Hermine verfluchte sich jetzt dafür, dass sie so lang gewartet hatte bis es dunkel war, um hierher zu kommen. Es war noch Zeit umzukehren. Severus würde ohnehin nicht mehr mit ihr rechnen. Er würde sich damit abgefunden haben, dass sie seiner Bitte nicht gefolgt war - es wäre besser umzukehren, bevor sie dem Wolf ihre nackte Kehle darbot. Doch das Schloss war jetzt schon so viel näher als der Apparierpunkt. Eine Rechtfertigung, die sie nicht einmal ansatzweise sich selbst durchgehen ließ. Fast rechnete sie damit, die Tür verschlossen vorzufinden, als sie beim Schloss angelangt war. Doch sie war nicht verschlossen - sie erkannte Hermine als Besucherin, der Zugang zu gewähren sei und Hermine trat ein, und roch den typischen Geruch, der diesen alten Gemäuern anhaftete. Ein Stück Vertrautheit, das sie fast zärtlich zu umarmen schien.

Die Halle war leer um diese Zeit. Die Schüler befanden sich inzwischen in den Gemeinschaftsräumen und würden lesen, Schach spielen oder einfach nur plaudern, bis es Zeit war schlafen zu gehen. Hermine hörte ihre eigenen Schritte an den Wänden widerhallen und fragte sich, ob sie mit diesem Geräusch nicht unwillkürlich Filch auf den Plan rufen würde. Schnell nahm sie die Stufen zu den Kerkern. Severus musste sie als Besucher angekündigt haben, niemals hätte sie sonst ungehindert das Schloss betreten können. Sie fragte sich, ob er dennoch überrascht sein würde, wenn sie so spät noch an seine Tür klopfte.  
Scheinbar hatte er sie tatsächlich nicht mehr erwartet, denn es dauerte geraume Zeit, bis er öffnete.  
Als er sie erkannte, stieß er wortlos die Tür weit auf und deutete eine einladende Geste an.  
Sie trat ein und sah sich betreten um. Auf dem Tisch stand eine Flasche Wein, die jedoch fest verkorkt war. Severus folgte ihrem Blick: "Ich wollte sie nicht ohne dich öffnen. Eigentlich wollte ich sie gerade wieder wegräumen."  
Hermine nahm es als Vorwurf und erwiderte: "Ich hatte nicht versprochen zu kommen. Ich musste darüber nachdenken."  
"Ich verstehe", erwiderte er knapp. "Es gibt so vieles, über das ich nachdenken muss", fügte sie an, als habe er ihr nicht soeben zugestimmt.  
"Ich werde dich nicht weiter drängen, für den Orden zu arbeiten. Ich werde dich auch nicht drängen, mit mir den Abend zu verbringen...ich wünsche es mir, aber ich werde dich nicht drängen."

Seine Stimme hatte abweisender geklungen als seine Worte und Hermine begriff, dass er ihr damit Gelegenheit geben wollte, ihm Ungastlichkeit vorzuwerfen um einen Grund zu haben, sofort wieder zu verschwinden, wenn es ihr Wunsch sei. Aber Hermines Wünsche sahen ganz anders aus. Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf und erwiderte: "Wenn ich den Abend nicht mit dir verbringen wollte, dann wäre ich nicht hergekommen, nicht wahr?"  
Er schüttelte vage den Kopf und seine Stimme klang rau: "Es ist gut möglich, dass dein Pflichtgefühl dich hertrieb. Du bist meine Schülerin und ich weiß noch aus alten Zeiten, wie genau du diese Aufgaben nimmst. Aber heute habe ich keine Aufgabe für dich."  
"Ich komme nicht, um eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Ich kam, weil du mir ein Versprechen gegeben hast und den Wunsch geäußert hast, mir den See zeigen zu wollen."  
"Dann lass uns gehen", sagte er so bestimmt, dass Hermine nicht glauben konnte, dass er ihr eben noch angeboten hatte, ihn einfach wieder zu verlassen.

Stumm folgte sie ihm abermals durch die Eingangshalle und über die Ländereien, bis sie den See glitzernd im Mondschein vor sich liegen sahen. Fast erschrak sie, als Severus seine Hand in ihrer verschränkte. Es war eine so ungewöhnliche Geste, dass sie unwillkürlich die Luft anhielt. Einen Moment standen sie einfach nur so da. Hermine genoss den Blick über die spiegelnde Oberfläche. Dass sie aus Angst um ihr Leben die glatte Fläche noch tags zuvor panisch zum Erbeben gebracht hatte, verbannte sie jetzt aus ihrem Kopf. Das Einzige, was zur Zeit in dem Wasser zu ertrinken schien, war das Abbild des Mondes und er schien diese Tatsache gelassen hinzunehmen.  
Plötzlich löste Severus sich von ihr und sah sie mit seinen dunklen Augen an. "Ich erwarte dich im See...sagen wir, du hast genau zwei Minuten."  
Als er sich nun langsam auszog, wandte sie nicht ein einziges mal den Blick ab. Im Schein des Mondes wirkte seine weiße Haut seltsam verlockend, und seine Muskeln, die nun deutlich hervortraten, ließen sie fast hypnotisiert seinen Anblick genießen.  
Hermine bemerkte eine neue Welle der Erregung, die durch ihren Körper jagte, als er seine komplette Kleidung abgelegt hatte. Sie versuchte nicht allzu offensichtlich auf sein Glied zu schauen, obwohl der Grad seiner Erregung durchaus höchst interessant für sie war. Doch ehe sie sich weiter Gedanken darum machen konnte, sprang Severus kopfüber ins Wasser. Eine Zeit lang war er untergetaucht und Hermine fielen seine Worte wieder ein. Er hatte ihr zwei Minuten gegeben. Die würde sie nicht brauchen.

Schnell streifte sie ebenfalls ihre Kleidung ab und spürte dem Pulsieren zwischen ihren Beinen nach.  
Sie tauchte einen Fuß in das Wasser, zog ihn aber augenblicklich wieder zurück. Severus war inzwischen aufgetaucht und sah zu ihr herüber.  
"Es ist eisig", rief sie ihm zu.  
Er lachte über diese Bemerkung, war er doch selbst soeben ohne Zögern hineingesprungen. "Du hast schätzungsweise noch eine Minute", rief er zu ihr hinüber.  
"Und wenn ich nicht ins Wasser will, was dann?", fragte sie kopfschüttelnd.  
Snapes Stimme wurde drohend: "Du weißt, was dann passiert. Darauf würde ich es nicht ankommen lassen."  
"Sadist", murmelte sie leise, doch sie kam seinem Befehl nach.

Langsam ging sie immer weiter in das Wasser hinein und fragte sich unwillkürlich wo der Unterschied zum gestrigen Abend lag. Ihr war kalt und mit jedem Schritt den sie ging, verstärkte sich das Gefühl, diesem See ausgeliefert zu sein. Ihre Erregung war vollends verschwunden, und tatsächlich war sie froh darüber, zeigte es ihr doch, dass sie Severus nicht völlig ausgeliefert sein würde.

Als das Wasser ihr bis zum Bauch reichte, legte sie sich darauf und begann zu schwimmen. Hektisch sah sie zum Ufer - es war klar zu sehen. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder über den See. Hermine hielt kurz in ihrer schwimmenden Bewegung inne. Von Severus keine Spur. Einen kurzen Moment schossen ihr Gedanken durch den Kopf, dass der Krake vielleicht heute beschlossen hatte die Störenfriede, die sein Reich abermals zu dem ihren machen wollten, kurzerhand zu seinem Spielzeug zu erklären. Plötzlich wurde jedoch die Wasseroberfläche direkt vor Hermine durchbrochen und Severus strich sich, schwer atmend, die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Endlich! Das wollte ich dir auch geraten haben", sagte er leise grollend, dann zog er sie bestimmt an sich und Hermine umklammerte ihn wie selbstverständlich mit beiden Beinen.

Von diesem Moment an war ihr klar, dass sie ihm nichts vormachen konnte. Seine Wärme an ihrem Körper zu spüren raubte ihr schier den Verstand. Ohne zu zögern drang er mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung in sie ein. Er wollte, dass sie mit dem See wieder versöhnt wurde. Hermine schiegte sich dich an ihn und verließ sich darauf, dass er sie halten würde. Erst als er sie in in das seichtere Wasser zog, wurde ihr klar, dass er die Verbindung zwischen ihnen hergestellt hatte, um im tiefen Wasser ganz dicht bei ihr zu sein - er hatte sie völlig ausgefüllt, sie dicht an sich gezogen und ihr dabei tief in die Augen gesehen. Er hatte ihr nachhaltig das Gefühl geben wollen, dass ihr nichts passieren konnte - dass er bei ihr war und es nicht zulassen würde. Als er nun festen Stand hatte, zögerte er plötzlich, sie abermals in Besitz zu nehmen.

Doch diesmal war es Hermine, die diese Verbindung wieder herstellen wollte. Erneut umklammerte sie ihn, und er drang wieder in sie ein. Dann begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen und die Intensität war so stark, dass Hermine lustvoll aufstöhnte. Das Wasser umspülte wild ihren Körper, während sein Rhythmus schneller wurde. Hermine fühlte sich auf wundervolle Weise losgelöst. Sie bäumte sich auf, umfasste seinen Nacken und grub ihre Zähne in seine Schulter, während er sie nun regelrecht aufspießte. Wasser perlte über seinen Hals. Hermine kostete davon, indem sie mit der Zunge über seine ebene Haut strich. Sie setzte ihre Erkundung fort, und biss ihm sanft in die Halsbeuge. Im gleichen Moment stieß er sich - ihre Pobacken haltend - so tief und kraftvoll in sie, dass ihrer Kehle ein animalisches Gurgeln entrang. Sie war selbst von diesem Orgasmus völlig überrascht worden, so dass ihr für einen Moment schwindlig wurde. "Ich liebe dich", hörte sie ihn flüstern. Plötzlich kam ihr alles fast unwirklich vor. Der See, der Taumel der Lust, Severus Worte - all das konnte unmöglich Realität sein. Sie hörte ihn leise seufzen und es klang enttäuscht. "Glaubst du, den See jetzt wieder in besserer Erinnerung behalten zu können?", fragte er sachlich nach.

Er hatte sich aus ihr zurückgezogen und Hermine stand etwas wackelig im seichten Wasser und sah sich um. Schließlich wandte sie sich ihm wieder zu und sagte leise: "Ich bin dir noch etwas schuldig", sie wollte nach ihm greifen, damit er wieder in sie eindrang, um seine eigene Lust zu befriedigen, doch er wich zurück. "Du bist mir nichts schuldig - ich möchte nichts, das du mir nicht freiwillig zu geben bereit bist. Lass uns nun zurückkehren."  
Hermine sah zu, wie er das Wasser verließ. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt und erst als er am Ufer nach seiner Kleidung griff, sah sie, was sie bereits vermutet hatte - seine Erektion war nach wie vor vorhanden, doch er hatte sich entschieden, sie zu ignorieren. Hermine folgte ihm stumm an Land. Er wollte gerade sein Hose schließen, als sie sich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen ließ. Ohne zu zögern, schob sie sich seinen Penis tief in den Mund und begann ihn zu verwöhnen. Sie spürte, wie er ihr voller Empörung in die Haare griff und ihren Kopf von sich ziehen wollte. Schnell griff sie mit der Hand unter seine Hoden und ließ sein Glied bis zum Schaft in ihrer Mundhöhle versinken, um es kurz darauf mit zusammengepressten Lippen bis zur Eichel wieder freizugeben. Sobald sie sein Stöhnen hörte, vollführte sie die Bewegung wieder in die andere Richtung. Das Zerren an ihrem Haar wurde von einem bestimmenden Druck gegen ihren Hinterkopf abgelöst. "Das...ist es nicht...was ich...meinte", stieß er hervor, erbebte jedoch eindeutig unter der intensiven Behandlung.

Hermine wusste wovon er gesprochen hatte, und für einen Moment hätte sie fast lachen können, weil ihr der Gedanke kam, wie gut es war, dass sie den Mund voll hatte und daher einen guten Grund, eine Antwort schuldig zu bleiben.

Es erregte sie eigenartig aufs neue, hier nackt vor ihm zu knien und ihn gegen seinen eigentlichen Willen soweit zu bringen, dass er sein Sperma in ihrer Mundhöhle verspritzen würde. Als es geschah, durchfuhr sie eine tiefe Befriedigung darüber, ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umgesetzt zu haben. Es beflügelte sie, ihn so zu reizen, dass Severus sich nicht hatte wehren können. Er zog sich recht schnell aus ihrem Mund zurück, um ihr die Gelegenheit zu geben, auszuspucken. Als sie ihn daraufhin nur anlächelte und damit begann, nach ihren eigenen Kleidern zu greifen, spürte sie seinen ungläubigen Blick. "Du hättest das nicht tun müssen", sagte er leise.  
"Keine Sorge - ich tue nichts, das ich nicht freiwillig tun will", erwiderte Hermine bestimmt, wagte jedoch nicht, ihm dabei in die Augen zu sehen. "Bist du dir sicher?", hörte sie ihn fragen und blickte ihn nun doch an.  
Sie begriff, dass er nach sehr viel mehr fragte, als nur nach der Tatsache, dass sie bereit gewesen war, sein Sperma hinunterzuschlucken.

Ihr Mund war von seinem Geschmack immer noch überschwemmt und ihr wurde bewusst, wie merkwürdig es ihm vorkommen musste, dass es sie nicht anekelte ihn zu schmecken, wo sie doch nicht einmal bereit war, ihm die langersehnten Worte zu sagen.  
"Ich muss über einiges nachdenken, Severus", erwiderte sie träge und war sich bewusst, dass sie lediglich wiederholte, was sie ihm zuvor schon gesagt hatte.  
"Spielst du mit dem Gedanken, dich zur Aurorin ausbilden zu lassen?" Hermine zögerte: "Ich sollte es zumindest in Erwägung ziehen. Das Ministerium will mich nach wie vor."  
"Und Charles Grant...er will dich auch...ziehst du auch das in Erwägung?"  
Seine Stimme hatte durch die Pausen merkwürdig verletzt geklungen, obwohl er sie lediglich aufmerksam ansah. "Nein, das ziehe ich nicht in Erwägung", antwortete sie sofort.  
Er stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, was sie aufgrund dieser offenen Reaktion zu einer näheren Erklärung bewegte.  
"Ich habe noch nie geglaubt, dass Liebe etwas mit Logik zu tun hat. Würde ich rein logisch an die Sache herangehen, so wäre Charles Grant wohl der ideale Partner für mich. Er ist in meinem Alter. Er sieht nicht übel aus. Er kennt meinen Beruf und teilt ihn sogar. Wir würden uns nicht nur ein paar Stunden am Abend sehen, sondern hätten die Möglichkeit, uns sogar während der Arbeit zumindest kleine Zärtlichkeiten zukommen zu lassen", sie verzog bei diesen Worten unwillkürlich den Mund widerwillig, was sie durch schnelles Weitersprechen zu kaschieren versuchte, "er wechselt zwischen Magier- und Muggelwelt und er stammt - so wie ich - von Muggeleltern ab. Er hat einen Posten beim Ministerium, der dafür sorgt, dass er mein Ausbilder sein könnte."

Severus nickte langsam und seine Stimme klang bitter: "Und er würde dich vermutlich auch nicht zwingen..."  
Hermine fiel ihm so laut ins Wort, dass er tatsächlich abrupt verstummte.  
"...aber ich habe bereits einen Ausbilder. Und ich habe bereits einen Job angenommen, den ich zu Ende bringen werde - übrigens eine der Eigenschaften, die das Ministerium an mir zu schätzen scheint. Und zudem...", jetzt hielt sie inne und schluckte sichtbar, bevor sie den Satz leise beendete, "...und zudem habe ich schon einen Mann, mit dem ich meine Begierden stillen möchte, und der sie besser kennt, als jeder andere. Bitte Severus, verlange nicht mehr von mir...ich bin wütend auf dich...ich bin wütend wegen all der Jahre, die ich betrogen wurde und ich brauche Zeit, um meinem Herzen beizubringen, warum du das getan hast. Du hast die Macht, meinen Körper in einen Zustand zu versetzen, der jegliche Gegenwehr von mir schwinden lässt. Mir ist bewusst, dass es nicht richtig ist...dass ich mich dafür schämen müsste. Aber weißt du was, Severus? Ich habe keine Lust mich dafür zu schämen! Doch wenn du mehr willst als das, dann gib mir Zeit."

Er nickte, aber ein ungläubiges Lachen klang leise aus seinem Mund: "Du bietest mir deinen Körper an, aber von deinem Herzen soll ich mich fern halten. Wer sollte das wohl besser verstehen als ich, Hermine? Ich werde danach handeln, aber du sollst wissen, dass es ausdrücklich _dein_ Wunsch war...vergiss das nicht!"

Hermine wandte sich ein letztes mal in dieser Nacht dem See zu und sah über die erleuchtete Oberfläche. Das Bild verschwamm vor ihren Augen und sie ärgerte sich über die Tränen, die sich völlig ungerechtfertigter Weise Bahn brachen. Sie hatte ihren Willen bekommen und die Dinge klargestellt - es gab keinen Grund jetzt zu heulen...und so tat sie es lautlos, denn was ihr Kopf so logisch erdacht hatte, schien mit einem mal ihrem Herzen überhaupt nicht gefallen zu wollen.

tbc

_Ein relativ langes Kapitel... sagt mir doch einfach, wie ihr es fandet, und ob ihr das nächste auch wollt!_

_Liebe Grüße, Kira_


	37. Gespräch unter Freundinnen

**37. Kapitel**

**Gespräch unter Freundinnen**

"Ich habe gehört, ihr hattet ein Feuer in der Universität. Die haben dich in ein Muggelkrankenhaus gebracht? Ich wette, Dad hätte liebend gerne mit dir getauscht und sich unter eines dieser Geräte gelegt, bei deren Anblick ich schon eine Gänsehaut bekomme. Hat man sich mit so einem Teil deine Knochen angesehen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und nahm Ginnys Enttäuschung mit einem Lachen zur Kenntnis.

"Tut mir leid - das nächste mal werde ich mir etwas brechen, in Ordnung?"

"Okay, bring du mir eines von diesen Skelettbildern, dann bekommst du von mir zum Dank auch eine Flasche Skelewachs", sagte Ginny grinsend.

"Für dich tue ich fast alles", erwiderte Hermine ebenfalls kichernd, "wofür möchtest du das Bild?"

Ginny lehnte sich bequem in der Couch zurück und legte nachdenklich einen Finger an die Lippen.

"Ich werde es Dad schenken. Ich wette, er hängt es im Wohnzimmer auf."

Hermine verzog angewidert das Gesicht, doch Ginny sprach schon völlig in Gedanken weiter: "Vielleicht macht er dann nicht so einen Wirbel, wenn ich nach Paris gehe."

Hermine sah ihre Freundin erstaunt an: "Nach Paris? Was willst du denn in Paris?"

Ginnys Wangen färbten sich vor Begeisterung, als sie nun zu erzählen begann: "Paris - die Stadt der Liebe. Ich werde jeden Morgen von meinem Chéri mit frischen Croissants und Café au Lait geweckt, damit ich mich stärken kann."

"Stärken?", hakte Hermine nach und ahnte schon, dass dies die falsche Frage gewesen war.

Ginny verdrehte verzückt die Augen: "Ja, nach einer Nacht d' Amour muss ich mich stärken, um das Liebesspiel am Morgen richtig genießen zu können. Danach gehen wir durch die kleinen Boutiquen bummeln, um dann schließlich ein leichtes Mittagessen in einem zauberhaften Bistro an der Seine einzunehmen, bevor wir uns wieder ins Hotel zurückziehen."

"Lass mich raten, was ihr da machen werdet", ging Hermine auf das Spiel ein.

"Na, jetzt bin ich aber gespannt", sagte Ginny unschuldig lächelnd.

"Ich werdet euch gemütlich auf dem Bett ausstrecken, um euch von der anstrengenden Shoppingtour zu erholen - aber es wird nicht bei einem kurzen Verschnaufen bleiben, denn dein wahnsinnig toller Liebhaber..."

"Ja?", fragte Ginny jetzt mit atemloser Spannung.

"...wird binnen Minuten heftigst...schnarchen, weil er von der Nacht und dem morgendlichen Liebesspiel noch viel zu erledigt sein wird - das Einkaufen wird ihm den Rest gegeben haben und noch in der selben Nacht, während du ihn mit deiner unbändigen Leidenschaft schier zur Verzweiflung und an den Rand seiner Kondition treibst, wird er dich anflehen zurückzukehren, in das gute alte England - fernab von ihm - und er wird sich vornehmen, demnächst lieber eine unterkühlte Französin in sein Bett zu holen, als nochmal eine dieser heißblütigen Engländerinnen."

Beide sahen sich einen Moment schweigend an, bevor sie gemeinsam in Lachen ausbrachen.

"Gibt es diesen Franzosen wirklich?", fragte Hermine schließlich und schien damit genau ins Schwarze getroffen zu haben.

Ginny schnappte sich das Kissen, das neben ihr auf der Couch gelegen hatte und knautschte es gedankenverloren zusammen, während sie murmelte: "Ja, vielleicht."

"Erzähl mir von ihm", sagte Hermine.

"Er ist nett...glaube ich."

Nun beugte sich Hermine ein Stück vor, als habe sie Probleme mit dem Hören. Ihr "Wie bitte?", unterstrich diesen Eindruck noch.

"Naja, ich kenne ihn halt nicht richtig...obwohl, doch...ich weiß alles über ihn", Ginny schien noch zu überlegen, welche Aussage den Kern der Wahrheit nun eher traf, als Hermine ihr entnervt das Kissen wegriss, weil Ginny es inzwischen förmlich misshandelte.

"Bitte erkläre mir das", sagte sie dann bestimmend.

"Herrjeh...du müsstest dich doch mit sowas auskennen. Immerhin kennst du all diese Geräte, die Muggel so benutzen."

Hermine runzelte fragend die Stirn und wollte Ginny erklären, dass sie keinen Schimmer hatte, wovon sie eigentlich sprach, als ihr plötzlich ein Licht aufging.

"Du meinst Computer...Ginny, du hast jemanden über das Internet kennengelernt?!"

"Ja, Himmel...was ist so unglaublich daran? Mir war langweilig, da bin ich in eines dieser Cafés gegangen, in denen man gegen Geld an die Computer darf. Ich habe es mir erklären lassen und schwupps - wie von Zauberhand habe ich einen Mann kennengelernt, der in Paris wohnt."

"Gibt es in London denn nicht genug Männer für dich?", fragte Hermine seufzend.

Plötzlich sah Ginny sie kalt an. Ihre eben noch aufgekratzte Stimmung hatte sich von einer Sekunde zur anderen völlig gewandelt. "Stell mich nicht so hin, als hätte ich schon mit halb London gevögelt! Du bist verdammt selbstgerecht in letzter Zeit, weißt du das? Es ist, seit du mit Snape zusammen bist. Ich erzähle dir alles von mir - alles von meinen Liebschaften - aber du? Du erzählst gar nichts! Was ist das Geheimnis an Professor Snape? Hat er ein großes Geheimnis, oder eher ein kleines? Mag er es im Dunkeln, oder zündet er tausend Kerzen an, um alles genau zu sehen? Bindet er sein Haar beim Sex zusammen, oder lässt er es offen? Erzähl mir irgendwas - irgend etwas, das mir zeigt, dass du mir vertraust und wir Geheimnisse miteinander teilen, statt sie nur voreinander zu haben!"

Auf Ginnys Gesicht hatten sich rote Flecken gebildet, die ihre Wut überdeutlich zum Ausdruck brachten.

Hermine seufzte leise: "Ich bin deine Freundin, Ginny - es hat doch nichts damit zu tun, dass ich dir nicht vertraue..."

"Womit dann?", fauchte Ginny sie an.

"Ich...er...es ist nicht so, wie du denkst", stammelte Hermine hilflos.

"Nicht so, wie ich denke? Habt ihr Sex miteinander, oder nicht?"

"Ja!"

"Dann erzähl mir irgendetwas von ihm!"

"Das ist albern!"

"Okay", Ginny erhob sich langsam von der Couch und sah Hermine strafend an: "Ich bin also albern - und ein Flittchen - und nicht würdig, mir harmlose Intimitäten anzuvertrauen."

"Wir haben keine harmlosen Intimitäten - nichts, was wir tun, ist harmlos!", spie Hermine sie nun ebenfalls wütend an.

Ginny stutzte einen Moment und ließ sich dann mit offenem Mund wieder auf der Couch nieder.

"Wow! Na, das klingt aber mal verrucht!"

"Bitte Ginny, ich möchte unsere Freundschaft nicht darüber definieren, was ich dir über Severus und mich erzähle. Warum ist dir das so wichtig?"

Die Rothaarige wurde aufgrund Hermines verbindlicheren Tones ebenfalls ruhiger.

"Ich sehe nur, wie ihr euch alle von mir entfernt. Ron ist irgendwo in Rumänien unterwegs und hat scheinbar das Schreiben verlernt. Harry lässt sich überhaupt nicht mehr blicken und reagiert nicht auf die Eulen, die ich ihm geschickt habe. Und meine beste Freundin scheint in ihrer Freizeit ausschließlich mit dem Mann beschäftigt zu sein, vor dem wir uns als Kinder zu Tode gefürchtet haben."

"Ich habe mich nie vor ihm zu Tode gefürchtet."

"Ich aber! Und viele andere auch. Was ist es, was wir an ihm übersehen haben? Ist es zuviel verlangt, wenn du mir ein bisschen über ihn erzählst?"

"Die Dinge, nach denen du gefragt hast, hätten dir als Kind mit Sicherheit nicht die Angst vor ihm genommen. Aber wenn du mich ernsthaft fragst, wie er als Mensch ist - ja, dann bin ich gerne bereit, dir etwas über ihn zu erzählen."

Ginny lehnte sich jetzt zurück, um zu signalisieren, dass sie ganz Ohr sei. Ihre, vor der Brust verschränkten Arme zeigten jedoch, dass sie offenbar das Gefühl hatte, sich vor dem schützen zu müssen, was jetzt kam.

Hermine verstand ihre Skepsis. Wäre die Rollenverteilung anders herum gewesen und Ginny hätte sich plötzlich mit dem geheimnisvollen Snape eingelassen, so wäre Hermine vermutlich aus Sorge um sie fast gestorben.

Entgegen ihrer eigentlichen Gewohnheit, in ihrer Wohnung auf das Zaubern zu verzichten, zog Hermine ihren Zauberstab hervor und sorgte dafür, dass aus der Küche schon bald der Duft von frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee herüberzog.

Ginny schien sich sichtlich zu entspannen und löste ihre verschränkten Arme.

"Severus ist weder kalt, noch bösartig, wie es ihm zu unseren Schulzeiten gerne unterstellt wurde. Dass ich ihn schon immer für seine fachlichen Fähigkeiten bewundert habe, weißt du ohnehin, aber...da war noch mehr. Kurz vor den Abschlussprüfungen bemerkte ich es zum ersten mal. Ich war von ihm fasziniert - als Mann, nicht nur als Lehrer. Mein Herz schlug plötzlich schneller, wenn ich seinen Klassenraum betrat. Wenn er an meinem Tisch vorbeiging, dann atmete ich unwillkürlich tief ein, und sein Geruch schien jede Faser meines Körpers zu durchdringen. In den Momenten, wenn er hinter mir stehenblieb und über meine Schulter auf das jeweilige Projekt sah, musste ich mich zusammenreißen, mich nicht zu ihm umzuwenden und ihn zu berühren. Tatsächlich berührte ich ihn einmal, weil ich mich nicht zurückhalten konnte. Ich gab vor, mein Heft noch einmal zurücknehmen zu wollen, als ich es gerade abgegeben hatte. Seine Hand griff danach und ich nach ihr. Für einen kurzen Moment spürte ich die Wärme seiner Haut, und allein das traf mich damals wie ein Blitzschlag."

"Was hat _er_ getan?", fragte Ginny atemlos.

"Er hat seine Hand unter meiner weggezogen und mich angeknurrt, dass es zu spät sei, das Heft zurück zu verlangen und dass er sich darauf freuen würde, einen Fehler in meiner Arbeit zu entdecken.

Er fand keinen und ich hoffte fast, dass er mich darauf ansprechen würde, aber natürlich tat er das nicht. Er hatte gesagt, es sei zu spät...für mich war es damals fast schon zu spät, Ginny. Ich hätte sonst etwas darum gegeben, dass er mich beachtet. Und dann kam die Prüfung in seinem Fach. Ich denke, ich brauche dir nicht zu sagen wie sie ausging, du weißt es. Snape ließ mich nicht eine Sekunde darüber im Zweifel, dass er es genoss, mir eine schlechte Note aufs Zeugnis schreiben zu können."

"So schlecht war die Note auch wieder nicht...außerdem, hat er dir damals nicht eine Nachprüfung angeboten?"

Hermine lachte auf: "Weißt du eigentlich, dass du gerade dabei bist, ihn zu verteidigen?"

"Das würde ich natürlich niemals wagen", sagte Ginny und lachte ebenfalls auf, als Hermine sie jetzt irritiert ansah.

"Ja, er hat mir eine Nachprüfung angeboten. Ich habe sie nicht annehmen können...oder wollen, okay? Ich konnte nicht, denn er hatte mir wirklich weh getan - ohne es zu wissen. _Er_ hatte sich nicht verändert - er war mies zu mir, wie immer. Aber _ich_ hatte mich verändert - ich konnte nicht an mir abprallen lassen, dass er mich verhöhnte. Und ich wollte ihm nicht die Gelegenheit geben, es noch einmal zu tun, indem ich mich ihm in einer Nachprüfung aussetzte."

"Also bist du gegangen. Du hast die Zaubererwelt verlassen. Du hättest Snape doch ohnehin nicht wiedergesehen - warum dieser radikale Entschluss?"

Hermine sorgte dafür, dass zwei dampfende Tassen Kaffee vor ihnen erschienen.

Mit einem schiefen Lächeln steckte sie den Zauberstab wieder ein.

"Du stellst die Muggelwelt immer als furchtbar rückständig hin, Ginny. Aber es gibt hier Vorteile, die man nicht unterschätzen sollte."

"Zum Beispiel?", fragte Ginny herausfordernd.

"Internet."

"Oh", machte Ginny und griff schnell zu ihrem Kaffee.

Hermine gönnte sich diesen kleinen Sieg, indem sie ebenfalls nach ihrer Tasse griff und in Ruhe trank.

"Ich bin nur zurück gekehrt, weil der Orden mich braucht", sagte Hermine schließlich in die Stille hinein.

"Snape", erwiderte Ginny einsilbig.

Hermine sah sie fragend an.

"Snape hat dich zurückgeholt. Mir scheint fast, er ist es, der dich braucht", Ginny hatte den Rest des Satzes wie eine Frage klingen lassen.

Ein seltsames Gefühl durchströmte Hermines Bauch.

Konnte es so einfach sein?

Severus brauchte sie? Nicht der Orden? Sondern _er_?

Natürlich, er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebt. Warum hatte sie gezögert, ihm darauf mit den einfachen Worten: "Ich liebe dich auch", zu antworten?

Weil er sie belogen hatte?

Weil er Dinge von ihr verlangte, die man einem Menschen nicht antat, den man liebt?

"Ich schätze mal, ich liege richtig mit meiner Vermutung, auch wenn ich mir _diesen_ Snape kaum vorstellen kann...eigentlich gar nicht, wenn ich ehrlich bin", unterbrach Ginny Hermines Gedanken.

"Es ist nicht einfach. Genau genommen ist es sogar unglaublich schwer. Es gibt zwei Snapes - der eine ist mein Lehrmeister, der so streng ist, wie wir es uns nicht einmal in unserer Schulzeit schlimmer hätten ausmalen können. Der andere ist verletzbar, wie jeder Mensch, der liebt. Ich fürchte, ich habe ihn verletzt, aber vielleicht kann ich es wieder gut machen." Den letzten Satz hatte Hermine nachdenklich zu sich selbst gesprochen.

Ginny räusperte sich leise: "Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was du getan haben könntest, was einen Menschen wie Snape verletzt, aber du hast bestimmt Recht, wenn du sagst, dass es nicht harmlos ist was zwischen euch abläuft. Magst du mir erzählen, was er dich lehrt?"

Bedauernd schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

"Nein Ginny, darüber möchte ich nicht reden. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir immer noch nicht sehr viel mehr erzählt habe, als du ohnehin schon wusstest."

Ein etwas schiefes Lächeln bildete sich auf dem Gesicht der Rothaarigen.

"Vielleicht irgendwann mal?", fragte sie versöhnlich.

Jetzt lächelte auch Hermine: "Es tut gut zu wissen, dass ich mich an dich wenden kann - dass du mir zuhörst und mich nicht für meine Liebe zu Severus verurteilst."

Im gleichen Moment, als Hermine diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, fühlte sie, dass es die Wahrheit war - sie liebte Severus und verspürte den Wunsch, es ihm endlich zu sagen, um seine Augen zu sehen, wenn er erkannte, dass er ihr unendlich wichtig war.

Als Ginny sich schließlich erhob, fragte Hermine: "Du hast gesagt, dass Harry nicht auf deine Eulen geantwortet hat. Weißt du etwas über seine Arbeit im Ministerium?"

"Nein, nichts. Aber ich denke, dass er beim nächsten Ordenstreffen Bericht erstatten wird. Und Snape wohl auch - vielleicht erfahre ich ja doch noch etwas über eure gemeinsame Arbeit."

Ginny zwinkerte Hermine zu und schickte ein breites Grinsen hinterher als sie deren geschocktes Gesicht sah.

Nachdem ihre Freundin die Wohnung verlassen hatte, lehnte sich Hermine mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür. Was, wenn Ginny Recht hatte? Was, wenn Hermines Lehrplan in allen Einzelheiten besprochen würde? Wie würde sie sich dabei fühlen? Severus hatte nie einen Zweifel daran aufkommen lassen, dass die Belange des Ordens über allem anderen standen.

Ohne weiter zu zögern, griff sie zu ihrem Umhang, schlang ihn um die Schultern und im nächsten Moment traf sie am letzten Apparierpunkt vor Hogwarts ein. Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie den gewohnten Weg. Die Sonne stand schon tief, und den Rückweg würde sie wieder im Dunkeln zurücklegen müssen. Doch das kümmerte sie nicht. Sie musste Severus sehen - mit ihm reden - ihn fragen, inwieweit der Orden Kenntnis erhalten würde, was sich zwischen ihr und ihm während des Trainings abgespielt hatte. Würden sie von dem Bild erfahren? Von dem See?

Doch viel stärker noch war der Wunsch, ihm endlich zu sagen, was sie für ihn empfand. Es duldete keinen Aufschub und sie fragte sich jetzt, wie sie je hatte zögern können. Wie hatte sie ihm sagen können, er könne ihren Körper haben, aber nicht ihr Herz?

Als sie sich dem Schloss näherte, sah sie Severus auf der Wiese vor der Wildhüterhütte stehen. Einst hatte Hagrid diese als sein Zuhause bezeichnet, doch er war schon vor einigen Jahren durch das Feuer eines Drachen getötet wurden. Hermine drängte die Trauer um ihren Freund in den Hintergrund und ging tief durchatmend auf Severus zu. Seine Haltung drückte Ungeduld aus, während er auf die Tür der Hütte starrte. Er wandte sich plötzlich so schnell zu ihr um, als erwarte er einen Feind vor sich zu sehen.

Binnen Sekunden milderte sich sein Ausdruck zu unangenehmer Überraschung.

"Hermine, was machst du hier?"

"Ich wollte mit dir reden - es ist wichtig."

Ohne zu zögern antwortete er: "Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit."

"Es dauert nicht lange - nur eine Minute. Severus, ich muss dir etwas Wichtiges sagen...", rüde wurde sie von ihm unterbrochen, als die Tür der Hütte sich öffnete und drei Schüler heraustraten, die sie neugierig musterten. Auch Mr. Fox, der derzeitige Wildhüter von Hogwarts, sah interessiert zu der jungen Frau, die sich offenbar so sehr darum bemühte, dass Snape ihr Gehör schenkte.

"Miss Granger, ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit für Unwichtigkeiten. Es ist meine Aufgabe, diesen drei Herren Disziplin beizubringen. Wie Sie sich vielleicht erinnern werden, ist der Verbotene Wald dazu bestens geeignet. Nur wer Disziplin beweist, wird ihn unbeschadet wieder verlassen können."

Sein Blick glitt strafend über die drei Schüler, und schließlich zum Wildhüter, der einigermaßen besorgt aussah. Der kahlköpfige Fox wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung Verbotener Wald, als würde er seine eigene Besorgnis um die Schüler damit vertreiben wollen. Seine Stimme klang dennoch etwas nervös: "Die wichtigsten Verhaltensregeln beherrschen sie. Trotzdem würde ich sie nicht aus den Augen lassen, Professor Snape. Es war gerade erst Vollmond und die Kreaturen des Waldes sind noch in Aufruhr. Soll ich Sie nicht doch begleiten?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und seine Stimme klang gelangweilt: "Keine Sorge, ich werde sie schon nicht an die Kreaturen des Waldes verfüttern. Die Herren werden mir helfen, einige Zutaten zu sammeln, die genau in dieser Mondphase die intensivste Wirksamkeit abgeben. Roberts, McNeil, Wilson - Abmarsch!"

Die drei Schüler wandten sich mit gesenkten Köpfen dem Wald zu - offensichtlich hatte der Kurzunterricht bei Fox sie nicht gerade beruhigt, was die Gefahren des Waldes anging.

Hermine konnte es den Jungen gut nachfühlen. Sich bei hereinbrechender Dunkelheit in diesen gefährlichen Wald begeben zu müssen, war mit Sicherheit eine der schlimmsten Strafen, die auf Hogwarts heute noch durchgeführt wurden. Alle anderen Strafarbeiten waren ekelig, zeitaufwändig oder demütigend. Doch nächtliche Strafarbeit im Verbotenen Wald übertraf all das, denn sie vereinigte all die Unannehmlichkeiten der anderen Strafarbeiten in sich. Es war eklig, die handtellergroßen Insekten des Waldes über die Füße krabbeln zu spüren und in Spinnennetze zu laufen, die so fest waren, dass man sich nur mit einem Messer herausschneiden konnte. Es würde zudem vermutlich einige Stunden dauern, bis sie die gesuchten Zutaten eingesammelt hatten und sie endlich den Heimweg wieder antreten könnten. Und sobald die Angst überhand nahm, dass eines der wilden Tiere aus dem nächsten Busch stürzen könnte, um einem die Kehle zu zerfetzen, würde dies dafür sorgen, dass auch der Aspekt der Demut erfüllt würde. Die drei wären mit Sicherheit nicht die ersten, die sich vor Angst in die Hose machten.

Als Snape sah, dass seine Schüler sich in ihr Schicksal fügten, gönnte er sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Dann wandte er sich an Hermine: "Miss Granger, es steht Ihnen frei, uns zu begleiten."

tbc


	38. Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann?

_Warnung: In diesem Kapitel begebt ihr euch mit den Protagonisten in den Verbotenen Wald - das sollte Warnung genug sein...(gilt übrigens auch für das nächste Kapitel, denn noch sind sie nicht aus dem Wald heraus)_

_Für Albträume übernehme ich keine Haftung! _

**38. Kapitel**

**Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann?**

Hermine spürte Fox' Blick auf sich. Es schien, als würde der Wildhüter gespannter auf ihre Antwort warten, als Severus.

Doch sie wusste, dass Severus nicht wollte, dass sie wieder ging; sonst hätte er ihr niemals dieses Angebot unterbreitet. Die Option, ihm nahe zu sein, aber dafür bei baldiger Finsternis durch den Verbotenen Wald laufen zu müssen, reizte sie nur bedingt.

Die Schüler blieben zögerlich am Rand des Waldes stehen und blickten sich zu ihrem Lehrer um.

Severus wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Ich komme mit", sagte Hermine mit fester Stimme und hoffte, dass er nicht durchschauen würde, dass sie bei dieser Antwort das Gelernte aus dem Training einsetzte...Begeisterung heucheln, auch wenn ihr Weiß Gott nicht danach war, in diesem Wald zu gehen.

Sie sah nur wie er nickte, ohne sich zu ihr umzuwenden. Die Jungen schienen die Hoffnung zu hegen, dass er die Strafarbeit verkürzen würde, um den weiblichen Gast nicht über Gebühr zu strapazieren.

"Miss Granger ist mit der genauen Bezeichnung der einzelnen Pflanzen und Tiere vertraut, denn sie hat ihre Schulzeit dazu genutzt, sich Wissen anzueignen", strafend sah er die Jungen an, die sich unter diesem Blick automatisch duckten, "sie wird euch sicher gerne die ein oder andere ausführliche Beschreibung geben - als Zusatzaufgabe möchte ich eine schriftliche Wiedergabe dessen, was sie euch beibringen wird, bis übermorgen."

Hermine stand der Mund offen, über ihre plötzliche Beteiligung an der Bestrafung der Schüler. Als Severus die Jungen in nicht allzu großem Abstand vor ihnen hergehen ließ, flüsterte sie ihm aufgebracht zu: "Severus, ich beschäftige mich mit Literarturwissenschaften - nicht mit Biologie. Hättest du mich nicht wenigsten vorher fragen können?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue an und tat erstaunt: "Du meinst, du kannst jetzt keinen Feuerfarn mehr von einem Sumpfveilchen unterscheiden?"

Sie verdrehte theatralisch die Augen: "Na, das werde ich wohl noch hinbekommen. Aber ich bin nicht befugt, den Schülern Aufgaben zu stellen. Was haben die überhaupt verbrochen, dass sie nachts durch den Wald laufen müssen?"

"Sie waren undiszipliniert, wie ich schon sagte."

Hermine schwieg einen Moment, bis sie entschied, dass diese Aussage ihr nicht reichte.

"Wie hat sich diese Disziplinlosigkeit geäußert? Haben sie während deines Unterrichtes miteinander gesprochen, so dass du sie auf diese Art mundtot machen willst?"

Obwohl die Dämmerung inzwischen eingesetzt hatte, sah sie Severus böse funkelnden Augen.

"Du solltest besser deine Haare zusammenbinden, es könnte sein, dass sie sich sonst im Gestrüpp verfangen, denn wir werden einige recht beschwerliche Wege nehmen."

Hermine schenkte ihm ein freudloses Lachen in dem Bewusstsein, dass er ihre Frage nicht beantworten würde. Sie fröstelte bereits jetzt ein wenig - ob aufgrund der jetzt kälteren Luft, oder der Kälte in Severus Blick, konnte sie nicht genau ausmachen.

Das war nicht gerade die Art romantische Begegnung, die sie sich beim Verlassen ihrer Wohnung erhofft hatte. Sie fasste ihr Haar im Nacken zusammen und schob es in Ermangelung eines Haarbandes unter ihren Umhang.

Schon nach wenigen Metern forderte sie Severus dazu auf, einen Überblick über die Pflanzen zu geben, die sich zu ihren Füßen erstreckten.

Hermine merkte erstaunt, dass ihr die Bezeichnungen durchaus noch geläufig waren, sowie die meisten Wirkungen, die man mit ihnen in verschiedenen Tränken erzielen konnte. Die Schüler schienen in der Tat darum bemüht, sich das Wissen ebenfalls anzueignen, da ihnen Snape für jeden Fehler und jedes fehlende Detail zweifellos später Hauspunkte abziehen würde.

Immer weiter drangen sie in das Dickicht vor und der Wald wurde zusehends düsterer. Die einsetzende Dunkelheit tat den Rest, so dass Hermine sich bangen Herzens fragte, warum sie nicht dankend abgelehnt hatte und in ihre Wohnung zurückgekehrt war.

Severus war schweigsam, so dass sie kaum erwarten konnte, ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen und ihm ihre Liebe zu gestehen.

Dieser Mann sah nicht so aus, als würde ihn ein Liebesgeständnis zur Zeit sonderlich beglücken. Seine Schritte waren weit ausholend und energisch, fast so, als wolle er die Jungen vor sich hertreiben. Die Schüler drehten sich denn auch von Zeit zu Zeit mit ängstlichen Mienen um, weil sie spürten, wie sehr ihr Lehrer ihnen im Nacken hing.

Hermine hoffte fast, dass der Wald bald undurchdringlicher würde, damit Severus nicht mehr ganz so schnell ausschreiten konnte.

Als es noch dunkler wurde, wies Severus die Schüler mit knappen Worten an, dass sie ihre Zauberstäbe herausholen und einen Lumos sprechen sollten.

Hermine tat es den drei Schülern nach und erhellte so wenigstens einige Meter ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung.

Severus hatte noch darauf verzichtet seinen Zauberstab zum Leuchten zu bringen. Er trat aus Hermines Lichtkegel und verharrte in der Dunkelheit. "Geh weiter", hörte sie ihn leise sagen.

Hermine kam seiner Aufforderung nur zögerlich nach, doch die Schüler waren inzwischen ein ganzes Stück voraus und Hermine wollte die drei Jungs nicht unbeaufsichtigt weitergehen lassen, also schloss sie zu ihnen auf.

Sie hörte gerade noch, wie der Größte von ihnen den anderen zuzischte: "Der kann uns gar nichts! Snape ist dafür verantwortlich, dass wir hier heil wieder rauskommen. Ihr werdet schon sehen, das ist alles nur ein großer Bluff."

Als der Junge, den Severus zuvor mit McNeil angesprochen hatte sie jetzt hinter sich hörte, drehte er sich um und blieb stehen.

Hermine sah, wie seine Augen sie von oben bis unten taxierten und er ihr dann ein Lächeln zuwarf, das sie nicht einschätzen konnte.

"Zumindest haben wir nette Gesellschaft", ließ der Teenager sich dann vernehmen.

"Sie würden sich wundern, Mr. McNeil, wie wenig Verantwortung ich für jemanden wie Sie an den Tag legen kann - und jetzt machen Sie, dass Sie weiterkommen - Sofort!"

Hermine war zusammengezuckt, als Severus Stimme so plötzlich neben ihr erklang.

Der Schüler wandte sich betont langsam um und nahm seinen Weg wieder auf. Hermine glaubte, ihn in einer respektlosen Geste mit den Schultern zucken zu sehen.

Nachdem sie ein paar Schritte gegangen waren, ließ auch Severus die Spitze seines Zauberstabes aufleuchten.

"Musstest du dich eben mal in die Büsche schlagen?", fragte Hermine leicht amüsiert.

Die Vorstellung, dass Severus die Chance genutzt hatte um zu pinkeln, erheiterte sie trotz dieser düstern Atmosphäre und der schlechten Stimmung.

Doch Severus Erwiderung klang so ernst, dass sie sofort jede amüsierte Anwandlung vergaß.

"Wir haben einen Wolf auf den Fersen."

Nun gab sie erschrocken zurück: "Einen Wolf? Aber können wir ihn nicht verjagen?"

"Wo ein Wolf ist, da ist der Rest des Rudels nicht weit. Doch sie halten sich gut versteckt. Ich konnte nur den Leitwolf ausmachen, der mit Sicherheit hungrig ist. Die letzten Nächte werden die gewöhnlichen Wölfe sich verkrochen haben, da ihre viel gefährlicheren Verwandten - die Werwölfe - den Wald heimgesucht haben Doch jetzt sind die Wölfe hungrig - ich halte sie im Auge, aber sie sind nicht die einzige Gefahr, vor der wir uns in dieser Nacht in Acht nehmen müssen."

Hermine kam der Gedanke, dass dazu keine Veranlassung bestehen würde, wenn sie nicht des Nachts durch einen Wald mit gefährlichen Kreaturen wandern würden.

Wären da nicht diese drei Schüler gewesen, die gleichermaßen trotzig, wie ängstlich vorangingen, so hätte Hermine fast angenommen, dass dieser Marsch durch den Wald ein weiterer Teil ihres Training wäre.

Severus war schweigsam als sie eine Stelle passierten, an der die Baumstämme so dicht beisammenstanden, dass sie nur hintereinander hindurchgehen konnten. Die Schüler gingen immer noch voran.

Plötzlich schrie einer der Jungen auf. Es klang nach Empörung und Ekel, und bald darauf voller Entsetzen.

Hermine wäre fast gegen Severus gelaufen, als dieser abrupt stehen blieb. Sie versuchte an ihm vorbeizusehen, um zu ergründen, warum auch die anderen beiden Schüler auf einmal in Panik verfielen.

"Sir, wir müssen ihm helfen!", schrie einer der Jungen aufgeregt; er richtete seinen leuchtenden Zauberstab auf einen Punkt über seinem Freund und war gerade dabei, einen Zauber auszusprechen, als Severus drei große Schritte auf ihn zu machte und den Arm des Jungen nach unten riss.

"Wilson, das ist nicht Ihre Sache!"

Hermine bekam nur am Rande mit, wie ungläubig der Schüler Severus nun ansah. Hermines Blick war von dem gefesselt, was direkt vor ihren Augen geschah.

McNeil war in eines der Spinnennetze geraten, an die Hermine zuvor noch voller Abscheu gedacht hatte.

Die Fäden bedeckten sein halbes Gesicht und man konnte nur noch eines seiner Augen sehen, doch die Panik darin reichte aus, um sich auszumalen, welche Höllenangst der Junge gerade ausstand.

Mit jedem Fluchtversuch verfing er sich nur mehr in den klebrigen Fäden, die wie farblose dünne Stricke anmuteten.

Doch das wirklich Furchterregende war die Bewohnerin des Netzes, die lauernd in einer Ecke saß und die Zerstörung desselben gelassen hinnahm, um sich auf den verbleibenden Fäden schließlich auf ihr Opfer stürzen zu können, sobald dieses keine Kraft zur Gegenwehr mehr hätte.

Die Spinne wusste, dass dieser saftige Fang es wert war, sich später an die Reparatur des Netzes zu begeben.

Hermine konnte die Kiefer der riesigen Spinne mahlen sehen und träger Schleim tropfte von den hornartigen Gebilden herunter, die sich später in das Opfer bohren würden, um es mit Verdauungsflüssigkeit vollzupumpen.

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie das Opfer würde aussaugen können, wie ein Mensch es mit einer rohen Auster zu tun pflegte.

McNeils linkes Auge drehte sich so weit in der Augenhöhle, bis er den schwarzen, haarigen Körper der Spinne ausgemacht hatte. Ein erstickter Schrei war zu hören, von dem man hätte glauben können, dass er von unendlich weit her kam.

"Professor Snape - holen Sie ihn da raus, sonst werde ich es tun!", stieß Wilson hervor und auch Roberts hatte nun seinen Zauberstab auf die Spinne gerichtet.

Ohne zu zögern benutzte Severus seinen eigenen Zauberstab, um mit einem Accio die Zauberstäbe der Schüler an sich zu nehmen.

Nun lag blanker Hass in den Augen der beiden jungen Männer.

"Sie wollen zusehen, wie er getötet wird?", fuhr ihn Wilson an.

"Er hätte es sicher nicht besser verdient - ebenso wenig wie Sie, Wilson - und Sie Roberts. Was ist los? Haben Sie keinen Spaß daran, ihn leiden zu sehen?" Einen Moment herrschte Stille, bevor Severus mit gleichgültiger Stimme sagte: "Los - Sie beide helfen ihm da raus."

"Sir - unsere Zauberstäbe!", forderte Wilson.

"Sie alle drei sind es nicht wert, einen Zauberstab ihr Eigen nennen zu dürfen - Sie werden Ihren Freund ohne ihr liebstes Spielzeug befreien. Vielleicht wissen Sie nach dieser Aktion die eigentliche Verwendung eines Zauberstabes wieder zu schätzen - nun, wir werden sehen."

Hermine konnte nicht begreifen, was für eine Bedeutung Severus Worte haben sollten.

Hatten die Jungen den Frevel begangen, mit ihren Zauberstäben Flüche zu sprechen, die Severus für albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel hielt?

Und war das jetzt wirklich der richtige Moment, um ihnen dafür die Ohren langzuziehen?

Mit Grauen sah Hermine, wie Leben in die Spinne kam.

Ihre Beine zuckten in freudiger Erwartung, sich bald einen besonders großen Happen einverleiben zu können.

Klebrige Fäden schossen bereits aus ihren Drüsen, um damit ihr Opfer sorgfältig einwickeln zu können.

Hasserfüllt sahen Wilson und Roberts Severus nun an, bevor sie sich zögerlich dem Netz zuwandten und mit spitzen Fingern versuchten, die zähe Masse zu zerreißen.

Als sie damit rein gar keinen Erfolg erzielten, begannen sie hektisch mit bloßen Händen an dem Netz zu zerren. Die Spinne ließ drohend ihre Kiefer auseinanderklappen und ihr Speichel spritzte auf Wilsons Hand.

Sofort schrie er entsetzt auf. Hermine sah, wie nun auch Roberts mit schreckverzerrtem Gesicht zurückwich, während die Spinne sich flink zu ihrer Beute begab, um sie zu verteidigen.

Obwohl über die Hälfte von McNeils Körper mit dem Spinnennetz bedeckt war, konnte Hermine im Schein des Lichts seine Halsschlagader ausmachen, die zu einer enormen Dicke angeschwollen war, ganz so, als würde er gellend schreien.

Doch dem jungen Mann war diese Möglichkeit verwehrt, da mehrere Fäden des Netzes seine Lippen verschlossen.

Das linke Auge schnellte mal nach oben, mal nach unten, dann wieder nach rechts und links, um die herannahende Spinne sehen zu können.

Hermine war sich sicher, dass es besser für ihn wäre wenn er nicht sah, wie sie beinahe schon sein Haar berührte.

Es hatte fast den Anschein, als wolle sie seinen Kopf in eine achtbeinige Umarmung nehmen, als sie ihre gekrümmten Glieder plötzlich streckte und damit noch einiges an Größe gewann.

In dieser Position traf sie unvermittelt der Blitz aus Severus Zauberstab, ehe sie schlagartig alle Beine dicht an ihren Körper heranzog und so verharrend zu Boden fiel.

Der dumpfe Laut, als der behaarte Körper auf dem Waldboden aufschlug, verursachte Hermine eine unangenehme Gänsehaut.

Sie selbst stand da und hielt ihren Stab fest umklammert und auf die Stelle gerichtet, an der eben noch die Spinne gewesen war.

Severus drehte sich zu ihr um, und sah sie tadelnd an, während er seinen Zauberstab senkte.

"Es wäre besser, wenn du keine übereilten Handlungen begehst...insbesondere, wenn ich klare Anweisungen gegeben habe", sagte er in einem Ton, den sie nur allzu gut noch von früher kannte.

Hermine nahm ihren Mut zusammen und verbot es sich selbst, sich vor seinen Augen in eine kleine Schülerin zu verwandeln, doch ihre Stimme klang nicht ganz so fest, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte. "Das war knapp - _zu_ knapp!"

Er schien einigermaßen überrascht, dass sie sich trotz seines Tadels nicht in Schweigen übte. Schließlich schüttelte er kurz den Kopf: "Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, ich lasse ihn von einer gewöhnlichen Spinne aussaugen?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Braue.

Hermine ließ ihren Zauberstab endlich sinken, und gab dann leise zurück: "Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher."

Mit einem weiteren Schwenk seines Zauberstabes befreite er den Schüler von seinen klebrigen Fesseln und fuhr dann ungerührt an Hermine gewandt fort: "Es gibt noch viele Kreaturen in diesem Wald, die so viel besser geeignet sind, Disziplin zu lehren."

Hermine öffnete den Mund, doch sie spürte, dass es unklug wäre zu schnell etwas darauf zu erwidern. Severus war voller Wut - er schien gelassen - ja fast unbeteiligt, aber sie konnte das Vibrieren in seinem Inneren förmlich spüren. In diesem Moment wäre es klüger zu schweigen. Der Blick auf die drei verängstigten Schüler ließ ihren Mut jedoch schneller wieder wachsen, als sie es selbst für möglich gehalten hätte.

"Severus, das sind doch noch Kinder. Was du tust ist grausam", flüsterte sie ihm leise zu.

Es lag keinerlei Diplomatie in seiner Stimme, als er erwiderte: "Du wirst nicht mit mir meine Vorgehensweise diskutieren."

Hermine spürte verzweifelte Wut in sich, weil er sie so rigoros in die Schranken wies. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass sie keine seiner Schülerinnen mehr war, die er herumkommandieren konnte. Nicht so wie diese Jungs, von denen der Größte einen verdächtig dunklen Fleck im Schritt aufwies.

"Lass wenigstens McNeil gehen", wagte sie einen neuen Vorstoß.

Sofort hob Severus die Stimme: "McNeil - Sie gehen voran! Und achten Sie auf Spinnennetze!"

"Das war das letzte mal, dass du dich in dieser Sache äußerst - habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?", fuhr er dann an sie gewandt fort.

Hermine blickte ihm mit bebenden Lippen entgegen. Sie hoffte, dass die Dunkelheit nicht das ganze Ausmaß ihrer Angst vor ihm offenbaren würde.

"Ich werde umkehren, Severus", sie wandte sich um, bevor er in der Lage wäre etwas zu erwidern und sie dabei mit seinem wütenden Blick zu durchbohren.

Kaum war sie zwei Schritte gegangen, riss er sie unsanft herum: "Du wirst hier bleiben!"

"Lass...mich...los!", fauchte sie ihn an und versuchte seine Finger von ihrer Schulter zu lösen.

Die Schüler waren stehengeblieben und sahen unschlüssig auf die Szene.

Hermine versuchte immer noch sich zu befreien und spürte Verzweiflung, weil es ihr einfach nicht gelingen wollte.

Severus hatte sie inzwischen am Handgelenk gepackt und wollte sie mit sich ziehen, was sie zu verhindern suchte - schließlich strauchelte sie und fiel hart auf die Knie.

Ein Lachen sorgte schließlich dafür, dass Severus ihren verdrehten Arm frei gab.

Sofort wirbelte er herum und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf McNeil, der trotz durchnässter Hose selbstgerecht grinsend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hielt. Severus blaffte den Jungen an:

"Was ist so komisch, McNeil - sprechen Sie, bevor ich die Geduld verliere!"

"Die haben Sie doch schon verloren - _Sir_. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das Recht haben, auch nur einen von uns zu bestrafen."

Hermine erhob sich vorsichtig und ihr kam es vor, als existiere plötzlich kein Sauerstoff mehr in der Luft.

Alle schienen unfähig zu atmen und eine Stille war eingetreten, die einen unweigerlich auf den großen Knall warten ließ.

Roberts und Wilson erhoben ebenfalls trotzig die Köpfe, obwohl man ihren Gesichtern selbst im Dunkeln die Anspannung ansehen konnte, mit der sie die Reaktion ihres Lehrers erwarteten.

Hermine wusste, dass Severus jetzt zu allem fähig war.

Wenn es auch bislang keinen wirklichen Sinn gemacht hatte, dass sie sich auf dieses Unterfangen eingelassen hatte, so dann jetzt spätestens wohl doch den, dass er seine Schüler nicht hier und auf der Stelle einer Strafe unterzog, die wohl kaum noch mit den Schulregeln in Einklang gebracht werden konnte.

"Severus - bitte...", begann sie und ihr war bewusst, dass sie mit den wenigen Worten seine Wut auf sich selbst zog.

Doch seine Stimme klang überraschend ruhig, als er verkündete: "Die Strafe wird verlängert...niemand verlässt diesen Wald vor Sonnenaufgang. Weitergehen!"

Die Schüler gaben ihren Kampf gegen ihn vorerst auf und befolgten seinen Befehl, bevor er es sich anders überlegte. Ihnen schien durchaus klar zu sein, dass sie es nur der weiblichen Begleitung zu verdanken hatten, dass sie nicht noch härter bestraft wurden waren.

Als die Jungen sich ein Stück entfernt hatten, griff Severus ein weiteres mal nach Hermines Arm und hielt sie fest: "Ich konnte dich nicht gehen lassen. Was glaubst du, wie weit du kommen würdest? Die Wölfe reißen dich in Stücke, sobald du dich allein auf den Weg machst."

"Du scheinst mir nicht minder gefährlich, Severus. Ich kann gar nicht fassen, dass ich zugestimmt habe, euch zu begleiten. Wie konnte ich nur vergessen, wie viel Spaß es dir macht, deine Schüler zu quälen. Ich muss verrückt gewesen sein, heute Abend zu dir zu kommen, um dir zu sagen...", sie schüttelte den Kopf und ließ den Rest des Satzes unausgesprochen.

Severus Griff lockerte sich und er atmete tief durch.

"Aus welchem Grund du auch immer ursprünglich herkamst...du wirst uns nun begleiten!"

"Was soll das sein? Ein Befehl?"

"Ja, verdammt noch mal - ein Befehl!"

"Dazu hast du kein Recht! Ich kann nicht die ganze Nacht durch einen Wald stolpern - ich habe morgen Unterricht!"

Seine Stimme klang gleichgültig: "Ich auch - ebenso wie McNeil, Roberts und Wilson!"

Hermines Stimme kippte jetzt vor Zorn: "Was um Himmels Willen haben die drei getan, dass du sie mit einer solch harten Strafe belegst? Was, Severus?"

"Das geht dich nichts an!"

"Mich bestrafst du doch ebenso wie die Jungs. Was habe _ich_ getan – WAS?"  
"Du verteidigst sie und setzt dich für sie ein, obwohl du nichts darüber weißt, warum sie die Strafe verdient haben. Du gehst davon aus, dass ich unangemessen handle. Du gehst davon aus, dass es mir Spaß macht, jemanden leiden zu sehen...ein weiter verbreitetes Phänomen, als dir wohl wirklich bewusst sein dürfte. Du fragst dich, ob es verwerflich ist, wenn du dich von mir unterjochen lässt, um daraus Lust zu ziehen, und sicher schwörst du dir in diesem Moment, dass du es niemals wieder zulässt...habe ich Recht?"

Hermine spürte das Hämmern in ihrer Brust, als wolle selbst ihr Herz vor Zorn ihre Rippen zertrümmern.

Ihre Antwort war nur ein Zischen: "Da hast du verdammt Recht! Rühr mich nie wieder an! Hast du verstanden? NIE WIEDER!"

Severus wandte sich schweigend um und folgte den Schülern, um wieder zu ihnen aufzuschließen.

Hermine fühlte wie ihr hämmerndes Herz sich langsam beruhigte. Doch es schmerzte auf besorgniserregende Weise.

Sie folgte Severus' dunkler Gestalt, und hätte am liebsten all das heraus geschrien, was sie so quälte.

Hergekommen war sie mit Freude im Herzen und dem Wunsch, ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn liebte - dass sie ihn verstand und an seiner Seite sein wollte.

Und er hatte es geschafft, binnen kürzester Zeit ihr Gefühl von Liebe in Hass umschlagen zu lassen. Sie hasste ihn und seine bodenlose Ungerechtigkeit.

Dieser Mann überschätzte seine Macht über sie - und sie würde es ihm beweisen!

tbc

_Das kommt vielleicht nach diesem Kapitel ein wenig merkwürdig, aber dennoch wünsche ich euch friedliche Weihnachten und denen, die an den Festtagen arbeiten müssen, eine angenehme Zeit. _

_Ich freue mich über Reviews und werde jedes einzelne liebevoll auspacken ;)_

_Eure Kira_


	39. Machtkämpfe mit Verletzungsrisiko

**39. Kapitel**

**Machtkämpfe mit Verletzungsrisiko**

Der Wald schien niemals wirklich still zu sein.

Ein Rascheln erklang in den Zweigen, ein helles Pfeifen in der Luft, ein Knacken hinter dem nächsten Baum, und ab und an ein schmerzvoller Tierschrei in der Ferne, der darauf hindeutete, dass ein größerer Jäger gerade ein Beutetier, oder einen schwächeren Artgenossen zu seinem Mitternachtsmahl gemacht hatte.

Hermine dachte an die Wölfe, die ihnen folgten.

Severus machte derzeit nicht den Eindruck, als habe er auf die räuberischen Tiere noch besonderes Augenmerk.

Seine Schritte waren energisch, trotz der Finsternis und den unwegsamen Verhältnissen.

Hermine versuchte den drei Jugendlichen und dem zornigen Zaubertrankmeister so schnell zu folgen, wie es ihr möglich war. Zuerst hatte ihre eigene Wut noch dazu beigetragen, dass sie Schritt halten konnte. Äste, die im Dunkeln ihr Gesicht zerkratzten, hatte sie dabei genauso in Kauf genommen, wie das Stolpern über aufgewühlte Erdklumpen.

Ab und zu wehte der Nachtwind den Gestank von Urin zu Hermine herüber und sie fragte sich, ob McNeil sich noch in ein paar Jahren an diese Nacht erinnern, und dabei Scham empfinden würde.

Severus würde sie alle demütigen - und Hermine war sich bewusst, dass sie es nicht würde verhindern können.

Als er plötzlich den Befehl zum Stehenbleiben gab, war seine Stimme so kalt, wie sie es schon erwartet hatte.

"Roberts und Wilson, Sie beide klettern diesen Abhang hinauf und schneiden eine Handvoll Wurzeln von dem Gelantusbaum, die aus der Erde ragen." Ohne zu zögern zog er zwei Messer hervor, deren Klingen im schwachen Lichtschein glänzten.

Scheinbar war er immer noch nicht bereit, ihnen die Zauberstäbe zurück zu geben.

Die beiden Schüler griffen nach den Messern und prüften deren Schärfe, indem sie mit den Fingern über die Schneiden strichen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort machten sie sich daran, den Hang hinauf zu klettern.

Sie kamen nur mühsam voran, da die aufgeweichte Erde viel zu schnell unter ihren Füßen nachgab und dafür sorgte, dass sie fast genauso schnell hinabrutschten, wie sie emporgestiegen waren.

"Helfen Sie ihnen", wies Severus McNeil knapp an.

Der größte der Jungen zuckte widerwillig mit den Schultern. "Und wie sollte ich das machen?"

"Sorgen Sie dafür, dass sie festen Halt unter den Füßen haben."

McNeil hatte scheinbar schneller begriffen was Snape damit meinte, als Hermine.

Mit einem dumpfen Gefühl im Magen sah sie zu, wie McNeil sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand aus Schlamm und Dreck stemmte, um seinen Kameraden seine Schultern als Leiter darzubieten.

Füße trafen seinen Kopf und verteilten Matsch in seinem Haar und auf dem Gesicht des Schülers. Ab und zu stöhnte er gequält, wenn Roberts oder Wilson von seiner Schulter abrutschten und ihn hart trafen, um wieder Halt zu finden. Dennoch versuchte er sie mit ausgestreckten Armen ein Stück den Hang hinaufzuschieben, während seine Freunde sich an Wurzeln und Felsbrocken klammerten, die aus der Erde ragten.

Schließlich hatten beide ein gutes Stück geschafft und waren außer Reichweite McNeils, was dieser mit einem befreiten Seufzen zur Kenntnis nahm.

Er strich sich mit beiden Händen durch das Haar und wischte sich den Schmutz aus dem Gesicht, bevor er erschöpft in die Hocke ging.

Severus beachtete ihn nicht, sondern richtete den Lichtkegel seines Zauberstabes nach oben, um den Aufstieg der Schüler überwachen zu können.

Hermine hatte jedoch gesehen, dass Blut aus einer Wunde an der Stirn von McNeil austrat. Sie näherte sich ihm und beleuchtete vorsichtig die verletzte Stelle.

McNeil sah sie ausdruckslos an, als sie ihm ein Tuch reichte, das er auf die Wunde pressen sollte.

Er nahm ihr das Tuch aus der Hand, doch plötzlich hielt er ihr Handgelenk umklammert und zog sie zu sich hinunter.

Hermine gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich.

"Helfen Sie uns!", stieß er atemlos hervor, während seine Hand nach ihren Haaren fasste.

McNeils hilflose Worte standen im krassen Gegensatz zu seinem Handeln, denn er wirkte durchaus bedrohlich, wie er sie festhielt und darauf vertraute, dass ihre Wut auf Severus so groß war, dass sie ihn nicht zu Hilfe rufen würde, als McNeils Zungenspitze über ihre geschlossenen Lippen leckte.

Ohne auf den Schmerz zu achten, als sie ihre Haare gewaltsam aus seinem Griff befreite, schnellte Hermine zurück, um dann mit voller Wucht und gesenktem Kopf erneut in Kontakt mit dem Schüler zu treten - diesmal jedoch für ihn wesentlich unangenehmer, was er mit einem lauten Aufschrei kund tat.

Sofort hielt er sich die Hand vor die aufgeplatzte Lippe, als ihm auch schon das Blut durch die Finger sickerte.

"Verdammte Hure", stieß er wütend hervor.

Hermine sah aus dem Augenwinkeln, wie Severus sich abwandte und ein paar Schritte in die andere Richtung ging.

Eine Sekunde später hielt sie ihren Zauberstab zwischen McNeils Beine gerichtet und ihre Stimme klang drohend: "Noch ein Wort aus deinem Mund, und ich sorge dafür, dass du den Wald in einem Zustand verlässt, der dich daran zweifeln lassen wird, jemals Kinder zeugen zu können."

McNeil versuchte zu husten, was einige blutige Blasen auf seinen Lippen erzeugte.

Sie ließ von ihm ab und sah zu den anderen beiden Schülern empor, die inzwischen mühsam versuchten, einige Wurzeln abzuschneiden, die über ihnen aus dem Abhang ragten.

Hermine sah zu der oberen Bergkuppe und zu den mächtigen Gelantusbäumen, die in der Nähe des Abhangs standen und die so die Möglichkeit boten, die Wurzeln relativ leicht zu erreichen.

Als hätte es keinerlei Zwischenfall gegeben, kehrte Severus zurück und sah ebenfalls nach Roberts und Wilson.

Die beiden machten sich vorsichtig an den Abstieg.

Die letzten Meter rutschten sie mehr, als dass sie kletterten und beide hatten dafür die Klingen der Messer zwischen die Zähne gesteckt, um die Hände frei zu haben.

Den Aufprall konnten sie dennoch nur leidlich abmildern und ächzten, während sie probehalber versuchten, ihre Glieder zu bewegen.

Dann geschah alles recht schnell.

Die beiden Schüler sahen ihren Kameraden, dessen Kinn blutüberströmt war und der offensichtlich Prügel bezogen hatte. Ein kurzer gegenseitiger Blick, und sie ließen die Wurzeln fallen, griffen nach den Messern und nahmen Angriffspositionen ein.

Severus schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge, während Roberts und Wilson bedrohlich um ihn herumgingen.

Hermine wartete darauf, dass McNeil aufklärte, dass sie für seine Verletzung verantwortlich war, doch er tat nichts dergleichen. Seine Augen glänzten in der Dunkelheit, als er sich langsam erhob, um sich das Schauspiel von Nahem anzusehen.

Die beiden bewaffneten Schüler tänzelten beinahe um Severus herum, während Roberts zischte: "Lassen Sie die Hände von den Zauberstäben, oder Sie werden es bereuen."

Severus taxierte den Jungen mit einem durchdringenden Blick, bevor er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte: "Es wird mir eine Freude sein, sie alle drei für diese Sache von der Schule werfen zu lassen. Mir war bereits von Anfang an klar, dass Sie Ihre Lektion nicht lernen würden. Ich brauchte nur einen Grund...einen, den ich selbst anführen kann, nachdem Ihr dafür gesorgt habt, dass Euer erstes Opfer euch nicht verraten würde. LOS JETZT, KOMMT SCHON!"

Damit breitet er plötzlich die Arme aus, als wolle der die Angreifer herzlich in Empfang nehmen.

Hermine hielt den Atem an, als die beiden mit den Messern auf ihn losstürmten.

Im Dunkeln konnte man in dem Gewühl kaum erkennen, wer siegreich war, doch Hermine hörte den Schrei eines der Jungen. Severus indes schien einen der Angreifer fortgeschleudert zu haben, denn er krachte gegen eine junge Kiefer, die unter der Wucht sichtbar erzitterte.

McNeil gab ein dumpfes Keuchen von sich, als der zweite Junge gegen ihn prallte.

"Komme ich zu früh?", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

Hermine spähte in die Schwärze der Nacht, als zwischen den Bäumen eine Laterne entzündet wurde. Filchs Gesicht wurde durch den Kerzenschein unheimlich beleuchtet und seine ungepflegte Erscheinung trug dazu bei, dass man ihn für einen Boten des Todes halten konnte.

"Nein, du kommst gerade zur richtigen Zeit", erwiderte Severus keineswegs überrascht.

Die Augen des Hausmeisters huschten über die drei Schüler: "Tätlicher Angriff auf einen Lehrer - das ist nicht gut...gar nicht gut", orakelte er grinsend.

"Er hat uns zuerst angegriffen", versuchte sich Wilson zu verteidigen.

Hermine sah, wie Severus mit dem Kopf schüttelte: "Das stimmt nicht, Mr. Wilson. Ich fürchte, Sie drei werden sich für einen Angriff auf mich und Miss Granger verantworten müssen."

"Das bedeutet Schulverweis, wenn nicht noch etwas Schlimmeres", stieß Filch verzückt aus.

Der Hausmeister spuckte auf den Boden und verfehlte nur knapp McNeils Füße.

Dann kicherte er und kramte in der Tasche seines Mantels, dabei förderte er einen handvoll grobe Stricke zutage.

"Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränken", zischte er den Schülern zu.

"Das können Sie nicht machen...wir kommen niemals heil aus dem Wald, wenn man uns die Hände hinter dem Rücken fesselt", begehrte McNeil auf.

Hermine sah Severus kurz mit den Schultern zucken: "Das ist wirklich Pech, Mr. McNeil. Doch leider geht es nicht anders, da Mr. Filch keinen Zauberstab benutzen darf, um Sie in Schach zu halten. Aber ich hörte, er kann hervorragend mit einem Knüppel umgehen...Sie brauchen also keine Furcht vor den Wölfen zu haben. Allerdings würde ich es an Ihrer Stelle nicht darauf anlegen, selbst diesen Knüppel zu spüren bekommen...Knochen brechen so leicht unter hartem Holz."

Filchs Lachen unterstrich diese Worte höchst eindrucksvoll. Nachdem allen drei Schülern die Hände hinter dem Rücken gebunden worden waren, deutete Filch unmissverständlich auf die Dunkelheit, die sich in der Richtung erstreckte, aus der sie ursprünglich gekommen waren.

"Vorwärts!", wies er sie knapp an und klaubte einen dicken Ast vom Boden, den er prüfend in seine Handfläche schlug.

Als die vier schließlich zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden waren, wandte sich Hermine an Severus.

"Was ist mit uns? Kehren wir nicht zurück?"

"Nein", erwiderte er kurzangebunden.

Hermine seufzte: "Und warum nicht? Die Show ist beendet, oder nicht?"

Er sah sie durchdringend an, ehe er kalt sagte: "Ich brauche noch Zutaten. Es war mein voller Ernst, als ich sagte, dass um diese Zeit einige Kräuter und Pilze ihre volle magische Kraft entfalten."

Als habe er eine dieser Zutaten plötzlich zu seinen Füßen entdeckt, bückte er sich und hob etwas auf, das Hermine nicht erkennen konnte, da sein Umhang es verdeckte. Ehe sie es ausmachen konnte, hatte er es in seiner Tasche verstaut.

Sie grübelte noch einen Moment darüber nach, was es gewesen sein könnte, als sie auch schon sah, wie Severus erneut etwas aufhob und ebenfalls in seine Tasche steckte. Natürlich - die Wurzeln, die die Schüler fallen gelassen hatten.

"Was haben die Jungs getan, Severus? Du sprachst von einem Opfer."

"Mira Hayes," erwiderte Severus ohne zu zögern, "eine Schülerin meines Hauses. Ich überraschte McNeil dabei, wie er ihr ihren eigenen Zauberstab zwischen die Beine schob, und sie damit deflorierte, während Robert und Wilson sie festhielten. Die drei hatten sie in den Jungenschlafsaal gezerrt, nachdem sie sie durch einen Fluch bewegungsunfähig gemacht hatten. Ein hübsches Mädchen - weit entwickelt für ihr Alter. Das war offensichtlich ihr Verhängnis. Es war reiner Zufall, dass ich den Raum betrat. Wäre ich nicht selbst Augenzeuge geworden, dann hätte ich vermutlich von dieser Sache nie etwas erfahren. Mira weigert sich, gegen die Jungen auszusagen. Obwohl sie tränenüberströmt war, als ich die Szene sah, behauptet sie, das wäre mit ihrer Einwilligung geschehen. Sie haben sie so sehr in Angst versetzt, dass sie sie niemals belasten würde. Aber allein für die Tatsache, sich ungebührlich verhalten zu haben, stand eine Strafe an - ich hielt den Verbotenen Wald durchaus für angemessen, auch wenn es deinem Sinn für Gerechtigkeit als eine zu harte Strafe erscheint." Er hatte den letzten Satz mit ironischem Anklang gesprochen.

"Nein - das scheint es mir nicht", widersprach Hermine auch sofort, "ich denke inzwischen, dass sie ihre Strafe durchaus verdient haben - es tut mir leid, dass ich an deinem Urteil gezweifelt habe. Wie geht es Mira jetzt?"

"Sie erledigt ihre Strafarbeit in meinem Arbeitszimmer."

Einen Moment schwieg Hermine, ehe sie ungläubig fragte: "Du hast ihr eine Strafarbeit gegeben?"

Severus Stimme klang gereizt: "Sie hat mehrfach bestätigt, dass die unzüchtige Handlung mit ihrem Einverständnis geschehen sei...ich musste sie bestrafen."

"Was muss sie tun?", fragte Hermine kraftlos.

"Sich mit einigen Flüchen und Ritualen beschäftigen", erwiderte Severus unwirsch.

"_Was_ für Flüche und Rituale?"

"Verteidigungsflüche - Zauberstabsynchronisation - Seelenreinigung", zischte er gereizt.

"Du willst ihr auf diese Weise helfen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass ein Gespräch ihr besser helfen würde, als eine Strafarbeit, bei der sie sich mit den Themen zwangsläufig auseinandersetzen muss, die ihr helfen könnten, das Erlebnis zu verarbeiten."

Seine Stimme klang schneidend vor Sarkasmus, als er erwiderte: "Natürlich wäre Mira begeistert, mir gegenüber von diesem Erlebnis zu berichten. Hermine, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie lieber von den dreien vergewaltigt worden wäre, als mit dem Wissen zu leben, dass ich gesehen habe, auf welche Art sie entjungfert wurde. Glaube mir, dass sie besser mit ihrem Hass auf mich leben kann, als damit, dass sie sich mir anvertrauen müsste. Und glaube mir auch ruhig, dass sie mich hasst, eben weil ich es gesehen habe."

Hermine spürte ein Pochen hinter den Schläfen, als wolle ein Anflug von Kopfschmerz ihrem intensiven Grübeln ein Ende machen.

"Was ist mit Poppy - kann sie nicht mit Mira sprechen?"

"Das ist eine hausinterne Sache. Mira hat um kein Gespräch mit Poppy gebeten, und ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht darauf drängen. Es ist gut so, wie es ist. Misch dich nicht weiter in diese Angelegenheit ein!"

Unwillig wischte sich Hermine über die Lippen, die McNeil vor kurzem mit seinem Speichel benetzt hatte.

"Du hast es genossen, dass ich ihn blutig geschlagen habe", stellte sie sachlich fest.

"Ja - ich habe es genossen. Genießt du es jetzt auch?"

Hermine lachte leise bei der Erinnerung, wie McNeil sich die Hand vor die aufgeplatzte Lippe gehalten hatte.

"Ja", gab sie offen zu.

Dann fügte sie hinzu: "Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich vorschnell geurteilt habe. Als ich selbst noch Schülerin war, schienen die wenigsten deiner Strafen wirklich Sinn zu machen. Auch im Falle von McNeil, Roberts und Wilson wird kaum jemandem klar sein, worum es wirklich ging. Man wird glauben, dass du sie unfair behandelt hast - dass sie sich von dir provoziert fühlten und dich deshalb angriffen. Wenn die andere wüssten, was wirklich geschehen ist, dann würde man dich in einem anderen Licht sehen."

"Warum sollte man mich in einem anderen Licht sehen? Hermine, was ich im Namen des Lords tue, ist um vielfaches schlimmer, als einem Mädchen mittels eines Zauberstabes die Unschuld zu nehmen. Auch wenn es dem Orden des Phönix dient, dass ich meine Rolle spiele, so bin ich wohl kaum ein Kämpfer für Gerechtigkeit."

Hermine schwieg, da sie wusste, dass er keine Erwiderung von ihr hören wollte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihm sagte, was er selbst wusste - dass er für Mira sehr wohl Gerechtigkeit erkämpft hatte.

"In welche Richtung müssen wir gehen?", fragte sie, um die unangenehme Stille zu überbrücken.

Er wies vage mit der Hand in das düstere Dickicht und Hermine folgte mit ihrem Blick nicht etwa der angezeigten Richtung, sondern sah auf seine Hand, von der ein Rinnsal Blut zu Boden tropfte.

"Einer von den Jungs hat dich erwischt", sagte sie besorgt.

"Es ist nur eine harmlose Schnittwunde. Warte!", so unbesorgt seine Stimme auch bei der Erwähnung der Wunde geklungen hatte, um so eindringlicher hatte er das letzte Wort betont.

Hermine stoppte nicht nur mitten in der Bewegung, sondern hielt sogar die Luft an.

Sie lauschte ebenso wie Severus in die Dunkelheit.

"Die Wunde ist vielleicht doch gefährlicher, als ich dachte," flüsterte Severus und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

Als aus der Dunkelheit ein riesiges Ungetüm im Sprung vor ihnen niederging, stolperte Hermine unwillkürlich rückwärts. Doch von dort erhob sich ein tiefes Knurren, das dafür sorgte, dass sie sich panisch umwandte.

Gelbe Augen blitzten ihr entgegen und bald gesellte sich ein zweites und drittes Paar hinzu.

Hinter ihr stieß Severus einige Flüche aus, die scheinbar ihr Ziel verfehlten, denn auch von dort erklang ein animalisches Knurren.

Hermine hatte ihren Zauberstab ebenfalls gezogen und versuchte zu entscheiden, welche der Bestien zuerst auf sie losgehen würde. Die Zeit würde unmöglich ausreichen, um sie alle niederzustrecken, ehe sich die Fangzähne in ihrer Kehle vergraben würden.

Severus schien den gleichen Gedanken zu haben, denn er sagte beinahe entnervend ruhig: "Konzentriere dich darauf, mit mir gemeinsam einen 'Sedare' zu sprechen."

"Du willst die Biester beruhigen?", fragte Hermine ungläubig nach.

"Willst du sie töten?", fragte er interessiert zurück.

"Wenn sie uns sonst töten - ja!"

"Wir sollten uns auf etwas einigen", gab er zu bedenken, als die Wölfe eindeutig zum Sprung ansetzten.

Und dann erhoben sich die Stimmen der beiden im Einklang, als hätten sie den Zauber schon dutzende Male geprobt: "Sedarus Lupus!"

Das Knurren verwandelte sich in leises Jaulen. Die eben noch zum Sprung bereiten Wölfe senkten die Köpfe und sahen auf ihre Vorderläufe, die sie in bester Hundemanier reckten, ehe sie sich niedersinken ließen, um müde die Augen zu schließen.

Hermine blickte um sich, wie sie und Severus so umzingelt von schlafenden Wölfen dastanden.

Dem Leitwolf triefte noch der Speichel aus dem Maul und sein Ohr zuckte scheinbar in wilder Erregung, doch sein Atem ging ruhig und sein massiger Körper ruhte auf dem moosigen Boden zu Severus' Füßen.

"Du hast etwas für Wölfe übrig?", fragte Hermine mit einem leisen Lachen in der Stimme.

"Mehr, als für so manchen Menschen", gab er ungerührt zurück.

"Aber Remus hast du verraten - in diesem Falle war der Wolf dir wohl ebenso unsympathisch wie der Mensch?"

"Er hat mich beinahe getötet", gab Severus zu bedenken.

Hermine zeigte auf das Rudel schlafender Wölfe: "Diese hier haben das auch versucht."

"Die hatten Hunger. Mit dem Blutgeruch, den ich verströme, wundert es mich, dass wir sie überhaupt durch den Fluch beruhigen konnten."

"Ich bin dafür sehr dankbar", merkte Hermine an und trat aus dem Kreis der reglosen Bestien.

"Einem allein von uns wäre es wohl kaum gelungen, sie außer Gefecht zu setzen", sagte Severus, als er ebenfalls die einstige Gefahrenstelle verließ, dann fügte er an: "Wir sind scheinbar doch kein so schlechtes Team."

Hermine schwieg zu dieser Bemerkung, denn sie spürte, wie sein Blick prüfend auf ihr lag, um sich bestätigen zu lassen, dass sie sich immer noch mit ihm verbunden fühlte.

Als er begriff, dass sie nichts erwidern würde, fügte er an: "Ich meine das auf unsere Aufgaben für den Orden bezogen. Alles andere hast du mir ja untersagt, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

Hermine spürte Hilflosigkeit bei seinen Worten. Sie war so voller Zorn gewesen - absolut sicher in der Überzeugung, dass er sie nie wieder berühren dürfe; doch jetzt klang ihre Stimme schwach, als sie erklärte: "Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum du die Jungs so hart bestrafst. Ich glaubte es sei unfair."

"Ich konnte es dir nicht erklären, ohne meinen Plan zu gefährden. Du hast mir geholfen, sie dazu zu bringen, mich anzugreifen - ich glaube fast, du hast ihnen damit einen Gefallen getan, ansonsten hätte ich sie weiterhin in die Enge treiben müssen. Als du McNeil eine Lektion erteilt hast, da wusste ich, dass die beiden anderen überzeugt davon wären, dass ich ihn verletzt hätte. Der Angriff auf mich wäre früher oder später ohnehin erfolgt. Filch hast du damit sicherlich auch einen Gefallen getan, denn er hätte sich sonst noch länger gedulden müssen, die Jungen in seine ganz besondere Obhut zu nehmen, um sie zum Schloss zurückzubringen", er hielt inne und sah sie abschätzend an, "was war es, das du mir mitteilen wolltest, als du nach Hogwarts kamst?", fragte er, bei der Erwähnung des Schlosses an ihre Worte vom Anfang des Abends erinnert.

Hermine spürte ein merkwürdiges Vibrieren in ihrem Bauch. Zu frisch waren noch die Eindrücke der Gefahr und der falschen Wut über diese ausgedehnte Nachtwanderung.

"Ich wollte...dir sagen, dass ich...", sie stockte als sie sah, wie er sich auf sie zubewegte.

"Was?", hakte er nach und zupfte einen Birkenzweig aus ihrem Haar.

Er stand jetzt so dicht vor ihr, dass sie seine Wärme spüren konnte. Dann legte er einen Finger auf ihre Lippen und fuhr sanft darüber.

Seine Stimme klang tief und schien sie zu durchdringen: "Ich habe deinen Befehl missachtet - ich habe dich angerührt - was nun, Hermine?"

Sie schluckte hart und bemühte sich um eine ruhige Erwiderung: "Dieser Befehl war im Zorn gesprochen - er gilt nicht mehr," sagte sie leise.

Severus schickte ihr ein kurzes Lachen, das erstaunlich ernst klang.

"Es ist gut das zu wissen, ansonsten hättest du es wohl als einen Akt der Gewalt ausgelegt, dass ich dich nun hier und auf der Stelle nehmen werde."

Ungläubig riss Hermine die Augen auf. Sie zog den Kopf ein wenig zurück, um zu verhindern, dass er weiterhin ihren Mund berührte.

"Es ist dir also egal was ich sage? Du würdest es so oder so tun?", fragte sie empört.

Seine Antwort bestand aus einem einzigen Wort, das dem Knurren der Wölfe erstaunlich ähnlich war: "Ja."

tbc


	40. Die Dunkelheit als Bühne

**40. Kapitel**

**Die Dunkelheit als Bühne **

Hermine konnte im Dunkeln Severus Augen leuchten sehen. Er lauerte auf eine Reaktion von ihr.

Ihre Stimme enthielt dieses verräterische leise Schwanken, für das sie sich selbst hätte ohrfeigen können: "Der Verbotene Wald ist wohl kaum der rechte Ort für..."

Er unterbrach sie, ehe sie das Offensichtliche zu ende sprechen konnte: "Du sagtest mir, ich sei wohl nicht minder gefährlich, als die wilden Tiere dieses Waldes - ich sorge nur dafür, dass du Recht behältst. Gib mir deine Hände."

Hermine trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück und versteckte ihre Hände hinter dem Rücken.

Er schickte ihr ein Schnauben: "Das ist unartig, Miss Granger. Du weißt, dass ich dich dazu zwingen kann...aber ich möchte, dass du sie mir freiwillig gibst."

"Das werde ich nicht tun!", stieß sie wütend hervor.

Ein Zungenschnalzen löste ein erneutes Schnauben ab.

In der Ferne erklang ein Eulenruf, während Severus sich Hermine wiederum näherte.

Ein traumversunkenes leises Jaulen ließ sie die Aufmerksamkeit einen Moment auf die schlafenden Wölfe richten - genug Zeit für Severus, um ihr den Rückzug unmöglich zu machen, da die dichten Stämme hinter ihr kein Durchkommen ermöglichten.

Er schien ihr tatsächlich wie ein Raubtier, als er einen Kuss erzwang, und sie dabei nachdrücklich gegen die rauen Stämme drückte.

Sie versuchte zu protestieren, aber immer wenn sie zum Sprechen ansetzte, stieß seine Zunge um so gieriger in ihre Mundhöhle.

Paradoxerweise hielt sie immer noch ihre Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, da es ihr wichtig erschien, wenigstens diesen Teilsieg aufrecht zu erhalten - das wiederum sorgte dummerweise dafür, dass er ungehindert seine Hand in ihren Hosenbund schieben konnte.

Er ging zielstrebig vor - keine zärtliche Berührung, um sie vorzubereiten - und es entlockte Hermine ein gequältes Stöhnen, dass er sie dennoch überaus bereit vorfand.

Die Feuchtigkeit, durch die seine Finger glitten, um in ihrem Eingang zu verschwinden, steigerte sich enorm durch sein unsanftes Verhalten.

Besitzergreifend stieß er in sie, als wolle er ihr klar machen, dass sie genau dafür geschaffen worden war. Für ihn bereit zu sein, war ihre einzige Bestimmung.

Hermine wehrte sich gegen diesen Gedanken, der eine Ohrfeige für jedes erkämpfte Recht der Frauen war. Es war nicht richtig so zu denken - warum nur fühlte es sich dann so gut an?

"Streck deine Hände aus", sagte er völlig ruhig, als würde er sie zum ersten mal darum bitten, während seine Finger tief in ihr steckten und er ihren Lustpunkt mit dem Daumen massierte.

Hermine erzitterte leicht, und bog ihm ihren Unterleib entgegen, während sie die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken ineinanderkrallte.

Seine Bewegungen wurden langsamer, der Druck schwächer, als er seine Worte wiederholte: "Streck deine Hände aus."

"Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen", wagte sie einen atemlosen Vorstoß.

Seine Finger glitten aus ihr heraus und massierten ihre Vulva aufreizend langsam.

"Du bist wahnsinnig schön, wenn du erregt bist", hauchte er in ihr Ohr, dann entfernte er seine Hand von ihrem pochenden Lustzentrum, und wandte sich um.

Hermine sah, wie er ihr den Rücken zuwandte und nach dem geeigneten Weg für ihren Weitermarsch suchte. Er war schon ein ganzes Stück entfernt, als sie ihn rief.

Er drehte sich anfangs nicht einmal um, doch Hermine wusste, dass er ihre Kapitulation genoss.

Als er endlich zu ihr sah, stand sie mit ausgestreckten Händen da und ihr Herz klopfte bei diesem demütigen Akt bis zum Hals.

Ohne Eile kam er zurück und griff in seinen Umhang. Endlich erkannte Hermine, was er zuvor vom Boden aufgehoben hatte. Der erste Gegenstand war keineswegs eine Wurzel gewesen, sondern einer der Stricke, die Filch für die Übeltäter mitgebracht hatte, und der wohl zu Boden gefallen war.

"Dreh dich um", wies er sie sachlich an.

Diesmal kam sie seiner Aufforderung sofort nach, da jegliche Gegenwehr nun der reinste Hohn gewesen wäre.

Sie wandte sich um, so dass sie mit dem Gesicht zu den Bäumen stand. Severus griff nach ihren Handgelenken, während er um sie herumging und zog ihre Hände um den erstbesten dünneren Baumstamm.

Hermine war mulmig bei dem Gedanken, was er vorhatte, und als er ihre Hände band, hätte sie am liebsten vor Empörung laut aufgeschrien. Doch sie hatte ihre Chance gehabt. Sie hätte sich ihm verweigern können, und somit der Schmach entgehen, in einem furchterregenden Wald hilflos an einen Baum gebunden zu werden.

Er nutzte keinen Zauber um das zu tun. Mit geschickten Handgriffen zog er die Knoten selbst stramm, die das Seil so fest um ihre Gelenke band, dass sie spürte, wie es in ihre Haut schnitt. Mit Blicken prüfte er daraufhin ihren eingeschränkten Bewegungsspielraum und hielt ihn offensichtlich für seine Zwecke für angemessen genug.

Hermine sprach seinen Namen mit zittriger Stimme: "Severus - bitte mach mich los - was ist, wenn jetzt eine Gefahr aus dem Dickicht bricht?"

"Dann werden wir so sterben, Hermine. Du mit nassem Höschen und ich mit einer Erektion."

Aus irgendeinem Grund schien ihn das Bild zu erheitern, denn er stieß ein raues Lachen aus.

Nur einige Sekunden später wusste Hermine, dass er sich nicht länger gedulden wollte, denn nun brachte er doch seinen Zauberstab zum Einsatz, um sie auf einen Schlag zu entkleiden.

Von der Kälte der Nachtluft so plötzlich in eisigen Griff genommen, versuchte Hermine sich dieser Falle zu entwinden und zerrte an den Fesseln. Als sie einen Schritt rückwärts gemacht hatte, wurde das Einschneiden in ihre Handgelenke jedoch unerträglich, so dass sie hilflos verharrte, um neue Kraft für einen Befreiungsversuch zu sammeln.

Ihre Lippen zitterten, als sie erneut Severus' Namen sprach und ihn anflehte, sie loszubinden und sie nicht weiter zu quälen.

Unvermittelt glitten daraufhin seine warmen Hände über ihre kalte Haut und wanderten bis zu ihren Brüsten.

Ihre steifen Brustwarzen schwollen zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen zu noch gewaltigerer Größe an, als er sie scheinbar zu zerquetschen schien.

Hermine gab ein Stöhnen von sich, als er diese Behandlung plötzlich unterbrach und sich mit dem Unterleib von hinten fest an sie drückte. Er zwang sie wieder nach vorne und presste damit ihren Körper gegen den rauen Stamm. Ihre Brüste rieben sich an der Rinde und ihre Scham pulsierte heftig. Instinktiv hob Hermine ein Bein und schlang es um den Stamm, um die Reibung an die richtige Stelle zu bringen.

Severus genoss diesen Anblick wohl eine Weile, doch schließlich umfasste er sie nachdrücklich an den Hüften, und zog sie so weit es ging wieder nach hinten. Der Strick schnitt tief in Hermines Hände, unter dieser Zerreißprobe.

Sie wollte gerade einen Schmerzenslaut von sich geben, als ihre Sinne durch einen neuen Eindruck vernebelt wurden.

Severus spreizte ihre Beine, indem er ihre Füße weit auseinanderschob und murmelte dabei leise Worte.

Sie konnte die kühle Luft spüren, die ihr ihre Nässe so überaus deutlich bewusst machte. Er würde jeden Moment in sie dringen und die Kälte in angenehme warme Reibung verwandeln. Hermine versuchte sich zu entspannen.

Sie fühlte ihn hinter sich und hörte, wie er einige Schritte tat. Hermine spürte eine lüsterne Erregung, so geöffnet und wehrlos seinem Blick ausgesetzt zu sein. Ein kalter Wind strich um ihre Beine und traf abermals die feuchte Stelle, als würde die Nachtbrise an ihr lecken.

Er würde diesen Anblick nur für kurze Zeit genießen können, ehe er sich in sie bringen musste, um seinem eigenen Drang nachzugeben. Hermine spürte, wie Gänsehaut sich auf ihrem Körper bildete. Sie brauchte seine Wärme - sofort.

Dann erklang Severus überraschte Stimme: "Argus, wieso kommst du zurück?"

Entsetzliche Panik ließ Hermine aufkeuchen. Sie versuchte ihre Beine zu schließen, doch es war ihr nicht möglich. Als Severus die leisen Worte gesprochen hatte, musste er einen Fluch über sie gelegt haben, der sie zwang, die Position so zu halten wie er sie ihr vorgegeben hatte. Es war ihr weder möglich den Kopf zu wenden, noch die Beine zu schließen. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, auf der Stelle vor Scham zu sterben.

Stille folgte, ehe der Hausmeister ein kurzes geiferndes Lachen ausstieß.

Severus Stimme klang resigniert: "Ich weiß, dass ich dir noch etwas schulde...nimm sie dir, aber dann verschwinde - ich habe noch andere Pläne mit ihr."

Hermine schrie auf.

Ihre Hände rissen an dem Strick; versuchten sich zu befreien - ihre Stimme überschlug sich vor Panik und Wut: "Macht mich los, ihr verdammten Schweine!"

Und dann spürte sie, wie sie ausgefüllt wurde.

Als Severus Stimme keuchend im Takt der Stöße hinter ihr erklang, hätte sie am liebsten einen verbotenen Fluch benutzt, um ihn auf der Stelle zu töten.

"Du hast das 'Nein' vergessen, Hermine. Es gibt keine Regeln in diesem Spiel, außer dieser einen."

Während er sich immer wieder tief in sie brachte, ließ Hermine ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

"Du widerlicher Bastard. Du hast mich glauben lassen, dass Filch mich vergewaltigt - das ist kein Spiel, Severus! Ich hasse dich!"

"Ich weiß", erwiderte er knapp, und zog sich abrupt aus ihr zurück.

Es war ein schrecklicher Moment, als er sie nach allem nun auch noch so stehen ließ.

Hermines Stimme schwankte zwischen Weinen und Schreien: "MACH MICH ENDLICH LOS!"

Sie bebte vor Wut, doch ihr Unterleib vibrierte immer noch innerlich von seinen Stößen. Sie spürte die Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen und war sich bewusst, dass sie außergewöhnlich feucht war.

Als er seine Hand an die pulsierende Stelle schob, schüttelte sie heftig mit dem Kopf.

"Sprich das Nein aus!", sagte er einfühlsam.

Seine Hand massierte sie.

"Sprich es aus!", wiederholte er etwas lauter.

Seine Finger drangen in sie.

Abermals schüttelte sie den Kopf, bevor sie ihn unter einem Stöhnen in den Nacken sinken ließ.

In der Dunkelheit des Waldes brachte es Severus Snape nur mit der Magie seiner Hände fertig, dass die wütende junge Frau sich völlig aufgab und dem Takt folgte, den er vorgab.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine verfluchte sich selbst für ihre wackeligen Beine, als sie Severus einen Hügel hinauf folgte, an dessem Fuße sie zuvor Kräuter und jungen Distelfarn eingesammelt hatten. Sie versuchte sich auf jeden Schritt zu konzentrieren und einen festen Stand zu erlangen, bevor sie weiter hinaufstieg.

Es schien jedoch aussichtslos, denn ihre Muskeln wollten ihr einfach nicht gehorchen. Schweigend ließ sie sich auf die Knie sinken und spürte nun noch um einiges deutlicher, dass nicht nur ihre Muskeln nach diesem heftigen Liebesspiel in Mitleidenschaft gezogen waren. Zwischen ihren Beinen schien alles taub zu sein. Das war vermutlich für den Moment besser so, denn wie wund sie wirklich war, würde sie vermutlich erst nach Abklingen dieser Taubheit zu spüren bekommen.

Ein beängstigender Gedanke schlich durch ihren Kopf wie ein Panther, der auf den Sprung lauerte. Für das, was eben geschehen war, fühlte sie sich gut - viel zu gut. Ihr Körper schrie vor Überanstrengung, aber ihn durchströmte auch ein tiefer Friede, der ihr beinahe unheimlich erschien. War das auch nur eine Art Betäubung? Würde sie, wenn ihr Geist diesen Muskelkater überwunden hatte damit leben können, dass sie ihm nicht die Augen ausgekratzt hatte, sondern sich trotz allem in seine Hand begeben hatte - unter seinen Berührungen erbebt war und ihn angefleht hatte sie noch härter zu nehmen als je zuvor?

Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah sie ihm nach, wie er nichts ahnend über ihre Kämpfe mit Körper und Geist, den Hügel weiter hinaufstieg. Erst als er oben angekommen war, drehte er sich nach ihr um, und obwohl sie sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte, war sie sicher, dass er missbilligend auf sie hinunter sehen würde.

Augenblicklich wurde sie jedoch eines Besseren belehrt, als er ihren Namen in die Dunkelheit rief.

Er klang besorgt. Hermine gab einen erschöpften Laut von sich und hob ihren schmerzenden Arm, um ihre Position besser kenntlich zu machen.

Mit weit ausholenden Schritten kam er den Hügel hinab, bis er vor ihr stand. Ohne ein weiteres Wort hob er sie auf seine Arme und erklomm mit dieser Last den Hang.

Die körperliche Anstrengung hatte auch ihn nicht verschont und Hermine konnte sein Herz kräftig schlagen spüren; zudem verströmte er einen männlichen Geruch, den sie tief einatmete, als sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust vergrub.

Hermine wusste, dass sie auf keine Entschuldigung für sein Vorgehen zu warten brauchte. Er hatte eindeutig eine neue Grenze überschritten, doch sie war ihm danach weiterhin gefolgt. Es gab nichts zu sagen - es gab nur den Punkt, ihn in Zukunft früher in die Schranken zu weisen.

Als sie auf dem Kamm des Hügels angekommen waren, hielt er einen Augenblick inne und Hermine glaubte, er würde sie nun wieder auf ihre eigenen Füße stellen. Doch er nutzte den Moment, um sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar zu vergraben und sie glaubte einen Kuss zu spüren, ehe er den Weg mit ihr auf seinen Armen fortsetzte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Morgendämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt, als die Bäume endlich den Weg auf Hogwarts freigaben.

Hermine fühlte sich müde und ihr Körper schmerzte inzwischen um einiges heftiger.

Erst mit der Helligkeit des Tages wurden ihre Wunden an den Handgelenken deutlich sichtbar, doch auch der Rest fühlte sich an, als habe ein Wolf sie angefallen. Der Vergleich brachte sie beinahe zum Schmunzeln.

Die letzten Stunden hatten sie an einem Feuer verbracht, das Severus kurzerhand entzündet hatte, als sie von Schatten verfolgt worden waren, dessen Ursprung Hermine lieber nicht auf den Grund gehen wollte.

Die schattenhaften Wesen hatten das Weite gesucht, doch Severus und Hermine hatten sich am Feuer niedergelassen. Während Severus mit dem Rücken an einem Baum lehnte, hatte er sie zu sich auf den Schoß gezogen und sie von hinten umarmt.

Sie hatten nur wenig gesprochen, und Hermine war klar geworden, wie sehr sie es genoss, von ihm einfach nur gehalten zu werden, als wäre er ein Mann, dem nichts wichtiger war, als sie zu beschützen.

Sie wusste, dass sie nicht lange in ihrer Erinnerung suchen müsste, um einen Gegenbeweis ins Feld zu führen, aber es war ihr egal. Sie teilte etwas mit ihm, das nur er zu verstehen schien und von dem sie wusste, dass er es ihr nie zum Vorwurf machen würde.

Als sie nun am Waldrand standen, versuchte Hermine ihr Haar zu ordnen und ihre Stimme klang nach dem langen Schweigen ein wenig brüchig.

"Ich werde nun nach Hause apparieren. Ich muss mich ein wenig...frischmachen, bevor ich in die Uni gehen kann." Sie sah kurz auf ihre geschundenen Handgelenke und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust, um das ungute Gefühl, sowie die Kälte etwas zu mildern.

"Du wirst erst mit mir zum Schloss kommen", sagte er nach einem Räuspern.

"Ich habe keine Zeit dafür. Ich muss zusehen, dass ich nicht den Eindruck erwecke, als hätte ich die ganze Nacht über, Sex mit einer Bestie gehabt", erwiderte sie schärfer als beabsichtigt.

"Ich denke, dafür werde ich das ein oder andere Mittel in meinen Räumen haben. Es war keine Bitte, dass du mich begleiten sollst, Hermine."

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Die ganze Nacht hatten sie gemeinsam durchwacht; sie hatte Hunger, war müde und sie fror entsetzlich. Ihm musste es doch, verdammt nochmal, genauso gehen - wie war es nur möglich, dass er immer noch diesen Ton hatte, der davon zeugte, dass sein Wort Gesetz sei?

Ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, sagte er schlicht: "Ich habe einen Auftrag vom Orden für dich."

tbc


	41. Der nicht ganz alltägliche Alltag

**41. Kapitel**

**Der nicht ganz alltägliche Alltag**

In Severus Räumen angekommen, ließ er Hermine einen Moment allein, um in seinem Arbeitszimmer die Strafarbeit von Mira zu holen, die sie auf dem Tisch hatte hinterlegen sollen. Hermines Blick fiel auf das Bild, das immer noch in der dunklen Ecke darauf zu lauern schien, dass ein unvorsichtiger Betrachter hineingezogen wurde, in die Hölle, die es zum Motiv hatte.

Hermine wandte sich ab und sah in das Feuer, das Severus im Weggehen mit seinem Zauberstab entzündet hatte. Sie trat näher heran und streckte ihre Handflächen den lodernden Flammen entgegen.

Sie würde mit Severus wegen des Mädchens noch einmal sprechen müssen - er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie sich da raushalten sollte, aber das schien ihr unmöglich, aufgrund ihrer Kenntnisse über den näheren Sachverhalt. Doch sie ahnte, dass sie ihn ernsthaft verärgern würde, wenn sie heute schon dieses Thema ansprach - das würde Mira kaum nützlich sein - zudem fühlte sie sich keineswegs in der Lage, nach dieser Nacht noch einen verbalen Kampf mit ihm zu führen - sie würde es verschieben müssen.

Die Müdigkeit schien sich in diesem Moment gewaltsam Bahn brechen zu wollen und Hermine wurde übel bei dem Gedanken, dass sie keine Minute Schlaf finden würde, bevor sie nicht die Pflichten des Tages erfüllt hatte.

Als Severus plötzlich von hinten seine Arme um ihre Hüften schlang, zuckte sie zusammen. Sofort nahm er seine Arme wieder weg und Hermine drehte sich mit entschuldigendem Blick zu ihm um.

"Ich bin völlig übermüdet. Für einen Moment dachte ich, dass ich im Stehen einschlafen könnte - du hast mich nur erschreckt, weiter nichts."

Seine Miene war undurchdringlich, als er erwiderte: "Du solltest es inzwischen gewohnt sein, dass ich dich erschrecke."

"Noch nicht ganz, wie du siehst", gab sie genauso ernst zurück und blickte dann auf seine Hand, in der er ein Schriftstück hielt.

Er reichte es ihr und sie sah das Bild eines Mannes, der zwar nur spärlich Haare auf dem Kopf hatte, dafür jedoch einen dunklen und üppigen Vollbart. Er lächelte leicht, was ihm ein gutmütiges Aussehen verlieh und an seinem Hals war deutlich ein Priesterkragen zu erkennen.

Hermine las die wenigen Zeilen, die unter dem Bild in Severus Handschrift verzeichnet worden waren.

_Pater Balthasar Berenger_

_Saint Barbara Church, Notting Hill_

_Geboren am 31. Dezember 1952 in Greenwich_

Fragend sah sie zu Severus, dessen Gesichtsausdruck sie immer noch nicht einordnen konnte.

"Er ist mein neuer Auftrag?", fragte sie zweifelnd.

"Du wirst bei ihm eine Beichte ablegen", erwiderte Serverus, während er begann, seinen verschmutzten Umhang auszuziehen.

Hermine schüttelte lachend den Kopf: "Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Ich soll eine Beichte ablegen? Bei einem Muggelpriester? Die Beichte hättest du wohl nötiger als ich!"

Ohne auf ihre Provokation einzugehen, fuhr er fort: "Er ist ein unmittelbarer Kontaktmann zu Voldemort. Wir wissen inzwischen, dass er eine Gruppe Muggel befehligt, die er regelmäßig in seinem Hause versammelt. Versuche in diese Gruppe zu gelangen und finde heraus, was sie geplant haben."

Hermine konnte es immer noch nicht recht glauben: "Aber er ist ein Mann Gottes!"

"Er WAR ein Mann Gottes, bis er dem Teufel begegnete und ihm nicht widerstehen konnte. Das ist ein weiterer Aspekt, den ich dich bitte zu untersuchen - finde heraus, wie treu er Voldemort ergeben ist und was er über ihn weiß."

"DU bittest mich darum? Also ist das kein Auftrag vom Orden, sondern DEINER?"

"Die Ziele, der Gruppe um Pater Berenger herauszufinden, ist ein Auftrag des Orden des Phönix - herauszufinden, wie Voldemort es schaffte, ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen, ist eine persönliche Bitte von mir." Er sah sie kurz an, bevor er damit begann, seinen Gürtel zu öffnen, um sich der schlammbespritzten Hose zu entledigen.

Hermine sah zu, wie er nun ebenfalls das Hemd abstreifte und ihr Blick heftete sich auf seine striemenübersäte Brust - eindeutig ihr Werk, nachdem er sie endlich losgebunden hatte.

Er schien nichts von ihrer stillen Genugtuung zu bemerken, als er mit einem Accio saubere Sachen aus seinem Schrank herbeizauberte.

"Du musst sehr vorsichtig sein, Hermine - denke an das, was ich dich gelehrt habe...du wirst es vermutlich einsetzen müssen."

"Er ist ein Priester - ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass mir von ihm Gefahr drohen könnte - er sieht so freundlich aus", erwiderte Hermine und warf erneut einen Blick auf das Bild.

"Er ist durchaus gefährlich, glaube mir", erklärte er ruhig, bevor er sich seiner Unterhose entledigte.

Hermine empfand diesen letzten Satz als erheiternd, stellte er doch eine merkwürdige Verbindung zu Severus schlaffem Glied dar, das durchaus auch eine Gefährlichkeiten in sich barg, wie ihr wunder Schritt ihr erneut ins Gedächtnis brachte.

Er schien nichts von ihrer Erheiterung zu bemerken, während er sich langsam wieder anzog.

Als er den Gürtel geschlossen hatte, wies er vage auf Hermine und sagte: "Zieh deine Sachen aus."

Da sie erst vor ein paar Minuten deutlich hatte sehen können, dass ihm nicht der Sinn erneut nach Sex stand, kam sie zögerlich seiner Aufforderung nach, während er sich an einigen seiner Tiegel zu schaffen machte, die er ebenfalls durch einen Accio herbeigerufen hatte.

Hermine bemerkte, dass der Verbotene Wald zwei ihrer Blusenknöpfe gefordert hatte und dass auch ihre Kleidung reichlich schmutzig war.

Sie entkleidete sich, bis sie in Unterwäsche vor ihm stand und blickte an sich hinab.

Mehrere Schürfwunden zierten ihre Vorderansicht, wo sie zu engen Kontakt mit dem Baumstamm gesucht hatte. Einige der Wunden verschwanden unter ihrem BH, während die unangenehmste Wunde immer noch unter dem dünnen Stoff ihres Höschens verborgen war.

Severus trat auf sie zu und sein Zeige- und Mittelfinger war weiß von der Salbe, die er für ihre Heilung auserkoren hatte. Sanft strich er damit über die geschundenen Stellen, und Hermine spürte sofort die Wohltat, als die Rötungen verschwanden und ein beschleunigter Heilprozess einsetzte.

Als er kurzerhand ihren BH hochschob, um die Abschürfungen ihrer Brust zu behandeln, hielt Hermine die Luft an.

Er tat es jedoch mit soviel Konzentration und ohne jedes Anzeichen von Erregung, dass sie bald entspannt wieder durchatmete und die erlösende Wirkung genoss.

Abrupt riss er sie aus dieser Entspannung, als er seine knappe Aufforderung aussprach: "Zieh den Slip aus."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: "Nein, das ist nicht nötig...es geht schon."

Seine Stimme klang ruhig, als er erwiderte: "Du bist völlig wund. Die Rinde des Baumes hat gute Vorarbeit geleistet und ich denke, dass die anschließende Reibung den Rest getan hat, um jetzt die Illusion zu wecken, du hättest dich breitbeinig über einem Feuer positioniert."

Hermine zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als er seine Hand über den Stoff in ihrem Schritt schob.

"Zieh es aus", sagte er freundlich, während seine Hand kräftiger rieb.

Hermine sog zischend die Luft ein, so schmerzvoll war, was eigentlich ein Gefühl von Lust hervorrufen würde.

Sie presste die Beine zusammen und quetschte damit seine Hand ein.

"Hör auf", sagte sie bestimmt und funkelte ihn wütend an.

Mit einem Ruck zog er seine Hand zwischen ihren Beinen hervor, was ihr erneut einen Schmerzenslaut entlockte.

Dann reichte er ihr wortlos den Tiegel mit der Salbe.

"Ich werde sie anwenden, wenn ich zu hause bin", sagte Hermine und bückte sich, um ihre Kleidung aufzuheben.

Kaum eine Sekunde später spürte sie, wie er ihren Slip hinunterschob.

Hermine erhob sich, wandte sich um und wollte nach ihm schlagen. Er fing den Schlag ab, indem er ihre Hand festhielt. "Danke", sagte er leichthin, während er ihr den Tiegel aus der Hand entwand.

Als seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine glitt, spürte Hermine fast augenblicklich die wohltuende Kühle und Heilung, die er mit jeder Berührung ihren Schamlippen zuteil werden ließ

Mit völliger Ruhe nahm er erneut Salbe aus dem Tiegel, während Hermine mit leicht gespreizten Beinen darauf wartete, dass er sie weiter mit diesem Wundermittel einrieb. Diesmal teilten seine Finger ihre Schamlippen und er fuhr mit sanften Bewegungen zwischen ihnen hindurch, bevor er schließlich noch mehr Salbe auftrug, um in ihre Vagina einzudringen. Langsam bewegte er sich in ihr und Hermine spürte, wie sie unter dieser Behandlung feucht wurde. Er schien es zu bemerken und ließ einen zweiten Finger in sie gleiten. "Ist es besser jetzt?", fragte er, wobei Hermine bewusst war, dass er es offen ließ, ob er die Heilung meinte, oder seine Finger, die sie inzwischen inständig massierten.

"Bitte, Severus - ich muss nach Hause...die Uni..."

Als habe er plötzlich begriffen, dass auch er sich langsam beeilen musste, um seinen Unterricht für den Tag pünktlich zu starten, schob er sie nachdrücklich zum Tisch und sorgte dafür, dass sie sich über die Kante beugte. Hermine spreizte die Beine und als er von hinten in sie drang, spürte sie erleichtert, dass es nicht schmerzte, sondern sie in wohlige Erregung versetzte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, zu welchem Zeitpunkt sein Glied angeschwollen war, so dass es sich jetzt hart in sie bringen konnte. Still fragte sie sich, ob es der Moment gewesen war, in dem er ihre wunde Scham gerieben hatte und ihr damit Schmerz zugefügt hatte, oder ob es erst geschehen war, als er bemerkt hatte, wie feucht sie unter seiner Behandlung mit der Salbe geworden war.

Tatsache war jedoch, dass sie es jetzt als höchst angenehm empfand, was er tat. Er traf den magischen Punkt in ihrer Vagina mit jedem seiner Stöße, und sorgte somit dafür, dass sie sich nach kürzester Zeit unter einem Orgasmus wand, der sie daran erinnerte, dass ihre Muskeln immer noch nicht den langen sexuellen Exzess der letzten Nacht verziehen hatten. Er ließ ihr einen Moment, um durchzuatmen, bevor er seine Bewegungen wieder aufnahm und sie nur kurz darauf mit seinem warmen Samen füllte. Hermine spürte förmlich die tiefe Zufriedenheit, die ihn ergriff, als er sich fest in sie brachte, um sich in ihr zu ergießen.

Als er sich aus ihr zurückgezogen hatte, drehte sie sich zu ihm um und erhaschte gerade noch einen Blick darauf, wie er seine Hose wieder schloss.

Hermine griff nach ihrer Kleidung und zog sich schweigend an.

"Versprichst du mir vorsichtig zu sein, wenn du mit Pater Berenger sprichst?", fragte er, als Hermine die übriggebliebenen Knöpfe ihrer Bluse geschlossen hatte.

Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf: "Es gibt nur einen Mann, der mich unvorsichtig werden lässt...ich werde acht geben, Severus - mach dir keine Sorgen."

Es kam ihr beinahe lächerlich vor, diese Worte an den Mann zu richten, der ihr immer wieder aufs neue Schmerzen zufügte, aber es klang irgendwie richtig und sein kurzes Lächeln zeigte ihr, dass er ihre Worte willkommen hieß.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sie wirken etwas erschöpft, Kollegin, sind Sie krank?"

Die Worte ließen Hermine aufschrecken, die ihren Kopf auf die Hand gestützt hatte und ihr Mittagessen mit noch keinem Blick gewürdigt, geschweige denn, einmal die Gabel zum Mund geführt hatte.

"Nein, alles in Ordnung, Professor White. Ich habe nur...schlecht geschlafen letzte Nacht."

Der ältere Mann lächelte sie warm an, ehe er sich zu seinem Tisch zurückbegab und sich wieder Charles Grant gegenübersetzte, um ihm offensichtlich mitzuteilen, was Hermine auf seine Besorgnis geantwortet hatte.

Na toll, jetzt schickte dieser Kerl schon Vermittler, damit sie ihm nicht vorwerfen konnte, er würde sie belästigen.

Charles Blick heftete sich auf Hermine - ein guter Zeitpunkt, um sich entschieden ihrem Essen zu widmen.

Der Rest des Tages verlief ohne große Zwischenfälle, jedoch auch ohne ihre übliche Begeisterung für neue Ideen ihrer Studenten. Hermine hatte heute jegliche Extratouren im Keim erstickt und sich ausschließlich den Themen gewidmet, die für den Tag vorgesehen waren.

Das hatte zur Folge gehabt, dass zum Ende der Stunde einige junge Leute sich ebenfalls besorgt nach ihrem Gesundheitszustand erkundigten. Als sie alle beschwichtigt hatte und der Hörsaal endlich leer war, entwich ihrer Kehle ein beinahe hysterisches Lachen.

Vielleicht sollte sie sich ein Schild umhängen:

Ich bin nicht krank - ich bin nur die halbe Nacht durch einen gefährlichen Zaubererwald gewandert, in dem ich den Rest der Nacht höchst unsanft gevögelt worden bin.

Hermine wurde ernst. Ein solches Schild würde vermutlich ansatzweise ihren guten Ruf zerstören...erneut begann sie zu kichern und schlug sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund.

Es wurde Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen und etwas Schlaf nachzuholen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Es gab nichts Schöneres als ein weiches Bett, in dem man sich verkriechen, und die Welt dadurch ausschalten konnte, dass man die Augen schloss und in den Schlaf hinüberdämmerte.

Als sie schließlich wieder erwachte war es bereits später Abend und Hermine beschloss, sich einfach umzudrehen, um weiterzuschlafen.

Beim zweiten mal erwachte sie durch ein leises Geräusch, das sie lange nicht gehört hatte, und dennoch sofort richtig einordnete.

Ein Eulenschnabel klackerte in wildem Rhythmus gegen ihre Fensterscheibe, da der Vogel Schwierigkeiten hatte, seine Position noch länger zu halten.

Als Hermine das Fenster öffnete, bemerkte sie, dass es nieselte und die Eule mit einem leichten Film aus Feuchtigkeit überzogen war. Sie ließ das Tier ein und sah kurz auf die Straßen hinunter, ob es einen Zuschauer gegeben hatte, der sich wundern könnte, dass ihr eine Eule einfach so zuflog. Als sie niemanden sah, schloss sie das Fenster schnell wieder und widmete sich der Waldohreneule, die pflichtbewusst ihr Bein ausstreckte.  
Hermine nahm den gerollten Brief in Empfang, ging jedoch ohne ihn zu öffnen in die Küche, um ein paar Cracker zu holen, von denen sie vorsorglich das Salz abrieb, ehe sie sie der Eule vor den Schnabel hielt.

Der Vogel schnappte sich den Cracker, der in einige Teile zerfiel und das meiste davon auf Hermines Teppich landete. Die Eule breitete kurz ihre Flügel aus, als wolle sie über das ungeeignete Futter lamentieren, ließ sich dann jedoch dazu herab, den Kopf zu senken und das Gebäck aus dem Teppich zu picken.

Hermine öffnete derweil die Briefrolle.

Sofort erkannte sie Severus Handschrift - er kam ohne Anrede sofort zur Sache:

_Lege deine Erkenntnisse über Pater Berengers Vorgehensweise schriftlich nieder. Verschlüssele deine Aufzeichnungen. Sie werden Gegenstand unseres nächsten Ordenstreffens sein. _

_Sei vorsichtig! _

_Severus_

_P.S. Schicke mir die Eule erst zurück, wenn du mir Nachricht geben kannst, ob du den Kontakt herstellen konntest._

Hermine sah auf den Vogel, der nun einige der Teppichfasern im Schnabel hatte. Instinktiv griff sie danach, um sie herauszuziehen. Dann zog sie die Hand schnell zurück und betrachtete die Wunde, die der spitze Schnabel geschlagen hatte. Ein Tropfen Blut trat hervor und Hermine wischte ihn schnaubend mit der anderen Hand ab. Dann fuhr sie den Vogel an:

"Hätte ich mir denken können, dass Severus mir das bissigste Vieh schickt, das er auftreiben konnte - aber eines sage ich dir...benimm dich, wenn du möchtest, dass ich dir anständige Eulenkekse besorge...und hör auf, meinen Teppich zu fressen!"

Während die Eule sich einen Platz auf dem Bücherregal suchte, um Hermines Wohnung besser im Blick zu haben, sah diese gähnend auf die Uhr. Es blieben ihr noch ein paar Stunden, bevor sie endgültig aufstehen musste, und so kroch sie zurück in ihr Bett, während im Wohnzimmer Severus' Eule das Furnier vom Bücherschrank knabberte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte Hermine sich endlich wieder wie ein normaler Mensch. Nichts schmerzte mehr und ihre Müdigkeit war auskuriert. Sie saß am Tisch ihrer kleinen Küche und holte Milch aus dem Kühlschrank, während sie zusah, wie die Eule sich an der Cornflakespackung zu schaffen machte.

"Darf ich mal?", fragte Hermine und griff entschieden nach der Packung. Die Eule hopste ungeduldig zur Seite und öffnete protestierend den Schnabel.

Hermine griff mit der Hand in die Packung und holte ein paar der Weizenchips heraus, um sie vor die Eule zu legen.

Während sie sich selbst Milch über ihr Frühstück goss, nahm Hermine erneut ein Gespräch mit der Eule auf: "Ich werde dich Kelloggs nennen. Vermutlich hat Severus dich aus der Eulerei und ich weiß auch schon, wie er ausgerechnet auf dich kam. Er fragte vermutlich: 'Wer von euch hat Lust, die Möbel einer jungen Frau zu ruinieren, ihr die Haare vom Kopf zu fressen und ihr ab und an die Hand blutig zu hacken?' Und ich wette, dein Flügel war als erstes oben, so dass er dich kurzerhand auswählte, um mein Leben gehörig durcheinander bringen zu lassen."

Sie betrachtete die Eule noch eine Weile, dann fügte sie versöhnlicher an: "Aber vermutlich war es ganz anders. Er wird in die Eulerei gekommen sein, dich gepackt haben, und ohne ein freundliches Wort die Nachricht an dein Bein gebunden haben. Ich wette, er hat dich nicht einmal länger in der Hand behalten, als unbedingt nötig, um dich in die regnerische Nachtluft zu werfen. Weißt du, ab und an hält er mich auch, aber in die dunkle, furchteinflößende Nacht stößt er mich ebenfalls immer wieder...für mich ist es vermutlich wie für dich...ich fühle mich erst dann frei und unendlich stark, nachdem er mich in seinem harten Griff hatte."

Hermine seufzte schwer über ihren Monolog, der von der Eule mit dem Wegdrehen des Kopfes quittiert wurde.

"Schon satt, Kelloggs?", fragte Hermine herausfordernd und klaute der Eule einen Chip vor ihren Füßen weg. Sofort krächzte der Vogel sie vorwurfsvoll an und fraß in Windeseile weiter.

Als es Zeit für Hermine wurde, die Wohnung zu verlassen, sah sie noch einmal zu Kellogs, die sich wiederum auf das Bücherregal zurückgezogen hatte, und diesmal jedoch offensichtlich schon tief ins Land der Eulenträume versunken war. Hermine schloss die Tür leise und machte sich auf den Weg zur Universität.

Der Tag verlief ohne Zwischenfälle und in Hermine kam die alte Lust am Unterrichten auf. Sie erhielt nur kurzfristig einen Dämpfer, als sich eine ihrer Studentinnen beim Verlassen des Hörsaals, schwärmerisch über Charles Grant ausließ. Natürlich, Hermine hätte es sich denken können - der junge, gutaussehende Professor kam bei den meisten weiblichen Wesen dieser Universität verdammt gut an; dabei hatte er nicht einer von ihnen ein halb so verlockendes Zusatzangebot gemacht, wie er es bei ihr getan hatte.

Der Gedanke an sein Angebot, sie als Aurorin für das Ministerium werben zu wollen, führte sie gedanklich zu ihrem neuen Auftrag für den Orden.

Hermine packte ihre Sachen zusammen und sah nur kurz zu Hause vorbei, um Kelloggs sein neues Leibgericht in eine Schüssel zu füllen, die sie auf den Wohnzimmertisch stellte. Die Eule schlief immer noch und würde vermutlich erst erwachen, wenn Hermine längst zurück war.

Während sie ihre Jacke anzog, stopfte sich Hermine schnell selbst ein paar Cornflakes in den Mund und versah ihre Tür zum ersten mal seit langem mit einem magischen Spruch, nachdem sie sie von innen auf Muggelart abgeschlossen hatte; dann disapparierte sie.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Kirche lag, von Bäumen umgeben, ein wenig abseits der Straße. Ein kleines Wohnhaus schloss sich direkt daran an und Hermine vermutete, dass Pater Berenger darin lebte.

Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um bis zur Kirchturmspitze zu sehen. Der kühlere Wind hatte Regenwolken mitgebracht, die dunkel am Himmel dahinzogen.

Als Hermine die schwere Holztür aufzog, schlug der erste Blitz vom Himmel.

Das Donnergrollen ging im Quietschen der Tür unter, die sich langsam wieder hinter Hermine schloss.

Der Geruch von kaltem Weihrauch vernebelte ihr einen Moment die Sinne. Die Kirche war leer. Hermine schritt am Weihwasserbecken vorbei und war froh, dass ihre Schritte bald durch einen Teppich im Gang gedämpft wurden, der die rechte Reihe Holzbänke von der linken trennte.

Als sie bei der ersten Reihe angekommen war, ließ sie sich auf eine der Bänke gleiten und sah sich unsicher um. Noch vor ein paar Tagen hätte sie die Kälte in der Kirche vielleicht als angenehm empfunden, doch jetzt fröstelte sie ein wenig. Das erneute Quietschen einer Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Diesmal war es jedoch eine kleine Seitentür, durch die jetzt ein Mann trat, der durch seine Priestermontur noch gutmütiger wirkte, als schon auf dem Bild. Ohne zu zögern, und mit dennoch gemäßigten Schritten, ging er zum Beichtstuhl, öffnete eine der Türen und verschwand darin.

Hermine versuchte ihren Atem zu beruhigen. Die Show konnte beginnen.

tbc

_Auch ich freue mich über Reviews, oder hab ich euch alle verschreckt:)_


	42. Vergrab deine Hände in Unschuld

**42. Kapitel**

**Vergrab deine Hände in Unschuld, damit man den Schmutz daran nicht sieht**

"Vergib mir Vater, denn ich habe gesündigt."

Hermine sprach diese Wort mit gedämpfter Stimme, wie sie es ab und an in Filmen gesehen hatte. Einen Beichtstuhl hatte sie bislang allerdings noch nie wirklich von innen gesehen. Als habe Pater Berenger ihre Gedanken erraten, fragte er in sonorem Ton: "Wann war deine letzte Beichte, mein Kind?"

Hermine stockte einen Moment, dann sagte sie: "Sie ist so lange her, dass ich mich dieser Sünde wohl als erstes schuldig bekennen sollte."

Der Priester schien über die Antwort nachzudenken, ehe er sie aufforderte, mit ihrer Beichte fortzufahren.

Hermine sprach klar und deutlich, senkte die Lautstärke ihrer Stimme jedoch so weit, dass sie sicher gehen konnte, dass er sich auf jedes Wort von ihr konzentrieren musste.

"Ich habe den Namen Gottes missbraucht - wohl so einige male", fügte sie dann grüblerisch an, "ich habe Neid empfunden und Rachsucht. Ich hatte unkeusche Gedanken und habe Unzucht getrieben."

Sie war der Meinung, dass dies fürs erste reichen sollte und wartete auf ihre Strafe, die sie durch Gebete abzuleisten hätte.

Doch Pater Berenger schien es ihr nicht so leicht machen zu wollen, und Hermine hätte über diesen Umstand froh sein müssen, da sie sonst unverrichteter Dinge diese Kirche wieder hätte verlassen müssen.

"Die niederen Gefühle, wie Neid und Rachsucht leiten uns auf einen bedenklichen Weg - einen schlechten Weg! Die Unzucht ist eine sehr ernste Sünde. Du musst der Versuchung lossagen, bis du in den heiligen Stand der Ehe eintrittst, erst dann ist der Beischlaf ein geheiligter Akt und dient Gott zum Wohlgefallen."

Hermine atmete tief durch. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um die Dinge, die sie mit Severus getan hatte...von denen sie es genossen hatte, dass er sie mit ihr tat und die weit über dir Grenzen einer normalen ehelichen Vereinigung hinausgingen. Sollte der eheliche Segen auch diese Form der Verbindung zu einem heiligen Akt im Sinne der Kirche machen? Mit Sicherheit war dies nicht der Fall und Hermine spürte plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals, den sie wegzuräuspern versuchte.

"Ich werde niemals heiraten können", sagte sie ins Blaue hinein. Ein vager Gedanke hatte sich bei ihr festgesetzt, doch sie würde ihn nur weiter ausarbeiten können, wenn er anbiss.

"Und warum glaubst du das, mein Kind? Der Herr hat dich mit allem gesegnet, was einer Frau Liebreiz verleiht und auch an Verstand scheint es dir nicht zu mangeln."

"Ja, vielleicht ist es genau das. Ich möchte mehr, als eine Frau für meinen Mann, und eine Mutter für meine Kinder sein."

Pater Berengers Stimme klang gütig, als er fragte: "Was gibt es Größeres, als Gott und den Menschen zu dienen? Wer im kleinen Rahmen dient, schafft die Voraussetzungen, dass die Welt im Großen existieren kann. Jedes Kind, das in Liebe aufwächst, kann zu einem neuen Menschen heranwachsen, der Gutes tut und die Welt vom Übel befreit."

Hermine bohrte ihre Fingernägel in die Handfläche, während sie ruhig sagte: "Wenn ich einst Kinder habe, dann möchte ich ihnen erzählen können, was ihre Mutter bereits getan hat, um die Welt vom Übel zu befreien. Gott hat mir die Kraft zum Kämpfen gegeben...geben Sie mir ein Ziel, Pater!"

Als keine Antwort erfolgte, glaubte Hermine schon, sie habe sich zu weit vorgewagt, doch schließlich antwortete Pater Berenger so leise, dass sie ihn kaum noch hören konnte.

"Kommen Sie heute Abend ins Pfarrhaus...es gibt Menschen, die hat Gott bereits auf seinen unergründlichen Wegen zu mir gelenkt...wenn Sie sicher sind, dass Sie neue Wege gehen wollen - Wege, die in der Tat alles andere als leicht sind, dann kommen Sie und lernen Sie unsere kleine Gemeinschaft kennen."

"Ich werde da sein", erwiderte Hermine bestimmt. Sie wartete noch eine Minute, ob Pater Berenger ihr noch etwas zu sagen habe, aber er schien die Beichte durch diese Einladung abgeschlossen zu haben und Hermine verließ die Enge des Beichtstuhles mit dem Gefühl, dass sie den ersten Schritt auf diesem neuen Weg bereits getan hatte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Durch die Wohnung schien ein Wirbelsturm gefegt zu sein.

Bücher lagen auf dem Boden, die Seiten zerknittert. Die Packung Cornflakes war umgefallen und den kleinen Krümeln nach zu urteilen, hatte sich daran jemand gütlich getan, der nicht in der Lage war, die Dinger mit einem Happs verschwinden zu lassen.

Bilder hingen schief an der Wand und eine, zur Spirale geschälte Apfelschale, lag quer über dem Wohnzimmerteppich. An dem einen Ende der kulinarischen Luftschlange hing Kelloggs und knabberte kleine Ecken hinein.

Hermine seufzte laut und riss die Apfelschale in der Mitte durch. "Das sollte reichen, du gefräßiger Geselle. Es gibt Arbeit für dich."

Die Eule gab ein knabberndes Geräusch von sich, als sie ein weiteres Stück Schale in sich hineinschlang.

Hermine wandte sich ab und griff zu Papier und Feder.

_Severus,_

_Pater Berenger hat mich eingeladen, heute Abend ins Pfarrhaus zu kommen. Er sprach von einer kleinen Gemeinschaft, der er mich vorstellen möchte. _

_Ich hoffe, dass ich danach mehr zu berichten habe._

_Hermine_

_P.S. Die Eule hat meine Wohnung derartig durcheinandergebracht, dass ich sie vermutlich vermissen werde, kaum, dass sie losgeflogen ist. Füttere sie heute nicht mehr - sie hat schon mehr gefressen, als für eine Eule gut ist._

Kaum hatte sie den Brief beendet, griff sie nach Kelloggs, die ein empörtes Krächzen von sich gab. Hermine sah den Vogel einen Moment nachdenklich an, dann band sie rigoros den Brief an deren Bein fest.

"Bring ihn nach Hogwarts zu Severus Snape", wies sie das Tier mit knappen Worten an, dann streichelte sie noch einmal über das Gefieder der Eule.

Kaum hatte sie das Fenster geöffnet, kam Leben in das Tier. Die Eule schlug mit den Flügeln und jede Behäbigkeit schien zu verschwinden, kaum, dass sie den Wind im Gefieder spürte.

Hermine sah dem Vogel so lange nach, bis selbst der Punkt am Himmel verschwunden war.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Dunkelheit und die schwarzen Schatten der Kirche schienen das kleine Pfarrhaus beinahe verschlingen zu wollen, und doch wirkte es wie eine leuchtende Insel, die sich gegen die Nacht tapfer zur Wehr setzen wollte.

Hermine konnte das orange-rote Licht sehen, das durch die grünen schweren Vorhänge fiel.

Von drinnen hörte man Stimmen, die den Eindruck erweckten, dass dies der richtige Ort war, um auf Menschen zu stoßen, die etwas zu sagen hatten, ohne dabei ihre Stimme unnötig laut erheben zu müssen.

Hermine strich noch einmal über die Knopfreihe ihrer Bluse - waren sie alle auch sorgfältig geschlossen, wie es sich gehörte, wenn man das Haus eines Pfarrers betrat?

Sie griff zum Türklopfer, der herrlich nostalgisch in Augenhöhe prangte, und klopfte zweimal kräftig an, da sie glaubte, dass ihr Klopfen ansonsten von dem Sprechenden überhört werden würde.

Fast augenblicklich wurde ihr jedoch geöffnet und Pater Berenger lächelte sie milde an.

"Kommen Sie herein, mein Kind", sagte er freundlich.

Hermine folgte ihm ins Haus, das die verheißungsvolle Gemütlichkeit tatsächlich hielt, die es von außen vermittelt hatte.

Im Wohnzimmer waren etwa ein Dutzend Leute versammelt, die größtenteils standen, weil die Sitzmöbel kaum ausreichten, um alle unterzubringen.

Einige sahen interessiert zu Hermine, ein paar andere waren jedoch derartig tief ins Gespräch verstrickt, dass sie sie nicht beachteten.

Hermine sah sich flüchtig um und versuchte so viele Leute wie möglich in ihrem Gedächtnis zu speichern.

Ein großer Mann stand in der Mitte des Raumes, unter einem Kerzenleuchter, der warmes Licht aussendete.

Als der Mann nun zu Pater Berenger ging, gab er den Blick auf zwei Frauen frei, die im hinteren Teil des kleinen Raumes miteinander tuschelten. Noch hatten sie Hermine nicht erblickt, doch sie spürte sofort, wie ihr der kalte Schweiß ausbrach. Jetzt galt es schnell zu handeln!

Und nur ein paar Sekunden später hatte Martha Bloomsbury sie ins Auge gefasst. Einen Moment schien die Frisörin zu überlegen, woher sie die junge Frau kannte, ehe sie schließlich ihre Kollegin offensichtlich fragte, ob sie ihren Augen trauen dürfe.

Hermine wurde schlagartig klar, dass Severus' Warnung mehr als gerechtfertigt gewesen war. In diesem Haus waren Leute versammelt, die auf der Liste standen, die sie hatte überprüfen sollen.

Sie grübelte fieberhaft an einer guten Geschichte, warum sie mit Pater Berenger Kontakt aufgenommen hatte und ihr war klar, dass Severus' Training in diesen vier Wänden wichtiger denn je war.

Doch ehe eine der beiden Frisörinnen mit ihr Kontakt aufnehmen konnte, bat Pater Berenger um Ruhe.

Alle verstummten augenblicklich und sahen zu dem Geistlichen.

Ganz im Stile eines Predigers, der die Messe verliest, begann er mit den Worten: "Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um dem zu dienen, der uns leitet und uns Halt gibt, in dieser Welt, die uns immer mehr entgleitet."

"Gepriesen sei der Lord", murmelte ihm ein Gruß aus den Mündern der Anwesenden wie eine einzige Stimme entgegen.

"Wir haben heute Besuch und ich bitte euch, die junge Dame in unserer Mitte willkommen zu heißen."

Hermine vernahm Begrüßungsworte, die durch neugierige Blicke begleitet wurden.

Für Pater Berenger schien Hermines Einführung in die Gruppe damit vorerst beendet zu sein und er begann damit, seinen Priesterkragen abzulegen. Für alle Anwesenden schien dies ein gewohnter Vorgang zu sein, doch Hermine kam sich vor, als habe er damit etwas eingeläutet, das sie am liebsten aufgehalten hätte.

Sie erinnerte sich an Severus' Worte, dass Pater Berenger in dem Moment aufgehört hatte ein Mann Gottes zu sein, als er dem Teufel begegnet war, und diesem nicht hatte widerstehen können.

In der Tat wirkte er jetzt ganz anders - es war beinahe so, als habe er gleichsam ein Stück seiner Güte abgelegt.

"Auch heute vermissen wir wieder ein wichtiges Mitglied unserer Gemeinschaft", sagte Berenger mit resignierter Stimme, "unser Freund Peter Deeping lässt uns durch sein Fehlen eine Lücke in unserem Kreis spüren, die wir vielleicht durch diese junge Frau endlich wieder schließen können."

Berengers Blick heftete sich auf Hermine, der der Name Peter Deeping so laut im Kopf hallte, dass sie beinahe glaubte, die anderen müssten es hören können.

Dieses miese Schwein war also ebenfalls ein Mitglied dieser Gemeinschaft gewesen.

Die Luft im Raum schien immer dünner zu werden, doch Hermine schickte Berenger ein Lächeln, das keine Schwäche zeigen ließ.

"Es wird Zeit, dass Sie uns ihren Namen nennen, mein Kind", sagte der Pfarrer freundlich, doch der Nachdruck dahinter war kaum überhörbar.

Hermine bemerkte, wie die beiden Frisörinnen die Ohren spitzten und sie überlegte fieberhaft, unter welchem Namen sie sie noch gleich kannten. Schließlich erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln: "Mein Name ist Clarissa Holten."

Nun endlich kam Leben in die beiden Frauen und es war Matha Bloomsbury, die sich misstrauisch an sie wandte.

"Miss Holten? Haben Sie bei Ihrer Hochzeit nicht den Namen Ihres indischen Ehemannes angenommen?"

Stille entstand im Raum, als alle Anwesenden begriffen, dass die Frauen sich kannten; doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie vor allem daher entstand, weil Martha Bloomsbury in diesem Hause von einem Inder gesprochen hatte, denn inzwischen wurden auch die Blicke der anderen wesentlich misstrauischer.

Hermine ließ ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln aufblitzen, das sie mit einem Schnauben unterstrich.

"Diese Hochzeit hat nie stattgefunden. Es war, als wären mir plötzlich die Augen geöffnet worden - ich wollte diesen Mann nicht mehr heiraten, der ein Feind meines Glaubens ist. Und mehr noch - ich will Buße tun, dass ich es überhaupt in Erwägung zog! Ich möchte mein Leben einem Ziel widmen - dem Ziel, dem Lord zu dienen."

Martha schien von der flammenden Rede beeindruckt und ein zufriedenes Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht.

Hermine kam in den Sinn, wie unglaublich leicht es war, die Leute zu belügen, wenn man ihnen nur sagte was sie hören wollten - ein wenig mit Nachdruck und einem Funkeln im Blick, und sie konnten die Wahrheit nicht von ausgemachtem Unsinn unterscheiden. Womöglich glaubte die Frisörin sogar, dass sie zu Hermines Sinneswandel beigetragen hätte.

Doch was Hermine wirklich eine Gänsehaut versetzte, war der Gedanke, dass sie in dieser Gruppe ausgerechnet Peter Deeping ersetzen sollte.

Offenbar hatte man ihn immer noch nicht gefunden und Hermine fragte sich, was Severus wohl mit ihm gemacht haben mochte.

Pater Berenger sah sie verständnisvoll an.

"Es war ein guter Entschluss, auf eine Hochzeit zu verzichten, die dich in eine falsche Richtung gelenkt hätte. Ich begreife nun deine Zweifel, überhaupt jemals den Bund fürs Leben zu schließen um so vieles besser. Aber sei dir versichert, dass auch du zu den Auserwählten gehörst, die im Schoße unserer Gemeinschaft alles finden werden, was sie zu innerem Frieden führen wird. Ich spürte es gleich vom ersten Moment an, als ich in der Kirche an dir vorüberging. Ich hoffte, dass du dich zur Beichte begeben würdest und als ich deine Stimme hörte, da war mir klar, dass du uns auf unserem Weg der Gerechtigkeit begleitest und ihn mitformen würdest."

Hermine lächelte den Pfarrer warm an, der ihr das großartige Gefühl vermittelte, geborgen und willkommen zu sein.

Ein Gefühl, dem so viele Menschen hinterherliefen, dass es kein Wunder war, dass der freundliche Mann die Muggel um sich scharen konnte. Doch was wie ein harmloses Treffen aussah, konnte unmöglich weiterhin in diesen Bahnen verlaufen - nicht wenn diese Muggel tatsächlich Voldemorts Kontaktleute darstellten.

Voldemort!

Hermine schauderte einen Moment und kaschierte es mit einem Husten.

Der Pfarrer sah sie abschätzend an, ehe er beinahe entschuldigend sagte: "Wir haben ein Ritual, das die Verbindung der einzelnen Mitglieder stärken soll und welches dazu dient, jederzeit einen Ansprechpartner zu haben, der für uns da ist, wenn man ihn braucht. Natürlich ist die ganze Gruppe füreinander verantwortlich, aber diese eine spezielle Person ist unser Partner - mit ihm verbünden wir uns, um neue Energie zu tanken und wir unterliegen seiner Kontrolle, die wir vorbehaltlos akzeptieren."

Ein Knoten bildete sich in Hermines Magen. Das klang nach einer Art von Kontrolle, die sie so überhaupt gar nicht brauchen konnte, zudem fragte sie sich, wie diese Art der Verbindung aussah. Was meinte er damit, dass man sich mit dieser Person verbündete?

Und doch gab es eine Frage, die Hermine sehr viel mehr auf der Zunge brannte.

Pater Berenger schien ihre Gedanken zu erahnen und er schenkte ihr ein mildes Lächeln.

"Ungeduld ist eine Schwäche, die du nur schwer zu unterdrücken vermagst. Aber sei beruhigt, es liegt in der Natur des Menschen, Fragen zu stellen. Möchtest du uns eine Frage stellen?"

Hermine nickte zögerlich. Es war offensichtlich wonach sie zu fragen hatte und sie war sich absolut nicht sicher, ob es einer Art Test diente, wie sie diese Frage stellen würde.

"Die Ziele der Gruppe sind auch meine Ziele", begann sie im Brustton der Überzeugung, dann fügte

sie an: "Und daher würde ich gerne mehr darüber erfahren."

Berenger ließ ein kurzes Lachen hören und er sah zufrieden aus.

Durch ihre selbstlose Versicherung, mit allen Zielen der Gruppe konform zu gehen, hatte sie scheinbar sein Vertrauen nicht enttäuscht.

"Es ist zu früh, mein Kind, um dich in das einzuweihen, was das Herzstück unserer Gemeinschaft ausmacht. Lasse dich vorerst nur fallen und wir werden dich in unserer Mitte aufnehmen. Bist du bereit dazu?"

"Ja!", erwiderte Hermine ohne zu zögern.

"Gut, dann werde ich dir nun deinen Partner nennen, der die erste Verbindung mit dir noch heute eingehen wird."

Der Knoten in ihrem Magen wurde bedrohlich größer und für einen Moment hatte Hermine tatsächlich das Gefühl, er würde ihren Mageninhalt zwingen, sich seiner Ausdehnung zu beugen und dass ihr nichts anderes übrig bleiben würde, als sich auf den Teppich zu erbrechen.

Die Gesichter der anderen schienen gefasst - es war beinahe so, als wüsste ein jeder von ihnen, wer ihr Partner werden sollte.

Hermine hingegen musste alle Selbstdisziplin aufbringen, um ihrer entsetzten Überraschung nicht verbal Ausdruck zu verleihen, als Pater Berenger sagte: "Ich selbst werde es sein."

_tbc_


	43. Behalte das Ziel im Auge!

**43. Kapitel**

**Behalte das Ziel im Auge!**

Als Pater Berenger ohne ein weiteres Wort damit begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, taten es ihm die anderen Anwesenden gleich. Das Lächeln des Geistlichen war nur schwer einzuordnen. Hermine konnte darin eine kranke Art von Lust sehen, die ihr die Kehle zuschnürte.

"Zieh deine Bluse aus, mein Kind", wies er sie knapp an.

Für einen Moment überlegte Hermine, ob dies die Strafe für ihre sexuellen Gelüste war - ein Exkurs in eine Welt, die sie auf diese Weise wirklich nicht erleben wollte.

Sie griff zum obersten Knopf ihrer Bluse und wunderte sich beinahe selbst darüber, dass ihre Finger nicht zitterten.

Sie würde es hinter sich bringen müssen, wenn sie lebend hier wieder raus wollte. Pater Berenger beobachtete sie mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.

Plötzlich vernahm sie seine geflüsterte Stimme und seine Worte galten eindeutig ihr.

"So rein...so unbefleckt...so jungfräulich."

Hermine hielt kurz inne und sah ihm mit erhobenem Kinn entgegen.

"Ich bin nicht jungfräulich, ich sagte es Ihnen, als ich die Beichte ablegte..."

"Pssst...nicht sprechen. Zieh dich weiter aus - auch den BH", fiel er ihr mit samtiger Stimme ins Wort.

Als sei dies ein Stichwort gewesen, reichte der große Mann, der zu Anfang inmitten des Raumes gestanden hatte, dem Pater einige Lederriemen.

Hermine hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, bei der Erinnerung daran, wie Severus sie an den Baum gefesselt hatte.

Was war nur geschehen, dass diese Erfahrung, die an der Grenze zu dem stand, was sie vor sich selbst verantworten konnte, nun auf diese perverse Art ihre Fortführung finden sollte?

Berenger bedankte sich bei dem Mann mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die Hermine beinahe an ihrem Verstand zweifeln ließ. Die Leute um sich herum nahm sie kaum noch wahr, als Berenger nun auf sie zuschritt und ihr die Lederriemen entgegenhielt.

"Küsse sie zum Zeichen deiner Verehrung", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

Seine Ruhe ließ Hermine die ganze Situation noch um einiges grausiger erscheinen, doch sie presste ihre Lippen auf das Leder, als gäbe es kein wichtigeres Ziel für sie, die Wünsche des Predigers zu erfüllen.

Ein innerer Dialog tobte in ihr, von dem man ihr äußerlich nicht das Geringste anmerkte.

Hatte Berenger ihr nicht gesagt, dass Unzucht eine schlimme Sünde sei? Hatte er sie nicht selbst aufgefordert, sexuelle Handlungen nur im Rahmen einer Ehe auszuführen? Doch er hatte seinen Priesterkragen abgelegt - vielleicht hatte er damit gleichsam alles abgelegt, was ihn zu den Überzeugungen führte, die er in seinem Amt lebte.

"Der BH", erinnerte er milde lächelnd.

Hermine griff mit beiden Händen hinter ihren Rücken und schob die kleinen metallischen Häkchen aus den Ösen. Das Stück Stoff fiel zur Erde und sie wusste, dass es jetzt kein Zurück mehr gab. Die einzige Frage, die sie sich noch stellte, war die, ob Berenger der einzige wäre, der sie in dieser Nacht für sich beanspruchen würde.

Severus hatte ihr von den sexuellen Handlungen im Kreise der Todesser berichtet. Was immer sie jetzt erleben würde, sie würde ihm, so nüchtern wie möglich, davon berichten und er würde ihr vermutlich sagen, dass dies alles eine normale Vorgehensweise für die Anhänger des Lords sei.

Würde er den Unterschied überhaupt erkennen, dass sie nur IHM gestattete, sie an ihre Grenzen und ein Stück darüber hinaus zu führen, oder würde er glauben, dass es ihr letztendlich egal sei, wer dies mit ihr tat?

Wie lange hatte er ihr nicht mehr gesagt, dass er sie liebte - sie wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als genau das zu hören - um zu heilen...zu heilen, was jetzt in ihr aufbrach an Zweifel und grenzenloser Panik, die sie nicht einmal ausleben durfte.

Und so stand Hermine da, mit halb geöffneten Lippen; mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht und Augen, die freudige Erwartung ausdrückten.

Würde Severus wenigstens stolz auf sie sein, dass sie es geschafft hatte, seine Lektionen umzusetzen und alle zu täuschen, die ihren Körper benutzen würden.

Berenger hielt ihr die Riemen noch einmal vor die Augen, ehe er sich plötzlich abrupt umdrehte.

Hermines Augen wurden groß und ihr Mund formte sich zu einem stummen O.

Der Rücken des Predigers war mit Striemen übersät. Einige waren zu blassen Narben verheilt, andere leuchteten in einem zarten Rosa, während wiederum einige hellrot hervorstachen. Binnen weniger Sekunden hatten sich neue hinzugesellt, während er sich das Leder monoton auf den Rücken klatschen ließ.

Auch die Leute um Hermine herum begannen damit, sich selbst zu geißeln.

Selbstgeißelung - auch davon hatte Severus gesprochen, und davon, dass er mehr als jeder andere zu diesem Mittel greifen müsse, um seinen Status beim Lord aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie hatte seine Worte gehört, doch da sie nie die Spuren an seinem Körper gesehen hatte, hatte sie das Gesagte recht schnell wieder verdrängt. Severus heilte zweifellos die Wunden nach dieser Art der Selbstfolter, doch den Muggeln war dies nicht möglich.

Einige Anwesende hatten Hermine den Rücken zugewandt und sie konnte jetzt sehen, dass sie die gleichen Wunden und Narben wie Berenger aufwiesen.

Nach einem Dutzend Schlägen hielt Pater Berenger inne und wandte sich erneut zu Hermine. Er streckte ihr die Lederriemen erneut entgegen und sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte. Ihre Lippen trafen liebkosend das Instrument der Selbstgeißelung. Er sah sie zufrieden an. Kein Ausdruck des Schmerzes war in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, doch seine Atmung klang wesentlich heftiger.

"Lass dich fallen", raunte er ihr zu, während er das Leder aus ihrer Hand nahm, um es nun an seine Lippen zu führen. Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, während er damit der nun folgenden Handlung seinen Segen aufdrückte.

Ohne zu zögern nahm sie das dargebotene Instrument der Qual.

"Dreh dich um", sagte er mit seltsam hoher Stimme. Hermine kam der Gedanke, dass er es genießen wollte, die Wunden zu sehen, die sie sich selbst zufügen würde, doch ehe sie sich umwandte bemerkte sie, wie er den Blick auf ihre Brüste vermied. Ein seltsames Gefühl durchfuhr sie, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie scheinbar falsch gelegen hatte, als sie glaubte, dass er sie zu einem Geschlechtsakt zwingen würde.

Hermine tat, was er gesagt hatte und führte den ersten Schlag aus. Um sie herum verharrten plötzlich alle.

Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum, das die Worte des Predigers von vorhin wiederholten: "So rein...so unbefleckt...so jungfräulich."

Hermine wusste, dass sie das nicht länger sein würde. Sie würde Schuld jeder Art durch diesen Akt anerkennen und sich durch Schmerz freikaufen.

Mit jedem weiteren Schlag manifestierte sie ihre Gedanken auf Severus. Das, was sie jetzt empfand, war das, was er sich regelmäßig antun musste. Es war das, wovor er sie hatte schützen wollen, als er sie bat, den Auftrag nicht anzunehmen.

Sie hörte Pater Berengers Stimme, die Stimme ihres Verbündeten, der sie durch diese Selbstbestrafung leiten sollte, und der darauf achtete, dass sie jeden Schlag gewissenhaft ausführte.

In Wahrheit war jedoch Severus ihr Verbündeter, denn sie stellte sich vor, wie sie durch jeden neu erlittenen Schmerz den seinen lindern würde. Sie musste diese Mission erfüllen, um ihm zu helfen, den Sieg über Voldemort davonzutragen. Er selbst nahm seit Jahren all diese Dinge in Kauf, um den Weg zu gehen, der ihm richtig erschien. War es ein Wunder, dass er dazu übergegangen war, seine Empfindungen an die jeweilige Rolle anzupassen?

Wäre der Schmerz für sie nicht umso unerträglicher, wenn sie tatsächlich ein Opfer in diesem Spiel wäre?

_Ein Schlag._

Nein!

_Ein weiterer Schlag._

Sie war kein Opfer!

_Erneut hieb sie auf sich ei_n.

Und sie würde auch nicht zu einem werden!

"Das genügt", sagte Berenger nach einem halben Dutzend Schlägen sanft und nahm ihr das Leder aus der Hand, um es erneut zu küssen. Eine Spur von Blut blieb dabei auf seinen Lippen zurück und er lächelte sie gütig an.

"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er und sah ihr in die Augen.

Hermine wusste, dass sich Tränenspuren auf ihrem Gesicht zeigten. Sie lächelte.

"Ich fühle mich gut. Erleichtert."

"Du konntest deine scheinbare Reinheit nicht behalten", sagte er erklärend, "denn in Wahrheit warst du schon lange nicht mehr rein - doch jetzt, bist du diesem Zustand so nah, wie ein Sünder es nur sein kann. Genieße das Gefühl."

Hermine atmete tief durch. Ihr Rücken schien in Flammen zu stehen und ein offensichtlich Besessener glaubte, ihr etwas über Reinheit und Sünde erzählen zu können...sie dankte ihm.

Berengers Blick ging durch den Raum. Überall waren die Schläge verklungen und heftiges Atmen war zu hören.

Alle Paare standen einen Moment reglos da, als suchten sie nach neuer Kraft. Und dann sah Hermine, wie Münder aufeinandertrafen, um den Hauch des Schmerzes gegenseitig auszukosten. Die jeweiligen Paare umschlagen einander und Hände strichen sanft über blutige Rücken, während sich Hüften aneinanderrieben. Ein Paar, das aus zwei Männern bestand, gab sich ebenso selbstverständlich diesen Körperlichkeiten hin, wie die beiden Frisörinnen, die ebenfalls Verbündete innerhalb dieser Gruppe waren.

Hermine schluckte und wandte sich dann zu Berenger um.

Der Priester griff nach ihrer Hand und nahm sie in eisernen Griff.

"Es gehört zum Ritual...es festigt den Glauben an das Leben und seine schöpfende Kraft. Dabei geht es nicht um Empfängnis, sondern um die Kraft der Liebe, die in allen Variationen stattfinden kann...in fast allen." Ehe Hermine einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, hatte er sie mit sich gezogen - hinaus in den kleinen Garten, der direkt an die Kirche anschloss. Während der Pfarrer sie zur Haustür gezwungen hatte, hatte er zur Garderobe gegriffen, an der einige Jacken hingen. Eine davon reicht er jetzt Hermine, und sie zog sie vorsichtig über den nackten Oberkörper.

Die Dunkelheit ließ sie Berengers Konturen nur schemenhaft erkennen.

Er atmete schwer, doch plötzlich stieß er ein Lachen aus.

"Ich hoffe, du bist nicht enttäuscht, dass wir diese Form der Verbindung nicht miteinander teilen werden. Ich habe ein Gelübde abgelegt, das mir diese körperliche Ausübung der Liebe verwehrt - aber ich möchte dich halten und ich möchte, dass du mich ebenfalls hältst."

Hermine brachte nur ein Nicken zustande, das er in der Dunkelheit vermutlich ohnehin nicht sehen konnte, als sie seine Arme spürte, die sie an ihn heranzogen. Unwillkürlich hielt sie die Luft an.

Das alles war ein einziger Albtraum.

Und doch würde Severus vermutlich zu ihr sagen, dass sie äußerst glimpflich davongekommen sei.

Doch als Hermine nun spürte, wie sehr Berenger ihre Nähe zu brauchen schien, da hätte sie ihm am liebsten auch diese verwehrt. Langsam löste er sich von ihr und seine Stimme klang enttäuscht.

"Du wirst es lernen. Es ist noch zu früh, zu erwarten, dass du nur völligen Genuss spürst. Aber das wirst du...mit jedem mal mehr. Bereust du, dass _ich_ es war, der die Verbindung mit dir einging?"

"Nein, ich bereue es nicht - zudem waren Sie wohl der einzige, der für eine Verbindung zur Verfügung stand", sagte Hermine bedächtig.

"Ja, ich habe meinen ursprünglichen Partner verloren. Es war besagter junger Mann, der so plötzlich spurlos aus unserem Kreis verschwunden ist. Peter Deeping. Er hat viele Stunden mit mir verbracht. Er hat in meinen Armen oftmals geweint. Seine Selbstbestrafungen waren immer sehr intensiv. Er hat viele Sünden auf sich geladen. Er nannte sich selbst einen Jäger und ich weiß, dass nur Gott ihm verzeihen kann, was er seiner Beute antat. Ich selbst konnte es manchmal nicht - aber ich vermisse ihn. Er war einer unserer treuesten Vermittler."

"Vermittler?", hakte Hermine nach, während sie versuchte ihren Mageninhalt dort zu behalten, wo er momentan noch war. Peter Deeping hatte also in diesen Armen Trost gesucht, in denen sie gerade gelegen hatte.

Hermine war erleichtert, dass in Berenger immer noch der Priester steckte, der sich an sein Keuschheitsgelübde hielt. Und doch war es gruselig, dass er einen Mann in den Armen gehalten hatte, von dem er wusste, dass er auf perverse Art gemordet hatte.

"Ein Vermittler zwischen der unsrigen Welt und einer Welt, die wundervolle Dinge birgt. Es ist zu früh, dir davon zu erzählen - du würdest es ohnehin nicht glauben."

'Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher', dachte Hermine, doch ihre Stimme klang bittend.

"Was für wundervolle Dinge?"

"Dinge, die uns beinahe wie Zauberei erscheinen", sagte Berenger begeistert.

"Das klingt in der Tat wundervoll", erwiderte Hermine und zog die Jacke enger um sich, dann sagte sie entschuldigend: "Ich werde sie ganz voll Blut machen. Es tut mir leid."

"Nein. Nein, das muss dir nicht Leid tun. Es ist das Geschenk, das du mir machst. Durch unsere Verbindung heilt dein Blut meine Seele und mein Blut die deine. Der Akt der Selbstgeißelung ist ein Geschenk - du brauchst dich niemals dafür zu entschuldigen."

Sie hatten die Kirche inzwischen fast umrundet, als Berenger plötzlich stehen blieb.

"Ich spüre, dass du Fragen hast, die du mir stellen möchtest. Es gibt Fragen, die werde ich dir erst zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt beantworten, doch das sollte dich nicht abhalten, sie zu stellen."

Das Adrenalin, das die Schmerzen zuerst noch ansatzweise betäubt hatte, schien langsam zu weichen und Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht zu wimmern. Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie nun sagte: "Sie sagten mir, dass die Unzucht eine schwere Sünde sei, und doch lassen Sie es zu, dass diese Menschen nun in Ihrem Haus übereinander herfallen."

"Sie sind Verbündete - zwar nicht vor Gott, aber vor einem Wesen, das ihm ebenbürtig ist. Dieses Wesen gestattet es. Ich diene zwei Herren und seit ich das tue, empfinde ich erstmals im Leben den Hauch von Vollkommenheit. In Wahrheit war es wohl immer das, was ich angestrebt habe. Ein Ziel, das nicht gottgefällig ist. Aber der menschliche Wunsch, der einst Adam und Eva aus dem Paradies vertrieb, muss nicht gotteslästerlich sein - dies ist etwas, dass ich von IHM gelernt habe. Ich war damals am Ende meiner Kräfte - am Ende von allem, an was ich glaubte. Und dann kam er und zeigte mir den Weg, wie ich Gott auf einem noch besseren...einem sinnvolleren Weg dienen könnte."

"Aber ist nicht eines der wichtigsten Gebote, dass es nur EINEN Gott gibt? Dass man nur ihm dienen soll?"

"Ich diene einem jedem mit voller Kraft und der eine stärkt mich in dieser Kraft wiederum, dem anderen zu dienen. Als ich nur dem einen diente, war meine Seele von Selbstzweifeln zerfressen. Wie können wir tatenlos zusehen, wenn Menschen uns nehmen, wofür wir Jahrhunderte gekämpft haben? Es war richtig für unseren Glauben zu kämpfen und es ist auch jetzt richtig, mit allen Mitteln zu verhindern, dass unsere Religion untergraben wird. Und dann kam er und hat mir gezeigt, wie wir das schaffen, ohne uns zu versündigen. Blut heilt. Wir lassen unsere Feinde diese heilende Kraft spüren. Kann es falsch sein, zu heilen?"

Hermine spürte, wie ihre Kehle sich zusammenschnürte. Hatte er ihr soeben auf seine ganz eigene Art mitgeteilt, dass sie in dem Glauben töteten, ihren Gegnern damit einen Gefallen zu tun?

Plötzlich wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass die Nacht schon vorbei wäre und die Sonne diese schreckliche Dunkelheit vertreiben würde.

"Wir sollten nun zurückkehren. Es wird Zeit, die Versammlung für heute aufzulösen."

Damit gingen sie zum Haus zurück. Hermine betrat hinter Berenger den Raum, in dem die anderen Mitglieder bereits auf sie warteten. Offensichtlich waren ihre Gelüste, gleich einem Strohfeuer, inzwischen nur noch kalter Rauch.

"Beim nächsten Treffen werden wir uns einem neuen Ziel zuwenden, doch für heute soll die Auffrischung unserer Verbundenheit und das Willkommenheißen von Clarissa Holten unsere Seelen mit Frieden erfüllen. Lasst eure Herzen in Eintracht schlagen, bis wir uns nächste Woche wiedersehen."

Berenger breitete die Hände aus, als wolle er den Segen verteilen und die Anwesenden senkten bedächtig die Köpfe, ehe sie das Pfarrhaus verließen.

Auch Hermine verließ das Haus, und während sie die Straße hinaufging, um eine Stelle zu suchen, an der sie gefahrlos disapparieren könnte, traten ihr vor Schmerz und Erleichterung die Tränen in die Augen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ich werde das heilen!"

"Nein, Severus - sie werden es bemerken. Ich muss nächste Woche erneut dort hin. Was willst du dann tun? Willst du mich zuvor auspeitschen, damit man keinen Verdacht schöpft? So schnell heilen Wunden bei Muggeln nun einmal nicht."

Severus ließ ein Schnauben hören, als er sich die Haare zurückstrich. Offensichtlich hatte er aufgegeben, sich mit ihr darüber zu streiten, denn er forderte sie mit einer Geste auf, ihre Bluse wieder anzuziehen.

Hermine kam dem nach und ließ ein kurzes Lachen hören.

"Dürfte ich erfahren, was so komisch ist?", fragte er zornesfunkelnd.

"Du möchtest wissen, was komisch ist? Du selbst fügst mir Schmerzen zu und versetzt mich in Angst, während du mich penetrierst. Aber diese Striemen auf meinem Rücken machen dir zu schaffen. Warum? Weil du sie mir nicht selbst zugefügt hast?"

Severus' Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

"Das sind zwei verschiedene Dinge - ich dachte, das hättest du inzwischen begriffen."

Hermine schloss die Augen und lauschte einen Moment ihrem eigenen Atem, ehe sie sie wieder öffnete.

"Doch, das habe ich begriffen", sagte sie leise, "ich kann nur nicht verstehen, warum du dich so aufregst...damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. Du selbst hast mich trainiert. Du selbst praktizierst die Selbstgeißelung. Und ehrlich gesagt hätte ich nicht geglaubt, dass es dir sonderlich viel ausmacht, wenn ich von einem dieser Männer...", sie stockte, weil sie seinen Blick auffing.

"Es _würde_ mir etwas ausmachen!", gab er wutschnaubend zurück, ehe er sich abwandte und nach einer Whiskeyflasche und zwei Gläsern griff. Er füllte sie schweigend und reichte eines davon Hermine, die sich auf einen Sessel setzte und darauf achtete, sich nicht mit dem Rücken anzulehnen.

In kleinen Schlucken trank sie die goldgelbe Flüssigkeit, und beobachtete Severus.

Seit sie begonnen hatte, ihm von den Vorfällen im Pfarrhaus zu berichten, hatte sich seine Miene verdüstert und schien nicht mehr aufhellen zu wollen.

Zumindest klang seine Stimme jetzt nicht mehr ganz so aggressiv.

"Ich hatte gehofft, der Fall läge bei Berenger anders. Ich hatte geglaubt, dass sein Priesteramt nur noch Fassade sei. Aber dem ist nicht so. Er glaubt an alles was er tut. Das macht ihn um so gefährlicher und ein ganzes Stück unangreifbarer als ich dachte. Voldemort hat ihn perfekt beeinflusst. Es gibt keine gewaltsame Änderung seiner Überzeugungen, sondern lediglich eine Vertiefung mit einer neuen Zielsetzung, die die andere nicht völlig außer Kraft setzt. Voldemort hat ihm das gegeben, was Berenger suchte, ohne dass er dafür etwas anderes verlor - und nun hat er auch noch dich!"

Hermine zuckte bei diesen letzten Worten zusammen, so verbittert hatte er sie ausgesprochen.

"Er HAT mich nicht! Es ist eine Rolle, Severus! Die Rolle, die du mir aufgetragen hast. Hör zu, ich habe es satt, mich zu verteidigen, wenn du es doch selbst warst, der mir die Aufgabe gab, die ich jetzt erfülle. Wieso tust du das?"

Severus rieb sich die Stirn und danach die Augen.

Er sah Hermine nicht an, als er sagte: "Du hast recht. Aber vor allem hast du deine Aufgabe zur vollen Zufriedenheit erfüllt", er machte eine Pause und dann fügte er bestimmt an: "Du wirst diesen Ort nie wieder aufsuchen - habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Hermine stürzte den Rest ihres Whiskys hinunter und stellte das Glas mit Nachdruck auf den Tisch.

Während sie noch nach passenden Worten suchte, bemerkte sie seinen neuen Gesichtsausdruck. Der Schmerz darauf war unverkennbar und im ersten Moment wunderte sie sich, dass er so offen zur Schau trug, was er offensichtlich wegen ihr empfand, doch der Griff zu seinem Arm gab ihr Aufschluss, dass es sein Mal war, welches ihm unmissverständlich mitteilte, dass er nun sofort aufzubrechen habe.

Hermine betrachtete ihn, während er sich erhob, und ihr einen Blick zuwarf, der 'Verschwinde sofort' zu sagen schien.

"Severus", sagte sie sanft, "ich verspreche dir, das Pfarrhaus nicht mehr aufzusuchen, wenn du nicht mehr gezwungen bist, dem Ruf Voldemorts zu folgen. Bis dieser Tag kommt, werden wir beide kämpfen. Und da wir es nicht Seite an Seite tun können, werde ich zumindest das tun, was in meiner Macht steht. Ich werde die Informationen besorgen, die wir brauchen."

Dann wandte sie sich um und ging zur Tür. Er erwiderte nichts - vermutlich fehlte ihm die Zeit dazu...vielleicht fehlte ihm jedoch auch die Kraft, sich der Wahrheit entgegenzustellen.

tbc

_Liebe Leser, ich freue mich über die gleichbleibend hohe Leserzahl pro Kapitel...allerdings bin ich ein wenig traurig darüber, dass so viele in Schweigen verfallen sind. _

_Daher danke ich denen umso mehr, die mich teilhaben lassen, an dem, was sie über 'Hölle' denken - und freue mich über jeden, der mir zeigt, dass das Schreiben keine Einbahnstraße ist._

_Eure Kira_


	44. Im Sog des Strudels

**44. Kapitel**

**Im Sog des Strudels**

"Ich muss Sie unbedingt sprechen!", raunte Charles Hermine zu, als er ihr auf dem Flur begegnete.

Einen Moment lang war sie versucht, so zu tun, als habe sie ihn nicht gehört, doch sein Blick war so eindringlich, dass sie sich entschied, ihn zumindest anzuhören.

Während sie nebeneinander hergingen, warf er einen Blick in den kleinen Hörsaal, und bemerkte, dass er leer war.

"Kommen Sie hier hinein", sagte er und berührte Hermines Rücken, um sie auf den Raum aufmerksam zu machen.

Sofort nahm er seine Hand weg, als sie ein Zischen ausstieß.

"Verzeihung", murmelte er und wartete, bis sie den Raum betreten hatte, um hinter ihr die Tür zu schließen.

Hermine wandte sich sofort zu ihm um und ertappte ihn dabei, wie er sie entsetzt ansah.

"Was wollen Sie mir sagen, Charles? Sprechen Sie - ich habe zu tun!"

"Ich habe Ihnen ein neues Angebot zu unterbreiten...ich...ich soll...", er geriet ins Stocken und schwieg plötzlich.

"Was ist los?", fragte Hermine abweisend.

"Bei Merlin - ich kann das nicht länger mit ansehen - was tut dieser Mann Ihnen nur an? Warum lässt eine Frau wie Sie, sich so etwas gefallen?", stieß er atemlos hervor.

Hermines Stimme blieb kühl: "Wovon sprechen Sie eigentlich?"

"Ihr Rücken - Sie bluten, Hermine. Das ist keine Liebe! Er benutzt Sie - und wenn Sie auch denken, dass Sie es aus Liebe zu ihm ertragen, eines Tages werden Sie sich schrecklich fühlen, weil sie ihm soviel Macht über sich gaben!"

Wortlos zog Hermine die Jacke über, die sie bislang über dem Arm gelegt hatte.

"Reden Sie, Charles, Sie sollen mir ein Angebot unterbreiten?"

Er schien sie gar nicht gehört zu haben. "Er ist ein Sadist, Hermine. Verlassen Sie ihn!", sagte Grant beinahe flehend.

Hermine war hin- und hergerissen. Wenn sie nun erklärte, dass er bezüglich Severus auf dem Holzweg war, dann müsste sie erklären, wie sie zu den Wunden tatsächlich gelangt war. Damit würde sie dem Ministerium Informationen zuspielen, die sie für den Orden gesammelt hatte. Der Preis, den sie dafür gezahlt hatte, ließ sie unumstößlich den Gedanken fassen, dass sie Grant das Wissen um Berenger nicht frei Haus liefern würde.

"Wenn Sie mir nichts zu sagen haben, was Ihr eigentliches Anliegen betrifft, dann sollte ich wohl lieber jetzt gehen", erwiderte Hermine verärgert.

Charles stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

"Ich werde ihm eine Lehre erteilen, damit er sich nicht nochmal an Ihnen vergreift!"

Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an.

"Das würde ich an Ihrer Stelle bleiben lassen. Verstehen Sie doch endlich, Charles, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe nicht!", damit drängte sie sich an ihm vorbei. Hastig stieß er die Worte jetzt hervor.

"Kaminzugang zu jeder Bibliothek auf der ganzen Welt, sowie ein Anwesen in der Nähe von London, das selbst für Zauberer im Verborgenen liegt. Arbeiten Sie für das Ministerium und Sie können noch heute dort einziehen - Sie wären dort auch vor IHM sicher, Hermine!"

Ein kaltes Lachen entfuhr ihr: "Und vor IHNEN, Charles? Wie oft müsste ich mit Ihrem Besuch rechnen?"

"Nun, ich erwähnte es schon...wir würden zusammenarbeiten", erwiderte er lächelnd.

"Das ist einer der besten Gründe, dieses Angebot nicht anzunehmen. Und was Severus angeht - ich muss mich vor ihm nicht in Sicherheit bringen. Er tut nichts, was ich nicht auch möchte. Ist das so schwer zu begreifen, Charles?"

"Es ist schwer zu begreifen, dass Sie sich offensichtlich von ihm weh tun lassen. Ich kann es einfach nicht verstehen."

"Dann werden Sie auch MICH niemals verstehen - und ich rate Ihnen, es auch nicht länger zu versuchen. Sagen Sie Ihren Vorgesetzten, dass ich keine weiteren Angebote wünsche."

Damit verließ Hermine den Hörsaal und war froh, Charles Grant an diesem Tage nicht mehr über den Weg zu laufen.

Den gesamten Nachmittag über, spürte sie den wachsenden Druck in ihrem Kopf. Gegen frühen Abend wurden die Schmerzen unerträglich und kein Trank schien helfen zu können.

Hermine hatte sich auf ihr Bett gelegt, und gehofft, dass sie wenigstens in den Schlaf finden würde, doch auch das war ihr nicht vergönnt.

Sie wusste, was, oder besser_ wer _der Auslöser für diese hartnäckigen Kopfschmerzen war, doch sie wollte ihm nicht in diesem Zustand gegenübertreten.

Es dauerte unter diesen Umständen recht lange, bis Hermine begriff, dass das klackernde Geräusch keine neue Methode ihres eigenen Körpers war, um sie in den Irrsinn zu jagen, sondern vom Fenster her kam und vermutlich von einem Eulenschnabel ausgelöst wurde.

Mühsam erhob sie sich von ihrem Bett und glaubte beinahe, ihr Kopf würde schier explodieren, während sie zum Fenster wankte.

Kaum hatte sie es geöffnet, stürzte sich Kelloggs mit einem protestierenden Kreischen in ihr Wohnzimmer.

Hermine schloss die Augen und ließ das Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen, ehe sie den gefiederten Gesellen in Augenschein nahm.

Trotz des rasenden Schmerzes spürte sie Erleichterung.

"Dann ist er also zurückgekehrt", sagte sie zu dem Vogel, der daraufhin seine Federn aufplusterte und sein Bein hob, um ihr den Brief zu präsentieren.

Hermine ging langsam in die Knie, um ihren Kopf nicht über Gebühr zu strapazieren.

Kelloggs begann zu tänzeln, als würde ihm ihre Aktion eindeutig zu lange dauern.

Nachdem Hermine endlich das Pergamentröllchen gelöst hatte, flog Kelloggs wie selbstverständlich in die Küche. "Bedien dich", sagte Hermine schwach und ließ sich einfach auf dem Teppich nieder, um Severus Brief zu lesen.

_Hermine,_

_ich möchte dich bitten, mich noch heute Abend aufzusuchen._

_Severus_

Obwohl es nur eine Zeile war, las Hermine den Brief abermals. Er hatte keinen Grund für sein Anliegen angegeben, doch das war auch nicht nötig. Er war ihr Lehrmeister und wann immer er sie zu sich rief, würde sie gehen müssen. Hermine war froh über diesen Brief, denn ihr war bewusst, dass ihre Kopfschmerzen zu einem großen Teil der Sorge um ihn entsprungen waren.

Jedesmal, wenn er zum Lord gerufen wurde, konnte sie sich nicht sicher sein, ihn jemals wiederzusehen. Charles falsche Verdächtigungen und seine Drohung, es Severus heimzuzahlen, hatten ebenfalls so wenig für Entspannung gesorgt, wie sein neuerliches Angebot vom Ministerium.

Zugang zu allen Bibliotheken dieser Welt - diese Leute schienen sie verdammt gut zu kennen. Ihr Schutz vor Severus zu bieten - offenbar kannten diese Leute sie doch nicht so gut!

Bei diesem wütenden Gedanken formte sich der Schmerz hinter ihrer Stirn zu einem Crescendo.

Hermine erhob sich vorsichtig und ging langsamen Schrittes in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie in eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt schlüpfte. Dann griff sie zum Zauberstab und es kostete sie beinahe ein Übermaß an Konzentration, zu disaparieren.

Die inzwischen kühlere Luft ließ sie den Weg zum Schloss überstehen.

Sie schlich sich regelrecht durch die Gänge, nachdem ihr der Weg abermals ohne Beanstandung freigegeben worden war.

Eine Gruppe Schüler verschwand gerade auf einer der Treppen und Hermine überkam abermals das Gefühl, die Zeit ließe sich vielleicht zurückdrehen und sie fände sich gleich selbst im Gryffindorturm wieder. Statt dessen nahm sie jedoch die Stufen in den Kerker, der ihr inzwischen erstaunlicherweise ebenso vertraut war, wie die Räume ihres ehemaligen Wohnturmes.

Severus ließ sie nicht lange warten, sondern öffnete auf ihr zaghaftes Klopfen sofort die Tür und trat beiseite.

Hermine nickte knapp zur Begrüßung und trat ein.

Auf dem Tisch erkannte sie eine Flasche Wein, die er scheinbar schon bis zur Hälfte geleert hatte. Als er die Tür verschlossen hatte, sah er sie forschend an. Hermine hielt diesem Blick nicht lange stand, sondern schloss gequält die Augen.

Wenn er ihr nun mitteilen würde, dass er sie heute einem Training aussetzen würde, dann würde sie auf der Stelle sterben, soviel war sicher, dachte sie verzweifelt.

"Was ist los mit dir?", fragte er von dort aus, wo er stand.

Hermine öffnete tapfer die Augen, doch ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern: "Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht."

"Du siehst aus, als müsste ich mir eher Sorgen um dich machen", erwiderte er immer noch verharrend.

"Es sind nur Kopfschmerzen", erwiderte Hermine leise.

"Ich werde dir einen Trank geben."

"Nein, ich habe schon drei genommen - keiner hat gewirkt. Vielleicht wird es mir besser gehen, wenn ich wirklich sicher sein kann, dass es dir gut geht", erwiderte Hermine mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

"Es geht mir nicht gut", stellte er klar.

"Was fehlt dir?", fragte sie nun etwas lauter.

"Mir fehlt nichts, aber einem Menschen, der mir sehr am Herzen liegt, geht es gar nicht gut, und deshalb geht es mir auch nicht gut."

Hermine brauchte tatsächlich einen Moment, ehe sie begriff, dass er von ihr sprach.

Sie versuchte den Kopf über diesen schwerfälligen Dialog zu schütteln, was sie sofort wieder unterließ, da ihr Hirn scheinbar Achterbahn bei diesem Unterfangen fuhr.

"Drei Tränke", hörte sie ihn murmeln, "Was waren das für Tränke?"

Hermine überlegte angestrengt und nannte ihm die Namen, wobei sie jedoch jeweils auf seine Unterstützung und Rückfragen angewiesen war.

Er runzelte die Stirn und sah sie kopfschüttelnd an.

"Schon der erste hätte helfen müssen. Doch alle drei in Kombination sind definitiv zu stark für einen vierten Versuch. Also probieren wir es auf eine unkonventionelle Methode. Komm mit!"

Hermine folgte ihm träge. Erst als er sie aufforderte sich auszuziehen, wurde ihr klar, dass er sie in sein Badezimmer geführt hatte.

Als er bemerkte, wie schwer es ihr fiel sich zu entkleiden, half er ihr, das T-Shirt über ihren Kopf zu ziehen. Sie wurde sich nur am Rande bewusst, wie ihre Brüste bei dieser Aktion hin und her schwangen, da sie auf ihren BH verzichtet hatte.

Er half ihr ebenfalls aus der Jeans, überließ es jedoch ihr, ihren Slip auszuziehen, während er die Dusche aufdrehte.

Dann führte er sie unter den brausenden Strahl und sorgte dafür, dass sie sich auf den Wannenboden setzte. Hermine schloss die Augen, während das Wasser auf ihren Kopf prasselte und die Schmerzen scheinbar fortwusch. Sie konnte unmöglich sagen, wie lange sie so dort gesessen und diese angenehme Massage genossen hatte, als sie plötzlich Severus sanfte Stimme hörte.

"Geht es dir besser?"

Sie sah ihn an, während ihr das Wasser über das Gesicht lief und wurde sich darüber klar, dass sie wie ein Häufchen Elend vor ihm saß, und das nur, weil ihr Kopf sie im Stich gelassen hatte. Doch nun ging es ihr tatsächlich besser und sie fragte sich, warum sie nie selbst auf den Gedanken gekommen war, sich diese befreiende Wirkung des Wassers zu nutze zu machen.

Mit einer Hand drehte sie das Wasser ab und murmelte: "Ja, es geht mir besser."

Severus griff zu einem Handtuch und wickelte sie darin ein, dann nahm er seinen Bademantel vom Haken und hielt ihn ihr entgegen.

"Wenn du fertig bist, dann komm bitte zu mir."

Hermine nickte und begann damit, sich abzutrocknen, während er das Badezimmer verließ.

Die Striemen am Rücken waren empfindlich, und Hermine konnte sehen, dass mindestens einer erneut blutete, als sie das Handtuch sinken ließ. Was würde Severus sagen, wenn er das Blut an seinem Handtuch entdecken würde? Hermine nahm sich vor, das Handtuch mitzunehmen, um es selbst zu waschen, bevor er genötigt wäre, es in diesem Zustand einem Hauselfen zu übergeben.

Sie zog vorsichtig seinen Bademantel an, den sie wohl ebenfalls mit nach Hause würde nehmen müssen, dann ging sie ins Wohnzimmer, das Handtuch unter den Arm geklemmt.

Severus war inzwischen dabei, die Weinflasche zu verkorken, als er ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf: "Möchtest du ein Glas?"

"Nein, lieber nicht, sonst kommen die Kopfschmerzen noch zurück."

"Was hast du mit dem Handtuch vor?"

"Ich werde es mit nach Hause nehmen."

Er stutzte sichtlich, ehe er zurückgab: "Ich hörte, es sei eine schlechte Angewohnheit von Muggeln, Handtücher mitgehen zu lassen, wenn sie in Hotels nächtigen. Ich bin kein Hotel und mir ist der Zweck dieser Aktion ohnehin nicht ganz klar."

Hermine schmunzelte über seinen Versuch sie aufzuheitern, denn ihr war klar, dass er das nur ihr zuliebe tat. Sein Brief hatte mit Sicherheit nicht ursprünglich diesem Ziel gegolten.

"Es ist Blut daran, daher möchte ich es selbst reinigen, damit du es nicht einem Hauselfen übergeben musst", erklärte Hermine mit gesenktem Blick.

"Blut? Hast du deine Periode?"

Sie sah ihn überrascht an, weil er diese Frage so distanziert stellte, dass sie beinahe lachen musste.

"Nein, es stammt von den Wunden an meinem Rücken."

"Setz dich bitte hierher", forderte er und zeigte auf die Couch.

Hermine kam seiner Bitte nach, wurde jedoch seitlich von ihm gedreht, bevor sie sich niederließ.

"Zieh den Bademantel herunter, so dass ich mir das ansehen kann", sagte er und griff nach dem störenden Kleidungsstück. Hermine fasste nach seinen Händen und hielt sie fest.

"Nein, wir sprachen darüber, Severus. Du darfst das nicht heilen, sonst fliege ich auf."

"Ich werde die Wunden nicht heilen. Lass sie mich sehen."

Hermine seufzte tief und ließ es zu, dass er den Frottee-Stoff über ihre Schultern nach unten streifte.

Ganz sanft berührte er ihren Rücken und umfuhr scheinbar mit seinen Fingerspitzen die frischen Spuren.

"Es sind zwei Stellen, die bluten. Der Rest ist bereits im Heilen begriffen. Du wirst Narben zurückbehalten, wenn du das auf diese Weise durchziehen willst."

"Ich weiß, aber ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit, es sei denn, ich lasse mich von dir heilen, um mir später neue Wunden zufügen zu lassen. Und diese sähen unglaubwürdig aus, weil sie zu frisch wären. Es bleibt mir keine Wahl - ich werde mit diesen Narben leben, Severus. Ich kann sie ja nicht einmal sehen."

"Aber _ich_ werde sie sehen", gab er zurück und seine Stimme klang seltsam belegt.

Hermine zog den Bademantel wieder über ihre Schulter und wandte sich zu ihm um.

"Warum sollte ich herkommen?", fragte sie dann und wollte das Thema endlich beendet wissen.

"Es gab zwei Gründe", erwiderte er sofort.

Hermine hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

"Zum einen steht das Treffen des Ordens kurz bevor und ich möchte mit dir die Dinge ausarbeiten, die wir den anderen mitteilen werden - und zum anderen...", er verstummte.

"Zum anderen?", hakte sie nach.

"Zum anderen wollte ich dich sehen."

Hermine hielt seinem Blick stand, der in ihren Augen zu forschen schien, wie sie darauf reagieren würde.

"Ich bin hier", erwiderte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln, dann fügte sie an, "auch wenn es wohl nicht so war, wie du es dir erhofft hast. Ich glaube nicht, dass dir der Sinn danach stand, eine Kranke zu pflegen."

"Das war nicht mein ursprünglicher Plan", gab er ohne Umschweife zu.

Hermine erinnerte sich unwillkürlich daran, wie sie ihm das letzte mal in die Finger geraten war, nachdem er von einem Todessertreffen zurückgekehrt war. Er hatte einen Teil seiner Wut auf sie umgemünzt, indem er sie grob behandelt, und sie in dem Glauben gelassen hatte, er würde sie gegen ihren Willen anal nehmen.

"Was war dein ursprünglicher Plan?", fragte sie mit kratzender Stimme.

In seine Augen trat ein Funkeln, das ihr eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du das jetzt wirklich hören willst", erwiderte er dunkel.

"Wenn ich mir aussuchen darf, ob ich möchte, was _du_ möchtest...", erwiderte sie mit einem schüchternen Lächeln.

Seine Stimme wurde noch dunkler, als er jetzt sagte: "Du weißt, dass ich danach nicht fragen würde."

Hermines Haut wurde abermals von einer Gänsehaut überzogen und sie spürte, wie ihr Schoß unter diesen klaren Worten vibrierte.

Sie blieb jedoch eine Antwort schuldig, was er mit einem knappen Lächeln quittierte.

"Lass uns über das Ordenstreffen sprechen", sagte er dann bestimmt.

"Nein", fiel sie ihm ins Wort und handelte sich damit einen bösen Blick ein.

Ihre Stimme klang dennoch fest, als sie sagte: "Lass uns erst über das Todessertreffen sprechen. Erzähl mir davon."

Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf und sagte: "Was du darüber wissen musst, wirst du beim Ordenstreffen erfahren."

Hermine betrachtete ihn eingehend und entschied sich für Hartnäckigkeit.

"Beim Ordenstreffen wirst du nur von den Dingen berichten, die für die Allgemeinheit relevant sind. Ich möchte wissen, was _dir _dort geschehen ist. Was du gezwungen warst zu tun. Bitte Severus, ich habe dir von meinem Treffen in Berengers Haus erzählt, erzähle du mir, was _du _durchmachen musstest."

Severus sah sie abweisend an und seine Stimme klang plötzlich kalt.

"Warum willst du dir noch mehr antun? Reicht es nicht, was du an eigenem Leid verspürst? Warum willst du meines auch noch auf dich laden?"

"Weil du meines auch auf dich lädst!"

"Ich bin an deinem auch Schuld! Aber du nicht an meinem!", herrschte er sie plötzlich an.

Hermine verstummte und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Das glaubst du wirklich, nicht wahr? Severus, ich bin genauso ein Ordensmitglied wie die anderen. Würdest du Mitleid mit Moody haben? Mit Arthur? Mit Harry?"

"Das ist etwas anders!"

"Nein! Das ist es nicht! Und du weißt es. Die harte Schule, durch die du mich geschickt hast, zeigt Wirkung! Wolltest du nicht, dass ich Schmerz als etwas empfinden kann, das mir Freude bereitet? Wolltest du nicht, dass ich das so gut spielen kann, dass man mir abnimmt, dass ich mehr davon brauche? Verdammt, Severus, wenn du nicht damit aufhörst, mich immer wieder zu verunsichern, dann treibst du mich noch in die Arme des Ministeriums, begreifst du nicht, dass ich dein Training umsetze? Ich bin bereit zu leiden - so wie du! SO WIE DU!"

"Du willst leiden?", fauchte er sie an, "dann leide! Ich sorge dafür, dass du dabei voll auf deine Kosten kommst - und ich auf meine! Zieh das aus!", schrie er sie an und zerrte an dem Bademantel.  
Hermine wusste kaum wie ihr geschah, als er sie von der Couch hochriss und das Kleidungsstück zu Boden zwang.

Nackt stand sie vor ihm und zitterte am ganzen Leib.

Ohne auf ihren panischen Blick zu achten, drehte er sie herum und befahl ihr, sich vor die Couch zu knien. "Dann leide", knurrte er noch einmal und zwang ihre Knie auseinander. Hermine griff sich in ihrer Panik ein Sofakissen und biss hinein, um ihren Schrei zu ersticken, den er ihr unweigerlich entlocken würde.

Zitternd harrte sie dem, was er mit ihr anstellen würde. Sie hatte geahnt, dass die Wut in ihm steckte und dass er ein Ventil suchte, um sie loszuwerden. Diesmal würde er ohne Zweifel wahr machen, was er ihr beim letzten mal noch erspart hatte, er würde in ihren Anus eindringen und ihr somit seinen Willen aufzwingen, um sie zu strafen - doch obwohl sie Angst davor hatte, weil sie fürchtete, dass er nicht gerade sanft vorgehen würde, würde er das Safeword nicht von ihr zu hören bekommen. Eher würde sie vor Schmerz ohnmächtig werden, als ihm nun diese Schwäche zu zeigen. Sie wartete immer noch mit gespreizten Beinen auf sein Eindringen, als sie plötzlich eine Tür ins Schloss knallen hörte. Zitternd wandte sie sich um und erkannte, dass er in sein Schlafzimmer verschwunden war und sie allein gelassen hatte.

Hermine fühlte sich wie betäubt, als sie sich nun hochrappelte und den Bademantel überstreifte. Sie wusste, dass es nicht klug wäre ihm zu folgen, also setzte sie sich auf die Couch, zog die Knie dicht an ihren Körper und legte ihren Kopf darauf. Eine halbe Stunde war so vergangen, doch er kehrte nicht zurück. Leise erhob sie sich und schlich zur Schlafzimmertür, um ein Ohr gegen das Holz zu pressen. Rein gar nichts war zu hören. Hermine überlegte, was sie nun tun könnte. Vermutlich wäre es das Sinnvollste, wieder nach Hause zu apparieren und den Abend als eine weitere unangenehme Erinnerung abzuhaken.

Sie hatte sich schon von der Tür abgewandt, als sie plötzlich kehrt machte und sie entschieden öffnete.

Severus saß auf seinem Bett und hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt.

Er sah nicht auf, als er jetzt knurrte: "Warum bist du immer noch hier? Geh, Hermine...geh!"

Sie erwiderte nichts, sondern betrat das Zimmer. Nun hob er den Kopf und sein Blick war abweisend. "Kannst du nicht ein einziges mal auf mich hören? Du sollst gehen!", wiederholte er nachdrücklich.

"Du hast mich da kauern lassen, Severus, warum?"

"Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich hätte getan, was du fürchtest?", fragte er erbost.

"Ich weiß es nicht - alles ist besser, als dass du mich fortschickst."

Sein Blick fixierte sie eingehend und seine Stimme klang regelrecht bestürzt.

"Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du da sagst? Hermine, weißt du eigentlich, wie kurz davor ich bin, dir weh zu tun...wirklich weh?"

"Ja, das weiß ich. Wem hast du letzte Nacht weh getan? Wer hat dir weh getan, Severus? Bitte, sprich mit mir!", forderte sie nun mit gänzlich anderem Gesichtsausdruck.

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf über ihre neue Strategie.

"Wir werden nicht über das Todessertreffen sprechen", stellte er klar.

Hermine beobachtete ihn einen Moment, dann kletterte sie zu ihm aufs Bett.

Er wich nicht zurück, als sie ihn sanft berührte, doch seine Gestalt schien sich zu verhärten und auf Abwehr zu gehen.

"Erzähl es mir", sagte sie leise, während sie ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge legte.

Augenblicklich hörte sie ein knirschendes Geräusch, das von seinen Zähnen stammte, die fest aufeinanderrieben.

"Ich werde es dir zeigen - ich werde dir zeigen was geschehen ist...hörst du, Hermine? Ich meine es ernst! Geh, solange du noch gehen kannst - geh und lass mich heute Nacht allein. Es war ein Fehler, dass ich dich rief. Wir werden morgen über das Ordenstreffen sprechen."

Sie spürte das Vibrieren des Zorns, der seinen Körper durchlief, und doch verströmte er einen Geruch, der sie beinahe benebelte. Er roch nach reiner Lust, die sich gewaltsam Bahn brach. Hermine konnte dem nicht entkommen - sie wollte es nicht. Ihre Haut prickelte bei der Vorstellung, dass er sie besitzen würde. Ihr Schoß zog sich lustvoll zusammen und sie fühlte, wie sie feucht wurde.

Er hatte sie mit Sicherheit nicht umsonst gewarnt, und dennoch konnte sie ihm nicht entfliehen - sie wollte ihm nicht entfliehen, und so krallte sie sich an ihm fest, als er aufstehen wollte.

"Lass mich los, und geh jetzt!", herrschte er sie an.

Hermine ließ ihn tatsächlich los, weil sie gegen ihn nicht ankam, als er vom Bett aufstand. Seufzend legte sie sich zurück und öffnete den Bademantel, was er mit einem ärgerlichen Stirnrunzeln zur Kenntnis nahm.

Schließlich begann er sich förmlich die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. Hermine lächelte ihn scheu an, als er mit funkelnden Augen zu ihr aufs Bett sank.

"An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht lächeln. Ich werde dir jetzt zeigen, was ich letzte Nacht tat. Es war deine Entscheidung zu bleiben...es wäre besser gewesen zu gehen, aber diese Entscheidung hast du nun nicht mehr zu treffen. Von nun an wirst du tun, was ich dir sage! Setz dich auf mich!"

Hermine wich seinem wütenden Blick aus und erklomm seinen Schoß, indem sie sich langsam auf sein steil aufgerichtetes Glied sinken ließ. Ein angenehmer Schauer durchfuhr sie, als er sie ausfüllte. Sofort begann sie damit, sich zu bewegen und stieß ihn immer wieder tief in sich, wobei sie lustvoll aufstöhnte.

Severus jedoch schien keinerlei Lust zu fühlen, was sie ungläubig zur Kenntnis nahm. Als er nach ein paar weiteren Stößen immer noch seltsam unbeteiligt schien, hielt sie in der Bewegung inne und sah ihn fragend an.

Seine Stimme klang enervierend ruhig, als er jetzt zu ihr sprach.

"Genau so, wie du mich jetzt reitest, wurde ich gestern von einer jungen Frau geritten. Sie hatte beinahe die gleiche Haarfarbe wie du, ein bisschen heller vielleicht - und sie war wirklich jung - sehr jung. Beinahe noch ein Kind. Ihre Eltern haben zugesehen. Sie sahen zu, wie das Mädchen mich ritt und dabei in einen orgastischen Taumel verfiel, während ich sie dirigierte."

Severus fasste jetzt Hermine an den Hüften und zeigte ihr die Bewegungen an, die sie vollführen sollte. Während er dafür sorgte, dass er auf diese Weise abermals immer wieder tief in sie drang, erzählte er scheinbar ungerührt weiter.

"Ihre Eltern feuerten uns an. Das Mädchen war gerade siebzehn geworden und unsere Verbindung war ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk - aber die Verbindung zwischen uns war nur das Vorspiel. Die eigentliche Verbindung fand erst zum Schluss statt."

Hermine wollte abermals inne halten, weil seine neutrale Stimme sie irritierte und das Gesagte sie anwiderte. Severus zwang sie jedoch wieder in den bisherigen Rhythmus. Hermine bewegte sich heftiger und hoffte, dass ihre wilden Stöße ihn endlich zum Schweigen bringen würden. Tatsächlich schien er es eine Zeit lang zu genießen, was sie ihm zukommen ließ, doch plötzlich packte er sie, und zischte: "Hör nicht auf jetzt - mach weiter!", nur um dann ruhiger fortzufahren, während sie ihre Hüften immer wieder nachdrücklich auf ihn presste und den Tränen nahe war, weil es ihn einfach nicht zu erregen schien. Zumindest nicht so, wie sie es erhoffte. Seine Erregung galt nicht ihr - nicht ihrem Körper, sondern seinen Erinnerungen, die ihn in einen zerstörerischen Taumel der Leidenschaft rissen.

"Ein neues Todessermitglied sollte die Hübsche werden. Und ja, sie war hübsch, verdammt hübsch! Ich hätte sie ohnehin nicht ablehnen dürfen, nachdem der Lord mir diese Rolle zuwies, aber es war ein hübsches Ding, das da seine Seele erst an mich verkaufte, und schließlich an Voldemort."

Severus fesselte Hermine jetzt mit seinem Blick und ihr wurde Angst und Bange, als sie das Glitzern darin sah, doch er ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie noch nicht entlassen war.

Seine Hände umfassten ihren Hintern und er stützte sie bei jeder Bewegung, ohne sie auch nur einen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen. "Und dann", fuhr er fort, "dann ergoss ich mich in ihr", kaum hatte er es gesagt, spürte Hermine sein Vibrieren und ihr wurde klar, dass er gerade in diesem Moment sein Sperma in ihr verspritzte, dennoch sprach er schon nach kurzem Zögern weiter, wenn auch jetzt mit gepresster Stimme: "In diesem Moment wurde ihr das Mal eingebrannt, und meine Lust vermischte sich mit ihrem Schmerz, der sie ohnmächtig auf mir niedersinken ließ. Man weckte sie nur kurze Zeit später mit einem Zauber, und sie kannte die Riten genau. Sie kniete vor mir nieder, um mir zu danken, während ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht strömten. Sie wird eine gute Todesserin - stark und demütig zugleich."

Hermine spürte plötzlich gar nichts mehr. Jegliche Lust war gewichen, als Severus sie mit leeren Augen ansah. Sie stieg von ihm hinunter, als sie begriff, dass er sie nun nicht mehr hindern würde.

Sie spürte, wie sein Sperma aus ihr heraustropfte und wusste, dass es das Bettzeug befleckte, aber es war ihr egal. Ihr Körper schien nicht zu ihr zu gehören, als ihre Fußsohlen den kalten Boden berührten. Wortlos ging sie schließlich ins Badezimmer und streifte sich ihre Kleidung über, die dort noch auf dem Boden lag.

Severus kam aus dem Schlafzimmer als sie das Bad gerade verließ, doch sie ignorierte ihn. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand sie durch die Tür und verließ Hogwarts mit dem Gefühl der Leere und Betäubung. Hermine hastete den dunklen Weg entlang, um so schnell wie möglich zum Apparierpunkt zu gelangen. Die Leere wandelte sich langsam in Wut. Als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte, verspürte sie keine Angst. Wer auch immer ihr jetzt in die Quere kam, würde eher sie fürchten müssen, als umgekehrt.

Es war fast eine Befreiung, als eine Hand nach ihr griff und sie herumwirbeln konnte, um auf den Verfolger einzuschlagen. Binnen Sekunden hatte sie erkannt, dass es Severus war - eigentlich hatte sie es von Anfang an gewusst. Immer wieder schlug sie zu und er wehrte sich nicht. Schließlich hob er nur schützend die Hände, ohne sie jedoch auch nur anzurühren, während sie immer noch auf ihn einhieb.

Erst als sie kraftlos die Hände sinken ließ, zog er sie in seine Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar, während er flüsterte: "Bitte komm zurück. Bleib heute Nacht bei mir...ich bitte dich!"

tbc


	45. Das Ende der Nacht bringt den Anfang ein

**45. Kapitel**

**Das Ende der Nacht bringt den Anfang eines neuen Tages**

"Warum bist du mit mir zurückgekehrt?", fragte Severus, während er scheinbar vollauf damit beschäftigt war, das Feuer im Kamin zu schüren.

"Weil du mich darum gebeten hast", erwiderte Hermine schlicht.

Er sah zu ihr, und sie konnte die Flammen in seinen dunklen Augen reflektieren sehen.

"Ich hatte dich früher am Abend gebeten wieder zu gehen...warum bist du diesem Wunsch nicht nachgekommen?"

"Weil ich wusste, dass du mich brauchst."

Severus schloss die Augen und sein Gesichtsausdruck schien im Lodern der Flammen dennoch von einer inneren Kälte überzogen zu werden.

"Weil ich dich brauchte...weil ich dich brauchte, um dich zu missbrauchen...Hermine...ich...", er öffnete die Augen und sah sie plötzlich mit zornigem Blick an, "ich stehe nach den Todessertreffen immer noch unter einer...Anspannung, die gefährlich für dich ist. Ich dachte, dass es mir hilft, wenn ich dich sehe - es hat mir nicht geholfen...und es hat dich erneut in Gefahr gebracht."

"Ich war nicht in Gefahr - es war schlimm...aber es war keine Gefahr", widersprach Hermine und erhob sich von der Couch, um zu ihm zu gehen.

"Ich habe dich leiden lassen, weil ich mich nicht aus den Erinnerungen lösen konnte, die plötzlich vor meinem Auge standen."

"Du hast es getan, nachdem ich dir die Erlaubnis dazu gab - Severus, ich sagte dir, dass ich deinen Schmerz teilen wollte."

Hermine war inzwischen bei ihm angelangt und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden.

"Was du erlebt hast...was ich dir in meinem grenzenlosen Egoismus aufgebürdet habe, war meine Macht über ein Mädchen...ein Mädchen, das bereits jetzt ihren ersten Mord verübt haben sollte, wenn alles nach Plan lief. Sie kam zu mir als Jungfrau und bereits heute ist sie eine Todesserin, wie der Lord sie sich wünscht, und ich habe meinen Teil dazu beigetragen, damit sie diesen Weg nimmt."

Hermine rückte ein Stück näher an ihn und griff nach seiner Hand.

"Als sie auf dir war...wusstest du da schon, dass sie das Mal im Moment deines Höhepunktes eingebrannt bekommen würde?"

Er nickte stumm und sah in die Flammen.

"Hat es dich besonders erregt?", fragte Hermine so ruhig wie möglich.

"Es war nicht das erste mal, dass ich an einem solchen Ritual beteiligt war."

Er wollte ihr seine Hand entziehen, doch sie hielt sie mit Nachdruck fest.

"Das war nicht meine Frage...als sie sich auf dir bewegte und du wusstest, dass sie statt eines eigenen Höhepunktes nur Schmerz empfangen würde...hat dich das erregt?"

Er antwortete ihr nicht, sondern ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken sinken und schnaubte geräuschvoll.

"Ich glaube die Antwort zu kennen, Severus...aber ich möchte sie von dir hören."

"WARUM?", herrschte er sie plötzlich an.

"Weil ich...weil ich nicht dieses Mädchen bin, auch wenn du mich eben genau dazu gemacht hast. Ich bin nicht SIE. Ich bin nicht dein Gewinn in einem Spiel. Ich gebe mich dir hin, als wäre ich das Diebesgut, das du dir erbeutet hast...aber das bin ich nicht. Wo ist der Unterschied zwischen ihr und mir? Sie hat die Schmerzen in Kauf genommen, so wie ich. Sie hat dich zum Höhepunkt gebracht, so wie ich. Wo...wo liegt der Unterschied, zwischen ihr und mir? Ist es nur die Tatsache, dass sie Todesserin ist, und ich nicht? Wo liegt der Unterschied?"

Severus sah ihr nun direkt in die Augen, als er leise sprach.

"Du wolltest eine Antwort. Die bin ich dir wohl schuldig. Ja - ja...ich habe es genossen, dass sie Schmerzen haben würde. Wolltest du das wirklich hören? Es ist die Neigung in mir, die sich Voldemort immer wieder neu zu nutzen macht. Ich kann ihr nicht entgehen, so sehr ich mich auch dagegen sträuben würde. Ich habe dir niemals vorgemacht, dass ich jemand anderer wäre, als der, der ich bin. Ich sagte dir, dass wir an Grenzen geraten würden...diese Grenze ist für dich unüberwindlich...und das sollte sie auch sein. Es war vermessen von mir, zu glauben, dass ich dir etwas anderes als Schmerz bieten könnte. Meine Nähe ist Gift für dich. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Es tut mir leid - ich wusste es wirklich nicht vorher. Ich dachte...ich...das Gefühl, was ich für dich empfinde, ist anders als alles, was ich bislang empfand...ich dachte, es würde reichen, um dich zu schützen. Wenn du heute Nacht bei mir bleibst, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du es nicht bereuen musst. Du wirst es nicht bereuen...glaube mir."

"Ich brauche dir nicht zu glauben - ich WEIß es, Severus. Das, was du mir gerade gestanden hast, ist nicht wirklich neu für mich. Ich weiß, dass es ein Teil von dir ist, das Leiden anderer auf diese Art zu empfinden..."

"Es gibt nichts und niemanden auf der Welt, der das akzeptieren sollte. Es war sicher schon immer da, aber die Jahre als Todesser haben es verstärkt. Die Symbiose von Gewalt und Lust ist ein Schmelztiegel der Perversitäten...und ich gehöre dem obersten Kreis an. Einem illustren Kreis aus Sadisten. Es ist zuviel geschehen, um diesen Ausdruck abzumildern. Lass uns heute Nacht einfach nur zusammen sein, morgen früh werden wir unser weiteres Vorgehen für den Orden besprechen...und dann möchte ich, dass du mir versprichst, dass du mich zum Teufel jagst, wenn ich dich je wieder darum bitte, zu mir zu kommen, ohne dass es dem Ziel des Ordens dient."

Hermine beugte sich zu ihm und ihre Fingerspitzen berührten sanft seine Lippen.

"Versprich es mir", sagte er leise.

"Ich verspreche dir...dass ich keine Angst vor dir haben werde...und ich verspreche dir, dass du keine Angst vor dir selbst haben musst. Und nun möchte ich, dass du mir gibst, was du mir schuldig geblieben bist."

Abermals entfuhr ihm ein Schnauben.

"Besser nicht. Die Grenzen verwischen zu schnell."

"Ich möchte, dass du diesmal mit deinen Gedanken bei mir bist. Alles andere wird sich finden."

"Du hast Recht - ich schulde dir etwas. Du möchtest, dass meine Gedanken bei dir sind? Das Unsinnigste, was ich je tat, war, dass ich sie eben NICHT bei dir hatte. Ich wollte dich damit quälen."

Hermine schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

"Ich glaube, dass du dich selbst damit gequält hast. Und ich fürchte, dass unsere Verbindung dich immer wieder aufs Neue dazu bringt, dich selbst zu quälen. Doch ich weiß nicht, wie ich es verhindern könnte, bis du dem Einfluss Voldemorts endlich entkommst. Du weißt, dass ich vieles akzeptieren kann...dass ich bereit bin, Grenzen auszuloten...aber das, was Voldemort aus dir macht...schon all die Jahre lang...das ist selbstzerstörerisch. Du wirst daran zugrunde gehen."

Er sah sie einen Moment schweigend an, ehe er erwiderte: "Ich habe den Überblick verloren, wer ich bin, Hermine. Der Wechsel fällt mir immer schwerer. Deine Gegenwart ist so aufwühlend, dass ich mich ständig beherrschen muss, um nicht in Verhaltensweisen zu verfallen, die ich sonst nur in festgelegten Situationen auslebe. Und doch weiß ich, dass ich dich nicht verletzen möchte...dass ich mit dir auf einer Ebene glücklich werden könnte, die keine Angst beinhalten müsste."

"Bislang konnte ich mit dieser Angst gut leben. Ich kann es auch nach dem, was heute geschehen ist. Das, was ich fordere ist jedoch Wiedergutmachung. Du hast eben nicht mit mir geschlafen, sondern mit einer jungfräulichen, hübschen Todesserin. Glaubst du, du könntest dich jetzt mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, eine nicht ganz jungfräuliche, weniger hübsche Nicht-Todesserin in deinen Armen zu wissen?"

Er schickte ihr ein kurzes Lachen bei dieser ungewöhnlichen Beschreibung.

"Du weißt, dass du hübsch bist, und du weißt was du willst. Du hast mich gefragt, wo der Unterschied zwischen dir und ihr liegt. Es gibt tausende, aber ich möchte es dir mit nur einem Satz sagen: Sie bedeutet mir nichts - du bedeutest mir alles. Aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass so etwas wie heute nicht wieder passieren wird. Daher möchte ich, dass du mich nur noch aufsuchst, wenn wir Angelegenheiten des Ordens zu besprechen haben. Aber ich schulde dir diese Nacht und ich halte mein Versprechen. Es wird anders sein, als die letzten male, das verspreche ich dir." Er zögerte, als erwarte er eine Antwort von ihr. Als diese ausblieb, zog er sie vorsichtig an sich.

Sein Kuss war sanft, während seine Hände Hermines Haar durchwühlten. Sie umschlang ihn und presste ihren Körper gegen den seinen.

Im Schein des Feuers entkleideten sie sich gegenseitig, mit einer Ruhe, die sie selbst nicht für möglich gehalten hätten. Hermine nahm jede Bewegung in sich auf, die er vollführte. Jedes Streicheln seiner Hände, jede Berührung seiner Fingerspitzen auf ihrer nackten Haut.

Die Flammen wärmten sie, und Hermine seufzte wohlig.

Als Severus tiefer rutschte, um beinahe fragend seine Zungenspitze über ihre noch geschlossenen Schamlippen wandern zu lassen, durchfuhr Hermine sofort ein mächtiges Verlangen. Sie spreizte die Beine, um ihm besseren Zugang zu gewähren.

Seine kreisenden Bewegungen versetzten sie in einen ekstatischen Taumel.

Als er seine Finger zusätzlich in sie dringen ließ, durchzuckte sie bereits nach kurzer Zeit der erste heftige Orgasmus. Er wartete, bis ihr Beben verebbt war, um diesmal seine Zunge in sie dringen zu lassen. Hermine spreizte die Beine weit, und fragte sich still, ob sie sie je wieder ernsthaft würde schließen wollen. Sie spürte, wie er an ihr saugte, als wolle er ihren Geschmack für diesen - von ihm angekündigten Abschied - für immer tief in sich aufnehmen.

"Jetzt oder nie", flüsterte sie heiser, was Severus nicht einmal zu bemerken schien.

Er war darauf konzentriert, ihr die größtmögliche Lust zu verschaffen, und als sie sich plötzlich unter ihm fortwand, blickte er sie irritiertet an.

Hermine ignorierte seinen Blick. Sie wusste, dass sie so feucht war, dass sie keine weiteren Hilfsmittel benötigen würden.

Langsam ging sie auf die Knie und beugte sich nach vorne. Ihr Kopf berührte beinahe den Boden, als sie sich mit dem Gesäß zu ihm wandte und die Beine spreizte, während sie ihm zuflüsterte: "Nimm mich so, wie du es mir schon zweimal angekündigt hast. Ich bin bereit."

Sie bemerkte sein Zögern, doch kurz darauf stimulierte er sie, indem er seine Finger durch ihre nasse Spalte gleiten ließ.

Er verteilte die Feuchtigkeit so sorgfältig, dass Hermine einen Moment doch zweifelte, ob sie sich nicht zuviel zutraute. Offensichtlich wusste er, dass sie gut vorbereitet sein musste, damit er seinem Versprechen gerecht werden könnte, dass sie es nicht bereuen würde, die Nacht über bei ihm geblieben zu sein.

Hermine versuchte sich zu entspannen, als er seine Spitze gegen ihre hintere Öffnung drückte.

Sie hoffte, dass er sie nun nicht noch einmal fragen würde, ob sie es wirklich wolle. Und das tat er nicht. Statt dessen schob er sich langsam in sie hinein, bis der Druck beinahe unerträglich wurde. Ein Schmerz durchzuckte Hermine, der sich aufkeuchen ließ. Sofort stoppte er, und verharrte in seiner Position. Hermine atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Langsam schob er sich weiter in sie und plötzlich wandelte sich das Gefühl des Schmerzes in eine ungeahnte Lust.

Als er sich nun langsam in ihr bewegte, erschien es ihr, als würden alle Farben der Lust sich wie eine Spirale vor ihre Augen drehen. In diesem Taumel fragte sie sich plötzlich, warum sie vor diesem Augenblick immer so große Angst gehabt hatte. Die Tatsache, dass seine Finger inständig über ihren Kitzler rieben, sorgte dafür, dass sie entspannt blieb, als er härter in sie drang.

Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, auf diese Art dem Höhepunkt entgegenzuschnellen. Kaum hatte er ihr Vibrieren wahrgenommen, ergoss er sich in ihr, um sich zurückziehen zu können, bevor es für sie unangenehm wurde. Hermine ließ sich flach auf den Boden sinken, während er zum Zauberstab griff und sie beide mit einem Reinigungszauber versah. Erst dann ließ er sich neben ihr nieder und zog sie in seine Arme.

"Das war ganz anders, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe", sagte sie glücklich, "das sollten wir unbedingt wiederholen."

Ein dunkles Lachen perlte über ihre Schulter, als er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: "Das wirst du morgen anderes sehen, glaub mir. Zudem hast du mir etwas versprochen. Das war das letzte mal...die letzte Nacht."

"Das habe ich dir nicht versprochen. Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich keine Angst haben würde. Und ich habe keine Angst. Und nun werde ich auch keine Angst mehr haben, wenn du mich auf diese Weise nehmen willst. Es ist mir egal, was morgen ist. Ich fühle mich großartig."

"Nun, vielleicht wirst du morgen immer noch keinen Zauber für deinen Rücken wollen...aber ein Heilzauber für deinen Po könnte nicht schaden. Du kannst das selbst entscheiden."

Hermine lächelte nun doch etwas unsicher und murmelte: "Gut, dann werde ich das selbst entscheiden. Aber _eine_ Entscheidung steht bereits fest. Ich werde unsere Beziehung nicht beenden. Nicht freiwillig, Severus."

Statt einer Antwort, gab er ihr einen Kuss auf ihr Haar und zog sie noch dichter an sich, während er sie umschlang.

Seine Stimme klang gedämpft an ihr Ohr.

"Wenn ich dich doch nur schützen könnte. Wenn ich doch nur dafür sorgen könnte, dass du nie wieder irgendeiner Gefahr ausgesetzt wirst! Wenn ich dich doch nur gehen lassen könnte. Du musst von mir fortgehen, Hermine."

"Ich werde immer wieder zurückkehren."

"Das ist ein Fehler, und das weißt du. Heute Nacht...heute Nacht bat ich dich darum...doch ich werde es nie wieder tun. Dich jetzt zu halten, macht mir klar, wie wenig ich genau das verdient habe. Ich habe dich durch das Training zu Dingen erzogen, die kein Mensch gezwungen sein sollte zu tun. Ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen, und es ist für deine Arbeit beim Orden lebensnotwendig. Aber alles andere...ich kenne die Grenzen nicht mehr, und das ist der Punkt, an dem du mich zum Teufel jagen musst. Ich hatte mich vorhin nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, als ich dir eine Rolle aufdrängte, die nicht die deine ist - das darf nie wieder passieren."

"Du hast mich gelehrt zu kämpfen, Severus..."

"Ich habe dich in erster Linie gelehrt zu leiden, und dabei stark zu erscheinen. Ich sagte dir zu Anfang unserer Beziehung, dass ich dich nicht schonen würde, in deiner Ausbildung für den Orden. Aber ich sagte dir auch, dass ich in einer intimen Beziehung mit dir an deine Grenzen gehen würde - dass ich sie neu festlegen würde, um mir das zu nehmen, was ich brauche. Ich weiß, dass ich zu weit ging. Dass du mit mir die Nacht verbringst, erscheint mir wie ein Wunder, das ich nicht verdient habe. Dieses Wunder muss einmalig bleiben. Es kommen harte Zeiten auf uns zu und ich möchte nicht...es darf nicht sein, dass wir beide ein...", er verstummte und Hermine drehte sich in seinem Arm, um ihn ansehen zu können.

"Was, Severus? Was darf nicht sein?", sie sah wie er sich verschloss und ihre Stimme wurde drängender: "Wovon sprichst du? Was für harte Zeiten meinst du?"

Seine Stimme klang kühl und endgültig: "Das ist kein Thema für diese Nacht. Beim Ordenstreffen wirst du mehr erfahren."

Hermine stieß einen ungläubigen Laut aus.

"Das heißt, du wirst mir keine Vorabinformationen geben? Aber wir sind ein Team!"

"Ich bilde dich aus! Das ist ein großer Unterschied. Ich werde dir meine Informationen nicht aufladen, ohne den Rückhalt des Ordens."

"Gut - in Ordnung! Fein! Ich füge mich...ist es das, was du willst?", stieß sie wütend aus.

"Ja - genau das will ich", erwiderte er sofort.

"Ich füge mich dir in allen Bereichen...ich hoffe, du rechnest mir die folgsame Schülerin positiv an, denn mehr kann ich nicht tun. Außer..."

"Außer was?"

"Außer deinen Warnungen endlich Folge zu leisten und Abstand von dir zu halten. Ich befolge deine Anweisungen als mein Lehrmeister, aber ich werde mich deiner Lust nicht mehr unterwerfen - ist es das, was du möchtest?"

"Es wäre mit Sicherheit besser für dich", gab er zurück und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

"Es ist ein merkwürdiger Umstand, um das jetzt auszudiskutieren", erwiderte Hermine mit einem Kopfschütteln, dann senkte sie die Stimme und flüsterte: "Ich kann noch immer spüren, wie du mich besessen hast - ich spüre dich noch in mir...in jeder Zelle meines Körpers...ich möchte das Gefühl nicht mehr missen. Ich sagte es dir eben...ich werde unsere Beziehung nicht freiwillig beenden."

Er erwiderte nichts, doch seine Augen ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass er ihre Worte anzweifelte.

"Lass uns zu Bett gehen", sagte er und erhob sich.

Nachdem er Hermine aufgeholfen hatte, gingen sie gemeinsam ins Schlafzimmer.

Als Hermine mitten in der Nacht erwachte, hörte sie seinen gleichmäßigen Atem.

Es war unendlich beruhigend, seine Nähe zu spüren. Hermine hatte sich eng an ihn gepresst und sie strich sanft über seine nackten Oberschenkel, worauf er sich leicht bewegte und im Schlaf ein fragendes Geräusch von sich gab.

"Schlaf weiter", murmelte sie, bevor sie selbst wieder im Land der Träume versank.

Am frühen Morgen wurde Hermine durch einen Donnerschlag geweckt, der an den Kerkerwänden widerhallte. Das heraufziehende Gewitter war wohl ein weiterer Grund für Hermines Kopfschmerzen vom Vortag gewesen und als der nächste Donner erklang, erwachte Severus ebenfalls aus dem Schlaf. Eine lange Zeit sahen sie sich schweigend an, während das Grollen des Gewitters die Stille füllte.

"Die Nacht ist beinahe vorüber", sagte Severus dann leise.

"Es ist noch früh", erwiderte Hermine mit einem zaghaften Lächeln.

Sie beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, als sie die Bettdecke von ihren Schultern gleiten ließ, und sein Blick über ihre nackten Brüste streifte.

Kein Wort wurde zwischen ihnen gesprochen, als Hermine sich rittlings auf ihn setzte. Seine Augen begegneten den ihren, während sie den Rhythmus aufnahm, der sie beide schon nach kurzer Zeit heftig atmen ließ. Seine Hände fingen ihre wippenden Brüste ein und der feste Griff ließ sie ekstatisch stöhnen. Wortfetzen entrangen sich ihr, die einer herzzerreissenden Bitte nahe kamen - der Bitte um Erlösung und gleichzeitig um die Verlängerung der süßen Qual.

Mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung hob er sie von sich hinunter und wandt sich unter ihr hervor, während er mit einer Hand gegen ihren Rücken drückte, um sie in eine kniende Position zu zwingen. In der Tat hoffte Hermine, dass er ihre hintere Öffnung verschonen würde, da sie sich heute so wund fühlte, wie er es ihr prophezeit hatte. Seine Hände glitten jedoch unmissverständlich zwischen ihre Beine um sie zu spreizen. Ihr war bewusst, wie geöffnet sie in dieser Position aussah und er quittierte es, indem er mehrere Finger in sie gleiten ließ, um sie nachdrücklich zu massieren.

Hermine erschauerte unter dieser intensiven Behandlung und spürte selbst, wie sie immer feuchter wurde. "Leg dich auf den Rücken", wies er sie sanft an. Hermine kam der Aufforderung nach und atmete flach, als er sie ernst ansah.

"Entspann dich, es wird dir gefallen...aber du musst dich entspannen. Vertrau mir", wisperte er beinahe, während er ihre Augen mit seinem Blick einfing, um den Kontakt so eng wie möglich zu halten.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an, versuchte jedoch seiner Bitte Folge zu leisten.

Langsam ließ er wiederum mehrere Finger in sie gleiten, wobei er sie prüfend ansah.

Diese Überwachung kam Hermine merkwürdig vor, denn es war beinahe so, als erwarte er Widerstand von ihr. Und dann spürte sie, dass er diesmal nicht Halt machte. Immer mehr Finger füllten sie aus und sie schnappte überrascht nach Luft, als sie den enormen Druck bemerkte, der sich in ihrem Unterleib aufbaute.

"Ruhig atmen. Entspann dich. Lass dich gehen", raunte er ihr zu, während er mit der anderen Hand ihre Klitoris sanft rieb.

Sie spürte den Reiz an ihrem empfindlichsten Punkt, doch Severus Hand schob sich ganz langsam immer noch vorwärts, was ihr nicht geheuer war. Etwas panisch tastete sie nach dem, was er dort tat. Hermine riss die Augen auf, als sie spürte, dass seine Hand komplett in ihr verschwand. Im gleichen Moment wurde sie von einer Welle der Lust fortgeschwemmt, die sie nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Sie wusste kaum wie ihr geschah, während sie unzusammenhängende Worte ausstieß. Ein Orgasmus peitschte regelrecht durch ihren Körper, als wolle er die Existenz von allem anderen auslöschen. Hermine atmete immer noch heftig, als er seine Hand schließlich vorsichtig zurückzog.

"Was hast du getan?", murmelte sie ungläubig. Er lächelte sie hintergründig an, ob ihres zwiespältigen Gefühles, ehe er erwiderte: "Du wirst es herausfinden, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Du hast mir gestern Nacht und heute morgen dein Vertrauen geschenkt, und ich wünschte, es könne so weitergehen, aber das kann es nicht."

"Doch, das kann es!", erwiderte Hermine energisch. Ein Lachen entfuhr ihm: "Aus dir spricht immer noch die Erregung. Ich werde sie wohl befriedigen müssen, damit du wieder klar denken kannst."

"Ich möchte nicht klar denken können. Als du eben...du hast deine ganze Hand...klar denken? Wie soll ich da klar denken können?", stammelte Hermine und funkelte ihn fragend an.

"Vielleicht denkst du ab und an daran zurück, wenn du auch in erster Linie daran denken musst, dass es nie wieder zu einem solchen Kontakt zwischen uns kommen darf. Und nun möchte ich mir einen letzten Wunsch erfüllen. Ich möchte dich noch einmal schmecken." Als seine Hände ihre Scham spreizten, fühlte sich Hermine völlig überreizt. Doch seine Zunge bohrte sich nachdrücklich in sie, nur um dort genüsslich zu verweilen. Mit langsamen und kraftvollen Zungenschlägen trieb er sie beinahe in den Wahnsinn. Die Muskeln ihrer Beine zuckten unkontrolliert, als habe heftiges Fieber ihren Körper befallen. Als er endlich von ihr abließ, nur um sich kurz darauf über sie zu beugen und in sie einzudringen, öffnete sie ihren Mund zu einem atemlosen Schrei. Er küsste sie fordernd, und sie konnte sich selbst schmecken, während er sich in ihr ergoss.

Als sie beide schließlich wieder zu Atem gekommen waren, stand Severus auf, und zog sich rasch an, während er ihr erklärte: "Uns bleibt nicht mehr genug Zeit...du musst heute Nachmittag noch einmal herzkommen, damit wir durchsprechen können, wie wir die anderen über Berenger und seine Gruppe informieren."

Hermine zog die Decke enger um sich und sah ihn kopfnickend an, ehe sie leise sagte: "Dein Unterricht beginnt erst in einer guten Stunde."

Nun war er es, der nickte und er wählte seine Worte äußerst knapp: "Ich habe vorher noch einen Termin mit einer Schülerin."

Hermine wägte ab, ob sie ihn näher dazu befragen durfte, doch er nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab.

"Es ist Mira Hayes, ihre Leistungen haben rapide abgenommen. Sie wird die Prüfungen nicht schaffen, wenn sich nicht etwas ändert."

"Mira Hayes...sie ist traumatisiert, Severus...wundert es dich wirklich, dass ihre Leistungen nicht die gleichen sind, wie vor der Tat ihrer drei Peiniger?"

Severus schwieg einen Moment und Hermine gab ihm Zeit.

"Ich werde ihr anbieten, die Erinnerungen ihrem Gedächtnis zu entnehmen, wenn es nicht anders geht - aber vielleicht geht es anders. Sie soll selbst entscheiden."

"Darf ich dich zu diesem Gespräch begleiten?", fragte Hermine plötzlich eindringlich.

Einen Moment zögerte er, doch sein Einwand klang halbherzig: "Du wirst zu spät in die Uni kommen, wenn du danach erst apparieren willst."

"Ich wollte die ersten beiden Stunden nutzen, um Ansichtsmaterial zusammenzustellen, welches ich erst nächste Woche benötigen werde...ich habe also genug Zeit. Doch sage mir ehrlich, ob du mich dabei haben möchtest."

Es dauerte eine Weile, aber schließlich nickte er und seine Stimme klang so selbstanklagend, dass es Hermine kalt überlief.

"Nach allem, was du über mich weißt, kann ich verstehen, wenn du mir nicht zutraust, mit einem jungen hübschen Mädchen allein zu sprechen, bei deren sexueller Demütigung ich Zeuge wurde. Es würde wohl auch nicht viel ändern, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich sie mit anderen Augen sehe, als die junge Todesserin. Begleite mich, damit du sicher sein kannst, dass ich - so unglaublich das auch klingt - ihr nur helfen möchte."

tbc

_Herzlichen Dank an alle Reviewer - auch an die anonymen, denen ich leider nicht per Mail oder Reply antworten kann. Die Leserzahl dieser Story ist nach wie vor sehr hoch, doch die Rückmeldungen werden immer weniger, was mich ein wenig demotiviert, darum möchte ich noch mal an dieser Stelle jedem einzelnen danken, der auch bei dieser recht heftigen Story den Mut aufbringt, sich zu äußern. _

_Eure Kira_


	46. Das Treffen im Fuchsbau

**46.Kapitel**

**Das Treffen im Fuchsbau**

Das Mädchen, das vor Severus' Büro wartete, hatte die Arme um sich selbst geschlungen, als könne es dadurch Kälte, die sie von außen anfeindete, abhalten, in sie einzudringen - und doch schien diese Kälte bereits in ihrem Körper Fuß gefasst zu haben, denn ihr ganzer Ausdruck wirkte wie erfroren.

Mira Hayes war zweifellos weit für ihr Alter - ein Mädchen, das die Aufmerksamkeit von Typen wie McNeil, Wilson und Roberts geradezu anzog.

Doch auch wenn ihr Körperbau sie bereits als Frau kennzeichnete, so war in ihrem Blick etwas, das eindeutig das junge Mädchen erkennen ließ, das am liebsten die Zeit ein wenig zurückgedreht hätte, um im Körper eines Kindes noch so lange zu verweilen, bis ihre Seele bereit war, für die Abenteuer der erwachsenen Welt.

"Guten Morgen, Professor Snape, Sir", hauchte sie gerade so laut, dass man sie verstand.

"Guten Morgen Miss Hayes", erwiderte Severus knapp, ehe er die Tür zu seinem Büro öffnete und die Schülerin mit einer Geste hereinbat.

Hermine ließ dem Mädchen den Vortritt, und erkannte zweifellos, dass ihre Anwesenheit die Schülerin irritierte.

Erst nachdem Mira gegenüber von Severus' Schreibtisch Platz genommen hatte, erklärte er dem Mädchen, dass er eine weitere Lehrkraft um ihre Anwesenheit gebeten hätte. Er erklärte, dass Professor Granger zwar an einer Muggelschule unterrichte, sie jedoch das volle Vertrauen von Professor Dumbledore und auch sein eigenes genießen würde.

Hermine schwieg zu all dem und beobachtete Mira Hayes.

Das Mädchen verfiel zusehends in Panik und ihre Stimme klang ein wenig zu schrill: "Sir, ich weiß, dass meine Leistungen nachgelassen haben. Ich werde mich bemühen, das Versäumte aufzuholen. Ich werde Slytherin keine Schande machen."

Severus nickte nachdenklich, ehe er sich zurücklehnte und das Mädchen taxierte: "Ich habe bereits drei meiner Hausschüler verloren - ich würde nur sehr ungern erneut die besondere Aufmerksamkeit des Direktors auf das Hause Slytherin gerichtet sehen."

Hermine hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an.

Mira erwiderte seinen Blick, nickte jedoch nur. "Meine Leistungen werden sich verbessern", versprach sie schließlich beinahe trotzig.

"Sie sind mit Ihren Gedanken nicht bei der Sache. Das ist nicht nur in _meinem _Unterricht so, sondern wurde mir auch von Kollegen angetragen."

"Ich werde mich bemühen - wirklich, ich...", erwiderte Mira verzweifelt.

"Das wird nicht reichen, Miss Hayes!", fiel ihr Severus ins Wort.

Hermine warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

Mira sank auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen und rechnete offenbar mit weiterem Tadel.

Severus Stimme klang distanziert, als er wieder sprach: "Miss Hayes, wie ich Ihnen sagte, bat ich um die Anwesenheit meiner Kollegin, um dieses Gespräch mit Ihnen zu führen. Sie werden sich denken können, dass ich wohl kaum Unterstützung benötigt hätte, wenn ich mit Ihnen nur über Ihre nachlassenden Leistungen sprechen wollte. Ich möchte mit Ihnen über das reden, was zwischen Ihnen, McNeil, Roberts und Wilson vorgefallen ist."

Mira wurde bleich und ihr Blick huschte kurz zu Hermine und wieder zu ihm zurück.

"Es ist nichts vorgefallen - gar nichts! Bitte, Sir...ich werde mich mehr anstrengen...ich verspreche es."

Hermines Stimme klang freundlich aber bestimmt, als sie den Blick von Mira erneut einfing. "Die drei besagten Schüler wurden der Schule verwiesen. Sie können Ihnen nichts mehr anhaben. Es droht Ihnen wirklich keine Gefahr mehr, wenn Sie nun reden...wovor haben Sie Angst, Miss Hayes?"

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen", erwiderte das Mädchen und fühlte sich offensichtlich in die Ecke gedrängt.

Hermine versuchte sie mit einem Lächeln zu beruhigen.

Miras Blick huschte zwischen ihr und Severus hin und her, als wolle sie abschätzen, von welcher Seite der nächste Angriff drohte, schließlich rang sie sich dazu durch, ganz leise ihre Fragen zu stellen: "Kommt keiner von den dreien wieder? Sind sie wirklich weg?"

Severus nickte langsam: "Ja, sie werden nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

Miras Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von blass zu rot, als sie fragte: "Wieso mussten sie die Schule verlassen, ich habe doch geschwiegen."

"Die drei haben einen Angriff auf einen Lehrer verübt", erwiderte Severus knapp.

Mira riss die Augen auf und starrte ihn an: "Die haben einen Lehrer angegriffen? Wen?"

"Mich", erwiderte er knapp, sah dann zu Hermine, und auf ihr knappes Nicken hin, fügte er an: "Und auch auf Professor Granger."

"Aber Sie...Sie haben...Sie sind...die haben Sie wirklich angegriffen?", stammelte Mira.

"Professor Snape hat dafür gesorgt, dass die drei bestraft wurden", sagte Hermine sanft und überließ es Mira selbst, ob sie die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen wollte. Offenbar hatte das Mädchen begriffen.

Sie sah einen Moment lang ihren Hauslehrer an, dann senkte sie den Blick und sagte leise: "Danke, Sir."

Severus Stimme blieb neutral: "Die drei wurden der Schule verwiesen, weil sie Lehrkräfte angriffen - doch wenn Sie glauben, mir Dank zu schulden, dann verlange ich im Gegenzug von Ihnen, dass Sie Ihre Chancen nutzen und sich wieder den Dingen widmen, die schulisch relevant sind..."

Mira unterbrach ihn enthusiastisch: "Das werde ich, Sir, ganz sicher!"

"...nachdem Sie über das gesprochen haben, was vorgefallen ist", beendete er seinen Satz mit Nachdruck.

Mira sah ihn schockiert an, ehe sie den Kopf senkte und energisch schüttelte: "Es gibt nichts zu besprechen."

"Sie wissen, Miss Hayes, dass ich Sie dazu bringen könnte, jedes Detail zu erzählen, wenn Sie mich dazu zwingen. Sie verschließen in sich, was geschehen ist...aber es nur zu verdrängen schadet Ihnen! Sie müssen es verarbeiten."

"Ich kann das nicht verarbeiten...ich weiß nicht wie...ich...ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen - nicht...nicht mit Ihnen, Sir."

Es schien Mira unendlich viel Kraft gekostet zu haben, diese letzten Worte auszusprechen und ihr Gesicht war feuerrot geworden.

Ihre Stimme klang nun erneut panisch, als er nicht sofort etwas erwiderte.

"Bitte, Sir, zwingen Sie mich nicht...bitte nicht."

"Das werde ich nicht, Miss Hayes. Aber ich habe Ihnen ein Angebot zu machen. Ich kann - wenn das Ihr Wunsch ist - die Erinnerungen aus Ihrem Gedächtnis entfernen."

Er wartete ab, was sie erwidern würde, und für einen Moment glaubte Hermine, seine Selbstbeherrschung schwinden zu sehen, als Mira bitter erwiderte: "Macht mich das etwa auch wieder zur Jungfrau?"

"Nein, in der Tat wohl eher nicht", gab er schließlich zurück. "Die Erinnerungen zu entfernen, wäre auch nur die letzte Möglichkeit, falls Sie nicht den Mut aufbringen, über das Erlebte zu sprechen. Sie müssen das nicht mit mir tun...zu diesem Zweck ist Professor Granger hier."

Er sah zu Hermine, die ihm bestätigend zunickte. Severus erhob sich daraufhin und ging zur Tür. Als er sie schon geöffnet hatte, sagte Mira leise: "Danke Sir." Er nickte ihr kurz zu und verließ dann den Raum.

Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, schlug sich Mira die Hände vor die Augen, und ihre Stimme klang zitternd: "Er hat gesehen, was die mit mir gemacht haben...ich dachte, ich müsste sterben, als er mich hierher zitierte."

"Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen", erwiderte Hermine leise und rückte ihren Stuhl neben Mira, um sie in die Arme nehmen zu können.

"Die waren zu dritt, und ich ganz alleine...es war schrecklich..."

Und dann begann Mira die Geschehnisse wie ein Wasserfall hervorzusprudeln.

Hermine hörte ihr zu und konnte spüren, wie die Ohnmacht der Schülerin sich langsam in Wut verwandelte. Eine heilsame Wut, die längst fällig gewesen war.

Die Brutalität und die Scham hatten Mira das Gefühl gegeben, all das tief in sich verbergen zu müssen, bis sie es selbst vielleicht vergessen könnte.

"Ich habe irgendwie sogar versucht, zu glauben, dass das wirklich mit meinem Einverständnis geschehen sei", sagte Mira mit einer Mischung aus Bitterkeit und Unglauben, "das war irgendwie einfacher...und ich fühlte mich dadurch auch vor dem Professor nicht so hilflos und schwach. Ich habe gedacht, er glaubt, dass ich es ohnehin nicht besser verdient hätte."

"Wie kamst du darauf?", fragte Hermine, und versuchte, ihre Bestürzung nicht durchklingen zu lassen.

Mira schüttelte den Kopf und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

"Ich weiß nicht - als er gesehen hat, was passiert ist, da habe ich mich so geschämt...ich hatte Angst, es tat furchtbar weh und ich wollte nicht, dass er von all diesen Dingen weiß. Es schien mir sicherer, wenn ich behaupte, dass ich es selbst so wollte. Ich war ziemlich froh, als er mir glaubte und mir eine Strafarbeit gab - in Wahrheit hat er mir wohl doch nicht geglaubt, wie ich jetzt weiß. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass die drei die Schule verlassen mussten. Und jetzt spüre ich, dass er auch damit recht hatte, dass ich das Ganze verarbeiten muss. Ich bin froh, dass er dafür sorgte, dass ich mit Ihnen sprechen kann."

Hermine ließ das Mädchen reden, das endlich in der Lage war, den Selbstbetrug hinter sich zu lassen, bevor er zu einem festen und zerstörerischen Bestandteil ihres Lebens werden konnte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als Hermine später in der Universität ihren Studenten gegenüberstand, musste sie oftmals an das Gespräch mit Mira denken. Wie jede junge Frau, hatte sie sich den Verlust ihrer Jungfräulichkeit als etwas ganz Besonderes vorgestellt - statt dessen war er zu einer absolut widerwärtigen Erinnerung geworden. Doch der erste Anstoß für eine Aufarbeitung war gemacht, und Mira würde sich Poppy anvertrauen, die sie auf dem weiteren Weg begleiten würde. Hermine hatte ebenfalls versichert, dass sie jederzeit für Mira ansprechbar sein würde, auch wenn dieser Kontakt natürlich über Severus hergestellt werden müsste.

Als Hermine nun durch die Reihen der jungen Leute vor ihr blickte, kam ihr der Gedanke, wie viele von ihnen wohl ebenfalls Dinge mit sich herumtrugen, die sie so tief in sich verschlossen hatten, dass sie nach einiger Zeit schon selbst nicht mehr würden ergründen können, woher ihre depressiven Verstimmungen stammten.

Mira jedoch würde ihren Weg gehen, da war sich Hermine sicher.

Als Severus den Raum wieder betreten hatte, hatten sich Schülerin und Lehrer offen in die Augen gesehen. Was immer Severus Hermine auch in Bezug auf seine Neigungen gestanden hatte; in diesem Moment war er ein besorgter Hauslehrer, dem das Wohl der jungen Slytherin am Herzen lag, und dessen einziger Wunsch es war, dass sie über das Erlebnis hinwegkam.

Nachdem Mira zum Unterricht aufgebrochen war, war Hermines und Severus Verabschiedung recht knapp ausgefallen: "Komm heute nachmittag zu mir, damit wir über die Ordensangelegenheiten sprechen können", hatten seine Worte gelautet, bevor er seine Miene verschlossen hatte.

Seine neue Distanz war unübersehbar, doch Hermine schwor sich, um diesen Mann zu kämpfen, bei dem Grausamkeit und gut verstecktes Mitgefühl aufreibend nah beieinander lag.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Er empfing sie am Nachmittag mit unergründlicher Miene.

So, wie er sich benahm, wunderte sich Hermine fast darüber, dass er sie in seiner Wohnung, und nicht in seinem Büro empfangen hatte.

"Setz dich", sagte er, und deutete mit der Hand auf die Couch.

Er kam ohne Umschweife zum Thema.

"Wir werden den Orden natürlich über Berenger und seine Anhänger in Kenntnis setzen. Es wird jedoch nicht nötig sein, zu sehr auf deren Rituale einzugehen. Natürlich habe ich Albus darüber unterrichtet, doch er hat entschieden, dass es für die anderen Mitglieder nicht relevant ist, auf welche Weise du an deine Informationen gelangst.

"Natürlich nicht...", erwiderte Hermine dumpf.

"Auch meine Bitte, dich von deiner Aufgabe zu entbinden, wurde von Albus abgelehnt. Doch wenn du selbst diesen Wunsch äußerst, dann wird er dir wohl kaum Steine in den Weg legen..."

"Das werde ich nicht tun", fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

Er fuhr fort, als habe er sie nicht gehört: "Ein weiteres Thema wird die massive Umwerbung des Ministeriums sein. Man wird nicht aufhören, dich ködern zu wollen..."

"Ich denke doch!" unterbrach sie ihn abermals, was er mit einem ärgerlichen Stirnrunzeln quittierte.

"Was veranlasst dich zu diesem Gedanken?", fragte er gedehnt.

Hermine überlegte sich ihre Worte gut.

"Weil ich Charles Grant seinen Vorgesetzten habe ausrichten lassen, dass ich keine weiteren Angebote wünsche...und..."

"Und was?"

"Und dass ich keinerlei Avancen von Grant mehr dulde."

Einen Moment sah Severus sie nachdenklich an, ehe eindeutig Leben in seine Züge kam.

"Hermine...was immer du nun auch tun wirst, da unsere Beziehung beendet ist...um eines möchte ich dich bitten - begib dich nicht in die Hände des Ministeriums."

"Unsere Beziehung ist nicht beendet! Ich sagte dir, dass ich dich nicht freiwillig aufgeben würde!", sagte Hermine laut, ehe sie leiser fortfuhr: "Und was soll das heißen, dass ich mich nicht in die Hände des Ministeriums begeben soll? Wenn ich mich in Grants Hände begeben würde, dann wäre dir das also egal, oder wie soll ich das verstehen?"

Severus schnaubte geräuschvoll: "Da Grant das Ministerium verkörpert, wäre es mir nicht egal."

"Und das ist der einzige Grund?"

"Ja."

Hermine brauchte einen Moment, um diese Antwort zu verdauen, dann sagte sie leise: "Du lügst...so schnell kann niemand eine Beziehung abhaken...auch du nicht!"

"Ich wäre mir da an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher, Hermine. Lass es nicht darauf ankommen, dass ich es dir beweisen muss."

Seine Worte lagen als eindeutige Drohung in der Luft.

"Wovor hast du nur diese Angst?", fragte sie eindringlich.

"Es ist alles gesagt - du kannst jetzt gehen."

Hermine riss die Augen ungläubig auf und fixierte ihn eingehend.

"Du weichst mir aus?"

"Nein, ich habe nur keine Lust, Fragen zu beantworten, die wir bereits geklärt haben. Ich sagte dir, dass es vorbei ist. Glaubst du eigentlich, dass nur _du_ die Entscheidung darüber hast, ob wir eine Beziehung haben, oder nicht? Ich muss dich enttäuschen, Hermine...ich habe mich entschieden, mich anderweitig umzusehen. Und das rate ich auch dir!"

Hermine blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, ehe sie sich wie betäubt erhob.

"Anderweitig...", wiederholte sie benommen.

"Ja, anderweitig", bestätigte er knapp und wies entschieden auf die Tür.

"Ich weiß, dass du mir nur weh tun willst, damit ich aufgebe", brachte sie mühsam hervor.

Er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf: "Nein, ich will dir nicht weh tun...und ich werde es zu verhindern wissen - geh jetzt!"

Hermine erkannte, dass er ihr keine Chance auf ein weiteres Gespräch geben würde. Sie verließ den Kerker in der Gewissheit, dass er seinen Plan durchziehen würde, auch wenn sie ihm tausendmal sagte, dass sie ihn nicht aufgeben wollte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Du weißt doch, dass du jederzeit Willkommen bist, nicht nur, wenn der Orden sich hier trifft. Hermine, du siehst so blass aus. Ich glaube, ich sollte dir mein Rezept für den Mit-jedem-Biss-die-pure-Kraft-Kuchen mitgeben. Er schmeckt ganz passabel, wenn man die geriebenen Quellbohnsamen rauslässt. Man büßt dann vielleicht ein wenig der kraftbringenden Wirkung ein, dafür muss man allerdings nach dem Verzehr auch nicht ständig...oh...ich rede und rede...geh doch schon mal ins Wohnzimmer - die anderen sind alle schon da. Ginny soll doch bitte mal in die Küche kommen, sagst du ihr das? Ich möchte dich wirklich wieder öfter sehen, Hermine - versprich mir das!"

Hermine versicherte Molly Weasley, dass ihr nächstes Zusammentreffen nicht erst bei einer Versammlung des Ordens stattfinden würde, und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo das Stimmengewirr bereits den Raum füllte.

Ihr Blick wanderte kurz umher, als Ginny auch schon auf sie zukam.

"Du bist spät dran. Alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja", erwiderte Hermine und schenkte ihrer Freundin ein knappes Lächeln, "alles okay. Ähm...du möchtest bitte in die Küche kommen, lässt deine Mom ausrichten."

Ginny verdrehte kurz die Augen, ehe sie wisperte: "Sie hat da so einen neuen Punsch, den wir alle probieren sollen. Wenn der Lord Glück hat, dann schafft Mom es heute, den Orden auf einen Schlag auszuradieren."

"Ginny!", sagte Hermine entrüstet, konnte sich das Lachen jedoch nicht ganz verkneifen.

"Das war wirklich ein blöder Witz", sagte Ginny betreten, "aber ich hab dich zum Lachen gebracht"; gab sie dann mit einem Augenzwinkern zu bedenken.

"Du bist unverbesserlich", lachte Hermine und sah ihrer Freundin nach, die mit einem theatralischen Seufzen durch die Tür verschwand.

Als sie den Blick wieder durch den Raum schweifen ließ, erstarb ihr Lachen augenblicklich.

Es war wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube, als sie Severus neben Harry sitzen sah. Dieses Bild hatte sich ihr bereits beim vorherigen Ordenstreffen geboten, und es war jetzt noch merkwürdiger, als beim letzten mal.

Weder Severus, noch Harry schienen ihr Erscheinen bemerkt zu haben. Auf Severus' Stirn hatte sich eine steile Falte gebildet, während er scheinbar dringlich auf Harry einredete.

Ihr ehemaliger Mitschüler dagegen hob abwehrend die Hände und ein einziger Satz von ihm schien zu reichen, um Severus zum Verstummen zu bringen. Das Gefühl in Hermines Magengrube wurde noch mulmiger, als Severus plötzlich Harry vertraulich die Hand auf die Schulter legte, und sie glaubte jedes Wort lesen zu können, das sich auf Severus Lippen bildete: "Sie...müssen...es...schaffen!"

tbc


	47. Ein Teil der Wahrheit

**47. Kapitel**

**Ein Teil der Wahrheit**

Es war einer dieser Momente gewesen, die einen glauben lassen, dass das eigene Leben plötzlich auf Zeitlupe geschaltet ist.

Nur ein kurzer Augenblick, der sich bis zur Unendlichkeit ausdehnte.

Severus' Kopf, der sich in ihre Richtung wandte - Harry, der unsicher zu Snape sah, nachdem er ebenfalls Hermine erblickt hatte - Severus' Augen, die sich zu Schlitzen verengten, als sei sie plötzlich eine Bedrohung für ihn.

Das Gefühl, das etwas nicht stimmte, hämmerte in ihrem Kopf und wollte gewaltsam eine Schneise in ihren festen Willen schlagen - in den festen Willen, Severus nicht aufzugeben, egal, was passierte.

Harry verkrampfte die Hände ineinander - sein Blick verschloss sich ebenso, wie der von Severus.

Albus Dumbledores Stimme schien den erstarrten Moment aufzulösen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass Molly und Ginny ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer zurückgekehrt waren, und nun begrüßte der Direktor von Hogwarts die anwesenden Ordensmitglieder, um dann sofort zu den Tagespunkten überzugehen. Hermine versuchte dem Bericht von Alastor Moody zu folgen, der zu seinem großen Bedauern mitteilen musste, dass DeMille der Einladung des Ordens auch diesmal nicht hatte folgen können. Moody hatte jedoch wichtige Informationen von seinem Informanten erhalten. Hermine konzentrierte sich auf die Namen der neuen Todesser und auf die Orte, die als neuer Treffpunkt für die Treffen des Lords mit seinen Anhängern fungieren sollten.

Severus bestätigte, dass einer der Orte bereits einem solchen Treffen gedient hatte. Hermine spürte, wie sich die Härchen an ihrem Körper aufrichteten, als sie darüber nachdachte, dass vermutlich genau dieser Ort der Schauplatz für sein sadistisches Verhalten an dem Mädchen gewesen war.

Niemand von den anderen wusste so viel über ihn, wie sie.

Und niemand wusste über sie so viel, wie er.

Und doch behandelte er sie beinahe wie eine Fremde, als er nun von Berenger und seinen Plänen zu sprechen begann. Er berichtete, dass es ihrem Einsatz zu verdanken war, dass sie die Informationen erhielten - doch er sah sie dabei nicht an.

Niemand hatte eine Ahnung, was sie hatte erdulden müssen, um an dieses Wissen zu gelangen.

Und niemand wusste, in welche Hölle sich Severus immer wieder begeben musste.

Warum stieß er sie ausgerechnet jetzt von sich?

Spürte er denn nicht, dass sie sich gegenseitig brauchten?

Hermine gab es auf, seinen Blick einfangen zu wollen.

Sie bemerkte, wie Ginny neben sie getreten war und unauffällig die Hand in ihre schob und sie drückte. Ein kleines Zeichen der Freundschaft, obwohl auch sie all das nicht wusste. Hermine musste die Tränen zurückhalten.

Die Erwähnung eines Namens ließ sie zusammenzucken.

"Charles Grant vom Ministerium, was wissen Sie über ihn, Potter?", Severus' Stimme klang gereizt.

Harry schien einen Moment verwirrt, als hätte er nicht damit gerechnet, das Wort erteilt zu bekommen, doch er hatte sich schnell gefangen.

"Charles Grant stellt die wichtigsten Verbindungen zwischen Muggel- und Zaubererwelt her. Er genießt das volle Vertrauen des Ministers, der ihn zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit empfängt. Die Gespräche finden unter besonderen Schutzzaubern statt, so dass nichts darüber nach außen dringt. Er bekommt scheinbar jeden Ministeriumsmitarbeiter zu seinen Diensten abgestellt, den er anfordert."

"Und diesmal fordert er offensichtlich Miss Granger an", sagte Severus und als sein Blick sie endlich traf, schien er sich bis tief in Hermines Eingeweide zu bohren.

"Er wird mich nicht bekommen", gab sie entschieden zurück, ehe ihr bewusst wurde, wie seltsam sie diesen Satz betont hatte. "Ich gehöre nicht zum Ministerium", fügte sie an, während sie innerlich beinahe erfror, weil Severus Augen kalt blieben.

Nun war es Dumbledore, der sich einschaltete. "Wir wissen, dass das Ministerium nicht aufgeben wird. Man möchte Sie in den eigenen Reihen wissen, eher wird man Sie nicht in Ruhe lassen - und es braucht Standhaftigkeit, um den Angeboten zu widerstehen."

Dumbledore lächelte sie an, doch Hermine spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Er zog ihre Standhaftigkeit in Zweifel? Für einen Moment spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, ihre Bluse herunterzureißen und mit den Wunden an ihrem Rücken zu präsentieren, wie standhaft sie sein konnte. Aber das sollte ein Geheimnis zwischen dem Direktor, ihr, und dem Mann, der ihre Beziehung wie ein lästiges Insekt zertreten hatte, bleiben.

"Ich habe diese Entscheidung bereits getroffen. Ich werde NICHT für das Ministerium arbeiten. Aber ich möchte eine Frage stellen."

Severus Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, während Dumbledores Lächeln noch breiter wurde.

"Eine Frage? Natürlich!"

"Warum ist der Orden bei mir so sehr darauf bedacht, dass ich nicht für das Ministerium arbeite, während man Harry dorthin abkommandiert hat? Vielleicht sollte ich den Posten annehmen, um für den Orden zu spionieren. Harry könnte dann..."

"Hermine, folge mir!"

Sie hielt mitten im Satz inne und sah Severus' steinerne Miene, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Ohne sich zu versichern, dass sie seinem Befehl auch wirklich Folge leistete, verließ er den Raum.

Hermine fühlte, wie sich Ginnys Hand erneut kurz in die ihre schob, um ihr Mut zu machen, für das, was jetzt kam. Und Hermine ahnte, dass sie dafür eine ganze Menge Mut brauchen würde.

Die Stille im Raum war beinahe greifbar und Harry wich ihrem Blick aus, als Hermine zumindest bei ihm Bestätigung suchte. War es so falsch, wenn sie ihn ablösen wollte, da sie offensichtlich die Möglichkeit dazu hatte, und er sich erbittert gegen seine Aufgabe gewehrt hatte?

Dumbledores Stimme klang durchaus fröhlich, was zu einer Entschärfung der Spannung beitrug, als er sagte: "Die Beantwortung Ihrer Frage obliegt allein Severus - und das, was er zu sagen hat, obliegt allein Ihnen."

Hermine war sich der Blicke der anderen bewusst, als sie nun ebenfalls den Raum verließ. Sie sah, dass Severus an der Küchentür der Weasleys auf sie wartete, und sie sah ebenfalls, dass eine Ader auf seiner Stirn pulsierte.

Ihr Herz begann zu rasen, doch sie ermahnte sich zur Ruhe. Sie war KEINE verdammte Schülerin, die sich ihre Strafe abholte, obwohl sie keinen Moment daran zweifelte, dass sie genau das erwartete - eine Strafe.

Seine Stimme klang beherrscht, nachdem er die Tür sorgsam geschlossen und mit einem Schallzauber versehen hatte.

"Du vergisst gerade alles, was ich dich gelehrt habe", sagte er mahnend.

Hermine schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf. "Warum? Nur, weil ich eine Frage gestellt habe?"

"Du hast schon immer zu viele Fragen gestellt. Aber um die Frage allein geht es nicht. Es ist das, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht. Wie nahe warst du dran, meine Anweisungen, was die Offenbarungen deiner Selbstgeißelung angeht, zu missachten?"

"Du bist in meine Gedanken eingedrungen?"

"Nein, das bin ich nicht, das war auch nicht nötig. Du hast deine Lektion nicht beachtet, die wir mühsam antrainiert haben - ich konnte es an deinen Augen sehen."

"Das wundert mich. Du bist mir doch permanent ausgewichen."

Severus trat zu ihrer großen Überraschung ein paar Schritte zurück, und er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Wir haben im Vorfeld besprochen, was der Orden an Informationen erhalten soll. Halte dich daran, oder ich werde Konsequenzen ziehen müssen."

"Darin bist du gut. Niemand kann so gut die Dinge durchziehen, die er einmal beschlossen hat, wie du", sie wandte den Blick ab, als sie merkte, dass ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllen wollten.

Hermine nahm einen von Mollys magischen Kochlöffeln von der Anrichte und drehte ihn gedankenverloren zwischen ihren Händen, während sie um Worte rang: "Ich kann nicht erkennen, was so falsch an meiner Frage war. Muss ich mit dir etwa auch vorher besprechen, wenn ich eine Frage an den Orden richte? Und warum bestehst du darauf, dass ich auch hier meine Rolle spiele? Wir sind unter Freunden, Severus."

"Nein! Du darfst niemandem trauen - nur dir selbst!"

"Und DU traust nicht einmal DIR selbst."

"Das steht hier nicht zur Debatte!"

"Doch, genau DAS steht hier zur Debatte! Weil du dir selbst nicht traust, beendest du einfach unsere Beziehung - und du hast die Stirn, auch noch zu behaupten, du wolltest mir nicht weh tun."

"Wie sollte es weh tun, wo uns doch nichts verband, als Sex?"

Hermine krallte ihre Hand um den Kochlöffel, so dass dieser erschreckt mit einer Rührbewegung begann, worauf sie ihn in die Spüle warf.

"Nichts als...Sex? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Severus!"

"Natürlich ist das mein Ernst! Was gab es denn noch, Hermine? Was? Sag es mir!"

"Es gab eine Vertrautheit zwischen uns. Nähe...Liebe."

Sein verächtliches Schnauben traf sie wie ein Schlag: "Liebe? Ja, ich sagte dir, dass ich dich lieben würde...ein Fehler - nichts weiter als ein Irrtum. Ich wollte dich, aber viel mehr noch wollte ich dich glauben machen, dass ich dich lieben würde - so war das Training leichter zu bewerkstelligen. Du glaubtest, dass ich dich liebe, also warst du bereit, an die Grenzen zu gehen - an die beim Training, und an die, die ich dir beim Sex abverlangte. Es war nützlich - nicht mehr!"

"Du widersprichst dir selbst", murmelte sie leise, dann lauter: "Du kannst nicht lügen - was ist mit dir los, Severus? Eine einfache Lüge, die du nicht über die Lippen bringst, ohne dir selbst zu widersprechen. Was nun, war es ein Irrtum, dass du glaubtest, du würdest mich lieben, oder sagtest du es mit voller Absicht, um mein Training gezielter durchsetzen zu können?"

"Es ist egal, aus welchem Grunde ich es sagte. Das Thema ist beendet."

"Es ist NICHT beendet!", sagte Hermine und ging auf ihn zu. Ihre Körperhaltung drückte Furcht aus, doch ihre Augen blitzten ihn herausfordernd an.

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als sie immer näher kam. Sie spürte, dass sie eine Grenze überschritt, die ihn unberechenbar werden ließ.

Wie ein Raubtier packte er sie plötzlich, und drückte ihren Oberkörper auf den großen Tisch, den Molly als Anrichte benutzte. Gegenstände fielen scheppernd zu Boden, während er Hermines Beine packte, sie auseinanderschob und sich zwischen sie brachte. In voll bekleidetem Zustand ahmte er für ein paar Stöße lang den Geschlechtsverkehr nach, ehe er inne hielt und sie anzischte: "Ist es das, was du willst?"

Er ließ ihre Beine los, und einen Moment lang glaubte Hermine, zu erkennen, dass er den angedeuteten Akt in die Realität umsetzen wollte, doch er atmete tief durch und verschränkte die Arme wieder vor der Brust, wie zu Anfang des Gesprächs.

Hermine rappelte sich mühsam auf. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie sah, wie ein paar Topflappen vor ihrer Hand in Position sprangen, damit sie sie problemlos fassen könnte. Hermine ignorierte sie, rutschte vom Tisch und stellte sich auf die wackeligen Beine. Trotz der Zurschaustellung ihrer körperlichen Unterlegenheit ihm gegenüber, spürte sie, dass sie erregt hatte, womit er sie eigentlich hatte ängstigen wollen. Ihre Stimme klang leicht vibrierend, als sie sagte: "Ja, das ist es, was ich will.."

Er ließ ein Schnauben hören. "Das ist es, was du willst - und mehr hat es zwischen uns nie gegeben. Es konnte nicht ewig so weitergehen. Ich habe Verpflichtungen, für die ich den Kopf freihalten muss - genauso wie du! Wir werden deine Ausbildung schneller abschließen, als eigentlich vorgesehen. Du bist sehr lerneifrig - und belastbar...ich werde deinen Lehrplan danach ausrichten."

"Damit du mich schneller los bist? Ich liebe dich, Severus", das kam so unvermittelt, dass Hermine diesen Worten noch etwas hinterherspüren musste, ehe sie eindringlicher wiederholte: "Ich liebe dich."

Seine Stimme klang gereizt: "Es ist zu spät."

"Ich weiß, dass du darauf gewartet hast, dass ich dir dies sage - aber du musst doch gespürt haben, dass es so ist. Warum glaubst du mir nicht?"

"Darum geht es nicht."

"Um WAS geht es dann? Um was? Warum weiß Dumbledore, dass du mir etwas zu sagen hast, was nur mich angeht? Warum habt ihr Harry ins Ministerium geschickt? Was ist hier los, Severus?"

"Das musst du nicht wissen!"

Hermine atmete tief durch, um ruhig zu werden. "Bist du der Meinung, es geht mich nichts an, oder möchtest du mich schützen?"

Einen Moment schien er mit sich selbst zu hadern, bevor er nach einem der Küchenstühle griff und ihn Hermine mit Nachdruck hinschob.

"Setz dich - was ich dir zu sagen habe, wird dir nicht gefallen. Warum kannst du es nicht ein einziges mal gut sein lassen? Warum musst du solange mit deinen Fragen nerven, bis man dir die Antwort am liebsten quer in den Hals stopfen würde? Und so wird es sich anfühlen...aber du forderst die Wahrheit, und die sollst du bekommen."

Hermine setzte sich auf den Stuhl und schob ihre zitternden Hände unter ihre Oberschenkel. "Sag es mir!", forderte sie ruhig.

"Es gibt eine Prophezeihung, die dich und mich betrifft. Sie lagert im Ministerium. Harry sah sie in seinen Träumen. Er wird sich inzwischen vermutlich dafür verfluchen, dass er mir davon berichtete, denn nun ist es seine Aufgabe, sie ausfindig zu machen und sie herzubringen. Doch noch hat er nicht einmal in die Nähe der Prophezeiung gelangen können."

Durch Hermines Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken. Eine Prophezeiung, über sie und Severus? Dennoch ergab das Ganze keinen rechten Sinn für sie. Warum war Severus deswegen so aufgebracht?

"Wenn eine solche Prophezeiung existiert, wieso soll ich dann nicht für das Ministerium arbeiten, um an sie zu gelangen? Und warum ist diese Sache für den Orden so wichtig?"

"Weil sie auch einen Teil der Zukunft des Ordens beinhaltet...eine düstere Zukunft - aber diese Zukunft ist verhinderbar...und ich werde sie verhindern!"

Hermine sah seinen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck. Ihre Stimme klang versöhnlich, als sie sagte: "Wenn du mir verrätst, was du verhindern möchtest, dann kann ich dir vielleicht dabei helfen."

"Das kannst du", erwiderte er sofort, "halte dich von mir fern! Es gibt so und so keine Zukunft für uns."

"Wenn es eine Prophezeiung gibt, dann gibt es auch eine gemeinsame Zukunft für uns", konterte sie ruhig.

Er schüttelte so bedächtig den Kopf, dass Hermine ein kalter Schauer überlief.

"Wie kannst du so sicher sein?", fragte sie matt, "was hat Harry in seinen Träumen gesehen?"

"Da ich davon ausgehe, dass du nicht eher ruhen wirst, bis du weißt, was er sah, werde ich es dir erzählen. Zuerst sah er nur, dass eine Prophezeiung sich in den Archiven des Ministeriums befand, die uns beide betraf. Ich weiß, dass er immer noch eine mentale Verbindung zu diesem Ort hat, daher nahm ich seine Aussage von Anfang an sehr ernst. Doch nun hatte er erneut einen Traum. Er sah, wie du durch meine Schuld stirbst. Es wird schon bald geschehen. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie es passiert, aber ich habe in letzter Zeit oft genug bewiesen, dass ich mir selbst nicht mehr trauen kann. Und doch sah Harry, dass auch das Ministerium eine Rolle bei deinem Tod spielt. Darum habe ich diese beiden Bitten an dich - halte dich von mir fern, und vom Ministerium. Wir können die Prophezeiung noch ändern...und wir werden sie ändern!"

Es dauerte lange, bis Hermine diese Nachricht verdaut hatte. Man erfuhr nicht täglich in einer fremden Küche, dass man schon bald sterben würde. Ihre Stimme klang bleiern: "Also stößt du mich von dir, um mich zu schützen, obwohl ich dich liebe - und du...mich...liebst?"

"Dein Leben ist wichtiger, als Liebe."

"Nein, das ist es nicht. Wenn ich entscheiden könnte..."

"Du kannst aber nichts entscheiden!", fuhr er sie an, "die Entscheidung ist längst getroffen. Es geht hier nicht nur um dein Leben, Hermine! Ich habe ebenfalls ein Recht, zu entscheiden! Was glaubst du eigentlich, was das für ein Gefühl ist, zu wissen, dass ich an deinem Tod schuld bin? Ich habe dir schon so oft weh getan - ich habe Unmenschliches von dir verlangt, das trotz aller Schrecken einem Sinn diente...aber eines steht nun fest, du wirst sterben, und ich werde in irgendeinerweise die Verantwortung dafür tragen. Ich weiß nicht, wie es geschieht...ich muss es verhindern. Wir brauchen diese Prophezeiung - wir müssen wissen, was sie sonst noch beinhaltet."

"Außer meinem Tod?", fragte Hermine matt.

Severus sah sie zum ersten mal an diesem Tage mit warmen Blick an: "Wir werden ihn verhindern."

"Aber um welchen Preis? Ist es nicht auch meine Entscheidung, ob ich bereit bin, diesen Preis zu bezahlen? Es ist unser BEIDER Entscheidung."

Bedächtig schüttelte Severus den Kopf "Nein, es ist nicht nur die Entscheidung von uns beiden...der Orden entscheidet mit - in diesem Falle vertritt Dumbledore den Orden, und seine Anweisung deckt sich mit meiner Entscheidung. Wir werden deine Ausbildung so schnell wie möglich abschließen - und unser Kontakt wird auf eben jene Ausbildung beschränkt bleiben."

Hermine nickte stumm und einen Moment schwiegen beide.

"Wir werden nun zu den anderen zurückkehren", Severus wandte sich bereits zum Gehen, als Hermine seinen Umhang festhielt.

"Severus...ein Teil von mir ist bereits gestorben - doch ein anderer Teil von mir lebt offensichtlich noch, denn es tut verdammt weh..."

"Du wirst lernen, mit dem Schmerz zu leben...so wie ich", damit löste er ihre Hand und verließ die Küche.

tbc


	48. Grauenvolles Wiedersehen

**48. Kapitel**

**Grauenvolles Wiedersehen**

Schon einen Tag nach dem Treffen im Fuchsbau hatte Kelloggs mit dem Schnabel gegen Hermines Fenster geklopft, um ihr die kurze Mitteilung zu bringen, dass sie sich zur Trainingsstunde bei Severus einfinden sollte.

Jede Hoffnung, dass er ihr wenigstens noch einmal sagen würde, wie sehr er seinen Schritt bedauere, wurde schon dadurch zunichte gemacht, dass er nach ihrem Eintreten wortlos auf das Gemälde wies.

Er schickte sie in eine Welt aus Grauen und Schmerz, von der er wohl glaubte, dass sie sie noch härter treffen würde, als seine Abweisung.

Tatsache war, dass Hermine abgestumpfter wurde, gegen die Schrecken, die sie dort umfingen - doch vielleicht war genau das sein Ziel gewesen.

Offenbar hatte Severus inzwischen sehr genau analysiert, welche Emotionen und Gedanken Hermine beinahe dazu gebracht hatte, seinen Anweisungen für das Treffen des Ordens nicht nachzukommen; denn was sie erwartete, waren geifernde Gesichter, die sie dafür verhöhnten, dass sie keine Stärke hätte, keine Ausdauer, keine Geduld, und erst recht nicht in der Lage sei, sich zu beherrschen.

Doch Hermine beherrschte sich. Sie nahm mit Gleichmut hin, dass man sie auslachte, wobei die Kiefer der malträtierten Wesen beinahe auseinanderfielen.

Sie ignorierte einen Mann, der ein Stück menschliches Fleisch kaute, während er ihr zwischendurch erklärte, dass sie wohl nicht einen Funken Selbstdisziplin hätte.

Hermine schloss lediglich die Augen, als eine Frau ihr blutigen Speichel ins Gesicht spie.

Es war Severus, der ihr all das antat. An dem Abend des Ordenstreffens hatte er sie nicht bestraft, doch heute wählte er nicht nur eine Trainingsmethode, die sie in die furchtbare Welt des Gemäldes schickte, sondern er hatte sie in den 'Übergang zur Hölle' geschickt, weil er sie zwar unterrichten, aber dabei so weit wie möglich von ihr entfernt sein wollte.

Es kam ihr so vor, als würde er sie gar nicht mehr zurückholen, und langsam fragte sie sich, ob sie etwas falsch machte. Wollte er nicht, dass sie gelassen auf die Anfeindungen reagierte? Sollte sie sich wehren?

Doch als er sie nach scheinbar endlos langer Zeit wieder aus dem Grauen befreite, nickte er zufrieden und sagte ihr, sie könne nun gehen.

Hermine fühlte sich furchtbar nach der endlosen Tortur.

Wie oft noch würde er sie dorthin schicken?

Wie oft noch würde sie den metallischen Geruch des Blutes inhalieren müssen, während von überall schmerzerfüllte Schreie an ihr Ohr drangen?

Sie wollte ihn bitten, seine Trainingsmethode wieder zu ändern. Doch das hätte bedeutet, dass sie ihn bitten würde, sie wieder aktiv selbst zu quälen, denn nichts anderes war dieses Training - gezielte Qual, bis sie endlich erlernt hatte, sie stoisch hinzunehmen. Vielleicht sogar, bis sie gelernt hatte, sie zu genießen? Wurde sie in seinen Augen langsam wie diese junge Todesserin, die die Qual hinzunehmen und zu genießen hatte?

Hatte Hermine ihm je etwas anderes gezeigt, als dass sie bereit war, jede Willkür von ihm erdulden?

Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, während sie spürte, dass sie ohnehin nicht zu ihm vordringen würde, denn seine Geste war unmissverständlich - sie hatte zu gehen.

Nachdem sie die Kerkertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lehnte sie sich gegen die kalte Steinwand. Sie stand lange so dort, während sie immer wieder über ihre Wange rieb, weil es sich anfühlte, als würde der blutige Speichel immer wieder neu daran herunterlaufen. Es war kein Speichel, aber sie rieb die Flüssigkeit dennoch angewidert fort.

'Keine Tränen', maßregelte sie sich selbst.

Als die Tür neben ihr geöffnet wurde, blieb ihr beinahe das Herz stehen.

Severus sah sie überrascht an, und für einen Moment lag Sorge auf seinem Gesicht, die sofort einem genervten Ausdruck Platz machte.

"Du bietest mir hier einen guten Ansatz, um dein Training noch zu verschärfen", sagte er bedeutsam.

Hermine schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

"Was meinst du damit?"

"Dass ich es wohl nutzen sollte, dass du durch unsere Trennung so leidest. Ich könnte Szenarien heraufbeschwören, die dich diesen Schmerz tausendfach hintereinander erleben lassen."

"Das würdest du nicht tun", gab Hermine matt zurück und versuchte im Halbdunkel seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu ergründen.

"Ich bin ein Sadist, hast du das schon vergessen? Du hast die Wahl. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann kehre zurück in meine Räume...kehre zurück in das Gemälde und überzeuge dich selbst davon, dass ich dir nichts als Schmerz bringen kann. Doch wenn du genug hast, dann geh und erfreue dich daran, dass du mich für heute los bist."

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment fassungslos an, ehe sie mit leiser Stimme antwortete: "Wenn ich dich in dieses Gemälde schicken würde...wenn es dir den größten Schmerz bringen würde, den du dir vorstellen kannst, was wäre das, Severus?"

Er antwortete nicht, sondern schnaubte ungeduldig.

"Ein guter Lehrmeister sollte auch immer in der Lage sein, sich selbst den Aufgaben zu stellen, meinst du nicht auch?", forderte sie ihn heraus.

"Du willst sehen, was das Bild für mich an Qual bereithält?", fragte er düster.

"Ja", erwiderte Hermine knapp.

"Dann sieh es dir an", sagte er und betrat, von Hermine gefolgt, wieder seine Räumlichkeiten.

Obwohl Hermine wusste, dass sie diesmal nicht in die Schrecken des Bildes würde eintauchen müssen, war ihr vor Aufregung beinahe körperlich schlecht.

Severus konzentrierte sich auf das Bild und zum ersten mal sah Hermine, was geschah, wenn jemand dort eintauchte. Ganz langsam schien er von dem Gemälde aufgesogen zu werden, bis sein Körper tatsächlich ebenfalls wie ein gemalter Severus im Rahmen auftauchte.

Die Szene veränderte sich zusehends.

Die Personen, die sich gegenseitig quälten und ins Fleisch bissen, wichen ein Stück zur Seite, um einer neuen Person Platz zu machen. Und obwohl Hermine wusste, dass sie nicht wirklich in dem Bild war, weil sie es nicht fühlte, so sah sie doch, wie ihr Abbild dort auftauchte.

In dem Gemälde sah sie Severus in die Augen, der langsam seine Arme nach ihr ausstreckte.

Sie ging ihm entgegen und lächelte ihn an.

Als sie bei ihm war, umschlang er sie mit seinen Armen, worauf ihr Körper heftig zu beben begann. Zuerst glaubte Hermine, dass ihr Abbild weinen würde, doch das Beben wurde immer heftiger und nun sah sie, dass die abgebildete Hermine schrie. Severus löste entsetzt seine Arme von ihr, doch es war zu spät. Dort, wo er sie umfasst gehalten hatte, begann ihre Kleidung sich aufzulösen, als sei sie von Säure benetzt worden. Ihre Haut verdampfte regelrecht, worauf das rohe Fleisch zu sehen war. Entsetzt sah Severus auf seine Hände. Immer wieder sah er zwischen seinen Handflächen und der schreienden Hermine hin und her. Vor seinen Augen fraß sich die Spur seiner Hände immer tiefer in den Körper der Frau, die er liebte. Es gab nichts, was er hätte tun können - er hatte schon viel zu viel getan - er hatte sie berührt, sie gehalten und ihr offenbart, was er für sie empfand - er hatte sie damit zum Tode verurteilt - diese Botschaft war unmissverständlich. Ebenso unmissverständlich wie Hermines Mund, der sich immer wieder zu der stummen Frage öffnete: "Warum? Warum? Warum?", während sie langsam zu Staub zerfiel.

Als Severus das Bild verlassen hatte, hingen ihm die Haare wild ins Gesicht, und sie hätte ihn am liebsten umarmt, doch eine schreckliche Erkenntnis machte sich in Hermines Kopf breit. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie damit die Nähe herstellen würde, die er inzwischen so fürchtete. Jede Berührung von ihr würde ihn daran erinnern, dass seine Nähe ihren Tod bedeutete.

Und so wartete sie ab, bis er sich ihr entschlossen zuwandte und mit bitterer Stimme sagte: "Ich werde immer wieder dorthin zurückkehren, solange, bis du aus meinem Kopf vertrieben bist - und wenn es auch bedeutet, dass ich bis zu meinem Lebensende diese Qual immer wieder aufs neue durchlebe. Wie ich dir bereits sagte, dient mir das Bild als Mahnmal. Es zeigt nicht die Zukunft, sondern nur das, was man in ihm erschaffen will. Aber wir wissen beide, dass es die Zukunft ist, die wir dort sahen. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie nur in diesem Bild stattfindet, aber niemals Realität wird. Wenn dich also unsere Trennung schmerzt, dann denk zurück an das, was du gesehen hast, dann wird es dir leichter fallen. Und nun geh, Hermine. Du hast morgen einen anstrengenden Tag vor dir. Ich erwarte deinen Bericht, sobald du vom Treffen bei Berenger zurückgekehrt bist."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Nacht war beinahe schlaflos gewesen.

Immer wieder sah Hermine vor sich, wie sie zu schreien begann, kaum, dass Snape ihr die Arme um den Körper geschlungen hatte. Doch beinahe schlimmer noch, als ihren Körper verfallen zu sehen, war der Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Diese Hilflosigkeit, die sie nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte, verfolgte sie jetzt, so dass an Schlaf nicht zu denken war. Sie sah die Schuld, die er empfand, und die er nie wieder tilgen könnte.

Mit offenen Augen lag Hermine in der Dunkelheit, und ihr wurde klar, dass Severus den einzigen Weg gegangen war, der ihm noch blieb, indem er sich von ihr getrennt hatte.

Er hatte ihr einmal gesagt, dass es Wege gab, die man nie wieder beschreiten konnte, wenn man einmal die falsche Abzweigung genommen hatte.

Und nun verlangte er von ihr, dass sie ohne ihn den ihren weiterging. Die einzige Ausnahme bildeten die Wege, die sie für den Orden beschreiten würde.

Genau solch ein Weg lag heute vor ihr. Sie hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, und niemand fragte nach ihrem seelischen Befinden. Und so schob sie alle Gedanken an Severus von sich, als sie am Abend schließlich aufbrach.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Berengers Haus schien sie regelrecht zu erwarten.

Die Tür war geöffnet, als diene das Erscheinen der Leute einem fröhlichen Grillfest, bei dem man entscheiden konnte, ob man sich drinnen, oder draußen aufhalten wolle.

Hermine wusste jedoch, dass sie etwas ganz anderes erwartete, als Koteletts und ein nettes Geplänkel bei einem Glas Bier.

Der Pater erschien in der Tür, offensichtlich hielt er Ausschau, ob noch jemand auf dem Weg zu ihm war, bevor er die Tür schloss.

Hermine sah ihm an, dass er beinahe erleichtert war, sie zu sehen.

"Clarissa, es ist schön, dich willkommen heißen zu dürfen. Wie geht es dir?", fragte er und machte eine einladende Geste.

Hermine trat ein, während sie einen Dank murmelte und versicherte, dass es ihr gut ginge. 'Gut, bis auf die Tatsache, dass mein Rücken gerade erst verheilt ist, nur, um demnächst wieder blutig geschlagen zu werden, wenn dir danach der Sinn steht. Gut, bis auf die Tatsache, dass der Mann, den ich liebe, mich gegen seinen Willen töten wird. Gut, bis auf die Tatsache, dass du ein perverses Schwein bist, das sich selbst für Gottes treuen Diener hält.'

"Wirklich gut", wiederholte sie lächelnd.

"Das ist erfreulich", erwiderte er versonnen, und legte ihr eine Hand flach auf den Rücken, um daran beinahe zärtlich entlang zu streichen.

"Es wird ungewohnt für dich gewesen sein, die Spuren der Reinigung das erste mal in deinem Alltag zu spüren. Eigentlich war das Ritual für heute nicht vorgesehen, aber es ist etwas Unglaubliches geschehen, so dass wir unbedingt unsere Verbundenheit mehr denn je zelebrieren sollten."

Hermine hörte seine Worte, während er sie durch den engen Flur geleitete und auf das Wohnzimmer wies. Da er jedoch stehenblieb, tat sie es ihm gleich, und sah ihn mit einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln an. Sie durfte also schon heute wieder zur Geißel greifen - welch eine Freude!

Berengers Stimme wurde leiser, und zusätzlich beugte er sich hinunter zu ihrem Ohr, was ihren Magen rebellieren ließ. Sie reckte sich ihm jedoch ein Stück entgegen, als er mit jubilierender Stimme ihren vermeindlichen Namen sprach: Clarissa, manchmal geschehen wirklich Wunder!"

Berenger schob sie nun regelrecht in den Raum, in dem bereits die Anhänger vom letzten mal versammelt standen.

Die Stimme des Paters erhob sich, so dass jeder seine Worte verstehen konnte: "Ich werde heute ein Opfer bringen, das mir große Freude bereitet. Ich werde meine neue Partnerin demjenigen zuführen, der mich bislang so treu begleitet hat."

Hermine blickte in die Menge und versuchte die Worte Berengers zu begreifen, doch alles ging viel zu schnell, denn kaum, dass ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, dass das Gesehene unmöglich den Tatsachen entsprechen konnte, sagte der Pater auch schon bedeutsam: "Macht euch frei von Sünde. Spart nicht mit Schmerz. Feiert mit Blut diesen Tag, auf dass wir uns für dieses Wunder bedanken - denn der verlorene Sohn ist zurückgekehrt."

Der Mann, auf den Berenger nun deutete, blickte Hermine genau in die Augen, und seine Hände liebkosten die Geißel in seinen Händen spielerisch. Er maß sie mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln, was Hermines Atem stocken ließ, denn laut sagte er: "Wir kennen uns wohl noch nicht", er schickte ihr ein leises Lächeln, bevor er fortfuhr, "doch ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns schon sehr bald ganz genau kennen werden. Mein Name ist Peter Deeping."

tbc

_Ich freue mich über eure Rückmeldungen!_

_Lieben Dank auch an die anonymen Reviewer - bedenkt bitte, dass ich eure E-Mail-Adresse benötige, falls ihr konkrete Fragen beantwortet haben möchtet._


	49. Wölfe in falschen Pelzen

**49. Kapitel**

**Wölfe in falschen Pelzen**

Es schien Hermine so, als seien alle Augen auf sie gerichtet, während sie, die von Deeping dargereichte Geißel, entgegen nahm.

Berenger klatschte zweimal in die Hände, so als sei er der Leiter einer Laienspielgruppe, um deren Aufmerksamkeit er bitten wollte. Tatsächlich wandten die Anwesenden sich dem Pater zu, und Hermine fühlte, wie auch Deeping seinen Blick zögerlich von ihr nahm.

Bevor ihre Augen sich ebenfalls auf ihren Gastgeber richteten, bemerkte sie jedoch, wie Deeping der Schweiß auf die Stirn trat - er stand offensichtlich unter einer enormen Anspannung. Mit mulmigem Gefühl fragte Hermine sich, ob diese daher rührte, dass ihm bei diesem Treffen eine besondere Rolle zufiel, oder ob er Probleme damit hatte, sich noch länger zu beherrschen, bevor er feierlich offenbaren würde, dass diese angebliche Clarissa Holten ein falsches Spiel trieb. Denn sie war sich sicher, dass er sich keineswegs so leicht täuschen lassen würde, wie Martha Bloomsbury und deren Kollegin. Peter Deeping war eine sehr viel größere Gefahr. Doch wie konnte dieser Mann Severus überhaupt entflohen sein? So, wie Severus es gesagt hatte, hatte es für Hermine keinen Zweifel daran gegeben, dass Deeping tot war.

Doch nun stand er hier und es war für sie mehr als offensichtlich, dass er sich auf perverse Art darüber freute, dass sie ein gemeinsames Geheimnis hatten.

Berenger wiederholte noch einmal die Freude, die ihn durchdrang, weil ihr Kreis nun wieder vollends geschlossen sei. Er kündigte an, dass die Rückkehr von Peter Deeping nicht die einzige freudige Überraschung an diesem Abend bleiben würde, doch zuerst sollte sich ein jeder der Reinigung und der Neuerung der Bindung hingeben.

Hermine hörte all das nur am Rande, denn immer mehr wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sich Deeping augenscheinlich über ihr Wiedersehen hier freute, da er ihr mehrfach taxierende Blick zuwarf.

Als Deeping schließlich sein Hemd aufknöpfte und achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ, sah Hermine dass er ein Unterhemd trug, das um einiges sauberer war, als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung, doch auch das lag, nur wenige Augenblicke später, am Boden. Als er sich umwandte, offenbarten sich tiefe Narben in seinem Hüftbereich und unterhalb der Schulterblätter.

Hermine bemerkte, wie Berengers Blick ein wenig zu sehnsüchtig über den Körper seines bisherigen Partners streifte und sie fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob dessen Zurückhaltung ihr gegenüber, wirklich allein aufgrund seines Zölibats stattgefunden hatte. Doch wenn es eine sexuelle Beziehung zwischen den beiden gegeben hatte, so war Deeping jetzt zumindest nichts davon anzumerken, denn sein Interesse galt eindeutig ihr. Mit einer auffordernden Geste bedeutete er ihr, ihre Bluse abzulegen. Hermine entledigte sich ihrer Oberbekleidung rasch und ohne jegliche Scheu. Deeping hatte mit seinen Zeichnungen mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass er sie leiden sehen wollte - und heute Abend würde er sie leiden sehen, daran gab es wohl keinerlei Zweifel. Dies würde der härteste Test, den Hermine je zu bestehen hatte. Wie sie es gelernt hatte, küsste sie das Instrument ihrer Selbstfolter und begann mit harten, gezielten Schlägen, sich selbst Schmerz zuzufügen. Und obwohl von überallher das Klatschen der Geißeln den Raum erfüllte, konnte sie doch Deepings raschen Atem hören, dessen Frequenz sich mit jedem ihrer Schläge zu erhöhen schien.

Beinahe erschien es so, als würde er das Keuchen ausstoßen, dass sie so tapfer unterdrückte.

Und tatsächlich, als sie sich nach einem halben Dutzend Schlägen umwandte, stand ihm die Lust und eine erschreckende Art der Abwesenheit ins Gesicht geschrieben. Hermine hätte ihm die Geißel am liebsten ins Gesicht geschlagen und wäre geflohen, doch sie ahnte, dass sie nicht einmal bis zu Berengers Gartentor gelangen würde, wenn sie jetzt die Nerven verlor.

Also sah sie zu, wie Deeping das Leder an seine Lippen führte und sie nicht aus den Augen ließ, während er einen Kuss darauf platzierte. Der Pater hatte auch diese Geste genau beobachtet und die Männer warfen sich ein abgründiges Lächeln zu, worauf Deeping sich Hermines Blut von den Lippen leckte. Das war der Moment, in dem Hermine ihre frisch geschlagenen Wunden nicht mehr spürte, da ihr Körper mit einer eisigen Kälte überzogen schien, die jedes Empfinden einfach auslöschte. Das Schwein genoss ihr Blut, und zweifellos fand dies große Zustimmung beim Gastgeber dieser perversen Veranstaltung.

Als Deeping sich nun selbst geißelte, wurde sein Stöhnen bei jedem Schlag lauter. Das überraschte Hermine, denn sie hätte schwören können, dass er besonders viel Wert darauf legen würde, stumm zu leiden, doch das Gegenteil war offensichtlich der Fall. Berenger schien wie gebannt vom schweißnassen Körper des 'wiedergefundenen Sohnes'.

Schlag um Schlag stöhnte dieser seinen Schmerz hinaus, und schließlich lag sein Blick lächelnd auf Hermine.

"Feiert nun eure Zusammengehörigkeit", hörte Hermine Berenger murmeln, und er klang jetzt gar nicht mehr so, als würde er das Opfer gerne bringen, seinen Partner mit ihr verbunden zu haben. Doch Berengers Leid war Hermine ein denkbar schlechter Trost, denn Deeping schien es nicht das Geringste auszumachen, dass der Pater scheinbar Qualen der Eifersucht litt.

Als die Paare um sie herum übereinander herfielen, riss Deeping sie an sich und presste sich besitzergreifend an ihren Körper.

Hermine roch seinen heißen Atem, der immer noch stöhnend seinem Mund entwich.

Er zwang sie zu Boden, und eine Hand nestelte am Knopf ihrer Hose.

Peter Deeping, der Mann, der seine Opfer sondiert, gemalt und schließlich aufs Brutalste gejagt hatte, war gerade dabei, ihr die Jeans über die Hüften zu ziehen. Hermine glaubte, dass nun jegliches betäubte Gefühl drohte, vollends abzusterben - so lange, bis nichts übrig bleiben würde, das sie ausmachte.

Wenn sie aus diesem Albtraum je erwachen würde, dann nur, um den Verstand zu verlieren.

Hatte Severus wirklich geglaubt, er könne sie auf so etwas auch nur im Entferntesten vorbereiten?

Hatte er sie deshalb für ein paar Sekunden in dem Glauben gelassen, sie würde von Filch vergewaltigt? Könnte sie jemals ihren Geist so weit von ihrem Körper trennen, dass ihr das, was nun geschehen würde, nicht ewig zerstörerische seelischen Schäden zufügte? Falls ja, dann war sie jetzt jedoch definitiv noch nicht so weit.

Deeping fingerte inzwischen an ihrem Höschen, während er seinen Mund an ihr Ohr presste.

"Ich kann nicht anders", hörte sie ihn flüstern. Hermine wollte den Kopf zu ihm wenden, da sie über seine Worte so verwundert war, dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen wollte, doch er presste ihren Kopf nachdrücklich auf die Seite, und erneut wisperte er in ihr Ohr: "Ruhe, kein Wort! Gar nichts, verstanden? Nichts!", zischte er dann noch einmal. Hermine versuchte immer noch, sein Verhalten zu ergründen, als er sich erhob und ihr einen angewiderten Blick zuwarf. Dann wandte er sich an Berenger, der sich diesmal nicht zurückgezogen hatte. "Du sagtest, dass sie beinahe diesen Inder geheiratet hätte...die Schlampe hat es mit ihm getrieben, das kann ich förmlich riechen. Sie wird mehr als diese zwei Reinigungen brauchen, bevor sie für einen der wahren Gläubigen wieder gut genug sein wird. Sie hat die Vereinigung nicht verdient! Heute soll sie mich auf eine andere Art kennenlernen."

Hermine blieb am Boden liegen, während sie Deepings Worte einzuordnen versuchte. Sie wusste, dass ihr Denken ungewöhnlich langsam von Statten ging, und verbuchte recht emotionslos, dass es ein weiterer Schwachpunkt von ihr war, dass sie unter Schock nicht so funktionierte, wie Severus es wohl für nötig halten würde. Doch sie bemühte sich redlich um zusammenhängende Gedanken.

Natürlich hatte Berenger seinen Partner auf den neuesten Stand gebracht. Vielleicht war es auch wirklich so, dass dieser sie nicht wollte, weil sie angeblich intimen Kontakt zu einem Andersgläubigen gehabt hatte, doch warum hatte er so vertraulich mit ihr gesprochen?

Ihr Rücken schien sie durch Schmerz an einer genaueren Analyse dieser Frage hindern zu wollen, und doch war sie froh, dass die Emotionen endlich wieder zurückkehrten. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte das ekstatische Stöhnen, das rund um sie erklang, aus ihrem Geist zu verbannen.

Und obwohl die gutturalen Laute den ganzen Raum erfüllten, konnte sie Berengers Stimme überdeutlich hören, wie er Deeping zuraunte: "Du willst sie nicht? Du hast recht - sie ist noch nicht so weit. Es war falsch von mir, dir eine solche Sünderin zur Partnerin zu geben...sie wird die Zusammengehörigkeit erst feiern können, wenn sie vollständig frei von alten Sünden ist. Aber verschone sie für heute von weiteren Geißelungen. Sie hat im Moment genug Buße getan. Doch ich verstehe, dass du deine Rückkehr nicht mit ihr beschmutzen möchtest. Du hast einen Partner verdient, der deine Wiederkehr richtig zu würdigen weiß. Komm her zu mir, Peter."

Einen winzigen Moment lang, glaubte Hermine Schrecken in Deepings Augen zu sehen. Doch der Moment war schon wieder vorüber, und Deeping kam Berengers Anweisung nach. Beinahe zärtlich nahm Berenger die Geißel aus der Hand des anderen Mannes und ließ sie achtlos zu Boden fallen.

Als die Hände des Paters sich in Deepings Nacken schoben, war sich Hermine sicher, dass das Zölibat nur ein vorgeschobener Grund für seine Zurückhaltung gewesen war. Sie wandte den Blick ab, als Berenger sich seiner Kleidung entledigte. Ein merkwürdiger Laut von Deeping ließ sie unwillkürlich noch einmal in seine Richtung sehen.

Berenger liebkoste den Körper des anderen Mannes, und Hermine konnte überdeutlich die Lust in seinen Augen sehen. Und diesmal gab es für Hermine keinen Zweifel - in Deepings Gesicht war pure Panik abzulesen, als Berenger schließlich hinter ihn trat und sich an ihn drängte.

"Ich habe dich so vermisst - schrecklich vermisst", hörte sie Berenger immer wieder wispern, und Deeping schloss gequält die Augen. Was immer zwischen den beiden Männern früher gewesen war, Hermine hatte den Eindruck, dass Deeping es in diesem Moment schwer bedauerte, sich nicht doch für die 'sündige Indersympathiesantin' entschieden zu haben.

Seltsamerweise tat er ihr leid, wie er von Berenger bedrängt wurde. Als sie merkte, dass der Bedrängung eine eindeutig sexuelle Handlung folgte, wandte sie sich erneut ab. Das Stöhnen Berengers und die unterdrückten Schmerzenslaute von Deeping reichten beinahe, um ihr den Magen umzudrehen.

All das war ein einziger Albtraum, aus dem sie vielleicht körperlich einigermaßen glimpflich hervorgehen würde, aber dennoch spürte sie regelrecht, dass Deeping hier gerade die Art von Grauen erlebte, die er in diesem Moment ebensogut hätte ihr antun können.

Sie war verschont worden, und ganz langsam konnten ihre Gedanken wieder Fuß fassen.

Das konnte unmöglich der Deeping sein, in dessen Wohnung sie gewesen war. Wer immer sich auch für ihn ausgab, musste ein Zauberer sein, denn äußerlich war er so perfekt ein Abbild des Toten, dass hier nur ein Magier am Werk sein konnte, der Vielsafttrank zu sich genommen hatte.

Hermine bemühte sich inständig, die Geräusche auszublenden, die die beiden Männer von sich gaben. Doch wohin ihr Blick auch fiel, überall sah sie nur Leiber, die miteinander verschmolzen schienen. Wie lange noch würde sie dieser Art von Vereinigung entgehen können?

Berenger legte die Regeln seines Glaubens eindeutig so aus, wie es ihm gerade in den Kram passte. Und im Moment passte es ihm, sich zu nehmen, was er scheinbar so lange entbehrt hatte. Wer auch immer in seinen Fängen gerade Höllenqualen durchlitt, durfte sich genausowenig verraten, wie sie selbst. Auf eine schreckliche Art erleichterte es sie, dass sie das Leiden des Mannes so deutlich sah. Es bedeutete für sie, dass sie nicht damit rechnen musste, dass er sie verraten würde - und zudem hatte er sich nicht an ihr vergangen...eine Gnade, die er nun selbst teuer bezahlen musste.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, bis das ekstatische Stöhnen im Raum verklang, und vereinzelte Gespräche das Ende der animalischen Phase verkündete.

Berengers leise Stimme klang an ihr Ohr, auch wenn sie sich bemühte, nicht hinzuhören.

Sie fing Wortfetzen auf, die Deeping galten, und ihn wohl davon überzeugen sollten, wie wichtig dem Pater ihre besondere Beziehung sei.

Als sie sich nun wieder zu einer Gruppe versammelten, bemerkte Hermine, wie Deeping ihrem Blick auswich.

Doch es war ohnehin Berenger, der sie, mit seiner eindringlichen Stimme, alle wieder in seinen Bann zog.

"Wir werden immer stärker! Diese Gruppe ist bald soweit, dass wir uns einem Test unterziehen dürfen, der uns in eine neue Ebene führen wird. Doch vorerst gilt es noch, kleinere Aufgaben zu bewältigen, und wir dürfen Martha und Jacky gratulieren, die sich in der vergangenen Woche so vorbildlich um das Problem unserer Anerkennung als Organisation gekümmert haben. Wir haben nun einige Rechte, die es uns ermöglichen sollten, öffentlich Einfluss zu nehmen. Aber auch Peter gebührt unser Dank, der seine lange Abwesenheit dazu nutzte, unseren Jagdbereich zu erweitern...auch wenn es mir lieber gewesen wäre, er hätte mich zuvor über seine lange Abwesenheit informiert." Ein liebevoll tadelnder Blick traf den Mann an seiner Seite.

Deeping lächelte zerknirscht zurück, und Hermine kam zu dem Schluss, dass das Unbehagen, das dahinter stand, wohl keineswegs nur gespielt war. Auch seine Stimme klang reumütig, doch was er wirklich bereute, wusste wohl nur er allein. "Ich wollte nichts versprechen, was ich vielleicht nicht halten kann. Ich weiß, dass die Bibel sagt, lieber den Spatz in der Hand, als die Taube auf dem Dach - doch meine Philosophie war das nie, das weißt du, Balthasar. Ich war schon immer dafür, in jeder Hand eine Taube zu haben, und den Spatz den Ungläubigen zu überlassen - der Herr möge mir verzeihen."

"Das wird er mein Freund, denn du setzt deine Maßlosigkeit für das gerechte Ziel ein, und somit ist es nicht eine Sünde, sondern eher ein Geschenk an uns alle, dass es deine Natur ist, mehr zu verlangen, und dich damit auch stets selbst zu fordern."

Die beiden Herren schienen für einen Moment vollauf damit zufrieden, sich gegenseitig zu betrachten, und Hermine kamen plötzlich Zweifel, ob sie Deepings Rolle doch falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Vielleicht war er tatsächlich der sadistische Kerl, der sie mannigfaltig mit dem Zeichenstift gequält und gedemütigt hatte. Und doch wusste sie augenblicklich, dass auch er nur seine Rolle spielte, genau wie sie.

"Clarissa", sagte der Pater plötzlich, und sah Hermine das erste mal an, seit Deeping sie verschmäht hatte. "Ich habe die Aufgabe, dich darin zu unterweisen, wie du dem gegenüber aufzutreten hast, dem wir hier auf Erden dienen. Doch diese Aufgabe fällt nun deinem Partner zu. Wenn du Peters Anweisungen schnell und zu seiner Zufriedenheit erfüllst, dann wirst du dich nicht nur in Zukunft mit ihm vereinigen dürfen, sondern auch unseren Herrn von Angesicht zu Angesicht sehen. Eine Ehre, die nur denen zuteil wird, die sich unermüdlich für unsere Sache einsetzen. Wenn du diese Zusammenkunft zur Zufriedenheit erfüllt hast, dann wirst du eine eigene Gruppe erhalten, deren Leitung du übernimmst, und dein Ziel wird es sein, diese Gruppe stetig zu vergrößern, so, wie wir alle hier es tun. Denn wir sind die Auserwählten. Doch noch bist du nicht soweit, aber Peter und die Gruppe werden dir den Weg weisen. Für heute soll es genügen, wenn du dein Blut zum Zeichen des Grußes und deiner Dienerschaft an den großen Lord entsendest."

Hermine kam ihrer Intuition nach und ging auf die Knie, wobei sie den Kopf tief senkte. Ihre Stimme klang freudig erregt und still dankte sie Severus für grauenvolle Training.

"Es ist kein Opfer, dem Lord mein Blut zu Verfügung zu stellen, denn es gehört gänzlich ihm, so wie auch der Rest von mir - mein Körper, mein Schmerz und das, was aus mir wird, wenn dieser Körper einst nicht mehr existiert. Es ist ein Geschenk von ihm an mich, das er jederzeit zurückfordern darf, wann immer es ihm beliebt."

Offenbar war Berenger tief zufrieden, denn er strahlte Peter geradezu an: "Siehst du, welch eine Partnerin ich dir erkoren habe? Du wirst sie schon sehr bald zu schätzen wissen, wenn du auf die Jagd gehst. Ich denke, sie wird dir eine große Hilfe sein, um auch die in dein Netz gehen zu lassen, die misstrauisch sind."

Deeping lächelte verhalten und sagte mit kritischem Blick: "Wir werden sehen...doch noch ist sie nicht bereit."

"Nein, das ist sie natürlich nicht - aber du wirst das schon hinbekommen, oder?"

"Natürlich", ließ Deeping sich vernehmen, wenn er auch auf den schelmischen Ton von Berenger nicht einging.

Auch der Pater wurde wieder ernst, als er sich für einen Moment entschuldigte, und in seinem Badezimmer verschwand. Hermine konnte nicht recht glauben, dass er sich zurückzog, um einem körperlichen Bedürfnis nachzukommen, und tatsächlich erschien er schon wenige Augenblicke später mit einem Rasiermesser in der Hand, zurück im Wohnzimmer. Wortlos reichte er es in der Gruppe herum, und offensichtlich wusste jeder was zu tun war, denn entweder wurden ein paar Worte gemurmelt, oder das Messer wurde mit einem schnellen Kuss versehen.

Als es schließlich bei Deeping landete, warf dieser einen kurzen Blick zu Berenger. Der Pater nickte knapp und deutete auf Hermine, während er eine Phiole, wie ein Muggel-Zauberer, zwischen seinen Fingern auftauchen ließ.

Hermine kam der Gedanke, dass sehr viel mehr Blut fließen würde, als in das kleine Gefäß passte - ihr Blut!

Der Schrecken des Gedankens passte so gar nicht dazu, dass sie ihre Hände freiwillig vorstreckte und Deeping ein Lächeln schenkte.

Dieser erwiderte es nicht, sondern wirkte sehr ernst und konzentriert.

Er nahm ihre linke Hand und drehte sie so, dass die Handfläche nach oben zeigte, dann setze er das Rasiermesser an.

Der Schnitt kam schnell und scharf. Für einen kurzen Moment passierte gar nichts, dann bildete sich eine dunkelrote Linie, die zusehends anschwoll und erst die Linien der Hand ausfüllte, um kurz darauf völlig unkontrolliert zu Boden zu tropfen.

Nun reichte Berenger Deeping die Phiole. Sie war in Windeseile randvoll.

Das Blut floss immer noch aus der Wunde, als Deeping die Phiole verkorkt und Berenger zurückgereicht hatte.

Hermine ließ die Hand sinken und achtete nicht weiter darauf, dass ihre Blutstropfen den Wohnzimmerboden besprenkelten.

"Der Lord wird dieses Geschenk zu würdigen wissen. Und du wirst ebenfalls eines von ihm erhalten. Er ist in der Lage, mit deinem Blut etwas zu erschaffen, das dir helfen wird, die Verbindung zu ihm so sehr zu festigen, dass du nie wieder Zweifel hegen wirst, wem du gehörst. Im Gegenzug wird er dich schützen, bei allem, was du tust. Doch all das wird er dir erklären, wenn du ihm gegenüber trittst." Berenger wandte sich jetzt an eine Frau, die auffallend schwarzes Haar hatte. Es reichte ihr bis zur Hüfte und sie hätte dadurch vielleicht sehr feminin gewirkt, wenn nicht ihr Gesicht sich eher durch maskuline Züge ausgezeichnet hätte.

"Rebecca, berichte bitte Clarissa von deinem Treffen mit dem Lord."

Rebecca schien erfreut über die Ehre, ihre Erfahrungen kundtun zu dürfen, und sie erzählte mit Stolz in der Stimme, wie sie vor ihrem Herrn gekniet hatte, während sie ihr Geschenk empfangen hatte. Zwar hatte sie ihn weder berühren, noch in die Augen sehen dürfen, doch allein seine Gegenwart hatte ihr ein überwältigendes Glücksgefühl gegeben.

Hermine hörte sich all das an, und hoffte, dass ihr Blick kontinuierlich Neugier und Neid ausdrückte, denn innerlich wurde ihr speiübel.

Als das Treffen sich endlich dem Ende näherte, war Hermine so erschöpft, dass sie kaum noch Erleichterung darüber empfinden konnte. War genau das vielleicht das Geheimnis? War es so, dass man lernte mit dem Schrecken zu leben, und dass man verlernte, auf die Erlösung zu warten?

Doch die Erlösung kam, und nach der Abschiedszeremonie fand sich Hermine auf dem Weg zu Berengers Gartentor wieder. Sie war ihn gerade zur Hälfte gegangen, als sie Deepings Stimme hinter sich hörte. Ziemlich bestimmt stellte er klar: "Wir haben wohl den selben Weg,...Clarissa."

Hermine nickte knapp, und wandte sich noch einmal zum Haus des Pfarrers um.

"Er hat mich angewiesen, Sie im Augen zu behalten, Hermine", sagte Deeping als er ihrem Blick folgte.

Berenger winkte ihnen nach, und er lächelte dabei, soweit Hermine es bei der schwachen Beleuchtung beurteilen konnte. Schweigend traten sie durch das Tor und gingen die Straßen hinab. Hermine hatte inzwischen die Stelle erreicht, an der sie zu dissapparieren gedachte. Sie blieb stehen und sah Deeping an.

Erstaunt stellte sie fest, wie er sich völlig erschöpft die Augen rieb. Als er sie anblickte, waren seine Augäpfel gerötet.

"Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet...", sagte er stockend.

Hermine nickte wissend.

"Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass ich Dinge sehe, die ich eigentlich nicht sehen wollte, aber damit, dass er...", seine Stimme kippte, und er legte sich bei der Erinnerung an die Vereinigung die Hand vor den Mund, als wolle er die Übelkeit auf diese Art in den Griff bekommen.

"Ich verstehe", sagte Hermine sanft, sah den Mann, ihr gegenüber jedoch fragend an.

Als er immer noch schwieg und offensichtlich um Fassung rang, sagte sie nur ein einzige Wort: "Charles?"

Er nahm die Hand vom Mund und sie sah, wie er die Übelkeit gewaltsam hinunterschluckte, ehe er erwiderte: "Sie sollten mich langsam wirklich Charly nennen."

tbc


	50. Das gelbäugige Tier mit Namen Eifersucht

**50. Kapitel**

**Das gelbäugige Tier mit Namen Eifersucht**

Hermine machte Licht.

Ihr Wohnzimmer schien nach Berengers Hölle wie eine rettende Höhle.

Charles Grant setzte sich auf das Sofa, und Hermine konnte ihm ansehen, dass die sitzende Position ihn schmerzhaft an das erinnerte, was geschehen war.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie für ihn tun konnte, damit er sich besser fühlen würde, und so entschied sie, dass es das Beste sei, so zu tun, als würde sie nicht darüber nachdenken.

Sie ging in die Küche und machte Kaffee, obwohl es schon spät in der Nacht war, hatte sie den Eindruck, dass sie beide einen vertragen könnten.

Als Charles mit zitternden Händen nach der Tasse griff, durchzuckte Hermine augenblicklich ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Er hatte gesagt, dass er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass Berenger sich ihm sexuell nähern würde, und unwillkürlich fragte sich Hermine, ob er sich ihr gegenüber nicht so edel verhalten hätte, wenn er vorher dieses Wissen gehabt hätte.

Sie fragte sich, ob er nicht bereits beim nächsten Treffen befinden würde, dass sie seiner nun würdig wäre, um den homosexuellen Annäherungen Berengers zu entgehen.

Was musste es für ihn bedeuten, dass er sie verschont hatte, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass er einen Teil seines Strebens darauf gerichtet hatte, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er der richtige Mann für sie sei.

Er begehrte sie, daran gab es wohl keinen Zweifel, und doch hatte er sie nicht genommen, obwohl es so einfach für ihn gewesen wäre - und er hätte es sogar noch damit rechtfertigen können, dass er seine Rolle überzeugend spielen musste. Statt dessen saß er nun da und kämpfte gegen seinen rebellierenden Magen an und offensichtlich nicht nur dagegen.

Hermine wusste, dass sie warten musste, bis er von sich aus sprechen würde.

Und so nippte sie an ihrem heißen Gebräu und versuchte die Schrecken der Nacht im Zaum zu halten, während die Wunden an ihrem Rücken, mit der in der Handfläche um die Wette pochten.

"Es war nett, dass Sie mich in ihre Wohnung baten, denn wir haben so vieles zu besprechen und...",

er stockte und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. Hermine ließ ihm Zeit, bedeutete ihm jedoch, dass sie zuhörte.

"...und ich wäre wirklich nur sehr ungern jetzt alleine, obwohl...es ist...auch nicht leicht...jetzt NICHT alleine zu sein", schloss er verwirrt.

Hermine lächelte sanft und ihre Stimme klang versöhnlich: "Ja, das kann ich verstehen."

"Nein, ich glaube, das können Sie nicht wirklich", erwiderte er düster.

"Sie wussten, dass ich es war, als wir Berengers Haus verließen - wieso?", fragte er, wobei er den Namen des Paters mit einiger Abscheu aussprach.

Hermine lächelte abermals und erklärte: "Sie sprachen mich mit meinem wirklichen Vornamen an, zudem siezten Sie mich, und es war mir klar, dass es sich um einen Zauberer handeln musste, der dank Vielsafttrank in Deepings Rolle geschlüpft war. Ich denke, man hätte mich vorher informiert, wenn es jemand vom Orden gewesen wäre, um die Gefahr zu vermeiden, unwissend gegeneinander zu agieren. Der Verdacht lag also nahe, dass es jemand vom Ministerium ist, und ihre Wortwahl erledigte den Rest, so dass ich mir sicher war, dass Sie es sind, der die Rolle Deepings übernommen hatte. Deeping und Berenger verband wohl eine äußerst innige Beziehung, daran ließ der Pater keinen Zweifel. Aber es war mir klar, dass es unmöglich der echte Deeping sein konnte, denn ich sah Ihre Abscheu, als Berenger sich Ihnen...näherte."

Das letzte Wort schien Grant gedanklich genau wieder in diese Situation zurück zu versetzen.

"Woher wussten Sie von Deeping?", fragte Hermine, um ihn einerseits auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, und andererseits, um endlich etwas über die Hintergründe zu erfahren.

Charles Grant schien froh darüber zu sein, dass die Bilder in seinem Kopf andere Gestalt annehmen durften, und antwortete mit etwas mehr Fassung: "Wir haben ihn schon eine ganze Zeit lang beobachtet. Schon vor geraumer Zeit haben wir dafür gesorgt, dass wir in der Lage wären, einen Vielsafttrank herzustellen, um in seine Rolle zu schlüpfen, da er bei dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, eine wichtige Rolle spielt. Doch es gab noch andere, die an ihm interessiert waren. Deeping ist schon seit Jahren bei der Muggelpolizei aktenkundig, jedoch nur im Zusammenhang mit schwerer Körperverletzung, da er eine Ex-Freundin geprügelt und fast zu Tode gewürgt hat, zudem gab es in jüngster Zeit eine Anzeige, auf die ich später zu sprechen komme. Und wir wissen noch mehr über ihn. Im Zuge seiner 'Jagden' verschwanden immer wieder Leute, die entweder nie wieder auftauchten, oder ermordet aufgefunden wurden. Bei der Muggelpolizei brachte man Deeping nicht mit diesen Taten in Verbindung, da er nie Spuren hinterließ. Es wurde zwar nach einem Serienmörder gefahndet, doch ansonsten tappte man ziemlich im Dunklen."

"Aber Sie stellen doch Verbindungen zwischen Muggel- und Zaubererwelt her...wäre es nicht Ihre Aufgabe gewesen, Ihr Wissen an die Muggelbehörden weiterzuleiten?"

"Warum?", fragte er, und jetzt merkte man ihm seine Verletztheit nicht mehr an, sondern seine Stimme hatte einen verbissenen Klang angenommen.

"Na, um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten. Um ihn festnehmen zu lassen und ihn für seine Taten zu bestrafen."

Charles ließ seinen Blick auf Hermine ruhen, während er die Tasse auf den Tisch zurückstellte.

"Er hat doch bezahlt - er hat vermutlich ein ziemlich übles Ende gefunden...aber wahrscheinlich wissen Sie darüber mehr, als ich."

Hermine schüttelte vage den Kopf.

Charles übersah die Geste geflissentlich, als er zu erklären begann: "Eine Nachbarin hat ihn angezeigt, nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, dass Deeping ihre Dreizehnjährige Tochter gezeichnet hatte - nackt, wie ich wohl hinzufügen sollte...jedenfalls hat die Polizei ihn nicht vorgefunden, und alle Fahndungen blieben ergebnislos. Ich habe einen Informanten bei der Polizei und der wies mich darauf hin, dass besagte Nachbarin Deepings Haus schon beobachtet hat, bevor sie die Bilder in der Schublade ihrer Tochter fand. Offensichtlich hatte Deeping Kopien für das Mädchen gemacht, und ihr erzählt, dass er noch schönere Bilder von ihr malen würde, wenn sie nur wiederkäme. Nun ja, jedenfalls hatte die Mutter schon länger ein Auge auf das, was sich bei ihrem Nachbarn tat. Leider hat sie dadurch ihre Tochter nicht schützen können, da diese natürlich die Abwesenheit ihrer Mutter nutzte, um zu dem perversen Schwein zu schlüpfen und sich für ihn auszuziehen. Davon hat die Mutter erst erfahren, als es schon zu spät war - aber sie hat anderes beobachtet. Als ich las, wie sie die Frau beschrieb, die vor einiger Zeit unablässig vor Deepings Haus auf und ab ging, und sich schließlich eine Zeitlang bei ihm aufhielt, war mir recht schnell klar, um wen es sich handelte...und ich brauchte nicht sonderlich viel Phantasie, um mir vorzustellen, wer ihn wohl danach besucht hatte, und dafür sorgte, dass Deeping von der Bildfläche verschwand. Ein Sadist, der einem Sadisten das Leben nimmt...ich wage mir gar nicht vorzustellen, wie das wohl von Statten gegangen ist." Grant hielt einen Moment inne, und sah Hermine vielsagend an. Als diese nicht reagierte, fuhr er fort: "Deepings Aktivitäten bei Berenger waren uns nur teilweise bekannt. Wir wussten um seine enge Bindung zum Pater, jedoch nicht, WIE eng diese wirklich war...und ich glaube, ich werde diese Information auch jetzt lieber für mich behalten, wenn es sich irgendwie machen lässt. Es ist schlimm genug, dass Sie mich nun für meinen Leichtsinn auslachen, das möchte ich mir bei den Kollegen im Ministerium gerne ersparen."

"Ich lache Sie nicht aus, Charles...Charly, ich weiß, wie schwer das für Sie sein muss. Es ist nicht leicht, die Rolle zu spielen, die man einmal angenommen hat. Es ist nicht leicht, wenn man völlig gegen die eigenen Überzeugungen handeln muss. Wenn jemand das nachempfinden kann, dann ich."

Charles schien zu überlegen: "Vielleicht lachen Sie wirklich nicht, aber Ihnen ist hoffentlich klar, dass wir uns auf sehr dünnem Eis befinden. Zwei Spione in Berengers Reihen...das ist viel...wir dürfen uns keinesfalls verdächtig machen. Ich werde tun, was immer ich tun muss, denn unser beider Leben hängt davon ab - und ich möchte Sie daran erinnern, dass unser Leben ebenfalls von Ihrem Handeln abhängt. Es mag sein, dass wir nicht für die gleiche Mannschaft spielen, aber in jedem Fall spielen wir GEGEN die gleiche."

Hermine dachte über seine Worte nach und nickte schließlich. "Ich habe meine Rolle schon gespielt, bevor Sie auftauchten, und ich werde sie auch weiterhin spielen. Wobei sich mir die Frage aufdrängt, warum Sie erst jetzt hinzustoßen."

"Wir brauchten einen guten Moment, um in Berengers Reihen zu gelangen. Deepings Verschwinden war ein solcher Moment. In gewisser Weise sollte ich Ihrem überaus unberherrschten Freund Snape wohl danken, dass er dem Ministerium den Weg bereitet hat - und dass er sich dabei noch die Finger schmutzig machte, denn sollten wir Deepings Leiche jemals finden, kann Snape sich sicher sein, dass wir ihn lebenslänglich nach Askaban schicken werden."

Hermine reagierte nicht auf die Drohung. Serverus hatte ihr versichert, dass man keine Spur von Deeping mehr finden würde.

"Es ist langsam soweit - meine Rückverwandlung beginnt in ein paar Minuten. Ich werde nun besser disapparieren. Wir sehen uns am Montag in der Uni", sagte Charles Grant, und erhob sich.

Hermine hielt ihn nicht auf. Kaum, dass er verschwunden war, begab sie sich unter die Dusche, um den Schmutz des Tages von sich zu waschen. Das abfließende Wasser hatte eine rosafarbenen Schimmer.

Soviel Blut.

Soviel Schmerz.

Soviel Schrecken.

Wann würde das alles ein Ende haben?

Sie alle waren in eine Welt verstrickt, die grausam und gnadenlos war.

Und obwohl sie alle im gleichen Boot saßen, war es eine Tatsache, dass sie zusätzlich noch gegeneinander kämpften.

Hermine hatte soviel Dankbarkeit für Charles empfunden, weil er sich für sie geopfert hatte, und er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als Severus erneut zu bedrohen.

Severus.

Was würde er dazu sagen, dass Hermine nun nicht nur in den Händen von Berenger war, sondern auch in denen von Charles Grant, und damit in denen des Ministeriums?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ich bringe ihn um, wenn er dich anrührt! Er hat die Möglichkeit, Berenger um den Finger zu wickeln, also soll er ihn, verdammt nochmal, bei Laune halten!"

Severus war außer sich vor Zorn, als Hermine ihre Bedenken wegen des nächsten Treffens erläutert hatte.

"Aber was ist, wenn Berenger mir jemand anderen zuweist? Was ist, wenn er zu dem Schluss kommt, dass ich weiterhin nicht würdig bin? Könnte das nicht sogar noch gefährlicher für mich werden? Und wie könnte ich von Charles verlangen, dass er solch ein Opfer nochmal bringt?"

Severus schien diese Punkte mit der Hand fortwischen zu wollen. "Er wird dieses Opfer nochmal bringen, oder ich breche ihm jeden Knochen im Leib einzeln."

"Hast du das so auch mit Deeping gemacht?", fragte Hermine und erschrak selbst, über ihren vorwurfsvollen Ton.

Einen Moment sah Severus sie düster an, dann erwiderte er knapp: "Ich habe ihm die Stimme genommen, bevor ich ihn beseitigte. Möchtest du mehr darüber hören? Möchtest du mir sagen, dass ich mich schuldig gemacht habe? Ja, das habe ich! Mehr, als du bisher weißt! Was willst du Hermine? Ich habe schon oft getötet. Im Falle von Deeping habe ich es in erster Linie für dich getan. Wenn dir das nicht recht war, dann tut es mir leid. Aber vielleicht möchtest du ja auch, dass ich den Arsch für dich hinhalte, so wie Grant. Ist es das? Möchtest du, dass ich für dich leide? Hat Grant dich damit beeindruckt, dass er so selbstlos war?"

"Hör auf! Du tobst vor Eifersucht! Mit welchem Recht, Severus? Du wolltest unsere Beziehung beenden - sie IST beendet. Charly hat nichts damit zu tun!"

"Charly? Nicht mehr Charles...gut, in Ordnung. Ich hatte dich gebeten, dich von ihm und dem Ministerium fernzuhalten, und nun ist er Charly für dich...unsere Beziehung ist beendet - ich hatte kein Recht, dich um diesen Gefallen zu bitten. Ich habe auch kein Recht, zu verlangen, dass der Kerl sich von Berenger wieder in den Arsch ficken lässt, also wünsche ich dir schon mal viel Spaß beim nächsten Treffen. Und jetzt wird es Zeit für unser Training. Geh zu dem Gemälde!"

Hermine hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, während Severus gesprochen hatte. Als er ihr seine Anweisung gegeben hatte, öffnete sie die Fäuste langsam und ihre Stimme klang völlig ruhig.

"Nein!"

"Geh...zu...dem...Gemälde!", betonte er jedes Wort.

"Nicht, solange du diese Wut in dir hast", erwiderte Hermine fest.

"Meine Wut hat nichts damit zu tun. Ich vermag die Dinge durchaus zu trennen. Dich erwartet heute eine Szene, die dich auf das Treffen mit dem Lord vorbereiten soll. Wir müssen eine Lösung finden, wie er dich nicht erkennt, doch im Moment möchte ich, dass du die Stimmung schon einmal erlebst und darauf gefasst bist, was dich erwartet."

"Eine Lösung finden, wie er mich nicht erkennt? Wie soll das gehen?"

"Ich habe schon einen Plan, und nun komm meiner Anweisung nach!"

"Nein! Ich möchte mit dir wegen Charles reden!"

"Es gibt nichts mehr zu reden. Geh jetzt in das Bild!"

Hermine drehte sich um, doch sie vollführte die Drehung noch einmal und begab sich in Richtung Tür.

Sofort spürte sie, wie sie an der Schulter gepackt wurde, und Severus riss sie förmlich herum.

Seine Stimme war ein tiefes Knurren: "Wenn du jetzt diesen Raum verlässt, dann bist du die längste Zeit ein Ordensmitglied gewesen. Ich werde dich nicht mehr zurückholen, hast du gehört?"

Hermine nickte und sah ihn mit erhobenem Blick an. Ihre Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll: "Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass dein Herr und Meister der gleiche ist, wie der von Berenger? Euer Gebieter bringt soviel Leid und Schmerz. Ich kann nicht mehr, Severus! Ich hatte Kraft, solange du sie mir gegeben hast. Doch nun verweigerst du sie mir und ich bin am Ende. Wenn ich durch diese Tür trete, dann nicht deshalb, weil Voldemort mir zuviel Angst macht, sondern weil du mir deine Liebe entziehst - und doch ist sie da, denn warum sonst sollte diese Eifersucht dich überfallen? Verdammt nochmal, sag mir, dass du mich noch liebst! Sag es mir, Severus Snape, damit ich diese Hölle weiter durchschreiten kann!"

"Woher willst du wissen, dass ich nicht nur lüge, um dich zum Weitermachen zu bringen?"

"Weil ich es spüren kann. Und weil ich weiß, dass du mich lieber den Orden verlassen sehen würdest. Aber das werde ich nicht. Ich werde Dumbledore beweisen, dass ich standhaft bin."

"Gut, dann begib dich jetzt in das Bild."

Hermine ignorierte seine Anweisung erneut, statt dessen fragte sie interessiert: "Was macht Voldemort mit meinem Blut? Berenger sprach von einem Zeichen des Grußes und der Dienerschaft"

"Er macht gar nichts damit, sondern ich."

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment überrascht an, dann begriff sie: "Du braust einen Trank daraus?"

"Ja", erwiderte er knapp.

"Welche Art von Trank?"

"Einen Treue-Eid-Trank, der dein Leben an deine Pflichten, dem Lord gegenüber bindet. Ich habe ihn bereits einige male gebraut, und immer habe ich dazu die wichtigste Zutat in einer Phiole erhalten. Diesmal wird Grant sie dem Lord überreichen, und wenn er es schaffen sollte, Voldemort zu überzeugen, dass er tatsächlich Deeping ist, dann werde ich mittels deines Blutes das Band zwischen dir und Voldemort knüpfen."

Hermine riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

"Du wirst mich an ihn binden?"

"Hör zu, ich kann den Trank nicht manipulieren, denn seine Wirksamkeit ist allein aufgrund seiner Einfärbung zu erkennen. Voldemort mag sich nicht sonderlich mit dem Tränkebrauen auskennen, doch er ist durchaus in der Lage, Farben zu unterscheiden."

"Dann müssen wir einen Weg finden, damit ich den Trank nicht wirklich einnehmen muss."

Severus schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

"Das wird kaum möglich sein, oder glaubst du, dass Berenger dich aus den Augen lassen wird, bevor du den Trank getrunken und hinuntergeschluckt hast? Er hat die strikte Anweisung, darauf zu achten, dass die Dienerschaft vollzogen wird. Nur so kann Voldemort sicher sein, dass die Mittelsmänner unter den Muggeln ihre Gruppen dem richtigen Ziel zuführen - dem Ziel des Lords!

"Ich werde ihm also dienen? Freiwillig?"

"Ja, du wirst durchaus das Gefühl empfinden, ihm jeden Wunsch erfüllen zu wollen. Aber ich werde dich finden und dir das Gegenmittel verabreichen."

"Was soll das heißen, du wirst mich finden? Warum kann ich nicht zu dir kommen und mir das Gegenmittel holen?"

"Weil du das nicht wollen wirst, glaube mir!"

Hermine sah ihn stumm an, und sie glaubte ihm, auch wenn es schier unvorstellbar erschien - doch es war Severus, der den Trank brauen würde, der ihr Blut an die Dienerschaft binden würde, also zweifelte sie keine Sekunde daran, dass sie nach dessen Einnahme lieber sterben würde, als gegen Voldemort zu agieren.

"Gut, du wirst mir also das Gegenmittel verabreichen - ich verlasse mich darauf, ansonsten trage ich wohl bald eine dieser hübschen Masken, mit denen ihr euch vor euch selbst versteckt."

Severus schenkte ihr ein ironisches Lächeln, doch er erwiderte nichts darauf.

Sein Blick wurde wieder ernst, als er abermals auf das Bild wies.

Hermine schüttelte stumm den Kopf, ehe sie völlig ruhig sagte: "Ich werde heute nicht in das Gemälde gehen. Entweder, du erträgst meine Nähe, oder ich werde gehen."

Sie konnte sehen, wie Severus Kiefer sich aufeinanderpressten, und seine Augen loderten, als wollten sie Blitze versenden.

"Du weigerst dich, meiner Anweisung nachzukommen?"

"Ja, Severus! Was nun? Legst du mich übers Knie?"

Hermine hatte einen schelmischen Ton angeschlagen, doch ihr Unterton ließ erkennen, dass sie diese Möglichkeit nicht für völlig abwegig hielt.

"Nein", erwiderte er verärgert und einen Moment schien er tatsächlich unschlüssig. Schließlich räusperte er sich und wies auf seine Tür: "Geh nach Hause, Hermine. Wir werden das Training verschieben."

"Ich möchte das Training nicht verschieben, ich möchte nur nicht, dass du das Gemälde benutzt. Das Grauen, das mich dort erwartet, ist doch nur ein Teil der Ausbildung - es gibt noch mehr, das du mir beibringen musst, bevor wir das Training für beendet erklären können, nicht wahr? Wäre nicht jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt, für eine der anderen Lektionen?"

Severus Augen wurden zu Schlitzen, als er erkannte, dass sie Recht hatte.

"Du möchtest also, dass ich dich von Angesicht zu Angesicht unterweise? Andere Lektionen werden in der Tat noch von Nöten sein, aber das Wichtigste ist jetzt, dass du lernst, wie du dich vor Voldemort zu verhalten hast."

"Gut, dann zeige es mir", erwiderte Hermine bestimmt.

Er nickte knapp, doch sein Blick wurde grimmig.

"Zieh dich aus", wies er sie an, dann deutete er vage in ihre Richtung, "den Umhang darfst du dir dann wieder über die Schultern hängen."

Hermine begann damit, ihren Rock aufzuknöpfen und ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten. Danach öffnete sie die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse und wenig später streifte sie sie ab. Schließlich löste sie die Haken ihres BH's und schlüpfte heraus, ihre Brüste fühlten sich hart und fest an, als die kühle Luft sie streifte. Ohne Severus anzusehen, stieg sie aus ihrem Slip. Schließlich nahm sie ihren Umhang und wickelte ihn sich um den nackten Körper.

"Lass ihn offen."

Hermine löste die Hände von dem Stoff, der sich unwillkürlich in der Mitte teilte und aufreizend über ihre Brustspitzen rieb.

"Knie dich hin und senke den Kopf."

Hermine ging auf die Knie und nahm das Kinn auf die Brust.

Sie hörte, wie Severus tief ein- und ausatmete, schließlich wandte er sich ab und wollte den Raum verlassen. Automatisch sah Hermine ihm hinterher, als er herumwirbelte und mit schnellen Schritten zurück kam.

Wie Donnerschlag traf sie seine Stimme: "Wer hat dir erlaubt, den Kopf zu heben? Du wirst so verharren, bis ich dir sage, dass du dich rühren darfst, ist das klar?"

Hermine nickte stumm.

Mit einer herrischen Bewegung zog er den Umhang noch weiter auseinander und entblößte dabei vollständig ihre Beine.

"Spreize sie ein wenig", sagte er mit kalter Stimme.

"Das verlangt der Lord?", fragte Hermine mit immer noch gesenktem Kopf.

Einen Moment schwieg Severus, und sie glaubte schon, dass sie erneut seinen Zorn heraufbeschworen hatte, doch seine Stimme klang sanft, als er nun sprach: "Der einzige Unterschied, zu dem, was ich gerade von dir verlange, ist der, dass er es von dir auf einer Waldlichtung fordern wird, während eine Horde Todesser darauf giert, dich in ihrer Mitte willkommen heißen zu dürfen. Sie hoffen darauf, dass du versagen wirst, und Voldemort dich zu Freiwild erklärt. Doch wenn du ihn beeindruckst, dann wird er entscheiden, dass man dich nicht behelligen darf, jedenfalls nicht gegen deinen Willen."

"Wie kann ich ihn beeindrucken?"

Severus' Stimme klang seltsam brüchig: "Indem du keine Fragen stellst. Indem du still über dich ergehen lässt, was er auch immer tut. Indem du weder Schmerz, noch Unwillen zeigst. Vergiss nicht, dass er glauben wird, der Trank sei wirksam. Er wird dich testen."

"Wie?"

"Spreize deine Beine", wiederholte Severus ungnädig.

Hermine kam seiner Aufforderung nach.

Gut zehn Minuten ließ er Hermine so knien, bevor er ihr mit dunkler Stimme mitteilte: "Du hast mich eben gefragt, ob ich dich übers Knie legen würde, wenn du mir nicht gehorchst...im Ritual wirst du genau das erfahren, nur werden es sämtliche anwesenden Todesser sein, die dir Schläge verabreichen. Wärest du ins Bild gegangen, so hätte die Demonstration glaubwürdiger und ohne spätere Spuren erfolgen können. Doch du wolltest ja unbedingt, dass ich diese Rolle spiele. Ich werde sie spielen, Hermine. Beug dich vor, so dass du auf allen Vieren hockst, und hebe deinen Umhang an. Beiss die Zähne zusammen, denn ich möchte keinen Ton von dir hören!"

Der erste Schlag kam unerwartet, trotz der verbalen Ankündigung. Er ließ sie heftig zusammenzucken. Der zweite war schmerzhaft, doch zumindest erschrak sie nicht mehr. Beim dritten begannen ihre Lippen zu zittern. Der vierte brannte bereits wie Feuer. Hermine presste die Kiefer zusammen und spürte, wie Tränen in ihre Augen traten, als er beim zehnten Schlag angekommen war. Die weiteren Schläge wurden von einem Rinnsal Tränen begleitet, die ihr stummes Leid zum Ausdruck brachten. Als er endlich ihren Umhang herunterzog, wollte Hermine sich aufrichten.

Sofort entfernte er das schützende Stück Stoff wieder, drückte sie nach vorne, und ein erneuter Schlag traf sie mit voller Härte.

"Es tut mir leid!", wimmerte Hermine und senkte abermals den Kopf. "Ich hätte auf deine Erlaubnis warten müssen", fügte sie dann zerknirscht an. Severus Stimme klang merkwürdig gepresst, als er zischte: "Der Lord hätte dieses Vergehen mit der gleichen Anzahl Schläge geahndet, wie beim ersten mal...wenn er dich nicht gleich für unwert befunden hätte...und du weißt, was das nach sich gezogen hätte."

"Ja, ich...es tut mir wirklich leid", wiederholte Hermine tränenerstickt.

"Deine Lektion ist beendet. Geh nun!", wies Severus sie an.

Hermine zog nun selbst den Umhang über ihr geschundenes Hinterteil und versuchte sich aufzurappeln, doch ihre Beine waren taub geworden.

Severus fing sie auf und stützte sie, doch schließlich ging auch er in die Knie. Er befand sich nun direkt vor ihr und zog wortlos ihr tränennasses Gesicht an seine Brust.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte er mit rauer Stimme, während er sie fest an sich drückte. Er wählte die gleichen Worte, die sie kurz zuvor benutzt hatte, und Hermine kam es beinahe unwirklich vor.

Sie brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie erwiderte: "Du hast mir gesagt, dass du dich nie dafür entschuldigen würdest, was du mir im Training antust."

Er küsste sie auf den Kopf, ehe er erwiderte: "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich überhaupt in die Lage brachte. Du hast bereits soviel Schmerz ertragen, dass es für mehrere Leben reicht. Es ist falsch, dass ich mich entschuldige - der Lord wird sich nicht entschuldigen - aber es war meine Hand, die dich schlug..."

Hermine wusste, dass er in diesem Moment endlich erreichbar für sie war, ihre Stimme war dennoch nur ein Flüstern: "Hat es dich erregt, mich zu schlagen?"

Severus antwortete nicht, aber sie konnte spüren, wie seine Muskeln sich anspannten.

Hermine wusste, dass sie ein gefährliches Spiel trieb, und doch konnte sie nicht leugnen, was sie so deutlich fühlte. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und führte sie zwischen ihre Beine. Als seine Finger durch die Nässe glitten, spreizte sie die Beine noch etwas mehr. Er erkundete sie inzwischen, indem er seine Finger rhythmisch durch ihre weit geöffnete Spalte gleiten ließ, ab und zu drang ein Finger in sie, um dann seinen Weg durch ihr Schamhaar wieder anzutreten.

Hermine wandte Severus erneut den Rücken zu und zog den Umhang über ihre Hüften. Einen Moment schien er mit sich zu hadern, als er die Striemen auf ihrem Gesäß sah, doch dann schob er sich zwischen ihre Beine und ihre Bereitschaft war so überdeutlich, dass er seine Bedenken vergaß. Immer wieder brachte er sich kraftvoll in sie - nahm der Rhythmus zu, mit dem er sie bis zum Schaft ausfüllte. Seine Hände speizten leicht die malträtierten Pobacken, kneteten sie sanft und ließen Hermine in einem Gemisch aus Schmerz und Lust aufstöhnen. Das Zittern, das sie schließlich durchfuhr, war so stark, dass sie sich aufbäumte. Severus nahm ihr ekstatisches Stöhnen zum Anlass, sich in ihr zu ergießen.

Kaum war der Taumel vorüber, zog sich Severus aus ihr zurück und stand auf. Als Hermine sich zu ihm umwandte, bemerkte sie, dass er entsetzt die Hände in seinen Haare vergraben hatte. Seine Stimme klang beinahe wie die, eines Mannes, der gerade aus einem bösen Traum erwacht ist.

"Das war ein Fehler...ein Fehler, hörst du? Geh jetzt!"

Hermine erhob sich und trat auf ihn zu. Sanft löste sie die Hände aus seinem Haar, und hielt sie fest.

"Warum war es ein Fehler? Warum, Severus?"

"Weil unsere Beziehung beendet ist. Das hier war der beste Beweis - es gab nur Sex zwischen uns."

"Aber das stimmt nicht..."

"Hör auf, immer dagegen zu reden!"

Hermine ließ einen Moment verstreichen, weil sie spürte, dass er sie rauswerfen würde, wenn sie nicht vorsichtig war.

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf die Couch. Seine Augen verfolgten sie ohne jegliche Regung.

"Severus, es gibt noch etwas, von dem ich möchte, dass du es ins Training aufnimmst", sagte Hermine bestimmt.

Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue, rührte sich jedoch immer noch nicht.

"Ich möchte lernen, wie ich auch unter größter Angst, das Denken in geordneten Bahnen halten kann."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich weiter unterrichten werde", sagte Severus düster.

Hermine hob nun ihrerseits eine Augenbraue fragend an, ehe sie herausfordernd fragte: "Warum nicht? Weil du deine eigenen Grenzüberschreitungen inzwischen nicht mehr erträgst? Weil ich dich inzwischen so gut kenne, dass ich weiß, wann deine Lust dich dazu zwingt, zu offenbaren, dass dich mein Schmerz erregt? Vielleicht hast du recht, und ich habe inzwischen schon mehr Schmerz ertragen müssen, als ein Mensch in nur einem Leben erfahren sollte, aber es gibt einen Unterschied, zwischen dem, was mir von anderen abverlangt wird, und dem Schmerz, den du mir zufügst."

"Welcher Unterschied soll das sein? Du bist verletzt, und weigerst dich, dass ich deine Wunden heilen darf. Und statt dessen füge ich dir weiteren Schmerz zu, und...genieße ihn. Ich weiß nicht, was noch geschehen wird, aber wir wurden deutlich gewarnt, dass es für dich alles andere als positiv endet."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du meinen Tod herbeiführst. Severus, ich bin längst über den Punkt hinaus, dass ich mir noch etwas vormachen würde. Ich muss so vielen Menschen Theater vorspielen. Bei dir möchte ich das nicht! Ich weiß, dass du mich geschlagen hast, um mir zu demonstrieren, wie demütigend es ist, vor dem Lord knien zu müssen und von der Gruppe der Todesser geschlagen zu werden - aber es waren nicht die Todesser - es war kein Lord da! DU warst es, der mich betrachtete, der mich zwang, den Schmerz zu spüren, und da ich wusste, dass es deine Hand war, erregte es mich."

Severus schwieg einen Moment, eher er erwiderte: "Ein Grund mehr, dich demnächst wieder in das Bild zu schicken. Es sollte dich nicht erregen."

"Und dich wohl ebensowenig - und doch ist es passiert. Das allein bringt weder dich, noch mich um."

Severus schnaubte. Er stand vor Hermine und strich sich erneut durch das Haar, ehe er sich plötzlich neben ihr nieder ließ.

Es kam ihr vor wie ein Wunder, als er behutsam den Arm um sie legte und sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar verbarg. Sie hörte, wie er tief einatmete, und schließlich küsste er sie sacht aufs Ohr. "Lass mich einen Heilzauber anwenden", flüstere er leise, "nur heute, ich bitte dich."

Hermine überlegte einen Moment, horchte auf die schmerzenden Körperteile und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

"Nein, es geht nicht. Rücken und Hand müssen bleiben, wie sie waren."

"Dann der Rest?", fragte er bedeutsam.

"In Ordnung", stimmte Hermine zu, und sie wussten beide, dass es nichts an dem änderte, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war.

Als Severus sie, nach erfolgter Heilung erneut an sich zog, wurde Hermine klar, dass er trotz aller Gegenwehr nicht zu hundert Prozent bedauerte, dass er sich erneut mit ihr eingelassen hatte. Hätte er jedoch seiner Theorie über die Prophezeiung gerecht werden wollen, so hätte er sie einfach nach Hause schicken müssen. Nun jedoch, hielt er sie so fest, als wolle er sie nie wieder gehen lassen.

"Severus?", fragte Hermine leise, "wenn du es wärst, der Charles Grant für seine Rolle ausgebildet hätte, was würdest du von ihm für das nächste Treffen erwarten? Ich meine, als sein Trainer, nicht als mein Geliebter."

Einen Moment glaubte sie, er würde nicht antworten, doch dann hörte sie, wie er die Worte regelrecht herauswürgte.

"Ich würde von ihm verlangen, dass er seine Rolle perfekt spielt, und dass er dich dadurch schützt, weil ihr voneinander abhängig seid. Ich würde jedoch ebenso verlangen, dass er Berenger bei Laune hält."

"Was konkret bedeutet das?"

"Du weißt es, Hermine."

"Sage es mir, vielleicht verliert es dann einen Teil des Schreckens", forderte sie unerbittlich.

Severus schnaubte gequält, dann sagte er ruhig: "Es bedeutet, dass er sich mit dir vereinigen müsste, um seinen Status aufrecht zu erhalten, und den deinen zu festigen. Und dass er sich danach dem Pater zur Verfügung stellen müsste, um sich dessen besondere Zuneigung zu erkaufen."

Hermine nickte beklommen, und schließlich fragte sie: "Du wirst mir das Gegenmittel verabreichen, wenn ich an den Willen des Lords gebunden bin?"

Es schien der einzige Anker zu sein, den sie in dieser Hölle noch hatte.

Severus Stimme klang rau: "Ja, das werde ich, egal, wie sehr du dich wehren wirst."

Hermine nickte: "Dann kann ich damit leben, dass es eine Zeitspanne geben wird, in der ich tatsächlich dieser Bestie dienen möchte."

tbc

_50. Kapitel...darf man sich da was wünschen?_

_Ich wünsche mir ein Review - ja, von dir, genau!_

_+lach+_


	51. Von falschen und von echten Freunden

**51. Kapitel**

**Von falschen und von echten Freunden **

Regen klatschte gegen die steinerne Fassade des Universitätsgebäudes. Die Welt sah grau aus. Große Regenpfützen spiegelten das altehrwürdige Gemäuer teilweise. Beinahe, als wären es Puzzleteile, die man im echten Bild wiederfinden müsste.

Hermine machte gerade einen großen Schritt über eine der Wasserlachen hinweg, als sie hinter sich Grants Stimme hörte.

"Darf ich Sie unter meinen Schirm nehmen, Kollegin?"

Sie erwiderte nichts, doch sie blieb stehen, so dass er zu ihr aufschließen konnte.

Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter, als er dicht neben ihr stand, und senkte seine Stimme.

"Ich muss wohl davon ausgehen, dass Sie dem Orden Bericht erstattet haben. Es würde mich interessieren, ob ich mit Schwierigkeiten von Seiten Ihrer...Freunde zu rechnen habe."

"Nein, keine Schwierigkeiten. Wir werden zusammenarbeiten", erwiderte Hermine knapp.

Er nickte und schwieg, doch Hermine konnte an seiner Atmung hören, dass er ein Lachen unterdrückte.

"Was?", fuhr sie ihn mit gedämpfter Stimme an.

"Das wird Snape nicht schmecken, hab ich recht? Ich schätze, ich sollte aufpassen, dass ich ihm in nächster Zeit nicht versehentlich über den Weg laufe. Doch wenn sich unsere Wege kreuzen würden - rein zufällig natürlich, könnte man die Situation vielleicht ein für allemal klären."

Hermine blieb abrupt stehen, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie das Rinnsal von Grant's Regenschirm auf den Kopf bekam, der weitergegangen war. Sie wischte sich eine nasse Haarsträhne mit einer Handbewegung nach hinten und funkelte ihren Begleiter zornig an.

"Was soll das alles, Grant? Ich sagte Ihnen, dass wir zusammenarbeiten werden. Aber wenn Sie es so genau wissen möchten, dann kann ich Ihnen garantieren, dass Professor Snape nicht der einzige ist, den dieses Arrangement stört - MICH stört es am allermeisten, das sollten Sie keine Sekunde lang vergessen!"

Er trat einen Schritt zurück, so dass sie wieder unter dem Schirm war, als er sagte: "Ich fürchte, Hermine, Sie unterschätzen meine Rolle. Mag sein, dass es Sie stören wird, aber ich werde davon nichts bemerken, denn wir werden beide perfekt spielen. Vergessen Sie nicht, dass es wichtig ist, Sie in den Kreis der Würdigen aufzunehmen. Es könnte ansonsten unangenehm für Sie werden."

"Das wird es wohl in jedem Falle", erwiderte Hermine und parierte das Funkeln in seinen Augen mit einem angewiderten Blick.

Grant schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er tat so, als würde er großes Bedauern empfinden.

"Ich habe beim ersten Treffen bereits viel riskiert, weil ich Sie verschonte. Ich dachte, dass ich dadurch in Ihrer Achtung steige..."

Hermine unterbrach ihn rigoros; "Ich glaube inzwischen eher, dass Sie fürchteten, dass Sie mit dem Leben bezahlen werden, wenn Sie mich anrühren - warum sonst suchten Sie jetzt die Bestätigung, dass der Orden kooperieren wird? Sie wissen, dass ich meine Rolle zu spielen habe, und nun haben Sie noch die Bestätigung, dass Sie mit heiler Haut davon kommen werden, wenn Sie diesmal keine Zurückhaltung üben. Es ist interessant, Charles, dass Sie beinahe mehr Angst vor Severus zu haben scheinen, als vor Berenger und seinen Leuten."

"Ich habe keine Angst vor ihm. Im Gegenteil, ich sehne ein Aufeinandertreffen sogar herbei. Wenn er auch nur einen Fluch auf mich hetzt, dann wird er für den Rest seines Lebens die Welt von der Gefängnisinsel aus betrachten. Sie werden schon bald erkennen, dass es sich nicht lohnt, Ihr Leben für Abschaum wie ihn zu verschwenden. Er wird seine Taten gestehen - in allen Einzelheiten - dafür werde ich sorgen. Das wird hart für Sie werden, Hermine - aber ich werde da sein, und Sie trösten und beschützen."

Hermine blieb erneut stehen.

"Wissen Sie, Grant, ich frage mich gerade, ob Sie eigentlich wissen, dass Sie ein arroganter Kotzbrocken sind, und ob Sie wirklich glauben, ich würde mich je freiwillig mit Ihnen einlassen. Sie haben recht, man wird den Unterschied nicht merken, wenn wir bei Berenger wieder aufeinandertreffen. Aber das bin nicht wirklich ich. Vergessen Sie den Unterschied nie!"

Zur Antwort bekam sie lediglich ein Lächeln, und sie wussten beide, dass der Unterschied für ihn nicht relevant sein würde.

Charles Grant hielt die Hand prüfend in die Luft.

"Es regnet nicht mehr", sagte er schließlich und schloss den Schirm.

Als sie hintereinander das Gebäude betraten, hätte Hermine am liebsten die Uni auf der Stelle wieder verlassen.

Das Gespräch mit Grant ließ sie sich schmutzig fühlen. Er schien ein seltsames Spiel mit ihr zu spielen und sie fragte sich, wie er jemals ein Gefühl des Bedauerns in hatte hervorrufen können.

Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass Charles wirklich etwas für sie empfand, doch sein Hass auf Severus ließ ihn zu einem unberechenbaren Part in diesem Spiel werden. Und sie war gezwungen, sich mit diesem Part zu arrangieren.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Möchtest du noch zusätzlich Zucker in deinen Cappuccino?", rief Ginny aus der Küche.

Hermine schüttelte kurz den Kopf, ehe sie hinüberrief: "Nein danke! Meinst du nicht auch, das wäre etwas sehr süß?"

Ginny kam mit zwei großen dampfenden Bechern in der Hand zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihr Gast saß.

"Nein, ich finde, dass das Leben auch so schon bitter genug ist", erwiderte Ginny und strich ihr rotes Haar zurück, um an dem heißen Gebräu nippen zu können.

"Bitter? Was ist dir in letzter Zeit denn Bitteres widerfahren?", fragte Hermine und versuchte nicht herablassend zu klingen. Ginny wusste schließlich nicht, durch welche Hölle sie selbst gerade ging, und sie würde es ihr nicht offenbaren dürfen, weil sie Stillschweigen darüber bewahren musste.

"Oh, da gibt es so einiges", begann Ginny nachdenklich, "also, zum ersten wäre da die Tatsache, dass ich seit ewigen Zeiten keinen Sex hatte."

Hermines Cappuccino schmeckte in der Tat plötzlich sehr bitter. Zu gerne hätte sie den Sex, der in den nächsten Tagen auf sie zukam, jemand anderem vermacht. Aber diese Gedankengänge waren alles andere als gut für sie, also schob sie die Gedanken beiseite.

"Das ist hart", erwiderte sie statt dessen.

Eine Pause entstand, die Hermine sich anfangs nicht erklären konnte. Erst als sie das erwartungsvolle Gesicht ihrer Freundin sah, beschlich sie eine leise Vorahnung, die Ginny auch sofort aussprach.

"Wie läuft es zwischen dir und Snape? Ich meine...beim Ordenstreffen hat er ja ein ganz schönes Pokerface gemacht - fast so, als würde er dich nicht einmal wahrnehmen. Wie ist es so, wenn du mit ihm alleine bist? Weißt du, dass ich mir kaum vorstellen kann, dass er ein zärtlicher Liebhaber ist? Ich stelle ihn mir eher wie ein wildes Tier vor...du musst ja keine Details erzählen, wenn du nicht willst, aber verrate mir, ob ich da richtig liege. Bitte!"

Hermine stieß ein leises Seufzen aus, ehe sie sagte: "Du liegst damit zumindest nicht falsch, okay?"

Ginnys Augen glänzten vor Freude. "Erzählst du mir noch mehr?", fragte sie dann flehentlich.

"Nein", erwiderte Hermine knapp.

"Seit du mit ihm zusammen bist, bist du eine ganz schöne Spielverderberin geworden", sagte Ginny feixend, ehe sie anfügte: "Beim Ordenstreffen klang Snape plötzlich aber ziemlich sauer. Was ist passiert, als ihr in unserer Küche ward?"

"Nichts ist passiert. Wir mussten etwas besprechen, das nicht für andere Ohren bestimmt war", erwiderte Hermine und trank an ihrem Cappuccino um Ginnys Blick ausweichen zu können.

"Mum sagte hinterher, dass unsere Küche aussah, als hättet ihr euer Gespräch auf der Arbeitsplatte geführt."

Eine Stille entstand. Hermine spürte Ginnys neugierigen Blick wie ein Tonnengewicht auf sich lasten.

"Ich...wir...", begann sie und verstummte dann, weil nichts wirklich Sinn zu ergeben schien, was sie jetzt noch sagen könnte, "es ist nicht das, was du denkst", fuhr sie dann Ginny regelrecht an.

"Also kein wilder Sex in unserem Haus?", fragte Ginny herausfordernd.

"Ginny! Nein!", brachte Hermine hervor.

"Okay, ist ja gut!, beschwichtigte Ginny, "ich meine ja nur...ich glaube, ich hätte mir diese Chance nicht entgehen lassen."

Hermine bemühte sich, nicht zu erröten, bei dem Gedanken, dass es beinahe genau zu diesem Szenario gekommen wäre. Und nun dachte Molly, dass sie es tatsächlich in ihrer Küche miteinander getrieben hätten. Sie konnte dieser Frau unmöglich je wieder unter die Augen treten.

"Könnten wir über etwas anderes sprechen", brachte sie schließlich mühsam hervor.

"Natürlich - klar", bestätigte Ginny verschmitzt, "ich werde nach Rumänien gehen, zu Ron und Charlie", sagte sie plötzlich.

Hermine verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Cappuccino.

"Was? Wann? Wie lange? Wann hast du das denn entschieden?"

Ginny zuckten amüsiert mit den Mundwinkeln.

"Endlich kann ich dich mal aus der Reserve locken - das ist mir schon ewig nicht mehr gelungen", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Ewig...bei dir ist alles gleich ewig. Dann stimmt es also gar nicht, dass du nach Rumänien gehen möchtest?"

Ginny ließ einen Moment verstreichen.

"Doch, ich werde gehen. Ich denke schon seit einigen Tagen darüber nach. Charly schrieb mir, dass sie Unterstützung brauchen könnte. Ich habe erst abgelehnt, weil ich dachte, ich solle langweiligen Papierkram erledigen. Aber wie sich herausstellte, brauchen sie noch ein Paar Hände in der Drachenaufzuchtstation. Ron und er sind ja häufig unterwegs und ich würde dafür sorgen, dass sie niemanden mehr von außerhalb kommen lassen müssen, während sie auf Reisen sind. Stell dir vor, ich kümmere mich bald um niedliche kleine Drachenbabys."

Hermine spürte plötzlich den Verlust, den Ginnys Weggehen in ihr hervorrufen würde. Und sie spürte tiefe Scham, weil sie ihre Freundin in letzter Zeit viel zu sehr vernachlässigt hatte. Immer wieder war die Initiative von Ginny ausgegangen, dass sie sich zumindest alle paar Tage für kurze Zeit trafen. Auch dass sie in Ginnys Wohnung saß, und einen Cappuccino mit ihr trank, war nur Ginnys hartnäckiger Eule zu verdanken, die Weisung gehabt hatte, nicht ohne ein Einverständnis seitens Hermine zu ihrer Herrin zurück zu kehren.

Es war so selbstverständlich gewesen, dass Ginny immer erreichbar gewesen war, dass Hermine sich viel zu selten die Mühe gemacht hatte, sich mit ihr in Kontakt zu setzen. Und nun ging sie weg, und es klang nicht so, als käme sie in absehbarer Zeit wieder.

"Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Ginny besorgt.

"Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung", brachte Hermine erstickt hervor.

Ehe sie es zu verhindern wusste, traten ihr Tränen in die Augen.

"Was ist denn los? Hermine, ich bin doch nicht aus der Welt. Wir können uns ab und an sehen. Nur nicht so häufig wie bisher, aber ich hatte ohnehin den Eindruck, dass ich dir manchmal zu aufdringlich war."

"Es tut mir leid, Ginny. Ich war in letzter Zeit eine schreckliche Freundin. Es gibt da so viele andere Dinge, die so hässlich sind, die aber die erste Rolle in meinem Leben spielen müssen. Ich möchte das alles nicht, aber ich möchte auch nicht tatenlos zusehen, wenn ich doch dabei helfen kann, den Lord zu besiegen."

"Und du Snape dabei nahe sein kannst", erinnerte Ginny sanft.

"Er möchte unsere Beziehung eigentlich beendet wissen", sagte Hermine und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich die Tränen nun endgültig Bahn brachen.

"Dieser Idiot", erwiderte Ginny mit einem Lächeln.

Ginnys knappe Antwort brachte Hermine zum Lachen.

"Es ist alles so viel komplizierter, Ginny. Eines Tages werde ich dir alles erzählen. Aber so lange..."

"So lange wirst du still leiden. Ich verstehe das, Hermine...ich finde es nicht gut, aber ich verstehe es. Siehst du, das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich Charlies und Rons Angebot annehme...der Orden hat keine Aufgabe für mich. Ich werde nicht einmal in die Dinge eingeweiht. Ich bin es leid, zu warten."

Hermine nickte verstehend. Ginny hatte wahrscheinlich die weiseste Entscheidung getroffen, die es zu treffen gab, indem sie dem Orden den Rücken kehrte und ein neues Leben begann.

Sie freute sich für sie, trotzdem lastete der Verlust der Freundin schwer auf Hermine.

Die Prophezeiung kam ihr plötzlich in den Sinn, und sie fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob es vielleicht das letzte mal wäre, dass sie Ginny von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber saß. Vermutlich würde es niemals dazu kommen, dass sie Ginny von all dem erzählen konnte, was sie derzeit quälte.

Und mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit schwor sie sich, die drohende Zukunft zu verändern. Es musste einen Weg geben. Doch gleichzeitig spürte sie, dass dieser Weg sie niemals von Severus forttreiben dürfte.

Sie würde erneut mit ihm reden, denn nie zuvor hatte sie sich ihm so verbunden gefühlt.

Dinge, die sie Ginny niemals gewagt hätte zu erzählen, schossen ihr durch den Kopf.

Ihre wachsende Erregung, wenn Severus sie schlug, war wohl kaum ein Thema, dem Ginny noch mit leuchtenden Augen gefolgt wäre. Sie spekulierte darüber, dass Severus animalischen Sex bevorzugte, doch wie extrem er veranlagt war, hätte die Phantasie der Freundin wohl gesprengt. Hermine war sich sicher, dass Ginny sie für verrückt erklärt hätte, wenn sie auch nur einen Bruchteil davon wüsste, was Hermine schon hatte über sich ergehen lassen. Wenn sie ihr dann noch erzählt hätte, dass sie Lust daraus zog, wäre Ginny wohl in helles Entsetzen ausgebrochen.

Bilder zogen durch ihren Geist, wie Severus sie bei ihrem ersten intimen Kontakt behandelt hatte. Wie er sie gezwungen hatte, sich zu präsentieren, obwohl die erste Lust bereits verflogen war. Wie er sie ins kalte Wasser gelockt hatte, indem er ihr gedroht hatte, für den Fall, dass sie sich widersetzte. Wie er sie in dem Glauben gelassen hatte, Filch würde sie vergewaltigen. Und schließlich sogar die Schläge, von denen er nicht leugnen konnte, dass sie ihn erregt hatten. So entsetzlich sich das alles bei nüchterner Betrachtung anhörte, so sehr hatte es sie dazu gebracht, sich ihm hinzugeben und seine Neigung zu genießen, als seien sie von der Natur aus genau dazu auserkoren, zueinander zu finden.

Severus hatte Angst, dass diese Neigungen sie das Leben kosten würden. Doch genau das war der Punkt, in dem sie nicht mit ihm übereinstimmte. Was immer es auch war, dass ihr Leben beenden würde, hatte sicherlich nichts mit ihm direkt zu tun. Vielleicht war ihr Schicksal in dem Moment besiegelt worden, in dem er angefangen hatte, sie für ihren Ordenseinsatz zu unterrichten. Und vielleicht würde gerade dieser Unterricht sie letztendlich sogar retten können.

All diese Gedanken gingen Hermine durch den Kopf, während sie später allein in ihrer Wohnung saß.

Und plötzlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Ginnys Ankündigung fortzugehen; das Gespräch mit Grant, der unberechenbar wurde - all das türmte sich zu einem unüberwindlichen emotionalen Berg, den sie selbst nicht mehr überblicken konnte. Sie wusste, dass ihr Körper nach einer Entspannung gierte, die nur Severus ihr würde zuteil werden lassen können. Und sie ahnte, dass er sich dagegen sträuben würde.

Doch was hatte sie zu verlieren?

Und so wählte sie ein paar Teile aus ihrem Kleiderschrank die sie lange nicht getragen hatte. Sie musste sie, mittels einiger Zauber etwas verändern und schlüpfte schließlich zufrieden hinein. Dann warf sie sich den Umhang über und atmete tief durch.

Mit einem leisen Plopp disapparierte sie schließlich.

tbc


	52. Harte Spiele und ein heilsames Versprech

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_ich bitte mal wieder darum, den Kapiteltitel ernst zu nehmen! Die harten Spiele sind hart...wer lieber sofort zu dem heilsamen Versprechen scrollen möchte (und somit auf Lemon verzichtet), dem sei allerdings gesagt, dass es sich hierbei nur um die letzten Sätze dieses Kapitels handelt. ;)_

**52. Kapitel**

**Harte Spiele und ein heilsames Versprechen **

"Das ist ein interessantes Outfit, das du da gewählt hast", sagte Severus dunkel, als Hermine ihren Umhang abgelegt hatte.

"Du bekommst das doch jeden Tag zu sehen - was ist daran so interessant?", fragte sie mit einem harmlosen Lächeln.

"Normalerweise stecken in diesen Schuluniformen junge Schülerinnen...und keine von ihnen würde es wagen, vor mir so zu kokettieren, wie du es tust."

Hermine zeigte sich überrascht: "Ich kokettiere?"

"Nein, keineswegs. Du hast wohl lediglich vergessen, die oberen Knöpfe deiner Bluse zu schließen", sagte er mit einem kritischen Blick auf ihre Brustansätze.

Hermine sah an sich herab. "Oh, wie nachlässig", erwiderte sie, rührte jedoch keinen Finger.

"Warum bist du hier?", fragte er und füllte zwei Gläser mit Feuerwhisky.

Er reichte eines davon Hermine, die es sofort zum Mund führte, während er herausfordernd spekulierte: "Eine weitere Lehrstunde? Deine Bekleidung lässt darauf schließen, dass du den Lehrer Snape aufsuchen wolltest. Du hast den Wunsch geäußert, dass ich deinen Lehrplan erweitere. Du möchtest lernen, wie du unter größter Angst dein klares Denken behältst. Möchtest du sofort beginnen?"

Hermine schluckte den scharfen Alkohol schnell hinunter, um Antwort geben zu können.

"Nein - heute nicht."

"Dann möchtest du eine andere Lektion?", setzte er sofort nach.

Hermine spürte, wie sie errötete.

"Ich dachte an eine Trainingsstunde, Hermine. Unsere Beziehung ist beendet. Das schließt auch sexuellen Kontakt ein."

"Ja, das habe ich gestern deutlich gespürt", erwiderte Hermine freundlich, jedoch nicht ohne Unterton.

"Das war ein Fehler, wie ich dir schon sagte."

"Wer ist schon frei davon, immer wieder dieselben Fehler zu begehen", gab Hermine vielsagend zurück.

Ein Schnauben begleitete sein Kopfschütteln.

"Du begreifst es einfach nicht!"

"Dann bringe es mir bei! Du bist hier der Lehrer - ich die Schülerin", sagte Hermine mit einem scheuen, doch unendlich herausfordernden Lächeln, und schlug die Beine übereinander.

"Das ist ziemlich billig", ließ sich Severus angespannt vernehmen.

"Nein, das ist nicht billig. Billig wäre das hier", erwiderte sie bestimmt, und änderte ihre Sitzposition erneut, wobei sie die Schenkel weit spreizte.

"Stimmt, das wäre noch um einiges billiger", erwiderte er und änderte ebenfalls seine Sitzposition, weil die bisherige scheinbar unbequem wurde.

Hermine schlug die Beine wieder übereinander und versuchte das heftige Pochen ihrer Scham einstweilen zu ignorieren.

"Hermine, wir wissen beide, wohin dein Auftritt hier führen wird. Ich weiß, dass du glaubst, mich herumkriegen zu können. Und wir wissen ebenfalls beide, dass dir das auch gelingen wird. Was ich nicht begreife, ist, warum du nicht einsehen willst, dass du zuviel aufs Spiel setzt."

"Die Prophezeiung liegt noch unangetastet in der Mysteriumsabteilung, richtig?"

Severus nickte zähneknirschend und Hermine fuhr zufrieden fort: "Wir wissen allein aus Harrys Träumen etwas über deren angeblichem Inhalt. Harry soll die Prophezeiung besorgen, und er sollte dazu im Stande sein, weil auch der Orden von der Prophezeiung betroffen ist - also auch er. Aber noch ist es ihm nicht gelungen auch nur in die Nähe der entsprechenden Abteilung zu gelangen. Was ist, wenn seine Träume falsch sind? Was ist, wenn die Prophezeiung etwas ganz anderes besagt? Harry hat meinen Tod gesehen, und er sagt, dass du in irgendeiner Form daran beteiligt bist. Das ist sehr vage. Mir zu vage, um dich aufzugeben. Ich kann dich nicht aufgeben, Severus. Wir brauchen einander! Du hast mich zurückgeholt in den Orden. Ich weiß, dass du dir deswegen Vorwürfe machst. Aber Tatsache ist, dass ich kämpfen werde! Ich werde gegen Voldemort kämpfen - und ich werde um dich kämpfen!"

Einen Moment sah er sie eindringlich an, dann schlich sich ein leises Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

"Du erinnerst mich gerade wieder unglaublich an die junge Schülerin Hermine Granger. Immer voller Eifer. Immer Selbstbewusst, und doch so verletzlich."

Hermine gab einen überraschten Laut von sich.

"Ja, verletzlich", bekräftigte er noch einmal. "Du hast es mit einem ausgewachsenen Bergtroll aufgenommen, kaum dass du Schülerin in Hogwarts warst. Bei Merlin, ich werde nie vergessen, welcher Stolz und welche Scheu zugleich in deinen Augen abzulesen war, als McGonagall dich ins Gebet nahm. Du warst ein verflucht zähes kleines Biest, das wurde mir damals eindeutig klar. Und die kommenden Jahre sollten mir das immer wieder sehr eindrucksvoll beweisen. Als du damals in meiner Prüfung versagt hast, und ich dir deinen Fehler mitteilte, da hätte ich dich am liebsten gepackt und geschüttelt, weil du so verdammt arrogant warst. Und gleichzeitig stürzte eine Welt für dich ein. Ich habe damals wirklich nicht geahnt, dass du ein Gefühl für mich entwickelt hattest, das ich mit Füßen trat, als ich dich hart ran nahm. Ich hatte dich so eingeschätzt, dass du dann erst recht alles daran setzen würdest, mir zu zeigen, dass du eine Nachprüfung mit links ablegen würdest. Aber du hast mir nicht einmal die Chance gegeben, sie dir anzubieten. Statt dessen hast du die Flucht ergriffen. Ich muss zugeben, dass mich das maßlos überraschte."

"Heute würde ich die Flucht nicht mehr ergreifen, Severus. Aber das Gefühl war so schrecklich damals. Ich hatte es immer ertragen können, dass du mich verhöhnt hast, aber plötzlich hatte es mich so tief verletzt, dass ich nur noch die Flucht antreten konnte. Heute werde ich nicht mehr flüchten!", wiederholte sie bestimmt.

"Egal, wie sehr ich dich verletze?", fragte er herausfordernd.

"Nein, das nicht", erwiderte sie schlicht.

"Nein?", wiederholte er interessiert.

"Severus, wir haben dermaßen guten Sex, dass es an Folter grenzt, aber die Lust steht immer im Vordergrund. Ich habe nicht vergessen, dass ich nur ein Wort sagen muss, und du von mir ablässt. Und ich weiß, du würdest von mir ablassen, wenn ich es ausspreche."

"Du glaubst das immer noch, nach allem, was du über mich weißt?"

"Ja. Ich glaube es nicht nur, ich weiß es, Severus."

"Wir werden das heute nicht unter Beweis stellen", erwiderte er fest.

"Dann willst du erneut, dass ich gehe? Severus, ich..."

"Nein, ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst", unterbrach er sie, "aber ich werde dich nicht in eine Situation bringen, in der du auch nur mit dem Gedanken spielen musst, das Safeword zu benutzen."

"Severus, du kennst mich inzwischen besser, als jeder andere. Du weißt, wo meine Grenzen liegen, und ich bin hier, damit du sie antasten kannst. Ich brauche dich!"

"Du warst schon immer eine Spur zu leichtsinnig. Leichtsinn, gepaart mit zuviel Mut, ist eine gefährliche Sache."

Gerade als Hermine glaubte, das sei eine klare Ansage, dass er keine Intimität zulassen würde, erhob er sich, um sich zu ihr hinunter zu beugen. Seine Hände umfingen ihren Nacken, als er sie küsste. Er tat das mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, als wolle er sich selbst etwas beweisen. Stetig suchte seine Zunge die ihre in kreisendem Tanze. Hermine genoss diesen tiefen Ausdruck seines Begehrens, doch ihr Körper sehnte sich nach mehr. Nach viel mehr, wie ihr bewusst wurde, als kleine Schauer in ihrem Unterleib sie beinahe wahnsinnig machten. Als er den Kuss beendete,

sah er ihr kritisch in die Augen. Seine Stimme klang ganz wie zu den Zeiten, als sie noch Unterricht in Zaubertränke bei ihm gehabt hatte.

"Du bist eine schlechte Schülerin, Hermine...du lernst einfach nicht, was ich dir immer und immer wieder beibringen möchte. Ich möchte dir beibringen, mir nicht zu vertrauen, und doch bist du hier...so verletzlich...so willig...wie willig bist du, Gryffindor?"

Hermine erkannte mit einem zunehmenden Gefühl der Vorfreude, dass sie endlich die Rolle spielen durfte, auf die sie heute gehofft hatte.

"Sir, ich kann kaum still auf einem Fleck sitzen. Immerzu spüre ich dieses Kribbeln. Es macht mich ganz verrückt."

"Ein Kribbeln? Wo sitzt dieses Kribbeln?"

Zögerlich deutete Hermine auf ihren Schoß.

"Das werde ich mir wohl näher ansehen müssen", erwiderte er entschieden und schob den Saum ihres Rockes langsam hoch. Hermine hielt die Luft an, während immer mehr von ihren nackten Beinen sichtbar wurde. Sie presste die Schenkel fest zusammen, um das Bild der schamhaften Schülerin komplett zu machen.

"Bitte Sir...es geht schon wieder."

"Das haben Sie nicht zu entscheiden!", fuhr er sie plötzlich zischend an, und Hermine erkannte einmal mehr den Snape aus ihrem früheren Klassenzimmer.

"Aufstehen", befahl er dann knapp.

Hermine erhob sich von der Couch und sah ihn unsicher an. Mit einer Handbewegung hatte er einen Holzstuhl herangezogen, den er neben sie stellte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, schob er ihr den Rock bis über die Hüften, als er auch schon seinen nächsten Befehl bellte: "Hinsetzen!"

Hermine ließ sich nieder und konnte fühlen, dass ihre behaarte Scham direkt auf das kühle Holz des Stuhles gepresst wurde.

Ein missbilligender Blick traf sie. Severus' Stimme klang tadelnd.

"Was soll das sein? Du wirst dich so präsentieren, wie es einer Schülerin geziemt. Los, beweg dich und geh ins Bad. Sorge dafür, dass mein Blick nicht wieder auf diesen 'Urwald' fällt, wenn du zurückkehrst!"

Damit drehte er sich um und griff sich ein paar Blätter Pergament, um sich in den geschriebenen Text zu vertiefen.

Hermine erhob sich von dem Stuhl und zog den Rock herunter.

"Oben lassen", knurrte er, ohne überhaupt hinzusehen. Mit einem Ruck zog Hermine den Stoff wieder hoch, und ging mit nacktem Unterkörper zu seinem Badezimmer.

"Verwende einen Zauber", raunte er ihr hinterher, "ich möchte nicht ewig warten."

Hermine wusste, dass er ein Lachen ihrerseits als störend empfinden würde, und so nickte sie ergeben, um kurz darauf die Tür hinter sich zu schließen.

Die Wirkung des Zaubers war gründlich und ungewohnt.

Ihr Venushügel war seit Kindertagen nicht mehr so nackt gewesen. Selbst die Luft schien, an den nun völlig unbedeckten Schamlippen, zu zirkulieren und sie sanft zu reizen. Hermine kehrte zu Severus zurück, der immer noch in seine Lektüre vertieft war.

"Wieder hinsetzen", sagte er, während er sich ein neues Blatt Pergament vornahm.

Hermine setzte sich wiederum auf den Stuhl. Das Gefühl des kühlen Holzes war nun noch deutlich intensiver. Ihr Herz schlug bei dieser Empfindung bereits bis zum Hals.

"Beine spreizen", wies er nun mit monotoner Stimme an.

Hermine nahm vorsichtig die Schenkel auseinander.

"Weiter!", wurde sie sofort gemaßregelt.

Sie nahm die Beine noch ein Stück mehr auseinander und fragte leise: "Ist es so richtig, Sir?"

Eine Zeit lang antwortete er nicht, sondern blieb in seine Lektüre vertieft, während sie mit gespreizten Schenkel da saß und wartete. Schließlich legte er die Blätter weg und sah zu ihr hinüber.

"Öffne deine Bluse ganz und streichle deine Brüste", sagte er und lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück, als wolle er das Schauspiel in Ruhe genießen.

Hermine öffnete folgsam auch die anderen Knöpfe ihrer Bluse.

Ihr Brüste schwangen ein wenig, als sie den Stoff auseinanderschob, und die Rundungen einwandfrei zu erkennen waren. Sie begann damit, die gehärteten Spitzen sanft zu umkreisen. Schließlich führte sie ihre Daumenkuppen an den Mund, benetzte sie mit Speichel und verteilte diesen auf den Brustwarzen, um dann immer schneller und härter darüber zu massieren.

"Rutsch mit dem Hintern nach vorne, bis an die Stuhlkante", sagte Severus nun doch etwas atemloser.

Noch während Hermine dieser Aufforderung nachkam, wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihre blankrasierte Scham absolut nichts mehr verbergen würde. Ihre Schamlippen hatten sich zweifelsohne inzwischen so weit geöffnet, dass er direkt in ihre nasse Spalte sehen konnte. Sie fühlte, wie dort scheinbar unaufhörlich Flüssigkeit produziert wurde, um ihm ein Eindringen jeglicher Art zu ermöglichen. Sie war für ihn bereit, und er konnte es überdeutlich sehen. Allein dieses Wissen ließ einen neuen Schwall Flüssigkeit aus ihr hervorquellen. Es war peinlich, so derart nass vor ihm zu sitzen und nichts weiter auf sich zu spüren, als seinen abschätzenden Blick. Mit einem Male stand er auf und seine Miene verdüsterte sich zusehends.

"Hast du etwa diesen Stuhl besudelt? Los, steh auf, damit ich es prüfen kann."

Hemine wusste, dass er einen eindeutigen Beweis für seine Vermutung vorfinden würde und so stammelte sie bereits: "Es tut mir leid, Sir."

Prüfend fuhr er mit den Fingern über die Stuhlkante, wo sie eben noch gesessen hatte.

Kurz darauf hielt er ihr seine nass glänzenden Fingerspitzen vorwurfsvoll vors Gesicht.

"Mach sie sauber!", wies er sie mit wütender Stimme an.

Hermine griff zögerlich nach seiner Hand, und führte sie an ihre Lippen. Mit der Zunge strich sie über seinen Zeigefinger und kostete augenblicklich ihren eigenen Geschmack.

Unsanft schob er ihr auch die anderen Finger in den Mund, und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie sich bemühte, sie zu säubern, indem sie ihren eigenen Saft ableckte.

Mit einem knappen Kopfschütteln zog er seine Finger aus ihrem Mund und führte sie zielstrebig zwischen ihre Beine, um erneut zwischen ihren Schamlippen nach dem Quell des Anstoßes zu suchen. Er wurde schnell fündig, und verteilte die Flüssigkeit über ihre Klitoris, was zur Folge hatte, dass Hermine ein Stöhnen von sich gab. Er nutzte diesen Moment, um ihr abermals seine Finger tief in den Mund zu schieben. Hermine spürte, dass er mit der anderen Hand bereits für Nachschub sorgte, und fragte sich, ob sie es weiterhin aushalten würde, von ihrem eigenen Saft trinken zu müssen. Doch Severus hatte kein Erbarmen, als er ihr ein ums andere mal die benetzten Finger in den Mund schob. Gerade, als Hermine einen Wechsel seiner Hände dazu nutzen wollte, ihn anzuflehen, damit aufzuhören, trafen seine Lippen auf die ihren und seine Zunge kostete sie ausgiebig.

"Das hat dir nicht gefallen", sagte er, als er den Kuss beendet hatte.

"Es war zuviel", gab Hermine leise zu, was ihm ein Lachen entlockte.

"Nun gut", erwiderte er schließlich, "dann muss ich mich um den Rest wohl selbst kümmern."

Mit diesen Worten drückte er sie wieder auf dem Stuhl nieder und schob ihre Schenkel weit auseinander. Sein Blick lag lange auf der haarlosen Scham, bevor er mit beiden Händen die nassen Lippen weit spreizte.

Hermine glaubte zu vergehen, als er seine Zunge tief in sie schob, und sein Mund sich dabei fest auf das empfindliche Fleisch presste. Er saugte an ihr, als gäbe es kein köstlicheres Getränk, als der Honig, der unaufhörlich aus ihr floss.

Seine Hände lösten sich schließlich von ihrem Schoß, und wanderten zu ihren Brüsten, während seine Zunge rhythmisch in sie stieß. Als er ihre harten Brustwarzen in eisernen Griff nahm, stieß Hermine einen Schrei des Schmerzes und der Lust gleichermaßen aus. Sein Griff wurde noch härter und er rieb die dunklen Knospen brutal zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen. Hermine zuckte so stark zusammen, dass er die Hände sofort zu ihren Hüften wandern ließ, um sie ruhig zu halten, während seine Zunge jetzt hart über ihre Klitoris rieb. Ihre Brustwarzen schmerzten immer noch so herrlich süß, dass Hermine ein unkontrolliertes Stöhnen ausstieß. Immer schneller wurde seine Zunge, und ein Beben begann ganz tief in ihrem Körper zu toben. Doch ehe es sie vollständig erfassen konnte, entzog er sich ihr, und stand auf. Sie konnte sehen, wie er sich über die Lippen leckte, als gelte es, einer besonders köstliche Speise hinterherzuschmecken.

Hermine war unfähig, die Beine zu schließen. Das Gefühl des Verlustes war so stark, dass sie sich unwillkürlich die eigenen Finger zwischen die Schamlippen schob. Einen Moment lang betrachtete Severus, wie Hermine sich selbst betastete, die nassen Lippen spreizte und zwei Finger in dem Loch verschwanden, das eben noch die Berührung seiner Zunge erfahren hatte.

Er erkannte die unbändige Lust, die in Hermines Augen lag. Die Geilheit, die jedes Maß sprengt, und absolut alles möglich macht. Erst als er sich dessen gewiss war, sagte er mit vibrierender Stimme: "Für dieses unkeusche Verhalten musst du bestraft werden. Siehst du das ein?"

Hermine hielt inne, ihre Scham zu massieren und sah ihn fragend an, schließlich nickte sie und ihre Stimme klang kleinlaut. "Ich hätte um Erlaubnis bitten müssen, nicht wahr?"

Severus nickte bestätigend und erwiderte: "Wir werden das üben müssen."

"Dann werden Sie mich diesmal noch nicht bestrafen, Sir?", fragte Hermine demütig.

Einen Moment wägte Severus ab, dann erwiderte er bedauernd: "Die Strafe wird sich nicht umgehen lassen." Damit machte er ein paar Schritte von Hermine weg. Sie schloss langsam die Schenkel, während sie sah, wie er von seinem Schreibtisch ein langes hölzernes Lineal nahm, und es einmal in seine Händfläche klatschen ließ.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl aus Angst und Lust überkam sie, als er zu ihr zurückkehrte.

Ein leises Zittern schüttelte ihren Körper, als er nun sprach.

"Du hast es bald hinter dir, wenn du schön artig bist."

Hermine nickte und senkte den Blick.

Erneut ließ er das harte Holz in seine Händfläche klatschen und Hermine begann zu ahnen, wie es sich auf ihrer nackten Haut anfühlen würde.

Severus deutete auf den Wohnzimmertisch und seine Stimme klang nun sanft, aber bestimmt.

"Beuge dich dort hinüber."

Hermine erhob sich und ging mit zittrigen Knien die paar Schritte zum Tisch. Ihre Scham pochte unerträglich, doch sie widerstand der Versuchung, erneut ihre Finger dorthin gleiten zu lassen. Es war eigenartig, sich über diesen Tisch zu beugen und zu wissen, dass er ihr nun von hinten zwischen die Beine sehen konnte. Doch er schien nicht mehr an ihrer überaus feuchten Weiblichkeit interessiert, als er plötzlich sagte: "Rühr dich nicht, ich bin gleich zurück!"

Ohne ein weiters Wort, verließ er den Raum.

Hermine wagte es nicht, sich zu erheben, sondern blieb vornübergebeugt an dem Tisch stehen, um ihre Strafe zu empfangen. Das Zittern wurde langsam stärker und sie wusste nicht, ob es durch Erregung, Kälte, oder durch Angst vor ihrer Strafe ausgelöst wurde.

Sie stand da und fragte sich, wie es sich diesmal anfühlte, wenn er sie schlagen würde.

Würde es sie erregen, wie beim letzten mal? Würde es ihr Schmerzen bereiten, die jede Lust verfliegen lassen würde? Sie wusste es einfach nicht, und das Warten verstärkte ihre Angst.

Als er endlich zurückkehrte, warf er ein versiegeltes Pergament vor ihr auf den Tisch.

Hermine wollte gerade danach greifen, als er erneut das Lineal in seine Handfläche schlug.

"Du darfst es erst öffnen, nachdem du deine Strafe erhalten hast", fuhr er sie an.

Hermine wollte sich umwenden, doch seine Hand drückte ihren Kopf wieder nach vorne.

Leise wagte sie zu fragen: "Was ist das?"

"Das ist ein Versprechen - eine Belohnung, für deine erduldeten Qualen. Eine Wiedergutmachung für alles was sein wird", fügte er schließlich an.

Hermine dachte darüber nach, wie verrückt das alles war. Es war IHR Spiel, das er spielte, und dennoch sorgte er schon jetzt dafür, dass sie eine Wiedergutmachung für die erduldeten Schläge erfahren würde.

Gerade in dem Moment, als sie lächelte, traf sie der erste Schlag.

Er erzeugte zuerst nur Wärme, bis er sich schließlich in einen feinen Schmerz verwandelte.

Erneut traf das Lineal ihre weiße Haut und sorgte dafür, dass sich ein neuer roter Striemen bilden würde. Der nächste Schlag schickte ihr genau die Dosis von Pein, die ihre Lust erneut zum kochen brachte. Der vierte hingegen war so hart geführt, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Zwei weitere ließ sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen über sich ergehen, doch beim nächsten fragte sie stockend: "Habe ich genug für mein Vergehen bezahlt?"

Die Antwort war ein weiterer Schlag, dem schnell der nächste folgte.

Abermals biss Hermine die Zähne zusammen und glaubte, ihre Lust sei vollkommen verschwunden, bis Severus eine Pause machte und sie ihre Feuchtigkeit an den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel hinabfließen spürte. Severus Hände glitten zwischen ihre Beine und zwei Finger drangen tief in sie, massierten sie und zogen sich schließlich wieder aus ihr zurück.

Ein weiterer Schlag traf ihre malträtierten Pobacken, und diesmal schrie sie vor Schmerz laut auf.

Severus ließ ein Zungenschnalzen hören und platzierte einen weiteren festen Schlag.

"Bitte...bitte nicht mehr", wisperte Hermine, und erfuhr erneut die harte Hand von Severus.

"Ich kann nicht mehr!", schrie sie ihn nun an, und wollte sich umwenden.

Als Severus sie auf den Tisch zurückdrängte, wusste sie, dass er in den nächsten Schlag noch mehr Härte legen würde und sie schluchzte auf, noch bevor er ihn ausgeführt hatte. Als er sie wirklich traf, versuchte sie mit aller Kraft, sich gegen ihn zu wehren und sich herumzudrehen. Er hielt sie auf den Tisch gedrückt und seine Hand erforschte unnachgiebig die Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen, die sich so verräterhaft gebärdete und vor Lust vibrierte.

"Bitte schlag mich nicht mehr. Bitte nicht mehr schlagen, Severus", flehte sie, während sie gleichzeitig die Beine weit spreizte.

Mit einem Ruck drehte er sie um und drückte sie erneut auf dem Tisch nieder. Nun sah sie, dass er das Lineal gegen seinen Zauberstab eingetauscht hatte. Nur Sekunden später waren ihre Hände ausgestreckt über ihrem Kopf gefesselt und ihr ganzer Körper zitterte, während er ihren schmerzenden Hintern bis an die Tischkante zog.

Es tat weh, auf dem malträtiertem Fleisch zu liegen, und Hermine wollte sich seinem Griff entwinden, um dieser Position zu entkommen. Severus ignorierte ihre Fingernägel, die sich schmerzhaft in seine Unterarme bohrten. Er ignorierte die Schimpfworte, die sie ihm an den Kopf warf, während er sein hartes Glied in sie schob und seinen Rhythmus aufnahm, der ihren wunden Hintern mit jeder Bewegung nachdrücklich an die Schläge erinnerte.

Hermine sah das Funkeln in seinen Augen, als er sie auf den Tisch zurückdrängte. Sie sollte sich ihm in jeder Hinsicht geschlagen geben.

Die braunen Augen nagelten sie auf den Tisch, so wie seine Stöße ihren Schoß nagelten.

Und plötzlich überfiel Hermine ein Orgasmus, der sich kaum angekündigt, doch umso atemberaubender war. All der Schmerz und die Demut vermischte sich zu einem Gefühl des Lebens und der unbändigen Lust. Wie die Wellen ein plötzlichen Sturmflut brach der Taumel über sie herein, ließ sie unter seinen Händen so heftig zucken, dass er Mühe hatte, sie auf dem Tisch zu halten. Schließlich griff er nach ihren Beinen und zog sie so weit in die Höhe, dass ihre striemenübersähten Pobacken angehoben wurden. Er brachte sich noch zweimal heftig in sie, bevor sie spüren konnte, wie er sein Sperma in ihren zuckenden Schoß pumpte. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass er sie füllte, sie besaß und sie sich zueigen machte.

Es dauerte geraume Zeit, bis Severus sie schließlich wieder vorsichtig auf den Tisch sinken ließ und sich aus ihr zurückzog. Er reichte ihr die Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Hermine unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut, als ihr Hintern dabei noch einmal mit der Tischkante in Berührung kam.

Ohne auf ihre Zustimmung zu warten, hob Severus seinen Zauberstab und sprach zwei Zauber. Der erste reinigte sie beide, der zweite ließ die Striemen auf ihrem Po gänzlich verschwinden.

Hermine schenkte ihm ein kopfschüttelndes Lächeln, als sie sagte: "Es hat eindeutig große Vorteile, magisch zu sein."

Er reagierte nicht darauf, sondern zog sich schweigend die Hose hoch, die er lediglich hinuntergeschoben hatte, um endlich in sie eindringen zu können.

"Darf ich den Umschlag nun öffnen?", fragte Hermine lauernd.

Severus nickte und legte umständlich seinen Zauberstab auf den Schreibtisch zurück, um ihrem Blick nun nicht begegnen zu müssen.

Hermines Neugier auf das versiegelte Schreiben wuchs, und so griff sie danach, um es zu öffnen.

Es waren nur wenige Zeilen in Severus Handschrift, die sie überflogen hatte, als sich ein warmes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht bildete.

_Geliebte Hermine,_

_ich gebe auf! Ich kann dir nicht entkommen...ich MÖCHTE dir gar nicht entkommen. Du gibst mir alles von dir, und ich bin bereit, dir alles von mir zu geben. Dein Leben wird durch mich nicht in Gefahr sein, das verspreche ich dir. _

_Dein Severus _

tbc

_Im nächsten Kapitel treffen wir wieder auf euren 'Lieblingsprotagnisten' Charles Grant, und dieser hat etwas dabei, das die Handlung mächtig vorantreiben wird!_

_So wie es zur Zeit aussieht, sind wir dann mit dem Ende des übernächsten Kapitels wieder in der Gegenwart. Keine Sorge, es wird deutlich zu erkennen sein, wenn es soweit ist! _

_Ich würde mich gerade jetzt über Feeback freuen, damit ich weiß, dass ihr noch da seid! _

_Liebe Grüße, Kira_


	53. Trinke das Blut des Teufels und die Höll

**53. Kapitel**

**Trinke das Blut des Teufels und die Hölle bereitet dir einen warmen Empfang **

"Er ist der eine, der uns alle leitet. Der eine, der uns die Kraft gibt, über uns hinauszuwachsen, und dem wir dafür unseren Dank schulden. Er empfing mich und gab mir die Kostbarkeit, die dich, Clarissa Holten zu seiner Dienerin machen wird. Bist du bereit, das Band zu knüpfen?"

Charles Grant, der wieder die Gestalt von Peter Deeping angenommen hatte, hielt die Phiole empor, in der die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit wie ein Rubin funkelte. Alle Anwesenden waren in ehrfürchtiges Schweigen verfallen.

"Ich bin bereit!", sagte Hermine mit volltönender Stimme, um dem Anlass gerecht zu werden.

Das heutige Treffen hatte völlig anders begonnen, als die vorherigen, und ein Teil von Hermine war mehr als erleichtert, dass sowohl die Selbstgeißelungen, als auch die Vereinigungen diesmal unterblieben.

Nun sah sie sich jedoch mit dem Trank konfrontiert, den Severus ihr angekündigt hatte.

Sie blickte auf die Phiole und versuchte sich mit der Tatsache zu trösten, dass dieses kleine Gefäß zuvor in Severus Händen gewesen war - dass es seiner Kunstfertigkeit zu verdanken war, dass dieses Gebräu existierte und ihr Blut gewandelt wurde. Gewandelt jedoch zu etwas Teuflischem, daran gab es wohl keinen Zweifel, denn es war vermischt, mit dem des Lords. Nur wenige Minuten trennten sie nun davon, sich in Voldemorts Dienerin verwandelt zu sehen. Grant spielte seine Rolle perfekt...beinahe zu perfekt, als er ihr zuraunte: "Trinke diesen Trank und du wirst meiner endlich würdig sein."

Berenger legte ihm daraufhin eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte lachend: "Das wird bis zum übernächsten Treffen warten müssen, mein Freund. Du weißt, wie dieser Trank wirkt. In den nächsten Stunden wird sie einzig für den Lord existieren, bis die Wirkung sich relativiert hat, und sie wieder zu eigenständigem Denken fähig ist, und dennoch das feste Band der Dienerschaft spürt. Erst wenn sie nach dem nächsten Treffen vom Lord offiziell aufgenommen wurde, ist sie wieder die deine...aber du hast mich, mein Freund", sagte Berenger und strich Charles eine imaginäre Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr.

"Dann lasst uns beginnen", sagte Grant zu der kleinen versammelten Gruppe, kaum dass Berenger ihn berührte. Er reichte dem Pater das kleine gläserne Gefäß und senkte demütig den Blick, als er murmelte: "Ich bin nur der Überbringer - ein Diener, der mit Freude seine Pflicht erfüllt."

"Und du hast sie hervorragend erfüllt", erwiderte Berenger mit einem Lächeln. Dann sah er zu Hermine und hielt die Phiole empor. "Trinke sie in einem Zuge leer und du bist endlich ein vollwertiges Mitglied, das schon bald seine eigene Gruppe leiten wird."

Hermine nahm das kleine Gefäß entgegen und ihre letzten Gedanken galten Severus, als sie die Phiole öffnete und den Inhalt auf ihre Zunge schüttete. Während sie ihr eigenes, verändertes Blut trank, dachte sie daran, dass Severus sie von diesem schrecklichen Zwang befreien würde, den sie sich hier selbst auferlegte. Sie dachte es bis zu dem Augenblick, als sie die Flüssigkeit die Kehle hinunterlaufen ließ, und plötzlich änderte sich ihr Denken auf dramatische Weise. Unbändiger Hass durchdrang sie plötzlich und sie spie die Worte regelrecht aus: "Dieser Verräter muss sterben! Er soll für seinen Betrug am Lord bezahlen. Ich werde ihn töten...mit meinen eigenen Händen!"

Völlig außer sich, warf sie die Phiole zu Boden und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, ehe die anderen überhaupt begriffen, was passiert war. "Wir müssen sie aufhalten", rief Berenger panisch, ehe er stirnrunzelnd anfügte: "Von wem spricht sie überhaupt?"

Auf Grants Gesicht spiegelte sich tiefe Zufriedenheit ab und er hielt den Pater zurück, der Hermine hatte folgen wollen. "Wen immer sie meint...er wird diese Nacht nicht überleben", sagte Charles Grant und seine Gesichtszüge verzogen sich zu einem grausamen Grinsen, das Peter Deeping stets zur Schau getragen hatte, wenn er seine Beute soweit eingekreist hatte, dass die Tötung kurz bevor stand.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Das Schloss schien sie beinahe mit offenen Armen zu erwarten. Niemand hielt sie auf, als sie das Portal durchschritt. Niemand sah sie, als sie die Stufen in die Kerker hinuntereilte. Ihr Klopfen an Severus' Tür wurde bald erhört. Er öffnete und sie lächelte ihn an.

"Hermine - das Treffen...ich dachte, du seist dort..."

"Dieser Idiot hat die Phiole fallen gelassen. Der Trank ist auf dem Holzfußboden des Pfarrhauses

gelandet. Man wird einen neuen benötigen. Das Treffen wurde frühzeitig beendet. Und ich bin hergekommen, damit ich dich sehen kann...ich wollte dich sehen, verstehst du?"

Severus nickte knapp, ehe er erwiderte: "Wer hat den Trank fallen lassen? Grant oder Berenger?"

"Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Der Trank ist ruiniert. Und ich bin hier...ich bin hier, Severus. Lass mich endlich herein und nimm mich in deine Arme", sagte sie und war so darauf konzentriert, endlich in seine Wohnräume zu gelangen, dass sie nicht einmal die Tür richtig hinter sich schloss. Er war ein paar Schritte zurückgwichen. "Moment", erwiderte er eilig und sah sich im Raum um. Hermine folgte seinem Blick und erkannte den Zauberstab, der auf seinem Schreibtisch lag.

"Accio Zauberstab!", rief Hermine, und hatte den ihren so schnell gezückt, dass Severus nur tatenlos zusehen konnte, wie sein Zaubererutensil ihr direkt in die Hände flog.

"Hermine...der Trank..."

"Der Trank hat mir die Augen geöffnet, du verräterisches Dreckschwein! Du betrügst den Lord! Jedes Wort aus deinem Mund ist eine Lüge! Du arbeitetest gegen den, dem wir alles zu verdanken haben! Ich werde dich dafür bestrafen, Snape! Ich werde dich so lange bestrafen, bis du vor unserem Meister alles zugibst, und dann werde ich zusehen, wie er dich tötet! Du hast den Tod verdient, Severus Snape. Und für jedes mal, da du meinen Körper berührt hast, wirst du nun bezahlen! Nein, ich glaube, ich werde dich selbst töten, und dem Lord deinen Leichnam als Trophäe überbringen, sobald ich endlich zu ihm darf."

"Hermine! Du weißt nicht was du tust! Bitte, lass mich nur an dieses Regal gehen...wir sprachen darüber, dass ich dir helfen würde, wenn du den Trank genommen hast. Bitte lass mich..."

"Halt dein Maul, du widerlicher Verräter", sagte Hermine gefährlich leise, dann fügte sie ein einziges Wort an, das so leise war, das Severus nur entsetzt den Bewegungen ihrer Lippen folgen konnte: "Crucio."

Er wollte noch etwas sagen - wollte erklären, warum sie sich so fühlte, wie sie sich fühlte - wollte ihr klar machen, dass es seine eigenen Zaubertrankbraukünste waren, die ihr jetzt diesen unbändigen Hass auf ihn bescherten. Doch es war zu spät. Der Schmerz schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, ließ ihn erzittern, sich winden und nach einem Ausweg aus dieser Pein suchen, und schließlich ließ er ihn wie zerschmettert am Boden liegen. Jede einzelne Faser in seinem Körper schien zerrissen worden zu sein. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, als der nächste Cruciatus ihn mit einer Gewalt auf den Boden zurückschmetterte, dass er Knochen in seinem Brustkorb knacken hörte. Der Schmerz war überall. Atmen schien unmöglich. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis er das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. Doch das durfte nicht geschehen, so erleichternd es derzeit auch wäre, um den rasenden Schmerzen endlich entkommen zu können. Doch wenn er jetzt ohnmächtig wurde, dann würde Hermine versuchen, ihn zum Lord zu bringen, und damit würde sie nicht nur ihn, sondern am Ende auch sich selbst verraten. Severus versuchte Hermines Blick zu suchen, doch da war nur Hass - unbändiger, grenzenloser Hass auf ihn. Bilder schossen ihm durch den Kopf, wie Voldemort Freude heucheln würde, über die treue Dienerin, die doch so offensichtlich eine Spionin war, die über die eigenen Pläne stolperte. Er würde sich einen Spaß daraus machen, sie durch die Gruppe der Todesser zu reichen, bevor sie endlich wieder einigermaßen zu Sinnen käme. Und dann würde die Hölle für sie erst richtig beginnen. Er selbst wäre zu diesem Zeitpunkt vermutlich schon tot. Es würde auch bei ihm lange dauern, bis der Lord sich seiner entledigen würde, doch Hermine würde er eindeutig länger behalten.

Severus versuchte zu sprechen, Blut sickerte aus seinem Mund und alles was er hervorbrachte, war ein blutiges Gurgeln.

"Bei Merlin! Hör auf!", erklang es plötzlich von irgendwoher.

Severus konnte nicht mehr sagen, wem die Stimme gehörte, obwohl er sie kannte. Der Schmerz wurde von ihm genommen und er versuchte Atem zu schöpfen, um sich dann mit übermenschlicher Anstrengung aufzurappeln. Ihm blieb nur diese eine Chance.

Doch kaum hatte er sich erhoben, sah er sich Hermine gegenüber, die erneut mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn zielte, ihr Blick war jedoch auf einen anderen Mann gerichtet. Es dauerte etwas, bis Severus diesen Mann als Harry Potter erkannte.

Hermines Stimme klang kalt: "Dieses Verräterschwein ist fällig! Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue! Er wird sterben - jetzt!"

Sie öffnete schon ihren Mund für den Avada Kedavra, als Harry aus Leibeskräften schrie: "Der Mann, den du gerade töten möchtest, ist der Vater deines Kindes!"

Hermine hielt inne und sah mit einem ironischen Blick auf Harry. "Ich habe kein Kind!"

"Doch, hast du...es ist nur noch winzig klein, und du hast es vermutlich noch nicht bemerkt, aber du bist schwanger...von ihm!", fügte Harry an, und deutete auf Severus.

Hermine sah zu dem Mann, den sie über alles zu hassen glaubte, und versuchte Harrys Worte damit in Einklang zu bringen. Sie war schwanger? Schwanger von dem Bastard Snape? Der Lord würde toben, wenn er das erführe. Hermine war unschlüssig, was es als nächstes zu tun galt.

Diesen Moment der Unentschlossenheit nutzte Harry, um seinen Zauberstab auf sie zu richten und sie durch einen Petrificus Totalus zu lähmen. Severus wischte sich das Blut von den Lippen und holte das Gegenmittel, so schnell es ihm möglich war. Er sah Hermines, vor Hass lodernde Augen, als er den Trank in ihren Mund träufelte.

"Heben Sie den Zauber auf", wies er Harry dann an, und packte gleichzeitig Hermines Kinn, um es nach oben zu drücken und sie damit zum Schlucken zu zwingen.

Kein Wort drang über Hermines Lippen, als die Bande der Dienerschaft sich lösten. All ihre Kraft schien durch diesen unbändigen Hass auf Severus aufgebraucht worden zu sein. Er war der letzte, an den sie gedacht hatte, bevor sie den Trank geschluckt hatte, und er war der erste, der daher in ihrem Kopf gewesen war, als sie die Liebe zum Lord empfand. Und nun stand Severus hier vor ihr und war nur knapp dem Tode entkommen - einem Tode durch ihre eigene Hand. Er hatte ihr versprochen, ihr Leben zu schützen, und nun war sie es gewesen, die ihm beinahe das seine gewaltsam entrissen hatte. Harrys Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf und sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Sie wusste nicht, woher er die Information hatte, die ihr eigener Körper ihr erst ganz langsam preisgab. Sie war schwanger. Sie erwartete ein Kind von Severus Snape - von dem Mann, den sie um ein Haar vor ein paar Sekunden umgebracht hätte - von dem Mann, den sie über alles liebte. Alle Kraft war dahin, und Hermine fiel. Sie fiel scheinbar endlos und hoffte niemals wieder erwachen zu müssen. Dann war da nur noch Frieden.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als sie erwachte, spürte sie Arme, die sie festhielten. Sie fühlte, wie ein Kuss auf ihren Scheitel gedrückt wurde. Sie hörte leise gewisperte Worte. "Es war mein Fehler. Ich hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass du als erstes zu mir kommst. Ich hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass dein Hass ebenso stark und übermächtig, wie deine Liebe sein kann."

Sie wollte sprechen, doch ihre Kehle schien wie ausgedörrt.

"Sir, sie ist erwacht", erklang Harrys Stimme, der vor ihr stand und bislang stumm auf die beiden Liebenden gesehen hatte.

"Hermine, wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Severus leise und seine Hände strichen ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Sie nickte leidlich, dann schwieg sie eine Zeit lang, weil sie keine Antwort wusste, statt dessen krächzte sie schließlich: "Wie fühlst _du_ dich?"

Seine Stimme klang immer noch leise und seine Worte verdeutlichten, warum er flüsterte, so dass sie ihn kaum verstehen konnte: "Ich habe scheinbar ein paar gebrochene Rippen."

"Ja", meldete sich Harry zu Wort: "Und du hast ihm so viele Schmerzen verpasst, dass er seine Nerven wohl noch eine Weile brauchen, bevor sie aufhören, Feuer durch seinen Körper zu jagen. Leute wie ihr sollten echt keine Kinder kriegen. Das Ganze hat mich ziemlich überrascht, muss ich zugeben", fügte er dann kopfschüttelnd an.

Severus sah zu Hermine, um abzuschätzen, wie sie die Nachricht aufnahm, dass sie ein Kind von ihm in ihrem Körper trug.

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, sah dann jedoch zu Harry und fragte: "Woher, in Merlins Namen, weißt du das überhaupt? Ich wusste es ja selbst nicht einmal, obwohl ich in der Tat schon lange überfällig bin...schon sehr lange."

"Weil du schwanger bist", stellte Harry nochmals trocken fest, dann fügte er sehr viel ernster an: "Ich weiß davon, weil ich es in meinem Traum sah. Der gleiche Traum, in dem du stirbst."

Es dauerte lange, bis Hermine antwortete: "Wenn es also stimmt, dass ich schwanger bin, dann muss ich wohl auch damit rechnen, dass du mit der Voraussage meines Todes recht hast. Wird das Kind leben, Harry? Werde ich es zur Welt bringen, bevor meine Zeit abgelaufen ist?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, nahm die Brille von der Nase und rieb sich die Augen: "Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir deine Frage beantworten, aber diese Träume sind wirr. Ich kann mir nicht aussuchen, was ich sehen möchte, und was nicht. Aber ich konnte fühlen, wie du ganz intensiv an dein Kind gedacht hast, und du wusstest, dass es von Severus Snape ist. Und ich sah, dass du stirbst. Ich weiß nicht, wann es soweit sein wird...ich weiß es einfach nicht. Eins kannst du mir glauben, Hermine...von allein wäre ich niemals auf so einen verrückten Traum gekommen, also musste es wohl wahr sein. Ich wollte Professor Snape sofort von meinen neuen Erkenntnissen berichten, und war sehr erstaunt, dass die Tür nicht verschlossen war. Das war ein Glück, denn sonst wäre dein Kind jetzt bereits Halbwaise. Ihr habt scheinbar eine merkwürdige Art, miteinander umzugehen", fügte er dann mit einem missglückten Lächeln an.

Hermine schwieg zu dieser Bemerkung und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Sie spürte, wie Severus sie vorsichtig berührte und wurde sich darüber bewusst, dass es ihn enorme Kraft kosten musste, in seinem Zustand auch nur die kleinste Bewegung zu machen, dennoch fühlte sie, wie er sie an sich zog. Hermine wich ein Stück von ihm, um ihn nicht schmerzhaft zu berühren, sah ihm jedoch tief in die Augen.

"Ein Kind", flüsterte sie leise und beinahe fragend.

"Von jetzt an wird alles anders", erwiderte er und Hermine fühlte, dass diese Worte eine tiefe Bedeutung hatten, die ihr unwillkürlich Furcht einflößten.

tbc

_Ich habe mich unendlich über eure Reviews zum letzten Chap gefreut!_

_Ich möchte auch denen nochmal herzlich danken, die Anmerkungen, Kritik und Lob anonym hinterlassen haben, und denen ich daher leider nicht persönlich antworten konnte. _

_Die Rückmeldungen haben sehr gut getan...und das würden sie natürlich auch diesmal! ;)_

_LG, Kira_


	54. Das Tor Teil eins

_Liebe Leser,_

_dieses Kapitel habe ich in zwei Teile gefasst, da es ansonsten zu lang geworden wäre. Ich hoffe, dass so ein angenehmeres Lesen möglich ist. Daraus ergibt sich am Ende des Kapitels allerdings...ähm...na, das seht ihr ja dann selbst +g+_

**54. Kapitel**

**Zweimal Hölle und zurück - das Tor (Teil 1)**

Gedämpfte Geräusche erklangen aus Severus' Schlafzimmer.

Hermine hätte den Schaden so gerne wieder gut gemacht, den sie Severus' zugefügt hatte, doch sowohl Harry, als auch Severus selbst, hatten sie davon abgehalten, sich näher mit seinen Verwundungen auseinanderzusetzen.

Und so saß sie da und versuchte die Geschehnisse dieser Nacht zu verarbeiten, während Harry Severus half, die Rippen zu heilen und verschiedene Zauber zu sprechen, die die malträtierten Nerven heilsam beeinflussen sollten, bis Severus in der Lage wäre, die geeigneten Tränke selbst herzustellen, die für seine weitere Heilung von Nöten wären. Hermine wagte sich nicht, ihm erneut Hilfe anzubieten, nachdem ihr unmissverständlich klar gemacht worden war, dass sie sich raushalten sollte.

Es war bereits früher morgen, als die Tür sich öffnete und Severus, von Harry gefolgt, hinaustrat.

Hermine erhob sich und ging schweigend auf ihn zu. Zögerlich stand sie vor ihm, unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Ebenso wortlos umarmte er sie und ließ sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf sinken.

"Ich werde dann mal gehen", murmelte Harry.

"Wir sehen uns heute Abend, Mr. Potter", verabschiedete Severus sich so versöhnlich von Harry, wie Hermine es nie zuvor aus seinem Munde vernommen hatte.

"Ich werde herkommen", erwiderte Harry, ehe er leise die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Hermine genoss Severus' Umarmung als Zeichen, dass er ihr vergeben hatte.

Lange standen sie so da, bevor Severus sie schließlich sanft von sich schob, um ihr in die Augen zu blicken.

"Ich werde den Orden informieren...wir müssen einen Weg finden, dich aus all dem herauszuhalten."

"Ich kann jetzt nicht aussteigen, Severus..."

"Du MUSST aussteigen, Hermine! Und du WIRST aussteigen!"

Hermines Gesicht verdüsterte sich zusehends.

"Du glaubst, nur weil ich schwanger von dir bin, kannst du mir das befehlen?"

"Nein! Ich befehle es dir, weil ich dein Training übernommen habe - und alles gescheitert ist."

"Gescheitert? Du meinst, ich habe versagt? In welchem Punkt habe ich versagt? Ich habe alles über mich ergehen lassen, was nötig war...ich habe mich zu einer Dienerin Voldemorts gemacht, um meine Rolle perfekt zu spielen...bei Merlin, ich hätte dich beinahe getötet, so perfekt bin ich in diese Rolle geschlüpft! Wo, zum Teufel, habe ich versagt?"

Severus schüttelte zornig den Kopf. "Nicht DU hast versagt, sondern ICH! Ich habe meine eigenen Regeln gebrochen!"

Hermine spürte unbändigen Zorn in sich aufsteigen.

"Was für Regeln sollen das sein? Etwa die, dein Erbgut nicht weiterzugeben? Dein Sperma nicht im Schoß einer Frau zu verspritzen, die die Aufgabe hat, sich einer Gruppe fanatischer Anhänger des Lords hinzugeben und jedem zu Willen zu sein, der glaubt, Anspruch auf sie erheben zu können? Wir stehen vor einem schrecklichen Chaos, Severus...ein unmenschliches, grauenhaftes Chaos...aber wir wussten es vorher! Ändert meine Schwangerschaft all das?"

"Ja, verdammt, das tut sie!", fuhr er sie wütend an, "ich habe versagt, weil ich dich liebe - kannst du das nicht verstehen? Ich bin selbst schuld, dass du mich beinahe getötet hättest...ich hätte es verdient, verdammt nochmal...dafür, dass ich dieses Gefühl mein Handeln habe beeinflussen lassen. Ich kann mir das nicht leisten, Hermine! Ich gehöre zum inneren Kreis der Todesser...ich bin ein Mörder...ein...bei Merlin...lass mich das nicht alles erklären...du weißt, WAS ich bin!"

"Ja, ich weiß, was du bist...du bist der Mann, den ich liebe...und du bist der Vater meines Kindes."

"So schnell schon hast du dich daran gewöhnt? Und doch glaubst du, weitermachen zu können, wie bisher...glaubst du wirklich, ich schicke dich noch einmal dort raus? Glaubst du, ich lasse es zu, dass dieser Scheißkerl Grant auch nur einen Finger an dich legt?"

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Und glaubst du etwa, dass ich diesen Gedanken besser als du ertrage? Aber ich wüsste keinen Weg, wie ich dem entgehen sollte. Severus, bitte sei vernünftig...ich weiß, dass dich das völlig aus dem Konzept bringt...lass uns in Ruhe überlegen, was zu tun ist."

"Ich weiß was zu tun ist...du bist ab sofort aus der Sache raus, das ist mein letztes Wort - als dein Mentor, und als der Vater deines Kindes!"

"Du machst dir die Sache zu leicht", erwiderte Hermine dunkel.

"Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, Vater zu werden", gab er hart zurück.

"Nein, das hast du wohl nicht...und ich nicht darum, jetzt bereits Mutter zu werden...ich sollte besser gehen. Ich habe ein Leben, Severus...ich muss noch etwas schlafen, und dann muss ich zur Uni...ich muss unterrichten...und ich habe eine Aufgabe für den Orden zu erfüllen...ich kann jetzt nicht alles hinschmeißen, versteh das doch! Ich werde heute Abend ebenfalls herkommen...ich denke, alles was Harry zu sagen hat, geht auch mich etwas an."

Er erwiderte nichts, sondern sah nur stumm zu, wie sie seine Wohnung verließ, bevor er systematisch damit begann, alles was ihm in die Finger kam, gegen die nächstbeste Wand zu schmettern.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So sehr sie auch darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie ihr Leben fortführen musste wie bisher, so ungläubig betrachtete Hermine sich selbst, als sie am Morgen, gleich nach einem kurzen Abstecher in ihre Wohnung, zur Uni ging.

Harrys Offenbarung war, wenn Hermine ehrlich war, immer noch nicht gänzlich bis zu ihr vorgedrungen.

Sie war überwältigt von der Tatsache Severus' Kind in sich zu tragen, von dem sie noch rein gar nichts spürte...und sie war ebenso überwältigt von Angst...ihrer eigenen und von der von Severus.

Der einzige augenblickliche Ausweg aus dem Gedankenchaos, war ein geregelter Tagesablauf. Und auch wenn die Müdigkeit sich gegen späten Vormittag bereits gewaltsam Bahn brechen wollte, so führte sie ihre Vorlesung doch mit der gleichen mitreißenden Begeisterung, wie ihre Studenten es gewohnt waren.

Gegen Mittag setzte sie sich nicht in die Mensa, sondern auf eine der Bänke, die im Park standen. Hermine dachte an Ginny, die sie sich jetzt sehnlichst herwünschte...doch als ein Schatten auf sie fiel, war ihr sofort bewusst, dass es nicht ihre Träume waren, die erhört wurden, sondern ihr Albtraum auf geradezu niederträchtige Weise Gestalt annahm.

"Ich bin überrascht, Sie heute hier zu sehen...nach dieser Nacht", sagte Charles Grant und blickte sie eingehend an.

Hermine fixierte ihn mit wütendem Blick.

"Und ich bin überrascht, dass Sie es wagen, mich anzusprechen!"

"Warum sollte ich Sie nicht ansprechen? Ich bin um Sie besorgt, das habe ich nie verhehlt"

"Nein, Grant, das haben Sie nicht! Ebenso wenig wie Ihren Hass auf Professor Snape."

"Mir schien es gestern so, als seien auch Sie alles andere als gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie ihn mit dem Verräter meinten - denn er ist einer, nicht wahr? Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, so wollten Sie ihn töten. Darf ich fragen, ob Sie Erfolg damit hatten?"

Hermine lachte ein ungläubiges Lachen.

"Gehört eigentlich zur Grundausbildung im Ministerium ein Arschlochkurs?"

"Ich habe selbiges für Sie gestern erneut hingehalten, Professor Granger!", fuhr er sie plötzlich wütend an.

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment schweigend an, dann sagte sie mit kalter Stimme: "Nicht für mich Charles, sondern für Ihren Auftraggeber...für das Ministerium! Hören Sie auf, mir die Schuld zu geben."

"Dann wäre es Ihnen also auch recht gewesen, wenn Berenger Sie verfolgt hätte, statt sich von mir besänftigen zu lassen?"

"Ich glaube keine Sekunde lang, dass Sie ihn aufhielten, um mich zu schützen. Sie rechneten doch fest damit, dass Snape von meiner Hand sterben würde, nur deshalb hielten Sie Berenger auf, damit er MICH nicht aufhält. Sie HOFFTEN, dass ich Snape töte!"

"Ja, darauf hoffte ich", gab Grant ohne Umschweife zu, "aber ich habe wohl vergeblich gehofft und mich umsonst diesem homosexuellen Bastard Berenger ausgeliefert. Wie dem auch sei, ich bin gespannt, wie Sie sich beim nächsten Treffen schlagen, wenn Sie dem Lord gegenüberstehen...aber noch mehr bin ich auf das übernächste Treffen gespannt, wenn Sie MIR gegenüberstehen werden. Snape interessiert mich nicht länger - wir haben eine Vereinbarung was Ihre Rolle angeht. Schon bald sehe ich mich gezwungen, die meine ebenso überzeugend zu spielen, und Sie für würdig zu erklären - ich kann es kaum erwarten." Damit lächelte er sie kurz an, drehte er sich um, und ging mit langsamen Schritten zurück zum Universitätsgebäude.

Hermine spürte die lodernde Wut in ihrem Bauch. Ein unbändiger Drang stieg in ihr auf, Grant hinterherzustürzen und ihren Zauberstab an seine Kehle zu halten.

Er war also erneut Berengers Leidenschaft zum Opfer gefallen, nachdem sie das Treffen verlassen hatte - doch diesmal spürte sie kein Mitleid, denn sie wusste, dass er in seinem kranken Geist darauf sann, es ihr doppelt und dreifach zurückzuzahlen.

Hermine legte schützend ihre Arme um ihren Unterleib.

Es gab keinen Weg, sich zu schützen...außer dem, zu fliehen. Doch das alles war kein Spiel - es gab keine Möglichkeit zu fliehen. Egal, was sie nun tat, es würde ihr nicht gelingen, sich einfach so aus alledem herauszuhalten.

Sie versuchte ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen und musste schon bald einsehen, dass es ihr nicht gelang.

Nach einer Stunde lag sie in ihrer Wohnung auf der Couch und flehte zu Merlin, dass die Übelkeit sich wieder legen würde, die das Gespräch mit Grant hervorgerufen hatte. Sie hatte die nachmittäglichen Stunden in der Uni absagen müssen, weil sie sich kaum noch auf den Füßen hatte halten können. Es war nicht die Schwangerschaft, die die Übelkeit hervorrief, sondern der unbändige Hass auf den Mann, der sie schon bald in seine Finger bekommen würde, und dem sie sich hingeben musste, was immer es sie auch kosten würde. Allein der Gedanke sorgte dafür, dass sie nun schon zum zweiten mal ihr Bad eilends aufsuchen musste, um sich heftig in die Kloschüssel zu erbrechen.

Mühsam erhob sie sich schließlich wieder und blickte in den Spiegel. Was ihr begegnete, ließ sie erschrecken, denn als hätte jemand ihren Muggelspiegel mit Magie versehen, fand sie auf der glatten Oberfläche ein Bild vor, das unmöglich wirklich dort sein konnte. Sie sah sich selbst, inmitten von Severus' Bild 'Übergang zur Hölle'. Es war unmöglich, und doch wusste sie, dass das harte Training dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie genau dieses Bild vor sich sah, wenn sie drohte zu versagen.

Severus hatte einmal gesagt, dass es ein Mahnmal für ihn sei - nun verstand sie, was er gemeint hatte. Es war als Mahnmal ebenso grausam wie als Bild selbst, denn es sorgte dafür, dass sie sich darauf besann, was sie gelernt hatte.

Den Geist abschalten - Grausamkeiten und Demütigungen mit Freude hinnehmen...die Rolle wahren...Severus hatte ihr all das mit harter Hand beigebracht - sie würde nicht versagen...nicht jetzt...nicht, wenn sie es irgendwie verhindern konnte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gegen Abend hatte Hermine ihren Entschluss in die Tat umgesetzt und erneut Hogwarts aufgesucht. Sie fand Severus noch allein vor, was sie sehr erleichterte, denn sie musste ihm unbedingt erklären, warum sie ihren Plan weiterverfolgen würde. Es galt die Strukturen zu erkennen, mit denen der Lord das neue Netz aus Macht sponn. Nur wenn sie verstanden, wie es geknüpft war, wäre der Orden in der Lage, es zu zerstören.

Hinzu kam die Tatsache, dass das Ministerium durch Grants Rolle als Peter Deeping eine stärkere Position eingenommen hatte, obwohl Hermine in Wahrheit schon länger in der Gruppe agierte. Sie hatte jetzt die Möglichkeit, den Ausgleich zu schaffen und in die Systeme der Gruppe um Berenger vollends vorzudringen. Sie durfte diese Chance nicht verstreichen lassen. Die Anführer unter den Muggeln leiteten Gruppen, deren Größe bislang immer noch im Dunkeln lag. Wenn sie durchhielt, dann wäre sie bald selbst die Leiterin einer solchen Gruppe und könnte wichtige Informationen liefern. Sie musste herausfinden, mit welchen Mitteln Voldemort diese Leute kontrollierte, und verhindern, dass er die Muggel in einen Kampf schicken würde, bei dem es ihm gleichgültig war, dass ein riesiger Anteil von ihnen getötet werden würde. Hermine kam nicht umhin, die verblendeten Muggel mit kritischen Gedanken zu belegen, doch darum ging es nicht...es ging um die Tatsache, dass der Orden - selbst, wenn er sich mit dem Ministerium verbünden würde - niemals gegen eine solche Übermacht ankäme, wenn der Lord diese Massen wie Schafe in die Schlacht führte, damit sie mit ihrem Blut all das ertränkten, was noch an Menschlichkeit und Widerstand vorhanden war.

Severus hatte sie zur Begrüßung geküsst...ein Lichtblick für Hermine, dass er ihr zuhören würde, doch schon als sie den ersten Satz sagte, knurrte er sie an, dass seine Meinung feststehe. Hermine spürte abermals Wut in sich.

"Wenn ich nicht vor den Lord trete, dann wird alles einstürzen, wofür ich gekämpft habe. Du hast gesagt, dass du für meine Tarnung beim nächsten Treffen sorgen wirst. Erläutere mir diesen Plan!", sagte Hermine in einem Ton, der so fest klang, wie ihr Blick auf ihrem Gegenüber lag.

"Du kannst so nicht vor den Lord treten. Was ist, wenn er es herausfindet?"

"Dann wird er sich freuen, dass der Anführer seines inneren Kreises mich geschwängert hat."

"Er wird dir das Kind aus dem Leib schneiden, wenn er dich als Verräterin durchschaut. Hast du vergessen, dass die Prophezeiung deinen Tod ankündigt? Was ist, wenn er mich dazu zwingt, unser Kind zu töten? Hast du dir diese Möglichkeit überlegt? Es klingt durchaus nicht abwegig, dass ich selbst es sein werde, der die blutige Tat ausführen muss...Voldemort liebt den Imperius."

"Du bist in der Lage, dich dagegen zu wehren."

"Nicht, wenn er mich zuvor mit Flüchen beinahe umbringt...und selbst wenn ich mich wehren könnte...glaubst du, das würde uns retten? Willst du sterben, Hermine? Sag mir, WILLST DU STERBEN?"

"Wenn ich nicht gehe, ist das keine Garantie dafür, dass ich nicht sterben werde...verdammt Severus...nein, ich will nicht sterben! Ich will, dass alles gut wird...wolltest du das hören? All die Wochen über bringst du mir bei, was es heißt, wenn man nur Grausamkeit und Demütigung zu erwarten hat - und nun möchtest du, dass ich mich in Träumen über unsere Zukunft ergehe? Was ist mit dir? Siehst du etwa schon vor dir, wie du ein Baby in den Armen schaukelst?"

"Warum nicht? WARUM NICHT?", schrie er zornig.

Hermine schwieg einen Moment und sah ihn an, als sähe sie ihn zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben.

Sie sah seine Knöchel, die weiß geworden waren, als er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Sie sah die Ader auf seiner Stirn pulsieren, die sie inzwischen so gut kannte. Sie sah seine Augen, die vor Wut loderten. Es war grotesk, sich diesen Mann vorzustellen, wie er ein neugeborenes Kind im Arm hielt...und doch...die Maske Severus Snapes' hatte einen Riss bekommen...einen gefährlichen, wie Hermine voller Panik erkannte.

Wenn er begann schwach zu werden, so musste sie um so stärker sein. Er hatte sie all die Wochen über Härte gelehrt, hatte sie gequält und gedemütigt, hatte sie gnadenlos in das Bild geschickt und ihr befohlen, Dinge zu sagen, die sie nie im Leben hatte sagen wollen. Er hatte sie zu einem Menschen gemacht, der Pläne verfolgte, selbst wenn es sie umbringen würde...und das ungeborene Kind ebenso. Als sie nun seinen Blick sah, wurde ihr klar, dass er genau das erkannte.

Er wich ihrem Blick nicht aus...das hatte er nie getan, doch was sie darin sah, ließ sie erschaudern.

Seine Stimme klang nun sehr viel weniger wütend.

"Du musst aufhören, Hermine."

"Das kann ich nicht."

"Warum, verdammt?"

"Weil ich es so gelernt habe...weil du der beste Meister warst, den man sich vorstellen kann...weil ich mein Ziel erreichen muss."

"Das wirst du, Hermine...das Ziel ist dein Tod, wie wir wissen...und ich bin sicher, dass du das erreichen wirst," erwiderte er zynisch.

"Dann wird es so sein."

"Nein - nein...das wird es nicht..."

Severus wurde durch ein Klopfen an seiner Tür unterbrochen. Als er nicht seinen Zauberstab benutzte, sondern selbst zur Tür ging, um sie zu entriegeln, erkannte Hermine, wie kraftlos er wirkte. Automatisch straffte sie ihre Gestalt. Wenn er kraftlos war, so musste sie dafür um so stärker sein. Das Bild in ihrem Kopf ließ keine andere Möglichkeit zu.

Der neue Gast schien die Stimmung sofort zu bemerken, die sich seit seinem letzten Besuch merklich geändert hatte.

"Vielleicht solltest du besser gehen", sagte der Tränkemeister zu Hermine, die ihm daraufhin einen vernichtenden Blick zu warf. "Die Angelegenheiten des Ordens sind nicht länger deine Sache", fügte Severus an, was Hermine zur Weißglut brachte.

"Ich bin nach wie vor ein Ordensmitglied - wenn ich mich nicht täusche, so hast du allein überhaupt nicht das Recht, mich von der Gruppe auszuschließen."

Einen Moment lang funkelte er sie wütend an, dann knurrte er: "Ich werde mit Albus reden."

"Ich ebenfalls", erwiderte Hermine.

Harry blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn zwischen Hermine und Snape hin und her.

Er fühlte sich ein wenig, als sei er zwischen ein streitendes Löwenpärchen geraten, wobei diese Löwin hier scheinbar bereit war, dem Mähnenträger gehörig die Krallen um die Ohren zu hauen.

Harry hätte am liebsten versucht, sich unsichtbar zu machen, doch ohne Tarnumhang war dies ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen, das geradezu lächerlich wirkte. Und so wartete er darauf, endlich eine Gelegenheit zu finden, seine wichtigen Informationen an Snape weiterzuleiten.

Nie zuvor hatte er seinen ehemaligen Lehrer so erlebt.

Jedes Treffen, das sie in den letzten Wochen miteinander abgehalten hatten, hatte sich allein auf Aufträge beschränkt, die dem Ziel des Ordens galten - eingeschlossen Snapes Anweisung, dass Harry seine Quidditch-Karriere aufgeben musste, um die Stelle im Ministerium überzeugend antreten zu können...er hatte ihn dafür gehasst! Nicht Dumbledore, der zweifellos seinen Segen zu dieser Entscheidung gegeben hatte, sondern Snape - der mitleidlos Spott über ihm ergossen hatte, als Harry am Boden zerstört gewesen war.

Snape, der von jedem forderte, sein Leben einfach in den Müll zu kippen, nur weil er selbst seines so endgültig und rasant damals in den Dreck gefahren hatte...ein Mann, der Vergnügen daraus zog, zu sehen, wenn die Welt anderer Leute ebenso zerbrach.

Versuchte er hier verzweifelt, ein abermaliges Zerbrechen seiner eigenen Welt zu verhindern? Es erschien Harry so, da der Tränkemeister so vehement gegen Hermines Überzeugungen, und damit eindeutig für ihren Schutz, kämpfte. Als sich nun der Kurs seines ehemaligen Lehrers änderte, spürte Harry, wie eine Gänsehaut seinen Körper überzog.

"Albus wird vermutlich DIR recht geben - weil er glaubt, dich für die Pläne zu brauchen. Aber wir werden es auch so hinbekommen. Ich werde Kontakt mit dem Ministerium aufnehmen...ich werde mir überlegen, wie Charles Grant deinen Ausstieg aus der Gruppe glaubhaft begründen kann."

"Das wird er nicht tun...das würde seine persönlichen Pläne kreuzen", erwiderte Hermine dunkel, mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry, der keine Kenntnis über die grausamen Details erfahren sollte.

Severus verstand den Wink und verstummte, doch seine Kiefer mahlten, als wünschte er, Grants Knochen dazwischen zu zermalmen.

Harry spürte, dass endlich der Punkt gekommen war, an dem er ansetzen konnte. Was immer die beiden ihm auch glaubten zu verschweigen, es wurde Zeit, dass sie erfuhren, was er zu berichten hatte. Einen Moment betrachtete er Snape nochmals eingehend. Er wirkte plötzlich so gänzlich anders auf ihn. Sicher, Hermine trug sein Kind, doch würde allein das einen Mann wie Snape weich machen und so aus der Fassung bringen?

Wie würde er erst aus der Fassung geraten, wenn Harry ihm nun erzählte, was sich an diesem Nachmittag im Ministerium ereignet hatte?

tbc

_Ach so ja...daraus ergibt sich hier ein Cliffhanger._

_Wie schnell möchtet ihr denn das neue Update:)_


	55. Das Tor Teil zwei

_Liebe Leser,_

_ich habe mir ein wenig künstlerische Freiheit bei der Geschichte um die Zerstörung der Zeitumkehrer erlaubt. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt damit leben, dass ich diesen eigenwilligen und absolut machtvollen Werkzeugen meine eigene Version ihrer Vernichtung aufgedrückt habe. _

_Ich möchte jetzt nicht viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen, doch ich werde euch im Anschluss an dieses Kapitel noch einmal in Empfang nehmen. _

_Bis dann... _

**55. Kapitel **

**Zweimal Hölle und zurück - das Tor (Teil 2)**

Harry wusste, dass seine Nachricht wie eine Bombe einschlagen würde...in diese, scheinbar äußerst fragile Welt der beiden Menschen, von denen er niemals im Leben geglaubt hätte, dass sie einander lieben könnten.

"Ich habe heute ein Gespräch zwischen Charles Grant und einem der Wachmänner mitbekommen", begann Harry vorsichtig.

Sowohl Hermine, als auch Snape sahen ihn mit interessiertem Blick an, da sie ahnten, dass er es wohl nicht erwähnen würde, wenn es nicht von Wichtigkeit wäre.

Bevor Snape ihn ungeduldig anfahren konnte, fuhr Harry fort zu erzählen.

"Es ging um die Prophezeiung - sie soll fortgeschafft werden. Der Wachmann äußerte Zweifel, da das Ministerium der sicherste Platz wäre und man nirgendwo sonst besser auf sie Acht geben könnte, als in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Doch Grant wollte von all dem nichts hören. Er befahl ihm, die Kugel im Laufe des nächsten Tages, wenn er seinen normalen Dienst versah, und keinen Verdacht bei den Kollegen erregen würde, in sein Büro zu bringen und zu niemandem ein Wort verlauten zu lassen. Offenbar möchte Grant die Prophezeiung selbst in seinem Besitz haben. Mir ist nur nicht klar, zu welchem Zweck...er wird sie nicht öffnen können. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob der Minister seinen Segen dazu gegeben hat, aber eines ist klar, wenn Grant sie aus dem Ministerium schafft, dann werde ich nicht mehr an sie gelangen können. Die Prophezeiung enthält eine wichtige Information, die unser aller Zukunft betrifft - und Grant weiß davon!"

Hermine sah Harry völlig entgeistert an.

"Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte sie beinahe atemlos.

Harry lächelte nun ein schiefes Lächeln und sagte dann: "Ich habe meinen Tarnumhang benutzt und bin ihm in sein Büro gefolgt. Ich dachte, dass ich so vielleicht mehr über eure Prophezeiung erfahren könnte. Und dann sah ich, dass er so etwas wie eine eigene Phrophezeiung hatte. Eine, die Sequenzen aus der Zukunft zeigte, die er in dem Glauben betrachtete, allein zu sein. Ich habe so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen."

"Was zeigte diese...Prophezeiung?", fragte Hermine matt.

Harry holte jetzt tief Luft, die er bekümmert entweichen ließ, ehe er zu erzählen begann:

"Sie zeigte Grant, wie er als Todesser dem Lord Informationen überbringt. Er ist etliche Jahre älter in dieser Sequenz die ich sah, und offensichtlich ist er ein gebrochener Mann. Nachdem er das Treffen der Todesser verlassen hat, trifft er sich mit einem Mann, der etwa um die Zwanzig sein muss. Dieser Mann hat ihn völlig in der Hand. Er beschimpft ihn und nennt ihn einen Mörder. Und tatsächlich nickt Grant zu alledem und lässt alles über sich ergehen. Er tat mir leid, als ich das sah, doch dann sagte er plötzlich etwas, das meine ganze Sichtweise änderte. "Wenn Ihr Vater mich nicht bekämpft hätte, wäre es nie soweit gekommen. Dann wäre ich nicht gezwungen gewesen, eine dauerhafte Rolle bei den Todessern einzunehmen - und Ihre Mutter würde heute noch leben. Geben Sie mir nicht die Schuld, Snape, dass Ihr Vater ein sadistisches Schwein war. Er hat es selbst zu verschulden, dass der tödliche Fluch Ihre Mutter traf. Und Sie...Sie bemühen sich redlich, in seine Fußstapfen zu treten."

"SIE haben meine Mutter getötet, nicht mein Vater", sagte der junge Mann kalt, dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Grant, "und bevor der Lord heute endgültig fallen wird, durch MEINE Hand, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Sie endlich bekommen, was Sie verdient haben."

"Ohne mich wären Sie nicht in der Lage gewesen, Ihren Plan durchzuführen und den Lord zu vernichten, Nathaniel, vergessen Sie das nicht!" Als er sah, dass der junge Mann sich davon nicht beeinflussen lassen würde, setzte er hilflos nach: "Ich habe Ihre Mutter geliebt!"

"Sie haben das Leben meiner Eltern zerstört! Glauben Sie, ich wüsste nicht, was Sie meiner Mutter bei den Treffen damals antaten? Sie war bereits mit mir schwanger, als Sie sie das erste mal vergewaltigten. Nichts anderes war es, auch wenn Sie die Rolle vorschieben, die sie beide zu spielen hatten. Das nennen Sie Liebe? Mein Vater hat nur das getan, was jeder wirklich liebende Mann getan hätte. Er wollte Sie bezahlen lassen - und Sie haben wie ein feiges Schwein meine Mutter als Schutzschild benutzt. Mein Vater musste mit ansehen, wie sein Fluch - der Ihnen galt - ihm das liebste nahm, was er im Leben hatte. Er war wie tot von diesem Zeitpunkt an. Und der beste Beweis dafür ist der, dass er sich widerstandslos nach Askaban bringen ließ. Sie haben das Leben meiner Eltern zerstört, von dem Moment an, als Sie das erste mal meine Mutter sahen! Sie wollten sie - um jeden Preis! All die Monate der Schwangerschaft über hat meine Mutter es ausgehalten, dass Sie immer wieder Ihre schmutzigen Finger an sie legten. Und als sie endlich aus der ganzen Geschichte raus war, da haben Sie ihr aufgelauert! Liebe, häh?", höhnte Nathaniel, "meine Mutter hatte keine Rolle mehr, die sie spielen musste, als Sie sich das letzte mal an ihr vergingen. Das zählte rein zu Ihrem 'Privatvergnügen'. Aber Sie haben nicht mit der Rache meines Vaters gerechnet...und er nicht mit Ihrem Willen, über Leichen zu gehen...selbst über ihre...selbst über die meiner MUTTER, Sie feiges Dreckschwein! Was war das für ein Gefühl, als Sie meine Mutter zwischen sich und den tödlichen Fluch meines Vaters zerrten? Tat es Ihnen leid um die 'Geliebte'?"

Grant duckte sich unter der Wut des jungen Mannes sichtlich.

"Ja - es tat mir leid...ich...ich habe sie geliebt!"

"Dann werden Sie sicher verstehen, dass Sie nun für Ihre Taten sterben werden. Sie haben Ihre Schuldigkeit getan, Grant. Ich werde heute den Lord töten - und Sie werde ich JETZT töten. Fahren Sie zur HÖLLE!"

Als der grüne Blitz aus Nathaniels Zauberstab zuckte, warf Grant die Prophezeiung gegen die Wand, so dass sie in tausend Stücke zersprang", schloss Harry schließlich.

Hermine hatte die Hand vor ihren Mund gelegt, um den stummen Schrei unkenntlich zu machen.

Harry erzählte von ihrem Kind! Das Kind, das sich gerade erst zu entwickeln begann! Ein Sohn von zwanzig Jahren, der ihren Tod rächen würde...und doch wäre es ein Fluch aus Severus' Mund, der ihr das Leben nehmen würde. Es war unglaublich von Nathaniel zu hören, der seinem Vater so ähneln würde. Die gleiche Wut, der gleiche Hang zur Rache. Und unweigerlich würde auch er einen tödlichen Fluch aussprechen, wie Severus...Severus...in Askaban!

Hermine nahm langsam die Hand vom Mund und blickte in die dunklen Augen des Mannes, den sie liebte.

"Wir können es verhindern...nun, da wir von all dem wissen", sagte sie schwach.

Harry hatte den Atem angehalten und abermals entstand der Wunsch in ihm, sich unsichtbar machen zu wollen.

Severus schüttelte sanft den Kopf, als widerstrebe es ihm, ihr zu widersprechen.

"Nein, wir können uns nicht sicher sein. Diese angebliche Prophezeiung von Grant ähnelt nichts, was ich was ich kenne. Es könnte eine Falle sein."

"Aber er wusste nicht, dass er nicht alleine war, als er sie betrachtete", warf Hermine ein.

"Dennoch wissen wir nicht, ob es tatsächlich die Zukunft ist, die er dort sah. Es würde vieles erklären, das ist unbestreitbar...deinen Tod von meiner Hand...doch Harrys Träume wiesen auf einen viel früheren Zeitpunkt deines Todes hin.Grant befürchtet offenbar, dass wir unsere eigene Prophezeiung lesen könnten...und genau das werden wir tun!"

Harry nickte, als hätte er genau das bereits erwartet.

"Es ist alles vorbereitet, Sir. Ich muss nur vor Ihnen im Ministerium sein, um Sie ungesehen hineinschleusen zu können."

Severus schickte Harry ein anerkennendes Lächeln.

"Gut", ließ er sich spröde vernehmen. Nun sah er wieder Hermine an und strich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. Sie schloss einen Moment die Augen, diese wohlige Berührung genießend, von der sie sich wünschte, dass sie sie einfach forttragen könnte...fort in eine andere Welt, in der kein Voldemort existierte - kein Grant - kein Orden.

Severus' Stimme holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück.

"Wenn es stimmt...wenn unser Sohn...Nathaniel...den Lord töten wird, dann ist klar, warum das Ministerium dieses Interesse an dir hegt."

"Dabei haben sie aber wohl eins nicht bedacht", erwiderte Hermine matt, "nämlich dass DU der Vater dieses Kindes bist."

Severus nickte, doch seine Worte sprachen eine andere Sprache: "Ich halte es durchaus für möglich, dass Grant glaubte, selbst der Vater dieses Kindes werden zu können, und damit sein eigenes Schicksal zu ändern. Das Ministerium hat schon lange Kenntnis darüber, dass du eine bedeutende Rolle spielen wirst. Meine Rolle ist wohl eher die eines unliebsamen Zwischenspielers. Ich glaube, dass Grant längst den Zaubereiminister davon überzeugt hat, dass ER der Vater deines Kindes wird.

"Zu spät", knurrte Hermine in einem für sie ganz und gar untypischen Tonfall.

Harry sah sie entgeistert an. Ihre offensichtliche Genugtuung wirkte erfrischend auf alle drei, die trotz des schrecklichen Blicks in die Zukunft über ihre trockene Feststellung schmunzeln mussten.

"Grants Zukunft hat sich jetzt bereits verändert", knurrte Snape plötzlich.

Hermine spürte regelrecht, wie er seinen sadistischen Vorstellungen freien Lauf ließ.

Wie zur Bestätigung dessen, sagte er: "Unser Sohn wird nicht in die Verlegenheit kommen, dieses dreckige Schwein töten zu müssen, denn das werde ich erledigen, sobald wir die Prophezeiung in den Händen halten. Vielleicht werde ich dafür schon eher nach Askaban kommen, als eigentlich vorgesehen, aber Nathaniel wird diese Schuld NICHT auf sich laden müssen."

"Das würde auch meine Zukunft ändern", erwiderte Hermine und kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Wir müssen die Prophezeiung erst haben Früher darf nichts geschehen, was die Zukunft beeinflussen könnte", sagte Harry in einem Tonfall, der sogar Snape einen anerkennenden Blick entlockte.

"Wann müssen wir aufbrechen?", ließ sich Hermine plötzlich vernehmen und kaute an ihrer Unterlippe.

Severus zog unwillkürlich die Augenbrauen zusammen, als so deutlich wurde, dass Hermine über etwas nachdachte.

"Was hast du vor?", fragte er fordernd.

"Ich muss nur kurz in meine Wohnung. Ich erkläre es dir später. Die Zeit eilt! Vertrau mir bitte einfach!"

Severus schien abzuwägen, ob er dazu im Stande sein würde. Schließlich nickte er knapp und sagte: "Wir treffen uns am besten direkt in London. Es gibt eine Muggelbuchhandlung, nicht weit vom Ministerium..nur zwei Ecken weiter..."

"Kenne ich", erwiderte Hermine sofort.

"Wie kommt es, dass mich das jetzt kaum verwundert", warf Harry ein.

"Gut, dann treffen wir uns in einer Stunde dort", erwiderte Severus, "sei vorsichtig", setzte er nach.

Hermine konnte kaum glauben, dass es sie gehen ließ. Insgeheim hatte sie mit einem weiteren Kampf gerechnet. Als sie an der Tür war, sah sie sich noch einmal, von den beiden Männern unbemerkt, um. Ihr fiel auf, dass sie bereits in ein leises Gespräch vertieft waren, das Harrys Gesichtszüge überaus ernst hatten werden lassen. Hermine schoss der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass sie genauso wirkten, wie damals im Fuchsbau, als Severus Harry eindringlich gebeten hatte, dass er etwas für ihn erledigen sollte. Sie sah noch heute Severus Lippen, die ein "Sie müssen es schaffen", bildeten, vor sich. Und auch jetzt schien er etwas von Harry zu fordern. Hermine spürte plötzlich, dass genau dies der Grund war, warum Severus sie so willig hatte gehen lassen. Für einen Moment zögerte sie, und war versucht, zu den beiden zurückzukehren, doch ihr eigener Plan riss sie aus dieser Starre. Was auch immer Severus von Harry forderte, sie würde es erfahren, wenn die Zeit gekommen wäre...die Zeit, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, und abermals wiederholte sie das Wort in Gedanken, während ihr Herz plötzlich bis zum Halse schlug. Die Zeit war schon einmal ihr Verbündeter gewesen. Und sie würde es vielleicht wieder sein, selbst, wenn es dem Gesetz widersprach. Es gab kein Gesetz mehr, das sie aufhalten konnte. Was immer auch geschehen würde, es klang nicht so, als sollte man zimperlich sein, Gesetze zu brechen, die das Ministerium erlassen hatte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine hatte das Buch seit Jahren nicht mehr angerührt. In schwarzen Lettern prangte die Aufschrift 'Des Megalodons Glückseligkeit' darauf.

Hermine hatte stets bezweifelt, dass ein gigantischer Räuber wie das Megalodon etwas wie Glückseligkeit empfinden konnte. Diese Biester waren Killer, die schon von Natur aus nicht in der Lage waren, etwas zu empfinden. Und doch kam es ihr in diesem Moment wie der blanke Hohn vor, dass sie ausgerechnet dieses Buch vor Jahren als Versteck auserkoren hatte.

Sie schlug es in der Mitte auf und lächelte leicht, als sie den Inhalt erblickte. Der Zeitumkehrer hatte all die Jahre dort überdauert. Er hatte sich dem gefügt, über das er diese unendliche Macht hatte - der Zeit!

Vorsichtig fasste sie nach der Kette und hob den Anhänger aus den ausgestanzten Seiten heraus. Das verschlossene Buch hatte ihn vor Staub geschützt, und so funkelte er in glänzendem Gold, das beinahe schon Arroganz ausstrahlte.

Hermine wusste, dass sie hier ein Artefakt in den Händen hielt. Sie vermutete zwar, dass in schwarzmagischen Kreisen ebenfalls Zeitumkehrer vor der Vernichtung bewahrt wurden waren, doch gab es bisher noch keine Anzeichen dafür, dass dem wirklich so war.

Vielleicht war es jedoch auch so, dass sie tatsächlich die einzige Person war, die es geschafft hatte, eines dieser kostbaren, wenn auch äußerst gefährlichen Instrumente, zu bewahren. Vermutlich glaubte Dumbledore heute noch, dass er im Zuge der ministerialen Bestimmung vernichtet worden war. Ein glücklicher Umstand hatte sie damals jedoch in die Lage versetzt, dem Ministeriumsangestellten mit einem Lächeln ein leeres Kästchen zu überreichen. Er hatte es nicht geprüft, da Peeves - der einzige, der nicht einmal offizielle Mitarbeiter der Regierung verschonte - ihn in einen Papierwust aus gesetzlichen Bestimmungen gewickelt hatte, die dem Mann schier die Luft abzuschnüren drohten.

Hermine hatte mittels ihres Zauberstabes das endlos lange Papier entfernt, das zudem lauthals Paragraphen herausgeschrien hatte.

So würdevoll wie möglich hatte der Regierungsbeamte sich danach entfernt. Hermine hatte nie wieder von ihm, oder von einem gesuchten Zeitumkehrer gehört - und sie hatte Peeves einen stillen Dank ausgesprochen, den der Poltergeist vermutlich ohnehin nur mit einem boshaften Schabernack vergolten hätte.

Der Gedanke war merkwürdig, einem notorischen Unruhestifter auch heute noch so viel zu verdanken. Doch so manches lief im Leben einen absolut merkwürdigen und unerwarteten Gang.

Unwillkürlich musste sie daran zurückdenken, welche unerwartete Entwicklung ihre Begegnung mit Severus genommen hatte, nachdem sie ihn damals, rein zufällig bei ihrem Besuch in der Buchhandlung getroffen hatte. So vieles war seitdem geschehen. Sie hatte sich verwandelt - ER hatte sie verwandelt!

In diese Gedanken versunken legte sie die Kette um ihren Hals und verbarg den machtvollen Anhänger unter ihrer Bluse. Von nun an würde sie ihn bei sich tragen, wann immer es möglich war, denn wenn Grants merkwürdige Prophezeiung tatsächlich ihre Zukunft zeigte, dann würde sie nicht eine Sekunde lang zögern, sie zu ändern!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der Regen zeichnete ein graues Bild von Londons Straßen. Die Lichter der Laternen spiegelten sich in Pfützen, deren Oberflächen von feinen Tropfen immer wieder zum Erzittern gebracht wurden.

Die Reflexion der Neonreklame der Muggelbuchhandlung ergoss sich in leuchtendem Rot auf die nasse Straße. Hermine stand da und zog ihre Jacke enger um sich. Severus ließ sie warten - das beunruhigte sie. Jedes vorbeifahrende Auto schien ein Spiel mit ihr zu treiben, indem es eine große Wasserlache dazu brachte, sich kurz vor ihren Füßen auf den Bordstein zu ergießen. Hermine wich einen Schritt zurück und stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus, als jemand sie berührte.

Sie fuhr herum, bereit, Severus zu fragen, warum er so lange gebraucht hatte - doch es war nicht Severus, der sie am Arm fasste und ihr eindringlich in die Augen sah.

"Sind Sie schwanger, Hermine?", fragte der Mann und seine Hand schloss sich so fest um Hermines Arm, als wolle er die Antwort durch diese Geste aus seinem Gegenüber herausquetschen.

Als Hermine nicht antwortete, fuhr Grant - der die Gestalt von Deeping hatte - sie wesentlich lauter an: "Sind Sie von diesem sadistischen Hurensohn schwanger? Bekommen Sie ein Kind von diesem brutalen Dreckschwein?"

Hermine sah die blanke Wut in seinen Augen - und noch etwas, das ihr ein tiefes Gefühl von Genugtuung gab - Grant hatte Angst!

Ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, grollte Severus' Stimme hinter ihnen, die Charles immerhin dazu brachte, seinen Griff etwas zu lösen.

"Wie kommen Sie hier her, Grant?"

Eine Sekunde später hatte Severus den anderen Mann am Hals gepackt und drückte bereits besorgniserregend auf dessen Kehlkopf.

Grant gab ein krächzendes Geräusch von sich, und versuchte Severus' Hand von seinem Hals zu lösen, indem er Hermine los ließ und seine Finger in die Handrücken seines Peinigers krallte, um sie fortzuzerren. Severus löste seinen Griff gerade so weit, um Grant die Gelegenheit zum Sprechen zu geben.

"Lassen Sie mich los, Snape!"

Severus stieß ihn plötzlich von sich, was Grant taumeln und schließlich gegen die Schaufensterscheibe der Buchhandlung prallen ließ. Er griff an seinen Hals und starrte Snape aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an, während die rechte Hand unter seinem Mantel verschwand.

Doch ehe er den Zauberstab gezückt hatte, war Snape bereits erneut bei ihm und drückte ihm den seinen unbarmherzig an die gerötete Kehle.

"Ich frage das jetzt ein letztes mal - wie kommen Sie hier her? Woher wussten Sie, dass dies unser Treffpunkt war? Ich kenne eine Millionen Gründe Sie zu töten, und nur einen einzigen, es nicht zu tun - ich will Informationen! Reden Sie, oder sterben Sie! Los, raus damit, oder ich verteile Ihre Eingeweide auf dem Gehweg", sagte Severus plötzlich ruhig.

"Das würde Ihnen gefallen, nicht wahr Snape? Erinnert es Sie daran, wie Sie den echten Deeping töteten?" Grant sah nun an dem Mann vorbei, der ihn festhielt. "Sehen Sie, Hermine...er wird sich nie ändern...er ist ein Sadist, ich sagte es Ihnen...ich sagte es Ihnen!"

Hermine hörte den leichten Triumph, den Grants Stimme beinhaltete, obwohl er offensichtlich tatsächlich um sein Leben bangte.

Sie schritt langsam auf die beiden Männer zu und dicht neben Grants Gesicht sagte sie schließlich: "Er wird sie nicht töten, Grant...nicht bevor ICH mit Ihnen fertig bin!! Mit diesen Worten schnellte ihre Hand in seinen Schritt und drückte ihren Fund äußerst unsanft zusammen.

Charles Grant stieß einen Schrei aus, und Severus musste ihn fest gegen die Schaufensterscheibe drücken, um ihm weiterhin den Zauberstab effektiv an die Kehle halten zu können.

"Entschuldige bitte", sagte Hermine ruhig zu Severus, der sie überrascht ansah. Grants Schrei ebbte zu einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen ab.

"Ich kann ihn noch ein wenig so halten", sagte Severus und deutete mit dem Kopf eine einladende Geste an.

"Nein!", ließ Grant sich vernehmen und sah flehentlich zu Hermine. "Nein, bitte...verstehen Sie doch...Hermine...ich...liebe...Sie!", brachte stockend heraus.

"Das reicht!", fuhr Severus ihn an, "ich gebe Ihnen jetzt die allerletzte Möglichkeit mir meine Frage zu beantworten!"

Grant versuchte immer noch Hermines Blick einzufangen, doch schließlich gab er auf und fauchte Snape an: "Glauben Sie, Sie haben gewonnen, Snape? Denken Sie wirklich, dass ich alleine hier wäre?"

Severus konnte hören, wie Hermine plötzlich einen erschreckten Laut von sich gab. Langsam wandte er den Kopf und erkannte, wie aus dem Dunkeln eine Gruppe von Leuten auftauchte. Angeführt wurden diese Menschen von einem Mann in Priestermonitur. Der weiße Kragen leuchtete unter einem schwarzen Mantel hervor, den Berenger zum Schutz gegen den Regen trug.

Er selbst blieb völlig ruhig und betrachtete die Lage nur, während sich einige Männer aus der Gruppe lösten und auf Severus zustürzten. Hermine kam es völlig unwirklich vor, die Gruppe an einem anderen Ort, als im Hause des Paters anzutreffen.

Innerhalb von Sekunden befand auch sie sich in der Gewalt zweier Frauen, die ihr schmerzhaft die Arme auf den Rücken drehten. Hermine sah, wie Grant Severus etwas zuraunte und dieser daraufhin einen Blick zu ihr warf, um schließlich ergeben den Zauberstab fallen zu lassen.

"Sie wollten gerne wissen, woher ich von diesem Treffpunkt wusste", ließ sich Grant jetzt jovial vernehmen, da Severus entwaffnet war. Lässig hob er den Stab vom Boden auf und erklärte ruhig: "Ich habe Ihren Freund Potter beobachtet. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass jemand vom Orden sich unbeobachtet all die Zeit über im Ministerium aufhalten kann? Er sollte mitbekommen, dass ich die Prophezeiung fortschaffen lassen wollte, und es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass Sie sie noch heute Nacht holen wollten. Alles was ich tun musste, war, die Augen offen zu halten. Sie haben Hermine lange hier warten lassen...warum, Snape?"

"Weil ich noch etwas zu erledigen hatte", knurrte Severus ihn an.

"Und was war das?", fragte Grant interessiert, doch Severus schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, während sein Blick auf Hermine lag.

Die Männer hielten ihn fest, als würden sie auf einen Befehl warten. Berenger derweil schritt auf Hermine zu und fing ihren Blick ein, indem er ihr Kinn fasste.

"Miss Holten, Sie haben uns beim letzten mal etwas stürmisch verlassen. Sie wollten einen Verräter zur Rechenschaft ziehen - handelt es sich dabei um diesen Mann?", damit deutete er auf Severus. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, doch Grant antwortete statt ihrer: "Ja, das ist der Mann! Er betrügt den Lord...er gibt sich als einer seiner treuen Gefolgsleute aus, doch in Wahrheit spioniert er ihn aus."

"Nein!", schrie Hermine, als sie sah, wie die Männer, die Severus bislang nur festgehalten hatten, damit begannen, ihn mit Fäusten zu traktieren.

Wie aus der Ferne nahm sie wahr, wie Berenger fragte: "Gehört SIE zu uns, oder ist sie ebenfalls eine Verräterin, Peter?"

"Er ist nicht Peter Deeping!", schrie Hermine verzweifelt, doch sie wusste, dass man ihr nicht zuhören würde.

Severus gab keinen Laut von sich, doch die Schläge wurden härter, wie eindeutig zu hören war.

"Sie ist eine von uns...er muss sterben, dann gehört sie wieder ganz zu uns - sie ist mein!", sagte Grant und gab den Männern jetzt grünes Licht, die bislang nur auf Severus eingeschlagen hatten um ihn zu verletzten, doch nun wurden ihre Schläge brutal und sehr viel gezielter.

Hermine begann zu schreien und immer wieder rief sie Severus. Er fing plötzlich ihren Blick auf und seine Worte hallten wie Donnerschlag in ihrem Kopf, als er mit letzter Kraft in ihren Geist eindrang.

"Ich habe dir ein Versprechen gegeben - alles wird gut, Hermine. Vertrau mir...wir haben einen Verbündeten, der dir helfen wird. Du musst den Weg alleine gehen, bis zu ihm...er wird dich in Empfang nehmen...er wird alles in Empfang nehmen, was mir etwas bedeutet hat...hol die Prophezeiung!", weiter kam er nicht, da eine Faust seinen Kopf traf und so hart gegen seine Schläfe schmetterte, dass er zu taumeln begann.

"Tötet ihn!", ließ Grant sich ekstatisch vernehmen und stieß Severus zu Boden. Hermine versuchte sich zu befreien um zu ihm zu eilen, doch auch sie wurde festgehalten, obwohl man sie nicht schlug, da Grant sich für sie ausgesprochen hatte.

Immer wieder trafen Severus jetzt schwere Tritte. Hermine schrie unentwegt, doch niemand schien von ihr Notiz zu nehmen. Absolut niemand und nun erkannte sie, dass Grant seinen Zauberstab verborgen hielt, damit keiner der anderen Mitglieder um Berengers Gruppe ihn sehen konnte. Doch sie erkannte, dass er wohl einen Zauber über sie verhängt haben musste, der dafür sorgte, dass kein Muggel durch ihr Schreien aufmerksam wurde und ihr niemand zur Hilfe eilte.

Severus blutete inzwischen stark aus einer Kopfwunde und sein Blut vermischte sich mit der großen Pfütze, vor der Hermine noch vor einigen Minuten beinahe spielerisch zurückgewichen war. Das war zu dem Zeitpunkt gewesen, als sie noch gedacht hatte, dass alles gut werden könnte. Die Straße war nun seltsam leer und sie wusste, dass auch hier ein Zauber am Werke war.

Immer wieder erklang das dumpfe Geräusch von Tritten, die auf einen fast schon reglosen Körper trafen - Hermine starb mit jedem Geräusch innerlich ein Stückchen mehr. Berengers Männer ließen nicht von Severus ab. Hermine versuchte sich von den Frauen loszureißen, die sie festhielten, was dazu führte, dass man sie nun doch ebenfalls schlug. Ein Fausthieb traf sie in den Magen, und sie dachte in Panik an das Kind, als Sterne vor ihren Augen tanzten.

Grant hatte gerade den Mund geöffnet, um ihren Peinigerinnen Einhalt zu gebieten, als plötzlich etwas über sein Gesicht huschte. Und als der nächste Schlag Hermines Unterleib traf, da schwieg er und sah weg.  
Hermine liefen die Tränen unaufhaltsam übers Gesicht. Severus rührte sich inzwischen nicht mehr. Sein Körper lag wie zerbrochen auf dem Gehweg und von seinem Kopf aus strömte ein blutiges Rinnsal in verschiedenen Richtungen davon.

Ein weiterer Schlag ließ Hermines Welt in einer Welle aus Schmerz versinken.

"Das reicht!", herrschte Grant schließlich die Frauen an, als er sah, dass Blut wie ein roter Faden aus Hermines Mundwinkel lief.

Die Frauen ließen von ihr ab und Hermine horchte verzweifelt in ihren Körper, während sie zu Severus sah, der reglos da lag.

Plötzlich hob er noch einmal mit letzter Anstrengung den Kopf und flüsterte kraftlos: "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie dich nicht ebenfalls töten." Er versuchte sich noch einmal zu erheben und murmelte Worte, die Hermine nicht verstand. Dann brach er endgültig zusammen. Einer der Männer drehte seinen Körper mit dem Fuß um, so dass die geliebten Augen leblos in den dunklen Himmel starrten

Severus Snape war tot.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Welt hatte kein Oben und kein Unten mehr. Sie hatte keine Farben und sie war nicht schwarz-weiß. Es gab weder Licht noch Dunkelheit. Nichts! Es gab absolut nichts mehr.

Hermine brauchte niemanden, der ihr bestätigte, dass der Mann, den sie liebte, tot war.

Sie wusste es, weil die Welt nicht mehr existierte.

Was immer Severus für einen Zauber gesprochen hatte, es fühlte sich nicht so an, als würde Hermine noch leben.

Und doch stand die Welt für einen Moment still. Einen Moment, von dem Severus erwartete hatte, dass sie ihn nutzte! Er hatte ihr einen Befehl gegeben, und sie hatte zu gehorchen, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Er hatte ihr aufgetragen, die Prophezeiung zu holen. Er hatte noch viel mehr gesagt als das, aber es ergab keinen Sinn. Nichts ergab mehr Sinn...aber sie rannte! Hermine rannte los, als sie begriff, dass Severus diesen letzten Fluch genutzt hatte, um ihre Gegner für einen winzigen Moment zu lähmen. Sie rannte und hörte im gleichen Moment, wie wieder Leben in ihre Peiniger kam.

Grant fluchte laut, doch Hermine zog im Laufen ihren Zauberstab und feuerte auf ihn. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Berenger herumwirbelte und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung verschwand. Sie hatte keine Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn schon bald würde ihr die ganze Meute folgen. Und so rannte sie um die Ecke und hechtete die Straße hinunter, während in ihrem Kopf immer noch die Schläge zu hören waren, die Severus Körper malträtiert hatten. Sie sah immer noch sein Blut vor sich, das sich auf die Straße ergoss, als wäre es nicht weiter von Belang, das damit das Leben aus ihm herausströmte. Er war tot! Hermine spürte, wie ihre Beine weich wurden, doch sie riss sich zusammen. Severus wollte, dass sie ins Ministerium lief. Harry wartete dort auf sie. Er würde sie in Empfang nehmen...er würde alles in Empfang nehmen, was Severus etwas bedeutet hatte - diese Worte wirbelten wie Rauchschwaden durch ihren Kopf.

Hermine rannte. Sie war gerade um die zweite Ecke, als sie das Ministerium vor sich sah. Sie musste nur noch die Straße kreuzen. Am Rande nahm Hermine wahr, dass die Fußgängerampel gerade auf grün schaltete, und sie lief - getrieben von Severus Wunsch - von seinem letzten Befehl!

Hermine hatte die Straße gerade zur Hälfte überquert, als wie aus dem Nichts Scheinwerfer auf sie zurasten. Ein schwarzer Mercedes bog um die Ecke und hielt auf sie zu. Als sie den Fahrer erkannte, wusste sie, dass sie Severus' Befehl nicht mehr würde ausführen können. Sie würde von Berengers Wagen erfasst werden, während der Pater zweifellos glaubte, sie für ein höheres Ziel zu töten. Mit einer unglaublichen inneren Ruhe erfasste Hermine all das, während ihr Körper noch lief und sich zu wehren suchte. Für Berengers Begriffe hatte sie sich auf die Seite des Verräters geschlagen und der Trank, der sie an den Lord hatte binden sollen, hatte versagt - es war eine logische Entscheidung seinerseits, sie zu töten. Und während sie das Aufheulen des Motors hörte, griffen ihre Hände nach der Kette. Noch während das Auto sie erfasste, schlossen ihre Finger sich um den goldenen Anhänger. Der Aufprall war unbeschreiblich. Hermine wurde durch die Luft geschleudert. Ihre Haut wurde an unzähligen Stellen aufgerissen. Knochen splitterten und die Welt wurde endgültig schwarz.

Der Zeitumkehrer aber drehte sich durch die Wucht des Aufpralls so schnell um sich selbst, dass die Zeit völlig aus den Fugen geriet. Und als die Reifen ihn plötzlich zermalmten, da wurde seine Wirkung so abrupt zerstört, dass die letzten Minuten nicht ausradiert wurden, doch der Rest - all die letzten Monate waren einer neuen Realität gewichen. Sie entstanden neu, von dem Moment an, als Hermine in ihren tiefen, totähnlichen Schlaf sank. Es gab nur einen Menschen, dem die Wirkung des Zeitumkehrers nichts anhaben konnte, denn er unterlag einem Zauber, der so mächtig war, dass es Severus beinahe all seine Kraft gekostet hatte, diesen Zauber über diesen Menschen zu sprechen. Severus hatte danach ungewöhnlich lange gebraucht, bis er wieder stark genug gewesen war, um schließlich nach London zu apparieren.

Der Empfänger des Zaubers hingegen hatte beinahe befürchtet, dass die Zeit der Vorbereitung nicht mehr ausreichen würde.

Doch sie hatte ausgereicht, und nun wartete er.

Er wartete.

Doch er wartete vergeblich.

Hermines Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen.

Es war nur Severus' Zauber, der sie noch in der Zwischenwelt hielt. Doch der Zauber war so machtvoll wie derjenige gewesen war, der ihn ausgesprochen hatte.

Sie würde ins Leben zurückkehren...wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen war.

Zwei Passanten eilten ihr wenig später zur Hilfe, als die Welt sich wieder normal zu drehen begann. Es waren zwei Muggel, die keinerlei Ahnung davon hatten, dass sich ihnen direkt gegenüber ein Zaubereiministerium befand - die kein Wissen darüber hatten, dass es eine Welt gab, in der Zauberer existierten und dafür sorgten, dass das ganze Zeitgefüge verändert worden war.

Doch diese beiden Muggel sorgten dafür, dass die junge Frau schnellstmöglich in ein Krankenhaus gebracht wurde - auch wenn sie Familie und Freunden später geschockt erzählten, dass sie kaum glaubten, dass sie diesen schrecklichen Unfall überleben würde.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Erinnerungen verblassten und statt dessen tauchte die eisige Landschaft wieder vor Hermines Augen auf. Doch diesmal währte dieses Bild nicht lange, und sie kehrte endgültig zurück.

Einen Moment lang war Hermine schwindelig und sie schloss die Augen, auf ihren eigenen Atem lauschend - in ihren Ohren dröhnte es.

"Ich werde mich jetzt ganz langsam aus deinen Gedanken zurückziehen", hörte sie Snapes Stimme in Gedanken.

Ihre erste Reaktion war ein mental geschrienes: "Nein! Bleib bei mir!"

"Das sind nur die Nebenwirkungen", raunte er ihr zu, "es geht schnell vorüber - hab keine Angst! Du bist nicht allein, auch wenn es sich für einen Moment schrecklich anfühlen wird, wenn ich mich jetzt aus deinem Erinnerungen löse. Du weißt, dass dein Geist alleine existieren muss. Ich werde nun die Trennung vollziehen.'

Abermals fühlte es sich an, als würde er sterben - als würde sie sterben - als starben sie im gleichen Augenblick.

Und dann öffnete sie die Augen. Er war nun nicht mehr in ihren Gedanken, doch er saß ihr gegenüber. Mit ernstem Blick sah er sie an.

Hermine versuchte zu sprechen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Zu viel Zeit war scheinbar vergangen, seit sie zum letzten mal wirklich gesprochen hatte - und doch waren in Wahrheit nur wenige Minuten zwischen ihrer gedanklichen Verschmelzung und dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt verronnen.

Tausende von Fragen schossen Hermine durch den Kopf. Sie würde sie stellen, und sie erkannte, dass er ihr antworten würde, doch in diesem Moment war ihr Kopf leer.

Sie empfand immer noch den verheerenden Verlust durch Severus' Tod, und dieser Verlust vermischte sich nun - da er lebend vor ihr saß - mit dem Verlust, den sie empfand, weil ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit nicht mehr existierte.

tbc

_Mit diesem Kapitel kehren wir nun also wieder in die Gegenwart zurück._

_Es gibt noch viele Fragen zu klären - es gibt noch so vieles zu berichten und ich bin noch lange nicht am Ende...ich wollte nur gerne, dass ihr das an dieser Stelle wisst, und ich freue mich darauf, zu diesem Kapitel ganz viele Rückmeldungen zu erhalten, denn es war das schwierigste, das ich je schrieb!_

_Eure Kira_


	56. Dem Fremden so nah, dem Nahen so fremd

_Hallo liebe Reviewer!_

_Ich gestehe, dass ich euch zum letzten Chap nicht geantwortet habe...dies geschah aus dem Grunde heraus, weil ich euch die Antworten, auf eure zahlreichen Fragen, gerne so schnell wie es mir möglich war, in diesem Kapitel geben wollte._

_Erstaunlicherweise werden hier jedoch auch wieder neue Fragen aufgeworfen - wer hätte damit gerechnet:D_

_Und spätestens hier dürfte klar werden, dass diese Geschichte noch lange nicht zu ende ist...wie immer freue ich mich darüber, von euch zu hören, um zu wissen, ob ihr mir noch folgen mögt. _

_Es werden in den nächsten Kapiteln noch viele Erklärungen folgen, zum Beispiel noch Näheres über Severus' Zauber. Doch dazu kommen wir später, erst einmal wünsche ich gute Unterhaltung mit diesem Kapitel._

_Liebe Grüße, _

_Kira _

**56. Kapitel**

**Dem Fremden so nah - dem Nahen so fremd**

Hermine versuchte in seinen Augen irgendeine Emotion zu erkennen. Das waren die Augen ihres ehemaligen Lehrers, der in einer anderen Realität so viel mehr für sie gewesen war. Und nun verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust, lehnte sich ein Stück zurück, als wolle er die Distanz zwischen ihnen hervorheben und sagte mit ungeduldiger Stimme.

"Es wäre gut, wenn wir deine Fragen zügig klären könnten. Ich möchte, dass du so schnell wie möglich meine Wohnung verlässt. Also bitte beginne, damit wir die Dinge klären können, die dir unumgänglich scheinen. Hiernach wird es kein weiteres Zusammentreffen mehr geben - weder von deiner, noch von meiner Seite aus," sagte er bestimmt.

Sie hörte seine Worte, doch sie konnte sie gedanklich kaum fassen.

Er versuchte das alles zu regeln...versuchte es zu einem Kurzzeitproblem zu machen...versuchte sie wie jemanden zu behandeln, den er nichts anging.

"Wir haben uns geliebt", brachte sie hervor und war selbst überrascht, dass es ausgerechnet diese Feststellung war, die sie nun aussprach, statt eine der Tausenden von Fragen, die ihr drängend im Kopf umherschwirrten,

"In einer anderen Zeitebene. Unter anderen Umständen. In einer Realität, die es nie gab", erklärte er knapp.

"Dann gab es unsere Liebe also nie? Wir haben den Tod überwunden...für was? Dafür, dass das alles nie existierte?"

Er nickte stoisch mit dem Kopf und für einen Moment konnte sie erkennen, dass er sie am liebsten sofort fortschicken würde. Doch noch schlimmer war die Ruhe, die er danach ganz bemüht an den Tag legte, offenbar in der Hoffnung, dass er damit bald seine Schuldigkeit getan hätte und sie endgültig gehen würde.

Seine Stimme klang äußerst beherrscht, als er sagte: "Du hast die Zeit manipuliert - wir leben seit einigen Wochen parallel zu der Zeit, die du eben gesehen hast. Einen großen Teil dieser Zeit hast du im Koma gelegen, während ich mein Leben hier auf Hogwarts verbrachte...ohne einen Gedanken an dich. Ja, diese Vergangenheit existiert nicht."

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte dem inneren Schmerz Herr zu werden. "Was ist mit unserem Kind? Nathaniel. Was ist mit ihm?"

"Es hat nie einen Nathaniel gegeben. Weil es nie ein 'uns' gegeben hat. Das Kind ist nicht gestorben, es wurde nie gezeugt."

Tränen traten in Hermines Augen. Er sagte das so bestimmt, so ohne Gefühl, dass ihr beinahe das Herz brach.

"Dein Zauber...erkläre ihn mir. Du hast gesagt, dass du mich dazu gebracht hast, Harry zu lieben. Severus...ich liebe Harry nicht. Ich bin mit ihm verheiratet...aber ich liebe ihn nicht."

Zum ernsten mal sah sie eine Regung auf seinem Gesicht. Ein kaum wahrzunehmendes Bedauern, das seine Züge überschattete.

"Du wirst lernen ihn zu lieben. Ich stehe tief in seiner Schuld und ich weiß, dass wir ihm vollkommen vertrauen können. Er war der einzige, der von all dem wusste. Er hat meinen Zauber empfangen - freiwillig, wie ich wohl betonen sollte - um dich zu schützen. Er liebt dich und du empfindest ebenfalls etwas für ihn. Er war die beste Option und er war deine Rettung. Ich rechne es ihm hoch an, dass er den Mund hielt und keinen von uns einweihte, obwohl es anders lief, als ich dachte. Dass wir nun doch die Wahrheit herausbekommen haben, ist nur darauf zu begründen, dass ich zu geschwächt war, den Zauber anständig zu ende zu bringen. Wäre mir dies gelungen, dann hättest du keine Träume gehabt, und ich wäre ebenfalls völlig ahnungslos, dass es etwas gab, das uns verband. Doch das ich noch lebe, ist ohnehin nur auf deinen Einsatz des Zeitumkehrers begründet. Wir haben es hier mit einem Zauber von meiner Seite zu tun, der deine Erinnerungen auslöschen sollte, sowie mit einer Umkehrung der Zeit von deiner Seite aus, was uns in ein Paradoxon geführt hat. Doch wie auch immer wir die Sache drehen und wenden, nun...wir sind beide am leben, und wir gehen beide getrennte Wege. Es gibt nichts weiter dazu zu sagen."

"Nichts weiter dazu zu sagen?", wiederholte sie ungläubig. Hermine versuchte ihre Wut hinunterzuschlucken, da sie wusste, dass sie nicht hilfreich sein würde.

Sie versuchte logisch zu denken und ihre Gefühle zur Seite zu schieben, denn es gab so vieles, das rein auf Verstand basierend geklärt werden musste. Beinahe kam es ihr so vor, als würde sie gerade die letzte Prüfung ablegen, um die sie ihn in der anderen Realität gebeten hatte. Sie bemühte sich, auch unter diesem großen Schmerz und der Angst, ihn für immer zu verlieren, logisch zu denken, und ihre Stimme klang ebenfalls bemüht ruhig, als sie jetzt sprach.

"Charles Grant...er arbeitet mit Harry zusammen. Er war vor ein paar Tagen in unserer Wohnung! Er nennt sich jetzt Wilbur Haines. Warum hat er einen anderen Namen angenommen?"

Severus Augenbrauen zogen sich für einen Moment zusammen, ehe er sich entspannte und ruhig erwiderte: "Charles Grants Vergangenheit und Zukunft wurden ebenfalls neu gemischt. Entweder gibt es einen logischen Grund, warum er jetzt unter andrem Namen agiert, oder du verwechselst ihn schlicht. Hermine...versteh doch...alles was du erlebt hast, ist nie passiert! Was willst du? Willst du den Mann für etwas zur Verantwortung ziehen, das er nie tat?"

Hermine wurde übel bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Severus Recht hatte. Charles Grant...Wilbur Haines, hatte nie Hand an sie gelegt. Er hatte sich lediglich völlig unpassend in ihre Angelegenheiten eingemischt, als er gesagt hatte, dass sein Onkel vielleicht dafür sorgen könnte, ihre Narben zu beseitigen, damit sie nicht mehr so schlimm aussähen. Sie konnte auch jetzt noch die Wut darüber empfinden, die seine Worte bei ihr ausgelöst hatten. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass er sich auch nur irgendwie in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischte, und nun wurde ihr klar, dass sie auch in dieser Situation unbewusst schon von ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit beeinflusst worden war. Sie spürte, dass immer noch Gefahr von diesem Mann ausging und wusste doch nicht, ob es nur den eben gesehenen Bildern entsprang. Sie musste es Severus irgendwie begreiflich machen, auch wenn sie selbst gar nicht genau wusste, WAS es eigentlich war, was er verstehen sollte.

"Er hat mir sogar einen angeblichen Onkel - einen Medimagier - ins Krankenhaus geschickt, als ich im Koma lag. Glaubst du wirklich, das alles ist nur ein Zufall?", fragte sie bemüht ruhig.

Nun zogen Severus' Augenbrauen sich für längere Zeit zusammen, doch als er sprach, klang seine Stimme entschieden.

"Die Erinnerungen in deinem Kopf hätten niemals wieder an die Oberfläche gelangen dürfen. Es ist nie geschehen, was du dort mit dir herumträgst. Ich werde es besser entfernen, bevor du diesen Raum verlässt. Es ist nur zu deinem Schutz, und es ist der letzte Schritt in die Normalität."

"Ich will keine Normalität - ich will dich!", stieß sie so unvermittelt aus, dass Severus tatsächlich für einen winzigen Moment seine Kontrolle verlor und ein schmerzvoller Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht lag.

"Du willst also mich?", fragte er schließlich gefährlich leise. Und seine Stimme klang nun erbarmungslos: "Selbst wenn diese andere Realität eine Option wäre - was sie nicht ist - dann wäre alles, was zwischen uns war, Sex, Gewalt, Gier, Zwang und Unterwerfung. Was glaubst du eigentlich, warum ich Potter anflehte, den Zauber auf sich zu nehmen? Er kann dir etwas anderes als das bieten, was ich dir gab...gegeben hätte, WENN diese Vergangenheit existieren würde. Merlin sei dank, existiert sie jedoch nicht! Ich schulde dir nichts und du mir ebensowenig. Wir haben nichts miteinander zu tun, außer dass ich einst dein Lehrer war, und du meine Schülerin. Es wird jetzt Zeit, dass du zu deinem Mann zurückkehrst."

Hermine starrte ihn an und verfluchte sich selbst für die Tränen, die ihre Kehle schmerzhaft zusammenzogen.

Er wollte, dass sie zu Harry zurückging - er hatte ihr dieses Versprechen schon abringen wollen, bevor sie in ihre Erinnerungen eingetaucht waren. Nun verstand sie, warum es ihm so wichtig war - er selbst hatte diese Entscheidung getroffen - er hatte entschieden, wen sie statt seiner lieben sollte. In ihren Gedanken tauchte das Bild auf, wie er vor ihren Augen zu Tode geprügelt wurde. Sie sah ihn in den regennassen Himmel blicken, die Augen ungeschützt den Regentropfen ausgeliefert, doch diese hatten ihm nichts mehr anhaben können, denn er war tot gewesen..Tot!

Und sie begriff, dass er sie nun wie einen dieser Regentropfen behandeln wollte. Er WOLLTE, dass sie ihm nichts mehr anhaben konnte - mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass er nicht tot war, sondern ihr direkt gegenüber saß.

"Ich verstehe nicht, warum Harry immer noch im Ministerium arbeitet. Warum ist er immer noch dort, wo doch Voldemort besiegt ist?", fragte Hermine, nun wieder auf sachliche Dinge konzentriert.

"Diese Frage solltest du ihm vielleicht besser selbst stellen", sagte Severus und Hermine sah, wie er zu seinem Zauberstab griff. "Können wir?", fragte er ohne sie anzusehen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, in der Gewissheit, dass er sie dann ansehen musste.

"Ich möchte nicht vergessen was war."

"Es war nichts! Diese Dinge sind nie geschehen."

Hermine atmete tief durch, als sie nun endlich in seine Augen blicken konnte.

"Mein..Unfall..er hängt mit all dem zusammen, und er HAT stattgefunden. Die Narben, die meinen Körper zeichnen...kannst du sie vergessen machen, wenn ich dir nun gestatte, mir die Erinnerungen erneut zu nehmen?"

"Nein, das kann ich nicht", erwiderte er und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, "es tut mir leid", fügte er an.

"Ja, dir taten stets die Wunden leid, die du mir nicht eigenhändig zugefügt hast", sagte Hermine und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und seine Stimme klang rau: "Ein Grund mehr für dich zu gehen, Hermine."

"Was macht es so unerträglich für dich, die Wunden zu sehen, die mir jemand anderes schlug? Warum kannst du aber mit denen leben, die du selbst verursacht hast? Bitte antworte mir auf die Frage, denn wir beide wissen, dass die Vergangenheit nie stattgefunden hat, und auch mein Training nicht - ebensowenig wie unsere gemeinsamen Liebesspiele. Doch tun wir für einen Moment so, als hätte all das stattgefunden, meinst du nicht auch, dass du mir dann dafür eine Erklärung schuldig wärst?"

Sie sah, wie alles an ihm einen ärgerlichen Ausdruck annahm, Er fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt, und der Zauberstab in seinen Händen wurde von ihm so fest umklammert, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Seine Stimme klang gepresst und drückte seinen absoluten Widerwillen aus, ihr Antwort zu geben.

"Weil ich stets das Gefühl hatte, dir auch etwas zu geben, wenn ich dich verletzte. Beim Training vermittelte ich dir das nötige Wissen und machte dich hart...vielleicht ZU hart. Und wenn wir Sex hatten, so hatte ich immer das Gefühl, dass du es genießt, wenn ich diese Dinge mit dir tat. Aber ich habe mich ebenso bemüht, sie stets wieder ungeschehen zu machen, soweit mir dies möglich war."

"Und das ist auch jetzt dein größter Wunsch, nicht wahr? Du möchtest das alles ungeschehen machen. Du hast Angst vor dir selbst, Severus Snape. Du glaubst, dass du mir wieder weh tun könntest, und dass es dir Vergnügen bereiten könnte."

"Ich will, dass du jetzt gehst!"

"Du hattest Angst, dass dir die Situation entgleitet - du wolltest die Trennung zwischen uns, und als die Schläger über dich herfielen, stand dein Schicksal für dich fest. Hast du geglaubt, es nicht besser verdient zu haben? Was wäre geschehen, wenn diese Schweine dich nicht getötet hätten? Du hast den Zauber Harry schon vorher abverlangt...du wolltest, dass ich aufhöre dich zu lieben. War das dein Plan? SAG MIR, OB DAS DEIN PLAN WAR?"

Einen Moment sah er sie nur an, dann senkte er den Blick.

"Harry wäre ein guter Vater für dieses Kind geworden. Er ist ein guter Mann für dich und ihr könnt glücklich werden.'"

Hermine schluckte und spürte wie ihre Kehle zu trocken war, um noch ein Wort hinauszubekommen.

Statt dessen fuhr er sanfter fort: "Hermine...ich kann dich von all dem befreien. Von deinen Erinnerungen an deine Arbeit für den Orden...von deinen Erinnerungen an uns. Du bist eine verheiratete Frau. Harry hat eine Chance verdient, meinst du nicht auch?"

Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen traten und damit endlich wieder ihre Kehle freigaben.

"Er will kein Kind", brachte sie hervor.

Nun war es Severus, der schluckte, und seine Stimme war beinahe nur ein Flüstern: "Er weiß um deinen Verlust, vergiss das nicht. Ich denke, er möchte euch nur Zeit geben. Du wirst glücklich werden Hermine, glaube mir!"

"Du sagst er weiß um meinen Verlust - was ist mit dir, Severus? Verspürst du den Verlust? Ich weiß, wie sehr du dich auf dieses Kind gefreut hast."

"Ich wusste immer, dass es mir nicht bestimmt sein würde, ein Kind zu haben. Für mich hat sich nichts geändert."

Hermine sah die Verbissenheit, mit der er dies sagte und erwiderte mit einem traurigen Lächeln: "Ich hätte es gerne gesehen, wie du unser Kind in den Armen wiegst. Aber du hast recht, sein Verlust ändert nichts...Voldemort ist besiegt und Nathaniel ist nicht der große Erlöser, sondern Harry, so wie es seine Prophezeiung vorhersagte."

Severus erwiderte nichts, sondern blickte stumm auf seinen Zauberstab.

"Du musst jetzt gehen", sagte er dann bestimmt.

"Glaubst du wirklich, wir haben schon alles geklärt?"

Er stand auf und blickte sie finster an.

"Auch wenn das nicht der Fall sein sollte, so muss ICH jetzt gehen."

"Gehen? Wo gehst du hin?", fragte sie unwillkürlich.

Ein Schnauben seinerseits zeigte ihr, wie unwillkommen ihre Frage war.

Zu ihrem großen Erstaunen gab er dennoch Antwort.

"Ich muss in den Jungenschlafsaal der Slytherins. Es ist möglich, dass heute der Tag ist, an dem McNeil, Robert und Wilson Mira Hayes dort hinbringen. Ich habe nur den Wochentag als Anhaltspunkt, und die ungefähre Uhrzeit, als ich das letzte mal dort war; aber wenn es nötig ist, werde ich jede Woche dort aufkreuzen und das früher als beim letzten mal."

Hermine schickte ihm ein scheues Lächeln, als sie sagte: "Dann sollte ich jetzt wohl wirklich besser gehen."

Er nickte lediglich und hob seinen Zauberstab.

"Nein!", sagte sie und hielt seine Hand fest, "nein Severus...ich werde mit dieser nicht existierenden Realität leben...du hast mich immer stark sehen wollen...schwäche mich nicht auf diese Art."

"Ich möchte nur, dass du glücklich leben kannst."

"Das weiß ich...ich werde dich nicht mehr aufsuchen, das verspreche ich dir. Sollte ich mein Versprechen brechen, so steht es dir frei, meine Erinnerungen zu löschen - können wir uns darauf einigen?"

"Ja", sagte er rau und wies ihr die Tür. Hermine sah ihm noch einmal in die Augen, ehe sie ging. Sie suchte nach einer Schwachstelle und sie fand eine - doch es war die einzige, die sie nicht nutzen konnte, denn es war die, dass er nur ihr Bestes wollte, und dafür sich selbst als nicht fähig genug ansah.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ich bin hier", rief Harry aus der Küche und der Duft von gebratenem Speck erfüllte die ganze Wohnung. Hermine brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln, weil sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass er schon zu hause sein würde.

Sie ging in die Küche und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Harry hantierte mit der Pfanne, in der das heiße Fett spritzte.

"Sagtest du nicht, dass du heute erst spät nach hause kommen würdest?", fragte Hermine wie beiläufig.

Harry hob den Speck auf einen Teller und verbrannte sich dabei am Rand der Pfanne. "Au, verdammt - ich dachte, es freut dich, wenn ich früher hier bin. Aber offensichtlich warst du beschäftigt. Wo warst du?"

Hermine sah auf seine Hand, die er umklammert hielt, nahm sie und drehte das kalte Wasser auf, um sie dann darunter zu halten. Harry ließ sie bei all dem nicht aus dem Blick.

"Ich war auf Hogwarts", sagte Hermine leise, dann fügte sie an: "Ich war bei Professor Snape."

"Bei Professor Snape?", echote Harry ebenso leise.

"Ja...bei Severus", erwiderte Hermine und schwieg.

Harry entzog ihr seine Hand und wischte sie an seinem Hosenbein trocken.

"Und über was habt ihr gesprochen?", fragte er bemüht ruhig.

Hermine schluckte und sah sich kurz in der Küche um. Schließlich entschied sie sich jedoch, Harry in die Augen sehen zu wollen, bei dem, was sie ihm nun sagen musste.

"Wir haben die Erinnerungen gefunden, die in meinem Kopf versiegelt waren. Unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit."

"Warum? WARUM habt ihr das getan?", fragte Harry und sah sie zornig an.

"Es war keine Absicht, Harry. Ich hatte diese Träume...und Severus spielte immer wieder eine Rolle darin. Ich wollte wissen, was sich dahinter verbirgt...und er wollte das auch. Wir wussten doch beide nicht, was wir dort zu sehen bekommen."

"Na, dann habt ihr jetzt wohl genug gesehen...verdammt, diese ganze Scheiße...ich hätte mich nie darauf einlassen dürfen!"

Hermine sah wie wütend ihn das alles machte, und sie verstand ihn.

"Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich wusste nur, dass ich endlich Klarheit brauchte, verstehst du das nicht?"

"Doch, natürlich! Hermine Granger brauchte schon von jeher Klarheit - egal, ob sie damit jemanden verletzt, oder nicht!"

"Harry, ich wollte dich doch nicht verletzen! Da war nur so vieles ungeklärt."

"Und, habt ihr jetzt alles geklärt? Kann Harry Potter jetzt wieder seinen Job übernehmen und dir den Ehemann mimen?"

Hermine hielt sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund, als er ihr diese Worte entgegenschleuderte.

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann strich er sich wütend das Haar zurück, und atmete schließlich tief durch.

"Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Ich liebe dich. Ich habe diesen Zauber nur aus diesem Grunde auf mich genommen...aber ich weiß auch, dass du mich nicht liebst."

"Woher willst du das wissen, Harry?", fragte Hermine wie betäubt.

Seine Antwort klang bitter: "Weil du IHN liebst...und weil ein Mensch wie du entweder ganz liebt, oder gar nicht."

Hermine konnte darauf nicht antworten. Sie wollte Harry nicht weh tun, doch belügen wollte sie ihn auch nicht, also schwieg sie.

Harry sah es als Bestätigung und schnaubte enttäuscht.

"Als er mich bat, den Zauber entgegenzunehmen, da tat ich es, weil ich glaubte, dass ich dich wirklich glücklich machen könnte. Ich hätte sein Kind wie meines großgezogen, für den Fall, dass ihm etwas zustößt, das versprach ich Snape. Doch dann wurdest du angefahren, und die Zeit wurde manipuliert. Ihr alle wurdet manipuliert, nur mich schützte sein Zauber, und ich stand da, war an meinen Eid gebunden und Snape lebte noch. Was willst du von mir hören, dass es einfacher gewesen wäre, wenn er tot wäre? Soll ich es zugeben? Ja, es wäre einfacher! Ich habe jeden Tag mit der Angst gelebt, dass du herausfinden wirst, dass es nur ein lächerlicher Zauber ist, der dich an mich bindet. Bei Merlin, ich habe sogar darauf bestanden, nach Hogwarts zu gehen, damit du ihm begegnest und ich sicher sein kann, dass er von nichts mehr weiß, damit ich meine Angst einfach abwerfen kann. Snape schien sich an nichts zu erinnern, denn seine Boshaftigkeit mir gegenüber war unverändert - da war kein Wort im Vertrauen, kein Blick einer stillen Übereinkunft. Er wusste von nichts! Alles hätte gut sein können. Und dann hast du ein paar Albträume, suchst ihn auf und das ganze Kartenhaus bricht zusammen. Verdammt! Was wird jetzt Hermine? Wann gehst du zu ihm zurück?"

"Ich kann nicht zu ihm zurück", erwiderte Hermine schwach, "er will mich nicht mehr. Er möchte, dass ich bei dir bleibe."

"Wie gnädig von ihm", höhnte Harry.

Hermine spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. "Er steht zu dem, was er von dir gefordert hat."

"Und wenn er mit den Fingern schnippen würde, dann würdest du in seine Arme zurückkehren, ist es nicht so, Hermine?"

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schwieg.

"Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort", blaffte Harry und verließ die Küche mit großen Schritten. Die Wohnungstür fiel nur wenige Sekunden später ins Schloss. Hermine ließ sich auf den Küchenfußboden sinken und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen, als sie zu weinen begann - erst leise, dann immer lauter, bis sie schließlich nur noch schluchzte. Und immer wieder hörte sie Severus' eigenartige Worte in ihrem Kopf: 'Das Herz vergisst nicht.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Dämmerung brach bereits herein, als Harry zurückkehrte. Er ging - einer inneren Eingebung folgend - direkt in die Küche. Dort fand er Hermine immer noch auf dem Boden kauernd vor. Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich neben ihr nieder und zog sie in seine Arme. Er murmelte leise Worte, als er sie zu wiegen begann.

"Ich werfe dir nicht vor, dass du ergründen musstest was geschehen ist. Ich werfe euch nicht vor, dass ihr euch geliebt habt - bei Merlin, wie könnte ich euch das auch vorwerfen? Aber was ich wissen muss, ist, ob ihr euch jetzt noch liebt. Liebst du ihn, Hermine?"

Als sie nicht antwortete, sagte Harry mit dunkler Stimme: "Die gläsernen Anhänger, die Professor Dumbledore uns geschenkt hat...er sagte, er hätte sie bereits vor Monaten in Auftrag gegeben, aber das kann nicht sein, und er hat uns diese Anhänger nur aus einem einzigen Grund zukommen lassen. Er spürte wohl, dass etwas mit unserer Verbindung nicht stimmte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er darauf wartet, dass einer von uns zu ihm geht, um ihn danach zu befragen."

"Nach was zu fragen?", erwiderte Hermine verwirrt.

"Warum einer der Anhänger scheinbar nicht funktioniert. Die Dinger funktionieren nämlich nur, wenn sie von einem Paar getragen werden, das sich tatsächlich auch liebt. Und rate mal, was mein Anhänger mir von deiner Liebe mitgeteilt hat."

Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

"Nichts", erwiderte Harry schlicht.

"Aber meiner hat mir etwas angezeigt. Dein Begehren und deine Wärme."

Harry lachte verbittert auf.

"Ich empfinde Wärme für dich, und ich begehre dich - aber das Gefühl beruht nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Als er sie uns gab, da bezweckte er damit etwas, ich bin mir dessen sicher. Ich wette, er hoffte darauf, dass wir unsere Beziehung hinterfragen."

"Aber warum sollte er das tun? Harry, warum sollte ausgerechnet Dumbledore uns auseinander bringen wollen?"

"Wegen Nathaniel", antwortete Harry leise.

Hermine riss die Augen auf und blickte ihren Mann schockiert an.

"Wie meinst du das? Nathaniel hat es nie gegeben - und es wird ihn nie geben."

"Nein, nicht solange du mit mir verheiratet bist. Ich bin nicht der Vater dieses Kindes aus der Prophezeiung. Doch wenn wir getrennt sind...wenn du wieder mit Severus zusammen wärst..."

"Aber wieso? Was soll das alles? Nathaniel ist für die Geschichte nicht mehr von Belang. Der Lord ist besiegt, du selbst hast ihn vernichtet..."

"Hermine...Hermine...hör mir zu! Das alles ist eine Lüge. Der Lord ist nicht vernichtet. Was glaubst du, warum ich immer noch im Ministerium bin? Was glaubst du, warum ich dort so hart arbeite? Ich habe dir nur diese Lüge erzählt, um dich zu schonen. Ich wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, dass du erneut mit dem Orden Kontakt aufnimmst...oder dich wieder in Gefahr bringst. Nur deshalb machte ich dich glauben, dass Voldemort besiegt sei. Ich habe damit nicht gerade in Dumbledores Sinne gehandelt. Daher wollte ich, dass er dich sieht - dass er sich selbst davon überzeugt, wie schlecht es dir geht. Aber er sieht in dir immer noch die große Retterin. Nathaniel spielt eine Rolle in vielen Prophezeiungen. So wohl auch in seiner eigenen. Ich weiß, dass er nach dem einen sucht, den du liebst...er weiß, dass ich es nicht bin, sonst hätte er uns nicht diesem Test unterzogen - aber ich bezweifle, dass er weiß, dass Snape es ist."

"Voldemort lebt? Er hat immer noch Macht?"

"Ja, er hat ein ganzes Heer von Muggeln rekrutiert. Erst vorige Woche fanden wir gut zwei Dutzend tot in einem Waldstück auf. Sie waren alle frisch mit dem dunklen Mal gekennzeichnet und offensichtlich hatten sie sich selbst hingerichtet, indem sie sich die Bäuche aufschlitzten. In einigen fanden wir zusammengerollte Schlangen, andere waren einfach nur verblutet um zu zeigen, dass sie zu allem bereit waren, was die höhere Macht von ihnen verlangte. Diese Opfer sind für Voldemort nicht weiter tragisch...er hat hunderte von Muggeln in seiner Gewalt - und es werden praktisch täglich mehr, die sich der dunklen Seite verschreiben. Sie glauben an überirdische Herrscher, die die Welt von allem Übel befreien werden, sie glauben an die Rache Gottes, der endlich mit den Gottlosen abrechnet...es gibt so viele unterschiedliche Gruppierungen, und sie gehören letztendlich allesamt zu Voldemort, ohne eigene Kenntnis, dass sie einem durchgeknallten Magier dienen, der die Zaubererwelt unterjochen will." Harry stockte einen Moment, als er Hermines Blick sah, dann fuhr er ernst fort: "Ich weiß nicht, wo das enden wird. Ich weiß nicht, wie wir das stoppen können. Im Moment weiß ich gar nichts mehr. Nur eines weiß ich ganz sicher, dass ich dich nicht verlieren möchte."

Hermine sah in seinen Augen, dass er ihre Nähe brauchte. Sie hätte so gerne noch das Gespräch auf Wilbur Haines gebracht, auf Charles Grant, doch sie wusste, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war. Harry brauchte sie. So oft hatte er ihr seine Nähe gegeben, wenn sie angstvoll erwacht war, und sie konnte ihm die ihre nun unmöglich verwehren.

Sie ließ es zu, dass er ihr aufhalf, sie an sich zog und sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge vergrub. Hermine spürte, wie er sie küsste und sich an sie drängte. Sie bewegte sich unwillkürlich ein Stück von ihm weg. Sofort bedauerte sie diese Reaktion, als er den Kopf hob. Einen Moment lang blickte er sie scheinbar nur an, doch es geschah nicht liebevoll, sondern so, als wolle er um jeden Preis in sie hineinsehen. Seine Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll.

"Was ist es, was er dir gab, was ich dir offensichtlich nicht gebe? Rede mit mir...Hermine...ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist. Sag mir, was ich falsch mache."

Ein Tosen entstand in ihren Ohren, das ihre eigenen Gedanken übertönte. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich unendlich schwach und ließ sich auf einem der Küchenstühle nieder.

Harry setzte sich ihr gegenüber und sah sie besorgt an.

"Ich bin okay", sagte sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

Harry nickte lediglich, bevor er erneut das Thema aufgriff.

"Vielleicht ist die Küche der falsche Ort für dieses Gesprächsthema, aber im Bett konnten wir schließlich nie darüber reden, also versuchen wir es hier. Bitte Hermine...sag mir, was ich ändern soll."

Bilder schossen ihr durch den Kopf, die Hermine noch vor kurzem so lebhaft gezeigt hatten, auf welche Art Severus sie immer wieder in tiefe Abgründe geführt hatte, um sie daraus direkt den Gipfel der Lust erklimmen zu lassen. Abgründe, die sie Harry beim besten Willen nicht erklären wollte. Das, was sie mit Severus geteilt hatte, hatte sie mit dem Mann, mit dem sie verheiratet war, niemals geteilt - und der Gedanke, dass er auch nur versuchen könnte, sie in Situationen zu bringen, wie Severus es getan hatte, ließ eine solche Übelkeit in ihr aufsteigen, dass sie sie sofort bekämpfte, indem sie Harry als Protagonist dieser Begierden gedanklich weit von sich schob.

"Ich merke, dass es dir unangenehm ist. Gut, wenn du nicht mit mir reden kannst, dann werde ich IHN fragen. Er wollte schließlich, dass du glücklich wirst, dann wird er wohl über seinen Schatten springen können und mir erklären, was meine Frau anmacht!" Harry wurde langsam immer wütender und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, stützte sich auf den Küchentisch und sah Hermine herausfordernd an.

"Es ist demütigend für mich, ihn fragen zu müssen, Hermine. Aber ich will, dass du glücklich wirst - ich will dich endlich befriedigen können, verdammt! Und daher werde ich ihn fragen. Weißt du, es hat einen Vorteil, dass ihr jetzt eingeweiht seid. Ich muss endlich nicht mehr allein gegen diese ganze Scheiße ankämpfen! Ich muss nicht mehr ständig Rücksicht nehmen. Deine Träume...du weißt nun wie der Unfall geschah...und jetzt fang endlich an, dein Leben zu leben!" Damit verließ er die Küche.

Ganz langsam ließ Hermine ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. Ihre Stirn berührte das kühle Holz und sie schloss die Augen.

Sie sollte anfangen, ihr Leben zu leben. Was war denn ihr Leben? Alles was sie heute erfahren hatte, wirbelte durch ihre Gedanken - und was blieb, war Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht nach dem, was sie verloren hatte. Severus hatte sie befreit, und nun war sie gefangen. Sie hatte den Tod überlistet, und war nun von seinen Krallen für immer gezeichnet. Harry wollte sie lieben wie Severus, und würde damit ihren Hass heraufbeschwören.

Sie spürte, dass sie verrückt würde, wenn sie nicht sofort eine Entscheidung traf. Und noch im gleichen Moment entschied sie sich. Sie würde nach Hogwarts gehen. Doch diesmal wäre es nicht der Kerker, den sie mit klopfendem Herzen aufsuchen würde, sondern Dumbledors Büro.


	57. Wenn Licht in dunkle Ecken fällt

Warnung: In diesem Kapitel spielt das Gemälde 'Der Übergang zur Hölle' eine wichtige Rolle. Bitte beachtet, dass es an Grausamkeit auch in dieser Wirklichkeitsebene nichts eingebüßt hat.

**57. Kapitel**

**Wenn Licht in dunkle Ecken fällt **

Eine Horde von Kindern tollte über die große Wiese vor dem Schloss. Ab und an flog ein Erinnermich durch die Luft, gefolgt von johlenden Rufen: "An was sollst du dich denn erinnern, Dannyboy? Na was denn? Muss Mami dich daran erinnern, dass du deine Socken wechseln sollst? Du stinkst!" Ein Junge mit wirrem Kraushaar und Tränen im Gesicht, versuchte die Kugel zu fangen, doch sie wechselte erneut den Besitzer und der Fänger rief wie ein langgezogenes Echo: "Du stiiiihiiiinkst!", bevor er die Kugel wieder einem anderen Jungen zuwarf, sich die Nase zuhielt und entsetzt rief: "Bei Merlin, das kommt nicht von seinen Socken - das ist seine Unterhose - ich glaube, er hat sich vor Angst in die Hose gemacht, das kleine Danny-Babylein!"

Hermine sah die Szene vom Weg aus.

Sie hatte gerade einen Fuß auf die Wiese gesetzt, als ein schwarzer Schatten sich vom Waldrand aus, mit großen Schritten auf die Meute zubewegte.

Ihr blieb beinahe das Herz stehen, als sie Severus in dieser Person erkannte. Sie zog den Fuß auf den Gehweg zurück, fast so, als könne sie sich dadurch verbrennen, wenn sie nur die gleiche Wiese wie er berührte.

Für einen Moment war sie sich der Unsinnigkeit dieses Gedanken bewusst, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder voll dem Geschehen zuwandte.

Severus bellte einen Namen, und gleich darauf warf der Junge, der gerade im Besitz des Erinnermichs war, ihm die Kugel zu.

Hermine vernahm ein paar weitere Worte, und erkannte, dass er die hänselnden Kinder ins Schloss zurückschickte - keine Strafarbeit, keine Rüge. Hermine seufzte innerlich.

Dann sah sie, wie er die Kugel einsteckte und das Flehen des Jungens namens Danny geflissentlich überhörte.

"Professor Snape, Sir...bitte...", rief dieser jetzt weinerlich, als Severus ihm den Rücken kehrte und auf das Schloss zusteuerte.

Für einen winzigen Moment schienen Severus' Bewegungen langsamer zu werden, als er Hermine erblickte, doch dann steuerte er mit schnellen Schritten direkt auf sie zu.

Sie spürte ein Prickeln in ihrem Nacken und redete sich ein, dass es nur ein kalter Windhauch sei, statt übertriebener Nervosität, die sein Auftritt ihr bescherte.

Um eben diese Unruhe zu überspielen, empfing sie ihn mit den Worten: "Warum gibst du ihm das Erinnermich nicht einfach zurück, wenn du die anderen schon nicht bestrafst?"

Er blieb etwa zwei Schritt vor ihr stehen und blickte sie kalt an. Seine Stimme klang herablassend, als er nun sprach.

"Wer sich auf der Verliererseite zu wohl fühlt, wird immer auf dieser Seite bleiben." Als würde das alles erklären, ging er an ihr vorbei und sagte im Weggehen: "Wie ich sehe, hast du deine Meinung geändert. Folge mir, dann bringen wir es schnell hinter uns."

Hermine brauchte einen Moment, bis sie begriff, dass er glaubte, sie wäre gekommen, damit er ihre Erinnerungen löschte.

Sie holte tief Luft und konnte kaum fassen, wie wütend er sie damit machte.

"Ich bin nicht wegen dir hier!", rief sie ihm hinterher. Abrupt blieb er stehen und funkelte sie fragend an. Mit Genugtuung erkannte Hermine, dass er wohl das Gefühl hatte, sich eine Blöße gegeben zu haben und einen raschen Seitenblick zu Danny warf, der sich in gebührendem Abstand an seinem Lehrer vorbei Richtung Schlossportal schlich.

"Was willst du dann hier?", zischte er sie an.

Hermine atmete tief durch, dann sagte sie: "Ich habe etwas mit Professor Dumbledore zu besprechen."

Einen Moment lang starrte Severus sie an, um dann einen noch finsteren Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen. Erneut sah er sich um, dann zischte er: "Zuvor wirst du mich in den Kerker begleiten!"

Nun war es an Hermine, ihn anzustarren und nicht minder zischend erwiderte sie: "Warum sollte ich das wohl tun? Mir liegt nichts daran, dass du meine Gedanken gegen meinen Willen manipulierst."

Seine Kiefer pressten aufeinander und er rang augenscheinlich um einen weiterhin ruhigen Tonfall seiner Stimme.

"Ich muss mit dir reden, BEVOR du zu Dumbledore gehst. Hermine...ich muss wissen, was du ihm sagen willst!"

Sie taxierte ihn einen Moment lang, dann nickte sie bedächtig und sagte: "Ich kann verstehen, dass dich das nervös macht..."

"Nervös?", unterbrach er sie, ehe er leise sagte: "Das ist wohl kaum das richtige Wort. Du unterschätzt die ganze Sache."

"Und du unterschätzt mich, wenn du glaubst, dass ich nicht wüsste, wie ich die Sache angehe."

"Was willst du angehen? Verdammt, geh nach hause zu deinem Mann - geh dahin, wo du hingehörst und lebe dein Leben!"

"Was für ein Leben? Ein Leben, das du für mich gewählt hast? Weißt du was, Severus, geh doch und leb DU dieses Leben!"

Sich darüber bewusst, dass dies das vermutlich Dümmste war, das sie je von sich gegeben hatte, drängte Hermine sich an ihm vorbei und riss die Tür zum Schloss regelrecht auf.

"Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du das tust...", hörte sie ihn murmeln, dann fügte er ein Wort an, und sie glaubte ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können, doch schon im nächsten Moment war sie unfähig sich zu bewegen und sank kraftlos zur Erde nieder.

Sie spürte, wie er sie augenblicklich auf die Arme hob und versuchte die Augen offen zu halten, was ihr plötzlich unsäglich schwer fiel. Sie öffnete den Mund, doch kein Wort wollte über ihre Lippen kommen. Statt dessen spürte sie nur seine Wärme und sein so vertrauter Geruch durchströmte sie.

"Es geht dir gleich wieder besser", raunte er und stieß mit dem Fuß die Tür erneut auf, um mit Hermine hindurchzutreten. "Ist nur für ein paar Minuten, bis ich dich in den Kerker gebracht habe", fügte er dann an, scheinbar in der Hoffnung, dass es sie beruhigen würde, dass ihr derzeitiger Zustand nicht lange anhalten würde.

Hermine bemerkte einen leichten Schwindel und stöhnte leise, während sie sich an ihn krallte, um Halt bei ihm zu suchen, schließlich war sie auch dazu zu kraftlos und die Arme fielen ihr willenlos hinunter.

"Ist gleich vorbei", sagte er erneut.

Er ging raschen Schrittes, wobei er einige Schüler ignorierte, die ihn mit offenen Mündern anstarrten.

Er hatte beinahe die Treppe erreicht, die nach unten führte, als eine Stimme ihn aufhielt.

"Severus! Was ist mit Hermine?"

Er fluchte innerlich, doch er wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, also blieb er stehen und sah Minerva McGonagall direkt in die Augen.

"Sie ist ohnmächtig geworden. Ich habe sie vor dem Schlossportal aufgefangen."

"Wie umsichtig von dir", sagte Minerva ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, "und wie gut, dass du zufällig zur Stelle warst."

Er erwiderte nichts, sondern nickte vage.

"Wo wolltest du jetzt mit ihr hin?", fragte Minerva dann und machte sich keine Mühe einen misstrauischen Ton zu unterdrücken.

"Ich habe einige Tränke die ihr wieder auf die Beine helfen werden."

"Das bezweifle ich nicht, Severus, aber es wäre in jedem Fall besser, nicht nur die Symptome verschwinden zu lassen, sondern die Ursache für diese plötzliche Ohnmacht zu ergründen. Vielleicht handelt es sich dabei um frauliche Probleme. Sie gehört in den Krankenflügel!"

Kichern erklang hinter dem Rücken des Zaubertrankmeisters. Offensichtlich hatten einige Schüler das Gespräch belauscht und amüsierten sich gerade darüber, dass ihr sonst so furchteinflößender Lehrer mit einer jungen Frau auf den Armen dastand, die zudem frauliche Probleme hatte.

Minerva nahm es ihm ab, die Schüler zu maßregeln, indem sie sie mit strenger Miene fortschickte.

Hermine bekam all das mit, ohne dass sie in der Lage gewesen wäre, die Augen zu öffnen, oder gar zu sprechen. Der Schwindel ließ jedoch langsam nach und sie fühlte, wie Severus sie nun fester an sich drückte, als er Minerva zum Krankenflügel folgte.

Poppy zeigte sich kaum erstaunt über die unerwartete Patientin, sondern wies Severus mit knappen Worten an, wo er Hermine ablegen sollte, damit sie sie untersuchen könne.

Als Severus der Aufforderung nachkam, wurde Hermine bewusst, dass ihr Zustand sich rasend schnell zu ändern begann. Das bleierne Gefühl verschwand und sie fühlte, wie die Kraft sie wieder durchströmte. Gleichzeitig fühlte sie den Verlust von Severus Körpernähe so deutlich, dass sie ihn festhielt, als er einen Schritt zurücktreten wollte.

Poppys Stimme sprach sanft auf sie ein.

"Sie waren bewusstlos, mein Kind. Professor Snape hat sie hergebracht. Sie liegen sicher und können ihn nun wieder loslassen."

Langsam löste Hermine ihre Finger aus Severus Umhang und sah ihm einen Moment tief in die Augen. Seine Miene blieb ausdruckslos und sie begriff, dass er das Scheitern seines Planes zutiefst bedauerte.

Poppy hatte bereits damit begonnen, Hermine zu untersuchen. Minerva trat neben Severus und zwang ihn somit, einen Schritt beiseite zu treten, wenn er nicht Arm an Arm mit ihr stehenbleiben wollte.

Ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin griff nach Hermines Hand und sagte leise: "Sie sind schon bald wieder auf den Beinen", dann lächelte sie mütterlich und wandte ihren Blick zu Poppy.

Die Medimagierin kreiste gerade mit ihrem Zauberstab über Hermines Unterleib.

"Haben Sie eine Ursache gefunden?", fragte Minerva.

Poppy schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, bislang kann ich keine körperlichen Gründe finden."

"Oh", sagte Minerva und Hermine wunderte sich darüber, dass sie beinahe enttäuscht klang.

Als ihr dämmerte, dass die ältere Frau damit gerechnet hatte, dass Hermine vielleicht guter Hoffnung wäre, spürte sie einen tiefen Stich in ihrer Seele.

Sie fing Severus' Blick auf, der schwer auf ihr lag.

Poppy lenkte wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als sie Hermine nachdenklich fragte: "Und das geschah einfach so aus heiterem Himmel?"

"Ja...ich...", begann Hermine und räusperte sich, um Zeit zu gewinnen, "..ich habe manchmal Visionen von meinem Unfall, die recht blutig sind...mir ist einfach nur schlecht deswegen geworden...kein Grund zur Sorge...mir fehlt nichts."

Poppy schenkte ihr ein verständnisvolles Lächeln, dann sagte sie: "Organisch ist alles in Ordnung. Aber Sie sollten über dieses Erlebnis sprechen. Es ist nicht gut, über die Dinge zu schweigen, die einen geprägt haben und die uns innerlich quälen."

"Nein, das ist es wohl nicht", bestätigte Hermine und fixierte Severus' Augen.

"Dann kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass Sie entsprechende Hilfe aufsuchen?", fragte die Medimagierin.

"Natürlich - ich werde alles aufarbeiten, was mich belastet."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Albus Dumbledore breitet seine Arme aus, als er den Raum betrat, als wolle er Hermine bereits auf diese Entfernung umarmen.

"Mein liebes Kind, ich hörte von Ihrem Zusammenbruch. Wie geht es Ihnen jetzt?"

"Gut, vielen Dank, Professor...ich denke, ich kann wieder aufstehen", fragend sah sie Poppy an, diese nickte zustimmend.

"Severus, Sie sind auch hier?", fragte der Direktor, während er zu den anderen getreten war und Hermine zur Begrüßung kurz an den Schultern berührte.

Der Zaubertrankmeister nickte lediglich und Minerva nahm es ihm ab, eine Erklärung abgeben zu müssen.

"Er hat Hermine aufgefangen...und sie hierher getragen."

Dumbledore schickte dem Dunkelhaarigen ein Lächeln, ehe er bedächtig sagte: "Was für ein Zufall, Severus."

Der Angesprochene stieß ein Schnauben aus und knurrte: "Ja, das war wohl ein glücklicher Umstand."

Dumbledore richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder Hermine zu und fragte: "Was verschafft uns denn die Freude Ihres Besuches?"

Hermine versuchte Severus' glühenden Blick zu ignorieren und sagte: "Ich wollte zu Ihnen, Herr Professor."

Fast schien es ihr, als würde Severus ein Stück in sich zusammensacken, kaum, dass sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte.

"Nun", erwiderte Dumbledore freundlich, "wenn Poppy Sie entlassen hat, dann wäre es mir eine Freude, wenn Sie mich in mein Büro begleiten."

"Das werde ich gerne tun, Professor Dumbledore", entgegnete Hermine ebenso freundlich. Ein eisiger Hauch streifte jedoch ihr Herz, als Severus sich abwandte und den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leise Worte drangen zu ihm herüber, während er das Whiskyglas in seinen Händen drehte. Die Dunkelheit verbarg die raunenden Gestalten, die von Zeit zu Zeit in einen Singsang des kultivierten Schmerzes fielen. Wie ein Chor variierten sie ihr Schreien und Jammern zu einer Komposition der vollendeten Qual, so dass sie beinahe verlockend erschien.

Severus trank noch einen Schluck der goldenen Flüssigkeit und ließ sie sich langsam die Kehle hinabrinnen. Eine Frau stöhnte, als würde ein Liebhaber ihr die größten Freuden bereiten, doch durchtränkt wurde ihre Ekstase immer wieder von ihrem verzweifelten 'nein, bitte nicht:'

Severus wusste, warum es gerade jetzt geschah - warum der Übergang zur Hölle gerade jetzt nach ihm rief. Er hielt das Glas fester umklammert, als könne es ihn vor dem schützen, was unweigerlich vor ihm lag.

Er hätte es zu Boden schmettern können, doch er hatte schon viel zu oft ernüchtert feststellen müssen, dass Wutausbrüche ihn nicht davor bewahren konnten, in die Grausamkeiten des Bildes hinabzusteigen.

Sein Herz schlug schnell und er fühlte wie sein Magen sich verkrampfte. Es war, als läge ein kalter Stein darin, der ihn langsam von innen vereiste. Auch ein weiterer Schluck des Alkohols konnte ihn nicht wärmen. Severus leerte das Glas und stand auf.

Die Stimmen wurden lauter - umfingen ihn...sie empfingen ihn.

Er wandte seinen Blick in die Dunkelheit und machte den Rahmen des Bildes aus.

Langsam schritt er auf den düsteren Teil des Raumes zu und entzündete eine einzelne Kerze im Wandhalter gleich neben dem Gemälde.

Seine Augen glitten nur zögerlich zu dem Bild, doch als er es betrachtete schloss er sie einen Moment entsetzt.

Er hatte geahnt, dass die Herausforderung heute besonders hoch sein würde. Er wusste, dass er keinerlei Erbarmen erhoffen durfte - und doch traf ihn die Grausamkeit wie ein Faustschlag.

Er öffnete die Augen und verbat sich selbst, ein Schluchzen auszustoßen.

In satten Ölfarben räkelte sich Hermine in seinem Blute, das ihm aus jeder Pore seines Körpers zu fließen schien und einen dunkelroten Strom gebildete hatte. Er kniete ihr gegenüber und sah nur sie mit unverwandtem Blick an. Und zwischen Hermines weit gespreizten Beinen lag das, vor dessen Anblick er durch den zielgerichteten Blick flüchtete. Ein Kind, das gerade erst geboren war. Es ertrank in seinem Blut, ohne dass es Hoffnung auf die Hilfe seiner Eltern haben durfte.

Severus blickte auf die schreckliche Szene und hauchte: "Nein...gib mir einen Feind, den ich besiegen muss. Von mir aus gib mir einen Feind, der mich foltert...aber nicht das...nicht das!"

Und kaum hatte er zu ende gesprochen, da spürte er, wie er der Mann in dem Bild wurde. Wie das Blut sich aus ihm ergoss, als sei seine Haut ein Sieb, durch das der kostbare Lebenssaft beinahe ungehindert herausströmte. Er blickte Hermine an, die nicht begriff, dass ihr Kind unter ihr ertrank. Und er...er wollte nur sie...er wollte sie und er würde sich von absolut nichts davon abhalten lassen. Weder durch ein neues Leben, noch durch seinen eigenen Tod.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Immer noch sah Hermine vor sich, wie Severus aus dem Krankenflügel gegangen war, ohne sich von ihr zu verabschieden.

Sie wusste, dass er alles dafür hatte tun wollen, damit sie nicht dem Mann gegenübersaß, der ihr jetzt mit einem Lächeln eine Tasse Tee einschenkte.

"Sie haben uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt", sagte er und fragte dann: "Zucker?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu, wie er selbst einige Teelöffel voll in seine Tasse füllte.

"Ich wollte niemanden in Aufregung versetzen."

"Nun, immerhin hatten Sie durch Professor Snape schnelle Hilfe."

"Ja...", erwiderte Hermine und nahm einen Schluck Tee, bevor Dumbledore bemerken konnte, dass sie vor ihm verbarg, wie die Sache sich tatsächlich abgespielt hatte.

Nachdem auch Dumbledore einen Schluck seines süßen Tees genommen hatte, fragte er: "Was kann ich für Sie tun, mein Kind?"

Hermine atmete tief durch und erwiderte: "Ich möchte wieder dem Orden beitreten."

Dumbledore blickte sie einen Moment schweigend an, dann fragte er mit einem Lächeln: "Weiß Harry davon?"

Als Hermine den Kopf schüttelte, fuhr der Direktor fort.

"Das letzte mal, als Sie uns gemeinsam hier auf Hogwarts besuchten, da äußerte Harry, dass er sich Sorgen um Sie macht, Hermine. Ich weiß nicht, ob es gut wäre, Sie einer derartigen Belastung auszusetzen."

Hermine betrachtete den alten Mann, ehe sie freundlich erwiderte: "Harry ist glücklich, wenn ich in mein altes Leben wieder zurückkehre."

"Aber der Orden...es ist lange her, Hermine...Sie leben jetzt in der Muggelwelt, und ich weiß nicht.."

"Aber ICH weiß, dass es der richtige Schritt ist...und es kommt mir vor, als wäre ich erst gestern ein Mitglied des Ordens gewesen", fügte sie an.

"Nun, ich möchte nicht verhehlen, dass mich Ihre Entscheidung freut - sie kommt überraschend, aber sie freut mich. Und doch sollten Sie das erst mit ihm besprechen - schließlich lieben Sie sich, nicht wahr?", sein väterlicher Gesichtsausdruck konnte Hermine nicht täuschen. Er erwartete durchaus eine ehrliche Antwort auf seine Frage.

"Natürlich lieben wir uns - warum hätten wir sonst erst vor kurzem heiraten sollen?", gab Hermine ebenso lauernd zurück, dann fügte sie lächelnd an: "Vielen Dank nochmal für die Anhänger - ein wirklich schöner Schmuck, der uns zudem noch unserer gegenseitigen Gefühle versichert."

"Freut mich, wenn er seinen Zweck erfüllt."

"Ja, das tut er", sagte Hermine mit fester Stimme.

"Gut...ich werde Ihr Anliegen beim nächsten Ordenstreffen vortragen und Sie über die Entscheidung informieren. Mehr kann ich einstweilen nicht tun, aber Sie sollen wissen, dass ich mich für Sie aussprechen werde."

Hermine sah förmlich vor sich, wie Dumbledore sich innerlich die Hände rieb, weil er endlich die ersehnten Kontakte in die Muggelwelt durch ihre Hilfe würde aufnehmen können. Doch gleichzeitig ahnte er wohl Widerstand, sowohl von Harrys Seite aus, als auch von Snapes vermutlich. Nur dass er von Severus' Seite aus wohl falsche Beweggründe vermutete.

Hermine wusste, dass Severus viel riskiert hatte, als er sie daran hindern wollte, mit Dumbledore zu sprechen. Vermutlich hatte er genau das verhindern wollen, was sie gerade getan hatte. Sie fühlte sich schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ihn maßlos enttäuscht hatte, also entschied sie, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie ihm selbst in die Augen sah, und ihn über ihre Pläne informierte.

"Ich werde Professor Snape noch für seine Hilfe danken, bevor ich gehe", sagte Hermine während sie sich erhob.

Dumbledore war ebenfalls aufgestanden und schüttelte nun vage mit dem Kopf.

"Ich schätze, das wird nicht möglich sein. Professor Snape wird sich gerade einem sehr privaten Programm in seinen Räumen unterziehen und nicht ansprechbar sein." Als dem Direktor klar wurde, wie zweideutig dies klang, lächelte er leicht und fügte an: "Einem nicht sehr angenehmen, aber sehr nützlichen, wie ich wohl klarstellen sollte. Sie kennen ihn doch, er erwartet ohnehin keinen Dank. Grüßen Sie Harry herzlich von mir", sagte er dann noch und reichte ihr die Hand zum Abschied.

Während Hermine den Händedruck erwiderte, waren ihre Gedanken längst woanders.

Schlagartig war ihr klar geworden, dass Severus sich in das Bild begeben hatte - und Dumbledore wusste von dieser grauenvollen Trainingsmethode. Hermine verließ das Büro ohne es kaum zu merken.

Fieberhaft malte sie sich aus, was Severus wohl gerade durchleiden musste. Sie kannte Severus um so vieles besser als der Direktor, der behauptete, dass Severus keinen Dank wollte. Glaubte Dumbledore wirklich, dass Severus ein Mensch sei, der keine liebevollen Gesten benötigte? Glaubte er tatsächlich, dass Severus nur ein Kämpfer für seine Sache wäre, dem es nichts ausmachte, auf menschliche Wärme zu verzichten?

Sie verfluchte Dumbledore für seine selbstgefällige Art und sah sich kurz um, bevor sie die Stufen zum Kerker hinabstieg. Ihre Gedanken rasten.

Severus hatte gewusst, dass Dumbledore nur seine eigenen Ziele verfolgte. Er hatte sie davor bewahren wollen, sich erneut in die Hände des Ordens, und somit erneut in die Hände des Schreckens zu geben - und nun befand sich Severus selbst wieder in dem widerlichen Bild, das Dumbledore als nützlich bezeichnete.

Hermine wurde flau und ihr Herz schlug heftig, als sie an Severus' Tür klopfte.

Erst geschah gar nichts, doch dann öffnete sie sich einen Spalt breit und sie öffnete sie vorsichtig soweit, dass sie in den Raum sehen konnte.

Severus stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr, und rang offensichtlich darum, sich überhaupt auf den Beinen halten zu können.

In der Gewissheit, dass ihn niemand sonst hier aufsuchen würde, keuchte er: "Willst du sehen, ob ich mein Training zu deiner Zufriedenheit absolviert habe, Albus? Ich habe keine Illusion mehr darüber, dass ich je etwas anderes als ein Monster sein könnte...und ich bin DEIN Monster, zufrieden, mein Mentor?", damit drehte er sich endlich um und verstummte. Einen Moment blickte er in Hermines bestürztes Gesicht, während er sich das schweißnasse Haar aus der Stirn strich. "Ah, die Mutter meines niemals geborenen Kindes", höhnte er mühsam, "hast du es geschafft, dass auch du wieder in seiner Hand bist?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte, während ihr die Tränen in die Augen traten.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch", erwiderte er zynisch.

"Ich musste es tun", flüsterte sie.

"Und ich musste DAS hier tun!", spie er sie an und mit einem Wink seiner Hand flammten alle Kerzen in der dunklen Ecke gleichzeitig auf und gaben den Blick auf das Bild frei.

Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf, die ihre Beine schwach werden ließen.

Das Gemälde drohte ihr den Verstand zu rauben, in seiner grauenhaften Darstellung, was ihrem Kind und ihr selbst geschehen war. Der Täter hatte sich offenbar gerade erst von diesem Ort der Grausamkeit entfernt...und nun stand er vor ihr und rang mit sich selbst, noch immer in Erinnerung an die schreckliche Tat und der Verzweiflung, weil sie sich nicht in der Wirklichkeit hatte von ihm retten lassen.

Sie öffnete den Mund, doch er unterbrach sie sofort: "Geh! Geh, bevor ich dir für deine Dummheit tatsächlich etwas antue. Geh, Hermine...geh..."

Er taumelte und stieß schließlich gegen eine der Wände, wo er sich auf die Knie sinken ließ.

Hermine eilte zu ihm und berührte seine Schulter.

"Severus...ich..."

"Nein!", unterbrach er sie, "du hast deine Entscheidung getroffen. Gewöhne dich daran, dass du Leid sehen wirst...mehr Leid, als du ertragen kannst. Ich bin nicht mehr dein Mentor...ich habe versagt...und ich werde wieder versagen. Geh und lass mich in Ruhe, damit das Bild mich nicht mehr damit quält, dass ich dir diese Dinge antun muss."

"Warum zwingt das Bild dich dazu?", fragte sie mit bebender Stimme auf ihren entstellten Leichnam blickend, der schwer auf ihrem toten Neugeborenen lastete.

Er lachte freudlos auf, und beinahe war ihr so, als unterdrücke er dadurch ein Schluchzen.

"Weil es perfekt ist. Weil es mich lehren möchte, meine Gefühle zu töten. Weil es dazu meine Liebe in Schuld umwandelt...solange, bis die Liebe durch diese Schuld stirbt. Weil es meinen Hang zum Sadismus immer wieder anstachelt und das geht nur, indem ich nicht liebe...nicht liebe..."

Hermine ging vor ihm auf die Knie und umfasste seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen.

"Dann liebst du mich also...sag es, Severus...liebst du mich?"

"Ich musste dich gerade brutal schänden, dich mit meinem Blut besudeln und dir die Kehle durchschneiden, während unser Kind unter uns starb...ja...ich liebe dich."

Hermine ignorierte die Tatsache, dass ihr die Tränen nun ungehindert über das Gesicht liefen und sie strich Severus eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

"Es ist nur ein Bild, Severus...nur ein Scheiß-Bild, und nichts von dem ist wahr! Ich weiß, wie echt es sich anfühlt...ich weiß, dass du glaubst, dass du gerade getan hast, was sich dort widerspiegelt - aber nichts davon ist wirklich geschehen...nichts...nur ein Bild...es ist nur ein Bild", sagte sie, während sie ihn umarmte und sein Haar immer wieder mit Küssen bedeckte.

Er ließ es geschehen und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Immer wieder erschauerte er, und schließlich ließ das Zittern nach, doch die Hände bedeckten immer noch seine Augen.

Hermine sah die Bisswunden darauf, aus denen Blut hervortrat, das ihm den Arm hinablief und irgendwo im Ärmel seines Umhangs versicherte. Sie wusste, dass das Bild längst damit begonnen hatte, ihn so sehr zu quälen, dass er dem Schmerz nur etwas entgegensetzen konnte, indem er sich selbst welchen zufügte.

Sie würde Severus noch einen Moment so halten, und dann würde sie endlich das tun, was längst hätte getan werden müssen.

tbc

_Es würde mich sehr freuen, von euch zu hören! Eure Meinung ist mir nach wie vor sehr wichtig, denn sie ist mein schreiberischer Antrieb._

_Eure Kira_


	58. Die Krallen der helfenden Hände

**58. Kapitel**

**Die Krallen der helfenden Hände**

Die Flammen züngelten beinahe bedächtig an dem Gemälde empor.

Severus hatte die Hände von seinem Gesicht genommen und sah stumm zu, wie Hermine eine brennende Kerze an den 'Übergang zur Hölle' hielt.

Immer mehr wurde von dem Gemälde erfasst, nachdem das Feuer sich einmal seinen Weg in den zu verzehrenden Stoff gesucht hatte.

Grell loderte das Bild im Flammenmeer und es dauerte lange, bis das vernichtende Element schließlich erstarb.  
Hermine stand unbewegt, sah auf die Stelle, an der das Feuer eben noch getobt hatte und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Das Gemälde war unversehrt und zeigte nun wieder die Szene, der sich selbst verzehrenden Sünder, die ihren Schmerz in geradezu orgastischem Taumel feierten.

"Du kannst es nicht zerstören", sagte Severus matt und erhob sich langsam.

"Warum nicht?", fragte Hermine verzweifelt.

"Ich weiß es nicht...vielleicht stammt es nicht aus dieser Welt. Es trotzt jedem Fluch und jedem Zauber, den ich kenne. Es lässt sich nicht verbrennen, nicht zerschneiden und nicht mit Säure übergießen."

"Hast du je versucht, es einfach loszuwerden? Es abgehangen und fortgebracht? Dahin, wo es niemandem schaden kann?"

"Ja."

"Warum hängt es dann wieder hier?"

Er lächelte ein freudloses Lächeln und zuckte vage mit den Schultern: "Das ist genau die Frage, die ich mir auch gestellt habe. Ich habe es fortgebracht. Ich habe einen Ort gewählt, den niemand außer mir wissen konnte. Ich habe es in eine Kiste gelegt, sie mit einem Fluch versiegelt und danach vergraben, dennoch hing das Bild an meiner Wand, als ich hierher zurückkehrte. Es ist ein Teil meines Lebens. Ich habe es inzwischen längst als etwas akzeptiert, das mich warnt und mich die nötige Demut lehrt."

"Es quält dich - höhlt dich aus und nimmt dir alle Kraft", sagte Hermine erbost.

"Nur im ersten Moment...es kennt meine Neigungen...es fordert sie heraus und verhindert so Schlimmeres in der Realität."

"Das glaube ich nicht! Ich denke, es tut genau das Gegenteil, indem es dich immer wieder zwingt, dich sadistisch verhalten zu müssen. Ich halte es für gefährlich!"

Nun sah Severus sie ausdruckslos an und seine Stimme wurde schneidend, als er sagte: "Du hättest auf mich hören sollen. Warum hast du darauf gedrängt, wieder dem Orden beizutreten? Glaubst du, diesmal läuft es anders? Denkst du, du kannst etwas positiv beeinflussen, nur weil du glaubst, etwas zu wissen?"

"Ja, das denke ich. Wir haben Einblicke, die kostbar sein können. Wir können dafür sorgen, dass die Dinge anders laufen", erwiderte Hermine voller Enthusiasmus.

Als Severus abfällig lachte, packte sie Zorn.

"Was? Wir können so vieles ändern, Severus...warum siehst du das nicht ein?"

"Weil es nicht stimmt!", fuhr er sie an und jetzt erkannte sie, wie mutlos er klang.

Er fixierte sie eingehend, ehe er mit kalter Stimme berichtete: "Mira Hayes...ich war da an jenem Tag...an dem Tag, von dem ich glaubte, dass es der wäre, an dem die drei ihr aufgelauert haben...", er schwieg und atmete tief durch.

Hermine kroch die Angst den Nacken hinauf.

"Was soll das heißen, von dem du GLAUBTEST?"

"Es mag der Tag gewesen sein...der Tag in der anderen Realität...aber nicht in dieser. In dieser war ich um Tage zu spät."

"Zu spät?", echote Hermine benommen, "woher weißt du das? Hat Mira mit dir gesprochen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ballte seine verletzte Hand probeweise zur Faust.

"Nein. Nachdem ich eine halbe Ewigkeit auf der Lauer gelegen hatte, suchte ich Miss Hayes. Ich fand sie auf dem Astronomieturm. Als ich sie auf die drei Mitschüler ansprach, wäre sie fast hinuntergesprungen. Ich drang in ihren Geist ein und sah, dass ich heillos zu spät war. Also nahm ich ihr die Erinnerung an das traumatische Geschehen."

"Was ist mit McNeil und seinen Freunden?"

Severus schüttelte abermals den Kopf.

"Aber du kannst dafür sorgen, dass sie bestraft werden...so wie beim letzten mal...sie müssen bestraft werden, Severus!"

"Begreif doch, nichts ist so, wie du es in Erinnerung hast...wenn ich erneut mit ihnen in den Verbotenen Wald gehe, dann wird alles anders ablaufen, als beim letztenmal. Einfach schon deshalb, weil die Umstände ganz andere sind. Mira hatte inzwischen bereits so lange das Erlebnis in sich arbeiten lassen, dass ich sie nur retten konnte, indem ich es ihr nahm. Vielleicht kommt diesmal einer der Jungen zu Tode, wenn ich sie in den Verbotenen Wald mitnehme. Du wirst nicht dabei sein, und allein daher wird es bereits völlig anders ablaufen. Wir können nichts wiederholen und besser machen, weil wir nicht vorhersehen können, wie die Dinge sich entwickeln. Die Zeit in einem solchen Ausmaße zu manipulieren war gefährlich. Ich weiß, du hast es nicht mit Absicht getan...aber es wäre besser, diese andere Realität ruhen zu lassen und uns ganz auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren. "

"Das habe ich vor", erwiderte Hermine fest, "und obwohl du mich bei meinem letzten Besuch nicht korrigiert hast, weiß ich nun dennoch, dass Voldemort nach wie vor existiert - und ich bin nach wie vor bereit, gegen ihm zu kämpfen!"

"Ich habe dich nicht ohne Grund gebeten, Harry zu fragen, warum er immer noch im Ministerium arbeitet, nachdem du glaubtest, dass Voldemort besiegt sei. Gib nicht mir die Schuld, dass er dich so lange in diesem Glauben ließ!"

"Du hättest es mir sagen können!"

"Nein! Ich bin nicht dein Mann! Ich entscheide nicht, was gut und was schlecht für dich ist!"

Hermine sah ihn zornig an, dann erwiderte sie: "Niemand hat das für mich zu entscheiden! Ich will die Wahrheit hören, egal, ob sie gut oder schlecht für mich ist, denn auf lange Sicht sind Lügen immer schlecht!"

Er betrachtete sie stumm, dann wandte er sich ab.

"McNeil und die anderen müssen bestraft werden. Severus...ich könnte mitkommen...in den Verbotenen Wald, meine ich."

Abrupt drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um und fuhr sie an: "Es wäre dennoch anders, und das weißt du genau!"

"Ich kann nicht ertragen, dass die Jungs ungestraft davonkommen sollen."

Er schnaubte und erwiderte dann düster: "Mir scheint, du möchtest deine Rolle beim Orden aus genau diesem Grund wieder aufnehmen. Du sinnst auf Rache, Hermine...doch Rachegelüste waren noch nie ein guter Ratgeber."

Hermine zuckte vage mit den Schultern: "Du wirst Gelegenheit bekommen, deinen Einwand gegen mich vorzubringen. Dumbledore wird meine Wiederaufnahme beim nächsten Treffen zum Thema machen. Severus, du solltest nur eines bedenken, bevor du deine Meinung dazu kund tust...ich werde so oder so versuchen den Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen. Es wäre mir lieber, wenn der Orden...wenn DU hinter mir stehst...aber ich muss herausfinden, was Berenger macht, und was Peter Deeping macht. Denn eines dürfte wohl feststehen - das Schwein lebt!"

Severus schien einen Moment lang der Erinnerung an Deepings Ermordung hinterherzuspüren. Hermine erkannte eindeutig, dass er keineswegs erleichtert darüber war, dass die Tat nie stattgefunden hatte, sondern dass er es viel eher bedauerte. Dennoch gab er sich gleichgültig und erwiderte: "Warum kannst du nicht einfach dein Leben leben, Hermine? Überlass Typen wie Berenger und Deeping uns."

Eine lange Zeit betrachtete Hermine Severus, dann sagte sie leise: "Ich kann nicht. Ich weiß, dass du mich schützen möchtest...aber ich kann so nicht leben."

Als Severus zu seinem Zauberstab griff, zuckte Hermine leicht zusammen, doch er richtete ihn nur auf die Wand mit dem Bild und ließ sämtliche Kerzen erlöschen.

"Du solltest nun besser gehen", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

Hermine wusste, dass er sie nicht mehr so nahe an sich herankommen lassen würde, wie noch vor ein paar Minuten, als sie ihn umarmt hatte. Es schmerzte sie, seine Abweisung zu spüren, und doch wusste sie, dass er sie von sich stieß, weil er tief für sie empfand.

Als sie das Schloss verließ, um zum Apparierpunkt zu gehen, kam ihr der kleine Danny wieder in den Sinn.

Was hatte Severus gesagt: 'Wer sich auf der Verliererseite zu wohl fühlt, wird immer auf dieser Seite bleiben' - Hermine wusste, dass ein Teil von Severus ihren Mut durchaus zu schätzen wusste, doch der Teil, der sie in Sicherheit wissen wollte, hatte offensichtlich die Überhand.

Sie war nicht töricht genug, ihm deswegen einen Vorwurf zu machen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Es war, als hätte es nie einen Charles Grant gegeben. An der Universität kannte ihn offenbar niemand. Und auch den Mann namens Wilbur Haines hatte dort noch nie jemand gesehen. Wenn er bereits regelmäßige Kontakte in der Muggelwelt hatte, so arbeitete er zumindest nicht an der gleichen Universität wie Hermine.

Sie atmete erleichtert durch, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie sich keine Sorgen mehr um seine aufdringlichen Avancen würde machen müssen, wenn sie ihre Arbeit wieder aufnahm.

Dennoch würde sie mit Harry über seinen Kollegen sprechen müssen, um zu erfahren, ob er auch in dieser Gegenwart damit betraut war, Kontakte in die Muggelwelt herzustellen.

Trotz der schrecklichen Erlebnisse fragte sie sich, ob Grant bzw. Haines, Kontakt zu Berenger aufgenommen hatte. Sie fragte sich, welche Rolle er nun dort übernommen hatte, nachdem der wahre Peter Deeping nach wie vor des Priesters Nummer eins wäre. Es gab so viele Fragen, die Hermine durch den Kopf schossen.

Die Karten schienen in der Tat neu gemischt zu sein.

Und doch wusste Hermine nicht, ob die Asse, die sie auf der Hand hatte, für einen Sieg ausreichen würden, denn das Spiel hatte gerade erst begonnen.

Es war nicht schwer gewesen, sich an der Universität unauffällig nach Grant bzw. Haines zu erkundigen. Nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass ein gewisser Professor Ramsey die Kurse leitete, die in der anderen Realität von Grant gegeben worden waren, lauerte sie diesem Ramsey auf, um sich zu überzeugen, dass es nicht der Mann war, den sie so sehr verabscheute.

Natürlich war es möglich, dass Haines sich mittels eines Vielsafttrankes in einen bebrillten älteren Herrn mit schütterem Haar verwandelt hatte, doch sie bezweifelte stark, dass er täglich eine solche Verwandlung durchführen konnte, ohne dass es zu Komplikationen kam, und daher akzeptierte sie es als einen Teil der veränderten Realität, dass Harrys Kollege in dieser Zeitebene bislang eher unauffällig ihr Leben gestreift hatte - dass er sogar besorgt um sie gewesen war. Hermine fröstelte bei dem Gedanken und ein Schatten huschte durch ihren Geist, der ihr zuwisperte, dass Grant... Haines...wie auch immer er zum Teufel sich jetzt nennen würde, eine Gefahr darstellte.

Hermine verließ das Universitätsgelände mit eiligen Schritten. Sie stellte sich vor, was Harry sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass sie nur dort gewesen war, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sein Kollege dort nicht arbeitete; sie ihre Beurlaubung jedoch nicht hatte aufheben lassen.

Würde er toben? Würde er enttäuscht sein?

Hermine sah ihn vor sich, wie er sie immer dann ansah, wenn er glaubte, sie würde etwas falsch machen. Er wirkte dann wie betäubt.

Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass Harry gar nicht viel anderes übrig geblieben war, als Enttäuschung zu zeigen und dennoch war er handlungsunfähig gewesen, weil er ihr nicht erklären durfte, warum er es für besser hielt, nun kein Kind mit ihr zu zeugen - warum er es für unabdinglich hielt, dass sie ihr Leben wieder normal führte und nicht länger dem 'Unfall' hinterherforschen sollte.

Er hatte sie geschützt.

Er hatte um ihren Schmerz wegen des verlorenen Kindes gewusst, ebenso wie er gewusst hatte, dass eigentlich nicht ER es war, von dem sie sich ein Kind wünschte.

Hätte sie ihr Leben wieder ganz normal aufgenommen, wäre aus ihrem Alltag - aus ihrem Beisammensein - vielleicht die Liebe erwachsen, die für ihre Ehe von Wichtigkeit gewesen wäre. Aber Hermine hatte sich standhaft geweigert. Sie hatte ihren Albträumen hinterhergejagt, weil sie spürte, dass es dort mehr zu ergründen gab. Sie hatte sich unweigerlich wieder zu Severus begeben und ihm vertraut, als er in ihren Geist eingedrungen war. Brauchte es mehr Beweise für eine Liebe, die vom Schicksal vorherbestimmt war?

Doch Severus wollte sie bei Harry wissen. Er wollte Sicherheit für sie.

Hermine spürte Gewissensbisse als sie daran dachte, wie viel Harry für sie getan hatte. Er hatte sein Leben mit ihr geteilt. Er wollte ihr eine sichere und gute Zukunft bieten - und er war bereit, dafür ungewöhnliche Wege zu gehen.

Hermines Kehle wurde trocken, als sie daran dachte, was er ihr angekündigt hatte. Warum nur hatte sie mit Severus nicht darüber gesprochen - ihn vorgewarnt? Und doch war ihr klar, dass sie wegen des erschütternden Zustandes, in dem sie Severus vorgefunden hatte, nicht einen einzigen Gedanken mehr an Harry gehabt hatte.

Nachdem Hermine das Gelände der Universität verlassen hatte, suchte sie eine der kleineren Nebenstraßen auf, drückte sich in eine Ecke und disapparierte ungesehen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Winkelgasse war sehr belebt. Hermine wich etlichen geschäftig wirkenden Zauberern aus und ignorierte eine ältere Hexe, die ihr ein Jahresabonnement des Tagespropheten aufschwatzen wollte. Sie eilte mit gezielten Schritten zu dem Haus, in dem Ginny ein kleines Appartment bewohnte. Schon am magischen Willkommensschild stutzte sie jedoch und blickte enttäuscht auf die Namen der Hausbewohner - Ginnys war nicht darunter.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Eingangstür und eine junge Hexe mit silbernem Haar trat heraus, blickte stirnrunzelnd auf Hermine, die immer noch die Namen inspizierte, und fragte gutgelaunt: "Kann ich behilflich sein?"

"Ja", sagte Hermine zögerlich, "ich suche Miss Ginny Weasley."

Einen Moment schien die Frau mit dem silbernen Haar zu grübeln und ihr Mund verzog sich dabei, als wolle sie jemanden küssen. Dann tippte sie sich mit dem Finger an die Stirn, wobei ihr zuvor pinkfarbener Nagel augenscheinlich seine Farbe ein paarmal änderte. "Weasley...Ginny...etwa die Rothaarige, die ausgezogen ist, bevor ich hier einzog. Meinen Sie die vielleicht?"

"Klingt ganz so", erwiderte Hermine matt. Die junge Frau schien nicht zu bemerken, dass Hermine schwer enttäuscht war und begann zu erzählen.

"Ich habe sie nicht mehr kennengelernt, aber Miles aus dem zweiten Stock hatte ein Auge auf sie geworfen. Er war untröstlich, als sie nach Rumänien ging. Der Kerl sieht echt gut aus. Naja, nicht umwerfend gut, aber auch alles andere als übel. Zumindest wenn man auf diese Sorte Mann steht. Ich mag ja eigentlich lieber Männer, die etwas verlebt aussehen. Also nicht alt, verstehen Sie, sondern erfahren. Naja, das soll nicht heißen, dass Miles keine Erfahrung hätte, das wollte ich damit ganz bestimmt nicht sagen. Aber er sieht eben nicht verlebt aus, sondern echt noch jung - aber gut. Miles und ich sind gute Freunde...naja...ich kenne ihn erst ein paar Tage, aber ich spüre, dass sein Karma und meines dabei ist, eine untrennbare Verbindung einzugehen. Das heißt nicht, dass wir ein Paar werden müssen. Ich will Ihrer Bekannten ganz bestimmt nicht den Typen wegschnappen, aber er hat eine Art zu zaubern, dass ich vorher genau weiß, was er tun wird, verstehen Sie?"

"Ja...ja, verstehe ich", murmelte Hermine völlig von diesem Redeschwall überfordert. Die Fingernägel der Silberhaarigen erstrahlten gerade Himmelblau und wechselten zu einem grellen Orange, während sie wild gestikulierte. Hermine wurde ganz schummrig dabei.

"Danke", sagte sie eilig, und wiederholte im Weggehen noch einmal: "Vielen Dank für Ihre Auskunft."

"Gerne!", rief die junge Frau ihr hinterher und etwas lauter: "Sagen Sie ihr, dass sie Miles haben kann - ich will nur sein Karma!" Sie lachte über ihren eigenen Scherz und Hermine fragte sich, ob sie wieder diesen Kussmund machen würde, wenn sie anfing darüber nachzugrübeln, warum Hermine wohl so unhöflich gewesen war, ihr einfach den Rücken zu kehren.

Die Straße erneut entlang eilend, stieß Hermine gegen einen älteren Magier, der sich gerade eine Pfeife mit der glimmenden Spitze seines Zauberstabes anzünden wollte. Der Stab fiel zu Boden und Hermine hob ihn, eine Entschuldigung murmelnd, auf und reicht ihm ihn.

Die vielen Menschen machten sie plötzlich nervös und sie sehnte sich in ihre Wohnung zurück. Aber zuvor wollte sie noch etwas erledigen.

Ihr Weg führte sie direkt zu einem Geschäft mit Leiheulen. Man gab ihr Papier, Feder und Tinte, so dass sie ihren Brief gleich dort verfassen konnte.

Ein von ihr ausgewählter Steinkauz würde Ginny den Brief zukommen zu lassen.

Ihre Freundin fehlte ihr so unglaublich.

Es schmerzte sie, dass ausgerechnet Ginnys Fortgang nicht ein Teil dieser austauschbaren Realität war, sondern sich, als auch in dieser Zeitebene gültige Wahrheit herausgestellt hatte.

Hermine hatte ihr geschrieben, dass sie sich fühlte, als sei ihr Leben auf den Kopf gestellt. Den Grund dafür hatte sie natürlich verschwiegen. Wie hätte sie auch all diese Geschehnisse in nur einen einzigen Brief packen sollen?

Und doch hatte sie einen Moment lang mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihrer Freundin mitzuteilen, dass sie Severus Snape liebe, in der Hoffnung, dass diese sich vielleicht an ihre letzte gemeinsame Zeit hier in London erinnern könne.

Ein alberner Gedanke, Ginny das auf diese Art um die Ohren zu knallen - albern und unsinnig, denn sie war sich sicher, dass Ginny kein Wissen mehr über ihre, Hermines Beziehung zu Severus hatte, und dass ihre Freundin sie vermutlich sogar ein Stück weit um ihre Ehe mit Harry beneiden würde. Ihr jetzt etwas über ihre wahren Gefühle zu schreiben, war unmöglich - ihre Freundin würde sie vermutlich für völlig durchgeknallt halten.

Hermine war froh, die überfüllte Winkelgasse nun endlich wieder verlassen zu können und unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, ob sie sich nicht zuviel zutraute, da ihr allein schon diese Hektik zu schaffen machte.

Ein wohliges Frösteln überlief sie, als sie darüber nachdachte, dass sie dringend eine von Severus' eigenhändigen Lektionen benötigte, um wieder zu sich selbst zu finden.

Einen Moment schwelgte sie in dieser Vorstellung und ein begehrliches Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem Unterleib aus, als sie darüber nachdachte, mit welcher Unnachgiebigkeit er letztendlich dafür sorgen würde, dass sie sich ihm völlig in die Hand gab, und dadurch ihr inneres Gleichgewicht und ihre eigene Stärke wiederfand.

Schließlich führte sie diese Vorstellung unweigerlich dazu, dass ihr klar wurde, dass sie Harry davon abhalten musste, mit Severus über ihre intimen Begegnungen zu sprechen.

Sie würde mit ihm sprechen - es ihm verbieten - sobald er von der Arbeit heimkehrte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus Snape hatte gerade seine Tür hinter dem Direktor geschlossen.

Nun, da er wieder allein war, gestattete er es sich, die Augen zu schließen und mit den Fingerkuppen seine Schläfen zu massieren.

Diese Gespräche kosteten ihn immer ein Übermaß an Selbstbeherrschung, weil Dumbledore sowohl als ratgebender väterlicher Freund auftrat, als auch als strenger, berechnender Mentor. Den Wechsel vollzog er dabei manchmal so schnell, dass man sich augenblicklich schutzlos ausgeliefert fühlte.

Severus wusste, dass der alte Mann ihn längst nicht mehr auf diese Art hätte angreifen können, wenn er ihm während des Trainings nicht diesen Schwur abverlangt hätte. Ein Schwur, dem man einem Freund gerne gab. Den Schwur, ihm zu vertrauen, egal, was kommen möge. Doch im Falle des Direktors waren es nicht Worte an einen guten Freund gewesen, als Severus sie gesprochen hatte, sondern ein Eid, der ihn daran hindern sollte, sich seinem Mentor irgendwann, gegen dessen Willen, zu entziehen.

Dieser Schwur bewirkte, dass er ihn für Albus Dumbledore ein Leben lang verletzbar sein ließ, ganz egal wie sehr er ansonsten abstumpfte, er war gezwungen, sich ihm immer wieder zu öffnen und ihm seine Gefühle preiszugeben.

Als Albus ihm dies abverlangt hatte, war es Severus wie die einzige Möglichkeit erschienen, während des harten Trainings nicht gänzlich in die Hölle der Einsamkeit abzurutschen. Dumbledore hatte ihm immer wieder das Gefühl gegeben, nicht allein auf dieser Welt zu sein. Er hatte ihn sich geborgen fühlen lassen - ein so wichtiges und verlockendes Gefühl, dass Severus dieses Stückchen Menschlichkeit mit beiden Händen ergriffen hatte. Und nun ließ ihn Dumbledores 'Güte' nicht mehr los und ebenso nicht die Tatsache, dass er sich ihm anvertrauen musste.

Im Laufe der Zeit hatte Severus gelernt, über einen gewissen Zeitraum Stand zu halten und die Dinge in sich zu verbergen. Dies erschien ihm nun wichtiger denn je.

Bis vor kurzem hatte Severus selbst nichts über seine frühere Beziehung zu Hermine gewusst, doch jetzt sah die Sachlage ganz anders aus. Es hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet, seine Emotionen vor Albus zu verbergen. Doch dass sein Schüler aufgewühlt war, war dem Mentor natürlich nicht entgangen. Severus hatte es auf das Training geschoben, das er mittels des Bildes absolviert hatte und ebenso darauf, dass für die kommende Nacht ein Todessertreffen bevorstand. Diese Gründe hatten ausgereicht, um dem Direktor nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen, was er bei dessen Eröffnung empfand, dass Hermine schon bald wieder für den Orden arbeiten sollte.

Albus war in der Lage, ihn immer und immer wieder tief zu verletzen - ein Preis, den er für seine Ausbildung gezahlt hatte, und der ungleich weniger schlimm erschien, als Voldemorts perverse Gier, seine Anhänger leiden zu sehen. Von Dumbledore erfuhr Severus einen Ausgleich für all die Qualen - Freundschaft. Immer noch empfand er so und konnte nicht ergründen, ob es an dem Schwur lag, oder weil er es tatsächlich so fühlte.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Als der Tränkemeister eine halbe Stunde später das Abendessen in der Großen Halle hinter sich gebracht hatte, wollte er sich sofort in den Kerker hinabbegeben, um sich vor dem Treffen noch etwas auszuruhen. Sein Hauself Blinky eilte ihm jedoch auf den Stufen die hinunterführten hinterher, und fiel dabei mehrfach unsanft.

Snape hatte versucht den Hauself fortzuschicken, damit er sich einen anderen Herrn suchte, doch offensichtlich hatte es nichts genutzt. Der Erlass des Ministeriums war eindeutig gewesen. Jedem Lehrer auf Hogwarts unterstand ein Hauself - ob der betreffende Lehrer dies überhaupt wünschte, war zweitrangig.

Snape hatte Blinky allerdings strengstens untersagt, seine Räume zu betreten, und so sah er das kleine Wesen nur äußerst selten. Nun aber schien er ihm regelrecht aufgelauert zu haben.

Sich die Knie reibend, schlug der Elf sofort die Augen nieder, als er seinem Herrn eine Nachricht überbrachte.

"Professor Snape, Sir, Sie haben Besuch. Harry Potter bittet Sie, ihn zu empfangen", mit zittriger Stimme, offensichtlich angstvoll, es könne seinen Herrn erzürnen, fügte der Elf an: "Er sagte es sei dringlich, Sir"

tbc

_Hermine hat hier offensichtlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry so schnell schon Snape aufsucht. Möchte jemand wissen, wie das Gespräch der beiden Männer verläuft:)_


	59. Wissen ist Macht, falsches Wissen erzeug

**59. Kapitel**

**Wissen ist Macht, falsches Wissen erzeugt Ohnmacht**

Snape sah zutiefst verärgert auf den Hauselfen nieder. Schließlich erkannte er die Unumgänglichkeit, ihn mit einer Antwort zurückzuschicken und so befahl er: "Er soll herkommen!"

Der Elf verschwand, so schnell ihn seine kleinen Beine die steile Kellertreppe hinauftrugen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später kam Harry die Stufen hinab. "Sir", grüßte er knapp. Snape nickte lediglich zur Begrüßung, wandte sich dann ab und ging zum Kerker, offenbar davon ausgehend, dass Harry ihm ohne weitere Aufforderung folgen würde.

Ebenso wortlos bot er ihm mit ausgestreckter Hand einen Sitzplatz an, während er selbst stehenblieb.

"Warum suchen Sie mich auf?", eröffnete er das Gespräch mit so ernstem Blick, als würde er bei einem Schachspiel über einen alles entscheidenden Zug nachdenken. Harry sah ihn ebenfalls ernst an und richtete seinen Blick dabei so energisch auf sein Gegenüber, dass klar wurde, dass er sich selbst beweisen wollte, dem anderen Stand zu halten.

"Sie haben schon mal besser gezaubert, Severus", sagte Harry herausfordernd.

Als Snape eine Augenbraue hob, erläuterte Harry, "als ich mich einverstanden erklärte, Hermine zu meiner Frau zu machen, da ging ich davon aus, dass sie von unserem Abkommen niemals erfahren würde."

"Das sollte sie eigentlich auch nicht. Es war nicht geplant."

Harrys Stimme wurde ungeduldig: "Sie konnten nicht eher ruhen, bis Sie die Wahrheit herausgefunden hatten, nicht wahr? Und dass Sie sie überhaupt herausfinden konnten, liegt nur daran, dass Sie den Zauber nicht korrekt ausführten."

Einen Moment schwieg Snape, dann nickte er vage. "Ich habe mich selbst dafür schon tausendfach verflucht. Irgendetwas ist schiefgelaufen", erwiderte er, blickte Harry dabei jedoch distanziert an.

"Ja, und ich kann Ihnen auch sagen, was schiefgelaufen ist...Sie waren nicht hundertprozentig davon überzeugt, Hermine aufgeben zu wollen - das dürfte erklären, warum Sie die Lücke in Ihrem eigenen Zauber fanden. Und, sind Sie glücklich jetzt, da Sie alles wieder wissen?", fragte Harry aggressiv.

"Hermine kam zu MIR, nicht umgekehrt, Mr. Potter", stellte Snape eisig klar.

Nun war es Harry der schwieg und dieses Schweigen wog scheinbar tonnenschwer. Seine Stimme klang ebenfalls äußerst schwerfällig, als er nun sagte: "Hermine hat offenbar nicht zugelassen, dass Sie sie einfach aus ihrem Gehirn löschen. Und Sie waren nicht in der Lage, ihren Widerstand zu umgehen. Was soll ich daraus schließen, Severus? Bin ich für Sie jemand, der seine Schuldigkeit getan hat - jemand, der gehen soll, nachdem Sie Ihr eigenes Spiel mit gezinkten Karten geführt haben? ICH bin Hermines Mann, vergessen Sie das nicht, SNAPE!"

"Nein, das habe ich nicht vergessen", gab Snape zurück und hob aufgrund Harrys aufbrausender Art eine Augenbraue an. "Ich habe es nicht vergessen und ich stehe zu unserem Deal."

Harry nickte und fixierte den Tränkemeister weiterhin.

"Gut, Sie wollen also, dass Hermine glücklich ist?"

"Natürlich."

"Dann sagen Sie mir, wie ich sie befriedigen kann."

"Wie bitte?"

Harry gab ein ärgerliches Geräusch von sich, dann stieß er aus: "Sexuell - wie kann ich Hermine sexuell befriedigen?"

Der Tränkemeister stieß ein ungläubiges Lachen aus, dann sagte er spöttisch: "Wenn Sie in Ihrem Alter immer noch nicht herausgefunden haben, wie man Sex hat, Potter, dann..."

"Sie empfindet nichts, wenn ich mit ihr schlafe", unterbrach Harry ihn energisch und einige rote Flecken bildeten sich auf seinem Gesicht.

Snape schnaubte und sah sein Gegenüber ungeduldig an.

"Sie vermisst etwas, und ich muss wissen was das ist, wenn ich sie wirklich glücklich machen soll!", sagte Harry mit Nachdruck.

"Herrgott Potter! Sie kommen zu mir, um mir so eine Frage zu stellen? Sind Sie nicht in der Lage, es selbst herauszufinden?"

"Doch, das wäre ich vielleicht, wenn ich nicht so verdammt vorsichtig sein müsste! Haben Sie je mit einer Frau geschlafen, deren ganzer Körper mit Narben gezeichnet ist? Können Sie sich vorstellen, wie es ist, jede Nacht dadurch geweckt zu werden, weil der Mensch den Sie lieben schreckliche Albträume hat? Meinen Sie, da könnte ich Experimente machen? Die Gefahr ist einfach zu groß, dass ich Hermine weh tue."

Snape sah ihn schweigend an, schließlich setzte er sich Harry gegenüber auf die Couch.

"Vielleicht sollten Sie aufhören, Hermine wie ein rohes Ei zu behandeln."

"Das tue ich nicht! Ich sage ihr immer wieder, dass sie endlich aufhören soll über den Unfall nachzudenken. Ich sage ihr, dass sie ihr Leben wieder aufnehmen soll. Ich möchte ihr Kraft geben und neuen Mut machen, indem ich sie zärtlich berühre und ihr zeige, dass die Narben nicht das Problem sind. Aber sie wird immer gleichgültiger. Ich spüre wie sich sich von mir entfernt. Immer wieder redet sie davon, dass sie ein Kind möchte und ich habe das Gefühl, dass dies der einzige Grund ist, warum sie überhaupt immer wieder mit mir schläft."

Snape stieß ein Schnauben aus und es klang beinahe gequält.

"Wir sollten dieses Gespräch nun beenden," sagte er dumpf.

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Meinen Sie, es würde MIR leichtfallen, mit diesem Problem zu Ihnen zu kommen? Ich sehe es an Ihrem Blick...an Ihren Gesten...an Ihrer ganzen verdammten Körperhaltung, dass Sie den Gedanken unerträglich finden, dass ich mit ihr schlafe. ICH bin ihr Mann, Snape...Sie sollten das keinen Moment aus den Augen verlieren...SIE sind nur ein Schatten der Vergangenheit, die zudem nie existierte!"

"Das ist mir bewusst, Potter!", gab Snape zurück und seine Augen sprühten vor Zorn.

"Haben Sie sie geschlagen? Steht sie auf Schläge?", fragte Harry so unvermittelt, dass er selbst davon überrascht schien.

Severus schwieg und taxierte sein aufgeregtes Gegenüber.

"Bei Merlin...das ist es! Das hätte ich mir denken können, wenn sie ausgerechnet IHNEN im Bett etwas abgewinnen konnte."

"Potter, Sie begreifen nicht..."

"Doch, ich glaube, ich begreife sehr gut! Sie haben Hermine soweit gebracht, dass sie nur noch DARAUF reagiert. Bei Merlin, das ist so widerlich!"

Snapes Augen glühten vor Zorn, doch er schwieg.

"Ich danke Ihnen für das Gespräch", sagte Harry in einem abfälligen Tonfall und stand auf.

"Potter, verdammt! Was haben Sie jetzt vor?"

"Etwas, dass Sie rein gar nichts angeht! Vergessen Sie nicht, dass Sie sie mir überlassen haben - sie ist MEINE Frau - vergessen Sie das nie wieder, Snape! Nie wieder!"

Harry verließ den Kerker ohne ein Wort des Abschieds.

Als sein Gast die Tür hinter sich zugeknallt hatte, stand Snape auf und begann eine rastlose Wanderung durch seinen Kerker. An Ruhe vor dem Todessertreffen war nicht mehr zu denken. Immer wieder schossen ihm die Worte Potters durch den Kopf. Er hatte recht, Hermine gehörte zu Harry und er selbst hatte kein Recht so für sie zu fühlen - kein Recht.

Er blieb stehen. ...kein Recht...oh doch, er hatte jedes Recht der Welt so zu fühlen, wie er es tat! Und im Moment empfand er nur Wut, weil Potter es war, der diesen verdammten Ehering am Finger trug und nicht er selbst.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Steaks waren inzwischen knochentrocken und der Salat in sich zusammengefallen. Hermine stocherte gerade in einer der kalten Kartoffeln, als sie hörte, wie die Haustür geöffnet wurde.

"Harry, wo bleibst du denn? Hättest du nicht Bescheid sagen können, wenn du Überstunden machst?", fragte sie, dann fügte sie ruhiger an: "Das Essen ist inzwischen ziemlich ungenießbar."

"Das Essen ist mir egal", gab er zurück, fasste nach ihrem Arm und zog sie vom Stuhl.

Hermine stutze und sie fragte sich, warum er so furchtbar wütend war. "Was ist los?", brachte sie schließlich hervor.

"Nichts! Ich will dich - das ist ja wohl mein gutes Recht!" Hermine wusste kaum wie ihr geschah, als er sie mit beiden Händen packte und in das Schlafzimmer drängte.

"Los, zieh dich aus!", befahl er barsch.

"Was soll das?", stieß Hermine hervor und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst dich ausziehen! Los, oder du wirst mich kennenlernen!"

Hermine sah ihn entgeistert an, dann musste sie lachen: "Hast du im Ministerium 'nen falschen Fluch abbekommen?", fragte sie amüsiert.

Harry knurrte: "Gut, du hast es so gewollt!", dann holte er mit der flachen Hand aus und schlug ihr hart ins Gesicht.

Hermine gab keinen Laut von sich. Sie schützte sich nicht und legte auch ihre Hand nicht an die brennende Wange, sondern fragte kalt: "Geht es dir jetzt besser?"

Harry holte erneut zum Schlag aus und traf dieselbe Wange. "Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst dich ausziehen! Wie viele Schläge brauchst du, um meinem Befehl nachzukommen. Wie oft hat er zugeschlagen, bis du willig warst und dich um den Verstand hast vögeln lassen?"

Es dauerte etwas, bis Harrys Worte in Hermines dröhnendem Kopf einen Sinn ergaben.

"Du warst bei Severus? Was zum Teufel hat er dir erzählt? Glaubst du, dass er mich jemals auf diese Art geschlagen hat?"

"Auf DIESE Art? Wie soll ich dich schlagen, Hermine? Los, sag es mir!"

"Hat ER gesagt, er hätte mich geschlagen?", fragte Hermine ruhig, doch unnachgiebig.

Harry stieß ein wütendes Schnauben aus. "Er brauchte es mir nicht zu sagen. Stell dir vor, ich bin von ganz alleine darauf gekommen. Oder willst du mir sagen, dass ich falsch liege? Sag mir, wie er es getan hat, damit es dich erregt."

Hermine schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

"Gehört das zum Spiel? Willst du dich zieren? Okay, Hermine, nur weil ich nicht auf abartigen Sex stehe, heißt das nicht, dass ich das nicht durchziehen könnte. Ich kann dich genauso gefügig machen wie er es konnte! Hat er dir den Hintern versohlt, der Herr Lehrer?"

"Hör auf, Harry..."

"Nein, ich höre noch lange nicht auf", unterbrach er sie, dann warf er sie bäuchlings aufs Bett. Sofort war er neben ihr und presste ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken, wobei er mit der anderen auf ihr Gesäß einschlug.

"Ich kann dich glücklich machen...so...wie...er!", schrie Harry und bei jedem einzelnen Wort schlug er mit seiner flachen Hand auf ihren Po.

Dann hielt er inne und atmete tief durch, wobei er ein wimmerndes Geräusch von sich gab, so als sei er selbst derjenige, der geschlagen worden war. Als Hermine spürte, dass er die Hand von ihrem Rücken nahm, drehte sie sich um, blieb jedoch flach auf dem Bett liegen. Ihre Stimme klang strafend sanft: "Das kannst du nicht, Harry - und ich werde nicht länger so tun, als könntest du es."

Harry schüttelte betäubt den Kopf und rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Augen. "Ich verstehe nicht, was du daran magst", brachte er schließlich hervor und sah sie dann schmerzerfüllt an, "ich fühle mich zum Kotzen."

"Ja", sagte Hermine mit einem kleinen Lächeln, "ich auch."

Ein Moment verstrich in Schweigen, dann richtete Hermine sich auf und legte ihren Arm um Harry. "Ich weiß, dass du es mir zuliebe getan hast, aber wenn du noch einmal die Hand gegen mich erhebst, dann reiße ich dir die Eier ab, ist das klar?"

Harry legte nun die Hände schützend in seinen Schoß und fragte leise: "Hast du ihm damit auch mal gedroht?"

"Das war nicht notwendig."

"Weil er dich nie geschlagen hat?"

"Nicht so, Harry."

"Also hat er!"

"Lass es gut sein, okay?"

Harry betrachtete sie eingehend. Er sah ihre gerötete Wange, die ganz eindeutig seine Fingerabdrücke trug, und schluckte.

"Ich würde es gerne verstehen", sagte er eindringlich. Hermine seufzte und erwiderte dann: "Okay...", nach einer Pause fragte sie: "Wie fühlst du dich, wenn du in einer Menschenmenge angerempelt und hin- und hergeschubst wirst?"

Harry sah sie verständnislos an, aber er antwortete: "Ich fühle mich schlecht...es macht mich aggressiv." Hermine nickte zustimmend, dann fragte sie: "Und wie fühlst du dich in einer Achterbahn, in der du ebenfalls hin und hergerüttelt wirst?"

"Macht eindeutig mehr Spaß", erwiderte Harry und sagte dann, "du meinst also, es kommt auf die Umstände an?"

"Nicht nur", gab Hermine zu bedenken, "es kommt auch darauf an, mit wem man in diesen Momenten zusammen ist."

"Snape ist also die Achterbahn?", fragte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf, dann fügte er resigniert an: "Und ich bin nicht der richtige dafür?"

"Nein, der bist du nicht", sagte Hermine bestimmt.

Harrys Blick wurde eindringlich: "Nun, dann haben wir ein ziemlich schwerwiegendes Problem."

Hermine erwiderte seinen ernsten Blick woraufhin er fortfuhr: "Wir sind verheiratet, Hermine. Ich könnte akzeptieren, wenn es nur diese...sexuelle Sache wäre, die uns trennt. Aber ich weiß besser als jeder andere, dass deine Gefühle mir gegenüber nicht echt sind - wenn du überhaupt welche hast", setzte er zweifelnd nach.

Hermine wusste, dass es nicht die Zeit war, um die Dinge zu beschönigen. Mit einem Lächeln erklärte sie ihm: "Ich fühle mich bei dir geborgen. Ich möchte dir nicht weh tun. Und ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist - doch mit mir wirst du es nie werden, denn mein Herz gehört Severus."

"Und wenn er es nicht will?", fragte Harry herausfordernd.

"Dann gehört es dennoch ihm", sagte Hermine und spürte den Stich, weil sie wusste, dass genau dies die Wahrheit war.

Sie war dabei, ihre Ehe zu zerstören, für eine Zukunft, die doch längst Vergangenheit war - noch dazu eine Vergangenheit, von der Severus hartnäckig leugnete, dass es sie überhaupt gab.

Harry hatte auf ihre Aussage hin genickt und stieß nun ein bitteres Lachen aus.

"Er war mir sehr nahe, als er mich mit dem Zauber belegte...geistig nahe, verstehst du? Ich konnte fühlen, was er für dich empfindet...ich muss gestehen - und das tue ich ganz bestimmt nicht gerne - dass ich Respekt vor ihm habe, weil er sich nicht bei uns einmischen wollte...dass er dich aufgab, um dir ein Leben ohne Gefahren und Angst zu ermöglichen. Und trotzdem ist er hier, in jeder einzelnen Sekunde - denn wir sind überhaupt nur zusammen, weil er es so wollte."

"Und was ist mit dir, Harry? Bist du diese Ehe nur wegen des Zaubers eingegangen?"

Harry lächelte sie offen an, dann strich er eine ihrer Haarsträhnen zurück und legte seine Hand sanft an ihre gerötete Wange.

"Nein. Du bist eine schöne Frau, Hermine. Intelligent, stark und einfühlsam. Ich wäre ein Narr gewesen, wenn ich das Geschenk nicht angenommen hätte, das Snape mir so verzweifelt übergeben wollte. Wir kennen uns schon so lange, und ich dachte, das reicht. Aber jetzt wird mir klar, dass wir uns in vielen Dingen immer fremd geblieben sind. Vielleicht, weil es uns nie vorherbestimmt war, diese Dinge miteinander zu teilen. Ich weiß, dass du mich in Vielem für einen Idioten hältst - zurecht vermutlich, denn ich habe das wohl eben erst wieder bewiesen - aber ich hoffe, dass du mir verzeihst...und ich hoffe, dass nicht alles für dich so eine Farce war, wie ich zur Zeit den Eindruck habe."

"Das war es nicht", versicherte Hermine, "du hast mir soviel Liebe und Wärme gegeben, als ich sie so dringend brauchte. Du hast mich nach dem 'Unfall' begleitet und mir gezeigt, dass ich trotz allem begehrenswert bin..."

"Das bist du!", sagte er und ein Funkeln lag in seinen Augen, dann erlosch es und Harry fügte mit gereizter Stimme an: "Lass dir von ihm nichts anderes einreden, hörst du! Er hat dich nicht verdient, wenn er sich an auch nur einer einzigen deiner Narben stört."

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl durchflutete Hermine. Hier geschah etwas von immenser Bedeutung. Harry gab sie frei. Und er gab sie nicht nur frei, sondern er gab sie direkt in Severus' Hände zurück.

Sie verspürte unbändige Erleichterung, Aufregung und zugleich unsägliche Angst, weil sie nun einer ungewissen Zukunft gegenüberstand.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der Morgen dämmerte bereits heran, als Severus seine Räume betrat.

Seine rechte Hand war verbrannt und er presste sie dicht an seinen Körper.

In der linken hielt er Zeichnungen, die er wie betäubt auf den Boden fallen ließ. Er musste darüber nachdenken, was zu tun wäre...aber nicht jetzt...nicht nach dieser Nacht.

Er begab sich in sein Badezimmer und wickelte ein Handtuch um das verbrannte Fleisch, dann tränkte er es mit einer Flüssigkeit, die er stets vorrätig hielt, um im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes seine Haut zu retten.

Es würde etwas dauern, bis der Heiltrank seine Hand einigermaßen wiederhergestellt hatte und der Schmerz erträglich wurde. Severus setzte sich erschöpft auf den Boden und lehnte seinen Rücken an die kalten Wandfliesen. Nur für einen kurzen Moment wollte er die Augen schließen. Kaum hatte er es getan, sank ihm der Kopf auf die Brust und trotz der Schmerzen schlief er ein.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Severus, mach die Tür auf"

Der Tränkemeister schrak zusammen, als die magisch verstärkte Stimme Dumbledores ihn weckte.

Benommen erhob er sich und musste sich dabei an der Wand abstützen. Seine Hand schien nach wie vor in Flammen zu stehen, also konnte er nicht lange geschlafen haben.

Er ging zur Tür und hielt dann inne, um die Zeichnungen eilig aufzusammeln und sie unter das Sofa zu schieben. Dann öffnete er die Tür und sah sich einem besorgt dreinblickenden Dumbledore gegenüber.

"Du bist nicht zum Unterricht erschienen, Severus, daher habe ich Professor Flitwick gebeten, deine Klasse zu übernehmen, er hatte eigentlich eine Freistunde."

"Ich werde ihn gleich ablösen", sagte Severus und wollte die Tür schon wieder schließen, als Dumbledore ihn daran hinderte.

"Lass mich eintreten, Severus. Du bist verletzt, wie ich sehe - es war wohl eine harte Nacht. Rede darüber!"

"Nein Albus...nicht jetzt, ich habe Unterricht."

"Du wirst heute nicht unterrichten. Du kannst dich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Ein wankender Professor Snape verunsichert die Kinder höchstens. Ich habe Minerva bereits gebeten, sich darum zu kümmern, dass dein Unterricht heute auch für den Rest des Tages vertreten wird. Was ist mit deiner Hand - eine Verbrennung?"

Snape nickte knapp und ließ seinen Mentor eintreten.

"Möchtest du mir erzählen, wie es zu der Verbrennung kam?", fragte Albus freundlich.

"Durch einen der üblichen Kämpfe."

"Einen der Kämpfe, in denen du deine höhere Position in der Todessergemeinschaft verteidigen musst?"

"Ja. Ich war langsam diesmal. Oder die Anwärter werden jünger und schneller...such es dir aus."

"Nun, der Lord weiß, dass er keinen besseren Mann findet", gab Dumbledore zu bedenken.

"Das hindert ihn nicht daran, immer wieder neue Kämpfer gegen mich antreten zu lassen. Und auch Malfoy möchte nach wie vor meinen Posten. Er hat mir den Kampf für das nächste Treffen angesagt."

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue, dann fragte er bedächtig: "Lucius Malfoy ist eine größere Gefahr, als die jungen Zauberer, die Voldemort dir ansonsten auf den Hals hetzt. Er wird sich nicht mit der Leitung des mittleren Kreises zufrieden geben, solange er deinen Posten als Ziel vor Augen hat. Und ihm ist zuzutrauen, dass er wesentlich mehr Schaden anrichten kann, als eine verbrannte Hand."

Snape schnaubte und erwiderte dann: "Wenn er den Posten möchte, dann soll er ihn von mir aus haben."

Der Blick seines Mentors verdüsterte sich zusehends und seine Stimme wurde streng.

"Du musst Malfoy besiegen! Er darf deinen Platz nicht einnehmen, Severus. Gerade jetzt ist deine Position für uns wichtiger denn je!"

"Also soll ich Lucius töten, wenn es nötig ist?"

Dumbledore sah ihn einen Moment reglos an, dann gab er seine Antwort, die so knapp wie entschieden klang.

"Ja."

_tbc_


	60. Wachs in deinen Händen

_Liebe Leser, _

_ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön dafür, dass ihr diese Geschichte insgesamt über Hundert mal zu euren Favoriten genommen habt! _

_Eure Kira_

**60. Kapitel **

**Wachs in deinen Händen **

Hermine konnte ihr Herz im Hals schlagen fühlen, während sie die Stufen zum Kerker hinabstieg.

Von der Eingangshalle her erklangen die Stimmen der Schüler, die gerade nach Hogsmeade aufbrachen. Lachen und aufgeregtes Gemurmel erinnerte Hermine an ihre eigenen Ausflüge in das Zaubererdorf. Die Stimmen wurden leiser als Hermine den Flur zu Severus Räumen betrat. Sie hielt inne und überlegte zum tausendstenmale was sie ihm sagen sollte.

Unschlüssig stand sie im düsteren Flur und lauschte ihrem eigenen aufgeregten Atem.

Sie hob die Hand, um an Severus' Tür zu klopfen, hielt sie einen Moment in der Luft und senkte sie schließlich wieder. Erneut überlegte sie angestrengt, was sie als erstes sagen würde - nutzlos.

Hermine hob die Hand und klopfte an.

Es vergingen nur wenige Sekunden, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Severus sah sie einen Moment schweigend an, dann machte er eine einladende Geste. Hermine betrat seine Räume ebenfalls schweigend und betrachtete Severus, während er die Tür schloss.

Er sprach nun, als er noch mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand.

"Kommst du, um mir Indiskretion vorzuwerfen?"

"Nein, ich werfe dir keine Indiskretion vor. Ich weiß, dass du Harry nichts gesagt hast."

Mit einem wuterfüllten Schnauben wandte er sich zu ihr um.

"Er hat dich geschlagen. Es ist nicht zu übersehen, Hermine...ich bringe ihn um."

"Das wirst du schön bleiben lassen, Severus. Dass er es tat, war ein Glück."

"Glück?", er sah sie ungläubig an, dann wandelte sein Blick sich völlig und wurde zu einer grimmigen Maske. "Ich verstehe. Ich lag falsch," fügte er bitter an.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und versuchte seinen Worten einen Sinn zu entnehmen.

Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass er nun glaubte, sie hätte Gefallen an Harrys Behandlung gefunden.

"Bei Merlin...", brachte sie mühsam hervor und rang um Worte, "Harry hat geglaubt, dass er das tun müsste, verstehst du? Endlich waren wir an dem Punkt, dass wir über uns sprechen mussten - weil er glaubte, mich schlagen zu müssen, um mich glücklich zu machen. Er hat sich selbst damit vermutlich mehr weh getan, als mir."

"Wie bedauerlich für ihn", sagte Severus ironisch.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und atmete tief durch.

"Severus...er hat begriffen, dass es keine Zukunft für uns gibt, weil ich ihn nicht liebe...weil ich DICH liebe. Und er hat es akzeptiert."

Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an.

Severus schien ungerührt über diese erneute Liebeserklärung und seine Stimme klang kalt.

"Er hat seine Aufgabe nicht erfüllt."

"Seine Aufgabe? Und welche sollte das sein? Sich zwischen uns zu stellen und uns und ihn selbst unglücklich zu machen? Was verlangst du eigentlich von deinen Mitmenschen? Harry hat sein Bestes getan. Er hat alles getan, um mich glücklich zu machen...er hat genau das getan, was du von ihm verlangt hast."

"Wenn er das hätte, dann wärst du jetzt nicht hier! Wenn er das hätte, dann müsste ich mir jetzt nicht Gedanken darüber machen, wie ich dich aus meinen Räumen entferne, bevor ein Unglück geschieht. Wenn er das hätte, dann wärst du weiterhin in Sicherheit. Du gehörst nicht zu mir, begreif das doch endlich!"

Hermine sah Severus reglos an, dann setzte sie ein falsches Lächeln auf und erwiderte: "'Du bist der dämlichste Idiot, der mir je untergekommen ist, Severus Snape!"

"Und warum?", fragte er kalt.

"Weil du glaubst, du könntest noch etwas an dem ändern, was längst besiegelt ist - was längst GESCHEHEN ist. Hör auf, mich von dir zu stoßen. Selbst Harry hat eingesehen, dass wir zueinander gehören...wenn er das kann, warum kannst DU es dann nicht?"

Ein bitteres Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle.

"Weil das hier kein Märchen ist, Hermine. Es wird nicht reichen, wenn ich dich in die Arme schließe und dir ins Ohr hauche, dass ich dich liebe."

"Für den Moment würde es durchaus reichen", erwiderte sie prompt.

"Und im nächsten Moment findest du die gleichen Arme, die dich zuvor hielten, blutüberströmt wieder. Mir stehen harte Zeiten bevor, Hermine. Es wird abzuwarten bleiben, ob es mein eigenes, oder fremdes Blut sein wird, das mich besudelt...aber dass es so sein wird, steht fest. Kannst du nicht begreifen, dass es für mich ungleich schwerer ist, meine Rolle zu spielen, wenn ich weiß, dass sich jemand um mich sorgt? Wenn jemand auf meine Rückkehr wartet - vielleicht vergeblich. Du machst mich verletzbar...das kann ich dir nicht erlauben."

Hermine sah ihn durchdringend an. Sie sah seinen beinahe schon flehenden Blick und sie spürte die Angst, die hinter seinen Worten stand.

Bedächtig nickte sie mit dem Kopf.

"Ja...ich verstehe was du meinst. Ich mache dich verletzbar. Das ist schlecht. Keine menschliche Regung zeigen...das ist es, nicht wahr? Das ist es, was du mich lehren wolltest...und was du zum Ende hin so sehr bedauert hast, denn es ist dir gelungen, mich soweit zu bringen. Ich wollte kämpfen und war bereit zu sterben...das hat dir nicht gepasst, nicht wahr? Du hast es bedauert, mich soweit gebracht zu haben. Und ich bedauere, dass du soweit bist, alles von dir zu schieben, was dich zu einem Menschen macht. Ist es soweit, Severus? Bist du schon ein Teil dieses Bildes geworden? Du sagst, du siehst es als Mahnmal...aber manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, es ist vielmehr dein Versteck. Du versuchst dich so in dieses Grauen einzupassen, dass du dich komplett darin verbergen kannst. Aber vor mir kannst du dich nicht verstecken...meine Sorge um dich wird nie vergehen - selbst wenn du mich nun endgültig fortschickst, wird sie immer da sein. Du wirst sie fühlen können...es tut mir nicht mal leid, Severus...es tut mir nicht leid, dich zu lieben...das tat es nie, und das wird es nie."

"Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher. Hermine, vieles ist anders, als in der Realität, die wir in deinen Erinnerungen sahen. Du glaubst, dass du irgendetwas im Griff hast, aber das ist ein Trugschluss. Vieles ist anders als zuvor. Und auch du bist verändert, Hermine."

"Dann werde ich wohl neu lernen müssen. Ich werde am besten sofort beginnen."

Severus sah sie verständnislos an.

Mit ruhigen Bewegungen begann Hermine damit, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.

"Was soll das werden?", fragte er abweisend.

"Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht so töricht sein, zu glauben, ich könnte den unbezwingbaren Severus Snape auf so plumpe Art verführen. Ich werde in das Bild gehen...und ich möchte das mit der größtmöglichen Demut tun. Ich weiß, dass dein bestialisches Gemälde Demut zu schätzen weiß...so wie sein Besitzer." Sie ließ die Bluse zu Boden fallen und begann damit, ihren BH abzustreifen.

Severus schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Hermine beachtete ihn nicht und begann damit, ihren Rock auszuziehen. Ohne zu zögern entledigte sie sich ebenfalls ihres Slips und wandte sich nackt dem dunklen Teil des Raumes zu.

Hinter sich hörte sie Severus ein merkwürdiges Geräusch von sich geben, und wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, so hätte sie es für einen Laut der Verzweiflung halten können.

Ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen ging sie zu dem Gemälde. Im Dunkeln konnte sie kaum erkennen, welches Grauen sich derzeit auf dem Bild abzeichnete. Doch es war ohnehin egal, denn sie würde es auf sich nehmen, egal welche Hölle es ihr zu bieten hatte.

Sie hörte Severus ihren Namen rufen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Das Bild hatte sie erfasst und zog sie in ein Szenario, das sich ihr sofort in all seiner Schrecklichkeit offenbarte.

Peter Deeping weidete mit einem großen Jagdmesser ein Reh aus, dessen Läufe zuckten, und das offensichtlich trotz des aufgeschnittenen Bauches noch lebte. Ein unbekleidetes junges Mädchen hockte daneben. Hände und Füße waren gefesselt und die Augen vor Schreck geweitet. Als Deeping dem Mädchen das noch schlagende Herz des Rehs an die Lippen presste und ihr das warme Blut über das Kinn lief, roch Hermine den metallischen Geruch - und plötzlich waren es ihre Lippen, die von dem Blut benetzt wurden - es waren ihre Hände und Füße, die von den Seilen gefesselt wurden, es war ihr Verstand, der zu versagen drohte, als Deeping ihr das pochende, warme Herz in den Schoß legte - es zwischen ihre Schenkel schob, wo es pulsierte und sie auf widerliche Art erregte.

"Das reicht!", hörte sie Severus Stimme wie aus unendlicher Ferne, und doch waren es wohl seine Hände, die sie umfassten und an einen anderen Ort brachten.

Zurück in seinem Kerker fiel Hermine auf die Knie und sah zwischen ihre Beine. Kein Blut. Sie schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und rang nach Atem.

Severus packte sie erneut, schüttelte sie und schrie sie an: "Was willst du beweisen? DAS Hermine, war die Zukunft! Es wird vielleicht genau so passieren, wenn du dich nicht raushältst! Deeping ist keine bloße Erfindung des Bildes! Er lebt, Hermine...er jagt...er mordet! Hier, hier...sieh dir das an!"

Wutentbrannt verschwand er im Nebenraum und kehrte sofort mit einer Handvoll Zeichnungen zurück. Hermine betrachtete sie wie versteinert.

"Das ist nicht neu...nichts von dem ist neu, nicht wahr? Du hast die Trümpfe in der Hand, glaubst du? Nichts hast du in der Hand...gar nichts!"

Damit ließ er die Zeichnungen fallen.

Hermine blickte entsetzt auf eine, die zuoberst liegenblieb.

Sie zeigte einen blonden Mann mit langem Haar...zweifellos Lucius Malfoy. Ein lustvolles Lächeln zeichnete sich auf dem aristokratischen Gesicht ab, als er einem anderen Mann das Todessermal einbrannte. Dieser andere Mann war Deeping selbst, der eine Hand an sein erigiertes Glied gelegt hatte und sich selbst stimulierte, während ihm die Ehre zuteil wurde, dem Lord auf Ewig dienen zu dürfen.

Hermine wandte sich ab, weil die Zeichnung Übelkeit in ihr auslöste.

"Glaubst du, dass dies geschehen ist?", fragte sie matt.

"Du meinst, ob Deeping ein Todesser geworden ist? Wenn das so ist, Hermine, dann werde ich es schon bald erfahren."

Hermines Stimme klang aufgeregt: "Wenn er es ist, dann hat Voldemort eine Möglichkeit gefunden, Muggel in seine Kreise aufzunehmen. Bei Merlin...all seine Anhänger unter den Muggeln könnte er sich so gefügig machen..."

"Wir müssen mit dieser Möglichkeit rechnen", erwiderte Severus dunkel.

"Und Lucius Malfoy weiß von alledem...er führte es aus...warum er?"

Ein zynisches Lächeln umspielte Severus' Mundwinkel.

"Die Frage habe ich mir auch schon gestellt, Hermine. Und ich denke, es gibt nur eine einzige Antwort darauf. Voldemort vertraut ihm mehr als mir. Er lässt uns demnächst gegeneinander antreten."

"Aber wenn er ihm mehr vertraut als dir, wie kannst du dann sicher sein, dass es ein fairer Kampf wird?"

"Das kann ich nicht."

Hermine schloss die Augen und versuchte all diese schrecklichen Neuigkeiten zu verarbeiten.

Erst als sie Severus Hand auf ihrem Körper spürte, machte sie die Augen wieder auf. Sie hatte völlig vergessen, dass sie nackt war - doch nun, da er mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre Haut fuhr, wurde ihr bewusst, dass er ihre Narben eingehend berührte und betrachtete .

Die ein oder andere zeichnete er in voller Länge mit seiner Fingerspitze nach, und ließ seine Hand dann darauf ruhen, als könne er sie durch seine Berührung besser wahrnehmen, als allein durch den Anblick. Schließlich berührte er Hermines Wange flüchtig. Dann ließ er die Hand sinken und sagte rau: "Es gibt derzeit nicht viel Licht in meinem Leben, und ich weiß, dass es falsch ist...es ist falsch...und dennoch... ich kann dich nicht mehr fortschicken. Ich kann nicht länger leugnen, dass ich mir wünsche, dass du zu mir gehörst. Wie könnte ich das Kostbarste fortschicken, das ich je besessen habe...ich habe dich besessen, nicht wahr?"

"Du tust es immer noch", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme und sah an sich herab.

In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung sank er auf die Knie und seine Hände teilten ihre Schamlippen so überraschend, dass Hermine ein Keuchen entfuhr.

Ohne zu zögern leckte er mit der Zungenspitze über ihre Klitoris und Hermine erschauerte augenblicklich.

"Bei Merlin, wie sehr habe ich deinen Geschmack vermisst", raunte er und ließ dann erneut seine Zunge über ihren empfindlichen Punkt gleiten.

Hermine wusste kaum wie ihr geschah, als er aufstand, sie auf seine Arme hob und ins Schlafzimmer trug.

Dort angekommen legte er sie aufs Bett und spreizte ihre Beine. Dann setzte er sich neben sie und betrachtete sie wiederum eingehend.

Hermine, die sich unwohl fühlte, weil das Licht hier um einiges heller war, als in der abgedunkelten Ecke, schloss instinktiv die Beine, um sich zu schützen.

"Du wirst deine Beine gespreizt lassen, bis ich mit dir fertig bin", sagte er schneidend. Hermine blickte ihn finster an.

"Du siehst unentwegt auf meine Narben...das ist mir unangenehm."

"Dann wirst du dich daran gewöhnen müssen, denn sie gehören zu dir und ich sehe mir alles an, was zu dir gehört...deine Narben...deine wundervollen Augen...deine nasse Möse - ist sie nass Hermine? Sag mir die Wahrheit."

Hermine schluckte sichtbar, dann nickte sie leicht.

"Wie bitte?", fuhr er sie an.

"Ja...sie ist nass."

Prüfend ließ er einen Finger an die besagte Stelle gleiten und zog ihn wieder hervor. Zufrieden betrachtete er das Ergebnis.

"Mach es dir, Hermine. Lass dir Zeit...ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist, während ich dich beobachte...aber ich werde nicht eher ruhen, bis ich gesehen habe, wie du unter den eigenen Berührungen erbebst."

Hermine versuchte ihr Unbehagen durch Angriff zu überspielen.

"Ich soll es mir selbst machen? Warum? Bin ich dir so widerlich, dass du mich selbst nicht nehmen magst?"

Er lachte rau, dann erwiderte er: "Ich werde dich danach so oft nehmen, dass du mich noch tagelang spüren wirst."

Diese Ankündigung löste bei Hermine eine Gänsehaut aus, die Severus mit einem selbstgefälligen Lachen zur Kenntnis nahm.

Nur zögerlich führte sie die Hand zwischen ihre Beine und begann damit, sich zu streicheln.

Severus folgte ihren Bewegungen scheinbar ungerührt. Als sie zu einem Rhythmus gefunden hatte, der sie erregte, stand er plötzlich auf und verließ den Raum.

Hermine unterbrach ihr Tun und kam sich schäbig vor. Natürlich war ihr Anblick unangenehm. Severus hatte geglaubt, dass er sich daran gewöhnen würde, doch es stand außer Frage, dass sie in Wahrheit abstoßend war. Harry hatte geradezu einen Orden verdient, weil er sie im Bett ertragen hatte.

Mit einem Gefühl des Selbstekels setzte sich Hermine aufrecht hin und zog die Decke über ihren Körper. Ihr Atem ging schnell und sie wusste, dass es schrecklich war, was sie sich gerade ersehnte. Sie sollte sich wünschen, in den Arm genommen zu werden - getröstet zu werden, doch sie war erregt und es gab nur eines, das sie sich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt wünschte - und das hatte absolut nichts mit Sanftheit zu tun.

Verwirrt von den eigenen zwiespältigen Gefühlen, schlüpfte sie vom Bett und bewegte sich auf nackten Füßen zur Tür.

Kaum hatte sie sie erreicht, wurde diese geöffnet und sie sah sich Severus gegenüber.

Sein Gesicht wurde sofort zu einer grimmigen Maske, als er sie sah, noch dazu wurde es unheimlich beleuchtet, da er eine Kerze in der Hand trug, die ihn von unten anstrahlte.

Hermine sah zu Boden, als seine Stimme sich zornig erhebte.

"Es mag in einer anderen Realität gewesen sein, dennoch solltest du begriffen haben, dass meine Befehle auszuführen sind! Du musst mir schon einen verdammt guten Grund dafür nennen, dass du hier zur Tür schleichst, statt auf dem Bett zu liegen und deine Finger zwischen deinen Beinen zu haben!"

Hermine blickte ihm kurz in die Augen und dann an sich hinunter.

"DAS ist der Grund! Ich kann mich selbst nicht ertragen, wie könnte ich es da von dir verlangen? Ich WERDE es nicht von dir verlangen, Severus. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich zu etwas zwingen musst."

"Das werde ich auch nicht", gab er knapp zurück, packte sie bei den Schultern und drehte sie zum Bett. Als er sie hinüberdängte, seufzte Hermine verzweifelt auf.

"Ich kann das nicht, Severus. Ich kann nicht so tun, als wäre ich verführerisch, wenn ich doch in Wahrheit abstoßend bin."

Als hätte er ihre Worte gar nicht gehört, stieß er sie aufs Bett, wobei die Kerze in seinen Händen bedenklich flackerte.

Hermine blieb einen Moment auf dem Bauch liegen, dann drehte sich sich um, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können, während sie ihm klarmachte, dass sie sich nicht selbst befriedigen konnte, während er ihren Anblick ertragen musste - das war nicht erotisch...es war widerlich.

"Lass mich einfach gehen...es war ein Fehler...alles was ich von dir verlangte war ein Fehler", stieß Hermine hervor, als sie sein verschlossenes Gesicht sah.

Bedächtig schüttelte er den Kopf und sie verfolgte seine Bewegungen, die ihr unendlich langsam erschienen. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, den er scheinbar wie aus dem Nichts hervorholte. Als er auf Hermine zielte, glaubte sie, ihr Herz würde stehenbleiben. Ihre Hände wurden nach hinten gerissen und im gleichen Moment legten sich ebenso Fesseln um ihre Fußgelenke. Sie kämpfte dagegen an, doch die Seile zogen ihr unerbittlich die Beine auseinander, bis sie weit geöffnet vor Severus auf dem Bett lag. Sie blickte zu ihren Händen hinauf und erkannte, dass die Schnüre ihr tief ins Fleisch schnitten.

"Du verdammtes Schwein", keuchte sie atemlos und blickte ihn finster an. Als er nicht reagierte, brüllte sie ihn abermals an: "Du verdammtes Schwein! Mach mich sofort los!"

Einen Moment sah Severus ihr forschend ins Gesicht, und als er sprach, klang seine Stimme gänzlich anders.

"Dann glaubst du nicht, dass du es verdient hast, für deinen Ungehorsam bestraft zu werden?"

"Nei...Halt...ich...du...", stieß sie hervor und sah augenblicklich sein zufriedenes Gesicht, weil sie auf das Safeword verzichtet hatte, obwohl er es ihr beinahe in den Mund gelegt hatte.

"Ich nehme das als eine Einsicht deinerseits an", erklärte er ihr mit einem Glitzern in den Augen und hob die Kerze ein Stück an.

"Was hast du vor?", fragte sie beklommen und zerrte an den Fesseln.

Er betrachtete die Kerze mit Wohlwollen und raunte dann: "Sie braucht noch ein paar Minuten."

"Was? Wofür?", fragte Hermine panisch.

"Nun, bis genug Wachs flüssig ist, um dich angemessen zu bestrafen."

Hermine riss die Augen auf und schüttelte wie wild mit dem Kopf.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Du willst mir nur Angst machen. Erregt es dich, wenn ich Angst habe? Ja, es erregt dich! Ich habe Angst, okay? Das reicht, Severus! Stell die verfluchte Kerze weg!"

"Nein", sagte er knapp und sah sie abermals forschend an, als er ihr wiederum das Safeword zum Greifen nahe präsentierte.

"Ich flehe dich an, stell sie weg", wimmerte Hermine und versuchte zu ergründen, wieviel des heißen Wachses sich bereits gebildet hatte.

Severus ließ noch einige Sekunden vergehen, dann sagte er entschieden.

"Das sollte reichen, um dir zu zeigen, wem du zu gehorchen hast."

Spielerisch führte er einen Finger durch die Flamme und sog scharf die Luft ein.

"Verdammt heiß", raunte er und betrachtete Hermines angstvollen Blick.

"Mach mich los!", schrie sie ihn an und zerrte erneut an den Fesseln.

"Vielleicht interessiert es dich, dass dies eine ganze besondere Kerze ist. Ihr Schmelzpunkt liegt um einiges niedriger, als der einer normalen Kerze", er lächelte Hermine kurz an, dann fuhr er fort: "Das Wachs ist dennoch verdammt heiß - es wird weh tun...aber es wird dir keinen Schaden zufügen, du brauchst also keine Angst zu haben...außer um deine Stimme, wenn du für mich schreien wirst."

"Ich werde nicht schreien, weil ich weiß, dass du darauf wartest...ich werde nicht schreien!", betonte Hermine mit zornigem Blick.

"Nun, wir werden sehen", gab er knapp zurück, dann beugt er sich vorsichtig zu ihr hinab und spreizte vorsichtig ihre Schamlippen.

Hermine glaubte bei dieser Berührung fast zu vergehen, und für einen Moment fragte sie sich, ob zärtlicher Sex mit Severus ihr nicht ausreichen würde. Und doch spürte sie die Vorfreude, die er ihr mit seiner angedrohten Strafe entlockte. Vermutlich hätte niemand verstanden, dass eine Frau, die solche schlimmen Schmerzen durch einen 'Unfall' hatte ertragen müssen, immer noch danach lechzte, sich in die Hand eines anderen Menschen zu begeben, und sich von ihm Schmerz zufügen zu lassen. Doch änderten die Geschehnisse nichts daran, dass sie es genoss, sich in die Hände des Mannes zu geben, den sie liebte und von dem sie wusste, dass er ihr lustvollen Schmerz bereiten konnte. Hermine war es leid, es vor sich selbst erklären zu müssen. Sie vertraute Severus vollkommen. Er würde sie an die Grenze führen - vielleicht diese Grenze erneut verschieben - aber er würde es in einem Rahmen tun, den sie genießen würde, denn er verstand es, ihre Begierden zu befriedigen, die sie vor keinem anderen Menschen auf diese Weise hätte ausleben können. Sie waren füreinander geschaffen, und diese wundervolle Erkenntnis fand einmal mehr Bestätigung in ihrem Kopf. Ein Gefühl der tiefen Liebe durchströmte sie in dem Moment, als er die Kerze neigte und einige Tropfen des heißen Wachses ihre Schamlippen trafen.

Hermine biss die Zähne aufeinander, als sie den brennenden Schmerz spürte.

Sie zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass die Fesseln sich erneut in ihr Fleisch gruben. Severus betrachtete sie aufmerksam und zog anerkennend eine Augenbraue hoch, dann ließ er erneut einige Tropfen des Wachses auf ihre Schamlippen tropfen und achtete darauf, dass sie auf eine bislang unbenetzte Stelle trafen.

Hermine keuchte und wand sich soweit es ihr möglich war.

"Hör auf!", zischte sie ihn an, als sie wieder in der Lage war, zu sprechen.

Er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, stellte die Kerze jedoch auf den Boden.

Hermine atmete erleichtert durch. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie schnell ihr Herz schlug...wie lebendig sie sich fühlte!

Severus setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett und blickte ihr in die Augen, dann betrachtete er ihren Körper eingehend und strich abermals mit den Fingerspitzen darüber.

"Geht es dir gut?", fragte er und umkreiste ihren Bauchnabel.

"Meine Schamlippen stehen in Flammen - was glaubst du also?", fuhr sie ihn an.

"Der Schmerz dürfte inzwischen bereits nachlassen", gab er fragend zurück.

Hermine nickte.

Ein kurzes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

"Der nächste wird dich zum Schreien bringen, verlass dich drauf", wisperte er und beugte sich herab, um ihren Bauchnabel zu küssen.

"Ich werde nicht schreien", wiederholte sie fest.

Seine Hände glitten an ihr hinab, teilten die mit Wachs verkrusteten Schamlippen sacht und im nächsten Moment tanzte seine Zungenspitze über die empfindliche Klitoris.

Hermine stieß ein Stöhnen aus, doch im gleichen Moment versuchte sie auch, sich ihm zu entwinden.

"Das wird dir nichts nutzen", sagte er, nachdem er sein Zungenspiel beendet hatte. Eine Hand ließ er zwischen Hermines Beinen und seine Finger legten nach wie vor ihren sensiblen Punkt frei.

"Diesmal wirst du schreien", prophezeite er.

"Tu es nicht - das ist grausam!", spie Hermine Severus an.

Er nickte und ein dunkles Lachen grollte in seiner Kehle, während er sich hinabbeugte, um die Kerze aufzuheben.

Hermine sah entsetzt zu, wie er sie über sie brachte und dann unbarmherzig umkippte.

Das Wachs ergoss sich heiß über ihre Klitoris.

Ein Schrei gellte durch den Kerker, der sich noch steigerte, als das Wachs seine ganze Hitze entfaltete. Hermine riss an den Seilen und versuchte sich verzweifelt zu befreien, während sie spürte, wie das Wachs abkühlte und sich zusammenzog, so dass es ihre Vulva auf ungewohnte Art reizte.

Hermine atmete so schnell, dass ihr Brustkorb sich heftig hob und senkte.

Severus Blick lag nun auf ihren Brüsten, zwischen denen sich einige Tropfen Schweiß gebildet hatten.

"Verdammter Bastard", stieß Hermine anklagend aus.

"Der Schrei hat alles übertroffen, was ich mir vorgestellt habe"; sagte er anerkennend, dann schüttelte er einen Moment den Kopf und sagte: "Aber das Bild ist noch nicht komplett - da fehlt noch etwas."

"Was sollte wohl noch fehlen? Du hast meine Klitoris zentimeterdick mit Wachs überzogen...glaube nicht, dass ich noch Lust empfinden kann!", stieß sie vorwurfsvoll hervor.

Er lachte rau. "Oh doch, das wirst du, mein Engel. Lass dich fallen. Gestehe dir ein, dass ich dich in der Hand habe. Ich kann dir weiter Schmerz zufügen, aber ich kann dir auch Lust verschaffen."

"Kannst du nicht", gab sie scharf zurück.

Er zuckte knapp mit den Schultern, dann sagte er: "Nicht? Okay, dann eben weiter Schmerz...du hast gewählt."

"Du bist ein Mistkerl!", spie sie ihn abermals an.

"Ich weiß", gab er lächelnd zurück.

Mit der Fingerspitze fuhr er über die Erhebung ihrer rechten Brust und sinnierte: "Ich sollte dieses bereitwillige Ding ein wenig verzieren, meinst du nicht auch?"

"Hast du noch nicht genug?", fragte sie erbost.

"Nein - du?", fragte er und lächelte sie an.

Kaum wahrnehmbar schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf, worauf er einen Schwall heißes Kerzenwachs auf ihre Brust rinnen ließ.

Hermine wand sich unter dem süßen Schmerz und blickte auf ihre Brustwarze, über die sich das Wachs in alle Richtungen verteilte. Und während sie gerade wieder Atem schöpfte, wiederholte Severus die qualvolle Behandlung auf ihrer anderen Brust.

Mit einem Aufschrei warf Hermine den Kopf in den Nacken, stöhnte in ihren Fesseln und bäumte den Unterleib begehrlich auf.

Sofort war Severus über ihr, schob sich zwischen ihre Beine und durchstieß mit seinem Glied die Schicht aus Wachs, als gelte es eine Jungfrau zu deflorieren.

Hermine spürte sehr schnell, dass er recht hatte - die Betäubung ihrer Klitoris war nur vorübergehend gewesen, ähnlich wie damals, als er sie mit dem Eiswürfel malträtiert hatte.

Diesmal hatte er das andere Extrem gewählt, und dennoch hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass sie all seine Taten auf wundervoll gedemütigte Weise genießen konnte.

Als er sich nun in ihr bewegte, flüsterte sie leise: "Mach mich los."

Er hielt inne und sah ihr in die Augen. Ohne sich aus ihr zurückzuziehen, griff er nach dem Zauberstab und löste ihre Fesselung. Sofort schlang sie die Arme um ihn und tat dasselbe mit ihren Beinen. Sie küssend nahm er den gleichen Rhythmus wie zuvor auf. Hermine genoss es, ihn so dicht bei sich zu spüren und sie konnte fühlen, dass es ihm ebenso ging.

Ihre Sinne erschienen ihr wie aufgepeitscht, und sie genoss seine vertraute Nähe nach der scheinbar grausamen Folter so intensiv, dass sie schon nach ein paar weiteren Stößen in einem Orgasmus erschauerte.

Er hielt inne, als sie den Höhepunkt genoss, und blickte ihr in die Augen. Seine Stimme klang vor Lust dunkel, als er raunte: "Ich liebe dich."

"Und ich liebe dich", erwiderte sie schlicht, umgriff mit den Händen sein Gesäß und bedeutete ihm, sie weiterzuvögeln.

Sie konnte fühlen, wie sehr auch er sie vermisst hatte, denn er schien sie mit Haut und Haaren zu verschlingen, und irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass er es so oft und ausgiebig tun würde, dass sie tatsächlich noch Tage später würde spüren können, wie begehrlich er sie hier und jetzt besaß.

Sie schloss die Augen und wusste, dass sie sich nie etwas mehr im Leben gewünscht hatte, als sich von ihm beherrschen zu lassen...denn er vergaß nie, dass sie es in Wahrheit war, die ihm ihre Demut - und damit ihre Lust - zum Geschenk machte.

_Happy End...ach nein, das klang jetzt nur so...da kommt ja noch Handlung +g+ - also, es geht noch weiter...geht ihr weiterhin mit? _


	61. Die harte Probe von Freundschaft, Feinds

**61. Kapitel**

**Die harte Probe von Freundschaft, Feindschaft und Liebe **

Nebelschwaden lagen über Hogwarts Ländereien. Der Tag versprach düster und nasskalt zu werden. Dumbledores Umhang schleifte über die Wiese und der untere Saum des Kleidungsstückes war bereits mit Wasser vollgesogen.

Der Magier war so früh am Morgen erwacht, dass die Welt noch in Dunkel gehüllt gewesen war, als er seine Wanderung angetreten hatte. Er hatte einiges an Weg hinter sich gebracht und sein Geist war so klar und rein, wie er es nach einem ausgedehnten Spaziergang gewohnt war.

Wie oft schon hatte er Severus ebenfalls dazu geraten, die Kraft der Natur zu seinem Verbündeten zu machen. Es gab Dinge, die musste er ihm befehlen, und es gab Dinge, die konnte er ihm nur raten - und wurde oft genug enttäuscht.

In diesen Momenten spürte er, dass er den engen Kontakt zu Severus verloren hatte. Es wurde immer schwieriger, die Verbindung zu halten. Was natürlich nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass Severus stets von ihm angewiesen worden war, mit seiner Rolle zu verschmelzen. Und so hatte Dumbledore Einbußen der Offenheit des Tränkemeisters hingenommen, weil der Vertrauenszauber im krassen Gegensatz zu Severus' Funktion als Todesser stand.

Severus würde sich zweifelsohne noch weiter von ihm entfernen, wenn er erst Lucius Malfoy auf seine Anweisung hin getötet hätte.

Es musste Severus schwer fallen, den einstigen Freund zu töten. Severus hatte als junger Mann bei den Todessern etwas gesucht, das er scheinbar nirgends sonst fand. Vor seinem familiären Hintergrund schien ein Beitritt - wenn auch nicht entschuldbar - so doch immerhin nachvollziehbar. Doch Lucius Malfoy hätte einen anderen Weg wählen können, als den des Todessers. Dank des Einflusses, den seine Familie in der Zaubererwelt hatte, und nicht zuletzt durch seine finanziellen Möglichkeiten, hätte er ein anderes Ziel wählen können, als das, dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen. Nun jedoch war er nichts weiter als eine verlorene Seele, die Gefallen daran fand, zu morden, zu foltern und zu vergewaltigen. Eine Seele, die unrettbar verkommen war, und um die es nicht weiter zu kämpfen lohnte. Es war bereits schwer genug, um die zu kämpfen, die sich retten lassen wollten. Lucius Malfoy hingegen würde alles daran setzen, Severus zu verdrängen, um selbst dessen Platz einzunehmen. Das durfte auf keinem Fall geschehen. Es hatte ihn, Dumbledore, viel Kraft gekostet, Severus zu dem zu machen, der er war - er durfte nicht zulassen, dass ein charakterschwacher Mann wie Malfoy, sein Werk zunichte machte.

Noch einmal atmete der alte Mann tief ein, bevor er das Schloss betrat und in seine eigene Rolle eintauchte - in die des verständnisvollen Direktors der Zaubererschule Hogwarts.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ein schweres Gewicht presste sich auf Hermines Brust und raubte ihr den Atem.

'Ein Albtraum!', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, und doch realisierte sie in diesem Moment, dass das Gefühl nicht aus einem Traum stammte, sondern sie sogar aus einem geweckt hatte.

Als sie die Augen öffnete, erkannte sie den Grund für ihre Atemnot.

Severus' Arm lag schwer auf ihrem Oberkörper und der Mann an ihrer Seite schlief so tief und fest, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, wie sie seinen Arm von sich hinunterschob.

Sanft gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, was er mit einem lauten Schnarchen quittierte.

Einen Moment lang schüttelte sie amüsiert den Kopf über Severus, der wie ein Stein schlief. Dann drehte sie sich zur Seite, rollte sich zusammen und kuschelte sich an den Tränkemeister.

Sie spürte ihn an ihrem Rücken, an ihrem Po und drängte sich noch näher an ihn, und plötzlich legte er den Arm erneut um sie, doch diesmal kontrollierter, und er streichelte sanft ihren Bauch.

"Ist dir kalt?", fragte er noch schlaftrunken.

"Nein - ich wollte dich nur spüren", gab sie entschuldigend zurück.

Er drückte sie an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar.

Sie genoss schweigend die wohltuende Nähe - ebenso wie er.

Nach einer Weile sagte sie leise: "Severus...ich sollte nun wohl besser gehen, damit niemand bemerkt, dass ich hier auf Hogwarts war."

"Wo willst du denn hingehen?", fragte Severus, und brachte ihr damit in Erinnerung, dass die Trennung von Harry vollzogen war.

"Ich...ich könnte in die Wohnung gehen. Harry wird den Tag über im Ministerium sein. Und heute Abend kehre ich zurück...spät, wenn du möchtest, damit mich niemand bemerkt."

Einen Moment lang schwieg Severus, dann sagte er bestimmt: "Du wirst hier im Schloss wohnen - bei mir."

"Bei dir und deinem entzückenden Bild?", fragte Hermine neckisch.

Er brummte zur Erwiderung lediglich.

Hermine genoss einen Moment das Gefühl, von ihm als Teil seines Lebens akzeptiert zu sein, doch dann sagte sie leise: "Dumbledore wird schon bald erkennen, wer der wahre Vater des Kindes sein könnte, auf das er solche Hoffnungen setzt. Er ahnte von Anfang an, dass Harry es nicht ist, und wenn er nun weiß, dass ich hier bei dir..."

"Er wird es wissen - und es geht ihn dennoch nicht das Geringste an! Ich habe keine Lust, dich wie eine Diebin ins Schloss schleichen zu lassen."

"Ich könnte mir eine Wohnung nehmen, und zu dir kommen - so wie früher."

Severus atmete tief durch, dann sagte er: "Es gibt kein früher, nicht so...es ist nicht passiert!"

Kaum hörbar erwiderte Hermine: "So wie es unser Kind nie gegeben hat, meinst du? Es IST passiert, Severus...nur weil die Zeit nun anders verläuft, heißt das nicht, dass wir nicht all das erlebt haben. Ich erinnere mich an alles was geschehen ist - und mein Körper erinnerte sich an DICH, obwohl ich keinen Schimmer hatte, dass wir uns jemals nahe gekommen sind."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sie zu sich und küsste sie.

Er legte dabei eine Hand in ihren Nacken und spielte mit ihrem Haar. Als er den Kuss beendet hatte, sah er ihr in die Augen und flüsterte leise: "Diese andere Zeit...in ihr habe ich alles verloren..."

"Diesmal wird es anders laufen", gab sie zurück, als er nicht weitersprach.

Fast unmerklich schüttelte er mit dem Kopf.

"Was ist los, Severus?", fragte sie drängend.

"Nichts."

"Natürlich nicht", gab sie ironisch zurück und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Er nahm die Hand aus ihrem Nacken, drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte zur Decke.

"Ich werde Lucius Malfoy töten müssen", sagte er matt.

Hermine hatte mit einem solchen Themenwechsel nicht gerechnet und brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

"Warum?", fragte sie schließlich knapp.

"Weil er sonst mich töten wird."

"Dann töte ihn", erwiderte Hermine verbissen und konnte kaum glauben, dass Severus schnaubend auflachte.

Severus' Lachen erstarb jedoch sofort wieder und seine Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll: "So einfach ist das also?"

"Das habe ich nicht behauptet", stellte Hermine klar, ehe sie nachdrücklich sagte: "Lucius Malfoy schreckt nicht davor zurück, mit Deeping auf die Jagd zu gehen. Du weißt, dass sie Menschen jagen. Sie foltern sie - sie töten sie...ich habe Bilder gesehen...so wie du. Es tut mir nicht leid um ihn."

"Aber mir tut es leid um ihn", bekannte Severus, "mich verbindet eine jahrelange Freundschaft mit ihm. Lucius mag dem Anschein nach alles haben, was man sich nur wünschen kann, aber in Wahrheit hat er stets das tun müssen, was der Lord von ihm erwartet. Lucius hatte nie eine Wahl - er wurde Todesser, weil es die Tradition seiner Familie so verlangte. Das reine Blut kann eine ebenso große Strafe sein, wie das unreine. Er konnte dem Lord dienen, oder zum Blutsverräter gestempelt werden. Er ist längst nicht so gefühllos, wie er den Anschein erweckt. Er liebt seine Frau...und er liebt Draco."

"Und er fickt mit Deeping, nachdem sie mit ihrem Opfer fertig sind", ergänzte Hermine kalt.

Severus sah nun zu ihr und runzelte die Stirn. "Du vergisst eine wichtige Tatsache", sagte er heiser, "du vergisst, dass ich ebenfalls mit Sex entlohnt werde, wenn ich eine Aufgabe für Voldemort erfüllt habe. Das ist nicht neu, Hermine...du wusstest es...und ich weiß, dass du dir für diesen Teil von mir ebenfalls den Tod wünschst."

Wie eine kalte Hand griffen diese Worte nach Hermine - füllten sie mit der eisigen Erkenntnis, dass er recht hatte...dass sie diesen Teil von ihm hasste, und brachte sie dazu, sich zu erheben und das Bett zu verlassen. Er hatte sich inzwischen auf die Ellenbogen gestützt und sah sie mit grimmiger Miene an.

"Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, dass Lucius und Deeping miteinander ficken?", fragte er.

Hermine wollte das Thema am liebsten sofort beenden, doch sie erkannte, dass sie die Antwort wohl kaum schuldig bleiben konnte.

"Deeping ist nachweislich bisexuell. Er ist mit Lucius befreundet und dieser scheint es vollkommen in Ordnung zu finden, wenn sein Kumpan einen erigierten Penis hat, während er ihm eigenhändig das Todessermal einbrennt - es war nur eine logische Schlussfolgerung."

Severus nickte knapp, dann wich er ihrem Blick aus.

Hermine stockte plötzlich der Atem. Ungläubig beobachtet sie, wie Severus erneut zur Decke sah.

Ihre Stimme war beinahe flehentlich: "Severus...sage mir bitte, dass du niemals etwas mit Lucius Malfoy hattest...sag mir, dass ihr nie Sex miteinander hattet...sag es mir!"

Er wandte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und seufzte: "Das kann ich nicht, Hermine."

Als hätte ihr jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen, suchte Hermine Halt und schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf.

"Es war sehr gewalttätiger Sex...kein tieferes Gefühl, nur animalischer Trieb."

"Nachdem ihr einen 'Auftrag' erfüllt hattet?", spie Hermine ihn an, und betonte das Wort Auftrag mit hörbarer Abscheu.

"Nachdem wir einen Auftrag erfüllt hatten", bestätigte Severus knapp.

"Toll...ganz toll, Severus...ich möchte jetzt nichts mehr hören!"

Er ignorierte was sie soeben gesagt hatte und fügte an: "Es war harter Sex, wie ich schon sagte, ohne jegliches anderes Gefühl...und doch hat er mir dabei ins Ohr geflüstert, dass er ohne mich die Hölle Voldemorts' nicht ertragen könne...keine Sekunde."

Severus verstummte und sah Hermine an.

Seine Stimme klang entschieden, als er nun wieder sprach.

"Ich weiß, wieviel ich gerade zwischen uns zerstöre...Hermine, ich habe dieses Geheimnis so lange für mich behalten, weil es nicht von Belang war. Aber nun...nun soll ich ihn töten...ich werde es tun...aber ich möchte es nicht."

"Du möchtest vieles von dem nicht, was du als Todesser tun musst, oder irre ich mich da?", sagte Hermine kalt, dann besann sie sich und fragte sanfter: "Wie kam es dazu, dass du mit Lucius Sex hattest?"

"Du meinst, ob es eine Anweisung des Lords war? Nein, Hermine, das war es nicht. Es war unsere freie Entscheidung. Was willst du hören? Ob ich es bereut habe? Nein, ich habe es nicht bereut."

Hermine stand einen Moment reglos, dann zog sie sich schweigend an. Severus hinderte sie nicht. Er versuchte nicht sie aufzuhalten, als sie den Kerker verließ.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Oberfläche des Sees wurde von Windböen immer wieder aufgewühlt. Ähnlich aufgewühlt fühlte sich auch Hermine, die auf dem Stamm eines umgestürzten Baumes saß.

Warum hatte Severus so lange vor ihr verheimlicht, dass er Sex mit Lucius Malfoy gehabt hatte? Was bedeutete diese Tatsache für Hermine? Sie war völlig entsetzt von dem Gedanken, und doch war da noch ein anderes Gefühl.

Sie begriff, dass Severus ihr heute morgen ein großes Geschenk gemacht hatte, indem er sie an seinen Gefühlen hatte teilhaben lassen. Es fiel ihm schwer, den blonden Mann töten zu müssen. Und vielleicht war es genau das, was Hermine so unglaublich störte - er empfand offensichtlich etwas für ihn. War es nur Freundschaft, oder steckte letztendlich doch mehr dahinter?

Immer wieder redete sie sich ein, dass es nichts zu bedeuten hatte, dass Severus sie ausgerechnet jetzt daran erinnert hatte, dass er selbst sadistischen Handlungen als Todesser nachging. Hermine wusste, dass sie in der anderen Zeitdimension bereits Kenntnis darüber erlangt hatte, und doch war sie nun regelrecht bestürzt, weil es so offensichtlich ein Teil seines Lebens war...ebenso wie es ein Teil von Lucius Malfoys Leben zu sein schien.

Severus hatte gesagt, dass der Blonde seine Frau und seinen Sohn liebte...und irgendwie spürte Hermine, dass es wahr war.

War es möglich, dass Malfoy die gleichen Rollen spielen musste wie Severus? Ebenso wie sie selbst ihre Rolle gespielt hatte? Dass er dies ebenfalls als unerträglich, aber ebenso unabänderlich empfand?

Ärgerlich knickte sie einen dünnen Ast von dem Baumstamm ab und warf ihn ins Wasser.

Jetzt saß sie schon hier und machte sich Gedanken über dieses sadistische Malfoy-Schwein.

Und doch ließ sie der Gedanke nicht los, dass Severus litt, weil er dem Freund das Leben nehmen musste.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als Hermine in den Kerker zurückkehrte, war sie durchgefroren. Sie hatte die Zeit des Abendessens abgewartet, um sich ungesehen in den Kerker schleichen zu können. Im Flur, hinter eine Säule gekauert, wartete sie auf Severus.

Als sie seine Schritte hörte, trat sie aus dem Schatten und sah ihn stumm an. Severus blickte ebenso wortlos zurück und öffnete seine Tür. Er wartete, bis sie eingetreten war, ehe er ihr folgte und die Tür schloss.

"Es ist lange her, dass das zwischen Lucius und mir geschehen ist", sagte er, und zeigte ihr damit, dass er genau wusste, warum sie es vorgezogen hatte, den Tag ohne ihn zu verbringen - frierend, nachgrübelnd und offensichtlich in der Wildnis.

Ehe Hermine etwas erwidern konnte, sagte er leise: "Ich lasse dir ein Bad ein."

Sie sah ihm zu, wie er nicht nur die Wanne mit heißem Wasser füllte, sondern auch einige Kerzen auf deren Rand stellte und ihr Handtücher bereit legte.

"Du möchtest wirklich, dass ich bei dir wohne?", fragte sie schließlich, als er einen wohlriechenden Badezusatz ins Wasser gegossen hatte.

"Ja, das möchte ich", gab er schlicht zurück und unterstrich damit umsomehr seinen Willen.

Hermine streifte die Kleidung ab und fühlte erst jetzt, dass sie einige Blätter im Haar hatte. Severus sah ihr beim Entkleiden zu, ebenso wie er verfolgte, wie sie in die Wanne stieg.

Das warme Wasser tat unendlich gut. Sie legte genießerisch den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen.

"Severus, "sagte sie leise und wartete, bis er ein Brummen von sich gab, ehe sie weitersprach.

"Ich habe lange über Lucius Malfoy nachgedacht. Ich habe versucht, zu begreifen, wie er zu dem Mann wurde, der er heute ist. Ich verstehe, dass euch eine Freundschaft verbindet...oder mehr. Aber ich hasse ihn, Severus. Ich werde ihn immer hassen, und ich kann nicht um ihn trauern."

Es dauerte geraume Zeit, bis Severus antwortete und Hermine hielt weiterhin die Augen geschlossen, während ihr Herz seit ihrem Geständnis bis zum Hals klopfte.

"Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ER mich tötet, statt ich IHN, ist sehr viel größer. Sollte dies geschehen, so wird dein Hass auf ihn neu genährt werden - und vielleicht wirst du um mich trauern. Ich bin mir jedoch sicher, dass weder er deinen Hass, noch ich deine Trauer wirklich verdient habe. Kannst du dich erinnern, dass ich dir einmal sagte, dass man den Weg, den man bereits beschritten hat, nicht mehr ändern kann? Dass man ihn zuende gehen muss, weil es keine Rückkehr gibt? Das gilt für jeden Todesser - jeden einzelnen...und sei er noch so sehr ein Spion für die gute Seite, er bleibt doch stets ein Todesser. Derzeit hat Lucius die besseren Karten beim Lord...ich schätze, ich werde zu weich in letzter Zeit. Todesser sind wie ein Rudel Wölfe - der Stärkere bekämpft den Schwächeren. Das hat nichts mit persönlichen Gefühlen zu tun - es ist lediglich eine Notwendigkeit, um sich selbst nicht eines Tages am Ende der Rangfolge wiederzufinden. Ich werde gegen ihn kämpfen, Hermine. Und sollte ich gewinnen, so werde ich mich bemühen, meinen Sieg nicht zu betrauern. Bist du nun zufrieden?"

Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten, verließ Severus das Badezimmer. Als Hermine die Augen endlich öffnete, fand sie den Raum leer vor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die halbe Nacht wälzte Hermine sich hin und her, bis schließlich Severus eine Kerze entzündete und sie müde, aber fragend, ansah.

"Ich kann nicht schlafen", sprach sie das Offensichtliche aus, "es tut mir so leid, Severus, dass ich dir so wenig Verständnis entgegenbringe, was Lucius angeht."

"Du hast es mir doch schon erklärt", sagte Severus dumpf, "du hasst ihn. Und du hast jedes Recht der Welt dazu. Er hat schreckliche Dinge getan. Er ist schuldig. Er wird sterben, falls er nicht schneller ist als ich. Es wird geschehen...so oder so. Es geschieht nicht, weil du es dir wünschst, sondern weil er mich herausgefordert hat. Eigentlich macht es keinen Unterschied, was du über ihn denkst."

"Doch, es macht einen Unterschied - für dich!"

"Nein, ist okay."

"Sagst du das jetzt nur, weil du weiterschlafen möchtest?", fragte Hermine aufgebracht.

Severus stöhnte laut auf.

"Wenn es zur Gewohnheit wird, dass du mich weckst, dann überlege ich mir das mit dem Zusammenwohnen lieber nochmal."

Hermine schwieg einen Moment und sagte dann leise: "Du kennst ihn nun schon so lange - du kennst seine Schwachpunkte im Kampf, nicht wahr?"

Severus atmete tief durch und erwiderte schließlich: "Ja, ich kenne einige seiner Schwachpunkte."

Hermine bemühte sich, nicht allzu erleichtert zu klingen und sie war sich nach wie vor darüber bewusst, dass damit rein gar nichts entschieden war.

"Bitte nutze dein Wissen, Severus. Denke daran, dass er nicht zögern wird, dich zu besiegen. Wenn du ihn tötest, dann bin ich für dich da. Ich weiß nun, dass du mit ihm einen Menschen verlierst, der dir etwas bedeutet. Ich werde das bedenken."

"Mehr habe ich nie verlangt", sagte Severus und zog sie an sich.

Hermine kuschelte sich an ihn und nach wenigen Minuten waren beide eingeschlafen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Auf dem Schreibtisch stapelten sich die Akten. Neue Bestimmungen, Gesetzesvorlagen, Anträge und Vollmachten, die unterzeichnet werden mussten.

Harry fühlte sich schrecklich.

Der vergangene Abend war eine Tortur gewesen. Die Wohnung war verlassen gewesen, als er nach Hause gekommen war und doch hatte Hermines Duft noch in der Luft gehangen.

Und heute würde die Wohnung wieder leer sein, und der Duft etwas weniger. Und so würden die Tage vergehen, bis ihr Geruch völlig verschwunden sein würde. Harry fragte sich, ob er diesen Tag herbeisehnte, oder ihn fürchtete.

Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es wohl von beidem etwas war.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Wilbur Haines fürsorglich.

Harry sah zu seinem Kollegen und murmelte: "Ja, alles okay."

"Du siehst schlecht aus", erwiderte Haines.

"Danke auch", sagte Harry matt und lächelte gleichzeitig entschuldigend.

"Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich - und um Hermine", sagte Haines und sah Harry neugierig an.

"Kein Grund zur Sorge. Alles bestens", sagte Harry und nahm sich eine der Akten vor.

"Du würdest es mir doch sagen, wenn es nicht so wäre, nicht wahr Harry? Du weißt, dass ich dein Freund bin", sagte Wilbur eindringlich.

"Natürlich würde ich es dir sagen. Du hast dich schließlich schon immer um uns gesorgt - um mich...und um Hermine."

tbc


	62. Der Feind eines Feindes

**62. Kapitel**

**Der Feind eines Feindes ist nicht zwangsläufig ein Freund **

Dumbledores Hand tätschelte den Kopf von Fang, der neben seinem neuen Herrn, dem Wildhüter Fox saß, und auf den Fußboden sabberte.

"Natürlich, Sir", sagte Fox gerade und bot dem Direktor nochmals Tee an.

Dumbledore hielt ihm seine Tasse entgegen und sagte: "Seien Sie bitte vorsichtig, Argyle. Es könnte natürlich auch sein, dass meine Ohren mich getrogen haben, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich die Laute von Quellhocks aus dem verbotenen Wald vernommen habe. Sie sollten vielleicht Unterstützung mitnehmen, wenn Sie sich auf die Suche machen."

Der kahlköpfige Fox lächelte und seine Stimme klang zweifelnd.

"Quellhocks sind recht selten geworden, Professor. Zudem wird ihre Gefährlichkeit weit überschätzt. Sie sind nur kurz vor Sonnenaufgang aktiv und auch nur dann zu hören. Vermutlich handelt es sich, bei dem was Sie gehört haben, um ein anderes Tier, das ganz ähnlich klang."

Dumbledore hob in aller Ruhe seine Tasse an die Lippen und trank zwei Schlucke Tee. Dann lächelte er ein warmes Lächeln und sagte: "Mir ist bekannt, um welche Tageszeit ein Quellhock zur Paarung ruft, bevor er sich wieder im Bach auflöst. Und es ist es wohl eine Ansichtssache, ob man vergiftetes Wasser als gefährlich einstuft. Doch Sie werden mir wohl zweifellos recht geben, dass ein geweckter Quellhock durchaus in der Lage ist, einen erwachsenen Mann mitten an Land zu ertränken. Ich denke, wenn Sie einen in der Kehle sitzen haben, werden Sie mir recht geben."

Dumbledore nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee, und seine Stimme blieb absolut freundlich.

"Wir würden Sie nur ungern an einen unvorsichtig geweckten Quellhock verlieren, Argyle. Unterschätzen Sie niemals die Gefahr eines Wesens, das Sie zu kennen glauben. "

Der Wildhüter hatte den Mund geöffnet und schloss ihn wieder, um hart zu schlucken.

Dumbledores letzter Satz hatte ihm mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass er auch den alten Magier besser nicht unterschätzen sollte.

"Natürlich Sir", sagte er gepresst, "ich werde Verstärkung mitnehmen."

Dumbledore lächelte freundlich und tätschelte abermals Fangs Kopf; scheinbar sprach er nun zu dem riesenhaften Hund.

"Du wirst deinen Herrn natürlich auch begleiten, aber ich dachte eher an etwas...menschlichere Unterstützung."

Als die Augen des Direktors nun Fox streiften, nickte dieser schnell und sagte: "Ich werde mich um einen Lehrer bemühen, der mich begleiten könnte."

Dumbledore nickte ebenfalls und erwiderte: "Ich würde Ihnen Professor Snape empfehlen. Er kennt sich nicht nur mit gefährlichen Geschöpfen aus, sondern ebenfalls mit den verschlungenen Pfaden des Verbotenen Waldes."

"Ich werde ihn um Hilfe ersuchen", bestätigte Fox geflissentlich.

Dumbledore schickte seinem Gegenüber ein Lächeln und sah sich in dem kleinen Raum um.

Er seufzte tief, dann sagte er in wehmütigem Tonfall: "Diese Hütte hat bereits viele Wildhüter beherbergt. Sie ist seit vielen Jahren nun schon Ihr Zuhause, Argyle. Ich weiß jedoch, dass sie immer noch von vielen Hagrids Hütte genannt wird. Wenn Sie das stört, dann werde ich..."

"Nein", unterbrach ihn der Wildhüter und hob die Hände, "nein, das ist schon in Ordnung." Und mit einem etwas verunglückten Lächeln fügte er an: "Ich nenne sie selbst Hagrids Hütte, wissen Sie? Und Fang...nun, es ist sein Hund. Manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als würde er darauf warten, dass sein Herrchen zur Tür hereinspaziert, während ich nur derjenige zu sein scheine, der ihn bis dahin füttern darf."

Der Direktor nickte bedächtig und sagte: "Ja, Hunde sind erstaunliche Geschöpfe. Sie bleiben ihrem Herrn treu. Während Menschen nur zu schnell vergessen, wem sie einst ihre Freundschaft gegeben haben."

"Äh...ja...", sagte der Wildhüter nachdenklich und versuchte in dem Gesagten auszumachen, ob es sich um einen Vorwurf handelte, der ihm galt, Dumbledore schien allerdings tief in Gedanken versunken, so dass Fox zu dem Schluss kam, dass die Kritik jemand anderem gelten musste.

Wenige Minuten später verabschiedete sich der Direktor und verließ Hagrids Hütte und ihre Bewohner.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine blickte auf Severus' Finger, die in geradezu atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit die Knöpfe an seinem Gehrock schlossen.

Als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn beobachtete, hob sich eine seiner Augenbrauen und er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

Ohne darauf einzugehen, trat sie auf ihn zu und fasste sanft nach seinen Händen. Ihre Beute führte sie an ihre Lippen und küsste sie sacht, bevor sie sie wieder losließ.

"Was war das?", fragte er, ohne die Augenbraue zu senken.

Hermine lächelte und erwiderte mit einer Spur von Röte im Gesicht: "Ich wollte die Hände küssen, die mir heute Abend den Hintern versohlen."

Nun schnellte auch die zweite Augenbraue in die Höhe und Hermine stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass seine Stimme ein wenig außer Kontrolle geriet.

"Werden sie das?", fragte er dunkel.

"Ja, das werden sie", sagte Hermine schlicht und wandte sich dann ab, während sie im gleichen Ton fragte: "Können wir gehen?"

Diese Frage schien ihn schnell in das Hier und Jetzt zurück zu holen und er nickte bestimmt.

Dass er gleich im Anschluss darauf tief durchatmete, zeigte ihr, dass er dieses Frühstück als ebenso wichtigen Schritt ansah, wie sie selbst.

Schweigend verließen sie den Kerker und stiegen die Treppe empor.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl für Hermine, die Große Halle wieder zu betreten. Doch sie an Severus Seite zu betreten, war mit Abstand das Merkwürdigste.

Als sie gemeinsam am Lehrertisch entlang gingen, spürte Hermine die Blicke von Severus' Kollegen auf sich. Auch die Schüler waren aufmerksam geworden, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, und gerade den Meister der Zaubertränke in weiblicher Begleitung zu sehen, schien unter den Schülern wildes Getratsche auszulösen.

Bei Dumbledore angekommen, beugte sich Severus zum Direktor herab und setzte ihn auf eine Art und Weise in Kenntnis, die Hermine beinahe zu einem hysterischen Lachkrampf verleitet hätte.

"Albus, Hermine wohnt ab sofort in meinen Räumen. Wenn du dagegen einen Einwand hast, so werde ich mich nach einer neuen Bleibe umsehen. Über die finanzielle Dinge können wir hoffentlich erst nach dem Frühstück reden."

Dumbledore blickte Severus einen Moment zu lange ungläubig an, um den Eindruck zu erwecken, er würde sich über die neuen Umstände freuen.

"Ja, wir werden später sprechen", gab er schließlich knapp zurück, und Hermine ahnte, dass er dies nicht allein auf finanzielle Dinge bezog.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen setzte sie sich neben Severus, der für einen Stuhl gesorgt hatte, und wie aus dem Nichts für ein weiteres Essensgedeck sorgte.

Die Mahlzeit verlief in ungewohnter Anspannung - zumindest kam es Hermine so vor, denn immer wieder wurde sie mit fragenden Blicken versehen. Dabei wusste sie kaum, was ihr unangenehmer war, die feixenden Blicke der Schüler, oder die fragenden ihrer ehemaligen Lehrer. Still tröstete sie sich mit dem Gedanken, dass dies irgendwann ein Ende haben würde...irgendwann...doch vermutlich nicht so bald.

Severus hatte in dieser anderen Zeitebene viel Wert darauf gelegt, ihre Beziehung wie eine rein sexuelle Angelegenheit aussehen zu lassen. Doch diesmal war alles anders. Er machte sie so offiziell, dass es beinahe schon wie eine übertriebene Aktion aussah.

Als sie später in Dumbledores Büro saßen, verstärkte sich dieser Eindruck bei Hermine noch.

Der Direktor hatte ihnen Sitzplätze angeboten und wirkte doch so abweisend, wie Hermine ihn noch nie erlebt hatte.

"Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass Ihre Ehe mit Harry Potter beendet ist?", fragte er laut.

"Ja, Sir...in gegenseitigem Einverständnis", erwiderte Hermine ruhig.

"Das kommt recht überraschend", sagte er dann lauernd.

"Nun...das kommt wohl auf den Standpunkt an. Die Hochzeit war ein Fehler, Sir."

"Und das haben Sie nach dieser kurzen Zeit festgestellt? Als Sie uns gemeinsam hier besuchten, da äußerte Harry, dass Sie manchmal noch etwas verwirrt seien...dass Sie Hilfe von Außen bräuchten. Hermine, ich..."

"Mit allem Respekt, Sir, aber ich denke, dass ich Ihnen keine Rechenschaft über meine Ehe schuldig bin."

Hermine sah Dumbledore direkt in die Augen.

Der alte Mann wandte sich nun von ihr ab und richtete sein Wort an Severus.

"Sie wohnt also bei dir. Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass ihr...eine Beziehung eingegangen seid? Ist diese Beziehung vielleicht sogar am Scheitern der junge Ehe schuld?"

"Vielleicht ist sie das", gab Severus freimütig zurück.

Hermine blickte ihn überrascht von der Seite an.

"Wir sind jedoch nicht gewillt, von dir Absolution zu erbitten. Es geht nur Potter, Hermine und mich etwas an - oder siehst du das anders, Albus?"

Dieser letzte Satz schien eine wesentlich tiefere Bedeutung zu haben, als es im ersten Moment den Anschein hatte.

Stille breitete sich aus, die nur von den ehemaligen Schulleitern in den Gemälden durch leises Hüsteln oder Räuspern unterbrochen wurde.

Als Dumbledore schließlich sprach, klang er nachdenklich.

"Auf den ersten Blick mag es so aussehen, als ginge diese Sache nur euch drei etwas an. Aber man darf nicht vergessen, dass wir mitten in einem Kampf stecken. Hermine hat den Willen, erneut im Orden tätig zu sein, und so kann ich wohl offen sprechen...", er blickte zum Tränkemeister.

Hermine wagte es kaum, Severus von der Seite anzusehen. Sie hörte allein an seiner Atmung, dass er erzürnt war.

Auch der Direktor schien das zu bemerken und seine Stimme wurde nun härter.

"Wir alle haben eine Rolle in diesem Kampf zu spielen. Harry hat die seine bereits seit langer Zeit erkannt, ebenso wie du, Severus - andere werden ihre Wichtigkeit erst noch erkennen müssen. Es wird ein langer Kampf, und es wird Opfer geben. Aber das einzige was zählt, ist letztendlich der Sieg. Um diesen zu erringen, müssen die Voraussetzungen stimmen."

"Albus, du sprichst in Rätseln. Es ist uns nicht neu, dass es Opfer geben wird. Es ist uns nicht neu, dass es ein langer Kampf ist - und es ist uns nicht neu, dass du manchem eine Rolle aufbürdest, die ihm nicht behagt; aber das ist dir gleich, solange du sie für das große Ziel für wichtig hältst."

Dumbledores Blick verdüsterte sich, als er den Vorwurf entgegen nahm.

Seine Stimme klang dennoch plötzlich sehr sanft - beinahe entschuldigend.

"Severus, deine Bestimmung in diesem Kampf ist sehr früh deutlich geworden - ich habe versucht, dir zu helfen, wo immer es mir möglich war. Du hattest das Mal aus freiem Willen genommen, und wir alle wissen, was das bedeutet. Aber du hast diese lebenslange Knechtschaft in etwas Gutes gewandelt. Ohne deine Hilfe stünden wir mit leeren Händen da. Doch Hermine...sie hat eine andere Rolle in diesem Kampf. Sie gehört nicht an deine Seite, Severus."

"Wer bestimmt das? DU?", fragte der Tränkemeister scharf.

"Nein, nicht ich...das Schicksal - die Vorhersehung."

Severus atmete tief durch und Hermine ahnte, dass er Dumbledore endlich da hatte, wo er ihn haben wollte - er wollte, dass der alte Mann endlich die Karten auf den Tisch legte.

"Was sieht das Schicksal vor; Albus? WAS?"

"Es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um darüber..."

Nun schaltete sich Hermine ein, und ihre Stimme klang ebenso fordernd, wie die von Severus.

"Das Schicksal ist etwas, das im Allgemeinen nicht vorhergesehen werden kann. Wenn Sie so bestimmt von Schicksal sprechen, dann meinen Sie in Wahrheit eine Prophezeiung, oder irre ich mich da?"

Dumbledore blickte von Hermine zu Severus und wieder zurück.

Schließlich nickte er und seine Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen.

"Ja, eine Prophezeiung, das ist richtig. Eine Prophezeiung, die von so großer Wichtigkeit ist, dass ich mich gezwungen sehe, an dieser Stelle eurer Beziehung einzugreifen."

Dumbledore atmete tief durch, als er den abweisenden Blick seiner Besucher sah und fuhr dann mit entschuldigender Stimme fort: "Ich vermute, Hermine, dass die Schmuckstücke, die ich Ihnen und Harry schenkte, für zumindest einen von Ihnen die Erkenntnis bot, dass die Liebe des anderen nur vorgegaukelt war."

Er blickte sie forschend an, doch Hermine schwieg beharrlich.

"Nun, ich frage dies nur, weil ich Ihnen das Geschenk aus genau diesem Grunde machte", gab er dann freimütig zu.

"Und was, Sir, ermächtigte Sie dazu, so tiefgreifend Einfluss auf mein und Harrys Leben zu nehmen?", fragte Hermine erzürnt.

Der Direktor lächelte sie an, doch seine Augen schienen das Lächeln nicht zu tragen.

"Die Prophezeiung, von der ich eben sprach, tut dies, mein Kind."

"Dann muss ich also davon ausgehen, dass diese Prophezeiung mich betrifft?", hakte Hermine lauernd nach.

Dumbledore nickte knapp. "Ja, sie betrifft Sie...und sie betrifft Ihren zukünftigen Sohn."

"Meinen Sohn...", echote Hermine und blickte kurz zu Severus.

Der Direktor hatte diesen Blick sehr wohl bemerkt und seine Stimme wurde nun schärfer.

"Dieses Kind ist von größter Bedeutung in unserem Kampf gegen Voldemort. Jede Schlacht, die wir schlagen, kann den Lord nur zurückdrängen...doch Ihr Sohn, Hermine, wird ihn endgültig vernichten."

Hermine lachte, als wäre ihr diese Erkenntnis nicht nur neu, sondern als wäre sie auch völlig abwegig.

"Mein Sohn soll das tun? Was ist mit Harrys Prophezeiung?"

"Harry wird Ihrem Sohn alles beibringen, was er wissen muss. Er wird ihn anleiten, so wie ich Severus angeleitet habe. Es wird erst sehr viel später geschehen, Hermine...aber es wird geschehen. Ohne Harry wird Nathaniel den Sieg nicht erringen können. Hermine, der Lord wird durch die Hand Ihres Sohnes sterben. Harry ist jedoch nicht sein Vater - ebensowenig wie Severus."

"Und was macht Sie da so sicher?", fragte Hermine scharf.

Dumbledore setzte eine gütige Miene auf.

"Weil ich den Mann gesehen habe. Ich habe den Mann gesehen, der an Ihrer Seite sein wird. Und ich habe bereits dafür gesorgt, dass Harry mit ihm in Kontakt bleibt. Sie selbst kennen ihn auch, Hermine. Der Vater Ihres Kindes ist Wilbur Haines."

Als Hermine begriff, WAS Dumbledore da gesehen hatte, wurde ihr speiübel. Der Direktor hielt also die immer wiederholten Vergewaltigungen durch Charles Grant, alias Wilbur Haines, für eine Beziehung, aus der Nathaniel entstehen würde.

Es war unmöglich, dieses Missverständnis aufzuklären, ohne Dumbledore von der anderen Zeitlinie zu erzählen...die Zeitlinie, in der Nathaniel mit ihr selbst gestorben war. Und gerade weil Dumbledores große Hoffnung in dieser anderen Realität gestorben war, ahnte Hermine, dass er nichts aus dieser alternativen Zeit anerkennen würde, selbst wenn sie ihm davon erzählen würden.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Immer wieder sah er zu der Schublade, in der sein Geheimnis ruhte. Fast war er versucht, die gläserne Kugel erneut herauszunehmen und die Frau seines Kollegen darin zu betrachten, die sich nackt und hilflos unter ihm wand. Diese Bilder waren erregend. Seit er Hermine zum ersten mal gesehen hatte, hatte er sich gewünscht, sie möge ihn endlich bemerken - nicht als Harrys Kollege, sondern als Mann. Dieser Wunsch hatte ihn selbst zutiefst verwirrt, denn ihre Narben schreckten ihn ab. In dieser Prophezeiung jedoch hatte sie keine Narben, sondern ihre Haut war makellos rein. Immer wieder hatte er sich die Szene angesehen, in der er sie besaß. Wer immer ihm die Kugel hatte zukommen lassen, wusste, dass sie die seine war...ebenso wie Wilbur Haines selbst es wusste.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus spürte deutlich die Präsenz von Albus in seinem Kopf, als im Büro Stille eingekehrt war.

Der alte Mann tastete nicht nur an dem Vertrauenszauber, sondern er übte einen solchen Druck auf seinen ehemaligen Schützling aus, dass Severus einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf spürte.

"Lass sie gehen - lass sie gehen!", hämmerte Albus' Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Severus wehrte sich verzweifelt dagegen, dass der Direktor ihm seinen Willen aufzwang.

"Sie gehört nicht zu dir!", schickte ihm Albus unbarmherzig in den Geist.

Der Schmerz wurde beinahe unerträglich und Severus verspürte den unbändigen Drang, sich in das Bild 'Der Übergang zur Hölle' zu begeben.

Wie betäubt erhob er sich und sofort sah Hermine ihn alarmiert an.

"Sie können gerne solang auf Hogwarts bleiben, bis die weiteren Dinge geklärt sind", hörte sie Dumbledore sagen, während er mit keinem Ton darauf einging, dass Severus sich zur Tür begab, ohne Hermine auch nur noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

"Was ist hier los?", fragte Hermine und sah zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her.

Severus schien sie nicht zu hören, während Dumbledore damit fortfuhr, Hermine zu erläutern, dass sie gerne auf Hogwarts wohnen könne, um, nach der Trennung von Harry, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

"Wo willst du hin, Severus?", fragte Hermine und wollte den Tränkemeister am Arm festhalten.

Severus ließ sich jedoch nicht aufhalten - zu stark war der Drang, sich selbst zu bestrafen. Zu mächtig der Wunsch, in das Mahnmal zu steigen und sich zeigen zu lassen, dass er nichts im Leben verdient hatte, als Schmerz und das Gefühl von Schuld - und dass er selbst ebenfalls nichts anderes, als eben dies, zu geben hatte.

"Lassen Sie ihn gehen, Hermine", sagte Dumbledore sanft, "er wird sich danach besser fühlen."

"Das Bild", hauchte Hermine entsetzt, "Sie schicken ihn in das Bild! Sie quälen ihn, weil er mich liebt? Sie glauben, dass er mich so aus dem Kopf bekommt?"

"Er will es selbst...ich zwinge ihn nicht dazu", stellte Dumbledore klar, dann fügte er an: "Es ist nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Severus hat mehr von der Hölle gesehen, als ein anderer Mensch ertragen könnte. Und er kann es nur aus einem einzigen Grund - er ist ein Teil davon."

Hermine sah verzweifelt, dass Severus sich nicht aufhalten lassen würde. Er setzte seinen Weg unbeirrt fort.

Hastig blickte sie sich zum Direktor um und sagte mit bitterer Stimme: "Er ist ein Teil der Hölle, weil Sie ihn dazu gemacht haben! Und wo immer Severus hingeht, werde auch ich hingehen. Sie glauben vielleicht, dass Sie dieses Spiel in- und auswendig kennen, Sir...aber ich muss Sie enttäuschen - das Spiel, welches Sie so sorgfältig gezinkt haben, wurde längst durch ein anderes ausgetauscht."

Damit verließ sie das Büro, ohne sich noch einmal nach Dumbledore umzublicken.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ein kleiner Junge saß weinend auf einer Blumenwiese. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und die Arme um den Körper geschlungen, während Schmetterlinge - unberührt von seinem Kummer - mit aufgefächerten Flügeln auf den Blüten saßen, die den Jungen umgaben.

Hermine ging langsam durch das Blumenmeer und lauschte den wimmernden Lauten, die sich mit dem Summen von Bienen vermischten.

Der Junge war zweifellos Severus, der in kindlicher Gestalt haltlos vor Angst zitterte.

Die Sonne hätte ihn wärmen müssen, doch statt dessen schien sie nur gnadenlos die hilflose Szene zu beleuchten.

Hermine ging noch näher und hockte sich neben ihn.

"Was ist mit dir?", fragte sie behutsam.

Der Junge hob nicht den Kopf, sondern zuckte unter ihrer Stimme regelrecht zusammen und verkroch sich ein Stück mehr in sich selbst.

"Wovor hast du Angst?", versuchte sie es erneut.

Es dauerte lange, bis Severus antwortete.

"Ich verschwinde."

Hermines Stimme war sanft: "Nein, du verschwindest nicht. Du bist doch hier."

Nun hob der Junge den Kopf und deutete vage auf seine Füße.

"Doch - ich verschwinde."

Hermine blickte zu Boden und erkannte, dass dort, wo seine Füße hätten sein müssen, tatsächlich nur grüne Wiese zu sehen war.

Der Junge wimmerte abermals und gemeinsam sahen sie, wie seine Beine verblassten.

"Ich habe Angst. Ich werde einfach fort sein. Ich will nicht fort sein. Hilf mir!"

Hermine legte einen Arm um ihn und sagte mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung: "Ich werde dich festhalten. Du wirst nicht einfach verschwinden."

Severus sah sie mit Tränen in den Augen an.

"Du hältst mich fest? Kannst du mich retten?"

"Ja - ich werde es versuchen", sagte Hermine und erkannte im gleichen Moment, dass seine Hände sich aufzulösen begannen.

"Bitte rette mich! Hilf mir! Lass nicht zu, dass ich einfach fort bin!", schrie Severus und Hermine beteuerte immer wieder, dass sie ihr Bestes tun würde, während das Nichts ihn Stück für Stück auffraß. Er schien im riesigen Maul einer Bestie zu verschwinden, die man weder hören, noch sehen konnte.

Zuletzt saß Hermine mit verkrampften Händen da, die sie zuvor noch um seine Schultern gelegt hatten. Sie hatte ihr Versprechen nicht halten können und seine verblassenden Augen hatten sich an den ihren festgehalten, angsterfüllt aufgerissen, bis auch sie gänzlich verschwunden waren.

Dort, wo er eben noch um seine Existenz gefleht hatte, erstreckte sich nun nur noch die Sommerwiese, als hätte es den Jungen nie gegeben.

Hermine strich über die Halme und ein Schatten legte sich auf ihre Seele, den die Sonnenstrahlen nicht zu durchringen vermochten.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als Hermine aus dem Bild zurückgekehrt war, hatte Panik sie befallen, dass das Gemälde ihn tatsächlich in einem Winkel festhalten könnte, den sie niemals finden würde.

Doch natürlich war Severus zurückgekehrt, genauso wie sie selbst. Er saß auf der Couch und blickte sie kopfschüttelnd an.

"Warum bist du mir gefolgt?"

"Weil ich dich liebe", erwiderte Hermine schlicht.

Severus schickte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln.

"Das Bild hat manchmal äußerst merkwürdige Methoden. Du musst erstaunt sein, dass es auf Gewalt verzichtete."

"Nein, das bin ich nicht", gab Hermine sofort zurück. "Das, was es dir antat, war weitaus schlimmer, als all die Bilder aus Schmerz und Blut. Es hat dich in die Lage eines hilflosen Kindes versetzt - es hat dich im Nichts verschwinden lassen. Ich habe mich unendlich hilflos gefühlt, weil ich dich nicht festhalten konnte. Es muss schrecklich für dich gewesen sein."

"Ich bin verschwunden - wie Nathaniel", sagte Severus wie betäubt, "es hat ihn nie gegeben - es hat mich nie gegeben."

"Doch, es gibt dich...es gibt dich!", sagte sie lauter und umarmte ihn.

"Aber nicht den Mann, der ich gerne wäre", erwiderte er bitter.

Hermine strich seinen Rücken entlang und bemerkte, dass der Stoff seiner Robe schweißdurchtränkt war.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür ließ Hermine den störenden Besucher still verwünschen. Severus brauchte Trost, doch statt dessen löste er ihre Arme von sich und trat zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen.

"Master Snape, eine Nachricht vom Direktor für Sie", piepste Blinky und übergab die Botschaft seinem Herrn.

Nachdem Severus die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, öffnete er das gerollte Pergament.

"Das Treffen des Ordens findet heute Abend statt. Du bist Ehrengast", sagte er knapp.

Hermine nickte und begriff, dass Dumbledore ihren Beitritt so schnell wie möglich unter Dach und Fach bringen wollte.

"Ich werde nicht ohne Bedingungen zum Orden des Phönix zurückkehren", sagte Hermine bestimmt.

Severus sah sie lange an, ehe er erwiderte: "Albus wird nachlässig - er hat dich darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, wie wichtig du für ihn bist...du hast vielleicht doch den ein oder anderen Trumpf in der Hand."

"Das hoffe ich", gab sie knapp zurück.

tbc

_Ein paar Chaps werden noch folgen - seid ihr noch gewillt zu lesen? _


	63. Die Qual der Wahl, oder die Wahl der Qua

**63. Kapitel **

**Die Qual der Wahl, oder die Wahl der Qual **

Hermine würde diesen Beitritt zum Orden dazu nutzen, einige ihrer Bedingungen durchzusetzen. Dumbledore musste begreifen, dass sie keine Figur in seinem Spiel war.

Dieser Abend...eigentlich war er anders geplant gewesen, dachte Hermine und sah Severus kurz an, bevor sie sich mit dem Rücken auf die Couch legte und die Augen schloss.

Als er an sie herantrat, tat sie so, als bemerke sie seinen prüfenden Blick nicht. In Wahrheit begann jedoch ihr Herz wie wild zu klopfen, als er sich neben sie kniete und sie so eingehend betrachtete.

Sie konnte regelrecht spüren, wie sein Blick ihren Körper abtastete. Hermine wusste, dass seine Gemütslage gerade dabei war, einen rasanten Wechsel vorzunehmen.

Noch vor wenigen Minuten war er ihr tatsächlich wie ein verängstigtes Kind erschienen - und dass er dies zugelassen hatte, zeigte ihr, wie sehr er ihr vertraute.

Doch nun, mit jeder Sekunde die verging, spürte sie mehr und mehr die männliche Präsenz, die ihm selbst durch seine Unnahbarkeit hindurch immer anhaftete, solange sie zurückdenken konnte.

Hermines Puls beschleunigte und ihre Atmung wurde flacher.

Severus schien es zu bemerken und lachte kehlig.

Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, begann er ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.

Hermine blieb immer noch still liegen, öffnete die Augen und blickte stumm auf seine Hände.

"Heute morgen hast du diese Hände geküsst", erinnerte er sie rau.

Hermine nickte.

Er schob den Stoff der Bluse zur Seite und ließ seine Finger unter den BH gleiten. Er ertastete die rasch anschwellende Knospe und rieb sie zwischen zwei Fingern, was Hermine aufkeuchen ließ. Unweigerlich bewegte sich ihr Becken in eine erreichbare Position.

Severus nahm auch das mit einem kehligen Lachen zur Kenntnis, doch plötzlich wurde seine Stimme schneidend wie ein Schwert.

"Du willst, dass ich dich zwischen den Beinen berühre?", fragte er scharf, und als sie nur nickte, wurde seine Stimme lauter: "Sag es!"

"Ich möchte, dass du mich berührst."

Sofort ahnte sie, dass ihm das nicht genügen würde, und doch war sie erschrocken, als er sie schmerzhaft am Haar packte und sie anfauchte: "Soll ich dich vielleicht SO berühren? Sag mir, WO du berührt werden möchtest!"

"Ich...zwischen meinen Beinen", wisperte sie und bewegte sich kaum merklich nach oben, damit das Ziehen erträglicher wurde.

"Und du glaubst, du hättest dir das verdient?"

"Ja - das glaube ich", erwiderte sie fest.

Er ließ von ihren Haaren ab und ein grollender Laut ging dem voraus, was er als nächstes sagte.

"Das einzige, was du dir bisher verdient hast, hast du gerade bekommen. Wenn du mehr möchtest, dann wirst du dafür bezahlen müssen."

Hermine senkte den Blick und sagte leise: "Dazu bin ich bereit."

Erneut das Grollen, und inzwischen hatte er sich erhoben.

"Zieh deinen Rock und dein Höschen aus", wies er sie an.

Hermine kam seinem Befehl ohne zu Zögern nach.

Er wies mit der Hand auf die Couch.

Mit entblößtem Unterleib legte sie sich erneut darauf.

Severus stellte sich an das Fußende und drückte ihre Beine auseinander.

Hermine konnte selbst sehen, wie ihr Brustkorb sich schnell hob und senkte.

"Du bist feucht", sagte Severus und seine Stimme klang anklagend.

"Ja", wisperte Hermine und spürte, wie sein Blick sie zusätzlich erregte.

Sie wusste, dass sie sofort kommen würde, wenn er nur einen Finger in ihre nasse Spalte gleiten lassen würde. Aber diesen Gefallen tat er ihr nicht - natürlich nicht.

Hermine atmete eine Spur zu laut, um sich als züchtig zu erweisen. Erneut sah er sie tadelnd an.

"Dreh dich um und rutsche soweit von der Couch hinunter, dass du davor kniest", sagte Severus kalt.

Hermine schloss die Beine - teils erleichtert, weil sie ihm nun keinen so schamlosen Anblick mehr bot, teils enttäuscht, weil sie sich nach Berührung sehnte.

Sie kniete sich vor die Couch, wie er es befohlen hatte.

Der Saum ihrer geöffneten Bluse kitzelte die nackten Pobacken beinahe aufreizend, und plötzlich spürte sie Severus warme Hand, die den Stoff von den schneeweißen Rundungen nach oben schob. Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren über die zarte Haut, die keine Narben aufwies.

Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Severus begab sich zwischen ihre Beine und schob sie nachdrücklich auseinander, so dass sich Hermine erneut mit entblößter Scham wiederfand.

"Du wirst selbst die Zahl der Schläge festlegen, die du verdient hast", sagte er dunkel. Hermine schluckte nervös und wollte schon antworten, als er anfügte: "Ich würde dir raten, die Anzahl nicht zu niedrig zu wählen, da ich sonst beim nächsten mal selbst darüber entscheiden werde."

Hermine erschauerte bei seinem perfiden Spiel, das sie dazu zwang, sich selbst zu bestrafen, und ihn lediglich zum Ausführenden machte.

Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich, als sie überlegte, welche Zahl ihn zufriedenstellen, und sie keinesfalls überfordern würde, denn sie hatte keine Ahnung, womit er sie schlagen würde.

"Zehn", antwortete sie schließlich und schluckte nervös.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er erwiderte: "Gut - Zehn."

Hermine fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Erneut streichelte er die helle Haut.

"Das nächste mal wirst du dich MEINER Zahl beugen, und ich prophezeie dir, dass du es bereuen wirst, mich gerade zum Narren gehalten zu haben."

"Aber du hättest doch auch...", begann Hermine verzweifelt, als sie wiederum von ihm an den Haaren gepackt wurde.

"Du schweigst, es sei denn, du hättest mir etwas ganz Bestimmtes zu sagen. Ansonsten will ich kein einziges Wort von dir hören - nicht einmal ein Keuchen - habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Er zog ihren Kopf hoch, so dass sie ihm in die Augen blicken musste."

Sie nickte so gut es ging.

"Gut", bellte er und ließ ihr Haar abermals los.

Hermine schluckte, ihre Kopfhaut brannte wie Feuer.

Und im gleichen Moment traf sie sein erster Schlag. Er war so fest, dass Hermine ahnte, dass sie nicht einmal diese zehn Schläge durchhalten würde, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. Sie biss die Zähne aufeinander und erwartete den zweiten Schlag mit einiger Fassung.

Severus schenkte ihr auch diesmal nichts. Sie spürte, dass er die Hiebe dennoch konzentriert ausführte und sie so traf, dass es ihr keinen wirklichen Schaden zufügte. Ihr Hintern brannte jedoch bereits jetzt höllisch und im gleichen Maße war ihr Schoß so feucht geworden, dass Hermine beinahe Angst hatte, auf den Teppich zu tropfen.

Und tatsächlich hielt Severus inne, beugte sich zu ihr hinab und spreizte ihre nassen Schamlippen, um mit dem Finger hindurch zu gleiten. Hermine drängte sich ihm entgegen und hoffte, dass er den Finger in sie eindringen lassen würde, doch statt dessen kassierte sie einen weiteren Schlag, der sie völlig unvorbereitet traf. Sie stieß einen leisen Schrei aus und schlug sich sofort die Hand vor den Mund.

Die Zeit schien für einen Augenblick still zu stehen, und Hermine hörte ihr Herz in der Brust vor Aufregung laut schlagen.

Sie konnte spüren, wie Severus von ihr zurücktrat, hielt jedoch den Kopf gesenkt, da sie fürchtete, seinen Zorn noch mehr zu schüren, wenn sie sich jetzt nach ihm umblickte. Das Gefühl, auf seine Strafe für das Vergehen zu warten, war nervenzerreißend und wundervoll zugleich.

Sie konnte hören, dass er sich an seinem Schreibtisch zu schaffen machte. Als er zurückkehrte, klang seine Stimme beinahe freundlich.

"Nun, da du ohnehin schreist, obwohl ich es dir verboten habe, werde ich dir einen wirklichen Grund geben, zu schreien."

Er ließ einen Moment verstreichen, damit seine grausamen Worte Gelegenheit fanden, die Angst in ihr auszulösen, die er beabsichtigt hatte - und noch einen Moment ließ er verstreichen, um ihr die Gelegenheit zu geben, das Spiel mit nur einem einzigen Wort zu beenden.

Kaum merklich brachte sie die Knie ein Stück weiter zusammen und entlockte ihm damit ein höhnisches Lachen.

"Was soll das werden, Hermine? Willst du dich vor mir verstecken? Willst du verhindern, dass ich sehe, wie gerne du gefüllt werden möchtest? Deine ganze Spalte glänzt vor Feuchtigkeit. Und soll ich dir was sagen? Ich werde sie nicht ein einziges mal mehr berühren - gar nichts an dir werde ich berühren, bis du deine Strafe komplett abgebüßt hast. Zehn Schläge sagtest du...bleiben also noch sieben. Und damit du nicht einmal mehr ansatzweise auf die Idee kommst, etwas vor mir zu verbergen, werde ich wohl zu anderen Mitteln greifen müssen."

Er hatte den letzten Satz gespielt bedauernd ausgesprochen, und kurz darauf hörte Hermine, wie er einen Zauberspruch murmelte.

Das nächste was sie spürte, war das Zerren an ihren Fußgelenken, als Stricke sich darum banden und ihre Beine so weit gespreizt wurden, dass ihre Knie unsanft über den Boden schliffen, gleichzeitig verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und wurde ein Stück von der Couch gezogen, so dass sie nur noch mir dem Kopf gestützt wurde. Schnell streckte sie die Arme nach vorne und krallte sich mit den Händen in dem Stoff des Möbels fest.

Als sie den ersten der sieben Schläge empfing, blieb ihr die Luft weg.

Severus schickte unbarmherzig einen zweiten heftigen hinterher und sie schüttelte panisch mit dem Kopf.

Es tat verdammt weh, was er da tat.

"Du hast die Hälfte hinter dir", sagte er rau.

"Und die Hälfte noch vor mir", erwiderte sie düster.

"Ist das zu stark für dich?", fragte er plötzlich in gänzlich anderem Ton.

Hermine schwieg einen Moment und spürte dem Schmerz hinterher, während sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sie einen nächsten verkraften würde.

Sie versuchte sich ein Stück aufzurichten, was ihr nicht gelang.

"Womit schlägst du mich?", fragte sie leise.

"Das werde ich dir nicht sagen - ist es zu stark für dich, oder bist du bereit für Nummer sechs?"

Abermals horchte Hermine in sich. Ihr Hintern tat so weh, dass sie langsam den Kopf schüttelte.

Sie hörte, wie Severus einige Schritte tat und sich neben sie hockte. Zärtlich drehte er ihren Kopf, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste.

"Sollen wir aufhören?", fragte er sanft.

"Mit was schlägst du mich?", fragte sie abermals.

Er lächelte sie an: "Das werde ich dir nicht sagen", kam es von ihm zurück, ehe er anfügte: "Ich werde dich jetzt losmachen."

"Warte!", rief sie.

Er seufzte.

"Hör zu, Hermine, wir haben ein Safeword ausgemacht, damit du es auch benutzt, wenn es dir zu viel wird. Verlass dich nicht zu sehr darauf, dass ich es auch so erkenne."

Wesentlich ärgerlicher fügte er hinzu: "Und verlass dich nicht darauf, dass ich es nicht absichtlich ignoriere, obwohl ich es erkenne, ohne dass du etwas sagst - und es genieße, dich leiden zu sehen, wenn du mir nicht ein eindeutigeres Zeichen gibst."

Einen Moment ließ Hermine diese Worte auf sich wirken, dann sagte sie entschlossen: "Ich bin für Nummer sechs bereit."

Er lachte ungläubig und fuhr sie dann an: "Was soll das? Ist das dein Dickkopf, der dich dazu bringt, das zu sagen?"

"Hast du das Safeword von mir gehört?", fuhr sie ihn an.

Er schnaubte und erwiderte dann gespielt unterwürfig: "Nein, Ma' am, ich habe nichts dergleichen vernommen."

"Wie lange willst du mich dann noch warten lassen?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

Er erhob sich und sah ihr in die Augen.

"Du schaffst mich - wirklich", sagte er dumpf.

"Schlag Nummer sechs", erinnerte sie ihn, "mit was auch immer", fügte sie dann spöttisch an.

Als sie schließlich bekam, was sie so vehement gefordert hatte, krallten ihre Finger sich so fest in das Polster, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Ohne zu zögern folgten zwei weitere Schläge und Hermine nutzte die folgende Pause, um schluchzend eine ihrer Hände aus dem Polster zu lösen und sie zwischen ihre Beine zu schieben.

Als Severus sah, dass sie sich selbst stimulierte, ließ er die letzten beiden Schläge rasch aufeinander folgen.

Es tat unendlich weh, und nur der sexuelle Reiz, den sie sich selbst verschaffte, ließ sie das alles ertragen.

Hermine konnte wenig später hören, wie Severus die Schublade seines Schreibtisches öffnete und dann heftig wieder zuknallte.

Sie massierte immer noch sich selbst, als er plötzlich hinter ihr war und energisch ihre Hand fortschob.

Als er sich ohne zu zögern in sie brachte, raubte es ihr abermals schier den Atem - doch diesmal war es ein so gutes Gefühl, dass sie ekstatisch schluchzte.

"Du weißt ja nicht, wie dicht ich davor war, die Kontrolle zu verlieren - wie dicht ich immer noch davor bin", herrschte er sie an, während er tief in sie stieß. Und dann klang seine Stimme immer knurrender, während er sie hart fickte.

"Du sollst DEINE Neigungen befriedigen, nicht MEINE! Es ist gefährlich, was du hier tust...gefährlich...hörst du...ich...will...das...nicht!"

Mit diesen stockenden Worten schob er sich immer wilder in sie, und er spürte, wie diese scheinbar willenlose Frau, die ihm doch gerade so unnachgiebig ihren Willen aufgezwungen hatte, unter ihm erbebte und ihren Höhepunkt lauter herausschrie, als jeden Schmerz.

Dieser Schrei stieß auch ihn über die Klippe und er ergoss sich pulsierend in ihr. Der Gipfel seiner Lust erschien ihm wie eine Explosion, um deren Eindämmung er sich lange bemüht hatte, nur um sie jetzt noch gewaltiger zu erleben.

Als er sich langsam beruhigte, vergrub er sein Gesicht in Hermines gelockter Mähne und seine Hände hielten ihren Körper so fest umfasst, als wolle er sie nie wieder loslassen.

"Du bist verrückt", sagte er vorwurfsvoll und streichelte ihre Arme, die sie wieder vor sich ausgestreckt hatte.

"Ich hätte es dir gesagt, wenn du wirklich aufhören sollst", erwiderte sie bestimmt, "vertrau mir", fügte sie dann an.

Er hielt mit Streicheln inne und sagte: "Ich soll dir vertrauen? Eigentlich müsste dieses Gespräch anders herum laufen, meinst du nicht auch?"

"Nein...meine ich eigentlich nicht. Severus, du hast zu jeder Zeit die Kontrolle über dich behalten."

"Ich habe weitergemacht, obwohl ich wusste, dass es eigentlich zu hart für dich ist."

"Du hast mich davor gewarnt...ich wusste, was auf mich zukommen würde."

Er löste den Körperkontakt, indem er hinter ihr auf die Knie ging. Immer noch war Hermine mit gespreizten Beinen gefesselt und er legte beide Hände auf ihre Pobacken.

"Weißt du auch, was jetzt noch auf dich zukommen wird?", fragte er dunkel.

"Ich denke, dass ich mir eine Kuscheleinheit verdient habe", erwiderte sie und ihre Fingerspitzen trommelten einen ungeduldigen Takt auf das Polster der Couch.

"Falsch", gab er knapp zurück.

"Okay, dann eine ausgiebige Dusche und danach vielleicht eine Salbe mit den wundervoll heilenden Zutaten meines persönlichen Zaubertrankmeisters", sagte Hermine und zerrte ein wenig an den Fesseln, um Severus dazu zu motivieren, sie endlich loszumachen.

Seine Fingerspitzen streichelten über ihren Hintern, wie sie es zuvor schon getan hatten.

"Moment", sagte er und Hermine konnte hören, dass er nach seinem Zauberstab griff, "das sieht wirklich nicht sonderlich bequem aus", ließ er sich vernehmen und Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, als die Couch plötzlich ein Stück näher zu ihr rückte, so dass ihr Oberkörper gestützt wurde.

"Severus?", fragte sie und versuchte sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

Gerade als sie über die Schulter sah, spürte sie, wie sich Seile um ihre Handgelenke legten und diese fest zusammenzurrten, während das Ende des Seils sich irgendwo im Polster verlor und ihre Arme nach vorne gerissen wurden.

"Severus!", rief sie.

"Mach es dir gemütlich - ich gehe duschen", sagte er freundlich.

"SEVERUS!", rief sie abermals.

"Du gibst ein ziemlich verlockendes Bild ab, Hermine...aber im Moment ist mir gerade mehr nach einer Dusche - du kannst ruhig weiter nach mir rufen...ich höre es so gerne, wenn du meinen Namen sagst...ich lasse die Tür ein Stück auf."

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst...mach mich los...MACH MICH LOS...SEVERUS!"

Kurz darauf hörte sie, wie die Dusche angestellt wurde und Severus zu pfeifen begann.

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen.

Sie brodelte vor Wut.

Nachdem sie beide eigentlich befriedigt waren, mit weit gespreizten Beinen gefesselt dazuliegen, war ein absolut widerwärtiges Gefühl.

Als Severus nach fünf Minuten aus dem Bad kam, fuhr sie ihn an: "Das ist weder lustig, noch erregend! Mach mich los, wenn du nicht möchtest, dass ich das ganze Schloss zusammenschreie."

Er kam in ihr Blickfeld und sie sah, dass er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen hatte, und mit einem anderen seine Haare trockenrieb.

"Du möchtest schon wieder schreien?", fragte er erfreut. "Davon werde ich dich keinesfalls abhalten. Sollte jemand diesen Kerker stürmen können, um dich zu retten, so ist es mir den Anblick wert, deinen Retter zu sehen, wenn er dich hier auf diese Art vorfindet. Nur so aus Interesse...wer soll dich am ehesten so sehen?"

"Dieses Spiel ist immer noch nicht lustig", erwiderte sie angewidert.

"Hermine, ich sagte dir, dass du dich das nächste mal meiner Zahl würdest beugen müssen. Ich bin bereit - was ist mit dir?"

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst", erwiderte sie matt.

"Doch - das ist mein voller Ernst", sagte er dunkel und warf ihr das Handtuch über den Po, mit dem er zuvor die Haare getrocknet hatte.

Schließlich verschwand er aus ihrem Sichtfeld und begab sich erneut zwischen ihre Beine. Sie konnte spüren, wie er das Handtuch anhob und sie begutachtete.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, weil seine Aktion ein Kribbeln in ihrem Schoß auslöste. Sie war ihm nun ganz und gar ausgeliefert. Die Voraussicht jedoch, erneut Schläge zu bekommen, sorgte dafür, dass ihre Kehle sich zusammenzog.

Sie spürte wie Severus ihre Schamlippen spreizte und verfluchte sich dafür, dass es sie so sehr erregte, dass sie aufstöhnte.

"Du hättest auch eine Dusche vertragen können", sagte er und fügte dann an: "Ich weiß, du WOLLTEST duschen - aber ein Reinigungszauber wird es auch tun."

Hermine spürte, wie er seinen Zauberstab ein Stück in sie schob und in ihr bewegte, bevor er den Spruch sprach, der sie reinigte.

"Ich denke, fünfzehn wäre eine angemessene Zahl", sagte er dann wieder mit dieser übertrieben freundlichen Stimme.

"Fünfzehn?", echote Hermine schwach. "Severus - das stehe ich nicht durch...und du weißt das!", fuhr sie ihn an.

"Vielleicht nicht - vielleicht aber auch doch. Wir werden sehen", antwortete er, als ginge es um eine unbedeutende Sache. "Sag einfach Bescheid, wenn du genug hast", sagte er dann noch lapidar.

Hermine glaubte ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können.

Sie wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie spürte, wie er erneut ihre Schamlippen spreizte und seine Zunge über ihre Klitoris gleiten ließ.

Sofort stand ihr Unterleib erneut in Flammen.

Er leckte die Spalte entlang und drang mit der Zunge tief in sie hinein. Hermine gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und flehte leise: "Schlag mich nicht mehr...bitte...heute nicht mehr."

Er unterbrach sein Tun und Hermine fürchtete schon, dass er nun erst recht beginnen würde, sie erneut zu züchtigen, als er leise raunte: "Hermine...die Zahl bezog sich darauf, wie lange ich dich ausschließlich mit meiner Zunge verwöhnen werde. Fünfzehn Minuten...eine Viertelstunde werde ich dir mit meinem Mund dienen. Und sollte dir das nicht reichen, so kannst du das nächste mal die Zeit selbst bestimmen...ich werde mich dann bemühen, sie einzuhalten."

Ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, reizte seine Zungenspitze erneut ihre Klitoris und Hermine war sich sicher, dass es nicht einmal fünf Minuten dauern würde, bis er sie soweit hätte, dass sie an ihren Fesseln zerren würde, und die süße Folter sie einem Höhepunkt übergäbe, der sie dazu bringen würde, ihren 'Peiniger' mehr denn je zu lieben.

tbc

_In den nächsten Kapiteln erwartet euch das Treffen des Ordens und noch etwas, das mir persönlich echt an die Nieren geht - soll keiner behaupten, ich würde nur euch und die Protagonisten leiden lassen ;)_


	64. Gemeinsame Kämpfe

_Kurze Anmerkung zu meiner Ankündigung vom letzten mal...besagte an-die-Nieren-geh-Handlung musste ich noch etwas verschieben, da das Kapitel ohnehin schon so lang geworden ist - wovon ich hoffe, dass es niemanden stört. _

_Und dann wollte ich die Gelegenheit noch nutzen, um klarzustellen, dass diese angekündigte Handlung die wenigsten von euch betroffen machen wird, und ihr deshalb also nicht zu bibbern braucht, denn sie hängt mit einem Charakter zusammen, der mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen ist, in dieser Story jedoch schon bald das Zeitliche segnen wird - und ich wette mit euch, dass es dann die wenigsten von euch hart treffen wird! (aber es gibt Ausnahmen - kira schon mal taschentuch reicht_

_Und dann wollte ich natürlich noch klarstellen, dass mich auch ganz viel andere Handlung in dieser Geschichte selbst betroffen macht! Nicht, dass es da noch zu Missverständnissen kommt! g _

_So, genug rumgelabert - viel Vergnügen...ach ne, das passt bei 'Hölle' einfach nicht...viel...Spannung...ja, das trifft es besser ;)_

**64. Kapitel**

**(Gem)einsame Kämpfe **

Angenehme Schwere hatte Hermine erfasst, nachdem Severus sie ins Bett getragen hatte.

Nach dem langen und sehr anstrengenden Liebesspiel hatten ihre Muskeln so stark gezittert, das es ihr unmöglich gewesen war, sich selbst auf den Beinen zu halten.

Ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, hatte Severus sie auf seine Arme gehoben und sie ins Bett verfrachtet, wo er ihren nackten Unterleib sorgsam zugedeckt hatte, um sich dann neben sie zu legen und sich an ihren Rücken zu schmiegen.

Einige Minuten hatte sie seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken kitzeln gespürt, bevor sie in die Welt der Träume hinübergeglitten war.

Als er sie nun weckte, tat er es mit kleinen Küssen, die er hinter ihrem Ohr platzierte.

Hermine öffnete die Augen nur unter größter Anstrengung und murmelte: "Gönn mir doch wenigstens eine halbe Stunde Schlaf."

"Du schläfst schon seit drei Stunden, mein Engel", erwiderte er leise und sie konnte hören, dass er lächelte.

"Drei? Oh. Ich fühle mich ziemlich durch die Mangel gedreht."

Seine Hände glitten unter die Bettdecke und berührten ihren nackten Po.

"Das liegt daran, weil du durch die Mangel gedreht WURDEST."

"Mein Hintern fühlt sich an, als hätte er einen hochgradigen Sonnenbrand. Der schillert bestimmt in allen Farben."

Mit einem Ruck zog Severus ihr die Decke weg und sagte nach einer genauen Inspektion: "Er hat ein wenig seiner jungfräulich hellen Farbe eingebüßt. Das kriegen wir schon wieder hin."

Als Hermine sah, dass er seinen Zauberstab hervorzog, hielt sie sein Handgelenk fest.

"Bei so vielen Narben kommt es darauf wirklich nicht an. Lass ihn so wie er ist."

"Die Narben schmerzen aber nicht mehr", wandte er ein.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als er ihr die Hand entwenden wollte.

"Lass ihn so", wiederholte sie fest.

"Warum?"

"Weil ich es spüren möchte. Ich möchte fühlen, was du mit mir gemacht hast. Ich möchte dass du weißt, dass ich es fühle."

Severus schluckte hart, dann ließ er den Zauberstab neben das Bett fallen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort küsste er sie. Hermine zog ihn auf sich und mit einer Hand nestelte sie so lange an seiner Hose, bis sie seine pralle Erektion daraus befreit hatte. Ehe er selbst in sie dringen konnte, hatte sie bereits ihre Beine um seine Hüften geschlungen und dafür gesorgt, dass er sie ausfüllte.

Als sie ihm die Hände auf die Schultern legte, beobachtete sie fasziniert die tiefen Einschnitte, die die inzwischen verschwundene Fesselung an ihren Handgelenken hinterlassen hatte, während er einen behutsamen Rhythmus aufnahm, in dem Wissen, dass jede seiner Bewegungen eine Reibung an ihrem geschundenen Gesäß verursachte.

Hermine war es schließlich, die ihn zu einem schnelleren Tempo ermutigte, und was sie fühlte, war Ekstase pur. Sie wollte spüren, dass sie sein war. Wollte fühlen, was sie bereit gewesen war, für ihn zu geben...sie wollte fühlen, was sie zu geben bereit war, um SICH zu fühlen. Und sie genoss es auf unglaublich lebendige und kraftbringende Art.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Du solltest mir sagen, was du beim Treffen fordern möchtest, Hermine", sagte Severus, während er sein Hemd zuknöpfte.

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment bedauernd an, doch dann wurde ihr Blick undurchdringlich.

"Nein, Severus. Du hast mir in der Vergangenheit mehrfach gesagt, dass für dich der Orden an erster Stelle steht..."

"DU stehst bei mir an erster Stelle", unterbrach er sie.

"Severus...versteh doch...das ist eine Sache, die ich ganz alleine durchziehen muss. Alles was ich tat - in dieser anderen Zeitdimension - tat ich für den Orden. Ich habe gelitten, geblutet und mich anderen Menschen ausgeliefert...du hast mich gelehrt, all das hinzunehmen. Und nun lehre ich euch, was es heißt, den Preis für meine Opfer zu bezahlen."

"Uns?"

"Noch gehöre ich nicht zum Orden - du hingegen schon - ja, Severus, euch!"

Die Distanz, die sie schuf, ließ Severus tatsächlich einen Schritt zurückweichen.

"Wir sollten nun aufbrechen", murmelte er enttäuscht.

"Ja", erwiderte sie knapp.

Als sie wenig später gemeinsam im Fuchsbau eintrafen, wurden sie von Arthur Weasley ins Haus gebeten.

Hermine entging nicht, dass der rothaarige Mann sie besorgt betrachtete - offensichtlich hatte sich die Nachricht schon herumgesprochen, dass Severus und sie ein Paar waren, denn Arthur hielt Severus für einen Moment auf, indem er ihn an der Schulter fasste. Hermine hörte, wie der mehrfache Vater ihm zuraunte: "Wenn sie meine Tochter wäre, würde ich dir die Zähne einschlagen - selbst wenn es das Letzte wäre, was ich täte."

Und tatsächlich sah der sonst so sanfte Mann erschreckend zornig aus.

Severus blieb eine Antwort schuldig und schob mit einem eiskalten Ausdruck in den Augen die Hand des anderen Mannes nachdrücklich von seiner Schulter.

"Wenn ich nicht erwünscht bin, sollten wir das Treffen an einen anderen Ort verlegen", sagte er lediglich ruhig.

Arthur Weasleys Miene wurde grimmig, doch er deutete mit einer harschen Geste in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Einen Moment überlegte Hermine, ob sie mit dem Hausherrn sprechen sollte, doch dann lächelte er sie an und fragte: "Hermine, wie geht es dir?"

"Es geht mir gut - sehr gut sogar", fügte sie an und schickte ein Lächeln hinterher; "kein Grund zur Sorge."

Arthur nahm ihre Hände in seine und wurde nun wieder ernst: "Wir sind immer für dich da, mein Kind."

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an und antwortete mit leichtem Kopfschütteln: "Ich habe mich hier schon immer wie ein Familienmitglied gefühlt - ich möchte dir dafür danken...aber ebenso möchte ich dich bitten, zu akzeptieren, dass ich kein Kind mehr bin."

Das Lächeln des Rothaarigen wirkte etwas verunglückt als er erwiderte: "Nein, das bist du natürlich nicht."

"Hat Ginny sich gemeldet?", fragte Hermine und hoffte, den Hausherrn damit auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

"Nein, sie arbeitet gerade an einem Experiment, das es erfordert, zwei Wochen lang keinen Kontakt mit der Außenwelt aufzunehmen. Es geht um ein Projekt, mit dem sie und Ron beweisen wollen, dass Drachen vollkommen zähmbar sind. Dazu darf die Verbindung zwischen dem frisch geschlüpften Drachenbaby und dem Menschen, dem er Zeit seines Lebens gehorchen soll, in den ersten Tagen für keinen Moment unterbrochen werden. Molly und ich zählen bereits die Tage, bis diese Phase des Projektes abgeschlossen ist. Wenn alles glatt läuft, hoffen wir darauf, in vier Tagen endlich wieder Post zu erhalten. Molly macht sich große Sorgen, weil sie fürchtet, dass das Projekt irgendwann scheitert - wenn nicht sofort, dann vielleicht erst in ein paar Jahren. Immer wieder redet sie von Hagrid, der ebenfalls glaubte, diese wilden Tiere gebändigt zu haben. Sie malt geradezu den Teufel an die Wand, was Ron und Ginny alles zustoßen könnte. Und dabei war sie so froh, dass die beiden in Rumänien sind, und dem Orden den Rücken gekehrt haben - doch die Welt steckt auch so voller Gefahren, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, das ist wohl wahr", erwiderte Hermine leise.

Im gleichen Moment erschien Molly Weasley und sah ihren Mann ungeduldig an.

"Könntest du unsere Gäste nicht wenigsten erstmal richtig zur Tür reinkommen lassen?", fragte sie ihren Mann, nur um sich dann sofort an Hermine zu wenden, während Arthur sich milde lächelnd zu seiner Frau beugte und ihr demonstrativ einen Kuss aufdrückte, um sich dann zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer zu gesellen.

Molly blickte ihm hinterher und lächelte für einen Moment glücklich, weil er ihr ihre Ungerechtigkeit stillschweigend verzieh.

Dann wandte sie sich erneut an Hermine.

"Bei Merlin, was sind das nur für Geschichten, die man sich erzählt. Man behauptet ernsthaft, dass du und Snape eine Beziehung miteinander hättet - eine Liebesbeziehung", stellte sie dann noch klar und sah Hermine direkt in die Augen.

"Ja, die haben wir", sagte Hermine freundlich, als hätte sie den spöttischen Unterton über diese 'Gerüchte' gar nicht gehört.

"Warum?", fragte Molly.

Hermine stutze sichtlich: "Warum?", echote sie verblüfft.

"Ja, eine hübsche, gescheite junge Frau wie du, sollte ihr Leben nicht mit einem alten Griesgram verbringen."

Langsam schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

"Er ist nicht so, wie ihr alle denkt."

Die mehrfache Mutter umfasste freundschaftlich Hermines Oberarme und sah sie mit einem warmen Lächeln an. "Wir sind immer für dich da, Hermine. Ich möchte, dass du das weißt. Wir sollten nun zu den anderen gehen. Albus kann es kaum erwarten, zu beginnen. Stell dir vor, er hat schon eine ganze Kanne Tee beinahe alleine geleert, bevor ihr angekommen seid. Ich werde ihm lieber schnell noch eine machen, bevor ich mich zu euch geselle."

Hermine betrat das Wohnzimmer, während Molly Weasley in die Küche durchging.

Der Raum war voller Stimmengewirr, so wie sie es bereits aus Treffen der anderen Zeitdimension kannte.

Auch diesmal hatte Severus sich neben Harry gesetzt, doch im Gegensatz zu früher wurde er mit kritischen und ungläubigen Blicken von den anderen Ordensmitgliedern bedacht.

Es fiel Hermine schwer, Harry in die Augen zu sehen. Sie begrüßte die Anwesenden und sah dann kurz zu Severus. Als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt, rückten die beiden Männer plötzlich ein Stück auseinander und machten ihr damit Platz in ihrer Mitte. Hermine nahm diesen ein und spürte förmlich, wie der Blick der anderen ihr die Luft zum Atmen abschnitt.

Moodys Auge war so starr auf sie gerichtet, dass sie beinahe hoffte, es würde statt dessen dieses gefürchtete Kreisen ausführen. Minerva sah über den Rand ihrer Teetasse und schien ausdruckslos, was schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre, wenn sie zudem nicht augenscheinlich völlig vergessen hätte, warum sie überhaupt die Tasse an die Lippen gesetzt hatte.

Tonks Haare vollzogen einen schnellen Farbwechsel, der ihre Gefühle nur allzu stark zum Ausdruck brachte. Hermine hatte genug von all den überdeutlichen Anzeichen von Unverständnis. Sie blickte jetzt einzig noch zu Dumbledore, der ihr ein väterliches Lächeln schickte.

Es war mehr als merkwürdig, zwischen den beiden Männern in ihrem Leben zu sitzen. Keiner der Drei sprach ein Wort, doch dieses Schweigen war durchaus kein eisiges.

Als Mollly mit dem Tee zurückgekehrt war, eröffnete Albus offiziell das Treffen.

Hermine kamen seine Worte seltsam hohl vor. Immer wieder bemerkte sie, wie er in ihre Richtung sah und kurz darauf Severus taxierte, so, als könne er ihn allein mit seinem Blick dazu bewegen, von ihr abzurücken. Und tatsächlich bemerkte Hermine schon nach wenigen Minuten, dass Severus sich die Schläfen rieb, als leide er plötzlich unter Kopfschmerzen.

Noch skurriler wurde die Situation jedoch, als Harry sich ein Stück vorlehnte, an Hermine vorbei sah und Severus fragte: "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, alles bestens", gab Severus knapp zurück. Hermine kochte innerlich vor Wut. Es war so eindeutig, was Dumbledore tat - warum bemerkte es niemand außer Severus, Harry und ihr?

"...und deshalb freue ich mich ganz besonders, dass wir Hermine wieder in unserer Mitte willkommen heißen dürfen", beendete Dumbledore gerade seinen Satz, als Hermine aufkommendem Beifall zuvorkam.

"Bevor ich zum Orden zurückkehre, gibt es ein paar Dinge, die ich fordere", sagte sie ohne Umschweife und brachte damit den Leiter des Ordens einen Moment reichlich aus dem Konzept.

Dumbledore schien sich nun völlig auf sie zu konzentrieren und Hermine konnte fast körperlich spüren, wie Severus neben ihr den Atem anhielt.

"Forderungen?", brachte Dumbledore schließlich belustigt hervor und fügte dann mit beschwichtigender Stimme an: "Wenn es um Ihr Verhältnis zu Professor Snape geht, so kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass ich nur das Beste für Sie möchte, Hermine."

"Nein, das stimmt nicht, aber das muss hier und jetzt nicht näher erläutert werden", sagte Hermine freundlich. Der Direktor sah sie gütig an, doch in seinen Augen blitzte eine Verärgerung auf, die Hermine mit Genuss zur Kenntnis nahm.

"Meine Beziehung zu Professor Snape ist kein Punkt, der in irgendeinerweise diskutiert werden müsste", sagte Hermine entschieden. Sie ließ einen Moment verstreichen, damit diese Botschaft Zugang bei ihren verwirrten Zuhörern finden konnte.

Dumbledore legte nun die Hände ineinander und sah die junge Frau abschätzend an. Seine Stimme klang vorsichtig, als er sagte: "Wir befinden uns in einer äußerst heiklen Phase, denn der Lord gewinnt beinahe stündlich an Macht. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir große Zugeständnisse machen können, aber ich höre mir gerne Ihre Forderungen kann. Wenn sie umsetzbar sind, so bin ich sicher der Letzte, der Ihnen Ihre Wünsche nicht erfüllen würde."

Hermine blickte dem alten Mann direkt in die Augen und auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein warmes Lächeln aus. "Das freut mich zu hören. Und da es nichts ist, was ich HABEN möchte, sondern etwas, dass ich Ihnen GEBEN werde, wird meinem Wunsch also auch nichts im Wege stehen", sagte Hermine und nahm Severus fragenden Seitenblick zur Kenntnis.

Dumbledore schien zu überlegen, ob er Hermines übergroße Gabe an den Orden - ihren Sohn, der den Lord endlich vernichten würde - bereits jetzt vor allen erwähnt haben wollte, doch Hermine überraschte ihn abermals mit ihren nächsten Worten.

"Ich möchte, dass Sie ein Bild an sich nehmen, Professor Dumbledore. Es trägt den Titel "Der Übergang zur Hölle" und ich möchte, dass Sie dieses Geschenk annehmen und es dadurch zu Ihrem Besitz erklären."

Einen Moment lang geschah gar nichts, doch dann überstürzten sich die Reaktionen regelrecht.

Während die anderen Anwesenden offensichtlich keine Ahnung hatten, welche Bedeutung ihre Worte hatten, wurde der Direktor blass und seine Lippen zitterten einen Moment, bevor er sie fest aufeinander presste. Severus an ihrer Seite zischte sie an: "Du hast kein Recht dazu! Du hast kein Recht, über das Bild zu verfügen! Und du hast kein Recht, das von ihm zu...fordern!"

Hermine wandte ihren Kopf zu ihm und sagte ruhig: "Ich sagte dir, dass ihr den Preis werdet zahlen müssen. Du glaubst, du brauchst dieses Bild. Aber du wirst es aufgeben! Ich bin mir sicher, dass es bei Professor Dumbledore gut aufgehoben ist - und dass es dort bleiben wird", fügte sie bedeutsam hinzu.

Severus taxierte Hermine mit wütendem Blick, offenbar höchst verärgert über ihr Vorgehen, und doch schien er sich um Kontrolle zu bemühen, um nicht vor aller Augen preiszugeben, was diese Entscheidung für ihn selbst bedeutete. Dumbledores Stimme klang kraftlos, als Hermine ihn nun sprechen hörte.

"Ich kann das Bild nicht an mich nehmen. Es wäre...zu viel für mich."

Hermine ließ ein kurzes, höchst spöttisches Lachen hören.

"Das wäre also zu viel für Sie? Und Sie glauben, darauf würde ich Rücksicht nehmen?"

Vage konnte Hermine spüren, dass der Rest der Anwesenden keinerlei Ahnung hatte, warum ein einfaches Bild eine solch merkwürdige Diskussion auslöste; sie konzentrierte sich jedoch weiterhin auf Dumbledore.

Severus schaltete sich abermals ein: "Hermine, ich brauche das Bild...du verstehst das nicht...ich BRAUCHE es, hörst du? Er kann es nicht nehmen. Er würde es nicht verkraften."

Zornig wandte sich Hermine an den Direktor: "Nehmen Sie das Bild, oder meine Zukunft wird niemals dem Orden gehören!"

"Das Bild gehört Severus. Er bekam es im Zuge seiner Ausbildung", sagte Dumbledore und blickte zu seinem ehemaligen Schüler.

Hermine stand auf und drängte sich an Severus Beinen vorbei.

"Wo wollen Sie hin?", fragte Dumbledore laut.

"Ich werde gehen. Ich werde dem Orden nicht beitreten. Meine Erinnerung an diesen Abend kann gelöscht werden. Ich habe meine Forderung - meine erste im Übrigen - deutlich gemacht. Es liegt an Ihnen, Professor Dumbledore - nur an Ihnen! Sind Sie bereit, die Opfer zu bringen, die Sie anderen abverlangen?"

Der Direktor schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, dann sagte er leise: "Setzen Sie sich wieder, Hermine. Ich werde das Bild nehmen. Es wird noch heute in meinen Besitz übergehen. Ich...werde dann Besitzer zweier solcher Bilder sein. Severus' Bild wird seinen Platz direkt neben dem meinen finden. Ja, ich bringe diese Opfer, Hermine...ebenso, wie ich sie verlange. Und Sie? Was verlangen Sie noch?"

Nun war Hermine tatsächlich sprachlos. Albus Dumbledore hatte sich selbst regelmäßig in die Hölle eines solchen Bildes begeben? Warum hatte Severus ihr nie davon erzählt?

Als er sie nun vorbei ließ, damit sie sich wieder setzen konnte, rieb er erneut seine Schläfen. Es wurde höchste Zeit, Severus von diesem Treueschwur seinem Meister gegenüber zu entbinden.

"Es gibt da noch einen Zauber, von dem ich fordere, dass Sie ihn hier und auf der Stelle aufheben", sagte Hermine laut und verdrängte dabei das Gefühl, dass sie Dumbledore vielleicht mehr zusetzte, als er zu verkraften in der Lage war.

"Ich kann Ihnen nicht folgen", sagte der Direktor prompt.

"Oh doch, das können Sie!", erwiderte Hermine laut und deutete auf Severus. "Nehmen Sie den Zauber fort, und ich gebe Ihnen, was Sie so dringlich ersehnen!"

Die Stille im Raum war beinahe greifbar.

Minerva sah Dumbledore besorgt von der Seite an. Auch sie schien keine Ahnung zu haben, um was es hier eigentlich ging, aber dass es dem Mann an ihrer Seite nicht gut bekam, was Hermine forderte, entging ihr ganz und gar nicht. Sie schien abzuwägen, wie dringend der Orden eine junge Frau benötigte, die Forderungen stellte, die Dumbledore ganz offensichtlich derart zusetzten.

Der Direktor jedoch unterbrach ihre Überlegungen, indem er ergeben die Hände hob und sagte: "Sie fordern viel, mein Kind."

"Ich fordere nur, dass Sie die Dinge zurücknehmen, die Sie aufgebürdet haben, Professor", antwortete Hermine schlicht.

"Hör auf - Hermine, hör auf!", fauchte Severus sie an.

"Ich höre erst auf, wenn meine Forderungen erfüllt sind", gab sie an Severus gewandt zurück.

"Bei Merlin, hättest du das nicht zuvor mit mir besprechen können?", fragte er knurrend.

"Nein - wenn ich es mit dir besprochen hätte, hättest du nicht zugelassen, dass ich jetzt hier sitze und diese Forderungen stellen kann. Doch wenn meine zweite Forderung erfüllt ist, wirst du die Dinge vielleicht bald etwas anders sehen." Und an Dumbledore gewandt fügte sie ungeduldig an: "Muss ich mich erst wieder in Richtung Tür machen, oder können wir die Sache diesmal schneller hinter uns bringen?"

Die offene Drohung schien dem Direktor ganz und gar nicht zu gefallen, doch auch diesmal nickte er leicht und sagte leise: "Ich werde diesen Zauber rückgängig machen. Und ich kann nur inständig hoffen, dass dies Ihre letztere Forderung war."

"Ja, das war meine letzte Forderung - bis auf eine Kleinigkeit."

Hermine konnte Harry neben sich glucksen hören und fügte schnell an: "Ich möchte weitgehend freie Hand, wenn ich Aufträge für den Orden erledige."

"Das geht jetzt etwas zu weit", schaltete sich Moody ein und sein Auge rollte zu Dumbledore herum.

"Nein, das geht in Ordnung", ließ sich Dumbledore vernehmen, dann rieb er sich den Bart, "können wir uns Ihrer Loyalität und Ihrer...Kooperation nun sicher sein, Hermine", fragte er fordernd. Hermine wusste, dass sein Zögern ihr lediglich die Tragweite einer ganz bestimmten Kooperation deutlich machen sollte. Er verlangte, dass sie akzeptierte, die Rolle einzunehmen, die er in der Prophezeiung gesehen hatte. Er verlangte, dass sie das Kind bekam, das sie alle retten sollte. Und doch hatte er keine Ahnung, welchem gedanklichen Fehler er dabei unterlag. Doch hier und jetzt war nicht der Ort, um ihn über Severus wahre Rolle aufzuklären - nicht, nachdem sie ihn gerade erst aus den Klauen seines Mentors befreit hatte.

Dumbledore wartete immer noch auf ihre Antwort.

"Ja, Sir, das können Sie!", erwiderte Hermine schließlich entschieden, dann fügte sie an: "Ich frage mich, Sir, ob Sie das Muggelmärchen 'Rumpelstilzchen' kennen?"

Dumbledore sah Hermine verärgert an, dann nickte er kaum merklich.

"Wollte ich nur wissen", sagte Hermine schließlich lapidar und konnte förmlich spüren, wie die anderen sich in stummen Fragen ergingen, während Harry ein leises Lachen ausstieß.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Dumbledore seinen Blick von Hermine nahm. Sie hielt ihm gelassen Stand, während sie merkte, dass Severus neben ihr mehr als verärgert war.

Als der Direktor nun sprach, wandte er sich nachdrücklich an alle im Raum, um die Aufmerksamkeit und die verirrten Gedanken der Ordensmitglieder wieder auf das eigentliche Geschehen zu lenken.

"Wie Severus uns beim letzten Treffen mitteilte, ist der Lord dabei, Muggel für seine Zwecke zu rekrutieren. Sie erlernen in kleinen Gruppen ihm zu dienen, ohne über seine Existenz mehr zu erfahren, als unbedingt notwendig. Wir wissen dabei kaum wie er vorgeht, mit der Ausnahme, dass wir Kenntnis darüber haben, dass er die Leiter solcher Gruppen von einem Mann ausbilden lässt, der als Pater in einer kleinen Gemeinde nahe London arbeitet. Wenn es uns gelingen würde, diese Gruppe zu infiltrieren - mehr über die Vorgehensweise und die Praktiken zu erfahren, und wenn es uns gelänge, diese von Innen heraus zu zerschlagen, so könnten wir zumindest Zeit gewinnen. Zeit ist das einzige, was im Moment unser höchstes Ziel sein muss."

Madeye Moody meldete sich mit rauer und leicht ironischer Stimme zu Wort.

"Zeit, Albus, ist so ziemlich das einzige, was ich nicht mehr habe - ich spüre inzwischen jeden einzelnen Fluch, der mich je traf, in den Knochen. Aber den Willen zu Siegen habe ich nach wie vor! Warum sollten wir uns darauf beschränken, Zeit zu schinden, wenn die Zeichen doch eindeutig zeigen, dass ein Kampf von noch größerem Ausmaß bevorsteht, falls wir keinen Erfolg durch eine Zerschlagung dieser besagten Gruppe erzielen?"

Auch andere im Raum schienen sich diese Frage zu stellen und Kingsley legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander, während er Moody zunickte, dessen Auge in übertriebener Vorsicht dem Heben der Hände seines Tischnachbarn gefolgt war.

"Ich kann verstehen, dass es euch sinnlos vorkommen muss, den Schaden nur einzudämmen, statt in den offenen Krieg zu ziehen. Aber ich muss euch bitten, mir zu vertrauen", sagte Dumbledore und strich sich langsam über den Bart, ehe er weitersprach, "wenn wir zu früh zuschlagen, wird nicht nur der Orden des Phönix vernichtet werden. Die magische Welt würde in ein Chaos sinken, das alles überbieten würde, was der Lord bislang an Schrecken verbreiten konnte. Es gilt nun, die Zeit zu unseren Gunsten zu nutzen und zu warten...manchmal ist warten die einzige Möglichkeit."

"Worauf warten wir, Albus?", fragte Arthur und schickte dem alten Mann ein fast schon entschuldigendes Lächeln, weil er erneut nachbohrte und nicht das Vertrauen aufbrachte, diese wichtige Frage zurückzuhalten.

"Auf eine Waffe", sagte Dumbledore und schickte seinem Gastgeber ein kurzes Lächeln.

"Eine Waffe? Was für eine Waffe? Welcher Art?", fragte Molly und unterstützte ihren Mann bei seinem mutigen Unterfangen, Hintergründe zu erfragen.

"Es ist noch zu früh, um darüber zu sprechen", sagte Dumbledore entschieden und blickte Molly bedauernd an.

Hermine spürte, wie erneut Zorn in ihr wuchs. Die 'Waffe' von der Dumbledore sprach, war ihr zukünftiges Kind. Allein die Tatsache, ein menschliches Wesen als Waffe zu bezeichnen, ließ sie vor Wut schäumen. Und doch schwieg sie, denn in einem Punkt hatte Dumbledore absolut recht - es war zu früh, darüber zu sprechen.

"Diese Gruppe", sagte Remus schließlich, und wechselte damit das Thema, "wen möchtest du als Spitzel unter diese Leute schicken?"

Dumbledore strich sich erneut über den Bart, dann sagte er bestimmt: "Es müsste jemand sein, der sich unter Muggeln benehmen kann wie ihresgleichen. Die Rolle wird ohnehin schwer zu spielen sein, denn wir haben keine Kenntnis darüber, was dort vor sich geht. Aber die Gefahr muss so gering wie möglich gehalten werden, und Magie darf dort keinesfalls eingesetzt werden, denn die zukünftigen Ausbilder von Voldemorts Gefolgsleuten müssen vermutlich erst selbst durch eine harte Schule gehen, bevor sie...", hier brach er ab und blickte Severus auffordernd an, der für ihn das Wort übernehmen sollte.

Hermine erschien es anfangs, als sei Severus wie gelähmt, doch dann sprach er endlich.

"Bevor sie dem Lord gegenübertreten dürfen. Die meisten von ihnen halten diesen Kontakt wohl für eine Vision, die sie im Drogenrausch erlebt haben. Vielleicht glauben sie gar an den Ruf Gottes. Der Bund mit dem Lord wird mit ihrem eigenen Blut geschlossen und keiner von ihnen wird in der Lage sein, sich jemals wieder gegen den Gebieter zu stellen, wenn das Gegenmittel nicht innerhalb einer bestimmten Zeit die Wirkung stoppen kann."

"Also ist es möglich, diesen Bund zu unterbrechen?", fragte Tonks.

Severus warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Hermine, dann wandte er sich Tonks zu und sagte: "Ja, es wäre möglich, wenn wir Zugriff auf die betreffende Person hätten, was sich als schwierig erweisen dürfte. Zudem wird diese Person sich massiv gegen eine Umkehrung wehren."

Ein wenig amüsiertes Lachen erklang von Remus und er sah Snape mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an: "Lass mich raten, Severus...du selbst bist es, der den bindenden Trank aus dem Blut dieser Muggel mischt, oder irre ich mich da?"

"Nein", knurrte Severus ihn an, "du irrst dich nicht."

Remus zog ironisch lächelnd eine Augenbraue hoch, hob seine Tasse Tee und prostete dem Tränkemeister spöttisch zu.

"Severus muss seine Pflicht dem Lord gegenüber erfüllen. Sein Leben hängt davon ab!", sagte Dumbledore laut.

Hermine blickte den Direktor ausdruckslos an, während dieser in die Runde blickte, als erwarte er Widerspruch. Und tatsächlich sprach jemand - Hermine zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als sie die Stimme von Harry hörte, der so lange schweigend neben ihr gesessen hatte.

"Vertrauen ist das einzige Bindeglied, das wir haben. Professor Dumbledore erwartet Vertrauen von uns, bei einem Plan, dessen möglicher Erfolg in so weiter Ferne liegt, dass wir uns ohnmächtig fühlen, nicht mehr tun zu können, als abzuwarten und Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben. Wir vertrauen gegenseitig auf unsere Rückendeckung im Kampf. Wir vertrauen darauf, dass wir in eine Gruppe von Muggeln eindringen können, ohne uns selbst zu verraten. Und wir vertrauen Severus bereits seit Jahren...wir haben so viele Informationen von ihm erhalten, die uns davor bewahrten, ein ums andere mal ins offene Messer zu laufen...wer ihm nicht traut, weil er - um seinen Stand beim Lord zu festigen - zu einem großen Teil gegen uns agieren muss, der hat Severus' Wichtigkeit nie begriffen...und seine Opfer ebensowenig."

Alle Blicke lagen nun ausnahmslos auf Harry. Der Tränkemeister hatte die Kaltschnäuzigkeit besessen, Harry die Frau auszuspannen - und nun verteidigte der Betrogene seinen Rivalen auf derartige Weise?

Dumbledore unterbrach schließlich die schwer lastende Stille.

"Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, Remus, ich möchte also jemanden in diese Gruppe einschleusen, der sich mit Muggelbräuchen auskennt. Arthur, ich möchte daher, dass du diese Aufgabe übernimmst."

Der Rothaarige riss erstaunt die Augen auf, doch er war wohl kaum erstaunter als Hermine, Severus und Harry.

"Albus, ich glaube nicht, dass Arthur das übernehmen sollte", sagte Severus sofort.

Mr. Weasley blickte den Leiter des Ordens mit aufgeregt funkelnden Augen an.

"Ich würde meine Kenntnisse in Sachen Muggel gerne unter Beweis stellen, Albus...ich bin jedoch nicht ganz sicher, ob mein Wissen ausreicht, um mich als einer der ihren auszugeben."

Hermines Stimme klang dumpf, als sie sagte: "Ich könnte das übernehmen."

Neben ihr hörte sie Severus zischten die Luft einziehen, doch Dumbledore winkte ohnehin sofort ab. "Nein, Hermine. Dieser Auftrag wäre nicht das Richtige für dich."

"Und warum nicht?", begehrte sie auf, und fügte dann herausfordernd an, "würde es etwa irgendwelche Pläne durcheinanderbringen, wenn ich diese Spionrolle übernehme?"

"Es stimmt", ließ sich jetzt Moody vernehmen, "sie wäre die geeignetste Person für diesen Auftrag. Sie stammt von Muggeleltern ab und hat das nötige Wissen."

"Ich habe ebenfalls jahrelang in einem Muggelhaushalt gelebt", warf Harry ein.

"Nein, Harry, dich brauchen wir im Ministerium", sagte Dumbledor, bevor er zähneknirschend eingestand, "Hermine wäre in der Tat geeignet...aber wir wissen nicht, was dich dort erwartet. Nicht umsonst wird der Lord ausgerechnet diese Muggel zu seinen Vertretern erkoren haben. Es könnte sich als zu gefährlich erweisen für eine...", er verstummte.

Während Hermine noch darüber nachdachte, wie der Direktor den Satz wohl gedanklich beendet hatte, schaltete sich Severus ein.

"Sie hat die nötigen Kenntnisse. Ich werde sie anleiten. Sie wird den Auftrag zur vollen Zufriedenheit des Ordens durchführen können."

Hermine konnte kaum glauben, dass er sich tatsächlich für sie eingesetzt hatte, nachdem er ihr angekündigt hatte, dass er eine erneute Ordenszugehörigkeit ihrerseits keinesfalls unterstützen würde. Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an, doch sein Blick blieb kalt.

Dass Dumbledore dem Plan schließlich zustimmte, nahm Hermine nur am Rande wahr.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kein Wort hatte Severus zu ihr gesprochen, nachdem er sich für Hermines Vorhaben eingesetzt hatte. Kein Wort auf dem Heimweg, seit sie den Apparierpunkt vor Hogwarts erreicht hatten. Fast wünschte Hermine sich, dass Minerva und Albus sie begleitet hätten, doch beide waren noch länger im Hause der Weasleys geblieben.

Kein Wort sprach Severus, als sie im Kerker angekommen waren und Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie ihren Umhang ablegte, um nicht zu sagen, was ihr über die Lippen drängte.

Er schien es dennoch zu bemerken und funkelte sie wütend an.

"Severus", brachte sie schließlich hervor, "es war unser Kampf. Ich habe diese Dinge gefordert, damit du frei bist...damit WIR frei sind!"

"Du hattest kein Recht dazu! KEIN RECHT!"

"Doch, das hatte ich...weil ich dich liebe, Severus."

"Dann hättest du begriffen, dass ich das Bild brauche!"

"Warum brauchst du es? Warum?"

Er machte eine wütende Geste. "Weil ich mich damit unter Kontrolle halte. Willst du wirklich erleben, wie ich sein kann? Willst du das?"

"Ich halte einiges aus, Severus. Habe ich dir nicht bewiesen, dass ich einiges aushalte?"

Zornig fuhr er sie an: "Ein malträtierter Hintern, der dich daran erinnert, dass ich dich schlug, hat nichts damit zu tun, Hermine!"

"Davon sprach ich auch nicht!", fuhr sie ihn nun an, "ich war ebenfalls oft genug in dem verfluchten Bild, um Leid zu erleben. Ich war bereits bei Berenger und habe die Praktiken dieser Irren ausgehalten. Du bist zornig, weil ich dir das Bild nahm...dein Versteck...weil ich deine Veranlagung ans Licht zerre, statt zuzulassen, dass du dich in der Dunkelheit dieses Bildes selbst darin verzehrst. Das Bild ist für dich wie eine verdammte DROGE! Welche Grenze willst du überschreiten, Severus? Wonach steht dir der Sinn? Du bist wütend...ich werde mich nicht wehren...WONACH gelüstet es dich jetzt? Sprich!"

Sein Blick bohrte sich in sie und sein ganzer Körper schien zu vibrieren.

Als er den Mund öffnete schien es so, als spräche er durch die Zähne und Hermine fürchtete, zu weit gegangen zu sein.

"Ich habe dich noch nie geschlagen, weil ich wütend auf dich war. Wut ist kein guter Partner in dem Spiel, das wir betreiben. Ich tat es stets aus Lust - und um dir Lust zu verschaffen. Ich habe mich immer an die Regeln gehalten. Aber jetzt bin ich so wütend, dass ich dich töten könnte. Ich weiß, warum du es getan hast. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass du mir die Grundlage meines Seins geraubt hast. Komm mir nicht in die Quere! Heute nicht mehr, Hermine...nicht, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist!"

Bedächtig nickte sie, dann griff sie erneut zu ihrem Umhang.

"Wo willst du hin?", fuhr er sie an.

"Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ich dir nicht in die Quere komme."

Mit einem Schnauben riss er ihr ruckartig den Umhang aus den Händen.

"Geh ins Schlafzimmer!", schrie er sie an.

Hermine sah Severus entsetzt an.

"Was hast du vor?", fragte sie beklommen.

Ein zynisches Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht.

"Angst vor der eigenen Courage?", fragte er spöttisch.

Sie nickte vage.

Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, dann zischte er: "Ich habe vor, nicht einen einzigen Fuß in das Schlafzimmer zu setzen, bis ich sichergehen kann, dass ich dein Schreien nur auf sexuelle Art genießen möchte, und nicht in dem Bestreben, das Leben aus dir rinnen zu sehen."

Hermine schluckte und wich seinem eiskalt-glühenden Blick aus.

"Gut", sagte sie leise und bemühte sich um eine einigermaßen ruhige Stimme, "dann gehe ich mal ins Schlafzimmer."

Als sie die Tür von Innen geschlossen hatte, hörte sie, wie er durch den Raum stapfte. Sie ahnte, was er vorhatte. Noch war es da - das Bild - sein Ausweg aus diesen Emotionen, die ihn beherrschten, ihn überschwemmten und ihn zu dem Mann machten, der er nie hatte sein wollen. Noch war es da. Hermine ergriff Trauer bei dem Gedanken, was ihn in dem Bild erwarten würde. Neuer Schrecken, neue Brutalität, die ihn scheinbar besänftigen würde, in Wahrheit jedoch den Drang in ihm schürte, selbst zu einem Teil dieser schrecklichen und brutalen Welt zu werden. Der Teufelskreis musste unterbrochen werden.

Hermine setzte sich aufs Bett und seufzte leise, als von nebenan Severus Schrei erklang.

"Lass mich rein! LASS...MICH...REIN!"

Sie wusste sofort, dass nicht sie gemeint war. Er befand sich nicht vor der Schlafzimmertür, sondern in der dunklen Ecke, in der sein vermeindliches Seelenheil offenbar schon in anderen Besitz übergegangen war, auch wenn es derzeit noch in Severus Räumen hing.

"Lass...mich...hinein", hörte sie ihn in bitterer Verzweiflung flehen.

Der Teufelskreis war unterbrochen.

tbc


	65. Die grausamen Gesichter des Entzugs

_Liebe Leser,_

_diese Geschichte ist mit verschiedenen Warnungen versehen, die in diesem Kapitel einmal mehr zum Tragen kommen. Ich bitte dies zu beachten, und das Kapitel mit Vorsicht zu 'genießen'! _

**65. Kapitel **

**Die grausamen Gesichter des Entzugs**

Die Nacht war die schrecklichste ihres Lebens. Severus zu hören, ohne ihm helfen zu können, machte sie beinahe wahnsinnig.

Hermine wusste, dass sie im Schutze des Schlafzimmers bleiben musste. Sie fühlte es mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers, dass sie Severus' Warnung diesmal absolut ernst nehmen musste.

Die Geräusche, die von nebenan zu ihr drangen, ließen ihren Atem stocken. Sie konnte nicht einordnen was er tat, und genau dies machte jedes Poltern, jedes Splittern von Glas, und jeden Schlag gegen die Wand, zu einem Horrorszenario, dem sie durch die Bilder, die in ihrem Kopf entstanden, hilflos ausgeliefert war.

Und doch...immer wenn sie glaubte, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können, und nach ihm sehen zu müssen, hörte sie ihn derartig grausame Flüche ausstoßen, dass sie den Plan zitternd wieder verwarf. Sie wusste, dass es ein Teil ihrer Strafe war, dass sie dies miterleben musste, ohne eingreifen zu können. Severus hätte sie gehen lassen können, aber er hatte sie dazu verdammt, miterleben zu müssen, was sie ihm angetan hatte.

Ihr einziger Trost war der, dass sie auf diese Art ein Stück weit seinen schrecklichen Weg mit ihm ging - mit ihm litt - und ihr wurde klar, dass er nicht nur unfähig war, in das Bild zu gelangen, sondern dass die Trennung vom Bild selbst in dieser Nacht vollzogen wurde. Es schien, als würde das Bild ihn noch einmal die Hölle durchleiden lassen wollen, und ihm doch zugleich die Erleichterung verwehren, die er normalerweise durch diesen Ritus errang.

Gegen Morgengrauen begann er zu wimmern und dieses Geräusch war das Furchtbarste, was Hermine je in ihrem Leben gehört hatte. Es schien nicht mehr Severus zu sein, der dort draußen um etwas kämpfte, das Hermine ihm aus Liebe verwehrt hatte. Ihre Liebe vergolt er mit dem Wunsch nach ihrem Tode, als die Nacht sich endgültig zurückzog. Hermine konnte seine Stimme hören - leise und daher erschienen ihr die Worte umso grausamer, da sie nicht in Wut gesprochen waren, sondern scheinbar mit größter Sorgfalt. Durch die geschlossene Tür drang es wie ein Flüstern zu ihr herein, dass er sich wünschen würde, sie würde endlich die verdammte Tür öffnen, damit er ihr die Eingeweide herausreißen könne, so wie sie es bei ihm getan hätte. Er hatte eine explizite Vorstellung davon und teilte sie ihr scheinbar ruhig und überlegt mit. Und zuletzt hauchte er abermals, dass er sie tot sehen wolle, bevor er vor der Tür zusammenbrach.

Hermine löste wie in Trance ihre Zähne von ihren Fingerknöcheln. Sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie hineingebissen hatte und betrachtete nun die tiefen Wunden, die den metallischen Geschmack in ihrem Mund erklärten.

Sie wusste, dass Severus unmittelbar vor ihrer Tür lag. Nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt, und scheinbar doch unerreichbar, denn sie scheute sich davor, die Tür zu öffnen. Erst vor wenigen Sekunden hatte er den Wunsch geäußert, ihr den Leib sorgfältig, und unter einem schmerzstillenden Zauber aufzutrennen, damit sie noch bei Bewusstsein wäre, wenn schließlich der Schmerz einsetzte, weil er mit beiden Händen das Leben Stück für Stück aus ihr herausreißen würde.

Hermines Hände zitterten so stark, dass sie sie schließlich zu Fäusten ballte und damit gegen die Tür zu hämmern begann, als läge es nicht an ihr, diese zu öffnen, sondern an ihm.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon dagegen geschlagen hatte, wie lange sie schon ein Muster aus blutigen Streifen auf dem Holz hinterließ, als er sich schließlich stöhnend aufrappelte und ihren Namen aussprach.

Es klang weder liebevoll, noch als würde er nach ihr rufen, und doch reichte es, dass sie offensichtlich wieder einen Platz in seinem Geist eingenommen hatte, der es wert war, ihren Namen auszusprechen. Dieses kleine Zeichen reichte aus, um sie aus ihrer Starre zu lösen, und die Tür zu öffnen.

Er ließ nicht zu, dass sie ihn berührte, und es reichte ihr aus, dass er bereit war, ihre Anwesenheit zu ertragen, ohne erneut in den Rausch des Tötens zurückzufallen.

Hermine war dankbar, dass es ein Samstagmorgen war, und er nicht gezwungen war, sich bei seinen Schülern vertreten lassen zu müssen. Sie verbrachten den Vormittag nebeneinander her, so als würde einer von der Gegenwart des anderen in keinster Weise berührt. Hermine wich ihm aus und sorgte dafür, dass sie nie näher als drei Schritt aneinander herankamen.

Als es Zeit für das Mittagessen wurde, hatten sie noch kein Wort gewechselt und in einvernehmlichem Stillschweigen ließen sie sich das Essen in den Kerker bringen, statt in die Große Halle zu gehen.

Einige weitere Stunden vergingen ohne jegliche Annäherung und Hermine begann sich zu fragen, wie lange sie das aushalten würde. Es war beinahe so, als befände sie sich mit einem Raubtier im gleichen Raum, das wusste, dass es in eine Falle gehen würde, wenn es die Beute niederstrecken würde, nach der ihm gelüstete.

Tatsächlich hatte Hermine niemals so viel Angst vor ihm gehabt, wie in diesen Stunden, in denen sie sich in seiner Nähe aufhielt, um ihn wieder an sich zu gewöhnen.

Als die Sonne den Himmel in ein gleißendes Rotgold tauchte, bevor sie der Nacht die Herrschaft überlassen würde, klopfte es an der Tür.

Hermine zuckte zusammen und konnte einen Moment lang kaum glauben, dass es außerhalb dieses Raumes noch andere Menschen - anderes Leben - gab.

Sie betrachtete, wie Severus die Tür zögerlich öffnete und Dumbledore schweigen hereinließ. Sein Mentor blickte Severus einen Augenblick lang entsetzt an, dann räusperte er sich und sagte: "Du hast nun das Schlimmste überstanden. Aber zu ende ist es wohl noch nicht. Ich bete zu Merlin, dass du ohne es zurecht kommst."

Der Direktor sah zu Hermine und schüttelte sanft mit dem Kopf: "Ich habe Sie nicht belogen, als ich sagte, dass er das Bild braucht. Ich weiß, für was Sie mich halten, Hermine, aber ich habe nie etwas anderes getan, als Severus auf seinem Weg zu begleiten. Es ist nicht der Weg, den ich mir für ihn gewünscht hätte...und gewiss würde ich mir auch für mich selbst einen anderen Weg wünschen. Er ist nun noch um einiges steiniger." Kaum hatte Dumbledore dies gesagt, rief er das Bild mit einem Accio herbei. Es folgte seinen Anweisungen, als er es verkleinerte und unter seinem Umhang verbarg.

Hermine spürte einerseits Erleichterung, weil das Bild endlich aus Severus' Blickfeld verschwunden war, aber sie verspürte auch Schuld, weil sie dem Direktor diese doppelte Bürde auferlegt hatte.

"Eines Tages werden sie beide zerstört werden können. Eines Tages werden wir alle befreit sein, Hermine", sagte der Direktor sanft, als er den Blick der jungen Frau sah, dann fügte er an: "Bis dahin werden wir alle unseren Weg gehen müssen. Wir alle...auch Sie."

Während er den Raum verließ, spürte Hermine seinen Worten nach. Sie hatten wie eine Drohung geklungen, und doch gleichzeitig auch wie ein Versprechen.

Severus hatte tatenlos zugesehen, wie das Bild endgültig verschwand. Fast hatte Hermine ein erneutes Aufbegehren befürchtet, doch schien es ihm inzwischen klar zu sein, dass es ihn selbst dann nicht mehr erhören würde, wenn er es Dumbledore wieder entriss. Es war nicht mehr das seine - es versagte seinem ehemaligen Besitzer sowohl die Qual, als auch die Befreiung daraus.

Hermine hoffte, dass er nun endlich aus diesem Schweigen ausbrechen würde - sie hoffte fast, dass er sie beschimpfen würde, damit sie ihrer eigenen Verzweiflung endlich Luft machen konnte - doch es geschah nicht. Er schwieg beharrlich und ließ sie spüren, wie bedeutungslos sie für ihn war.

Als die Nacht kam, wollte Hermine sich erneut ins Schlafzimmer zurückziehen und ihm überlassen, ob er ihr folgte, oder ob er die räumliche Trennung immer noch bevorzugte. Sie hatte die Tür erreicht, als sie sich nur kurz nach ihm umblickte und wie versteinert stehenblieb.

Severus presste seinen Arm an den Körper und sein Gesicht war von Schmerz gezeichnet.

Es war soweit, der Lord rief ihn über das Mal. Der Kampf mit Lucius Malfoy stand Severus bevor. Hermine verfluchte das Schicksal für seine Unbarmherzigkeit. Sie wusste, wie schwer es Severus fiel, Malfoy töten zu müssen. Und sie wusste ebenfalls, dass es sein konnte, dass sie Severus in diesem Moment zum letzten mal sah, falls Malfoy siegen würde.

Es war so abgrundtief ungerecht, dass sie vor dieser Entscheidung auf Leben und Tod den Tag in eisigem Schweigen miteinander verbracht hatten - es nahm ihr jede Möglichkeit, ihn jetzt in die Arme zu schließen, und er ließ ihr auch keine Gelegenheit dazu, als er ohne ein Wort des Abschieds nach seiner Todessermaske und seinem Umhang griff und den Kerker verließ, ohne sie auch nur ein einziges mal anzublicken.

Hermine sank auf dem Bett in sich zusammen. Jede Grundlage schien ihr plötzlich entzogen zu sein. Ihr Kopf schmerzte. Ihre Glieder schmerzten - doch am schlimmsten schmerzten ihre Gedanken, die ihr innerlich immer wieder tiefe Wunden zu schlagen schienen. Sie war unfähig sich dagegen zu wehren und fragte sich insgeheim, ob Severus ihr einen Fluch zur Erinnerung dagelassen hatte, bevor er gegangen war.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Stimmen weckten sie und zuerst glaubte Hermine an einen Albtraum.

Die abfällige Stimme Malfoys beschimpfte sie als Schlammblut.

Hermine riss mühsam die Augen auf und fand sich in einem Albtraum wieder, der nicht in ihren Schlaf, sondern mitten in ihr Leben eingebrochen war.

Lucius Malfoy hockte vor ihr, seine Hände waren im Rücken gefesselt und durch sein Gesicht zog sich ein tiefer Schnitt, der von der Stirn über sein Auge, bis tief in die Wange reichte. Sie schreckte zurück, als er sie anspuckte.

Hermine rappelte sich hoch und wischte sich den Speichel aus dem Gesicht.

Sie wich abermals vor ihm zurück und ihr Blick flog zu Severus, der hinter Malfoy stand und sie mit kalten Augen durchbohrte.

Hermine verstand nicht, was geschehen war. Ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod, und doch befanden sich beide hier im Raum.

Severus schien ihre Gedanken zu erraten und endlich sprach er sie an, jedoch hätte seine Stimme kaum mehr Missbilligung ausdrücken können.

"Ich habe gesiegt, wie du siehst. Lucius ist tot - zumindest glaubt Voldemort das, und er hat mir die 'Leiche' zur Entsorgung überlassen. Eine Chance, die du nutzen solltest, Lucius," wandte er sich mit dunkler Stimme an den gefesselten Mann.

Malfoy antwortete knurrend: "Du hättest dir die Mühe sparen können, Severus. Ich werde mich niemals auf die Seite der Verräter schlagen. Ich werde dein Geheimnis verraten, sobald sich mir eine Gelegenheit dazu bietet. Du lebst hier mit einem dreckigen Schlammblut zusammen - das wird deinen Tod bedeuteten...einen äußerst qualvollen Tod. Aber noch ist es nicht zu spät für dich, mein Freund." Ein seltenes Lächeln huschte über Malfoys Gesicht und Hermine erschauderte, weil Severus Blick daraufhin tatsächlich weicher wurde.

Als Mafoy merkte, dass er Severus' ganze Aufmerksamkeit hatte, wurde seine Stimme so aristokratisch, wie Hermine es von ihm gewohnt war - seine Worte jedoch ließen sie glauben, Luzifer höchstpersönlich sei zu ihnen heraufgestiegen, um sie das Fürchten zu lehren.

"Lass uns das Schlammblut gemeinsam töten, Severus. Ich weiß, wie sehr du dich danach sehnst, dass wir beide gemeinsam unserer Leidenschaft frönen. Gib es zu, mein Freund, du willst auch mich erneut. Du kannst mich haben - und noch dazu das Elixier, das dich stets die ultimativen Höhepunkte erleben lässt...das Schreien einer Frau, die unter deinen Händen Qualen leidet." Malfoy schwieg einen Moment und genoss Hermines Furcht, ehe er sich beschwörend an Severus richtete: "Es ist nicht falsch, dass du dich danach sehnst. Im Gegenteil, es ist längst überfällig - und du hast es dir redlich verdient. Du hast mich besiegt, Severus...und nun sorge ich dafür dass du deinen Sieg richtig genießen kannst, indem ich dir helfe, das letzte Bisschen Leid aus dieser kleinen Hure herauszukitzeln."

Hermine wich abermals zurück und ihre Stimme klang atemlos, als sie Severus anflehte: "Lass dich nicht von ihm beeinflussen. Bitte - SEVERUS!"

"Oh hör nur, sie fleht und schreit jetzt schon", geiferte Malfoy und lächelte sie siegessicher an, ehe er flüsternd sagte: "Warte ab wie sie schreien wird, Severus...du liebst das, und ich werde dir helfen, es zu genießen. Lass mich sie ficken, und ich schwöre dir, dass sie allein dabei schon auf die Art schreien wird, die du liebst. Genieße es einfach, mein Freund. Genieße es!"

"Severus, bitte...", sagte Hermine erstickt, als sie begriff, dass er sich tatsächlich von den Worten Malfoys einlullen ließ. Und plötzlich begriff Hermine, dass er immer noch unter dem Einfluss des Entzugs stand. Was Malfoy ihm hier bot, schien der Kick zu sein, nach dem Severus sich bis ins Mark sehnte. Sie leiden zu sehen - er hatte es ihr gesagt - sie bestraft zu sehen...auch das hatte er herbeigesehnt.

Hermine fühlte, dass sie nicht in der Lage war zu weinen, und sie war dankbar dafür, denn Malfoy fixierte sie nun regelrecht und ein vernichtendes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als Severus seine Fesseln löste.

Hermine hoffte immer noch zu erwachen, aber es war kein Albtraum. Severus hatte gesiegt und den Mann dennoch gerettet, den er für seinen Freund hielt, und nun würde er sich daran ergötzen, dass dieser Freund sie brutal vergewaltigen würde.

Abermals spuckte Malfoy ihr ins Gesicht und Hermine versuchte zu fliehen, obwohl dies absolut aussichtslos war. Als der blonde Mann ihre Handgelenke so fest packte, dass sie unter seinen Fingern knirschten, schluckte Hermine den Schmerz herunter. Ihre Lippen zitterten so stark, dass sie kaum sprechen konnte und tatsächlich drang nur ein einziges Wort aus ihrem Mund, während sie Severus direkt in die kalten Augen blickte: "Nein."

Für einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen, doch dann drückte Malfoy sie rücklings auf das Bett und riss ihr das Nachthemd gewaltsam über die Hüften.

Hermine schloss die Augen vor seinem wie irr lodernden Blick, als er sie mit seinem Gewicht regelrecht auf das Bett nagelte. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr und obwohl Panik in ihr aufkam, war sie dankbar dafür, dass sie vermutlich ohnmächtig würde, bevor er sich brutal in sie bohrte. Im ersten Moment glaubte Hermine, dass er sie bei Bewusstsein halten wollte, indem er sein Gewicht verringerte, doch im nächsten Augenblick spürte sie, dass er vollends ihren Körper freigab. Hermine riss die Augen auf und erkannte, dass er keinesfalls freiwillig von ihr abgelassen hatte, sondern dass Severus ihn von ihr heruntergerissen hatte.

"Ist okay, dann fick du sie und ich werde mich mit Zusehen begnügen. Egal, was du mit ihr anstellst, ich bin hier und sehe es mir an - ich weiß, wie sehr du das magst, Sev! Wir mögen es beide...aber sie ist dein Spielzeug, DEINS, okay!", rief Malfoy und lachte entschuldigend, als Severus ihm seinen Zauberstab unters Kinn hielt.   
"Sie...hat...'nein' gesagt", erklärte Severus mit schwerer Stimme und Hermine bemerkte, dass er ganz langsam wie aus einem langen Traum zu erwachen schien.

"Sie hat 'nein' gesagt?", echote Malfoy ungläubig. Sein anfänglich spöttisches Lächeln ging in Gelächter über, "natürlich sagt sie 'nein' - aber das reicht uns nicht, mein Freund! Wir wollen, dass sie es schreit! Du willst hören, wie sie es immer und immer wiederholt, bis sie nicht einmal mehr dazu in der Lage ist. Es ist nicht nur okay, dass du das möchtest - es ist sogar deine Pflicht! Du wirst es der Schlammbluthure so richtig geben. Severus...wir sind Todesser! Du und ich...wir sind eine Einheit - wir sind unschlagbar! Lass uns sie gemeinsam töten! Wir werden ein Fest daraus machen - schön langsam und mit allem, was wir uns zuvor von ihr nehmen können. Wir werden es gemeinsam genießen, damit wir wieder spüren, dass wir zueinander gehören. Du und ich! Wir sind gleich, Severus - wir waren es immer, und wir werden es wieder sein!"

Severus sah Lucius Malfoy einen Moment nachdenklich an und Hermine konnte spüren, dass er innerlich vibrierte, bei dem Gedanken, seinen furchtbaren Drang auf diese Art zu befriedigen.

Sie spürte, wie sehr es ihn danach verlangte, diesen Mann - mit dem er sich selbst identifizierte - wieder zu seinem Verbündeten zu machen. Severus war kurz davor, sie für diese Freundschaft zu opfern - 'nein', raste es durch Hermines Kopf...er würde sie nicht nur opfern, er würde sie mit Lucius gemeinsam regelrecht schlachten.

Mit eiskaltem Entsetzen spürte sie, dass sie nichts mehr in der Hand hatte. Severus würde sich entscheiden - und wenn die Wut und die Verzweiflung...der Hass...ihn noch regieren würde, dann gab es kein Entkommen für sie.

Sie würde sterben unter der Hand des perversen Malfoy - und sie würde ebenfalls unter den Händen des Mannes sterben, den sie liebte.

Hermine suchte Severus' Blick und erkannte, dass ihr Leben davon abhing, wie sein innerer Kampf enden würde.

Und doch war ihre einzige Hoffnung die, dass er nach dieser Nacht überhaupt einen Kampf mit sich austrug.

"Sorg dafür, dass sie sich auszieht, Sev. Sie soll die Beine spreizen. Komm schon, sie sieht so ängstlich aus...bring sie zum Heulen und Flehen - das wird dich beruhigen - du weißt, dass es so ist" flüsterte Malfoy.

"Nein", sagte Severus kraftlos. Er schien kaum noch atmen zu können und fuhr sich mit einer Hand unbeholfen durchs Haar.

"Es geht dir nicht gut, mein Freund. Wir können dafür sorgen, dass es dir besser geht. Überlass sie mir. Setz dich hin und genieße - überlass sie mir, Sev", beschwor der Blonde ihn erneut.

Als Severus den Zauberstab vom Kinn des anderen Mannes nahm, wusste Hermine, dass der Kampf vorbei war - sie war verloren.

Malfoys schlanke Hände schoben sich an den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel entlang und drückten sie auseinander. Sie sah seinen geifernden Blick, als er ihr hart die Fingernägel ins Fleisch bohrte.

"Nein", flüsterte Severus beinahe und murmelte dann ebenfalls kaum hörbar einen Zauberspruch, der Malfoy zu Boden schickte. In Windeseile hatte Severus dem Blonden wieder die Hände gefesselt.

Ohne Hermine anzusehen, beugte er sich zu dem Mann herab, dessen Freundschaft ihm all die Jahre lang etwas bedeutet hatte.

"Lucius", sagte er beschwörend, "ich habe dich verschont, weil ich weiß, dass du dich ändern kannst - so wie ich...ich habe mich geändert, Luc. Wechsle die Seiten und hilf uns, Voldemort zu besiegen. Du hast recht, wir beide zusammen sind unschlagbar. Wir können all dem ein Ende machen, wenn wir nur zusammenarbeiten. Der Lord wird nicht erfahren, dass du noch lebst, aber du hast noch genug Einfluss, um ihm auf andere Art das Genick zu brechen."

Malfoy warf seinen Kopf zurück, so dass sein blondes Haar auf seinem Rücken zu liegen kam. Die eisblauen Augen blickten Severus einen Moment beinahe liebevoll an, bevor er spöttisch den Mund verzog und raunte: "Weißt du, was dein Fehler ist, Severus? Du hast irgendwann aufgehört, an die richtige Sache zu glauben. Du glaubst, dass Voldemort ein Fehler ist - aber das ist er nicht! Menschen wie du und ich können nicht in einer Welt existieren, die von Güte und Liebe regiert wird. Wir brauchen ihn und seine Regentschaft. Glaubst du wirklich, du wirst Vergebung erwarten können, wenn deine angeblich 'gute Seite' siegt? Wieso sollten sie dir vergeben wollen? Sie werden dich den Dementoren ausliefern und die gleiche Freude und Genugtuung dabei empfinden, wenn dir deine Seele ausgesaugt wird, wie du sie empfindest, wenn unter deiner Hand jemand leidet. Du KANNST gar nicht ohne den Lord leben, Severus, du kannst nicht ohne diesen Kampf leben. Du fickst ein Schlammblut und sagst, dass du sie lieben würdest...du spielst doch nur mit ihr, Severus. Auf welche Art fickst du sie? Ich weiß, wie du es genießt, dir die Frauen zu unterwerfen. Granger glaubt vielleicht, sie sei die einzige, die in den Genuss kommt, die Beine für dich breit machen zu dürfen und dabei unter deinen perfiden Spielchen zu leiden. Vielleicht kommt sie nicht einmal auf den Gedanken, dass sie nur so lange überlebt hat, weil du dich anderweitig austoben konntest, wie du es brauchst. Wie lange gibst du ihr, Severus, wenn du kein Todesser mehr bist? Aber diese Frage ist unsinnig, denn du bist ein Todesser und...du wirst es immer sein!" Malfoy ließ seine Worte wie eine unumstößliche Tatsache im Raum schweben, bevor er anfügte: "Genauso wie wir beide wissen, dass du sie töten wirst. ICH werde es in jedem Fall tun, sobald sich mir die Gelegenheit bietet."

Severus sah auf den blonden Mann, der die Chance nicht ergreifen wollte, die er ihm bot, sondern sich ihm unmissverständlich als Gefahr präsentierte.

"Wir werden jetzt einen kleinen Ausflug machen", sagte der Tränkemeister schließlich düster.

Hermine fing seinen Blick auf, der ihr mitteilte, dass sie die beiden Männer würde begleiten müssen. Unmissverständlich bedeutete er ihr, sich an Ort und Stelle umzuziehen. Hermine hörte Lucius' höhnisches Gelächter, während sie versuchte, ihm so wenig nacktes Fleisch wie möglich zu präsentieren.

"Los jetzt! Wir gehen!", sagte Severus schließlich befehlend.

Malfoys Miene war anzusehen, was er von einer Unternehmung dieser Art hielt.

"Für unseren Weg durch das Schloss werde ich dir die Stimme nehmen, Lucius", sagte Severus und murmelte bereits im Anschluss einen dementsprechenden Zauber. Dann bohrte er dem anderen Mann nachdrücklich seinen Zauberstab in den Rücken, damit er sich in Bewegung setzte. Ein mahnender Blick von Severus ließ Hermine ahnen, dass eine Gegenwehr ihrerseits von ihm auf eine Art geahndet werden würde, die sie lieber nicht erkunden wollte.

Zu dritt verließen sie den Kerker und durchquerten die dunkle Eingangshalle, bis sie schließlich das Schloss verlassen hatten und Severus den Schweigezauber aufhob.

"Du wirst vorausgehen", ordnete er dann knapp an und stieß Malfoy vorwärts, während er seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hielt.

Der blonde Mann wankte ein paar Schritte, dann blieb er stehen und fragte: "Verrätst du mir, in welche Richtung ich gehen soll?"

"Zum Verbotenen Wald!", erwiderte Severus und stieß ihn diesmal so fest, dass Malfoy beinahe gestürzt wäre.

"Wenn du mich töten willst, dann tu es gleich hier! Du weißt, dass ich keine Furcht vor den Kreaturen dieses Waldes habe. Töte mich hier und erspar uns diese witzlose Nachtwanderung", sagte Malfoy und blieb stehen.

"Wir werden nicht weit wandern, und jetzt beweg dich!"

Lucius Malfoy ging kopfschüttelnd weiter und Hermine konnte hören, wie er in der Dunkelheit flüsterte: "Der Gestank des Schlammbluts ist unerträglich! Peter und ich hätten sie ausbluten lassen, und du weißt Severus, dass du sie nur auf diese Art reinigen kannst."

"Geh weiter", antwortete Severus dunkel und Hermine spürte, dass er sie genau im Blick hatte. Sie würde nicht fliehen können, was immer er auch plante.

Sie hatten nun die ersten Bäume des Waldes erreicht und Malfoy, der vorausging, stolperte über eine dicke Wurzel, die er im Dunkeln übersehen hatte. Er fiel auf die Knie und ehe er sich aufrappeln konnte, packte Severus die blonden Haare des anderen Mannes und riss ihn daran hoch.

Auch als er ihn zum Weitergehen drängte, ließ er die Haare nicht los, sondern zwang den Kopf Malfoys in den Nacken.

Obwohl er nun nur noch in die Schwärze der Baumkronen blicken konnte, bewegte Malfoy sich voran, Severus' Zauberstab im Rücken spürend.

Hermine konnte stellenweise nicht einmal die Hand vor Augen sehen, und immer wieder hoffte sie, irgendwann aus einem Albtraum zu erwachen, sich in Severus Armen wiederzufinden und wieder den Glauben haben zu können, dass all seine Sorge, was seine sadistischen Neigungen anging, durch einen Kuss und ein einvernehmlich hartes Liebesspiel zur Seite wischen zu können.

Und doch wusste sie, dass dies hier weder ein Albtraum war, noch dass sie Severus jetzt auf eine Art würde befriedigen können, die nur gespielte Gewalt beinhaltete.

Er hatte sie nie belogen. Er hatte sie gewarnt. Er hatte sie oft genug fortgeschickt und sie hatte stets geglaubt, ihm soviel geben zu können, dass er diesen Drang vergessen würde.

Aber nichts war vergessen. Sein Fluchtweg - das Bild - war ihm verwehrt, und ausgerechnet in dieser ohnehin äußerst heiklen Phase war er gezwungen, den Mann zu töten, mit dem ihn soviel verband - der ihn verstand. Und obwohl dieses Verstehen sich auf den perversesten Trieb bezog, den Hermine sich vorstellen konnte, so begriff sie doch, dass Severus in Lucius Trost gefunden hatte - dass er sich durch ihn verstanden fühlte. Sie wusste, dass Severus Lucius Malfoy auf eine Art liebte und sie glaubte sich übergeben zu müssen, bei dieser Erkenntnis.

"Wir sind da", sagte Severus, und mit einem Ruck am Haar des Blonden, brachte er Lucius dazu, auf die Knie zu gehen.

Hermine wunderte sich, da sie nicht sonderlich tief in den Wald vorgedrungen waren. Sie lehnte sich an einen rauen Baumstamm und versuchte die beiden Männer in der Dunkelheit genauer sehen zu können, und gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich wie gelähmt. Die Schwärze der Nacht ließ nur zu, dass sie unscharfe Umrisse erkannte. Ein aufgeschreckter Vogel oder eine Ratte raschelte im Unterholz. Das Plätschern eines Baches, der ganz in der Nähe sein musste, ließ den Wald trügerisch harmlos erscheinen.

Hermine tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass sie noch mit wenigen Schritten den Verbotenen Wald würden verlassen können, falls sich ihnen ein Geschöpf nähern würde, dass ihnen nach dem Leben trachtete.

Und plötzlich schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, dass das einzige Geschöpf, das hier nach einem Leben trachtete, Severus war. Der Mann, den sie liebte. Der Mann, dem sie so oft vertraut hatte. Sie hatte sich von ihm fesseln lassen - sie hatte sich ihm ausgeliefert, und nun sollte sie Zeuge werden, wie er den Mann hinrichtete, der ihm ebenfalls im Leben etwas bedeutete. Das alles KONNTE einfach nicht wahr sein.

Lucius Malfoy ließ ein schaurig spöttisches Lachen hören, und kurz darauf hörte Hermine Stoff reißen. Zuerst konnte sie nicht genau zuordnen, was geschah, doch als sie hörte, wie der blonde Mann qualvoll aufstöhnte, während Severus' Stöhnen eindeutig erregt klang, krallten ihre Finger sich in den Baumstamm und sie wünschte sich, dass dies nur eine Szene des 'Übergangs zur Hölle' sein möge. Das Geräusch von nackter Haut, die im Takt gegen andere nackte Haut klatschte und Malfoys unterdrückte Schmerzenlaute, drehten Hermine den Magen um. Sie erbrach sich an Ort und Stelle, und für einen Moment hoffte sie, sie würde die Besinnung einfach verlieren.

Doch diese Gnade war ihr nicht vergönnt und so hörte sie, wie Severus sich Lucius gefügig machte, und seine Gier - die zweifellos der Blonde selbst geschürt hatte - zu befriedigen.

Dass Lucius währenddessen gekniet hatte, konnte sie nur daraus erkennen, dass Severus ihm befahl aufzustehen, nachdem das Keuchen endlich verklungen war.

Hermine wusste nicht, ob die Dunkelheit ein Segen war, weil sie die Szene nicht hatte sehen müssen, oder ob es alles nur noch schlimmer machte, weil die Geräusche sich auf diese Art scheinbar unauslöschbar in ihren Geist gegraben hatten.

Die Stimme Malfoys klang bei weitem nicht mehr so stolz, wie noch vor ein paar Minuten. Mit krächzender Stimme versuchte er Spott hervorzubringen, doch es gelang ihm ganz und gar nicht.

"Du hattest jetzt deinen Spaß, Severus. Was nun? Können wir es endlich hinter uns bringen?"

"Gedulde dich noch ein wenig", gab Severus mit einer Stimme zurück, die Hermine vor Entsetzen erschaudern ließ, denn sie klang beinahe liebevoll.

Sie konnte kaum mehr atmen und ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie sprach.

"Severus, bitte, töte ihn nicht. Lass uns zurückkehren. Ich flehe dich an."

Statt Severus antwortete ihr Malfoy und er schien ein ganzes Stück seiner alten Arroganz wiedergefunden zu haben.

"Was ist los, Schlammbluthure? Hast du etwa Mitleid mit mir? Ich hätte mit dir keines gehabt, soviel steht fest! Ich hätte dir..."

"Halt dein Maul, Lucius!", herrschte Severus ihn an.

"Worauf wartest du, Severus?", fragte der Blonde nun aggressiv, "bringst du es nicht fertig, den Einzigen zu töten, der dich versteht? Du wirst so allein sein, Sev...so unendlich allein."

Hermines Fingernägel schoben sich in ihre Handfläche, während sie hörte, wie Lucius Malfoy Severus auf diese Weise ansprach. Sie brachte keine Kraft mehr auf, zu sagen, dass Severus nicht allein sein würde - sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, zu sagen, dass sie ihn liebte - nicht einmal in ihren Gedanken konnte sie es fühlen. Er war ihr entglitten.

Severus hatte ihr gesagt, dass er nicht der Mann war, der er gerne sein wollte. Und seit die Trennung vom Bild vollzogen war, schien da tatsächlich nur noch der Mann zu sein, der er NICHT sein wollte...und den sie nicht lieben konnte.

Severus' Stimme riss sie aus den grauenvollen Gedanken.

"Ich werde dich nicht töten, Lucius. Du hast mir versprochen, dass ich dich besitzen könnte - das habe ich getan. Du sagst, dass du der Einzige bist, der mich versteht...vielleicht bist du das - aber es zählt nicht. Du bist eine Gefahr für die Frau, die ich liebe. Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, dass du eine Chance verdient hättest, dich auf unsere Seite zu stellen. Du hast immer noch die Chance, Luc. Kämpfe mit uns!"

"Niemals! Du kannst meinen Arsch ficken, Severus - aber mein Hirn fickst du nicht!"

"Das ist bedauerlich", sagte Severus und Hermine konnte erkennen, dass er es keineswegs mit Spott sagte, sondern mit echter Trauer.

Hermine versuchte abermals die beiden Männer zu erkennen, und nun konnte sie tatsächlich deutlicher die Schemen ausmachen. Kaum merklich war die völlige Dunkelheit dem ersten zögerlichen Dämmerlicht gewichen.

"Was nun, Severus?", fragte Malfoy abermals und fügte an: "Du sagst, du willst mich nicht töten. Soll SIE es etwa tun? Willst du, dass ich so ende...getötet von einem Schlammblut?"

Hermine stockte der Atem. War es tatsächlich das, was Severus vorhatte? Sollte sie sich eigenhändig an Lucius Malfoy rächen, der in ihr nichts weiter sah, als eine Beute, die man quälen und erlegen musste?

"Nein", sagte Severus ruhig, "ihre Seele nimmt bereits genug Schaden." Er hielt inne und Hermine sah, wie er zum Himmel blickte, an dem sich ein erster rosafarbener Streifen zeigte.

Immer heller wurde die Umgebung und Hermine erkannte, dass Severus den Blonden wieder an den Haaren gepackt hatte und ihn mit einem zusätzlichen Druck auf seine Schulter erneut auf die Knie zwang.

"Es wird Zeit", sagte Severus dann ruhig.

"Werde ich nun sterben?", fragte Lucius Malfoy gefasst.

"Ja, Luc. Nun ist es soweit."

"Ich...bin bereit", sagte der Blonde stockend.

Hermines Herz schien stillzustehen, als sie beobachtete, wie Severus seinen Freund dazu zwang, sich ein Stück nach vorne zu bewegen. Lucius Malfoy rutschte auf Knien über den feuchten Waldboden. Als sie den Bach erreicht hatten, drückte Severus den Kopf des Blonden behutsam soweit hinunter, dass eine Gesichtshälfte Malfoys in den Schlamm des Bachrandes gepresst wurde.

Die ersten goldenen Sonnenstrahlen schlichen sich durch das Blätterwerk, als plötzlich etwas aus dem Wasser des Baches sprang und sofort wich Severus zurück, während das Wasserwesen sich gewaltsam zwischen die Lippen des wehrlosen Lucius drängte.

'Quellhocks', schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf und sie vergaß vor Entsetzen zu atmen.

Lucius Malfoy hob den Kopf und für einen Moment traf sein Blick den von Severus, bevor er den Mund aufriss und vergeblich nach Atem rang. Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und Hermine konnte erkennen, dass er sich bemühte, durch die Nase zu atmen. Als er jedoch bemerkte, dass auch dieser Weg durch das Wasserwesen versperrt war, packte ihn Panik. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen fasste er an seine Kehle und Malfoys Fingernägel gruben sich tief in die eigene, empfindliche Haut und hinterließen blutige Spuren, als wolle er sich selbst die Kehle aufreißen, um den lebenswichtigen Sauerstoff atmen zu können.

Severus wich ein Stück zurück, als Lucius ihn mit hervorquellenden Augen flehentlich ansah und gestikulierend auf den Zauberstab des Zaubertrankmeisters wies.

Es war nur allzudeutlich, was er forderte. Severus sollte ihn töten. Hier und auf der Stelle, damit seine Qual ein Ende hatte. Hermine fragte sich, wie oft wohl Lucius selbst einem Opfer eben jenen letzten Wunsch verweigert hatte. Und auch Severus schien nicht gewillt, dem Freund das Sterben zu erleichtern.

Hermine sah die schreckliche Szene, doch zugleich tauchten in ihrem Geist immer wieder die Textzeilen auf, die sie vor langer Zeit einmal über die seltenen Quellhocks gelesen hatte. Diese Wesen waren nur ein paar Minuten lang bei Sonnenaufgang aktiv. Doch in dieser Zeit waren sie eine absolut todbringende Spezies. Mit blankem Entsetzen schob sich in ihr Bewusstsein, dass Malfoys Kampf noch länger währen würde - und dass er auf eine Art sterben würde, die er sich wohl nicht in seinen grauenvollsten Albträumen so ausgemalt hatte.

Mit jeder Sekunde jedoch stand es Hermine wieder deutlich vor Augen, was ihn erwarten würde.

Und tatsächlich ließ der Quellhock von seinem Opfer ab, indem er sich aus seiner Kehle zurückzog und wie pures Wasser zwischen seinen Lippen wieder hervorfloss.

Malfoy hustete und spuckte Speichel, doch er konnte endlich wieder kostbaren Sauerstoff atmen und tat dies in so großen Zügen, dass er erneut husten musste.

Ein leises Plätschern kündete davon, dass der Quellhock ins Wasser zurückgekehrt war.

Lucius rang immer noch nach Atem, als er kraftlos hervorstieß: "Dieses Ding sollte mich...töten? Das ist wohl...schiefgelaufen. Du wirst...das wohl...doch selbst übernehmen müssen...Severus."

Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge als sie auch schon Severus ruhig antworten hörte: "Nein, Lucius. Dieser Quellhock ist gerade dabei, dich zu töten. Er hat dich infiziert und du wirst seine Brautgabe sein."

Der blonde Mann schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Was soll das heißen?", brachte er unwirsch hervor, als er plötzlich vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte.

Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, als sie sah, wie sich zu Lucius Malfoys Füßen eine blutige Wasserlache bildete. Einen Moment lang sah der arrogante Mann abfällig auf das feuchte Rinnsal, bevor er begriff, dass es von ihm selbst stammte.

Immer mehr Wasser verließ seinen Körper durch alle Poren und floss über die Erde um zum Bach zu gelangen.

In wilder Panik betastete Malfoy sein Gesicht, das bereits nach wenigen Sekunden wie eingefallen wirkte. Die zuvor noch so feinen Gesichtszüge wurden binnen Sekunden zu einer verhärmten Maske, die an verschiedenen Stellen aufriss, weil die Haut spröde und papierdünn geworden war. Seine Augen mussten unsäglich schmerzen, als das Kammerwasser daraus verschwand und die empfindlichen Nerven wie auf Sandpapier schmirgelten.

Hermine konnte förmlich sehen, wie der Mann vor ihr ausdörrte. Das Wasser aus seinem Muskelgewebe, aus seinen Organen, das Hirnwasser, all das sammelte sich ganz gemächlich zu seinen Füßen und floss dem Bach entgegen, wo es mit seinen Nährstoffen Quellhocknachkommen versorgen würde. Der Bach selbst würde durch den Tod des Quellhocks - der unweigerlich nach der Fortpflanzung folgte - für eine kurze Zeit vergiftet sein, und so die Quellhockbrut vor Feinden schützen. Wie Severus gesagt hatte, hatte das Quellhockmännchen den blonden Mann infiziert und ihn somit zum Festmahl für seine Nachkommen erkoren.

Der Schnitt in Malfoys Gesicht klaffte nun so weit auseinander, dass ein Wangenknochen in der Morgensonne glänzte. Die Augen des Blonden lagen in dunklen, faulig wirkenden Höfen, die sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer weiter ausbreiteten. Die Augäpfel selbst waren ausgetrocknet und Iris sowie Pupille trübe geworden.

Malfoy sackte in sich zusammen und es war offensichtlich, dass er gerade vor ihren Augen einen schrecklichen Tod starb. Und obwohl sein ausgetrockneter Mund zu keinem Schmerzensschrei mehr in der Lage war, konnte Hermine erahnen, welchen Qualen der Mann ausgesetzt war.

Er fiel zu Boden und selbst dieses Geräusch schien nicht zu stimmen, da es dem großen Mann inzwischen eindeutig an Masse fehlte. Sein Körper wand sich auf nahezu unmögliche Weise und nach krampfartigem Zucken blieb er schließlich reglos liegen.

Nun, da die Flüssigkeit entzogen war, verfiel der Körper des Toten recht schnell. Haut und Muskelgewebe waren so porös, dass die Knochen zum Vorschein kamen.

Doch auch die Gebeine zerfielen, durch den völligen Flüssigkeitsverlust, in Windeseile. Sie splitterten und lösten sich zu Staub, der vom morgendlichen Wind davongeweht wurde. Hermine blickte auf Malfoys Kleidung, die nun allein noch davon zeugte, dass er wirklich hier gewesen war.

Sie bemerkte, dass ihre Unterlippe zitterte und biss darauf, als sie es endlich fertigbrachte Severus anzusehen.

Seine Augen waren ebenfalls auf die Stelle gerichtet, an der Lucius zuvor gelegen hatte. Hermine beobachtete, wie er plötzlich die Hand ausstreckte und eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gestrüpp eines Busches neben sich befreite, die dort hängengeblieben war, als der Wind die Haare fortgeweht hatte, die sich aus der ausgedörrten Kopfhaut des sterbenden Mannes gelöst hatten.

Severus stand da und hielt diese blonde Strähne umfasst, während sich eine Träne den Weg durch sein versteinertes Gesicht bahnte.

Und plötzlich wusste Hermine, dass er nicht zum ersten mal gesehen hatte, wie jemand durch einen Quellhock starb. Sie wusste plötzlich, warum Peter Deepings Leiche in der anderen Zeitlinie niemals gefunden worden war. Und doch ahnte sie, dass Severus in dieser anderen Zeitdimension - als er Deeping tötete - mit Sicherheit keine Träne für ihn vergossen hatte. Nun aber stand er da und weinte um den Freund, dessen Tod er gerade herbeigeführt und mitangesehen hatte.

Er hatte nicht genossen, was geschehen war. Er hatte bei dessen Sterben keine Spur von Sadismus gezeigt - und Hermine begriff, dass Severus nur erfüllt hatte, was ihm aufgetragen worden war.

Lucius Malfoy war tot.

_tbc_


	66. Neue Annäherungen und feste Bande

**66. Kapitel**

**Neue Annäherungen und feste Bande **

So grauenvoll, wie der Tag herangebrochen war, so schweigsam setzte er sich fort.

Severus hatte kein einziges Wort gesprochen, als sie zum Schloss zurückgekehrt waren. Zu dritt waren sie aufgebrochen, doch nur zu zweit kehrten sie zurück, und obwohl Hermine wusste, dass Malfoys Überleben ihren sicheren Tod bedeutet hätte, spürte sie doch, dass der Mann neben ihr

durch dessen Verlust beinahe zerbrochen war. Es schien so, als sei ein Teil von ihm zusammen mit Lucius Malfoy gestorben.

Immer wieder schossen Hermine die Bilder von der Qual des Blonden durch den Kopf und da sie schon am Tage wie gelähmt bei dieser Erinnerung war, fragte sie sich, wie sie die nächste Nacht durchstehen sollte, wenn sie die Augen schloss und diesen Bildern hilflos ausgeliefert wäre.

Wie schrecklich musste dies auch für Severus sein. Doch er sprach es nicht aus. Er zeigte es ihr mit keiner Geste, außer mit diesem eisigen Schweigen, von dem sie das Gefühl hatte, dass es inzwischen keine Strafe mehr für sie sein sollte, sondern sein Geist sich schlicht weigerte, Worte zu suchen, die etwas erklärten, entschuldigten, oder die ablenken wollten. Zu schwer wog die Tat - zu schwer der Verlust des einstigen Verbündeten.

Severus hatte sich wortlos in sein Arbeitszimmer begeben und saß nun schon seit Stunden über Hausarbeiten gebeugt, ohne auch nur eine einzige Seite korrigiert zu haben.

Hermine hatte drei Anläufe unternommen, ihm einen Tee zu bringen, jedoch jedesmal vor der Tür innegehalten und eine solche Geste als unpassend verworfen.

Vielleicht wartete er darauf dass sie ging?

Vielleicht würde er in dem Moment wieder beginnen zu leben, in dem sie die Türe hinter sich schloss und die einzige Zeugin seiner Tat damit aus seinem Leben verschwand. Mit jeder Stunde die verging, wuchs Hermines Angst vor der kommenden Nacht.

Und plötzlich überkam sie Wut. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was dieses Gefühl in ihr ausgelöst hatte, es war einfach da und schlug sich eine Schneise durch diese Welt, die wie eingefroren schien. Sie ging in Severus' Arbeitszimmer und schob entschieden den Stapel von Hausarbeiten zur Seite, was ihn zumindest dazu veranlasste, den Kopf zu heben.

"Möchtest du, dass ich gehe? Möchtest du, dass nie wieder ein Wort über das gesprochen wird, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen ist? Möchtest du, dass Lucius Malfoys Tod für immer ein Geheimnis bleibt? Willst du, dass ich verschwinde und dein Schweigen egal ist? Mir ist es nämlich nicht egal. Severus, ich lebe - vielleicht bedauerst du das...vor ein paar Stunden noch hast du es bedauert - zutiefst bedauert! Aber ich lebe...und solange ich das tue, werde ich nicht aufhören, mich zu fragen, ob du ohne mich besser dran wärst. Du hast mir gesagt, dass du mehr unter den Dingen die du tun musst leidest, wenn es jemanden gibt, der dich liebt. Ich möchte nicht so tun, als sei ich nicht zutiefst schockiert über das, was mit uns geschehen ist. Aber eine Tatsache ist es, dass es mit UNS geschah, und dein Schweigen lässt mich allein. Ich halte es nicht länger aus - ich ertrage es nicht mehr, Severus", ihr letzter Satz war nur noch flüsternd über ihre Lippen gekommen, als sie bemerkte, dass sein Ausdruck nach wie vor unverändert war.

Einen Moment sah sie ihn forschend an, doch nichts geschah. Es wurde Zeit für sie zu gehen. Er blickte zwar in ihre Richtung, doch er sah sie nicht an. Und plötzlich erkannte Hermine etwas in seinen Augen und sie wunderte sich, dass sie es nicht längst erkannt hatte. Severus hatte sich so weit in sich selbst zurückgezogen, dass er scheinbar den Weg aus dem Schrecken heraus nicht alleine fand. Er suchte, das konnte sie plötzlich klar erkennen. Er suchte und doch war sein Blick starr.

Einem Impuls folgend, streckte Hermine eine Hand aus und strich ihm durchs Haar. Eine einfache Geste, die alles und nichts bedeuten konnte, und sie merkte, wie er versuchte, sich auf ihre Berührung zu konzentrieren.

Einmal körperlich mit ihm in Kontakt getreten, erschien es ihr unmöglich, diesen zu beenden. Wie ein Schwamm schien er diese zarte Geste aufzunehmen und sie streichelte an seiner Schläfe entlang, ließ ihre Hand sanft über seine Wange gleiten und ihre Fingerkuppen seinen Hals berühren, um dann ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter ruhen zu lassen, während ihr Blick seinen inzwischen verwirrten zu beruhigen versuchte.

Severus war zusammengebrochen, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte. Nach all der Wut, nach dem schweren Entzug, der Gewalt und dem Verlust - der grauenvollen, aber scheinbar unabwendbaren Tat an seinem Freund - hatte Severus' Geist zum ersten mal, seit sie diesen Mann kannte, aufgegeben.

Hermine wurde von einem Gefühl der Angst gestreift. Wenn es ihr nicht gelang, ihn jetzt zurückzuholen, dann wäre Severus vielleicht für immer verloren.

Sie benutzte jetzt beide Hände, umfasste sein Gesicht und dirigierte seinen Kopf so, dass er ihr in die Augen blicken musste, sofern er sie nicht verschloss.

"Severus", sagte sie leise, die aufwühlende Panik unterdrückend, "Severus, komm zurück."

Sie sagte es nicht befehlend und nicht flehend. Sie sagte es, als würde sie ihn bitten zu ihr zu kommen, so, als würde er sich lediglich in einem anderen Raum befinden.

Er musste willens sein, zurückkommen zu wollen. Er musste die Tür finden und Hermine konnte nichts weiter tun, als ihm mit ihrer Stimme die Richtung zu weisen. Denn eines war ihr absolut klar - wenn sie sich selbst dorthin begeben würde, wo er sich gerade aufhielt, dann wären sie beide verloren.

Sein Blick begann nach ihr zu schreien. Sie konnte es nicht hören, aber mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers spüren, dieses Kreischen seiner Seele, das absolut nichts mit seiner Stimme zu tun hatte.

Hermine spürte, dass ihre Kraft sie verließ. Und plötzlich, kurz bevor ihre Knie so weich wurden, dass sie gefallen wäre, durchströmte sie eine Welle von Kraft, die von Severus stammte.

Er rang nach Atem und seine Lippen bebten.

"Geh nicht...geh nicht...", stieß er immer wieder hervor und legte seine Hände auf ihre, damit sie ihn weiter festhielt. "Geh nicht...".

"Ich bin hier...ich warte auf dich...lass dir Zeit..ich werde nicht weggehen", sagte sie bestimmt.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange sie so verharrt hatten. Raum und Zeit hatten keine Bedeutung...zum zweiten mal schienen sie die Dimension zu wechseln, und doch war es nur ein Gefühl, denn die Vergangenheit änderte sich nicht, aber Severus war zu ihr zurückgekehrt.

Er nahm Hermine in die Arme, hielt sie, als müsse er in jeder einzelnen Sekunde spüren, dass sie wirklich da war. Und sie ließ sich halten, ließ zu, dass er ihr mit seinem Körper alles sagte, was ihm nicht über die Lippen kam.

Erst als sie fühlte, dass er davor sicher war, erneut in den Abgrund zu stürzen, ließ sie ihn los.

Er ließ die Arme hängen, als gehörten sie nicht zu ihm, und Hermine schoss durch den Kopf, dass er jetzt dem Menschen ähneln musste, den Dumbledore damals gesehen hatte, nachdem er Severus sämtliche Wut genommen hatte. Das Bündel Mensch, das von der eigenen Angst regiert wurde. Aber er schien bereit anzunehmen, dass sie ihn wieder füllte - nicht mit Hass, sondern mit Liebe, denn er war es, der die Hand Halt suchend nach ihr ausstreckte.

Die Nacht war inzwischen hereingebrochen und Hermine führte ihn zum Schlafzimmer, half ihm beim Ausziehen und entledigte sich selbst ihrer Kleider, damit sie sich Haut an Haut spüren konnten. Eng umschlungen trieben sie erst in den eigenen Gedanken und schließlich dem Schlaf entgegen.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, spürte sie seinen Atem, der über ihre Schulter strich. Severus hatte sie scheinbar schon seit längerer Zeit betrachtet und küsste nun ihre Halsbeuge, als sie die Augen aufschlug.

"Träume?", fragte er knapp.

Sie nickte und sagte ebenso knapp: "Schreckliche."

"Ich auch", entgegnete er und streichelte flüchtig ihren Oberarm, als wolle er sie trösten.

"Du hast mich gestern gefragt, ob ich möchte, dass du gehst", sagte er zögerlich, dann fügte er an: "Ich möchte nicht dass du gehst...aber ich könnte verstehen, wenn du es möchtest."

"Ich möchte es nicht, Severus. Aber ich möchte, dass das alles endet...die Gewalt, die Angst, das Töten...ich möchte, dass das alles aufhört, verstehst du?"

"Ja...das möchte ich auch", sagte er dumpf.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die folgenden Tage waren in einer Art Stillstand vergangen - getragen jedoch von dem gemeinsamen Wunsch, der Zeit vertrauen zu wollen, die die gegenseitige Annäherung entweder zwangsläufig mit sich bringen würde, oder die letztendlich zu einem Bruch führen würde, der sich lautlos, doch dafür umso endgültiger vollzöge.

Hermine wusste, dass es zwischendurch Phasen gegeben hatte, in denen Severus das Bild nach wie vor herbeigesehnt hatte, aber er hatte es stumm getan und sie bemerkte, wie er langsam und zaghaft begann, in diesen Phasen ihre Nähe zu suchen.

Als er das erste mal von dieser Unrast getrieben, sie in eine Umarmung gezogen hatte, konnte sie sein Herz rasen spüren. Es schlug so schnell und stark, dass es das ihre fast zu lähmen schien. Hinzu kam die Tatsache, dass seine Umarmung viel zu fest war - ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm und dieser Umstand sie schwindlig machte. Sie wusste, dass er sich nur mühsam unter Kontrolle hielt, und so hatte sie nur leise seinen Namen geflüstert, als die Welt in Dunkel zu versinken drohte.

Als er sie jedoch sofort freigab und entschuldigend anblickte, war ihr klar geworden, dass er die gefährliche Grenze erkannt hatte und sie nicht überschreiten würde, wenn sie ihm dabei half, sie zu erkennen.

Im Laufe der Zeit war das Vertrauen wieder soweit gewachsen, dass sie aneinander geschmiegt schliefen, ohne dass es zur unmittelbaren Rettung des anderen von Nöten gewesen wäre, wenn sie auch ansonsten auf körperlichen Kontakt verzichteten.

Die Wunden, die geschlagen waren, mussten heilen, und Hermine spürte, dass sich eine zarte Schicht aus Kruste über den Schmerz gelegt hatte und ihn Schritt für Schritt zu böser Erinnerung werden ließ.

Severus ging täglich zum Unterricht und Hermine war davon überzeugt, dass man ihm nicht anmerkte, dass seine Seele diesmal tatsächlich großen Schaden genommen hatte. Sie nahm zur Kenntnis, dass auch Dumbledore nicht den Kontakt zu seinem ehemaligen Schüler suchte, und fragte sich, ob selbst er es nicht bemerkt hatte, oder ob es ihm schlicht egal war, nun, da die besondere Verbindung von Mentor und Schüler unter ihrem Druck getrennt worden war.

Als Hermine an einem verregneten Samstagmorgen erwachte, spürte sie Severus' lodernd begehrlichen Blick auf sich ruhen, doch kaum öffnete sie die Augen, wich er ihr aus und wollte aufstehen.

Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, hielt sie ihn auf, indem sie ihre Hand um seinen Arm legte, nicht fest, sondern gerade so, dass sie mit Nachdruck klar machte, dass sie wollte, dass er blieb.

Severus sah sie stumm fragend an und ihre Antwort bestand aus einem Kuss, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass sie seine Begierde willkommen hieß.

Als er zögerlich seine Hände über ihr Nachthemd gleiten ließ, drängte sie sich ihm bei jeder Berührung entgegen und übernahm es schließlich selbst, sich zu entkleiden. Nackt, mit Narben übersät, saß sie vor ihm auf dem Bett und konnte erkennen, wie er sie mit den Augen abtastete, liebkoste und atmete auf, als er endlich seine Hände dazu benutzte, ihre Haut in Flammen zu setzen.

Hermine legte sich auf den Rücken und präsentierte ihm ihren durchgestreckten Körper, indem sie ihr Becken leicht anhob, die Arme streckte sie weit nach hinten über den Kopf und legte die Hände ineinander, als gäbe es Schnüre, die sie fesselten - es gab keine Schnüre, und doch war diese freiwillige Hingabe so verlockend, dass Severus seine allzu zärtliche Zurückhaltung aufgab und Hermines Scham mit den Händen spreizte, um sie hart zu lecken. Immer wieder drang seine Zunge in sie, fuhr durch die weit geöffnete Spalte und reizte gezielt den empfindlichsten Punkt.

Hermine wandt sich unter dieser Behandlung, doch er drehte sie ein paarmal nachdrücklich in die Position, in der er sie ungehindert mit seiner Zunge ficken konnte.

Sie ließ die Hände wo sie waren, und als er sich neben sie setzte, seine Finger in sie gleiten ließ und sich gleichzeitig hinabbeugte, um hart an ihren Brüsten zu saugen, bäumte sie sich auf und stieß einen langgezogenen Schrei aus, von dem sie wusste, dass er ihn liebte.

Der Höhepunkt hatte sie geradezu überrannt und sie spürte, wie sehr sie dieses Spiel der Leidenschaft vermisst hatte. Nach Atem ringend setzte sie sich schließlich auf.

"Zieh dich bitte aus", raunte sie, als sie sich wieder etwas mehr unter Kontrolle hatte.

Er kam ihrer Bitte nach, immer noch, ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort zu sprechen.

Hermine betrachtete seinen Körper als sähe sie ihn zum ersten mal. Und tatsächlich sah sie ihn mit anderen Augen, nun, da sie miterlebt hatte, dass Severus auch das eigene Geschlecht begehrt hatte.

Sie fragte sich, ob allein dieses Wissen um seine Begierden nicht Abneigung in ihr auslösen musste - nicht die Art, wie er sich genommen hatte, was er wollte, sondern die Bestätigung, dass er einen Männerkörper ebenso erregend fand, wie den einer Frau.

Und sie kam zu einem Ergebnis, das für sie selbst eine große Überraschung war. Sie konnte es nicht nur akzeptieren, sondern es erregte sie sogar auf eine Weise, die sie sich selbst bislang untersagt hatte, weil der Gedanke an den Menschen Lucius Malfoy, an das Monster, das hinter diesem verlockenden Männerkörper des Blonden gestanden hatte, eine Akzeptanz dieses homosexuellen Begehrens ihrerseits nicht zugelassen hatte.

Hermine hatte kein Wort von dem vergessen, was Malfoy ihr angedroht hatte - sie hatte kein einziges Fünkchen ihres lodernden Hasses aufgegeben, der in ihr aufflammte, wenn sie an den arroganten Scheißkerl dachte...und doch hatte sein Tod sie berührt, seine letzten Minuten, die er beinahe demütig vom Tränkemeister in Empfang genommen, und damit offenbart hatte, dass auch ihn mehr mit Severus verbunden hatte, als nur ein harter Fick unter Männern.

"Vermisst du ihn?", fragte Hermine.

"Wen?", erwiderte er.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Was soll das? Warum fragst du ausgerechnet jetzt danach?", er funkelte sie zornig an.

"Weil ich weiß, dass du ihn begehrt hast. Weil ich dir offensichtlich nicht genüge."

"Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt."

"Nein, Severus, das weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich dir deine Sehnsucht nach einem Mann wohl kaum erfüllen kann."

Severus starrte an die Decke, dann blickte er Hermine in die Augen, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen.

"Er war der einzige Mann, Hermine, den ich je begehrt habe. Ich musste mich zwischen euch entscheiden, und doch stand die Entscheidung von Anfang an fest. Es war meine Aufgabe, ihn zu töten, doch ich habe es nicht für den Orden getan - nicht wegen Dumbledores Befehl, sondern um die Frau zu schützen, die ich liebe. Lucius hatte seine Chance...ich war es ihm schuldig, ihm diese Chance zu geben, und das hat er gewusst. Er wusste, dass es seinen Tod bedeutete, wenn er sie ausschlug. Er wusste um meinen Entzug, Hermine. Er hat versucht, ihn zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen...fast wäre es ihm gelungen, meinen Blutrausch zu seinem Zweck zu nutzen. Aber eben nur fast. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er ahnte, wie hoch er pokerte - er wusste, dass er selbst Opfer meines Tötungsrausches werden würde, wenn er es nicht schaffte, mich umzustimmen und dich damit zum Opfer werden zu lassen. Er starb, weil er sich gegen uns stellte, und es gab keinen Weg, ihn zu retten. Ich sagte dir, dass es mir schwer fallen würde ihn zu töten - es fiel mir schwer, aber ich bereue es nicht, denn hätte ich ihn am Leben gelassen, so hätte er einen Weg gefunden, uns beide dem Lord auszuliefern und sich damit zu rehabilitieren. Es wäre offensichtlich geworden, dass ich den Lord betrüge. Wir wären vermutlich noch am Leben, aber wir wären höchstwahrscheinlich Gefolterte in Lucius' Hand, der dem Lord die Drecksarbeit abgenommen hätte, uns zu bestrafen - und ich bin mir sicher, dass ER uns keine Chance gegeben hätte."

Hermine fröstelte unwillkürlich bei Severus Worten.

"Können wir das Thema nun beenden?", fragte er entschieden.

"Ja. Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt alles, was ich wissen musste", erwiderte Hermine.

"Kannst du mir erklären, warum ich mich für dieses Gespräch ausziehen sollte?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über Hermines Gesicht. "Nicht für das Gespräch, sondern hierfür", damit beugte sie sich über seinen Unterleib und nahm sein Glied tief in ihrem Mund auf.

Er ließ es nicht lange zu, dass sie ihn auf diese Art stimulierte, sondern zog sie auf sich, und streichelte ihre Brüste, während sie auf ihm ritt. Seine Hände machten keinen Unterschied, ob sie über ihre helle Haut, oder über die Narben strichen. Ihre Körper verschmolzen im Takt der Begierde. Alles schien eins zu sein - die Zeit hatte für sie gearbeitet und neuerte das Band zwischen ihnen, um es noch fester, noch unzertrennbarer zu machen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als die Posteulen in die Große Halle geflogen kamen, beobachtete Hermine mit einem stummen Lächeln, wie die Schüler Botschaften von Zuhause entgegennahmen. Einige strahlten und zeigten die Post ihren Freunden, während andere die Zeilen ihrer Familien ganz im Stillen lasen und die Briefe in ihren Umhangtaschen verschwinden ließen, als gelte es, die kostbaren Briefe vor fremden Blicken zu schützen.

Hermine blickte kurz zu Severus, der eine Fachzeitschrift über die Tränkebraukunst in Empfang nahm und den Inhalt kurz überflog. Sie versuchte ebenfalls die Themen zu erhaschen, als plötzlich ein Steinkauz vor ihr auf dem Tisch landete und auffordernd sein Bein ausstreckte.

Hermine fing Severus' fragenden Blick auf, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nahm der Eule das eingerollte Pergament vom Bein. Sie klaubte ein wenig Gebäck aus einer Schüssel, die sie bislang beim Frühstück stets ignoriert hatte, und hielt es dem Vogel hin, der beinahe pflichtbewusst den Lohn entgegennahm und dann sofort wieder in die Lüfte entschwand.

Hermine entrollte das Schriftstück und sofort erstrahlte ihr Gesicht vor Freude und sie stieß einen glücklichen Juchzer aus.

"Ein verflossener Liebhaber, der sich zurückmeldet?", fragte Severus augenbrauenhebend.

"Nein, besser", erwiderte Hermine und hielt ihm den Brief hin.

Severus bemühte sich die Unterschrift zu entziffern, dann fragte er: "Ginny Weasley?"

"Ja", bestätigte Hermine immer noch strahlend.

"Was will sie?"

Hermine sah ihn tadelnd an und ihr Lächeln wurde etwas gedämpfter: "Sie möchte sich gerne heute mit mir treffen. Sie ist für dieses Wochenende in London und fragt, ob wir uns sehen können."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass Severus seine Zeitschrift so fest umklammert hielt, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

"Was ist dein Problem, Severus? Warum stört es dich, dass ich mich mit Ginny treffen möchte?"

"Das ist kein Thema, das ich hier erörtern möchte", sagte Severus kurzangebunden.

"Gut, dann gehen wir."

Wortlos erhob sich Severus und gemeinsam gingen sie in den Kerker.

"Kannst du mir jetzt sagen, warum du ein Problem damit hast, dass ich mich mit meiner Freundin treffen möchte?", fragte Hermine ohne Umschweife.

Severus schien über diesen Frontalangriff nicht erfreut, doch er nickte mürrisch.

"Weil sie mich dir ausreden wird."

Hermine brauchte einen Moment, bis sie seine Worte realisiert hatte, dann fragte sie belustigt: "Du hast Angst, dass Ginny schlecht über dich reden könnte?"

"Sie hat wohl kaum etwas Gutes über mich zu reden", erwiderte er trocken.

"Sie hat es schon einmal akzeptiert, dass wir zusammen sind, Severus. In der anderen Zeitlinie hat sie es für in Ordnung befunden, warum sollte das jetzt anders sein?"

"Weil hier einiges anders verläuft."

"Gut, Severus...hier läuft einiges anders. Und vielleicht hast du recht, und Ginny findet es furchtbar, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin - und was glaubst du, würde das für mich ändern? Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dich verlassen, weil meine Freundin unsere Beziehung nicht gutheißt?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", gab er mürrisch zurück.

Hermine schnaubte verächtlich: "Gut, wenn du es nicht weißt, dann grüble ruhig noch ein wenig darüber nach."

Ein mörderischer Blick traf sie, doch Severus schwieg und Hermine schüttelte stumm den Kopf über soviel untypisch offen geäußerte Zweifel von seiner Seite aus.

"Ich werde den Tag nutzen, um einige Zutaten im Wald zu sammeln", sagte er schließlich.

"Aber es regnet", erwiderte sie sanft.

"Das hat mich noch nie abgehalten."

"Natürlich nicht", gab sie resigniert zurück.

Als er einige Dinge zusammensuchte, setzte sich Hermine an den Schreibtisch, um ihre Antwort an Ginny zu schreiben. Sie war erstaunt, als Severus nicht mit einem knappen Gruß den Kerker einfach verließ, nachdem er fertig ausgerüstet war, sondern zu ihr kam. Noch erstaunter war sie jedoch, als er sanft seine Hand durch ihr Haar gleiten ließ und sich schließlich zu ihr hinabbeugte, um sie zu küssen.

Er tat es sehr zärtlich, fast fragend, und auch seine Stimme klang besonnen, als er sagte: "Ich denke, dass du durch dieses Treffen erkennen wirst, dass es noch eine andere Welt gibt, als die, in der wir beide gefangen sind. Eine Welt in der Ginny Weasley lebt, die sich bewusst dafür entschieden hat, dem Orden nicht beizutreten. Eine Welt in der man glücklich sein kann, ohne jeden Tag aufs neue dafür bluten zu müssen."

"Denkst du das, oder fürchtest du es?", fragte Hermine mit fester Stimme.

"Ich fürchte es", gab er zu, "und gleichzeitig hoffe ich es."

"Ich weiß immer um diese andere Welt, Severus. Mein Gefühl für sie ist nicht verloren gegangen. Und ich hoffe, eines Tages wieder in dieser Welt leben zu können - mit dir!"

Severus sah sie einen Moment liebevoll an, dann schloss er die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war sein Blick leer. "Ich habe das Gefühl für diese andere Welt schon vor langer Zeit verloren. Ich glaube, ich würde wie ein Geist in ihr leben."

Hermine umfasste mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht, und er ließ es zu.

"Ich werde jeden Tag bei dir sein, um dir zu zeigen, dass du kein Geist bist. Ich werde dich täglich daran erinnern", versprach sie.

Er nickte nach einem Zögern, dann sagte er: "Richte Ginny einen Gruß von mir aus."

Hermine hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.

"Macht man so etwas nicht üblicherweise in dieser anderen Welt?", fragte er mit sanft ironischem Unterton.

"Doch", erwiderte sie lächelnd, "ich werde deinen Gruß gerne ausrichten."

Als er den Kerker schließlich verlassen hatte, starrte Hermine noch lange auf die Tür, durch die er verschwunden war.

Severus war dabei, sich zu verändern, und unwillkürlich fragte sich Hermine, ob sie es zulassen durfte. Obwohl sie es herbeisehnte, dass sie diese Welt aus Gewalt hinter sich ließen, war ihr doch klar, dass sie beide noch ihre Stärke brauchten, um das zu überstehen, was ihnen bevorstand. Ein bitterer Weg, der verbitterte Herzen zurücklassen würde - vielleicht war es zu früh, die Mauern niederzureißen, die Severus bislang geschützt hatten.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Pension war winzig. Hermine stieg die Stufen hoch, die sie zu einer Tür führten, deren verwitterte tannengrüne Farbe vom Holz blätterte.

Sie läutete an einer altmodischen Glocke und praktisch im gleichen Augenblick wurde die Tür auch schon geöffnet.

"Ah, die Besucherin für Miss Ginny Weasley", sagte eine geschäftige Frau, und winkte sie herein.

Hermine war überrascht, doch sofort erklärte die Dame: "Sie sagte mir, als ich ihr das Frühstück brachte, dass sie heute Besuch erwarten würde und hat Sie mir beschrieben. Und voilá, da sind Sie auch schon. Erster Stock, erste Tür links."

Damit wuselte die Dame auch schon davon und betrat einen Raum, der mit einem Privat-Schild versehen war. Hermine stieg die knarrenden Stufen zur ersten Etage herauf und klopfte an die erste Tür auf der linken Seite, während ihr Blick über den schmalen Flur fiel, der wenig schmuckhaft war.

Die triste Umgebung wurde jedoch sofort wettgemacht, als Ginny die Tür öffnete und ihre grünen Augen die Freundin mit einer glitzernden Freude in Empfang nahmen.

"Mine! Ich freue mich so, dass du heute tatsächlich Zeit für mich hast. Ich weiß, dass war ein wenig kurzfristig, aber ich wusste bis gestern selbst nicht, dass ich herkommen würde, sonst hätte ich mich eher angekündigt. Komm rein", sagte sie und hielt Hermine gleichzeitig davon ab, indem sie sie fest in die Arme schloss.

Als sie das Zimmer gemeinsam betreten hatten, konnte Hermine sich immer noch nicht vom Anblick der Freundin losreißen. Ginnys Haar glänzte trotz des regnerischen Tages in einem warmen Schimmer, der an ein gemütliches Kaminfeuer erinnerte. Sie strahlte eine tiefe Zufriedenheit aus, die Hermine sofort ebenfalls ein Gefühl von Ruhe vermittelte.

"Du siehst fantastisch aus", sagte Hermine ehrlich.

"Ich kann mich auch nicht beklagen. Das Projekt läuft gut, und wenn wir es abgeschlossen haben, kannst du Rons und meinen Namen vielleicht sogar in einigen Fachmagazinen lesen", sagte Ginny, dann legte sie den Kopf etwas schief und fügte leiser an: "Du siehst nicht ganz so gut aus, wenn ich ehrlich sein darf."

"Du darfst ehrlich sein - alles andere würde dir ohnehin zu schwer fallen", erwiderte Hermine mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

"Ja, das stimmt", bestätigte Ginny, dann sprudelte sie hervor: "Da bin ich mal für ein paar Wochen nicht erreichbar, und kaum komme ich zurück, muss ich erfahren, dass du Harry den Laufpass gegeben hast."

"Ich habe ihm nicht den Laufpass gegeben, wir haben uns in gegenseitigem Einverständnis getrennt", sagte Hermine erklärend.

"Ihr habt euch getrennt, und nun wohnst du bei Professor Snape", sagte Ginny mit einem anklagend-ungläubigen Unterton.

"Ich wohne nicht nur bei ihm, Ginny, wie du sicher inzwischen bereits weißt, sind wir ein Paar."

"Ja, man sagte mir das...nur glauben wollte ich es nicht."

"Glaubst du es jetzt, da ich selbst es dir sage?"

"Ja, ich glaube es...aber ich verstehe es nicht."

"Was verstehst du daran nicht?", fragte Hermine gereizt.

Ginny winkte ab und ihr Lächeln wurde nun wieder freundlicher: "Entschuldige, Hermine, ich hätte dich damit nicht so überfallen dürfen. Lass uns später darüber reden, in Ordnung?"

Ohne auf Hermines Antwort zu warten, deutete Ginny auf einen Tisch, der nahe am Fenster stand.

"Darf ich dir meinen derzeitigen Mitbewohner vorstellen? Das ist D-7."

"D-7?", fragte Hermine irritiert und blickte zu dem Korb, der so groß war, dass er kaum auf den Tisch passte.

"Ja, D-7. Das ist seine Bezeichnung in unserem Projekt. Wenn Ron es nicht hört, nenne ich D-7 allerdings manchmal Spiky. Er ist ein Zackenschwanzdrache, und auch wenn seine Schuppen noch weich sind, muss man schon höllisch aufpassen, dass man seinen Schwanz beim Herumtollen nicht ins Gesicht bekommt - das macht unschöne Narben." Erschrocken hielt Ginny inne und sah Hermine verlegen an, als sie stammelte: "Tut mir leid, ich wollte das so nicht sagen."

"Ist schon in Ordnung", beschwichtigte Hermine und fragte dann: "Also ist die Phase offensichtlich vorbei, in der du die einzige Person sein durftest, die das Drachenbaby sieht."

Ginny schwieg einen Moment, dann sagte sie feierlich: "Ja, in genau diesem Moment ist diese Phase beendet, denn du, Hermine, bist die erste Person, die Spiky außer mir in seinem Leben bisher zu sehen bekommt. Und ich bin total neugierig, ob er meine Befehle befolgen wird, wenn er mit dir in Kontakt tritt."

Hermine sah die Freundin entgeistert an. "Du willst an mir testen, ob er auf dich hört, wenn du ihm befiehlst, mich nicht anzugreifen?"

"Genau", bestätigte Ginny gut gelaunt.

"Ist das so etwas wie eine Ehre für mich?", fragte Hermine beklommen.

"Naja, eigentlich schon. Aber wenn du nicht möchtest, müsste ich dich bitten, jetzt sofort wieder zu gehen, weil es wichtig ist, dass D-7 sofort getestet wird, sobald er auf eine neue Person in seinem Leben trifft...und eigentlich ist es jetzt schon zu spät, wie du siehst", Ginny wies auf den Korb, über dessen Rand jetzt ein Drachenkopf lugte. Die Augen glitzerten gelb und sahen Hermine mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Angst an.

"Er hat dich gesehen", sagte Ginny überflüssigerweise.

"Ja, ich ihn auch", erwiderte Hermine dumpf und fügte dann an, "also kann ich nur mit dir sprechen, wenn ich das Versuchskaninchen spiele?"

"Im Moment schon. Ich kann hier nicht weg, Hermine. Und ich kann ihn auch nirgends mithin nehmen. Er darf in dieser Phase des Experimentes nur eine weitere Person sehen. Daher wohne ich auch nicht bei meinen Eltern, sondern in dieser mickrigen Pension. Ich lasse mir das Essen vor die Tür stellen und wechsle mit der Besitzerin höchstens ein paar Worte auf dem Flur."

Hermine nickte verstehend und betrachtete, wie der Drache mit seinen spitzen Zähnen Stücke aus dem Korb riss, die er dann spuckend auf den Boden verteilte.

"Warum ist nicht einfach Ron diese zweite Person, die dein Drache sieht?", fragte Hermine.

"Weil Ron gerade dabei ist, mit D-5 ebenfalls eine zweite Kontaktperson zu treffen."

"Wen?"

"Harry."

"Oh."

"Ja, eigentlich dachten wir, wir könnten unser befreundetes Ehepaar um diesen Gefallen bitten...nur, dass ihr jetzt kein Paar mehr seid."

"Ich bin hier, also, was soll ich tun?", sagte Hermine entschieden.

"Setz dich einfach zu ihm."

"Gut", erwiderte Hermine und trat vorsichtig näher an den Tisch. "Was ist eigentlich mit D-6 und den anderen fehlenden Nummern passiert?", fragte Hermine.

"Die haben sich noch im Ei selbst aufgefressen. Die Zackenschwänze gehören zu den aggressivsten Drachen, das kann öfters sogar schon mal in Autoaggression enden."

"Ah", erwiderte Hermine und schwieg vorsichtshalber.

"Er hört auf mich, sei ganz beruhigt", sagte Ginny und sah plötzlich so konzentriert aus, dass Hermine in ihr die Wissenschaftlerin erkennen konnte.

"Ich hoffe, du hast recht. Auch wenn ich schon eine Menge Narben habe, so bin ich nicht wild darauf, von einem Zackenschwanz ein bleibendes Souvenir zu erhalten. Oder war das Absicht, dass ihr ausgerechnet mich und Harry wegen der bereits vorhandenen Narben ausgewählt habt?", fragte sie sarkastisch.

"Nein, Hermine, das war nicht der Grund", gab Ginny ernst zurück, "der Grund war der, dass wir unseren Erfolg mit unseren besten Freunden teilen wollten."

"Gut, ich hoffe nur, dass es ein Erfolg wird...für dich, und für mich."

Hermine setzte sich nun auf einen Stuhl, der sie in die Position brachte, sich direkt gegenüber des Drachenkopfes zu befinden.

"Hi, Spiky", sagte sie leise.

Der Drache hob den Kopf und schnüffelte offensichtlich, wobei er die Augen genießerisch halb schloss.

"Wie rieche ich für dich? Interessant? Angenehm? Oder vielleicht sogar lecker?", fragte Hermine nervös.

Der Jungdrache stellte die Ohren auf und schien ihrer Stimme zu lauschen.

"Eigentlich ist er ganz süß", sagte Hermine, ohne das Tier aus den Augen zu lassen.

Als ein Fuß des Drachen sich über den Korbrand schob, schluckte Hermine unwillkürlich. Mit seinen scharfen Krallen blieb das Tier im Geflecht des Korbes hängen und riss ihn kurzerhand einfach auf, um sich zu befreien.

"Bralatay", sagte Ginny mahnend und Hermine sah sie fragend an.

"Er soll brav sein", erklärte diese knapp.

"Gute Idee", murmelte Hermine und fügte an, "warum sagst du dann nicht einfach: Sei brav!"

"Weil wir unsere eigene Sprache entwickelt haben, um zu unterbinden, dass jemand anderes allein durch verbale Ähnlichkeit Einfluss auf unsere Versuchtstiere haben könnte."

"Ja, klar...", sagte Hermine und wich ein Stück zurück, als D-7 auf sie zutapste.

Der Drache schnüffelte abermals und zwinkerte plötzlich.

Hermine lächelte leicht, als sie seinen nervös fragenden Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er schien wirklich überrascht, dass es noch ein Wesen gab, dass wie seine 'Mutter' aussah.

Plötzlich änderte sich sein Ausdruck rasend schnell und die eben noch neugierigen Augen wurden zu feindseligen Schlitzen.

"Bralatay!", wiederholte Ginny energisch.

Flammen bildeten sich in den geblähten Nüstern und Hermine konnte praktisch hören, wie der Drache Luft einsog, um ihr im nächsten Moment eine Flammenfontäne ins Gesicht zu blasen.

"Dondurr! DONDURR!", fuhr Ginny das Tier an.

Der Drache wandte den Kopf in ihre Richtung, und drehte sich abrupt um.

"Pass auf!", rief Ginny, und Hermine hatte schwer das Gefühl, dass diesmal sie gemeint war, weil die Worte der Freundin endlich wieder einen Sinn ergaben.

Durch den plötzlichen Rückzug des Drachen zischte sein Schwanz nur knapp an Hermine vorbei. Sie wich aus und erhaschte einen Blick auf die messerscharfen Zacken, die teilweise noch wie gefaltet am Drachenkörper klebten.

Spiky begab sich in seinen Korb zurück und blickte Hermine treuherzig an, als wolle er sich für das Fast-Flammen-Inferno entschuldigen.

"Das ist doch gut gelaufen", freute sich Ginny.

Hermine schwieg zu diesem Thema lieber, sie selbst hatte eher das Gefühl, dass Spiky, oder besser gesagt Projekt D-7 noch zu einer schweren Enttäuschung für die Freundin werden würde. Hermine hoffte einzig, dass D-5 nicht jetzt bereits eine Enttäuschung für Ron geworden war, und Harry keinen Schaden davongetragen hatte.

Als hätte das Tier Hermines negative Gedanken aufgefangen, begann es plötzlich leise aber inständig zu knurren.

"Mist", murmelte Ginny und sah Hermine entschuldigend an, "ich fürchte, wir sollten deinen Besuch nun besser beenden. Wichtig ist, dass er das eine mal gehört hat...aber wir sollten ihm noch nicht zuviel zumuten."

"Auf keinen Fall", bestätigte Hermine sofort und erhob sich vorsichtig.

"Das nächste mal werden wir uns hoffentlich wieder richtig unterhalten können", sagte Ginny und fügte dann entschieden an: "Und dann wirst du mir von dir und Snape erzählen, okay? Sobald das Projekt es zulässt, werden wir uns wieder treffen und dann will ich alles wissen - alles, klar?"

"Geht klar", erwiderte Hermine knapp und sagte dann: "Ich sollte dich übrigens von ihm grüßen." Die Freundin sah sie überrascht an und stieß schließlich: "Danke", hervor.

Hermine erkannte, dass Ginny tausend Fragen auf der Zunge brannten, für die nun keine Zeit war. Sie umarmte die immer noch Verblüffte zum Abschied noch einmal und trat auf den Flur.

Als Ginny die Tür geschlossen hatte, hörte sie die Freundin Worte murmeln, die seltsam fremd und doch irgendwie beruhigend klangen.

Hermine verließ die Pension und disapparierte.

Noch auf dem Weg zum Schloss bekam sie die Gewissheit, dass Harry das Experiment ebenfalls lebend überstanden hatte, denn er empfing sie noch vor den Schulländereien.

Ehe sie ihn nach Projekt D-5 befragen konnte, sagte er: "Hermine, ich muss dringend mit dir sprechen. Es geht um Wilbur Haines."

'Charles Grant', korrigierte Hermine in Gedanken sofort, und sie spürte, wie Zorn und Furcht gleichermaßen nach ihrem Herzen griffen.

tbc


	67. Schlecht gemischte Karten und hohe Einsä

**67. Kapitel **

**Schlecht gemischte Karten und hohe Einsätze**

"Kommst du mit zum Schloss? Wir können dort reden", sagte Hermine und sah Harrys Zögern.

"Du meinst, im Kerker?"

"Ja. Ich wohne jetzt dort. Er ist mein Zuhause, wir können aber auch in die Bibliothek gehen, wenn dir das lieber ist", sagte Hermine und wich Harrys verletztem Blick aus.

Es war eine unangenehme Situation, die beide in die Lage brachte, sich mit ihrer Trennung und den neuen Umständen auseinander zu setzen.

"Gut, gehen wir in den Kerker. Das scheint mir sicherer zu sein - vorausgesetzt, Severus gewährt mir seine Gastfreundschaft."

"Ich wüsste nicht, warum er dies nicht tun sollte", sagte Hermine und fügte dann mit einem Lächeln, aber ernster Stimme an: "Harry, wir stehen in deiner Schuld. Ich habe dir nie gesagt, wie dankbar ich dir bin. Du hast so Vieles aufgegeben, um zu helfen - es ist nicht fair, dass du dazu gezwungen warst, dein ganzes Leben umzustellen."

"Nein, es ist nicht fair, und ich verstehe ehrlich gesagt nicht, warum du dich ebenfalls erneut darauf eingelassen hast - nach allem, was du durchmachen musstest."

"Vermutlich aus dem gleich Grund wie du - um dem allen irgendwann endlich ein Ende zu bereiten."

"Ja, aber du weißt um deine Bestimmung...du hättest dich anders entscheiden können."

"Nein, Harry, ich habe so die Chance, die Zukunft zu beeinflussen. Ich habe die Chance, etwas zu bewirken, ohne dabei selbst Opfer zu werden - das hoffe ich zumindest."

"Wenn ihr nicht entdeckt hättet, dass es überhaupt eine andere Zeitlinie gab, dann sähe vieles heute noch anders für dich aus", Harry strich sich die Haare grüblerisch aus der Stirn, während sie gemeinsam auf den Eingang des Schlosses zugingen und sagte schließlich: "Vielleicht war es jedoch auch einfach so vorherbestimmt. Du und Severus - das Kind...unser aller Rollen...ich weiß es nicht."

"Nun, wir alle hatten uns redlich bemüht, aus unseren Rollen auszubrechen - es ist uns nicht gelungen, und ich bin mir sicher, dass dies einen guten Grund hat. Ob man es Schicksal nennen will, oder der ganzen Sache einen anderen Namen überstülpt, die Tatsache bleibt immer dieselbe - wir entkommen der Vorsehung nicht...aber vielleicht können wir sie beeinflussen."

"Nein, wir entkommen ihr nicht. Und nicht nur uns scheint das so zu gehen..."

"Grant?", fragte Hermine und versuchte sich ihren Hass nicht allzu deutlich anmerken zu lassen.

"In dieser Zeitebene heißt er Haines...aber ja...ihn meine ich."

Sie durchquerten jetzt die Eingangshalle und als sie an der Treppe ankamen, die in den Kerker führte, blieb Harry unwillkürlich stehen.

"Gott, hab ich das immer gehasst, hier runtergehen zu müssen. Hast du es damals nicht auch gehasst, Hermine?"

"Oh ja, das hab ich!", erwiderte Hermine sofort und dann blickten sich Harry und sie stumm an, bevor sie beide in Lachen ausbrachen.

"Ich hasse es immer noch, aber ich glaube, bei dir hat sich das inzwischen gelegt", sagte Harry glucksend.

"Zwangsläufig", kicherte sie und nahm Harrys Hand, als seien sie wieder Schüler, die sich durch diese Geste gegenseitig Mut machten.

Sie waren die Hälfte der Treppe hinabgestiegen, als Harry plötzlich sagte: "Ich habe unsere Ehe aufheben lassen. Du musst die Papiere nur noch unterzeichnen, dann bist du frei."

In diesem Moment wurde Hermine mit aller Macht klar, dass sie eben nicht die Schüler von einst waren, sie ließ Harrys Hand los und stieß mühsam ein: "Danke", hervor, um ihn nicht merken zu lassen, dass dieser Schritt weh tat, auch wenn sie ihn natürlich herbeigesehnt hatte.

Noch ein Teil, der 'anderen Welt', den sie nun hinter sich ließ. Severus hatte ihr die Möglichkeit gegeben, sich in dieser anderen Welt ein Leben aufzubauen - und nun trennte sie nur noch ihre Unterschrift davon, das Kartenhaus zum Einstürzen zu bringen, das von Anfang an ohnehin höchst instabil gewesen war. Sie wollte Harry jedoch nicht unter diesen nutzlosen Karten begraben sehen...sie wollte, dass er wieder zu leben begann, sie wollte, dass er diese Karten wieder für sich ins Spiel brachte. Der Orden hatte 'ihren' Harry jedoch nach wie vor fest im Griff, auch dann, wenn er offiziell nicht mehr IHR Harry sein würde.

Als Hermine die Tür mit einem Zauber öffnete und eintrat, blieb Harry im Flur stehen und wartete.

"Severus?", rief sie gleich nach Betreten des Raumes. Seine Antwort kam aus dem Badezimmer und bewies eine Mischung aus Spott und Angriff, die schlecht verborgene Sorge zum Ausdruck brachte. "Und, mit wie vielen Gründen konnte dir Ginny Weasley belegen, dass es ein Fehler war, den einfühlsamen und liebenswerten Harry Potter zu verlassen und statt dessen mit mir dein Leben zu vergeuden?"

Hermine wollte gerade antworten, als Severus ins Zimmer kam, ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen, das Haar noch nass und wirr.

"Wir haben Besuch", sagte sie schließlich, als sie bemerkte, dass Severus den Gast vor der Tür bereits fixierte.

"Ja, das sehe ich", gab Severus trocken zurück und setzte dann eine undurchdringliche Miene auf.

"Harry möchte mir etwas wegen Charles Grant erzählen", sagte Hermine erklärend.

"Wilbur Haines", korrigierte Harry automatisch.

Severus machte eine herrische Geste, die dem Gast bedeuten sollte, den Raum endlich zu betreten.

"Das eben war nicht für Ihre Ohren bestimmt, Potter", knurrte Severus und fügte dann an sich hinabdeutend an: "Und das nicht für Ihre Augen."

"Das dachte ich mir beinahe", sagte Harry bedeutsam und zuckte dann kurz mit den Schultern: "Trotzdem kein Grund, mich wieder mit Potter anzusprechen, ich kann mich erinnern, dass wir zumindest beim Vornamen angelangt waren...aber das war scheinbar in einer anderen Zeit", fügte Harry dann trocken an.

Severus fixierte ihn abermals, dann nickte er kurz mit dem Kopf, wobei nicht ganz klar war, worauf sich seine Zustimmung bezog. Dann verschwand er wortlos im Schlafzimmer, um sich anzukleiden.

"Ich hoffe, ich habe eure Abendplanung nicht durcheinander gebracht", raunte Harry angespannt.

"Nicht dass ich wüsste", sagte Hermine so vage, dass Harry sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansah.

"Ich glaube, ich möchte das doch nicht so genau wissen", gab er schließlich zurück, "eure Spiele sind nicht nach meinem Geschmack, wie du weißt."

"Das müssen sie auch nicht sein, Harry, und ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir nicht darüber reden."

Harry nickte zustimmend.

Hermine bot ihm einen Platz an und schenkte ihm Wein ein. Inzwischen war Severus zurückgekehrt und nun in die üblichen dunklen Farben gehüllt.

Harry sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an, und sofort sagte Severus: "Ich gehe davon aus, dass es mich durchaus etwas angeht, was Sie zu erzählen haben."

"Ja, das hat es wohl in der Tat", sagte Harry und seine Miene verfinsterte sich.

"Nun sprich schon, Harry! Was gibt es über Gra...Haines zu berichten?", fragte Hermine und führte ihr eigenes Weinglas scheinbar ruhig an die Lippen.

Harry blickte zwischen Severus und Hermine hin und her, ehe er zu sprechen begann.

"Wilbur hat sich regelrecht an meine Fersen geheftet. Ich konnte nicht lange vor ihm verbergen, dass wir beide nicht länger ein Paar sind, Hermine. Die Spatzen pfeifen es überall von den Dächern, dass du hier im Schloss wohnst...bei Severus." Harry schwieg einen Moment und sah seinen ehemaligen Lehrer auf eine Weise an, die Hermine die Kehle zuschnürte.

"Es war abzusehen, dass er es früher oder später erfährt - aber es geht Haines nichts an, Harry", sagte Hermine mit Nachdruck. Etwas sanfter fuhr sie fort: "Wir befinden uns nun in einer anderen Zeitlinie und ich hatte hier praktisch so gut wie keinen Kontakt mit ihm...was kümmert es ihn also?"

Harry stieß ein trockenes Lachen aus. "Was es ihn kümmert? Gut, ich werde dir sagen, was es ihn kümmert!", fuhr er Hermine plötzlich an. "Er hat mir gestanden, dass er dich schon vom ersten Tag an liebt, als er erfuhr, dass du schwer verletzt im Muggelkrankenhaus liegst. Er sagte mir, dass er sich auf eine starke Art von dir und deinem Schicksal angezogen fühlte - geardezu so, als habe das Schicksal vorgesehen, dass ihr zwei zusammen gehört...vielleicht eine unterbewusste Rückkopplung der anderen Zeitlinie...aber es kommt noch schlimmer...Wilbur war bei dir im Krankenhaus, Hermine - täglich! Er hat die Zeiten abgepasst, zu denen ich nicht bei dir sein konnte. Wenn er wusste, dass ich im Ministerium war, ist er los und hat sich im Krankenhaus als dein angeblicher Bruder Zutritt zu dir verschafft. Die Muggelärzte und Schwestern hegten keinen Zweifel, dass er zu dir gehörte, so verzweifelt und liebevoll wie er auftrat - das waren seine Worte, wobei ich vermute, dass er mit einer Portion Magie ebenfalls dazu beitrug, sie zu täuschen."

Hermine spürte, wie der Gedanke, dass Haines neben ihr gesessen hatte, während sie selbst wehrlos dagelegen hatte, Ekel in ihr hervorrief. Und Harrys nächste Worte verstärkten das Gefühl fast bis zur Unerträglichkeit.

"Er hat...er hat den Schwestern gesagt, dass er...", Harry suchte scheinbar nach Worten, und entschied sich dann für den direkten Weg: "Er hat dich gewaschen und den Schwestern geholfen, dich umzuziehen. Er sagte, dass sei das erste mal gewesen, dass er es als positiv empfunden hätte, dass er aufgrund der strengen Aufsicht, unter die die Muggel dich gestellt hatten, für diese Tätigkeiten keinen Zauber hatte anwenden können. Er musste dich berühren, mit seinen eigenen Händen - und...er hat es genossen."

Hermine hatte sich unwillkürlich zusammengekauert und kratzte an ihren Armen. Severus bemerkte, dass sie zwanghaft immer wieder die gleiche Stelle mit ihren Nägel traktierte und ein kurzer Blick zu Harry bedeutete diesem zu schweigen.

Severus setzte sich dicht neben Hermine und legte einen Arm um ihren zitternden Körper. Behutsam hielt er die Hand fest, mit der sie sich selbst verletzte.

"Es tut mir Leid", sagte Harry leise und wandte den Blick ab.

Severus ignorierte Harrys Bedauern und küsste Hermine aufs Haar. Sie wandte den Kopf zu ihm und ein verwirrtes Lächeln streifte ihr Gesicht. "Ich muss auch den Rest hören, oder?", fragte sie Severus, als läge die Entscheidung bei ihm.

Harry stockte der Atem als Severus stumm nickte.

"Fahren Sie fort, Harry", sagte der Zaubertrankmeister und seine Hand legte sich beruhigend auf Hermines malträtierten Arm.

Für einen Moment überlegte Harry, ob er den Raum fluchtartig verlassen sollte - es tat weh ihr weh zu tun...doch noch mehr weh tat es, dass Severus nun derjenige war, der sie trösten durfte, während er selbst ihr offenbaren musste, was an Grässlichem geschehen war - und was noch geschehen würde.

"Haines hat deine Narben natürlich gesehen - und er hat seinen Onkel gebeten, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie verschwinden. Er konnte nicht verstehen, dass dies nicht gelang - und er versteht es bis heute nicht. Haines hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass er einen Weg finden wird, dafür zu sorgen, dass du eines Tages von ihnen befreit sein wirst. Er wird nicht müde, mir zu versichern, dass er dich liebt, und dass er fast verrückt geworden ist, als er herausbekam, dass wir beide heiraten würden. Der einzige Grund, warum er sich zurückgezogen hat, war der, dass er glaubte, gegen mich keine Chance zu haben. Er wusste um unsere lange Freundschaft und als du endlich erwacht warst, ging alles sehr schnell - wir haben geheiratet und du warst für ihn tabu. Er sagt, er hat versucht, dich aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen - bis vor ein paar Wochen."

Harry machte eine Pause und versuchte zu ergründen, ob Hermine stark genug war, um auch den Rest zu hören.

"Er wusste noch nichts von unserer Trennung, da bekam er von einem anonymen 'Freund' eine Glaskugel mit einer Prophezeiung zugeschickt. Diese Prophezeiung zeigte ihm Bilder, die ihn in dem Glauben bestärkten, dass du zu ihm gehörst. Und als er nun herausbekam, dass wir beide uns getrennt haben, und du bei Severus bist..."

Hermine unterbrach Harry mit aggressiver Stimme: "Es ist mir egal, was dieser Spinner glaubt! Ich gehöre zu Severus und es kümmert mich nicht, was Grant oder von mir aus auch Haines sich in seinem kranken Kopf zurechtlegt!"

"Nun, ganz so einfach wird es leider nicht, Hermine. Es wird nichts nützen, wenn du einfach den Kopf in den Sand steckst", sagte Harry mahnend.

"Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie mit düsterer Stimme.

Severus, der bislang geschwiegen hatte, beugte sich zu Harry vor und sagte: "Was hat er vor?"

Harry kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Stirn und atmete tief durch.

"Durch die Prophezeiung, die er zugeschickt bekommen hat..."

"Von Dumbledore", warf Hermine noch düsterer ein.

"Vermutlich von Dumbledore", stimmte Harry zu und fuhr fort, "glaubt er eine ultimativ wichtige Rolle bei der Befreiung der Zaubererwelt von den Mächten des Dunklen zu spielen. Er spricht nun offen von einer gemeinsamen Vorsehung, die dich, Hermine, mit ihm verbindet."

"Aber das ist Blödsinn", begehrte Hermine auf.

"Ja, das wissen wir drei...aber der Rest geht davon aus, dass Haines der Erzeuger des Erlösers ist."

"Der Rest? Von welchem Rest sprichst du?"

Harry hob die Handflächen als Zeichen seiner Unschuld bei dem, was er ihr nun mitzuteilen hatte.

"Wilbur ist, wie du sicherlich noch weißt, ein guter Freund des Zaubereiministers. Er hat ihn über seine wichtige Rolle für die Zukunft der Zaubererwelt informiert und ihn mittels der Prophezeiung davon überzeugt, dass du und er füreinander bestimmt seid."

"Das kann er tausendfach tun - und er kann es von mir aus Merlin höchstpersönlich erzählen - das ändert gar nichts!", sagte Hermine nachdrücklich.

"Ich fürchte, es hat sich schon etwas geändert, Hermine", sagte Harry und wurde verdächtig leise und sanft.

Severus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und griff nach Hermines Hand.

Harry bemerkte die Geste und lächelte traurig. "Der Minister hat ein Gesetzt erlassen, dass dich zu dieser Verbindung zwingen wird, Hermine. Er möchte damit sicherstellen, dass der Frieden einer ganzen Welt Vorrang vor persönlichen Entscheidungen hat, die er als halsstarrig und egoistisch verurteilt."

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", sagte Hermine atemlos.

"Ich fürchte doch", entgegnete Harry leise aber bestimmt.

"Und Sie sind der Bote, der die Nachricht überbringen soll?", fragte Severus mit schlecht verborgener Abscheu.

"Ja - ich habe mich freiwillig dafür gemeldet, weil ich vermeiden wollte, dass Hermine von der Sache per unpersönlicher Eule erfährt."

"Harry, was ist, wenn ich die Dokumente nicht unterzeichne, die unsere Scheidung besiegeln?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

"Damit könnten wir höchstens Zeit schinden, aber sie werden auch dafür einen Weg finden", sagte Harry düster.

"Zeit - Zeit klingt gut", sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

"Was denkst du ändern zu können?", fragte Harry.

"Etwas Entscheidendes", antwortete Hermine bestimmt, "der Wahrheit ans Licht zu verhelfen."

"Harry wechselte einen Blick mit Severus und senkte dann den Kopf in Hinsicht auf das, was er nun zu sagen hatte: "Hermine, es gibt keine Wahrheit - nicht, was die Dinge aus der anderen Zeitlinie angeht. Sie sind keine Wahrheit, sondern lediglich Geschehnisse einer Dimension, die hier nicht gültig ist. Nichts von dem muss geschehen - es ist möglich...dass dein Kind...in dieser Zeitlinie...von Haines gezeugt wird."

"Nein", erwiderte Hermine, "das ist nicht möglich", sie sah kurz zu Severus und fuhr erst fort, als er zustimmend nickte. "Ich bin schwanger...ich bin schwanger mit Severus' Kind."

Ein Moment verstrich, in dem die Tragweite von Hermines Worten bei Harry Fuß fassen konnte, dann fuhr sie so sachlich wie möglich fort: "Dumbledore will seinen Retter...nun soll er uns gefälligst helfen, dafür zu kämpfen, dass dieser Retter zu dem werden kann, in den er soviel Hoffnung setzt."

Harry sah zu Severus, der keine Miene verzog.

"Seit wann wisst ihr von dieser Schwangerschaft", fragte er mit krächzender Stimme.

Severus antwortete ruhig: "Ich weiß es seit genau einer Woche."

Harry schien die Nachricht nur schwer zu verdauen. Das Schweigen hing schwer im Raum und wurde schließlich vom Tränkemeister unterbrochen.

"Harry", sagte er und atmete tief durch, "ich fürchte, man betrachtet mich nach wie vor als störendes Element in dieser Geschichte. Ich bin mir nicht sicher was geschehen wird, wenn Ihre Scheidung rechtskräftig wird. Ich möchte Sie bitten, unser Kind zu schützen, indem Sie angeben, selbst der Vater zu sein."

Harry starrte sein Gegenüber fassungslos an und schüttelte bedächtig mit dem Kopf.

"Nein, das kann ich nicht - wie lange sollen diese Lügen denn noch weitergehen?"

"So lange, bis sie nicht mehr von Nöten sein werden", sagte Severus entschieden, "wenn das Ministerium nicht zurückschreckt, Hermine zwangszuverheiraten, dann kann wohl niemand für das Überleben eines Kindes garantieren, dessen Erzeuger ich bin. Ebenso wie eine schnelle Eheschließung zwischen Hermine und mir nur zu leicht annulliert werden könnte. Doch bei Ihnen sähe die Sache ganz anders aus. Sie sind ein Mitglied des Ministeriums - Sie sind dem Gesetz nach Hermines Ehemann...und solange Sie das sind, kann keine Heirat mit Haines erwirkt werden."

"Dann soll ich vorgeben, dass ich erst jetzt von der Vaterschaft erfahren habe, nachdem Hermine doch eindeutig eine Partnerschaft mit Ihnen führt, Severus?"

"Ich werde jeden Test zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit erstellen, der Sie als Vater dieses Kindes ausweist", sagte Severus leise, und fügte dann noch leiser an: "Harry, nur eines ist mir wichtig - ich möchte, dass dieses Kind lebt! Wenn klar wird, dass es von mir stammt, fürchte ich, dass es einem 'Unfall' zum Opfer fallen könnte."

"Es wäre nicht der erste", setzte Hermine bitter hinterher.

"Ich weiß nicht...ich muss darüber nachdenken", sagte Harry.

"Dafür bleibt dir allerdings nicht allzuviel Zeit", erinnerte Hermine vorsichtig.

"Für den Fall dass ich zustimme - für den Fall, dass ich das Kind als meines ausgebe und unsere Ehe weiter existiert - würdest du trotzdem hier bleiben, Hermine...bei ihm?"

Harry ignorierte nun Severus völlig und konzentrierte sich allein auf Hermines Antwort.

"Ja, Harry, das würde ich. Es sind allein die amtlichen Dokumente die zählen - sie würden ausreichen, dem Ministerium so lange Steine in den Weg zu legen, bis wir eine bessere Lösung gefunden haben. Ich würde nicht zu dir zurückkehren", stellte sie dann noch einmal klar.

Harry lachte freudlos und schickte ein Schnauben hinterher: "Bist du die gleiche Frau, die zuvor noch zu mir sagte, dass es unfair ist, dass ich ein Leben führen muss, welches ich nicht führen möchte? Ich soll euer Kind schützen um den Preis, einer lebenslangen Lüge."

"Sie muss nicht lebenslang sein. Nur so lange, bis wir alle nicht mehr der Spielball in dieser Geschichte sind. Wir sind zu dritt Harry - egal, wie viele Mitglieder der Orden hat, egal wie viel das Ministerium zu wissen glaubt - nur wir drei kennen die ganze Wahrheit und können dafür kämpfen...es gibt eine Wahrheit, und sie ist dabei, auch in dieser Realität Gestalt anzunehmen."

tbc

Ich freue mich auf eure Rückmeldungen:)


	68. Die Idylle des Grauens

**68. Kapitel**

**Die Idylle des Grauens**

Hermine begleitete Harry bis in den menschenleeren Schlosshof.

„Wirst uns helfen?", fragte sie, als sie einen Moment schweigend beisammen gestanden hatten.

„Ich werde euch meine Entscheidung mitteilen, sobald ich sie selbst kenne", sagte er unwirsch, als er ihre Ungeduld bemerkte.

Hermine nickte verstehend und senkte den Kopf, schließlich hob sie ihn wieder und sah Harry direkt in die Augen als sie sprach.

„Ich verstehe, dass du erst darüber nachdenken musst. Harry...", sie machte eine Pause und lächelte unbeholfen: „würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich die Ungerechtigkeit erkenne, die wir dir mit dieser Bitte antun? Es tut mir Leid, Harry...ich habe dir dein Leben so schwer gemacht...meine Sehnsucht nach einem Kind...meine Albträume...meine Unzufriedenheit..."

„Ich kam mir oft vor wie ein Betrüger, Hermine", unterbrach Harry sie.

„Ein Betrüger?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Ja, ich wusste all die Zeit über, dass unsere Beziehung nur existierte, weil dir die Erinnerung an ihn und eure gemeinsame Zeit genommen war. Hast du eine Ahnung wie schwer es war, so zu tun, als würdest du zu mir gehören, obwohl ich doch wusste, dass er nur unseren Weg würde kreuzen müssen, um dieses Feuer erneut in dir zu entfachen, das er schon einmal zum Vorschein gelockt hatte. Ich habe immer gehofft, dass es mir gelingen könnte, diese Leidenschaft ebenfalls in dir zum Vorschein zu holen, aber dazu war ich offensichtlich nicht in der Lage. Es tut weh zu sehen, dass er all das hat, was mir nun fehlt. Ich hasse es! Ich hasse IHN! Und dann wird mir klar, dass ich kein Recht dazu habe, denn er hat dich mir nicht weggenommen, weil ich dich nie hatte...ich hatte dich...nie!"

"Wir werden immer Freunde sein, Harry...und das waren wir immer, bitte vergiss das nicht! Ich weiß, dass das im Moment für dich wie der blanke Hohn klingen muss, aber diese Freundschaft ist wertvoll! Sie bedeutet mir unendlich viel...und ich hoffe, dass sie dir ebenfalls noch etwas bedeutet."

Harry schwieg und sah Hermine lange an.

"Ja", sagte er schließlich, "sie bedeutet mir etwas...aber ich kann dir jetzt keine Antwort darauf geben, ob ich erneut die Kraft für eine solche Lüge aufbringe."

"Das verstehe ich. Ich werde warten...und hoffen."

Er nickte, blieb jedoch eine weitere Antwort schuldig. Hermine schickte ihm ein Lächeln und fragte dann das Thema wechselnd: "Wie geht es Ron?"

Harry räusperte sich und kratzte sich an der Stirn. "Er lebt noch - so gerade! Kannst du mir sagen, warum er und Ginny ausgerechnet mit Drachen arbeiten müssen? Man müsste doch meinen, dass ihnen Hagrids Schicksal Mahnung genug sein müsste, dass man die Viecher nicht zähmen kann. Statt dessen setzt er mir dieses Monster vor die Nase und erwartet, dass irgendwie schon alles gut gehen wird. Dieser D-5 hielt allerdings wenig von dem Plan und zog es vor, ihm die Hand zu grillen."

Harry schüttelte kurz den Kopf und fuhr dann fort: "Da sehe ich meinen Freund nach all der Zeit endlich wieder und muss erleben, wie er vor meinen Augen flammbiert wird. Doch statt das Vieh wegzusperren, hat er lieber mich aus dem Hotelzimmer geschmissen. Wenn du mich fragst, haben die beiden sich da in etwas verrannt, das nie und nimmer klappen wird. Oder lief es mit D-6 besser?"

"D-7", korrigierte Hermine automatisch.

"Was ist mit D-6 passiert?"

"Der hat sich selbst verspeist."

"Das hätte D-5 auch besser tun sollen", sagte Harry unwirsch.

"Mit D-7 lief es eigentlich ganz gut. Aber von Ginny habe ich ungefähr soviel gehabt, wie du von Ron."

"Tja, es geht nichts über Freundschaft, nicht wahr?", sagte Harry bitter und erinnerte damit an Hermines vorherige Worte.

"Es werden auch wieder andere Zeiten kommen - das hoffe ich zumindest", sagte Hermine.

Harry nickte knapp: "Das hoffe ich auch. Pass auf dich auf", sagte er dann und küsste sie sacht auf die Wange um sich zu verabschieden.

Hermine wartete, bis er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, ehe sie ins Schloss zurückkehrte. Als sie den Kerker betrat, erkannte sie sofort, dass Severus sie bereits erwartet hatte.

"Hat Harry eingewilligt?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: "Er braucht noch Zeit, um diese Entscheidung zu treffen."

"Ich hatte gehofft, dass er nur auf eine Gelegenheit wartet einzuwilligen, ohne dass ich dabei bin,"

gab Severus leise zu.

Hermine seufzte und sagte: "Er ist enttäuscht - und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er wirklich bereit sein wird, uns noch einmal zu helfen. Wir haben ihn ausgenutzt, und wir würden es wieder tun."

"Ja, um unser Kind zu schützen, Hermine! Wir haben es EINMAL verloren...das darf nicht wieder geschehen!"

Hermine lächelte ihn traurig an und ihre Stimme klang eher defensiv, obwohl sie sagte: "Du hast mir doch stets erklärt, dass wir unser Kind NICHT verloren haben, weil es in Wahrheit nie existierte."

Einen Moment lang sah er sie schweigend an, dann ging er zu ihr und nahm sie ebenso schweigend in die Arme. Hermine schmiegte sich an seine Brust und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf, die ihr gestatteten, einen Teil der Anspannung abzuschütteln.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Schüler schlichen mit gesenkten Köpfen aus dem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer. Ihr Lehrer schien heute besonders schlechter Laune zu sein und die Strafarbeiten waren regelrecht auf jeden niedergeprasselt, der es auch nur gewagt hatte, zu laut zu atmen.

Hermine begegnete ein paar Schülern auf der Treppe, da sie gerade hinunterging, als die Teenager den Kerker verließen.

Sie glaubte so manch vorwurfsvollen Blick auf sich zu spüren, so als wolle man sie fragen, ob sie nicht positiver auf den Mann an ihrer Seite einwirken könne, und in der Tat hörte sie eine unverhohlen gehässige Bemerkung eines Schülers, dessen Gesicht ihr nur allzudeutlich aus der anderen Zeitdimension in Erinnerung war.

Sie versuchte das Gesagte zu ignorieren und atmete erleichtert auf, als auch der letzte Schüler an ihr vorbeigegangen war.

Severus schloss gerade die Klassenzimmertür von außen, als sie in den Flur trat. Sein Blick ging zur Treppe und als er sah, dass die Schüler verschwunden waren, trat er zu Hermine und zog sie vorsichtig an sich.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte er leise.

"Gut - scheinbar besser als dir. Was hast du mit deinen Schülern angestellt?"

"Das Übliche", gab er knapp zurück.

"Also muss ich mir keine Sorgen machen, dass du noch ungerechter als ungerecht warst?"

"Nicht wesentlich ungerechter als ungerecht", antwortete er trocken.

"Gut, dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Weißt du eigentlich, dass ICH am meisten darunter leiden muss, wenn du so viele Strafarbeiten aufgibst?"

"Ist das so?", fragte er verblüfft nach.

Hermine nickte nachdrücklich: "Ja - dann musst du am folgenden Tag noch mehr Zeit aufwenden, um diese zusätzlichen Arbeiten zu korrigieren."

"Ich muss mich ablenken, bis Harry endlich seine Entscheidung getroffen hat", erwiderte Severus tonlos.

"Das ist der Grund dafür, dass du den Schülern Strafarbeiten aufbrummst? Du tust das, um dich durch ihre Mehrarbeit ablenken zu können?"

Severus grübelte einen Moment, dann sagte er: "Scheint so."

Hermine seufzte leise: "Weißt du, Severus...ich habe mich früher oft gefragt, was wir als Schüler wohl falsch gemacht hatten, wenn du scheinbar selbstherrlich und willkürlich Strafarbeiten verteilt hast...ich danke dir für die Erkenntnis, dass es in der Tat von dir einfach selbstherrlich und willkürlich war!"

Severus schickte ihr ein zynisches Lächeln, dann wurde er wieder ernst.

"Wir stehen kurz vor den Prüfungen - es kann wohl kaum schaden, wenn der Lehrstoff noch einmal Gegenstand des Denkens der Schüler wird, denn Schüler dieses Alters sind mit allem anderen beschäftigt, nur nicht mit dem Unterrichtsstoff."

"Kannst du ihnen das verübeln?"

"Wenn es das einzige Problem eines Schülers ist, wie er seine Finger in das Höschen seiner Mitschülerin bekommen kann, ist das nicht gerade gut für den Notendurchschnitt."

"Ein echtes Lehrerproblem", sagte Hermine ironisch.

Severus funkelte sie kalt an, dann zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte: "Darf ich dich an deine Prüfung und das Ergebnis deiner pubertären Gefühle mir gegenüber erinnern?"

"Nein, das darfst du nicht!", sagte Hermine entschieden.

Severus schien ihre schneidende Antwort völlig zu entgehen, denn er lächelte sie plötzlich warm an und seine Hand legte sich in ihren Nacken, während er sich zu ihr beugte, um sie zu küssen.

Hermine war über diese zärtliche Geste außerhalb der Wohnräume überrascht, ließ es jedoch sehr gerne geschehen.

Severus küsste sie, als täte er es zum ersten mal und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass er diese sanfte Geste auf eine Art genoss, die ihm lange gefehlt hatte.

Erst als wieder Stimmen von Schülern zu vernehmen waren, die zur nächsten Stunde die Treppe hinabstiegen, löste er sich von Hermine und lächelte sie an.

"Zeit, wieder Schüler zu ärgern", sagte sie ebenfalls lächelnd.

Severus zog zur Antwort nur eine Augenbraue hoch, denn inzwischen kamen die ersten Erstklässer verschüchtert auf sie zu.

Als Severus mit ihnen im Klassenzimmer verschwunden war, legte Hermine einen Finger an ihre Lippen, als könne sie Severus' Kuss dadurch festhalten.

Vor Glück immer noch schwindlig betrat sie die Wohnräume und kaum hatte sie die Tür geschlossen, klopfte es leise.

Sie wusste, dass er es unmöglich sein konnte, und doch öffnete sie Tür in dieser Hoffnung.

Im ersten Moment sah sie niemanden, doch dann senkte sich ihr Blick, als eine Elfenstimme piepste: "Eine Nachricht von Professor Dumbledore für Master Snape."

Hermine nahm die Botschaft entgegen und bedankte sich bei Blinky, den sie, obwohl er Severus persönlich zugeteilter Hauself war, nur sehr selten zu Gesicht bekam.

Der Hauself schien denn auch froh, als sie keine weiteren Wünsche äußerte und entfernte sich zwar mit der üblichen Demut, aber doch etwas zu schnell, um zu verbergen, dass ihm selbst diese wenigen Einsätze für seinen Herrn schwer fielen.

Hermine seufzte leise, als sie darüber nachdachte, wie ungerecht das Leben zu diesen ständig dienenden Wesen war.

Sie schloss die Tür und legte den Brief auf den Wohnzimmertisch.

Dann griff sie selbst zu Pergament und Feder und verfasste einen Brief an Ginny, in dem sie ihr schrieb, wie sehr sie sich auf ihr nächstes Treffen freue, und äußerte die Hoffnung, dass sie dann mehr Zeit für eine Unterhaltung finden würden. Sie brachte den Brief eigenhändig in die Eulerei und ging danach in die Bibliothek, in der sie die Zeit verbrachte, bis Severus den Unterricht beendet hatte.

Hermine hatte sich auf den Nachmittag gefreut, an dem sie ihn wiedertreffen würde, und wurde nicht enttäuscht, als er sie erneut zärtlich mit einem Kuss begrüßte.

Als Severus den Brief öffnete, überflog er kurz die Zeilen und seufzte dann.

"Was ist los?", fragte Hermine sofort.

"Albus hat mich in sein Büro eingeladen. Er betont, dass es sich um eine Einladung handelt an der du ebenfalls gerne teilnehmen kannst."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich, dann sagte sie: "Ich werde dich gerne begleiten. Es wird ohnehin Zeit ihn einzuweihen, oder Severus?"

Er sah sie lange an, dann erwiderte er: "Ja, wir sollten ihn einweihen. Auch wenn ich eigentlich nicht bereit bin, ihm erneut soviel Macht über mich zu geben."

"Das verstehe ich", sagte Hermine und machte eine hilflose Geste: "Aber wir benötigen vielleicht seinen Schutz."

Nun nickte Severus stumm und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als er den Brief des Direktors in seinen Händen zerknüllte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der alte Mann lächelte, als er seinen Gästen Tee einschenkte.

Hermine warf einen kurzen Blick zu Severus, der seit Betreten des Raumes seine Unruhe nur schlecht verbergen konnte.

Diesmal jedoch hatte seine innere Aufruhr weder etwas mit dem anstehenden Gespräch mit Dumbledore, noch etwas mit der noch ausstehenden Antwort von Harry zu tun.

Severus spürte offensichtlich überdeutlich die Präsenz des 'Übergangs zur Hölle.'

Das Bild hing ihm praktisch direkt gegenüber und zeigte sich heute, auf den ersten Blick zumindest, von seiner eher harmlosen Seite, da es eine Gruppe von Leuten darstellte, die ein fröhliches Fest zu feiern schienen. Ein langer Tisch, der vor Speisen überquoll, befand sich am Bildrand und ein Kind pflückte gerade Obst von einem dürren Ast, der mitsamt der Früchte in einer Schale lag, die auf dem reich gedeckten Tisch stand, während eine Frau - vielleicht die Mutter - einen Braten aufschnitt. Im Vordergrund standen lachende Männer und Frauen, die sich zum Tanze die Hände reichten.

Hermine bemerkte Severus prüfenden Blick und nahm das Bild selbst genauer ins Visier.

Ihr Mund wurde trocken und Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf, als sie, vom Speisenberg stellenweise gut bedeckt, einen menschlichen Körper ausmachte, der zweifellos Albus darstellen sollte.

Sein nackter Brustkorb erhob sich zwischen einer Dekoration aus Beilagen und wurde von der Frau auf dem Bild gerade zum Verzehr vorbereitet, während das Kind einen, aus dem Fleisch geschälten Hoden des Toten von den dünnen Sehnen riss.

Dumbledore bemerkte die Blicke seiner Gäste und sagte freundlich: "Ich hätte euch den Anblick gerne erspart, aber nachdem ich das Bild mehrmals vergeblich in meine Wohnräume gebracht habe, musste ich einsehen, dass die Gemälde es bevorzugen, stets um mich zu sein, indem sie mir nur gestatten, jeweils eines im Büro, und eines in meinem privaten Bereich zu verwahren. Ich hoffe darauf, dass die Darstellungen so...verschleiert bleiben und Besucher, aufgrund der Vielzahl an Gemälden hier, nicht soviel Wert auf eine genaue Untersuchung der einzelnen Motive legen."

Hermine fühlte sich mehr als peinlich berührt, weil die Darstellung nicht nur ekelerregend und schamlos war, sondern weil das Gemälde scheinbar auch seinen Einfluss auf das Leben seines Besitzers dahingehend ausgeweitet hatte, ihn selbst dann zu verfolgen, wenn er sich nicht gerade darin befand. Ein Terror, dem sich Albus vermutlich nicht lange so kraftvoll entgegenstellen konnte.

Erneut brandete das schlechte Gewissen in ihr auf, dass sie den Direktor gezwungen hatte, auch dieses zweite Bild in seinen Besitz zu nehmen. Sie dachte darüber nach, ob sie anders gehandelt hätte, wenn sie geahnt hätte, dass er bereits ein eigenes besaß.

Und gerade als sie über diese Frage grübelte, hörte sie Severus' Stimme, die beängstigend atemlos und abwesend klang.

"Es ist meins - ich kann es spüren. Das hier, ist eigentlich meins."

"Ja, das ist das Gemälde, das eine Zeitlang das deine war", sagte Albus als ginge es um einen belanglosen Gegenstand, der ganz alltäglich den Besitzer gewechselt hatte. Dann lächelte der Direktor gütig: "Es gehört nicht mehr dir. Hör nicht auf es. Es lockt dich, ohne dich hineinzulassen. Du quälst dich nur selbst, Severus, wenn du dich durch seinen Ruf verlocken lässt...und du würdest Hermine unendlich enttäuschen, wenn du nun tust, wonach es dich drängt. Es würde sie mit großer Trauer erfüllen, wenn du das Bild mit deinem Blut zu bestechen versuchen würdest, dir Einlass zu gewähren...und ich bezweifle, dass dieses Opfer etwas an den Tatsachen ändern würde, auch wenn es dem Bild köstliche Nahrung geben würde. Wie du siehst, bin ICH bereits Nahrung für das Gemälde...lass es dabei bewenden."

Hermine entging nicht, dass Albus die Chance genutzt hatte, ihr Severus' geheime Gedanken mitzuteilen und ihr damit erneut aufzuzeigen, dass nicht ER es war, der Severus zu all dem Zwang, sondern der fast animalische Antrieb von Severus selbst ausging. Hermine war sich in diesem Moment sicher, dass er seine Seele dafür verkaufen würde, um erneut hineinzugelangen. Er hätte seine Seele dem Bild jetzt ohne zu zögern verkauft...wenn er es nicht bereits längst getan hätte.

Unendliche Trauer überfiel sie bei dieser Erkenntnis, daher war sie umso erstaunter, als Severus Albus antwortete.

"Der Drang ist beinahe unwiderstehlich, und du hast Recht, was meine Gedanken anging. Ob du allerdings das Recht hattest, sie auszusprechen, wage ich zu bezweifeln, denn obwohl du meinen Wunsch kennst, weil du ihn ebenso verspürst, weißt du nicht, was es ist, das mich davon abhält, das Gewünschte in die Tat umzusetzen."

Albus schüttelte kurz den Kopf und sagte dann leise: "Ich vermag mich auch hier in dich zu versetzen...vergiss nicht, dass ich dich besser kenne, als du glaubst...", Severus' spöttisches Lachen unterbrach den Direktor, doch der fuhr unbeeindruckt fort: "Du ziehst die Stärke aus deiner Verbindung zu Hermine, es tut euch zweifellos gut, euch einander diese Kraft zu geben - gegen diese...Versuchung." Albus klang jetzt nicht ganz überzeugt, dass das Bild eine Verlockung darstellte, der man sich entziehen sollte, und Hermine ahnte, dass die Bilder weit größeren Einfluss auf ihn hatten, seit er beiden ständig ausgesetzt war.

Dumbledores nächste Worte klangen in der Tat so, als erwarte er ein Eingeständnis seiner Besucher, dass der Einfluss der Gemälde durchaus erstrebenswert wäre.

"Hermine kennt die Wirkung des Bildes. Du hast sie selbst hineingeschickt, nicht wahr?", fragte er lauernd.

"Ja", knurrte Severus, "ja, das habe ich."

"Nun, das Bild ist ein gnadenloser Lehrer und ein Befreier zugleich", sagte Albus und fügte dann an: "Es zeigt uns die grausamsten Idyllen, die der menschliche Geist ersinnen kann. Das Grauen wird gangbar gemacht...er verkehrt sich zum Normalen. Es lockt in eine Welt, in der Schmerz und Leid so natürlich sind wie das Atmen. Und während die Zerstörung an Körper und Geist stattfindet, zeigt es uns in Wahrheit doch die Schönheit und Wichtigkeit dieses Vorgangs. Nur aus Zerstörtem kann Neues entstehen. Der Mut, etwas zu vernichten um etwas Besseres darauf zu bauen, ist unbezahlbar."

Hermine hörte diesen Vortrag mit wachsender Besorgnis.

Sie hatte im Grundsatz gespürt, was das Bild zu bewirken vermochte, und doch hatte sie selbst mehr Wert auf die lehrreichen Lektionen gelegt, als auf die angebliche Befreiung, die es bewirken konnte.

Sie merkte wie Dumbledore abdriftete und sie wusste, dass Severus selbst zu sehr im Bann des Gemäldes stand, als dass er den Direktor hätte zurückhalten können.

"Woher stammt der 'Übergang zur Hölle'?", fragte sie laut und sachlich, um die unheimliche Wendung des Gesprächs zu unterbrechen.

Dumbledore sah sie einen Moment nachdenklich an, dann lachte er leise und schwieg.

"Aus welcher Zeit stammt es? Wer hat es gemalt und wie kam es hierher?"

Abermals lachte Dumbledore und schüttelte den Kopf, als hätte Hermine ihm gerade eine lustige Begebenheit erzählt, die er nicht fassen konnte.

Severus wandte sich zu ihr und Hermine blickte nun auch ihn fragend an.

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er leise und er schien über ihre Fragen höchst irritiert.

Hermine blickte voller Verachtung zu dem Bild empor. Dieses verfluchte Ding war in der Lage, zwei der fähigsten Magier die sie kannte, zu beeinflussen. Sie nahm sich vor, die Fragen Severus erneut zu stellen, wenn er nicht mehr in unmittelbarer Nähe zu den gefährlichen Gemälden war.

Als Dumbledore seine vorherigen Worte an Severus nochmals wiederholte, als sei dazwischen nichts geschehen und gesagt worden, lief es Hermine kalt den Rücken hinunter.

"Du ziehst die Stärke aus deiner Verbindung zu Hermine, es tut euch zweifellos gut, euch einander diese Kraft zu geben, aber du darfst nicht dem Egoismus verfallen, eure Beziehung nur deshalb aufrecht zu erhalten. Du darfst nicht Hermine festhalten, um dich dem Bild zu entziehen. Sie hat eine andere Aufgabe zu erfüllen."

Nun schien endlich auch Severus wieder klar zu Verstand zu kommen und seine Stimme klang so scharf wie eh und je.

"Es ist nicht an dir, das zu entscheiden. Du solltest wissen, dass es längst..."

"Severus!", fuhr Hermine dazwischen, die Dumbledores Gesicht genau beobachtet hatte. Der alte Mann lauerte tatsächlich regelrecht darauf, erneut Macht über seinen ehemaligen Schüler zu gewinnen, und indem sie ihn einweihten, würde er genau das haben - Macht, ihr Geheimnis zu verraten.

Hermine wurde plötzlich klar, dass Dumbledore eine Marionette in diesem Spiel war, bei der jemand anderes von Zeit zu Zeit die Fäden zog. Der alte Mann war eine Gefahr, das spürte Hermine nun mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers.

"Severus", wiederholte sie etwas leiser, "wir sollten jetzt gehen."

Irritiert schaute der Meister der Zaubertränke sie an und murmelte schließlich: "Ja, wir müssen uns nun verabschieden."

Dumbledore schien ebenfalls verwirrt und plötzlich klang er wieder ganz wie er selbst, als er sagte: "Vielleicht magst du dir zuvor noch anhören, warum ich dich eigentlich zu mir bat, Severus."

"Ja, natürlich", erwiderte dieser und schien ebenfalls zu bemerken, dass er es jetzt mit einem ganz anderen Mann zu tun zu haben schien.

Der Direktor strich sich in altbekannter Manier über den Bart und wedelte dann mit der Hand, als wolle er eine heikle Sache ankündigen.

"Nun, ich bin mir sicher, dass sich Quellhocks am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes befinden", sagte Dumbledore, "ich hatte Mr. Fox gebeten, sich um das Problem zu kümmern, und ich weiß, dass er dich um Hilfe ersuchen wollte. Leider hatte er in letzter Zeit alle Hände voll zu tun, doch wie er mir versicherte, wird er dieses Problem in den nächsten Tagen in Angriff nehmen. Ich glaube allerdings, er nimmt das Problem nicht allzu ernst, und das lässt mich darauf schließen, dass er die Gefährlichkeit dieser Wesen unterschätzt. Daher möchte ich dich bitten, selbst Kontakt mit Fox aufzunehmen, bevor er vielleicht glaubt, alleine losziehen zu können, und es zu einem Unglück kommt. Ich möchte nur sehr ungern einen weiteren Wildhüter verlieren. Wärst du bereit, diese Aufgabe mit ihm gemeinsam zu übernehmen?"

Als das Gespräch auf die Quellhocks gekommen war, hatte Hermine automatisch den Atem angehalten. Bilder von Malfoys grausamen Tod schossen ihr wieder durch den Kopf und sie konnte nur ahnen, wie es Severus bei der Erwähnung dieser Wesen nun ging.

Seiner Stimme war jedoch absolut nicht anzuhören, als er sagte: "Du glaubst, es gibt Quellhocks am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes? Sie sind recht selten geworden und nur schwer auszumachen. Doch wenn es sie gibt, dann werde ich sie finden und vernichten."

Hermine erkannte die tiefe Zufriedenheit, die hinter dem letzten Wort stand. Er würde die Quellhocks vernichten, so, wie sie den Mann vernichtet hatten, der ihm so viel bedeutet hatte.

Da diese Wesen nur ihrer Natur gefolgt waren, und er ihnen ihr Opfer eigenhändig zum Fraß vorgeworfen hatte, hatte er diesem Impuls, die Quellhocks zu vernichten, bisher widerstanden - doch nun, da er die Anweisung dazu erhielt, hörte Hermine wie wichtig Severus die Rache an diesen Geschöpfen war, und sie fragte sich, ob das Töten jemals ein Ende nehmen würde.

tbc

_Liebe Leser, _

_ich habe euch immer noch das ein oder andere in dieser Story zu erzählen...ich möchte es jedoch nur tun, wenn ihr noch Interesse daran habt, daher bitte ich euch um Rückmeldungen aller Art. _

_Liebe Grüße, Kira _


	69. Spurensuche

_Liebe Leser, _

_dieses Kapitel ist vor Ostern ganz besonders gemein, das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Es eignet sich auch keinesfalls als Gute-Nacht-Lektüre, auch das ist mir klar...aber ich glaube, das dürfe euch inzwischen ohnehin bekannt sein ;)_

_Ich wünsche schön schaurige Unterhaltung!_

_Kira_

**69. Kapitel **

**Spurensuche**

Hermine hatte darauf bestanden, Severus in den Verbotenen Wald zu begleiten und so hatten sie noch scheinbar mitten in der Nacht das Schloss verlassen, um sich mit Fox zu treffen, der bereits vor Hagrids Hütte auf sie wartete.

Fang saß zu den Füßen des Wildhüters und war, dank seines dunklen Fells, im Lichtschein der Laterne, die sein Herr in den Händen hielt, kaum auszumachen.

"Der Hund bleibt hier", stellte Severus knapp klar.

Fox hob die Laterne etwas, um den Tränkemeister besser sehen zu können.

"Fang begleitet mich überallhin", erwiderte er herausfordernd.

"Dann wird das vielleicht das letzte mal sein, dass er das tut. Wir werden nah an den Bach herangehen müssen", sagte Severus.

"Ich werde ihn schon vom Trinken abhalten."

"Das sollte nicht Ihre primäre Aufgabe sein", knurrte Severus und fügte dann an: "Aber mir soll es egal sein...besser ER wird Quellhockfutter als wir!"

Hermine konnte erkennen, wie Fang seinen Kopf zwischen den beiden Männern hin und herdrehte, während sie sprachen. Sie musste lachen, als der riesenhafte Hund sich plötzlich umdrehte und an der Tür der Hütte zu kratzen begann.

Fox seufzte und ließ den Hund in die Hütte zurückkehren, und obwohl Hermine wusste, dass Fang nur auf die Schwingungen in den Stimmen der beiden Männer reagiert hatte, fragte sie sich doch, ob er nicht vielleicht jedes einzelne Wort verstanden hatte.

Nun begaben sich sich zu dritt auf die dunkle Wand aus Bäumen und Büschen zu.

Es war beinahe wie ein Déjà-vu. Das letzte mal hatte Lucius Malfoy sie begleitet und sie waren nur zu zweit wieder zurückgekehrt. Hermine hoffte, dass dieses Erlebnis sich nicht wiederholen würde.

Fox sprach kein unnötiges Wort und Severus schien es nicht weiter zu stören.

Hermine kämpfte mit ein paar Ästen, die sich in ihrem Haar verfingen, weil sie die dünnen Zweige in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte und mehr als einmal das Gefühl hatte, dass zittrige Finger nach ihr griffen. Den beiden Männern konnte es eigentlich nicht anders gehen, doch von keinem von ihnen war auch nur ein erschreckter Laut zu hören. Hermine war froh und nervös zugleich, als sie endlich den Bach rauschen hören konnte.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass Professor Dumbledore sich getäuscht hat", sagte Fox und fügte an: "Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob Quellhocks nicht nur ein Mythos sind."

"Ein Mythos?", fragte Severus knurrend, "Ihr Hund ist schlauer als Sie", fügte er dann herablassend an.

Sofort fühlte sich der Wildhüter herausgefordert und zischte: "Der Hund gehört mir nicht...ich habe ihn nur...übernommen. Vermutlich kamen Sie mit meinem Vorgänger besser zurecht, als mit mir. Und offensichtlich hielt auch der Direktor ihn für fähiger als mich, warum sonst hält er es für nötig, dass Sie mich begleiten."

Fox hatte es wie eine gereizte Frage klingen lassen und Hermine glaubte ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können, als Severus erwiderte: "Ja, wir kamen gut miteinander klar. Er ging normalerweise seiner Wege und ich die meinen."

Niemals hatte Hermine sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie das Verhältnis zwischen Severus und Hagrid gewesen war, und sie fühlte sich in eine andere Zeit versetzt, als Severus hinterherschob: "Er hat mir manchmal einen Gefallen getan, indem er im Wald nach Kräutern Ausschau hielt, für die ich mich interessierte. Ich hingegen habe das ein oder andere Problem mit ihm gemeinsam gelöst, das sich ergab, wenn ein gefährliches Wesen sich zu dicht an den Ländereien aufhielt. Das wird auch der Grund sein, warum mich Professor Dumbledore bat, Sie zu unterstützen. Wenn Sie es jedoch auf Ihre Unfähigkeit zurückführen möchten, so haben Sie sicher Ihre Gründe dafür."

Fox schwieg nun grollend, während Hermine immer noch fasziniert davon war, dass Severus und Hagrid manchmal Hand in Hand gearbeitet hatten. Sie kam sich albern vor, weil sie im Traum nicht damit gerechnet hatte, obwohl es doch so logisch war.

Als der Wildhüter erneut sprach, klang seine Stimme überaus kalt.

"Die Sonne wird bald aufgehen. Um zu sehen, ob der Mythos wahr ist, müssten wir jedoch viel Glück haben, denn wenn ich richtig informiert bin, müsste dazu ein Tier das Wasser des Baches trinken, sonst werden wir wohl rein gar nichts zu sehen bekommen...was mich nicht wundern würde."

Severus ließ einige Zeit verstreichen, dann sagte er: "Die Tiere trinken nicht zufällig an der Stelle, an der die Quellhocks sich aufhalten. Das Wasser an dieser Stelle scheint sie geradezu zu locken. Lassen Sie mich an Ihrem Plan teilhaben, Mr. Fox...was gedenken Sie zu tun, falls sich Quellhocks zeigen?"

Die Stimme des Wildhüters klang aggressiv: "Ich werde mich erst vergewissern, ob überhaupt ein Problem besteht. Sollte es tatsächlich so sein, werde ich mir Gedanken darüber machen, wie es zu beheben ist. Ich habe eine Vielzahl von Aufgaben, Professor Snape...ich bin auch ausgelastet, ohne Mythen hinterherzujagen, oder für Lehrer Kräuter zu suchen - dafür bin ich allerdings auch nicht auf deren Hilfe angewiesen, was den Schutz der Schule angeht!"

Hermine blieb beinahe das Herz stehen, als eine lange Pause entstand.

Severus Stimme klang überaus ruhig, was immer ein Grund zur Sorge war, wie Hermine wusste.

"Darauf angewiesen war Hagrid vermutlich auch nicht - aber er wusste Hilfe durchaus zu schätzen...Sie sollten aufpassen, dass Ihre Selbstüberschätzung Sie nicht allzuschnell ins Grab bringt, Mr. Fox."

"Ich gebe mir Mühe...Sir!", erwiderte Fox spöttisch.

"Gut, dann treten Sie jetzt besser etwas zurück", sagte Severus gelassen, als der Himmel sich leicht aufzuhellen begann.

Gemeinsam begaben sie sich hinter einige Sträucher, um durstige Tiere nicht zu verschrecken, die an dieser Stelle des Baches in den sicheren Tod gehen würden.

Es dauerte noch geraume Zeit und Hermine glaubte fast, dass Fox sich selbstherrlich die Hände reiben konnte, da die ersten Sonnenstrahlen bereits durch den Wald lugten, ohne dass ein Opfer für die Quellhocks in Reichweite schien.

Doch plötzlich bewegte sich etwas in merkwürdigen Bewegungen über den Boden und Hermine erkannte einen Hasen, der ab und an mümmelnd sitzenblieb, um Gefahr zu wittern. Sein Kopf drehte sich in die Richtung, in der sie sich versteckt hielten und Hermine hoffte, dass er durch ihre Anwesenheit verschreckt werden würde, da ihr das Herz blutete beim Anblick des niedlichen Tieres, das sich jedoch unaufhaltsam der tödlichen Gefahr näherte.

Die Verlockung des Wassers war offensichtlich stärker, als der Geruch von drei Menschen, die sich dem Tier nicht näherten.

Hermine zuckte nervös mit dem Fuß und sofort fing sie Severus' Blick auf, der mahnend auf ihr lag.

Es war traurig ansehen zu müssen, wie der niedliche Hase sich dem Wasser näherte und seine Ohren lustig schlackerten, jedesmal wenn er hüpfte.

Kaum hatte das Tier den Kopf gesenkt, kam das Wasser für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in Bewegung. Man hätte nicht gemerkt, dass überhaupt etwas geschehen war, wenn der Hase nicht plötzlich in panischen Todeskampf gezuckt und sich gewunden hätte.

Hermine wollte den Blick abwenden, doch wie gebannt starrte sie auf das Tier, das zu ersticken drohte.

Als der Quellhock den Hasen schließlich freigab, setzte das Tier sich benommen auf und reckte den Hals, als wolle es die frische Morgenluft tief einatmen.

Dann trat das Zittern ein und durchlief den kleinen Körper schonungslos. Severus griff in seinen Umhang und begab sich eilig zu dem Tier, dessen körperlicher Verfall noch um einiges schneller von Statten gehen würde, als der von Lucius Malfoy.

Hermine nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass Fox neben ihr ebenfalls wie erstarrt schien, weil sein Mythos gerade einen wehrlosen Hasen vor seinen Augen umbrachte, ohne auch nur einen offensichtlichen Ansatz von Gewalt benutzt zu haben.

Severus injizierte dem sterbenden Tier eine Flüssigkeit, die er aus einer Phiole entnahm und mittels einer Spitze in den zitternden Körper trieb.

Hermine fing Severus' Blick auf, als er eilig zu ihr und Fox zurückkehrte, und er schien erkannt zu haben, wie sehr es ihr missfiel, ein wehrloses Tier zu missbrauchen.

"Der Hase wäre so oder so gestorben...und nun wird er dafür sorgen, dass seinen Artgenossen nicht das gleiche Schicksal widerfährt", sagte Severus leise, und wandte sich dann um, um ebenfalls das weitere Geschehen zu verfolgen.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten fiel das Fell des Tieres regelrecht in sich zusammen, als der Körper des Hasen sich auflöste und nur die Ohren standen noch einen Moment aufrecht, bevor auch sie wie welke Blätter einknickten und schließlich zu Staub zerfielen.

Die Körperflüssigkeit des Hasen jedoch wand sich wie eine wässrige Schlange dem Bach entgegen - es war so wenig, dass Hermine fast glaubte, dass das Gemisch aus Blut, Wasser und der Substanz, die Severus dem Tier gespritzt hatte, das Gewässer gar nicht erst erreichen würde, doch ein schmales Rinnsal hatte sich bis zum Rand vorgearbeitet und tropfte nun zaghaft in die sanfte Strömung des Baches.

Sofort geriet das Wasser in Aufruhr, als die Quellhockbrut die kostbaren Nährstoffe aufnahm.

Alles schien so zu verlaufen, wie es sich wohl an jedem Morgen bei Sonnenaufgang an dieser Stelle des Baches ereignete, doch plötzlich begann das Wasser erneut zu brodeln. Diesmal schien es regelrecht zu kochen und Hermine glaubte tatsächlich Dampf zu erkennen, der über dem Bach aufstieg.

"Du hast sie...", begann Hermine ungläubig.

"Verbrannt...oder in diesem Falle wohl besser gekocht", beendete Severus den Satz, und sie konnte seine Genugtuung mehr spüren als sehen.

Er blickte noch einen Moment auf das jetzt wieder ruhig gewordene Wasser und erläuterte dann: "Bei jedem anderen Lebewesen bewirkt die Injektion ein innerliches Verbrennen, das sich von Organ zu Organ fortbewegt. Im Falle der Quellhocks hat es sie von Innen zerkocht. Da wir den richtigen Moment abgepasst haben, in dem die Quellhocks angreifbar sind, dürften sie alle vernichtet sein."

Severus sah nun zu Fox und sagte scheinbar freundlich: "Sie sollten in den nächsten Tagen prüfen, ob wir alle erwischt haben. Ich würde Ihnen allerdings vorsichtshalber raten, keinen Schluck aus dem Bach zu nehmen. Es ist kein schöner Tod, den einem ein Quellhock bereitet."

Hermine musste bei diesen Worten schlucken.

Es war in der Tat ein schrecklicher Tod gewesen, den auch Lucius Malfoy hatte erleiden müssen, und der einzige Gedanke, der das Grauen über den Tod des Blonden zumindest ansatzweise vertrieb, war die Erinnerung, dass Malfoy Hermine vielleicht sogar noch einen grausameren Tod hätte sterben lassen, denn auch er hatte vorgehabt, sie ausbluten zu lassen, und in gewisser Weise hatte ihn zur Strafe dasselbe Los getroffen, dass er so geifernd einem anderen Menschen hatte aufbürden wollen.

Diesmal waren sie zu dritt gekommen und verließen den Wald auch wieder zu dritt. Hermine war erleichtert und nahm wahr, dass Fox wesentlich nervöser wirkte, als noch auf dem Hinweg. Ob er zurückgekehrt wäre, wenn er sich den Quellhocks alleine versucht hätte anzunehmen, konnte Hermine beim besten Willen nicht sagen, doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit war relativ hoch, dass sein Unglaube an die Existenz dieser Wesen, ihn vermutlich zu nah an den Bach hätte herantreten lassen, und dann wäre nicht viel von ihm übriggeblieben, nach dem man noch hätte suchen können.

Vor Hagrids Hütte angekommen, veraschiedete sich Fox mit einer knappen Geste und verschwand dann so schnell wie möglich im Inneren seiner bescheidenen Behausung. Kaum dass die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen war, hörte man ihn mit Fang schimpfen, der daraufhin zu knurren begann. Noch nie hatte Hermine erlebt, dass dieser riesige, aber lammfromme Hund jemanden angeknurrt hatte, doch nun war es laut und deutlich zu hören, obwohl sie und Severus bereits weitergegangen waren.

Hermine blieb stehen und lauschte. Stille war nun in der Hütte eingekehrt und sie verwarf den Gedanken, an die Tür des Wilhüters zu hämmern und ihm seine offensichtliche Inkompetenz vorzuwerfen, da er sogar das Tier schlecht behandelte, dessen Obhut er übernommen hatte.

Severus sah sie kopfschüttelnd an: "Ich weiß, dass du das schwarze Monster jetzt am liebsten mit in die Kerker nehmen würdest, aber schlag dir das aus dem Kopf! Außerdem hat Fang seinem Herrn gerade gezeigt, dass er zu weit gegangen ist. Fox scheint es mit Gewalt darauf anzulegen, Fehler zu machen...hoffen wir, dass er so schnell keine Gelgenheit mehr findet, sich damit in unmittelbare Lebensgefahr zu bringen."

Hermine seufzte zu Antwort lediglich, denn ihr war klar gewesen, dass Severus Fang nicht in den eigenen Räumen dulden würde, selbst wenn Fox den Hund windelweich prügeln würde. Die Stille in der Hütte hielt jedoch an, und Hermine kam zu der Einsicht, dass Fox einfach nur seiner schlechten Laune hatte Luft machen müssen und ihm der Hund in diesem Moment gerade recht gekommen war - kein Zeichen von übermäßiger Selbstbeherrschung, aber Fang hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er das in Zukunft besser unterlassen sollte und Hermine konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie angsteinflößend der riesige Hund dabei gewirkt haben musste.

Als Hermine und Severus das Schloss betraten, steuerte er sofort auf die Treppe zu, die in den Kerker führte.

Hermine jedoch zögerte und er wandte sich fragend zu ihr um.

"Ich möchte in die Bibliothek gehen", erklärte sie Severus und hoffte, dass er nicht näher nachfragen würde.

"Bist du nicht hungrig?", fragte er.

"Ich werde mir später etwas zu Essen besorgen", sagte Hermine sofort.

"Was treibt dich in die Bibliothek?", fragte Severus jetzt interessiert.

Hermine zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, ehe sie in vagem Tonfall sagte: "Oh...zuerst einmal alles zum Thema Schwangerschaft. Dann natürlich Geburtsvorbereitung...Säuglingspflege..."

"Gut", unterbrach er sie, "dann werde ich mich in der Zeit mit den Zusatzaufgaben beschäftigen, die ich meinen Schülern aufgab."

"Ich wünsche dir gute Ablenkung", sagte Hermine schmunzelnd.

Severus schwieg einen Moment und Hermine glaubte zu erkennen, dass er sie durchschaut hatte, denn er erwiderte lächelnd: "Und ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg bei deiner Suche nach Informationen."

Sie hatte ihm nickend gedankt und schon kurze Zeit später saß sie vor einem Stapel Bücher, die verschiedene Kunstepochen, sowohl der Magier als auch der Muggel zur Thematik hatten.

Ein ums andere Buch arbeitete sie durch, ohne auch nur den Ansatz einer Spur zu finden, die sie auf den 'Übergang zur Hölle' führte. Es gab durchaus eine Vielzahl von Bildern, die sich mit der Apokalypse oder dem Reigen der verlorenen Seelen in den Höllenkreisen beschäftigten, auch waren magische Bilder darunter, die lebhaft den Betrachter in die Atmosphäre des Grauens ziehen konnten, doch keines davon war so wandelbar, dass es das komplette Motiv eigenständig zu verändern vermochte.

Die beeindruckenste Eigenschaft, die eines der verzeichneten Gemälde hatte, war darauf beschränkt, dass ein abgebildetes Pferd vor den Augen des Betrachters die Gestalt des Satans annahm. Doch auch hier änderte sich nur das eine Element, jedoch nicht die kompette Darstellung des Bildnisses. Zudem vermochte es scheinbar kein einziges der Gemälde, den Betrachter in sich hineinzuziehen.

Hermine brachte die Kunstbände zurück und schob eines nach dem anderen ins Regal, als sie plötzlich einer Eingebung folgend den Gang aufsuchte, in dem sich die medizinischen Fachbücher befanden. Ihr Blick schweifte über die Literatur, die sich mit Schwangerschaft und Geburt beschäftigten und langsam ging sie an den Regalen entlang, bis sie schließlich zum Bereich der Bücher kam, die sich mit Geisteskrankheit und Wahnvorstellungen beschäftigten.

Zögerlich nahm sie einen Band heraus, der aus fachmedizinischer Sicht geschrieben war. Sie schlug ihn nach einiger Zeit wieder zu und stellte ihn ins Regal zurück.

Ein weiteres Buch über seltsame Wahnvorstellungen, die der Autor bei Insassen einer geschlossenen Abteilung einer Muggelnervenheilanstalt recherchiert hatte, brachte sie nicht weiter, da niemand sich scheinbar niemand mit dem Thema Hölle beschäftigt hatte, sondern es sich ausschließlich um Tötungsphantasien und deren grauenvollen Umsetzungen handelte.

Nach der fünften Seite stellte Hermine das Buch ins Regal zurück und rieb sich unbewusst die Handflächen an ihrem Rock sauber.

Sie hatte gerade ein weiteres Buch herausgezogen, da hielt sie inne und schob es in die entstandene Lücke zurück. Mit plötzlich rasendem Puls zog sie erneut das Buch über Tötungsphantasien aus dem Regal und las noch einmal einige der Fälle genauer.

Ihr Mund wurde trocken, während sie in die Todeskämpfe der Opfer Einblick erhielt und das krankhafte Verhalten der Täter miterlebte.

Ein Mann, der seine gefesselte Frau zu Tode geküsst hatte, indem er ihr die Möglichkeit zum Atmen durch die Nase genommen hatte, um ihr dann seinen Mund solange über den ihren zu stülpen, bis ihr durch diesen 'Kuss' die Sauerstoffzufuhr gänzlich abgeschnitten war, und der Erstickungstod eintrat. Er hatte dies laut seiner eigenen Aussage getan, um ihr bis über den Tod hinaus seine Liebe zu beweisen. Um sie zu ihrem 'Glück' zu zwingen, hatte er es völlig legitim gefunden, ihr zuvor den Kiefer auszurenken, damit sie sich nicht durch Beißen seiner 'Zärtlichkeit' erwehren konnte.

Hermine fragte sich, wie krank jemand sein musste, der einen solch widerlichen Plan erschuf und ausführte und dies in dem Glauben, den Menschen zu lieben, dem er so etwas antat.

Ein weiterer Fall bezog sich auf ein Zwillingspaar, bei dem die eine Schwester dem Wahn anheim gefallen war, und die andere glaubte, sie könne den Wunsch der Zwillingsschwester zu Töten dadurch im Zaum halten, dass sie ihre wirre Schwester unter Drogen setzte. Es musste eine schreckliche Überraschung für sie gewesen sein, als sie feststellte, dass die scheinbar handlungsunfähige Schwester längst das Leben der Gesunden übernommen hatte, um sie dann im eigenen Haus in einem abgetrennten Raum einzumauern und sie noch wochenlang am Leben zu halten, während sie selbst mehrere Menschen aus dem Umfeld der Schwester tötete. Nachts hatte die wahnsinnige Schwester die kleine Klappe geöffnet, die die einzige Verbindung zu dem Verlies darstellte, um ihre Taten durch diesen Schlitz in den Raum zu flüstern, in dem die Schwester immer noch hoffte, eines Tages befreit zu werden. Die Gefangene hatte ihr Matyrium mit kalkhaltigen Steinen auf den blanken Boden geschrieben, und man fand die Aufzeichnungen erst lange Zeit, nachdem sie verdurstet war, da man eines Tages ihre Schwester bei einem Mord auf frischer Tat ertappt hatte und einsperrte. Der Nahrung und der Flüssigkeit beraubt, starb die Eingeschlossene nach wenigen Tagen der Festnahme ihrer Schwester und man fand sie erst, als der neue Bewohner sich über die merkwürdige Klappe in der Wand wunderte und sie öffnete.

Hermine überlief es eisig bei dem Gedanken, welch schreckliche Überraschung sich dem armen Mann da wohl geboten haben musste.

Am liebsten hätte Hermine das Buch zurückgestellt und nicht wieder angerührt. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, wie ein solches Buch in der normalen medizinischen Abteilung stehen konnte, und doch wusste sie, dass sie die Handlung dieser Täter als Krankheit einstufen musste, die Menschen als Kranke sehen musste, die für ihre Taten nicht verantwortlich gemacht werden konnten - aber es fiel ihr verdammt schwer!

Widerwillig begann sie einen weiteren Fall zu lesen und blätterte dann entsetzt weiter.

Nach zwei weiteren Gräueltaten fragte sie sich schließlich, was sie dazu getrieben hatte, dieses Buch genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, doch plötzlich stolperte ihr Blick regelrecht über ein Wort:

Gemälde!

Sie blätterte zurück und bemerkte, dass sie nun bei einem Teil des Buches angelangt war, in dem der Autor unfundierte, historische Fälle von Wahnvorstellungen präsentierte.

Zu dem dargestellten Fall konnte nicht einmal eine Jahreszahl oder Region, in dem er sich ereignet hatte benannt werden, da er lange Zeit nur durch mündliche Überlieferung weitergegeben worden war.

Auch schien es Hermine fraglich, was davon man als Fakt ansehen konnte , und was im Laufe der Zeit hinzugedichtet worden war.

Dennoch verfolgte sie den Text in atemloser Spannung.

Berichtet wurde von einer Mordserie, die dadurch Aufsehen erregt hatte, weil die Opfer stets in verschiedenen 'Arrangements' aufgefunden worden waren. Der Mörder hatte die Umgebung der Toten regelrecht inszeniert und mit geradezu liebevollen Details geschmückt.

Einmal fand sich sogar frisches Obst in der Hand eines Ermordeten und wie sich später herausstellte, war das Brot, das der Mörder seinem Opfer in den Mund gesteckt hatte, sogar eigens für die Tat selbst vom Täter gebacken worden.

Dieser Umstand war es denn auch, der auf die Spur des Killers führte, der sich in der Tat als der Bäckermeister des Ortes herausstellte.

Nach seiner Festnahme beteuerte er immer wieder, ein Gemälde, das er von einer entfernten Tante geerbt habe, hätte ihn zu diesen Taten gezwungen.

Immer wieder hätte er verzweifelt versucht, sich gegen den Einfluss des Gemäldes zu wehren, doch es hätte ihn immer wieder gezwungen, die Morde auszuführen.

In dem Bericht wurde weder der Titel des Bildes, noch die genauere Darstellung desselbigen erwähnt.

Lediglich der Hinweis darauf wurde gefunden, dass ein Gemälde, wie der Bäcker es beschrieben hatte, niemals gefunden wurde, und der Täter selbst die Wahrhaftigkeit seiner Aussage verzweifelt dadurch zu untermauern versuchte, indem er angab, er hätte es verbrannt.

Doch auch im Ofen fand man keinerlei Überreste, die eine solche Aussage belegen konnten. Der Autor wies darauf hin, dass es freilich damals noch keine Untersuchungsmethoden gab, die eine eindeutige Analyse der Asche im Ofen des Bäckermeisters zugelassen hätte, doch sei es wohl, aufgrund der geradezu liebevoll arrangierten Umgebung der Getöteten wahrscheinlich, dass es sich um eine bestimmte Form des Irrsinns gehandelt hatte, die in einem anderen Teil des Buches näher erläutert werde.

Der Autor äußerte den Verdacht, dass die Wahnvorstellungen durch ein traumatisches Erlebnis in der Kindheit ausgelöst worden sein mochten, in dem der Täter wohl einen nahestehenden Menschen in einer unwürdigen Kulisse tot aufgefunden haben musste, und später durch seine sorgsam inszenierten Morde dieses empfundene Unrecht auf krankhafte Weise auszugleichen versucht hatte.

Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie bei diesem namenlosen Bäcker, auf einen der früheren Besitzer des 'Übergangs zur Hölle' gestoßen war, und sie glaubte ohne zu zögern, dass er versucht haben mochte, das Gemälde in seinem Ofen zu verbrennen...doch ebenso sicher war sie, dass das Bild es nicht zugelassen hatte, und statt dessen sein Unheil weiter in die Welt trug, während man den Bäcker für seine Taten vermutlich zu einem Tod durch den Strick verurteilt hatte.

Sie schlug das Buch zu, das so wichtige, und zugleich doch so vage Informationen geliefert hatte. Es war ein Anfang, und vielleicht würde sie demnächst den Namen des Bäckers ausfindig machen können, um mehr über die Tante zu erfahren, von der er das Bild geerbt hatte, und damit über das Bild selbst.

Einen Moment lang lehnte sich Hermine mit dem Rücken an die Bücherwand und dachte darüber nach, wie gefährlich der Besitz des Bildes offensichtlich für diesen Muggel gewesen war, und ihr wurde klar, dass Severus und Dumbledore wohl nur aufgrund ihrer zauberischen Fähigkeiten in der Lage waren, dem Bild einigermaßen zu widerstehen. Hermine begann sich zu fragen, ob Dumbledore von der Geschichte der Bilder wusste, und ob er Severus mit einem Fluch belegt hatte, niemals über die Gefährlichkeit des Gemäldes nachzudenken. Doch dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie selbst ebenfalls nur wenige Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, als das Bild auch auf sie noch intensiveren Einfluss hatte, und sie begann zu begreifen, dass es wohl die Bilder selbst waren, die diese Wirkung auszulösen vermochten.

Wenn Hermine die Bilder bekämpfen wollte, so würde sie mehr Informationen brauchen - und sie würde ihre Erkenntnisse nicht mit Severus teilen, denn auf ihn übten sie auch jetzt noch einen viel zu gefährlichen Einfluss aus, als dass sie ihm in diesem Punkt vertrauen durfte.

Mit schwerem Herzen über diese Erkenntnis kehrte sie in den Kerker zurück und fand Severus vor, wie er sich gerade den Umhang um die Schultern legte, offensichtlich im Begriff, die Räumlichkeiten zu verlassen.

"Wo gehst du hin?", fragte sie und bemerkte sein Zögern.

Ohne ihr zu antworten, streifte er den Ärmel zurück und präsentierte ihr das nun deutlich sichtbare Mal.

"Ich denke, der Lord wird Kenntnis darüber erhalten haben, dass du bei mir bist. Ich werde ihm das ein oder andere erklären müssen. Versuche zu schlafen...ich glaube kaum, dass ich vor dem Morgengrauen zurückkehren werde...ich werde dich dann brauchen, also versuche dich auszuruhen."

Er schien sich darüber klar zu sein, dass er schier Unmögliches verlangte, denn er schickte ihr ein schiefes Lächeln, dem ein Kuss folgte.

Hermine konnte seine Angst schmecken. Es war schrecklich, ihn jetzt gehen lassen zu müssen, und sie wurde fast verrückt bei dem Gedanken, in welcher Verfassung er sein würde, wenn er zurückkehrte. Den Gedanken, dass er vielleicht gar nicht zurückkehren würde, drängte sie ebenfalls angsterfüllt zur Seite, doch in ihrem Hinterkopf setzte er sich fest und würde dort bleiben, bis zum Morgengrauen.

tbc

_P.S. Neben dem Text selbst, bin ich gespannt, ob euch etwas anderes an diesem Kapitel auffällt. °kira sich wieder in kryptischen Andeutungen ergeht° _


	70. Entdeckungen

_Ich weiß, dass es etwas länger bis zu diesem Update gedauert hat, aber das reale Leben führte in letzter Zeit dazu, dass ich nicht gerade in Stimmung war, an 'Hölle' zu schreiben._

_Das war sozusagen eine kleine Verschnaufpause, bevor ich den Rest der Story in Angriff nehme._

_Und hier kommt auch die Auflösung für mein 'Rätsel' vom letzten Kapitel: Wir sind nun wieder in dem Bereich der Story angelangt, in dem die Kapitel wie zu Anfang der Geschichte (die Einleitung sozusagen) nur ein einziges Wort als Kapiteltitel tragen, was man durchaus als Endspurt dieser Story ansehen kann. Vielleicht wäre es dem ein oder anderen dann doch spätestens bei diesem Chap aufgefallen, vielleicht aber auch nicht...Tatsache ist auf jeden Fall, dass nicht mehr viele Kapitel folgen werden, und bevor ich hier noch länger rumerzähle, wünsche ich euch gute Unterhaltung bei diesem 70. Kapitel von 'Hölle'. _

_LG, Kira_

**70. Kapitel **

**Entdeckungen**

Es war noch tiefe Nacht, als Severus zurückkehrte.

Hermine hatte versucht zu schlafen, doch die Furcht um ihn hatte sie immer wieder aufschrecken lassen, sobald sie in den Schlaf hinübergedämmert war.

Als er die Tür öffnete und den Raum betrat, ging sie ihm entgegen und atmete erleichtert durch, als sie sah, dass er unverletzt war.

Severus legte die Todessermaske weg und zog sich den Umhang aus, bevor er sie in die Arme schloss und sein Gesicht in ihren wilden Locken vergrub.

"Er hat mir heute offiziell die Befehlsgewalt über den mittleren Kreis übertragen", sagte Severus leise.

Hermine musste bei diesen Worten hart schlucken. Zum einen, weil Severus durch den Mord an Lucius Malfoy dessen Aufgaben übernommen hatte, und zum anderen, weil Severus nun sowohl den mittleren, als auch den höheren Kreis befehligte, was ihn zu Voldemorts unmittelbarer rechten Hand machte. Er hatte Stärke und Durchsetzungsvermögen gegen die jüngere Konkurrenz unter den Todessern bewiesen, indem er seinen Widersacher scheinbar vor den Augen des Lords getötet hatte. Hermine begann zu begreifen, wie unmöglich es Lucius Malfoy vorgekommen sein musste, nachdem Severus ihn in Wahrheit gerettet hatte, die Seiten zu wechseln. Er hatte all seine Macht verloren und war nicht bereit gewesen, für eine Seite zu kämpfen, die ihm nichts von alledem bieten konnte und wollte, was er in seiner grenzenlosen Arroganz und seinem Sadismus gewohnt war.

Statt der erwarteten Bestrafung, war Severus nun also zum mächtigsten Todesser Voldemorts aufgestiegen.

Severus' Stimme klang neutral, als er sagte: "Meine neue Position ist für den Orden von großer Wichtigkeit."

Hermine spürte seine Hand, die zart ihren Nacken massierte, doch sie konnte sich nach der schrecklichen Anspannung nicht so einfach fallen lassen und ihre Stimme klang nervös, als sie fragte: "Und er hat dir diese Aufgabe übertragen, obwohl du mit einem Schlammblut zusammenlebst? Oder hat er keine Kenntnis darüber?"

Severus schwieg einen Moment und er ließ seine Hand jetzt reglos in Hermines Nacken ruhen.

"Doch, er hat Kenntnis darüber", antwortete er schließlich und fügte an: "Und er heißt es mehr als gut."

"Was? Wie das?", brachte Hermine ungläubig hervor.

Severus nahm nun seine Hand ganz fort, weil er wohl ahnte, dass sie bei seiner Antwort keinen Körperkontakt zu ihm wünschte.

"Er ist begeistert davon, dass ich dich von Harry Potter fortholen konnte. Er kann sich durchaus erinnern, dass du schon früher Potter tatkräftig gegen ihn unterstützt hast. Dass du deine Ehe für mich aufgegeben hast, behagt dem Lord außerordentlich gut."

"Wie schön für ihn", sagte Hermine matt.

"Ja, und noch mehr freut ihn die Tatsache, dass du mein Kind in dir trägst."

Nun taumelte Hermine einige Schritte rückwärts und sie schüttelte betäubt den Kopf.

"Du hast ihm von der Schwangerschaft erzählt? Warum hast du das getan? Warum?"

Severus atmete tief durch. Obwohl er offensichtlich mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet hatte, fiel es ihm doch schwer, Hermines blankes Entsetzen zu ertragen.

"Weil ich dich damit zu einer von uns machen konnte, ohne dass du das Mal nehmen musst...zumindest vorerst nicht. Die Unversehrtheit des Kindes geht vor, und meine Versicherung, dass du mir helfen wirst, den Orden des Phönix zu infiltrieren, hat ebenfalls dafür gesorgt, dass man dich vorerst in Ruhe lassen wird, denn du unterstehst jetzt offiziell meinem direkten Befehl."

Hermine legte eine Hand vor die Stirn und murmelte kraftlos: "Also unterstehe ich jetzt deinem Befehl innerhalb des Orden des Phönix, und zugleich deinem Befehl in Voldemorts Namen."

Er nickte bedeutsam.

Hermine schüttelte sachte den Kopf, als wolle sie ihre Gedanken auf diese Art sortieren.

"Es ging nicht anders, Hermine. Natürlich hat der Lord davon erfahren, dass du bei mir bist. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, ihm deine Anwesenheit hier plausibel zu machen. Es war nicht ganz einfach, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass du deine Ansichten so radikal geändert hast, aber diese freiwillige Schwangerschaft wird ihn restlos überzeugen."

"WIRD ihn überzeugen? Was meinst du damit?"

Severus sah sie ernst an und sagte dann: "Er möchte natürlich Beweise, dass du mein Kind in dir trägst. Wir werden ihn davon überzeugen müssen, indem wir ihm eine Ampulle deines Blutes zum Geschenk machen. Er muss glauben, dass unser Kind ganz im Sinne eines Todessers erzogen wird. Wobei er weiß, dass die offizielle Version so aussehen wird, dass Harry Potter der Vater deines Kindes ist. Auch das kommt dem Lord gelegen, da er davon ausgeht, dass es auf diese Art sehr viel mehr Einfluss ausüben können wird, der später dem Lord von großem Nutzen sein wird.

Ein Kind des Ordens, das in Wahrheit ein Todesser ist...er baut auf die Zukunft, ebenso wie Albus es tut."

Hermine ließ Severus' Worte einen Moment auf sich wirken, dann erwiderte sie sarkastisch: "Also weiß unser Feind die Wahrheit, während wir unseren Freunden eine Lüge erzählen müssen?"

Severus seufzte tief: "Da unserem Feind die Wahrheit offensichtlich besser gefällt, als unseren Freunden, werden wir wohl vorerst mit dieser Situation leben müssen. Und das ist das einzige was zählt, Hermine...ich möchte in diesem Spiel gerne überleben...diesmal MÖCHTE ich es! Ich möchte, dass wir alle es überleben...dass wir dieses Kind haben...und uns, verstehst du?"

Sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus und berührte seine Wange. Sein Blick war so entschlossen, dass sie förmlich seine Kraft spürte. Er würde diesmal an ihrer Seite bleiben, und das machte auch sie stark, egal, wie ironisch ihr ihre derzeitige Situation auch erschien, sie würden es schaffen, sowohl Feind, als auch Freund zu täuschen.

Hermine atmete tief durch, als Severus ihre Hand küsste, dann erwiderte sie mit leiser Stimme: "Bleibt abzuwarten, ob Harry überhaupt zustimmt. Er würde es wohl kaum tun, wenn er wüsste, dass es Voldemort gefällt, nicht wahr?"

"Nun...dann sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass er es nicht erfährt", sagte Severus ernst.

"Das gefällt mir nicht", erwiderte Hermine unglücklich, "den einzigen belügen, der außer uns Beiden die ganze Wahrheit kennt. Er hat das nicht verdient, Severus...er hat das alles nicht verdient, was wir ihm antun."

"Ich kann in diesem Punkt keine Rücksicht auf ihn nehmen", sagte Severus entschieden.

"Nein...ich wohl auch nicht", seufzte Hermine erneut unglücklich, und in Gedanken fügte sie an, dass Harry ihnen die Entscheidung vielleicht ohnehin abnehmen würde.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Harry ihnen seine Entscheidung durch eine Eule zukommen lassen würde.

So unpersönlich und kalt kamen seine Worte ihr vor, als sie die wenigen Zeilen las, die für Uneingeweihte nichts als Rätsel aufgaben, für Hermine jedoch bedeuteten sie, dass sie einmal mehr in Harrys Schuld standen.

_Ich habe es mir überlegt - ich werde eure Bitte erfüllen. _

_Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass die Nachricht die richtigen Stellen erreicht._

_H._

Hermines Herz zog sich zusammen, als sie sich vorstellte, wie Harry diesen knappen Brief in ihrer ehemals gemeinsamen Wohnung geschrieben hatte. Er hatte keine Anrede verwendet, kein Wort des Grußes,...nichts, das erkennen ließ, dass er nicht zutiefst verletzt war. Und sogar seinen Namen hatte er in ungewohnter Art abgekürzt, so, als würde er sich selbst weigern, sich in seiner Entscheidung wiedererkennen zu wollen, weil sie ihn wohl zu sehr schmerzte.

Hermine reichte das Schreiben wortlos Severus. Ihr war nicht nach lächeln zumute, auch wenn Harrys Entscheidung ihre vorläufige Rettung bedeutete.

Wie hätte er sonst reagieren sollen, fragte sie sich.

Wie hätte er mit dem Wissen leben sollen, dass er vielleicht die gesamte Zaubererwelt ins Unglück stürzte, nur weil er selbst nicht noch mehr Unglück empfinden wollte.

Das Kind - den Erlöser - zu retten, indem er selbst vorgab, dessen Vater zu sein...Harry hatte es getan...er würde diese Lüge in Umlauf bringen und das Ministerium würde es glauben, selbst, wenn Hermine nicht mehr mit ihm zusammenlebte, so würde man seinem Wort doch trauen, denn sie würde seine Version natürlich bestätigen und Severus würde auf jeglichen Vaterschaftsanspruch verzichten.

Hermine sah Severus an und zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie ihm die nächste Frage stellte, die ihr durch den Kopf schwirrte.

"Voldemort wird also mein Blut bekommen. Mein Blut, um sich über die Schwangerschaft Gewissheit zu verschaffen, aber auch...um sich meiner Dienerschaft zu versichern, nicht wahr, Severus? Diese Lektion habe ich bereits bei Berenger gelernt...du wirst mein Blut abermals dazu benutzen müssen, um den Treue-Eid-Trank daraus für mich zu brauen." Sie erinnerte sich lebhaft, wie sie unter dem Einfluss des Trankes versucht hatte, Severus zu töten.

Auf der Stirn des Tränkemeisters bildete sich eine steile Falte und er wich Hermines Blick aus.

"Ich werde versuchen, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass der Trank gefährlich für das Kind sein könnte."

"Und wenn er sich davon nicht überzeugen lassen wird? Was, wenn er das Risiko eingehen will?"

"Dann werden auch wir es eingehen."

Bedächtig schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

"Das alles gefällt mir nicht", sagte sie abermals und die Worte bekamen langsam einen unangenehm vertrauten Klang.

"Ich würde dafür sorgen, dass du das Gegenmittel diesmal schneller bekommst...ich würde nicht noch einmal den gleichen Fehler begehen."

Hermine lachte überaus ernst auf. "Wir haben eine zweite Chance...und dennoch habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir erneut in eine Falle laufen."

Sie sah Severus' Blick, und sie spürte, dass er nach Worten suchte, um ihr die Ängste zu nehmen, doch in Gedanken hatte sie längst angefügt, was sie ihm nicht sagen durfte, weil es etwas war, das sie ganz allein durchziehen musste. Still versprach sie ihm, dem Grauen ein Ende zu bereiten - und zum ersten mal wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie wirklich ganz alleine diesen Teil des Weges gehen musste. Doch Severus hatte sie gut vorbereitet, und wenn es einen Weg gab, dann würde sie ihn gehen...selbst, wenn es ihr Schmerz bereitete, Severus nicht zuvor einzuweihen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Erneut trug Hermine einen Stapel Bücher durch die Gänge einer Bibliothek, doch diesmal hatte sie sich nach London begeben und versuchte in der British Library dem Rätsel des Bildes auf die Spur zu kommen.

Es war schwierig, da sie kaum Anhaltspunkte hatte, und nach zwei Stunden, in denen sie ergebnislos Bücher gewälzt hatte, stützte sie den Kopf in die Hände und dachte zum ersten mal darüber nach, dass sie vielleicht völlig auf dem Holzweg war.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab und sie dachte darüber nach, wie sie die Möglichkeit, die Universitätsbibliothek aufzusuchen, sofort verworfen hatte - sie war nicht länger ein Teil dieser Einrichtung, das spürte sie ganz deutlich. Alles, was in letzter Zeit geschehen war, hatte sie von ihrem einstigen Muggelleben weggeführt, und selbst die Bücher schienen ihr plötzlich nicht mehr wohlgesinnt zu sein. Sie lieferten nicht einmal Hinweise, wo sie sich eigentlich längst Ergebnisse erhofft hatte.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen griff sie nach einem Buch über Schizophrenie und vertiefte sich in die Inhaltsangabe.

Schließlich schlug sie es entnervt wieder zu und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie nicht erneut auf einen Zufall hoffen durfte, sondern sich gezielt auf die Suche nach der Tante machen musste, von der der geheimnisvolle Bäcker das Bild geerbt hatte, auch wenn diese Recherchen sehr aufwändig waren und vielleicht zu keinerlei Ergebnis führen würden.

Die Aufgabe war geradezu unmöglich zu erfüllen, da sie weder Ort, noch Namen der betreffenden Personen hatte.

Unauffällig zog Hermine ihren Zauberstab hervor und konzentrierte sich auf die spärlichen Informationen, die sie besaß, um damit die gesamte Bibliothek mittels eines Zaubers zu durchsuchen - eine Möglichkeit, die ihr in Hogwarts' Bibliothek nicht gegeben war, weil Madame Pince ein Zauberverbot über die gesamte Bibliothek verhängt hatte, nachdem Schüler versehentlich einen Teil des Bücherbestandes durch einen unachtsamen Zauber in Brand gesteckt hatten.

Es war beinahe paradox, dass Hermine in einer Muggelbibliothek dank eines Zaubers die Arbeit erleichtert wurde, und zum ersten mal seit langem fühlte sie die Überlegenheit der Zauberer, die sie Ginny gegenüber immer wieder kritisch verleugnet hatte. Ginny...für einen Moment dachte Hermine darüber nach, dass sie, wenn die Freundin nicht so weit weg wäre, vielleicht doch nicht ganz allein mit alledem hätte fertigwerden müssen...und doch war ihr sofort bewusst, dass sie selbst Ginny keinen Ton über ihre Recherchen hätte berichten können, da sie damit offenbart hätte, welche Schuld sich Severus selbst im Laufe der Zeit aufgebürdet hatte, in der er dem Bild gefolgt war. Und sie hätte vor ihr wohl zugeben müssen, dass er es auch heute noch tun würde, wenn er vor der Wahl stünde - das einzusehen, gelang ihr schon vor ihr selbst nur schwerlich.

Hermine vertrieb den Gedanken an Ginny und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihren Zauberstab.

Der Zauber brachte allerdings so viele Ergebnisse, dass Hermine den Nutzen plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so überschwänglich genießen konnte.

Tanten, die ihren Neffen Bilder vererbt hatten, gab es wie Sand am Meer. Neffen, die Bilder ihrer Tanten geerbt hatten und von Beruf Bäcker gewesen waren, gab es ebenfalls eine ganze Menge...das würde kein leichtes Unterfangen, die entsprechenden Bücher alle zu sichten, und einen Schwebezauber, der ihr die Bücher direkt auf den Tisch liefern würde, schloss Hermine in Anbetracht, dass sie damit unter den Muggeln ein erhebliches Aufsehen verursachen würde, ebenfalls aus.

Also begab sie sich auf den Weg, um die Liste der Ergebnisse abzuarbeiten. Hermine wurde rasch fündig und zog ein Buch aus dem Regal, dessen Position ihr der Zauberstab angezeigt hatte. Beim schnellen Überfliegen des Textes stellte sich heraus, dass der Bäcker dank der Erbschaft ein Leben in Saus und Braus geführt hatte, bis er schließlich im hohen Alter verstorben war und seinerseits sein Vermögen an ein Armenhaus vermacht hatte, in dem er als Kind, abgeschnitten von der reichen Verwandtschaft, mit seiner kränklichen Mutter sein Dasein gefristet hatte. Hermine stellte das Buch zurück - dies war nicht der Bäcker, den sie suchte.

Ein zweites Buch war ebensowenig erfolgversprechend, handelte es sich doch um ein Bild, das sofort vom Erben weiterveräußert worden war.

Auch das dritte und vierte führte sie nicht auf die Spur der gesuchten Personen.

Hermine sah auf die Uhr. Wenn sie jetzt nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, würde sie Severus nicht einmal erklären müssen, wohin sie am Vormittag gegangen war.

Andererseits hätte sie noch den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit, die Hinweise zu prüfen, wenn sie Severus eine kurze Nachricht zukommen lassen würde.

Nur ein Buch wollte sie noch ansehen, bevor sie die Bibliothek verlassen würde, um entweder zurückzukehren, oder eine Eule aufzutreiben, die Severus eine Nachricht über ihren Verbleib überbringen würde.

In Gedanken bereits mit einem möglichen Text an Severus beschäftigt, zog sie ein Buch aus dem Regal, dessen Einband unleserlich geworden war.

Mechanisch schlug sie bis zu der Stelle, die ihr der Zauberstab durch ein leichtes Vibrieren anzeigte und begann zu lesen.

Zuerst war Hermine ungeduldig, weil die Zeit drängte, wenn sie dafür sorgen wollte, dass Severus sich nicht unnötig Gedanken wegen ihres kleinen Ausflugs machte, und der Text handelte weder von dem Bäcker, noch von dessen Tante, sondern über einen Pater, der der Ketzerei bezichtigt worden war und den man an beiden Händen gefesselt kurzerhand an einem Baum aufgehangen hatte, um ein Feuer zu seinen Füßen zu entfachen und ihn den Flammen auf diese grausig langsame Art zu übergeben.

Hermine schauderte bei der Vorstellung, doch die Skizze, die von dem am Baum hängenden Pater angefertigt worden war, ließ sie jeden Gedanken des Mitgefühls vergessen.

Ein Sturm tobte durch ihren Kopf und wie in Trance las sie die Geschichte, wie der Pater beschuldigt worden war, mit dem Satan im Bunde zu stehen. Es gab die üblichen, heute absolut lächerlichen Beschuldigungen, wie wundersame Heilkräfte, ein großer schwarzer Hund der stets an seiner Seite gewesen war, und dem Pater wurde vorgeworfen, sich wider seines Versprechens gegenüber Gott, aber vor allem sich wider der menschlichen Natur sexuell vereinigt zu haben. Zudem wurde ihm angelastet, ein Bild sein Eigen zu nennen, durch das der Teufel höchstpersönlich mit ihm kommuniziert habe.

Hermine wusste sofort, dass zumindest der letzte Punkt der vollen Wahrheit entsprach, und auch der Vorwurf des Sex wider Gottes Willen und wider der menschlichen Natur war ihr absolut kein Rätsel. Damit war der Sex zwischen dem Pater und einem anderen Mann gemeint, und obwohl das Gesicht des Gezeichneten schmerzverzerrt war, erkannte sie den Ketzer ohne jeden Zweifel.

Es war eigentlich unmöglich, und doch war es Pater Balthasar Berenger, den sie dort abgebildet sah.

Hermine vergaß die Zeit, so wie die Zeit zu vergessen haben schien, dass es nicht möglich sein konnte, dass dieser Mann bereits vor ein paar Jahrhunderten gelebt hatte, und heute ebenfalls ein Leben führte.

Hermine konnte nur ahnen, welchen Einfluss Berenger schon damals auf die Menschen in seiner Umwelt gehabt hatte, während er ein Diener des Bildes gewesen war. Als Pater hatte er vor einigen Jahrhunderten sogar noch mehr Ansehen genossen und weitaus mehr Macht auf die einfache Bevölkerung ausgeübt, als in der heutigen Zeit - und auch jetzt folgten ihm immer noch genug Menschen.

Damals hatte er vermutlich ganze Heerscharen dem Bösen in die Arme geführt. Hermine sah erneut dem gefolterten Mann in die Augen, dessen Leiden vom Zeichner so überaus detailgetreu dargestellt worden war, und der ihr mit weit geöffnetem Mund auf der Zeichnung entgegenschrie. Doch plötzlich schrie etwas ganz anderes auf dem Bild ihr geradezu höhnisch ins Gesicht - das Kürzel des Zeichners - PD war dort zu lesen - und plötzlich ergab das Alles einen schrecklichen aber doch einleuchtenden Sinn.

Weder Berenger, noch Peter Deeping ahnten wohl etwas davon, dass sie bereits seit Jahrhunderten dem Bösen in die Hände spielten...sie taten es immer wieder aufs Neue...in jedem einzelnen ihrer verfluchten Leben - wie viele das auch immer bislang gewesen sein mussten, und scheinbar hatten sich sich schon vor langer, langer Zeit gemeinsam auf ihre endlose, schreckliche Mission begeben.

Die Bilder, mit ihrem diabolischen Einfluss, hatten im Laufe der Zeit natürlich die Besitzer gewechselt. Der Pater hatte eines davon an die Tante des Bäckers weitergegeben, und diese hatte es ihrem Neffen vererbt, der schließlich versucht hatte, sich dem Einfluss des Bildes dadurch zu entziehen, dass er es vernichtete. Aber ER war der einzige, der vernichtet worden war, so wie viele andere auch, die man für ihre grauenvollen Taten hinrichtete, während die Bilder offensichtlich im Laufe der Zeit Zugang in die Zaubererwelt gefunden hatten, und mit ihr mächtige Menschen, deren Macht, durch die Bilder manipuliert werden konnte.

Hermine begriff, dass Dumbledore auserwählt worden war, weil er einer der machtvollsten und einflussreichsten Zauberer war, der zudem noch Zugang zu den zukünftigen Generationen hatte, und somit den Weg für die fremde Macht effizient ebnen konnte.

Bislang hatte Dumbledore sich dem Einfluss der Bilder weitestgehend erwehren können, und doch hatte er Severus - seinem Schüler - eines der Bilder gegeben und auch ihn damit der Manipulation des Bösen ausgesetzt.

Hermine wusste, warum Severus das Ziel dieser gottlosen Macht gewesen war. Er stellte den Kontakt zu Voldemort her - Voldemort...er war der Fokus. Auf ihn richtete sich die ganze Hoffnung des Bösen, des Satans, des Teufels...wie auch immer man es nannte...es hatte alles in die Wege geleitet, um auch die nächsten Jahrhunderte seinen erfolgreichen Weg fortzusetzen, bis es über alles andere obsiegen würde und die Welt knechten könnte.

Nathaniel stellte eine Gefahr für diese dunkle Zukunft dar. Ein Kind, das von einem Mann gezeugt worden war, der sich gegen die Macht der Bilder, aber vor allem gegen den Einfluss Voldemorts gestellt hatte - der Dank seiner Überzeugung und Dank der Liebe immer wieder gegen das ankämpfte, was ihn all die Jahre über beherrscht hatte. Ein Mann, der die sadistische Neigung, die das Bild ihm eingeimpft hatte, hinter sich ließ und der Welt den Retter schenkte, den sie so dringend brauchte.

Hermine erinnerte sich lebhaft an eine Vision, die das Bild ihnen vermittelt hatte - an die Vision von ihrem gerade erst geborenen Kind und einem Severus, der Nathaniel sterben ließ, weil er auf bestialisch egoistische Weise Sex von ihr forderte, kaum dass das Neugeborene Hermines Körper verlassen hatte.

Und das Bild hatte ganz konkret noch einmal Wirkung dieser Art auf ihn gezeigt, kurz nachdem es an Dumbledore gegangen war. In dieser Phase der Nachwirkung hatte es noch einmal ganz gezielt darauf gedrängt, dass Severus sie, die Mutter des Erlösers, töten solle. Und ebenso hatte es Malfoys Drang, ihr auf grausame Art das Leben zu nehmen, verstärkt und ihn immer weiter seine schrecklichen Forderungen stellen lassen, obwohl er wissen musste, dass es ihn selbst das Leben kosten würde.

Hermine begriff, dass die Gemälde einen schrecklichen Einfluss auf die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung - und auch auf sie selbst - gehabt hatten, denn was hinter diesen Gemälden stand, war ein Feind, der so mächtig war, dass er jede menschliche Schwäche, jede menschliche Regung und jeden menschlichen Abgrund für sich zu nutzen wusste. Doch in den Gemälden bündelte sich die Kraft des Bösen - sie waren das Tor...Bilder des Grauens...Bilder, so wie das Böse es sich wünschte, von ihm selbst erschaffen und scheinbar unzerstörbar. Ihr wurde übel bei dem Gedanken, dass sie nicht einmal wusste, wie viele es davon tatsächlich gab.

Hermine merkte kaum, dass die Buchseiten unter ihren Griff verknickten.

Die ganze Zeit über waren sie manipuliert worden. Und nun wurde Dumbledore von gleich zwei dieser Bilder gequält. Das musste ein Ende haben. Ein Ende, auch wenn es für sie selbst das Ende bedeuten würde.

Hermine dachte an ihr Kind. Sie wusste, dass die Bilder nur danach gierten, dass sie sich erneut in ihre Nähe begab, um das Kind zu töten, das den Bann durchbrechen würde...und als sie das Buch zuschlug, klopfte ihr Herz wie wild.

Sie und Nathaniel würden es schaffen...für Severus...für Dumbledore...für eine Zukunft ohne das abgrundtief Böse...und damit vielleicht für die ganze Welt.

_tbc_


	71. Glückseligkeit

_Welche Art von Spielen Severus und Hermine in dieser Geschichte Glückseligkeit verschaffen, dürfe inzwischen hinlänglich bekannt sein - dies sollte als Warnung für dieses erotische Kapitel wohl genügen ._

_Für die Gesamthandlung ist dieses 71. Chap übrigens nicht unbedingt relevant, und ich gebe daher allen, die die besonderen Spiele meiner Protagonisten nicht mögen, die Gelegenheit, dieses Chap einfach auszulassen - bei denen die es lesen, freue ich mich natürlich riesig über Rückmeldungen! _

_Auch das nächste Chap wird äußerst intensiv - wenn auch auf ganz andere Art...und auch die Handlung wird mit dem nächsten Update wieder mächtig vorangetrieben werden. _

_Alles Liebe,_

_Kira _

**71. Kapitel **

**Glückseligkeit **

Der Kerker war in Kerzenschein getaucht, und Hermine hatte kaum den Raum nach ihrer Rückkehr aus London betreten, da nahm ihr Severus vorsichtig den Umhang von den Schultern.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich so spät bin", setzte sie zu einer Erklärung an, doch er beugte sich - immer noch hinter ihr stehend - zu ihr hinunter, und küsste ihren Hals.

"Pssst...", raunte er, "ich werde nicht fragen, wo du warst und ich glaube, dass es besser für uns beide ist, wenn du mir keine Lügen erzählen musst." Er küsste sie nun ein paar Zentimeter tiefer und fügte dann hinzu: "Was immer du tust, versprich mir nur eines...sei vorsichtig."

Und während er die wenigen Zentimeter Haut bis zu ihrem Ohrläppchen mit seinen Lippen erkundete, wurde Hermine klar, dass er wusste, dass sie etwas tat, bei dem sie ihn nicht ins Vertrauen ziehen durfte, wenn sie das Gelingen ihres Plans nicht zum Scheitern verurteilen wollte. Sie WUSSTE, dass er ahnte, dass es mit den Bildern zu tun hatte, und dass er ihr freie Hand ließ, zeigte ihr, dass er auf seine Art ebenfalls gegen die dunkle Macht kämpfen wollte, die ihn durch diese Gemälde in der Hand hatte. Es blieb ihm nicht die Möglichkeit, aktiv gegen die Bilder zu kämpfen, doch dadurch, dass er seine Augen vor ihren Plänen verschloss, gab er ihr ein wichtiges Hilfsmittel an die Hand - Freiheit und die Möglichkeit, ihn nicht dafür anlügen zu müssen.

Severus' Hände massierten inzwischen ihre Schultern und Hermine spürte immer noch seine Lippen knapp unter ihrem Ohr - erstaunlich, wie viele Nerven dort zusammenliefen und dafür sorgten, dass ihr gesamter Körper sensibler für Berührungen wurde.

Hermine bemerkte, dass auch einige Kerzen in dem Teil des Raumes brannten, wo zuvor der 'Übergang zur Hölle' gehangen hatte, und sie war froh, dass die Wand nun leer war.

"Hast du Hunger?", fragte er und deutete vage zum Tisch, der für zwei Personen gedeckt war.

"Ja...ziemlich großen sogar", erwiderte Hermine und verfluchte sich doch im gleichen Moment, weil er nun seine Hände von ihr nahm und einen Schritt zurücktrat, um ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich an den Tisch zu setzen. Hermine wandte den Kopf zu ihm und streckte eine Hand nach dem obersten Knopf seines Hemdes aus. "Aber mein Hunger nach dir, lässt mich alles andere vergessen", sagte sie, während ihre Finger geschickt sein Hemd zu öffnen begannen.

Sein Blick wurde nun noch funkelnder und Hermine spürte ihre eigene, körperliche Reaktion darauf umgehend.

Als sie bei den unteren Knöpfen angekommen war, umspielten ihre Fingernägel kreisend seinen Bauchnabel. Hermine bemerkte verblüfft, dass Severus' Körper dies mit einer Gänsehaut quittierte.

Fasziniert ließ sie ihre Fingernägel nun eine Wanderung über seine Haut antreten, sanft genug, um ihn nicht zu verletzen, doch hart genug, um seine Reaktion noch zu intensivieren.

Severus hatte die Augen geschlossen, und auch er schien seine Resonanz auf ihre Berührungen zu genießen.

Hermines Hände schoben sich schließlich in seinen Hosenbund, worauf Severus die Augen öffnete, doch als er etwas sagen wollte, legte sie ihm schnell mit der anderen Hand einen Finger auf die Lippen und brachte ihn damit zum Schweigen. Als sie sicher war, dass er verstanden hatte, und den Moment nicht durch unnötige Sorgen wegen der Schwangerschaft zerstören würde, nahm sie den Finger wieder von seinen Lippen, küsste Severus flüchtig und ging dann langsam vor ihm auf die Knie.

Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie er sich verspannte, weil er die Situation in ihrem Zustand für nicht angemessen hielt, und doch spürte sie beim Aufknöpfen seiner Hose, dass er es absolut genoss.

Hermine lächelte stumm, während sie betrachtete, wie ihr Fund sich ihr steil entgegenstreckte. Ihre Hand spannte sich hart um Severus' Schwanz, während sie sich genüsslich die Eichel zwischen die Lippen schob und ihre Zunge über die Penisspitze tanzen ließ. Als sie dazu überging, sich den Schaft rhythmisch tief in den Mund zu schieben, stieß Severus ein Stöhnen aus, das wiederum Hermine dazu veranlasste, ihn noch tiefer aufzunehmen. Er selbst war es schließlich, der sich zurückzog und ihr leise zuraunte: "Was möchtest du, Hermine? Was wünschst du dir?"

Ohne zu zögern erwiderte sie: "Ich möchte, dass du dir keine Sorgen machst und dich wie immer verhältst. Ich bin noch ganz am Anfang der Schwangerschaft und wir werden bald vermutlich tatsächlich vorsichtiger sein müssen...aber jetzt noch nicht, Severus. Das wünsche ich mir."

Einen Moment schien er mit sich zu hadern, dann fragte er sachlich: "Wie hart darf ich zu dir sein?"

Nun lachte Hermine und presste fest ihre Hand um seinen Schwanz. "Hör nur auf, wenn ich das Safeword nenne. Ich möchte es genießen können, Severus...und du weißt, dass ich das tue, selbst wenn ich heule und schreie...GERADE wenn ich heule und schreie." Es tat gut, das sagen zu können, ohne sich dabei schlecht fühlen zu müssen. Severus kannte sie so gut - er war keine Sekunde lang selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen, dass er sie auf diese harte Art immer noch genießen durfte, doch nun, als er erkannte, dass sie es ernst meinte, ging er ebenfalls auf die Knie und küsste Hermine, während er ihren Nacken sanft massierte. Als er den Kuss beendet hatte, sagte er leise: "Zögere nicht, das Safeword zu benutzen, denn ich werde dir heute sehr viel abverlangen."

Sofort stand Hermines Schoß bei seinen Worten in Flammen, doch sie senkte demütig den Kopf und legte ihre Stirn an seine Brust. Severus küsste sie noch einmal aufs Haar, dann erhob er sich und wies sie an, in ihrer Position zu verharren. Mit einem Zauber entfernte er ihre Kleider und fesselte ihre Arme auf den Rücken. Dann umkreiste er sie geraume Zeit schweigend, während er kritisch beäugte, wie sie vor Lust und Anstrengung am ganzen Körper zu vibrieren begann. "Du bleibst weiterhin auf deinen Knien", sagte er knapp und fügte dann wie beiläufig an: "Spreize deine Beine so weit wie möglich."

Hermine kam der Aufforderung nach und verlor fast das Gleichgewicht, worauf sie die Beine wieder etwas mehr zusammennahm. Sofort trat Severus hinter sie und kickte ihre Beine wieder in die alte Position, einzig sein Arm, der sich stützend um ihren Oberkörper gelegt hatte, verriet, dass der Dominus um seine Gespielin besorgt war, doch er kompensierte diese verräterische Geste sofort, indem er mit seiner Hand hart ihre Brust fasste und brutal ihren steifen Nippel zwischen seinen Fingern rieb. Hermine stöhnte auf und schnappte nach Luft, als er sie scheinbar achtlos nach vorn presste, wiederum stützte er sie jedoch und holte dann kurzerhand per Accio eines der Couchkissen herbei, um es ihr unter den Kopf zu schieben. So am Boden kauernd spürte sie, wie Severus ihre Pobacken spreizte und einen Teil ihrer Feuchtigkeit mit seinem Finger bis zu ihrem Anus verteilte. "Ich glaube, ich nehme dich heute so", sinnierte er. Hermine fühlte sich auf wunderbare Art ausgeliefert. Sich mitten auf dem Boden wiederzufinden, in der Erwartung, von Severus anal genommen zu werden, ließ ihr Herz vor Aufregung klopfen und sie fühlte eine Lebendigkeit, wie sie es nur dann erlebte, wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, dass er sie absolut beherrschte. Hermine wusste, dass ein einziges Wort genügte, um ihn zu stoppen. Sie wusste, dass er trotz aller, zur Schau getragenen Härte, stets ein wachsames Auge auf sie hatte. Und gerade diese Gewissheit ließ sie mutig nach mehr verlangen. Sie wand sich unter ihm zur Seite und konnte spüren, wie er sie - als vermeintlich Flüchtende - an den Beinen packte und vorsichtig zu sich zog. Bereits im nächsten Moment spürte sie seinen Schlag, den er sofort wiederholte und Hermine fühlte ihre Pobacken unter der harten Behandlung brennen.

"Nicht schlagen, bitte nicht schlagen", wimmerte sie und versuchte erneut, ihm zu entkommen. Severus hielt sie jedoch eisern fest und schob seine Finger zwischen ihre Schamlippen. Er spielte mit ihrer Nässe, während er ihr erneut einen Schlag versetzte und schob zwei Finger tief in sie. Als er spürte, wie sie unter seiner Behandlung immer feuchter wurde, nahm er noch einen Finger hinzu. Im Wechsel massierte und schlug er sie nun, bis sie unter ihm erbebte und er spüren konnte, wie sie einen Höhepunkt erlebte, der scheinbar nicht enden wollte. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er seine Finger tief in ihr gelassen und auf diese Art eindeutig gespürt, wie lustvoll ihr Körper auf diese Mischung aus Verwöhnen und Schmerz reagierte, indem ihre Muskeln sich rhythmisch um seine Finger gespannt hatten. Sein eigener Schwanz schien beinahe von selbst zu explodieren, während er sie mit weit gespreizten Beinen wehrlos, von Schmerz und von der eigenen Lust überwältigt, vor sich hatte kauern sehen.

Es war immer wieder berauschend, zu erleben, wie selbstbestimmt Hermine mit ihrem Wunsch nach Züchtigung umging. Er wusste, dass es niemals so erfüllend für sie beide wäre, wenn Hermine WIRKLICH gegen ihn agieren würde. Doch indem sie ihm die Erlaubnis gab, sie hart zu behandeln, schaffte sie eine Welt aus Spiel und Feuer, die viele nur in ihren Träumen zu betreten wagten. Es war IHRE Entscheidung, wann und wie er sie zu etwas zwingen durfte. Das klang paradox, doch wie lohnend es sein konnte, hatte ihm soeben Hermines Orgasmus erneut vor Augen geführt. Nun lag sie da und keuchte noch unter der Anstrengung, die der Höhepunkt sie gekostet hatte, als er sich neben sie legte und ihren Kopf in seinem Arm barg. "Alles in Ordnung, mein Herz?", fragte er lächelnd.

Sie lächelte ebenfalls und antwortete dann leise: "Ja, alles in Ordnung, aber..."

"Aber?", hakte er interessiert nach.

"Ich brauche noch mehr."

"Mehr?", wiederholte er knapp.

"Ja - ich möchte, dass du mit mir spielst. So, wie du es schon einige male getan hast - ohne dass ich wusste, was du eigentlich mit mir vorhast."

Er betrachtete sie neugierig und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ganz sicher", bestätigte sie lachend.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort erhob er sich und zog sie ebenfalls auf die Füße. Er selbst kleidete sich mittels Magie vollständig an, und drehte dann Hermine - die immer noch völlig unbekleidet war - in Richtung Tür. "Da lang", wies er an.

Hermine drehte sich wieder zu ihm und sagte: "Das ist jetzt aber nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

"Du hast gesagt, du seist dir sicher", erwiderte er knurrend.

"Aber was hast du vor?"

"Dafür, dass du einen Kitzel dabei empfindest, wenn du nicht weißt, was ich mit dir plane, stellst du ziemlich viele Fragen", sagte er belustigt, um dann ernst anzufügen: "Ich habe schon oftmals mit der Vorstellung gespielt, dich mitten in der großen Halle zu vögeln - am hellichten Tag."

"Das ist wohl ein Witz, Severus...ich glaube, dass sollte mal besser eine deiner Phantasien bleiben. Dafür könntest du von der Schule fliegen", brachte sie zuletzt hervor, als sein Blick unnachgiebig wurde.

"Das Risiko nehme ich in Kauf", sagte er und griff erneut nach seinem Zauberstab, ehe er anfügte: "Aber damit man dir keine Mitschuld wegen unzüchtigem Verhaltens anhängen kann, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass man deutlich sieht, dass du es nicht freiwillig getan hast - ich denke, das dürfte in deinem Sinne sein."

Ehe sie seine Worte ganz erfasst hatte, zog er die Fesseln noch enger und band nun auch ihre Ellenbogen mit einem groben Strick. Hermine stöhnte unter dem ungewohnten Gefühl auf und atmete dann tief durch.

"Du wirst mich nicht so durch Hogwarts laufen lassen", sagte sie so spöttisch wie möglich, doch in ihrer Stimme schwang leichter Zweifel mit, ob er sich nicht tatsächlich für eine ausgelebte Phantasie von der Schule verweisen lassen würde.

"Nein, du hast recht...da fehlt noch was", sagte er scheinbar nachdenklich und sprach zwei Accios hintereinander. Hermine konnte so schnell kaum erkennen, was ihm dort in die Hände geflogen war, doch er gab ihr Gelegenheit, den ersten Gegenstand genau in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Es handelte sich um Lucius Malfoys Gehstock, den Severus sich höhnisch lachend zweimal kurz hintereinander demonstrativ in die Handfläche schlug. Hermine starrte auf den breiten Stab, von dem sie sicher war, dass er schon so manches mal Wunden bei denen hinterlassen hatte, die Malfoys Zorn ausgeliefert gewesen waren.

"Du hast hoffentlich nicht vor, mich mit dem Ding zu schlagen", begehrte sie auf und setzte hinzu: "Der gehörte Malfoy...wenn du mich damit schlägst, schlage ich zurück!"

Er lachte wieder, doch diesmal wirkte es beinahe freundlich: "Auch das Risiko werde ich in Kauf nehmen."

Kritisch beäugte er den Gehstock jedoch noch einmal und Hermine atmete schon erleichtert durch, musste dann jedoch erkennen, dass er ihn lediglich mit einem Zauber versah, dessen Wirkung ihr verborgen blieb.

"So sollte es gehen", sagte er nachdenklich und schlug sich den Stock noch einmal geräuschvoll in die Hand, "tut immer noch so weh wie zuvor", fügte er dann überflüssigerweise an.

"Severus", sagte Hermine beklommen.

Ohne zu antworten hielt er den zweiten Gegenstand hoch, den er mittels des Accio herangeholt hatte. Ein Tuch, wie Hermine feststellte. Er band es vor ihre Augen und in diesem Moment war Hermine sicher, dass dies alles nur Show war. Er wollte ihr Angst machen, indem er vorgab, sie durch Hogwarts führen zu wollen, doch in Wahrheit würden sie die Räume nicht verlassen.

"Was soll ich tun?", fragte sie daher mutiger.

"Von jetzt an den Mund halten, sonst könnte diese Geschichte übel enden", wies er sie an.

Hermine fühlte tatsächlich ein Kribbeln, obwohl sie wusste, dass ihnen keine echte Gefahr drohen würde. Sie entschied, das Spiel mitzuspielen, denn es würde ihm schwer fallen, das ohne ihre Mithilfe glaubhaft durchzuziehen.

Severus legte eine Hand an ihre Hüfte und führte sie einige Schritte bis zur Tür. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie hörte, dass er die Tür tatsächlich öffnete, um die Situation so glaubhaft wie möglich erscheinen zu lassen. Ihr schoss durch den Kopf, dass das bereits reichlich leichtsinnig von ihm war, denn man konnte nie wissen, ob sich nicht vielleicht ein Schüler außerhalb des Unterrichts in die Kerker verirrte. Hermine wusste noch aus ihrer eigenen Schulzeit, dass so manche Mutprobe unter den Schülern darin bestand, der Kerkerratte Snape heimlich einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten...freilich ohne sich dabei erwischen zu lassen!

Nach solchen Mutproben hatten die Gerüchte um den verhassten Zaubertrankmeister immer besonders blühende Formen angenommen, denn den eigenen Mut mit diversen Geschichtchen noch etwas aufzupeppen gehörte schließlich zum guten Ton.

Hermine konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was ein Schüler diesmal von seinem Abenteuer erzählen würde, wäre einer nun irgendwo im Gang versteckt, und würde vom Schutz einer Säule aus beobachten, wie Snape eine nackte, gefesselte Frau, die noch dazu die Augen verbunden hatte, aus seinen Räumen auf den Gang führte.

Vermutlich würde jeder diese Geschichte für eine besonders gelungene Erfindung halten - doch für die Wahrheit vermutlich eher nicht.

Hermine spürte die Kälte, die ihr in die Fußsohlen kroch und die dafür sorgte, dass ihr ganzer Körper mit einer Gänsehaut überzogen wurde.

Gut, er hatte sie tatsächlich aus dem Kerker hinaus geführt und Hermine fühlte genug Panik, um sein Spiel als gelungen zu bezeichnen.

Dann hörte sie ein Geräusch und es klang verdächtig danach, als hätte er die Tür geschlossen.

Sofort spürte sie, wie er nun grob nach ihr fasste und sie den Gang entlang drängte.

Die kalte Luft umfuhr ihren nackten Körper und mit jedem Schritt fror sie erbärmlicher. Die Arme hinter dem Rücken gefesselt, war sie nicht einmal fähig, sich zu wärmen, indem sie sie um ihren eigenen Körper schlang.

Hermine glaubte diesen Gang inzwischen in- und auswendig zu kennen, doch nun kam er ihr endlos lang vor.

"Vorsicht, Stufen", raunte er schließlich leise und blieb einen Moment stehen, damit sie vorsichtig ertasten konnte, wo sie den Fuß wieder absetzten konnte. Nach der dritten Stufe blieb sie stehen und flüsterte leise: "Severus...lass uns jetzt wieder umkehren. Ich habe bereits genug Angst, und bin mir sicher, dass du leichtes Spiel mit mir haben wirst."

Sofort fühlte sie, wie er ihr die Hand vor den Mund hielt, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

"Kein Wort wollte ich von dir hören! Kein Wort, keinen Schrei, nicht einmal ein Stöhnen!", fauchte er sie beinahe lautlos an, dann löste er plötzlich ihre Fesseln und rieb kurz ihre Arme, damit das Blut besser zirkulieren konnte, ehe er bestimmt anfügte: "Du hast diese Regel nicht befolgt. Beug dich nach vorne, stütz dich mit den Händen auf den Stufen vor dir ab - und denke daran, dass ich von jetzt an keinen einzigen Ton mehr von dir hören will!"

Durch Hermines eiskalten Körper brandete plötzlich eine heiße Welle des Entsetzens. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass Severus dieses gefährliche Spiel so weit treiben würde.

Es ging diesmal nicht einzig um einen versohlten Hintern, der vielleicht mehr schmerzte, als im Vorfeld geplant, sondern es ging tatsächlich um sein Ansehen, seinen Job, und damit ebenfalls um seine komplette Zukunft.

Hermine überlegte gerade noch, ob sie an diesem Desaster schuld war - ob er sich zu weit vor

wagte, weil sie es geradezu herausgefordert hatte, da spürte sie auch schon, wie er sie ungeduldig nach vorn zwang.

Hermine streckte die Arme aus, und ihre Hände tasteten nach den steinernen Stufen. Sie spürte den Schmutz unter ihren Händen; kleine Steinchen, die durch zahllose Schuhe hier hereingetragen worden waren, wenn die Schüler nach den Pausen zum Tränkeunterricht in die Kerker hinabgestiegen waren.

Mit den Fingern wischte Hermine einige der spitzen Exemplare zur Seite, als sie einen Schlag auf ihrem Hinterteil fühlte, der dafür sorgte, dass sie - die restlichen Steinchen nun völlig ignorierend - mit den Händen schnell wieder Halt auf den schmutzigen Stufen suchte.

Den Mund zwar weit geöffnet vor Schreck, hielt sie doch erfolgreich den Schrei zurück.

Kein Laut war von ihr zu hören, doch ihr Körper erbebte, als Severus wiederum hart zuschlug. Der beißende Schmerz vermischte sich mit der Angst und der Scham, die sie dabei empfand, völlig nackt auf einer schmutzigen Treppe den Hintern versohlt zu bekommen, während praktisch jeder im Schloss, der sich zufällig hierher verirrte, sie so ausgeliefert sehen würde.

Der analytische Teil ihres Gedächtnisses realisierte, dass Severus nicht zufällig Malfoys Gehstock gewählt hatte, denn er verursachte erstaunlich wenig Geräusch, bei maximaler Schlagkraft.

Erneut traf sie ein Hieb, der dafür sorgte, dass ihr Körper unter dem Schmerz zusammenzuckte. Das nächste was sie fühlte, waren Severus Hände, die ihre Schenkel auseinanderschoben.

Geraume Zeit ließ er sie so stehen, vornübergebeugt, mit gespreizten Beinen und einem Hintern, der brannte, als wären glühende Kohlen über ihm ausgegossen worden.

Dann fühlte sie, wie der verhasste Stab an den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel entlang streichelte, und schließlich strich Severus damit zwischen ihren Schamlippen hindurch, wie man einen Bogen über die Saiten einer Geige führt. Sanft vor und zurück, die volle Länge des Gehstocks ausnutzend, teilte er ihre Scham und sie konnte spüren, dass der Stab ohne Probleme an ihr entlangglitt, weil sie so feucht war, dass keine unangenehme Reibung entstand, sondern ohne Zweifel bewiesen war, dass die Situation Hermine überaus feucht hatte werden lassen.

Sich fest auf die Lippen beißend, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben, spürte Hermine dem unbändigen Kitzel nach, von dem sie sich einerseits wünschte, er würde ihren Körper zum Beben bringen, und von dem sie andererseits fürchtete, er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie ein lustvolles Stöhnen und Wimmern nicht würde zurückhalten können.

Doch im nächsten Moment verschwand der Stab zwischen ihren Beinen und Severus griff nach ihren Händen, um sie erneut hinter ihrem Rücken zu fesseln. Diesmal verzichtete er jedoch darauf, auch ihre Ellenbogen zu fixieren und Hermine empfand dafür Dankbarkeit, der sie mit gesenktem Kopf Ausdruck verlieh.

Severus half Hermine auf die Beine und hielt sie einen Moment, bis er sicher war, dass sie das Gleichgewicht halten konnte, dann trieb er sie mit einem leichten Schlag auf ihren malträtierten Hintern weiter die Treppe hinauf.

Hermine nahm Stufe um Stufe und starb tausend Tode bei dem Gedanken, schon bald in der Eingangshalle zu stehen, in der man fast immer zumindest vereinzelt Leute antraf. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein, und doch gab es keinen Zweifel, dass Severus sie durch Hogwarts führen würde.

Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie nicht weit kommen würden, bevor ein Tumult ausbrach.

Als sie die letzte Stufe erreicht hatten, hielt Severus sie an und griff in ihr Haar, um ihren Kopf in den Nacken zu ziehen. "Keinen Ton - du wirst still sein! Wenn du das Safeword benutzen musst, ist das Spiel sofort beendet...für uns beide", setzte er dann vielsagend hinzu. Hermine nickte so gut es ihr möglich war.

Er ließ ihr Haar los und trieb sie ein paar Schritte vorwärts, als Hermine plötzlich Stimmen vernahm. Das waren eindeutig Schüler, und so wie es sich anhörte, gingen sie in einiger Entfernung an ihren vorbei. Hermine hielt den Atem an und erschrak, als Severus sie dazu drängte, weiterzugehen, als sei nichts geschehen.

Der Boden fühlte sich hier ganz anders an und Hermine konnte spüren, dass sie sich tatsächlich durch die Eingangshalle bewegten, denn ab und an streifte sie ein Luftzug, der von Portal herüberwehte.

Erneut waren Stimmen zu hören und Hermine stockte der Atem, als Severus dunkel raunte: "Ein alter Bekannter...und diesmal ist er es WIRKLICH."

Sie wusste augenblicklich wen Severus meinte, und dann hörte sie auch schon die unverkennbare Stimme von Filch, der mit einigen Schülern zu zetern schien.

"Ah...Professor Snape!", hörte sie den Hausmeister rufen, "Sir, diese Slytherins sind nicht zu ihrer letzten Strafarbeit bei mir erschienen."

Hermine spürte, wie Severus sie in die Richtung drängte, aus der Filchs Stimme erklungen war.

Und plötzlich erklang eine zweite Stimme, die Hermine beinahe vor Scham sterben ließ. Minvera McGonagall mischte sich nämlich plötzlich ein, indem sie sagte: "Diese Schüler hatten zeitgleich bei MIR eine Strafarbeit zu verrichten, Argus. Vielleicht wären Sie so freundlich, die Herren morgen mit den Aufgaben zu betrauen, die Sie für sie vorgesehen hatten. - Ist das auch in Ihrem Sinne, Severus?"

Hermine konnte hören, dass Severus zerknirscht klang, als er seine Slytherins gleich zweifach gemaßregelt vorfand.

"Das ist völlig in meinem Sinne, Minerva", sagte er gepresst, dann fügte er an die Schüler gerichtet an: "Hogsmeade ist für das nächste Wochenende gestrichen."

Die Schüler ließen Unmutsbekundungen hören, die sie jedoch nur sehr verhalten ausstießen.

Hermine stand derweil nackt vor all diesen Leuten und spürte nun, wie Severus ihr aufreizend über die Pobacken strich, bevor er sie eindeutig weiterschob, während er sich murmelnd von Minerva und Co. verabschiedete.

Hermines Furcht ließ etwas nach, nun, da sie erkannt hatte, dass man sie offensichtlich nicht sehen konnte.

Dennoch klopfte ihr Herz bis zum Hals, denn jedes Geräusch das sie machte, würde man sehr wohl hören können. Kein Wunder, dass Severus ihr gleich mehrfach befohlen hatte, still zu sein.

Und er schien es ihr durchaus nicht leicht machen zu wollen, denn plötzlich hielt er sie an und sprach mit Professor Sprout über einige Kräuter, die er in nächster Zeit aus ihrem Bestand brauchen würde.

Als er Hermine schließlich weiterführte, ging er jedoch um einiges schneller und sie vermutete, dass er seinen Plan langsam in die Tat umsetzen wollte, bevor doch noch etwas schief ging.

Als sie die Große Halle betreten hatten, atmete Hermine erleichtert durch, weil sie sich sicher war, dass niemand sonst sie um diese Zeit aufsuchen würde.

Hermine ließ sich von Severus führen und erschauerte bei dem vertrauten Geruch dieses Raumes, den sie bislang lediglich in ihren Albträumen während ihrer Schulzeit, nackt betreten hatte.

Severus leitete sie durch den gesamten Mittelgang und Hermine konnte sich denken, was sein Ziel war.

Es machte sie keineswegs weniger ängstlich, im Vorfeld zu wissen, dass er sie auf dem Esstisch der Lehrer nehmen wollte; und als sie den Tisch spürte, und Severus wispern hörte, sie solle sich setzen, schluckte sie schwer.

Jeder, der diesen Raum betreten würde, sähe zuerst in die Richtung, in der sie nun saß, und Severus spreizte gerade ihre Beine so weit, dass sie sich mühsam mit den gefesselten Händen abstützen musste.

"Du wirst bemerkt haben, dass niemand dich sehen kann", sagte Severus leise.

Sie nickte.

"In etwa einer Stunde wird das Abendessen hier eingenommen werden...aber mach dir keine Sorgen, niemand wird dann sehen, dass du dich hier mit weit gespreizten Beinen präsentierst...niemand außer mir."

Hermines Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Er wollte sie tatsächlich so sitzen lassen...vor den Schülern...auf dem Lehrertisch?

"Nein", flüsterte sie leise doch bestimmt, dann fügte sie an: "Lass mich nicht hier sitzen...das geht zu weit. Nicht vor den Schülern."

Er antwortete nicht, doch sie spürte, wie er sie sanft umfasste und ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss gab, mit dem er ausdrückte, dass er ihren Einwand vernommen hatte und ihn akzeptierte.

Das nächste was sie fühlte, war, dass er sie an die Tischkante zog und fast umgehend in sie eindrang. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, so intensiv und atemraubend war seine Inbesitznahme.

Sie spürte, wie sehr ihn dies alles erregt hatte - sie konnte fühlen, wie sehr er diesem Moment entgegengefiebert hatte und er riss sie förmlich mit sich, als er nun Stoß um Stoß seine Phantasie in die Tat umsetzte, alle Regeln zu brechen und an diesem öffentlichen Ort, an dem er bereits so viele unfreiwillige Stunden bei Festlichkeiten und anderen Zwangsveranstaltungen verbracht hatte, sich die Seele aus dem Leib zu vögeln.

Wieder und wieder schob er sich hart in sie, und Hermine fragte sich im Nebel dieses ekstatischen Gefühls, ob auch er in diesem Moment unsichtbar war.

Sie wurde eines Besseren belehrt, als er heftig atmend keuchte: "Wenn jetzt jemand diesen Raum betritt, wird er denken, ich vögle den Lehrertisch", Severus fügte ein kehliges Lachen an, das Hermine an einen Wolf erinnerte.

Sie konnte deutlich spüren, dass ihn dieses Spiel ums vielleicht entdeckt werden, aufs Äußerste erregte, und sie war daher erstaunt, als er sich noch einmal aus ihr zurückzog.

Sein Atem ging schwer, als er den Wunsch unterdrückte, sich nun so schnell wie möglich einen Höhepunkt zu verschaffen.

Hermine konnte fühlen, wie er seine Finger an ihren Schamlippen entlang schob - sie in sie gleiten ließ, als wolle er all das bis zum Letzten auskosten und sich selbst doch auf diese Art eine kleine Verzögerung gönnen.

Nun, da sie es bis hierher geschafft hatten, wollte er das Spiel genießen, und Hermine war mehr als bereit dazu.

Sie legte sich nach hinten, die gefesselten Arme im Rücken, und stellte ihre Füße auf den Tisch, so dass sie sich ihm völlig offen präsentierte.

Nur ein paar Augenblicke später fühlte sie seinen Mund an ihrer Scham - ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, das dafür sorgte, dass sie ihm ihren Unterleib entgegen drängte.

Er kostete sie auf eine Weise, die sie nahe an einen Orgasmus führte, doch als er spürte, wie ihre Anspannung zunahm, beendete er das orale Verwöhnen und führte ihre Füße wieder zu Boden. Seine Hände griffen nach ihr und Hermine erhob sich nur widerwillig vom Tisch. Einen Moment stand sie da und wartete darauf, was er mit ihr vorhatte.

Severus drehte sie und wiederum musste sie sich vornüberbeugen - nur dass er diesmal ihre Hände im Rücken gefesselt ließ. Hermine drehte den Kopf und ließ ihre Wange auf der Tischplatte ruhen.

Ihre Beine waren fast geschlossen, als er ihr den ersten Hieb verpasste, den sie zwar erwartet hatte, der jedoch auf der bereits wunden Haut verdammt weh tat.

Malfoys Gehstock kannte kein Erbarmen, und der Mann der ihn führte, kam hier seinem Versprechen nach, ihr noch einmal eine Menge abzuverlangen.

Mit jedem Schlag wuchs Hermines Lust an dieser Unterwerfung und sie verlieh dem Ausdruck, indem sie ihre Beine zu spreizen begann - nach jedem Hieb ein paar Zentimeter, den Schmerz als Schlüssel ihrer unbändigen Lust nutzend.

Severus hielt erst inne, als sie breitbeinig vor ihm stand und sie konnte fühlen, wie ihre eigene Feuchtigkeit an ihren Schenkeln hinablief.

Ein Geräusch neben ihr ließ sie erkennen, dass er den Gehstock nun neben sie auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte. Sie fühlte sich erleichtert, weil sie die Schläge überstanden hatte, ohne auch nur einmal hörbar dem Schmerz Ausdruck zu verleihen - und auf eigenartige Weise fühlte sie auch einen Verlust, weil die Tatsache, dass er sie mit diesem verhassten Stock geschlagen hatte, ihre Demut erst perfekt hatte werden lassen.

Severus strich nun mit beiden Händen über ihre flammenden Pobacken. Sofort fühlte sie sein Glied zwischen ihren Schamlippen entlangstreichen. Sie ahnte, was er vorhatte, als er ihre Feuchtigkeit an seiner Spitze aufnahm, doch als er ihre Pobacken nun spreizte, raubte es ihr schier den Atem.

Als er schließlich in ihren Anus eindrang, konnte Hermine ihr lustvolles Stöhnen nicht länger zurückhalten. Er maßregelte sie nicht, sondern ließ es zu, dass ihr Stöhnen in kleine Schreie überging, während sie sich unter seinen Stößen auf ihren Höhepunkt zubewegte.

Als er spürte, wie sie erbebte, schloss er sich ihrem Taumel unter lautem Keuchen an.

An diesem öffentlichen Ort in intimster Pose vereint, teilten sie miteinander dieses unbändige Gefühl des Lebens, das ihrer Hingabe füreinander entsprang.

Als beide schließlich schwer atmeten und ihre Körper sich nach Entspannung sehnten, zog er sich zurück und half ihr auf.

Umgehend löste er ihre Fesseln, zog Hermine in seine Arme, küsste ihre Schulter und barg dann ihren Kopf in den Händen, als würde er sie genau betrachten.

"Du wirst das Tuch um deine Augen lassen müssen, bis wir zurückgekehrt sind - es sorgt dafür, dass du für die anderen nicht sichtbar bist."

Hermine nickte verstehend und sagte leise: "Dann werde ich mich einmal mehr deiner Führung hingeben."

Er lachte leise und rau, dann hörte sie, wie er den Stock von Tisch nahm, von dem sie inzwischen ebenfalls sicher war, dass er für alle anderen, dank eines Zaubers, nicht sichtbar war.

Severus' Stimme klang ergeben, als er sagte: "Wenn du dich dafür rächen möchtest, dass ich ausgerechnet Lucius' Gehstock genommen habe, um dich zu schlagen, dann wäre gleich in der Eingangshalle eine gute Gelegenheit dafür - ein Rauswurf dürfte mir sicher sein, wenn du in diesem Zustand dort plötzlich sichtbar wirst."

"Ich werde es mir überlegen", sagte Hermine ernst.

Nicht minder ernst entgegnete er: "Ich bin in deiner Hand."

tbc


	72. Konfrontationen

**72. Kapitel**

**Konfrontationen**

Ohne jeglichen Zwischenfall führte Severus Hermine zurück in seine Wohnung. Als er die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, nahm er seiner 'Gefangenen' die Augenbinde und die Fesseln ab.

Hermine rieb ihre Handgelenke und war dankbar für das schwache Kerzenlicht, da ihre Augen inzwischen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt waren.

"Du hast mich verschont", sagte er mit rauer Stimme, nahm ihre rechte Hand und küsste das gerötete Gelenk.

"Wie könnte ich wollen, dass du der Schule verwiesen wirst? Du bist der beste Lehrer, den ich je hatte", sagte Hermine.

"In Zaubertränke?"

"Ja...da auch", erwiderte Hermine amüsiert.

Severus schüttelte knapp den Kopf und ein kurzes Lachen begleitete diese Geste.

"Dafür, dass du mich nicht hast auffliegen lassen, sollte ich mich wohl erkenntlich zeigen."

Hermine sah ihn neugierig an. "Unbedingt!", sagte sie nachdrücklich.

"Gut, dann mögen MyLady mir bitte folgen", sagte er so galant und doch ernst, dass Hermine ihm tatsächlich kommentarlos folgte.

Severus führte sie ins Bad und drehte den Hahn über der Badewanne auf. Heiß dampfendes Wasser gluckerte in die Wanne, während Severus einen Badezusatz hinzufügte, der den ganzen Raum in ein Meer aus Kräuterduft verwandelte.

Hermine, die durch ihren waghalsigen Exkurs völlig durchgefroren war, stieg in die Wanne, sobald Severus ihr ein Zeichen gab.

Als sie mit dem Hintern in das heiße Wasser tauchte, biss sie kurz die Zähne zusammen, doch sofort bemerkte sie die wohltuende Wirkung dieser Spezial-Snape'schen-Badezusatzmischung und lehnte sich aufseufzend zurück. Sie spürte, wie Severus mit seinen Fingern durch ihr Haar strich und es dann über dem Wannenrand auffächerte. Als er sich entfernte, öffnete Hermine kurz die Augen und sah, wie er ihr Handtuch und Bademantel bereitlegte. Severus hatte ihr seinen eigenen Bademantel hingelegt, da er ihre Vorliebe kannte, den groben Stoff und seinen Duft auf ihrer nackten, vom Bad erhitzten Haut zu spüren.

Als alles für sie griffbereit lag, verließ er das Badezimmer und schloss leise die Tür, um Hermine Zeit zum Entspannen zu geben.

Erst jetzt spürte Severus, wie müde er war. Die Anspannung, ob sie auffliegen würden, war doch nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen - auch wenn genau das diesen unbändigen Kick ausgelöst, und die Situation in der Wirklichkeit sogar seine Tagträume noch übertroffen hatte.

Erschöpft legte er sich auf die Couch, und in dem Wissen, dass Hermine vermutlich die nächste Stunde ohnehin im Bad zubringen würde, schloss er die Augen.

Im Traum ging er erneut mit der nackten und gefesselten Hermine durch Hogwarts. Lucius' Stab war in dieser verworrenen Welt jedoch durch den Mann selbst ersetzt worden, der nicht von ihrer Seite wich, und das Geschehen stumm mit gierigem Blick verfolgte. Severus nötigte Hermine in verschiedene Stellungen, rührte sie jedoch nicht an, sondern trieb sie sofort weiter, als gelte es, so schnell wie möglich ein Ziel zu erreichen. Nun bot Lucius Malfoy ihm seinen Gehstock an und Severus nahm ihn entgegen, um sich selbst, wie ein Blinder damit durch die Eingangshalle zu tasten, während Lucius Malfoy - des ereignislosen Spiels scheinbar müde geworden - das Schloss durch das Portrait einer spindeldürren Dame verließ. Severus tastete sich derweil weiter vorwärts, Hermine im Schlepptau, deren Augen verbunden waren. Plötzlich blieb er stehen, und schob ihr seine Hand zwischen die Beine. Sie war feucht und während er noch darüber nachgrübelte, wozu das alles gut sein sollte, trat Dumbledore auf ihn zu. Der Direktor erzählte ihm etwas, dessen Sinn er nicht verstand, doch Severus versprach, sich um das Gewünschte zu kümmern, während er im Traum Blut und Wasser schwitzte, weil Dumbledore plötzlich dorthin sah, wo Hermine zwar stand, er sie jedoch unmöglich sehen konnte.

Und während Severus noch darüber nachdachte, ob sie wohl ein Geräusch gemacht hatte, das der Direktor gehört hatte, oder ob es doch Lucius gewesen war, der seinen Erzfeind Dumbledore in die Geheimnisse dieses Sexspieles eingeweiht hatte, sog Albus geräuschvoll Luft durch die Nase ein und beugte sich schnüffelnd wie ein Tier zu Hermines feuchtem Schoß hinunter. "Dieser Duft! Irgendetwas riecht hier äußerst gut", sinnerte der Direktor, ehe er schwärmerisch anfügte: "Dieser Geruch erinnert mich an meine Jugend." Und gerade als Dumbledore eine Hand nach Hermines unsichtbaren Schenkeln ausstreckte, fühlte Severus eine sanfte Berührung.

Er war nur zu gerne bereit, sich davon stören zu lassen und erwachte sofort.

"Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Aber du sahst selbst im Traum so besorgt aus, dass ich dich einfach küssen musste", sagte Hermine, die seinen Bademantel fest um sich geschlungen hatte und nun entschuldigend auf Severus niedersah. "Albtraum?", fragte sie knapp.

Er nickte benommen und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus. Hermine setzte sich neben ihn, doch er zog sie zu sich hinunter und umarmte sie, so dass sie sicher neben ihm lag, ohne von der Couch zu fallen.

"Nur ein ganz dämlicher, völlig überflüssiger, aber wohl doch letztendlich ganz normaler Albtraum", murmelte er und vergrub seine Nase in ihrem noch feuchten Haar.

"Vielleicht sollten wir ins Bett gehen", sagte sie leise.

"Ich bin viel zu müde, um ins Bett zu gehen", erwiderte er matt.

"Dann schlaf weiter", sie drehte sich zu ihm und küsste seine Stirn, "ich bin bei dir."

"Weckst du mich in zwei Stunden?", fragte er verschlafen.

"In zwei Stunden? Warum?"

"Weil ich heute die Nachtaufsicht habe."

Hermine seufzte leise und sagte: "Ich werde Sie wecken, Professor Snape."

Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er erneut ins Land der Träume hinüberglitt.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Wohnung empfing ihn mit der gleichen Kälte, wie stets, seit Hermine ausgezogen war. Harry hatte auswärts gegessen, weil er es nur schlecht ertragen konnte, allein an dem Küchentisch zu sitzen, an dem sie zuvor meist zu zweit gegessen hatten.

Er tastete nach dem Lichtschalter und die Küche erstrahlte in ausdruckslosem weißen Lampenlicht. Im gleichen Moment sprang der Kühlschrank an, und das monotone Brummen schien regelrecht in Harrys Kopf zu dröhnen. Vielleicht wurde es für ihn Zeit, diese Welt der Muggel zu verlassen, und ebenso wie Hermine in die Zaubererwelt zurückzukehren.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und brachte das elektrische Gerät zum schweigen...sollten doch die Lebensmittel vergammeln...wen interessierte das schon?

Er ging zur Spüle und drehte den Hahn auf. Harry ließ das Wasser in seine Hände fließen und tauchte dann sein Gesicht hinein. Er hoffte, dass das Gefühl der Leere ihn endlich bald verlassen würde. So gut es ging, wich er seiner Einsamkeit durch Überstunden aus...doch immer wenn er nach Hause zurückkehrte, musste er erkennen, dass er dem Nichts nicht entkommen konnte, das ihn seit der Trennung von Hermine stets in der eigenen Wohnung erwartete.

Er hatte tief in seinem Herzen geahnt, dass er sie wieder verlieren würde, doch er war selbst überrascht, wie schwer es ihm fiel, die Frau gehen zu lassen, die nicht nur seine Freundin von Kindesbeinen an war, sondern für die er auch sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hatte.

Und er tat es wieder - erkannte eine Vaterschaft an, die nicht die seine war. Harry seufzte. Hermine war erneut von Severus schwanger...es war vorherbestimmt...so wie seine Rolle in diesem Spiel ebenfalls vorherbestimmt war.

Als Kind hatte er dem Angriff Voldemorts getrotzt, und nun würde er als Vater des Retters gelten. Kein Wunder, dass die Prophezeiung geweissagt hatte, dass ER das Kind alles lehren würde, was zum Sieg über Voldemort nötig wäre. In Wahrheit jedoch würde er rein gar nichts tun. Er würde dem Schicksal lediglich die Chance geben, sich zu erfüllen...und er konnte sich dem einfach nicht verwehren.

Eine einfache Unterschrift auf einem Papier würde mit der Anerkennung der Vaterschaft seine Rolle in diesem Spiel beenden. Vielleicht konnte er dann endlich anfangen, sein eigenes Leben zu leben...sein eigenes Leben...welches war das noch gleich?

Als es an der Tür klingelte, wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, vorzugeben, er sei nicht zuhause. Doch alles was ihn aus den trüben Gedanken reißen konnte, schien ihm mit einem mal willkommen, und so ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Wilbur Haines Gesicht war wie zu einer Maske erstarrt und Harry erkannte ihn kaum wieder.

"Lässt du mich rein? Ich habe uns Feuerwhiskey mitgebracht", sagte Wilbur und hielt tatsächlich eine Flasche hoch.

Harry zögerte einen Moment, doch dann stieß er die Tür weit auf und machte eine einladende Geste. Es war ihm klar gewesen, dass Wilbur früher oder später das Gespräch mit ihm suchen würde, und so wie sein Kollege aussah, würden sie den Feuerwhisky wohl beide brauchen können.

Schweigend betrat Wilbur die Wohnung und öffnete den Whiskey noch bevor er sich auf den ihm angebotenen Platz auf der Couch setzte.

"Gläser?", fragte er knapp.

Harry beschlich langsam ein ungutes Gefühl, da Wilbur es mit dem Trinken recht eilig zu haben schien, dennoch holte er zwei Gläser aus der Küche und er mutmaßte, dass es seinem Kollegen wohl egal war, dass es sich dabei um zwei fleckige Wassergläser handelte.

Er reichte eines davon Wilbur, während er seines auf dem Tisch abstellte. Mit undurchdringlicher Miene füllte Wilbur beide fast bis zum Rand. Er hob sein Glas und wartete, bis Harry nach dem seinen griff, um ihm dann zuzuprosten und den scharfen Alkohol mit einem kräftigen Schluck die Kehle hinabrinnen zu lassen.

"Warum tust du das, Harry?", fragte Wilbur dann und sah sein Gegenüber eindringlich an.

Harry, der gerade an seinem Glas genippt hatte, sah seinen Kollegen irritiert an.

"Trink wie ein Mann! Benimm dich doch nur ein beschissenes mal wie ein echter Kerl!", fuhr Wilbur ihn an.

Harry stellte das Glas ruhig wieder ab und fragte dann kalt: "Wo liegt dein Problem, Wilbur?"

"DU...DU bist mein Problem!", spie der blonde Mann nun, Whiskey schwappte aus seinem Glas und tropfte von seiner Hand auf den Teppich.

Bislang hatte Harry seinen Kollegen noch nie so aufgebracht erlebt.

"Inwiefern bin ich dein Problem?", fragte er und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

"Inwiefern? Inwiefern?", äffte Wilbur völlig untypisch und fügte boshaft an: "Diesen hochgestochenen Scheiß kannst du dir sparen! Du bist ein Lügner...und ich werde es beweisen!"

Harrys Augen verengten sich und er fragte sich ernsthaft, warum er Wilbur überhaupt in seine Wohnung gelassen hatte.

Als habe der andere Mann seine Gedanken gelesen, lehnte er sich zurück und seine aggressive Stimmung schien auf einmal wie ausradiert, als er den Kopf in den Nacken legte und die Augen schloss.

Harry überlegte, was er nun tun sollte, als Wilbur mit verklärter Stimme zu sprechen begann.

"Sie lag da wie tot - von Narben übersät und doch wunderschön. Ich habe ihr Haar geordnet...ich habe es gebürstet. Ich hatte vorher noch nie jemand anderem das Haar gekämmt, doch als ich sah, wie es durch meine Hand glitt...als ich sah, wie ich es verändern kann, wusste ich, dass ich SIE komplett verändern kann. Ich strich mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre unverletzte Haut - sie war so weiß, so zart...verletzlich. Die Narben sind hässlich, aber ich bin bereit, Hermine auch entstellt zu nehmen. Sie ist mein Schicksal. Wir beide sind Schicksal...das Schicksal der Zaubererwelt. Ich brauche sie, und sie braucht mich. Sie weiß es nur noch nicht, und deshalb muss ich die Chance haben, es ihr zu erklären. Ich muss die Chance haben, sie zu ihrem Glück zu zwingen! Sie gehört zu mir, und wenn sie das nicht begreift, dann muss ein Gesetz ihr zeigen, wo ihr Platz ist. Aber du...DU hast dem einen Riegel vorgeschoben...du, der Vater ihres Kindes. Du bist ein elender Lügner, du Scheißkerl! Das Kind ist nicht von dir! Ich weiß, dass Hermine schon lange ein Kind von dir wollte, aber du hast sie immer hingehalten. Und jetzt, da sie mit Snape zusammen ist, behauptest du plötzlich, du hättest sie geschwängert. Warum schützt du dieses Arschloch? Warum schützt du sein Kind, das doch nur genau wie er ein gewaltätiger Versager werden kann? Warum lässt du es zu, dass mein Engel die Hure dieses Dreckschweins wird?"

"Es reicht!", fuhr Harry seinen Gast an, und fügte dann entschieden hinzu: "Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum du glaubst, ich sei NICHT der Vater des Kindes...aber das interessiert mich ehrlichgesagt auch nicht. Du solltest jetzt besser gehen, Wilbur, denn sonst wirst du es morgen mit Sicherheit bereuen, dich nicht im Griff gehabt zu haben."

Haines Stimme wurde nun etwas ruhiger, doch sein Blick blieb hasserfüllt.

"Dem Minister sind die Hände gebunden, seit du behauptest, das Kind sei von dir. Er zweifelt die Prophezeiung plötzlich an, und hält es für möglich, dass der Retter von dir gezeugt wird...und das nur, weil du den tödlichen Fluch von Voldemort überlebt hast", Wilbur stieß ein Lachen aus, als hätte er gerade einen Witz erzählt.

"Wenn es dir darum geht, das Schicksal zu erfüllen, dann solltest du diese Tatsache hinnehmen und endlich Ruhe geben!", sagte Harry energisch.

Wilbur griff zum Glas und trank zwei große Schlucke hintereinander. Mit glasigen Augen sagte er dann monoton: "Wir wissen beide, dass du NICHT der Vater dieses Kindes bist. Du lässt es zu, dass meine zukünftige Frau den Bastard eines Sadisten austrägt."

"Okay, Wilbur...du gehst jetzt...du warst offensichtlich schon betrunken bevor du zu mir kamst. Du gehst jetzt nach Hause und schläfst deinen Rausch aus."

Als habe der andere Mann ihn gar nicht gehört, fuhr er fort: "Sie lag dort...im Krankenhaus...bewusstlos...wie tot. Aber sie war nicht tot. Ich habe der Schwester geholfen, Hermine zu waschen und als die Schwester den Raum verließ, habe ich Hermine gestreichelt. Ich habe meine Fingerspitze über ihre Brustwarze streichen lassen, und ihr Nippel wurde hart. Ich habe daran gesaugt und mir vorgestellt, wie Hermine stöhnen würde...ich konnte es förmlich hören...ich konnte plötzlich hören, wie sie unter mir wimmert. Und obwohl sie mich Grant nannte, wusste ich doch, dass sie MICH meint. In meinem Kopf hörte ich, wie sie mich anflehte, sie in Ruhe zu lassen...ihr nichts zu tun...aber sie ist die Mutter meines Kindes...wie sollte ich sie also nicht anrühren dürfen? Sie ist mein! Und egal wie du das Ministerium blenden magst, du WEIßT, dass sie mir gehören wird. Ich brauche kein Gesetz mehr...ich brauche das Ministerium nicht mehr. Ich muss nur das Kind loswerden...und am Besten Snape gleich dazu. Ich weiß, dass ich danach nicht mehr im Ministerium werde arbeiten können, aber der Minister wird mir hinter den Kulissen dankbar sein, dass ich für ihn die Drecksarbeit erledigt habe, und sobald Hermine mein Kind in sich trägt, werde ich als Vater des Erlösers gefeiert werden. Solange werde ich offiziell zum Gejagten werden...aber das ist mir gleich! Für Hermine gebe ich alles auf, was ich bin - ALLES!"

Harry hatte diesen letzten Schrei Wilburs' nur noch durch ein Rauschen in seinen Ohren wahrgenommen, und in seinem Kopf bildete sich eine Antwort auf Wilburs Pläne, die so kalt wie endgültig war. Wenn Wilbur bereit war, ALLES aufzugeben, dann würde er ihm dabei helfen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Es tat Hermine in der Seele weh, den tief schlafenden Severus tatsächlich nach zwei Stunden wecken zu müssen.

Sie betrachtete sein entspanntes Gesicht, und schob ihm sanft eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, die ihm etwas Jungenhaftes verliehen hatte.

"Sev", flüsterte sie leise, und als sie merkte, dass sie damit den gewünschten Erfolg verfehlte, sagte sie etwas lauter: "Severus...es wird Zeit aufzuwachen."

Sein eben noch entspanntes Gesicht bekam einen überaus unwilligen Ausdruck und Hermine seufzte leise.

Als er die Augen aufschlug glätteten sich seine Züge wieder, doch er sah einen Moment lang orientierungslos aus, als würde er darüber nachgrübeln, warum er sich auf der Couch wiederfand.

"Alles okay?", fragte Hermine sanft.

Er nickte benommen und hustete.

"Ja..."

"Hast du diesmal besser geträumt?", fragte sie mit einem Lächeln.

"Ich weiß nicht", er überlegte, "gerade wusste ich es noch...und jetzt...weg."

Hermine küsste ihn auf die Stirn und betrachtete dann, wie die Haarsträhne sich erneut auf die eben geküsste Stelle zurückstahl.

"Kannst du nicht mit jemandem die Nachtwache tauschen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er setzte sich aufrecht, strich die Haare nach hinten und ließ seinen Kopf einen Moment in die Hände gestützt verharren, ehe er sich erhob.

"Nein, ich schaffe das schon. Kannst du mir einen Kaffee besorgen?"

"Natürlich", erwiderte Hermine.

Als Severus später den Kerker verließ, sah man keine Spur mehr davon, dass er noch vor Kurzem müde und verwirrt ausgesehen hatte.

Sein Gesicht trug die Strenge zur Schau, mit der er stets durch Hogwarts ging und seine Augen waren wachsam und latent misstrauisch.

Die Flure von Hogwarts lagen im Halbdunkel des spärlichen Kerzenlichtes hier und dort - er beließ es dabei, indem er lediglich die Spitze seines Zauberstabes zum Leuchten brachte, wenn die Schatten zu düster wurden und der nächste Lichtkegel zu weit entfernt, um zu sehen, wo man hintrat.

Nächtliche Herumstreuner traf er bei fast jeder seiner Nachtwachen an, und so verwunderte es ihn nicht, als er leise Stimmen hörte, die sich zu beraten schienen.

Sehen konnte er die Nachtschwärmer allerdings noch nicht, da er dazu erst in den nächsten Flur würde einbiegen müssen. Vorsichtig näherte er sich der Stelle und hielt dann inne, als er die leisen Worte nun besser verstehen konnte.

"Sie hat uns beim letzten mal nicht verraten, warum sollte sie es jetzt tun? Glaub mir, die sagt nichts. Wir können sogar den gleichen Zauber anwenden...was soll sie schon tun, die kleine Schlampe?"

"Genau, sie kann rein gar nichts tun. Es wird Zeit, dass wir Hayes zeigen, wofür wir sie eigentlich entjungfert haben. Ich schlage vor, wir einigen uns vorher über die Reihenfolge, damit wir uns gleich nicht in die Haare geraten."

Obwohl flüsternde Stimme nur schwer zu identifizieren sind, wusste Severus sofort, um wen es sich handelte. McNeil und Robert versuchten, den etwas zurückhaltenderen Wilson zu beruhigen und aufzustacheln, damit sie abermals über Mira Hayes herfallen konnte. Erneut war Roberts Stimme zu hören.

"Bist du dir sicher, dass sie den Mädchenschlafsaal verlassen wird? Ich glaube, die ist ziemlich vorsichtig in letzter Zeit geworden...geht nirgends mehr alleine hin und verschwindet abends immer direkt in den Schlafsaal, statt in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen."

Erneut McNeil's Stimme: "Die kommt, verlass dich drauf. Die herzzereißende Bitte einer Erstklässlerin kann sie wohl kaum ignorieren, wenn die sie um Hilfe anfleht. Und wer weiß, vielleicht glaubt sie ja sogar, sie könnte uns was, wenn sie eine Leidensgenossin hat." MacNeil lachte spöttisch.

"Vielleicht war das mit der Erklässlerin ein wenig übertrieben, glaubt die echt, wir geben uns mit Mädchen ab, an denen noch nichts dran ist?"

"Ist doch egal, ob sie's glaubt. Hauptsache sie kommt her. Und wenn es dir nicht passt, wie ich den Brief geschrieben habe, dann kannst du es demnächst selber machen!"

Robert begann gackernd zu lachen: "Genau, Sunnyboy, dann kannst du es dir demnächst selber machen - ich mache es jetzt jedenfalls der zuckersüßen Mira...bei Merlin, ich hoffe die kommt auch wirklich."

Die widerwärtige Konversation setzte sich noch ein paar Sätze lang fort, dann fauchte McNeil die anderen an, dass es Zeit sei, die Klappe zu halten.

Kurz darauf weckte ein anderes Geräusch Severus' Aufmerksamkeit; und er wusste sofort, wessen vorsichtige Schritte sich vom Ende des Ganges aus auf ihn zubewegten. Mira Hayes - nicht ahnend, dass er hier im Dunkeln stand...nicht ahnend, dass ihre drei Peiniger, deren Tat er selbst aus ihrem Gedächtnis gelöscht hatte, ihr auflauerten.

Severus hörte, wie die drei Jungen sich gegenseitig zur Ruhe mahnten, da der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, an dem die angebliche Erstklässlerin - von der sie vermutlich behauptet hatten, sie stamme aus einem anderen Hause - um ein Treffen gebeten hatte.

Als die Schritte sich näherten, bemerkte Severus, dass die Bande nun wirklich absolut still geworden war - er wusste, das war die Ruhe vor dem geifernden Sturm, der Mira Hayes erwarten würde, sobald sie um diese verfluchte Ecke bog, an der Severus selbst nun so weit zurückwich, dass die Schatten ihn endgültig völlig verschluckten.

Da Mira von dem Verbrechen der Jungen nichts mehr wusste, erstaunte Severus die Aussage seiner Slytherins, dass sie sich derart zurückgezogen hatte, und ihm wurde klar, dass er zwar die Erinnerung löschen konnte, wohl aber nicht die instinktive Furcht, die ein Opfer nach einem solchen Übergriff verfolgte.

Daher verwunderte es ihn nicht, dass Mira nachts durch das Schloss schlich - vermutlich unter Auferbietung all ihres Mutes - um einem Mädchen zu helfen, das offensichtlich in genau die Bedrängnis geraten war, die Mira im Unterbewusstsein so fürchtete.

Mira war nur ein vager Schatten, der an ihm vorbeischlich, und Severus hatte den Atem angehalten, damit sie ihn nicht hörte, denn die Dunkelheit schien jedes Geräusch willig zu transportieren, das bei Tageslicht in dem ein oder anderen Sinneseindruck unterging.

Sobald Mira den nächsten Gang betreten hatte, brach die Hölle für sie los.

Severus hörte das Johlen von McNeil, Robert und Wilson, die über das Mädchen regelrecht herfielen. Mira schrie auf und begann zu laufen. Sie schaffte es, den Flur wieder zu erreichen, in dem Severus sich selbst zur Ruhe rief, um nicht zu früh einzugreifen - jedoch auch keinesfalls zu spät!

Ein Lähmfluch, von McNeil ausgesprochen, ließ Mira plötzlich wie versteinert dastehen. Nur kurze Zeit später wurde das hilflose Mädchen von einem Lichtstrahl beleuchtet und von den drei Jungen umkreist.

"Wer zuerst?", fragte Wilson erregt.

"Immer der Chef", sagte McNeil bestimmt, öffnete seine Hose und griff dann nach Miras Robe.

Auch Robert und Wilson hatten es eilig, ihre Hosen herunterzuziehen, um so schnell wie möglich einsatzbereit zu sein, sobald ihr Anführer das Mädchen freigeben würde.

Keiner der drei Jungen wusste wie ihm geschah, als aus dem Dunkel eine Gestalt auf sie zuschoss und sie von ihrem Opfer fortschleuderte.

Severus lähmte Miras Peiniger, so wie sie es mit ihr getan hatten.

Einen Moment lang betrachtete er die erstarrten Gesichter der Jungen, die vor Entsetzen ihre Augen weit aufgerissen hatten. Dann senkte er den Blick zu ihren Genitalien, die obszön hervorragten.

"Das wird nicht gut für Sie enden", sagte er mit dunkler Stimme und sah McNeil wieder in das erstarrte Gesicht.

"Der Schulverweis wird nur der Anfang sein. Für diese Straftat werden Sie sich an noch ganz anderer Stelle verantworten müssen - sie alle drei!"

Ohne zu zögern machte sich Severus auf den Weg zu Dumbledore - diesmal würden die Jungen ihre Strafe sofort erhalten, und Severus verspürte Genugtuung, obwohl es sein eigenes Haus gleich dreifach traf.

Nachdem sich der Direktor den zweifelsfrei überführten Tätern angenommen hatte, erlöste Severus selbst Mira von dem lähmenden Fluch.

Kaum war sie befreit, zog sie den Umhang wieder über ihre Schultern, und obwohl sie darunter vollständig bekleidet war, erkannte Severus, dass sie sich schämte.

"Es war nicht Ihre Schuld, Miss Hayes", sagte er ruhig und versuchte ihren gehetzten Blick einzufangen. "Ihnen kann nichts mehr geschehen." Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und es erstaunte ihn, dass sie nicht zurückwich.

"Sir...ich bin so froh, dass Sie rechtzeitig zur Stelle waren."

Dieser Satz traf ihn bis ins Mark, und doch wusste er, DIESMAL war er zur richtigen Zeit für sie dagewesen.

tbc


	73. Endspiel Teil 1

**73. Kapitel**

**Endspiel (Teil 1) **

Harry spürte, wie die Bereitschaft, Wilbur für immer zum Schweigen zu bringen, in ihm wuchs. Für einen Moment kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Haines' Wahnsinn vielleicht von ihm selbst Besitz ergriffen hatte, denn einen Mord zu begehen konnte nicht die Lösung sein - und doch kannte er keine andere.

Wilbur war bereit, alles aufzugeben, und Harry war eher bereit, ihn und sich selbst zu opfern, als Hermine.

Hermine...

Sie hatte ihm weh getan.

Und im gleichen Moment fühlte Harry, dass es nie mit Absicht geschehen war. Alles was er getan hatte, war sein freier Wille gewesen.

Auch dieser Mord würde sein freier Wille sein!

Haines hatte nach seinem letzten Ausbruch Harry mit Augen angefunkelt, aus denen der Irrsinn so deutlich sprach, wie nie zuvor.

Wenn dieser Wahnsinnige tatsächlich vom Minister und dem Ministerium geschützt wurde, gab es für Hermine auf lange Sicht kein Entkommen. Das Schwein würde sie vergewaltigen - vielleicht sogar mit Absegnung durch ein Gesetz! Und vermutlich würde Snape zuvor getötet werden, weil er im Weg war. Und das Kind? Das Kind...wie würden sie das Kind töten?

Harry wagte sich nicht vorzustellen, zu welchen Mittel sie greifen würden, um den 'Bastard' aus Hermines Leib zu reißen. Dieses Kind war aus Liebe entstanden...aus wahrer Liebe, die so stark war, dass sie geschützt werden musste...das erkannte sogar Harry, obwohl ein Teil seines Egos ihn dafür auslachte.

Sie würden das Kind dieser Liebe zerreißen...und Hermines Seele damit vermutlich gleich mit, während sie dafür sorgen würden, dass ihr Körper keinen Schaden erlitt, um als Gebärmaschine für das Wohl der Zaubererwelt zu dienen!

Was für Mächte auch immer hier am Werk waren, sie waren so abgrundtief böse, dass niemand die Wahrheit erkennen würde, bis alles zu spät war.

Sie würden das Kind töten - den, der es gezeugt hatte - und Hermines Geist vernichten, der all dem Horror bislang hatte trotzen können.

Harry wusste plötzlich, dass genau das die Verbindung war, die diese grauenvolle Macht, die ihre geifernden Krallen nach ihrer Welt ausgestreckt hatte, so unendlich fürchtete: Severus, der das Kind gezeugt hatte; der dem Bösen so sehr verbunden war, und dennoch die Kraft aufbrachte, ihm zu trotzen, und zu lieben! Das Kind, das aus dieser Liebe heraus gezeugt worden war, und das Hermine die Kraft und den Willen gab, gegen alles zu kämpfen, was dieses neue Leben bedrohte. Und Hermine selbst, die durch ihre Lust an der Unterwerfung und ihrem gleichzeitig unbändigen eigenen Willen ein feines Gespür für die Grenzen dieser und vielleicht sogar für die der 'anderen Welt' entwickelt hatte, die die Zaubererwelt und zweifellos auch die der Muggel übernehmen wollte.

Harry wusste nicht, woher diese Erkenntnis kam...wer sie ihm geschickt hatte...aber sie bekräftigte ihn in dem, was er tun wollte. Wilbur zu töten, war der einzige Weg, um der Zaubererwelt zumindest noch die Chance auf Rettung vor der unendlich bösen Macht zu geben.

Es mochte pathetisch klingen, aber Harry wusste nicht, wie er das Dunkel, das auf sie alle lauerte, sonst nennen sollte. Er spürte nur, dass es dabei war, die Hüllen, die es bisher von dieser Welt trennte, in Stücke zu reißen und seine tödlichen Krallen bereits nach denen ausgestreckt hatte, die willig am Rande dieser schützenden Hülle gewandelt waren.

Wilbur griff zur Flasche und Harry schob zeitgleich die Hand in die Richtung seines eigenen Zauberstabes.

Er würde für diesen Mord in Askaban landen. Von dem Moment an, als er in diese Geschichte hineingezogen worden war, hatte sich sein Name stetig in eine der Zellentüren geritzt und sobald sich diese hinter ihm schloss, würde er sein neues Leben endlich gefunden haben. Ein Leben ohne tröstende Erinnerungen, ein Leben ohne Freude, ein Leben, das nur Schrecken und Verzweiflung zu bieten hatte. DAS war es...sein Schicksal. Er würde dieses Leben in Kauf nehmen, und damit alle anderen vor einem solchen Leben bewahren.

Das Wissen über seine Zukunft sorgte dafür, dass ein Teil seines Denkens sich einfach ausschaltete, als wolle es eine Überlastung im Hirn des mutigen Zauberers verhindern.

Harry fasste den Zauberstab und richtete ihn mit eisernem Willen auf Haines.

Sein Geist hatte den tödlichen Fluch bereits gesprochen, doch seine Lippen brauchten Sekundenbruchteile länger dafür. ZU lange, wie es Harry schien, denn er hatte erst den ersten Teil des Fluchs gesprochen, als ein ohrenbetäubender Knall seine Wohnungstür aufsprengte.

Hölzerne Splitter flogen quer durch den Raum, bohrten sich in alles, was weich genug war, um nachzugeben.

Harry sah ein paar dieser Splitter in seinem ausgestreckten Arm stecken und bemerkte, dass Haines' Wange blutig war, weil ihn eines der scharfkantigen Hölzer gestreift hatte, bevor es auf dem Sofa zu liegen kam.

Das letzte Wort des Fluchs blieb in Harrys Kehle stecken, doch er war nicht in der Lage, seinen Arm zu senken.

Das Gefühl, Haines unter Kontrolle halten zu müssen - die Chance zu haben, ihn zu töten, bevor man IHN tötete, war übermächtig.

Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte Harry, dass Auroren des Ministeriums seine Wohnung stürmten.

Sie hatten sich also entschieden, Wilbur Haines doch aktiv zu unterstützen.

Gut, das würde an Harrys Plan nichts ändern, und während die Auroren ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben, bildeten sich die Worte des tödlichen Fluchs auf seinen Lippen erneut.

"Nein, Potter...nein!", hörte er eine Stimme, die ihm vertraut vorkam.

Ohne die Frau anzusehen, wusste er, dass sie flammend rotes Haar hatte und selbst ihr Name blitzte durch seine Gedanken: Aurorin Rebecca McEllis.

Die Frau, die ihn jedesmal, wenn er sie im Ministerium gesehen hatte, unwillkürlich an Ginny Weasley erinnert hatte.

Sie wäre es nun also, die ihn festnehmen oder sogar töten würde...eine schöne und gleichsam intelligente Frau...ein aberwitzig tröstlicher Gedanke.

"Nehmt ihn fest! Nehmt ihn doch endlich fest!", schrie sie auch sofort und Harry dachte darüber nach, wie ihr hübscher Mund sich vermutlich gerade durch den Schrei verzog und ihrem Gesicht etwas Hartes verlieh, das man der kleinen Person sonst gar nicht zutraute.

Harry riss sich von den Gedanken los - er musste handeln...jetzt...sofort!

"Avada Keda..."

"Nein, Potter...HARRY!", schrie McEllis abermals und ehe er sich recht versah, hatte die zierliche Frau sich quer durch den Raum gestürzt, riss ihn um und presste seinen Arm zu Boden. Harry starrte ihr in die funkelnden grünen Augen und er wusste, dass er sich zu lange gedanklich mit ihrem Aussehen beschäftigt hatte, um den wichtigsten Fluch seines Lebens...den wichtigsten Fluch für die Zaubererwelt Zustande zu bringe.

Eine tosende Welle der Verzweiflung brandete durch ihn und McEllis sah ihn mit diesen Augen an, als würde sie verstehen - Zum Teufel! Nichts verstand sie - GAR NICHTS!

"Ist okay, Harry...ist okay", murmelte sie und gab den Rest seines Körpers frei, wobei sie jedoch immer noch seine Hand niederdrückte, mit der er den Zauberstab umklammert hielt.

"Lass ihn los, dann kann ich auch dich endlich los lassen", sagte sie leise und sehr ernst, ließ jedoch erkennen, dass sie sich wirklich wünschte, er würde endlich nachgeben.

Hinter ihnen hörte Harry die Stimmen der anderen Auroren. Er hörte Wilburs Protest und jetzt erst wurde Harry klar, dass sie nicht ihn selbst hatten festnehmen wollen, sondern gerade dabei waren, Wilbur Haines mit magischen Fesseln zu versehen.

Harry ließ seinen Zauberstab los, indem er die Finger mühsam öffnete, die sich regelrecht darum gekrallt hatten.

"Gut Harry...so ist es gut", sagte McEllis und ihre Augen funkelten jetzt eine Nuance wärmer.

Sie nahm den Zauberstab an sich, gab Harry komplett frei und streckte ihm eine Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Harry zögerte, die kleine Person ihm auf diese Art behilflich sein zu lassen, doch McEllis packte ihn kurzerhand an den Oberarmen und half ihm überraschend kraftvoll auf die Beine.

"Unterschätze mich besser nie, Potter", sagte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Harry war immer noch verwirrt über die Vorgängen im Raum und Wilburs Blick traf ihn vernichtend und wanderte dann zu McEllis, die offensichtlich die Leiterin dieser Mission war.

"Sie machen einen Fehler!", sagte Haines eisig, "Sie werden sehen, dass der Minister Ihr Vorgehen nicht unterstützen wird! Ich bin schneller wieder frei, als sie glauben, und dann reiße ich Ihnen den Arsch auf, McEllis!"

Die Rothaarige Frau erwiderte den Blick des Gefangenen emotionslos, doch ihre Stimme klang noch eisiger als die seine.

"Der Minister ist tot, Haines. Er starb an den Folgen Ihres Angriffes! Wir haben die Ereignisse im Büro des Ministers zurückverfolgen können. Wir kennen Ihren Streit in Sachen Hermine Granger. Wir wissen, dass Sie sogar bereit sind, an der Frau ein Verbrechen zu verüben, welches Sie lautstark angekündigt haben. Der Minister wollte Sie nicht mehr unterstützen. Er nannte Sie einen Wahnsinnigen, und genau das sind Sie, Haines! Sie griffen den Minister an, und während er im Sterben lag, bedankten Sie sich für seine zukünftige Unterstützung. Entweder sind Sie der größte Zyniker, der mir je untergekommen ist, oder Ihr Verstand ist so sehr am Ende, wie ich vermute. Wir werden das in St. Mungos abklären lassen, doch so oder so, werden Sie unter Verschluss bleiben, Haines. Ob in St. Mungos oder in Askaban, wird sich noch zeigen."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und fügte dann an ihre Männer gewandt an: "Führt ihn weg. Und wenn nötig, benutzt einen Schweigezauber, falls er euch von seiner 'Freundschaft und seinen guten Beziehungen' zum Minister erzählt."

Als die Männer mit Haines den Raum verlassen hatten, senkte Harry den Blick auf seinen Arm und zog einen der Holzsplitter heraus.

"Woher wussten Sie, dass Haines bei mir war?", fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme, ohne aufzusehen.

"Ein inoffziell gegründeter Stab kontrolliert ihn schon seit ein paar Tagen, Mr. Potter. Eigentlich könnte man sagen, dass ein paar Kollegen sich Sorgen um seine Beziehung zum Minister machten, und auf eigene Faust entschieden haben, die Sache näher im Auge zu behalten. Aber bislang waren es nur Entscheidungen des Ministeres, die uns Sorgen bereiteten...keiner von uns hätte geglaubt, dass das Leben des Ministeres durch Haines tatsächlich in akuter Gefahr ist...eine Unterschätzung, die ihn das Leben gekostet hat. Ich wollte gerne vermeiden, dass Ihnen das Gleiche passiert, Mr. Potter, und da wir ohnehin etwas länger gebraucht hatten, Haines' Spur zu finden, waren wir bei unserer Ankunft vielleicht etwas...ungestüm."

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und entfernte mit zwei Fingern vorsichtig einen weiteren Splitter aus seinem Arm, dann ließ sie ihre Hand auf seinem Unterarm ruhen und bewegte sanft die Fingerspitzen über die unverletzte Haut.

Harry blickte verwirrt auf und traf auf diese grünen Augen, die nun warm funkelten.

"Es hat mir besser gefallen, als Sie meinen Vornamen benutzt haben, Aurorin McEllis", sagte er leise.

Sie lächelte ihn an und erwiderte: "Es könnte mir ebenfalls gefallen, wenn Sie mich Rebecca nennen würden."

Auch Harry lächelte, doch er hatte das eindeutige Gefühl, dass es etwas verunglückt wirkte.

So viele Emotionen hatten ihn in den letzten Minuten durchströmt, dass er nicht ganz sicher war, ob diese hier nicht nur eine merkwürdige Verdrehung in seinem emotional überlasteten Gehirn darstellte. Aber vielleicht würde er Zeit haben, dies näher zu erkunden...denn vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte sein neues Leben begonnen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der Rauswurf dreier Slytherinschüler war Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins am nächsten Morgen. Hermine sah Severus tadelnd von der Seite an, als sie am Lehrertisch in der Großen Halle saßen, weil auch sie erst durch Dumbledore von Severus' Rolle bei dem Schulverweis von McNeil, Robert und Wilson erfahren hatte.

Sie dachte darüber nach, was Severus dunkle Augen heute morgen mehr zum Funkeln brachten, die Tatsache, dass er sie nur einen Tag zuvor auf diesem Tisch gevögelt hatte, oder der Umstand, dass er endlich auch in dieser Zeitebene den widerlichen Übergriff der drei Schüler ahnden konnte, und diesmal ganz offiziell dafür hatte sorgen können, dass sie der Schule verwiesen wurden.

Auch Mira erhielt nun endlich die Hilfe, die sie benötigte, und dies wiederrum gab Hermine ein gutes Gefühl.

An diesem Vormittag schien die Welt ein wenig besser geworden zu sein, doch Hermine wusste, dass ihr ein schrecklicher Weg noch bevorstand, denn sie musste dafür sorgen, dass sich nicht schon bald endgültige dunkle Schatten über ihr und Severus' Leben legten.

Severus würde an diesem Tag mit Sicherheit noch von so manchem Blick verfolgt werden, und Hermine war sich sicher, dass vor allem die Mädchen den verhassten Lehrer nun aus einem anderen Blickwinkel sahen. Die Jungen hingegen würden wohl noch intensiver vor dem panthergleichen Lehrer auf der Hut sein. Hermine wusste, dass das Vorgehen von McNeil und seinen Freunden durchaus geheime Bewunderer gefunden hatte - diese Bewunderer senkten jetzt beschämt die Blicke, als Dumbledore den Fall nach dem Frühstück kurz zur Sprache brachte und zu einer der widerwärtigsten Handlungen überhaupt zählte, die nur von Tätern durchgeführt wurden, die nicht nur kriminell, sondern auch überaus primitiv seien.

Hermine hoffte, dass der ein oder andere testosterongesteuerte Teenager begriff, dass ein solches Täterbild ihm nicht gut zu Gesicht stehen würde, und sich Gedanken um das eigene Verhalten machte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus hatte die Große Halle bereits verlassen, um seinen Unterricht anzutreten, als eine verspätete Eule Hermine einen Brief überbrachte.

Als Hermine Harrys Schrift erkannte, schlug ihr Herz plötzlich bis zum Hals. Vielleicht hatte er es sich anders überlegt, und entzog ihnen seine Unterstützung nun wieder...vielleicht hatte das Ministerium ihn weichgekocht.

Mit schnellen Blicken überflog Hermine die wenigen Zeilen und erkannte, dass nichts darin stand, außer der Ankündigung seines Besuches für den selben Vormittag.

Im Laufe der nächsten Stunde sah Hermine diesem Treffen immer nervöser entgegen, und als Harry endlich eintraf, war sie so aufgeregt, dass ihre Stimme versagte, als sie ihn hereinbat.

Kaum befand er sich im Raum, legte er wortlos die Arme um Hermine und zog sie an sich.

Sie konnte spüren, dass diese Umarmung eine ganz besondere Bedeutung für ihn hatte, und kein Versuch war, sie zurückzuerobern. Im Gegenteil, es fühlte sich nach Abschied an, und so ließ sie ihn nicht nur gewähren, sondern schmiegte sich an ihn, in der plötzlichen Erkenntnis, dass auch sie diese Nähe zum Abschluss ihrer Ehe brauchte.

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, entstand eine Stille, die Hermine nicht mit Fragen durchbrechen wollte.

"Ich habe gute Nachrichten für euch", sagte Harry und beendete damit das große Schweigen.

"Die würde ich überaus gerne hören", erwiderte Hermine und bat ihrem Gast einen Sitzplatz an.

Er erzählte ihr von Haines' überraschendem Besuch und der dramatischen Entwicklung.

Als Harry erzählte, dass Wilbur Haines festgenommen wurde, durchströmte Hermine eine Erleichterung, die sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

"Er wird dir niemals etwas anhaben können", sagte Harry und entschied sich, Haines' abgrundtief widerliches Verhalten im Krankenhaus als ein letztes Geheimnis in sich zu vergraben und niemals preiszugeben.

"Er hat also den Minister getötet", sagte Hermine schaudernd, und erinnerte sich an ihre ersten Begegnungen mit Charles Grant, bei denen er ihr wie ein zerstreuter und höchst junger Professor erschienen war. Sein Wahn war langsam schleichend vorangeschritten und auch als Wilbur Haines hatte er sich lange im Hintergrund gehalten, bis seine überaus gestörte Seite schließlich zum Vorschein gekommen war, und zum ersten mal fühlte Hermine Schuld, dass vielleicht sie selbst an seiner Entwicklung nicht ganz unschuldig war, denn je länger sie über Haines' Absturz nachdachte, desto mehr hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er nur eine Figur in einem Spiel gewesen war. Er war eingesetzt worden, um sie in die Ecke zu drängen...und er war nicht der einzige, der von der höheren Macht manipuliert wurde.

Doch Hermine hatte die Spur aufgenommen, die sie zu dem übermächtigen Spieler selbst führen konnte, der nur auf den richtigen Moment wartete, um sie alle vom Spielbrett zu fegen. Sie wusste nun, dass er seine Tore, die in Form der Bilder existierten, einerseits zu verbreiten suchte, andererseits jedoch seit Jahrhunderten mindestens zwei auf immer Verlorene mittels dieser Tore durch die Zeit peitschte und immer wieder aufs Neue mit seinen teuflischen Aufgaben unter die Menschen schickte.

Wie auch immer diese dunkle Macht sich selbst nannte, Hermine war entschlossen, sich mitten ins Reich dieses Satans zu begeben.

Sie würde der Stachel in seinem Fleisch sein. Und vielleicht wäre sie in der Lage, als dieser Stachel dem Wesen der ewigen Düsternis eine tödliche Verletzung zuzufügen.

"Was hast du vor, Hermine?", fragte Harry, der mit jeder Sekunde mehr Entschlossenheit auf ihrem Gesicht ablesen konnte.

Hermine betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang schweigend und erwiderte schließlich entschlossen: "Du kennst doch den Spruch, dass man das Übel an der Wurzel packen muss. Ich kenne eine dieser Wurzeln...eine uralte Wurzel, die hoffentlich den Weg freigibt, den ich mir erhoffe", 'und überaus fürchte', fügte sie in Gedanken an.

"Ich werde dich begleiten", sagte Harry in ihre Gedanken hinein.

Hermine lächelte ihn an, doch ihre Stimme klang fest, als sie sagte: "Ich muss diesen Weg alleine gehen. Nur wenn ich alleine bin, kann ich stark genug sein, um mein Ziel vielleicht zu erreichen", und etwas sanfter fügte sie an: "Severus sagte einmal zu mir, dass meine Liebe zu ihm ihn schwach macht, für die Aufgaben, die er beim Lord erfüllen muss...ich verstehe nun, was er damit meinte, denn wenn mich einer von euch begleiten würde, wäre ich angreifbar, verstehst du? Und du darfst nicht vergessen, dass ich nicht allein bin...", Hermine legte eine Hand auf ihren Unterleib und fügte leise an: "...Nathaniel ist bei mir."

Harry hätte ihr gerne gesagt, dass gerade die Tatsache, sie in schwangerem Zustand allein kämpfend zu wissen, ihm den meisten Kummer bereitete, aber er begriff, dass dies nicht seine Aufgabe war. Seine Rolle in diesem schicksalsträchtigen Spiel schien tatsächlich beendet zu sein, und Hermine unterstrich das Gefühl, indem sie ihn liebevoll aber sehr bestimmt verabschiedete.

Als Harry sie schließlich verlassen hatte, stand Hermines Entscheidung so fest, wie nie zuvor.

Es bewegte sich etwas, und das Machtgefüge des Bösen war ins Wanken geraten - nie war der Zeitpunkt für Widerstand so erfolgversprechend gewesen, wie jetzt!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Über der Kirche erstrahlte die Sonne in der Erwartung, bis zum Mittag ihre volle Kraft entfalten zu können.

Hermine sah am Rande der Wiese einen Gärtner, der einige Hecken schnitt, die das Gotteshaus säumten.

Sie senkte den Kopf, als sie an ihm vorüberging.

Ohne zu zögern legte sie ihre Hand auf die schwere Klinke und öffnete die große Tür zur Kirche. Ein kalter Hauch wehte ihr entgegen und gegen das Sonnenlicht wirkte das Innere des Gotteshauses fast wie eine düstere Höhle.

Doch nicht die Kirche selbst barg das Unheil, sondern vielmehr das Pfarrhaus, das im Schatten des christlichen Gebäudes stand und scheinbar all das Dunkle beherbergte, das im Hause Gottes so mühsam bekämpft wurde.

Hermine blickte sich in der Kirche um und erkannte die Gestalt Berengers, der vor dem Altar niederkniete, um ein christliches Ritual durchzuführen, das ihn mit seinem Gott verbinden sollte. Unwillkürlich fragte sich Hermine, ob es für den Pater einen Unterschied machte, ob er gerade dem Gott diente, für den er sein Gelübde abgelegt hatte, oder Gottes Gegenspieler, der in diesem Jahrhundert in Gestalt von Voldemort seine ewigen Diener um sich scharte und sie dazu ermächtigte, die Seelen derer einzufangen, die sie willig gaben, wenn sie dafür nur ihre perversen Begierden nach Gewalt, Macht und die Unterdrückung anderer erfüllt bekamen.

Der Pater schreckte hoch, als Hermine die wenigen Stufen nahm und unmittelbar hinter ihm stand.

Ohne sich von den Knien zu erheben, sagte er mit sanft tadelnder Stimme: "Wenn Sie beten möchten, dann begeben Sie sich bitte in eine der Bankreihen, der Altar ist..."

"Ich bin nicht hergekommen um zu beten", unterbrach ihn Hermine energisch.

Der Pater sah sie irritiert an und sagte unsicher: "Ich verstehe nicht..."

"Ich bin hergekommen um mir das Bild anzusehen."

Eine steile Falte bildete sich auf der Stirn des Gottesmannes, und es war offensichtlich, dass er es immer noch für höchst unschicklich hielt, dass diese junge Frau einfach in diesen Bereich der Kirche eindrang.

"Von welchem Bild sprechen Sie?"

"Von einem Bild, das in Ihrem Haus hängt."

"Dort hängen viele Bilder. Ich muss Sie nun wirklich bitten..."

"Bilder, die von Peter gemalt worden, nehme ich an", sagte Hermine herausfordernd und fügte dann an: "Ich möchte gerne alle sehen."

"Peter...Sie kennen Peter?", fragte Berenger und war noch verwirrter als zuvor.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Kirchentür mit einem langgezogenen Quietschen und der Gärtner trat ein. Der Mann blieb im hinteren Teil des Gotteshauses stehen und beäugte die Szene am Altar kritisch, bevor er sagte: "Pater Berenger, ich bin mit der Arbeit hier fertig. Soll ich die Hecke, die das Pfarrhaus umgibt, auch gleich stutzen?"

Hermine kam dieser Zuhörer gerade gelegen, um Berenger unter Druck zu setzen, und so erwiderte sie unerbittlich: "Ja, ich kenne Peter. Ich würde mal sagen, wir haben einiges gemeinsam, Sie und ich. Peter ist sehr flexibel was die Dinge der fleischlichen Lust angeht, nicht wahr?, " fügte sie aufreizend leise an und lächelte verbindlich.

Der Blick des Paters flackerte zwischen Hermine und dem Gärtner hin und her, bevor er an den Mann gerichtet hervorstieß: "Nein danke, Geoffrey, die Hecke am Pfarrhaus kann bis zum nächsten mal warten. Sie sollten jetzt nach Hause gehen."

"Aber es ist noch so früh, Pater Berenger. Ich könnte statt dessen die Blumenbeete von Unkraut befreien."

"Nein...nein, wirklich nicht. Gönnen Sie sich für den Rest des Tages Ruhe, Geoffrey. Am Pfarrhaus gibt es heute für Sie nichts zu tun!"

Hermine fragte sich, ob der Gärtner von dort aus wo er stand, den Schweiß auf der Stirn Berengers sehen konnte.

Zögerlich antwortete der Mann: "Gut, dann gehe ich jetzt heim. Wenn Sie es sich anders überlegen, können Sie mich anrufen."

Berenger nickte knapp und gemeinsam mit Hermine sah er zu, wie der Mann die Kirche unzufrieden kopfschüttelnd verließ.

Die Augen des Pfarres hefteten sich auf Hermine, kaum dass die schwere Tür sich hinter Geoffrey geschlossen hatte.

"Peter hat nie auch nur ein Wort von Ihnen erwähnt", sagte er dann und Hermine erkannte, dass der Pfarrer nicht länger vorhatte, den Ahnungslosen zu spielen.

"Nun, das wundert mich nicht. Er weiß eben Situationen zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen. Sie wissen, dass es so ist, Pater...wie oft hat er Ihnen schon das Herz gebrochen?"

Tatsächlich war für einen kurzen Moment ein verräterisches Funkeln in Berengers Augen zu sehen, das Hermines Vermutung bestätigte, dass Deeping mit den Gefühlen des Pfarrers spielte, jedesmal, wenn eine Frau sich in die verbotene Beziehung der beiden Männern drängte.

Es war offensichtlich, dass Deeping seine sadistische Neigung sogar auf den Mann ausweitete, der ihm mit Haut und Haaren verfallen war, und ihn damit quälte, dass er sowohl Männer, als auch Frauen nahm, während Berenger selbst seinen Betrug vor Gott damit rechtfertigte, dass es nur EINEN Menschen gab, dem er nicht widerstehen konnte.

Hermine musste sich nicht fragen, warum dieser Mensch ausgerechnet Peter Deeping war, denn das Geheimnis um die Bilder und deren frühere Besitzer, ließ Hermine erkennen, dass der Pfarrer seinem Geliebten ebenso ausgeliefert war, wie dieser ihm.

Die Zeit und das unergründlich Böse hatte den Pater und den sadistischen Künstler aneinander gebunden.

Und so wie Lucius Malfoy für einen kurzen Zeitraum ebenfalls zu dem mörderischen Gespann gehört hatte, hatte es sicher im Laufe der Jahrhunderte viele gegeben, die an der Seite von Berenger und Deeping getötet hatten, und demjenigen gehuldigt, der stets in verschiedenen Gestalten auftrat, und der doch immer nur dasselbe wollte...die Vernichtung des Guten und die Herrschaft über eine Welt die in völliger Düsternis lag.

Eine Welt, in der die Menschen alle zu Monstern wie seine ewig Zeitreisenden verkommen waren, war leicht zu lenken, und für ein Wesen wie den höllischen Satan versprach sie wohl das, was er als eine Menge Spaß bezeichnen würde.

Hermine ahnte, dass auch einige Frauen den Weg der beiden Männer als mordende Kumpaninnen begleitet haben mochten, und sie glaubte zu spüren, dass jede Frau an Deepings Seite den Pater weitaus mehr hatte aufschrecken lassen, als dessen Beziehung zu anderen Männern. Eine Frau zwischen ihnen bedeutete vielleicht Ehe, Kinder, und damit vielleicht Peters völlige Abkehr von seinem Geliebten.

In jeder einzelnen dieser Existenzen über die Jahrhunderte hinweg, durchlebte der Pater immer wieder die gleichen Ängste, den Menschen zu verlieren, dem er jedes mal aufs Neue verfiel.

Die Rituale, die Hermine im Pfarrhaus erlebt hatte, waren sicher unter anderem ein Versuch des Gottesmannes, Peter die Freiheit zu geben, sich anderweitig auszutoben, in der Hoffnung, ihn auf diese Art nicht zu verlieren.

Hermine verstand nun, wie erleichtert der Pater gewesen sein musste, als Grant in Deepings Gestalt ihren Körper verschmäht hatte, und sie begriff, wieso Berenger nicht gezögert hatte, seiner Freude darüber Ausdruck zu verleihen, indem er selbst den vermeintlichen Deeping voller Lust genommen hatte.

Es war riskant für sie, nun eine Liebschaft mit Deeping vorzugeben, doch ein erneutes vorsichtiges Einschleichen in das Haus des Pfarrers schien ihr eindeutig zu zeitaufwändig, vor allem aber auch zu riskant zu sein. Und so musste sie Berengers Vertrauen erringen, so schnell ihr dies möglich war, denn was immer hinter den Bildern lauerte, es wusste bereits jetzt, dass sie kommen würde!

Der Pater war sehr still geworden, nachdem Hermine ihm die schmerzhafte Frage nach Deepings Untreue gestellt hatte.

"Lassen Sie mich die Bilder sehen", wiederholte sie sanft.

Er schüttelte den Kopf: "Wozu? Was wollen Sie? Ich kenne nicht einmal Ihren Namen."

"Wenn ich die Bilder gesehen habe, werde ich aus Ihrem Leben wieder verschwinden, Pater Berenger...und auch aus dem von Peter...ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort."

"Ich verstehe nicht...", setzte er erneut an.

"Hören Sie zu, Pater...was kostet es Sie, mir die Bilder zu zeigen? Ich weiß, welcher Art die Gemälde von Peter sind. Sie müssen sie nicht vor mir verbergen, denn ich kenne seine Kunst, das Schöne in Hässlichkeit zu wandeln...seine Fertigkeit, die darzustellen, die Tugendhaftigkeit heucheln und dabei ihre Münder weit öffnen und die Beine umso weiter spreizen, wenn Peter sie mit seinem Zeichenstift entlarvt."

"Hat Peter SIE gemalt?", fragte Berenger und beobachtete genau ihre Reaktion.

"Ja...ja, er hat mich gemalt", antwortete sie wahrheitsgetreu.

Ein kurzes Lächeln zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des Paters und Hermine ahnte, dass er gerade zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass sie keine wirkliche Bedrohung für ihn darstellte. Mit einem Schaudern erkannte Hermine, dass Deeping dazu neigte, die überaus heftigen Beziehungen zu seinen Modellen mit einem Mord zu beenden.

Glücklich konnten sich wohl diejenigen schätzen, die er nur aus dem Gedächtnis heraus malte, und die dem diabolischen Künstler somit entkamen.

"Kommen Sie ins Haus", sagte Berenger plötzlich in Hermines Gedanken hinein, und fügte milde lächelnd an: "Wir werden sehen, ob wir Sie auf einem der Bilder wiedererkennen."

Obwohl die Sonne inzwischen warm vom Himmel strahlte, fröstelte Hermine auf dem Weg zum Pfarrhaus.

Das Gebäude selbst sah so einladend aus wie schon bei ihrem Besuch in der anderen Zeitlinie und für einen kurzen Moment hatte Hermine fast das Gefühl, das Haus selbst würde sie wiedererkennen, während sie für Berenger eine völlig Fremde zu sein schien.

Selbst der Geruch im Inneren schien Hermine so vertraut, als wolle das Haus sie in Sicherheit wiegen.

Als sie in das Wohnzimmer blickte, in dem sie sich in einer anderen Realität selbst blutig gegeißelt hatte, versuchte sie die Erinnerungen so gut wie möglich zurückzudrängen, doch ihr kam unwillkürlich der füchterliche Gedanke, wie endgültig Charles Grant sich damals in die Klauen des Bösen begeben hatte, als er Deepings Identität übernommen hatte - er gehörte zu den Verlorenen...in jener UND in dieser Realtität.

Hermine folgte dem Pater, der sie die schmale Treppe hinaufführte. Die Stufen knarrten unter jedem ihrer Schritte und verliehen dem Haus selbst etwas Lebendiges.

"Peter hat mir immer wieder Bilder geschenkt. Er weiß, dass ich nicht alle mag, aber noch weniger mag ich es, ihn zu enttäuschen."

Als sei damit alles erklärt, stieß er eine Zimmertür auf und bedeutete Hermine, den Raum zu betreten.

tbc


	74. Endspiel Teil 2 und Epilog

_Liebe Leser, _

_es erwartet euch hier das letzte Hölle-Kapitel. _

_Es ist ein langes Kapitel geworden, das euch hoffentlich noch einmal viel Spannung bescheren wird. _

_Doch bevor ihr zu Lesen beginnt, möchte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen, und euch für eure Treue danken! _

_Ich bedanke mich für die vielen Reviews, das Lob, die Kritik, das Anfeuern, eure Fragen und vieles mehr! _

_Ich danke für die Mails und PN's, die ich im Zusammenhang mit dieser Geschichte bekommen habe, und für die Rückmeldungen, die mich auf diese Art auch außerhalb der Reviews erreicht haben. _

_Aber ich danke auch den vielen Lesern, die mir und dieser Geschichte so lange treu waren - über Jahre hinweg! - und die sich bislang noch nie gemeldet haben. _

_Ich freue mich immer, wenn ich einen Teil der Stats-Zahlen mit dem Namen eines Lesers verbinden kann, und vielleicht meldet sich der ein oder andere dieser anonymen Leser nun zum Abschied. _

_Für mich ist mit Beenden dieser Geschichte tatsächlich ein Abschied der besonderen Art verbunden, denn ich werde das FF-Schreiben zugunsten meiner eigenen Geschichten und Protagonisten fast gänzlich einstellen. _

_Es wird Zeit für etwas Neues, und eure Rückmeldungen haben mich bestärkt, den Traum von einer eigenen Veröffentlichung durch einen Verlag in Angriff zu nehmen - aber das ist noch längst nicht spruchreif! _

_Zudem schrieb ich ja 'fast gänzlich' einstellen - denn ich kenne diese hartnäckigen FF-Plotbunnies inzwischen gut genug, dass ich weiß, dass sie manchmal gnadenlos über mich herfallen und ich werde daher einen Teufel tun, zukünftige One-Shots kategorisch ausschließen zu wollen - ein Projekt in dem Ausmaß wie "Malfoy Island" (Knuddelgruß an Satia), oder "Zweimal Hölle und zurück", wird es von mir jedoch mit Sicherheit nicht mehr geben - wenn man ein diverses Rollenspiel außer acht lässt, dem ich weiterhin gänzlich verfallen sein werde (Nochmal Knuddelgruß an Satia und an Chrissi) _

_So, nun habe ich euch genug zugetextet, und ich entlasse euch in das letzte Kapitel einer Geschichte, die mich viele Nerven gekostet hat, aber die mir gerade durch ihren kräftezehrenden Charakter natürlich auch sehr ans Herz gewachsen ist. _

_Alles Liebe für euch!_

_Kira _

**74. Kapitel**

**(Endspiel Teil 2)**

Im gleichen Moment, als sie den Raum betrat, erkannte Hermine das Ausmaß, mit dem Deeping seinen Geliebten mit den unwillkommenen Geschenken überhäuft haben musste, und ihr kam der Gedanke, dass es Peter Deepings Art sein musste, sich für die Dinge zu entschuldigen, die er dem Pater immer wieder antat.

So wie ein untreuer Ehemann seiner Frau angeblich Blumen brachte, so brachte Deeping für jeden Betrug am Geliebten Bilder des Grauens, die sein kranker Geist und sein Genie, zum Kunstwerk hatte werden lassen.

Hermine erkannte Frauen die mit verdrehten Augen den Betrachter um Hilfe anflehten, während ihre Körper auf verschiedene Weisen entstellt worden waren. Sie erkannte Männer, deren Leid ihr förmlich entgegen schrie, und die durch ihre massiven Verletzungen doch längst dem Tode geweiht waren.

Eine andere Reihe von Bildern zeigte Menschen, die ihre Geschlechter präsentierten, als seien es Waren, die sie auf einem Markt feilboten. Einige von ihnen waren in einem Liebesspiel vereint, das eher einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod glich.

Sie sah mehrere Bilder, auf denen der Pater dargestellt war, mit entblößtem Unterleib und zufriedener Miene, während mehrere junge Männer vor ihm knieten, bereit, sein Geschlecht tief in ihrem Mund aufzunehmen.

Auf einem dieser Bilder geißelte Deeping selbst den Jungen, der Berenger gerade zu Willen war, wobei der Rücken des Knaben tiefe blutige Wunden aufwies, was er durch klaffende Hautschichten ekelhaft in Szene gesetzt hatte. Hermine fiel auf, dass eine Bibel im Hintergrund abgebildet war, die statt des Kreuzes eine undeutliche Prägung des dunklen Mals trug.

„Ich bin nicht gerne in diesem Raum", sagte Berenger und lockerte seinen Priesterkragen. Hermine hatte sich zu ihm umgewandt und betrachtete ihn ohne ein Anzeichen von Abscheu. Sie wusste, dass ihre wahren Empfindungen im Gegensatz zu ihren Behauptungen gestanden hätten, die Geliebte dieses sadistischen Schweins Deeping zu sein.

„Die Bilder sind phantastisch. Peter ist ein Künstler, dessen Werk nach außen getragen werden sollte, meinen Sie nicht auch, Pater?"

„Ja...vielleicht"; erwiderte Berenger unbehaglich.

Hermine blickte ihn herausfordernd an und sagte: "Wieso plötzlich so zurückhaltend, Pater? Wie ich von Peter weiß, haben Sie selbst eine Menge für diese Dinge übrig, die er auf seinen Bildern darstellt, oder hat er mich diesbezüglich belogen als er von Ihnen schwärmte?"

Abermals trat Schweiß auf die Stirn des Gottesmannes und er schien nach Worten zu suchen.

"Ich tue nur, was ich tun muss! Ich tue, was die göttliche Macht mir aufträgt!"

"Die göttliche Macht? WELCHE göttliche Macht, Pater?"

"Sie begreifen das nicht", erwiderte er kopfschüttelnd, "Sie können nicht begreifen, wenn Sie nicht das sehen, was ICH sah!"

"Und was ist es, das Sie sahen? Zeigen Sie mir, was Ihnen die Wahrheit zeigte, Pater...zeigen Sie mir die göttliche Macht, die Sie wieder und wieder ruft. Zeigen Sie mir das Bild!"

Er machte eine herrische Geste, die den ganzen Raum einnahm: "Aber DAS sind die Bilder...Sie wollten Sie sehen, hier sind sie!"

Hermine blickte sich abermals im Raum um, dann sah sie Berenger an und deutete auf eine Tür, die offensichtlich zu einer Abstellkammer führte. "Ich möchte es sehen, Pater. Öffnen Sie die Tür!"

"NEIN! Nein...dort ist kein Bild von Peter. Sie haben alle Bilder von ihm gesehen!"

"Ich möchte das eine Bild sehen, das NICHT von Peter ist...ich möchte das Bild sehen, das in der Lage ist, SIE zu sich zu rufen...das Bild, das Ihnen die 'göttliche Macht' gezeigt hat."

Hermine ging zu der Tür und drückte die Klinke nieder.

Die Tür öffnete sich leicht, doch Berengers Schrei vermittelte ihr den Eindruck, als habe sie jetzt bereits die Hölle betreten, denn der Gottesmann brüllte, als würde er bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen, und zwischen seinem verzweifelten Gurgeln nach Atem hörte sie ihn keuchen: "Sie... werden niemals...zurückkehren, wenn Sie dort...hineingehen."

Hermine betrat den Raum und betätigte den Lichtschalter, während Berenger vor der Tür zu Boden fiel und seine Glieder wie im Todeskampf zuckten.

Mit einem plötzlichen Knall fiel die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss und Hermine war gefangen in dem kleinen Raum, in dem das Bild als Tor zur Hölle fast die gesamte Wand einnahm.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Es war bereits tiefe Nacht und Hermine war immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt.

Severus vergrub seine Hände in den Haaren, während er rastlos im Kerker auf und ab schritt.

Sein Geist war voller Selbstvorwürfe, weil er sich nicht nach ihren Plänen erkundigt hatte, sondern sie sogar gebeten hatte, ihn unwissend zu lassen.

Doch obwohl er sich stumm selbst beschimpfte, wusste er doch, dass dies der einzige Weg gewesen war.

Ihr zu helfen war ihm völlig unmöglich, denn was immer sie vorhatte, die Macht der Bilder hatte ihn nach wie vor eisern im Griff, und eine so extreme Gegenwehr, wie sie von Nöten sein würde, war von seiner Seite aus völlig ausgeschlossen, denn die Gefahr bestand, dass er sich von der dunklen Macht erneut würde überrennen lassen, und Hermine in diesem Falle sogar schaden konnte. Er war nicht derjenige, der die Bilder vernichten konnte...sie war es!

Severus wusste, dass er ihr die bestmögliche Ausbildung mitgegeben hatte, und wenn diese auch ursprünglich dazu gedient hatte, die Lektionen des Bildes zu akzeptieren und willig über sich ergehen zu lassen, so konnte sie jetzt Hermine vielleicht helfen, das Grauen der Bilder durchzustehen.

Sein Geist schrie auf bei dem Gedanken, dass sie sich mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit gerade in dieser grausamen Welt aufhielt, von der nicht einmal er wusste, wozu sie fähig war.

Doch das Schlimmste war, dass sie an einem Punkt standen, an dem er nicht wusste, ob sie überhaupt zurückkehren konnte.

Alles in ihm drängte danach, Albus aufzusuchen und durch seine Bilder ebenfalls in die Welt zu gelangen, die ihn rief...die ihn lockte...er konnte es fühlen, mit jedem Gedanken, den er den 'Übergängen zur Hölle' widmete. Sie riefen ihn, und wollten ihn für ihre Zwecke einsetzen, um Hermine zu bekämpfen. Er keuchte vor Schmerz und Anstrengung, die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen, doch das Rufen wurde lauter...brüllend...kreischend! Severus presste die Hände an seine Schläfen, seine Finger krümmten sich und schlugen auf die schmerzenden Stellen, um das tosende Locken zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Und dann erhielt er einen Ruf, dem er folgen MUSSTE, ob er wollte, oder nicht.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie durch die karge Landschaft gewandert war, die sie im Inneren des Bildes vorgefunden hatte. Eine weite Ebene erstreckte sich vor ihr und so wie das Meer einem Schiffbrüchigen endlos erscheint, so würde sie, wenn sie den Horizont erreichen könnte, nur weitere wüstenähnliche Endlosigkeit vorfinden.

Sie verspürte weder Durst noch Hunger...es war die Einsamkeit, die ihr zu schaffen machte. Einsamkeit in einer Welt aus nichts.

Es gab keinen Punkt, auf den sie sich zubewegen konnte, kein Ziel und doch versuchte sie in ihrem Kopf an dem festzuhalten, weswegen sie hergekommen war. Aber es wurde schwerer, mit jedem Schritt den sie ging, vergaß sie, wogegen sie hatte kämpfen wollen.

Sie hielt inne und legte die Hände auf ihren Unterleib - sie war nicht alleine! Und sie durfte nicht aufgeben...sie durfte nicht vergessen, weswegen sie hier war!

Die Verbindung zu Nathaniel gab ihr Kraft für die nächsten Schritte...Schritte...sie ging weiter, und nichts anderes konnte sie tun...gehen, ohne zu verzweifeln.

Die Leere war überall, doch Hermine wusste, dass sie selbst nicht leer war, und das trieb sie weiter und weiter.

Als plötzlich Stimmen an ihr Ohr drangen, war es, als würde ihr Kopf wegen des überraschenden Lärms nach dieser endlosen Stille schier explodieren.

Hermine wandte den Blick nach rechts und erkannte in der Ferne Gegenstände die sie nicht identifizieren konnte und sie sah menschliche Umrisse, die sich zwischen diesen Gegenständen bewegten.

Hermine wandte sich in die Richtung, obwohl sie wusste, dass dies nur eine Falle für sie sein konnte, doch die Aussicht, sich auf ein Ziel zubewegen zu können, war zu verlockend, und die Stimmen klangen so fröhlich, dass ihr Herz einen Takt schneller schlug.

Sie näherte sich dem bunten Treiben und stellte fest, dass es Kinder waren, die auf einem Spielplatz herumtobten und mitten in dieser endlosen Weite schien dieser Ort wie eine Oase der Freude zu sein.

Hermine erreichte schließlich den weißen Zaun, der den Spielplatz umgab, öffnete ein Tor und wurde beim Betreten beinahe von zwei Kindern umgerannt, die einander im Spiel jagten.

Sie blickte den Kindern hinterher und sah, wie der Jäger dem Gejagten etwas hinterherwarf. Das voranlaufende Kind stolperte, rollte über den Boden und lachte, als der Verfolger sich mit Gebrüll auf ihn stürzte. Dann griff der Sieger nach einer kleinen Sandschaufel, die ein anderes Kind achtlos hatte liegen lassen und trieb sie seinem Gefangenen in das linke Auge.

Der am Boden liegende Junge lachte immer noch, doch Blut und die gallertartige Masse seines Auges vermischten sich mit dem Sand und kurz darauf erstarb das Lachen und das Kind lag still.

Der Junge, der ihn getötet hatte stand auf, hüpfte ein paar mal in Siegerpose auf und ab und rief: "Wer will jetzt mit mir Fangen spielen?"

Von überall her erklangen Rufe: "Ich!", "Ich!", "Ich!"

Er wählte eines der Kinder aus - ein Mädchen. Das blondgelockte Kind sah auf den toten Jungen, grinste den Mörder an und rief in einem kindlich provozierenden Singsangton: "Mich kriegst du nieeehiiie!", dann begann es zu laufen.

Hermine bemerkte jetzt erst, dass sie selbst so weit zurückgewichen war, dass ihre Beine gegen den niedrigen Zaun stießen.

Sie verfolgte, genau wie die Kinder mit Blicken die Jagd zwischen dem Jungen und dem Mädchen, doch während die Kinder vor Freude und Aufregung wie Flummibälle auf und ab hüpften, spürte Hermine wie das Grauen von ihr Besitz ergriff und sie in eisiger Hand hielt, darauf wartend, dass ihr Herz einfach zu schlagen aufhörte.

Das Mädchen war schnell, doch ein anderes Mädchen, das an einem Klettergerüst lehnte, stellte ihr ein Bein, so dass die Gejagte der Länge nach hinfiel.

In der nächsten Sekunde war der Junge über ihr, reichte ihr die Hand und half ihr auf.

"Du weißt, dass du verloren hast?", fragte er und lächelte sie beinahe entschuldigend an.

Die Gejagte nickte und warf dem Mädchen am Klettergerüst einen bösen Blick zu, dann streckte sie ihr die Zunge heraus, was diese mit einem hämischen Lachen quittierte.

Der Junge stieß das lachende Mädchen zur Seite und sagte: "DU darfst nicht mit mir Fangen spielen, weil du ungerecht bist!", dann ignorierte er das unfaire Mädchen.

Er deutete er auf das Klettergerüst und die Verliererin des 'Spiels' stieg mit ihren blutigen Knien die Sprossen hinauf.

Sie steckte ihren Kopf durch zwei der schmalen Streben und ließ dann die Beine baumeln. Als der Junge ihre Füße packte, um ihr Genick durch einen Ruck nach unten zum Brechen zu bringen, sah Hermine weg, doch das Geräusch zeigte ihr deutlich, dass das Mädchen die Gewalteinwirkung unmöglich überlebt haben konnte.

Als Hermine den Blick wieder zu den Kindern wandte, sah sie, dass das Mädchen, das nicht mehr 'mitspielen' durfte, schmollend im Sand saß, während die anderen sich abermals um das Tötungsspiel bewarben, indem sie wie überfleißige Schulkinder die Arme hochreckten, um den Jungen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Durch das Gekreische drang plötzlich eine sehr ruhige Kinderstimme zu ihr.

"Das Spiel ist blöd. Es tut weh und macht, dass man sterben muss."

Hermine wandte sich um und erkannte einen Jungen, der auf einem hölzernen Pferd saß, das mit einer großen metallischen Feder im Boden verankert war, und das bei jeder Bewegung des Jungen hin und her wippte.

Der Anblick des Kindes traf sie wie ein Schlag, und während hinter ihr ein neues tödliches Spiel losbrach, ging sie zu dem Jungen, kniete nieder und flüsterte: "Nathaniel"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus hielt sich aufrecht, obwohl er nicht hier sein wollte. Er war kurz davor, einen Schrei auszustoßen, doch er wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte. DIES war seine Rolle, und er hatte sie zu erfüllen, egal wie sehr sein Geist auch dagegen anschrie. Denn er hatte keine andere Wahl...keine andere Wahl...die hatte er nie gehabt.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Nathaniel", wiederholte Hermine und hätte das Kind am liebsten in die Arme geschlossen, doch der Junge sah sie nur fragend an.

Er hatte kurz innegehalten, nun begann er langsam wieder damit, das hölzerne Pferd in Bewegung zu setzen, indem er sich vor- und zurücklehnte.

Hermine wollte sich nicht von ihrem Sohn abwenden, doch eines der Kinder lief so dicht hinter ihr her, dass ihr Sand gegen das Bein spritzte und sie sich wie von selbst wieder dem Verfolgungsspiel zuwand.

Wiederum war es der Junge, der siegte und das unterlegene Kind ließ sich gehorsam hinrichten. Hermine sah fort, als der Sieger erneut die Schaufel nahm, um wieder und wieder damit auf den anderen Jungen einzuschlagen. Sie wusste, dass sie keine Macht hatte einzugreifen. Es ging hier nicht um die Taten selbst, sondern um das, was dahintersteckte.

Sie kniete sich nieder und sah Nathaniel in die Augen, während ein Rinnsal von Blut ihren Schuh erreichte und den sandigen Boden durchtränkte.

"Nathaniel...wer ist dieses Kind? Warum darf nur er auswählen wer mitspielt?"

Ihr Sohn schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte zugleich mit den Schultern.

"Er gewinnt, darum darf er sich aussuchen wer mitspielt", sagte er vage.

"Wer ist er?", wiederholte Hermine ihre erste Frage.

Nathaniel sah zu dem Jungen hinüber, der gerade sein neues Opfer unter den wild aufzeigenden Kindern auswählte.

"Das ist Peter", sagte er dann und schaukelte inständig weiter, "der hat zugesehen, wie seine Mama gestorben ist, und seitdem spielen wir das Spiel mit ihm, damit er nicht so traurig ist und nicht immer daran denken muss, dass sie überall Schläuche hatte, als er sie das letzte mal sah...als sie das letzte mal starb", fügte er irritierenderweise an und ergänzte dann: "Das muss schlimm sein, wenn man keine Mama mehr hat."

Erinnerungen schossen durch Hermines Kopf und sie sah wieder das Bild vor sich, das sie in Deepings Wohnung gesehen hatte...seine Mutter, die an ein Beatmungsgerät angeschlossen worden war, und die der Sohn in dieser menschenunwürdigen Pose als Zeichnung festgehalten hatte.

"Ihr spielt das mit ihm, damit er nicht traurig ist?", fragte Hermine fassungslos.

Der Junge nickte.

"Wie heißen die anderen Kinder?", fragte Hermine.

Nathaniel zuckte abermals mit den Schultern: "Weiß nicht...die haben keine Namen...nur Peter, der heißt immer gleich."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, drehte sich erneut zu den Kindern und sah, wie Peter einem Mädchen Sand in den Mund stopfte, bis es erbrach. Doch Peter häufte mit kindlicher Geduld erneut sandige Masse in die aufgerissene Mundhöhle des anderen Kindes, bis es zu atmen aufhörte und schließlich zog er ihren Leichnam unter die Rutsche, damit das 'Spiel' weitergehen konnte.

"Wie lange spielt ihr schon mit Peter dieses Spiel?", fragte Hermine atemlos.

Der Junge schien zu überlegen und gab dann eine Antwort, die auf den ersten Blick kindertypisch war, in diesem Falle wusste Hermine jedoch, dass er schlicht die Wahrheit sagte.

"Vierhundert Jahre oder so...weiß nicht genau", er machte eine Pause, die er dafür nutzte um einen Finger in den blutigen Sand zu bohren und damit eine kleine Kuhle zu hinterlassen, in der sich die rote Flüssigkeit träge sammelte, die immer noch aus dem Körper des toten Jungen zu ihnen herüber drang. Dann schaukelte Nathaniel weiter und sagte: "Früher ist Peters Mama nicht an Schläuchen gewesen als sie gestorben ist...sie ist verbrannt worden. Die hat noch gelebt, als sie das Feuer angemacht haben, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Und er musste zugucken wie sie verkohlt ist. Und einmal ist sie an einer Krankheit gestorben, bei der ihr die ganze Haut weggefault ist. Peter ist nicht gestorben, obwohl er die gleiche Krankheit hatte. Ich glaube, er kann nicht sterben...nicht wirklich. Er ist schon mal weg, aber dann kommt er wieder...die anderen kommen nicht wieder, aber es kommen immer neue", schloss er und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um während des Schaukelns in den blauen Himmel zu starren.

"Was ist mit dir?", fragte Hermine und schauderte. Sie hatte Angst vor der Antwort und doch musste sie es wissen...wie viele Leben hatte Nathaniel bereits gelebt? Wie viele sie selbst, als seine Mutter?

"Ich war immer da", sagte der Junge als wäre es absolut logisch und kaum erwähnenswert.

Sie sah ihn an und versuchte zu ergründen was seine Aussage für sie bedeutete. Konnte sie wirklich daraus schließen, dass auch sie bereits mehrere Jahrhunderte immer wieder ihre Rolle spielte? Hermine entschied, dass ihre Grübelei nichts brachte, und richtete ihr Augenmerk auf die derzeitige Situation, in der sie sich befand.

"Ruft er dich nicht für sein Spiel?", fragte sie und blickte über den Spielplatz, der wie ein Schlachtfeld aussah.

"Nö", sagte Nathaniel und hörte auf zu schaukeln, "ich finde das Spiel trotzdem blöd."

Hermine nickte und sagte leise: "Ja...ich auch."

Nathaniel erhob sich von dem Pferd und schob es nun seitlich, um es dann plötzlich loszulassen und das wild federnde Spielgerät zu betrachten.

"Was passiert mit denen, die nicht mitspielen dürfen?", fragte Hermine und deutete auf das schmollende Mädchen, "was passiert mir ihr...und mit dir?"

"Wir warten einfach nur", sagte er gelangweilt.

"Aber worauf?"

Nathaniel kniff plötzlich die Augen zusammen und sah Hermine forschend an. Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie sein Atem schneller ging und sein Herz zu klopfen begann, als sei er gerade aus einem schlimmen Albtraum erwacht. Seine Stimme war ein verheißungsvolles Flüstern: "Auf dich...wir warten auf dich, Mutter."

Eine Welle der Liebe durchströmte Hermine bei diesen Worten und sie streckte die Arme nach Nathaniel aus, der sich auf sie zubewegte, doch plötzlich blieb er stehen und seine Augen blickten hinter Hermine.

Wie in Trance wandte sie sich um. Hinter ihr stand der kleine Peter und sein Arm war erhoben. Mit ausgestrecktem Finger zeigte er auf Nathaniel: "Du bist als nächster dran - lauf!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus konnte Hermine spüren. Und blankes Entsetzten erfasste ihn, als er sah, dass Nathaniel bei ihr war.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Nein", rief Hermine und versuchte ihren Sohn festzuhalten, der an ihr vorbei ging, um Peters Wunsch nachzukommen.

Nathaniel machte sich von ihr los und flüsterte: "Er hat mich nur wegen dir gesehen. Du hast gemacht, dass er mich sehen kann..du hast mich geboren...nur deshalb kann ich sterben. Ich werde jetzt sterben, Mama."

"Nein...NEIN!", schrie Hermine.

Nathaniel lief los und Peter folgte ihm.

Die Jagd begann.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Stimmen von überall, so schien es ihm, doch was zählte war nur die eine. Nur auf diese eine Stimme musste Severus hören und ihren Wunsch erfüllen - bedingungslos ergeben der Macht, der er ausgeliefert war.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Das Gekreische schwoll zu einem kindlichen Schlachtruf heran, denn Nathaniel machte sich gut, und die Jagd schien eine Menge Überraschungen zu bieten, stolperte Peter doch über einen Leichnam, dessen Blut in der Sonne bereits zu trocknen begann.

Hermine sah ihren Sohn ausweichen und seinen Vorsprung ausbauen.

Sie hatte ihre Nägel in die eigenen Handballen gebohrt, während sie das Spiel auf Leben und Tod verfolgte – unfähig einzugreifen – unfähig, es zu beenden.

Die Kinder lachten, als Nathaniel in eine Sackgasse geriet und sich zwischen Gestrüpp und Zaun hindurchdrängen musste, um dem Gefangenwerden zu entgehen.

Peter verwarf den Plan, ihm zu folgen, schlug einen Haken und rannte im Abfangkurs in die andere Richtung.

„Du kriegst ihn!", rief ein Mädchen und schlug freudig die Hände ineinander, ihre roten Zöpfe wippten im Takt des Applauses.

Nathaniel sah die drohende Gefahr, wandte sich um und nahm den gleichen Weg zurück, sprang dann jedoch mitten durch das Gebüsch, verhedderte sich und stürzte.

Hermine schlug sich die Hand entsetzt vor den Mund, als Peter über Nathaniel stand und spielerisch einen Fuß in dessen Nacken setzte.

„Hab dich", sagte er atemlos.

„Noch nicht", erwiderte Nathaniel, wirbelte unter dem Fuß seines Verfolgers hinweg, kam auf die Beine und lief erneut.

„Das gilt nicht!", kreischte das Mädchen mit den roten Zöpfen. Ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen, das neben ihr stand, stieß sie weg und sagte patzig: „Ist doch egal! Lauf, du Verlierer, lauf!", feuerte sie Nathaniel dann lauthals an.

Hermine sah wie Peter nun ebenfalls losrannte, doch sie war unfähig, die grausame Jagd weiter zu verfolgen. Ihr Blick war auf den Ort geheftet, an dem Nathaniel zuvor noch gelegen hatte, und an dem er Peter hatte entkommen können. Dort, im sandigen Boden, schien etwas zu liegen. Und während das Gejohle zu neuer Stärke ansetzte, ging Hermine zu der Stelle, wo ein funkelnder Gegenstand im Sand eingegraben zu sein schien.

Als sie nah genug heran war, bemerkte sie, dass das, was sie für einen Gegenstand gehalten hatte, ein Punkt aus Licht war, wie ihn ein glänzender Gegenstand im Sonnenlicht als Spiegelung verursachen konnte. Hermine sah sich um, doch sie konnte nichts entdecken, was eine Reflexion an dieser Stelle verursachte.

Sie ging in die Hocke und streckte die Hand nach dem Lichtpunkt aus, als plötzlich hinter ihr eine Stimme erklang, die ihr ohnehin schon rasendes Herz beinahe zu sprengen schien.

Es war Severus, der den Kinderlärm ohne weiteres übertönte und der sie mit eindringlichem Blick ansah.

„Rette unser Kind! Stell dich Peter und spiel das Spiel mit ihm. Rette Nathaniel! Sofort!"

Hermine sah seine durchdringenden Augen und einen Moment lang stockte ihr der Atem. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und wandte sich erneut dem Lichtpunkt zu.

„Tu es – SOFORT!", herrschte Severus sie an, als wolle er sie aus einem Traum wecken.

Und tatsächlich konnte Hermine mit einem Blick zur Seite erkennen, wie Peter zu Nathaniel aufschloss.

Sie wandte sich abermals ihrem Fund zu und streckte einen Finger danach aus.

Mit Erstaunen sah sie, wie ihre Fingerkuppe in das Licht eindrang und den Punkt etwas weitete, doch sofort tat es schrecklich weh und ein Gefühl des Grauens durchströmte sie.

Severus trat auf sie zu.

„Hermine...du musst Nathaniel retten. Opfere dich selbst! Sei eine gute Mutter und gib dein Leben für deinen Sohn hin! Wenn Peter DICH hat, wird er die anderen in Ruhe lassen. Du kannst sie alle retten!"

Der Schmerz war immens, und doch wusste Hermine, dass er nur ein Vorgeschmack auf das war, was noch auf sie wartete. Sie brachte einen zweiten Finger in den Lichtpunkt und schob ihre Hand schließlich ganz hinein, den sinnenraubenden Schmerz so gut wie möglich ignorierend.

Sie hatte die schwächste Stelle in diesem Bild gefunden – die Stelle, die es Nathaniel ermöglicht hatte, seinem Feind zu entkommen, und Severus wollte sie von dieser Stelle offensichtlich fernhalten...sie durfte ihm nicht trauen...sie durfte niemandem trauen! Es war die Lektion, die er selbst ihr beigebracht hatte, und die sie ihm nun mit Worten ins Gesicht spie, von Schmerz und eisernem Willen getrieben.

Severus sah sie entsetzt an, als er begriff, dass sie sich von ihrem Plan nicht abbringen lasse würde. Er griff sich ins dunkle Haar und flüsterte: „Du weißt nicht, was du tust...es wird zu spät sein, Hermine...es wird zu spät sein. Hör auf mich...oder wir sind alle des Todes."

Es kostete Hermine fast den Verstand, als sie ihren Arm bis zum Ellenbogen in den immer größer werdenden Lichtpunkt schob. Ihre Hand stand in Flammen und ihr Blut schien zu kochen, dennoch spürte sie eine andere Art von Schmerz, der noch tiefer ging, als sie sah, wie Peter Nathaniel an der Schaukel einholte, ihn stellte und Nathaniel dazu aufforderte, sich in den Sand zu knien.

Hermine sah, wie Peter ihrem Sohn die Kette der Schaukel um den Hals legte und seinen Fuß auf das Schaukelbrett stellte, um sein Opfer zu erdrosseln.

Nathaniel sah zu ihr, als die Kette sich zuzog und sein Mund öffnete sich weit, um vergeblich nach Atem zu ringen. Nathaniels Gesicht färbte sich blau und Peter stieg nun mit beiden Füßen auf die Schaukel, weil ihm die Tötung schon viel zu lange dauerte.

„Nathaniel lebt noch", beschwor Severus sie, doch sein Augenmerk galt dem Lichtpunkt, der während Hermines Unaufmerksamkeit sichtlich zusammengeschrumpft war.

„Du kannst ihn immer noch retten...aber du musst es JETZT tun!", sagte Severus eindringlich.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und atmete tief durch, um nicht die Besinnung zu verlieren.

Sie sah zu Nathaniel und sein Blick wurde leer, während er unter der massiven Gewalteinwirkung Peters starb.

„Was hast du getan? Was hast du nur getan!", schrie Severus sie an.

Hermine ignorierte ihn und erhob ihre zweite Hand, um sie in den Lichtpunkt zu bringen. Während sie den hellen Fleck unter Todesqualen zu einem Lichtkegel weitete, nahm sie wahr, wie die Kinder ihr Spiel unterbrochen hatten, um sich um Severus zu sammeln.

Er versuchte zurückzuweichen, doch er hatte keine Chance, als sie wie wilde Tiere über ihn herfielen.

Hermine hörte ihn schreien – wieder und wieder rief er ihren Namen, während die Kinder ihn für das bestraften, was er nicht geschafft hatte – dafür, dass er sie nicht von dem geheimnisvollen Lichtpunkt hatte fortbringen können.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus konnte spüren, wie unzufrieden die Stimme mit ihm war. Er konnte sich selbst schreien hören, aber das war nicht er...er stand hier und war nicht länger das Ass im Ärmel. Hermine hatte ihn freigegeben...er war frei! Und vielleicht würde er diesen Zustand sogar überleben können.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Es war soweit - Hermine passte durch die Öffnung hindurch, die sie in eine Welt aus gleißendem Schmerz bringen würde. Sie betrat nun SEINE Welt - und ER war der Wahre, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden konnte - weil er keinen besaß...und doch tausende von Namen hatte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wo ist sie jetzt?", fragte Voldemort.

Severus schüttelte die Trance von sich ab, die er nach der Verbindung zu Hermines Geist empfand.

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er matt.

"Das Blut...du hättest mir ihr Blut bringen müssen, damit ich sie zu meiner Dienerin machen kann, bevor sie sich gegen uns auflehnt!", schrie Voldemort ihn an, und brachte mit einem Fluch seinen Diener dazu, auf die Knie zu fallen.

Der Lord beugte sich über Severus und seine Augen glänzten kalt, als er sagte: "Sie konnte sich deines Einflusses entziehen, doch egal wo sie nun ist, du wirst sie niemals wiedersehen!", sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer zufriedenen Grimasse.

"Wenn SIE stirbt, ist die Menschheit verloren", sagte Severus und empfing daraufhin einen Schlag seines Herrn, der seine Lippe aufplatzen ließ.

"Die Menschheit? Wen interessiert die Menschheit? Es sind Sklaven, die uns zu Diensten sind. Und nun, da du dich gegen mich gewandt hast, wirst du zu diesen wertlosen Dienern gehören. Du hast hiermit deine Position verspielt, Severus! Ich hätte es ahnen müssen, als du dich mit diesem Schlammblut eingelassen hast. Du hattest nie vor, sie mir zu übergeben, sonst hätte sie niemals dorthin gelangen können, wo sie nun ist!"

Severus widerstand der Versuchung, irgendetwas zu erwidern, das seinen Herrn zweifellos nur noch mehr erzürnen würde.

In seinem Bauch breitete sich ein Gefühl der Wärme aus, in dem Wissen, dass seine Maskerade nun endlich gefallen war.

Er hatte bis vor wenigen Augenblicken nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass dies der Tag sein würde, an dem Voldemort Kenntnis darüber erhalten würde, dass er ihm schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr loyal ergeben war.

Als Voldemort ihn gerufen hatte, war es jedoch zu einem höchst ungünstigen Zeitpunkt geschehen, denn seine Sorge um Hermine hatte seinen Verstand beinahe gesprengt, und war auch Voldemort nicht verborgen geblieben.

Der Lord hatte ihn gezwungen, die geistige Verbindung zu Hermine aufzunehmen, und Severus hatte dem Befehl und der Versuchung nachgeben müssen, ihr hinterherzuspüren.

Als er gesehen hatte, was sie tat, war er wie paralysiert gewesen, doch sein Befehl, sie von dem Durchgang abzuhalten war so eindeutig, wie unumgänglich gewesen.

Aber Hermine hatte getrotzt - dem Grauen, in das sie hineingeraten war - den Bildern von Nathaniels drohendem Tod, die sie handlungsunfähig machen sollten - und ebenfalls Severus' Tod, der ein letzter Versuch gewesen war, sie aufzuhalten.

Hermine war gegangen, und Severus wusste, dass sie nun an einem Ort war, an dem nicht einmal seine Gedanken sie erreichen konnten.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sie sah ihn, und doch hatte er keine körperliche Präsenz.

Sie hörte ihn, und doch sprach er mit keiner Stimme.

Sie fühlte ihn, und doch schien da rein gar nichts zu sein...gar nichts, das doch alles in sich vereinte.

"Verwirre ich dich?", fragte er beinahe freundlich.

Hermine schwieg.

"Ich bemühe mich, die menschliche Sprache zu sprechen, damit du mich verstehen kannst, wäre es da zu viel verlangt, wenn du antworten würdest?"

Hermine trat einen Schritt in seine Richtung, als das Feuer hinter ihr - das sie beim Betreten seines Reiches hatte durchqueren müssen - plötzlich wieder dichter an ihrem Rücken loderte.

"So ist es besser", sagte er lachend, "tritt näher! Nun, da du schon einmal hier bist, möchte ich dich genau sehen!"

Im nächsten Moment stand Hermine nackt vor dem Wesen, ohne dass sie bemerkt hatte, dass es einen Zauber gesprochen hätte.

"Oh, ich benötige keinen Zauber", sagte es, offensichtlich ihre Gedanken lesend. Es lachte rau: "Du siehst aus, als seist du schon durch die Hölle gegangen", das Lachen wurde lauter, "das war Berengers Auto, das dich so zugerichtet hat...der gute Balthasar...einer meiner treuesten Gefolgsleute. Ein Mann mit den richtigen Verbindungen...ein wertvoller Mann. Er hatte immer die wundervolle Gabe, meinen ärgsten Widersacher auszuspionieren - als ein Mann Gottes bot er mir immer eine Menge interessanten Unterhaltungsstoff. Und dabei hat er diese herrlichen menschlichen Schwächen. Er hat mir vom dem Moment an, als ich ihn zum ersten mal sah so sehr gefallen, dass ich beschloss, ihn in meine ewigen Dienste zu nehmen - zusammen mit Peter, denn er war mir schon lange bekannt. Ich habe den Beiden einen Wunsch erfüllt - eine fast göttliche Tat habe ich an ihnen vollbracht", es lachte amüsiert über die eigene Bemerkung.

"Ich habe sie vereint, wie sie es sich ersehnten", sagte das Wesen dann sehr viel ernster und fügte lauernd an: "Ist es für eine solche Tat etwa zu viel verlangt, ihre Seelen zu fordern?"

Hermine wusste, dass 'es' keine Antwort erwartete - 'es' erwartete, dass sie schwieg, damit 'es' sein Spiel mit ihr treiben konnte. Und obwohl es ihr bewusst war, fand sie nicht die Kraft, etwas zu erwidern, oder seinen Monolog zu beenden.

"Geschichten...ihr Menschen mögt Geschichten, nicht wahr? Nun gut, da du mein Gast bist, werde ich sehen, ob ich nicht eine Geschichte für dich habe."

Hermine konnte kaum glauben, dass 'es' es schaffte, wie ein Großvater zu klingen...sich so ANZUFÜHLEN wie ein Großvater, der seiner Enkelin ein Märchen zur Guten Nacht erzählt. Sie kämpfte dagegen an, versuchte das trügerische Bild abzuschütteln, doch unweigerlich wurde 'es' in ihren Gedanken zu 'er' und sie erntete ein ganz und gar nicht großväterliches Lachen.

Das Gefühl der Geborgenheit verschwand, und von einer Sekunde zur anderen schien er mit seinen Augen in sie einzudrigen - ihren nackten Körper auf eine Art zu besitzen, die sie völlig auslieferte.

"Euch kann man es nie recht machen. Eben noch fühltest du dich gut, aber du ziehst es offenbar vor, zu leiden", höhnte er.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf - nicht panisch, da sie sich jede Form von Panik selbst untersagte, sondern leicht und doch entschieden.

Der Blick wurde von ihr genommen, und der 'Großvater' kehrte zurück.

"Ich wollte dir eine Geschichte erzählen", sagte er, als hätte es nie einen grausigen Angriff von seiner Seite aus gegeben, sondern als vergebe er ihr großzügig eine kindliche Unverschämtheit.

Er nahm nun sogar die Gestalt eines alten Mannes an, was die Illusion eindeutig unterstützte.

Mit scheinbar gichtgekrümmten Fingern zeigte er auf einen Stuhl, der neben Hermine erschien. "Nimm Platz", forderte er sie freundlich auf, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick brannte das Möbel lichterloh.

Er spitzte die Lippen, und aus seinem 'Mund' drang ein gewaltiger Luftstrahl, der die Flammen zum Erlöschen brachte. Der rußgeschwärzte Stuhl qualmte vor sich hin.

"Setz dich auf den Boden", sagte er und kratzte sich wie ein nachdenklicher alter Mann am Kinn, während er auf den verbrannten Stuhl sah, der eindeutig eine Demonstration seiner Macht hatte darstellen sollen.

Hermine kam der Aufforderung nicht nach. Sie blieb stehen und suchte in ihrem Geist nach Worten - doch ihr Hirn war wie leergefegt. Er wollte, dass sie zuhörte, und nichts anderes blieb ihr übrig.

Hermine wusste, dass es kein alter Mann war, der ihr gegenübersaß. Sie wusste, dass er das personifizierte Grauen war.

"Es ist schon lange her - wenn man die menschlichen Maßstäbe benutzt - dass mir Berenger das erste mal auffiel." Er machte eine Pause, als schwelge er tatsächlich in Erinnerungen.

"Er war damals schon Pater und somit für mich eine verlorene Seele", er lachte hintergründig.

"Aber dann traf er auf Peter, und plötzlich war Balthasar mein vielversprechendster Diener auf Erden. Und wer wertvoll ist, wird gut behandelt...ich habe ihm das ewige Leben geschenkt - nicht so abgedrehtes Zeug, wie mein Konkurrent es im Angebot hat, sondern ein ganz bodenständiges ewiges Leben unter den Menschen und auf Erden - und das ist zweifellos ein Privileg, wenn man meine Aufmerksamkeit erst einmal erregt hat, offeriere ich normalerweise ein anderes Standartprogramm." Er lachte abermals und Hermine wurde übel, als eine Welle von fauligem Atem sie traf.

Er ließ eine Flamme in seiner Hand entstehen und schob sie sich in den Mund, um sie zu kauen und dann hinunterzuschlucken. "Man soll mir nicht nachsagen, ich würde schlecht aus dem Mund riechen", sagte er und sah Hermine lauernd an. Sie öffnete den Mund, doch kein Laut drang hervor.

Dann lachte er erneut, als sie endlich begriff, dass er ihr die Fähigkeit zu sprechen genommen hatte.

"Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich unterbricht", sagte er mit kaltem Glanz in den Augen, dann ließ er erneut eine Flamme entstehen und führte sie langsam an seinem Gesicht entlang, bis die Haut Blasen warf. Zuletzt warf er die Flamme wie einen Ball gegen Hermines Bauch. Sie wollte aufschreien, aber ihr Mund blieb stumm, während die Augen vor Entsetzen geweitet waren.

Er begann wieder zu erzählen, als hätte es keinen Zwischenfall gegeben, jedoch erschien es Hermine so, als genieße er es, seine menschliche Gestalt entstellt zu haben.

"Pater Berenger führte damals eine kleine Gemeinde in...ach, weiß der Teufel wo...so sagt ihr Menschen doch, nicht wahr? Ich WEIß noch wo es war, aber das tut nichts weiter zur Sache. Er führte seine Gemeinde und war das, was man einen guten Gottesmann nennt. Das muss er wohl gewesen sein, denn er war mir noch nie aufgefallen. Peter hingegen hatte ich schon seit seiner Geburt im Auge, denn er kam nicht nur unerwünscht zur Welt, sondern hinterließ auch schon bei dieser Gelegenheit eine Leiche - seine Mutter. Ich gab ihm später die Möglichkeit, seine Mutter länger für sich zu haben, aber irgendwie kann man das Schicksal nicht austricksen...nicht einmal ich kann das, und so starb die dämliche Kuh immer wieder andere vorzeitige Tode, die Peter schwer zu schaffen machten. Damals jedoch, starb sie, kaum, dass er geboren worden war. Er lag in dieser blutigen, schleimigen Pfütze zwischen ihren Beinen und eigentlich hätte er ihr nachfolgen sollen, aber man fand ihn rechtzeitig und rettete das Leben dieses Kindes, um es von da an so zu behandeln, als wäre es besser gestorben. Ich habe viele Seelen in dieser Zeit einsammeln können und Peter wuchs unter der einzigen Obhut heran, die ihm weiterhin das Leben retten konnte - unter MEINER! Ich hatte ein Auge auf ihn, und ich führte seine Hand, wenn er eine Kehle aufschlitzen musste, oder wenn er jemandem den Schädel einschlug. Ich war seine Hand, als er seine erste Frau erkundete, und ich war seine Hand, als er sie hinterher schlug. Er konnte schon immer schlecht einschätzen, was die Grenze zwischen Lust und Schmerz ist - anders als du!"

Hermine spürte seinen lauernden Blick, der sich zwischen ihre Beine zu bohren schien.

"Du spielst mit diesen Grenzen, aber du magst es nicht, wenn wahres Leid daraus entsteht. Das ist bei Peter anders und er kennt so wundervoll viele Arten, Leid zuzufügen - es ist immer wieder ein Quell der Freude für mich."

Hermines Übelkeit nahm wieder zu.

"Nun, eines Tages ertappte man Peter dabei, wie er die Frau eines einflussreichen Bürgers schändete. Man griff ihn auf und zerrte ihn auf den Kirchhof, wo man den Ungläubigen behelfsmäßig an einen der Eichenstämme nagelte. Man hatte ihn zuvor entkleidet, und auch durch seinen Penis hatte man einen Nagel getrieben. Der Sünder sollte sterben und möglichst lange und ausgiebig leiden, bevor er mir gegenüber treten würde. Doch plötzlich trat Berenger auf den Plan. Er löste Peter von dem Baum und ich muss gestehen, dass ich über diese Einmischung zuerst erzürnt war. Ich begann mich sofort zu fragen, ob ich mir Peters Seele doch nicht so sicher sein konnte, wie ich all die Jahre lang geglaubt hatte. Es war geradezu rührend, wie der Pater sich um die Verletzungen seines neuen Schäfchens kümmerte. Sorgsam verband er Hände und Füße, nachdem er die Wunden gereinigt hatte. Und auch um den durchstochenen Penis kümmerte er sich mit keucher Hingabe. Tatsächlich schwebte Peter eine Zeit lang zwischen Leben und Tod, doch schließlich gewann er an Kraft und er beobachtete lauernd den Pater dabei, wie er seine Wunden neu verband. Berenger hatte längst bemerkt, dass der Penis seines Patienten sich versteifte, jedesmal, sobald er ihn berührte und ich kann mich gut daran erinnern, wie viele Gebete er zum Himmel schickte, um der Versuchung zu widerstehen...sie landeten jedoch alle bei mir, denn er war längst verloren."

Er seufzte bei der Erinnerung melancholisch.

Eines Tages küsste Peter seinen Retter - und Berenger vergaß sein Gelübde...erwiderte den Kuss...berührte den Körper des anderen Mannes, als hätte er nicht tagelang zuvor genau das ohne ein Anzeichen von Begierde getan.

Dieser Kuss jedoch hatte in Balthasar den Teil entfesselt, den sein Gott ihm verbot. Noch auf Peters Krankenlager vereinten sie sich zum ersten mal. Ich selbst habe keinerlei Interesse an Sex. Mir fehlt vielleicht der animalische Instinkt, der euch antreibt.

Aber Tatsache ist, dass mir euer Trieb viel Freude bereitet, weil er dafür sorgt, dass mir eure Seelen regelrecht zufliegen - was ihr alles tut, um euer Verlangen zu stillen, ist für mich das wahre Paradies." Er lachte über den Ausdruck.

"Aber Balthasars Seele war noch nicht ganz greifbar für mich, nachdem er sein Gelübde auf so genießerische Art gebrochen hatte, denn er bereute, und ich glaubte schon: Wie gewonnen, so zerronnen.

Aber es kam anders, denn der Pater schwor seinem Geliebten ewige Treue, so wie er es zuvor seinem Gott gegenüber getan hatte, und verhöhnte sein Versprechen an Gott damit.

Die Männer hielten sich eng umschlungen und ich wusste, dass die Seele eines Gottesmannes auf meiner Speisekarte stand. Ich kostete davon, während die Männer ihre erhitzen Körper streichelten. Ich hatte Peter noch nie zuvor auf diese Art gesehen, und ich beschloss, die Beiden weiter im Auge zu behalten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis im Dorf bekannt wurde, dass der Pater und der gerettete Frauenschänder ein Verhältnis miteinander hatten.

Man richtete sie Beide hin - Seite an Seite, und ich schickte sie umgehend in ihre Welt zurück, denn dieses Verhältnis schien mir ein netter Zeitvertreib für die nächsten Jahrhunderte.

Immer wieder wurden sie geboren, lernten sich kennen, verliebten sich, und starben schließlich. Und während all dieser Leben halfen sie mir, so viele Seelen wie möglich einzufangen. Peter tötete in jedem seiner Leben mit hemmungsloser Freude - und Balthasar verfiel Peter in jedem Leben mit der gleichen bedingungslosen Hingabe. Er verzieh ihm die Morde, die Betrügereien, und selbst die Qualen, die Peter ihm zufügte. Balthasar lernte, wie man die Schuld scheinbar in den Griff bekommt - indem er sich selbst Gewalt antat. Geißelung war schon immer ein wichtiges Thema für ihn. Und mit jedem Tropfen Blut, den er verlor, nährte er mich und meinen hungrigen Geist nur umso mehr."

Er hielt inne und seine Augen schienen mit einem mal blutrot.

"Ich habe immer Hunger, verstehst du? Ich kann gar nicht genug bekommen von euch kleinen Seelen, die sich mir so willig anbieten. Sex, Eifersucht, Liebe, Hass, Neid...welch wundervolle Dinge...welch wundervolle Erfindungen...welch wundervolles FUTTER!"

Er riss den Mund auf und seine Zunge schnellte heraus, wurde länger und länger, bis sie Hermine mit ihrer Spitze berührte und sich in ihren Bauchnabel schob.

Genauso schnell, wie seine Zunge hervorgeschnellt war, verschwand sie wieder im Mund des 'alten Mannes'.

"Ich kann dein Kind schon schmecken", raunte er wie trunken. "Nathaniel...er ist so rein...noch! Aber er wird morden! Und dann gehört er mir...MIR, verstehst du, tapfere kleine Dienerin des Guten?"

"Er wird dir niemals gehören!", schrie Hermine plötzlich so laut, dass sie sich selbst erschreckte. Und doch fügte sie in unvermindeter Lautstärke an: "Er wird nicht morden! Die Prophezeiung ist bereits jetzt durchbrochen! Grant kann mir nichts mehr anhaben - und du auch nicht!"

"Du brichst meinen Schweigebann? Selbst HIER wagst du es, mir zu trotzen!", schrie er nicht minder laut, und überflutete den Boden mit Feuer, das direkt aus seinen Fingerspitzen zu strömen schien.

Hermine kletterte auf den rußgeschwärzten Stuhl, um ihre nackten Füße vor dem kriechenden Flammenmeer in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Er betrachtete die nackte junge Frau, deren Körper mit Narben bedeckt war, und lachte.

Hermine versuchte nicht, ihren Körper vor seinen Blicken zu schützen...er war in dieser Welt allmächtig - in SEINER Welt...und sie war ihm ausgeliefert.

"Du bist stark", sagte er schließlich anerkennend, und fügte nachdenklich an: "Das habe ich von Anfang an gespürt, gleich als Severus Snape sein Herz an dich verlor. Du hast ihn vor mir in Sicherheit gebracht, wieder und wieder...Liebe ist immer wieder sehr faszinierend für mich - vor allem, wenn sie so unterschiedliche Gesichter zeigt, wie bei dir und ihm."

Er wurde noch nachdenklicher, während die Flammen langsam erloschen und den Boden wieder freigaben.

"So wie Balthasar und Peter meine Gnade empfingen, so biete ich sie auch dir und Severus an. Nimm mein großzügiges Angebot an, und lebe so lange die Welt existiert - liebe ihn in jedem deiner kommenden Leben neu, und leide die lustvolle Qual, die er dir beschert. Nimm all das von mir zum Geschenk!"

"Geschenk", höhnte Hermine sprang von dem Stuhl und stieß das Möbelstück fort, "welche Gegenleistung verlangst du für das Geschenk des ewigen Lebens?"

Er legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief.

"Keine", erwiderte er leise, dann wisperte er: "bereite mir Freude durch deinen Schmerz und durch deine Hingabe - mehr verlange ich nicht."

"Und Severus soll wieder und wieder das durchmachen, was du ihm in diesem Leben angetan hast? Wieder und wieder das Gefühl haben, sich selbst zu verlieren? Dein Preis ist zu hoch! Und ich bin nicht an einem ewigen Leben interessiert! Ich möchte nur dieses...nur DIESES EINE, hörst du! Ohne dich! Verschwinde aus unserem Leben!"

"Das ist also dein Wunsch? Du könntest mir Bedingungen stellen...du könntest ein Leben führen, so wie es dir gefällt..."

"Ich FÜHRE ein Leben, wie es mir gefällt! Ich möchte nichts von dir...NICHTS...außer, dass du uns endlich in Ruhe lässt!"

Hermines Atem ging schnell, doch sie wich keinen Schritt zurück, als er auf sie zukam.

Während er ging, hob er einen Arm und schnippte mit den Fingern.

Bilder schossen durch Hermines Kopf. Bilder von gequälten Menschen, die von lodernden Flammen oder zerfressenden Krankheiten entstellt waren. Bilder von Leid und Elend auf der ganzen Welt, das sich gnadenlos in ihren Kopf drängte und durch dieses Grauen drang seine Stimme.

"Glaubst du, du kannst mir irgendetwas vorschreiben? Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mich bekämpfen kannst? Mich...besiegen?" Er machte eine Pause, ließ die Bilder jedoch noch schneller durch Hermines Geist toben, dann fuhr er fort: "Du kannst mich nicht besiegen. Ich werde immer da sein. Solange wie die Menschheit existiert - solange wie sie schwach und fehlerhaft ist...so lange, wie die Menschheit MENSCHLICH ist, werde ich da sein, und diejenigen einsammeln, die die Grenze nur allzu willig überschreiten.

Schlag es dir aus dem Kopf, die Welt vor mir retten zu wollen...die, die ich bekomme, WOLLEN gar nicht gerettet werden!"

Erneut schnippte er mit den Fingern und die Bilder verschwanden augenblicklich.

Seine Stimme klang entspannt, als er sagte: "Und jetzt ist es an der Zeit, zu testen, ob Severus tatsächlich gerettet werden möchte. Er ist nicht weit von hier, ich kann ihn spüren...und er ist nicht allein."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voldemort betrachtete voller Abscheu seinen Diener.

Snape hatte die Verbindung nicht halten können, doch dass er sich offensichtlich darüber freute, ließ den Jähzorn seines Herrn gefährlich auflodern.

Voldemort presste eine Hand auf Severus' Kopf und durchdrang seine Gedanken, während er schrie: "Dring in ihren Geist ein. Stell die Verbindung wieder zu ihr her! Stell sie her, oder du stirbst hier und auf der Stelle!"

Severus spürte das Tosen, das durch seine Gedanken rauschte.

Er befand sich nun wieder auf dem Spielplatz. Doch das Erstaunlichste war, dass der helle Lichtfleck plötzlich direkt vor seinen Augen auftauchte. Es war wie eine Einladung, und diesmal blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ihr Folge zu leisten, während Voldemort ihm dicht auf den Fersen folgte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sieh an...noch mehr Besuch", sagte der 'alte Mann' und versiegelte mit einem Fingerschnippen

den lichtdurchfluteten Eingang, der wie das berühmte Licht am Ende des Tunnels anmutete...eines Tunnels, der zweifellos in die Richtung führte, in die man nie zu gehen beabsichtigt hatte.

Er fixierte Severus mit glühenden Augen. Der Zaubertrankmeister schien wie gelähmt.

"Du hast Angst davor, dass du sie durch deine Anwesenheit nur noch mehr in Gefahr bringst", las er mühelos Severus' Gedanken, "und...", er machte eine Pause, dann lachte das Wesen mit den tausend Namen und fügte an: "Du bist böse auf mich, weil sie nackt ist. Du machst dir Sorgen, dass ich sie...berührt haben könnte. Ach, Severus...sei doch nicht so...gönne einem alten ewig Lebenden doch ruhig etwas Spaß!"

"Gib sie frei", sagte Severus sofort, und sah das Erscheinungsbild seines Gegenübers mit Abscheu an.

"Mein Gesicht hat ein wenig Feuer gefangen", entschuldigte das Wesen mit den tausend Namen sich, als gelte es einem Gast zu erklären, dass es noch etwas dauern würde, bis das Buffet eröffnet werden könnte.

Hinter Severus regte sich Voldemort, und zum ersten mal ging er vor einem anderen Wesen auf die Knie.

"Mein Gebieter, Ihr müsst sie töten, alle drei", raunte der Lord dunkel.

"Aahh...Tom!", sagte das Wesen mit den tausend Namen und betrachtete das maskenhafte Gesicht seines sadistischen Dieners eingehend, dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf.

"Du hast so vieles nicht begriffen. Dir fehlt etwas, das ich für unerlässlich halte - der Spaß! Es begann so vielversprechend mit dir, aber du warst unartig...du hast es vorgezogen, deine Menschlichkeit aufzugeben, und - was noch schwerer wiegt - du hast deine Seele in Stücke aufgeteilt. Was soll ich davon halten, Tom? Du hast mit meinen ewig Zeitreisenden zusammen gearbeitet, und schaffst es nicht einmal, diese Frau zu besiegen? Du hast Severus in deine Dienste genommen, und bemerkst nicht, dass er hinter deinem Rücken gegen dich agiert? Er war sogar nahe dran, Lucius zu bekehren - nur der maßlose Stolz Malfoys konnte dafür sorgen, dass er bei mir blieb. Severus hat ihn so unwillig getötet, wie nie einen Menschen zuvor, und selbst Hermine verzeiht Malfoy auf eine Art und Weise, die mir seine Treue ehrlichgesagt ein wenig madig macht.

Und nun, da sie beide es geschafft haben, bis hierher zu kommen - was zweifellos eine beachtliche Leistung ist - fällt dir nichts anderes ein, als sie zu töten? Dir fehlt der Elan - die Raffinesse - der Humor bei der Sache...und der fehlt dir schon seit du das Menschliche abgelegt hast. Dein Pech, dass ICH dem Menschlichen so viel abgewinnen kann! Du glaubtest wohl, du kannst mir auf diese Art entkommen, Tom. Sag es! Dachtest du, du bräuchtest nur das Menschliche abzulegen, und deine Seele aufzuteilen, um dich mir zu entziehen?"

Voldemort wagte nun nicht, den Blick zu erheben, statt dessen starrte er zu Boden und sagte beschwörend: "Ich habe Euch stets gedient! Ich habe nur Eure Befehle befolgt."

"Ich habe dir nicht befohlen, einen Fluchtplan für dich selbst zu entwerfen! Und deine Vorgehensweise, was meine Pläne betraf, ermüdet und langweilt mich schon seit langem. Weißt du, Tom, wer wertvoll ist, wird gut von mir behandelt. Ich hätte dir gerne ein Leben geschenkt, das ewig währt, damit ich dein Tun so lange wie möglich genießen kann...aber das ist Vergangenheit, denn du hast deine Seele auf eine Art verstreut, die mir - gemessen an deinem Nutzen - zu mühsam ist, um sie wieder zusammen zu setzen. Du wirst kein neues Leben erhalten - du wirst hier bleiben...an einem Ort, an dem ich dich nicht allzu oft zu Gesicht bekommen werde."

Er lachte rau und für einen Moment standen dem 'alten Mann' all die Tode ins entstellte Gesicht geschrieben, die Voldemort als dunkler Lord zu verantworten hatte.

Der Herr über die Todesser schüttelte panisch den Kopf, als er das sah: "Ich kann Euch dienen!", schrie er verzweifelt, "ich werde Euch treu ergeben sein!"

"Langweilig!", blaffte das Wesen mit den tausend Namen, führte die Hand an sein Gesicht, und entnahm all die Schmerzen und Ängste, die die Toten im Kampf um ihr Leben als Energie hinterlassen hatten. Er streckte die Hand aus und im nächsten Augenblick traf Voldemort diese verzweifelte Energie seiner Opfer und streckte ihn nieder. Wie zerschmettert lag er am Boden und rang nach Atem.

"Hör auf zu atmen, du bist tot! Willkommen in der Hölle, Tom. Du wirst nun an einen Ort gebracht, den ich selbst als Dunkelhölle bezeichne. Warum ich das tue, wirst du sicher schnell herausfinden. Und ebenso wirst du feststellen, dass die Ewigkeit verdammt lang ist."

Voldemort riss die Arme in einer verzweifelten Geste empor, doch augenblicklich verschwand er vor ihren Augen, und der 'alte Mann' wandte sich wieder an Hermine und Severus, als sei diese Demonstration seiner Macht nur ein kleines Zwischenspiel gewesen. .

"Kommen wir zu dir, Severus", sagte er entspannt.

Hermine ergriff Severus' Hand, und er ließ es zu, obwohl ein Teil von ihm immer noch glaubte, dass es besser wäre, nicht offen zu zeigen, was er für Hermine und das Kind empfand.

Der 'alte Mann' sah sie lächelnd an und offenbarte damit ein Stück Kiefer, das normalerweise nicht sichtbar gewesen wäre, doch die verbrannte Haut riss an der Stelle und gab den Blick in das Innere der Mundhöhle frei.

"Ich biete dir an, dein Leben wiederholen zu dürfen. Es ist ein interessantes Spiel für mich, euch zuzusehen, und wer wertvoll ist, soll belohnt werden."

"Ich habe kein Interesse mehr an deinem Spiel", antwortete Severus.

"Ja, so etwas in der Art ahnte ich schon", seufzte der 'alte Mann' bekümmert.

Er atmete tief durch und sagte: "Dann wirst du sicher verstehen, dass ich daraus die Konsequenzen ziehen muss."

Severus wandte sein Gesicht zu Hermine. Er hob ihre Hand an seine Lippen, um ihre Finger zu küssen und sie dann noch fester mit den seinen zu verflechten.

"Ich liebe dich", sagte er deutlich, während er ihr in die Augen sah. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Wesen mit den tausend Namen zu, um entschieden zu sagen: "Ich bin bereit."

"Sie ist wirklich stark - die Frau an deiner Seite", sagte der 'alte Mann' und sah Hermine mit flammenden Augen an. "Sie soll sehen, was ich mit dir tun werde. Sie hat dich mir entrissen - denn du gehörtest MIR, Severus...das kannst du nicht leugnen! Aber sie hat den Bann gebrochen und die Bilder wurden durch ihr Eindringen hier zerstört - wie so viele meiner Einflüsse auf eure Welt durch sie zerstört wurden. Sie soll zusehen und an deiner Seite sein...bis zuletzt!"

Der 'alte Mann' löste sich auf, und statt seiner Gestalt standen sie plötzlich einer Kreatur aus reinem Feuer und züngelndem Rauch gegenüber, die sie mit fluoreszierenden Augen ansah.

'Das ist seine wahre Gestalt', schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf, und sie war erstaunt, dass sie keine Angst hatte, obwohl es klar war, dass er sie nun in einen Teil seiner Hölle schicken würde, dem sie nie wieder entkämen.

Seine Stimme klang nun völlig anders, und Hermine hörte sie tief in ihrem Kopf, als er sie 'ansprach'.

"Ich kann euch nicht gegen euren Willen zu ewig Zeitreisenden machen. Ihr Beide lehnt mein Angebot jedoch entschieden ab - das ist schade! Ich hatte viel Spaß mit euch, aber ich sehe ein, wenn ich verloren habe. Was wäre ein Spiel, wenn der Verlierer seine Niederlage nicht akzeptiert? Es wäre schal und witzlos."

Hermine hörte seine Worte und erneut sprach er von Spiel und Spaß, was durch das Grauen, das er verbreitete wie der blanke Hohn klang.

Und doch war es genau das, was sich durch die ganze Geschichte zog. Er nutzte die menschlichen Schwächen zu seinem Vergnügen. Er manipulierte, um zu sehen, wie weit er gehen konnte. Er hatte Bilder durch die Zeit geschickt, die die Betrachter in eine Welt aus Schein führten. Grausam und unmenschlich - aber letztendlich doch nur Schein und Phantasie.

Er spielte Spiele mit den Menschen, und sah zu, wie gut oder schlecht sie sich dabei schlugen, um abzuschätzen, ob sie zu seiner Beute taugten.

Und schließlich erinnerte sich Hermine überdeutlich an den Spielplatz, den sie auf dem Weg hierher hatte ertragen müssen.

Die Kinder hatten ein Spiel auf Leben und Tod gespielt. Das Wesen mit den tausend Namen war wie ein großes, grausames Kind, das die Macht dazu hatte, alle zu seinem Spiel zu zwingen, die sich zu nah an die Grenze seines Reiches bewegten.

Und nun waren auch sie zu seinem Spielball geworden.

Hermine versuchte sich wieder auf seine Worte zu konzentrieren, und er sprach langsam, als wüsste er genau, dass sie Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihm gedanklich zu folgen. Er genoss es offensichtlich, sie durch seine nächsten Worte zu erstaunen.

"Das Verlieren ist ungewohnt für mich, das gebe ich zu, aber ihr habt euren Sieg verdient, und unsere Wege werden sich an dieser Stelle trennen. Du bleibst bei Severus, Hermine, so wie du es dir im Moment wünschst - und vielleicht wirst du bis zuletzt an seiner Seite bleiben, bis euer Leben verronnen ist - die Entscheidung liegt bei dir."

Er machte eine bedeutsame Pause, dann fuhr er fort: "Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich habe noch zu tun. Ich muss Balthasar einsammeln, der Hermines Einfluss ebenfalls zum Opfer fiel, und ich hoffe, dass ich zumindest ihn zurückerobern kann. Mit Peters Hilfe sollte mir das wohl gelingen, und ich muss neue Wege finden, in eure Welt zu dringen, nun, da die alten zerstört sind. Die Bilder taugen nur noch dazu, euch zurückzuschicken, und ich werde die kleinen Köstlichkeiten vermissen, die mir immer dann sicher waren, wenn ein Betrachter diese Wunderwerke betrat.

Aber es gibt so unendlich viele Möglichkeiten für mich, erneut meine Hände nach eurer Welt auszustrecken - unendlich viele Voldemorts, Grants und Deepings, sowohl in der Zaubererwelt, als auch in der der Muggel. Und solange es die Menschheit gibt, werde ich immer Nahrung finden, die sich mir willig präsentiert - daran werdet ihr auch in Zukunft nichts ändern können. Nutzt die Zeit eures einzigen Lebens. Werdet glücklich - wie man bei euch Menschen sagt, denn ihr seid frei! Das ist mein Geschenk an euch. Wer wertvoll ist, wird gut behandelt," wiederholte er zum letzten mal.

Der Lichtpunkt schnellte so rasend auf sie zu, dass Hermine und Severus nur übrig blieb, ihre Hände noch fester ineinander zu verschränken, um sich nicht zu verlieren.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der Direktor saß an seinem Schreibtisch, als die Bilder ihm gegenüber plötzlich völlige Schwärze zeigten.

Die grausigen Motive waren verschwunden, und auf jedem der beiden Bild bildete sich in der Mitte ein kleiner heller Punkt, der rasend schnell größer wurde. Und dann spie die Hölle regelrecht zwei Menschen aus - spuckte sie in die Welt zurück, die so unvollkommen und doch so lebenswert war.

Dumbledore saß einen Moment wie versteinert da, als die beiden Gestalten wie viel zu groß geratene Neugeborene auf seinem Teppich lagen.

Er blickte zu den Bildern und die Schwärze wandelte sich in Weiß. Doch es war keine Farbe, sondern die Leinwand selbst, die zum Vorschein kam, und er fühlte, dass der Einfluss der Bilder wie eine Tonnenlast von ihm fiel, als die Verbindung zu ihnen erlosch.

Dumbledore stand auf und zog seinen Umhang aus, den er Hermine um die nackten Schultern legte.

Severus erhob sich, ließ sich jedoch neben Hermine wieder auf die Knie sinken und umarmte die junge Frau, als wolle er sie nie wieder loslassen.

"Du hast es geschafft...du hast es geschafft...", raunte er immer wieder und seine Hände strichen über ihren Körper, als müsse er spüren, dass sie wirklich bei ihm war.

"WIR haben es geschafft", korrigierte sie ihn, lächelte Dumbledore kurz an und küsste dann Severus, als hätte sie tausend Jahre nach ihm gedürstet.

_Epilog_

Hermine genoss den Samstagmorgen, wenn Severus und Nathaniel nicht zum Unterricht mussten, und man ihnen zugestand, nicht in der Großen Halle zu erscheinen, sondern als Familie im Kerker gemeinsam zu Frühstücken.

Heute morgen jedoch war das gemeinsame Essen durch eine Geburtsanzeige in einer Muggelzeitung überschattet worden.

Und das, was normalerweise ein Grund zur Freude war - ein neues Leben - ließ Hermine und Severus erschauern.

Die Familie Berenger verkündete die Geburt ihres Sohnes Balthasar. Fast zwölf Jahre waren vergangen, und insgeheim hatten Hermine und Severus gehofft, dass Berenger die Kraft aufgebracht hatte, sich gegen seine Rolle als ewig Zeitreisender zu entscheiden.

Doch das Wesen mit den tausend Namen hatte seine Spielfigur erneut aufs Feld geschickt, und im Laufe der Zeit würde Balthasar Berenger den Eid vor Gott ablegen, um erneut Peter zu verfallen und Seelen für seinen wahren Herren einzusammeln - ein Kreislauf, der so unabwendbar schien, wie die Grausamkeiten auf der Welt.

Severus warf die Zeitung in das Kaminfeuer, ging zu Nathaniel und umarmte seinen erstaunten Sohn.

"Dad...alles in Ordnung?", fragte Nathaniel verwirrt.

"Ja, alles in Ordnung", erwiderte Severus und fragte dann geschäftig, "hast du die Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke schon erledigt?"

Nathaniel verdrehte genervt die Augen, was er seinen Vater jedoch nicht sehen ließ.

"Nein, Dad. Es ist gerade mal neun Uhr am Samstagmorgen...ich habe das ganze Wochenende noch Zeit dazu."

"Du wirst sie gleich nach dem Frühstück erledigen", entschied Severus und goss sich Kaffee ein.

Nathaniel zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, und sagte: "Wenn du meinst, dann erledige ist sie halt nach dem Essen."

Hermine beobachtete ihren Sohn, der manchmal unter der Strenge des Vaters zu leiden hatte, sich jedoch auch stets seiner Liebe sicher sein konnte.

Nathaniel führte ein Leben, das frei von jeder Prophezeiung war - er durfte Kind sein und seine Zukunft war ein unbeschriebenes Blatt...das war alles was zählte!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wollte Nathaniel nicht mitkommen?", erkundigte sich Ginny, während sie ihrem Sohn Schaufel und Eimer im Sand zurechtstellte.

Hermine betrachtete den kleinen Sam, der seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war. Ginny hatte ihn kennengelernt, als sie die Finanzierung für ihr Geschäft mit zahmen Drachen bei einer Konkurrenzbank von Gringotts hatte durchrechnen lassen.

Der smarte Banker war ihr gleich ins Auge gefallen, und Ron hatte sich den Mund fusselig geredet, weil er Ginny unterstellte, sie würde das Angebot nicht neutral prüfen können, wenn sie ständig von dem Typ schwärmte, der letztendlich nur von ihrem Geschäft so gut wie möglich profitieren wollte.

Das Geschäft lief gut, und der 'Typ' war inzwischen ein Teil der Familie, und hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Finanzen der Weasleyfamilie sich stetig verbessert hatten.

Da der Orden des Phönix schon seit Jahren nicht mehr existierte, traf man sich bei Arthur und Molly von Zeit zu Zeit in entspannter Atmosphäre und genoss das Beisammensein und das Schwelgen über alte Zeiten.

Das letzte Treffen lag erst zwei Tage zurück, und Hermine hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, sich mit der vielbeschäftigten Ginny zu verabreden.

Als die Freundin den Spielplatz vorgeschlagen hatte, damit man sich in Ruhe unterhalten könne, während die Kinder spielten, hatte Hermine ihr ungutes Gefühl beiseite geschoben und schließlich zugestimmt.

"Nathaniel wollte lieber mit Severus in den Wald gehen", antwortete sie auf Ginnys Frage, "sie werden den ganzen Tag unterwegs sein, und ich hoffe, dass Severus das Ganze nicht zu sehr in 'Unterricht' ausarten lässt", sagte Hermine, während sie beobachtete, wie der kleine Sam die Schaufel mit Sand füllte, um diesen in dem Eimer zu geben.

Dieses harmlose Kinderspiel bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut, und der beklemmende Eindruck der Szene wurde verstärkt, als zwei ältere Kinder sich spielerisch zwischen Rutsche und Schaukel hin- und herjagten.

Hermine versuchte die schrecklichen Erinnerungen abzuschütteln und sie spürte einen Stich, weil sie mit Nathaniel einen Besuch auf dem Spielplatz immer rigoros vermieden hatte.

Sie hoffte, dass die Ausflüge in den Wald ihn zumindest ansatzweise für das fehlende Spiel mit Sand und Schaufel entschädigt hatten.

Ginny ahnte nichts von Hermines Unbehagen und sagte in ihre Gedanken hinein: "Severus ist ein guter Vater - und wie ich hörte, auch nach all den Ehejahren immer noch ein einfallsreicher Liebhaber."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte: "Na toll...ist die Geschichte also auch schon bis zu dir vorgedrungen."

Ginny lachte und machte eine abwehrende Geste. "Ihr Beide solltet euch nicht wundern, wenn alle Welt darüber spricht, wenn ihr nachts zum See geht, um dort wilden Sex zu haben."

"Und die Schüler sollten sich nicht wundern, wenn Severus ihnen bis zum Schulende Strafarbeiten aufbrummt, weil sie nachts das Schloss verlassen, um zum See zu schleichen", konterte Hermine.

Ginny lachte erneut, dann fragte sie: "Hat Severus Ärger wegen der Geschichte am See bekommen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal passiert."

"Also keine Sexspielchen unter freiem Himmel mehr?", fragte Ginny herausfordernd.

Hermine schwieg eine Weile, dann sagte sie trocken: "Keine mehr, ohne vorherige Schutzzauber."

Beide Freundinnen prusteten lachend, was Sams Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zog.

Er brabbelte ein paar Worte, die nur seine Mutter verstehen konnte.

Ginny erhob sich und fragte: "Kannst du kurz darauf acht geben, dass er nicht anfängt, den Sand zu essen? Ich muss mal sehen, ob ich ihm ein paar Kekse besorgen kann."

"Ja, natürlich", sagte Hermine und unterdrückte die Panik, die in ihr aufkam, weil Ginny sie auf dem Spielplatz mit den Kindern allein lassen wollte.

"Bin gleich zurück", versprach die Freundin und ging Richtung Ausgang.

Hermine beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne und griff mit zitternder Hand nach der Schaufel, die Sam fallengelassen hatte.

'Es ist nur ein Spielplatz', ermahnte sie sich selbst und lächelte Sam an.

Der Junge schien ihre Geste und das Verschwinden der Mutter erst einschätzen zu müssen, dann lächelte er zurück und begann freudig erneut zu brabbeln.

Hermine bohrte die Schaufel in den Sand und schüttete ihn dann vorsichtig in den Eimer - prüfend, ob dem jungen Mann das recht war, oder ob er wegen ihrer Hilfe zu weinen beginnen würde.

Sam sah sie jedoch immer noch lächelnd an, und sein Brabbeln wurde lauter.

Hermine war glücklich, dass sie ihn von Ginnys Verschwinden hatte ablenken können, doch mit einem mal wurde ihr Herz von einer eiskalten Hand erfasst, denn Sams Brabbeln ging in Worte über, die zwar aus seinem Mund, aber eindeutig nicht von ihm selbst stammten, sondern ein Gruß an sie waren - ein Gruß, direkt aus der Hölle.

"Wer wertvoll ist, wird belohnt werden - ich hoffe, du genießt deinen Sieg über mich, Hermine Snape - du hast ihn verdient, und auch, wenn dein Leben längst Vergangenheit sein wird, so ist dir meine ewige Anerkennung gewiss."

Sam senkte jetzt den Kopf und spielte im Sand, vor sich hinbrabbelnd, wie kurz zuvor.

Hermine jedoch zog ihren Umhang fester um sich und versuchte das eisige Gefühl abzuschütteln, das sie ergriffen hatte.

Sie blickte zum Himmel und sie wusste, dass sich nichts geändert hatte - und zugleich doch alles! Denn auch wenn das Böse unvermindert in der Welt tobte, so hatte sie soeben das Versprechen bekommen, dass es nie wieder die Hände nach ihr, und damit auch nicht nach ihrem unmittelbarem Umfeld ausstrecken würde.


End file.
